Shadow, avagy az utolsó ajándék
by herika
Summary: Harry Potter különleges ajándékot kap 16. születésnapjára, ami nagyon gyorsan kapóra jön, mikor a dolgok a Privet Drive 4. szám alatt meglehetősen rosszra fordulnak.Ám amikor Pitonnál menedékre talál, a dolgok kezdenek bonyolulttá válni.SEVERITUS FORDÍTÁS
1. Lily altatódala

Shadow avagy az utolsó ajándék

A történet eredeti címe: Shadow

Az angol fordítás címe: The Last Gift (Az utolsó ajándék)

A történet írója: Keina Snape, akinek ezúton is köszönöm, hogy lefordíthatom ezt a csodálatos történetet.

Az eredeti, francia nyelvű írás és az angol fordítás is megtalálható itt: Http: // www. fanfiction .net/u/1369131 /Keina_Snape

Fordította: Herika

Béta: Xwoman – akinek munkáját ezúton is nagyon-nagyon köszönöm

**Összegzés:** Harry Potter különleges ajándékot kap 16. születésnapjára, ami nagyon gyorsan kapóra jön, mikor a dolgok a Privet Drive 4. szám alatti házban meglehetősen rosszra fordulnak. Ám amikor Pitonnál menedékre talál, a dolgok kezdenek bonyolulttá válni.

1. fejezet

**Lily altatódala**

- Sirius…

Egy kócos hajú fiú mély, nyugtalan álomban vadul küzdött a takarójával.

- Gyere vissza… Sirius… Ne! A függöny… várj… Sajnálom!

A kamasz elnyomva egy kiáltást, riadtan ébredt fel. A távolba bámult, eltartott egy percig hogy összeszedje magát. Nyár volt, és ő ismét a Privet Drive 4. szám alatt, a nagybátyja és a nagynénje házában lakott… és Sirius halott volt. Halott. Keresztülesett a függönyön. Harry miatt.

Bellatrix, a tükör… halottak.

Harry körbetapogatózott a szemüvege után, de nem volt szerencséje. Felsóhajtott. 'Nem fontos'. Éjszaka volt és sötét, ő pedig nem kiabált hangosan. Vernon nem fogja kivágni az ajtót és ráüvölteni, hogy hagyja őket békében aludni.

Amiben Sirius is nyugodott.

Sirius, békében? Hogy lehetne azok után, hogy olyan ostoba módon meggyilkolták a minisztériumban? Nem volt rá semmi oka, nem tisztázták a gyilkosság vádja alól, és nem élvezte szabadon az életét. És a keresztfia, Harry… már egyedül a halálát láthatta.

Harry visszatartotta zokogását. Sirius éjszakáról éjszakára visszatért, hogy álmaiban ismét meghaljon. Persze kérhetett volna a Rendtől Álomtalan Álom bájitalt, de nem érdemelte meg. Sirius képes volt visszajönni minden egyes éjjel, és az, hogy beveszi a bájitalt, még nem teszi jóvá Harry hibáit. Az egyetlen személy, aki szülei halála óta akarta őt, halott volt, és ez Harry hibája volt… pont úgy, ahogy a szüleié, ugye?

Képtelen volt visszaaludni, így az ablakhoz sétált. A rácsok mögött ragyogott a telihold.

_Remus most biztos rossz formában van_ – gondolta. Homlokát egy ideig a rácsoknak döntötte, és arra vágyott, hogy bárcsak átbújhatna rajtuk, leugorhatna az utcára, és messzire futhatna. Valahova, ahol senkit nem ismerné, valahova, ahol senki nem halna meg. Csak egy ideig, felejteni… Hát miért is lenne baj ez?

Jobb, ha visszamegy aludni. Holnap lesz egy csomó elvégzendő házimunka. Vagy dementorokkal való küzdelem. Holnap lesz a születésnapja, és ezért már megérte.

Harry visszabújt az ágyába, és álomtalan, sötét álomba merült. Nem hallotta, hogy az óra elütötte az éjfélt. Nem látta, hogy három sápadt árnyék, mint egy gyenge ködfolt, megjelenik a szobájában, és az ágya köré gyűlik.

– Harry… Bocsáss meg nekem…

Harry megborzongott álmában.

- Ne ébreszd fel őt, Sirius. Nem láthat meg minket, az csak még bonyolultabbá tenné a dolgokat.

- Tudom – sóhajtott a hosszú, fekete hajú alak. Tekintetében mély megbánás látszott. - És mégis, bárcsak megmondhatnám neki, mennyire sajnálom…

- Sirius, Jamesnek igaza van – felelte a mellette álló női alak lágy hangon. – Meg fogja érteni. Egy nap, tudni fogja. De nekünk csak a ma van, és választanunk kellett.

- Tudom – mondta Sirius erősebb hangon. – Ezt már megbeszéltük. Csak nehéz látni, hogy saját vétkeink súlya pont arra nehezedik, akit meg akartunk védeni.

Lily és James árnyéka közelebb lépett hozzá addig, míg hármuk teste eggyé vált egyetlen védelmező alakká. Egy ideig csendben maradtak, figyelték az alvó fiút, akinek tudomása sem volt a jelenlétükről.

- Sajnálom, Harry – mondta Lily halkan.

- Minden hibánkért, a félelmedért, hogy egyedül hagytunk… Csak ma éjjel vagy nekünk, kicsim. És te talán sosem fogsz erről tudni… Sirius halála a végén nem lesz hiábavaló. Ma éjjel, gyermekem, megkapod az ajándékunk, az egyetlent, amit még adni tudunk neked és vedd jó hasznát. Sose felejtsd el, hogy szeretünk, és hogy önként adtuk életünket a tiédért, és hogy büszkék vagyunk rád. Boldog születésnapot… én kis oroszlánom. – A fiatal nő a társai felé fordult, akik válaszul bólintottak neki.

A két férfi kinyújtott kézzel az alvó fiú felé lépett.

- Neked fiam; Légy bátor! Nőj nagyra! Bízom benned, megtalálod az utat. Szeretlek Harry…

- Harry, bocsáss meg nekem, hogy nem voltam az a keresztapa, aki lenni akartam … A halálomnak nem a te vállad kéne nyomnia. Már így is kölcsönvett időből éltem, és az, hogy megismertelek, óriási kiváltság volt. Újra egymásra találunk majd… Amikor minden békében lesz.

Holdfény szivárgott át a rácsokon, megvilágítva az ágy fölé hajoló három szellemszerű árnyékot.

Egy halk hang zendült fel, régi altatót dúdolva, és ezek eljutottak és mélyen belevesztek a eszméletlen fiúba. Úgy tűnt, mélységes békesség járja át a szobát. A két férfi kinyújtott kezéből aranyszínű köd terült széjjel az ágyon fekvő test fölött. Ahogy az ének betöltötte a levegőt, az idő megállni látszott, és a köd megpihent a fiú felett, miközben lassan táncolt és sütkérezett a holdfényben.

Az altató elhalkult, lelassult mielőtt fuvallatszerűen elhalt.

Mintha érzékeny lenne a zenére, a köd szintén befejezte a táncot és megállt, majd gyorsan beleolvadt a fiúba és eltűnt. Harry megremegett álmában.

- Szeretlek, Harry – suttogta Lily még egyszer, utoljára, mielőtt elhalványult. Az ágynál levő két másik alak hang nélkül elenyészett.

Odakint egy kutya ugatta nyomorúságát a teliholdba.

A Privet Drive 4. szám alatt a most már tizenhat éves fiú úgy tűnt, hogy egy ideig különös fénnyel izzik.


	2. Távozás előtt

2. fejezet

**Távozás előtt**

BAM...BAM

- ÉBRESZTŐ!

Harry ijedten ébredt az ajtó túloldaláról hallatszó dörömbölésre, és talpra ugrott. Vernon bácsi a jelek szerint a szokásosnál is rosszabb formában volt… Na, persze, Vernon nem azok egyike volt, akik reggelente dalolva ébrednek fel, de a nyár kezdete óta lelkiállapota szó szerint gyilkossá vált. Nos, a dolgok jó oldala azt volt, látszólag úgy döntött, Harryt az idő nagy részében figyelmen kívül hagyja.

A gond az idő többi részével volt.

A házimunka nem igazán zavarta Harryt. Épp ellenkezőleg. Ameddig elfoglalta magát a takarítással, főzéssel vagy kertészkedéssel, addig legalább agya hátsó részébe tudta hessegetni a gondolatokat Voldemortról, Bellatrixról és Siriusról, amint az átesik a függönyön. Néha, amikor eléggé kimerült, még aludni tudott is egy ideig, méghozzá álmok nélkül, amiért mélységes hálát érzett.

Ugyanakkor Harrynek nem ez volt az egyetlen problémája. Még ha Vernon bácsi teljesen figyelmen kívül is hagyta a háborút és a fenyegetést, amit Voldemort képviselt, saját mugli problémái épp elégnek bizonyultak ahhoz, jóval ingerlékenyebbé tegyék, mint valaha. A gyár küszöbön álló bezárása, Dudley rossz osztályzatai, Marge autóbalesete, és saját reumája, ami most majdnem olyan szörnyű gondot jelentett, mint a magas koleszterinszintje.

Az összes sorscsapást csakis egyetlen valaki okozhatta… Potter. Az átkozott gyerek, akit egy éves korában a nyakukba sóztak a rendellenességével, az önteltségével, az…

Vernon vöröset látott a méregtől. A kölyök hibája volt, ezé a hálátlan kis taknyosé, aki romba döntötte az életüket attól a naptól kezdve, ahogy megérkezett!

Ezért Vernon úgy döntött, hogy ezen a nyáron legjobb tudása szerint nem vesz róla tudomást, és eléri, hogy a szobájában töltse a szünidőt. Mintha ez valamin is segíthetne… Ámbátor, a keresztapja meghalt, a kölyök pedig úgy visít egész éjjel, hogy az ágyból kiugrasztva ébreszti őket…

A pokolba azokkal a különcökkel, akik az állomáson fenyegették őt; a gyereket meg kell fegyelmezni, és ő majd gondoskodik erről. Senki nem hibáztathatja azért, hogy békét teremt a saját otthonában.

Úgy tűnt, segít, ha egy kicsit megrázza a fiút. Néhány pofon az arcára sikeresen megnyugtatja ingerültségét, és figyelemreméltóan csökkenti a stressz érzetét; emellett nyilvánvalóan nem ártott túlontúl a fiúnak. Lényegében úgy látszott, a kölyök némi beletörődéssel fogadja a veréseket, mintha tudná, hogy megérdemelte azt… Vernon végül mégis megtalálhatta a helyes módszert, hogy megbirkózzon az arrogancia élő mintaképével. Mindig tudta, hogy egy kevés „jól alkalmazott" büntetés csak hasznára válhat a gyerekeknek… és a nevelőjük idegeinek.

Az ajtó hangosan kivágódott és Vernon belépett a kicsiny szobába. Harry idegesen állt az ágyánál, és arra várt, mi jöhet most.

- Fiú! Nem mozdulsz! Nem lélegzel, nem nyúlsz semmihez! Bemegyünk a kórházba, meglátogatjuk Marge-ot. Estére itthon leszünk. NE MERÉSZELD ELHAGYNI EZT A SZOBÁT! – kiabálta.

Harry ellazult a megkönnyebbüléstől és bólintott.

- Igen, Vernon bácsi.

Vernon egy pillanatig habozott. Egész napra egyedül hagyni a kölyköt a házban… Nos, nem volt választása. Figg megbetegedett, Marge siralmas állapotban feküdt a kórházban… Az fel sem merült, hogy Dudleyt itt hagyja ezzel a kis torzszülöttel, és Marge egyébként is kérte, hogy ő is jöjjön. Vernon egy utolsó fenyegető pillantással becsapta a szobaajtót, és elkezdte bezárni a lakatokat. Azokkal az ajtón a fiú egyébként sem kóborolna messzire…

Harry alig tudta elhinni, hogy ilyen nagy szerencse érte. Egész nap egyedül, ez aztán az igazi szülinapi ajándék! Az ugyan biztos, hogy ma nem tud kiosonni ételért, de számított rá, hogy Hedvig elhozza a szokásos születésnapi tortát, aminek elküldéséről Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid és Hermione sosem feledkezett meg.

Persze idén nem kap semmit Siriustól… Ismerős gombócot érzett a gyomrában. Még egy mérföldkő, ami mellett Sirius nélkül kell elhaladnia…

Harry megmerevedett. Odakint kocsiajtó csapódás hallatszott és a motor beindult. Egy pillanattal később az autó elhagyta az utcát és a fiú megnyugodott. Mára egyedül lehetett, szabadon, hogy azt tegyen, amit akar. _Vagy még inkább_ – gondolta –, _hogy egyáltalán ne csináljon semmit._

Felsóhajtott és végigfeküdt az ágyán. Múlt éjjel, miután visszaaludt, különös álmot látott. Nem tudott visszaemlékezni a részletekre, de úgy rémlett, szerepelt benne Sirius és az édesapja meg az édesanyja, és boldog születésnapot kívántak neki. Elég furcsa volt, hogy az álom nem hagyta maga után ugyanazt a keserű szájízt, amit már megszokott, akármikor róluk álmodott. Ezúttal semmi miatt nem hibáztatták… békességet, szeretetet érzett, és egy meleg érzést tapasztalt, ami jólesett a bőrének…

Igen, az tényleg furcsa álom volt. Túlságosan rossz, hogy Vernon csak azért felébresztette, hogy közölje, ne menjen sehova.

Harry becsukta a szemét és megpróbálta visszaidézni a meleg érzést, hogy visszaemlékezzen a részletekre, de az álom gyorsan meglógott előle. Éppen kezdett újra álomba merülni, amikor egy ismerős hang felébresztette; egy csőr mérgesen kopácsolt az üvegen!

Kinyitotta a szemét, és sietve kitárta az ablakot. Egy rendezetlen tollú fehér bagoly száguldott a szobába, dühösen, amiért várakoznia kellett.

- Sajnálom, Hedvig, nyitva hagyhattam volna az ablakot – kért bocsánatot a fiú.

A bagoly egyetértése jeléül egy mérges huhogást eresztett meg, de rögtön azután a fiú vállára szállt, és kedveskedve megcsipkedte Harry ujjait, amin a fiú elmosolyodott.

- Kösz, Hedvig, nekem is hiányoztál.

Megsimogatta a hóbagoly fejét, és észrevette, hogy egy apró csomagot kötöttek a lábára. Mosolyogva leoldozta a küldeményt és az ágyára tette, mielőtt Hedviget a kalitkájába emelte. Adott neki bagolycsemegét, amit az állat mohón behabzsolt, és büszkén az elvégzett küldetésre, pihenni tért az ülőrúdján.

Harry elmosolyodott a látványon. Hedvig a szünidőben nem csak az egyedüli kapcsot jelentette a varázsvilághoz, de egy nagyon szeretnivaló társ is volt a számára. Most hirtelen kevésbé érezte lehangoltnak magát, és elkezdte kibontani azt, ami minden bizonnyal az első szülinapi ajándéka volt.

Egy levél csúszott ki a barna papírból; rendezett kézírás egyenes sorokkal… ez tuti, hogy Hermione!

_Kedves Harry!_

_Remélem, jól telik a nyarad a családod körében, és hogy nem gondolsz túl sokat arra, ami a minisztériumban történt._

_Én épp most érkeztem az Odúba, miután egy hónapot töltöttem a szüleimmel Dél-Franciaországban. Az egy igazán káprázatos hely, mind történelmileg mind mágikus szempontból; hihetetlenek a védelmi bűbájok azokon a régi kastélyokon. Sokat tanultam a helyi szokásokról, és találkoztam néhány tanulóval a Beauxbatonból. (Bár nem Fleurrel)_

_Tartok tőle, hogy kicsit elmaradtam a hatodéves olvasnivalóimmal, de annyira ideges vagyok az RBF eredmények miatt. Most már nem sokára itt kell lenniük!_

_A karkötőt (a csomagban) egy apró üzletből vettem abból a faluból, amit nyáron meglátogattam; ez egy Mozgást Elősegítő. A bolt tulajdonosa, egy francia varázsló azt mondta, hogy varázslók használták az utolsó mugli háborúban. Amikor a viselője komolyabban megsérül, a karkötő elvezeti ahhoz a legközelebbi személyhez, aki képes meggyógyítani, miközben kicsit lebegteti őt. Azt gondoltam, te vagy az, aki a legjobban hasznát venné!_

_Remélem, nincs semmilyen gondod ezen a nyáron, és hogy nagyon kellemesen telik a születésnapod. Ron és én alig bírjuk kivárni, hogy újra lássunk. Mrs. Weasley megkérte Dumbledore-t, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban hozzon az Odúba. Ginny szintén nagyon türelmetlen, és az ikrek majd' meghalnak, hogy megmutassák legújabb találmányukat. (Mrs. Weasley azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy kitagadja őket, ha használják az Odúban!)_

_Vigyázz magadra!_

_Boldog születésnapot!_

_Hermione_

Harry mosolyogva tette vissza a levelet az ágyra. Hermione bizonyosan nem az a személy, aki a nyarat lebarnulva végzi!

Kíváncsian nyitotta ki a csomagot, és meg is találta benne a kis ezüstszínű, fonott karkötőt, amely könnyedén felcsúszott az ujjain; Harry gondosan megvizsgálta azt; semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy különbözne egy hagyományos ékszertől, de bízott Hermionében, hogy tudja, miről beszél. Jól eső melegség áradt szét benne, amikor felhúzta a karkötőt a csuklójára: bár Sirius és a szülei nem tudtak többé gondoskodni róla, de a barátai továbbra is fáradhatatlanul őrködtek fölötte…

A karkötő kitágult és természetes módon alkalmazkodott csukója méretéhez. Harrynek nem volt ideje hogy félretegye Hermione levelét; egy szárnyaló tornádó csapódott a térdeinek, és élettelenül összeroskadt egy nagy csomag súlya alatt.

Harry gyorsan megszabadította Errolt, és egy kis vizet adott neki; Errol már túl öreg volt a hosszú távolságokhoz!

A bagoly hálásan belemerült a tál vízbe, és csaknem bele is fulladt. Harry tartotta és veregette a szárnyait, miközben Hedvig sértetten bámulta.

Amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a madár képes önmagától is megállni az ülőrúdon, Harry sietve kibontotta a pakkot, amely csaknem a bagoly ájulását okozta.

Elmosolyodott a hatalmas torta látványán, amit Mrs. Weasley – a hagyományokat követve – neki sütött. Hálásan kisegítette magát egy nagy szelet süteménnyel, mivel éhező, üres gyomra már korgott az éhségtől!

Kinyitotta a doboz oldalára erősített borítékot.

_Drága Harrym!_

_Dumbledore professzor úr megígérte, hogy amint a Rend kevésbé lesz elfoglalt, magával hoz az Odúba, és ez már nem tarthat sokáig. Mindannyian nagyon türelmetlenek vagyunk, hogy itt legyél. Remélem, minden rendben van a családoddal. Még ha ez nem is túl kellemesen eltöltött idő, kérlek, gondolj arra, hogy ott biztonságban vagy, és ne mászkálj el a házból!_

_Boldog születésnapot és a hamaros viszontlátásra!_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry egyre jobban érezte magát. Biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan az Odúba lehet, és végre elkezdődik a nyári szünet!

Mielőtt másodjára szelhetett volna magának egy kis tortát, talpra pattant egy ablakrácson csattanó zaj miatt. Épp időben fordult meg, hogy észrevegye, hogy három, nehéz ládát cipelő bagoly ütközik neki, majd azon igyekeznek, hogy bejussanak az ablakpárkányon át.

Harry nem tudta visszatartani a nevetését, amikor a három bagoly közül a legkisebb, Puli, aki alig volt nagyobb, mint egy kiscsirke, beszorult Hagrid és az ikrek hatalmas baglyai közé, és megeresztett egy kiáltást.

Gyorsan a kezébe vette, hogy megnyugtassa, de csak egy percig tartott, míg az apró madár összeszedte magát, és teli tüdőből elkezdett csipogni a két madárra, akik összenyomták.

Harry megköszönte Merlinnek, hogy Dursleyék úgy döntöttek, hogy aznapra eltávoznak; nem csak azért, mert az öt bagoly bagolyházzá minősítette a szobáját, de úgy látszott, eldöntötték, hogy a lehetséges legnagyobb zajt csapják, hogy megünnepeljék a születésnapját! Megpróbálta lecsendesíteni a leghangosabbat, Pulit, azzal, hogy leoldozta a csomagját és megjutalmazta. Gyorsan kibontotta a levelet, ami természetesen Rontól érkezett.

_Harry,_

_Mire vársz? Hermione már itt van, és Fred meg George hihetetlen cuccok tömkelegét hozták ide! Bebörtönöztek azok a muglik? Ha ez a gond, mi megyünk érted. Már ismerjük a járást!_

_Kukkants a dobozba! Ez nem olyan nagyszerű, mint Sirius tükre, de azt hiszem, találunk rá lehetőséget, hogy használjuk!_

_Gyere gyorsan!_

_Ron_

Harry kíváncsiságában sietett kinyitni a csomagot. Egy miniatűr seprű bukkant elő és röppent ki belőle egyenesen a tenyerébe szállva. Amikor köré zárta az ujjait, egy hosszú pergamentekercs tekeredett ki a nyeléből:

„_**Seprű-Levél**_**": **_Érd el, hogy üzeneteid szárnyra kapjanak! Közönséges pennával, hengerenként tízezerszer újraírható! Hivatalos vizsgákon tilos a használata!_

- _Ez nem vicc!_ – gondolta Harry nevetve a kilátáson. A gondolat, hogy visszatérjen Roxfortba, sosem töltötte még el ekkora várakozással!

A következő, nehéz csomagot egy furcsa kinézetű bagoly tartotta, és Hagridtól származó házilag készült sütemények voltak benne. A harmadik egy nagy mintakészletet tartalmazott Weasley ikrek termékeiből, és az ígérettel, hogy még többet mutatnak neki, mihelyst az Odúban lesz.

Harry felsóhajtott: egész nyáron egyetlen hírt sem hallott Dumbledore-ról. Mikor szándékozik eljönni és magával vinni?

Ugyanakkor nem látott rá okot, hogy elbátortalanodjon. Jó híreket kapott, és több mint valószínű, hogy a következő hét vége előtt az Odúban lesz.

A nap gyorsan eltelt, köszönőleveleket írt és a miniatűr seprűvel játszott. A seprű gyors volt, és egy igazi hiányában boldogan játszotta azt, hogy az egy ideiglenes cikesz.

Harry szinte könnyűnek érezte a szívét, amikor meghallotta, hogy az utcán leparkol az autó. Az ajtó zajosan kicsapódott, amit a fiú egy gyomorszájára mért ütésként érzékelt. Egy hirtelen rossz megérzéstől vezérelte kinyitotta Hedvig kalitkáját.

- Menj! – suttogta. – Várj meg az Odúban, semmi értelme itt maradnod. Nem leszek itt sokáig.

A bagoly aggódva csipkedte meg az ujjait. Harry megsimogatta a fejét, hogy megnyugtassa, és ismét kinyitotta az ablakot. Hedvig lemondó pillantással szárnyra kelt. Harry nézte, ahogy eltűnik, miközben léptek zaja visszhangzott a lépcsőn. A súlyából megállapította, hogy Vernon bácsi lehet az, de azt is, hogy az nem a szokásos módon lépkedett...

Amikor a lakatok egymás után kinyíltak, Harry gombócot érzett a torkában.

Az ajtó kinyílt és becsukódott, és Vernon bácsi belépett.

Harry mindig félt a nagybátyjától, különösen akkor, amikor rosszkedvében találta. Ugyanakkor Vernon bácsi arca e pillanatban több volt, mint ijesztő… A fiú érezte, hogy gyűlölethullám tölti be a szobát. Vernon arca céklavörös és maszatos volt. Állának szöglete és a szeme körüli ráncok fehérek, miközben lila foltok borították az egész arcát. Szinte megnémította a színtiszta düh.

- Meghalt – sikerült kimondania.

- Saj.. sajnálom - dadogta Harry. Eltartott néhány másodpercig, mire felfogta, ki halt meg: Marge. Marge néni meghalt. Tehát kiderült, hogy nem volt olyan elpusztíthatatlan, mint amilyennek Harry mindig gondolta.

- Sajnálod! – üvöltötte végül Vernon. – Sajnálhatod is! Az egész a te hibád! A te rohadt hibád!

Harry meg sem tudott szólalni. Nem ismerte a részleteket Marge autóbalesetével kapcsolatban, de azt teljes bizonyossággal tudta, hogy neki semmilyen köze nem lehet hozzá!

- Te, a te abnormalitásod… a te hibád… mindig… Akárhova mész, pusztulást és halált hozol!

Harry megingott. Sirius látványa, hogy átesik a függönyön, teljes erőből elborította.

- Sosem… sosem kellett volna téged befogadnunk. Az is indokolt lett volna, ha kidobunk az utcára!… hányszor, de hányszor meg akartam tenni…, de nem! – Vernon még mindig nem tudott beszélni a vad dühtől.

- Pusztulás… halál… Neked kellene meghalnod! Hálátlan, borzalmas szörnyeteg! Velejéig romlott! Amilyen az ördög lehet… rosszabb, mint egy poloska, már rég szét kellett volna morzsolni téged!

Harry megdöbbenve küzdött a levegőért. Látása váratlanul elhomályosult, ahogy értetlenül nézte, hogy Vernon leveszi a derékszíját, és gonosz pillantással méregeti.

- Megölted őt. Mindenkit megöltél… a szüleid is… balszerencsét hozol! Értéktelen vagy; még a levegőt sem érdemled meg, amit belélegzel! Mindent romlásba döntesz! Mindenkit meggyilkolsz!

A szíj suhogó hangot adott ki, mielőtt a felbőszült Vernon teli erőből lesújtott vele Harry mellkasára. A szavak tovább visszhangzottak a fejében és első csapásra nem is érzékelte a fájdalmat addig, míg a második telibe kapta az arcán. Aztán jött a harmadik. Végül a transzból magához térve, Harry felemelte a kezét, hogy védje magát; szemüvege leesett, és egyazon időben nem tudta követni Vernon szavait és mozdulatait.

Ám valami épp ekkor vált ismét érthetővé a tudatában…

- Meggyilkoltad! Még mennyit? Az én családom fogadott be téged! Te kis szörnyeteg, mit akarsz még tenni velünk? Csak egy átok vagy nekünk!

És a szavak igaznak hangzottak. Az ütések pedig olyan jogosnak.

Ezért nem próbált többé ellenállni, csak megpróbálta elfogadni a büntetést, és igyekezett nem sírni. Talán ez elég fizetség lesz azért, amit tett? Elég a megbocsátáshoz? Nem, az lehetetlen…

Vernon fáradhatatlanul folytatta. Igaza volt, és a kis szörnyszülött tudta ezt… előtte térdepelt és várta az ütéseket, amiket meg is fog kapni.

Hosszú idő után, amikor nem maradt semmi ereje, megállt, hogy lenézzen a lábainál összekuporodott nyöszörgő és vérző alakra. A lábainál fekszik. Még utoljára undorodva félrerúgta, majd letörölte az izzadságot az arcáról, megpróbálta megnyugtatni magát, hogy képes legyen megszólalni.

- Holnap… holnap, te hálátlan torz, elmész! Szedd össze a holmidat! Mondd meg a barátaidnak, hogy jöjjenek érted. Vagy megteszik, vagy elmész, és az utcán alszol, rohadtul nem érdekel. Többé nem élsz itt. Soha többé ne merészeld még egyszer megközelíteni a családom. Soha!

Miután leköpte a fiút, a férfi sarkon fordult és elhagyta a szobát, ezúttal a nélkül, hogy a lakatokkal bajlódott volna.

Odakint majdnem éjfélre járt az idő, és jeges szél söpört végig az utcán… két néma, fekete árnyalak tűnt fel és jött közelebb a házhoz. Mindketten türelmetlennek és győzedelmesnek látszottak, amikor néhány lépésre a kerttől megálltak.

A Privet Drive 4. legkisebb szobájában, Harry Potter áldott öntudatlanságban feküdt… feketeség, vörösség… de mennie kellett. Mielőtt okoz valamit, ami ismét megtörténik. Újabb halált. Sok halált. Fel akart állni, de nem tudott megmozdulni, még a testét sem érezte… De akkor is mennie kellett. Gyorsan. Érezte, hogy a karkötő felmelegszik a csuklóján, mintha finoman ébresztgetné. Igen, követnie kell a karkötőt, de először… még valamit meg kellett tennie.

De mit?

Az altató szövege emlékezetének homályában felidéződött benne.

_Amikor eljön az éj… egy csillag…_

Egy pillanattal később kinyitotta a szemét. Sötétség fogta körül, de úgy látott, mintha nappali fényesség lett volna. Felkelt, meglepetten és boldogan fedezte fel, hogy meg tud állni a lábain. A négy lábán. Egész teste fájt, de… de? Valamit elszalasztott. Mi folyik itt? Mennie kell, de miért?

Valami puha és kényelmes ragyogott a nyaka körül, és hirtelen könnyebbnek érezte magát. Tudta, hova kell mennie… vagy legalábbis, valaki tudta helyette.

Egy perccel később, egy sovány, fekete macska furakodott át a Privet Drive 4. szám ház legkisebb szobájának ablakrácsain, leugrott a kertbe, majd kilopódzott a frissen mázolt kerítés alatt.

Pontosan ebben a pillanatban két halálfaló lépett át a küszöbön, ugyanolyan titokban és kecsesen, ahogy a macska osont ki a házból.


	3. A Macska, Aki Túlélte

3. Fejezet

A Macska, Aki Túlélte

Perselus Piton nem szerette a nyarat.

Olyankor meleg volt, és fekete talárját nehéznek és vastagnak érezte. A bájitalok bizonytalanná váltak, ha nem figyelt alaposan, és a diákok… nos, a diákok nyaraltak. A mamlasz tökfejűek élvezték a nyarukat, a szüleik idegeire mentek, de ezért persze hálás volt.

A Mardekár szobáit elhagyta a Piton-kúriáért, és végre képes volt a saját különbejáratú pincéjének hűvösében, a saját bájitalaira összpontosítani. Ez az elképzelés jóval vonzóbbnak tűnne, ha nem lett volna a túlzott csend.

Persze a tanulók – különösen az ostoba Hugrabugosok és az arrogáns Griffendélesek – naponta százszor is arra késztették, hogy elveszítse a hidegvérét... ám mentségükre szolgáljon, hogy ez tartotta meg őt a sziklaperemen.

Egy pillantást vetett a karján levő Sötét Jegyre, és Piton ismét álmodozáson kapta magát arról, hogy milyen lett volna az élete… ha másképp döntött volna… ha hallgatott volna…

Nem számít. A választás régen megtörtént, és minden, ami mostanra megmaradt, az annak a következménye. A Sötét Nagyúr bármelyik pillanatban magához hívhatja, és a bájitalának készen kell lennie.

Mindig elkészültek…

Felnézett a pince apró ablakán át, és láthatta, hogy az ég világosodik. A nap kezdett kisütni. Piton - egy időre otthagyva a laborját - felmászott a kertbe vezető lépcsőkön.

A Rend tagjai biztos nevetnének az elképzelésen, hogy Perselus Piton, a kém, a Halálfaló, az ingerlékeny bájitaltan professzor szerette elhagyni a pincéjét, hogy megnézze a napfelkeltét.

Akármit is gondoljanak, az a legkevésbé sem változtatna azon, amit ő érzett. Piton számára néhány percnyi menedéket nyújthatott az illúzió, hogy nem veszett el minden remény, és hogy a világ egy időre még mindig romlatlan lehet.

Csak amíg a nap elkezdődik, aztán visszatér laborjának sötétjébe.

A nap ma későn kelt, és a köd megtelepedett az egész környéken. A köd, amely furcsán lehűtötte a nyarat és megborzongatta Pitont…

Figyelme hirtelen az előtte lévő bokorra irányult: határozottan mozgott valami odabenn… Piton azon nyomban előhúzta pálcáját és közelebb lopakodott.

Szétválasztotta az ágakat és várt egy másodpercig: egy zöld szempár bámult rá, egyszerre félve és reménykedőn… egy gyors látomás suhant át az elméjén: egy másik zöld szempár mosolya, nevetése… Megrázta a fejét és rendezte gondolatait.

A bokrok alól egy fekete macska érdeklődve és mozdulatlanul bámult rá. Valami fényes csillant meg a nyaka körül: Nyilvánvaló, hogy a macska valamelyik szomszéd farmhoz tartozik és a territóriumának körbejelölését végezte.

A bájitalmester szórakozottan megfogta a macskát a nyakszirtjénél fogva, és közelebb húzta. Már nem volt kölyökmacska, de felnőttnek sem igazán lehetett mondani. Olyan kicsi és könnyű volt, hogy Piton érezte, amint remeg a félelmében.

A nap végül áthatolt a ködön, és Piton jóval közelebbről megszemlélhette az állatot.

Szórakozottsága azonnal elillant. A macska nem csak kicsi és félős; csontos is volt és vér borította. Csodálatos módon nem harcolt foglyul ejtőjével.

Piton nem vesztegette szimpátiáját a diákokra. Nem azért fizették, hogy bébiszittert játsszon, vagy hogy kedves legyen. Ő Halálfaló volt, egy kém és hitvány múltja nem tette fogékonnyá a sajnálattal vagy a szánalommal szemben.

Ám a tanár nem tartotta helyesnek a rossz bánásmódot, sem gyerekkel, sem állattal, sem egyéb élőlénnyel szemben, olyanokkal, akik nem tudják megvédeni magukat, legyenek azok akár elsőéves hugrabugos tanulók.

Attól félve, hogy sérülést okoz a macskának, a bájitalmester meglazította fogását, és letette a földre. Az állat megkönnyebbültnek látszott, de nem próbált megszökni, ahogy azt Piton várta, mindössze megemelte szemét és, furcsa, elveszett pillantással nézte őt.

Piton egy pillanatig tétovázott.

- Nos, feltételezem, ha képes vagyok meggyógyítani egy félhalott varázslót, akkor megpróbálkozhatok azzal is, hogy rendbe teszek egy macskát, aki úgy néz ki, hogy egy hippogriffel szemben vesztett csatát.

A macska meg sem mozdult.

Piton óvatosan felemelte az állatot és elindult vele a pince irányába. Úgy tűnt, a négylábú számos sebből vérzik, de fekete bundája megnehezítette ennek megállapítását. Felkapott egy korsó vizet és egy tiszta ruhát, óvatosan mosdatni kezdte a macskát.

- Tartok tőle, hogy a te fajtád nem kedveli ezt a bánásmódot, de ezt a te érdekedben teszem. Maradj nyugton – utasította az állatot megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. A macska szíve vadul vert, de még mindig nem mozdult.

Piton kezdte azt hinni, hogy a macska valójában okosabb és jóval együttműködőbb, mint a legtöbb diákja; váratlan szimpátiahullámot érzett a fiatal állat iránt.

A hullám, amilyen hirtelen érkezett, olyan gyorsan el is illant, amikor végre megtisztította a macska fejét a szőrét takaró vértől.

Eredeti elképzelésével ellentétben, a macska nem volt teljesen fekete.

A homlokán megpillantott egy villám alakú fehér jegyet.

Piton összeszorította a fogát, és egy bizonyos griffendéles diák képe villant át az agyán.

- Merlinre! El vagyok átkozva, hogy a világ minden egyes Potterét én mentem meg, még a drága megmentőnek ezt a macskakiadását is?

A macska pislogott, és összehúzta magát a fenyegető hangszín hallatán. Piton legyintett a kezével, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatot.

- Rendben. Ha arra rendeltettem, hogy az összes zöld szemű, villám alakú sebhellyel rendelkező, ostoba és arrogáns lény után rohangásszak...

Megragadta a macskát és szemmagasságba emelte.

– Akkor te leszel a Macska, Aki Túlélte.

A macska pislogott egyet válaszul.

A napfény lassan érkezett, úgy tűnt, a köd csak nem akar eloszlani. Piton aggódva várta az ismerős égést az alkarján, ami azt mutatta, hogy mestere hívatja. Érezhetően akadt valami gond, és ez kiváltképpen idegesítette. Már több mint egy hét eltelt, mióta bármilyen kontaktusa volt a Halálfalókkal, és a Rend kezdett aggódni.

Voldemort gyanakodott a hűségét illetően? Új támadást tervezett a muglik vagy az Aranyifjú ellen?

Piton felsóhajtott csalódottságában. Nincs semmilyen módja annak, hogy megtudja... Mi haszna kockáztatnia az életét a kémkedéssel, ha senki semmit nem mond neki?

Az asztalon a macska óvatosan megmozdította a lábát, hogy megváltoztassa a helyzetét. Az állat nyilvánvalóan szenvedett a sérülései miatt. Ki lehetett képes ilyen siralmas állapotba hozni a macskát? A tulajdonosai?

Piton megvizsgálta a nyakán levő különös ezüstnyakörvet. Meglehetősen értékes darabnak látszott, szóval a tulajdonosai bizonyosan törődtek vele… De névtábla híján, és figyelembe véve a sérülések eredetét körülvevő bizonytalanságot, nem adhatja vissza nekik az állatot.

Piton fontolóra vette a kérdést: a múltban már gyógyított meg állatokat, de azok minden esetben varázslények voltak… Bár nem azt feltételezték, hogy minden macskában van egy kis mágia is?

Kinyitotta a szekrényt, kivett egy agyagedényt és egy kis kék színű üvegcsét, majd kinyitotta azt.

Megitatni egy bájitalt egy macskával és arra késztetni, hogy nyugodtan feküdjön, miközben a balzsamot használja, nem lesz könnyű feladat… jobb előtte mozgásképtelenné tenni. Ránézett a macskára és elbizonytalanodott. A cicus látszólag megértette, hogy segíteni akar neki, és mindeddig nem próbált harcolni…

- Macska, ha tudod, mi a jó neked, akkor nem mozdulsz. A balzsam, amit a sérüléseidre teszek, hűteni fogja azokat és segít, hogy begyógyuljanak.

A macska figyelmesen és meglepett pillantással az arcán hallgatta. Piton magában átkozódott: _Most tessék, egy macskához beszél, mintha az megértené_… K_is idő múltán talán még rózsaszín szalagot is köt majd a macska nyakába!_

Zsémbelődve tette a kezét a macska hátára, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni.

- Jó. Maradj veszteg. Úgy…

A macska vastag bundája miatt a gyógyír alig jutott célba. A nyakörv ellenére a macska sokkal inkább kóbormacskának tűnt, mint egy fajtatiszta díjnyertesnek, aki megküzd a macska-szépségversenyek körútjain. Piton kinyújtotta kezét, hogy megfogja a nyakörvet, és átbújtatta alatta az ujjait, azt vizsgálva, hol lehet kinyitni.

Az állat, aki eddig nyugodtan ült, hirtelen megriadt és mérgesen megrázta magát. A bájitalmester – meglepetten a reakciótól - elengedte a nyakörvet, hogy a helyén tartsa az állatot.

A négylábú azonnal abbahagyta a mozgást, de még mindig nem nyugodott meg.

- Jól van, megértettem, nem veszem le a nyakörved – mondta a bájitalmester békítő hangon. Különös macskareakció… De hát, ki tudja, mi játszódik le egy macska agyában? Valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy meg akarják fojtani.

Miközben agya tovább járt, Piton újra rákente a kenőcsöt az utolsó látható sérülésre. Most komolyan, akárki is bánt el ezzel a macskával, igazi szadista lélek volt… a macska bőre szinte rongyokban lógott a testén; a fejét és a pofáját sem kímélték. Súlyát alig bírta ráhelyezni az egyik lábára, és sajnálatra méltóan sántikált.

Piton a fejét rázta. Ha ma éjjel része is lesz egy muglik elleni rajtaütésben, legalább segített könnyíteni egy macska szenvedésein. Talán ez is egy módja a törlesztésnek…

Ő sosem vétett állatok ellen. Azok az idő legnagyobb részében csendben maradtak, és nem tettek fel ostoba kérdéseket. Tulajdonképpen a kutyák voltak a leghangosabbak és a legalkalmatlanabbak, ám a macskák büszkék és függetlenek voltak, ami rokonságban állt saját természetével.

Ugyanakkor ez az állat jelenleg sem büszkeséget, sem titokzatosságot nem mutatott. A macska kimerülten feküdt az asztalon, és lábait maga alá húzta esendő teste alatt.

_Túlságosan vézna_ – gondolta Piton. Elővette pálcáját, elővarázsolt egy kistányért és megtöltötte bájitallal, amit meg akart itatni a macskával. Valószínűleg tejbe keverve kellene odaadni, de akkor csökkenne a hatékonysága.

Finoman a macska elé tolta a tányért. Az óvatos kíváncsisággal nyújtogatta előre orrát, mielőtt pofáján undorodó tekintettel elhúzódott.

_Hát ez megbukott_ - gondolta Piton.

- Gyerünk, Macska, ez segíteni fog.

A hízelgő hang mindössze egy fáradt pillantást csalt ki az állatból. Piton felsóhajtott. Nem akarta leerőltetni a bájitalt a macska torkán. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy ötlet. Kinyitotta szekrényét és különböző színű fiolákat vett ki belőle.

- Eper… méz… rózsa… nem az nem jó… grapefruit… fa… Szardínia!

A bájitalmester elégedetten elmosolyodva két cseppet öntött a macska tányérjába.

Végül is ezek a mesterséges ízminták mégsem tűntek időpocsékolásnak; előbb-utóbb mindegyik kapóra jön!

A macska – a szagtól izgatottan – tett egy lépést a tálka felé, majd még egyet, és… mohón lefetyelni kezdett.

Piton kuncogott; ez a macska tényleg értékes kikapcsolódásnak bizonyult; a Potter-félékhez való hasonlatosság ellenére. Akár emberi, akár állati problémát talált, szeretett megoldást találni és ezek legtöbbjét orvosolni is tudta bájital segítségével..

A macska – megerősödve a bájitaltól – kíváncsian szaglászva az üvegcséket és az eszközöket, sántikálni kezdett az asztalon.

Piton gyorsan megfogta.

- Nyugalom, Potter, ma már nem fogod több tulajdonomat megrongálni!

A bájitalmester félbeszakította magát és felhorkantott, amikor végiggondolta, mit is mondott. Ez a szörnyű, zöld szemű macska tökéletes karikatúráját mintázta a varázsvilág hősének… igazán vicces, ha belegondol valaki. Ő lenne az Abszol út állatkereskedésének minden idők legdivatosabb macskája!

_Talán mégis egy varázsló családhoz tartozott _– morfondírozott Piton. Ez tényleg nem lenne meglepő…

A macska ártatlan és meghökkent pillantással nézte őt. Olyan valaki elveszett pillantásával, aki azon tűnődik, vajon hol is volt, ki is volt, és mit is kereshetett itt…

Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Rendben van. Felteszem, így nem vihetlek vissza a vadonba, igaz Macska, Aki Túlélte? _Invito_ pulóver.

Elszánta magát, és a régi pulóvert a kandalló sarkához helyezte, majd határozott mozdulattal rátette a macskát.

- _Invito _hal.

A megmaradt némi halat - amit egy bájitalhoz készített elő - arra a tányérra tette, amelyből a macska ivott, majd a pulóverhez tolta.

A fiatal állat rárontott a bádogtálkára és egy éhező macskára jellemző teljes rajongással elpusztította annak tartalmát.

Piton szórakozottan bámulta. Egy éheztetett, megvert macska… szerette volna azt hinni, hogy a tulajdonosai jelenleg is keresik őt, és semmi közük az állat szerencsétlenségéhez. Egy Potter mártír épp elég volt!

A fiatal kandúr a fájdalom elmúltával, elégedetten, jóllakottan és kissé nehézkesen a pulóverre rogyott.

- Feltételezem, ezt nevezik macskakecsességnek – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester felvont szemöldökkel.

A macska válaszképpen pislogott, mielőtt teli pocakkal mély álomba zuhant…

És fel sem ébredt a nap további részében.

Piton - egy pillanatra otthagyva bájitalát - odalépett, hogy megnézze az alvó macskát, és elnyomott egy ásítást. Ez a macska ragályos volt… mikor aludt utoljára ilyen zajosan anélkül, hogy bármi miatt is aggódott volna?

_Néhány éve_ – gondolta – _sok-sok évvel ezelőtt_.

Reflexszerűen megragadta Jegyét. Semmi. Még mindig semmi. Mi történt? A köd még mindig nem oszlott el, és a levegő hideg volt.

Hirtelen késztetést érzett, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Malfoyjal; talán ő tudna valamit… Elvetette az ötletet, túl sok veszélyt hordozna. Nem kockáztathatja, hogy felkelti a gyanakvását. A minisztériumban történt fiaskó után minden hiábavalóan komplikálttá vált.

Gondolataiból egy hang rángatta ki: valami kopogott az apró ablaküvegen. Felemelte a fejét: egy bagoly kopogott teli erőből a csőrével, és a lábára egy boríték volt ráerősítetve.

Piton egy másodperc alatt ott termett és azonnal felismerte a kézírást a pergamenen.

_Perselus_

_A Főnix Rend találkozó ma este._

_Szükségünk van a részvételedre._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Piton felmordult. Ez a gyűlés nem volt betervezve, és csak két dolgot jelenthetett: vagy a Sötét Nagyúr támadott újra, vagy az Aranyifjú keverte bajba magát, és a két szituáció nem feltétlenül zárta ki egymást.

Aggódva és bosszankodva dobta a pergament a tűzbe. Nem tetszett neki a köd a kinézete… Ma este vissza kellett volna mennie a Halálfalókhoz, akár hívták, akár nem. Tudnia kell.

Ismét az égre nézett: a nap csaknem véget ért… Mielőtt elhagyja a pincét, meg kellett győződnie, hogy a macska még mindig alszik; valószínűleg biztonságosabb helyen kéne hagynia. Merlin tudja, milyen csínyt követhet el, amíg nem felügyel rá valaki… de a macska nem úgy tűnt, mint aki fel akar ébredni, és Piton úgy döntött, engedékeny lesz.

Végül is, a macska elszórakoztatta a jelenlétével, és egész nap meg sem mozdult. Hagyja aludni, és holnap szabadon engedi, hogy hazatérhessen az otthonába.

Egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és átlépett a zöld lángokon. A következő pillanatban a Grimmauld tér 12.-ben volt, és a körülötte levő arcok láttán azonnal tudta, hogy igaza volt.

A bonyodalmak ismét megkezdődtek…


	4. Eltűnve

4. Fejezet

Eltűnve

- Perselus, rád vártunk – köszöntötte őt Dumbledore komoly tekintettel. Körülötte a Rend tagjai feszült arccal bámulták, arckifejezésük a vád és a kétség egyvelegét tükrözte.

Piton üdvözlésképpen bólintott.

- Csak most kaptam meg az értesítést gyűlésről. Mi történt?

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

- Ülj le. Mindnyájan – tette hozzá, beleértve többi rendtagot is, akik vonakodva helyeztek el az asztal körül. A feszültséget tapintani lehetett a szobában.

- Elszalasztottam valamit? – csattant fel Piton.

- Pont ez az, amit mi is tudni szeretnénk – vágott vissza Rémszem, és mágikus szemét felbőszülten Pitonra meresztette.

- Alastor, semmi szükség rá, hogy felemeld a hangod, Perselus elmondhatja mondanivalóját, mihelyst megtudja, miért gyűltünk itt ma mind össze – mondta Dumbledore békítő gesztussal.

- Ha valaki megszólalna végre – szólt kurtán a bájitalmester. alighogy elhangoztak szavai, érezte a Rendtagok feszültségét.

- Harry eltűnt! Ez az, amit elszalasztottál, Perselus – köpte Tonks, és hajszíne izgalmában színről színre váltakozott.

Piton, megdöbbenésében egy pillanatra visszatartotta a levegőt. Elég furcsa módon, az első gondolatként az jutott eszébe, hogy felajánlja a Potter macskát helyettesítésképpen. Épp időben fogta vissza magát, de Tonks kiugrott a székéből.

- Csak nézzetek rá! Mosolygott rajta! Ő egy áruló, megmondtam nektek, hogy az! Tudta! Hol van Harry? Hol? Válaszolj, most rögtön, te hitvány…

Molly Weasley felállt, hogy visszatartsa a fiatal nőt, miközben Dumbledore felemelte hangját, hogy meghallják. Piton sápadt arcán már nyoma sem maradt a humornak. Mit is gondolt? Semmi nevetséges nincs Potter eltűnésében, bármennyire irritáló is az a fiú!

- Perselus, tudsz erről bármit is?

A Roxfort igazgatójának metsző, kék szeme figyelmes tüzetességgel vizsgálta. Az összes körülötte levő arc ellenséges és vádló volt. Ők mind imádták Szent Pottert, és a fiú iránt érzett ellenszenve dacára Pitonnak el kell ismernie, hogy a pillanatnyi zavarodottsága – legyen az bármilyen röpke is – rosszul időzítettre és helytelenre sikerült. Mi van, ha hasonló gyenge pillanatot enged meg a Sötét Nagyúr jelenlététben?

_Abban a pillanatban halott lenne_ – gondolta.

Felülemelkedett rajta a bűntudat bosszantó érzése. Megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem. Több mint egy hete nem léptem érintkezésbe a Sötét Nagyúrral vagy a halálfalókkal. Potter megfigyelés alatt állt, ahogy arról tájékoztattak is, de a ház körül erős védelem volt, és a közeljövőben nem terveztek támadást.

Szünetet tartott. Úgy tűnt, Molly Weasley vállai megrogynak a súlyos teher alatt, Dumbledore tíz évvel idősebbnek látszott, és a hangulat a szobában hirtelen aggódóról csüggedtre változott.

- Hiszek neked, Perselus – közölte Dumbledore nyugodt hangon. – De több információra van szükségünk…

A kém bólintott.

- Kezdhetnénk talán ezzel? Mi történt pontosan?

- Harry múlt éjjel eltűnt.

- A születésnapján – tette hozzá Mrs. Weasley zokogva.

- Igen, Molly, de meg fogjuk találni őt… Perselus gondoskodni fog róla – mondta Dumbledore, és bizakodó kék szeme Pitonra szegeződött, aki nehézkesen nyelt egyet.

Igen, valóban úgy tűnt, azzal a bélyeggel kell együtt élnie, hogy évente legalább egyszer meg kell mentenie Potter nyakát, hogy tengelyén tartsa a földet.

- Minden esetre – folytatta Dumbledore – Harry az éjszaka folyamán valóban eltűnt. Amit nem értünk az, hogy hogyan.

- Önszántából hagyta el a házat? – kérdezte Piton, visszatartva a késztetést, hogy hozzátegye: 'A figyelem megszerzésére irányuló erőfeszítés miatt'.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű – sóhajtott az igazgató. – Úgy látszik, hogy egy heves vita után Harry nagybátyja – a nagynénje egyetértésével – azt mondta neki, hogy nem látják tovább szívesen. Miután megparancsolta neki, hogy pakoljon össze és hagyja el a házukat, a nagybátyja azt mondta, egyedül hagyta a szobában. Nem látta, hogy távozott és az ablakon – amely bár nyitva állt – rácsok voltak; így Harry minden bizonnyal nem azon az úton menekülhetett el. Mi több, az összes holmija ott maradt, köztük néhány olyan dolog is, amihez nagyon ragaszkodott…

- Azok az átkozott muglik – mordult fel Rémszem. - Nem lehet bennük megbízni. Megmondtam neked, Albus, hogy nem lehet számítani a muglikra!

- A családja, Rémszem – felelte csendesen Dumbledore. – Ami a legbiztonságosabb és legmegfelelőbb helynek tűnt.

Piton elgondolkodva dobolt ujjaival az arcán. Aligha lehet hibáztatni azokat a muglikat, képtelenek elviselni azt az arrogáns kölyköt, de hogy megfosszák a vérségi védelemtől, amely megóvta őt, enyhe túlzásnak tűnt. Mit tehetett a fiú, hogy ilyen elviselhetetlenné tette magát a rokonai szemében?

- Jól gondolom, hogy ez nem minden? – kérdezte.

- Nem – helyeselt Dumbledore. – Néhány perccel az után, hogy Harry nagybátyja közölte vele, hogy nem látják tovább szívesen, két halálfaló érkezett.

Piton kiegyenesedett a székében. _Hát, az biztos, hogy nem vesztegették az idejüket! És mit csinált ez idő alatt a Főnix Rendje?_

- És? – kérdezte, félve a választól.

- Nos, itt van a rejtély. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a halálfalók nem találtak semmit. Ráijesztettek a Dursley családra, de nem vesztegettek rájuk több időt. Úgy tűnik, üres kézzel távoztak… de ami azt illeti, fiam, erről csak egyetlen módon győződhetünk meg.

Piton bólintott.

- Meg vagyok lepve, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr még nem hívott magához. Nem lenne furcsa, ha magam mennék hozzá, bár nem titkolhatnám el sem ennek a gyűlésnek a tényét, sem a célját…

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, és megszorította a professzor vállát.

- Muszáj, Perselus. Tudnunk kell. Ha Harryt elfogták...

Ebben a pillanatban Piton vágott egy grimaszt, és váratlanul megragadta a Jegyét. Minden szem feléje fordult.

- Íme a megoldás a problémára – mondta tompa hangon, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Ha megtudom, hogy a halálfalók valóban elfogták Pottert, nem tudok kapcsolatba lépni veled, amíg vissza nem tudom őt hozni, vagy nem tudom legalább lokalizálni. Ha erre nincs mód, tudatni fogom veled, amint lehet.

Az idős varázsló komolyan bólintott. A körülötte levő Rendtagok enyhe bűntudattal nézték Perselust. Piton szeme megvető pillantással száguldott végig az arcuk fölött.

- Készítsétek elő a gyengélkedőt! Ha Lucius vagy Bellatrix tette rá a kezét Potterre, minden bizonnyal kiérdemelték a jogot, hogy eljátszadozzanak vele…

Anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a reakcióikat, egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és bemondta a címet.

- Piton-kúria.

A bájitalokat az asztalra rakta egy bőrtáskában, készen a sietős indulásra. Piton a kandalló felé nézett: a macska felnyitotta egyik szemét az érkezésére, de nem annyira, hogy fel is ébredjen. A macska jelenléte egy másodpercnyi időre furcsa hatással volt rá: megoldotta a mellkasát szorító csomót. További idő elvesztegetése helyett, kezét a Jegyére szorította és egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt a laboratóriumból.


	5. Macskák és bájitalok

5. fejezet

Macskák és bájitalok

A macska lustán megmozdította egyik fülét. A Fekete Ember hangos zajjal eltűnt a szemei elől! Ez különös volt… vagy mi?

A kérdés várhatott. Ásított, szélesre tátva a száját, ami tele volt apró, éles fogakkal. Jól érezte magát, meleg és kényelmes helyen volt; és már éhséget sem érzett, a sérüléseire pedig úgy gondolt, mint egy távoli emlékre.

Kábán azon tűnődött, hogy a helyzet kiváltképpen kellemes volt. Egy kicsit összezavarodott… valami dörzsölte a nyakát. Egyik lábát felemelte, mielőtt ügyetlenül visszatette a talajra. Dörzsölés… ah, igen! Eszeveszett tempóban vakarta a hátsó lábával, hogy megszabaduljon a kellemetlen érzéstől, amitől elérte, hogy az a furcsa dolog a nyaka körül megcsendüljön. Á, megkönnyebbülés!

Igazán furcsának találta, hogy mennyire ismeretlen volt ez a kis mozgás. Felhorkant és felült a pulóveren, elűzve az álom utolsó nyomait. Gyorsan körülnézett maga körül. A hatalmas szobát csak egy kis szellőzőnyílás és a kőfalra csatolt kályhák világították meg. A sarokban egy üst melegedett lassú tűzön, mindenhol polcok álltak, apró fiolákkal, furcsa szerszámokkal és könyvekkel… a szoba zsúfoltsága ellenére is rendezett képet mutatott. Ismerős, mégis idegen.

Csalódottságában csapott egyet a farkával. Járt már itt ezt megelőzően? Nem.

De akkor hol volt ezelőtt?

Úgy vélte, vissza tud emlékezni egy kicsi szobára, ablakra, rácsokra, a teliholdra… és az után? Minden homályos volt. Látta magát, ahogy egy nagy épület felé szalad, könnyű volt, annyira könnyű, és mégis, a lába minden egyes lépésnél fájt… valami folytonosan azt mondta neki, hogy ott kell menedékre lelnie, abban a kúriában. Hangot hallott és elrejtőzött egy bokor alatt. Aztán a Fekete Ember megfogta őt és idehozta… ez rendben, de mi történt az előtt?

Megnyalta az orrát a nyelvével. Nem tudott annál korábbra visszaemlékezni. Volt egyáltalán neve?

Macska. Ezt mondta a Fekete Ember.

Különös személy ez a Fekete Ember. Hangja mély, néha fenyegető és ugyanakkor magával ragadó. Egy hang, ami megijesztette, de egyben el is riasztotta attól, hogy elfusson. Honnan ismerte azt a hangot? Valami, mélyen az elméjében megrezdült, de nem tudta megfogni azt az ujjával… vagy inkább a mancsával.

A macska – félretéve a dolgot – a tálkájára nézett. Üres. Hát ez üres. Vajon lesz még hal, amikor visszajön a Fekete Ember? Mit tegyen ez idő alatt? Nos, vajon mit szoktak művelni a macskák? És egyáltalán miért töpreng ezen? Merlin szerelmére, ő egy macska!

A bundája bűzlött a kenőcstől, amit a Fekete ember rátett, ezért úgy döntött, egy alapos fürdés remek módja ennek orvoslására. Összpontosított, és lelkesen megnyalta a lábát, majd köhögni kezdett: Egy frászt! Ez teljes képtelenség, szőr került a nyelvére! Mit is gondolt? A Fekete ember korábban megmosta, és az úgy jó volt. Hogy a ménkűbe birkóztak meg azzal a macskák, hogy… A fenébe, ő egy macska!

Összezavarodott és ideig csak őgyelgett. A fiolák határozottan emlékeztették valamire… érdemes volt rájuk vetni egy pillantást.

Összeszedte a bátorságát és megpróbált felugrani az asztalra, mielőtt a méltóság teljes hiányával a földre huppant.

Megrémült, és gyorsan szétnézett maga körül: Nagyszerű, senki nem látta meg. Nos, bizonyára elszámította a távolságot; ez bárkivel megtörténhet, nemde?

Összeszedte magát, lekuporodott, elrugaszkodott és az asztalon landolt, miközben egyik lábára nem nehezedett rá a súlyával. Szíve kalapál mellkasában; talán ez az ugrás nélkülözte a kecsességet, de itt volt! Egy rövid szünetet tartott. A véghezvitt ugrás bámulatosra sikerült. Amikor elrugaszkodott, a felszállás hihetetlen volt… hányszor magasabbra ugrott a saját magasságánál? Olyan volt, mint repülni egy… egy… nem emlékezett. Nem számít, ez tökéletesen normális egy macska számára. A macskák jók az ugrásban. És elegánsak is. Tényleg.

Érzékelve, hogy lábai már ismét engedelmeskednek neki, megkezdte felfedező útját az asztalon. Egy kicsit megingott, ahogy az üvegcsék között manőverezett. A terjengős szag birizgálta az orrát, a gőz homályossá tette a látását, és kóvályogni kezdett a feje. Egy pillanatra le kellett ülnie… Az asztalon ült a hátsóján, amikor megérezte, hogy van valami a… mijénél? A farkánál, a fenébe is! A farkánál, amelyről totálisan megfeledkezett, és ami pont most borított fel egy fiolát! Ugrott, hogy elkapja és kinyújtotta a… mancsát? Döbbenten figyelte, ahogy az üvegcse az alatta levő kőpadlóra zuhan, és azután ijesztő hanggal, ezer apró darabra törik.

_Potter! Nem azért vagy itt, hogy mindent tönkre tegyél, amit csak megérintesz! Tizenöt pont a Griffendéltől!_

Az elméje mélyéről érkező hang megbénította. Ki? Mit? De emlékezetének ajtói ismét becsukódtak, és a macska csak bámulni tudott, rémülten, ahogy bájital beszivárgott a csempék közé. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy a Fekete Ember nem fogja túlságosan díjazni.

Az ártatlanság mintaképét választva, sietve leugrott a földre és visszamászott a pulóverére, ahol labdává gömbölyödött, és a farkát maga köré tekerte. Jobb, ha emlékszik annak létezésére, mert bár hasznosnak találta az ugrás közbeni egyensúlyozásra, de furcsán szemtelenül csapkodott maga körül, amikor megfeledkezett arról, hogy irányítsa!

Orrát aggodalmának tárgya alá dugta, és végül elaludt.

Ez ugyanaz a hang volt, ami ismét felébresztette őt: PUKK!

Megijedt. Nem szeretett felriadva felébredni. Szeme a zaj forrását kutatta: A Fekete Ember visszatért! Ó, talán ad valamit enni! A padlón összetörő üveg emléke váratlanul lesújtott rá, és orrát ismét bundájába dugta, tettetve, hogy még alszik. Nem ő volt. Ő nem csinált semmit. Nem, nem nem, ő a pulóveren aludt, meg sem mozdult! Egyáltalán nem!

Felvette a legártatlanabb arckifejezést és várt; csak a szeme sarkából követte nyomon a Fekete embert.

Piton letette az asztalra a nehéz bőrtáskát. Gyorsan meg kell találnia a szükséges hozzávalót a Sötét Nagyúr bájitalához; kifutott az időből… és a mester természetéből fakadóan nem volt egy türelmes ember. Különösen most, hogy Potter ismét kicsúszott az ujjai közül.

Szeme megakadt a padlón összetört üvegen.

- Potter! – harsogta, mielőtt kijavította magát. – Macska!

Ártatlanul és meglepetten emelte az orrát?

- Ki más, te kis képmutató!

Megragadta a macskát a nyakszirtjénél és szemmagasságba emelte.

- Tehát! Tőled nem vonhatok le pontokat, te ostoba, hálátlan állat, de nagyon csábító, hogy kihajítsalak az ajtón!

A macska boldogtalanul és zavartan nézett rá. Piton még közelebbről megvizsgálta: sérülései kezdtek begyógyulni, de valószínűleg még fájhattak. Miért van az, hogy a macskák annyira kíváncsiak és szisztematikusan azokat a bájitalokat rontják el, amit a legnehezebb megfőzni?

Felmordult, letette a macskát a földre és elkezdte összeszedni a romokat.

Ez határozottan rossz nap volt. És most mennie kell, meg kell keresnie Dumbledore-t, hogy beszámoljon neki, ami csakis az ő számára nyújt egy adagnyi megkönnyebbülést. Legalább Dumbledore-nak nincs az a félelmetes szokása, hogy _Cruciatusszal_ átkozza az embereket, amikor boldogtalan…

Gyanakvó pillantást vetett a macskára, aki a szekrény alatt talált menedéket.

Vállalta a felelősséget, hogy meggyógyítja ezt a macskát, és az nem lenne tisztességes, hogy ebben az állapotban kihajítsa… szájának sarka kissé felfelé görbült.

- Nos rendben, kis barátom. Akkor két legyet ütünk egy csapásra!

Feldarabolt egy újabb adag halat és a tálba tette, amit gyorsan két bájital követett. Néhány csepp mesterséges aroma a tetejére…

- A vacsora tálalva!

A macska, elfelejtve félelmét a tálhoz szaladt és a lehető leggyorsabban megkezdte annak kiürítését.

- Semmi stílus, semmi méltóság. Emberi hasonmásod kiköpött mása.

Megfontolt mosollyal nézte, ahogy a macska végez az étellel. Alig nyelte le az utolsó falatot, amikor a macska hirtelen elálmosodott… Arra sem maradt ideje, hogy megforduljon a fejében visszajutnia a pulóveréhez, azon nyomban elaludt fejjel az üres tányérban.

Piton felemelte és óvatosan a pulóverre fektette.

- Legyen számodra megfelelő tanulság! Oroszlán vagy macska sosem eléggé körültekintő egy Mardekárossal szemben…

Egy pillanatig nézte a labdává gömbölyödött fekete macskát. Eggyel kevesebb aggódnivaló. Milyen sajnálatos, hogy ezt nem tudja olyan könnyen megoldani az emberi problémáknál, különösen egy bizonyos Griffendéles tanulóval…

Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Potter. Itt volt az ideje, hogy elinduljon megkeresni Dumbledore-t… Határozott mozdulattal egy marék hopp-port szóra a kandallóba.

- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!

Egy hosszú lépéssel később az igazgató irodájában termett. A festmények kíváncsian figyelték érkezését. Fawkes üdvözlő trillával köszöntötte, amihez kezdett hozzászokni. A bájitalmester meglepetten konstatálta, hogy ez a szoba a legmegnyugtatóbb hely, amit valaha ismert. Az egyetlen hely, ahol képes arra, hogy néhány pillanatra felhagyjon a színleléssel, és biztonságban érezze magát.

Az érzést főként annak a hosszú, ősz hajú varázslónak köszönhette, aki jóindulatúan nézett rá, szemében pislákoló reménnyel.

- Perselus, milyen öröm látni téged! Gyere be, foglalj helyet! – A férfi nyilvánvalóan megkönnyebbült.

Piton megtette, amit mondtak neki. Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, és hálásan elfogadta a karosszék nyújtotta kényelmet. Úgy tűnt, Dumbledore megérti, és adott egy kis időt a bájitalmesternek, hogy ellazuljon.

- Teát, Perselus?

Piton megrázta a fejét és kiegyenesedett. Hátizmai sajogtak; az álmatlan éjszakák sem tettek jót neki és a Cruciatus átkok, amiben a Sötét Nagyúr látszólag kedvét lelte, szintén nem sokat segített.

- Nem esett fogságba – jelentette ki végül, megelőzve a kérdést. Látta, hogy az idős varázsló azonnal megkönnyebbül, mintha súlyt emeltek volna le a vállairól. Az enyhülés csak rövid ideig tartott, és bár az aggodalom, még ha egy kicsit, de csökkent is, ismét megjelent fáradt pillantásában.

- Merlinnek hála. Biztos vagy benne?

- Teljes mértékben. Az információd helyes volt, Lucius és Bellatrix üres kézzel távoztak.

Piton látta, hogy az igazgató összeráncolja homlokát.

- Igen, ők voltak szolgálatban azon az éjszakán. Ők a Privet Drive legszorgalmasabb figyelői. Egy hatalmas privilégium… a Sötét Nagyúr nagyfokú bizalmának jeléül hagyta rájuk. Mindenesetre tanúi voltak a Pottert óvó védőfalak leomlásának, amikor a nagybátyja azt mondta neki, hogy nem látják szívesen a házban. Csak néhány percig tartott, hogy meggyőződjenek, tiszta a levegő, és beléptek azoknak az átkozott mugliknak a házába…

Megállt, hogy mély levegőt vegyen.

- Kétségtelen, hogy Potter azt a néhány percet használta ki a szökésre, akárhogy is tette. Valószínűleg dehoppanált, mert nem tudok más magyarázatot kitalálni…

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Ez is egy lehetőség. Ugyanakkor Harry nem tud önállóan dehoppanálni, tehát valakinek érte kellett mennie és el kellett hoznia; valakinek, akinek még Lucius és Bellatrix előtt tudnia kellett a falak összeomlásáról, és gyorsabban odaért, mint ők. Akárhonnan nézem, ez nem hangzik túl hihetőnek.

- Nem túl valószínű, tényleg nem – ismerte el Piton. – Lestrange-t és Malfoyt nem lehet kezdőnek nevezni, és ügybuzgalmuk is kifogástalan volt. Ám a Sötét Nagyúr kétségkívül nem ezen a véleményen volt – tette hozzá sötéten elmosolyodva.

- Nem – mondta halkan Dumbledore. – Úgy vélem, Voldemort valójában nem értékelte ennek a kis kalandnak az eredményét...

- Enyhe kifejezés – motyogta Piton. – Bellatrix és Lucius halálra rémültek a gondolattól, hogy el kell magyarázniuk mesterüknek, milyen közel kerültek ahhoz, hogy ezüst tálcán adják át neki Pottert. Egy pillanatig azt hitték, ők fogják megnyerni a Halálfalók Kupa Döntőjét… közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy meglógott a cikesz. Biztonsággal állíthatom, hogy még ha Potter a Privet Drive-on tartózkodna is, Lestrange és Malfoy hosszú ideig semmilyen formában nem őrködnének ott. A Sötét Nagyurat nagyon feldúlta az eset, és csalódottságát nagylelkűen megosztotta köreivel.

Dumbledore arckifejezése fájdalmassá vált, miközben elmélyülten figyelte bájitalmesterét.

- És, gondolom, Perselus te sem úsztad meg a haragját.

Piton nem is pislogott.

- Voldemort úgy tűnik, osztja közhiedelmet, mi szerint felelős vagyok Potter sorsáért. Így tehát messzemenőkig logikus volt, hogy egyenlően osztozzam Lucius és Bella büntetésében; sőt még jobban is, mivel nem hoztam semmilyen megelégedésére szolgáló hírt, ami enyhítette volna a csalódottságát.

Dumbledore látszólag még öregebbnek és még fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint egy pillanattal ez előtt.

- Perselus, fiam… tudom, milyen sokat kérünk tőled… talán egy kicsit túl sokat is.

Piton ingerülten megvonta a vállát.

- Hosszú idővel ezelőtt én hoztam meg ezt a döntést, és nem erőltette rám senki. Dumbledore, semmi szükség arra, hogy a sorsomra pazarold a szánalmad. Te meg én tökéletesen tudjuk, hogy ez még így is túl könyörületes ahhoz hasonlítva, ami történhetett volna… és erre nem is kell több időt vesztegetni. Most már tudjuk azt, mi nem történt Potterrel, de tudnunk kell, mi is történt voltaképpen abban a házban. Bármilyen kivételes legyen is az a gyerek, nem tűnhetett el egy szempillantásnyi idő alatt.

Dumbledore a fejét rázta.

- Nem, ez valószerűtlen. Nagy megkönnyebbülés tudni, hogy nincs Voldemort kezeiben, de az eltűnése ettől még riasztó marad. Kétségem sincs a felől, hogy Harry egyenesen az Odúba vagy a Roxfortba sietett volna, ha látott volna rá lehetőséget, hogy így tegyen, és ha egy idegennek kellett megmentenie… Miért nem hozta vissza hozzánk ez a valaki? Nem, attól félek, bárhol is van Harry, nincs biztonságban… ám ha Voldemort még nem volt képes megtalálni, akkor még mindig lehetünk optimisták. Hozzá kell látnunk, hogy számba vegyünk minden eshetőséget, hogy minden nyomot kövessünk. Számíthatok rád, Perselus?

- Természetesen – felelte szárazon.

Piton mélyebbre süllyedt székében, miközben gondolkodott. Az évek során a fiú szakértővé vált abban, hogy a kastélyban settenkedjen, de vajon ez tényleg segíthetett neki megszökni a halálfalók elől? James láthatatlanná tevő köpenye hasztalan lett volna… Ujjával az arcán kopogtatott. Egy nagyon zavaró ötlet merült fel benne…

- Albus van rá lehetőség, akár egy csekély is, hogy Potter animágus lehet?

Az igazgató felvonta szemöldökét.

- Perselus, egy animágus? Hát, noha az apjának és a keresztapjának épp az orrom és a szakállam előtt sikerült azzá válnia, Harry szinte állandóan figyelem alatt ált, amióta csak a Roxfortba érkezett. Figyelembe véve, mi minden történt vele azóta, erősen kételkedem benne, hogy képes volt megszerezni azt a képességet a tudtom nélkül.

Piton továbbra is összezavarodottan a távolba meredt.

- Van bármilyen okod rá, hogy ezt gondold, Perselus?

- Talán – mondta a bájitalmester. – Albus, bízom az ítélőképességedben, mindamellett kérlek, alaposan fontold meg a kérdésem… Van rá esély, hogy megtörténhetett?

Az agg varázsló metsző tekintetet vetett rá, amiben egyre növekedő kíváncsiság szikrázott.

- Nos, azt hiszem, egyetlen módja van, hogy megbizonyosodjunk erről. Most reggel tíz óra van, úgy gondolom, Mr. Weasley és Miss Hermione mostanra már ébren vannak.

A kandallóhoz lépett és egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt bele.

- Az Odú!

Dumbledore bedugta a fejét a zöld lángokba és gyorsan körbepillantott maga körül.

- Molly! Ugye, nem zavarlak?

- Dumbledore Professzor! Van bármilyen híre Harryről? – kérdezte a gömbölyded asszonyság, aki éppen az étkezőasztal megterítésével foglalatoskodott.

- Perselus épp most érkezett vissza néhány megnyugtató hírrel. Bár még mindig nem tudjuk, mi történt Harryvel, de Voldemort nem játszik szerepet az eltűnésében.

Molly Weasley hangosan felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, és a legközelebbi székbe vetette magát.

- Hála Merlinnek… Ron és Hermione megkönnyebbülhetnek! Már teljesen eltanácstalanodtam, mivel tarthatnám vissza őket attól, hogy maguk próbálják megtalálni őt! Betegre aggódják magukat… ahogy mi is.

- Pontosan, Molly. Ébren vannak a gyerekek? Most azonnal beszélni szeretnék velük az irodámban, ha nem bánod.

- Hát persze, hogy nem bánom. Máris hívom őket.

Egy pillanattal később Mrs. Weasley hangját lehetett hallani, majd Ron és Hermione rohant a konyhába.

- Jó reggelt, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger.

- Dumbledore professzor úr! – kiáltottak fel egyszerre. – Hogy van Harry? Hol van most?

- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de még nem tudom, ám abban biztosak vagyunk, hogy Voldemort nem rabolta el.

A két fiatal megkönnyebbülten felkiáltott.

- Ha volna egy percetek, átjönnétek, kérlek az irodámba?

A két gyerek tépelődve bólintott, majd amikor Dumbledore feje eltűnt, ők is átléptek a kandallón keresztül.

Ron elsőként a bájitaltan tanárt látta meg, amikor belépett az igazgatói irodába, aki keresztbe rakott lábbal ült a karosszékében. Ron akaratlanul is vágott egy grimaszt, majd kérdő tekintettel Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

Az igazgató, ajkán megnyugtató mosollyal intett nekik, hogy üljenek le.

- Ron, Hermione, tudom, hogy legfőbb gondotok Harry biztonsága.

Mindkét fiatal meggyőzően bólintott.

- Azt is tudom, mivel ti vagytok a legjobb barátai, nincs titka előttetek – folytatta Dumbledore. - Ugyanakkor, fel kell tennem nektek egy kérdést. Egy nagyon fontos kérdést, ami Harryvel kapcsolatos. Nem a válasz számít, de könyörgöm, az igazat mondjátok. Gondolom, megértitek, hogy ez élet-halál kérdése, igaz?

Ron és Hermione ismét bólintottak, ezúttal növekvő izgatottsággal.

- Jó… a hármatok közti barátságnak nagyon sok közös pontos osztozik azzal, amely Remus, Sirius és James között kötődött. Azt is tudom, nem tiltakoztok az összehasonlítás ellen, és hogy boldogan léptek a nyomdokaikba. Ron, Hermione, gondolt arra Harry valaha is, hogy animágussá válik, mint az édesapja?

Ron és Hermione szájtátva álltak fel. A két varázsló közelről, gondosan figyelve reakciójukat.

- Nem! – Ron volt az, aki elsőként felkiáltott. – Nem, egyáltalán nem! Beszéltünk erről, amikor tudomást szereztünk Holdsápról, Ágasról és Tapmancsról, de… nem, sosem lett volna hozzá türelmünk és időnk… - Bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Hermione felé – Hát, gondolom, Hermionének könnyű lett volna, de… nem!

Hermione – miután magához tért meglepetéséből – egyetértett vele.

- Nem, professzor úr. Harry sosem vette komolyan fontolóra. És sosem tudta volna megtenni azt a tudtunk nélkül – mondta a lány határozottan.

Dumbledore Piton felé fordult.

- Ez megválaszolja a kérdésed?

Piton bólintott. Figyelmesen nézte a két kamaszt, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem hazudnak.

Tényleg ostoba elképzelés volt, hát de az egybeesés, hogy a macska megjelent az ő helyén, pont ugyanazon a napon, amikor Potter eltűnt, és az a jel a homlokán, meg a zöld szemei…

Bah. Persze, hogy nevetséges; a macskapopuláció felének zöld a szeme és a jel önmagában nem különleges. Talán ritka, enyhén szórakoztató, de semmi kivételes.

Felsóhajtott. Felkérték, hogy megvizsgáljon minden nyomot, és ő ezt is fogja tenni, még ha az a legvalószínűtlenebb is.

- Köszönöm hogy ránk szántátok ezt az időt, Miss Granger és Mr. Weasley. Visszatérhettek az Odúba, és mondjátok meg Mollynak, hogy köszönöm a süteményt, amit küldött.

- Anya nem tudja, mit tegyen, amivel elfoglalja magát – sóhajtott Ron. – De… professzor úr, épp maga mondta, hogy meg lehet bennünk bízni Harry biztonságát illetően. Nem segíthetnénk a keresésben?

- Fiam, épp most tettétek. Semmit nem szeretnék jobban, mint a segítségeteket kérni, de a jelenleg a legkisebb nyomunk sincs. Sokkal hasznosabbak lesztek, ha elérhetőek maradtok arra az esetre, hátha szükségünk van még más információra Harryvel kapcsolatban.

Ron vonakodva biccentett, és Dumbledore meglátta, amint a megértés szikrája megvillan Hermione szemében. A lányt nem szedte rá a mesterkedés, hogy ott tartsák őket az Odúban, mindazonáltal a kifogás hiteles volt.

Mindketten elköszöntek az igazgatótól, és az ígérettel, mely szerint abban a pillanatban értesítik őket, mihelyst megtudnak valamit Harryről, visszamentek a kandallón át.

Piton tapodtat sem mozdult, inkább visszasüppedt a karosszékébe. A felhalmozódott erőfeszítés és feszültség végül utolérte.

Dumbledore együttérző pillantással nézett rá.

- Perselus, megkérdezhetem, miből gondoltad, hogy Harry talán animágussá válhatott?

Piton hirtelen nevetségesnek érezte magát. Egy fekete macska, mókás jellel a homlokán, aki jó volt abban, hogy összetörje a bájitalait? Inkább meghal, de nem ismeri be, hogy befogadta az Aranyifjú macskaverzióját…

Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse az elképzelést.

- Nem számít. Albus, amennyiben most nincs rám szükséged…

- Persze, fiam – sietett Dumbledore a válasszal. – Megérdemelsz némi alvást! Kapcsolatba lépek veled, ha szükségem van a segítségedre. Ne aggódj semmi miatt, máris nagy szolgálatot tettél nekünk… és Harrynek.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Potter nem egyéb, mint egy szimbólum. Egy szimbólum és egy fegyver, és nem állok készen rá, hogy lemondjak róla. Ami az alvást illeti, az még nem ma lesz. Lehet, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem elégedett a Rend ellen végzett kémkedésemmel, de még mindig szüksége van a bájitalmesterére. Ezért, ha most lehet…

Dumbledore vonakodva bólintott, és végignézte, ahogy a tanár mereven a kandallóhoz lép. Aggódott Piton miatt. Le fogja őt győzni a testi és idegi kimerültség, ha nem a haragja teszi hamarabb…


	6. Tűz mellett

6. Fejezet

Tűz mellett

Perselus első dolga az volt, miután belépett a laborjába, hogy ellenőrizte, alszik-e még a kis szörnyeteg. Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy macska a mély alvástól csipás szemmel néz fel rá. A szobában semmi nem oda nem illőt nem talált, tehát a katasztrófa legalább a mai napra elhárult.

A macska lomhán nyújtózkodott a pulóverén, és nehéznek találta az ébredést. Volt annak a halnak egy furcsa, keserű utóíze… és újra elaludt. Valami itt nincs rendben … A kis hang szüntelenül azt hajtogatta, hogy ne bízzon az Emberben, és hogy ébredjen fel.

De végül is, ez tényleg annyira rossz? Soha nem aludt még ennyit életében! Azt mondják a macskákról, hogy sokat alszanak… a macskák. Macskák?

Elhessegette a gondolatot; elméje túl ködös volt, hogy most gondolkodjon. A Fekete Ember visszajött! Talán ad neki enni valamit? Bizonytalanul igyekezett az Emberhez.

Piton nem vesztegette az idejét. Nem tudta, mikor fogja újra hívni a Sötét Nagyúr, de a lehetőségét is ki akarta annak zárni,hogy újabb ürügyet adjon neki arra, hogy megkínozhassa. Nem, mintha egyébként szüksége lett volna ürügyre…

Előhúzta pálcáját és tüzet gyújtott az üst alatt. Mire is van szüksége? Gondolatai visszakanyarodtak a Halálfaló gyűlésre. Lucius és Bellatrix már siralmas állapotban voltak, amikor ő megérkezett, de mesterük haragját még nem hűtötték le. Pont ellenkezőleg…

Piton tudatlansága Potter sorsáról tovább növelte haragját. A Malfoy-kúria, ahol Voldemort és a legközelebbi halálfalói letelepedtek, most úgy nézett ki, mint a Pokol hetedik bugyra, a rémület és a szenvedés megmérgezte a légkört. Néhány halálfaló, köztük Lucius és Bellatrix, nyöszörögve feküdtek a földön, míg a többiek megpróbáltak jelentéktelennek tűnni és elszökni Denem gyilkos haragja elől. Összetört bútorok és festmények szénné égett maradványai borították a padlót.

Piton belegondolt, hogy mindent összevetve a Rend találkozói egyáltalán nem is olyan rosszak.

Összerázkódott, amikor visszaemlékezett arra, hogy mi következett. A Sötét Nagyúr jeges, mézes-mázos hangon őt szólította az oldalára, és megkérdezte tőle, hogyan szalaszthatott el ilyen fontos információdarabkát… hogyhogy nem tudta, mi történt Potterrel, hogy hogyan szökött meg? Semmi nem rémisztette meg jobban Perselust, mint az a mesterkélten barátságos hang…

Amikor végül beismerte, hogy nem tudott több információt kihúzni a Rendből, Voldemort felhagyott a színlelt együttérzéssel.

Kétségkívül tisztázta, mit gondol kéme hozzá nem értéséről, de Piton ezt már nem hallotta. Ezen a ponton túlságosan is azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy megpróbált ellenállni a Cruciatus átoknak.

Igen, a Sötét Nagyúr különösképpen feldúlt volt. Amikor végül útjára eresztette, hogy előkészítse a bájitalát, Perselusnak jó néhány percébe telt, hogy talpára álljon, és elég erőt szedjen össze ahhoz, hogy a kandallóhoz menjen.

Most pedig arra kellett visszaemlékeznie, mit akart a Sötét Nagyúr a következő szállítmányában…

A szekrény felé fordult és megugrott. Néhány lépésnyire tőle a macska figyelte őt a hátsófelén ülve, hatalmas zöld szemeiben remény és kíváncsiság tükröződött.

Voldemort, a Halálfalók, a fájdalom, a kín, mind eltűntek váratlanul, csak ennek az állatnak a komikus látványa maradt, ahogy különös, csipás tekintettel őt figyeli, azokkal a szemekkel, amelyek annyira emlékeztetik egy másik szempárra…

Nagyot sóhajtott, és csak most döbbent rá, hogy gyakorlatilag a Grimmauld téri találkozó óta visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és mindössze felszínesen lélegzett.

Hogy tudott ilyen nagy változást létrehozni egy macska abban a szobában, amiben volt, tekintettel a mai napra? Ez csak egy fekete macska, egyike azoknak a macskáknak, akikről azt állítják, hogy balszerencsét okoznak, és csak metszően bámul rá, mint egy Legilimentor, amitől máris kényelmetlenül érzed magad.

Ám ez itt csak nézett, mintha nem tudná, mit is kezdjen magával, mintha épp most pottyant volna az égből, és fogalma sincs arról, hogyan kéne viselkednie. Vagy léteznie.

_A cicák mindig mókásak voltak, és ez itt még egészen biztosan nem nőtt még ki belőle_ – gondolta.

- Nem lehetsz máris éhes, hisz alig pár órája ettél! - mondta a macskának, aki oldalrahajtott fejjel őt figyelte.

- Hmm. Úgy vélem, a te esetedben nem árt egy kis külön étel.

A macska nézte, ahogy a Fekete Ember megtölti hallal a tálkáját, és egy furcsa folyadékot tesz hozzá. Megnyalta a száját: a férfi tényleg megértette őt! Attól tartott, hogy az ember megfeledkezik róla, annyira el volt foglalva a bájitalával. Minden egyes kandallón történő áthaladáskor feszültebbnek látszott. A macska a férfi testtartásából meg tudta megmondani, hogy fájdalmat érzett, és még világosabban azt is, hogy idegeskedett.

Valami azt súgta neki, az lesz a legjobb, ha nem hívja fel magára a figyelmet, amikor ilyen a férfi, de azt nem tudta megállni, hogy ne üljön csendben, néhány lépés távolságban. Tulajdonképpen jól esne egy kis étel, de arra zavarba ejtő módon még jobban vágyott, hogy tehessen valamit, ami megnyugtatja a férfit…

A Fekete Ember gondoskodott róla és ételt is adott neki. Mégis, valami mélyen belül azt mondta neki, hogy a férfi nem kedveli őt. Egyáltalán nem.

Mégis megengedte neki, hogy kényelmesen ott maradjon a tűz mellett, teli hassal és még a sérüléseit is ellátta…

Mindez összezavarta. Ott maradt, figyelte az embert, míg az dolgozott, nem tudta mi mást tegyen, míg a férfi megfordult, és meglátta.

Arckifejezése egy pillanatra fájdalmasnak és nyugtalannak tűnt, de a szemében levő fényt szórakozottság váltotta fel. Vállai ellazultak kicsit, és… emlékezett rá, hogy adjon neki egy kis halat!

A macska kétszeresen is örült: nem csak a tálkáját tették tele, de a Fekete Ember ingerültsége is csökkent.

Tudta, a macskáknak vélhetően nem szokásuk, hogy hálásak legyenek, és valami mélyen belül azt is megsúgta, hogy vigyázzon a férfival és az ételével kapcsolatban. Ám jelenleg a hála és az éhség teljesen elnémította a belső hangot.

Piton végignézte, ahogy a macska a szokásos lelkesedésével behabzsolja a halat. Az állat úgy evett, mintha attól félne, sosem fog újra ételt látni… Minél tovább gondolkozott ezen, annál kevésbé tetszett neki. Ha nem viselte volna azt a furcsa nyakörvet, Perselus kételkedés nélkül a bántalmazott és kidobott állatok közé sorolta volna. A macska sosem vakarózott a lábával, megfeszült, mikor a keze felé nyúlt, és a rossz bánásmód összes jelét mutatta.

Ismét kísértést érzett, hogy megvizsgálja a nyakörvet, de feladta az ötletet. Szégyen lenne evés közben zaklatni a macskát; a látvány egyszerűen túl mókás volt.

Mókás?

Igen, az állat vicces volt. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy bármi is szórakoztassa a jelen események, és különösképpen a varázsvilág megmentőjének eltűnése után, aki még mindig nincs meg és talán már meg is halt, nem tudta, de örült a figyelem elterelésnek.

Megesküdött, ha bárki is megtudná, hogy egy Harry Potterre emlékeztető fiatal macska bohóckodásán mosolyog, feledésátkot szór rá.

A macska megnyalta a pofáját. Várta egy ideig, hogy meglássa, ismét elalszik-e, de semmi nem történt, úgyhogy elégedetten körülnézett.

A Fekete Ember visszatért a bájitalához. Most nem annyira idegesnek, mint inkább fáradtnak látszott. Mozdulatai precízek, de gyengék voltak, ahogy csendben kezelte a hozzávalókat.

A macska elterülve figyelte. Ismerősnek tűnt a körvonala… azok a varázsló talárok, a hosszú haj, ahogy a vállára omlik…

_A zsíros haja…_

Miért mulattatta ez a képzet? Mint egy régi vicc, amiről elfelejtette, hogy hol hallotta először…

Néhány fekete szál az arcába lógott, miközben a munkájára koncentrált. Egy valóságos álarc volt, a macska csakis az elszántságot tudta róla leolvasni. Mi aggaszthatta annyira az embert? Nem mosolygott, és hangja gyakran hangzott fenyegetőnek, de a macskának ez valahogy természetesnek és ismerősnek tűnt.

Az állat elveszett a férfi hipnotikus mozdulatainak szemlélődésében.

„_Nyissák ki a könyvüket a 208. oldalon."_

_A macska pislogott._

_"Túlságosan világos. Weasley, adjon hozzá még egy gyökeret!"_

_Dolgok keveredtek a macska fejében. A Fekete Ember bájitalokkal, egy pincében, de nem ez… más emberek…_

_„Potter! Ha annyi időt töltene tanulással, mint autogramok osztogatásával, a főzetei talán hasonlítanának egyébre is, mint levesre! Öt pont a Griffendéltől!_

_A Fekete Ember gyűlöletének érzése hirtelen meglepte a macskát, majd gyorsan elhalványult. Felkelt, és egyhelyben megfordult._

_Potter, a Fekete Ember Potternek nevezte, amikor rákiabált. Ez valamiféle sértés volt? Talán… Potter ostoba dolgokat művelt. Az Ember nem szerette Pottert. De mivel ő__**A Macska**__volt, enni adott neki és figyelt rá. És mivel így volt, biztonságban érezte magát, és többé nem nyugtalankodott semmi miatt._

_Emlékezetében úgy rémlett, hogy egy fekete felhő fenyegetően lebegett felette… valami, ami sosem tűnt el, ránehezedett, ami ellen harcolnia kellett volna, de semmit nem tudott tenni… _

_Itt mindez már nem számított. Amikor átlépte a pince küszöbét, hátrahagyta a fenyegető felhőt. Elkergette a Fekete Ember, azzal, hogy a karjaiba vette őt…_

_Néhány órányi őrlés, keverés, kavarás és főzés után Piton végül képes volt felnézni a munkapadjáról. Minden készen állt; Egyetlen hátralevő dolog maradt, az hogy megvárja, míg főzetei befejezik a fövést vagy az ülepedést. Végre be tudja venni az izmaiba beégett Cruciatus átok hatását enyhítő bájitalt. Tartott tőle, hogy az állandó égő érzés nélkül nem lett volna képes eléggé összpontosítani arra, hogy befejezze a munkáját. Sosem volt szüksége sok alvásra, még roxfortos diákként sem, de Voldemort apró játékai kivették belőle az energiát._

_Az aggodalom úgyszintén…_

_Óvatosan letelepedett a helyiségben levő egyetlen fotelbe, ami a kandallóval szemközt állt. A macska félig lehunyt szemmel őt figyelte, miközben ő a bájitalt itta. A feszültség lassan kiveszett a testéből, hogy elméje szabadon kószáljon._

_Átvizsgálta ennek a hosszú napnak a történéseit. Elsőként megjelent ez a macska vérbe fagyva a semmiből. Majd következett a Grimmauld téri találkozó és Potter eltűnése. A szokásos rosszindulat. Voldemort hívása, vallatása és elégedetlensége – ismételten. Nem számított, mit csinált, sosem tűnt elégnek._

_A macskára nézett, aki le sem vette róla a szemét. Ilyen közelről úgy látszott, félig kíváncsian, félig ijedten néz fel rá. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse, mire a macska kissé elhúzódott tőle._

_- Lássuk, hogy vagy… a sebeid szebbnek látszanak. Még nem zárultak teljesen össze, de szépen meg fognak gyógyulni. Úgy látszik, nem próbáltad nyaldosni őket… fura kis macska vagy._

_Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Igen, a sebek szépen reagáltak a balzsamra. A macska kiegyensúlyozottabbnak és jóval elevenebbnek látszott, mint amikor rátalált, és ez egyáltalán nem lepte meg, figyelembe véve, hogy mennyit evett. Ám Perselus érezte, hogy álomba zuhanhat, és egy eleven, kíváncsi macska egy bizonytalan bájitalokkal teli laborban, nem igazán olyasmi, amire szüksége van… viszont a nap annyira szép volt – mondta magának, ahogy kinézett az ablakon. Egy fiatal macska biztosan jobban járna, ha odakint játszhatna, most, hogy a sebei nem nyugtalanítják annyira._

_Persze még mindig fennállt az esély, hogy a macska hazamegy, és sosem jön vissza… Ám ez is egy jó lehetőség – döntötte el Piton._

_Nézte a pulóverén összegömbölyödött fekete kis testet. Az állat volt az egyetlen pozitív dolog az utóbbi két napos virrasztásban. Ki tudja, talán visszatérne, amikor éhes lesz, most hogy talált egy teli tálat?_

_A bájitalmester felállt és a karjaiba vette a macskát._

_- Ideje indulni. Biztos szeretnél szabadon lenni. Remélem, vagy elég intelligens ahhoz, hogy ne menj vissza azokhoz, akik ezt tették veled… - mondta, és kezét végigfuttatta a reszkető macska bundáján._

_A macska szíve úgy dobogott, mintha ki akarna szakadni. Minden izma megfeszült, amikor megérezte, hogy a Fekete Ember felviszi a lépcsőkön, kinyitja a nehéz faajtót és leteszi a fűre._

_- Vigyázz magadra, Macska – mondta halkan, mielőtt sarkon fordult, és rácsukta az ajtót._

_A macska megbénult, és először meg sem mert mozdulni. Érezte a szelet a bundáján, majd hallott egy reccsenést valahonnan a háta mögül és a levegőbe ugrott._

_A labor! Vissza akart menni, hogy melegben legyen, a pulóveren, a Fekete Ember közelében! Miért rakta őt ki?_

_Körülnézett. Hova menjen? Mit tegyen? Nem félt, de nem is érezte magát biztonságban. Még ha a sebei nem is igazán fájtak már, még mindig szüksége volt pihenésre. Törődésre. Ételre. Védelemre? Csak még egy darabig, mielőtt visszajön a fekete árnyék…_

_A macska elveszetten tett pár lépést a fűben. Végigcammogott a fal mentén, kétségbeesett nézett körbe másik nyílás után._

_Az ajtótól néhány méternyire végül talál egy kiszögelést a falban, egy berácsozott boltívet… Összeborzongott. Nem szerette a rácsokat… De a rácsok mögött ott volt egy ablak. Az ablak mögött láthatta a pince ismerős árnyékát, a kandallót, az asztalt, a polcokat… és a Fekete Embert, aki végre elaludt a karosszékében._

_Jobb, mint a semmi__ – gondolta._

_És labdává gömbölyödött az ablakban._

_Piton a Sötét Nagyúrról álmodott._

_A mai események tükrében nem volt túl meglepő – merengett, és halványan tudatában volt annak, hogy álmodott. Voldemort boldogtalan volt. Lucius és Bellatrix arca eltorzult, Dumbledore csalódottan nézett, Tonks, Rémszem és a Weasleyk vádlón bámultak rá. _

_- Védened kell Harryt! Hol van Harry?_

_Arcok keringtek körülötte._

_Szemek… és az összes közepén egy zöld szempár, egy olyan, ami másképpen nézett rá…_

_- Köszönöm…_

_- Lily?_

_Ám az arc megváltozott. Nem, nem Lily; Potter; Nem, mégsem Potter…_

_A macska ugrott ki vádlóinak köréből és ugrott az oldalára. Cinkosan Pitonra kacsintott, majd elhelyezkedett Piton és a többiek között._

_- Ő vigyázott rám! Nehogy bármit is mondani merjetek!_

_Piton ijedten ébredt._

_A macska!_

_Tekintete a kandalló melletti magányos pulóverre siklott. Egy pillanatig kételkedett, de nem, kirakta a macskát, mielőtt aludni indult. Egy kis bűntudata volt, úgy gondolta, előtte megetethette volna… már csak azért is megjutalmazni, hogy megvédte őt álmában._

_Mennyi az idő? Felnézett a szellőzőnyílásra és megijedt. _

_Két, reménnyel telt zöld szempár nézte. Esni kezdett, és a macska enyhén reszketett, de úgy tűnt, nem érez késztetés arra, hogy megmozduljon, csak bámult be a laborba az ablakon át, mintha szeretne behoppanálni._

_Piton morgolódva ment fel a lépcsőn és nyitotta ki az ajtó. Az ázott macska otthagyta a falmélyedést és zavart pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre._

_- Miért nem mész haza? Még mindig túl gyenge vagy? Nevetséges, hogy ott ülsz ilyen esőben!_

_Perselus gondban volt; ez a macska tényleg nem úgy viselkedett, mint egy közönséges macska. Állával az ajtó felé bökött._

_- Na, gyere, eredj be._

_Macska habozni látszott, de nem mozdult, tekintetében több kérdés tükröződött, mint valaha._

_Piton ismét felmordult, és elindult, hogy felvegye a macskát. A macska megmerevedett, de nem próbált küzdeni, amikor az ember megfogta és visszavitte a pincébe._

_Piton semmiért nem vallotta volna be, de valahogy elégedettséget érzett…_

_Piton hamarosan beismerte a nyilvánvalót; a macskának abszolút nem állt szándékában távozni. Azonnal visszafoglalta a birtokába a pulóverét, a laboratóriumot és kétségtelenül magát a bájitalmestert is._

_Kezdetben mindig kirakta a macskát, mikor egy időre távoznia kellett; az állat eleinte nem szerette, de azután rádöbbent, hogy ez a számkivetettség csak időleges; arra használta az időt, hogy sütkérezzen._

_Ám mindig az ajtóban vagy a szellőzőnyílásnál volt, amikor az Ember visszajött, hogy behívja…_

_A ház többi része nem érdekelte. Csábította, hogy kövesse Pitont, amikor a férfi hívta, hogy így tegyen, de nem tetszett a gondolat, hogy elhagyja a pince védelmét. Így megelégedett azzal, ahogy aggódva figyelje, ahogy az ember elsétál, és arra vágyott, bárcsak itt maradna vele a tűz mellett…_

_Piton nem ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vele menjen. Bizonyos szempontból a macska most már a laboratórium berendezésének részévé vált. Nézte, ahogy órákon át bájitalokat főz, miközben a pulóverén feküdt vagy a széken telepedett le, jelenléte diszkrét és barátságos volt… és igen, még kellemes is, bármilyen furcsának is tűnhetett. A zöld szempár mindenegyes alkalommal pislogott, amikor tekintetük összetalálkozott, mintha azt mondta volna „bravó!", és bár az egész világ látszólag szemére vetette hozzá nem értését, ez a jóváhagyó tekintet önmagában megérte. _

_És Piton sokkal gyorsabban megszokta a macska jelenlétét, mint azt először gondolta. Odakinn a varázsvilág reszketett és kiabált. Potter eltűnését még nem hozták nyilvánosságra, de a szóbeszéd futótűzként terjedt…_

_A Főnix Rendje és a Halálfalók is mindent latba vetettek, hogy ők találják meg elsőként az értékes kölyköt, és Piton kettőjük közé szorulva játszotta a közvetítő szerepét. Mindkét oldalnak az volt a szándéka, hogy aktív résztvevőként rávegye, hogy az elképzelhető legtöbb információt csikarja ki a másikból._

_Természetesen sem Voldemort, sem a Rend a legcsekélyebb hírt nem szolgáltatta, és mindketten egyenlő mértékben elégedetlenkedtek a szolgálataival._

_Egyedül Dumbledore és Molly Weasley vette a fáradtságot, hogy bátorítsa, és méltányolja az ügyben játszott hálátlan szerepét; de az idő múlásával nőtt a feszültség és a nyelvek élesebbé váltak._

_Az esély, hogy Pottert életben találják, egyre fogyott. Sokan gondolták, hogy amputoportálta__ magát, amikor megpróbált egyedül hoppanálni, vagy hogy az óceán közepén, vagy valami másik, ugyanolyan ostoba és veszélyes helyen végezte._

_A Sötét Nagyúr maga is kezdte ezt hinni. Egyedül a csapda gyanúja tartotta vissza, hogy elterjessze Potter halálának hírét. Semmi sem tudta volna jobban demoralizálni a varázslóvilágot, mint a hősük és reményük elvesztése…_

_Piton maga is egyre pesszimistábbá vált. Arroganciája ellenére Potterben meg volt a tenni vágyás illúziója, mely látszólag képessé tette őt a Világosság Bajnokának szerepére. Most emiatt a tehetségtelen és érdektelen kölyök miatt a varázsvilág az összeomlás szélén állt…_

_E pillanatban a macska maradt az egyetlen élőlény az ismerősei közül, akit nem rázott meg az egész ügy, és aki még mindig úgy tekintett rá, mint egy teljesen becsületes és érdekes személyre. És Piton ezért nagyon hálás volt a macskának._

_Egy hét után Pitonnak be kellett ismernie, hogy az állat úgy döntött, a laborjában rendezi be új otthonát, és ez nem csak egy átmeneti látogatás._

_A macskára nézett, aki úgy tűnt, elveszett gesztusainak szemlélődésében._

_- Szóval Macska? Szeretsz itt lenni?_

_A macska pislantott._

_- Akkor azt hiszem, nem lehet beleszólásom. Vagyis, talán egyvalami. Amennyiben itt akarsz maradni, sokkal illőbb nevet kell találnunk, a Macskánál._

_A macska az ismerős szóra újra felnézett._

_Piton eltöprengett._

_- Hmm, mi illik hozzád Macska… Marcus, Manfred? Nem, nevetséges. Valami jóval megfelelőbbet kéne találni, ami illik egy laboratóriumi macskához._

_Egy pillanatra eltűnődött._

_- Mit szólnál a Shadow-hoz?_

_A macska félredöntött fejjel pislantott._

_- Akkor hát, Shadow._

_Perselus visszatért a bájitalaihoz. Ritkán érezte magát annyira nevetségesnek egész életében, mint hogy egy macskához beszél és nevet ad neki. De az állatnak sikerült meglágyítania. Hibáztathatja akár az elmúlt néhány hét feszültségét, a helyzet reménytelenségét, a felé irányuló ellenségeskedést és általános ellenszenvet: az eredmény ugyanaz marad. Kialakult egy ragaszkodás a fekete macska iránt, aki nem viselkedik macskaként, és akinek Potterszerű a modora._

_Az emberek meg hihetnek, amit csak akarnak, ő mindent meg fog tenni, hogy megtartsa a macskát, amíg az maradni akar._

_Piton számára úgy tűnt, a macska be akarta bizonyítani, hogy megérdemelte a Bájital-Macska beosztást. Piton sokszor elszunnyadt a jelenlétében, vagy elfelejtette kitenni, amikor gyorsan kellett távoznia, de az állat sosem keveredett bajba. Némán ült vagy feküdt, ahol tudott semmit összetörni vagy megzavarni, és sosem hívta fel magára a figyelmet._

_Mindent összevetve furcsa volt – merengett Piton több mint egy héttel azután, hogy meggyógyította Shadow-t. Sosem hallotta miákolni a macskát, azt sem kérte, hogy kimehessen, vagy bejöhessen, mint ahogy ételért sem nyávogott. Megelégedett azzal, hogy ült a tálkája vagy az ajtó mellett és szinte bocsánatkérően várta, hogy észrevegyék._

_Sok szempontból nem viselkedett úgy, mint macskatársai. Például nem volt oda az ötlettől, hogy tisztálkodjon. Piton látta, hogy egy vagy két alkalommal megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy megnyalja a bundáját, mielőtt köhécselt és köpködött undorában, amitől Piton sosem tudta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon._

_Egy nap, mikor épp szakadt az eső, a macska az ajtónál ült, és a bájitalmester azon csodálkozott, mi üthetett belé. Felmászott, kinyitotta az ajtót, és közben nézte, mit csinál az állat. Látta, hogy kirohan az esőbe, egy ereszkifolyó felé, és boldogan ugrál a zubogó víz alatt, olyan elégedetten, mint amikor valaki egy megerőltető nap után lezuhanyozik._

_Piton sosem állította, hogy érti az állatokat, mindazonáltal leesett az álla. Miután néhány percig áztatta magát a víz alatt, a macska elégedettnek tűnt, és ismét csatlakozott a bájitalmesterhez, aki csak állt, bámulta a macskát az esőben, és nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal._

_- Shadow! Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem felejtetted el a szappant? Tisztában vagy azzal, hogy a macskák állítólag utálják a vizet, és magukat mosdatják? Mit művelsz odakinn?_

_A macska oldalra hajtott fejjel nézte, ahogy mindig is tette, amikor figyelmesen hallgatta a bájitalmestert._

_A férfi felsóhajtott._

_- Felteszem, nekem kell levinnem téged ilyen ázottan? Voltaképp nagyon okos, méltó a hasonmására, Mr. Potter!_

_A macska kicsit behúzta a fejét. Nem szerette azt a nevet._

_A férfi a karjaiba vette. Shadow egyedül jött fel a lépcsőn, de valahogy mindig úgy látszott, hogy fél lemenni, így Pitonnak szokásává vált, hogy vigye őt. A macska eleinte mereven tartotta magát a karjaiban, míg a férfi ismét le nem tette, de egy idő után megnyugodott és mostanában úgy tűnt, tetszik neki, ha cipelik._

_Mikor ismét a talajon állt, a macska a tűzhelyhez szaladt, hogy ismét felmelegedjen. A tűz gyenge volt, és a macskának szinte meg kellett pörkölni a bundáját annak érdekében, hogy megszárítsa._

_Piton tétovázott. Minden jel azt sugallta, hogy a macskának nem áll szándékában nyalogatnia magát. Megrázta a fejét és elővett egy tiszta törölközőt a szekrényéből. Leült a fotelbe, megfogta a macskát, és a törülközőbe csavarva a térdeire helyezte._

_Shadow nyugodtan állt. __Mi történt?__ Fogolynak érezte magát, miközben a kéz dörgölni kezdte a bundáját egy takarófélével… Megnyugodott kissé. Ez a Fekete Ember volt, aki sosem bántotta, és ez nem is igazán volt annyira kellemetlen… Tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem volt kellemetlen!_

_A macska beleveszett a törölközőbe és lehunyta a szemeit._

_Piton akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt, Shadow nem szokott hozzá, hogy megérintik, még kevésbé ahhoz, hogy vakargatják, de a kifejezéséből ítélve nem volt ellenvetése. Piton gyengéden masszírozta a macska fejét, hogy nehogy felsértse. A vágások összezáródtak, de elég mélyek voltak ahhoz, hogy még fájjanak… bár a macska boldog viselkedése alapján pillanatnyilag nem fájhatott neki._

_Valami mégis hiányzott. Igen - eszmélt rá Piton - egy normális macska ilyenkor dorombolna. Ez itt nem dorombolt jobban, mint nyávogott._

_Valami azt súgta neki, hogy ennek az állatnak életében kevés oka adatott meg a dorombolásra._

_Piton nem számított nyíltszívű személynek sem az emberekkel, sem az állatokkal, és méltányolta, hogy a macska sem az a fajta, aki folytonosan ráragadt és simogatásért esedezett. Mégis jobb szerette volna, ha az állat nem ijed meg a legkisebb hirtelen mozdulatra, vagy nem feszül meg, amikor kinyúlt, hogy megérintse._

_A bal alkarjában érzett váratlan fájdalom ugrásra késztette. A Sötét Nagyúr hívatta. Hirtelen bűntudatot érzett. Azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy egy macskáról gondoskodott, miközben a háború itt volt a láthatáron. Merlinnek Hála, az összes főzete készen állt. Ránézett a macskára, aki már szinte aludt a törülközőn. Óvatosan felemelte és a fotelbe tette. Remélte, hogy a macska ott marad, ahol nem lesz veszélyben, hogy rálép, mikor visszatér._

_A kém egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és vonakodva bemondta a Malfoy-kúria nevét, majd eltűnt._

_A macska kinyitotta egyik szemét. Hol volt a Fekete Ember? Miért hagyta abba a masszírozást? A macska nem szerette, amikor a férfi elment. Mindig idegesen és valahogy betegesen tért vissza. Igazán nagyon szerette volna, ha tud érte tenni valamit. Sajnálta, hogy nem értette, mi a baj. A Fekete Ember nem sokat beszélt, és a macska nem mindig értett meg mindent. A szavaknak egyenként látta értelmét, de összerakva gyakran kissé értetlenek voltak._

_De egyvalamit nagyon jól megértett: Shadow. Ez volt az a név, ahogy a férfi elnevezte, és nagyon tetszett neki. Olyan érzést keltett benne, mintha kicsit idetartozott volna, ehhez a helyhez, ehhez az emberhez, mintha a férfi hivatalosan felajánlotta volna neki a védelmét._

_Abban biztos volt, hogy egyedül a Fekete Ember hívta őt így. Az ő saját Fekete Embere, az, aki hallal etette, aki megengedte neki, hogy a közelében maradjon, ahol biztonságban volt, és aki lecipelte őt a lépcsőn lefelé… A mellső lába még mindig fájt, amikor le kellett mennie a lépcsőn, de időközben jobbára megtanulta szeretni, hogy az Ember karjában van, aki erősen tartja, hogy le ne essen…_

_Igen, az ő neve Shadow. A Fekete Ember védelme alatt állt, és szándékában állt, hogy a legjobb tudása szerint ő is megvédje az embert. Ösztönösen tudta, hogy nem szabad zavarnia, amikor az üvegcséivel dolgozik. Olyankor erősen koncentrált, összeráncolta a homlokát, megkeményedett az arca, és ettől a tekintettől Shadow mélyen belül félt._

_Így amikor a bájitalmester megfordult, hogy ránézzen, igyekezett olyan bizalommal és nyugodtan a szemébe nézni, ahogy csak tudott, és látta, hogy tekintetük találkozása után férfi is megnyugszik kicsit._

_Ez elégedetté, sőt boldoggá tette Shadow-t._

_Igazság szerint, még ha a kúriába való érkezése előtti emlékei halványak is voltak, nem tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy érzett-e valaha ilyen boldogságot vagy békességet._

Az egyetlen dolog, amit még meg kellett tennie, hogy segítsen a Fekete Embernek.

Amikor a férfi visszatért a kandallón át, Shadow leugrott a karosszékről. Egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, szabad neki ott lennie./

A férfi aggódó pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt a fotelbe rogyott. A macska nézte, ahogy sebesen veszi a levegőt, teste megfeszül, és kissé remeg. A bájitalmester gyakran tért vissza fáradtan és kimerülten, de sosem ilyen mértékben.

Shadow hezitált. Becsukott szemmel a karosszékébe ugrott, a férfi úgy tűnt nem tud lélegezni. Összeszedve a bátorságát finoman a szék karfájára ugrott, kinyújtózott a férfi vállán, és mindent erejével igyekezett átadni neki a nyugalmát és melegét.

Piton megugrott és lenézett, hogy meglássa, mi mozog a karján. Shadow. Shadow, aki felnézett rá, hatalmas zöld szemei teli voltak aggodalommal…

Megpróbált mélyebben lélegezni, figyelmét a nekibújó macskára összpontosította, arra a nyugalomra, amit sugárzott, és arra a szempárra, ami jobban hasonlított Lilyére, mint valaha.

Néhány perccel később érezte, hogy teste ellazul, és a fájdalom apránként alábbhagy. Ismerős volt számára a Cruciatus, de ez előtt ritkán vetették alá ilyen sokáig. A dolgok rosszabbra fordultak, mind a Főnix Rendjében mind a Malfoy-kúriában.

Lassan sikerült visszanyernie izmai irányítását. Egyik kezét hálásan felemelte és megvakarta a macska fejét. Shadow meglepettnek tűnt a gesztus miatt, de nem húzódott el. Egy pillanatig egymásra néztek, tekintetük hálát és szeretetet sugárzott.

Amikor Piton érezte, hogy gyógyító álomba merül, meghallott valamit, amiről nem hitte, hogy lehetséges.

Shadow dorombolt.

Két hét hal-, és bájitaldiéta után, a macska már nem tűnt borzasztó soványnak, noha bordái még jelentősen kiálltak. Úgy látszott, a bájital – dacára Piton félelmeinek - tökéletesen hatott, és a macska látszólag jól beilleszkedett új életébe. Már nem feszült meg annyira, mikor Piton meg akarta érinteni, és az elveszett, félelemmel teli és lemondó tekintet jóval békésebbé és derűsebbé vált.

Piton végül úgy döntött, átalakít egy széket karosszéké, ami ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a sajátja, és odatette a macska pulóverét. Ez megakadályozta, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor a kandallót használja, nehogy szétlapítsa az állatot, ami Potter távollétében mind gyakoribb teherré vált.

Meglepetten tapasztalta, mennyire türelmetlenül várja, hogy hazatérjen, és már nem csak a pince nyugalmáért, hanem a macska csendes jelenléte miatt is. Szemében megvillanó megkönnyebbülés miatt, amikor visszatért, vagy a vállán érzett melegsége miatt, amikor ellazult a karosszékben, és legfőképpen Shadow bizakodó és nyugodt tekintete miatt.

Furcsa módon sosem érezte magát ennyire közel, ahhoz, hogy él, mióta… Megrázta a fejét. Nem akart erre gondolni, ma este nem.

Felkelt és az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Elmegyek lefeküdni. Ne keveredj bajba! Jó éjt, Shadow.

A macska hunyorított és a fotelébe ugrott.

Shadow.

Szerette a nevét, és a hangzását, amikor az Ember kimondta azt. Szerette a szokásaikat, a tálka halat, a tüzet, a szundikálást Fekete Ember karosszékének karfáján.

Persze a férfi minden egyes alkalommal fáradtan és idegesen tért vissza. De az Odakinn történt: itt biztonságban voltak és Shadow tényleg szerette, hogy megvigasztalhatja a férfit.

Ma este a folyosóra vezető ajtón át távozott, így nem lesz sokáig távol és nem lesz sebesült, amikor visszatér. Tökéletes.

_Minden tökéletes volt_ – gondolta a macska. A fekete felhő, ami ránehezedett, messze járt. Első alkalommal gondolta úgy, hogy talán ez a nyugalom örökké tarthat. Hogy a fekete árnyék sosem fog visszatérni.

Labdává gömbölyödve, szinte emberi mosollyal az arcán nyugovóra tért.

Amikor néhány óra múlva Piton kinyitotta a laboratóriuma ajtaját és a macskára nézett, csak arra volt képes, hogy földbegyökerezett lábbal álljon, és tátott szájjal bámuljon.

A karosszékben, ahol normál esetben Shadow aludt, egy serdülő kamasz összegöngyölődve aludt sértetlenül.

Nem csak **egy** kamasz… A kócos, fekete haj, a sebhely… Ez csak egy valaki lehet…

- Potter! – kiáltotta jóval fenyegetőbb hangon, mint szerette volna.

A fiú rémülten megriadva ébredt. Zöld szeme összetalálkozott a férfiéval, és miközben Piton nézte, macskává változott; ugyanazzá a fekete macskává, aki annyira ismerőssé vált a számára, és aki úgy döntött, vele marad attól a naptól kezdve, hogy Potter eltűnt...

Shadow.

Harry Potter.


	7. Potter

7. Fejezet

Potter!

A pincében látszólag megállt az idő. Az Ember és a macska szobormereven bámulták egymást.

- Potter! – kiáltotta Piton.

A macska megugrott. Ismét az a név? A Fekete Ember mérgesnek tűnt, arckifejezése sötétebb volt, mint valaha. A macska kiolvashatta belőle a haragot és még valami mást is, mint az… árulás?

A macska még kisebbre húzta össze magát a fotelben. A férfi sosem bántotta őt, de soha nem is nézett rá úgy, mint most.

Piton nem tudta, megkönnyebbülést vagy haragot érezzen. Az ostoba gyerek ott volt két hete, és a világért sem mutatta volna meg magát! Arra használta a külsőjét, hogy bolondot csináljon belőle, és hagyta, hogy macskaként kezelje, semmi kétség, hogy markába röhögött tanára naivitásán. Piton a fogát vicsorgatta, ahogy az elmúlt néhány napra emlékezett… arra, ahogy a macskához beszélt, ahogy törődött vele, kényelembe helyezte… még meg is simogatta.

Ami azt illeti, sosem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy a fiú úgy nézzen, ahogy a macska tette. A tisztelet és a bizalom keverékével, ami mindkét esetben szokatlan volt tőle.

Piton felmordult.

- Ebből elég, Potter, az álruhád lelepleződött, azonnal vedd vissza a szokásos alakod! Te meggondolatlan idióta, a leghalványabb fogalmad sincs, mennyi aggodalmat okoztál mindenkinek? A Rend és Voldemort az utóbbi hétben éjjel-nappal utánad kutattak, és már teljesen lemondtak rólad!

A macska elveszett tekintettel, félve nézett rá. Piton rádöbbent, hogy enyhén reszket. Az összes gyötrelem, ami Potter eltűnése óta felgyülemlett benne, lassan, de biztosan haraggá változott. Erősen vissza kellett fojtani a kényszert, hogy elhajítsa az első keze ügyébe kerülő dolgot.

- Na, elég ebből, te istenverte gyáva, viszlek Dumbledore-hoz, és biztos, hogy nem macskaként! Ez a bohózat már így is elég soká tartott.

A macska szeme tágra nyílt, de nem mozdult.

- Hát, rendben. Ha a nyakszirtednél fogva kell cipelnem, megteszem – tett egy szándékos lépést a macska felé.

Shadow pánikba esett. A kis hang azt suttogta, hogy a férfi komolyan gondolta, hogy az okozott bajt bosszúval torolja meg. Hát tessék, itt volt, és fenyegetően közeledett.

A macska az ösztöneit követve leugrott a földre és elmenekült, hogy elrejtőzzön a szekrény alatt.

Piton a fogát csikorgatta. Shadow sosem félt tőle ezelőtt… nem, nem Shadow, Potter, a tetves Potter, aki Mickey egeret játszott.

- Potter! Azonnal fejezd be ezt a gyerekes viselkedést! Teljesen szánalmas vagy! – sziszegte.

Nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy a griffendéles csak azért menekült el, hogy most a szekrény alatt rejtőzködjön. Hol volt az oroszlánok legendás bátorsága?

- Nem vagy egyéb, mint egy alaposan elkényeztetett kölyök, aki képtelen bárki másra gondolni magán kívül! Elgondolkodtál akár egyetlen pillanatra is a viselkedésed következményein, te kis nyomorult?

Shadow hallotta a szavakat, és ezek a szavak visszhangot vertek emlékezetében. Ahogy a hang tónusa is.

A Fekete Ember nagyon, nagyon mérges volt. És kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy gyűlölte őt. A macska nem tudta, mit tett, de nem is állt szándékában, hogy elhagyja ennek a helynek a biztonságát, hogy rájöjjön. A lehető legjobban hozzásimult a falhoz.

- Rendben, Potter. Ha ezt a játékot akarod játszani…

Piton nem túl lelkesen négykézlábra ereszkedett, hogy a macskára nézzen, miközben hevesen esküdözött, hogy ezért még megfizettet vele.

A látvány viszont meglepte. A macska a lehető legtávolabb rejtőzött előle, szaporán szedte a levegőt, enyhén remegett, és tágra nyílt, rémült szemekkel őt figyelte.

Semmi, amit látott nem hasonlított egy elkényeztetett tizenhat éves fiú gyávaságára. Ez a megvert macska rettegése volt, aki nem értette, mit várnak tőle.

Piton a sarkára ült, hogy gondolkozzon. Potter inkább töltötte volna a nyári szünetét Voldemorttal, mint hogy nála keressen menedéket. Ahogy a macska viselkedett, kereste a társaságát, nem félt a hangjától… ahogy a macska figyelte őt és reagált rá… semmi nem illett arra a fiúra, akit ismert.

Lehetséges, hogy Potter nem tudta, hogy ő Potter? Hogy tudott emberré változni, majd vissza macskává, ha arról sem tudott, hogy megvan rá ez a képessége? És ha nem tudta, hogy ki is volt ő?

Csak egyetlen módja volt, hogy kitalálja.

Felállt, felvágott egy darab halat, amit a macska táljába rakott.

- Shadow! Vacsoraidő! – hívta, és kényszerítette magát, hogy azt a hangnemet használja, ahogy normál esetben szólt a macskához.

Újra letérdelt, és nézte az állatot. A macska zavarodottnak tűnt, és a tálról a bájitalmesterre nézett.

- Gyere, Shadow, gyere ide!

A macska nem tudta, mit gondoljon többé. A férfi először rákiabált, úgy viselkedett, mint egy ellenség, és most, nem tudta, mi okból, ételt kínált neki és ismét lágyan beszélt hozzá.

A macska sokáig tétovázott, figyelte és hallgatta a férfit. A hangja és az arca csapdát sejtetett, de… ez az Ember volt. Az, aki megvédte őt. Nem akarta, hogy véget érjen, és még mindig hinni akart benne.

Lassan, anélkül, hogy levette volna róla a tekintetét, otthagyta rejtekhelyét, és felé indult.

Piton nézte, és megpróbálta elrejteni a benne levő zűrzavart. Potter? Shadow? A fiú megint bolondot csinál belőle, vagy tényleg azt hiszi, hogy ő egy macska?

Nézte, ahogy az állat óvatosan közeledik, hogy leüljön a tála elé, anélkül, hogy megérintené, és olyan pillantást vet rá, amiben benne volt a sérelem, és egyben remény csillogott benne.

Különös módon Piton úgy érezte, hogy fáj a szíve. Néhány perccel ezelőtt, elárultnak érezte magát, de most biztosra vette, hogy a macska érez ugyanúgy. Még Potter sem lehetett elég ostoba ahhoz, hogy bedőljön egy ilyen nyilvánvaló trükknek. Nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne simogassa a macska fejét. Talán még egyszer, utoljára? Mindez nagyon zavarbaejtő lesz, amikor Potter visszanyeri az emlékezetét, de jelenleg előtte csak egy nyugtalan és boldogtalan macska volt. Nézte, ahogy a macska megnyugodva beletúr a halba.

Nem, minden azt bizonyította, hogy Potternek fogalma sincs, milyen helyzetbe sodorta magát.

Piton a kandallóhoz ment, és hopp-port szórt a tűzbe.

- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!

Fejét a lángokba dugta, és találkozott igazgató kérdő szemével.

- Albus, azonnal hívd össze a Rendet a Grimmauld téren! Potterről van szó. Tíz percen belül csatlakozom hozzátok. Szedj össze mindenkit, akit csak tudsz!

Dumbledore kíváncsian emelte meg egyik szemöldökét.

- Perselus?

Piton kierőltetett egy mosolyt.

- Tíz perc, Albus. Tudasd mindenkivel.

Meglehetősen elégedetten és meglehetősen megkönnyebbülten visszahúzódott a pincébe.

Két hét szemrehányó, lopott pillantások, és sunyi megjegyzések után ezüst tálcán szállítja a drágalátos Potterüket. Végül is Potter nem halt meg. Kezdetektől fogva itt volt, egyenesen az orra előtt… De mi történhetett a fiúval?

Piton biztosra vette, hogy a Roxfortban nem válhatott animágussá, de egy hónap egyedüllétben a muglikkal élve? Teljességgel lehetetlen. Visszagondolt a macska sérüléseire, amikor először megérkezett. Ezek az előtt vagy az után történtek, hogy macskává változott?

Felsóhajtott. Egyedül Potter tudna válaszolni ezekre… emlékeznie kell, hogy ki is volt.

- Shadow – mormolta a macskának, aki kiürítette a tálát. – Gyere ide – mondta a fotel karfáját ütögetve.

A macska, most már boldogabban felugrott a férfi mellé, aki felkapta, és az arca elé tartotta.

- Hallgass rám jól, Shadow! Nem tudom, mit műveltél, hogy sikerült ilyen helyzetbe keveredned pont itt az én házamban, de dolgoznod kell rajta, hogy visszaszerezd az emlékezeted. Te egyáltalán nem vagy macska, ami mellékesen sok mindent megmagyaráz. Te egy fiú vagy, méghozzá teljesen emberi fajta, legalábbis ez az, amit mindenki állít; egy tökéletes katasztrófa, igen, egy tiszta nyűg, óriási hajlammal, hogy fejest ugorjon a bajba, és nem tiszteli a szabályokat. Egy kamasz, aki a Harry Potter névre hallgat, amikor ahhoz érez kedvet. Egy serdülő óriási felelősségekkel, aki fontos szerepet játszik ebben a háborúban, és aki semmi esetre nem engedheti meg magának, hogy összegömbölyödve a tűz mellett maradjon. Érthető voltam?

Érezte, hogy a macska szívverése felgyorsul a kis beszéde közben és különös villanást látott a szemei mélyén. Engedetlenség? Félelem? Megértés? Valami apró, de olyasmi, ami jobbára arra fiúra emlékeztette, akit ismert.

Shadow figyelmesen hallgatta mindazt, amit mondtak neki. A szavak aztán mondattá alakultak, amik valahol az öntudata mélyén értelmet nyertek. Úgy tűnt, valami kopogtat emlékezetének ajtaján, egy apró bizonytalan hang, ami azt akarta, hogy megértsék, és ami megfélemlítette. Nem akarta, hogy kinyíljon, még nem! Itt akart maradni a pincében a Fekete Emberrel!

Az arcát kutatva nézett a férfire. Talált valami sajnálathoz hasonlót, vagy egy csipetnyi rokonszenvet, de most szigorú tekintettel nézett rá.

Valami összetört a macska szívében.

Hát jó. Úgysem tarthatott örökké, nem igaz? A sötét felhő még ott volt kinn valahol, és nem tudott megszökni előle.

Hagyta, hogy izmai ellazuljanak. Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell.

Piton nézte, ahogy a macska tekintete hirtelen üressé válik…

- Potter, vissza kell venned az eredeti alakod. Elviszlek a Grimmauld térre, ahol már mindenki rád vár. Így vagy úgy, de te is tudod, hogy nem kerülheted el.

A macska beletörődő pillantást vetett rá, ami csak bajosan hasonlított Potteréhez. Valami mélyen nem stimmelt ezzel a macskával.

Piton, karjában az állattal felállt.

- Nos, felteszem, így kell vinnem téged. Nincs szükség macskaketrecre, ugye? Akkor kitartás.

Nehéz szívvel szórta be a marék port a kandallóba. Már semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy mérges legyen Potterre. És nem akart búcsút mondani Shadow-nak.

A Grimmauld téren ott találta a Főnix Rendjének tagjait, akik türelmetlenül és nyílt kíváncsisággal vártak rá.

- Perselus, sikerült kapcsolatba lépnem a tagok többségével. Mit tudtál meg? – kérdezte gyorsan és ragyogó szemmel Dumbledore.

- Többet tettem, mint hogy információt hoztam. Elhoztam nektek a híres szökevényeteket, aki elismerem, kissé megváltozott.

Hangos kiáltások közepette a macskát az asztalra tette.

- Ezennel bemutatom nektek Harry Tomcat Pottert!

Számos kiáltás hangzott az asztal körül, majd csend lett. Mindenki a macskát nézte, nem tudták, hogyan reagáljanak.

- Ez valami vicc, Piton? – kiáltotta Rémszem.

- A legkevésbé sem – válaszolta bársonyos hangon. – Az utóbbi két hétben ezt a bolhafészek állatot rejtegettem. Ez az oka, Albus, amiért azt kérdeztem, hogy lehetséges-e, hogy Potter animágus.

Dumbledore megértően bólintott.

- Miután meggyőztél, hogy nem így történt, nem nyomoztam tovább. A macska nem mutatott semmilyen igazi különbséget fajtársaihoz képest, leszámítva személyes higiéniához való meglehetősen gyanús hozzáállást… Egészen addig a pillanatig, míg a macska helyén egy alvó tinédzsert nem találtam, és ez a tinédzsernek mondott egyén a szemem előtt vissza nem alakult macskává. Rátok hagyom, hogy kitaláljátok a kérdéses fiú azonosságát – fejezte be cinikus kis nevetéssel, mielőtt eleresztette a macskát.

Egy másodpercig – míg az információt emésztgették - mindenki dermedtnek látszott. Majd minden nagyon gyorsan történt: Tonks hisztérikusan felnevetett, Mrs. Weasley sírni kezdett, Rémszem a macskára kiáltott, és Mr. Weasley olyan kérdéseket kezdett feltenni, amiknek fülük-farkuk sem volt, mialatt Dumbledore azon igyekezett, hogy mindenkit megnyugtasson.

Piton – elégedetten a reakcióval – halkan felnevetett, miközben a falnak dőlt és figyelt.

Addig, míg a rémült macska a lába mögött nem keresett menedéket. Piton egyszeriben abbahagyta a nevetést; az egy dolog, hogy megtartotta a macskát anélkül, hogy tudta volna, az nem más, mint a drágalátos Potter, és egészen más látni, hogy Pitonhoz fordult védelemért az egész Rend előtt.

A mozgása nyilvánvalóan senki figyelmét nem kerülte el.

- Hát, Perselus, úgy tűnik, Potter örökbe fogadott – mondta Kingsley mosolyogva.

- A macska csak felismeri az őt tápláló kezet – mordult Piton.

És akkor kitört a nevetés. A megkönnyebbülés érezhető volt az asztal körül. Molly és Arthur egymást támogatta, mintha egy süllyedő hajóról menekültek volna meg, és Dumbledore arca két hét óta első ízben simult ki.

Tonks négykézlábra ereszkedett, hogy megpróbálja megfogni a macskát.

- Harry, Harry, gyere ide! – mondta ciccegő hangokat kiadva.

- Ne vesződj vele, Tonks. Íme az információ második kritikus darabja a számodra. A te drága Potterednek a leghalványabb emléke sincs a Fiúról, Aki Túlélte. Ami őt illeti, ő a „MACSKA", szereti a halat, és egy pulóveren alszik a kandalló mellett. Más szavakkal, van egy makacs amnéziás macskátok.

Szavai felhördülést keltettek az összegyűltekben.

- Mellesleg imádja a szardíniát – fejezte be Piton önelégült, csalhatatlan hangon.

Nyilatkozatát döbbent csend követte.

- Biztos vagy ebben, Perselus? – kérdezte remegő hangon Arthur.

- Gyakorlatilag biztos. A macska egyetlen esetben sem viselkedett Potterszerűen a jelenlétemben. A puszta tény, hogy hozzám jött és nálam keresett menedéket, alátámasztják ezt. Ráadásul nem úgy tűnt, hogy akár a felét is megérteni annak, amit mondok. Ámbár ez a tény, mivel Potterről beszélünk, nem túl értékes.

Minden szem a macskára szegeződött, aki még mindig a bájitalmester lába mögött rejtőzködött.

- Természetesen még mindig lehetséges, hogy Potter nem más, mint egy arrogáns, öntelt és teljesen hálátlan kölyök, aki nem érez semmilyen elismerést azok iránt, aki törődnek azzal, hogy mi történik vele… Még nem zártam ki ezt a lehetőséget sem.

- Ne légy hülye, Piton, bárki láthatja, hogy ez a macska rémült. Szegény Harry, biztos fogalma sincs róla, mi történik vele – kiáltott fel Tonks ingerülten.

- És be kell ismernem, nehéznek találom, hogy megdorgáljam őt ezért – mondta Dumbledore. Még nekem is nehézségeim vannak azzal, hogy megértsem, esetleg mi történhetett. Perselus, azt mondod, hogy a macska aznap érkezett a házadhoz, amikor Harry eltűnt?

Piton bólintott.

- Az ajtómtól nem messze találtam aznap reggel, mikor a védőfalak összeomlottak. Sérült volt, és kétségkívül elveszettnek tűnt, de hagyta, hogy megfogjam anélkül, hogy megpróbált volna menekülni, vagy harcolni. Nem tudom, hogy addigra vajon már macskaként azonosította-e magát.

- Sérülések?

Piton ismét bólintott.

- Ahogy láttam vágások. Elég nehéz meglátni egy fekete macskán, de sok volt belőlük, és meglehetősen mélyek voltak. Úgy gondoltam, megverték, vagy csapdába esett. Akármi is okozta azokat, nagyrészük mostanra meggyógyult. Amit nem tudok az, hogy vajon emberi vagy macska alakban szerezte őket.

Mrs. Weasley elborzadt kiáltást hallatott.

- Dursleyék?

Dumbledore bizonytalanul rázta a fejét.

- Ilyen dolog sosem történt ezelőtt... Legalábbis, ahogy én tudom.

- Albus, macska könnyen megijedt – mondta Piton egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után. –Elővigyázatos a hirtelen mozdulatokkal vagy a megemelt hangokkal szemben. Jobb szeretném azt hinni, hogy ez egy amnéziás, rémült macska viselkedése, a de a reflexek mélyen gyökerezőnek látszanak… Nem igazán tudom, mit gondoljak róla.

- Nos, az egyetlen dolgot, hogy megkérdezzük tőle! – ordította Rémszem. – Merlin szerelmére, megtaláltuk a fiút. Vissza kell változtatnunk normális alakjába, és az arcába kell szegezni a kérdést!

- Arra ne számíts, hogy együttműködik majd – mondta Piton. – Mr. Potter nagyon is otthon érzi magát az új bőrében. Kényszerítened kell rá.

Kérdőn nézett Dumbledore-ra, aki bólintott. Piton néhány lépésre eltávolodott a macskától, és felemelte a pálcáját.

- Animagus revelio!

Egy kék fénycsík érte el a macskát, aki a meglepett Rendtagok orra előtt gyorsan átalakult egy fekete hajú, tizenéves fiúvá. A fiú elvesztette a szemüvegét és szakadt, agyonvérzett ruhája szánalmasan lógott a testén.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel Tonks, miközben felé sietett.

A fiú hátrahőkölt, és felemelte kezét, hogy megvédje magát. Rémszem, Tonks és a Weasleyk egy emberként indultak feléje, hogy megvigasztalják. Szemüvege nélkül Harry csak sötét alakok zavaros tömegét látta felé közeledni. Megpróbált elhátrálni, de érezte, hogy hátával eléri a falat. Kétségbeesetten körülnézett, és…

Egy pillanattal később egy fekete macska rohant a karosszék alá, hogy elrejtőzzön a látómezőből.

- Íme, Potter, teljes dicsőségében – foglalta össze Piton, de ezt nem szívvel mondta. A fiú szemei túlságosan hasonlítottak Shadow-éra, még jobban, mint Lilyére: Egy csapdába esett állat pillantása volt, egy olyan tekintet, amit jobb szeretett volna, ha sosem lát meg a híres, öntelt kis Potter arcán.

A Fiú, Aki Túlélte… macskává vált. Piton behunyta a szemét. Mi történhetett Potterrel? Mi ez az új képesség, ez a bizalmatlanság? Milyen fokú lehet ténylegesen az amnéziája?

A többiek szó nélkül, fáradtan ültek le.

- Nem értem… Harrynek sosem, sohasem volt rá oka, hogy féljen tőlünk! - szipogott Molly Weasley.

- Molly, úgy tűnik, hogy Harry egy nagyon nyomasztó eseményen ment keresztül – vigasztalta Dumbledore. – Sőt, nem ismerhetett fel téged abból a távolságból a szemüvege nélkül.

- Mellesleg hol a fiú szemüvege? – mordult fel Rémszem.

- Nem tudom – felelte az igazgató. – Nyomát sem találtam a Dursleyéknél. Perselus?

Piton a fejét rázta.

- Semmi. De a macska látszólag teljesen jól látott. Talán nem annyira, mint kellett volna, de egy ember számára megfelelően.

- Meg kéne próbálnunk megismételni a kísérletet? – kérdezte Arthur Weasley, aki bizonytalanul nézett fel a székéből.

Csend támadt, miközben mindenki az új helyzetet fontolgatta. Harry Pottert ugyan megtalálták, de volt ok az ünneplésre?

- Kingsley, Alastor, Arthur, Tonks… megkérhetnélek, hogy egy pillanatra elhagyjátok a szobát? Szeretném, ha Harry a lehető legkevésbé sem érezné magát veszélyben, amikor rákényszerítem, hogy ismét visszanyerje emberi alakját – utasította őket Dumbledore.

- Ebben az esetben, azt hiszem, számomra is bölcs dolog lenne távozni– mondta Piton, és az ajtó felé lépett.

- Nem, épp ellenkezőleg, fiam. Úgy látszik, te vagy az egyetlen, akiben Harry e pillanatban megbízik. Jobb lenne, ha maradnál.

Piton összeráncolta szemöldökét.

- Ha ezt Remus hallaná… - gúnyolódott Tonks.

- Miss Tonks, ha Remus itt lenne, a fele problémánk megoldódna – felelte Dumbledore szelíden.

A fiatal nő az ajkára harapott. Lupinnak sok tapasztalata volt Animágusokkal és Harryvel… Igen, jobban hiányolta a vérfarkast, mint valaha. A férfi távol volt egy küldetésen a saját fajtája között, és túl sok időbe telne, hogy elérjék.

Követte kifelé Kingsleyt, miközben ügyelt rá, hogy ne tegyen egyetlen hirtelen mozdulatot sem. Figyelemmel a körülötte zajló felfordulásra, a macska igyekezett lényegtelennek feltűntetni magát karosszéke alatt.

------

Amint megérkezett, tudta, hogy nem szereti ezt a helyet. Komor volt, és megjelenésekor olyan emlékek idéződtek fel benne, amik elszomorították, noha nem tudta miért. És azok az emberek… Túl sok ember. Mit akartak tőle? Érezte, hogy a Fekete Ember szintén feszült volt. Aztán rászórt egy bűbájt, amitől megnőtt… Váratlanul annyi kép és érzés töltötte meg a fejét, amitől elfogta a rosszullét. Egy villanás, ahogy egy férfi kezet emel rá, hogy megüsse, egy ismerős arc, és rácsok… Amikor a homályos alakok hirtelen felé indultak, bepánikolt, és anélkül, hogy tudta volna hogyan, felvette macskaalakját és elrejtőzött.

Mostanáig.

Hallotta, hogy az ajtó ismét becsukódik, és tudta, hogy jó pár ember elhagyta a szobát. _Nem elég_ – gondolta. _Óvatosnak kell lenni, minden olyan, mint egy agyafúrt csapda… _

- Harry… Harry drágám?

Egy női hang, amit felismert… a vigasz, a gyöngédség és az étel szinonimája volt, és talán szomorúnak és aggódónak hangzott.

Szerette volna elhagyni a rejtekhelyét és megnyugtatni, de nem sikerült megmozdulnia. Ha beszélni akart hozzá, akkor használnia kellett volna a hangját… egy másféle hangot… másmódon. Nem akart átmenni azon, amit akkor érzett, mikor néhány perccel ezelőtt átalakult. Nem akart emlékezni.

De meg kell próbálni tenni valamit…

Tett néhány bizonytalan lépést, és félig kihúzta a testét a fotel alól.

- Ó, Harry, igen, ez nagyon jó! Gyere kicsit közelebb!

Próbálta mondani, hogy nem tud, de a hang, ami kijött a száján, egy furcsán elfojtott miau volt, ami még őt magát is meglepte.

A szoba másik oldalán a Fekete Ember közömbösen, szemében némi meglepetéssel nézte. A macska szeretett volna odaszaladni és elbújni a lábai mögött, de nem tudott. Nem tudta, mi történne, ha még egy lépést tenne… az asszony, Mrs. Weasley – jutott eszébe váratlanul – kinyúlt a kezével, és ő nem tudta eldönteni, hogy féljen-e vagy sem.

Egy hang azt mondta neki, hogy a nő biztos menedék, de nagynak és ismeretlennek tűnt. A Fekete Ember ugyanakkor ellenségesnek és távolinak látszott. Az oldalán álló, hosszú, ősz hajú férfit illetően, nem tudta eldönteni minek érezze: lenyűgözőnek vagy megnyugtatónak.

Csak abban az egy dologban volt biztos, hogy hasogatón fájt a feje.

Hallotta, hogy valaki elmormol egy varázsigét, és érezte, amint előrehúzzák. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét a szoba közepén találta magát.

- Animagus revelio!

Ismét érezte, hogy teste – akarata ellenére – átalakul. A következő pillanatban két lábon állt és látása elhomályosult.

- Harry! Ne félj, itt senki nem akar ártani neked!

Hinni akart Mrs. Weasley ismerős hangjának, de a képek túlcsordultak a memóriájában, és sikoltásra késztették. Vernon megüti. Sirius halála, a minisztérium. Bellatrix. Voldemort.

A fekete felhő ismét elnyelte. Kezével megragadta a fejét és öntudatlanul rogyott a padlóra.


	8. Na, és most?

8. Fejezet

Na és most?

Amikor később visszagondolt arra a jelenetre, kihasználta az utólagos bölcsesség előnyét, hogy átkozza bájitalmesteri reflexeit.

Potter épp csak visszatért emberi alakjába, amikor imbolyogni kezdett, mintha elfelejtette volna, hogyan kell két lábon állni. Pupillái kitágultak, állkapcsa megfeszült, és olyan őrjítően fájdalmas pillantással nézett, amitől Piton nyakán égnek állt az összes szőrszál. Majd Potter a kezébe fogta a fejét és a földre roskadt.

Piton egy lépéssel az oldalán termett, pont időben, hogy elkapja a fejét, nehogy túl erősen verje a földbe. Amikor összetalálkozott Dumbledore tekintetével, egy villanásnyi elégedettséget látott az igazgató szemében, és ez fogcsikorgatásra késztette: Miért van az, hogy Potter rutinszerűen taszította bele a megözvegyültek és megárvultak megmentőjének szerepébe?

Ám most fel kellett mérnie a kárt. A fiút a talajra fektette, és két ujját a nyakára nyomta: szíve dobogott és mellkasa enyhén emelkedett és süllyedt. Piton megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott: ha megölte volna a fiút, soha senki nem bocsátott volna meg neki. Voltaképpen talán még ő sem magának…

Dumbledore eleresztette Molly Weasleyt, aki szintén a fiúhoz próbált eljutni, hogy segítsen, és a bájitalmester felé lépett.

- Hogy van?

- Még életben van…

-Piton gyengéden felemelte Harryt. Úgy tűnt, nem sokkal nyom többet, mint a macska… Világos, hogy valami rosszul alakult a transzformáció során.

Gondterhelten letette az eszméletlen fiút a kanapéra. Talán jobb lett volna azzal kezdeni, hogy Nyugtató Főzetet adnak neki? Perselus felemelte a kezét, hogy kinyissa a zsákját, és megriadt: Tenyerét vér borította! Lenézett a fiúra: azzal ellentétben, amit gondolt, a fiú pólóján nem az összes vérnyom származott régebbről. Egész testén friss vérfoltokat talált, amik lassan átitatták az anyagot.

Piton fogai között átkozódva egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a fiú ruháit. Hallotta, hogy Molly felkiált mögötte; ő magának alig sikerült megállnia, hogy ne hőköljön hátra: a fiú mellkasát olyan felszakadt sebek borították, amik látszólag egy pillanattal korábban keletkeztek. Szinte látni vélte, hogy egyenesen a szeme előtt nyíltak ki, miközben kétségbeesetten kereste az okukat.

Shadow vérrel borított képét magában azonnal össze tudta egyeztetni a fiúéval. Igen, a nyomok megegyeznek… De hát Merlin a megmondhatója, hogy már meggyógyította őket, ügyelt rájuk és már rég összezáródtak. Mi történt ezzel a fiúval?

Gyorsan elmotyogott egy gyógyító bűbájt és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a vérzés eláll. Kifújta a levegőt és Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Albus, nem biztos, hogy értem, mi történik. Talán a legjobb volna Madam Pomfreyt vagy egy gyógyítót hívni…

De az igazgató megrázta az ősz fejét.

- Az nem lenne tanácsos, míg nem tudunk többet. Minél tovább marad Harry állapota titokban, annál több lehetőségünk van megbirkózni vele. Csodálatra méltóan boldogulsz, Perselus – zárta le a vitát.

Piton idegesen felmordult. A fiú sebei már nem véreztek, de úgy kellene kezelni őket, mint a normális sebeket? Az a kezelés csak rontana a helyzeten, amennyiben mágikus sérülésekről van szó.

- Nem, az nem volna bölcs gondolat – adott végül igazat. – Többet kell tudnunk, mielőtt bármi mást kipróbálok.

- Nem hagyhatjuk őt így! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Weasley.

- Bármilyen eljárás végzetesnek bizonyulhat, amíg nem tudjuk ezeknek a sérüléseknek az okát. Most adok neki egy altató főzetet, ami megakadályozza, hogy felébredjen, és tovább romoljon az állapota. Az egyetlen dolog, amit megtehetünk, hogy várakozás közben friss vízzel kitisztítjuk a sebeket. Semmi több.

Dumbledore beletörődően felsóhajtott.

- Molly, ha megtennéd, és értesítenéd a többieket?

Molly, falfehéren, szó nélkül távozott.

Az igazgató egyedül maradt a bájitalmesterrel, közelebb lépett Harryhez, aki még mindig nem mozdult.

- Mit gondolsz, Perselus?

- A sérülések nagyon hasonlítanak azokhoz, amiket előzőleg begyógyítottam a macskán. Azok nem tűntek mágikus eredetűnek, és gondozás mellett gyorsan gyógyultak… amíg ma este ki nem nyíltak, persze.

- Egyetértek, hogy nem átkok okozta sérüléseknek tűnnek. És a megfigyelt jelenség, talán megmagyarázhatja Harry új erejét… - merengett az igazgató.

- Rá kell bírnunk Pottert, hogy beszéljen, de kétlem, hogy ez ebben az állapotban lehetséges. Mentálisan és fizikailag is zavarodott. Nem hinném, hogy sok hasznunkra lenne. Albus, te láttad a családját, meddig mentél el a kikérdezésükben?

- Nem tettem ki őket legilimenciának, ha ez érdekel – felelte nyugodtan az igazgató. – Harry nagybátyján világosan látszott, hogy az igazat mondja, amikor azt állította, hogy nem tudta, mi történt vele, és a nagynénje meg az unokatestvére nem is látták aznap. Mindazonáltal a jelen események tükrében egyetértek, hogy további kérdezősködés szükséges.

- Mit tudsz róluk, Albus? Mi ösztönözhette őket arra, hogy megszabaduljanak Pottertől?

- Egy súlyos félreértés. Perselus, ők muglik. Te megértheted. Végül is te magad is ismered Petuniát.

- Nos, ez túlzás – felelte rosszalló arccal a bájitalmester. – Gyakran láttam őt Lilyvel, gyerekkoromban, abban a szomszédságban, ahol felnőttünk. De Petunia gyűlölte, hogy különbözött a testvérétől, és mindent utált, ami a mágikus világra emlékeztette. Amikor Lily és én barátok lettünk, ő borzasztóan neheztelt rám. Úgy gondolta, elvettem őt… egészen a roxforti borítékig, ami után már semmit nem akart csinálni a húgával az otthonukon kívül. Amikor szünetek alatt meglátogattam Lilyt, Petuniát mindig csak távolról láttam. Mind keserűbbnek és gyűlölködőnek látszott, de az világos volt, hogy szereti a testvérét. Nem tudom, mi okozhatta, hogy eltaszította Lilyt. Lilyt mindig nagyon bántotta ez az elutasítás.

- Talán az lenne a legjobb, hogy utánajárj ennek. És megszerezd az információt, amire szükségünk van, hogy megértsük, mi történt Harryvel.

Piton elbizonytalanodott. Látogatóba menni a muglikhoz, annyi év után ismét látni Petuniát, Lily nővérét? Találkozni a drágalátos Potter családjával? Boldogan elpasszolta volna. Másrészről viszont mindenáron meg kellett értenie a sérülések eredetét és Potter viselkedésének okát, ha kezelni akarta azokat, és ez csak akkor tudja megtenni, ha maga megy.

Dumbledore látta a bájitalmester tétovázását, és kezét Harry vállára helyezte.

- Hogy őszinte legyek, nem szívesen hagynám egyedül Harryt. Nem tudjuk, hogy Voldemort észlelte-e, hogy visszatért emberi alakjába, és bár a Grimmauld tér jól el van rejtve, egy támadás esetén lehet, hogy nem lesznek elegendőek a védőbűbájok.

Piton vonakodva bólintott.

- Rendben. Holnap meglátogatom őket. Potternek ma este ápolásra van szüksége.

Az ajtó kinyílt és a Rend tagjai bevonultak. Úgy tűnt, hogy Molly Weasley őszintén elmondta a nappaliban lezajlott drámai jelenetet, mivel mindnyájan zord arccal néztek, ahogy közeledtek a fiúhoz.

- Mit tehetünk? – kérdezte Kingsley.

- Üljünk le, hogy megvizsgálhassuk a választási lehetőségeket – javasolta Dumbledore.

Amikor mindenki elfoglalta a helyét az asztal körül, Piton elővett egy zöld színű bájitalt a batyujából és óvatosan lenyelette a fiúval. Ettől bő tizenkét órát fog aludni. Piton nem tudta magát visszatartani attól, hogy ismét meg ne vizsgálja.

Látott már ezelőtt is hasonló nyomokat, de azoknak semmi közük sem volt a mágiához… És hogy is képzelheti el Pottert, a varázsvilág megmentőjét, amint mugli módon megverik? És hogy sikerült így lesoványodnia… Az új ereje egyáltalán nem segített semmit.

Gyorsan ráküldött a fiúra egy melegítő bűbájt. Az volt a legjobb, ha nem takarják be a sebeket. Mit mulaszthatott el, mikor meggyógyította a macskát? _Bicegett _– idézte fel – _A jobb mellső mancsára._

Óvatosan felemelte az alvó fiú karját, és zúzódást keresve végigtapogatta. A váll közelében a csont furcsa szögben állt…

_Eltört és rosszul forrt össze –_ merengett. A macska a bájitalok segítségével elviselte a fájdalmat és Potter valószínűleg nem is jött rá sérüléseinek mértékére macska alakjában. Ez megmagyarázza, miért nem lelkesedett az akrobatikus mutatványok véghezviteléért.

Piton hirtelen elcsüggedt. Ezt úgyszintén elmulasztotta. Mi minden fölött siklott még át? Potter tizenöt napon keresztül állt az ő védelme alatt, anélkül, hogy tudott volna róla, a macskának el volt törve a lába és most fiúként volt eszméletlen állapotban, és olyan sérülések borították, amiknek nem tudta az sem okát, sem azt, hogy hogyan kezelje.

Ő kém, bájitalmester, és a Főnix Rendjének tagja volt. Ezen a küldetésen teljesen elbukott. A Merlin-rend sosem tűnt távolibbnak. Önbecsülése valahova messzire vándorolt.

Váratlanul egy ezüst villanást pillantott meg. Potter karkötője. Miért tűnt neki ismerősnek? Shadow! Piton gyorsan kiegyenesedett és a várakozó csoport felé fordult.

- Potternek mindig megvolt ez a karkötője?

Minden szempár a fiú csuklóját nézte.

- Nem, sosem láttam ezelőtt. Harry nem viselt ékszert – felelte Mrs. Weasley. Arthur egyetértése jeléül bólintott.

- Nem hiszem, hogy láttam korábban – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Talán egy születésnapi ajándék?

- A macska nyakörvként viselte – mondta Piton az igazgató kérdő tekintetére válaszolva. – És minden alkalommal, amikor megpróbáltam megvizsgálni, hadakozott. Akárhonnan is származik, erős a valószínűsége, hogy kapcsolódik az ügyhöz. Van rá mód, hogy beszerezzük Potter muglikkal való tartózkodása alatt megkapott ajándékainak teljes listáját?

- Nem lesz hosszú – mondta Tonks. – Hermione, Ron, Fred és George, te Molly, Remus ajándéka még mindig nálam van… Úgy kívánták, hogy közvetlenül neki adjam át a születésnapján.

Mrs. Weasley bólintott.

- Igen, azt hiszem, ez mindenki. Tudom, hogy az ikrek elküldték neki néhány terméküket a boltjukból, Merlin segítsen nekünk… Ron titokzatos volt, de valószínűleg valami hasonló típusú ajándékot küldött neki. Nem tudom, Hermione mit választott… Ami engem illet, én ételt küldtem neki, ahogy minden évben teszem. Szegény fiú minden nyáron éhezik ott.

Piton összeráncolta a homlokát. _Az ostoba fiú elutasította, hogy mugli ételt egyen? Ez megmagyarázná a véznaságát. Bár az még mindig jobb, mint az átalakulással kapcsolatos probléma _– merengett kissé megnyugodva.

- Induljak, és szerezzek bővebb részleteket a gyerekektől? – kérdezte Mrs. Weasley.

- Nem hiszem, hogy szükséges. A leveleik még az ágyon hevertek Dursleyéknél. Betettem őket a ládájába, miután leellenőriztem magamnak a címzetteket. Tapintatosságból nem olvastam őket, de még mindig nem késő.

Dumbledore felkelt és kinyitotta a szoba sarkában álló faládát. Előhúzott néhány összeválogatott pergament és az asztalra tette. Ronét Mrs. Weasleynek nyújtotta, az ikrekét a férjének, és Hermione levelét magához vette, hogy elolvassa.

Kingsley, Tonks és Perselus megpróbáltak olvasni az arckifejezésükből, miközben ők átfutották a pergameneket. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley a fejüket rázták, de Dumbledore arca felgyúlt az örömtől.

Minden szem türelmetlenül fordult feléje.

- Úgy látszik, Miss Granger ismét bebizonyította, milyen életre való. A karkötő, amit észrevettél, valóban egy tőle származó születésnapi ajándék.

- És a magatartásodból ítélve arra következtetek, hogy felkészülhetünk a legrosszabbra – közölte Piton ironikusan, tisztában léve az igazgató feléje küldött csillogó tekintetével.

- Épp ellenkezőleg. Miss Granger ötlete kiváló és különösképpen örömmel fogadott. Azt hiszem, biztonsággal kijelenthetem, hogy megmentette az ifjú Harry életét.

Most minden arcon kíváncsiság ült, Pitont is beleértve, pedig minden erejét latba vetette, hogy elrejtse azt.

Ezt a karkötőt valóban megbűvölték. Ez egy Mozgást Elősegítő, egy gyöngyszem, ami hozzásegíti a sebesült varázslót, hogy segítséget találjon. Perselus, ez megmagyarázza, hogy volt rá képes Harry, hogy megtalálja az ajtódhoz vezető utat.

Ez a magyarázat általános hangzavart keltett: a fiatal lány iránti csodálatot, de egyben megdöbbenést is.

Piton, kissé sápadtan hátradőlt a székében.

- Ez mindazonáltal csak szilánk ehhez az érdekes elmélethez – mondta egy pillanatnyi elmélkedés után. – Még ha az én házam is Surreyben található, sok mérfölddel arrébb van Mr. Potter nyári rezidenciájától. Bajosan tudom elképzelni róla, hogy véghezvisz egy ilyen utazást, különösen sebesülten, akár macska, akár emberi alakban. A Mozgást Elősegítő óvatosan szállítja a testet, oly módon, mint ha támasztékot nyújtana, de ez nem egy Zsupszkulcs-féleség.

- Akármi is történt aznap – felelte Dumbledore -, azt hiszem, erőteljes mágia járt vele. Még nem tudjuk a részleteket, de amennyiben Harry képes volt elsajátítani az Animágus képességeket ilyen rövid idő alatt és talán tudattalanul, akkor annak az átalakulásnak a mágiája a karkötő erejéből fakadhatott. És vihette hozzád, professzor – foglalta össze halkan az igazgató.

Piton vágott egy grimaszt.

- Nincs közelebb a Szt. Mungo? – kockáztatta meg a feltevést Kingsley.

- De igen – felelte Dumbledore nyugodt hangon. – Az ispotály valójában közelebb van a Privet Drive-hoz, mint a Piton-kúria. Nem is beszélve a London közeli számos gyógyítóról, akik segíthettek volna Harryn. Ugyanakkor a karkötő úgy döntött, hogy Perselushoz viszi. A karkötő, vagy bármi más, ami vezette.

Az asztaltársaság elnémult, miközben mindenki igyekezett megemészteni és feldolgozni az információt.

- Ó, ugyan már – mordult fel Rémszem. – Harry utálja Pitont, Piton meg szinte minden alkalommal rosszul van, amikor kimondja a Potter nevet. Mi az ördögért vetette volna magát pont az ő lába alá?

A kérdést néhány köhögéssel félbeszakított zavarba ejtő csend követte. Perselus egykedvű maradt, nem mondott ellent az állításnak. Rémszem csak megkímélte egy hosszú, alaposan megszépített magyarázattól.

- A látszat néha elrejti a valóságot, amit nem is sejtünk – felelte egy félmosollyal Dumbledore.

Piton összehúzta szemöldökét. Az, hogy beleegyezett, hogy gondoskodik a fiúról, még nem jelentette azt, hogy érdekli a sorsa. Ez a párbeszéd felettébb ellentétes irányba fordult.

- Biztosíthatlak, hogy semmit nem tettem annak érdekében, hogy ezt a helyzetet bármilyen lehetséges módon kiprovokáljam – vágott vissza a bájitalmester.

- Abban senki nem kételkedik – dünnyögte Tonks.

- Ugyan-ugyan – mondta sietve Molly. – Ez nem magyarázza meg a legfontosabb dolgot. Hogy volt képes Harry felvenni egy macska alakját? Ténylegesen animágussá válhatott?

- Semmi kétség nem maradt attól a pillanattól kezdve, amikor Harry pozitívan reagált az _Animagus Revelio_-ra – felelte Dumbledore. - Ami valóban hagy egy nagy kérdést: hogyan?

- És mikor? És hol? És miért? – tette hozzá Tonks.

- Valóban Miss Tonks – értett egyet udvariasan Dumbledore. – Természetesen azok is. Most azonban azzal foglalkozzunk, amit tudunk: A legközelebbi barátai biztosítottak minket, hogy nem kísérelt meg animágussá válni, és én megbízom a szavukban.

Piton bólintott.

- Továbbá lehetetlen volt számára, hogy gyakorolja a varázslást, míg a családjánál tartózkodott, mivel megszegte volna a Minisztérium Kiskorúak Bűbájgyakorlását Korlátozó Rendeletét. Akármilyen módon jutott is hozzá ehhez a képességhez, az nagyon gyorsan történt. Tekintettel a hozzáállására, hajlok rá, hogy úgy gondoljam, mindez a tudomása nélkül történt.

- Nem értem – vágott közbe Kingsley. – Animágussá válni egy szerzett képesség, nem olyan, mint a többi, nem vele született és nem lehet átadni… varázslat útján!

- Valóban – ismerte el Dumbledore. – Ez egy olyan jelenség, amit mindezidáig nem észleltek. Értsétek meg, amíg csak egy bizonyos magyarázatunk van, mindez csak elmélet. Marad az, hogy Harry nagyon rövid idő alatt animágussá vált, mivel először a születésnapját követő napon láthatták animágus alakjában, és úgy tűnik nem volt a birtokában ez a tehetség ez előtt a nyár előtt. Nem hagyom figyelmen kívül a tényt, hogy mindez szemben áll a mágia törvényeivel, de hát Harry Potter az, akiről beszélünk, a Fiúról, Aki Túlélte… az egyetlen személyről a világon, aki túlélte az Adava Kedavrát. Jelen körülmények között nem tűnik bölcs dolognak, hogy bármilyen teóriát is elvessünk, akármilyen abszurd is az.

Újra csend lett.

Piton nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szidja némán a fiút. Amit Dumbledore épp most mondott, tökéletesen helytálló. Senki nem vár mást, amikor Potterről volt szó… legyen az teljesen irracionális magyarázat. _Mi adott energiát a fiúnak, hogy a küszöbén landoljon? Mi játszhatott még szerepet abban, hogy érdekessé tegye magát? Mindenben olyannak kellett lennie, mint az apjának?_ – vette fontolóra ezt is.

- Egy másik adalék. Potter különleges családi történettel bír, amikor a vadállatokká való átváltozás kerül szóba. Az apja és a keresztapja, nem beszélve a patkányról… akármiről volt is szó, Potter tisztában volt vele, és remekül felépíthetett egy legendát ebből az örökségből.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, Perselus. Így vagy úgy, a tény hogy James és Sirius, a két elsődleges apafigurái Animágusok voltak, nem lehet véletlen. Bár nem tudom, hogy hogyan kapcsolódik a saját átalakulásához… És vajon fontolóra kéne vennünk, hogy ez ajándék-e, vagy egy kísérlet arra, hogy ártson Harrynek.

- Olyan sok a kérdés és annyira kevés a válasz… De legalább visszakaptuk Harryt – foglalta össze Molly Weasley.

- Nagyon igaz, Molly, és ez nagy megkönnyebbülés. De emlékeznünk kell, hogy Lily áldozatának maradványa nem védi tovább Harryt. Mi több, nem tudjuk, hogy hatással volt-e mentális és fizikai egészségére, ahogy azt sem, hogy mi történt valójában. A lehető leghamarabb meg kell tudnunk a válaszokat ezekre a kérdésekre. Nagyon sok dolog nyugszik Harry vállán.

Az igazgató átható tekintete a bájitalmesterét kereste. Piton ezt arcrándulás nélkül tűrte. Szinte hallotta az ismerős kérdést: Számíthatok rád?

_A Karma_ – tűnődött.

Sybill Trelawney nem mondott volna ellent neki.


	9. Büszkeség és Balitélet

9. Fejezet

Büszkeség és Balítélet

Nagyon szép reggelre virradt, túlzottan szépre ahhoz, hogy olyan egy olyan lehangoló helyen töltse, mint Little Whinging.

Perselus Piton céltudatosan lépkedett az elhanyagolt környéken keresztül, és kedvetlen pillantás vetett az egymás mellett sorakozó egyforma apró házakra. Ez még rosszabbnak nézett ki, mint az a mugli városka, ahol ő és Lily felnőttek… Hogy nem halt meg az unalomtól bárki egy ilyen helyen?

A Grimmauld téren hagyott fiúra gondolt. A borzas hajával, homloka közepén levő sebhelyével, engedetlen viselkedésével furcsán kilóghatott a sorból egy ilyen csendes és rendezett városban. Remélte, hogy ki tudja húzni az információt a fiúból, amikor felébred, és így megkíméli magát egy nem kívánt látogatástól a drágalátos Potter mugli családjához, de reményei gyorsan elillantak.

A fiúnak beadott bájital tökéletesen működött, és Potter mély álomba merült, ami messzemenőkig az a legjobb állapot volt, amiben a fiút látni szerette. Ám minden jó dolog véget ér egyszer, és a fiú végül tizenkét óra múlva felébredt, vagyis inkább kiemelkedett a mély álom áldott állapotából.

Merthogy túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy Potter visszanyerte az öntudatát. Alig nyitotta ki a szemét Dumbledore és a bájitalmester árgus tekintetétől követve, máris felnyögött és kezét ismét a homlokára szorította. Perselusban ez egyszer fel sem merülhetett a gyanú, hogy a fájdalom imitálása a figyelem felkeltését szolgálta; a fiú nyöszörgése túlságosan kínkeserves volt ahhoz, hogy bármilyen kétségnek helyt adjon. Albus, - hűen önmagához - nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nyúljon a fiúhoz megvigasztalni őt. Perselus előre megmondhatta volna, mi fog történni, de nem volt rá lehetősége: a fiú bebizonyította igazát, amikor szó szerint hátravetette magát, hogy elkerülje a kontaktust, hátával a falra tapadt és ujjai belekaptak a hajába, miközben értelmetlen szavakat motyogva ringatózott előre és hátra.

Piton boldogan rámutatott volna az igazgatónak arra, hogy kissé esztelenség azzal próbálkozni, hogy megcirógat egy sérült és idegsokkos állapotban levő gyereket, de a Dumbledore arcán feltűnő fájdalom és bűntudat miatt letett róla. Igen, Dumbledore szerette a fiút, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan kezeljen egy sérült állatot. Perselus a fiú felé lépett, és kerülte a hirtelen mozdulatokat. Legalább meg kell próbálnia…

- Potter.

A fiú a térdei közé temette a fejét, és még gyorsabb ringatózásba kezdett.

- Potter, hallgass rám! Koncentrálj a hangomra! Biztonságban vagy a Grimmauld téren.

Velem van Albus Dumbledore.

Ám a fiú már túlságosan messze járt. Ahogy meghallotta a nevét, reszketni kezdett.

- Sajnálom… sajnálom… sajnálom… Nem akartam… sajnálom…

Egy különlegesen nevetséges Potter-macska után egy bűntudattal csordultig megtelt, esdeklő Potter. Hova jutott a világ, és hol van most az a bizonyos Griffendéles méltóság?

Piton eltűnődött, hogy épp most tett szert maró megjegyzéseihez szükséges évekre elegendő anyagra, de a gondolat nem tette boldoggá. Miért sajnálkozott a fiú? Felülkerekedett rajta a bűntudat vagy azt hitte, hogy így kell viselkednie a fogva tartóival? Piton egy röpke pillanatra megsajnálta. Ám az nem volt helyénvaló. Felsóhajtott. Két rossz között őrlődve a kevésbé rosszat választotta.

- Magunkra hagynál minket egy percre, Albus?

Dumbledore meglepettnek tűnt, de nem kérdezett semmit, csak távozott, magára hagyva a bájitalmestert és a fiút. Piton, amint meghallotta az ajtó halk csukódását, letérdelt a fiútól néhány lépésnyi távolságra.

- Nyugodj meg, Shadow! Minden rendben lesz, nem kell félned semmitől - mondta azon a hangon, amit akkor szokott használni, amikor a macskához beszélt.

A fiú megmerevedett és abbahagyta a bocsánatkérések motyogását.

- Ez az, macska. Minden rendben van. Itt vagyok.

Piton eltűnődött magában, hogyha bárki is tudomást szerezne erről a jelenetről, rákényszerülne, hogy igazolja, vajon lehetséges-e, hogy valaki magára szórjon Adava Kedavrát. Ám meg lett a jutalma, amikor látta, hogy a fiú kitágult pupillákkal felemeli a fejét.

- Shadow - mondta halkan a bájitalmester -, légy ismét Shadow… most!

Látta, hogy a fiú arcát megkönnyebbülés tölti el, mielőtt ismételten fekete macskává alakult.

Piton nem tudott visszatartani egy halk sóhajt. A megoldás nem volt ideális, ám Potter érzelmei kevésbé voltak intenzívek macska alakban, és így szintén jobban szembe tudott nézni a sérüléseivel. Látva a macska üres tekintetét, egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy szörnyű hibát vétett. Csak még jobban összezavarta?

Majd a macska szeme megállapodott rajta. Nem teljesen Shadow-é és nem igazán Potteré, de a kettő keveréke, és ez volt a legtöbb, amit jelenleg remélhetett.

- Minden rendben. Tudom, hogy nem mindent értesz, és hidd el, nem te vagy az egyetlen. De a lehető leggyorsabban teszünk róla, hogy ez megváltozzon. Bár ehhez a te segítségedre is szükségünk van… Meg kell próbálnod visszaemlékezni, hogy mi történt veled a kezdetektől fogva. Most pihenned kell és igyekezni, hogy nyugodt maradj. Dumbledore és Rend többi tagja felügyel rád itt a Grimmauld téren.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a macska mindent megértett, de úgy tűnt, hangja megnyugtatja az állatot. Ha Potter mégis megőrzött önmagából egy kevés értelmet, akkor el kéne kezdenie megnyugodni és hasznossá tenni magát. A macska reszketett, de nem próbált elszökni.

Tulajdonképpen Pitont figyelte egy csipetnyi reménnyel és valami mással, ami a bizalomhoz hasonlított…

_Íme, a bizonyíték _– Piton jól gondolta, hogy Potter nem volt képességei teljes birtokában.

Gyors pillantást vetett a macska sebeire. Igen, felismerte, hogy ugyanazok voltak, amiket már begyógyított… Ismét kinyílnak majd, amikor Potternek vissza kell alakulnia? Újabb ok az aggodalomra. Egyáltalán nem volt boldog miattuk.

_Ha rájönne, ki bántotta a macskáját…_

Gyorsan összeszedte magát. Rendben. Jól van, fáradt volt és határozottan stressz hatása alatt állt. Potter remekül ellesz macskaalakban itt a szoba biztonságában, hogy az ördög vigye el, és ő majd megtalálja a módját, hogyan orvosolja ezt a problémát, hogy véget vethessen neki!

Merlin segítségével a fiúnak nem lesznek emlékei arról, hogy a házában tartózkodott, még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy ez esetben az első adandó alkalommal törölnie kell az emlékezetét.

Potter, Shadow, a fene vigye el - az ő szerencséjével -, az állat még biztosan bolhás is.

Piton gyorsan elhagyta a szobát és csatlakozott Dumbledore-hoz a konyhában.

- Minden rendben. Potter ismét felvette a macska alakját. Ez jót tett mind a mentális, mind fizikai egészségének. Meglátjuk, mi lesz a visszaváltoztatásával kapcsolatban, amikor többet tudunk arról,mi folyik itt, és hogyan gondoskodhatunk róla. Jelenleg a hálószobájában van, és nem tűnik túl izgatottnak. Próbáld nem zargatni. Surreyben leszek, és legilimentálom azokat a muglikat, akik családjaként szolgáltak ennek a Potternek nevezett kibírhatatlan rakás problémának.

- Idegesnek tűnsz, Perselus. Minden rendben?

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Teljesen. Az elmúlt két napban nem aludtam többet egy óránál, én vagyok a felelős, hogy vigyázzak a fiúra, akiről azt állítják, hogy megmenti a világot, de aki még a saját nevére sem emlékszik, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem képes elmondani, hogyan sérült meg. A Sötét Nagyúr valószínűleg bármelyik pillanatban hívhat, és a főzete még nem készült el, és mindennek a tetejébe arra készülök, hogy a reggelt a legkellemetlenebb muglicsaláddal töltöm, akiket valaha is ismertem.

- És te még a felét sem tudod - felelte Dumbedore, aki képtelen volt elrejteni egy mosolyt. - Perselus, el sem tudom mondani, mennyire hálás vagyok mindenért, amit teszel… Harryért és mindnyájunkért - mondta határozottan.

Piton megnyugodott egy kicsit.

- Erre semmi szükség, Albus. Én állok annak a listának az élén, akik érdekeltek Potter túlélésében és sikerességében. Ami ebben a pillanatban a leginkább aggaszt, ahogy a fiú a homlokára nyomja a kezét. Úgy sejtem, a Sötét Nagyúr értesült róla, hogy a fiú tudata - bár gyengén és bizonytalanul - visszatért, és megpróbálja összekapcsolni az elméjüket…

- Ebben az esetben jól tetted, hogy arra ösztönözted, vegye vissza animágus alakját. Mindent figyelembe véve a döntésed igen ésszerű volt, még akkor is, ha fáj Harryt ilyen állapotban látnom.

Piton bólintott. Megértette az igazgató aggodalmát, és nyugtalanságát amiatt, hogy Harry érzékelése még jobban összezavarodik a személyazonosságát illetően… Ám be kellett ismerni, hogy ő a maga részéről jóval kellemesebben érzi magát a fiú macskaverziójával.

Talán egy kicsit túlságosan is.

Ellenőrizte, hogy pálcáját biztonságosan az övébe dugta-e, majd felöltötte útitalárját.

- Szeretnél egy Kiábrándító Bűbájt, Perselus? A muglik, különösen Little Whingingiek, aligha vannak hozzászokva, hogy ilyenféle öltözéket lássanak…

- Szükségtelen. Senki nem fog emiatt meghalni, és a megjelenésem kiválthat némi érdekes reakciót, amennyiben jelenleg más varázslók kószálnak a területen. A halálfalók mindig láthatatlanok maradnak…

- Szándékodban áll átkutatni a környéket? - kérdezte Dumbledore meglepetten.

Piton kesernyésen elmosolyodott.

- Semmit nem akarok a véletlenre bízni. Az idő túl értékes… és amikor legközelebb Malfoy-kúriába hívnak, nem tudom mennyi időbe telik, míg újra visszatérhetek. Gyors válaszokra van szükségünk.

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, hogy megszorítsa a bájitalmester vállát, de megfékezte a mozdulatot, mikor meglátta, hogy a férfi megmerevedik.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. Ha fel is merült benne egy pillanatnyi kétség Piton döntésének helyességéről, hogy Harryt ismét állatformájába juttatta, most minden kétsége elillant.

A maga módján mind a tanárban, mind a diákban megvolt a becsületesség és egyfajta bizonyosság, hogy csakis magukra számíthatnak, amitől közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint azt bármelyikük is el tudta képzelni. Kötelességének tekintette, hogy kikényszerítse Pitonból a helyes döntés meghozatalát Harryt illetően, és Dumbledore boldogan megragadta volna ezt az lehetőséget, ha nem aggódott volna mind a kettőjükért.

Az igazgató csüggedése láttán Piton megajándékozta őt egy megnyugtatónak szánt pillantással, ami egy halvány mosollyal párosult.

- És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, igen, számíthatsz rám, Albus.

- Ebben sosem kételkedtem, fiam - felelte az igazgató kedvesen.

- Ha Potter egyszer is… Tudasd velem, ha bármilyen vészhelyzet állna elő.

Dumbledore biccentett és végignézte, ahogy a bájitalmester a kandallóhoz megy.

Volt egy furcsa előérzete, hogy azon a reggel egyetlen előforduló probléma sem a Grimmauld térről fog érkezni.

- Piton-kúria!

- Amikor Piton feltűnt a laboratóriumában, valami szokatlannak tűnt számára. Úgy tűnt, évek múltak el, mióta legutóbb Shadow-val a karjában távozott.

Shadow. Az változott. Ránézett a macska üresen árválkodó pulóverére a széken…

Felsóhajtott. Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy vajon bosszúságában, csalódottságában vagy aggodalmában tette-e. Akármelyik is volt az ok, az ismét Potter hibája. Még egyszer utoljára a pulóverre nézett. Végül is a macska mindössze két hétig élt ott; nem tart majd sokáig megszokni a hiányát.

A macska… Potter! Némán átkozódott. Az alváshiány valóban nem tesz jót neki. Felkapott egy fiolát és egy húzásra megitta a tartalmát; Dursleyék meglátogatásához minden energiájára és tisztánlátására szüksége lesz.

Az elképzelés egyre nagyobb mértékű kényelmetlenséget okozott; ez az egész történet nem állt össze… De nem volt vesztegetni való ideje, főleg találgatásokra nem. Betett néhány bájitalt a talárja belső zsebébe, és egy hangos „pukk" kíséretében dehoppanált.

Jelenléte - ahogy azt várta - néhány helytelenítő pillantástól eltekintve semmilyen reakciót nem váltott ki a lakónegyed utcáin. Kicsi volt ugyan a lehetőség rá, de egyik kifogás jobb, mint a másik alapon el kellett tanakodnia dolgokon, mielőtt találkozik a muglikkal.

Privet Drive 4.

Piton az utca túloldaláról szemlélte a házat. Tehát megérkezett oda, ahol a híres-nevezetes Potter nőtt fel… tényleg messze esett Godric's Hollowtól.

Átment az úttesten és a tökéletesen rendben tartott kerten, hogy bekopogjon az ajtón. Ezzel szemben a férfi, aki kinyitotta, egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy átlagos mugli. Az illető széle-hossza egy volt, elfoglalta a bejárati ajtó teljes keretét, és karmazsinvörössé vált, mikor azonosította látogatóját. Kidüllesztette mellkasát, és igyekezett megakadályozni a házba való belépést.

- Nem jött vissza a fiú - vakkantotta végül, amikor eléggé megnyugtatta magát ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon. - Semmilyen hírünk nincs róla, és ez nekünk meg is felel. Ha venné a bátorságot, hogy ismét betegye ide a lábát, magam küldeném a pokolba. Most pedig távozzon, és a rohadt életbe is, hagyja békén a családom, mielőtt hívom a rendőrséget! A magához hasonló szerzetek nincsenek tekintettel még a család gyászára sem? - ordította a legerősebb hangján.

_Ez volt ám az információban gazdag és félreérthetetlen szóáradat_ - merengett Piton.

Tehát valaki meghalt… és Potter valószínűleg belekeveredett. Dumbledore mi az ördögért nem tartotta ildomosnak, hogy tájékoztassa őt erről? Hogy hagyhatott figyelmen kívül egy ilyen lényeges információdarabkát, mielőtt ideküldte? Attól félt, hogy Piton visszautasítja a segítséget, ha megtudja, mit művelt?

A rejtély darabkái gyorsan a helyükre kerültek. Ez a pokolfajzat kétségkívül talált rá módot, hogy maga ellen fordítsa egyetlen családját, és valószínűleg a szörnyű bűn miatt még az igazgató - a gyűlölt fiúval szembeni minden engedékenységét latba vetve - sem tudott neki megbocsátani.

Érezte, hogy egy meg nem nevezett neheztelés erősödik benne. Dumbledore és Potter. Igazi csalók…

- Hacsak nem szeretné a teljes szomszédságot felriasztani azzal, hogy a küszöbön ordibál, tartok tőle, azt akarja, hogy bejöjjek; Bizonyos részleteket tisztáznom kell magával, és nem áll szándékomban távozni, míg meg nem kapom az összes választ - mondta kifürkészhetetlen arccal.

Vernon Dursley néhány másodpercig bámult rá, mielőtt végül egy 'pff' elhangzásával egyidejűleg beengedte. Ez a néhány hang minden vágyát kifejezte, mennyire szeretné felajánlani vendégszeretetét a feketébe öltözött férfinek. Oldalra lépett, és becsapta az ajtót a bájitalmester mögött. Széles mellkasa fölött keresztbe tette karjait és makacsul végigmérte.

Ha nem lett volna annyira bosszús, Piton szórakoztatónak találta volna a férfi gyerekes viselkedését.

- Itthon van a felesége és a fia? - kérdezte.

- Nem, hála istennek. Elmentek, hogy új számítógépet vegyenek Dudleynak, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, és máson gondolkozzon. A nagynénje halála óta, ő… - Vernon dühös gesztikulálásba kezdett. Csak nem fogja megvitatni az életét egy különccel, nem igaz?

Piton bólintott. Jobb is, hogy elsőként egyedül van Vernonnal; ha Petunia felismerné őt, a dolgok csak még komplikáltabbá válnának.

- Részvétem - mondta hanyagul. - A nővére, gondolom?

- Jól gondolja - mordult Vernon. - És akármiben töri is a fejét, egy másodpercig ne higgye, hogy ismét befogadom a házamba azt a kis torzszülöttet, akit tizenöt évvel ezelőtt sikerült ráerőltetni Petuniára. Kész vége, hallja? Nem érdekel, ha a pokol egész hadereje keresi is, mindent megérdemel. Ami engem illet, sok szerencsét kívánok nekik. Ha ez a Nem-Tudom-Ki-Nagyúr el akarja kapni a fiút, és ki akarja tekerni a nyakát, higgyen nekem, az övé lehet!

Piton megmerevedett. Akármilyen mély is a férfi fájdalma, nem csökkentette a szavai okozta döbbenetet. Őszintén felfogta az unokaöccsére leselkedő veszély súlyosságát? A férfi arcán feltűnő megvetés és keménység, amikor Potterről beszélt, határozottan zűrzavaros volt.

- Megkérdezhetem a hölgy halálának körülményeit? - kérdezte Piton olyan udvariasan, ahogy tudta.

- Autóbaleset. Naná, mi más! - mennydörögte Vernon a harag és a gyász között őrlődve.

Piton nem értette a választ, de szándékában állt megérteni azt. Mi köze volt ahhoz Potternek? Nem gondolták, hogy a fiú elhagyja a házat a nyári szünet ideje alatt.

- És Harry szerepe a balesetben?

- A szerepe? - mordult Vernon. - Hogy meri azt kérdezni, hogy mit tett? - tette hozzá hangosabban. Arca még vörösebbé vált, miközben kezeivel a levegőben hadonászott.

- Minden az ő hibája! Minden! A kezdetektől fogva! A szerződések, a gyár, szegény, összezavarodott Dudleym, Marge balesete. Ő rossz, rossz, mint egy pestis, balszerencsét hoz a körülötte levőkre!

Piton megpróbálta eltitkolni hitetlenkedését.

- Elnézést, de úgy hittem, Harrynek nem adtunk engedélyt arra, hogy idén elhagyja a ház határait. Ilyen körülmények közepette hogy tudott balesetet okozni? Az utcában történt?

- Az utcában! Micsoda vicc ez, hogy az utcában! Az autópályán. Marge elvesztette az uralmát az autója felett Skóciában az autópályán! Skóciában, érti, micsoda különös véletlen! Ez az a hely, ahol a bűnözők iskolája van, akik az év legnagyobb részében kiveszik a kezünk közül Pottert, nemde?

_Ez az ember komplett őrült_ - gondolta Piton. Vagy talán elvakította a fájdalom, de bármi is az ok, teljesen ésszerűtlen. Hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy épp az imént nevezte Harrynek a fiút, miközben a nagybátyja 'Potterként' beszélt róla.

Nem, valami határozottan nem volt rendben ezzel a nappal. Szerette volna, ha képes egy pillanatra megállítani az időt és összegezni az összes egymásnak ellentmondó információt, amit az utóbbi pár órában összegyűjtött… viszont erre nem volt lehetősége, mivel Vernon ismét kirobbant, és semmi nem állíthatta meg.

- Elveszteni a járműve felett az uralmat, Marge… mintha ez megtörténhetett volna… Ha ismerte volna, maga is pontosan tudná, hogy ez nem történhetett meg! Egész biztos nem! Az a szemét kis kölyök varázsolt, és így ölte meg. Ez olyan biztos, mintha lelőtte volna, punktum!

- Miért tett volna ilyen dolgot? - kérdezte Piton félig izgatottan, félig bosszúsan.

- Ah! Természetesen bosszúból! Komisz kis munka, az a fiú… komisz, akárcsak a szülei. Marge tudta ezt, és mindig súlyt helyezett rá, hogy helyre tegye a kölyköt. Ahogy mi is tettük, na, nem mintha elég volt, ha azt nézi, mi történt… Egyszer már felpuffasztotta őt, mint egy luftballont, csak, mert megpróbálta rávenni, hogy beismerje az igazat a szüleiről! És most ez, egy autóbaleset… hogy rádöbbentsen minket, mennyire ördögien gonosz is persze! Egy autóbaleset!

- Attól félek, még mindig nem értem az összefüggést - folytatta kitartóan Piton, miközben egy kezdődő migrén ellen küzdött.

- Az autóbaleset. Potterék. Ezt mondtunk a fiúnak, hogy ne kelljen beszélnünk a… - Vernon vetett egy pillantást Pitonra és a pálcára, amivel a férfi önkéntelenül is játszott és úgy döntött, nem ad hangot a varázslókról alkotott véleményének.

- Azt mondták Harrynek, hogy szülei egy autóbalesetben vesztették életüket? - kérdezte Piton, és igyekezett összerakni a hihetetlen információdarabkákat, amiket a mugli felé szórt.

- Munkanélküli segélyen tengődtek, részegek voltak, mint a görény, és jött a baleset… a két lúzer meghalt és a saját fajtájukból való torz fiuk hozzánk került, hogy vigyázzunk rá! Évekig csak teher volt és mindezt miért? Dudley meggárgyult, Marge halott, az egész családunk hamarosan az utcára kerül… Az első este el kellett volna hagynom valahol, ahogy meg is mondtam Petuniának, de meg kellett 'védenünk' a démont, így megtartottuk. És mi jó származott belőle? Hmm, mi jó?

_Hát az ő részére bizonyára semmi_ - gondolta Piton. Már nem csak egy migrén, hanem egy egész rosszullét kerülgette. Hol hibázott? Vagy még pontosabban, hol hibázott Potter?

Mély levegőt vett, és igyekezett elfojtani az ádáz vágyat, hogy Legilimenst szórjon a férfire, és kiszedje belőle azt az információt, amit akart. Türelem, először meg kellett tenni valamit…

- Látni akarom a fiú szobáját! - követelte váratlanul.

A férfi felmordult.

- Egy lépést sem tesz beljebb a házamba! Maga és a fajtája már épp elég kárt okoztak itt.

Megmondtam, hogy nincs itt a fiú, és most távozzon!

- Tartok tőle, hogy erre még nem fog sor kerülni - felelte Piton szárazon. - A szobát! Most! –

Pálcáját megforgatta ujjai között, miközben átható tekintettel meredt Vernonra.

A mugli morgott néhány szót, ami feltehetően sértés volt, de vonakodva megindult a lépcső irányába.

A ház ugyanolyan pedánsan jól ápolt és hagyományos volt belül, mint kívül. Azzal a kivétellel, hogy az ajtó, ami előtt a férfi megállt, tele volt erős lakattal és látszólag rosszul felrögzített lakatpánttal, mint amit rendszeresen becsaptak, vagy letörtek volna.

Piton azonnal kétséget érzett: tényleg ez Potter szobája? Azt gondolták róla, hogy egy vadállat? A megértés hiánya, amiről Dumbledore beszélt, úgy tűnt, elérte a jéghegy csúcsát.

Vernon kinyitotta az ajtót és intett az állával, hogy beléphet.

- Csak maga után - intett a varázsló.

A férfi felmordult, majd egy másodpercnyi tétovázás után Pitonnal a sarkában átlépett az ajtón. Az első dolog, amit a bájitalmester észrevett, a rácsok voltak az ablakon. Dumbledore utalt rájuk, de furcsa módon a kép nem igazán rögzült benne. A napnak ebben az órájában a fény besütött az ablakon, árnyékot vetett a szobára, és nehézkessé tette, hogy bármi mást is meglásson.

A csupasz falak, a kopott matrac, az üres szekrény, mindez börtöncellával hasonlatossá tették a szobát. Csak két hét telt el, mióta fiú elment… Tehát ez volt az a hely, ahol a híres Harry Potter felnőtt. Egy új történet, egy új kirakós öltött formát lassan a professzor elméjében.

Mindent az elejéről kell kezdenie.

- Mi történt utolsó alkalommal, amikor itt volt a fiú?

Vernon motyogott néhány szót, majd látva a bájitalmester arckifejezését, megköszörülte a torkát.

- Már elmondtam annak a vén bolondnak. Megmondtam a fiúnak, hogy pakolja össze a motyóját és távozzon, és hogy nem látjuk itt többé szívesen.

- Pontosan hogyan hangzott ez el?

Vernon fészkelődni kezdett, láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát. _Na, most érkezett el a megfelelő idő._

-_ Legilimens!_

Egy pillanattal később Piton a szoba egy kissé másféle verziójában találta magát. Néhány holmi a földön hevert, a szekrényajtó zárva volt, és egy kimerült tekintetű fiú nézte, hogy egy még vörösebb arcú Vernon Dursley közeledik felé.

Látta, hogy a fiú vékony volt, vékonyabb, mint az aki, most a Grimmauld téren pihent. Hatalmas fekete karikák ültek a szeme alatt, és Piton úgy vélte, zúzódások nyomát látja az arcán.

_Meghalt_

A fiú olyan meglepettnek tűnt, amilyen Piton is volt, de bocsánatot kért, anélkül, hogy tisztázni próbálta volna a helyzetet.

_Sajnálom! _

_Sajnálhatod is! Az egész a te hibád! A te rohadt hibád! - kiáltotta végül Vernon._

Igen, jól látszott, hogy még Harry sem értette, hogyan keveredhetett bele. Piton nem tehetett róla, de megkönnyebbülést érzett.

_A te abnormalitásod… a te hibád… Mindig! Balszerencsét hozol! Vonzod a halált!_

Miközben Vernon arról igyekezett tájékoztatni a fiút, hogy ő a felelős a világ összes szerencsétlenségéért, Piton megfigyelhette, hogy Harry arckifejezése mind üresebbé és szomorúbbá válik. A bűntudat most jól látszott az egész arcán.

Piton felmordult: a fiú becsületbeli kérdést csinált abból, hogy soha ne higgye el, amit a felnőttek mondanak neki, de ellenvetés nélkül elfogadta az ésszerűtlen okfejtést a nagybátyjától. Hol volt ebben a logika?

Látta, hogy a bűntudat eme megnyilvánulását a nagybátyja is észreveszi. Piton figyelte, ahogy a férfi kárörvendő mosollyal és lassú mozdulatokkal lecsatolja a derékszíját, mielőtt a kezére tekerte, és hagyta, hogy a csatja szabadon lógjon. Potter látszólag nem fogta fel, mi következik, de Piton tehetetlenül megborzongott: A fiú sérülései! Nem, az lehetetlen, nem merte megtenni!

Vernon beigazolta félelmeit, amikor a himbálózó szíj a lehető legerősebben lecsapott a fiú mellkasára. A fiú alig reagált, annyira elmerült a bűntudat homályában. A második ütés úgy tűnt, kihúzza őt a kábulatból, és Piton egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy végre küzdeni fog, ám mindössze tetetetlenül végignézhette a fiú arcán a megadást.

Továbbra sem próbálta védeni magát, elfogadta a büntetést, mintha megérdemelte volna.

A bájitalmester nem akart hinni a szemének. Potter… Potter, aki, óramű pontossággal szembenézett Voldemorttal, aki szembeszállt egy sárkánnyal és a dementorokkal, és aki, ha a fejébe vett valamit, nem ismert el semmilyen fennhatóságot. Potter egy szó nélkül elfogadta, hogy gyilkossággal vádolják, és a legmegalázóbb módon, könyörtelenül megverik egy olyan bűntett miatt, amiről a legkisebb fogalma sem volt.

A szíj újra és újra lecsapott, a fémcsat felszakította a bőrét és a fiú még mindig nem tett semmit, hogy védje magát. Amikor kifogyott az ereje, félig eszméletlen állapotban a földre rogyott. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy ez megnyugtatja Vernont, akinek haragja megkétszereződött, és szemében elégedett, perverz csillogást látszott.

Végül belefáradt a hajolgatásba, hogy tovább üsse a fiút, és kimerült. Rosszindulatúan belerúgott néhányat, majd végzett a dolgával.

_És ez okozta a törött kart_ - merengett Piton, miközben a fiú vállán elhelyezett különösen erőszakos rúgást nézte. Majd az oldalán…

_Még egy dolog, amit nem vettem észre_ - gondolta magában keserűen, amikor meghallotta az unott bejelentést.

_- Többé nem élsz itt._

A férfi egy utolsó, lenéző és gyűlölettel teli pillantással leköpte a fiú mozdulatlan testét és távozott, anélkül hogy visszanézett volna.

Nem, Potter nem élt ott többé; ez biztos, még akkor sem, ha az a vadállat azt kívánta volna. Ő, Perselus sosem engedte volna… Ami pedig Dumbledore-t illeti, meg sem próbálta elképzelni reakcióját, amikor megtudja védence kilakoltatásának részleteit.

A látomás elhomályosult. Piton most meglehetősen rosszul érezte magát, de nem állt szándékában ott megállni. Miért nem védte meg magát Potter egy egyszerű muglival szemben? Annyira rettegőnek és beletörőnek látszott… Nem szakította meg a legilimenciát, hanem tovább kutatta Vernon elméjét egyéb, a fiúval kapcsolatos emlékek után.

És meg is találta azokat…

_Potter, amint azon a nyáron álmában sír és vigasztalásképpen megütik._

_Potter kicsit fiatalabban főz, és a házat takarítja az éjszaka közepén._

_Potter éhezik és megpróbál ételt lopni, majd a szobájába bezárva végzi._

_Harry határozottan kisebb korban, sír, mert a csúnya, bébi elefántra hasonlító unokatestvére megverte őt és Harry kapta a pofont, amiért provokálta őt._

_Különc. Semmirekellő. Egy alkoholista fia. Bűnöző. A természet tévedése. Teher._

_És végül egy kép egy kisfiúról, aki nem lehetett több öt évesnél, összekucorodva, rémülten egy gardrób mélyén, arca nedves a könnyektől, és becsukja a szemét, amikor egy hatalmas kéz lendül az arca felé._

Ebből elég volt. Ó, igen, határozottan elég. Piton tizenöt évet futott át felületesen Potter életéből, és a legkisebb vágya sem volt ennél mélyebbre merülni.

Hogy volt rá képes ez az emberi lénynek sem nevezhető mugli! Legmerészebb álma beteljesülésének kellett volna éreznie azt a privilégiumot, hogy felnevelheti a Fiút, Aki Túlélte. **Túlélte**, az egy nagyon jól megválasztott szó volt, és mindent összeszámolva nem is egyszer.

Bármelyik varázsló család a fiaként nevelte volna fel a fiút, és ezek a muglik, az egyik az állítólagos nagybátyja... Vajon tudta, hogy mit kockáztat, ha a varázslóvilág rájön erre?

Hogy lehetett a fiú olyan pökhendi a Roxfortban és mégis ennyire megalázkodó a saját családja előtt?

Piton bizonyára láthatott volna Vernon emlékeiben egy-két őszinte kísérletet a kamasz Harry lázadásaira, de azok közül egyik sem érhetett fel azzal a beletörődéssel és gyötrelmes engedelmességgel, amit az eddigi évek során látott.

Roxfortban ugyanakkor… Piton végigfutatott az emlékeiben néhány különböző jelenetet Potterről a kastélyban. _Potter, igen, de melyik?_ - tűnődött egy pillanatra. James és Harry, akik annyira hasonlítottak egymásra, hogy beleolvadtak egymásba… immáron.

Mit mondott volna a pöffeszkedő James Potter, ha látja a rémült fiát egy gardrób mélyén, vagy hogy olyan valaki veri szíjjal, akiről feltételezték, hogy a saját fiaként neveli? Forogna a sírjában… De Piton nem érzett boldogságot emiatt. Egykori ellensége már nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy elégtételt vegyen a fia miatt, de ő, Piton igen. És sosem volt ilyen remek lehetősége, hogy visszafizesse adósságát Jamesnek.

Vernon Dursley vele szemben állt és nehezen szedte a levegőt, kapkodva lélegzett, és tekintete zavarossá vált.

Tisztában volt azzal, hogy a varázsló alaposan megvizsgálta, ezért felugrott, és motyogni kezdett.

- Ez nem… ez nem… Ez semmi olyasmi..

- Nem olyasmi? - kérdezte halkan Piton és egy lépéssel közelebb lépett hozzá.

- Nem! Ez nem az, amire gondol! - kiáltotta Vernon, amikor a rémület úrrá lett rajta. - Figyeljen, az a Potter fiú nem normális!

- Valóban nem. Ő egy varázsló, a mi világunkban egy hős. Merlin bocsásson meg nekem, minden esetre ő az egyetlen személy, aki számos alkalommal túlélte a Sötét Nagyurat. Az a sorsa, hogy megmentse a világunkat. Egy gyerek. Egy kamasz fiú, számára túlságosan is hatalmas felelősséggel, aki még rengeteg egyéb gonddal is küzd, mint amennyit a legtöbb ember megért…

- Ő egy torz! - vágott közbe Vernon. - Semmi mást nem hozott, mint balszerencsét, attól a naptól kezdve, hogy megérkezett. Ő rossz, benne van a vérében… ő…

- Eleget hallottam - közölte Piton szárazon. – Vagyok olyan jó helyzetben, hogy tudjam, Harry nem egy tinédzser mintakép. De akkor is, még ha ő maga a Sötét Nagyúr reinkarnációja, én nem tudok mentséget találni a gyerekkel szembeni tűrhetetlen bánásmódjára. És akkor csak a magam nevében beszélek… Nem lennék a maga helyében, Vernon, amikor Dumbledore és Mr. Potter rajongóklubjának többi tagja megtudja, hogyan tette tönkre szisztematikusan módszerességgel az életét Van egyáltalán fogalma, mit reprezentál ez a gyerek? - sziszegte.

- Mindazonáltal, Mr. Dursley, van bennünk valami közös - folytatta nyugodtabb hangon.

Úgy vélte, látta megcsillanni a remény fénysugarát a férfi szemében, de az gyorsan helyet cserélt a pánikkal, amikor észrevette, hogy lábai nem érintik a földet.

- Mindketten megtapasztaltuk, hogy akadnak bizonyos nehézségeink a gyilkos ösztöneink elnyomásában.

Vernon szemei szó szerint kidülledtek, amikor a falhoz vágva találta magát. Majd újra. És megint. Vagy az már a plafon volt?

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, kiterült a padlón és zihálva kapott levegő után. Rémült tekintettel nézett a bájitalmesterre, aki undorodó tekintettel mérte végig.

- Tovább is maradnék, hogy megvitassam önnel az oktatás előnyeit, Dursley, de úgy hiszem, magának és a szíjának rengeteg megbeszélnivalója van egymással - mondta Piton, mielőtt elmormolt egy varázsigét a férfi irányába.

Vernon egy apró károgó hangot adott ki, amikor érezte, hogy a vastag derékszíj lecsúszik a derekáról, és a levegőbe emelkedik.

- Nem akarom megzavarni a négyszemközti diskurzust. Másrészről még találkoznom kell a bájos kis családjával. Ha megbocsát, a nappaliban fogom várni őket - kuncogott Piton, és egy rövid biccentéssel elhagyta a szobát.

Alig csukta be az ajtót, amikor meghallotta a bőrszíj ismerős hangját, ahogy erősen lecsap a bőrre. Néhány perccel ezelőtt ugyanezt a hangot hallotta folytonosan és vég nélkül Vernon emlékeiben. Határozott elégedettséggel nézett az ajtóra, egymás után bezárta a lakatokat, és ügyelt rá, hogy mindegyik kattanás könyörtelenül hallatszódjon.

Egy jótett teljesült.

- És soha többé ne merészelj kezet emelni a macskámra! - mormogta.

Majd, miután meghallotta Dursley sikoltozását, nyugodtan lement a lépcsőn, és a nappali felé vette az irányt, hogy megvárja a család többi tagját.

Piton körben szemügyre vette a túlságosan is tiszta szobát. Odabenn a falat beborító képektől és a dohányzóasztaltól kezdve minden egyenesen mesterkéltnek látszott. Egy kövér, szőke fiúcska a mosolygó szüleivel körbevéve; egy tökéletes kis család a művi mosolyukkal. Semmi utalást nem talált rá, hogy Harry idetartozott, és kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy ez valóban így volt.

Piton röviden visszagondolt az évek során folytonosan hangoztatott utalásaira az elkényeztetett Harryről. Ha nem lett volna olyan szánalmas, majdhogynem felnevetett volna.

Piton, aki úgy gondolta, mestere a jól elhelyezett sértések finom művészetének, most kénytelen lesz újraértékelni a színvonalát. Több szempontból is.

A bejárati ajtó kinyílt és hangok hallatszottak a folyosóról.

- Vernon! Megjöttünk! Le tudnál jönni segíteni?

Piton felállt és kis mosollyal az ajkán kényelmes tempóban az újonnan érkezők felé indult.

Petúnia és fia néhány nagyméretű dobozzal küszködött az előszobában. _Nem sokat változott_ - gondolta Piton. Még soványabb, az arca állandóan utálkozó kifejezést tükrözött, a mozdulatai merevek… hogy lehetett ez a nő Lily rokona? Petunia hirtelen észrevette és eldobva a csomagokat megugrott.

- Ki maga? Mit keres a házamban? Hol van Vernon?

Piton továbbra is csak nézett rá, és egy szót sem szólt. Petunia összeráncolta a homlokát, és a felismerés jele pislákolt a szeme mélyén.

- Dudley, drágám, menj a szobádba.

- De a számító… - A hatalmas fiú, aki szinte elrejtőzött a zsírpárnák alatt, észrevette a behatolót és megmerevedett, amikor meglátta az öltözetet és a kézben tartott pálcát.

Felvisított, mint egy malac, felrohant a lépcsőn, és magára hagyta az anyját, hogy az szembenézzen a varázslóval.

_Minő csodálatos példa a gyermeki önfeláldozásra_ - gondolta Piton.

Petunia tovább bámult a férfire, arckifejezése utálatot és gyűlöletet tükrözött.

- Ismerlek. Te vagy az a rémes fiú, aki Lilyt egy különccé változtatta.

- Ez valami megszállottság ebben a családban, hogy képzelt bűntényeket tulajdonít másoknak? - kérdezte Piton szárazon.

Petunia a nyelvére harapott.

- Hol van Vernon?

- Per pillanat nem elérhető. Meg fogod találni az unokaöcséd hálószobájában, de csak miután elcsevegtünk egy kicsit.

Petunia nyerítésnek beillő halk nevetést hallatott.

- Miről? Felteszem a kis különcről, akit a húgom ránk sózott? Nincs itt. És nem is jön vissza. Vernon gondoskodott róla.

Piton érezte, hogy haragja erősödik. Petunia… Lily testvére, ez a nyakigláb nő, mindig a kishúga karjába csimpaszkodott, bár senki sem tudta pontosan, hogy megvédeni szerette volna, vagy csak visszatartani.

Az egy dolog, hogy Vernon egy erőszakos ember… de Petunia ereiben ugyanaz a vér folyik, mint Harryében.

Piton ismét feltette ugyanazt a kérdést: Hogy tehette?

- Igen, tisztában vagyok vele - mondta végül. A férjed és én már elbeszélgettünk kicsit… szemtől szembe.

Petunia gyanakodva húzta össze szemöldökét.

- Be kell vallanom, Mr. Dursley nem igazán önszántából, de lehetőséget adott nekem, hogy bepillantást nyerjek Harry itt töltött életének néhány különlegesen jelentős mozzanatába.

Piton elcsendesedett és reakcióra várt. Petunia megmerevedett.

- Befogadtuk a házunkba. Etettük, ruháztattuk, iskolába küldtük. Mindene megvolt, amire szüksége volt - sziszegte.

- Én nem ezt láttam - felelte halkan Piton. - Petunia, miért?

A nő arca eltorzult a haragtól és az ingerültségtől.

- Sosem kértem ezt a koloncot! Ha annyira értékes volt neked, és a te fajtádbeli bolondok mindegyikének, miért nem tartottátok meg? Nem volt elég egy ilyen förtelem egy házban Lilyvel, miközben mindenki azt hiszi, mennyire nagyszerű is volt ő. Ha a szüleink nem imádták volna annyira őt és az rendellenességét, talán normális maradt volna! Mint én… de ők nem törődtek ezzel, nem igaz? És utána meg a fiú… mintha szükségünk lenne egy különcre a családunkban!

- És gondoskodtál róla, hogy sose legyen elkényeztetve, mint Lily volt…

- Hát persze - felelte röviden Petunia. - A legkisebb esélyét sem akartam megadni, hogy olyanná váljon, mint a húgom!

- Tehát azt állítod, hogy azért bántál rosszul a fiúval, hogy megmentsd az életét? - kérdezte

Piton egy csipetnyi reménnyel.

De Petunia ismét undorodva nézett rá.

- Megmenteni? Azt megtettük, mikor befogadtuk a kis csúszómászó kígyót, nemde? Ha sikerült megöletnie magát, csak azért érdekel, mert így megszabadultunk tőle. Talán végre képesek leszünk békében élni.

Piton megtelt keserűséggel. Sajnálkozva szegezte neki a kérdést, ami égette az ajkát.

- Petunia, ő Lily fia. Hogy tudod nem szeretni őt?

Megpróbált abban reménykedni, hogy ha sértegeti a nőt, az tiltakozni fog, kiabálni, hogy nincs joga ezt mondani, és természetesen mindennek ellenére szereti őt…

De Petunia arckifejezése eltiporta minden reményét.

- Miért kéne? Dumbledore rá tudott venni, hogy befogadjam, és a tetőt adjak fölé, de arra nem tud kényszeríteni, hogy szeressem őt, igaz? Különösen, mikor itt van az én csodálatos kis Dudleym, aki annyira szép, annyira kedves, annyira _normális._ Ami Lilyt illeti… a fiú egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a húgom. Ő a semmirekellő apja kiköpött mása. Semmit nem akarok tenni azzal a különccel.

Piton megszólalni sem tudott.

Az egy dolog, hogy ő ezt az okfejtést helyénvalónak találta volna, na de Petunia? Lily testvére, aki felnevelte Harryt? Mi a gond ezzel a nővel?

Biztosan hitte, hogy szerette a testvérét… A halála után megtiszteltetésnek kellett volna vennie, és mélységes meghatottságot éreznie, amiért rábízták a fiát, és dédelgetnie kellett volna Lily emlékére.

Ahogy ő tette volna.

_Ó, Lily_ - gondolta -, _hányszor árultak még el?_

Az undor és a szomorúság keverékével nézett a hosszúkás arcú asszonyra. Annyira különbözött a húgától. Harry, aki minden erőfeszítése és szándéka ellenére sem ismerte soha az anyját, és aki annyira veszedelmesen az apja hasonmása volt, sokkal inkább hasonlított Lilyre, mint Petunia valaha is.

Petunia, látva, hogy néz rá a bájitalmester, összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Miért nem te fogadtad be, ha annyira törődsz vele? Végül is a húgom állandóan csak rólad beszélt, amikor hazajött. Ugyanolyan könnyedén lehetett a te fiad is.

- Lehetett volna, de csak néhány évre - felelte Piton közömbösen.

_A tied kellett volna, hogy legyen_ – gondolta magában.

- Akkor, ha megtalálod, tartsd meg! Rám ne számíts, hogy törődöm vele, Épp eleget tettem azért a kis hálátlanért, és sosem akarom itt látni újra. A történtek után nem.

- Te pontosan tudhatod, hogy Harrynek semmi köze ahhoz a balesethez - mondta Piton.

- Talán. De Vernon azt nem tudja… És Dudley sem.

A hangszíne tisztán elárulta, hogy az ő részéről befejeződött a beszélgetés.

Perselus meglehetősen egyetértett ezzel. Nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát és jóval feszültebbnek, mint egy kör - Voldemort kezétől elszenvedett - Cruciatus után. Minden egészségtelen volt ebben a házban és ebben a családban.

És Harry… Merlin. Harrynek sosem szabadna ide visszatérnie. Ő majd gondoskodik erról. Ki gondoskodott erről a fiúról igazán?

Az biztos, hogy nem az úgynevezett családja, aki semmit nem akart tőle jobban, minthogy eltűnjön. Dumbledore sem, aki hagyta, hogy itt nőjön fel, és térjen vissza ide… A férfinak volt tudomása ennek akár a feléről is? Piton teljes szívéből remélte, hogy nem. Ellenkező esetben… vajon mit gondolt?

Mindenesetre a tény az tény maradt: Potternek annyi csodálója és testőrjelöltje volt, amennyit csak akart, de egyik sem gondoskodott igazán a fiúról.

Erősen szándékában állt, hogy változtasson ezen.

Nem fogja megengedni, hogy Lily halála hiábavaló legyen. Annyi szenvedés árán. Nem fogja engedni, hogy bárki is bántsa a macskáját.

Mindenesetre, akár akarja a fiú, akár nem, szándékában áll rajta tartani a szemét Harryn, és nem csak a kviddics meccsek ideje alatt.

Amikor végül az utcára lépett, a nap még mindig ragyogott. Piton szinte furcsának találta ezt. Zavarónak.

A világ kissé kimozdult a helyéről, mondjuk öt fokot jobbra. Az ő világa, ami Potter körül forgott, mióta öt évvel ezelőtt megérkezett Roxfortba. Potter, aki nem Potter volt a végén.

Hanem inkább Harry. Vagy, ha szükséges: Shadow.

Piton még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a Privet Drive 4. számú házra, elrejtőzött egy fal árnyékában, és dehoppanált.

Abban a pillanatba, amikor eltűnt, egy látomás jelent meg hirtelen a szeme előtt, amitől megugrott. Egy másodpercre Lily arcát látta, ahogy mosolyog rá és szája a „Köszönöm" szót formálja.

És mögötte James Potter ismerős, mégis másféle arca, aki hálás tekintettel köszöntötte őt.


	10. Lassan a testtel!

10. Fejezet

Lassan a testtel!

Amikor Piton feltűnt a laborjában ismét úgy érezte, mintha évek teltek volna el, mióta utoljára itt járt. És mégis, ismételten nem telt el több idő néhány óránál.

Látta a ruhadarabot, és megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy Shadow alszik rajta az új nézőpont szerint, amit Potterről gyűjtött össze.

Egy félénk macska, aki nem szereti a hirtelen mozdulatokat, aki nem hívja fel magára a figyelmet, és aki sosem nyávogott… Aki elfogadta az első személyt, aki kedvességet mutatott az irányába, és cserébe felajánlotta a hűségét.

Egy macska, aki nem panaszkodott a sérülései miatt, és aki olyan mohón falta az ételét, mintha soha nem evett volna korábban.

Potter. A macskája. Nem tehetett róla, de hirtelen birtoklási vágy fogta el az állat iránt… és a fiú iránt is. Bár gyorsan észhez kellett térnie; Potterről volt szó, Harry Potterről, és egy árva lélek sem szerette volna látni, hogy a szükségesnél többször lebzsel a fiú körül. Talán Dumbledore kivételével, de a vén bolondnak idegesítő szokása volt dacolni a természettel, és hogy valószerűtlen kapcsolatokat hozzon létre.

És a még bosszantóbb kifogást Voldemort jelentette, aki, ha gyanakodni kezd Piton Potter iránti szándékai felől, akkor a bájitalmester lesz az első, aki megszenvedi. A Sötét Nagyúr őt használta volna, hogy megszerezze a fiút, ami megalázó helyzetbe hozná. Minden okklumenciatudását fel kell használnia.

Ő kém volt, ráadásul már évek óta. Ha egész mostanáig sikerült lóvá tennie a Sötét Nagyurat a hűségét illetően, akkor továbbra is meg tudja tenni. Tudta, hogy bármilyen körülmények között óvatosnak és távolságtartónak kell maradni.

Ám mégis le kell folytatnia Dumbledore-ral egy komoly megbeszélést a fiú biztonságos elhelyezésének módszereiről.

Egy végső pillantást vetett a szobára, mielőtt egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.

Igen, a világ elbillent a tengelyén… és neki újra be kell tájolnia magát. Gyorsan.

Amikor megérkezett a Grimmauld térre, a helyiség üres volt. Nem sokkal múlt dél, de nyilvánvalóan a Rend tagjai ma nem itt ebédeltek. Dumbledore kétség kívül egyedül akart maradni Potterrel...

Fel kell mennie és csatlakoznia hozzájuk, de előbb neki magának volt szüksége egy pillanatra. Egy percre, hogy rendbe szedje gondolatait és eldöntse, mit fog mondani az igazgatónak… és hogy azt hogyan mondja.

Odafenn egy ajtó csukódott halkan és meghallotta a lépcsőkön a léptek neszét. Kis idővel később Dumbledore lépett be Black nappalijába.

Kíváncsinak tűnt, ajkain apró mosoly játszott, amikor csatlakozott a kandalló mellett álló bájitalmesterhez. Piton elveszett a gondolataiban és nem nézett fel azonnal.

- Perselus?

Perselus végül felpillantott rá, és az igazgató mosolya rögvest eltűnt. Meglehetősen hirtelen látszólag éveket öregedett és a vállai megrogytak, miközben a professzort nézte.

- Talán le kéne ülnünk - javasolta.

Piton bólintott és leült az egy kényelmes fotelbe, lábait keresztbe rakta és mély levegőt vett, miközben Dumbledore elfoglalta a vele szemközti karosszéket.

- Hogy állnak a dolgok, Perselus? - kérdezte halkan.

Piton nem tudott visszafojtani egy felháborodott grimaszt.

- Milyen gyakran ellenőrizted a kis védenced életkörülményeit, Albus?

- Ezen a nyáron, vagy mielőtt elkezdte a Roxfortot? - kérdezte az igazgató.

Egy gúnyos mosoly válaszolt rá.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

A reakciódból ítélve nem elég gyakran. Harry rendszeresen írt a nyáron, és egyszer sem utalt arra, hogy nem látják szívesen.

- Nem látják szívesen? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve a bájitalmester. - Nem látják szívesen? Van egyáltalán fogalmad arról, hogyan kezelték otthon ezt a fiút? Vagy, hogy mit gondolt róla az úgynevezett családja és milyen saját magáról alkotott tévhiteket ültettek belé?

- Perselus, ők a családja! Az életük minden bizonnyal teljesen különbözik a miénktől, és abban sem kételkedek, hogy Harry jelenléte zavarja őket, de akkor is az unokaöccsük és egészen mostanáig megvédték.

Piton megmerevedett és keze összeszorult a szék karfáján.

- Megvédték? Azzal, hogy az első adandó alkalommal kidobták?

Az ősz hajú varázsló kinyitotta a száját, hogy feleljen, de esélyt sem kapott rá.

- Semmit sem akarok tudni az indokaikról! Egy közeli rokon elvesztése mindig fájdalmas, de halálával egy gyereket vádolni, aki már eleve gyászol… Ó, igen, Albus, tudták! Harry minden éjjel sírva ébredt a Black halála miatti rémálmokból! - vicsorogta Piton, és felpattant.

Az igazgató még jobban hátradőlt a karosszékében, szemeit félig lehunyta, de a bájitalmester most sem adott neki időt, hogy megformálja a válaszát.

- Ami a sérüléseit illeti, felfedeztem az eredetüket, és tudom kezelni azokat - folytatta jóval nyugodtabban. - És igazad volt, nem mágikus sebek.

Dumbledore egy szinte esdeklő tekintetet vetett rá, de Piton fogát csikorgatva folytatta.

- Azok egytől egyig egy derékszíjtól származnak, amelyet a nagybátyja használt.

Az igazgató ezúttal teljesen becsukta szemeit és homlokát az egyik kezén nyugtatta. De Pitonnak nem állt szándékában itt befejezni. Dumbledore maga nem akart legilimenciát használni a kövér barmon, aki a fiú nagybátyjaként komédiázott, de ez nem szükségszerűen jelenti azt, hogy megmenekülhet tévedéseinek részletes beszámolója alól.

- Vernon Dursley látszólag őszintén meg volt győződve a kis védenced bűnösségéről, Albus. Petunia semmit nem mondott, hogy rácáfoljon erre, de arra a bájos nőre majd később térjünk vissza. Bárhogy is legyen, Vernon egyenesen odáig ment, hogy elmondja az unokaöccsének, mit gondol róla és azon szokásáról, mely szerint szerencsétlenséget hoz az emberekre. A halálukat okozza. És hogy meggyőződjön arról, hogy nézőpontját teljes mértékben megérttette, szíjjal verte bele a leckét a gyerek fejébe, mielőtt megrugdosta volna, amivel jó néhány csontját eltörte. Szóval mit gondolsz most a védelmi módszerükről, Albus? És a felé irányuló szeretetükről?

Piton csak akkor hagyta abba, amikor elfogyott a levegője, és a vele szemközt ülő igazgatóra meredt.

Most, hogy a kezébe temette fejét és a semmibe meredt, egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra a nagyhatalmú varázslóra, akitől még Voldemort is félt, vagy a híres boszorkány-, és varázsló szakiskola tiszteletreméltó igazgatójára. Piton nem látott egyebet egy vénembernél, aki összetört tévedéseinek súlya alatt, és akinek igen jót tenne egy erős ital.

Piton motyogva nyitotta ki a bárszekrényt, elővett egy üveg whiskyt és megtöltött vele egy poharat. Nem akart ilyen vádló hangon rákiabálni az igazgatóra. Pitont az a naiv és lezser viselkedés húzta fel, ahogy a férfi Harry biztonságát kezelte a mugliknál. Hogy lehetett Dumbledore annyira felületes azzal a gyerekkel szemben, akit annyira nagy becsben tartott? Akin a varázsvilág jövője múlik.

Odatartotta a poharat az igazgatónak, aki enyhén reszkető kézzel elvette.

Piton vonakodva ugyan, de visszaült a székébe, és mind magának, mind az idős férfinek időt adott a megnyugvásra.

- Ezelőtt sose - mondta végül Dumbledore gyenge hangon. - Nem volt okom gyanakodni, hogy Vernon Dursley erőszakos lehet Harryvel. Belekotortál az emlékeibe Harryt illetően?

Piton bólintott, de nem válaszolt azonnal. Elmondjon mindent? Úgy tűnt, a férfire máris nyomasztólag hatott, amit eddig megtudott. Piton felsóhajtott. Aligha volt választása. Harry biztonsága függött tőle.

- Igen, átkutattam az emlékeit számos, jelentősebb esemény után, amely megmutatja a fiúval való kapcsolatát. Attól a naptól kezdve, hogy először megérkezett egészen a mostani nyárig…

Újra megállt, hogy összeszedje gondolatait. A híres Harry Pottert egész gyerekkorában utálták és elhanyagolták… ez volna a Reggeli Próféta győzelmi napja. Mindenesetre Potter ügyelt rá, hogy ne hívja fel magára a figyelmet, és bizonyos mértékig ezt Piton tökéletesen meg is értette. Bizonyos értelemben úgy kívánta az illendőség, hogy ezt ő maga se fedje fel.

Be kellett számolnia Dumbledore-nak, de semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy belemenjen a részletekbe. Amennyiben a férfi tudni akarja ennek a piszkos történetnek a részleteit, maga is elmehet a Dursleykhez érte; Piton biztos volt abban, hogy ő még csak a jéghegy csúcsát látta.

Amikor Piton ismét belenézett az igazgató szemébe, kíváncsiságot és nyugtalanságot talált benne. Nem, határozottan nem megy bele olyan részletekbe, ami nem feltétlenül szükséges.

- Vernon Dursleynél látszólag Harry idei visszatérését követően egy ponton elszakadt a cérna. Nem hiszem, hogy az előtt annyira gyakran megverte őt, bár nyilvánvaló, hogy sosem tétovázott alkalmazni egy jól elhelyezett pofont. Másrészről megtagadni az ételt a fiútól és túlterhelni házimunkával… Azok nagy valószínűséggel a háztartás napi menetrendjébe tartoztak. Ám nem csak azok, Albus… ők őszintén utálták a gyereket. Mindnyájan. Egyikük sem gondolta igazán, hogy megvédi őt, mindössze elviselték… a sorsa a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem aggasztotta őket. Nincs rá mód, hogy visszamehet oda.

Dumbledore kiegyenesedett a székében.

- Petunia Dursley Harry nagynénje, és egyazon vérből származnak. Tudom, hogy Vernon Dursley nagyon negatív képet ápol a varázsvilágról, de Petunia együtt nőtt fel Lilyvel, és te is tudod, mennyire ragaszkodott hozzá. Ő képes lesz rávenni a férjét, hogy viselkedjen értelmesen, amint a kedélyek megnyugodtak, ebben biztos vagyok. Mindazonáltal nyilvánvalónak látszik, hogy Harry nem térhet vissza. A védelem túl gyengének bizonyult, és azok után, amit az imént elmondtál nekem, Perselus...

Piton, veszedelmesen nyugodt hangon félbeszakította.

- Nem figyeltél rám, Albus. Vagy inkább, nem akartad meghallani. Igen, Petunia szerette Lilyt. De az a szeretet sosem szállt át Harryre. Hogy egy mondással éljek: 'Nem kényszeríthetsz szeretetre egyetlen személyt sem'. Ezúttal jól figyelj rám: az a nő sosem tekintette egyébnek az unokaöccsét nyűgnél és tehernél. Ő, akárcsak a férje mindent megtett, ami a hatalmában állt, hogy megkeserítse az életét. Kölcsönös egyetértés alapján bántak vele rosszul, tagadták meg tőle az ételt, kezelték úgy, mint egy különcöt, és én talán csak a felét tudom az egészből. Petuniának egyáltalán nem áll szándékában bárkit is rávenni, hogy viselkedjen értelmesen: így vagy úgy, meg akar szabadulni Pottertől, és bátorítja a férjét ebben.

Jelen volt, amikor Vernon szó szerint összeverte a fiút, és nem avatkozott közbe. Azután kidobta fiú szemüvegét, így te nem találhattad meg, és nem gyanakodhattál, hogy a fiú nem a saját szakállára szökött meg. Az a nő egy szörnyeteg... Az egész család szörnyeteg. Én nem fogadnám le, hogy megengedik a fiúnak, hogy ismét betegye a lábát abba házba, még akkor sem, ha a védelem újra helyreállna, jobban, mint korábban - foglalta össze, és az utolsó mondatot szinte a fogai között sziszegte.

Láthatta, hogy az igazgató szemében szórakozottság villan meg jól elrejtve a mély döbbenet mögött, amit a szavai okoztak.

- Nahát, nahát, Perselus, micsoda szenvedélyes védőbeszéd volt... És cseppet sem hibáztatlak érte - tette hozzá, látva, hogy a bájitalmester tekintete megkeményedik.

- Annyi mindennel kapcsolatban tévedtem a fiút illetően, hogy a puszta látványától elvörösödök szégyenemben. Elküldtelek Dursleyékhez, anélkül, hogy megadtam volna neked az összes birtokomban levő információt, amire nincs mentségem, professzor. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a meglátásod jóval teljesebb és tárgyilagosabb lesz, ha magad fedezed fel azokat minden előzetes ismeret nélkül. Ugyanakkor nem jöttem rá, mennyire kegyetlen lehet a felfedezés és... ezt sajnálom.

Az igazgató felsóhajtott. Piton összehúzta szemöldökét és felkészítette magát az igazgató történetére.

Mindig tudtam, hogy Harry családja sok szempontból nem ideális. Mrs. Figg, a kvibli szomszéd feladata volt, hogy rajta tartsa a szemét.

Az ő beszámolói jelezték, nem úgy viselkednek vele, mint az unokatestvérével, és a bánásmódjuk hagy maga után valami kívánnivalót. Mindamellett sosem beszélt kimondottan rossz bánásmódról. Figyelembe véve a védőfalak erősségét, amelyek az ő biztonságát szolgálták, csekély megfizetendő árnak tűnt.

Piton a fogát csikorgatta, de nem válaszolt. _Mit gondolt ez a vén bolond?_

Ugyanakkor, osztottam a félelmed - noha más okból -, hogy Harry gőgössé és gyengévé válik, ha olyan emberek nevelik fel a mi világunkban, akik túlságosan is jól ismerik az értékét. Egy varázsló család Harry Potterként nevelte volna fel, a híres hősként, és nem magának köszönhetően... És méltón szülei sikerességéhez. Azzal, hogy a mugli családjánál maradt, lehetősége volt normális gyerekként felnőni.

Dumbledore figyelte, ahogy a bájitalmester megmerevedik a székében, készen arra, hogy felpattanjon.

- De mostanra ráeszméltem, hogy erre sosem volt esélye, nem olyan módon, ahogy én szerettem volna - tette hozzá. - Mikor a tanév elkezdődik Roxfortban és Harry ismét biztonságban lesz, magam látogatom meg a Dursley családot. Ami után a Varázsló Szociális Szolgálat feladata lesz, hogy kivegye Harryt a gyámságuk alól. Mindent összevetve ez nem lehet probléma - foglalta össze egy sóhajjal.

Piton, most már nyugodtabban,bólintott.

- Kire akarod bízni a fiút? - kérdezte.

- Ez a kérdés még megfontolásra érdemes, de azt hiszem, elsőként a Weasley család jöhet szóba. Ők rendszeresen feltették ezt a kérdést a múltban és már így is fiukként tekintettek Harryre. Azt sem hiszem, hogy Harry ellenkezni fog...

- Nem - értett egyet a bájitaltanár. - Kétség kívül úgy fog rá tekinteni, mint egy valóságos születésnapi ajándékra.

A két férfi kissé elmosolyodott. A vihar elvonult... Mostantól gondját viselik Harrynek és az ehhez kapcsolódó probléma még csak most kezdődött.

- Hogy viselkedett Harry a távollétemben? - kérdezte Piton immáron jóval nyugodtabban.

Úgy vélte, látta, hogy az igazgató szemében megvillan a csintalanság szikrája.

- Elég nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry, a macska egyedül benned bízik, Perselus. Én nem voltam képes közel kerülni hozzá... De nem is próbálkoztam nagyon sokáig. A jelenlétem úgy tűnt zavarja őt, de nem akartam magára hagyni egyedül a szobájában. Követtem a tanácsod, de nem akarta elfogadni a halat, amit kínáltam neki. Amikor otthagytam, épp a fiókos szekrény alatt rejtőzött, és úgy bámult rám, mintha én lennék Agyar rég elveszett unokatestvére.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Pedig biztosan éhes... Felmegyek és megnézem őt. A sebei pontosan azok, amiknek látszanak, nem lesz nehéz meggyógyítani őket, de még mindig muszáj kiküszöbölnünk az átváltozási problémáit. Ha minden alkalommal újra kinyílnak, amikor visszatér emberi formájába, gyorsan rosszabbra fordul az állapotuk.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Jó sok munkánk lesz a fiúval, mielőtt megkezdődik a tanév. Nem láttál semmit Dursleyék emlékeiben, ami megmagyarázhatná ezt az új képességét?

Piton egy pillanatra eltűnődve visszagondolt.

- Nem, az emlékeikben nem, de volt valami más... A fiú hálószobájában mágia lenyomatát éreztem, ami nem lehetett az övé. Valami erőteljes, ősi, mégis új keletű. Nem tudtam azonosítani, de azt hiszem, a kettő kapcsolódhat egymáshoz.

Dumbledore szeme felcsillant.

- Az érzékenységed a rendkívüli mágiára nem az egyedüli tehetséged, Perselus... Én magam nem fedeztem fel az ottani utam során. Nem kétség, hogy ez az adomány nagyban kapcsolódik ahhoz a mugli környezethez, ahol felnőttél.

Piton vette a célzást és összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Én sosem állítottam, hogy nehézséget okozott muglik között felnőni, Albus. Másrészről azok a körülmények, melyek között Potter felnőtt határozottan annak számít.

Dumbledore bólintott és a kezével békülékeny mozdulatot tett. Talán ez nem az az alkalom volt, hogy emlékeztesse a professzort arra a sok dologra, ami közös benne és a fiúban.

De vajon tényleg szüksége van erre Pitonnak? Látva, hogy védte Harryt, és a harag, ami felülkerekedett rajta, amikor beszámolt Harry családjától elszenvedett bántalmazásáról, a professzor nézete most teljesen más fordulatot vett.

És ez a helyzet egészen megfelelt Dumbledore-nak.

Ha olyan hosszú ideig cserbenhagyta Harryt, aligha figyelte jobban Perselusnál, Roxfortba érkezésétől, mint egy egyszerű diákot. Az igazgatónak most szándékában állt mindezt jóvátenni, és egyre nyilvánvalóbban látszott, hogy a megoldás a professzorban váratlanul feltámadt birtoklási vágyban keresendő, amit Dumbledore akkor fedezett fel, amikor a fiúról beszélt, és a vak bizalomban, amit a macska érzett ugyanez iránt a professzor iránt.

Követte a bájitalmestert a szobába, ahol a macskát a fiókos szekrény alatt találták, ugyanazon a helyen, ahol az igazgató hagyta, amikor távozott. Piton megfogta a tálka halat és megszagolta.

- Ez friss… Mr. Potter paranoiás.

Lehajolt.

- Gyerünk, ne légy ostoba, ez a hal nagyon jó – Ezzel letette a tálkát a komód elé.

A macska szemmel tartotta a professzort, és bizonytalannak látszott.

Piton tudta, mi zavarta a macskát, de az bizonyos, hogy nem fog változtatni hangszínén az igazgató előtt. Úgy érezte, épp eleget árult el már ma magából beszámolója alatt a nappaliban.

Dumbledore volt az, aki megnevezte a problémát.

- Azt hiszem, Harry már nincs hozzászokva a beszédmódodhoz. Talán nem úgy beszélsz egy macskához, mint ahogy egy diákkal teszed… - javasolta finoman.

Piton felmordult, de végül rávette magát. Csak hogy mielőbb túl legyenek rajta, és a dolog szigorúan közte és az igazgató között marad.

- Gyere, macska. Gyere ide. Vacsoraidő – mondta a „Shadow" hangján. Látva, hogy a macska érzékenyen reagált a hangjára, megkockáztatott egy félős lépés felé, hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy ezt a hangját csakis Shadow számára használta. Sosem volt háziállata és még kevésbé oka, hogy ilyen nyugtató hangon szóljon hozzá.

Nézte, ahogy a macska közeledik felé, hogy megegye a halat a lába előtt álló tálkából. Vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne simogassa meg automatikusan az állatot. A legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy meglássa Dumbledore tekintetét, miután megfordul, Merlin ments ebben az abszolút nevetséges helyzetben.

Amikor a macska kiürítette a tálkát, végül úgy döntött feláll. Piton várakozásával ellentétben Shadow volt az, akit az igazgató nézett… nosztalgiával? Sajnálta a tényt, hogy Potter Piton engedélyére várt, hogy egyen, és visszautasította az ételt, amit az az idős férfi kínált fel neki, aki a védelmezőjeként látta magát?

Piton nem tehetett róla, de a diadalmámor és az elégedettség egyfajta elegyét érezte, amit igyekezett gyorsan elfojtani.

Potternek vissza kell változnia emberi alakjába és ez a gondolat egyáltalán nem volt szórakoztató. Tényleg nem.

- Mit gondolsz, Albus? Nyugodtnak látszik. Csak mi ketten vagyunk, és a szoba ismerős neki. Változtassuk vissza őt?

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Veled vannak a bájitalaid? Tartok tőle, hogy megismétlődik az, ami korábban megtörtént, akármilyen óvintézkedéseket is teszünk.

Piton bólintott. Igen, minden készen állt, és nem volt rá oka, hogy halogassa.

- Potter. Macska Hallgass rám figyelmesen… Tudom, hogy a legutóbbi átváltozásod nem hagyott benned jó benyomást, de biztosíthatunk, hogy ezúttal minden rendben lesz. Senki nem fog bántani, és biztonságban vagy. Bízz bennünk.

Egy lépést hátrált és Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki jelezte, hogy kezdheti.

_- Animagus revelio!_

Egy pillanattal később egy bizonytalan lábakon álló, elveszett tekintetű Potter állt előttük a ronggyá szakadt ruháiban. Sérülései még mindig látszottak, de Piton megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy már nem véreznek..

A fiú esetlenül dőlt a fiókos szekrénynek, és megpróbálta megtalálni az egyensúlyát és az értelmét. Kancsalított, és úgy tűnt küzd azért, hogy visszanyerje a tudatát.

Úgy látszott, mintha a világ neki is megbillent volna, és számára több mint öt fokkal, merengett Piton.

Dumbledore kinyitotta a száját, hogy szóljon Harryhez, de Piton a keze intésével elnémította. Jobb, ha időt adnak a fiúnak, hogy maga oldja meg a dilemmáját, mielőtt közbeavatkoznak.

Néhány pillanattal később meg is kapta a jutalmát, amikor meghallotta az erőtlen hang motyogását.

- Hol… - A fiú egyik kezét a homlokán tartotta, szemét félig lehunyta, mintha kezdődő migréntől szenvedne.

Piton kinyitott egy bájital és a fiú kezébe nyomta.

- Ezt idd meg, Potter.

Amikor meghallotta a nevét, a fiú eltolta a fiolát és megpróbált elhátrálni.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Harry. Vedd el, ettől jobban fogod érezni magad.

Kihasználva a fiú bizonytalanságát, Piton a fiú kezébe nyomta a bájitalt, és finoman a szájához emelte.

A fiú küzdelem nélkül lenyelte. Rosszul érezte magát, már nem volt benne biztos, hogy ki is ő, de a hang bátorító volt.

Egy perccel később érezte, hogy fejfájása csillapodik, és sikerült kicsit felengednie.

- És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, a Grimmauld tér 12 alatt vagyunk, a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán – folytatta ugyanazon az egyenletes, megnyugtató hangszínen.

- Sirius – mormolta.

- Igen – felelte egy másik hang, ami ugrásra késztette. – Sirius háza… már a tied, Harry.

A beszélő homályos sziluett a szoba másik oldalán maradt. Az a hang… Ismerte, a biztonság szinonimája volt és a tekintélyé, és Roxforté. Az a hang jelképezte Roxfortot. Egy öreg ember. Dumbledore, igen, Dumbledore volt az, az igazgató, azóta, mióta csak megérkezett oda.

De akkor a másik hang? Kedvelte és egyben félt is tőle. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy kellemetlen vagy megnyugtató.

Bizonyos mértékig megnyugtatóbb, mint az igazgatóé, mert... mert? Képek villantak meg az elméjében, túl gyorsan, túl sok…

Hallotta, hogy Dumbledore a nevét szólítja.

- Harry, nem ülsz le az ágyra néhány pillanatra?

Ez tulajdonképpen egy jó ötlet volt. Hagyta, hogy lehuppanjon az ágyra, megfelelő távolságban a két alaktól. A bájital ellenére mindenhol fájt… semmi elviselhetetlen, de úgy érezte, mintha eltaposta volna egy hippogriff.

Megriadt, mint az idős ember hangja, ismét szólította.

- Hogy érzed magad, Harry?

Tényleg nem tudta, mit válaszoljon erre a kérdésre, vagy inkább, hogyan tudná szavakba foglalni.

- Én… jól. Úgy valahogy – hallotta magát válaszolni. Tényleg ő volt az, aki beszélt? Igen, neki kellett lennie.

- Meg tudnád mondani nekünk, mi a neved? – kérdezte a másik hang, a fekete ruhába öltözött férfié, aki a komód mellett állt. A fekete ember… a pince… Piton! Az ő neve Piton volt és ő volt a… Ó, Merlin… hogy lehetett… hogyhogy ő volt…?

Emlékei ismét összekuszálódtak.

- Harry James Potter – felelte gépiesen.

Többet is érzett, mint a két férfin átfutó elégedett tekintet.

- Macska – tette hozzá anélkül, hogy tudná, miért. Még egy nevet akart mondani, de az utolsó pillanatban visszatartotta. Nem akarta kimondani a másik nevét. Az az övé volt, ahogy… Pitoné is?

Ránézett a tanárra, igyekezett tisztább képet kapni a sziluettről. Tényleg ugyanaz a személy volt, aki az emlékében létezett?

Harry látta, hogy a férfi megdöbben, amikor kimondja a másik nevet. Összezavarodottan érzékelte, hogy a férfi sem akarja, hogy felfedje azt a nevet, amit a macskának adott… Attól félt, hogy nevetségessé válik. Talán… emlékei elkezdték magukat a helyükre rakni fejében. Az előző hetekben rengeteg időt töltött Pitonnal és a férfi nem úgy viselkedett, mint ahogy rendszerint tette.

- Harry, mit gondolsz, kik vagyunk mi? – kérdezte a másik hang, a hosszú szakállt viselő férfié. Azé, aki korábban a halat nyújtotta neki… Ó, isten. Mi történt?

- Maguk Dumbledore professzor és…- elbizonytalanodott. _Hogy mondja?_ – Piton professzor. Azt hiszem – fejezte be kínkeservesen.

- Nagyon jó, Harry – nyugtatta meg Dumbledore. – Nagyon aggódtunk miattad. Hosszú időre elvesztettük a nyomod és attól féltünk, bajod esett.

Félelem? Igen, talán… A két férfi feszültnek látszott. Már lejátszódott ez a jelenet a nappali szobában… a pincében… és az előtt?

- Emlékszel bármire is, fiam? – kérdezte a hang.

- Igen… - felelte Harry anélkül, hogy megmozdult volna. – De minden homályos… mintha valaki más szemén át látnám.

- Talán egy macska szemén át? – vetette fel Dumbledore.

Harry eltűnődött rajta. A szó ismerősen csengett a fejében. Igen, annak van értelme… Azt gondolta, a macskák jók az ugrásban, de nehezére esett tisztára nyalni magát…

Ó Merlin.

A fiú hirtelen céklavörössé vált, ahogy az emlékek teljes erővel visszatértek az elméjébe. Az emlékek tökéletesen értelmessé váltak.

- Minden rendben, Harry, nem kell aggódnod. Még nem tudjuk, mi történt veled, de már biztonságban vagy, mindenről gondoskodni fogunk – közölte Dumbledore megnyugtató hangon.

Hirtelen rájött, hogy sosem merne újra a bájitaltanár szemébe nézni. Ő… ó, az ördögbe is, a professzor laborjában verte fel a tanyáját... Mennyi ideig is? Jó két hétig, ha hinni lehet a férfi ordítozásának, amikor rájött Harry személyazonosságára.

Sosem akarta még annyira, hogy elnyelje őt a föld. A zavarba ejtő helyzetek közül, melyben ez idáig része volt, ez vitte a pálmát. Még Hisztis Myrtle megjelenésétől a prefektusi fürdőben sem érezte magát ennyire rosszul.

A legrosszabb dolog az volt, hogy nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy teljes egészében megbánja a két hetes amnéziáját. Életében valószínűleg először érezte biztonságban magát. Védelmezve. Roxfortban biztonságban volt persze, de az más volt… Valami mindig történt a folyosókon, egy baziliskus vagy egy szökött fegyenc… és a pincében úgy érezte magát… ó, nagyszerűen… mintha hazaért volna.

A tűz mellett, a karosszékében, a pulóverén, a Fekete emberrel, aki megvédte őt. Ez annyira szánalmas volt, és mégis, máris hiányolta.

Hogy lehetett képest Pitont a biztonság szinonimájaként tekinteni, nem tudta… _Végül is rá lehetett fogni valamit az amnéziára._

Ha jobban belegondolt, a professzor valóban hozzájárult ehhez a helyzethez. Befogadta, törődött vele… Ahogy beszélt hozzá, ahogy neki szentelte figyelmét, még az is, ahogy a társaságát kereste.

Nem akart többet gondolni rá. Nem csak a helyzet miatt érezte rosszul magát a szégyentől, de… már vége, nemde? Piton dühös volt rá. Igazán dühös… A merengős ügy csak kis előkóstoló volt ahhoz képest, ami most várhat rá.

Harry legalább abban majdnem biztos volt abban, hogy a tanárnak nem áll szándékában megütni őt. Rengeteg lehetősége volt rá, hogy megtegye, még arra is, hogy kitekerje a nyakát… de ide hozta őt, és törődött vele.

- Harry? – szólította Dumbledore.

A fiú ugrott egyet.

- Harry, a segítségedre van szükségünk, hogy összerakjuk az elmúlt hetek darabkáit. Már tudjuk, hogy hol voltál, amikor kerestünk, ahogy a távozásod okait is, de még rengeteg részletet nem ismerünk. Megtennéd, hogy átkutatod az emlékeid, mondjuk attól a perctől kezdve, amikor ezen a nyáron megérkeztél a Privet Drive-ra?

Egy ingerült csettintő hang felelt az igazgatónak és Piton, ez alkalommal hűvösebb hangja szakította félbe.

- Hogy érzed magad, Potter? Szükséged van bájitalra?

Piton aggódik az egészsége miatt? Ez új volt… nem, nem is új - vizsgálta felül – a férfi jobban aggódott a jólléte miatt az elmúlt két hétben, mint a világ többi része az… meddig is? Egész életében?

- Az hiszem, rendben leszek, köszönöm. Csak homályos minden egy kicsit.

- Próbálj arra az emlékre koncentrálni, ami nem okoz problémát. Például a hazaérkezésedre – tanácsolta Piton.

Harry bólintott.

- Valójában minden egészen tiszta addig, míg… azt hiszem… a születésnapomig. Addig minden normális volt.

Piton felmordult. Normális? Mit értett pontosan a fiú „normális" alatt?

- Potter, mielőtt továbbmennél, el kell, hogy mondjam, tettem egy kis látogatást a családodnál. Pontosabban legilimencia alá vetettem a nagybátyádat. Ebből értsd azt, hogy a családod „normális" viselkedése kapcsán semmi nincs, aminek Dumbledore professzor én ne lennénk tudatában – közölte szárazon.

Harry érezte, hogy hevesen elvörösödik. Nagyszerű, végül is tévedett, a dolgok válhatnak még kínosabbá.

- Ők nem… Nos… az események kicsit bonyolódtak ezen a nyáron Marge néni balesetével és Dudley problémáival, na meg Vernon bácsi egészségi gondjaival is…

- Ami, nekem úgy tűnt, akkor nem zavarta őt, amikor büntetés kiszabásához folyamodott a nagy bajnok – jegyezte meg Piton ironikusan.

Rögtön meg is bánta szarkazmusát, amikor meglátta a fiú arcának rándulását. Amennyiben ügyelni akart Harryre, el kell kezdenie, hogy nem bántja meg minden alkalommal, amikor beszél hozzá.

- Potter – mondta jóval finomabban –, erről majd később beszélünk. E pillanatban az emlékeidre összpontosíts.

Harry megvonta a vállait és folytatta, miközben kerülte a két férfi tekintetét.

- Nem számít… semmi különleges nem történt… Marge haláláig. Vernon bácsi dühös volt, azt gondolta, hogy én… hát, igen… hogy az én hibám volt. És ő…

Harry nehézkesen nyelt egyet. Nagy volt a kísértés Piton számára, hogy közölje, már tudják ezt, és nem kell elmesélnie, de tudta, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van arra, hogy hangosan is kimondja… még akkor is, ha nehéz volt.

- Mérges lett és megütött. Erősen. Sokáig. Azután nem emlékszem túl jól… Emlékszem, azt mondta, hogy menjek el, hogy nem élek ott többé. A védőfalakra gondoltam… de nem tudom… Tényleg nem gondolkodtam. Minden… ködös volt.

Bocsánatkérően nézett fel a két férfire, mielőtt újra a földet bámulta volna.

- Nem számít, Harry. Jó okod van rá, hogy ne emlékezz arra az estére pontosan, de folytasd, kérlek. Ez nagyon fontos.

A fiú mély levegőt vett.

- Emlékszem, hogy utána az ablakra néztem, arra vágytam, bárcsak arrafelé elmenekülhetnék. Tudják, ott rácsok voltak, úgyhogy… ó. Igen, már tudják. Nos mindegy, azt hiszem, én tényleg azon az úton jutottam ki… Tudom, hogy hihetetlen, de tényleg azt hiszem, átváltoztam egy… öhm, macskává.

Még hülyébb érzés volt kimondani, mint emlékezni rá, de a pillantás Dumbledore arcán megnyugtatta.

- Hiszünk neked, Harry. Amit tudni akarunk az, hogy hogyan történhetett. Van bármi ötleted?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem… Nem próbáltam megtenni, nem igazán, csak arról volt szó, van, amit meg kellett tennem és, amit _meg tudtam_ tenni. Az után nem emlékszem… Csak hogy valami tényleg el akart vinni valahova máshova, olyan volt, mintha lebegnék. Végül egy nagy házat láttam a távolban és rádöbbentem, hogy járok. Úgy értem, négy lábon végül, mint egy macska. Az egyik első mancsom igazán fájt, amikor mentem, de könnyűnek éreztem magam, és a végén odaértem. Aztán láttam, hogy Piton professzor jön ki a házból, de nem igazán ismertem fel őt. És öö…

Harry érezte, hogy ismét elpirul. És azután? Piton felkapta őt?

Dumbledore taktikusan megmentette őt azzal, hogy témát változtatott.

- Te döntöttél úgy, hogy megpróbálod megkeresni Piton professzort, Harry?

- Nem! – kiáltotta, mielőtt visszafogta magát és egy bocsánatkérő tekintetet vetett a tanárra. – Úgy értem, azt sem tudtam, hol él, tanár úr. Nem igazán gondolkodtam. Nem hiszem, hogy bármire is gondoltam volna abban a pillanatban azon kívül, hogy mentem magam.

Meglepődött, amikor a bájitaltanár nem vágott vissza azzal, hogy egyébként sosem szokott gondolkozni, de Piton csak bólintással válaszolt.

Nyilvánvalóan úgy vélte, hogy a fejében hallotta, amint a hang azt mondja, menjen arra a helyre. De ez jóval inkább egy belső hangnak tűnt, semmint egy olyan víziónak, amit Voldemort küldött neki, vagy mint egy Imperius átok. Mégis, szeme a csuklóját kereste. Igen, furcsa módon, mégis ismerősnek látszott, valóban ott volt.

- De történt valami szokatlan aznap éjjel! Felvettem a karkötőt, amit Hermione küldött nekem! – mondta, és meglóbálta a tárgyat. – A levele alapján, feltehetően ez küldött valakihez, aki segíthet nekem!

- Amit meg is tett, gyermekem, sokkal hatásosabban, mi bárki képzelhetné! Ne felejtsd el megköszönni annak a figyelemreméltó ifjú hölgynek, Harry. Valószínűleg megmentette az életed.

Harry megdöbbenten nézte a karkötőt. Tehát aznap éjjel valódi veszélyben volt. A nagybátyjától természetesen, de mások jelenlétének is tudatában volt, valami sötétnek és fenyegetőnek…

Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.

- Harry? – szólt egy komoly hang. Neki aggódónak tűnt. Messzemenőkig. – Minden rendben.

Érezte, hogy a feketeruhás árnyalak fürge léptekkel közeledik felé, de a látványa váratlanul még homályosabb lett. A gondolatai is…

A fájdalom brutális erővel tért vissza, sokkal intenzívebben. Kezeit egy kiáltással a sebhelyéhez emelte, és fejét hátravetette.

Egy hang… vörös szempár… Voldemort boldog volt. Nem is, izgatott.

- Potter! – A szempár áthatóan meredt rá, győztesen fúrta át a koponyáját. – Ó, Potter, mennyire hiányoltalak! – Háborodott kacajt érzett és a gyűlölet, a színtiszta szenvedés hullámokban csapott át rajta, miközben igyekezett feltépni a sebet, ahonnan érkeztek.

A pillanat örökkévalóságnak érződött, ahol nem létezett semmi, csak a kacaj, a szempár és a sebhelye… Hallott a távolból egy hangot, de az nem ehhez a világhoz tartozott.

Majd váratlanul egy szó, egy hang tört át, és ő megértette.

- Shadow! Légy ismét Shadow! Most!

Egy erős kezet érzett a tarkóját, és tudta, hallgatnia kell rá. Még akkor is, ha a szavaknak nem volt értelmük, a biztonságot jelentették, és a fájdalom végét…

Egy pillanattal később a szempár eltűnt és a világ helyreállt. Bár nem pontosan ugyanaz a világ. Ugyanaz a szoba volt, és tudta, volt ott két másik ember, de semmi nem volt ugyanaz.

Megpróbált megmozdulni, és egy meleg testet érzett magán. Egy ismerős illatot… fekete ruhát… egy markot, ami megvédte a világtól.

Shadow… ismét macska volt, és Piton karjában tartózkodott, aki szorosan ölelte, miközben levegő után kapkodott.

Ha emberi alakjában lenne, kétség sem férne hozzá, hogy a füle hegyéig vörös lenne. De ő Shadow volt…

Anélkül, hogy tovább gondolkozott volna, orrát a férfi karjának hajlatába nyomta és végre biztonságban álomba merült.

A két férfi lassan elhagyta a szobát, ügyeltek rá, hogy minél kisebb zajt csapjanak, majd visszatértek a nappaliba.

A macska erősen megkapaszkodott a karjaiban. Piton a kandalló mellé ült. Shadow kedvelte a meleget.

Piton tudta, nem volna képes elviselni, hogy látja a macska szenvedését, de Potterét… nem, Harryét. Nem számított a mellkasában érzett kínzó fájdalomra, amikor a fiú felkiáltott és kezeit a homlokára nyomta, mielőtt az ágyra rogyott.

Piton egy pillanatig azt hitte, semmi nem fog működni, hogy nem hallja meg majd, hogy szólongatják, de aztán Piton hagyta, hogy kicsússzon az a név… és Potter, aki ezúttal tényleg Harry volt, tudta, hogy Piton szólt hozzá, és reagált. Átváltozott, és ezzel megszakította a kapcsolatot a Sötét Nagyúrral.

Nem gondolt bele, hogy ha megragadja a macskát, a karmolásokat kockáztatja, de szinte biztosra vette, amit akkor látott, amikor Harry végül visszanyerte a tudatát… Határozottan Harry volt, akinek a szemei fénylettek, mielőtt végül az önkívületbe hullott.

Piton felsóhajtott. Legalább e pillanatban békésen aludt. A nap eléggé érzelgősre sikeredett, és Merlinnek hála, képes volt megetetni a macskát, mielőtt Voldemort úgy döntött, a tiszteletét teszi.

- Legalább egy ponttal tisztában vagyunk – jegyezte meg Piton nyugodtan. – A Sötét Nagyúr tisztában van vele, hogy Harry életben van.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Ami jó dolog, abból a szempontból, hogy nem terjeszti a szóbeszédet a haláláról a nyilvánosság számára… de ez, ami Harry helyzetét nagyon veszélyessé teszi.

Piton eltűnődött. Igen, így volt… A védőfalak határozottan megsemmisültek és Voldemort tudta ezt. Kétszeresen is óvatosnak kell lenniük. Nem kételkedett benne, hogy a Sötét Jegy még a nap vége előtt szólítani fogja, és nagyon jó történettel kell előállnia, amit előadhat a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Persze semmi olyannal, ami igazán elégedetté teszi… Ha a Nagyúr megtudná, hogy ő tudja, hol volt Potter, a dolgok komolyan bonyolulttá válnának.

Dumbledore nem tehetett róla, de meghatódott, amikor ránézett a tanárra és a macskára. Perselus azonnal megragadta Harryt, mihelyst átváltozott és szorosan magához ölelte, mintha egy külső támadástól védené… ami valószínűleg így is volt.

A macska most a mellkasán aludt, orrát a talárjába dugta, és minden izma ellazult. A professzor félig öntudatlanul simogatta a bundáját és aggódó arccal bámulta a kandalló lángjait. Megfeledkezett az igazgató jelenlétéről, minden gondolatát a Shadow nevű macska foglalta le.

A macska, akit megmentett, és akihez ragaszkodni kezdett, a fiú, akinek ellenszenves családi életét váratlanul ismerte meg aznap.

- Mérges vagy rám, Perselus? – kérdezte hirtelen Dumbledore.

A tanár meglepetten emelte fel a fejét.

- Mérges? Rád? Potter miatt?

Dumbledore bólintott.

Piton nem volt biztos, hogy értette a kérdést, de a válaszban egyszerre biztos lett.

Igen, mérges volt rá. Nagyon is.


	11. Milyen lélek, Perselus?

11. Fejezet

Milyen lélek, Perselus?

- Fogd meg – mondta, és átadta az alvó macskát Dumbledore-nak.

De Shadow álmában gyorsan megkapaszkodott benne, és Pitonnak minden körmét egyesével kellett kiszabadítani a ruhájából… aminek következtében a macska halványan a tudatában volt, hogy valami történik, és teljes testében megfeszült, amikor érezte, hogy át akarják adni egy másik személynek.

Piton feladta. Visszavette a macskát, néhány nyugtató szót mormolt és letette a karosszékbe, és közben sajnálta, hogy nincs ott a pulóver. A kimerült macska hamarosan újra álomba merült.

Dumbledore arcán furcsa tekintet jelent meg, félig megbántott, félig meghatott és nem próbálta újra felvenni.

- Vigyázz magadra, Perselus.

- Nem kéne itt maradnod egyedül Potterrel. Hívd valamelyik Rendtagot, kezdetnek Rémszemet vagy Kingsleyt – felelte kissé idegesen, most, hogy elérkezett a pillanat.

Dumbledore bólintott, és közben vetett rá egy biztató pillantást, ahogy máskor is tette, és ami sosem tévesztett célt: mind felbőszítette, mind megnyugtatta. Tulajdonképpen ez a tekintet és az a pár szó, ami ezzel együtt járt, volt az egyedüli elismerés, amire jelenleg törekedett… Az egyetlen jutalom.

De mikor fogja abbahagyni a vénember, hogy olyan kétségbeesetten naiv és magabiztos legyen?

- Bízom benned, fiam.

Piton maga nem igazán osztozott a másik önbizalmában, de sem a szándék, sem az idő nem volt alkalmas ennek megvitatására.

Megfogta a bájitalos táskáját, egy marék por szórt a kandallóba, és nem óhajtott azon gondolkozni, milyen könnyű a táska…

- Malfoy-kúria.

Az utolsó látogatása óta feltűnően megváltozott a kúria légköre.

Az arcok, akik mellett útja során elhaladt, zárkózottak voltak, kíváncsian fürkészték, és izgatottság váltotta fel az idegességet.

Tulajdonképpen a kúria atmoszférája felvillanyozódott és úgy tűnt, valahogy egyre erősödik, ahogy közeledik a Sötét Nagyúrhoz.

Érezte, hogy ismerős nyugalom szállja meg. Volt már ebben a helyzetben és túlélte. Szembenéz vele, ahogy mindig is, fejét magasan tartja, és az összes mentális falát felemeli. Nem számít, mi történt.

Amint megérkezett a Halálfalók ura elé, megállt és mélyen meghajolt. Az első néhány perc gyorsan feltárja számára a gyűlés hangulatát…

- Perselus – sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Nagyuram – mormolta Piton.

A már eddig is kedvetlen varázsló a kémét fürkészte, mialatt ujjai a szék karfáján doboltak, és ajkain félelmetes mosoly játszott.

- Csalódott vagyok, Perselus. A szolgálatod hagy némi kívánnivalót – mondta vontatottan.

_Messzemenőkig rossz kezdet_ – gondolta Piton. _De hát mit is várt?_

- Mester, biztosítalak, hogy a legjobb tudásom szerint cselekedtem, de Dumbledore és a Rend nem bízik bennem – mondta védekezően, a legalázatosabb hangján.

- A hozzá nem értés még nem mentség. A vén pacák naivitásának nincs alsó határa, így az, hogy nincs benned bizodalma, csakis az én véleményem igazolja. Tévedtem veled kapcsolatban…

Piton nem tehetett róla, de megborzongott.

- Amikor nagylelkűen beleegyeztem, hogy megbocsátok neked és visszafogadlak a szolgálatomba, Halálfaló, az kizárólag a státuszod, a bájitalmesteri képességed és kémszereped, és egészen biztosan nem a hullámzó hűséged miatt történt. – Voldemort felállt és megindult a kém felé, aki térdre hullott.

- Uram, hűségem egyedül téged illet. Egyetlen célom, hogy legjobb képességem szerint szolgáljalak téged, de Dumbledore különösen bizalmatlanná vált Potter eltűnése óta – esedezett sietve.

De Voldemort nem úgy tűnt, hogy figyel rá.

- A képességeid. Az intelligenciád. A ravaszságod. A kétszínűséged. Ezek a tulajdonságok, amik jó mardekárossá tesznek.

- Köszönöm, mester – mormogta a bájitalmester, de nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy reményt merítsen ebből a megjegyzésből.

- A bájitalok, amiket nemrégiben szállítottál, Perselus, különösen gyengének bizonyultak. Mivel magyarázod? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr hidegen.

- Nem vagyok egészen biztos, Nagyuram. A lehető legerősebbről gondoskodtam, de a fáradtság okozhatta, hogy kisebb hibát vétettem az adagolásban; a főzésük különösen összetett – válaszolta Piton.

- És feltételezem, hogy az ifjú Harry keresése volt az, ami ilyen mértékben kimerített…

Piton kuncogást hallott a háta mögül. Tehát a Halálfalók tudtak Potter ismételt feltűnéséről.

- Igen, Nagyuram – merészelte közölni a bájitalmester. – Nekem úgy tűnt, az a küldetés prioritást élvez.

- És elégséges körülmény annak előidézésére, hogy az ország legkeresettebb bájitalmestere ilyen középszerű bájitalokat állítson elő? – Voldemort rossz ómenként sziszegő hangokat adott ki.

- Bocsáss meg, Nagyuram, nem okozok újabb csalódást.

Piton a mentális védelmének megerősítésére összpontosított. A helyzet kritikus volt. Voldemort rögvest úgy dönthet, hogy nincs többé szüksége a szolgálataira és útjára ereszt egy Főbenjáró átkot, ami képtelenné teheti a kémkedést… és Harry megvédését.

Szándékosan úgy alakítani a Sötét Nagyúr bájitalait, hogy azok a lehető leghatástalanabbak legyenek, komoly stratégiai hiba volt…

- Tényleg, Perselus? Nos, akkor lássuk az új szállítmányt – mondta a varázsló metsző hangon.

Piton megmerevedett. Ez a rosszból a még rosszabba megy át.

- Uram, bocsánatodért esedezem, ez megbocsáthatatlan… Nem voltam képes előállítani a bájitalt, amit kértél tőlem. Ugyanakkor ez idő rovására, hozzájutottam némi információhoz Potterrel kapcsolatban. – Tudta, hogy ez nem fog működni, de a semminél mégis jobb ajánlat.

- Valami, amit még nem tudok, Perselus? Ezt nagyon kétlem. Egy bájitalmester bájitalok nélkül… egy kém információk nélkül… Mondd meg, Halálfaló, miért kéne téged megtartani a szolgálatomban? Egy jó okot mondj, miért hagyjalak életben téged.

- Potter életben van – mondta Piton gyorsan. – Dumbledore ma reggel jelentette be a Rendnek. Jelen pillanatban nem ismerem a megtalálása körülményeit, sem azt, hogy hol találtak rá, de nyilvánvalóan rossz állapotban van. Az igazgató számos bájitalt kér tőlem, hogy segítsen neki talpra állni, de nem hiszem, hogy megvan a kívánt hatásuk; talán túl gyengék, Nagyúr.

- Folytasd – mondta a varázsló szárazon, hullaszerű arca Piton szemére meredt és az arcát kutatta.

- Dumbledore megkért, hogy keressem fel Potter mugli családját, és vessem Legilimencia alá őket. Így képes voltam megbizonyosodni, hogy a nagybátyja verte meg olyan durván és hagyta eszméletlen állapotban az eltűnésének estéjén a hálószobájában. Abból, amit megtudtam, Potter számos sérülést valamint néhány törést szenvedett. Nagyon gyengének és csüggedtnek tűnt még nagybátyja büntetése előtt is.

Visszatérésemkor Dumbledore még több bájitalt kért, ezúttal jóval specifikusabbakat, hogy kezelni tudja a fiút. Közbenjárásom előtt nem tudta a sérülések okát. Elutasította, hogy láthassam a fiút, de tudom, hogy egyetlen gyógyítót sem engedett a betegágyához… Abból, amit láttam, csak Dumbledore foglalkozik a fiúval és ismeri a rejtekhelyét. Ugyanakkor arra kért, hogy ne hagyjam el a házat, és hogy ott készítsem el a bájitalokat Potternek. Bár azt kétlem, hogy a fiú ott volt, a vén bolond mindig hoppanált, mikor hozzá ment. Egyedül az győzte meg, hogy meglátta a Jegyem és a te hívásod, mester, és csak akkor engedett elmenni.

Amikor befejezte beszámolóját, az alázatosság jeleként ismét lehajtotta a fejét és várta az ítéletet. A története hiteles volt, a védekezése megállta a helyét, legalábbis remélte, hogy így volt. Ám abban kételkedett, hogy elég volt ahhoz, hogy csillapítsa a Sötét Nagyúr elégedetlenségét.

A beszámolóját követően beálló súlyos csend óráknak tűnt. Majd Voldemort hangja véget vetett várakozásának.

-_ Crucio!_

Miközben a földre roskadt és igyekezett visszatartani fájdalomkiáltásait, Piton hallotta az őt követő hangot.

- Nem hiszek neked. Valamit rejtegetsz előlem.

És, hogy növelje szavainak nyomatékát, Voldemort addig tartotta fenn az átkot, míg a bájitalmester végül elvesztette az eszméletét.

Perselus felhúzta magát a könyökére. Minden idegsejtje tűzben égett. Csak homályosan látott és abban sem volt biztos, képes-e beszélni, de néhány kísérlet után sikerült kimondania.

- Hozzád… uram… mindig hűséges… esküszöm… a lelkemre… - zihálta.

- Milyen lélek, Perselus? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr nyájasan. – Úgy hiszem, azt már nagyon régen eladtad…

Piton egy szemernyit sem hitte másképp. Egy eskü volt, ami semmit nem jelentett, de mi másra esküdhetett volna? Mije maradt? Senkije, semmije. Pontosan az, amit hagyott elveszíteni.

- Téged szolgálni… az egyetlen célja az életnek. Az életem hozzád tartozik…

- Ez tény – felelte Voldemort. – De nem elég. _Crucio!_

Néhány perccel később egy fekete, áldott függöny fedte be a professzor elméjét, miközben ismét visszacsúszott az eszméletlenségbe.

ooOOoo

- Segítsen neki! Segítsen neki, csináljon valamit! – kiabálta a fiú.

Dumbledore annak érdekében, hogy megnyugtassa, megragadta a vállát.

- Harry, kérlek, nyugodj meg! Semmit nem tehetünk.

- De hát kínozza őt! Pitont! Igazán rossz állapotban van, láttam, és már nem sokáig tud kitartani. Muszáj tennie valamit! – kiáltotta Harry felháborodottan, és jobb kezével a homlokát dörzsölte.

Anélkül, hogy az igazgató tudta volna hogyan, a fiú végül emberi alakjában ébredt fel, mielőtt sikoltozni kezdett, amikor az új látomás utolérte. Voldemort… és Perselus. A szíve összeszorult.

- Harry, Piton professzor tudja, mit csinál. Saját akaratából ment oda, és teljes mértékben tisztában volt a kockázattal – közölte határozottan az igazgató. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan visszatér, méghozzá jobb állapotban, mint hiszed. A tanár úrnak hatalmas tehetsége van, hogy felülemelkedjen… mestere rosszkedvén.

- Nem, nem érti. Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy elárulta őt, azt hiszi, hogy direkt készíti a bájitalokat túl gyengére, és hogy nem mond el mindent, amit tud rólam. Ő megöli őt! – kiáltotta hevesen a fiú, és még mindig remegett a kapcsolattól, ami jelenleg is összekötötte őt a Sötét Nagyúrral.

- Láttam őt!

Dumbledore fájdalmasan összerándult szavai hallatán.

_Voldemort tudta… Merlin mentse őket. És Perselus ott van…_

- Harry, figyelj rám, biztos vagy benne, hogy Voldemort meg van győződve Piton professzor árulásáról? Azzal vádolta őt, hogy kém?

A fiú elbizonytalanodott.

- Nem, nem ezekkel a szavakkal. Azt mondta, hogy nincs haszna Pitonnak, ha a bájitalai nem elég erősek, és ha nincs semmilyen érdekes híre. Azt mondta neki, mondjon egy jó okot, miért hagyja életben.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. Ez rossz hír volt, de nem annyira, mint amitől félt. Tom Denem kétségkívül túl öntelt volt, hogy rögtön azt képzelje, kéme kijátszotta őt. Perselus ha kihasználja ezt, még mindig távozhat.

- Küld valakit? – kérdezte Harry és szemei reménnyel teltek meg.

- Nem – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan.

Harry ennek hallatán felpattant a székből, megragadta az első keze ügyébe eső tárgyat és a falhoz csapta, ahol az összetört.

- Nem engedheti meg, hogy semmit nem csinál! – kiabálta. – Ő… ő…

- Harry – mondta az idős varázsló finoman -, meg kell értened… túlságosan veszélyes volna pont most odaküldeni az erősítést. Voldemort már rég megölte volna Piton professzort, ha tényleg azt gondolná, hogy ő kém, és rögvest megtenné, ha látná, hogy a Rend odamegy kiszabadítani.

A fiú összeszorította a fogát és elsápadt a haragtól.

- Ő nem akarja csak úgy megölni… azt akarja, hogy szenvedjen, hogy elmondjon neki mindent, amit tud…

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Higgy nekem, Harry, információ ide vagy oda, Voldemort ott helyben megölte volna. Nem csak a méltósága miatt, de haragból is. Piton professzor a legjobb Okklumens, akivel valaha találkoztam, és egy kiváló kém. Tudni fogja, hogy vágja ki magát ebből. Kérlek, fiam, bízz bennem.

Harry hosszú ideig tanulmányozta az arcát, majd vonakodva bólintott.

- Ő, tudja, ő… - A fiú mélyen beszívta a levegőt. – Ő gondoskodott rólam. Amikor macska voltam, amikor nem tudtam, ő bámulatos volt. Olyan, mintha semmi rossz nem történhetne velem, amíg ő ott van… és most… Ez mind miattam van. Az én hibám lesz, ha meghal.

Nehezére esett a nyelés. Nem hitte, hogy képes mindezt kimondani. De hát Dumbledore az mégis Dumbledore, nemde? Meg kell értenie, tennie kell valamit.

- Ó, Harry – sóhajtotta az igazgató. – Őszintén sajnálom. Hogy nem voltam képes ezt az egészet megelőzni, hogy nem vagyok képes többet tenni most, csak hogy megkérjelek, bízz bennem. Hidd el, Harry, amikor azt mondom, Piton professzor sértve érezné magát a gondolattól, hogy te azt hiszed, ő nem önszántából hozta meg a döntését és nem volt a kockázatok teljes tudatában. Ne becsüld őt le, Harry; az nem lenne tisztességes vele szemben…

Harry szerette volna elmagyarázni, hogy mindenki közül pont Piton nem halhat meg. Nem most, és bizonyosan nem így. De nem tudta megtalálni sem az erőt, sem a szavakat, és egy pillanattal később keresztülrohant a szobán, ami hirtelen jóval nagyobb lett…

Nem. Ő lett kisebb. Felugrott az asztalra, farka a levegőben csapkodott. Ebben a formában sokkal élőbbnek érezte magát, jóval életrevalóbbnak. Átugrott a kredencre, majd a székre, végigkarmolta karmaival a bútort, ahogy közlekedett.

Amikor jó néhányszor átgaloppozott a szobán, végül jobban érezte magát. Az ő Fekete Embere vissza fog jönni, vissza kell jönnie. Bízott benne. És ő majd újra a vállához bújhat, amíg a férfi felépül a sérüléseiből.

Jelenleg a saját sebei is fájtak, de jó volt érezni őket. Ettől közelebb érezte magát a professzorhoz, és valahogy szinte olyan volt, mint egy talizmán. Piton vissza fog jönni, hogy gondját viselje.

Igen, vissza fog jönni. És ő, ha rajta múlik, soha többé nem fogja ismét elereszteni.

ooOOoo

- Csalódott vagyok, Perselus. Nagyon csalódott.

Piton felsóhajtott. Miért van azt, hogy mindkét úgynevezett mestere ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa, és mégis: mennyire más a végeredmény?

Kicsit a hátára fordult. Már nem volt több ereje a beszédhez. Két nap szünet nélküli kínzás és vallatás sikeresen kiszívta az összes erejét. Mindenesetre jobb várni a döntést, ő mindent megtett és semmilyen botlást nem engedett. Nem fogja megbánni, ha… nem lesz… semmilyen megbánás.

- Kezdem végül azt hinni, hogy te tényleg olyan ostoba és sikertelen vagy, mint ahogy állítod. – A Sötét nagyúr tulajdonképpen csalódottnak hangzott. – Ahogy telik az idő, látszólag úgy fogy a bátorságod… Hány éves vagy, Halálfaló? Harminchét? Nem vagy te még túl fiatal, hogy máris ilyen gyáva légy?

Piton megrándult. Ez volt az a sértés, amit végképp nem tudott tolerálni! De mit számított? Annál jobb, ha azt hiszi; a gyávaság kevésbé veszélyes, mint az árulás, amikor valaki a Sötét Nagyúrral néz szembe. Nem Féregfark erre a legjobb példa?

- Jobban fogok igyekezni, Mester… hogy téged szolgáljalak… - krákogta. Tíz évet adott volna az életéből egy pohár vízért. Noha persze, nagyon valószínűtlen volt, hogy sikerül ekkora kegyben részesülnie…

- Azt jobban is teszed, Perselus. Sokkal jobban. Nem akarod látni, hogy megismétlődjön ez a kis jelenet, ugye? Vagy még rosszabb, jóval maradandóbb, ha kudarcot vallasz…

A megfélemlítés múlt időben emlegetésével a remény ismét feléledt a bájitalmesterben.

- Nem, Uram. Sosem.

- Vissza fogsz térni oda. Elkészíted újra a bájitalokat, ezúttal a jókat. Újra Dumbledore kegyeibe férkőzöl, akármi legyen is az ára, és elhozod nekem a kért információkat. Hogy hol rejtegeti a gyereket, miért veszítettem el vele hetekre a kapcsolatot. Nem fogadok el többé semmilyen tévedést, Perselus. Világos? – sziszegte Voldemort.

- Igen, Mester… köszönöm – mormolta a professzor.

Megijedt, amikor egy ismerős módszerrel a hajába túró kezet érzett. Az érintés visszataszító volt és minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne rázza le. Ám most mindenképpen uralkodnia kellett az idegein.

- Igen, megköszönheted nekem. Túl elnéző vagyok veled, Perselus… Ezért rajtad fogom tartani a szemem. Alaposan… Egyetlen rossz megmozdulás, és az lesz az utolsó. Egész biztosan te is tudatában vagy ennek, nemde, hű Halálfaló? – suttogta a Sötét Nagyúr.

Az ereje végét járó Piton mindössze egy artikulálatlan hangot tudott kiadni válaszképpen.

- Jobb lesz, ha a hűséged soha többé nem lesz vita tárgya. Mindnyájan figyelni fogunk. A mi nagy családunk.

Erre a nyilatkozatra halk kuncogás hangzott fel válaszul. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy a Halálfalók többsége örömmel fogja szemmel tartani a bájitalmestert, aki sokáig élvezhette a különleges bánásmódot…

Piton végre megérezte, hogy a sötét varázsló arrébb lép.

- Menj haza. Amikor legközelebb hívlak, legyenek készen a bájitalaid, és meglegyenek válaszaid az összes kérdésemre. Amennyiben nem így lesz…

Perselus felnézett, és meglátta, hogy a hüllőszerű arcon vészjósló mosoly terül el.

Érezte, hogy kezek emelik fel és cipelik a kandallóhoz. Valaki bekiabálta a kúriája nevét és egy pillanattal később a laboratóriuma padlóját feküdt. Sosem érezte még ilyen kényelmesnek a kőpadló csempéit…

Merlinnek hála, végre otthon volt… a tűzhelye védett, ami azt jelenti, hogy rajta és Dumbledore-on kívül senki nem tud átlépni, és úgy vélte, hogy a kúria körüli védelem elég erős, hogy hosszú ideig ellenálljon bármilyen erőszakos behatolásnak.

Biztonságban volt.

Nem szivárogtatott ki egyetlen információt sem. Potter nem volt veszélyben.

Sikerrel járt és túlélte.

Most.

ooOOoo

Két nap. Két nap telt el, mióta Perselus válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr hívására, és még nem tért vissza. Két nap, ami alatt Harry periodikus rendszerességgel ébredt fel emberi alakjában a kínzás miatti rémálmokból.

A fiú elvesztette az átalakulása feletti minimális uralmat is, amivel eddig rendelkezett. Dumbledore igyekezett ápolni a sebeit azzal a balzsammal, amit a bájitalmester hátrahagyott, de a fiú nem tűrte az érintését, és kijelentette, tud magáról gondoskodni. Az igazgató ugyan kételkedett ebben, figyelembe véve a hátán húzódó számos vágást, de nem mert ellentmondani a fiúnak.

Aki szó szerint mellette volt, mióta a professzora elment.

Amikor állati formájából rendszerint álmában visszaváltozott emberi alakjába, ideges volt és ingerlékeny, képtelen megérteni a Rend közönyét. Amikor a Voldemorttól érkező látomások túlságosan felülkerekedtek rajta, elutasította, hogy elrejtőzzön előlük átváltozással; de ezek a víziók olyan dühös és csalódott állapotba taszították, hogy akaratlanul is visszatért macska alakjába.

Haragja csak megtízszereződött, emiatt a Grimmauld tér nappalija úgy nézett ki, mint egy óriási csatatér: értékes tárgyak és festmények hevertek a földön, a bútorok tele voltak karmolásnyomokkal, és a drapéria foszlányokban lógott.

A második nap estéjén Dumbledore döntésre jutott. Nem várhatott tovább… Minden számítás szerint a dolgok nagyon rosszul mentek a Malfoy-kúriában, és Perselus ezúttal nem tudott egyedül kijutni onnan.

Fejébe vette, hogy ha valami maradandó történik a bájitaltanárral, Harry sosem fog megbocsátani neki… és ő maga sem tudná nyugodtan álomra hajtani a fejét, ha egy újabb rossz döntést követne el bájitalmesterrel szemben.

Perselus már rég jóvátette a tévedéseit és nem tudott mást tenni, mint hogy érezze a növekvő bűntudatot, amiért rávette, hogy ismét kockáztassa az életét.

Alastor és Kingsley váltogatták egymást, hogy biztosítsák a Grimmauld tér biztonságát, míg Tonks azt választotta, hogy a Weasleyéknél marad. Ha Voldemort úgy dönt, hogy aktív kutatást indít Harry után, kétség kívül az Odúnál kezdi.

Ám a két házat semmi fenyegető nem érte, és eljött az ideje a stratégiaváltásnak.

- Albus, mindenki megérkezett.

A varázsló bólintott és csatlakozott a Rendhez a szalonban, és Sirius egykori szobájában hagyta az alvó macskát.

A Főnix Rendjének legtöbb tagja a nappaliban várt rá. A légkör feszült volt és tapintani lehetett az asztal körüli izgatottságot.

- Piton lebukott, mi? – kérdezte Rémszem

Néhányan felszisszentek az asztalnál, és minden szem Dumbledore felé fordult. _Bűntudattal keveredett_ _bizonytalanság_ – döbbent rá.

- Félek, hogy a legutóbbi Halálfaló gyűlést valóban rosszul ment. Úgy tűnik, Voldemortban erős gyanakvás ébredt kémének hűsége iránt, és legkevesebb azzal vádolja, hogy információkat titkol el előle. Harry látomásainak segítségével megállapíthatjuk, hogy még él, de kínozzák és nagyon rossz állapotban van. Vártam, amíg lehetséges, de tartok tőle, már nem remélhetjük, hogy Perselus képes biztonságban és épségben visszatérni.

Az arcok megfeszültek, de nem néztek egymásra. Miután annyiszor megkérdőjelezték a bájitalmester hűségét, és tettek is róla, hogy ő is tudjon róla, a helyzet minimum zavarba ejtő volt.

- Tudjuk, hol van? – kérdezte Tonks halkan.

- A Malfoy-kúriában, ahol Voldemort berendezte a főhadiszállását.

A kijelentésre egy csomó nyugtalan arc válaszolt, ami nem segített a helyzeten.

- Más szóval, ha vissza akarjuk kapni Pitont, el kell intéznünk azt az őrültet és a kis barátait – összegezte Rémszem.

- Valóban, Voldemort jelenleg a kúrián tartózkodik és teljes a védelmük. Ami azt jelenti, hogy meg kell vizsgálni a lehetőségeinket, de az világos, hogy egy frontális támadás túlságosan kockázatos volna.

- Ez nem csak, hogy kockázatos, , ez öngyilkosság. Esélyünk sincs, hogy élve kihozzuk őt, még akkor sem, ha még mindig… - mondta Kingsley.

- Még él – felelte egy hang a szoba másik oldaláról.

Mindenki felugrott. Annyira lefoglalta őket a megbeszélés, hogy nem vették észre, Harry óvatosan besurrant a nyitott ajtón.

- Egy órával ezelőtt láttam. Nem hagyhatják ott… tényleg nagyon gyenge, és Voldemort nem ad időt neki arra, hogy talpra álljon. Mindazok után, amit értünk tett, nem dönthetnek úgy, hogy túl kockázatos és hagyják ott meghalni! Az azt jelenti, hogy maguk sem jobbak, mint ők! – A fiú szinte kiabált.

Enyhén reszketett, miközben végignézett az asztal körül ülő embereken. Láthatott ott bűntudatot, szánalmat és bizonytalanságot is.

Megmenteni Pitont rizikót jelentett a javából, mindnyájan tudták, hogy nem csak a kémről van szó. Ez mindenek felett róluk szólt és arról, ahogy a háborút akarták irányítani.

- Piton tudta, mit kockáztatott. Feláldozta magát értünk, és mi emlékezni fogunk erre, de én meg vagyok győződve, nem akarta, hogy több életet kockáztassunk azért, hogy megmentsük őt – közölte Rémszem egyenesen Harry szemébe nézve.

Ám nem a fiú volt az, aki válaszolt, hanem az asztal körül ülők egyike.

- Fel sem merülhet, hogy otthagyjuk Perselust! – tiltakozott dühösen Molly Weasley.

- Sosem tudnék újra tiszta lelkiismerettel lefeküdni, ha meg sem próbáljuk megmenteni őt – tette hozzá Tonks.

- Sosem habozott, hogy élete kockáztatásával megmentse Harryt. Mindnyájunkat lekötelezett – vetette közbe Arthur Weasley.

A tiltakozások hangzavara folytatódott, és végül a csoport feszültsége enyhült egy kicsit.

Dumbledore felnézett az asztaltól, és szeme összetalálkozott Harry most már megnyugodott és bizakodó tekintetével. Néhány röpke pillanat elteltével egymásra mosolyogtak és az igazgató számára úgy tűnt, hogy mégiscsak a remény és a bizalom a legjobb dolog, amit adhat a fiúnak.

Ha Perselus ma meghal, az összetöri Harryt, ám továbbra is megmarad a hite…

- Muszáj átgondolnunk ezt, Albus – mondta Rémszem, és hangja a többiek fölé emelkedett. – Nem rohanhatunk vakon bele, és remélhetjük, hogy élve kijutunk. Valami terv?

Dumbledore kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de valami magára irányította a figyelmét és a Rend kérdő tekintetétől követve, egyszeriben felállt a székéből.

- Albus?

- Úgy látszik, hogy végül nem kell elrohannunk bájitalmesterünk megmentésére. A riasztók épp ebben a pillanatban értesítettek, hogy visszatért a Piton-kúriába.

Megkönnyebbült és meglepett kiáltások hangzottak fel és Harry egyből az igazgató oldalán termett.

- Professzor! Oda kell mennünk! Gyorsan!

- Igen, Harry, tisztában vagyok vele. Mindnyájatokat megkérem, hogy maradjatok itt, és távollétemben vigyázzatok Harryre. A lehető leggyorsabban visszatérek Perselusszal, amennyiben az állapota ezt lehetővé teszi – közölte Dumbledore, miközben néhány bájitalt hajigált egy zsákba.

- Biztos vagy benne, Albus? Lehet, hogy nincs egyedül! – mordult fel Rémszem.

- Minden rendben lesz, a kúria minden betolakodó ellen védett, kivéve engem és a tulajdonost. Harry, ígérd meg nekem, hogy itt maradsz, míg vissza nem jövök, és nem kísérelsz meg semmi veszélyest! – kérte sürgetően Dumbledore, és átható tekintetével a fiúét kutatta.

- Vigyen magával! – mondta Harry nyugodt és határozott hangon, meglepve ezzel a varázslót.

- Ez lehetetlen, fiam, gondját kell viselni Piton professzornak, és nem kockáztatom meg, hogy nem leszek képes mindkettőtökre figyelni, ha valami…

- Vigyen magával, nem fognak megtudni semmit. Bízzon bennem! Kérem – Esdeklő zöld szeme az igazgatóra szegeződött, majd mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, átalakult macska alakjába.

Egy kollektív meglepett kiáltás fogadta ezt az előadást, de Dumbledore figyelmen hagyta. Nem maradt ideje több vitára. A fiúnak igaza volt, macska alakja el fogja rejteni…

_Igazán kivételes nap_ – merengett. Mindegyikük elmondta a magáét… és sok minden kiderült, miközben a másik kérdésére válaszoltak. Amennyiben ő azt kérte a fiútól, hogy vakon bízzon benne, akkor cserében ugyanazt az ellenszolgáltatást kellett neki is nyújtania, amikor a körülmények megkövetelik. És a fiú arcán megjelenő tekintet azt sugallta neki, hogy ez pont azon pillanatok egyike volt.

Bólintott.

- Rendben.

A hangok felerősödtek, ám most sem szentelt rájuk figyelmet.

- Mindazonáltal arra kérlek titeket, maradjatok itt – mondta a Rendtagok felé fordulva, akik ideges pillantásokat vetettek rá. - Előfordulhat, hogy szükségem lesz rátok, méghozzá gyorsan. Ahogy mondtam, megpróbálok Perselusszal… és Harryvel visszatérni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Ámbátor kétlem, hogy jelen pillanatban Perselus mozgatható lenne.

Bólintott Harrynek, a kandallóhoz lépett és bekiáltotta a célállomását. Megkönnyebbült, amikor a macska a zöld lángokba ugrott és azonnal követte őt.

_Merlin, hagyd, hogy ez legyen a helyes döntés_ – gondolta, amikor belépett a kandallóba.

Mivelhogy ez azon választások egyike volt, amelyek komoly következményekkel járhatnak.

Egy pillanattal később majdnem átesett a kém testén. Perselus sosem volt különösképpen egészséges kinézetű, egyetlen bájitalmester sem volt az, de halálos sápadtsága és megkínzott arca határozottan ijesztő benyomást keltett.

Gyorsan lehajolt és a pulzusát kereste; szíve gyengén vert, de legalább dobogott. A légzése ugyanakkor nagyon is akadozott. Gyorsan kikapott egy bájitalt a zsebéből és a tanár ajkai közé erőltette. A férfi szinte nem is halhatóan felnyögött, ahogy az igazgató a torkát masszírozta, hogy elősegítse a bájital lenyelését.

- Perselus, hallasz engem? – kérdezte.

Ám semmi jel nem mutatta, hogy a férfi hallotta.

Dumbledore gyorsan átváltoztatta ággyá a karosszéket, és óvatosan ráhelyezte a bájitalmester mozdulatlan testét. Sietősen feltérképezte a laboratóriumot és összegyűjtött egy bájital kollekciót az asztalon. Fürgén megszaglászta őket és bólintott; pont azok voltak, amikre szüksége volt. Úgy látszik, hogy a professzor előre sejtette, hogy visszatérése fájdalmas lesz…

Dumbledore felsóhajtott. Perselus előrelátása valami végzetesre utalt, ami hirtelen végtelenül elszomorította.

Visszafordult az ágy felé, ahol Piton feküdt, és megmerevedett az elétáruló látvány hatására.

Harry, macskaformájában felugrott az ágyra, és a bájitalmester vállához gömbölyödött.

Perselus arca még mindig intenzív szenvedést tükrözött, de vonásai ellazultak és arcát a mellette doromboló macska felé fordította, aki igyekezett vigaszt nyújtani, és átadni az összes melegét.

Ebben a pillanatban Dumbledore tudta, hogy Perselus túl fogja élni.

És hogy mindannyian túlélik.


	12. Macskákról és Emberekről

A történet eredeti címe: Shadow

Az angol fordítás címe: The Last Gift (Az utolsó ajándék)

A történet írója: keina_snape

Az eredeti, francia nyelvű írás és az angol fordítás is megtalálható: ITT

Fordította: Herika

Béta: Xwoman – akinek munkáját ezúton is hálásan köszönöm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12. Fejezet

Macskákról és emberekről

Pitonnak egy napjába tellett, hogy teljesen visszanyerje eszméletét, és összeszedje az erejét ahhoz, hogy kinyissa a szemét. A pince biztonságában és Dumbledore vigyázó tekintete mellett végül képes volt teljes mértékben leereszteni védelmét és hagyni, hogy gyógyító álomba merüljön. Ahogy gyógyult és vált egészségesebbé, úgy lett egyre könnyebb az ébredés…

Az első dolog, amit meglátott, amikor sikerült megszabadulni a fejében kavargó ködtől, egy macska volt, összegömbölyödve a vállánál. Nem, nem EGY macska, hanem A macska.

Shadow-Potter úgy terpeszkedett ott, mint egy vén házimacska, aki egész életében ezt csinálta. Nem tudta, vajon nevessen, vagy inkább bosszankodjon, amiért az életterébe és - te jó ég - az ágyába is befurakodott, de be kellett ismernie, ez nem érintette teljesen kellemetlenül.

Megpróbált felülni és felnyögött. A szoba forgott körülötte… mennyi idő telt el, mióta ilyen beteggé vált? Az előző nap képei lejátszódtak az emlékezetében. Voldemort, a Cruciatus, a vallatás… Nagyszerű, minden joga megvan hozzá, hogy egy kicsit rosszul érezze magát. Hagyta, hogy ernyedten visszahulljon a párnára.

_Rosszul érezni magát, milyen kedves kis kifejezés_ – merengett, miközben úgy érezte, hogy minden izma magához tér, és heves fájdalom támad bennük. Nem lesz képes sokáig az eszméleténél maradni, ha az egész teste úgy dönt, emlékezteti, mennyire érzékeny a Cruciatus átokra… Ha képes lenne rá…

- Perselus?

A nyugodt hang ugrásra késztette. Ismét felnyitotta szemeit, majd meglátta, hogy, Dumbledore arca hajol fölé. Tekintetében aggodalom és megkönnyebbülés tükröződött… Piton emiatt furcsa hálát érzett.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte az agg férfi.

- Jól vagyok. Nem tudja – sikerült érthetően kinyögnie a bájitalmesternek. Hangszálai erősen tiltakoztak, és ez eszébe juttatta, hogy többet kellett használnia azokat, mint ahogy mostanában indokolt lett volna…

- Tudom, gyermekem. Soha nem kételkedtem benne. Hogy vagy? – tette fel az újabb kérdést a varázsló.

Piton ingerülten legyintett. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki készen áll arra, hogy táncoljon a karácsonyi bálon? Valóban volt valami, amit meg kellett tennie, de egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát.

- Albus… kandalló… szekrény… - próbálta elmagyarázni az igazgatónak, és tekintetével a fa ajtó felé intett, hogy azt akarja kinyittatni.

- Legfelül… a doboz…

Dumbledore hezitálás nélkül megragadta a fém dobozt, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha évek óta ott porosodna. Óvatosan kinyitotta és egy többszínű bájital-gyűjteményt vett elő, amit azonnal felismert. Pontosan ugyanaz a bájital kollekció volt, amit Perselus jó néhány évvel ezelőtt neki is adott egy hasonló dobozban…

Gyorsan visszatért a bájitalmesterhez, aki az ébren maradásért küzdött. Késlekedés nélkül kinyitotta az első fiolát, és a professzor ajkához nyomta, aki szó nélkül lenyelte annak tartalmát.

Köhögve és küszködve, nehogy megfulladjon, Perselus hagyta, hogy a bájital lecsússzon a torkán és belépjen a véráramába… Merlinnek hála, hogy ennyi éven keresztül érintetlenül hagyta ezt a dobozt, hogy készenlétben álljon, amikor majd használnia kell. Négy bájital, amelyeknek az elkészítése hosszadalmas és bonyolult, és amelyek formulája gyakorlatilag ismeretlen… egy olyan, amit elővigyázatosan eltitkolt a Sötét Nagyúr elől. Eszközök, amik még a félholtakat felélesztik, és pontosan erre számított tőle, nemde?

Megragadta a második bájitalt. Az első visszaadta az energiáját; ez pedig csökkenteni fogja a fájdalmat.

Megkönnyebbült sóhajjal érezte, hogy az izmok és az idegek ellazulnak. Végre! Úgy érezte, évek teltek el azóta, hogy a testében nem érzett fájdalmat..

Várakozás nélkül nyitotta ki a harmadik üvegcsét. Ez egy gyógyító bájital volt, jóval hatékonyabb, mint azok, amiket Pomfrey adott a pácienseinek, hogy megigyák, és amit ő maga készített a Sötét Nagyúr számára.

Anélkül, hogy megérintette a negyedik bájitalt, visszazárta a dobozt és Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Köszönöm. – Sokkal jobban érezte már magát, ahhoz mindenesetre elég jól, hogy részletesen beszámoljon az igazgatónak.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Ez messzemenőkig előrelátó volt tőled, fiam. Használtam a bájitalokat, amiket az asztalon hagytál, de a sérülésed mértékéhez képest hatékonyságuk nem volt teljes.

Piton vágott egy grimaszt. Egy-két nyilvánvaló sérülés, de a Cruciatus és a többi átok hatása, néhány méreggel kombinálva… A bájitalok, amiket előkészített a visszatérésére, valószínűleg nem voltak sokkal hasznosabbak egy pohár tejnél.

- Ez az utolsó Halálfaló gyűlés jóval… eseménydúsabb volt, mint amire számítottam – felelte higgadtan.

- Igen, gyanítom, ez a legkevesebb, ami elmondható róla. Harry az utóbbi néhány nap során számos jelenetről beszámolt nekünk a látomásai révén – mondta Dumbledore.

A bájitalmester a macskára nézett, aki bizonytalanul ült az ágy másik végén. Sejthette volna… Ha Potter visszatért emberi mivoltába, nem volt képes kizárni a fejéből a kapcsolatot a Sötét Nagyúrral, akinek haragja meglehetősen intenzív és hosszú volt…

Meglepődve érezte, hogy aggódik a fiú miatt; Tényleg muszáj volt fiatal kora ellenére annyi mindent látnia és éreznie?

- Szükséged van bájitalra, Potter? – kérdezte azonnal.

A macska lehorgasztotta a fejét, de nem válaszolt, a tekintete még mindig zavaros volt.

- Harry megkapta a szükséges gondoskodást. Animágus formája lehetővé tette számára, hogy kimeneküljön a mentális kapcsolatból, de még mindig akadnak nehézségei az átváltozásai irányításában. Ez egy olyan probléma, amiről gyorsan gondoskodnunk kell.

Piton tépelődve bólintott. Hol volt mindebben a fiú? Milyen fokon képes összeolvadni ez a két alak és az emlékeik? És mi az ördögért üldögél jelenleg az ő ágyán?

Igen, gyors ütemben gondoskodni fognak a problémáról, de most az volt a legsürgősebb, hogy felvilágosítsa Dumbledore-t a helyzetről.

Óvatosan felült és visszaalakította az ágyat karosszéké, mielőtt töltött magának egy pohár vizet. Az egyszerű tény, hogy képes megállni a lábán és lenyeljen valamit, olyan volt számára, mint az egészség tetőfoka; úgy tűnt, bájitalmesterként betöltött munkája néhanap a hasznos, mégis a szörnyen gyakorlatias oldala volt ennek eléréséhez…

- Gyorsan találnunk kell egy biztonságos helyet, ahol elrejthetjük Mr. Pottert. A Sötét Nagyúr tisztában van a visszatérésével és úgy döntött, minden erőfeszítését latba veti, hogy megtalálja őt, mielőtt ismét elkezdődne a tanév a Roxfortban – közölte nyugodtan. – Továbbá, a Halálfalóként betöltött pozícióm bizonyos mértékben kompromittálódott. A megbeszélés tárgya a hasznosságom és hűségem volt, és utasítást kaptam, hogy nagyon gyorsan szolgáljak konkrét bizonyítékkal a hűségemet illetőleg. Valamint megfelelő bájitalokat, amit mondanom sem kell…

- Perselus – mondta az igazgató olyan hangon, ami arra késztette a professzort, hogy ránézzen -, nem mégy vissza.

A kém arca megfeszült, miközben olyan erősen szorította a poharát, hogy az majdhogynem eltört a kezében.

- Még szép, hogy visszamegyek – felelte határozottan.

- Túlságosan is kockázatos. Ez az utolsó gyűlés megmutatta stratégiánk határait. Sokkal hasznosabb vagy számunkra élve, Perselus…

- A jelen események fényében nem áll módunkban figyelmen kívül hagyni az ellenség táborában kieszelt terveket. Nem azért játszottam két napon keresztül a bűnbánó halálfaló szerepét, hogy most feladjam, Albus, ennek semmi értelme. A legközelebbi alkalommal, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr magához hív, kész lesz a bájitala, és elég információval fogok rendelkezni ahhoz, hogy hasznos legyek neki. Ez idő alatt minden mozdulatom felett őrködnöm kell, amikor a kúrián kívül tartózkodom. A Halálfalók utasítást kaptak, hogy közelről figyeljenek és ez pontosan az a fajta parancs, amit minden Halálfaló szeret… Az esély, hogy lebuktasson egy árulót, és így magasabbra emelkedjen a ranglétrán – mosolyodott el sötéten Piton.

– Minden rendben lesz, Albus – saját magát is meglepte, hogy válaszolt az igazgató arckifejezése láttán. – Nem fogom ismét ugyanazt a hibát elkövetni…

- Azok a tévedések elkerülhetetlenek voltak jelen körülmények között, és nem vagyok meggyőződve arról, hogy nem következnének be a jövőben. Még később beszélünk erről… de most pihenned kell, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore.

- Azok után, amiket épp most szedtem be? Még, ha akarnék, akkor is képtelen volnék aludni úgy jó tizenkét órán keresztül. Vannak bizonyos dolgok, amikről négyszemközt kellene beszélnünk, de Potternek nem szabadna itt maradnia, itt nem biztonságos – közölte a bájitalmester.

- Harry lelkesen követett, amikor értesültem arról, hogy visszatértél a kúriába. Macskaformájában, persze… amelyet csodálatosan ural, azt kell, hogy mondjam, ideérkezésünk óta. Meglehetősen fesztelenül helyezkedett el az oldaladon, Perselus, de attól tartok, nem volt szívem elmozdítani őt. Úgy tűnt, jelenléte valahogy megnyugtat téged – magyarázta Dumbledore.

Piton hosszú, elgondolkodó pillantást vetett a macskára. Tényleg? Megrázta a fejét. Shadow megtette ezt ezelőtt, de hát az Shadow volt… de mire játszik Potter?

- Jól tetted – mondta kurtán. – Mindazonáltal jobban szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni veled; talán jobb volna, ha Mr. Potter visszatérne a Grimmauld térre.

- Megígértem a Rendnek, hogy mindkettőtöket visszaviszem, ha már képes leszel utazni – felelte Dumbledore. – Ha most elég jól érzed magad, talán hoppanálhatnánk?

Piton felmordult. Egy gyűlés a Renddel, pont az a dolog, ami felvidítja.

- Gyanítom, nincs rá mód, hogy kihúzzam magam belőle?

Dumbledore szelíden felnevetett.

- Csak utánad! - mondta.

Piton a szemét forgatta.

- Potter?

A macska oldalra hajtott fejjel ránézett, de nem mozdult.

- Jól van – mondta Perselus összeszorított fogakkal. – Harry, gyere ide.

A macska boldogan ügetett a bájitalmester felé, aki a karjaiba vette, mielőtt egy pukkanás keretében hoppanált.

Magára maradva a pincében Dumbledore nem tehetett mást: jóval hangosabban felnevetett, mint azt a professzor előtt megtehette volna. Pitonban egy pillanatra sem merült fel, hogy Harry egyedül is tudott volna utazni a hopp-hálózaton keresztül, vagy hoppanálhatott volna az igazgatóval…

A Grimmauld térre érkezésük szinte egy diplomáciai eseménnyel ért fel. Perselus alig hoppanált a nappaliba, amikor öt ember ugrott fel egy kiáltással, és szemüket egyenesen a macskát tartó bájitalmesterre szegezték.

A kém azonnali reakciója az volt, hogy kirántsa pálcáját, és a testével védelmezze a macskát, aki épp annyira megriadva az őket körülvevő hirtelen mozgásoktól, hozzábújt. A következő pillanatban egy Protego védte Pitont, aki összekuporodott, hogy felfogjon bármilyen feltételezhető átkot, és a fekete macskát még erősebben szorította a mellkasához.

Döbbent csend köszöntötte az előadását. Mindenki szájtátva bámulta a kettősüket, miközben a bájitalmester azon igyekezett, hogy visszanyerje lélekjelenlétét.

- Pompás – vonta össze szemöldökét Piton, miközben felállt és eleresztette a macskát. – Ami azt illeti, legközelebb, ha látogatóra számítotok, lennétek olyan kedvesek, hogy mellőzitek a bámészkodást, és inkább azt gyakoroljátok, hogyan hárítsatok el támadást?

- Ideges vagy kicsit, Piton? – kuncogott Rémszem.

- Nem jobban, mint a Szent Macska bármelyik cipelője volna – vágott vissza Piton. – Persze, hacsak nem szeretnéd jobban, hogy előtérbe helyezzem a megfontoltság látszatát a drágalátos Pottered biztonságánál.

- Elég már, Rémszem – feddte meg Tonks. – Én a magam részéről csak ámulok. Bámulatos reflexeid vannak, Perselus!

- Talán a munkával jár? – felelte Piton ironikusan, és aligha nyűgözte le a dicséret.

- A bájitalmesterével vagy a kémével? Ó, felteszem, mindkét esetben az a legjobb, ha gyors reakcióidőd… - mondta elgondolkozva a fiatal nő.

- Nagyszerű következtetés. Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester kérdőn nézve a macskára.

A pislogó szempár azt mondta neki, hogy minden rendben.

Egy másodperccel később Dumbledore is megérkezett, ami mindenkit ugrásra késztetett.

- Helyes, helyes – mondta. – Látom, mindenki biztonságban ideért.

A bájitalmester összevonta szemöldökét válaszképpen.

- Halálfalók közelgő érkezésére számítottál? A dicsőséges Rend reakciójából ítélve ez a hely nem biztonságos!

- Reakció? Van valami, amiről tudnom kéne? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és átható tekintetét végigjártatta azokon a rendtagokon.

Az egyetlen válasz a zavart csend volt, miközben a bájitalmester keresztbe fonta karjait. A macska – ahogy az igazgató felfedezte – ülve maradt a férfi lábánál, és éppen olyan vádlón nézett a többi Rendtagra. Arthur Weasley volt az, aki elsőként megszólalt.

- Egy kicsit meglepődtünk. Egész álló nap várakoztunk, és nem tudtuk pontosan, mire számítsunk, amikor ti hárman visszatértek.

Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ó, ennyi elég – mondta Molly Weasley sóhajtva. – Őszintén aggódtunk, Perselus!

- Őszintén? – válaszolta szarkasztikusan. – És mégis, úgy tűnik, Potter nem került ki Albus látóköréből. A kúria továbbra is biztonságos, nem vagyok elég őrült, hogy nyitva hagyjam az ajtót a Halálfalóknak vagy a mesterüknek.

- Mi miattad aggódtunk, Perselus – felelte lágyan Molly. – Harrynek annyira ijesztő látomásai voltak veled kapcsolatban. Attól féltünk, hogy nem látunk újra… Valójában a megmentésedre készültünk, vagy legalább megkísérelni, amikor Albus elmondta, hogy visszaérkeztél. Nem tudtuk, milyen állapotban leszel, amikor újra látunk…

Piton észrevehetően elsápadt, a bosszúság minden jele eltűnt az arcából, és helyét a hitetlenkedés váltotta fel.

- Albus?

Dumbledore bólintott, hogy igazolja Molly szavait.

- Így igaz. Még nem sikerült előállnunk határozott tervvel a megmentésedre, de készen álltunk rá, hogy felmérjük a kézenfekvő lehetőségeket.

- A Malfoy-kúriába? Nem fogtad fel, mennyire ostoba elképzelés ez? – kiáltotta Piton, érezhetően haragosan. – Még ha sikerrel is jártok, az álcám lelepleződik, és ennek következtében elvesztettem volna minden hasznosságom. Egy ilyen öngyilkos terv teljesen értelmetlen lett volna! Mikor hagyjátok abba, hogy úgy viselkedtek, mint a griffendélesek? Ez egy háború, nem egy úri párbaj.

- Én megmondtam! – mordult Rémszem győzedelmesen.

- Úgy döntöttünk – részben miután Harry felszólalt -, hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem fontolgathatjuk azt, hogy elveszítünk téged, Perselus – közölte Dumbledore erélyesen.

Piton egy pillanatig kétkedőn nézett az igazgatóra, mielőtt elfordult, hogy egy pillantást vessen a macskára. A macska hozzá nyomta magát a lábához, úgy tűnt, kordont képez közte és a többiek között, ugyanakkor a védelmét is keresi.

- És ki védelmezte volna Pottert ez alatt a hősies ostrom alatt? Igazán, Albus, kimondottan veszélyes egy kamasz elmeállapotára alapozva meghozni egy döntést, aki zavarodottságában macskának hiszi magát.

- Nincs szükségünk Harryre, hogy eldöntsük, vissza akarunk szerezni téged, Perselus – vágott közbe Molly halkan. – Akármi is az oka, nagyon megkönnyebbültünk, hogy ilyen jó állapotban kaptunk vissza.

Piton megköszörülte a torkát. A megbeszélés olyan fordulatot vett, amitől egyszeriben határozottan rosszul érezte magát…

- Köszönöm, Molly. Sajnálatos módon attól tartok, hogy ez a… jó állapot csak ideiglenes. Albus, ha válthatnék veled egy szót négyszemközt?

Ám ismét Molly volt az, aki megszólalt.

- Tehetünk bármit is, Perselus?

Piton egy pillanatra elgondolkozott.

- Nem. De Potternek ebben az animágus formájában kell maradni, amíg csak lehetséges. Rajta tudnád tartani a szemed?

- Öhm… Nem hiszem, hogy Harry valójában képes uralkodni az átváltozásai fölött – mondta Molly hezitálva.

- Beszélj hozzá, próbáld távol tartani attól, hogy elveszítse az uralmat az érzelmei fölött, és tartsd ébren. Pillanatnyilag ez minden, amit tehetünk. Megértetted, Harry?

A macska bizonytalanul pislogott.

- Albus – mondta Molly -, a gyerekek az Odúban vannak. Jobb szeretném, ha itt lennének, ha téged nem zavar túlzottan. Ők Harryt is ébren tudnák tartani… és ebben a jelenlegi állapotában.

- Kitűnő ötlet, Molly – egyezett bele Dumbledore. – Rád bízom, hogy összeszedd őket. Az első emeleti dolgozószobában leszünk, ha szükséged lesz ránk. Van még kérdés?

Amikor semmilyen válasz nem hangzott el, az igazgató az emeletre vezette a bájitalmestert. Piton egy pillanatig tétovázott, ahogy pillantása a macska aggódó tekintetével találkozott.

- Semmi ostobaság, Potter! Rövidesen gondoskodom a sérüléseidről. És Merlin szerelmére, valaki adjon már ennek a macskának egy tál ételt! Nem tölthetem minden időmet azzal, hogy tápláló bájitalt nyomok le a torkán! – Ezzel a lépcső felé indult és maga mögött hagyott egy meglehetősen bosszús macskát.

Nem, nem csinál semmi ostobaságot, ő nem a pokol macskája. Nem tetszett neki, hogy az ő Fekete Embere eltávozik, már korábban bebizonyosult, hogy abból soha semmi jó nem sül ki. Piton, istenverte Piton…

Előre és hátra csapkodott farkával, ezzel is kifejezve ingerültségét. Az ő Pitonja. Azok után, amit a férfi elviselt, hogy megmentse őt, minden joga megvan hozzá, hogy így nevezze. Nos, persze talán nem közvetlenül ő előtte, de ezt senkinek nem kell tudnia, igaz?

A szoba másik végén Mrs. Weasley egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, mielőtt beledugta fejét a zöld lángokba.

Egy pillanattal később Ron és Hermione ismerős sziluettje tűnt fel a nappaliban és Harry úgy érezte, gyorsabban kezd el verni a szíve. A barátai megérkeztek ide, és végre elkezdődhet a nyár! Hallotta, ahogy Mrs. Weasley néhány jó tanácsot mormog nekik, és ezután a két fiatal tétovázva indul meg feléje. Kerekre tágult szemmel megálltak előtte, ahogy az izgatottság és a szórakozottság között őrlődve ránéztek.

Harry kecsesen felugrott egy székre, hogy egy magasságban legyen velük, egyhelyben megfordult, mielőtt leült és elégedetten nyávogott egyet. Ejha, nem gondolták, hogy ez bekövetkezik!

- Harry, ez csúcs! – kiáltotta Ron.

- Igazán, Harry, óvatosnak kéne lenned, ne siess el semmit, ezek az átváltozások veszélyesek, maradj úgy, ahogy vagy! – mondta Hermione aggodalmaskodva, és lopva Mrs. Weasley felé nézett.

- Hagyd már őt lógva, Hermione, nem egy rokkant! Hihetetlen, még a sebhelyed is megtartottad! De nem kellett volna megmaradnia a szemüveged helyének is, mint McGalagonynál? – kérdezte Ron.

- Te is pontosan tudod, hogy nem volt rajta akkor, amikor... nos... amikor átváltozott – felelte Hermione óvatosan.

- Ó – válaszolta Ron kicsit lehűtve.

- De Harry, te megsérültél. Tehetünk valamit? Számos vágásod van, amik komolynak tűnnek, különösen az ott a te öhm... orrodnál – fejezte be Hermione hirtelen összezavarodva.

Harry megrázta magát, hogy megmutassa, rendben van, majd aztán végigugrálta a szobát, hogy demonstrálja az újdonsült adottságait. Amikor visszatért barátaihoz, megállapíthatta, hogy a kis bemutatójának megvolt a hatása. Ron elismeréssel és irigységgel nézett rá, míg Hermione egyszersmind aggódónak és érdeklődőnek látszott.

- Átok és pokol, ráeszméltél, mi mindent tehetünk a Roxfortban? Frics el fog ájulni, ráadásul még a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyre sem lesz többé szükséged! – mondta Ron lelkesen.

Hermione nyilvánvalóan, nem egészen ezt az oldalát látta a dolgoknak

- Ó, Harry, ezekben az időkben nem rendetlenkedni kell! Teljesen jól vagy? Igazán jól? Szörnyen aggódtunk miattad – korholta a lány.

Harry szerette volna megnyugtatni őt, elmagyarázni, hogy a lány megmentette az életét, elmondani neki, mennyire értékes az ajándéka, de nem szabadott beszélnie…

Felugrott a fotelre: Tudta, mit kell tennie. Hátsó lábaira emelkedett, és halkan elnyávogta magát, hogy felhívja a lány figyelmét. A lány megértette az üzenetet, közelebb jött és ösztönösen kinyújtotta a kezét, mintha meg akarná simogatni az állatot. Mielőtt még esélye lett volna, hogy megváltoztassa véleményét, a macska szinte ráugrott a kezére, hozzádörzsölve a fejét és a nyakát. A lány érezte, hogy egy fémes tárgy ér az ujjaihoz...

- A karkötő – mormogta, amikor hirtelen megértette. – Az volt az, nemde?

Harry bólintott. A gesztus furcsa érzés volt egy macska számára, de tudta, hogy Hermione megértette őt.

- Igazán örülök, ugye tudod? – mormolta a lány. – Sosem képzeltem… Azt hittem, egy nap még kapóra jöhet, ez kétségtelen, de nem ilyen hamar és nem így! – Hermione átnézett a Rend tagjaira, akik most visszatértek a nappaliba, de nem pazarolták rájuk a figyelmüket. – Biztosíthatlak, nem csináltam semmi olyat, hogy ez Piton professzorhoz vigyen téged, ugye, hiszel nekem, Harry? Azt sosem akartam volna, és tényleg nem értem, hogy történt! – suttogta erőteljesen, és aggódó tekintetét a macskára szegezte.

_Nem, hát ez nem működött_ – mondta magának Harry. Ők nem értették… Piton vigyázott rá, a karkötő pedig jó munkát végzett! Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem tudta elmagyarázni nekik, de az még mindig világos volt számára azok után, ami épp az imént történt, hogy ők még mindig tévednek a professzorral kapcsolatban, legalábbis részben.

A macska feldúltan pördült meg egyhelyben, majd miután meglátta Hermione tekintetét, rájött, hogy a lány félreértette őt. Nem akarta megbántani; lesz még alkalma, hogy később megmagyarázza neki. Megpróbálta felvenni a legderűsebb arckifejezését, és barátságosan megbökte fejével a lány feléje nyúló karját. Egy halvány mosoly köszönte meg a gesztusát.

A fenébe, Harry, annyi mindent el kell mondanod nekünk! - nyögött fel Ron. – Tényleg bosszantó, hogy nem vagyunk képesek ööö… valóban téged látni! Hamarosan vissza tudsz változni?

Harry félrebillentette a fejét, remélve, hogy a fiú megérti válaszát: nem tudta, nem volt biztos benne, hogy megteheti-e…

- Nem gond, majd elmondod nekünk Roxfortban, nemde? A dolgok ott egyébként is lecsendesednek – mondta Ron és Rémszemre nézett, akinek mágikus szeme folyamatosan feléjük fordult. – Ezt el kell mondanom neked… Tudod, hogy időközben mit talált fel Fred és George?

Harry jobb szeretett volna hallani Ginny legújabb találékonyságáról, de ezt még az emberi formájában sem engedte volna magának, hogy kimondja.

Mindhárman bepréselték magukat a fotelbe, és Harry hagyta, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a kényelem ismerős érzése. A barátai, mind ott voltak… hogy elmondják neki a legújabb híreket a Weasley családról és a varázsvilágról, az ő világáról. Maga alá húzta lábait, fülét hegyezte az ismerős hangokra, és hagyta, hogy élvezze a nyári szünetet. Néhány perc elteltével megesküdött volna, hogy a macskák tudnak mosolyogni.

ooOOoo

- Citromport? – kínálta Dumbledore.

- Merlinre, nem mondod, hogy mindig magaddal hurcolod őket? – nyögte Piton.

Több mint egy órányi – a Halálfaló gyűlésről szóló – beszámoló után, ha lehetett így nevezni, és két, a Piton-kúriában eltöltött nap után Piton jóval kimerültebbnek érezte magát, mint azt gondolta volna, miután bevette a bájitalokat. És az is bizonyos, hogy nem volt kedve a citromporhoz.

Dumbledore halkan felnevetett.

- Nade, Perselus, milyen varázsló az, aki édesség vagy bájital nélkül elhagyja az otthonát?

Piton a szemét forgatta. Az összehasonlítás égbekiáltó volt!

- Akárhogy is, Albus, ez nem oldja meg a legfőbb problémánkat. Hol szándékozol elrejteni Pottert? De talán az volna a legjobb, ha nem tudnám, túl nagy kockázatot jelentene – mondta a bájitalmester.

- Ne légy nevetséges – felelte Dumbledore. – Senki nem bizonyította be náladnál jobban a megbízhatóságát, Perselus, amikor Harry került előtérbe, még úgy is ha figyelmen kívül hagyjuk a veritaszérummal szembeni immunitásod.

- Egy immunitás, amit egy pompás mérgezés elszenvedésekor szereztem, amit a Sötét Nagyúr minden egyes alkalommal, elintéz nekem, amikor csak szükségét érzi. Ha nem ragaszkodna ahhoz, hogy a Cruciatus időszakát a vallatásával kombinálja, már rég kibukott volna az álcám. Kész csoda, hogy még nem vette észre– felelte Piton.

- Alakoskodáshoz figyelemreméltó a tehetséged, ami – mint mindig – életeket ment meg.

- A hízelgésed sehova sem vezet, vénember – mondta Piton egy félmosollyal.

Dumbledore válaszképp visszamosolygott rá.

- Perselus, tényleg biztos vagy benne, hogy folytatni akarod ezt? – kérdezte. – Valóban túl értékes vagy nekünk, úgy Rendtagként, mint bájitalmesterként; a kémként betöltött szereped csak rengeteg, számunkra elvégzett szereped egyike, és az manapság túlságosan is bizonytalanná vált.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Muszáj. Már megvitattuk mindezt. Senki más nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy ezt a fajta információt beszerezze, és nem lehetünk meg nélküle, főleg most nem. Legutóbbi kegyvesztettségem ellenére még mindig a Sötét Nagyúrhoz legközelebbi Belső Kör tagja maradtam, a legjobb helyzetben, hogy ha szükségszerű belülről tudjak cselekedni.

- Muszáj elismételnem, hogy a teljes bizalmam élvezed? – kérdezte Dumbledore nyugodtan.

Piton összeráncolta a homlokát és leintette a kijelentést. Most már tényleg fáradtnak érezte magát…

- Neked kellett volna lenned a Titokgazdájuknak, Perselus. Semmi ilyesmi nem történt volna meg – mondta az igazgató halkan.

A bájitalmester felugrott.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Tökéletesen érted. Téged kellett volna választaniuk Potteréknek védelmezőjükül, amikor rejtőzködésbe vonultak, hogy megvédjék Harryt. Kétségkívül jóval lojálisabb vagy, mint Pettigrew, de gyanítom, még Siriusnál is nagyobb hévvel védted volna a titkukat – felelte Dumbledore.

Piton félrenézett.

- Ez nevetséges. Balszerencsésen választottak, de Black sosem adta volna el Potteréket, még kínzás alatt sem… Az az átkozott griffendéles jóval becsületesebb volt annál – válaszolta most már sokkal éberebben.

- Kínzás alatt talán nem. Valószínűleg veritaszérum hatása alatt sem. De nyomás alatt, érzelmi zsarolás vagy hallucinációk esetén? Meddig tartott volna, amíg kicsúszott volna a száján a titok? De ez veled nem történt volna meg, Perselus, még akkor sem, ha Lily élete lett volna a tét. Te nem törtél volna meg a kínzásoktól vagy bármely másik átoktól, ahogy azt az utóbbi néhány napban be is bizonyítottad, és semmilyen illúzió vagy érzelmi erőszakra vonatkozó kísérlet sem tudott volna befolyásolni téged. A te mardekáros lelkületed védelmet nyújt a manipulációk ellen, ami a kezdetektől fogva nagyon jó lett volna a griffendéleseknek.

Ez alkalommal a bájitalmester halkan felnevetett, visszagondolva a Rend által kiagyalt tervre, hogy megmentse őt. Ostoba szentimentalizmusnak és lovagias hősködésnek nincs helye ebben a háborúban…

- És ez az, amiért nem látok senki mást, aki jobb helyzetben lenne nálad, hogy a szünet hátralevő részében gondoskodjon Harryről – összegezte Dumbledore.

Piton szó szerint felugrott a székéből.

- Te viccelsz! Elment az eszed? Szó sem lehet róla! Ez kimondottan őrültség!

_Az_ – merengett Dumbledore és mégsem _így lesz._

- Voldemort sosem fog arra gondolni, hogy a te házadban keresse Harryt, professzor, annál messzemenőkig jobban meg van győződve a fiú iránti gyűlöletedről. Ami még ennél is több, a házadat erősen védik a bűbájaid, és természetesen én leszek a Titokgazdád. Ez az intézkedés úgyis csak időleges, amíg két héten belül el nem kezdődik a roxforti tanév.

Sajnálom, hogy ezt a feladatot és ezt a különleges terhet kell rád rónom, Perselus, különösen a jelenlegi állapotodban. Ám hosszan és erősen tűnődtem ezen a problémán, és távolról sem látok más megoldást, ami megóvná Harryt. Óriási szívességet tennél nekem, fiam. Ráadásul abban sem kételkedem, hogy amennyiben a dolgok rosszabbra fordulnak, te képes leszel megvédeni Harryt. Ő teljes mértékben megbízik benned és hallgat rád.

- Te nem érted – mordult fel Piton nyugtalanul. – Potter csakis azért bízik bennem, mert azt hiszi, ő egy macska. Egy macska, akit befogadtam és vigyáztam rá, de ez nem tart örökké. Amint megfelelően feldogozza a közelmúlt eseményeit, Potter foggal-körömmel fog harcolni ellenem, a szabályaim és minden egyes szó ellen, amit csak mondok neki. És higgy nekem, ez az a dolog, amiben ő különlegesen tehetséges.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

- Én nem vagyok olyan biztos, hogy Harry jobban összezavarodott a megváltozott alakja miatt és… a veled kapcsolatos élményeitől, mint ahogy te azt hiszed. Ő egy értelmes fiú és a lábujja hegyéig griffendéles, vagyis inkább mancsot kéne mondanom… Ő mindenki másnál jobban tudja a látomásai után, hogy mivel tartozik neked, és ő volt az első, aki azt követelte, hogy indítsunk a megmentésedre egy expedíciót. Beszéde minden bizonnyal migrént okozott volna neked, édes gyermekem, és mindnyájunkkal megértette, hogy Mardekár méltó örököse lenne.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Őszintén, Albus, hát nem látod, hogy a katasztrófa felé tartunk? Potternek ismerős környezetre van szüksége, mint ez a ház, és segítségre abban, hogyan irányítsa az átváltozásait – védekezett.

- Pontosan – válaszolt Dumbledore nyugodtan. – Harry sosem fogja itt kényelmesen érezni magát. Ez a hely túlságosan is emlékezteti Siriusra és az ő hiányára. Ami a szükséges támogatást illeti, biztos vagyok benne, hogy több mint képes vagy megadni neki.

- Ha a fiú hallgatott volna a tanácsomra, az megmutatkozna a Bájitaltan jegyeiben! Én Minervára gondoltam, Albus, aki a legmegfelelőbb, hogy igazgassa őt az Animágus átváltozások tárgyában! – vitázott Piton, ám érzékelte, hogy vereség előtt áll.

- Minervának még rengeteg ideje lesz, hogy lássa Harryt a Roxfortban– felelte Dumbledore határozottan. – Tudom, hogy ismét sokat kérek tőled, Perselus… de te vagy az egyetlen személy, akiben megbízom, hogy biztonságban tartja Harryt, és tudom, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki így gondolja.

Piton felhorkantott.

- Valóban? Én még mindig kétlem, hogy a hőn szeretett Rended készségesen elfogadja a döntésed, Albus.

Dumbledore csak mosolygott.

- Nem kell elhinned, de én úgy vélem, nem lesz ellenvetés ezzel az intézkedéssel szemben. De igazából én nem rájuk gondoltam.

A bájitalmester kérdőn nézett rá.

- Visszamentem a Dursleykhez: Magam is érezni akartam a mágia nyomait, amiről beszéltél. Igazad volt, Perselus, ott volt az, és valójában még most is ott van…

Piton kiegyenesedett a székében, és minden figyelmét az agg varázslóra összpontosította.

- Sikerült kihámoznod belőlük valamit?

- Legfeljebb néhány benyomást. Legalább egy valamit azonban biztosan. Azonosítottam a mágikus lenyomatát annak, akitől a varázslat érkezett. Te magad is felismerted volna, Perselus, ha nem hasonlított volna annyira Harryéhez.

Piton érezte, hogy gombóc növekszik a torkában.

Dumbledore bólintott, amikor meglátta a másik arckifejezését.

- Igen, valóban Lilyé volt. Ahogy jóval halványabban, de képes voltam felfedezni James Potterét és Siriusét is.

- Az… Az lehetetlen! – krákogta Perselus sápadtabban, mint valaha.

- Valóban annak kellene lennie – felelte Dumbledore. – Elvégeztem némi kutatást… habár nem volt sok időm persze, és az elképzeléseim e témában nem mások, mint feltevések. Még akkor is, ha kétlem, hogy lehetséges e tárgyban bizonyítékot találni, mindenesetre… - nézett szembe a türelmetlen bájitalmesterrel, mielőtt folytatta. – Úgy vélem, a jelenlegi események kiindulási pontja Sirius halálában keresendő, jobban mondva a Függönyön való átkelésében.

- A hírhedt Függöny… pontosan mire is szolgál? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, aki úgy tűnt, hirtelen éveket öregedett.

- Összetett és egyszersmind mérhetetlen erejének foka ismeretlen marad. Ám bizonyos körülmények között világosan engedélyezi a két világ közötti átjárást… Ez az, amiért védelem alatt tartják a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Hasznossága teljeséggel ellenőrizhetetlen, de ereje túlságosan is hatalmas ahhoz, hogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön – válaszolta az igazgató.

- De Lily és James? Nekik semmi közük nem volt a Függönyhöz – érvelt Piton.

- Valóban – értett egyet Dumbledore. – De Sirius, Lily és James nagyon mély érzelmi kapcsolatban álltak Harryvel. És itt lépünk be a hipotézisek birodalmába, de kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy különleges körülmények és rendkívül erős kapocs az, amely lehetővé teszi azoknak, akik szüleikként szerették Harryt, hogy átadják, amit nem volt lehetőségük odaadni neki: az örökségét.

Piton hosszú időre elnémult, fontolgatta az igazgató kijelentését. Egy emlékkép villant fel benne…

- Albus – mondta monoton hangon –, aznap, amikor meglátogattam Dursleyéket és utána… megfegyelmeztem azt az undok disznót, aki a fiú nagybátyjának szerepében parádézott, egy rövid látomásom volt Lilyről és Jamesről, mikor hoppanáltam. Azt hittem, álmodtam, de eddig csak Lilyről… Nem, én nem tudtam elhinni, hogy James képét olyan körülmények között képzeljem el. Gondolod, hogy…? – képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot.

Dumbledore elgondolkodva bólintott.

- Egy dolog biztos, fiam. Egy nagyon erős és ősi mágia manifesztálódott azon az éjjel, amikor Harry tizenhat éves lett. Ez abból is látszik, hogy megszerezte az állattá válás képességét, akárcsak őelőtte az apja és a keresztapja, köszönhetően a varázslatuk kombinálásának és a szeretetüknek. Minden áron meg akarták védeni Harryt… Pontosan ez után Miss Granger karkötője elszállította a fiút több száz mérfölddel arrébb, messze távolabb a normál képességénél. Erre a jelenségre nincs más magyarázatom, mint ugyanaz a mágia. És a varázslatot Lily irányította, Perselus. Az ő ereje az, ami katalizálta James és Sirius mágiáját. A karkötőnek semmilyen saját akaratereje nincs, és Harry nem tudta, hol laksz. Lily volt az, aki azt akarta, hogy Harry nálad találjon menedékre, fiam. Lily bízott benned, még mielőtt te elégtételt vettél a fia miatt.

A bájitalmester képtelen volt megszólalni.

_Lily… ha korábban megértette volna… ha mégis ő lett volna a Titokgazdájuk._

_Ha ő lett volna Harry apja._

- Rendben. Potter velem jön a Kúriába, de biztonságos megoldást kell találni, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr ismét hívatni fog.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Vészhelyzet esetén még mindig lesz rá idő, hogy eljöjjön a Grimmauld térre vagy az Odúba. Ez nem gond, Perselus. Nagy szolgálatot teszel nekem.

Bármely más alkalommal Piton teljes mértékben egyetértett volna azzal, hogy hatalmas szívességet tesz az igazgatónak. De most, különösképpen úgy érezte, mintha a saját érdekeit védené. A macskáját, hogy precízek legyünk.

Lily fia az ő macskája. Van egy ígérete, amit be kell tartania, és nem számított túlságosan, mi fog kisülni belőle.

- Megszelídítetted a macskát – foglalta össze Dumbledore. – Most meg kell szelídítened a fiút is!


	13. A fekete macska balszerencsét hoz

A történet eredeti címe: Shadow

Az angol fordítás címe: The Last Gift (Az utolsó ajándék)

A történet írója: keina_snape

Fordította: Herika

Béta: Xwoman – akinek munkáját ezúton is hálásan köszönöm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13. Fejezet

A Fekete Macska balszerencsét hoz

Az igazgató és a bájitaltanár már éppen csatlakozni készültek a Főnix Rendjének többi tagjához, amikor a földszintről érkező kiáltás arra késztette őket, hogy talpra pattanjanak.

- Albus! – ordította valaki, akiben hangja alapján mindketten felismerték Rémszemet.

A hangot további kiabálások hangzavara kísérte és a két férfi pálcával a kezében sietett a nappaliba, készen arra, hogy egy halálfaló-támadással nézzenek szembe.

Ám amikor az alsó szintre értek, mindössze öt felnőttet találtak magukon kívül, akik éppen minden irányba kiáltoztak, miközben két tinédzser megdöbbent tekintettel nézte őket, miközben egy zöldszemű fekete macskát védtek, aki pont olyan aggódónak és meglepettnek látszott a Rend tagjainak viselkedése miatt.

- Mi folyik itt? – kiáltotta Piton.

- A rohadt életbe, hogy a nyavalya essen azokba a muglikba! Ezt nem tudom elhinni! – felelte Rémszem

- Albus – mondta Kingsley –, most érkezett egy levél a minisztériumból. Azt hiszem, gyorsan… és egymagadban akarod elolvasni… - tette hozzá, és egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a gyerekek irányába.

Az igazgató elvette a felé nyújtott levelet. A minisztériumi pecsét nem hagyott kétséget a feladó tekintetében.

- A kandallón keresztül érkezett – magyarázta Kingsley. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy az irodádba küldték, és onnan irányították át ide. Ez a címzés volt rajta: „Annak, akit érdekel" – és a „sürgős" címke láttán, vettük a bátorságot, és kinyitottuk anélkül, hogy megvártuk volna.

Dumbledore bólintott, miközben gyorsan átfutotta a levelet. Amikor végül felnézett, minden szempár rászegeződött és az egész szoba elnémult.

- Mit fogsz tenni, Albus? – kérdezte Tonks türelmetlenül.

A lány mellett álló Piton köhintett, hogy emlékeztesse az igazgatót, hogy a többiekkel ellentétben, ő még mindig nem tudja, mi keltett ekkora felzúdulást.

Dumbledore a karosszékben ülő fiatalok felé fordult, és a macska tekintetét kutatta.

- Harry, úgy tűnik, egy új probléma merült fel, és az a legjobb, ha tájékoztatlak. Ez a hír lehet, hogy felzaklat téged, és szeretném, ha mindent megtennél annak érdekében, hogy lehetőleg nyugodt maradj, és elkerüld az újabb átváltozást. Számíthatok rád?

Harry úgy vélte, nehéz erre reagálni, mivel nem tudta, mi történt, de nem igazán volt sok választása. Ismét bólintott, és ez a mozdulat furcsának tűnt ebben az alakban. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton közelebb lép hozzá. Furcsa módon, volt valami megnyugtató ebben… Hermione óvatosan rátette egyik kezét a vállára, és ő hirtelen késznek érezte magát, hogy derűsen nézzen szembe a világ összes rossz hírével.

Tévedett.

- Harry a Minisztérium küldte ezt a levelet annak eredményeképpen, hogy panasz érkezett a családodtól. A nagybátyád és nagynénéd az állítják, hogy elvettünk tőlük, és azt akarják, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban térj vissza hozzájuk – mondta Dumbledore komoly hangon.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha leszakadt volna az égbolt. Alig érzékelte Ron és Hermione kiáltásait, vagy hogy a lány keze összeszorul a hátán, de ugyanakkor Piton hangját nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Egy hang, ami még akkor sem lehetett fenyegetőbb vagy haragosabb, ha Neville-nek sikerül felrobbantani a pincét, és Harry szinte kihallotta belőle, hogy: „_Száz pont a Griffendéltől!_ De végül is, az elképzelés azonos volt…

- Albus, megmondtam neked, hogy hagyd, hadd gondoskodjam arról a degenerált családról!

Harry tiltakozni akart, végül is ez az ő családja volt! De a következő gondolataként be kellett vallania, hogy a sértés nem volt teljesen alaptalan. Akkor miért akarták hirtelenjében ismét látni őt? Biztosan nem azért, hogy meggyőződjenek a jólléte felől.

- Azt hittem, meggyőző voltam az utolsó látogatásomkor… de úgy látom, másvalaki jobban érvelt nálam – sóhajtott Dumbledore Pitonra nézve.

- Kétségtelenül – mormolta a másik férfi.

- Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezte Molly idegesen.

- Kézenfekvőnek látszik, hogy azok a muglik, akiket semmilyen rokoni kapcsolat nem fűz Potterhez, kivéve papíron, csakis egyetlen ok miatt akarják őt vissza: hogy átadják, vagy jóval valószínűbb, eladják a Sötét Nagyúrnak – felelte a bájitaltanár sötéten.

Egy halk moraj válaszolt rá.

Harry megmerevedett. Nagyon jól tudta, kétség sem fér ahhoz, hogy Dursleyék nem igazán akarják őt újra látni… de ebből biztosan az következik, hogy átadják őt Voldemortnak?

- Itt senki nem talál meg téged, Harry – mondta Arthur Weasley megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Az nem is kérdés, hogy azok a muglik a közeledbe sem jöhetnek azok után, ami történt. A fenébe, Albus, a Minisztériumot kéne rájuk ereszteni! Nem emlékszel, hogy ők voltak azok, hogy eldobták Harryt?

- Arról nem is szólva, hogy csaknem félholtan eresztették útjára – jegyezte meg Piton. – Mellesleg, ami ezt az ötletet illeti… Ennek az embernek nem nevezhető lény nem átallott tájékoztatni, hogy örömmel együttműködne Voldemorttal, ha neki szándékában áll egyszer és mindenkorra helyére rakni Harryt. Gyanítom, a Sötét Nagyúr ezt is számításba vette.

- Megkockáztatnám, hogy maga Voldemort küldte a levelet a Minisztériumba – mormogta Tonks.

- Nagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy a kvibli szomszédjuk – felelte a bájitalmester. – Akármelyik is volt, nem jelent nagy különbséget az eredeti tervhez képest. Harrynek a szünet fennmaradó két hetében el kell rejtőznie, majd visszatér a Roxfortba. A kettő között a dolgok biztosan meg fognak oldódni.

- Így van – értett egyet Dumbledore. – De nem lesz könnyű… Harry, egyébként is terveztem, hogy kiveszlek a nagybátyád és a nagynénéd gondoskodása alól, és megígérhetem, nem fogsz visszatérni oda.

Harry érezte, hogy furcsa melegség önti el. Hirtelen olyan érzés volt, mintha aludna… Sosem fog visszamenni a Privet Drive-ra. Soha többé. Nem fogja látni többé Petunia undorodó fintort vágó arcát minden alkalommal, amikor ránéz, Dudley sem fog többé erőszakoskodni vele, és Vernon bácsi soha többé nem emel rá kezet. Soha!

Érezte, hogy mancsai elgyengülnek maga alatt, és bölcsen lefeküdt a fotelre. Döbbenet. Vége van. Nem óvták meg örökre, de legalább az a rémálom már mögötte van. Nincs többé gardrób és nincsenek rácsok sem…

Látta, hogy valaki egy tálat rak elé. Megszimatolta: visszataszító folyadék úszott benne. Felnézett a személyre, aki letette elé, és látta, hogy kiismerhetetlen arckifejezéssel Piton néz rá.

- Idd meg. Jobban érzed magad tőle. Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy most válts alakot…

A macska rövid tétovázás után kilefetyelte a bájitalt. Undorító volt persze, de Pitonnak igaza volt, máris nagyobb ellenőrzés alatt tartotta magát, és a sokk is elmúlt. A bájitalmester biccentett, és visszaállt Dumbledore mellé.

Harry hallotta, ahogy a mellette ülő Ron elégedetlenül felmordul.

- Mióta nevez téged Harrynek?

- Ugyanakkor – folytatta Dumbledore - a helyzet kényes. Annak érdekében, hogy visszavonjuk a gyámságot Dursleyéktől, be kell bizonyítanunk, hogy nem jól bántak Harryvel és persze gondoskodnunk kell szemtanúról… Ez azzal járna, hogy Harrynek el kell mennie a Minisztériumba. Nem hiszem, hogy ez jelen pillanatban bölcs lépés lenne. Ráadásul az a tény, hogy a levél az irodámba érkezett, világosan mutatja, hogy a minisztérium gyanítja, mi tudjuk, hol van Harry… sőt azt is elképzelhetőnek tartják, mi magunk rejtegetjük. Ezért különösen ébernek kell lennünk. Természetesen, Harry új ereje megadja nekünk a kényelmes kezdőlökést.

- Azt reméltem, Harry eljöhet az Odúba – sóhajtott fel Molly Weasley -, de felteszem, az az első hely, ahol megnézik.

- Valóban – közölte egyetértően Dumbledore. – Ugyanakkor a problémát már megoldottuk, mivel Piton professzor beleegyezett, hogy magával viszi Harryt a szünidő hátralevő részére.

Miközben a Rendtagok arca mindössze meglepetést és egy bizonyos mértékű megértést tükrözött, ugyanez nem volt elmondható a két kamaszról.

- Nem! – kiáltotta Ron hevesen elvörösödve. Hermione egy szót sem szólt, de arckifejezése tisztán mutatta, hogy ő sem gondolja másként. – Nem – ismételte meg Ron jóval nyugodtabban. – Ezt nem tehetik meg Harryvel! Nem azok után, ami történt vele a szünidő alatt! Biztosan van másik megoldás, a Roxfort, vagy nem is tudom…

- Harry tökéletes biztonságban lesz Piton professzorral – közölte Dumbledore. – Ő a legjobb választás, hogy a szükségeinek megfelelően gondoskodjon róla és megvédje őt. Az igaz, hogy Harry vakációja nagyon eseménydús volt, ez az, ami miatt most pihenésre és biztonságra van szüksége, ahogy néhány Animágus leckére is. Azt hiszem, ebben egyetért velem, Mr. Weasley, igaz?

Ron mormogott valami érthetetlent.

- Láthatjuk őt? – kérdezte Hermione.

- A lakóhelyét Fidelius bűbáj fogja védeni – felelte Dumbledore. – A dolgok alakulásától függően meglátjuk, ésszerű- e Harrynek elhagyni, hogy lássa magukat.

Harry felé fordult.

- Sajnálom, Harry, tudom, hogy ez nem az a nyári szünet, amit reméltél, de biztos vagyok benne, te megérted, hogy a biztonságod a legfontosabb.

A macska egyetértése jeléül nyávogott egyet.

De Ron még nem fejezte be. Mély levegőt vett és összeszedte minden bátorságát.

- Figyeljen, én tudom, hogy azt akarja, ami Harrynek a legjobb, de őszintén… Harry utálja Pitont, és ööö… azt hiszem, mindenki tudja, hogy Harry nem, öhm Piton professzor kedvenc diákja. Kell lennie másik megoldásnak!

Élesen fújta ki a levegőt, mintha most fejezett volna be egy különlegesen hosszú és nehéz versenyt. Szeme sarkából Hermionére pillantott, és látta, hogy a lány őt nézi és mosolyog rá… szinte büszkén? Rögvest jobban érezte magát.

- Röviden, nem hiszem, hogy ez túl jó ötlet – foglalta össze újabb nagy levegővétel után.

Molly Weasley már épp mondani készült valamit, de Dumbledore felemelt kézzel megállította. Szokás szerint a felnőttek inkább szórakoztak, mintsem felháborodtak Ron apró kitörésein, állapította meg a fiú kissé csalódottan.

Piton válaszolt neki, sokkal nyugodtabban, mint amire a fiú számított.

- Képes voltam elviselni Mr. Potter jelenlétét a lakásomban több mint két héten keresztül. Úgy gondolom, képes leszek ismét megtenni anélkül, hogy túlságosan nagy kísértésbe essek, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrhoz küldjem, vagy hogy macskaeledellel etessem. Habár az utóbbit természetesen az ő belátására bízom.

A Ron és Hermione arcán feltűnő pillantás megfizethetetlen volt, amikor eltökélten felnyávogott, és biztos volt benne, hogy hónapokkal utána is nevetésre készteti majd, amikor csak erre fog gondolni. Tágra nyílt szemek, tátott szájak - tisztán látszott, hogy nem tudnak hinni a szemüknek. Harry hallotta Piton halk nevetését maga mellett. Úgy látszott, ez az emlékezetes látvány a férfi számára is megmarad.

- Albus – mondta végül a bájitalmester – az adott körülmények között azt hiszem, mihamarabb meg kellene oldani a Fidelius-problémát, hogy így Pottert biztonságban lehessen tartani.

- Természetesen, ez bölcs gondolat. Mindössze egy percig tart. Molly, Harry dolgai a szobájában vannak, ide tudnád hozni őket, hogy készen álljanak, mire visszatérünk?

Molly elindult pakolni, miközben Dumbledore és Piton dehoppanált. _A Kúriába_ – gondolta Harry magában. Vissza fog térni Piton házába.

Még két hét ott… Véleménye szerint az első kettő tökéletes volt. Piton barátságos, sőt kedves volt, és nagyon jó sorát viselte. De nem igazán tudta, ki is volt ő valójában, és amikor rájött, a reakciója nem volt a legpozitívabb…

A férfi tényleg beleegyezett, hogy visszaviszi magával, vagy Dumbledore kényszerítette rá? Hogyan fog ezután viselkedni vele? Harrynek nevezte… de hát ez nem jelent semmit, nemde?

Csatlakozott Ronhoz és Hermionéhez a karosszéken. Ezúttal szinte biztos volt, hogy nem fogja újra látni őket ezen a nyáron… Az elképzelés lehangoló volt kicsit; remélte, hogy kis időre az Odúban marad és lesz néhány hamisítatlan szünidei napja.

De igaza volt Dumbledore-nak, biztonságban lesz a Piton-kúriában, és vissza akart menni oda… mindennél jobban. Azt hitte, soha többé nem fogja látni a pincét, a kandallót és a karosszéket, ahol minden éjszakáját töltötte, hallgatta az üvegcsék csörömpölő hangját, és a főzetek bugyborékolását az üstben. Nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát az alatt a néhány nap alatt, mint Roxfortban, és sokkal inkább otthon, mint Dursleyéknél valaha is. Azt, hogy Piton hajlékát 'otthonként' vette számításba, különös módon aggasztónak tűnt… de Piton volt az, aki fotelt varázsolt neki, nevet és pulóvert adott neki… Nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy húzódozva befogadta.

Felajánlott neki egy helyet, ahol maradhat. Örökbe fogadta. Ezen elgondolkodva sosem látta a tanárt háziállattal; az elképzelés, hogy Piton egy állatot simogat önmagában különös volt. És mégis…

Tényleg nagyon szeretett volna Shadow lenni. Csak Shadow… egy macska, akire nem vonatkozik jóslat, nincs ereje, ellenben akinek van otthona, egy gazdája és nem kell aggódni más miatt, minthogy mikor kapja meg a következő tál ételt.

Ahogy elképzelte a tál ételt, megkordult a gyomra. Éhes volt és a vágásai ingerelték a bőrét, persze Piton perceken belül gondoskodni fog róluk, ahogy megígérte.

Szemmel láthatólag nem minden dolog ment olyan jól.

Azáltal próbálta elűzni ezt a véleményét, hogy Ron és Hermione felé fordult. A csalódottság tisztán látszott az arcukon.

- Harry, nem fogunk már látni ezen a nyáron – sajnálkozott Hermione. – Szerencsére a tanév két héten belül elkezdődik. Nem kell aggódnod. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore fog találni megoldást.

- És Roxfortban bepótoljuk – szólt közbe Ron. – Máris van egy csomó ötletem, mit kezdjünk az új alakoddal… Majd beszélhetünk róla, amikor ismét a suliban leszünk, de gondolj csak bele! Gondolj csak a Mardekár körletére!

Hermione tiltakozóan rázta a fejét.

- Harry ha, valami probléma adódik, tudod… Piton professzorral, vagy bármi mással, ne felejtsd el, hogy itt vagyunk. Ha a karkötő egyszer el tudta érni, hogy hoppanálj, talán ismét meg tudja tenni.

Valóban – gondolta Harry -, egy csomó dolgot akart mondani nekik, amikor legközelebb emberként beszél velük.

- És mindenesetre, ne tégy semmit, amivel felbosszanthatod. Próbálj… jó macska maradni – mondta Hermione mosolyogva. – Azt hiszem, kedvel téged, legalábbis ebben a formában. De… légy óvatos... ez minden – fejezte be.

Harry szilárdan eltökélte, hogy így tesz. Fekete mancsát a fiatal lány arcára tette, mielőtt megfordult, és rányávogott Ronra. Nem igazán tudta, mit mondana, ha képes lenne beszélni, de macska formája megoldotta ezt a problémát.

Két barátja rámosolygott.

- Tudod, azt hiszem, el fog tartani egy kis ideig, míg megszokom ezt – ismerte be Hermione.

- De akkor is nagyszerű! – tette hozzá Ron lelkesen.

Mrs. Weasley visszaérkezett, és letette Harry ládáját a hall közepén

- Harry, drágám, minden dolgodat bepakoltam a ládádba, és hozzá tettem néhány kiegészítőt. Nem mintha kételkednék Piton professzor hozzáértésében, amikor a főzés kerül előtérbe, de ennek ellenére, emlékeztetned kéne, hogy a hal nem nevezhető kiegyensúlyozott étrendnek! Vissza kell nyerned az erődet… és felszedned némi súlyt!

Harry felugrott a ládájára és halkan nyávogott köszönetképpen. A nő arca ellágyult.

- Ó, Harry, annyira szerettem volna, ha egy kis időt el tudsz tölteni az Odúban… Viselkedni fogsz a professzornál, ugye? – kérdezte.

Harry bosszús lett. Nem volt gyerek, és miért kell mindenkinek ezt mondogatnia? Nem mintha egyfolytában ezt művelte volna Pitonnal; ezt inkább a tanárnak kéne mondaniuk.

- Nagyon komolyan veszi a biztonságodat, ugye tudod? – tette hozzá Molly.

Igen, tudta. És nem állt szándékában, hogy megnehezítse számára a dolgokat; úgy gondolta, ezt bőven tisztázta azáltal, hogy a professzorhoz ment.

Mrs. Weasley rámosolygott, amitől eltűnt az ingerültsége; igen, ő is szíves eltöltött volna egy kis időt az Odúban, hogy élvezze Molly kedvességét és ízletes főztjét. Néha majdnem úgy érezte, mintha lenne családja, amikor Mr. és Mrs. Weasley és a gyerekeik körében volt.

Roxfort kicsit olyan volt számára, mint az otthona, és a Weasleyk kicsit olyanok, mint a családja… Dursleyék sosem számítottak igazán a családjának, bár kisebb korában még annak gondolta őket. Egy család, ami valószínűleg épp most egyezett meg Voldemorttal, hogy megszabaduljon tőle. Tényleg nem volt biztos többé, hova is tartozott. Az igazi családja halott volt, és az egyetlen hely - ha jól értette -, amit e pillanatban tényleg otthonának hívhatott, ez a ház volt. A ház, amit Sirius gyűlölt, és ahol boldogtalan volt; Sirius, akinek halála az ő lelkén szárad…

Hirtelen megkönnyebbült a kilátástól, hogy Pitonnal tölti az elkövetkező heteket; a tanár bizonyára egy csendes menedéket nyújt neki, ahol nem kell gondolkodnia ezeken a dolgokon. Egyedül csak aludni szeretett volna, aludni, aludni, amennyit csak lehet Voldemort mellett, Dursleyék és a történtek miatt. Labdává fog gömbölyödni a tűz mellett, és el sem mozdul onnan két hétig.

Piton és Dumbledore néhány perccel később láthatóan elégedetten tértek vissza. A bájitalmester mostanra már jóval fáradtabbnak látszott; nem meglepő, gondolta Harry, amikor senki sem tudta, hogy mindössze néhány órával korábban eszméletlenül feküdt és képtelen volt két szónál többet egymás mellé rakni.

- A formalitásokat elintéztük – jelentette be Dumbledore. – Harry, szeretnél mondani valamit, mielőtt távozol? Sajnálom, hogy ilyen rövidre sikerült a barátaiddal a találkozás, de a helyzet különösen kényes és mindnyájan boldogabbak lennénk, ha tudnánk, hogy biztonságban vagy.

Harry úgy gondolta, milliónyi dolgot tudna mondani… de a macskák nem beszélnek. Tétovázás nélkül ugrott a ládájára és egy végső pillantást vetett a barátaira. Azok csalódottnak tűntek, de integetve búcsúztak tőle.

- Hát akkor a tanév kezdetéig, Harry, vagy talán korábban. Vigyázz magadra!

Piton a maga részéről biccentett a Rendtagoknak és lenyúlt, hogy felvegye a macskát, amiről a többiek gyanították, mindkettőjüknek ismerős már.

Egy pillanattal később a szoba egy sötét pördüléssel eltűnt, és Harry felismerte a pince jellegzetes szagát, a fa füstjének és a fanyar bájitaloknak a keverékét.

Piton ismét letette a ládájára, amit velük együtt hoppanált és kinyújtózott; tisztán látszott, hogy megkönnyebbült, hogy ismét a Kúriában van. Harry meglepetten tapasztalta ugyanazt az érzést és ugyanazt a szükséget, hogy ellazítsa izmait a Grimmauld teret átható feszültség után.

- Nos, Mr. Potter, mindjárt megmutatom a szobáját, de elsőként a sérüléseivel foglalkozunk. Mivel a vacsora még úgy két óráig nem készül el, gondolom, nagyon jól ellesz egy kis uzsonnával.

A professzor elővette a fazék kenőcsöt, amit Harry azonnal felismert: ezt használták rajta korábban is. És most, hogy belegondolt, ő is használta magán az utóbbi néhány napban… De akkor miért van rá szükség, hogy újra megtegyék? Hogy újultak ki a sérülései?

Piton úgy tűnt, megérti zavartságát, mert megválaszolta Harry kérdését, amit nem volt képes szavakba önteni.

- Úgy tűnik, az átváltozásai problémákat okoznak. Talán nem emlékszik, de amikor rákényszerítettük, hogy vegye fel emberi alakját a Grimmauld téren, a sebei újból feltűntek anélkül, hogy tudnánk az okát. A probléma valószínűleg a két alakjának asszimilálódásához kapcsolódik… akármi is okozza pontosan, óvatosnak kell lennünk. Ma este, amikor visszaváltozik, gondoskodunk róla, hogy nem történik meg újra.

Harry egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy vissza akart változni, de nem mutatta. Épp elég butának érezte magát, hogy így állt a dolog… igen, tényleg elhitte, hogy macska volt, és igen, gondot jelentett, hogy szembenézzen a kamasz emlékeivel. Valami azt mondta neki, hogy az is gondot fog okozni, hogy a macska emlékeivel nézzen szembe…

- Potter, ugorj az asztalra és próbálj nem leverni semmit – kérte a bájitalmester.

Potter. Nem, az így nem megy. Ha itt fog tölteni még két hetet, elutasítja, hogy úgy kezeljék, mint Roxfortban az iskolai év alatt! Nem mozdult, csak kihívóan nézett a tanárra.

Az utóbbi vette az üzenetet, és a szemét forgatta.

- Rendben. Úgy sejtem, egyedül magamat kell okolnom… Akkor Harry, az asztalra, ha azt akarod, hogy kezeljem a sérüléseidet.

A macska - elégedetten - simán ugrott. A bájitalmester ugyanakkor bosszúsnak tűnt.

- Harry, adott neked valaki fájdalomcsillapító főzetet? – kérdezte.

A macska pislantott válaszul. Igen, Rémszem megitatott vele egy különlegesen erős bájitalt, ami gyorsan elérte, hogy testéből eltűnjön az összes fájdalom. A vágások égtek, de nem igazán fájtak.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Harry, figyelj ide! Nem a vágások az egyedüli probléma. Van egy törött karod és egy törött bordád. A bordád gyorsan begyógyult, de… sajnálatos módon a karod, vagy inkább a mancsod, ahogy a dolgok most állnak, nem gyógyult meg megfelelően. El kell törnöm, hogy rendbe hozzam. Azután egy ideig vigyáznod kell vele, ezért kell az emberi alakodban maradnod, hogy ne nehezedj rá. Úgy fogom csinálni, hogy ne fájjon, de tényleg óvatosnak kell lenned – mondta.

Harry hirtelen elszomorodott. Egy törött kéz meg egy borda? Hogyan? Mikor? Az tudta honnan valók a vágások, de… óh.

Vernon bácsi. Halványan emlékezett, hogy félig eszméletlenül csúszott a padlóra, és hogy Vernon tovább folytatta az ütlegelését… Megrándult. Egy rúgás. Nos, akkor, most már sejtette a „hogyant".

Furcsa módon, ez az emlék jobban fájt neki, mint az elképzelés, hogy át akarták adni Voldemortnak. A nagybátyja annyira utálta őt, hogy többször megrúgta, miközben ő már a földön feküdt, és egész idő alatt folytatta a sértegetését… és Petunia ott volt, odalenn, és semmit sem mondott. Ők nemcsak hogy másik varázslót kerestek, hogy megölje őt, majdnem sikerült maguknak elvégezni a munkát.

Most egy kicsit rosszul érezte magát. Maga alá gyűrte a mancsait és lefeküdt az asztalra.

Piton egy szót sem szólt, de a kezével különös gyengédséggel kente rá a kenőcsőt, és érintése olyan finom volt, ahogy a sérüléseit masszírozta, mintha megpróbálná vigasztalni őt.

És valamiképp működött is. Legalább valakit érdekelt, hogy a gondját viselje, és nem akarta bántani…

Amikor Piton befejezte a krém szétterítését, szó nélkül elment megkeresni a macska tálját, és megtöltötte hallal. Harry leugrott az asztalról, és olyan méltósággal rohamozta meg, ahogy a hasa engedte.

Hallotta, hogy a tanár halkan nevetgél mögötte.

- Úgy látom, a Grimmauld téren senki nem követte a tanácsom. Biztosítalak, hogy Molly Weasley hangos előadást tartott arról, hogy egy kamasznak nem éppen halat kellene ennie. A komplett vacsora két órán belül tálalva lesz, pillanatnyilag ezzel a sokat hangoztatott olajos hallal járok a kedvedben.

Piton a szekrényhez ment és kivett belőle néhány üveget. A nap még messze nem ért véget…

A korábban magához vett bájitalok hatása kezdett elmúlni; ezt jól tudta, mivel a szóban forgó bájitalok bár csodaszerként működtek, hatásukat mégsem tudták teljes mértékben kifejteni olyan valakin, aki gyakran használta azokat és mesterkedett velük.

_Harry számára az volna a legjobb, ha mélyen átaludná az éjszakát_ – merengett Piton, mivel ő maga valószínűleg nem lesz olyan állapotban, hogy rajta tartsa a szemét, ha úgy dönt, kóborolni kezd a kúrában. Gyorsan lenyelte a két bájital és a macska felé fordult, aki a pofáját nyalogatta.

- Jó, úgy sejtem, itt az idő, hogy megmutassam a szobád és a Kúria többi részét, már amennyire érdekel téged. Valamint itt az ideje, hogy visszavedd emberi alakod, Harry.

_Határozottan gondban lesz, hogy megszokja fesztelen beszélgetést Harryvel_ – gondolta. Akárhogy is legyen, a tanév kezdetével mindez abbamarad.

A macska őt nézte, és egyszeriben elveszettnek és betegnek látszott. A megjelenéséből ítélve a leghalványabb fogalma sem volt, hogyan is kezdjen neki.

- Az átalakulás technikája nem nehéz, mindazonáltal meg kell értened, hogyan is működik. Gyakorlatilag az akaraton alapul. Az elkövetkező két hétben jóval mélyebben belemerülünk, de már így is jó néhányszor elboldogultál a transzformációval saját magadtól is. Lássuk, mire vagy képes! – mondta a bájitalmester

Harry tudta, hogy korábban már megtette… de nem gondolt rá, hogy miért is tette, és jelen pillanatban sem nem vágyott arra, hogy megtegye, sem a leghalványabb elképzelése nem volt arról, hogyan lásson hozzá. Megpróbált maga elé képzelni a fekete hajú kamaszt és becsukta a szemét.

Semmi.

Bocsánatkérően nézett a tanárra.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Rendben, holnap több időnk lesz erre. Ez a végső szavad, Harry?

A macska pislogott.

Piton rámutatott a pálcájával.

- _Animagus revelio!_

Egy pillanattal később Harry érezte, hogy teste gyors átalakulásba kezd. Eddig még egyszer sem volt esélye, hogy nyugodtan figyelmet szentelhessen erre, és be kellett ismernie, az érzés felettébb különös volt. Nem csak az, hogy a teste változásba kezd, de az is, ahogy elméje más frekvenciára kapcsol, ami jóval szövevényesebb és jóval árnyaltabb…

Amikor ismét két lábon találta magát, be kellett vallania, hogy nem volt ugyanolyan zavaró, mint az első néhány alkalommal. Megvolt minden emléke, a macskáé is és az emberé is, tudta ki volt, és hogy mi történt vele. Még az egyensúlyát is sikerült megtartania többé-kevésbé, majd bizonytalanul Pitonra mosolygott.

Meglepődve látta, hogy a tanára helyeslően bólint, bár arckifejezése mogorva maradt.

Piton megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a fiú sebei nem kezdtek ismét vérezni. Úgy látszott, az csak az első átváltozás következtében kialakult sokk hatása volt, az eredményezte, hogy kinyíljanak. De Merlinre, a fiú szörnyen vézna volt, és a vérfoltos ruhái olyan látszatot keltettek, mintha egyenesen egy Halálfaló-börtönből jött volna.

- Harry? – kérdezte.

- Igen? Ó, öhm, jól vagyok. Azt hiszem – felelte a fiú. – Egy kicsit furcsa testet cserélni, bár úgy sejtem, ehhez is hozzá kell szokni – mondta, és erőltetetten felnevetett.

- A felületi sérülések látszólag rendben vannak e pillanatban. A többit később nézzünk meg, amennyiben most nem okoznak fájdalmat.

- Nem. Rémszem adott valami tényleg erőset, az ízéből ítélve… de azt hiszem, egy zuhany jót tenne, ha lehetséges. És, öhm, jobb, ha átöltözöm – tette hozzá a ruháira nézve.

Piton egy gyors bűbájt mormogott a láda irányába, ami egy „pukk" keretében eltűnt.

- Ó, még egy dolog – tette hozzá a fiú. – Megígérem, hogy hallgatni fogok mindenre, amit mond, de már nincs meg a szemüvegem, szóval nem lehetek biztos benne, hogy mindent jól fogok megfogni. A látásom tényleg rettenetes – mentegetőzött.

Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét. A fiú nem tudta, mi történt a szemüvegével… nos, ez volt a legjobb. Semmi értelme nem volt, hogy emlékeztesse, milyen borzasztóan szégyenletes családja volt. Kivett valamit a zsebéből és a fiú felé tartotta, aki kancsalított, hogy jobban lássa. Arca felragyogott.

- Megtalálta! – kiáltott fel, és tette fel a szemüvegét egy széles mosollyal. Nagyszerű volt újra látni!

- Tulajdonképpen az igazgató úr vette a bátorságot és újat rendelt. A régi eltűnt, és ez automatikusan fog alkalmazkodni a látásodhoz.

A fiú mosolyogva bólintott.

- Valójában azt hiszem, máris látom a különbséget. Furcsa, hogy amikor az animágus alakomban vagyok, sokkal jobb a látásom. Majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy ténylegesen milyen rossz volt.

- A macskák sokkal jobban látnak, mint mi. Valószínűleg te nem látsz olyan jól, mint egy macska, de az még mindig nagyon jó egy ember számára – magyarázta a tanár. – Kezdhetjük?

A fiú bólintott válaszként.

- Rendben. Gondolom, arra nincs szükség, hogy megmutassam a laborom? – kérdezte Piton ironikusan, mialatt a fiú teljes zavarodottsággal körülnézett. Igen, semmi értelme…

- Normál esetben megtiltanám számodra a belépést, de azt hiszem, ez nem lesz szükséges. Így hát, bejöhetsz ide addig, amíg nem nyúlsz semmihez, mivel azt hiszem, ezt szokásod megtenni.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, de nem mondott semmit.

Piton kinyitotta a nehéz faajtót, és a fiú követte őt. Felmásztak a kőlépcsőn, ami egyenesen egy széles folyosóra vezetett. A bájitalmester az első ajtó felé mutatott.

- Az én szobám. Vészhelyzet esetén ne hezitálj, hogy megzavarj, de csak hogy tisztázzuk, a szobám tiltott terület az idő többi részében!

Harry bólintott. Az elképzelés, hogy a zsarnoki professzor hálószobája körül ólálkodjon, rémisztő és egyszersmind csábító is volt…

De a bájitalmester már tovább is indult, és rámutatott egy, a folyosó túlsó oldalán levő, az előzővel szemközti másik ajtóra.

- Ez lesz a tied – nyitotta ki az ajtót.

Harry kíváncsian lépett beljebb néhány lépéssel. Egy egyszerűen berendezett szobában találta magát, a szétfüggönyözött ablak a birtokra nézett. Az ágyat megvetették és a ládája a szoba sarkában várta. Látta, hogy az íróasztalon van pár darab papír és néhány könyv. Piton előkészített neki egy szobát? Az elképzelés különös volt… nos mind kellemes, mind zavarba ejtő. A szoba hátsó részében meglátott egy második ajtót. A tanár megválaszolta kérdését, még mielőtt ideje lett volna rá, hogy feltegye.

Az egy fürdőszoba. Szükséged lesz rá, a szennyestartó az ajtó másik oldalán van. Anélkül, hogy további időt vesztegetett volna, a tanár ismét kiment. Harry vonakodva hagyta el a szobát, mivel még sosem nyílt rá alkalma, hogy egy tágas és kényelmes szobában maradjon… és elég sok idő eltelt azóta, mióta meg tudta mosni magát.

Piton a bemutatást a nappalival, az étkezővel és a konyhával folytatta, és a bejárati ajtóval fejezte be, amit meglepő módon mégis csak használt.

- Hát itt vagyunk. A területet már úgy hiszem, ismered. Kérdés? – kérdezte Piton.

- Ö, igen, ha nem túl indiszkrét, van házimanó a kúriában?

A professzor összepréselte a száját.

- Határozottan nincs.

Harry egy pillanatra eltöprengett, hogy vajon Hermione nem most talált-e egy új tagot a M.A.J.O.M-hoz, de Piton gyorsan eloszlatta az illúzióját.

- Látod, mennyire sajnálom Potter, de kénytelen leszel magad takarítani a szobádat, és beérni az én főztömmel.

- Nem azért gondoltam – mondta Harry védekezően. – Csak…A kúria a Grimmauld térire emlékeztetett, vagy nem is tudom, a Malfoy-kúriára. Úgy képzelem, biztos nehéz fenntartani…

A bájitalmester kissé megnyugodott.

A Grimmauld téri példa és a te Dobby barátod már bebizonyíthatta volna számodra, hogy azok a lények nem megbízhatóak. Egy kém bizonyosan nem engedheti meg magának, hogy ilyen kockázatot vállaljon – felelte jóval higgadtabban.

Az emlék Siporról és Siriusról teljes erővel érte el Harryt, és érezte, hogy elönti a düh. Ó, igen, tökéletesen megértette a bájitalmestert.

- Emellett – folytatta a férfi – a kúria mostanában épült, nem úgy, mint azok, amiket említettél. Ez nem egy családi örökség.

Az utolsó megjegyzés felkeltette Harry kíváncsiságát, de nem merte megkérdezni. Nem akarta elidegeníteni Piton azzal, hogy tolakodó…

- Még valami? – kérdezte a professzor.

- Nem, ennyi. Köszönöm – felelte a fiú.

- Jó. A vacsorát körülbelül két óra múlva tálalom az étkezőben. Ha szükséged van rám, a laboratóriumban megtalálsz. Kezének intésével jelezte a fiúnak, hogy térjen vissza a házba, mielőtt ő ismét a kőlépcső felé indult volna.

Harry furcsán csalódottnak érezte magát, látva, hogy a tanár a pince felé tart. Igen, tényleg akart egy jó fürdőt és nagyon boldog volt a szobája miatt, de a kúriának ez a része ismeretlen volt számára és egyszeriben kissé rosszul érezte magát itt. Bárki megmondhatta volna meg, hogy ezeket a szobákat ritkán használják, és sokkal kevesebbet laknak ott. Szívesebben ment volna vissza a laboratóriumba is.

Jobban belegondolva, nem igazán tudta felidézni, hogy látta-e Pitont elhagyni a pincét, az alatt az idő alatt, amit ott töltött. Csak aludni ment fel és ritkán, hogy egyen – néhány gyors falatot – a laboratóriumban. Akkor miért élt itt Piton, ha még csak nem is örökölte? Mivel elvileg így lehetett érteni. A kúria nem volt olyan nagy, mint macskaként gondolta, de pont kényelmes egy nagyobb család számára. A bájitalmester nem látta helyénvalónak, hogy elmondja neki, mi rejtőzik néhány ajtó mögött, és nem kételkedett benne, hogy sok szoba valójában üres volt. Ám most kimerültnek érezte magát és tényleg koszosnak, úgyhogy boldogan csúszott a forró vízsugár alá a kicsiny fürdőszobában.

Óvatosan megtapogatta a karját, hogy megkeresse a törést. Nem volt nehéz megtalálnia: a váll közelében a csont furcsa szögben állt… Összerázkódott. Már korábban észre kellett volna vennie…

Nem számít. Majd Piton gondoskodik róla.

A végigfolyó víz ellazította az izmait, és különösen elálmosította. A nap izgalmai éppúgy kimerítették, ahogy az átalakulások is. Még akkor is, ha most már kevésbé tűntek megterhelőnek, olyan volt, mintha gyorsan kimerítették volna az energiáit, különösen, amikor varázslattal siettették.

Behunyta a szemét, és beleveszett a melegség érzésébe. Szeretett volna egy karosszékben lenni odalenn, és labdává gömbölyödni a tűz mellett. Mielőtt cselekedhetett volna, hirtelen érezte, hogy összemegy, és változni kezd.

Ó, nem, nem, nem szabad, most nem! Tágra nyitotta a szemét, és kétségbeesetten próbálta megállítani az átváltozást. Hiába.

Egy perccel később egy meglehetősen szánalmas kinézetű fekete macska sompolygott ki a fürdőszobából, bundája ázott volt, és farka lekonyult.

Nos, jól van, hát kezdte sejteni, hogyan is működtek ezek az Animágus transzformációk. És most tényleg, tényleg vissza akart változni emberré, még mielőtt Piton észreveszi és rákiabál! Annak ellenére, hogy nem tudott pontokat levonni a Griffendéltől a szünetben, nemde?

Minden megpróbálta erejével megpróbált visszatérni eredeti formájába, de tíz perccel később még mindig csak egy ázott, fekete macska volt, aki összecsöpögtette a hálószoba szőnyegét.

És mindennek a tetejébe kezdett fázni.

Felsóhajtott. Jobb lesz, ha most elmegy Pitonhoz, mintha hagyja a meglepetést a vacsoraidőig.

Még szerencse – gondolta -, hogy a laboratórium ajtaja a lépcső aljánál van, de a rohadt életbe, utált lefelé menni.

Amikor az aljára ért, halk nyávogásba kezdett - nem akarta megugrasztani a bájitalmester az előkészítés közepén. Néhány pillanattal később egy meglehetősen beletörődő tekintetű Piton nyitotta az ajtót.

- Úgy vélem, számítanom kellett volna erre – mondta, miközben arrébb lépett, hogy beengedje.

- Tehát öt percig sem hagyhatlak egyedül anélkül, hogy valamiképpen lehetetlen helyzetbe hozd magad?

A macska félig bűnbánóan, félig kihívóan nézett rá. Végül is, nem ő volt az, aki bebörtönözve találta magát egy hülye Halálfaló-gyűlésen. Összehasonlítva azzal, hogy ő ideiglenesen macska alakjában került csapdába, nem tűnt a világvégének.

Piton nézte az enyhén reszkető macskát. Kimerültnek tűnt és ez borzasztóan emlékeztette Shadowra azokban az első napokban…

Emlékezve a törött mancsra, a bájitalmester úgy döntött, jobb, ha semmit nem kockáztat. Ráterített egy törölközött a második karosszékre, megragadta a macskát és minden teketória nélkül a törölközőre rakta.

- Kész vagy, Shadow, te ostoba, utcai macska?

Mindketten megugrottak. Nem, a tanár nem akarta használni azt a nevet… csak kicsúszott és azonnal meg is bánta. Az hogy a keresztnevén hívta a fiút az egy dolog, de visszamenni ahhoz a nevetséges névhez, amit adott neki…

Felmordult. Elég a badarságból!

- _Animagus revelio!_

A fiú arckifejezéséből ítélve, ahogy a fotelben ült, világos volt, hogy őt is megrázta annak a névnek a használata. Hirtelen visszaemlékezett, miért is volt ott az a második karosszék, ahogy szeretett összegömbölyödni Piton vállán és…

Keze megérezte a törülközőt, amin ült. Piton követte a tekintetét, és a fiú egyből tudta, hogy ugyanarra gondolnak. Az ereszcsatorna alatti zuhany, és utána a száradás a tanár térdén.

- Potter, ha valaha is még csak gondolsz rá, hogy akár egyetlen szót is szólsz, esküszöm, előbb dugom a fejed a kandallóba, minthogy beleszórnám a hopp-port – förmedt rá. Piton.

Harry apró elfojtott hangot hallatott, mielőtt sietősen kiugrott volna a fotelből.

- És eredj, mosd meg a fogad, a leheleted bűzlik a szardíniától!

Harrynek ezúttal nem kellett kétszer mondani, kirohant a laboratóriumból, kettesével szedte a lépcsőket és szíve sebesen vert. Ó, Merlin. Sosem lesz képes a tanár szemébe nézni. Ott találni magát Piton térdein, amint gyengéden szárítgatja egy törülközővel… és szinte bizonyos, hogy dorombolni kezdett…

Be fog zárkózni a szobájába és úgy tesz, mint aki alszik, amikor Piton vacsorázni szólítja. Már ha egyáltalán hívni fogja.

Persze lehetett volna kacagni is az egészen, de nyilvánvaló, hogy a bájitalmester nem találta a jelenetet különösképpen komikusnak. Be kellett ismerni, hogy akkor egyáltalán nem találta távolról sem kellemetlennek…

A kezek finoman dörgölték egy puha törölközővel, hogy megszárítsák, és azt a benyomást keltette, hogy ő egy… pontosan mi is? Egy gyerek, akit egy fürdő után gyengéden megszárítanak. Igen, pontosan ez volt az. De hát ez sosem történt meg vele valójában, ugye? Nem, Piton előtt.

Merlinre. Ez rosszabb volt, mint ahogy gondolta. Kinyitotta a ládáját és lázasan kutatott valami tiszta ruha után. Gyorsan bedobta a nedveset a fürdőszobai szennyestartó kosárba, és kimerülten vetette le magát az ágyra. Bárcsak eltűnhetne a takaró alatt és elfeledkezne róla a világ…

Bárcsak mindössze egy macska lehetne, aki megengedhetné magának, hogy megszárítsák és cipeljék…

Az álom ezekkel a gondolatokkal érte utol, és fejét a párnába fúrva aludt el.

Macskákról és bájitalokról álmodott…

Valamikor az álom közben hallott egy tompa kopogást és talán valaki a keresztnevén szólította. Nem Ron volt, bár a hang férfitől származott, de jóval komolyabb volt… Az apja talán… de hát nem tudta, milyen lehet az ő hangja, és ez ismerősnek tűnt… nem, nem pontosan ismerős…

Érezte, hogy egy kéz gyengéden megrázza a vállát, és riadtan ébredt.

- Harry? Jól vagy?

Piton. Beletelt egy percbe, hogy a fiú emlékezzen rá, hol van, és hogy mit keres ott.

- Jól vagyok – felelte automatikusan.

- Nem akartalak felébreszteni – magyarázta a tanár. Aggodalmasnak látszott. Ez volt az, ami szokatlannak tűnt a hangjában – mondta magának Harry.

- Sajnálom – ismételte, de ezúttal komolyan gondolta. – Elaludtam. Azt hiszem, nem hallottam, amikor hívott.

Piton bólintott.

- Ez kimerítő nap volt. A vacsora tálalva, ha készen állsz.

A bájitalmester nézte, ahogy Harry lassan feláll, és szemében szorongás tükröződik. A fiú gyenge volt – jobb lenne várni másnapig, hogy gondoskodjon a karjáról… Ő magának is tisztább elképzelése lesz, hogyan vigye végbe ezt a kényes beavatkozást. Jó dolog volt, hogy a fiú fáradt volt, mivel Piton majd meghalt, hogy aludjon, és sokkal jobban érezte, ha tudta, a fiú az igazak álmát alussza.

A vacsora csendben zajlott. Harry meglepetésére az étel tényleg jól sikerült. Habár, mivel ő egy bájitalmester volt, nem kellett volna meglepődnie. Bár sosem látta a férfit korábban főzni ezelőtt a pincében. Talán azért, mert időhiányban szenvedett. Hirtelenjében enyhe bűntudat töltötte el.

- Tanár úr… ha nem zavarja, gondoskodhatom az ételekről. Egész jól tudok főzni – tette hozzá.

Piton összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Nem ízlik a főztöm, Potter?

- Dehogynem, persze, hogy ízlik – sietett a válasszal. – Nem ettem ilyen jót a szünidő kezdete óta, de őszintén! Csak arról van szó… Azt gondoltam, hogy magának van más dolga is. Tudja, én igazán nem boldogulok olyan rosszul mindennel.

A tanár lassan bólintott.

- Nos, felteszem, végezhetjük felváltva. Nincs szükség a holnap reggeli időbeosztást kialakítani, azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek szüksége van egy kiadós alvásra. Elkészítheted a reggelit, ha te kelsz fel elsőként. Minden szükségest megtalálsz a konyhában.

Harry bólintott és ismét a tányérja fölé hajolt. Semmiképp nem akarta elrontani az első ételét… ez becsületbeli kérdés volt!

Amikor befejezték a vacsorát, Harry arra számított, hogy Piton gondoskodni akar a töréséről, ahogy azt korábban említette, de úgy tűnt a férfinek már nem áll szándékában megtenni. Pálcája egyetlen intésével eltűntette az edényeket és felállt.

- Van bármire szükséged, mielőtt lefekszel? Egy bájitalra? – kérdezte a fiút?

- Nem, köszönöm. Öhm, mi van a karommal…?

Piton oldalra döntötte a fejét.

- Azt neked kell eldöntened. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a mai nap mindkettőnket sikeresen kimerített, és az volna a legjobb, ha várnánk vele holnapig, de ha azt szeretnéd, hogy ma este orvosoljuk ezt a problémát, akkor azonnal is gondoskodhatunk róla.

- Nem – felelte gyorsan a fiú. – Nekem is jobban tetszik az első megoldás. Most nem fáj igazán, és azt hiszem, mára elegendő erős izgalom ért.

Egy pillanatig tétovázott.

- Én... Én meg akartam köszönni mindent, amit értem tett. Tudom, hogy nem túlzottan kedvel és… nos biztosítom, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy ne zavarjam magát. Csak mondja meg, mint kell tennem.

Piton furcsa pillantással méregette.

- Pillanatnyilag csak aludni. A következő kísérletként pedig megtanulni irányításod alá vonni az átalakulásaid és elkerülni a különösen veszélyes és nevetséges helyzeteket, amikben rutinszerűen találod magad – felelte. - Akár macska akár ember alakban vagy, szeretném, ha emlékeznél rá, hogy fel sem merülhet, hogy a Kúria határain kívülre menj. Ez mindenki számára rendkívül veszélyes volna. A Kúria közeli megfigyelés alatt áll.

- Nem keresem a bajt, a baj az, ami megtalál engem – védte magát Harry. - És nem áll szándékomban elhagyni a házat. Én- én boldog vagyok itt.

Harry érezte, hogy vadul elpirul. Amikor felnézett, látta, hogy Piton fekete tekintete kifürkészhetetlenül bámulja.

- Annál jobb. A Sötét Nagyúr nem tud az új animágus képességeidről, és ennek a lehető legtovább így kell maradnia. Mindenesetre az átalakulás gyakorlása és a roxforti visszatérés előkészítése megfelelő elfoglaltságot ad a szünidő hátralevő részére.

Harry elfintorodott. Ennyit a tűz melletti csendes szünidőről… gyaníthatta volna.

Piton felállt a székéről és a fiú követte. Mind ketten a szobájuk felé tartottak, lépteik visszhangot keltettek a hosszú folyosón.

- Amennyiben szükséged van valamire… Találsz Álomtalan Álom főzetet és más fájdalomcsillapítókat az éjjeli szekrényen. A nevük és az adagolásuk rá van írva a palackokra. Ne habozz használni őket! Ha problémád adódik, a szobámban vagy a laborban leszek._ Igazi_ probléma – fejezte be, és szemöldökét ráncolva nézett a fiúra. Nem akarta, hogy egy pohár víz vagy egy időszerűtlen átváltozás miatt háborgassák, ma semmiképp.

A fiú rámosolygott, zöld szeme belefúródtak az övébe; Lily szemei… lágyak és eltökéltek…

- Biztos, hogy rendben leszek. Csak egy dolgot akarok: átaludni az elkövetkező két hetet. Nagyon köszönöm, professzor úr. Tényleg – mondta Harry ezúttal pirulás nélkül. Valóban tudatnia kellett a férfivel, mennyire értékeli, hogy megengedte neki, hogy biztonságban itt alhasson.

Piton bólintott.

- Jó éjszakát.

- Jó éjt, professzor.

A két ajtó becsukódott a lakói mögött és csend zuhant a kúriára.

Harry egy része szeretett volna összerogyni az ágyon és úgy végigfeküdni rajta, teljesen felöltözve, amíg az álom el nem éri. De ez volt az első éjjele a házban… hivatalosan. Lassan az ablakhoz lépett, hogy elhúzza a hosszú függönyöket; nem akart másnap reggel a napsütésre ébredni. Most éjszaka volt, de látta a fák árnyékait a holdfény alatt. A birtokot… furcsa lesz kisétálni ebben a normális alakjában.

Behúzta a függönyöket. Minden olyan furcsa volt… és Piton is. Ez az első este mindent összevetve egyáltalán nem ment rosszul. Beszélgetésük teljes egészében udvarias maradt. És Piton Shadownak hívta! Úgy tűnt neki, hogy még a szívverése is megállt.

Lehetséges, hogy a Fekete Ember még mindig az „ő" macskájaként gondol rá? Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki annyira utálja már… még ha az a törülközős jelenet különösen zavarba ejtő is volt…

Mindketten teljesen kimerültek estére. A dolgok holnap ismét mások lesznek.

Harry pizsama után kutatott a ládájában. Keze beleütközött egy dobozba, amire nem emlékezett, hogy odatette: az ikrek ajándéka volt. Elmosolyodott – legjobb lesz, ha vár Roxfortig, míg kinyitja ezt! Kételkedett benne, hogy Piton humorérzéke értékelni fogja ez a fajta viccet. Távolról sem.

Egy elégedett sóhajjal bebújt a takaró alá. Az ágy puha és kényelmes volt… ami egy határozott javulás Dursleyék szobájához képest.

Érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul a gondolatra. Nem, sosem fog visszatérni a Privet Drive-ra. Ők határozottan nem akartak már semmit tőle. Valójában világosan a halálát akarták. Mindezt Marge miatt… valóban? Volt benne valami? Okozhatta valamiképp a halálát?

Dumbledore nem tűnt nagyon optimistának ezügyben a minisztériummal kapcsolatban… Talán végül mégis újra látnia kell Dursleyéket. De Dumbledore nem fogja engedni, hogy elvegyék és átadják Voldemortnak, ebben biztos volt.

De mi van, ha nincs más választása? Az, amit a Sötét Nagyúr Pitonnal művelt, csak vicc lesz összehasonlítva azzal, amit vele fog tenni, ha sikerül legalább kapcsolatba kerülni vele. Voldemort bizonyosan nem elégszik meg csak azzal, hogy megöli…

Piton… ritkán látta a férfit annyira fáradtnak, mint ma este. Minden arcvonása feszültséget tükrözött és holnapra halasztotta a karja rendbehozatalát. Ez nem rá vallott. És Pitonnak újra el kell majd törnie a karját. Az biztosan nem olyan lesz, mint egy sétagalopp.

Az álmosság végül sikeresen eltérítette gondolatait és olyan álomba merült, ahol Piton végül minden csontját eltörte, és annak ellenére, amit mondott, igenis fájdalmas volt. Vernon erősen leszorította, durván kinevette, miközben biztosította Pitont, hogy neki is be kell törnie a koponyáját abból a célból, hogy kimutassa támogatását.

Voldemort volt az, aki kimondta az utolsó szót, biztosítva őket, hogy egy Cruciatus átok sokkal hatásosabb lesz, és majd be is bizonyítja ezt.

A végén Piton nem értett többé egyet velük, hogy kárt okoznak a macskájában, mert mindenhova szőr kerül és tönkreteszi a bájitalait. Vernon azt tanácsolta neki, hogy fojtsa vízbe, de Piton nem akarta. Voldemort szintén ezt akarta, de Piton nem mozdult. Végül a dühös Sötét Nagyúr úgy döntött, hogy a tanár csontjait töri össze a macska helyett.

Ha Perselus arra számított, nyugodt éjszakai alvásban lesz része, gyorsan csalódnia kellett. Úgy tűnt, alig aludt el, amikor a folyosó másik oldaláról érkező sikoltások ébresztették.

A fogai között szitkozódott: Harry…

Pálcával a kézben ugrott ki az ágyból és néhány lépéssel a fiú szobájában termett, készen arra, hogy Halálfalókkal, vagy még rosszabbal, Voldemorttal nézzen szembe személyesen.

Egy pálcapöccintéssel elhúzta a függönyt, és a holdfény betöltötte a szobát.

Ám Harry egyedül volt, és semmi nem mozdult a fiút kivéve, aki sikoltozott, miközben hevesen vergődött az ágyában.

Piton felsóhajtott: egy rémálom. Sejtette, hogy aligha tarthatja felelősnek a mai nap után. Meggyőzőbbnek kellett volna lennie az Álomtalan Álom főzettel kapcsolatban.

Egyébként a rémálom biztosan ijesztő volt, mivel a fiú úgy tűnt, igazán megszenvedi.

- Harry, ébredj fel – szólította gyengéden.

A fiú felnyögött, de nem ébredt fel.

- Harry! Ez egy álom, minden rendben, biztonságban vagy!

Újfent semmi reakció. A fiú arca eltorzult, álmában a fogait csikorgatta, mielőtt egy újabb elkínzott sikolyt eresztett meg.

Ezúttal Piton megragadta a vállainál és olyan szelíden rázta meg, ahogy csak tudta. Akárhogy is, a fiú kitépte magát, és szó szerint átvetette magát az ágy másik oldalára, hogy elkerülje a kézközelséget. Összehúzta magát, karjával eltakarta az arcát, és még csak nem is nézett az oldalán álló férfire.

- Sajnálom! Sajnálom, Vernon bácsi, nem szándékosan tettem. Nem csinálom újra! Sajnálom! Sajnálom!

Piton a fejét rázta. A szánalmas hang hirtelen eszébe juttatta, mennyire fiatal is volt Harry. Talán végül mégsem adott elég leckét annak az átkozott Muglinak.

- Harry, minden rendben van, már nem a Privet Drive-on, hanem a Piton-kúriában vagy, és nem vagy veszélyben. Csak egy rémálom volt – mondta azon a megnyugtató hangon, amit Shadow-val is használt.

A fiú légzése nem nyugodott meg, de legalább abbahagyta bocsánatkérések hosszú litániáját. Vagy majdnem abba…

- Sajnálom – mondta bizonytalanul, ezúttal félig ébren.

- Harry, kérlek, nézz rám – mondta a bájitalmester határozottan.

A fiú lassan leeresztette a karjait és rápislantott.

- Nem áll szándékomban bántani téged. Azért vagyok itt, hogy megvédjelek, és itt senki nem tud elérni. Minden rendben van. – Piton meglehetősen nevetségesnek érezte magát, de a fiú igazán szorongott. Mindig ilyen hevesek voltak a rémálmai?

Úgy tűnt, a fiú egyre jobban visszanyeri öntudatát, de tekintete még mindig zavaros volt.

- Sajnálom. Mindent.

- Sajnálod? Mit, Harry? – érdeklődött Piton kíváncsian.

- Minden halált. Amit Voldemort tett magával. Mindent.

Hangja szaggatott volt és rekedt.

Közel állt a könnyekhez – gondolta a bájitalmester.

- Nem vagy felelős a nagynénéd haláláért, Harry. Ez borzasztóan ártalmas és kegyetlen ürügy a családod részéről, hogy kidobjanak…

- Nem csak ő. Sirius és a szüleim… Cedric.

- Harry, nem érezhetsz felelősséget minden egyes halálért, ami megtörtént és még történni fog körülötted. Sirius és a szüleid tisztában voltak a kockázatokkal. Mindnyájan meghozták a maguk döntését, és te nem sértheted meg őket azzal, hogy megtagadod a bátorságukat. Voldemort volt az oka és a kezdeményezője azoknak a haláloknak és soha senki nem fog neked szemrehányást tenni értük. Ugyanez vonatkozik rám is. Én választottam ezt az állapotot, és elfogadtam a kockázatokat. Neked semmi közöd sem a választásaimhoz, sem azok következményeihez – mondta Piton nyugodtan.

- Ha én nem lettem volna ott… semmi sem történt volna.

- Igaz. Még több halál lett volna, sokkal több borzalom, és ami engem illett, minden valószínűség szerint rég halott volnék. Bizonyos dolgok elkerülhetetlenek voltak, és borzalmas, hogy megtörténtek… de nem jelenti azt, hogy a maguk módján nem érték meg.

Piton nem volt benne biztos, hogy a fiú megértette, de meg kellett próbálnia. Ez a gyerek nem élhet és küszködhet ekkora hatalmas bűntudat terhétől.

- Mégis az én hibám volt – mormogta a fiú. Légzése nyugodtabbá vált, de látszólag az ereje végét járta.

- Miért is? – kérdezte Piton halkan.

- Balszerencsét hozok mindenkire körülöttem – zokogott fel a fiú.

Na tessék, itt tartunk – gondolta a bájitalmester. Mit mondhat erre? Közelebb mozdult a fiúhoz, aki ezúttal nem próbál elszökni.

- Ez nevetséges, Harry – mondta. – Nem lehetsz felelős mindenért, ami történik.

A fiú szipákolt.

- A fekete macskák balszerencsét hoznak, ezt mindenki tudja – mondta keserűen.

Piton látta a holdfényben, hogy könnyek folynak le a fiú arcán.

A gesztus szinte magától értetődően jött. A kimerültségtől – gondolta később.

Egyik karját a fiú válla köré fonta és simogatni kezdte a haját, ahogy Shadow-val is tette.

- Sosem akartam volna más színű macskát – mormolta.

A kimerültség úgy tűnt a legjobbkor érte el a fiút, mert egy pillanattal később a feje a tanár mellkasán nyugodott, és Piton érezhette, hogy enyhül a reszketése.

Néhány perccel később a légzése szabályossá vált, és Piton tudta, ismét álomba merült.

A fenébe, valószínűleg azon az éjszakán sem az ágyában aludni.

De furcsa módon nyugodtabbnak és jóval békésebbnek érezte magát, mint hosszú ideje, és keze a nekidőlt, alvó fiú fekete haját cirógatta.


	14. Kontroll alatt

14. Fejezet

Kontroll alatt

Hajnalban Piton arra ébredt, hogy súly nyomja a mellkasát. Óvatosan felemelte a fejét.

A gyerek meg sem moccant.

És igen, valóban egy gyerek volt, gondolta Piton, ahogy az alvó arcot nézte, ami annyival fiatalabbnak látszott a szokásos nyugtalanság barázdái nélkül, amik ráncokba gyűrték a homlokát. Tizenhat éves létére túlságosan keveset nyomott…

Mit fog tenni vele ezügyben?

Miután Harry végül elaludt, nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy otthagyja, és azt kockáztassa, felébreszti őt, vagy újabb rémálmot szenvedjen át. Amikor végül úgy döntött, hogy jóval kényelmesebb, ha hátradől a párnára, a fiú álmában megragadta a karját, és nem engedte, hogy elmenjen.

Piton a gesztus miatt furcsa zavarban érezte magát.

Helyesen cselekedett? Mikor történt meg utoljára, hogy egy felnőtt megvigasztalta a fiút egy rémálom után? Tartotta őt valaha is valaki így, amióta meghaltak a szülei?

Piton kételkedett benne.

De mindenki közül, akik a fiú körül voltak, miért pont neki – Perselusnak – kellett annak lennie, aki megteszi ezt? Megesküdött, hogy megvédi a fiút ez nyilvánvaló, de a Lilynek tett ígéretén kívül, azt is be kellett ismerni, hogy a fiú maga is megérintette őt.

Amikor Harry hátat fordított annak a két szemtelen kölyöknek, és inkább Pitonhoz jött helyettük, hirtelen büszkeség töltötte el a fiú miatt. Tudta, mekkora bátorság kellett egy tinédzser számára ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon a barátaival, és még inkább akkor, amikor a gyűlölt bájitalmesterről volt szó!

Harry hűsége megható, de egyben aggasztó is volt. A fiúban megvolt az a bosszantó hajlandóság, hogy szélsőségesként érzékelje a dolgokat, és ez azzal a kockázattal járt, hogy gondokat okoz.

Persze rá fogja venni a fiút, hogy bájitalokat igyon, amik segítenek majd jóval könnyebben megakadályozni Voldemort behatolását az elméjébe, de ahhoz nem lesz elegendő, hogy palástolja a túl erős érzelmeket.

Amennyiben igaz, amit Dumbledore mondott neki, a fiú látomásai abban a pillanatban hatottak rá, hogy Voldemort maga erős boldogságot vagy dühöt érzett. Harrynek nincs birtokában sem az a fajta gyűlölet, sem az erőszak, de ő is túl érzékeny volt olyan dolgokban, mint a szeretet, a kedvesség, és a biztonság – röviden azok, amik kurta életében hiányoztak.

És _ott_ volt még annak a kockázata a Voldemort és Harry között meglévő kapcsolat megnyílásának, ha Harry engedi, hogy az új érzelmei felkavarják. Az eredmény csakis katasztrofális lehetne.

Igen, Pitonnak figyelnie kell Harryre, de arról is gondoskodnia kell, hogy ne bátorítsa egy kettőjük közötti kapcsolat megerősödését. Ez mindkettőjükre érvényes volt.

És minden bizonnyal ismét hozzá kell látni az okklumencia leckéknek.

Felsóhajtott. Ez egy hosszú nap lesz. De hát nem volt az mindegyik?

Piton maga is meglepődött, amikor kezével végigsimított a fiú haján. Minden sokkal, de sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha valóban macska lett volna.

Vonakodva, de sikerült rávennie magát, hogy felkeljen az ágyból anélkül, hogy felébressze a gyereket. Harry tényleg alig nyomott valamit; Piton elhatározta, hogy megfelelően feltáplálja.

Úgy alakult, hogy Piton volt az, akinek az érvényben levő megállapodásuk szerint gondoskodnia kellett az első reggeliről.

És amennyiben az a mély álom, amibe a fiú zuhant, valamilyen intő jelként működött, ő aznap semmilyen fazekat és serpenyőt nem érint.

Piton elmosolyodott az elképzelésre. Kíváncsian várta, hogy meglássa a fiú tehetségét, amikor a főzésre kerül sor… és remélte, hogy a hal iránti szeretetére kizárólag macska formájában fog korlátozódni!

oooOOOooo

Amikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, sokkal kipihentebbnek és békésebbnek érezte magát, mint hosszú ideje. Valójában nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is aludt ennyire jól egyhuzamban.

Jó nagyot nyújtózott és elmosolyodott. Az ágy tényleg kényelmes volt…

Az ágy?

Milyen ágy?

Kinyitotta a szemeit, elméje ködös volt, miközben a szemüvegét keresgélte. A napfény vékony sugárban szűrődött be a vastag függönyön keresztül, és halványan megvilágította a hálószobát.

Piton-kúria. A kúriában volt, és…

Piton. Ő is itt töltötte az éjszakát. Harry a párnájába temette a fejét, ahogy felötlött benne az emlék. Piton vigasztalta őt, a karjában tartotta és megnyugtatta, mint egy kisgyermeket… és itt töltötte az éjszakát az oldalán. Merlin.

Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy helyben meghaljon-e a szégyentől, vagy várjon egy kicsit és élvezze azt a jólesően szétáradó érzést, ami elöntötte az éjszakai emlékre.

Olyan volt, mintha Shadow lett volna, de még annál is jobb. Sokkal!

De mégis… Piton? Mi ütött bele? Az az epizód Shadow-val, valószínűleg mindkettőjüket megrázta kicsit.

Hirtelen valahogy nem sietett annyira, hogy újra lássa a férfit. Mit fog ezután gondolni róla? Mérges volt rá, hogy felébresztette? Igazán fáradtnak tűnt a múlt éjjel és határozottan kioktatta, hogy ne zavarja feleslegesen.

Bűntudat csapott át Harryn. Valószínűleg már túl késő ahhoz, hogy a reggeli készítésével bocsánatot kérjen. Jobb, ha tüstént felkel. Nem segít a helyzeten, ha tovább bosszantja a tanárt azzal, hogy ágyban tölti a napot.

Harry kiugrott a takaró alól és idegesen felvette a széken maradt ruhákat. Órája tizet mutatott, de még kilenc sem volt, amikor előző nap elment lefeküdni.

Nem számítva persze a rémálmot.

Gyorsan elhúzta a függönyöket, és vetett egy pillantást a parkra: nappal valahogy még nagyobbnak tűnt, mint amire emlékezett. A Piton-kúria beleveszett a vidéki tájba: ez biztosan jó volt egy Halálfaló… vagy egy kém számára.

Harry nem vesztegette tovább az időt, egyenesen az étkezőbe igyekezett. Ahogy várta, üres volt. A professzor valószínűleg már órákkal ezelőtt megreggelizett.

Mindamellett az asztalt még nem pakolta el. Harry látta a még mindig tele tányérnyi gőzölgő tojást és szalonnát, vele szemben a tejes és gyümölcsleves kancsót, és valamit, amit joghurtként azonosított.

Úgy tűnt, Piton semmit nem kockáztatott Harry ízlésével kapcsolatban. Amint villájával lelkesen hozzálátott a tojásához, Harry hálás volt a mágiának, ami melegen tartotta az ételét. Az étel már talán órák óta ott volt, mégis úgy látszott mintha egyenesen a serpenyőből szedte volna ki.

Miután tele lett a hasa, és nem akart többet enni, felállt, hogy letakarítsa asz asztalt, amikor az magától kiürült. Kíváncsiságtól hajtva úgy döntött, körülnéz a konyhában: a gyümölcs visszakerült a kosarába, a tányér és a pohár a szekrénybe, és egyetlen morzsát sem talált a padlón.

Mrs. Weasley maga is ismert ilyen háztartási bűbájokat? – tűnődött a fiú. Világos, hogy a bájitaltanár számos rejtett képességgel rendelkezik. Vajon a Halálfaló edzések magukban foglaltak egy „Háztartás vezetése olyan varázslók számára, akik mindenből hatalmas dolgot csinálnak" csoportot is?

Harry visszafojtotta nevetését, ahogy elképzelte Pitont és Lucius Malfoyt kötényben, fakanállal a kezükben, amint figyelmesen hallgatják Voldemortot, aki egy séf sapkát visel.

Harry számára felesleges lett volna azon elmélkednie, hogy Piton egy nap történetesen betekintést nyer erre a róla szóló vízióra, mivel az minden bizonnyal azonnali halált jelentene!

Azon is értelmetlen volt tűnődni, hol járhat most a tanár. Harry számára természetes volt, hogy megtalálja a pincébe vezető utat. Könnyű szívvel ment le a kőlépcsőkön; kétség kívül sokkal könnyebb volt ezt emberi formájában megtenni. Ahogy közeledett az ajtóhoz, a fövő bájital fanyar szaga elérte őt. Elmosolyodott; ha valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy eljön a nap, mikor ez a szag kellemesnek fog tűnni…

És ott voltak még… a megcsörrenő palackok és a gumót aprító kés hangjai. Annyi dolog, ami erőteljesen emlékeztette őt egy pulóver puhaságára. Mindössze kopognia kell az ajtón, és Piton ki fogja nyitni. És ez szintén jó dolog.

Megtette az utolsó métert és felemelte a kezét, hogy kopogjon, amikor hirtelen úgy tűnt, hogy az a lépcső előtti kicsi rész sokkal nagyobbra nőtt és az ajtó hatalmassá vált.

Nem! Ne, ne már megint, ez nevetséges. Semmi sem történt. Hát _semmi_ uralma nincs az átváltozásai fölött?

Nem volt rá ideje, hogy elgondolkozzon róla, mivel az ajtó belülről kinyílt és egy gúnyolódó Piton jelent meg mögötte.

- Csak nem rosszkedvű, Mr. Potter?

A macska tiltakozóan felnyávogott. Ez egyáltalán nem vicces!

-Ha tudtam volna, kinyitottam volna egy tonhalas konzervet, ahelyett, hogy főznék. Megtalálta a tányérját, Potter? Vagy mondjam inkább azt, hogy a tálkáját?

A macska makacsul elutasította, hogy válaszoljon, vagy ránézzen, és mereven tartott farokkal elindult, hogy leüljön a kandalló előtt.

Hallotta, hogy mögötte a bájitaltanár halkan felnevet.

- Rendben, Harry. Jól vagy? Ettél? Szükséged van bájitalra?

A macska megfordította a fejét, és röviden nyávogott egyet. Igen, minden rendben, magán a helyzeten kívül.

- Tökéletes – mondta a professzor gúnyolódva. – Akkor tudjuk, hogy mivel kezdjük a mai leckét.

Harry rögvest tudta, hogy ő mit tett volna legszívesebben ebben a pillanatban. Felugrani az asztalra és feldönteni néhány bájitalos fiolát, csakis azért az örömért, hogy lássa, az a gúnyos mosoly eltűnik a tanára arcáról.

De bosszankodása nem tartott sokáig.

- Odakint kellemes az idő, az a legjobb, ha hasznosan eltöltjük az időt a parkban. Az hiszem, egy kis helyváltoztatás jót fog tenni nekünk. Közel maradunk a házhoz – esztelenség lenne felesleges kockázatot vállalni.

Nem is várt tovább, a macska a pince lépcsőire pattant és négyesével szedte azokat.

- Harry! Úgy emlékszem, azt mondtam, vigyázz arra a mancsra! Később megnézzük a karodat, de semmilyen bolond játékot nem akarok odakinn. Egész idő alatt az egy méteres körzetemben maradsz! Nincs ugrálás, nincs futóverseny! Megértetted? – kérdezte Piton a legjobb bájitaltanári hangján.

A macska türelmetlenül csapott egyet a farkával és a Fekete Ember felé nézett.

Ha muszáj… De ő nem egy kiskutya, aki a gazdája sarkában lohol!

Amikor Piton végre kinyitotta az ajtót és beengedte a napfényt, Shadow-nak vissza kellett tartani a késztetést, hogy elvágtázzon a fűbe.

Friss levegő! A pince elszigetelt atmoszférája és a Grimmauld tér fakó fényei után szinte már el is felejtette, milyen jó volt érezni a szelet a bundáján. Vagy akár a haján.

Lassú ügetésbe fogta vissza magát és követte Pitont, ahogy körbejárja a kúriát. Egy kis ösvény a fák takarásába vitte őket, a háztól mindössze néhány tucat méternyire.

- Ez elég messze van – mondta Piton, amikor egy nyílt területre értek. – Tehát. Most azt akarom, hogy koncentrálj erre a helyre. A fákra, a szélre, a hangokra, a szagokra. Próbáld megfogni őket a macskaösztönöddel, ugyanakkor figyelj rá, mennyire különböznek az emberiektől. Teljesen el kell választanod egymástól a két formát.

Harry megértette. Egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, igyekezett megfogni a körülötte levő szagokat. Bizonyos szempontból erősebbek, de ugyanakkor jóval intenzívebbek, mindegyik valahogy kitűnik a maga nemében, ahelyett, hogy zavaró egyveleget alkotnának. A föld, a humusz, még Piton is néhány lépésnyire tőle.

A szél rossz irányból fújta a bundáját, csiklandozta a bőrét, ahol korábban mindössze a haját borzolta; a föld a mancsa alatt élőnek tűnt.

Ismét kinyitotta a szemét és a tanár nyugodt tekintetével találkozott. Magasabbnak tűnt persze, de Shadow így is ki tudta venni a keze és az arca minden apró részletét, ahogy a nyaki verőere pulzált. Igen, a látása sokkal élesebb volt, mint emberi alakjában.

Néhány perccel később Piton ismét megszólalt.

- És pont úgy, ahogy az érzékeid is különböznek, az elméd sem működik ugyanolyan módon. Ez az, ami megakadályozza a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy képes legyen megtalálni téged. Ám mindennek ellenére a két különböző alakodban nem vagy _kevésbé_ ugyanaz a személy.

Harry érezte, hogy nagy súly távozik róla. Igen, ő és Shadow egyek és Piton is elfogadta ezt. Elfogadta_ őt._ Legalábbis, látszólag ezt mondta.

- Mivel magam nem vagyok Animágus, nem tudom a pontos menetét, hogyan irányítsd ezeket az átváltozásokat. Ugyanakkor, abból, amit tudok, fókuszálni egy pontos képre, egy bizonyos gondolatra segíthet a koncentrálásban és az átváltozás irányításában. Valami kellőképpen motiválót, hogy _akarj_ alakot változtatni. Mért nem próbálsz összpontosítani egy különleges érzésre, egy egyedire az emberi alakod eléréséhez? – javasolta Piton

Ez nem volt nehéz. Mi a legjobb érzés a világon? Természetesen a repülés! Hiányolta a kviddicset s és repülést is. Használhatta volna a parkot gyakorlásként a tanév kezdete előtt. Ott, magasan a kúria felett, ahogy megérinti a fák tetejét, kezével a seprűjét szorítja, és szél fújja a haját.

Arra tért vissza az álmodozásból, hogy Piton egy apró mosollyal az arcán őt figyeli.

Egy elégedett mosollyal.

Harry felemelte a kezét… Igen, egy kezet és nem egy mancsot! Megcsinálta!

- Gratulálok, Mr. Potter, éppen most hajtotta végre első akaratlagos transzformációját.

A fiú hálásan rámosolygott. Valami azt mondta neki, hogy nem csak véletlen volt az, amiért Piton emiatt a bizonyos lecke miatt kihozta őt a parkba.

- Most gyerünk, változz vissza. Használd ki az időd. Gondolj a két test között egy másfajta élményre és keresd meg azt a gondolatot, ami visszavezet az átalakuláshoz. – emlékeztette őt a tanár. De nem azt a tanári hang, amitől rettegett az elmúlt évek alatt; ez a bájitalmester nyugodt hangja volt, amit egyedül akkor szokott használni, amikor a macskához beszélt.

Shadowhoz.

Mi tudná Shadowt ábrázolni? A kandalló, a pulóver, a kényelem, a bájitalok… Piton. A férfi, aki mindezt megadta neki, és aki megengedte, hogy hosszú ideje először biztonságban érezze magát.

Még ha azok a momentumok sosem fognak újra megtörténni, mindig ott maradnak az emlékezetében, a macska alakjához tartoznak, hogy milyen hihetetlenül boldog érzés, hogy van egy otthona, van _valakije_.

Igen, Piton testesítette meg mindazt, amit macska alakjában remélni tudott.

Egy pillanattal később, egy zöldszemű macska nézett fel a bájitaltan professzorra, aki elgondolkodónak és elégedettnek tűnt. Piton bólintott.

- Úgy látom, megértetted. Ez kiváló, legalábbis erre az alkalomra. Nem tudom teljes bizonyossággal megerősíteni, hogy mindig képes leszel irányítani ezeket az átváltozásokat – sem elkerülni vagy kihagyni őket -, az alapos ismeretet igényel és hosszas gyakorlást… amit mindent összevetve elsőként te magadnak kell beosztanod. De legalább megvan hozzá az alap, hogy gyakorolj, amit ne mulassz el megtenni a lehető leggyakrabban. Fontos, hogy mielőbb szabályozni tudd ezeket az átváltozásokat.

A beszéd kissé lehűtötte a fiú lelkesedését. Nyilvánvaló, hogy túl könnyű volt… Csak úgy, mint a homlokán, a beleegyezése nélkül ott levő sebhely, ami olyan erőt adott neki, amit nem kért, és amit nem tudott irányítani.

Legalább azt tudta, hogy az a seb honnan származott. Ami az animágus képességét illeti halvány fogalma sem volt róla és senki nem törte magát, hogy felvilágosítsa őt ezügyben.

Összpontosított a repülő kamaszkorú fiú képére, megpróbált újra átváltozni. Meglepetésére, ez alkalommal több időbe és erőkifejtésbe került. Úgy tűnt, az, hogy felzaklatja magát, nem segít a dolgokon. Valószínűleg tiszta fejre van hozzá szükség, mint az Okklumenciánál.

Mégis, Piton jóváhagyása jeléül enyhén megbiccentette a fejét.

- Jól van, Harry. Ne bátortalanodj el, ha nem mindig könnyű. Idővel teljesen természetessé fog válni; gondolom csak gyakorlás kérdése.

- Professzor úr, van még valami, amit nem értek ezekkel az átváltozásokkal kapcsolatban. Hogy történhetett mindez velem? Úgy értem, én sosem akartam válni… Nem is tudtam, hogy meg tudom tenni, az előtt az éjszaka előtt, mikor Vernon bácsi… és… nos, azután sem igazán tudtam. Nem jöhetett ez az egész Voldemorttól? Valami csapdaféle, vagy egy új taktika…

Piton áthatóan nézett a fiúra. Ki tudta olvasni az aggodalmat az arcából, a feszültségtől ismét barázdákba ráncolódott a homloka.

Mennyi ideje gondolkodhat ezen Harry? Annyira hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy együtt éljen az ismeretlennel, hogy erejének eredete csak most ötlik fel benne?

Ez egyike volt azoknak a ritka eseteknek, amikor Piton nem tudta, mit mondjon.

Mondja el az igazat a fiúnak, mindazt, amiről Dumbledore beszámolt neki a kutatása során és kockáztassa, hogy sokk éri, és ezzel megnyitja a fiú elméjét Voldemort felé? Egy gyereknek, akinek nincsenek emlékei a szüleiről, megtudni, hogy ők voltak azok, akik neki adták ezt utolsó ajándékukként, hogy ők voltak ott, ők és a keresztapja, akinek halálát még most is siratja…

Nem. Nem helyes megtenni. Nem most és nem itt.

De nem hagyhatta őt teljes tudatlanságban sem, nem, ha ettől újabb gondja támad az átváltozásában… és lelki nyugalma érdekében pont ugyanannyira.

- Nem – mondta végül. – Fel sem merül, hogy Voldemortnak bármilyen köze is van ehhez. Higgy nekem, ő semmit nem tud az új képességeidről, és sosem adott volna neked ekkora ajándékot. Mert ez az, Harry, ebben biztos lehetsz. Akárhonnan is jött, ez egy ajándék, ami segített neked, és újra segíteni fog. Ez egy rendkívül értékes ütőkártya.

- Mégis, jobban érezném magam, ha tudnám, honnan való – mondta a fiú és felsóhajtott. – Lehetséges, hogy mindig a birtokában voltam ennek a képességnek, anélkül, hogy tudtam volna róla? Mint a… párszaszájúság? Végül is, Voldemort azt az ajándékot is önkéntelenül adta nekem – mondta vonakodva.

Piton bólintott. A fiú nem tévedett.

- Az igaz, de a Sötét Nagyúr sosem volt Animágus. Az apád és a keresztapád másrészről animágusok voltak. Ha örökölted, az csakis tőlük származhatott.

_És szükségtelen kimondani, pontosan hogyan_ – gondolta a bájitalmester.

- Dumbledore professzor úrnak határozottan szándékában áll kitalálni, és amint ideje engedi, kutatni fog a témával kapcsolatosan. Ez valóban olyan dolog, amit meg kell fejteni, de nem kell aggódni miatta, Harry. Neked sem kéne.

A fiú Piton tekintetét fürkészte. A vállában érzett feszültség látszólag csökkent.

_Néhány héttel ezelőtt_ – gondolta – _a tanára kis beszéde mindössze tovább táplálta volna bizalmatlanságát._

Az idő múlása, az elfogyasztott halak mennyisége és a kandalló előtti heverészés…

Piton a Kúria felé intett.

- Talán itt az ideje, hogy gondját viseljük annak a törött karnak.

Harry vágott egy fintort.

- Azt hiszem. Álmodtam róla múlt éjjel. Nem volt túl kellemes – ismerte be.

- Nem, képzelem, nem – mondta Piton. – Ugyanakkor egy megfelelő bájitallal nem lesz fájdalmas. Ne tétovázz kérni, ha a legkisebb kellemetlenséget is érzed, Harry. A testedet számos alkalommal megerőltetted és legyengítetted a transzformációk alkalmával. Teljesen vissza kell nyerned az erőd a tanév kezdete előtt.

Lassan visszaindultak a házba, vagyis inkább a laborba. A tanár használta vajon néha a valódi bejáratot is? – töprengett Harry. Kételkedett benne.

Harry ismét kérdezni akart a Kúria történetéről, és hogy miért választott a bájitalmester ilyen nagy épületet, amikor nem is használja. Puszta büszkeségből? Szándékában állt Pitonnak, hogy családot alapítson?

Harry ismételten nem tette fel ezeket a kérdéseket. Elképzelhetőek tartotta, hogy nem tetszenének a válaszok… és hogy a tanár nem akarná elmondani neki.

Megtették a lefelé vezető lépcsőket, és Harry magát is meglepte, mennyire óvatos. Nem akart pont most visszaváltozni; az túl frusztráló lenne, és Piton biztosan csalódna.

Hát aztán? Végül is, nem azért volt ott, hogy lenyűgözze a tanárát. Nos, talán, egy kicsit. De csakis büszkeségből.

Megütötte őt a bájital szaga, összpontosítania kellett arra gondolatra, hogy két lábon akar maradni, és szemüvegét erősen az orrára nyomta.

Szemüvege…

- Tanár úr, amikor macskává változom, most hogy ismét szemüveget viselek, van valami különbség?

Piton enyhe mosollyal tekintett rá.

- Nem akar úgy kinézni, mint a házvezető tanára? Nem, Mr. Potter, alakja rögződött az első alkalommal, amikor felöltötte, és már nem fog változni. Tehát nincsenek karikák a szeme körül.

Harry elmosolyodott. Be kellett ismernie, egy kicsit megkönnyebbült. Nem, nem különösképpen akart ugyanúgy kinézni, mint McGalagony.

- Valóban, egy fekete macska, aki szeret a pincében lakni, bájitalokkal körbevéve… Ez sokkal inkább olyan, mintha úgy néznék ki, mint maga! – viccelt a fiú.

Nem mulasztotta el, milyen arcot vágott a tanára. _Ez talált!_

- Vigyázzon, hogy ne vonjon le elhamarkodott következtetéseket, ha nem akarja bájital hozzávalóként végezni, fiatalember. A macska szeme és a karma számos minőségi bájital alapvető alkotórésze, ami - bár nem segíthetsz rajta -, jobb, ha tudod, hogy negyedéves tananyag – felelte a bájitalmester.

Harry válaszképpen elfintorodott, de szemei nevettek.

- Ülj le ide – mondta jóval szelídebben és rámutatott az egyik karosszékre.

A fiú aggódva engedelmeskedett, majd megfogta az üveget, amit a tanár átnyújtott neki. Talán még több fájdalomcsillapító. Gondolkozás nélkül lenyelte. A gondolat, hogy újra eltörik a karját nem volt kellemes…

- Csinált már ilyet korábban is? – kérdezte idegesen.

Piton gúnyosan megemelte a szemöldökét.

- Csontokat eltörni? Egyet se félj ezügyben.

Harry nehézkesen nyelt egyet.

- Minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta meg őt a tanár a „Shadow" hangján. – Én végzem, szóval gyors és fájdalommentes lesz. Röviden, pont a bájitaltanórák ellentéte.

Harry szeme elkerekedett. Ez pont olyan vicc volt, amit _ő _is tudott volna mondani! Piton épp most mondott valami vicceseset, és emellé még magából űzött tréfát!

A professzor halkan kuncogott.

- Csukd be a szád, Potter, mielőtt kedvem támad elkészíttetni veled azokat a bájitalokat, amikbe kell _az az értékes_ alkatrész. És vesd le a pólód.

A fiú azonnal becsukta a száját, miközben kétségbeesetten kutatott válasz után. Hiába. Gyorsan áthúzta a pólóját a fején keresztül, megpróbálta elrejteni zavarát. Piton megverte a saját játékában!

A tanár mellette állva halkan elmormolt egy bűbájt a válla felé. Végül rámutatott pálcájával és szorosan megragadta Harry karját.

- Készen állsz, Harry?

A fiú bólintott, és összeszorította a fogát. Ez most nem a tréfa ideje volt…

Olyan puhának és idomtalanak érezte, ahogy Piton ujjaival kitapintotta a helyet a karján, ahol a csontja rosszul forrt össze.

Ujjait látható erőfeszítés nélkül nyomta bele a húsba, hogy stabilizálja a karját, mielőtt egy éles _reccsenéssel_ eltörte.

Amikor meghallotta a hangot, a fiú halkan felkiáltott.

- Harry? – kérdezte a tanár.

- Minden rendben. Én… nagyon hatásos volt a hang.

_Pont olyan, mint amikor először eltört_ – emlékezett vissza hirtelen.

Piton összeráncolta a homlokát, de bólintott. Ismét elmormolt néhány varázsigét a váll felé, majd a fiú kezébe nyomott egy főzetet, amit az egy korttyal eltűntetett.

- Holnap könnyedén tudod majd mozgatni a karod. A várakozás alatt jobban teszed, ha inkább nem használod. Azokat a töréseket, amik nem jól gyógyultak be, mindig kényesebb rögzíteni.

Harry bólintott, és felhúzta a pólóját. A tegnapi jelenet után aligha akart félmeztelenül maradni ugyanabban a székben a szükségesnél hosszabb ideig. Már éppen felállni készült, amikor a tanár a keze intésével megállította őt, majd a saját székébe ült és szembenézett Harryvel.

Gúnyos viselkedését egy komor kifejezés váltotta fel, és mosolya nyomtalanul eltűnt.

- Harry, van valami, amiről beszélnünk kell.

A fiú fészkelődni kezdett a székében, és kezének intésével felelt.

- Mi történt ezen a nyáron a családoddal? – kérdezte a tanár a legközönségesebb hangján.

Harry azonnal mogorván vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Nem fontos. Egyébként is, Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy nem kell többé visszamennem oda.

- Dumbledore _professzor_ _úr_. Nem, nem fogsz visszatérni oda, de tisztában vagy vele, hogy még mindig előtted áll megmagyarázni a minisztériumnak, mi folyt ott, nemde? Nem csak ezen a nyáron – azt, ahogy veled bántak, mióta odakerültél – magyarázta Piton nyugodtan.

Harry homlokráncolva nézett rá.

- Mit tud maga róla? Ez nem az… amire gondol.

- Valóban, valószínűleg nem az. És emiatt szeretném, hogy elmagyarázd nekem – válaszolta a tanár.

- Miért? Mi az, ami magát… különösképpen érdekli? – Harry érezte, hogy kezd feldühödni. Mit fog csinálni Piton, amikor ismét visszamennek a Roxfortba? El fogja mondani azoknak ott - Malfoynak meg a többieknek?

- Nem az a fontos. Ami fontos az, hogy képes legyél elmondani a minisztérium vizsgálatot folytató felelős embereinek, és ez úgy tűnik, lehet, hogy problémát jelent.

- Azt hittem, legilimentálta Vernon bácsit – mondta Harry. – Maga mindent tud, amit tudnia kell, még többet is, ha az én véleményem kérdezi.

- Valószínűleg messze állok attól, hogy mindent tudjak, de amit láttam elég volt ahhoz, hogy meggyőzzön, sok feltételezés rólad borzasztóan hibás volt. És nem csak az enyémek. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Dumbledore mindent tudott, ami abban a házban folyt. Miért nem beszéltél korábban, Harry?

- Mi jó származott volna abból? Ott kellett maradnom a Voldemort elleni védelem miatt. Nem számított, hogy Vernon utált engem, a falak kitartottak… legalábbis Marge haláláig – mondta a fiú vonakodva. Röviden, Marge halála, igenis az ő hibája.

- És miért utált téged? – kérdezte csendesen a tanár.

- Alapjában véve ugyanazért, amiért maga – mordult a fiú. – Azért, aki vagyok, amit jelképezek – nem számít. Ők sosem akartak engem, csak rájuk erőltettek engem. Sokáig megpróbáltam azt tenni, amit elvártak tőlem, de nem tudom megváltoztatni azt, aki vagyok. Az egyébként sem változtatott volna meg semmit. Túlságosan utáltak.

- Lehetséges, hogy így van, akkor sincs mentségük arra, amit veled tettek, Harry. Semennyi – mondta Piton komolyan.

- Ez nem… nem gyakran történt meg. Vernon bácsi tényleg magán kívül volt Marge néni halála miatt. Igazán nem tudom, mit is gondolt.

- Volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy igen hosszú ideig módszeresen verjen, olyan módon, ami túl kíméletlen egy gyerekre nézve. Ez kegyetlen volt, előre megfontolt és igazolhatatlan. Ez nem csak egy véletlen volt, Harry. Ez borzasztó tett, és felelősségre kéne vonni érte – próbálta Piton megmagyarázni. A fiú látszólag a legkevésbé sem fogta fel, mennyire rosszul bántak vele.

- Nem éri meg a fáradtságot – mondta a fiú most már idegesen. – Ez nem olyan, mintha, nem is tudom, a fia lettem volna, vagy valami. Sokáig eltartottak engem, és őszintén hitték, hogy én öltem meg Marge-ot.

Harry bosszúsnak érezte magát. Piton nem akarta megérteni. Végül is nem arról volt szó, hogy ő a családjuk részét képezte.

- Majdnem halálra vertek egy gyereket. Tudsz erre mentséget találni?

- Én nem vagyok gyerek! – tiltakozott Harry. – Tizenhat éves vagyok, és sosem voltam gyerek. – Érezte, hogy elpirul. A szavak csak kicsúsztak. Nem is tudta, miért kellett azt kimondania.

De Piton nem nevetett és nem emelte fel ironikusan a szemöldökét, miközben őt tanulmányozta.

- Az igaz, Harry, sosem kezeltek úgy, mint egy gyereket és ez sajnálatos. Még ha a fizikai rossz bánásmód csak később is kezdődött, ahogy a nagynénéd és a nagybátyád nevelt fel téged nem az, amit egy normális családtól el lehet várni – hogy tudd: mi a szeretet, törődés és védelem.

- Megvédtek – dörmögte Harry.

- Bizonyos értelemben igen, azzal, hogy befogadtak. De a maradék? Megvédtek a kis vadállat fiúktól? Tisztességesen bántak veled? Figyeltek rád? Mutattak bármiféle ragaszkodást?

A beszélgetés határozottan furcsa volt – gondolta Harry. Pitontól származtak ezek a kérdések?

De tudta, hogy a tanárnak igaza volt; Harrynek fel kellett készülnie arra a kihallgatásra. És valahogy itt, ebben a fotelben Pitonnal, a dolgok másoknak tűntek. Dursleyék nem tudtak elérni hozzá. Sem a lenézésük, sem a gyűlöletük, nem, amikor Piton így, ilyen nyugodtan nézett rá.

Pontosan azzal a tekintettel, mint amikor Harry macska volt, és amikor gondját viselte.

Ez sem különbözött sokban attól, amit Harry tett korábban, amikor különbségeket kellett keresnie a két alakja között. Piton befogadta; Dursleyék is befogadták, és mégis minden mennyivel másabb volt.

- Nem – mondta végül. – Sosem mutattak felém ragaszkodást és figyelmet. És szeretetet biztosan nem. Tizenegy éven keresztül egy gardróbban tartottak. És nem, ez nem egy metafora – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta, hogy a tanár szemei megnagyobbodnak.

A lépcső alatti gardróbban aludtam. Oda zártak be, amikor nem akartak látni. Nem volt olyan rossz, az idő legnagyobb részében, de amikor beteg voltam, vagy hasonló, tényleg ki akartam kerülni onnan… az olyan fullasztó volt. És ott nem lehetett semmit sem csinálni. Nem voltak játékaim, vagy könyveim, kivéve Dudley régi holmija, amiket eltört, de vigyáznom kellett, mert ha meglátták, hogy azokkal játszom… ó, nos kidobták. Szintén az ő régi ruháit kaptam meg.

Ránézett a most viselt pólójára: háromszor nagyobb volt nála, agyonmosott, és néhány éve még Dudleyé volt. Keserűen felnevetett.

- Bizonyos dolgok nem változtak. De amikor megkaptam az első roxforti levelem, Vernon bácsi beköltöztetett Dudley második hálószobájába. Az hiszem, félt a nehézségektől.

- És elkezdtek kicsivel jobban etetni? – kérdezte Piton.

- Nem igazán. Nem volt időm kitalálni… mivel minden nyári szünetben… úgy tűnt, megfeledkeztek arról, hogy ennem kell.

Piton a fiúra nézett, aki felhúzta a lábait, állát a térdén támasztotta és látszólag elveszett az emlékeiben. Piton felsóhajtott. Aligha tetszett neki, de meg kellett tennie...

- Harry, ami a nagybátyádat illeti. Minden alkalommal kényszert érzett rá, hogy rajtad vezesse le a csalódottságát, amikor valami rossz történt a világban?

A fiú újabb grimaszt vágott.

- Nem igazán. Úgy értem… ha a házban történt valami, ha Dudley csinált valami butaságot, az természetesen az én hibám volt – magyarázta.

_Természetesen._

- De nem ütött meg, úgy nem. Gyorsan eljárt a keze, de legtöbbször sikerült elkerülnöm. Néhányszor megtörtént, volt, amikor sokáig tartott, amikor az övével, vagy valami mással ütlegelt. De az szinte sosem történt, és úgy sosem, ahogy ezen a nyáron. Tényleg. – Őszinte pillantást vetett Pitonra, amiből a férfi bűntudatot olvasott ki.

A bájitalmester megvakarta orrnyergét. Hogy értesse meg a fiúval, hogy nem ő a felelős a világban előforduló összes balszerencséért, és legkevésbé a sajátjáért?

- Harry, gondoltál már arra, vajon mit gondolnának a szüleid erről a rossz bánásmódról?

A fiú szeme kitágult.

- Nem igazán. Nem tudom, egyáltalán nem emlékszem rájuk, szóval elég nehéz elképzelni…

- Gondolod, hogy ugyanúgy bántak volna veled, és az is rendben lett volna? – folytatta a tanár.

- Nem! Nem. Nem hiszem, de ez nem az… Figyeljen, Dudley volt az ő fiuk és ők jól is bántak vele, imádták őt, talán egy kicsit túlzottan is. Ők nem rossz emberek, csak engem nem akartak.

- És szerinted ez normális? – kérdezte óvatosan Piton.

-Igen! – kiáltotta Harry.

Dühösen húzta össze magát. Ezt nem akarta elmondani. Piton… Mit fog kezdeni ezzel az információval? És Harry a szánalmát sem akarta!

Ám a tanár tartotta a nyelvét, és amikor a fiú végül úgy döntött, hogy felnéz, látta, hogy Piton őt nézi, arca sem szánalmat, sem gúnyt nem tükrözött. Csak megértést és valamit, ami megbánásnak tűnt.

Pillantásuk, úgy tűnt egy egész örökkévalóságig maradt összekapcsolódva. Piton semmit sem mondott, egy kicsit olyan volt Harry számára, mintha a szemei beszélnének helyette. _Nem, ez nem normális. Igen megérdemelsz egy családot. Igen, __**te**__ normális vagy._

Egy hosszú pillanat után Harry volt az, aki félrenézett. Sokkal fáradtabbnak érezte magát, amint amikor előző éjjel aludni tért… és a nap még csak most kezdődött.

- Sok ember nem lát beléd, sosem fogja meglátni a Fiút, Aki Túlélte, a Világuk Megmentőjét vagy a szüleid fiát – mondta végül a tanár. Mindent egybevetve ezt nagy teher cipelni. De az, amit ők gondolnak Harry, abszolút nem festi le azt, aki te vagy, vagy azt, hogy milyen értékes vagy. A legtöbb rossz dolog, ami veled történt, nagyon tisztességtelen volt. És be kell ismernem, hogy a fordítottja… a győzelmeid érdeme teljes mértékben a tiéd.

Harry nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy megértette, mit próbált mondani neki a férfi. De jónak hangzott, szinte olyannak, mint amit egy apa mondana a fiának. Vagy Dumbledore.

A gondolat majdnem megnevettette.

Piton egy csomó fáradtságon ment keresztül miatta és Harry ezt értékelte. De nem volt olyan naiv, hogy azt képzelje, azokat nem Dumbledore utasítására tette.

Nem számít, jó volt, hogy élvezhette.

Felnézett a tanárra, aki nem pillantott félre.

Az anyjának köszönhető védelme elmúlt. Sosem érezte magát ennyire egyedül. Boldogan fogadott volna el védelmet bárkitől, még mentális formában is. Még Pitontól is.

Különösen Pitontól.

Annyira fáradtnak érezte magát. Szünetet akart, egy kis szünetet az életében, mielőtt vissza kell mennie a csatába, mivel kikerülni úgysem tud belőle.

Egy pillanattal később egy fekete macska ugrott ki ügyetlenül a székből és ugrott fel a szemköztibe.

A Fekete Ember kiolvashatta a macska szeméből annak minden reményét és kétségbeesését, amit ebben a pillanatban képtelen volt elrejteni.

A férfi arca megfeszült és rövid időre behunyta a szemét. Egy pillanatig a macska azt gondolta ellökik, vagy még rosszabb, megütik őt. De a kéz, ami felemelkedett, könnyedén nyugodott a hátán.

A Fekete Ember ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és ugyanolyan fáradtnak tűnt, mint a macska.

Óvatosan felemelte az állatot, akinek súlya semmit sem nyomott, és karjainak menedékében a mellkasára fektette.

A macska egy újabb gondolat nélkül beletemette fejét a vállának hajlatába és felsóhajtott.

Elaludt, és utolsó gondolata szinte visszhangot vert a fejében.

_Hagy higgyek benne egy kicsit… csak még egy pillanatra._


	15. Senki földje

15. fejezet

Senki földje

Megcsörrenő üvegcsék, a pattogó tűz, az üst megmozdításának ismerős hangjai… Harry azonnal tudta, hol van, amint ébredezni kezdett.

Érezte, hogy Piton álmában óvatosan a karosszékébe teszi, majd egy vigasztaló kezet érzett a feje tetején.

Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy valami mégsem volt rendben. A férfi egész idő alatt tartotta, határozottan szorította a mellkasához, és feszült volt. Mintha attól is félt volna, hogy elengedi, de egyben attól is, hogy fogja őt.

Harry mocorgott egy keveset a pulóveren. Úgy érezte, mintha nem lenne sok helye. _Ebben semmi meglepő nincs _– gondolta, mivel észrevette, hogy álmában alakot váltott és most emberi alakjában kuporgott a székben.

Hang nélkül nézett fel a bájitalmesterre, aki önmagához híven hajolt az üst fölé és a forrásban levő keveréket figyelte.

_A gőz tette ilyen zsírossá a haját?_ – tűnődött a fiú. Egy újabb kérdés, amit nem óhajtott feltenni a tanárának.

Miközben figyelte, a férfi némán ellépett az üsttől egy, az asztalon heverő nyitott könyv felé. Mozdulatai pontosak és biztosak voltak, és Harry nem tehetett róla, de valamiféle homályos nyugalom áradt szét benne.

Piton némasága jóval értékesebbé vált Harry számára, mint amit Dumbledore biztatásai jelentettek.

- Potter, ha már úgyis ébren vagy, gyere és segíts!

Harry ijedten ugrott fel. Potter? Ez nem volt jó jel. Túl messzire ment korábban, hogy újfent a bájitalmesternél keresett vigaszt? Jobban belegondolva, Harry reakciói különösképpen gyerekesnek és túlságosan ismerősnek tűntek.

Harry nagyot nyelt és felállt.

Piton anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, odaadott neki egy hosszú fakanalat, és szemeit a ráolvasásokkal teli könyvre szegezte.

- Óvatosan kavard meg a főzetet a mögötted levő üstben az óramutató járásával megegyező irányban.

Harry szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. A bájitalmester bosszúsnak és nyugtalannak tűnt. Kezét többször is az alkarjára szorította.

_A Sötét Jegy_ – jutott eszébe hirtelen Harrynek. _Voldemort hívatta?_

- Tanár úr – kockáztatta meg, hogy megszólítja.

Pitonnak beletelt néhány pillanatba, hogy vonakodva felnézzen a papírokból. Csak ezután tűnt úgy, hogy valóban észrevette a fiú jelenlétét.

- Harry. Hogy van a karod? – kérdezte, és kinyújtotta egyik kezét, hogy leellenőrizze önmagát.

- Öhm… köszönöm, jobban. A törés sajog egy kicsit, de nem igazán fáj.

- Elmúlt a bájital hatása - húzta össze szemöldökét tanár. Már korábban fel kellett volna, ébresszelek, de szükséged van arra, hogy visszanyerd az erőd. A főzet, amit adtam – hogy ellágyítsa, majd visszanövessze a csontot – különösen kimerítő a szervezet számára.

Harry bólintott; most már értette.

- Biztos éhes vagy. Kihagytad az ebédet. A tányérod még mindig odafenn van, ha szeretnél enni. Három órán belül vacsorázunk, de számodra az volna a legjobb, ha minél gyorsabban megerősödnél – folytatta Piton, miközben befejezte karjának vizsgálatát.

- A törés teljesen rendbe jött. Tessék, ezt idd meg! – adta ki az utasítást és átnyújtott a fiúnak egy bájitalt. – És az ott visszaadja az erőd. Ám semmi nem esik jobban egy finom ételnél – megállt, amikor meglátta a fiú arckifejezését.

Harry somolygott kicsit, de szemei még annál is vidámabban csillogtak?

_Hát rendben, ezt megérdemelte._ Piton tudta, nem kellett volna engednie, hogy a fiúban megerősödjön a sejtelem, mi szerint ő kedves vele, de nem tett volna rosszabbat, ha hagyja egyedül szembenézni őt ezen a nyáron a rémálmaival? Vajon miért nem törődött senki a fiú mentális állapotával?

Talán nem kéne, hogy túlságosan védelmező legyen vele szemben. Mint egy második Molly Weasley.

Ám ha őszinte akart lenni, Harrynek gondoskodásra és felügyeletre volt szüksége, nem is említve egy tápláló és kiegyensúlyozott étrendet.

Ó, rendben, túl sokat magyaráz bele. Jó isten, ha a Sötét Nagyúr egy tizedét is megtudná annak, ami itt folyik, a Halálfalók legközelebbi gyűlése a számára nagy valószínűséggel egyben az utolsó is lenne.

De Merlinre, nem állt szándékában, hogy újra átélje azt, amit a legutóbb.

- Úgy érzem, abszolút képes vagyok két étkezést is legyűrni, professzor. Mi… - Harry megakadt, és elbizonytalanodott, hogy is folytassa.

- Igen, Potter? Erőltesd meg magad! A karod az, ami munkaképtelen, nem az agyad!

- Zavarná, ha itt ennék? – nyögte ki végül a fiú. – Sokkal kényelmesebben érzem magam itt, mint odafenn, talán, mert itt ettem meg a legtöbb… tálka halam.

Piton a fiúra nézett, akinek szeme alatt sötét karikák ültek és sápadt volt…

- Most az egyszer igen. De nem csinálunk rendszert belőle!

Egy gyors pálcasuhintás és, a tányér feltűnt a laboratóriumi asztalon, majd intett a fiúnak, hogy üljön le.

- Sajnálom, hogy elmulasztottam az első két fogás elkészítését, tanár úr. A vacsoráról azonban biztosan én gondoskodom – mondta Harry buzgón. – Ha van valami más, amit megtehetek…

- Egyél! – mordult fel a tanár. – Ahogy már megmondtam, azért vagy itt, hogy visszaszerezd az erőd és megtanuld jobban irányítani az átváltozásaid. Ismét hozzálátunk az Okklumencia leckéknek, de ma egy kis időhiányban szenvedek.

- Professzor… nem kell, hogy… én…

- Naná, hogy kell – felelte a bájitalmester élesen.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

- Tanár úr, én tényleg, tényleg sajnálom, ami a múltkor történt. A Merengő… Azt hittem… Nem érdekes. Őszintén megbántam, és azt akartam, hogy tudja.

Piton apró kuncogást hallatott.

- Tartsd meg magadnak a bocsánatkérésed, Potter! Vagy tartogasd a jövőbeli hibákra. Újból órákat veszel, ebben biztos lehetsz! És az lesz a legjobb, ha ezúttal komolyan felkészülsz rájuk!

- Nem arról van szó… - sóhajtott fel a fiú. – Már tényleg tudom. Arról van szó, amit az apám tett. Azt hiszem, az… mardekáros volt. Talán én magam is elfogult voltam, és a végén már semmi köze nem volt a valósághoz.

Ezúttal Piton gyanakvón nézett fel.

- Mit értesz ez alatt?

- Azt hittem, az apám… mindenki azt mondta, annyira hasonlítok rá, de én sosem műveltem olyanokat. Ezek olyan csínyek, amiket az elképzelésem szerint Malfoy tesz, nem az apám vagy Sirius. És Remus sem mondott egy szót sem… és úgy látszott, az anyám utálja őt. – Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Ha valaki elmeséli nekem ezt a történetet, úgy gondoltam volna, hogy felcserélődtek a szerepek, és maga volt az, aki megtámadta az apámat, nem fordítva. Sajnálom… Úgy értem, azt is – kért bocsánatot. Ez kezdett rosszból mind rosszabbá válni.

Ám amikor a Fekete Ember otthagyta az üstjét, és odajött, hogy leüljön Harryvel szemben, már nem látszott mérgesnek, inkább elgondolkodó és érdeklődő tekintettel méregette.

- És mit gondoltak a barátaid? – kérdezte úgy, mint akit nem is érdekel a válasz.

Ezúttal Harry volt az, aki szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá.

- Nem mondtam nekik semmit! Senkinek! Nem akartam, hogy tudjanak… magáról vagy az apámról. Egyedül Siriusszal beszéltem róla. Tudnom kellett, ugye megérti?

- Megtudhatom, mint mondott az a tökfilkó?

Harry ismét felsóhajtott.

- Kérem… Tudom, mit művelt, de ő már meghalt, szóval…

Piton intett az egyik kezével, ami furcsa módon bocsánatkérő gesztusra hasonlított.

- Egyébként Sirius azt mondta, hogy ostobán viselkedtek. Hogy mindnyájan tizenöt évesek voltak, és hogy akkor mindenki hülye. Nem hiszem, hogy ez igaz, de nehéz elképzelni a szüleim, de még Siriust és Remust is tizenöt évesnek.

Egy hosszú percig mindketten csendben maradtak.

- Ez így igaz – mondta végül Piton. – Nehéz elképzelni, hogy mind voltunk tizenöt évesek. És még nehezebb, hogy végül is megváltoztunk.

Harry kérdőn nézett rá.

- Úgy vélem, itt az ideje, hogy húsz év távlatában bizonyos dolgokat hagyjuk ott, ahol vannak – foglalta össze a tanár.

Ám a fiú elméje úgy tűnt, csak részben nyugodott meg

Mivel ez végtére is nem változtatott a legfontosabb dolgon. Apja valószínűleg egyáltalán nem felelt meg annak az ideának, amit Harry képzelt róla.

De igen, bizonyos módon Pitonnak is igaza volt. Mennyire fontos most, miután már meghalt, és semmilyen mértékű szerepet nem fog betölteni Harry életében?

Piton figyelő tekintetétől kísérve csendben végzett tányérja tartalmával.

- Egyél egy kis gyümölcsöt – utasította őt Piton, és az asztal közepén álló kosárra mutatott.

- Köszönöm – mormogta a fiú. – Már tényleg nem vagyok éhes.

A bájitalmester látszólag mondani készült valamit válaszul, de meggondolta magát.

- Rendben. Akkor mára nincs több animágus transzformáció, így a karodnak lesz ideje gyógyulni. Talán előre tudsz haladni a házi feladatoddal… vagy segíthetsz nekem – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta, milyen képet vág a fiú.

Harry úgy tűnt, hogy hirtelen különös lelkesedést érez a bájitalfőzés iránt. Ez volt az első alkalom.

- Olvasd fel nekem ezt a bekezdést, míg befejezem a gyökerek aprítását. Nehogy átugorj egy sort, vagy elvéts egy szót!

Piton ismét fájdalmat érzett, és muszáj volt a karjához nyúlnia. A Jegy égetett… nem azért, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrhoz szólítsa, hanem hogy emlékeztesse rá, bármelyik pillanatban megtörténhet, és addigra jobb, ha elkészülnek a bájitalok.

Ó, készen is lesznek. Ezúttal semmi hanyagság… kínzás se legyen többé. Nem úgy, mint múltkor. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ha még egy alkalommal alá kell vetnie magát annak a bánásmódnak, sikerül a mentális falait sértetlenül megőriznie a végsőkig. És ha egyetlen rést is engedélyez, Harry komoly veszélybe kerül.

És Piton minden bizonnyal meghal. Nem mintha onnantól kezdve túlságosan számítana, de be akarta fejezni, amit elkezdett.

Hallgatta, ahogy Harry nyugodt és tiszta hangon felolvassa neki a bekezdést. A fiú tele volt jóakarattal és hajlandósággal. Eléggé, hogy kövesse sorsát a legvégsőkig, ha megadják neki a lehetőséget.

Ám innen nézve nem volt benne olyan biztos, hogy Voldemort volna a fiú legfőbb problémája. Ha senki sem elég elővigyázatos, súlyos veszélybe kerül, kiborul, és áldozatául esik saját aggályainak.

Piton megrázta a fejét. Dumbledore egy vén bolond volt. Túlságosan lefoglalta a háború ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, a hőse épp saját belső háborúja elvesztésének a szélén áll

- Menj és hozz nekem két griff tollat a szekrényből. Első polc, jobbról a harmadik üveg. Az lesz az. Vágd össze a tollakat és dobd az üstbe. Tökéletes.

_Tökéletes?_ Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Piton beismerte, egy griffendéles is képes jól elvégezni valamit. Amikor a férfi nem kiabált, a bájitalfőzés majdhogynem kellemes volt, különösen, mivel nem tudott pontokat levonni vagy büntetőmunkát adni… vagy mégis?

Akármi is volt az oka, a kúria pincéje sokkal kellemesebb volt, mint a Roxforté.

Harry életében először nem várta lázas sietséggel, hogy visszatérhessen a kastélyba. Hiányozni fog neki a laboratórium békés légköre és Piton is… az ő Pitonja.

Harry nyugtalankodott amiatt, hogy meglátja, tanára ismét felveszi a zsarnoki alak gyűlölt szerepét. Hogy kiabáljon vele és sértegesse mindazok után, ami történt. Ebbe tényleg nem akart belegondolni. Lesz még elég ideje, hogy később rágódjon a tanár viselkedésén.

- Tanár úr – mondta két órányi békés kavargatás, olvasás és vagdosás után -, nem bánja, ha elkezdeném a vacsora készítését?

- Kitűnő ötlet. Mindent megtalálsz a konyhában, amire szükséged lehet. A menü rajtad áll.

Harry bólintott, és boldog mosollyal eliramodott a konyha felé. Elérkezett a most vagy soha lehetősége, hogy lenyűgözze a professzorát.

Gyorsan átkutatta a szekrényeket, hogy előrukkoljon egy ötlettel. Valamivel, amit sosem ettek Roxfortban… amit Dursleyék szolgáltak fel a vendégeiknek… Mit főzött legutoljára, amikor Vernon bácsi partit adott?

Egy hülye paellát. Semmi túlságosan különlegeset… De pont ez benne a trükk!

Harry fürgén munkához látott, előkereste a hozzávalókat és az eszközöket. Semmi nem hiányzott… kivéve egy sütő. Hogy az ördögbe kezdjen…

Ó. A kandalló. Rendben, azzal is elvégezheti. A varázslók valószínűleg varázslatokkal intézik el mindezt, de nem félt a kihívásoktól. Kihúz egy paellát az üstjéből, még ha igazi sötét varázslatot kell is tennie, hogy elkészítse.

Egy órával később Harry a gáztűzhelyek és a mikrohullámú sütők áldásán elmélkedett, de az asztalt megterítette és egy gőzölgő, étvágygerjesztő fogás várakozott rajta, amikor Piton végül – nyilvánvalóan kíváncsian az eredmény végett - feltűnt.

- Nos, úgy látom, a varázsló főzésnek nincsenek titkai előtted. Mrs. Weasleynek kell megköszönnöm? – kérdezte enyhén elmosolyodva.

- Örültem volna a segítségének – mordult a fiú. – Ez egy jó kis régimódi mugli étel. Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de az elektromos sütőket már réges-rég illett volna felfedezniük a varázslóknak.

Piton halkan felnevetett.

- A Victus Cocere remek varázsige egy alap sütésre. Ételre is alkalmazható…

- Igyekszem majd emlékezni rá – sóhajtott fel Harry.

Mindketten elfoglalták széküket az asztalnál, és Harrynek jutott a felszolgálás megtisztelő szerepe, miközben aggódott a tanár véleménye miatt.

Néhány falat után a várakozás véget ért.

- Azt kell mondanom, a bájitaljegyeid alapján, sosem gyanítottam volna, hogy van érzéked a főzéshez, Potter. Nőttél egyet a szememben. Szinte sajnálom azt a bájital ellenmérget, amit bevettem, mielőtt feljöttem.

A fiú megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

- Akkor változtassa meg egy emésztést elősegítő főzetre. Kicsit elmértem a mennyiséget…

- Az még jobb. Nem kell könyörögnöm többért a holnapi ebédkor.

Valószínűleg ez volt a legeslegnagyobb dicséret, amit a tanár adott neki, és Harry nem tehetett róla, de büszkeséget érzett.

Piton minden bizonnyal észrevette, mert a mostanában viselt enyhe mosolya ismét visszatért az arcára.

- Ezzel csak kiérdemelted a jogot, hogy többet főzhess, mint ahányszor rád kerülne a sor. És ha az első kísérlet csak nem afféle szerencsés véletlen, odáig is elmehetek, hogy felülvizsgáljam a legutóbbi vizsgáid eredményeit.

Harry szeme kikerekedett. Komolyan gondolta? Tényleg szüksége volt rá, hogy folytassa a Bájitaltant, ha auror akart lenni.

- Igen uram! – Anélkül, hogy bármit hozzá mert volna tenni - attól félt, hogy a tanár meggondolja magát -, Harry visszatért a tányérjához. Ha tudta volna, desszertet is készít!

Piton elmosolyodott magában, amikor meglátta Harry szemében a reményteljes csillogást. A fiú egy nyitott könyv volt és mellesleg egy kiváló szakács. Nyilvánvalóan nadrágszíj felügyelete alatti rengeteg gyakorlás árán. Minden bizonnyal egy újabb gyerekkori örökség Dursleyéknél.

Ám most határozottan nem fog szemrehányást tenni nekik.

Ha az éles, hasogató fájdalom megszűnne a Jegyében, a nap szinte kellemes is lenne.

Felsóhajtott.

- Harry, muszáj ma este befejeznem a bájitalokat. Odalenn leszek, ha szükséged lesz valamire. Ma este hosszú pórázon hagylak, feltéve, hogy a Kúriában maradsz, és nem erőlteted meg a karod. Van néhány könyv a könyvtárban, ami érdekelhet téged… Az étel kitűnő volt. Köszönöm.

A fiú egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott.

- Köszönöm… Terhére lenne, ha odalenn olvasnék? Ígérem, nem fogom zavarni, és segítenék is, ha szeretné.

Piton tétovázott kicsit. Nem, nem kéne hagynia, hogy a fiú ragaszkodni kezdjen hozzá… de jobb szeretné az egyik szemét rajta tartani. Senki nem tudhatja, mi történhet.

- Rendben. Menj, keress egy könyvet, és odalenn találkozunk.

A fiú hálásan elmosolyodott.

- Köszönöm – mondta, és eliramodott a könyvtár felé.

A bájitalmester megfordult, és kissé összezavarodottan indult a laboratórium felé. Ez nem úgy ment, ahogy tervezte.

A fiú annyira megszokta, hogy eltaszítják, hogy alig szenteltek neki figyelmet, és az ellenkezője is igaz volt: a figyelem legkisebb jelét is kitüntetésként fogta fel. Ilyen körülmények között hogyan kellene megőriznie a hideg és távolságtartó tanár szerepét? Szánalmas volt.

És a karjában érzett fájdalom nyugtalanná tette. A Sötét Nagyúr csalódott és ingerült volt, ezt biztosra vette. Megérzett valamit? Megpróbált áttörni, hogy eljusson a fiú elméjéhez? A fiú számára készített bájital látszólag működött.

Állandó jelleggel rajta kell tartania a szemét a fiún… ez az egyensúly túlságosan mulandó, Harry nagyon is instabil…

Piton a fogát csikorgatta. Hagynia kell, hogy Dumbledore igyekezzen megoldást találni. És hagyni, hogy ez az átkozott ügy, amibe belebonyolódott, a lehető leghamarabb véget érjen.

Egy majdnem tökéletes nap estéjén nem segíthetett rajta, de úgy érezte, hogy az árnyék körülzáródik a Kúria körül. És hogy nincs hova elrejtőzniük Voldemort szeme elől.

Néhány perccel később, mikor ellenőrizte az üstöt, hallotta, hogy a fiú – óvatosan, hogy ne zavarja - besurran a laborba. Békésen összegömbölyödött a karosszékében és kinyitotta a könyvet. Piton szinte várta, hogy meghallja, amint dorombol…

Ugyanolyan gyorsan kezdett hozzászokni a fiú jelenlétéhez, mint egykor a macskáéhoz. Jobb is volt, ha a macska képére koncentrált. A Sötét Nagyúr nem fog sokáig várni, hogy magához hívja. Ahogy telt a nap, úgy erősödött az égető érzés a Jegyében; beszélnie kell róla Albusszal.

De Albusnak vajon van a legcsekélyebb fogalma is arról, hogy fogja kivitelezni? Ideküldte Harryt a Kúriába, miközben jól tudta, milyen kockázattal járhat mind a fiúra, mind Pitonra.

Tudta, mit csinál? Továbbra is bízott benne? Tisztában volt vele, mennyire feldúlta mindez Harryt?

Ám jelenleg Harry a kandalló előtt bóbiskolt, pont úgy, mint bármely másik fiú teszi a szünidőben, anélkül, hogy törődne a világgal.

Igen, ez nem volt egy rossz nap. Valami azt mondta neki, hogy jól tették, hogy kihasználták, és a kémösztönei ritkán csapták be.

Miközben dolgozott, szemmel tartotta a fiút. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy a könyv végül az ölébe, a feje pedig a szék karfájára hulljon.

A Macska, Aki Nem Is Volt Az békés álomba merült.

Ám ahogy Piton tartott tőle, ez a nyugodt álom nem volt hosszú életű. A fiú még fél órát sem aludt, mielőtt a férfi meghallotta, hogy felnyög álmában.

Aggódva lépett hozzá: arcvonásai eltorzultak, apró kezei ökölbe szorultak, és látszólag szenvedett, de valószínűleg nem fizikailag. A tanár tétovázott: felébressze?

- Sirius… ne…

Black. Hát erről volt szó.

Piton felsóhajtott. Az álmot valószínűleg nem Voldemort küldte. Anélkül, hogy zajt csapott volna, leült a szék karfájára és egyik kezét gyengéden a fiú vállára tette.

- Minden rendben van, Harry. Biztonságban vagy.

Végül is ez igaz is volt. Jelen pillanatban még minden rendben volt.

A nyöszörgés abbamaradt, de a fiú arcáról nem tűnt el a feszültség.

Jól van, Harry, ma éjjel minden rendben lesz. Aludj nyugodtan.

Piton hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy ellenőrzi a Kúria védőbűbájait. Nem, senki nem próbált áttörni rajtuk. És senki nem hallotta őt… Merlin… Hát még mindig tizenöt éves volt, aki attól tart, hogy kis barátai nevetségessé teszik az egész osztály előtt?

A fenébe velük, elmehetnek a pokolba! Amíg Harry megnyugszik, addig a Főnix Rendjének minden tagja viselheti a kis mindentudó mosolyát, ha akarja.

Kezével beletúrt a fiú hajába, és érezte, hogy Harry apránként megnyugszik, és hogy a saját teste is kezd ellazulni.

Mi volna, ha élne Lily? Ha nem mondta volna AZT a szót… ha nem csatlakozott volna a Halálfalókhoz…

Ez a fekete hajú fiú kicsit másmilyen volna, de talán végül is egyáltalán nem is olyan sokkal…

Piton éjjelente ébren maradt volna, hogy ringassa őt, amikor kisbaba volt. Megdicsérte volna első lépteit, és megtanította volna, hogyan repüljön seprűn.

És sose engedte volna, hogy étel vagy szeretet híján legyen.

Lily sosem hagyta volna, hogy egymagában sírdogáljon. Nevetgélt volna a gügyögésein, és minden éjjel betakarta volna.

És együtt kísérték volna ki a pályaudvar 9 és ¾-ik vágányhoz, és integettek volna neki, mikor elindul, miközben úgy tesznek, mint akik nem szomorkodnak.

Soha fel nem merült volna a nadrágszíjjal verés, sem a gardrób. Sem halálos fenyegetés vagy baziliszkuszok.

Ő most Harry Piton volna, és boldogan élne. Piton biztosítaná mindezt.

Ám most csak egy Perselus Piton és egy Harry Potter létezett, akiknek reménye az életben maradásra az Abszol úti fogadások tárgyát képezte, és életük azon múlott, vajon képesek-e legjobb tudásuk szerint megmenteni a világot.

És Lily Godric's Hollow-i sírjában aludt.

Annak ellenére, hogy Lily eltávozott, időben feltűnt, hogy megajándékozza fiát egy új képességgel, és rábízza őt korábbi gyermekkori barátjára.

Csak egy kiscica volt. Aki egyben egy fiú is volt.

Talán, ha túlélik ezt a vakációt, nem veszik el minden.

A fiú légzése egyenletessé és szabályossá, arca nyugodttá vált.

- Próbáld meg és álmodj szépeket, Harry. Itt vagyok…

Csendben otthagyta a széket és hagyta aludni a fiút.

A bájital valószínűleg egész éjjel ébren tartja… még jobb is. Legalább meggyőződik arról, hogy Harry nem szenved át még egy rémálmot, és egyetlen pillanatig sem kell egyedül szembenéznie velük. Talán már nincsenek is neki többé? Ez volt a legjobb védelme Voldemort ellen.

Mire a napfény áttört az alagsor ablakán, kétszer kellett megnyugtatnia a fiút és a bájital is elkészült. Végül aludni térhetett…

Ám először a napfelkelte…

Hangtalan léptekkel ment fel a lépcsőkön, ami néhány héttel korábban egy fekete macskához vezette őt, aki a bejárati ajtaja előtt reszketett.

Az a reggel most olyan távolinak tűnt… de ez a reggel szintén ködös volt, és a karján levő Jegy egyszer sem hagyta abba az égő érzést.

A nap végül feljött. Sápadtan és homályosan… bosszantó.

_Nos, rendben_ - gondolta - _ennyit arról, hogy aludni térjen._ Odalenn a fiú nem mozdult és úgy tűnt, jelenleg mélyen alszik. Egy gyors bűbáj segítségével Piton biztosította, hogy ne ébredjen fel, amikor lehajolt, hogy felemelje. Erőltethette volna, hogy ismét macskává alakuljon… de végül is nem még olyan vén, és a fú sem volt olyan nehéz, hogy ne legyen képes ily módon cipelni!

Harrynek valószínűleg nem tetszett volna, amit művelt, de ez most igazán nem számított.

A bájitalmester az ágyára fektette a fiút, eligazította rajta a takarót és elhelyezett egy bűbájt, ami figyelmeztetni fogja, ha Harrynek ismét rémálmai lesznek.

Valahogy megnyugodott, még egyszer utoljára átvizsgálta, hogy a kúria körüli védelem erős és állandó-e, majd visszavonult a saját szobájába.

Minden rendben lesz. Szerette volna, ha valaki őt is biztosítja, hogy minden rendben lesz.

De akármilyen árnyék is nehezedett a kúriára, a bájitalmester azon nyomban elaludt, mihelyst feje a párnájára ért.

oooOOOooo

Az első kérdés, ami aznap reggel felötlött Harryben, hogy nem tudta, hol is van, ám valahogy mégis sikerült odakerülnie.

Emlékezett, hogy meglehetősen véletlenszerűen kiválasztott egy könyvet Piton könyvtárából, de tényleg; valamit Írország mágiatörténetével kapcsolatosan. Majd lement a laboratóriumba, elhelyezkedett a kandalló előtt és valószínűleg elaludt. Mikor ment vissza a szobájába és hogy bánatban lehet az ágyában?

Elhúzta a függönyöket, amiket előző este ő nem is húzott be.

A nap már magasan állt az égen, úgyhogy már javában benne jártattak a délelőttben. Piton biztosan ébren volt már.

Piton.

A tanáron kívül ki tudta volna még visszavinni a szobájába? Úgy rémlett, emlékszik rá, hogy hallotta a hangját álmában, és érezte a jelenlétét.

Ám múlt éjjel nem igazán voltak rémálmai. A szüleivel álmodott.

Ebben majdnem biztos volt…

Igaza lehet Pitonnak, hogy új képességét tőlük örökölte? Azon az éjjel tisztán látta édesanyja arcát, aki aggódott. Újra és újra azt ismételgette, hogy legyen jó cica… Egy macska. Apja ismét szarvassá változott, tekintete Harryre szegeződött, mintha megmutatná, hogyan is kell csinálni.

El akarta nekik mondani, hogy már tudja, hogy Piton elmagyarázta neki, de nem tudott megszólalni, a köd olyan sűrű volt, hogy egyetlen szót sem tudott mondani.

És Sirius… később őt is látta. Vagy korábban? Kutya alakjában, mérgesen ugatott, és elutasította, hogy meghallgassa Harry mentegetőzéseit. Mindenáron meg akart mutatni neki valamit, elvinni őt valahova… de Harry nem értette.

Tényleg bizarr álmok voltak ezek, köddel borítottak, amiben úgy tűnt, egy park is szerepelt...

Ha Piton ébren van, akkor a pincében fogja megtalálni, és beszélhet vele ezekről az álmokról. Talán van valami közük ahhoz, ami vele történt?

A szemüvege után tapogatózott, és keze nekiütközött kettő, az éjjeliszekrényen álló üvegcsébe. Ugyanazok voltak, amit Piton készített neki, hogy napi háromszor igya meg. Gyorsan lenyelte őket, és érezte, hogy elméje tisztul, miközben álmai elhalványodtak.

Mégiscsak egy álom. Biztosan. Ám ugyanakkor…

Leosont a lépcsőn, és a fülét hegyezte, hátha meghallja az ismerős hangokat.

De minden csendes volt, és a faajtón a halk kopogásai visszhangot vertek az ürességben. Semmi válasz.

Kíváncsisága feléledt, és úgy döntött, nem folytatja. Mikor ment Piton lefeküdni? Vagy ott maradt és a fotelében aludt?

Egy pillanatra megállt Piton szobájának ajtajánál, légzés hangjai után fülelt. Semmit nem hallott, de érzékelte a férfi jelenlétét az ajtó mögött.

Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy olyan álmok miatt zavarja, amiket biztosan nem Voldemort küldött.

És ez remek alkalom, hogy reggelit készítsen!

Harry épp hogy végzett és befejezte az asztal megterítését, amikor feltűnt a bájitaltan tanár. Elég ébernek tűnt, mint aki már órák óta fenn van. A fiú elmosolyodott; El lehet azt vajon képzelni, hogy Piton már ébredéskor rossz hangulatban van, még ha csak öt rövidke percre is; hogy homályosak szemei, kócos haja és nem viseli a rendíthetetlen professzor álarcát?

Nem, valószínűleg nem. Piton úgy működött, mint valamilyen robot, bizonyára pálcával a kezében aludt, és vigyázzállásban feküdt az ágyán.

- Helló, professzor! – mondta, miközben átnyújtott a férfinek egy tányér forró palacsintát.

- Máris a tűzhelynél? – felelte Piton és átvette a tányért. – Megtaláltad a bájitalokat, amiket az éjjeliszekrényen hagytam?

- Igen, köszönöm. Sajnálom, azt hiszem, tegnap este elaludtam odalenn.

Piton legyintett a kezével és harapott egy falatot a palacsintából.

- Menjünk végig a mai programodon. Dolgoznod kell az átváltozásaidon és a parkba megyünk, hogy ott kezdjünk. Azt is el akarom érni, hogy készen állj a tanévkezdetre; csak másfél hét van addig. Ha lesz időnk, ma este ismét elkezdjük az Okklumencia órákat. Addig szeretném, ha begyakorolnál néhány meditációs feladatot. Van kérdésed?

Harry – miközben kitöltötte a teát – elfintorodott.

- Nincs uram. Azon kívül, hogy még sosem meditáltam.

- Az nem lehet akadály. Adok néhány instrukciót és kimehetsz gyakorolni a parkba, ugyanoda, ahol eddig is voltunk. Tekintsd úgy, hogy az lesz az edzéseid helyszíne.

A fiú elgondolkozva bólintott.

Edzéshelye? Piton készítette neki? Valószínűleg hamarosan megtudja.

- És Harry, ha szeretnéd, ne hezitálj Álomtalan Álom főzetet bevenni. Az lehet az egyedüli segítséged, hogy koncentrálni tudj napközben.

A tegnap éjjeli álmai visszatértek hozzá. Beszéljen róluk a tanárnak? Ez volt az első gondolata, de mit mondjon neki… hogy az anyja akarta, hogy macska alakot öltsön, hogy az apja újra és újra átváltozott, és hogy Sirius a parkban ugatott? Nem, ez kész röhej…

De megszabadulni sem akart ezektől az álmoktól. Olyan valósnak tűntek! Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is álmodott a szüleiről ilyen tisztán ezelőtt. Általában halvány árnyékként jelentek meg, akik a messzi távolból integettek felé…

- Nem, köszönöm – rázta meg a fejét. – Jobb szeretném… Hozzászoktam… - fejezte be.

Piton bosszúsnak látszott, de nem erőltette.

- Rendben, zuhanyozz le, és fél órán belül csatlakozz hozzám a laboratóriumban. És moss fogat!

- Igen, tudom, a szardínia… - mordult Harry.

És ahogy felkelt, hogy a szobájába menjen, professzora mindentudó pillantásával találta szemben magát.

Néhány méterrel arrébb egy fekete macska nyávogott frusztráltan; ez nem igaz, tényleg bosszantó volt, hogy nem tudott uralkodni a saját teste fölött. Gyorsan tennie kell valamit ez ügyben. Ha valaha valami hasonló történne egy kviddics meccs alatt, Merlinre, meg is halna a szégyentől!

Szobája felé iramodott, és csalódottságát macskaugrásokkal kompenzálta. Az ajtóhoz érve összpontosított: Kviddics, repülés… siker!

Végül is nem is volt olyan nehéz – mindössze el kell kerülnie, hogy úgy gondoljon Pitonra, mint valaki… kedves? Megnyugtató emberre? Ha a tanára akár csak gyanakodna is arra, hogy „kedvesnek" találja őt, biztos lehetne benne, hogy a következő két évet üstök sikálásával tölthetné.

És mégis. Piton tényleg ágyba dugta? Ha Ron megtudná, Harry sosem alhatna többé békésen a Griffendél Toronyban.

De Ron egyetlen dolgot sem fog kitalálni. Ez a férfi az Ő Pitonja volt, és ez így volt jól. A roxforti Piton… legyen az, aki lenni akar.

Miközben a gőz betöltötte a fürdőszobát, Harry ismét az álmáról kezdett gondolkozni. A köd, ami belepte őket, megtévesztővé tette a terepet, de ahogy erre gondolt, újfent meg volt győződve róla, hogy az a tisztás volt, ahova Piton vitte őt.

Vagy az egész csak a tudatalattija műve? Beszélnie kell erről Hermionéval; a lány biztos tud rá válaszolni.

Végül is, nem az ő karkötője volt az, ami idevezette?

Gyorsan megszárítkozott, mielőtt visszatért a pincébe. Pitonnak látszólag szándékában állt keményen megdolgoztatni, és tényleg be akarta bizonyítani neki, hogy megérdemel egy újabb esélyt. Ha valaha is sikerülne elősegítenie, hogy javuljanak a bájitaltan jegyei, az mindent megváltoztatna!

_Túlélni ezt a nyarat máris jó kezdetnek számít_ – jutott eszébe. Akármi is történt, egészen idáig leghatározottabban ez volt a legfurcsább nyara.

A pincében ez idő alatt a megszokott tevékenység zajlott. Harry elmosolyodott… gyakorolnia kell, nemde?

Hang nélkül macskává változott, és csendben megközelítette a bájitalmestert.

Kihasználva az alkalmas pillanatot, amikor a tanár kezei üresek, gyorsan a vállára ugrott, ráhozva ezzel a frászt.

Piton egy másodpercre behunyta a szemét, mielőtt a nyakszirtjénél fogva megragadta őt.

- Soha életemben nem láttam még egy ilyen bolhazsákot! Azt hiszed, vicces vagy, Potter? Ha nem hallottam volna, hogy visszajöttél, máris törött nyakkal pirulnál szép lassan a kandallóban! Még mindig szórakoztatónak találod az ötletet?

Lerakta a macskát a földre, és Harry sietős szégyenlősséggel vette vissza emberi alakját.

- Sajnálom… csak azért volt, hogy megmutassam magának… - dadogta.

- Hogy tudod, hogyan viselkedik egy cirkuszi állat? Ebben sosem kételkedtem Potter! Egyre jobban meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy cirkuszi iskolába kéne járnod és nem a Roxfortba. Tedd meg nekem azt a szívességet, hogy Dumbledore-nak mutogatod ezt a trükköt – felelte a bájitalmester fagyosan.

Harry nehézkesen nyelt egyet. Ennyit a tréfálkozásról. Nem mulatságból volt ott. A tanár bosszús arckifejezéséből ítélve, határozottan nem.

De ha már így benne vagy a lendületben, lássuk, hány alkalommal sikerül előadnod ezt a hármas gyakorlatot oda-vissza. Most!

Harry lépett egyet hátra és fókuszált.

Egy alkalom. Kettő. Háromszor. Négy… öt…

A macska nagyot esett a fenekére, és zihálva kapott levegő után. Úgy érezte, mintha legalább négy gurkóval a játékban játszott volna kviddics meccset…

- Ez minden? – kérdezte Piton karba font kézzel.

A macska gyilkos pillantást vetett rá. Lássuk, hogy szórakoztatja magát a tanár azzal, ha egymás után ötször denevérré változik, és majd akkor beszéljenek róla… habár kételkedett benne, hogy az az átalakulás ekkora erőfeszítéssel járna!

- Rendben, talán itt az ideje, hogy egy másik leckébe kezdjünk. Irány a park!

Harry felkelt, megingott a lábain, majd a lépcső felé indult.

Mielőtt elérte volna, valaki felemelte és a tanár kezében találta magát, aki máris a lépcsőkön volt.

- Nincs értelme túlságosan megerőltetni azt a törött mancsot. Semmi sem rosszabb, mint a lépcsők – igazolta magát.

A macska a fülét hegyezte. Piton váratlanul lelkifurdalást érzett?

Odakinn a köd vitézül ellenállt a reggelnek. Harry megremegett; amikor ilyen idő volt, a hely nagyon is olyan volt, mint álmában.

Hirtelen úgy gondolta, anyja megkönnyebbülten látná őt ebben az alakjában, és furcsa mód, ő is magabiztosabbnak érezte magát; gyorsabbnak, kisebbnek, mozgékonyabbnak.

Piton letette a földre és intett neki, hogy kövesse.

- Kihasználjuk macska alakod és leteszteljük a működését. Szeretném, ha felugranál a kőfalra.

A kérdéses fal keskeny volt és nem volt könnyű egyensúlyoznia, de a macska egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után sikerrel kivitelezte. Piton helyeslően bólintott.

- Most az első fa ágára!

Harrynek érdekes módon nem okozott gondot, hogy macskaként – összes körmét használva - felmásszon fára. Ösztönei – még saját maga számára is – bámulatosak voltak.

Másrészről, odafentről nézve, az a faág sokkal magasabbnak tűnt.

Kérdő pillantással nézte Pitont.

- Ugyanúgy gyere le, használd a fa törzsét, úgy biztonságosabb!

Neki, aki még a lépcsőn lefelé is utált közlekedni. Alig hajtotta le a fejét és nyújtotta ki bizonytalanul a mancsát, máris meggondolta magát. Még leugrani is jobb, az legalább gyorsabb.

Piton látta, hogy ugrásra készen lekuporodik, és egy kézmozdulattal megállította.

- Ne! Nincs ugrálás a törött mancsoddal!

Harry ellazította izmait, és gúnyos pillantással méregette a tanárt. _Nagyszerű lesz, ha a napját a fán kell eltöltenie!_

- Kiáltsak segítségért, Harry?

Tanára gúnyosan csipkelődő tekintete hirtelen bogarat ültetett a fejébe. A férfit kéne használnia landolási pontként, de ügyelnie kellett, ha látni akarta, hogy javuljanak a bájitaltan jegyei. Korábbi előadását sem igazán méltányolták.

- _Vingardum Leviosa!_

Egy pillanattal később a macska finoman földet ért.

- Rendben, miután úgy tűnik, hogy reflexeid sokkal inkább egy elkényeztetett házimacskáéra hasonlítanak semmint egy oroszlánéra, lássuk, mi van a vadászösztönökkel.

A tanár egy varázsigét mormolt, és egy apró, ragyogó, fürge kis labda tűnt fel, ami gyors, fütyülő hanggal elzúgott a macska orra alatt. Mancsával a levegőbe csapott, és épphogy csak elszalasztotta azt. Energiái rögvest visszatértek, lefoglalta az üldözés, ugrott és pörgött, gyakran megérintette a labdát, anélkül, hogy sikerült volna elkapnia.

Végül két mancsának fogságába ejtve sikerült a talajra szegezni, és a labda eltűnt.

- Százötven pont a Griffendélnek! Tökéletes, úgy látom, ez a rész nem jelent problémát – mondta Piton ironikusan.

A macska pislogott. Az, hogy macskává változott, még nem jelentette azt, hogy hagyja az Aranycikeszt megszökni!

A gyakorlatok folytatódtak, és tesztelték macskaként a mozgékonyságát, a gyorsaságát, és Piton kiharcolta, hogy Harry kihasználja ennek a formának minden képességét. Bármilyen ruganyos és mozgékony is volt, mégsem tudta mindig könnyen összehangolni a mancsait, a farkát és a fejét.

A délelőtt gyorsan eltelt, a tanár elégedettnek látszott az előrehaladásával, és tanácsok osztogatásával, néha bátorító megjegyzéseivel folyton meglepte Harryt.

- Rendben, itt az ideje, hogy ebédet készítsünk – mondta végül a tanár. – Visszaveheted a normál alakod.

Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani; beszélnie kellett.

- Tanár úr, mit gondol, mennyi ideig leszek képes titokban tartani az új képességeimet?

- Tartok tőle, a szünetnél nem sokkal tovább. Sajnálatos módon nem hiszem, hogy teljes mértékben képes leszel uralni az átváltozásaidat. Eljön az az idő, amikor kicsúsznak a dolgok a kezedből, és akaratod ellenére átváltozol. Kétlem, hogy ez egy diákokkal teli kastélyban észrevétlen marad.

- De nincs rá mód, hogy blokkoljuk az átváltozásokat? Egy bájital, egy bűbáj? - kérdezte a fiú.

- Az nem lenne kívánatos. Voltaképp létezik egy bájital, ami megakadályozza az Animágus átalakulását, de ez csak ideiglenes hatású, és nem lehet rendszeresen alkalmazni. Valószínűleg végül használnod kell egy rövid ideig a Minisztériumban.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Dursleyék miatt. Tényleg úgy… úgy gondolja, hogy megalkudtak Voldemorttal, igaz? – kérdezte tűnődve.

Piton feléje fordult és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne. Hogy a Sötét Nagyúr vajon pénzt vagy valami mást ajánlott nekik, nem tudom, de úgy hiszem, ajánlatot tett a családodnak, és ők elfogadták. Nem tűntek túl buzgónak… hogy újból lássanak, amikor meglátogattam őket.

- Nem, azt én is sejtettem – mormolta a fiú. – Mégsem hittem… nem számít. Az anyám utáni védelem egyértelműen megszűnt, nemde? Nem fog újra működni, még akkor sem, ha vissza akarnának fogadni, igaz?

Perselus összeszorította a fogait.

- Nem, Harry. Az irántad táplált érzéseik elárulták a vérségi kapcsolatot. Határozottan megszűnt.

- Értem. Én… Tényleg muszáj újra látnom őket a minisztériumban? – hangja csaknem esdeklően csengett.

- Attól tartok – felelte Piton nyugodtan. – Dumbledore professzor mindent megtesz, hogy elkerülje a szembesítést, de nem szabad elfelejteni, hogy számos minisztériumi hivatalnok áll a Sötét Nagyúr irányítása alatt. Bármi is az ok, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem tudnak neked kárt okozni. Albus sosem fogja megengedni.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak bólintott.

- Maga is ott lesz? – kérdezte végül.

Piton hosszan nézte, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Igen, ha szeretnéd, veled megyek.

A fiú úgy érezte, kő esik le a szívéről. Kicsi, de jelentős. Piton tudni fogja, mit mondjon neki, mit csináljon, amikor eljön a kitűzött időpont. Nem kell bizonygatnia, hogy képes egyedül boldogulni. Őszintén szólva nem is hitte, hogy van bátorsága megtenni.

- Köszönöm.

Piton bólintott.

- Gondolja, hogy a nagynéném… - kérdezte hirtelen a fiú. – Nem, felejtse el. Nem fontos.

- Hogy mi van a nagynénéddel? – ösztökélte a professzor.

- Hogy ő is benne volt ebben… vagy csak Vernon bácsi? – fejezte be végül Harry vonakodva.

Piton egy ideig fontolgatta a választ.

- Harry, nem hiszem, hogy nagynénéd az akarata ellenére bonyolódott ebbe az ügybe. Nekem nem olyan embernek tűnik, aki vonakodva teszi a dolgát. Meg van rá a jó okom, hogy azt higgyem, ő volt az, akivel a Sötét Nagyúr elsőként kapcsolatba lépett.

Harry felkapta a fejét és rábámult. Piton egy pillanatig azt hitte, mondani akar valamit, de a fiú ismét lehorgasztotta a fejét, és a cipőjét kezdte nézegetni.

- Sajnálom – mondta a tanár.

- Vernon bácsi utált, az rendben. De azt hittem, hogy… még ha a nagynéném nem is szeretett, mivel ismerte az édesanyám… Azt hiszem, az sem jelent semmit. A család olyan amilyenné teremtik.

A fiú keserű és beletörődő hangja meglepte Pitont. Mi történt azzal a fiúval, akiről lepergett minden kritika? Tehát Piton még egy pontban tévedett.

Ennek a pernek nem szabadna sem összecsapottnak, sem elhamarkodottnak lennie. A fiú még csak a felét fogta fel annak, amit vele történt.

- A család, akihez te kerültél, nem volt igazi család, Harry. Csak rá kell nézned a Weasley családra, hogy erre rájöjj.

- Mi fog történni velük, ha nem sikerült megszerezniük, amit Voldemort kért tőlük? Veszélybe kerülnek?

- Nem értem, miért kéne gyötörnöd magad ezzel – mordult Piton. – De hogy válaszoljak rá, addig semmit nem csinál velük, míg potenciális fenyegetést jelentenek rád nézve.

Harry érezte, hogy gyomrában gombóc növekszik. Milyen szörnyen undok egy élete volt!

- De Harry, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem hagyjuk, bármi is történjen veled! Semmiképpen. – A tanár hangja gyengéd és megnyugtató volt, ahogy Harry szemébe nézett.

A fiú egy hosszú percig nézte, és Piton megláthatta benne minden kételyét, az összes fájdalmat és bizonytalanságot, amivel a kamasz kénytelen volt szembenézni. És a maradék reményt és vágyat is, hogy higgyen valamiben… valakiben.

De nem volt már túl késő ehhez?

Harry egy biccentéssel megszakította a szemkontaktust.

- Mindent köszönök. Tudom, hogy utál, és bizonyos módon megnyugtató a tudat, hogy ennek ellenére nem tervezi, hogy átad Voldemortnak. Vagy hogy megöl. Vagy nem is tudom, pontokat von le – mondta grimaszolva Harry és igyekezett kijelentését kevésbé szánalmassá tenni.

- Nem – felelte a tanár.

- Ó, nos, kösz – felelte a fiú, immáron kicsit feldúltan.

- Nem, nem tervezem, hogy átadlak a Sötét Nagyúrnak, és nem, nem utállak – mondta Piton érdesebb hangon. _Hogy is kellene ezt kezelni?_

- Tudom, úgy értettem, hogy nem kedvel, vagy nem is tudom… nem számít. Akkor is köszönöm.

Piton felsóhajtott és egy pillanat erejéig idegesen ficergett; ezt meg kellett tennie, hogy fiú bízzon benne, nem akarta, hogy másik Vernont lásson benne, és Merlinre, a fiúnak muszáj bíznia benne, ha életben akar maradni a tanév kezdetéig.

Egyik kezét a fiú vállára helyezte és kényszerítette, hogy megforduljon és szembenézzen vele. Nem állt szándékában hagyni, hogy mondandóját félbeszakítsák.

Harry meglepetten nézett rá.

- Harry, hallgass rám. Nem azért vagy itt, mert rám erőltették, hogy hozzalak el. Bebizonyosodott, hogy a Roxfortba érkezésed óta rólad alkotott véleményem határozottan hamis, és úgy tűnik, igen messze áll az igazságtól. Néha a múlt sebei nem hagyják, teljes valójukban lássuk a dolgokat… vagy legalább, hogy esélyt adjunk nekik. Ez egy olyan hiba, amit megbántam, és egy olyan, ami már nem játszik szerepet. Te nem is az apád és nem is az anyád vagy, sem az az elkényeztetett kiskölyök, büszke és szemtelen, és minden más, amit rólad hittem. Te, ami te vagy… abban nincs semmi, amit utálhatnék. Sajnálom, hogy nem értettem meg korábban.

A fiú arckifejezése, az eltátott szája, a tágra nyílt szeme teljes mértékben megérte az árát, hogy büszkeségét félretéve kimondja bűnbánatát James Potter fia előtt.

Amikor a fiú végül szóhoz jutott, egyetlen szót sem tudott kinyögni, ami őszintén kifejezte volna, mit is gondolt. Abban a pillanatban abszolút képtelen volt az értelmes gondolkodásra.

- Kö… Köszönöm – sikerült eldadognia.

- Úgy látszik, ez a kedvenc szavad. Semmi szükség rá, hogy megköszönd. Nekem úgy tűnik, sokkal inkább az ellenkezője áll fenn… És most itt az ideje a főzésnek.

Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy a fiút ledöbbentette Piton beismerése, így az volt a legjobb, hogy lefoglalja az agyát, mielőtt túl sokat kezd gondolni a célzásokról.

- Ó, és még egy dolog. Ha valamilyen okból kifolyólag tényleg szükségét érzed, hogy macska alakodban a vállaimra ugrálj, a balt válaszd. Jobb kezes vagy – közölte hanyagul, miközben pöccintett a pálcájával.

Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, miért, az elképzeléstől Harry nevetésben tört ki. Piton rámosolygott és az idő, ami megállni látszott, hirtelen ismét folytatódott.

Ám bizarr módon a másodpercek már nem kergették úgy egymást körbe-körbe, mint eddig.

Néhány perccel később Harry ismét megtalálta a szokásos kedvét és hangját, mikor Piton bemutatót tartott neki a varázslófőzésből. A bűbájok tényleg hihetetlenek voltak és obszcén módon rengeteg időt megtakarítottak. Képes lesz belevágni jóval komplikáltabb receptek elkészítésébe, és tényleg le fogja nyűgözni a bájitalmestert.

Igazán szándékában állt javítani bájitaltan jegyein, és ez idő alatt eléri, hogy a tanár felszedjen magára egy kis súlyt; nem Harry volt az egyetlen itt, akinek szüksége volt rá, hogy jobban odafigyeljen az étkezésre.

Az ételt mindkét fél értékelte, és még az sem rontotta el a fiú jókedvét, hogy Piton kikérdezte a házi feladatát. A tanár nem csak egy komplett időbeosztást készített neki azon a délutánon, de a tantervről szóló ismeretei azt is lehetővé tették, hogy megmondja Harrynek, mely fejezeteket kezdje el tanulni, hogy a legjobban felkészüljön a tanévkezdetre.

Később jóllakottan úgy döntöttek, hogy szünetet tartanak, és a pince rejtekében emésztik az ebédet, mielőtt ismét munkához látnak.

Mindketten elhelyezkedtek a karosszékükben egy könyvvel a kezükben, és látszólag elvesztek a gondolataikban.

Vajon ez a vakáció alatti fegyverszünet kitart a végsőkig?

Vajon a fiú sikerrel jár és elnyeri Piton bizalmát, mielőtt elkezdődik a tanév?

Vajon ezúttal működni fognak az okklumencia órák?

Eltelt egy nyugodt óra, és Piton halk sóhajjal becsukta a könyvét.

- Munkára. Menj, szedd össze a könyveid, és helyezkedj el, ahol szeretnél. A könyvtár a napnak ebben a szakában jó világos.

Ám – ahogy számított is rá – a fiú esdeklő tekintettel nézett rá.

- Itt maradhatok?

- Szabad itt maradnom – javította ki a tanár.

- Megengedi, hogy itt maradjak, tanár úr, kérem? – kérdezte Harry újra a legudvariasabb hangján.

Piton bólintott, és nem akarta beismerni az elégedettségét.

- Rendben. Menj, szedd össze, amire szükséged van, és próbálj koncentrálni. Ha kérdésed van, ne tétovázz feltenni!

A fiú elmosolyodott és felszaladt az emeletre. Már legalább félúton járt a lépcsőn, amikor váratlanul a mancsain találta magát, kisebb lett, és a látása is élesebbé vált.

Oké, jól van, Pitonnak igaza volt, még rengeteg edzésre és koncentrálásra lesz szüksége, ahogy arra is, hogy ne gondoljon Pitonra úgy, mint egy kedves nagybácsira, aki kielégíti minden kis hóbortját. A nagybácsik nem kedvesek – ez egy bizonyított tény.

A délután békésen telt, és Harry meglepetten fedezte fel, hogy sokkal könnyebb koncentrálni itt a pincében, mint a Roxfort könyvtárában. Talán azért, mert nem volt ott az oldalán Ron, hogy a kviddicsről beszéljen, vagy Hermione, hogy minden alkalommal kijavítsa.

Piton maga sem sajnálta az időt, hogy elmagyarázza azokat a pontokat, amikben Harry kételkedett, de a válaszokat nem volt hajlandó megmondani neki.

Mire esteledni kezdett, Harry elégedetten felsóhajtott. Házi feladatainak fele elkészült.

Ami Pitont illeti, egyszer sem hagyta ott a munkaasztalát. A bájitalok, amiket készített, Harry számára különösen bonyolultnak tűntek, de a tanár egy másodpercre sem állt meg. Azon a pár kérdésen kívül, amit a fiú feltett neki, látszólag az egyetlen dolog, ami pillanatnyilag létezett, az éppen főzött bájitalok voltak és a jegy a karján.

Harry nem tehetett róla, de észrevette, hogy a professzora egyre gyakrabban önkéntelenül is megdörzsölte. Ha az arcán és a kezén látszó feszültségnek bármi köze is van hozzá, akkor biztos, hogy még mindig kínoznia kell…

- Végeztél, Harry? – kérdezte Piton, amikor látta, hogy a fiú becsukja a könyveit.

Harry bólintott.

- A házi feladataim felét megcsináltam. Ez lesz a legelső alkalom, hogy időben befejezve nyújtom át őket – mondta fintorogva. A bájitalmester pontosan abban a helyzetben volt, hogy nagyon is jól tudja ezt!

Ám Piton csak elmosolyodott kissé.

- Hagyd ott őket az asztalon, majd később leellenőrzöm.

- Ellenőrzi? – hadarta Harry.

- Természetesen, Mr. Potter. Roxfort teljes tantestülete hamarosan tudni fogja, hogy a nyár egy részét itt töltötted. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy hibákkal teli házi feladatot írj az én felügyeletem alatt.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Soha, senki nem ellenőrizte a házi feladatomat, ha ettől jobban érzi magát. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki azt képzelné, hogy ki fogja javítani, amit én írok!

- Nos, akkor tévednek – zárta le a vitát határozottan és véglegesen Piton. – Most pedig azt javaslom, sétálj egyet a parkban. Maradj a Kúria látóhatárán belül, az ösvényen, ami a ház körül halad. Amikor kipihentebbnek érzed magad, menj el a tisztásra, ahol reggel edzettél, hogy elvégezd azokat a relaxációs gyakorlatokat, amikről beszéltem neked.

- Rendben – mondta Harry, és úgy gondolta, szüksége is lesz néhány fordulóra a ház körül, Piton házi feladatával kapcsolatos kijelentése után. – Pontosan miből is áll az?

- Biztosíthatlak, semmi túl bonyolultból. Először mindössze ülj le kényelmesen, csukd be a szemed, és lélegezz mélyeket. Fókuszálj a légzésedre, próbáld meg kiüríteni az elméd, és ellazítani a tested.

- Hmmm. Ha nem alszom el előbb, azt hiszem, képes leszek megbirkózni vele.

- Gyere vissza egy óra, esetleg kettő múlva, ha szükséged van rá. Ne sajnáld rá az időt, de csak annyit kell tenned, hogy nem gondolsz semmire. Már láttam, hogy ezt teszed bájitaltan órán, szóval nem okozhat túl nagy gondot.

Harry az égnek emelte a szemét erre az utolsó maró megjegyzésre, és távozott, miközben összemosolygott kicsit Pitonnal, aki nem hagyta ott az üvegeit.

Ha a tanár csak ezt a megnyugtató mosolyt viselné a tanteremben, máris nem lenne olyan elviselhetetlen a szarkazmusa.

Nem is volt olyan nehéz megnyugodni és hagyni, hogy kiürüljön az elméje, mint ahogy azt először gondolta. Persze, ott volt Voldemort, Dursleyék a Minisztérium…

De ott volt a nap, a park, az előző éjszaka álmai. Anyja és apja, akik olyan valósnak látszottak és közelinek, és Sirius, aki ugyan ugatott, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy mérges rá. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Sirius nem azért jött, hogy szemrehányást tegyen Harrynek a haláláért.

De akkor is…

Végül elégedetten a relaxációs idővel, úgy döntött, hogy visszamegy a pincébe, méghozzá korábban, mint számította. Piton valószínűleg boldog lesz, hogy megspórol egy kis időt…

Felöltötte macska alakját és visszavágtatott a csapáson a pince felé. Az ajtó zárva volt, de mielőtt visszavehette volna emberi alakját, egy ismerős hang hallatszott ki a félig nyitott ablakon, és megállította őt az ösvényen.

Dumbledore volt ott odalenn Pitonnal, és a beszélgetésük izgatottnak tűnt.

- Szó sem lehet róla! Nem áll készen rá! – sziszegte Piton.

- Fiam, gondolkozz ésszerűen! Erre sosem fog készen állni – felelte Dumbledore csitítóan.

- Nem érted. Harrynek sok dologgal kell szembenéznie: a gyerekkorával, családja árulásával, az új képességeivel… Össze van zavarodva, és ez nagyon is érthető. Időre van szüksége, hogy összeszedje magát, mielőtt szembe nézne mindazzal!

- Ideális esetben így is volna. De mielőbb igazságot szolgáltatunk ezzel a perrel, annál hamarabb lesz Harry viszonylagos biztonságban.

- Minden éjjel rémálmai vannak, Albus! Nem akarja kimutatni, de meg van rémülve a lehetőségtől, hogy újra látja a családját!

- Perselus, dicséretedre válik az aggodalmad, de Harry rémálmai nem új keletűek. Már évek óta rendszeresen vannak neki.

- És ez nem zaklatott téged túlságosan? Mit képzelsz, hogy a hősöd az oroszlánbarlangba dobod, amikor még arra sincs ereje, hogy túljusson a saját traumáján? Albus, ez nem rád vall.

Perselus hangja szenvedélyes volt, és Harry ott helyben megmerevedett.

Dumbledore-ban látszólag Harryhez hasonló reakciót váltott ki.

- Úgy látom, Harryvel való foglalatoskodásod szerencsés módon arra késztetett, hogy megváltoztasd a vele kapcsolatos álláspontod – mondta szelíden.

- Az én álláspontom nem lényeges – mordult Piton. – Senki nem látja, hogy ennek a fiúnak sokkal többre van szüksége, mint arra a minimális biztonságra, amit te ajánlasz neki. Neki időre és támogatásra van szüksége, hogy talpra álljon. Nem hagyom, hogy felkészületlenül belökd őt azok közé a lesben álló szervezkedők közé, akik a Sötét Nagyúr befolyása alatt állnak! Ő egy bátor fiú, és minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy jó benyomást keltsen, és ne okozzon csalódást azoknak, akik hisznek benne, de akkor is csak egy tizenhat éves kamasz, akinek sosem volt gyermekkora, Albus. Megbíztál vele, hogy vigyázzak rá a szünet hátralevő részében, akkor bízz bennem végre! – Perselus szinte könyörgött.

- Nincs választásom. A meghallgatást holnapra tették. És ez a végső dátum, mielőtt a Minisztérium szigorúbb rendszabályokról dönt. Holnap reggel eljövök Harryért.

Harry hallotta, hogy Piton milyen dühösen járkál a pincében.

- Vele megyek. Be fog venni egy Anti-animágus főzetet, hogy elkerülje az átváltozást a tárgyalás ideje alatt. És akár tetszik, Albus, akár nem, Harry vissza fog térni velem a kúriába a meghallgatás végén. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy máshol töltse az éjszakát, főleg nem azon a helyen!

- Úgy látom, hirtelen nagyon védelmezővé váltál a fiúval szemben, Perselus. Nem mintha szemrehányást tennék neked ezért – mondta lágyan Dumbledore.

- Valakinek meg kell védenie őt – mondta a tanár élesen. – Te úgy határoztál, hogy felnőttnek tekinted, aki képes egyedül felelni és szembenézni a sorsával. Tévedsz. És ha senki nem képes őt annak látni, aki valójában, felismerni, hogy ő egy tinédzser, tele kételyekkel önmagában, és aki küzd, hogy elrejtse a gyenge, sérült fiút, akkor igenis én meg fogom védeni. Akármibe is kerül.

- Értem én – mormolta Dumbledore -, talán nem annyira, mint te, én is tisztában vagyok ezzel, de értem, hogy mire gondolsz. Nem áll szándékomban elvenni tőled a fiút a szünidő hátralevő részében, valóban úgy tűnik, igazán jól érzi itt magát. Perselus, a teljes bizalmam élvezed, mint mindig.

- És mégsem akarod a meghallgatás dátumát megváltoztatni– mondta Piton a fogai között.

- Nem. Megvannak az okaim rá, fiam… és azok is alaposak, akárcsak a tieid. Akkor holnap jövök Harryért. Bízz bennem… még egyszer – mondta Dumbledore szelíden.

Piton vonakodva bólintott. Egy pillanattal később Harry hallotta, hogy Dumbledore kimondja Roxforti irodájának címét, és a hangok megszűntek. Óvatosan közelebb húzódott az ablakhoz, hátha látja Pitont keresztbe rakott lábakkal, állát a kezén nyugtatva a fotelében ülni, miközben sötéten és nyilvánvalóan feldúltan a lángokat bámulja.

Harry elhúzódott.

Tudta, mivel Piton megmondta neki, hogy már nem utálja őt. Az is felfogta, hogy a férfi látszólag eltökélte, hogy gondoskodik róla, mivel addig ment, hogy ágyba dugta őt, és ez olyasmi, amit még senki nem csinált előtte.

De amit Dumbledore-nak mondott… A fiú végül úgy döntött, kicsit több időre van szüksége, hogy kiürítse az elméjét.

Hangtalanul visszatért a tisztásra, ahol felvette emberi alakját.

Piton… a bájitaltanár, aki mindig az élen járt, hogy elérje, hogy nyomorúságosan érezze magát, aki sosem mulasztott el egyetlen lehetőséget sem, hogy arcába köpje elkényeztetett mivoltát…

Aki többször is megmentette Roxfortban.

És aki most vádolta meg Dumbledore-t, hogy nem annak látja, aki, és aki több időt kért Harrynek, hogy összeszedje magát, és aki azt mondta rá, hogy bátor fiú…

Aki kiállt érte Dumbledore előtt. Aki meg akarta védeni őt.

Méghozzá anélkül, hogy utasították volna rá, hogy megtegye…

Harry tudta, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt, hogy bizonyára aggódnia kéne a másnapi tárgyalás miatt, de jelenleg semmi nem érdekelte. Valaki törődni akart vele. Valaki megvédte őt. Valaki, aki nem csak a háborúban betöltendő szerepét látta.

És Sirius halála óta először, Harry váratlanul boldogságot érzett. Őszinte boldogságot. Még ha holnap Voldemort végül el is kapja, ha Vernon ismét megveri, ha ismét bezárva találja magát a gardróbban…

Nos, valaki aggódik érte. Érte! Nem a háborúért. Őérte.

Egy órával később jó kedélyállapotban visszafelé tartott a pincébe. Ott találta Pitont, pont úgy, ahogy néhány órával korábban hagyta őt az üstje fölé hajolva, mintha Dumbledore sosem járt volna ott.

El fogja mondani neki? Az okklumencia óra előtt valószínűleg nem; Bizonyára úgy gondolja, hogy a hírek túlságosan felzaklatnák őt. Alapvetően nem is tévedett.

- Tanár úr?

- Harry. Sikerült elvégezni, amit kértem tőled? – A férfi hangja tökéletesesen nyugodt és egyenletes volt. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy kémként betöltött szerepe csodásan illett hozzá.

- Azt hiszem.

- Nagyon jó. Menj, ülj a foteledbe!

Egy pillanattal később Piton is odajött és leült vele szemben.

- Azt akarom, hogy arra összpontosíts, hogy kiüríted az elméd, miközben én a gondolataid után nyúlok. El kell érned, hogy eltűnjenek, mielőtt elérem őket. Készen állsz?

Harry bólintott.

- _Legilimens!_

Egy szempillantással később Harry Dursleyéknél találta magát. Nyolc éves volt, épp akkor fejezte be a konyha padlójának felsúrolását, és Dudley és barátai beléptek a sáros cipőikkel… rögtön ezután Petunia rákiabált a hitvány munkája miatt. Túl késő, hogy ez elől kitérjen már.

Piton a következő emlék felé haladt. Dudley és a dementorok. Harry gyorsan elképzelte, hogy füst száll fel, és legnagyobb meglepetésére érezte, hogy a gondolat elszökött a tanár elől. Tehát erről volt szó!

Közvetlenül ezután érezte a bájitalmester helyeslését.

Ám a férfi már tovább kutatta Harry elméjét egy újabb emlék után… és egy másik után… Harry kétszer sikeresen ellenállt a támadásnak, ám a harmadik jelenet meglógott előle.

Piton nem hagyott fel az üldözéssel, véletlenszerűen választotta az emlékeket, érzéketlenül a fiú növekvő fáradtságára. Harry megpróbálta megerősíteni a védelmét. Biztonságban volt, minden renden volt, ez csak Piton. Piton, aki azt mondta, megvédi őt. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a gondolat átsöpört rajta, Harry tudta, hibát követett el.

Piton elkapta az emléket, ami épp csak átsuhant Harry elméjén, a fiú pánikba esett és nem volt képes időben eltűntetni.

Pont azt az új emléket, ami mindössze néhány órás volt…

_- Úgy látom, hirtelen nagyon védelmezővé váltál a fiúval szemben, Perselus. Nem mintha szemrehányást tennék neked ezért – mondta lágyan Dumbledore._

_- Valakinek meg kell védenie őt – mondta a tanár élesen. – Te úgy határoztál, hogy felnőttnek tekinted, aki képes egyedül felelni és szembenézni a sorsával. Tévedsz. És ha senki nem képes őt annak látni, aki valójában, felismerni, hogy ő egy tinédzser tele kételyekkel önmagában, és aki küzd, hogy elrejtse a gyenge, sérült fiút, akkor igenis én meg fogom védeni. Akármibe is kerül._

És hirtelen, Piton Harry elméjén kívül volt.

Amikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, érezte, hogy összezsugorodik a fotelben, de ezúttal nem az átváltozás miatt.

Piton ott állt előtte, és haragos szemmel figyelte. Harry úgy gondolta, látja, hogy ökölbe szorított keze remeg kissé.

A merengő-beli emlék és az utolsó okklumencia óra azonnal visszatalált Harryhez.

- Sajnálom…

- Hogy mered… Potter! Hogy engedheted meg magadnak, hogy kémkedj utánam a saját otthonomban! Nem volt elég, hogy Roxfortban beleütötted az orrod az emlékeimbe? Még hogy sajnálod? – sziszegte Piton, és hangja sütött a méregtől.

Harry még jobban összehúzta magát a székben. Nem mert tovább a bájitaltan tanárra nézni. Aki most tényleg az volt, és nem az ő Pitonja.

Persze tudta, hogy leskelődött, anélkül, hogy joga lett volna hozzá. Csak éppen nem volt képes megállítani magát.

- Potter, a magyarázatodra várok! Mit tudsz mondani a védelmedben, te kibírhatatlan kis mitugrász?

Még a merengővel történt incidenskor sem érezte ilyen borzalmasan rosszul magát Harry. Nem csak hogy elárulta a férfit, de csalódást is okozott neki. Érezte, hogy szemeiből kibuggyannak a csalódottság könnyei, de gyorsan visszatartotta őket. Az csak rosszabbá tenné, és határozottan nem segítene a bájitalmester vérmérsékletén. Pedig minden olyan jól kezdődött…

Már nyitotta a száját, hogy elismételje, mennyire sajnálja, és hogy tényleg nem állt szándékában kémkedni, különösen nem egy személyes beszélgetést, de Piton nem adott rá lehetőséget.

Egy váratlan hördüléssel a Jegyéhez kapott, tekintete hirtelen megtelt feszültséggel.

Felnyögött és egy gyors mozdulattal egy marék Hopp-port szórt a tűzhelybe.

- Albus! Gyere és fogd a fiút! Mennem kell! Azonnal!

Egy pillanattal később.

- Rendben, ahogy akarod, de gyorsan!

Anélkül, hogy Harryre nézett volna, Piton az asztalon várakozó bájitalokhoz ment, és gyorsan bepakolta azokat egy hatalmas bőrből készült zsákba.

Egy szempillantással később Dumbledore átlépett a kandallón.

- Szervusz, Harry… ha neked is megfelel, itt maradok veled, míg Piton professzor vissza nem tér.

Harry meg sem tudott szólalni, csak bólintott.

Piton végül megfordult és kifejezéstelen arccal az igazgatóra nézett.

- Nem tudom, mikor fogok visszatérni. Valószínűleg éjjel.

Dumbledore bólintott, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de esélye sem volt erre.

Piton egy hangos pukkanással eltűnt, és Harryre még csak rá sem nézett.


	16. Bizalom kérdése

16. fejezet

Bizalom kérdése

Azok között a dolgok között, amiket Perselus utált, amikor a Sötét Nagyúrnál volt – rögtön a Cruciatus átok és az élete iránti szüntelen aggódás után -, az szerepelt, hogy sosem tudta mire számítson, amikor hívták.

Persze Voldemort általában a szokásos önmaga volt, hideg és cinikus, és örökösen két másodpercre álltál attól, hogy a földhöz szegeződj egy átoktól, akár egy baráttól, akár ellenségtől érkezőtől.

Ám a különbség a napjával elégedett Voldemort és egy olyan között, akit nehezen lehetett kezelni, gyorsan élet és halál között döntött.

Ma Pitonnál vannak a bájitalai, és megvannak az információk. De ezelőtt ritkán érezte magát olyan idegesnek, amikor megközelítette a mesterét. Túl kevés idő telt el az utolsó látogatása óta… túl kevés, hogy kiheverje, hogy a mentális falai újból kellőképpen stabillá váljanak.

De az idő elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy elkészítse saját gyógyító főzeteit. Hasogató fájdalmat érzett a gerincoszlopában, amikor meghajolt a fekete öltözetet viselő varázsló előtt.

- Mester…

- Perselus. Feltételezem, ezúttal készen állnak a bájitalaim? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr csaknem szórakozott hangon.

- Igen, mester.

- Jó. Látom, a leckém meghozta gyümölcsét. Minden gyermeknek szüksége van rá, hogy időről időre a helyére tegyék, nemde, _fiam_?

- Valószínűleg, mester – remegett meg Piton.

- Valószínűleg, Perselus? – kérdezte Voldemort, és hangja vészesen fenyegetővé vált.

- Kétségtelenül igazad van, Nagyúr. Köszönöm – válaszolta a halálfaló alázatosan.

- Ez már jobb. Most állj fel. Mi mást hoztál még nekem?

Piton felállt, és érezte, hogy térdei majdnem feladják a szolgálatot. _Fel, fel, függőlegesen kell maradnia. Nem szabad, hogy Voldemort meglássa a gyengeségét._

- A Potter fiút az egyik Rendtag felügyeletére bízták. Még mindig nem tudom, kiére, de úgy hiszem, jól védett helyen van.

- Valóban – mondta nyugodtan a Sötét Nagyúr. – Jól védik.

A bájitalmester érezte, hogy megborzong. Voldemort tudja?

- Még nem sikerült megállapítanom a helyét – tette hozzá, és megpróbálta elrejteni aggodalmát -, de van egy erős gyanúm.

- Gyanú, Perselus? A gyanú számomra nem elég! – köpte Voldemort, és ujjával a szék karfáján dobolt.

Piton nem tehetett róla, de megkönnyebbülést érzett. Nem ő volt az előidézője… most.

- Jó okom van rá, hogy azt higgyem, a fiú Remus Lupin gondoskodását élvezi – közölte.

- Lupin? A híres vérfarkas, aki tanítani próbált a Roxfortban… és James Potter egyik barátja. A te régi ismerőseid egyike.

Piton bólintott. Hagyjuk, hagy szórakoztassa magát, hogy a vérfarkas után szaladgál, ha ezzel elfoglalja magát; ha Dumbledore maga sem volt képes megtalálni Lupint, amikor Harrynek kétségbeesetten szüksége volt a segítségére, akkor senki nem tudja, megtenni.

- Igen – mondta végül nyilvánvalóan elégedetten. – Ez valószínű… nagyon is valószínű. A fiú ismeri őt és bízik benne. Túlságosan is.

Piton ismételten érezte, hogy egész teste megfeszül. Mit értett ez alatt a Nagyúr?

Úgy tűnt, Denem kitalálta a kérdését, mert ismét Pitonra emelte elégedettségtől csillogó tekintetét.

- Akármit csinál is a drága Dumbledore, hogy távol tartson Potter elméjétől, nem tehet semmit a kapocs ellen, ami összeköt minket. Nem teljes, és olyankor főleg nem az, amikor a drágalátos fiú feldúlt, ahogy most is.

- Feldúlt, mester? – kérdezte halkan Piton.

- Világosan zaklatott és instabil. Most ugyan Dumbledore-nak sikerült megtagadnia a közvetlen elérést Potter elméjéhez, de érzelmei mostanában erősek ahhoz, hogy áttörjenek azokon a védelmeken.

- Úgy tűnik, Lupin élvezettel játssza a pótapa szerepét a fiúnak. Potter érzi, hogy körbeveszi, és ez felzaklatja őt. Hamis biztonságérzetet ad neki, ami idegen a számára. Szinte most is érzem. Néhány órával ezelőtt, valami eléggé felizgatta őt ahhoz, hogy hagyja lehullni az összes védelmét.

- Ez a legvidámabb ellentmondás, amit Dumbledore valaha is adott nekem… szeretet, szeretet, szeretet; csak egyetlen szó, amit a vén bolond mondogatni tud! Ám pontosan ezek az olcsó érzelmek azok, amik kudarcra ítélik; hát nem élvezetes nézni, hogy a vén Albus stratégiája visszafelé sül el, és ellene dolgozik?

Piton érezte, hogy elsápad.

Tudta. A kezdetektől fogva tudta. Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna hagynia, hogy a fiú ragaszkodni kezdjen hozzá, hogy nem kellett volna sem olyan védelmezőnek, sem olyan barátságosnak mutatnia magát. De ez a saját hibája volt; öntelt módon, saját megérzése ellenére azért, hogy ne hagyja félni a fiút, és lám, hova vezetett!

Ami a néhány órával ezelőtt történteket illeti, elég könnyű volt kitalálni; ezt volt az a pillanat, amikor Harry kihallgatta azt a kis beszélgetést közte és Dumbledore között!

Ördög és pokol, ha a legkisebb sejtelme lett volna, hogy a fiú meghallhatja, vagy ha megérzi a jelenlétét, ha…

Össze kellett kapnia magát. Nem, nincs közvetlen veszélyben; még mindig van idő, hogy biztonságba helyezzék, ha innen kijut.

- Mester, ezek nagyszerű hírek, amik segíthetnek neked a tárgyalás folyamán… - sikerült örömteli hangon kimondania.

- Á, a tárgyalás. Ez igaz, tudnod kell róla…

- Igen, mester. Dumbledore pompás ötlete, hogy megpróbálja a nyár végi, lehető legkésőbbi időpontra kitolni a meghallgatást, mivel fél a találkozástól – mondta Perselus.

- Félhet is. Potter muglijai különösen fellelkesültek a lehetőségtől, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra megszabaduljanak tőle jutalomképpen. Hát nem ironikus? A varázsvilág tékozló fiúja, minden varázsló közösség hőse, Dumbledore drágalátos védence, akit épphogy csak meg lehet büntetni, Perselus. Hogy mennyire utálja őt a saját családja! Teljesen elképesztő… megállás nélkül ócsárolták a fiút. Tényleg, már rég meg kellett volna jutalmaznom őket; jelentősen hozzájárultak az ügy sikeréhez azzal, hogy bizonytalanná tették, és érzelmileg instabil állapotba taszították a fiút. Igazán gyerekjáték lesz a hatalmamba keríteni, amikor eljön a pillanat – foglalta össze Voldemort elégedetten.

- Mindamellett, mester – felelte Piton -, könyörgöm, légy óvatos Potter erejével. Dumbledore nem mondta ki nyíltan, de gyanítom, alaposan titkolja, mi történt Potterrel valójában az eltűnése során… valószínűleg valami elég veszélyes, hogy fegyverként vehessék számba, és titokban tartsák.

A Sötét Nagyúr ismét dobolni kezdett a szék karfáján, és figyelmesen tanulmányozta Halálfalóját.

- Valóban. Lehet, hogy valami több áll ez mögött. Megtudhatom, Perselus, miért nem hoztál nekem bizonyítékot?

- Kevés időm volt, Mester, és Dumbledore jóformán a közelébe sem engedett. Kiderítettem, hogy Pottert nem bízták sem Weasleyék, sem Kingsley felügyeletére. Még többet ki fogok deríteni, amint lehetséges, Nagyuram – esedezett.

- Szívből egyetértek. Jó munkát végeztél, Perselus – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr lágyan, ami nem győzte meg a halálfalót, hogy megnyugodhat.

- Ugyanakkor, nem eléggé, hogy felmentselek. _Crucio!_

A másodperc törtrészében - mielőtt épp feladta, hogy visszatartsa sikolyait - Perselus arra gondolt, hogy mindent figyelembe véve, jobban tette volna, ha megissza a dobozban levő negyedik és egyben végső bájitalt…

oooOOOooo

- Szóval Harry, hogy érzed magad a Kúriában?

Dumbledore hangja udvarias volt, de Harry érzékelte, hogy több van a kérdés mögött, mint egy udvarias érdeklődésben.

- Jól. Tényleg jól. Legalábbis azt hiszem – sóhajtott fel akarata ellenére.

- Azt hiszed? – ismételte meg bátorítóan az igazgató.

- Professzor, én… amikor korábban Piton tanár úrral beszélt, én meghallottam a beszélgetésüket. Tényleg nem szándékosan tettem, esküszöm! Én… a másik alakomban voltam, és egyszerűen visszafelé tartottam a házhoz, és nyitva volt az ablak, és meghallottam. Úgy értem, felfüleltem rá.

Bocsánatkérően nézett az igazgatóra, aki bólintott.

- És pontosan mit hallottál, Harry?

A minisztérium tárgyalásról beszélt. Dursleyékről. És hogy Piton professzor nem akarta, hogy odamenjek most. Én… - csalódottan félbeszakította magát. Túl sok dolgot kellett volna közölnie, és még több volt, amit nem akart hangosan kimondani.

Dumbledore látszólag megértette.

- Harry, az a beszélgetés bizonyára megrázott, de meg kell értened. Piton tanár úrnak és nekem különbözik a nézetünk ebben a kérdésben és valószínű, hogy mindketten másképp látunk téged. Én, a magam részéről úgy hiszem, minél előbb szembenézel a családoddal és ezzel a meghallgatással, annál hamarabb érzed magad szabadnak. Nem így van?

- Nem tudom – mormolta a fiú. – Számomra még elképzelni is nehéz…

- Pontosan erről van szó. Piton professzor szintén a szívén viseli a sorsod. Ugyanakkor ő nem ismer téged olyan régóta, és a mostani nézőpontja… arra készteti, hogy védeni akarjon. Jobban, mint ahogy azt az érdekeid szolgálják.

Harry összeszorította fogait a férfi szavaira.

- Gondolt arra bárki is, hogy kikéri az én véleményemet? – kérdezte. – Nem tudja abbahagyni, hogy döntéseket hozzon a nevemben, anélkül, hogy megkérdezne? Ez nem olyan… maga nem a szülőm! Senki sem az, már tizenhat éves vagyok, és azt hiszem, képes vagyok meghozni a saját döntéseimet!

- Ezt megértem, fiam – felelte nyugodtan Dumbledore. – Ebben az esetben mi az, amit tenni szeretnél?

- Én… Én nem tudom. Időre van szükségem, hogy átgondoljam. Szeretnék beszélni erről Pitonnal… úgy értem Piton tanár úrral, amikor visszajön. Már ha egyáltalán beszélni fog velem.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte az igazgató.

- Korábban, az okklumencia lecke alatt a professzor rájött, hogy meghallottam a beszélgetésüket. Dühös volt… ha lehetséges, még jobban, mint a Merengős esetnél – ismerte be Harry, és egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy visszaemlékezett a jelenetre.

- Való igaz, az a felfedezés valószínűleg felidézte Piton tanár úrban azt a rossz emléket, ami múltkor történt köztetek – állította Dumbledore.

- Gondolom… de én tényleg nem szándékosan tettem, professzor. Esküszöm! Csak sétáltam és meghallottam a hangját. Nem tudom. Minden olyan jól ment, úgy tűnt, mintha létezne egy másik Piton és akkor váratlanul… minden olyan lett, mint előtte volt – fejezte be a fiú komoran.

- Értsem úgy, hogy a dolgok közted és Piton tanár úr között manapság jobbra fordultak?

- Igen, azt hiszem. Nos, igen. Ő más; nem néz rám úgy, mintha egy alávaló csúszómászó volnék, aki megfertőzi a személyes légterét; az idő legnagyobb részében még kedves is – krákogta zavartan.

Piton professzor kedves? Ha a bájitalmester hallotta volna, Harrynek nem kellene aggódnia a korábban történt incidens miatt; nem maradt volna egyéb tennivaló számmára, mint hogy összecsomagolja a zsákjait. Valószínűleg költözhetne egy másik országba.

De Dumbledore megelégedett egy szimpla bólintással, és arcán egy apró mosollyal.

- Tényleg jó sorom viselte - folytatta Harry felbátorodva. - De azt hiszem, azok után mi történt, ismét megérdemlem a régi bájital tanárt – fintorgott.

Piton professzornak megvan az oka erre, Harry. Ez az egész helyzet nem könnyű neki sem; ne felejtsd el, néhány nappal ezelőtt az életéért aggódtunk. A tanár úr mindig becsületbeli kérdést csinált belőle, hogy elrejtse gyengeségét, de nem nehéz észrevenni, hogy még nem heverte ki legutóbbi kirándulását Voldemortnál.

- És most ismét ott van… - mormogta Harry, és váratlanul ismerős súly nehezedett a mellkasára. Ő amiatt aggódott, hogy Piton mérges, miközben a férfi jelen pillanatban is az életét kockáztatja… érte.

- A helyedben nem nyugtalankodnék túl sokat emiatt – csillapította Dumbledore. – A tanár úr a szívén viseli a biztonságodat és kétlem, hogy nagyon sokáig mérges lesz rád.

- Nem tudom – dünnyögte Harry. Olyan érzése támadt, hogy van valami, ami a férfi haragjánál mélyebben gyökerezett. – Én csak azt remélem, hogy nem utál annyira, mint legutóbb. Kezdtem megszokni, hogy… - hangja elcsuklott és nem fejezte be.

- Ó, Harry – mondta szelíden az igazgató. – Nem, Piton professzor nem fog utálni. Higgy nekem, ha így lenne - bármekkora meggyőző erővel rendelkezem is -, sosem egyezett volna bele, hogy idehozzalak, az ő Kúriájába. És ami még ennél is több, sosem bíztalak volna a gondjaira, ha gyanítottam volna, hogy az a szerencsétlen roxforti jelenet, amit mindketten átéltetek, megismétlődik.

Harry bólintott, és gondolatait kissé más irányba terelte.

- Csak azt szeretném, hogy mielőbb visszatérjen.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és válaszul odanyújtott egy csomag Mindenízű Drazsét.

oooOOOooo

Alig néhány perc telt el, amikor a szobában ismerős _pukkanás_ hangja hangzott fel.

Harry és Dumbledore talpra pattantak és ösztönösen a szoba közepén feltűnő alak felé igyekeztek. Piton úgy tűnt, szinte tántorog az üres tér közepén, mielőtt összeszedte magát és hideg, elgyötört arccal feléjük fordult.

- Perselus, minden rendben van? – érdeklődött Dumbledore nyilvánvalóan aggodalmasan a bájitalmester elkínzott arcának látványától.

- Nem. Potter a szobádba, és még csak ne is álmodj róla, hogy ma már elhagyod!

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Tanár úr…

- Most!

A hangnem nem adott lehetőséget az ellenkezésre, és miután összetalálkozott a tanár tébolyult tekintetével, Harry - egy bocsánatkérő pillantással Dumbledore felé - a lépcső felé indult.

- Perselus, Harrynek bizonyosan joga van tudni, miről van szó – kérlelte az igazgató.

Ám Piton e pillanatban nem érzett rá késztetést, hogy megvitassa.

- Abszolút nem. Majd holnap megkapod a teljes beszámolóm. Jól gondolom, hogy a fiú evett már? Tökéletes. Ebben az esetben, villanyoltás, és ha még csak gondolsz is rá, hogy kiteszed a lábad a szobádból, Potter, biztosíthatlak, az lesz az utolsó lépted. És most, ha megbocsátotok.

Harry szeme tágra nyílt. Az, hogy Piton néhányszor megengedte magának, hogy enyhe iróniával fűszerezett közvetlen, maró megjegyzéseket tegyen az igazgatónak, az egy dolog. De ez a kis beszéd teljes mértékben tiszteletlen és ellenséges volt.

De akárhogy is, Dumbledore látszólag nem sértődött meg, megelégedett egy bólintással.

- Holnap reggel, Perselus. Jövök, hogy elvigyem Harryt.

- Tökéletes – felelte a bájitalmester összeszorított fogain keresztül. Kezének intésével elbocsátotta az igazgatót és a lépcső felé indult.

Harry döbbenten kapta el tekintetét a két férfitől és négyesével szedve a lépcsőket felsietett az emeletre. Berohant a szobájába és gyorsan becsukta az ajtót.

Piton csak néhány lépéssel maradt le mögötte, és Harry hallotta, amint elmormol néhány ismeretlen bűbájt, miközben belép a szobába.

A bájitalmester becsapta az ajtót, és a kúriára ismét csend telepedett.

Harry az ágyon ülve felhúzta a térdeid és végiggondolta a helyzetet.

Megértette, hogy Piton mérges rá – megszokta. De ahogy Dumbledore-t kezelte?

És mégis, nem úgy tűnt, mintha az igazgató sérelmezné. Az biztos, hogy ez nem egy mindennapos esemény volt… Dumbledore mindig olyannak tűnt, mint az egyedüli, élő személy, akit Piton tisztelt.

A korábbi beszélgetésük miatt volt így? Valószínűleg nem.

A Halálfaló-gyűlés? Mi történt ott? Piton elutasította, hogy azonnali beszámolót adjon, és tisztán látszott, hogy reszket.

És egyenesen az ágyába ment… Harry volt abban a helyzetben, hogy tudja, a tanár csakis akkor hagyta el a pincéjét, ha aludni készült. Sem egy könyv, sem egy bájital nem volt a hálószobájában…

Magától értetődött, hogy Voldemort tényleg nekiesett a férfinek.

Miatta. Harry érezte, hogy elfogja a reszketés. Naná, hogy Piton mérges rá. Épp az imént kínozták meg néhány napon belül másodszor Harry miatt.

Rendben, Pitonnak remek indítéka van, hogy utálja őt, és egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarta a részleteket.

Ha vihetett volna neki valamit enni… de az a legjobb, ha követi az utasításokat és nem hagyja el a szobáját. Ez most igazán nem alkalmas időpont, hogy felbosszantsa a tanárt.

ooooOOOOoooo

Perselus azon tűnődött, mekkora csodát vitt véghez, hogy sikerült hoppanálnia anélkül, hogy amputoportálta magát.

Alig tudta felismerni a labor ismerős kontúrjait, amikor észrevette, hogy két ismerős alak közeledik felé, hogy találkozzon vele.

Ne, ne őket, ne most. Minden egyes idevégződése a valaha kigondolt legerősebb fájdalomcsillapító után sikoltozott, és egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy lábai néhány percnél tovább meg tudják tartani.

Az bizonyos, hogy távozása a Malfoy-kúriából a nem igazán volt méltóságteljes; Dehoppanálni egy perc alatt, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr figyelme csakis dicsőségen járt, de aligha törődött vele, mit gondoltak róla a Halálfalók.

Másrészről, muszáj így tekinteniük rá? Ilyen aggodalmasan és szánakozva? Olyannak látszik, mint aki megérdemli a szánalmukat?

Csak egy kis békességet akart, hogy minden huza-vona nélkül az ágyába omoljon, és lenyelje az állandóan az éjjeli szekrényén tartott fájdalomcsillapító főzeteket. És ha lehetséges, meghaljon tőlük. Fél kézzel tapogatózott a fiolák után, és egymás után nyelte le a tartalmukat.

Lehetséges, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ilyen könnyedén elengedte? Tényleg azt látta, amit látott?

Lehetetlen. Nem, lehetetlen volt… és mégis, nem maga Voldemort reagált? És a Halálfalók?

Az a hatalmas fekete kutya, ami a semmiből ugrott elő, mikor Perselus elnyúlt a földön, és kezdett vadul ugatni Voldemortra, félbeszakítva a varázsigét… Az a kutya nem _az_ volt… egy néhai Animágus egyszerű árnyéka, azé, aki egykor Perselus egyik rémálma volt: Sirius Blacké.

A fekete kutya rátámadt a Sötét Nagyúrra, vicsorgó fogai még inkább lenyűgözőbbek voltak ebben a fantom formában, és a varázsló meghátrált, miközben hiábavaló átkokat szórt az árnyékra.

A Halálfalók először megdöbbentek, végül előhúzták pálcájukat és megpróbálták megállítani a szörnyet, sikertelenül.

És miközben minden szempár a fantomkutyára szegeződött, Perselus meglátta _őt._

Lilyt. A nő sápadt, áttetsző alakja felé közeledett, és ismét rámosolygott, mielőtt egyik kezét a vállára téve leguggolt mellette.

Perselus azonnal visszanyerte erejét, és megpróbált felállni. Amikor szemtől szembe álltak egymással, a nő eltökélten meredt Piton összezavarodott tekintetébe, és szája egyetlen szót formált.

- Menj.

A Sötét Nagyúr és Halálfalói túlságosan el voltak foglalva, hogy megpróbáljanak felülkerekedni vérengző kísértet-kutyán, hogy észrevegyék. Piton tudta, hogy Lilynek igaza van, el kell szöknie… mint bármely más Halálfaló tenné, akinek van esélye megszökni mester büntetése elől. Gyorsan és gyáván.

_De otthagyni Lilyt?_

Mielőtt lett volna ideje a gondolkodásra, érezte, hogy akarata ellenére dehoppanál. Csaknem pánikba esett; nem volt meg hozzá az ereje, még nem. De már késő volt, és utolsó csepp erejét összegyűjtve maga elé képzelte laboratóriumát, ahol aztán otthagyta másik mesterét és a fiút.

Ott, biztonságban volt… és a fiú is. Lily fia.

Lily számára már úgy is késő volt.

És most? Mit kéne tennie Harryvel, Dumbledore-ral és a tárgyalással, Voldemorttal?

Vissza fog jönni Lily? Mit akarhatott? Tényleg komolyan gondolta Black, hogy megmenti?

Érezte, ahogy a bájital hatni kezd, úgy kezd ellazulni a teste is.

Néhány perc és mentális falai lehullottak volna. Igen, Black és Lily mindnyájukat megmentették.

Holnap képes lesz összeszedettebben gondolkodni. Most csak aludni kell, pihenni, mielőtt a fiú alszik el, és a riasztó megszólal, hogy újabb rémálmáról figyelmeztesse.

Bárcsak Harry fenn tudna maradni egész éjjel…

oooOOOooo

A folyosó másik végén a kamasz fiú ült az ágyán és osztotta a tanára véleményét.

Holnap meg kell jelennie a Minisztériumban. Ma sikerült gutaütést okoznia Pitonnak, ami csaknem kiprovokált egy nézeteltérést a tanár és az igazgató között és a fent említett professzornak miatta kellett szembenéznie Voldemorttal.

Most, ebben a korai órában Piton a szobájában alszik, ami nem vallott rá, és haragudott Harryre.

Harry nem tudta, mi nyugtalanította ebben a felsorolásban a legjobban, de ritkán volt ilyen ideges és csalódott. Miért van az még mindig, hogy minden, amit tesz, rosszra fordul? Épp amikor kezdte megkedvelni a bájitaltanárt, sikerült feldühítenie Pitont, még ha tényleg, őszintén nem akarta.

Ha valaki néhány héttel ezelőtt azt mondja neki, hogy boldogtalan lesz, mert csalódást okozott Pitonnak, röhögőgörcsben fetrengett volna a padlón.

Ugyanakkor most egyáltalán találta viccesnek. Bárcsak beszélhetett volna vele… Holnap a meghallgatás előtt kerít rá egy kis időt. Piton azt mondta, eljön, ha Harry akarja… és Harry akarta, hogy vele menjen. Szüksége lesz rá ott, ha ismét látnia kell Dursleyéket.

Látni Dumbledore-t és Pitont együtt ismét rádöbbentette, mennyire különbözik egymástól a két ember. Tisztelte Dumbledore-t és tökéletesen tudta, hogy az igazgató nem fogja hagyni, hogy bárki is bántsa őt.

De Piton… A férfi tudta, mit mondjon Harrynek, egy intéssel vagy egy pillantással elárulta, mit tegyen, és Harry sejtette, ha úgy alakul, a tanár még gyorsabban elő tudja rántani pálcáját, mint Dumbledore.

Még akkor is, ha haragszik rá. És akkor is, ha megsérült miatta.

Harry lehangoltan ment az ablakhoz. Odakint most éjszaka volt, és csak a holdfény világította be a parkot. Az ablakából láthatta azt a kis tisztást, ahol azon a délután gyakorolta… a megnyugvást… várakozást.

Harry kancsalított. Megesküdött volna, hogy látott valami mocorgást. Néhány pillanattal később a mozgolódás ismét odavonzotta a tekintetét; ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy valami mozog a fák között! Hátrált egy lépést, készen arra, hogy felébressze a bájitalmestert; ha a kúria körüli védőfalak leomlanak, mindketten veszélybe kerülnek!

Ám az újbóli nézelődést követően megváltoztatta az elhatározását. Felismerte a holdfényben futkározó és ugráló árnyékot… egy fekete kutya volt, akit hamarosan egy szarvas követett, és ők ketten játszadoztak a tisztáson. Közelebbről szemügyre véve őket Harry biztos volt benne, hogy átlátna az alakjukon…

Egy pillanattal később eltűntek és a fiú mellkasán a súly nehezebbé vált. Álmodott, teljesen éberen… Ha Sirius és az apja élnének, a másnapi meghallgatás pusztán formaság lenne.

Összehúzta a függönyöket és ismét az ágya felé fordult. Meggyőződés nélkül elővett egy kviddicskönyvet a ládájából és elkezdte átlapozni, miközben elméje máshol járt.

Voldemort… Piton… Sirius… Lily és James… Piton…

Mielőtt ideje lett volna rá, hogy bevegye az Álomtalan Álom főzetet, amit szándékában állt megtenni elalvás előtt, Harry elszenderült.

oooOOOooo

Piton meghallotta a fejében a mágikus riasztó hangját, ami úgy szólt, mint egy csengő.

Ahogy előre megjósolta, Harry elmulasztotta bevenni a bájitalát. A fene vigye el… gyorsan ellenőrizte az időt: öt óra telt el, mióta lefeküdt aludni. Mindent egybevetve elegendő éjszakai alvás.

Sóhajtott és kinyitotta szobája ajtaját. Még a mágikus riasztó nélkül is a fiú kiáltásai hamarosan felébresztették volna.

Hang nélkül belépett az övével átelleni szobába, és leült az ágy szélére. Egy villámgyors bűbájjal biztosította, hogy a fiú ne ébredjen fel. Most nem jött el az ideje…

Egyik kezét óvatosan a fiú vállára tette.

- Minden renden van, Harry. Nyugodj meg! Minden rendben.

Meglepetésére a fiú azonnal megnyugodott. Anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét, kinyúlt Perselus felé és megfogta az ingujját; ujjai szorosan markoltak az anyagba.

- Úgy. Itt vagyok. Nem kell félned…

Piton végigsimított a fiú kócos haján, és figyelte, hogy simulnak ki apránként a fiú vonásai.

Igen, Harry bízott benne. Túlságosan. Legalább ebben az ügyben a Sötét Nagyúrnak igaza volt.

Ám ettől nem vigasztalta kevésbé a fiút, továbbra is simogatta a haját. Amit Harry nem tud, az nem fáj neki…

oooOOOooo

Harry azzal a furcsa érzéssel ébredt, hogy jól aludt. Ezt értelmetlennek tartotta… amikor álomba merült, keserűnek és kimerültnek érezte magát, pontosan tudta, hogy sosem aludt jól olyan körülmények között.

Megrázta a fejét. Talán a Kúria jóval megnyugtatóbb volt, mint a Griffendél Torony.

Még ha azt nem is tudta megmagyarázni, hogy került a könyve az éjjeli szekrényre…

Harry összeszedte a gondolait, és ismét érezte a csomót a gyomrában.

A minisztériumi meghallgatás… ma lesz.

Egy gyors bűbájt használatával megnézte az időt: még hét óra sem volt. Előző este korán lefeküdt. Akár összeüthet egy reggelit is, és jobb kedvre derítheti Pitont. Végül is csak estére tiltotta meg, hogy elhagyja a szobáját.

Ám amikor elhaladt a tanár szobájának bezárt ajtaja előtt, Harry halványan biztos volt benne, mit fog találni az étkezőben. A reggeli már elkészült és Piton réges-rég elhagyta a helyiséget.

_Hát ennyit arról, hogy együtt reggelizünk_ - gondolta. Eléggé elment az étvágya és gyorsan megette azt, ami a tányérján volt.

További várakozás helyett idegesen indult a pince felé. Bár az üvegcsék ismerős hangja ezúttal nem nyugtatták meg. Hogy érezheti magát Piton ma reggel? Felépült? Hű zsarnoki professzor szerepéhez?

Gyorsan hármat kopogott az ajtón, majd várta a választ.

- Gyere be.

_Gyere be_. Ez nem jó jel.

Harry vonakodva kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a helyiségbe.

Piton valóban odabenn volt, háttal neki, a szokásosnál látszólag jobban elfoglalta magát a bájitalaival.

- Tanár úr… - kezdte a fiú.

Piton arcán gyanakvó tekintettel megfordult.

- Készen állsz, Potter?

Harry megakadt és dadogni kezdett.

- Igen, azt hiszem… vagyis, mire?

Piton megvetően felmordult, ami annyira ismerős volt Harry számára.

- Természetesen a meghallgatásodra; határozottan nem sárkányvadászatra!

Harry bólintott, képtelen volt akár egy szót is kinyögni. Tanárának hangsúlya tagadhatatlanul a régi napokra emlékeztette… a legrosszabb napjainak egyikére.

- Tényleg ma lesz? – kérdezte végül Harry.

- Ha Dumbledore nem volt képes megváltoztatni ennek a találkozónak a dátumát, kétlem, hogy akár a Híres Harry Potter meg tudná tenni, még egy halom autogram árán sem. Most menj és pakold össze a táskáid, majd mielőbb térj vissza. Értesítem Dumbledore-t, hogy elkészültél.

Harry érezte, hogy szédülni kezd. _A táskái?_

- Úgy… úgy gondolja, olyan sokáig ott kell maradnom?

- Ez nem az én dolgom. De nem hiszem – felelte a tanár szárazon.

- De… ez esetben miért kell vinnem a dolgaim? – kérdezte Harry reszkető hangon, amit szeretett volna eltitkolni.

- Kiköltözöl, Potter! Megkönnyebbültél? – eresztett meg egy gúnyos mosolyt Piton.

- Nem! Nem, én nem akarok… Én jól vagyok itt. Professzor úr, kérem, tényleg távoznom kell?

- Úgy bizony. Azt hittem, a lehetőségtől ugrálni fogsz örömödben.

A fiú a fejét rázta, miközben összeszorítva behunyta a szemét. Nem, ez nem jó így... Az nem lehet. Piton nem változtathatta meg az álláspontját ilyen gyorsan, egy ilyen kis dolog miatt…

- Tanár úr, én tényleg, tényleg sajnálom, hogy meghallottam a tegnapi beszélgetésüket. Nem akartam hallgatózni, és esküszöm nem fog újra megtörténni – próbálkozott.

- Az már bizonyos – mosolyodott el ismét gúnyosan a bájitalmester. – Fele annyira nem sajnálja, mint azt gondolja, Mister Potter. Akárhogy is legyen, Dumbledore talál majd egy másik menedéket a nyár végéig, ha szükséges. Most menj fel, pakolj össze, és tíz percen belül legyél itt.

oooOOOooo

Piton hallotta, hogy a fiú léptei elhalkulnak a lépcső felé indulva. Botladozó. Bizonytalan.

Felsóhajtott. A rohadt életbe, mióta kerülgette rossz érzés, miután helyre tette Pottert?

Talán azóta, mióta Potter már nem Potter volt. A tekintet, amit a fiú vetett rá, teljesen lefegyverző volt, s Perselusnak össze kellett magát kapni, hogy ne lágyuljon el a hangja vagy a szavai…

Neki már nem Shadowra kellett gondolnia. Már nem a rémálmokkal küzdő fiúra kellett gondolnia. Neki az a dolga, hogy felszerelje Harryt a legjobb fegyverével, hogy szembenézzen azzal, ami a Minisztériumban vár majd rá. Csalódott lesz, igen, hihetetlenül dühös is a rémesen zsarnoki, ellenszenves bájitaltan tanárára, de legalább bezárja elméjét Voldemort elől.

Mindenképpen el kellett kergetnie azt az érzelmes kis hangot, ami folytonosan azt hangoztatta neki, hogy Harrynek szüksége van rá.

És különösen el kellett tekintenie néhány további percre a fájdalomtól, amit a Halálfalójegy okozott a karjában.

A Sötét Nagyúr ismét hívatta, és nem fog örülni Piton késése miatt. Úgyszólván elég izgatott volt, ha a karjában levő égető érzésből következtetni lehetett.

Persze, amióta egyfolytában azon jár az esze, hogy ezen a reggel elrabolja a fiút…

Remélhetőleg Dumbledore tudja, mit csinál…

Remélhetőleg a vén bolond nem követ el egy újabb hibát a fiúval…

Gyors mozdulattal egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.

- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!

Tétovázás nélkül bedugta fejét a lángokba.

- Elkészült, Albus.

Az idős férfi kedvesen nézett rá.

- Máris úton vagyok, Perselus. Minden rendben lesz, fiam.

Piton felmordult, és visszahúzta magát a pincébe.

Dumbledore egy pillanattal később követte.

- Néhány perc, és itt lesz – közölte kurtán a bájitalmester.

- Perselus… átgondoltad? Nem óhajtod újraértelmezni az álláspontodat? – kérdezte szinte esdeklően Dumbledore.

- Nem, Albus! – A tanár szinte felcsattant. – Az egész egy tévedés volt, óriási hiba a kezdetektől fogva! Sosem kellett volna beleegyeznem. A fiú… nem. Nem akarom őt újra látni. Vidd és csinálj vele, amit akarsz! Én nem akarom őt itt soha többé!

Az idős varázsló sóhajtva bólintott.

- Megértem, Perselus. Csak reméltem, hogy…

- Ez elég. Tedd, amit tenned kell, Albus, és én is ugyanazt teszem. Fogalmad sincs a veszélyről… nem.

A bájitalmester hangszíne éles és eltökélt volt.

Dumbledore úgy döntött nem vitatkozik, elhelyezkedett az egyik bőr karosszékben és várt; fájdalmas tekintete a tanáron csüggött, aki hátat fordított neki és azzal foglalta el magát, hogy fiolákat pakolászott a hatalmas bőr hátizsákba.

oooOOOooo

A nehéz faajtó másik oldalán egy megrendült macska ült.

Ismét nem szándékosan tette.

Átalakult anélkül, hogy szándékában áll volna megtenni, miközben kezdte összeszedni a dolgait. Szíve nehéz volt, Pitonra gondolt, azokra a pincebeli régi napokra… és ismét Shadow lett belőle. Rosszabb, hogy nem volt képes visszanyerni emberi alakját; akármilyen erősen próbálta; a kviddicsre gondolt, a seprűjére, mindenre, amikor sikerült látni, hogy Piton szemében megjelenik egy szikrányi büszkeség, amikor sikerrel véghezvitte az első átalakulását.

Kétségbeesetten ment vissza a lépcsőn segítségért. És a hangok ismét megállították…

_"__Óriási hiba a kezdetektől fogva! Sosem kellett volna beleegyeznem. A fiú… nem. Nem akarom őt újra látni. Csinálj vele, amit akarsz!"_

Piton.

Piton utálta őt. Igaza volt.

Mint egy alvajáró ment fel újra a lépcsőkön, és elterült a ládáján. Most ez volt mindene. A szoba, ahol ebben a pár napban tartózkodott, örökre bezárul számára. Nem fog visszajönni a Kúriába. Piton nem lesz többé a… mije is?

Az _ő _Pitonja.

Behunyta a szemét. Semmi drámai nem volt ebben. Piton csak egy rémes, zsíros hajú tanár volt, rossz modorú és kegyetlen, és ami a nyáron történt csak egy kitérő volt... egy elgondolás. Dumbledore - nem számít mit mondott a férfi - kényszerítette Pitont, hogy vigye haza, és az egész azzal végződött, hogy megkínozták a kémet és mindenkit veszélybe sodort.

Rendben, távozik, mennie kell. Talán egy kis szerencsével az Odúba. Bár ebben kételkedett. Végső soron a dolgok nem így működtek. Nem fogja megkockáztatni, hogy veszélyt hoz a Weasleyk fejére, vagy Remuséra, vagy akárki máséra, aki egy kicsit is aggódott miatta.

Alig hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó és léptek közelednek. Amikor felemelte a fejét, egy ragyogó kék szempár fürkészte őt, kedvesen és szórakozottan a félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

- Nos, Harry, problémád akadt?

A macska kényelmetlenül nyávogott. Egy probléma? Miért nem több száz?

- Segíthetek? – kérdezte az igazgató.

Újabb nyávogás felelt rá.

_- Animagus revelio!_

Egy másodperccel később egy kicsit kábult Harry ült a ládáján.

- Készen állsz a távozásra, fiam?

Harry összeszorult torokkal bólintott. Levonszolva ládáját ismét lement a lépcsőkön.

Amikor végül megérkeztek a pincébe, egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. Piton elfoglaltnak tűnt… de megígérte… Csaknem nem fogja megváltoztatni az ígéretét most; az nem rá vallana.

- Professzor úr… velünk jön? – kérdezte jóval könyörgőbben, mint szerette volna.

- Veletek, Potter?

- A Minisztériumba. Azt mondta, eljön, ha akarom.

Piton összeszorította a fogát, és ingerültséggel vegyes megvetéssel nézett rá.

- Potter, tényleg azt hiszed, hogy te vagy a világ közepe, igaz? Dumbledore professzor úr már megteszi neked azt a szívességet, hogy elkísér. Akár hiszed, akár nem, léteznek olyan varázslók is, akiknek akadnak elfoglaltságaik, akiknek más dolguk is van, minthogy téged kísérgessenek. A Minisztériumba mész, nem a Malfoy-kúriába. Szedd össze magad! – mondta csikorgó fogakkal.

Olyan volt, mintha az utolsó remény, amibe Harry kapaszkodott, hirtelen eltűnt volna a semmibe. Gyomrába ólomsúly költözött, és úgy érezte, mintha Piton egy alapos pofonnal arcon csapta volna.

Megpróbálta megkeresni a tanár tekintetét, keresett valamit, ami mostanában ott volt, de a férfi máris hátat fordított neki.

Harry kezet érzett a vállán és megugrott; Dumbledore az oldalán állva nézte, arca kedves és megértő volt.

- Harry, ideje indulni.

A fiú, még egyszer, utoljára a bájitaltanár felé fordult, aki még mindig háttal állt neki. Harry számára úgy tűnt, vállai furcsán megfeszültek…

Harry kereste, mit mondhatna, valamit, ami meglágyítaná a tanár, még ha utoljára is…

Vállat vont. Piton. Piton az Piton volt… vagy mi.

Harry elvetette, hogy továbbra is a pincében maradjon, ahol egy időre otthon érezte magát. Dumbledore felé fordult és bólintott.

Egy szót sem szólt. Hangja reszketett volna, és nem akarta, hogy a tanár meghallja.

Úgy tűnt, az igazgató érti, mert karjait Harry vállai köré fonta, és miközben átléptek a kandallón jóval nagyobb kényelmet biztosított, mint amit az utazás megigényelt.

Miközben eltűntek a laboratóriumból, Harry úgy vélte, látott az igazgató szemeiben – amik egy pillanatra sem tekintettek félre Piton hátáról - egy szikrányi megbánást és szomorúságot, amit sosem látott korábban.

Minisztériumi érkezésük nem tette olyan nyugtalanná Harryt, mint ahogy előzőleg gondolta.

Voltaképpen a Dursleyékkel való szembesítés már szinte nem is érdekelte.

Nem lehetett újra Shadow. Ezután a meghallgatás után elviszik valahova, egy másik házba, másvalaki felelősségére bízzák, akit szintén veszélybe sodor.

Az újbóli találkozás Pitonnal már a Roxfortban fog történni, és ő ismét csak az a bájitalmester lesz, aki mindig is volt.

Ó, és bájitaltan jegyei feltehetően ugyanazok maradnak végül… sosem lesz belőle auror.

Miért panaszkodik? Végül is megérdemelte. Balszerencsét és halált hoz minden emberre. Dursleyékre, akik nem szerették éppúgy, mint Pitonra, aki utálta őt…

Bár Harry nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy utálja a férfit. Bárcsak megtarthatná annak a pár napnak az emlékét, amikor macska volt, és szívesen látták…

Dumbledore szelíden tolta őt a kezével.

Vele szemben Caramel beszélt, de Harry nem értette a szavait. Tulajdonképpen magát Caramelt is alig látta… de az nem is érdekelte őt, és néhány perccel később Dumbledore-ral tovább is indultak.

A helyiséget látszólag köd borította, és minden rendben volt. A szemei elhomályosultak, és Harry hirtelen sürgős késztetést érzett, hogy megnézze, mi van a mögött az ajtó mögött, ami odaát volt a másik oldalon. Váratlanul biztos volt benne, hogy áll valaki mögötte, és rá vár…

Valami… Nem is, valaki azt mondja, hogy ott lesz ő. Igen, ő… Sirius… vagy James… vagy Piton, az _ő _Pitonja, akit kedvel. Akár Lily is, ha szeretné.

Mintha álmodna, úgy lépdelt előre. Igen, ki fogja nyitni az ajtót, és ő a másik oldalán lesz, és minden rendbe jön, minden békés lesz. Lassan elfordította az ajtógombot. Nem szabad zajt ütnie, nem szabad, hogy észrevegyék!

Az ajtó másik oldalán várnak rá, és sosem fog többé fájdalmat érezni, és sosem fog senkit megbántani többé. Lesz ott valaki… egy család.

Átlépett az ajtón és halkan becsukta maga mögött. Vele szemben egy alak állt, akit az elméjére telepedő köd miatt nem tudott felismerni.

Pislogott, és az alak közelebb jött hozzá.

Egy magas, szőke hajú férfi.

A hang kuncogott, amitől azonnal felismerte az alakot: Malfoy.

- Ez túl könnyű volt, Potter, túlságosan is könnyű.

Lucius egyik kezét Harry vállán nyugtatta és az azt követő pukkanás elnyelte Harry kiáltását.

Az ajtó egy másodpercnyi késéssel ismét kinyílt.

A Malfoy-kúriában győzelmi kiáltás hallatszott, amikor két alak tűnt fel a nappaliban.


	17. Háromszoros szívfájdalom

17. Fejezet

Háromszoros szívfájdalom

Perselus – szemét hunyorítva – igyekezett összpontosítani. Ez az egész egy rémálom volt, egy komplett rémálom…

Az égő érzés a Sötét Jegyében, ami egész reggel kitartott, végül lecsillapodott. A Sötét Nagyúr elégedett volt. Megszerezte Harry Pottert.

Hogy tudta elhalászni egyenesen Dumbledore orra elől? Semmi, abszolút semmi nem úgy történt, ahogy azt ő előrevetítette. Perselus Piton ismételten rosszul választott.

Nem csak egy rossz döntést hozott, de téves megítélések és hibák egész sorozatát indította el, ami egyenesen a belevezette őket ebbe a katasztrófába.

Semmi pánik… keresnie kell egy utat. Merlinre, bármi áron, de ki kell juttatnia innen Harryt. Ki sem engedi többé a fiút látómezőn kívülre, míg a Sötét Nagyúrból nem válik egy rakás ártalmatlan csonthalmaz. Nem, míg maga a fú nem öregszik és őszül meg, és akkora szakálla nem lesz, mint Albusnak.

Harry…

Bárcsak azonnal reagált volna a Jegy hívására.

De megvárta, míg a fiú magától felébred. Meggyőződött róla, hogy evett, és főképp arról, hogy Harry megszabadult minden olyan elképzeléstől, hogy Perselus részéről kedvességre vagy gyengédségre számíthat.

Jó isten, ez a fiú ösztönösen azokhoz vonzódott, akik a legnagyobb kárt okozhatják neki.

Harry alighogy eltűnt a pincéből, Dumbledore úgy nevezett felügyelete alatt, mikor ő maga is elhoppanált, és végre válaszolt a Sötét Nagyúr hívására, ami akkor már órák óta szólította.

Vajon mit akarhatott tőle? Bizonyosan nem bájitalokat; még Voldemort is tudta, nem követelheti, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt készen legyenek.

Megbüntetni a sietős távozása végett? Elképzelhető, de nem valószínű. Bármelyik ésszerűen gondolkodó Halálfaló ugyanezt tette volna.

És tulajdonképpen, bár a sötét mágus elég bosszús volt Perselus hozzáállása miatt, és ezt a Jegyen keresztül is éreztette vele, még az sem tudta elvenni Voldemort jókedvét.

De Piton késése elég hosszadalmas volt ahhoz, hogy örökre meghiúsítsa a fiú megmentésének esélyét, mielőtt túl késő lenne.

- Perselus. Végre – vetette oda Voldemort bosszúsan, mikor végül feltűnt.

- Bocsánatod kérem, mester, igyekeztem összegyűjteni a bájitalaidat, és Dumbledore megkért, hogy…- próbálta igazolni magát a bájitalmester.

- Hányszor kell még elismételnem, hogy nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid, Perselus? – sziszegte Voldemort.

Perselus csendben meghajolt.

- Szándékomban állt rád bízni egy számodra jelentős fontossággal bíró küldetést… de ismét bebizonyítottad, hogy érdemtelen vagy rá. Lucius aligha jobb választás, de ő legalább időben reagált a hívásomra. Mivel csakis egyikőtök tudja végrehajtani a küldetést, be kellett érnem vele.

- Elnézésed kérem, mester. Most állhatok valamiben szolgálatodra?

- Nos, néhány percen belül meglátjuk. Dumbledore bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Lucius ott vár rá, mióta tudomására jutott az érkezés időpontja. Övé lesz a megtiszteltetés, hogy elém hozza a fiút. Ez te is lehettél volna, Perselus, és ez majd megtanítja neked a pontosságot. Ha Lucius sikerrel jár, és elhozza nekem Harry Pottert, busásan megjutalmazom.

Perselus érezte, hogy a borzongás végigszalad a hátán. Lucius ott volt… és lehetett volna Ő is! Olyan könnyedén keresztbe tehettek volna ennek a tervnek, és ő hagyta elúszni!

De Dumbledore ott van Harryvel, vagyis nincs mitől félnie. Ő sikeresen felrázta a fiút, tehát a ő meg fogja gátolni, hogy elméje Voldemortéhoz kapcsolódjon.

Bár Voldemort látszólag nem osztja vele ezt a nézőpontot. Ez a legelső alkalom, hogy Perselus meghallotta a másik halk nevetését. Nem azt a kis cinikus fajtát, a kegyetlen kuncogást, hanem a színtiszta boldogság nevetését.

- És Harry… Ó, Harry, hogy milyen gyenge! Egy rongybaba, egy marionett bábu a kezemben. Dumbledore-nak a leghalványabb fogalma sincs, hogy pártfogoltja milyen gyámoltalan! – kuncogott.

- Mester, képes őt vagy érzékelni? - nyelt nagyot Piton .

- Érzékelni? Csak Dumbledore bájitalai tartanak távol attól, hogy nyitott könyvként olvassam az elméjét. Ez az egy dolog, ami visszatart engem, és milyen érdekes... az elménk közötti csatorna ma reggel ismét teljesen megnyílt. A fiú minden védelme lehullott, anélkül, hogy hozzáértem volna.

Még mindig halkan nevetgélt, arca szokatlan és aggodalmas mosolyt öltött.

- Nem értem. Nagyuram – folytatta Piton -, hogy érezheti magát biztonságban, amikor újra fogja látni a családját? Ennyire bízik Dumbledore-ban?

- Végül a biztonság és egészség érzése lett a mi hősünk legnagyobb gyengéje. Vagy eddig is az volt? Akármi is az ok, nem, a fiú nem érzi magát biztonságban. Ő teljes mértékben sebezhető, elhagyatott és boldogtalan. Úgy tűnik, valami szörnyen rosszul ment Lupinnal!

Ezen ismét őszintén kacagott.

- El tudod képzelni, Perselus? Még a vérfarkas sem bírja ki Harry Pottert néhány napnál tovább! Összetörte szegény fiú szívét, és szinte kísértést érzek rá, hogy megsajnáljam.

Piton úgy érezte, megfordul vele a szoba. Nem tudta, mitől érzi magát rosszabbul. Voldemort tébolyult nevetésétől vagy a gondolattól, hogy épp az imént kínálta fel Harryt ezüst tálcán Voldemortnak.

Ő, aki azzal büszkélkedett, milyen remek stratéga, ismét el kellett tűnődnie a módszerein.

Hogyan becsülhette ennyire alá Potter képességét, hogy a szívére veszi a szavait? Mostanában rengeteg alkalma nyílt rá, hogy megtapasztalja, milyen túlzó mértékben érzelmes és érzékeny a fiú. Mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy kísérlete ilyen szánalmas kudarcba fulladt, miszerint manipuláljon egy kamaszt… és Voldemortot?

Talán pontosan azóta, hogy megpróbálta manipulálni, ahelyett, hogy az ösztöneit követte volna… De nem maradt több ideje, hogy latolgassa a kérdést. A Sötét Nagyúr váratlanul abbahagyta a nevetést és egy apró, győzelmi kiáltást hallatott.

Egy pillanattal később transzba esett, figyelmen kívül hagyta Pitont és közben halk mormolásba kezdett.

- Minden rendben, Harry… minden rendben van… hallgass rám, csak az én hangomra figyelj… ez az, tökéletes… minden rendben lesz. Nézz az ajtóra ott előtted! Igen, arra. Menj, fiam, menj és nyisd ki! A mögött találod, amit keresel. Azt, akit keresel. Mindent, amit csak akarsz…egy családot, valaki vár rád, csak nyisd ki! Jó, és most csukd be… ez az, tökéletes.

_Nem, ez nem működhet, mit művelt Dumbledore… meg kellett állítania, mielőtt…_

De már túl késő volt. Egy _pukkanás_ hallatszott, Lucius Malfoy feltűnt a nappaliban, és a vállánál fogva tartotta a fiút.

Harry elgyötörtnek látszott, tekintete üveges volt, mintha épp egy álomból ébredt volna… vagy még inkább egy rémálomból.

- Nem!

Harry hátraugrott és kitépte magát Lucius markából. Bár nem juthatott túl messzire, körülnézett és tekintete rátalált Pitonra és a mellette álló sötét varázslóra. Megállt, és mozdulatlanná merevedett.

- Ne maradj itt, mester, könyörgöm neked – kiáltotta Piton, miközben a fiú és a Sötét Nagyúr közé vetette magát. – Emlékezz, mit mondtam neked! Az ereje! Ne kockáztasd magad!

Piton érezte, hogy jeges hullám csap át rajta, de érvelése látszólag betalált. Voldemort sarkon fordult, elkapta őt a vállánál fogva, és eltűntek, magára hagyva a fiút a ház urának kezében.

_Nyertem egy kis időt _– gondolta a bájitalmester. _Pontosan mennyit is, mielőtt Voldemort úgy dönt, nem jelent veszélyt?_

Piton azonnal felismerte az érkezés helyét. Nott háza eléggé elszigetelt és védett ahhoz, hogy menedéket nyújtson a Sötét Nagyúrnak a visszavonuláshoz.

- Uram, adj időt, hogy megbizonyosodjunk, Potter nem jelent fenyegetést a számodra! Még mindig nem tudjuk, mit…

- Perselus – vágott közbe Voldemort nyugodtan. – Nem tetszett, ahogy rád nézett a fiú. Tisztán látszott, hogy a segítségedet keresi. Mióta tekint téged a fiú szövetségesnek?

_Tökéletes. Pont erre volt csak szüksége. Hogy lehetséges, hogy a dolgok ilyen rosszra forduljanak?_

Merlinnek hála, egyetlen más Halálfalónak sem volt tehetsége ahhoz, hogy Legilimenciával betörjön a fiú elméjébe.

- Uram, a fiú tisztában van vele, hogy én főztem a gyógyító főzeteket, amik lábra állították, és hogy a Rend egyik tagja vagyok. Bizonyára azt remélte, vagyok olyan hűséges, hogy az megmenti őt.

- Tényleg? Elméje az sugallta, több van e mögött. Az lesz a legjobb számodra, Perselus, ha kiderül, a fiú illúziókat kerget veled kapcsolatban.

- Adj nekem időt, mester, és bebizonyítom.

- Meg fogod kapni. De most…

Felhangzott ismerős pukkanás, és Nott feltűnt a szoba közepén, ahol éppen álltak.

- Milyen gyors az én hű Halálfalóm… ez dicséretes. Kövesd az ő példáját, Perselus – közölte a Sötét Nagyúr gúnyosan.

Piton szó nélkül meghajolt.

- Nott, menj a Malfoy-kúriába! Mondd meg Luciusnak, hogy tartsa a fiút pincébe zárva, ahol Bellatrix felügyelhet rá. Te is segíthetsz nekik. Az akarom, hogy Potter minden elképzelhető módon megtörjön. Bármilyen módszer használhattok, amit csak szeretnétek, de két napon belül azt akarom, hogy megtörjön és könyörögjön. Ha tényleg van bármilyen ereje, találjátok ki nekem. Világos?

- Nagyon is, uram – válaszolt buzgón Nott.

- Nagyszerű. Ugyanakkor azt is akarom, hogy a fiú képes legyen beszélni, amikor visszatérek. Lehet, hogy lesz néhány érdekes kijelentése… és az öröm netovábbjaként hallhatom könyörögni, hogy kíméljem meg őt.

Nott kacarászott, és köszönetképpen meghajolt a mestere előtt, mielőtt dehoppanált a Malfoy-kúriába.

Piton egy ideig az egyik lábáról a másikra állt.

- Uram, megengeded nekem, hogy…

- Nem. Itt van rád szükségem. A bájitalaim. Használd Nott készletét, jól fel van szerelkezve. Az elkövetkező két napban te leszel az én személyes testőröm. Ez egy megtiszteltetés, ami, remélem, kárpótol azért, hogy nem tudod kiszórakozni magad Potterrel.

- Természetesen, uram. Ha gyorsan elhoppanálhatnék a laboratóriumomba, hogy összegyűjtsem a hozzávalókat.

- Azzal dolgozol, amit itt találsz! Ha szükséges lesz, Nott maga megy, hogy elhozza a készleted. Munkára!

A bájitalmester ismét meghajolt és Nott polcai felé indult. Igen, megtalálta, amivel dolgoznia kellett… és nincs kifogás, hogy visszatérjen a Malfoy-kúriába.

Figyelmeztetni kell Dumbledore-t… Figyelmeztetni? Mi értelme lenne? Mintha még nem tudna róla!

Két nap, ennyi ideje van, hogy kijuttassa onnan Harryt. Hasztalan abban reménykedni, hogy a Rend képes áttörni a Kúria védőbűbájain, most, hogy ott tartják a fiút.

Azok között a bájitalok között, amit aznap reggel itatott a fiúval, ott volt az Anti-Animágus főzet, aminek meg kell előznie egy teljes napra az átváltozását. Azután csak imádkozhat, hogy a fiú sikeresen használja az erejét a megfelelő pillanatig.

Perselus egyetlen esélye, hogy valami csodaként elkísérheti a Sötét Nagyurat, amikor két nap múlva visszatér a Kúriába.

A fiú túl fogja élni. Lucius ügyelni fog rá… de milyen áron?

Gyorsan átnézett a válla fölött. Tekintete összetalálkozott a kígyóarcú varázsló vörösen ragyogó szempárával.

Perselus idegei a feszülésig pattantak. Két nap… Egyetlen botlása sem lehet. Ha a Rend nem talál ki valamit, ő a fiú utolsó esélye.

Lehet, hogy Lily megbocsát neki, de mostantól egy darabig ott kell hagynia Harryt a Halálfalók kezében.

ooooOOOOoooo

Harry Potter nem különösebben félt a sötét vagy zárt helyektől. Tíz év gardróbban töltött idő után, tudta, hogy immunis a klausztrofóbiára.

Tehát, amikor Malfoy gúnyos mosollyal behajította őt az ablaktalan cellába, és azt mondta, vegyen mély levegőt, amíg még van rá esélye, Harry első gondolata az volt, hogy Lucius csúnyán alábecsülte őt.

Ám amikor nézte, ahogy a falak közelednek egymáshoz, és rákényszerült, hogy térdeit magához húzza, Harry úgy érezte, kész megváltoztatni álláspontját. Kezeit a háta mögé kötötték, a kőfalak minden oldalról körbezárták, és érezte, hogy a pánik halványan átcsap fölötte.

Igyekezett kontrollálni a légzését, és állát a térdeire támasztotta. Meg kellett nyugodnia…

Mi történt pontosan? Voldemort ott helyben megölhette volna… de Piton azt mondta neki, hogy legyen óvatos vele és az erejével? Ereje? Segíthet a macskává alakulás legyőzni Voldemortot?

Talán… Minden esetre, ebben a cellában kevésbé érezné magát kényelmetlenül Shadowként, a csuklója körüli láncok minden bizonnyal lehullanának, és képes volna kislisszolni Malfoy lábai között, amikor kinyitja az ajtót.

Becsukta a szemét és elképzelte Piton képét… majd rögtön ki is nyitotta a szemét.

_Piton? Mit akart tőle pontosan Piton?_

_Szóval ez miatt nem jöhetett vele a Minisztériumba; úgy döntött, visszamegy Voldemorthoz._

_Az áruló!_

_Vajon tényleg az volt? Végül is megpróbálta elvinni Voldemortot…_

Ezen elmélkedve Harry hozzádörzsölte homlokát a térdéhez. A sötét varázsló jelenléte fájdalomhullámot indított el a sebhelyében. Még most is érezte a varázsló gyűlöletét és türelmetlenségét. Nem volt túl messze… és örült.

Azért változott meg mostanában a tanár viselkedése? Tudta, mi fog ma történni? Nem, megpróbálta megóvni Harryt attól, hogy elmenjen a meghallgatásra…

Nem. Nem, Piton megóvta őt. Minden lehetősége megvolt rá, hogy átadja Voldemortnak, amikor a Kúriában időzött.

Piton az ő oldalán áll, ebben biztos volt. Mert máskülönben… esélye sem lenne, nemde?

És ha tévedett a tanárral kapcsolatban, akkor Shadow létezésére sincs több indok.

Bár csak néhány óra telt el, mióta aludt és evett is, Harry kimerültnek érezte magát. Minden szörnyen összezavarodott a Minisztériumba érkezése óta, amikor meglátta azt az ajtót és azután az a hang beszélni a kezdett hozzá a fejében.

_Voldemort. Nyilvánvaló. Hogy hagyhatta magát ily módon manipulálni? Ó, ha már a témánál tartunk, hogy hagyhatta Dumbledore, hogy egyenesen az orra elől rabolják el?_

_Dumbledore és Piton! Ha ők ketten azok, akiknek állítólag meg kell menteniük őt, jobban teszi, ha saját terven kezd el gondolkozni!_

A fiú gondolatait a folyosón felhangzó léptek zaja szakította félbe. Máris?

_Többen is jöttek… hárman_ – számolta meg. Halkan nevetgéltek, beszélgettek...

Az ajtó szélesre tárult és fény árasztotta el a kicsiny cellát. Harry pislogott, megpróbálta kivenni az arcokat. Lucius nyilvánvalóan ott volt, és a férfi válla fölött az a tébolyult mosoly, ami örökre beleégett az emlékezetébe.

Bellatrix.

Sirius unokatestvére, aki mindössze néhány héttel ezelőtt ölte meg őt… A csak néhány órával ezelőtt a minisztériumban lejátszódott esemény úgy tűnt, mint mintha évtizedekkel korábban történt volna vele.

Ám most Harrynek az ajkába kellett harapnia, nehogy felordítson a haragtól; az emlék, ahogy Sirius átesik a függönyön Bellatrix Lestrange átka miatt, most jóval élénkebben jött vissza, mint valaha.

Ha lett volna esélye, a leghalványabb is… macskává alakulna és elcsúfítaná a nőt, mielőtt feltépné a torkát!

Malfoy – figyelmen kívül hagyva Harry dühös pillantását – megragadta őt a gallérjánál fogva és kihúzta a zárkájából.

- Hát ennyire örül, hogy lát minket, Mr. Potter? Tetszik az új szobája? Ne aggódjon, bőven lesz ideje, hogy felmérje a hosszát, a szélességét és a magasságát…

A férfi mögül felhangzott Bellatrix nevetése és azé a másik Halálfalóé is, akit Harry nem ismert fel.

- Jól el fogunk szórakozni, Potty! Ó igen, meglátod, milyen jól kijövünk majd egymással. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg mondanivalód lesz a számunkra! – kuncogott Bellatrix, és arca olyan közel volt Harryéhez, hogy a fiú érezte a leheletét.

Malfoy egy hirtelen mozdulattal visszalökte őt a pincébe. A fiú felkészült rá, hogy esés közben eléri a falat, de meglepetésére, a földre esett.

Harry egy gyors pillantással felmérte és megértette: a falak visszacsúsztak a helyükre, így ismét egy nagy, komor, ablaktalan helyiség lett belőle.

A három Halálfaló belépett és körbevette a fiút. Tisztán látszott, mennyire elégedettek magukkal.

- Úgy látszik, elfelejtettem üdvözölni a Malfoy-kúriában – mondta Lucius egy apró udvarias mosoly kíséretében. – Legyen a vendégünk az elkövetkező néhány napra… amikor, abban a hatalmas megtiszteltetésben lesz része, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr személyes fogadja. Addig pedig… igyekszünk felkészíteni önt a vele való találkozásra, rendben?

Bellatrix hisztérikus nevetése ismét felzendült.

- Amikor csak akarja – felelte Harry nyugodtan.

- Valóban, Mister Potter? – suttogta Malfoy, aki szemmel láthatóan jól szórakozott. – Nagyon biztos magában… Igaza volt Pitonnak és rejteget valamit előlünk?

Piton.

Harry agya gyorsan járt. Piton elhitette velük, hogy olyan titkolt ereje van, amivel képes szembeszállni Voldemorttal. Biztosan nem az animágus formájáról beszélt; a bájitalmester csak arra törekedett, hogy előnyhöz juttassa.

Nem veszítheti el… és nem árulhatja el Pitont sem.

- Az az áruló… - sziszegte a fogai között, és igyekezett belesűríteni az összes mérgét és csalódottságát, amit a tanárral kapcsolatban érzett. Nem is lesz olyan nehéz a történtek után…

A három Halálfaló nevetésben tört ki.

- Ó, Harry, olyan bájosan naiv vagy! Rendben, ha Harrynek szólítalak? Draco olyan gyakran beszélt rólad, hogy úgy érzem, jól ismerlek! Tényleg, hát ki _nem_ beszél a Fiúról, Aki Túlélte…?

Harry nem válaszolt. Minél kevesebbet beszél, annál kisebb a kockázata, hogy elárulja magát…

- Az unokaöcsém keresztfia, a drága kis Harry Potter! Ettől már szinte rokonok vagyunk, nemde Harrrrrrrry? – kérdezte Bellatrix hatalmas mosollyal.

- Ne beszéljen Siriusról! – mordult fel a fiú, el is feledve az előbbi elhatározását.

- Óó, érzékeny pontra tapintottunk! Sirius, a bátor Sirius Black, aki annyira szerette a griffendéleseket és a sárvérűeket! Mekkora óriási veszteség, ugye Bellatrix? – ugratta Malfoy vidáman.

- Ne beszéljen Siriusról! – háborgott Harry. Érezte, hogy lüktet az ér a halántékán. Már nem a fáradtságtól homályosult el a látása, hanem sokkal inkább a haragtól.

- Óóóó, szegény fiúnak hiányzik a keresztapja. Nem kéne kicsim, nem fog sokáig tartani és ígérem, csatlakozol hozzá! Ám először meg kell hozzá mutatnod az új képességeidet. Gyerünk, lássunk egy kis bemutatót, Harry drága, a keresztapád olyan büszke lenne rád!

Harry felnyögött haragjában, és sikerült lábra állnia. Már épp megpróbálta megtámadni Bellatrixot, amikor elérte a felismerés. Nem csak a csuklóit kötötték hátra, de a pálcája is eltűnt.

Hogyan? Mikor? Ki?

Egy pillanattal később feledte is a kérdéseket, mivel a földhöz vágta egy _Electro_, amit Malfoy szórt rá nagylelkűen.

- Tsk, tks, fiam, ki mondta, hogy felkelhetsz? Hát a muglik nem tanítottak neked jó modort? Nem, valóban; feltételezem, ezt senki nem várhatja el a Mugliktól… nem számít. Hadd segítsek!

Megragadta Harry a hajánál és talpra rántotta a fiút, aki bizonytalanul talpon maradt.

- Tehát Harry, van valami mondandód a számunkra?

Harry sötéten bámult Bellatrixra és nem válaszolt.

- Nincs? _Crucio!_

Harry ismét a földre zuhant, elfelejtette minden mérgét…. Crucio, Voldemort, a temető, Cedric…

Amikor újra lélegzethez jutott, zihálni kezdett, és már nem volt benne biztos, hol is van. A három alak fölötte nevetett, sötét volt és minden idegvégződése tűzben égett…

Egy kéz ismét megragadta a haját, és ő újra lábain állt, miközben erős kezek támogatták.

- Harry, Harry, annyival könnyebb lehetne ez… kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte mézes-mázos hangon Lucius Malfoy.

A fiú összeszorította a fogait és Bellatrixra emelte tekintetét, aki alig pár lépéssel arrébb hangosan nevetett. Bárcsak át tudna most változni… de ez túl veszélyes lenne Pitonra nézve.

Egy kéz felemelte az állát és kényszerítette, hogy Malfoyra nézzen.

- Nézz rám, ha hozzád beszélek! Egyébként sincs is szükséged erre a szemüvegre, hogy szemtelennek tűnj, nem igaz?

A szemüvege elrepült, és az ismeretlen Halálfaló cipőjének talpa alatt összetört.

- Kösz – mondta Harry mosolyogva, ezúttal egyenesen Malfoy szeme közé nézve. – Éppen jó okot kerestem, hogy beszerezzek egy újat. A kerete nem állt jól nekem.

Malfoy halkan nevetgélt, mintha jó viccet hallott volna.

Ám egy pillanattal később Harry ismét érezte, hogy a Cruciatus átok a kőpadlóra taszítja, és tisztán hallotta, hogy saját sikolyai visszhangot vernek a pince falain.

Nem, Lucius Malfoynak határozottan nem volt humorérzéke.

oooOOOooo

Az eltelt éjszaka eseménytelensége és a Nott kunyhó nyugalma idegösszeomlással fenyegette Perselust.

Nott távozása óta senki nem hoppanált, és a Sötét Nagyúr folyamatos, árgus tekintetétől követve az egész napját bájitalkészítéssel töltötte, és ez egy olyan új tapasztalat volt, amit soha többé nem akart megismételni.

Nem mintha a sötét varázsló alkalmatlankodott volna. Tulajdonképpen egész nap nem sem szólt egy szót sem, de a vörös szempár állandó jelleggel Perselusra szegeződött, ujjai a szék karfáján doboltak, és nagy ritkán felkelt, hogy sétáljon keveset.

De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy csendben volt. Első alkalommal, amikor meghallotta azt a kis nevetést a háta mögül, Perselus gyorsan megfordult és a váratlan vidámság forrását kereste.

Amikor meglátta a Sötét Nagyúr kifejezéstelen, félig lehunyt szemét, a bájitalmester megmerevedett. Nem ő volt, és nem is másvalaki a kunyhóban, aki megnevettette a sötét varázslót.

Tagadhatatlanul Potter volt az. És az egyáltalán nem számított jó dolognak…

A párszaszóval vegyített kitörő, undok nevetéstől a professzor nyakán az összes szőrszál minden alkalommal az égnek állt, amikor meghallotta.

Mit művelnek a fiúval? Az ő macskájával? Megesküdött, hogy nem engedi. Bárcsak eljuthatna a Malfoy kúriába! Bár még akkor sem lenne képes olyan könnyedén kihozni a fiút.

Két bájital készítése és a Sötét Nagyúr vészjósló nevetése közepette Perselusnak volt ideje, hogy felmérje a lehetőségeit.

Tudta, hogy nem hoppanálhat; bizonyára újra aktiválták a behatolás elleni védelmet Nott érkezése után. A hopp-por határozottan nem jöhetett szóba, így hát csak két megoldás maradt.

Feltétlenül az első, a régi, jól bevált módszer volt a gyengébb: szökés gyalog. Na de fogni Pottert és elszaladni egyenesen a Halálfalók és Voldemort orra elől? Kész öngyilkosság! Több dózis Felix Felicis lenyelésére lenne szükség, hogy sikerüljön.

És maradt a zsupszkulcs. Dumbledore úgynevezett ajándéka, az utolsó mentsvára…

Perselus nyugtalanul megérintette a palackot a varázsló talár anyagán keresztül. Tizenöt éven keresztül ott őrizte, elővigyázatosan a zsebében tartotta, és arra várt, hogy kétségbeejtő helyzet mutatkozzon.

Vajon ennyi idő eltelte után még mindig működik? Vajon tényleg sikerült kijuttatni őt a védőfalakon kívülre, ahogy Dumbledore biztosította róla, hogy megteszi? Ebben kételkedett.

Ám akárhogy is, ez volt a legkisebb problémája. A zsupszkolcsot úgy készítették, hogy csak egy személyt szállítson: őt. Egyetlen utast sem, csak magát: Perselus Pitont.

Igen, Dumbledore előre látott mindent… kivéve, hogy az a kétségbeejtő lehetőség magában foglalja, hogy megmentse az ő drágalátos Potterét.

És így már Shadow maradt. Macska formájában vajon megengedi a zsupszkulcs, hogy magával vigyen egy második utast, ha ő azt szorosan magához öleli?

Ez volt a legjobb eshetőségük.

Mindent összevetve: az egyetlen esélyük.

A Sötét Nagyúr mögötte ismét vidáman felkacagott, ami lehűtötte őt.

- Ó, igen, sikíts Harry… semmi nem tölt el nagyobb örömmel… hamarosan könyöröghetsz majd, hogy hagyjalak meghalni, de egyelőre mutasd meg nekünk, mit tudsz…

Piton fogait összeszorítva küzdött a heves kényszer ellen, hogy hozzávágja a mögötte levő alakhoz a kezében tartott bubógumót.

Lucius tudta, hogyan legyen kreatív. Képes lesz Harry átváltozni, amikor eljön a megfelelő pillanat?

Kezei enyhén reszkettek a haragtól és a frusztrációtól, amikor a bájitalmester az üst fölé hajolt, hogy beleszórja a folyadékba a gumót.

Türelem. Ki kell várnia az alkalmas pillanatot…

oooOOOooo

- Milyen szégyen, hogy Perselust nem engedték csatlakozni hozzánk; bizonyára szerette volna, ha játszadozhat Potterrel! – mondta sajnálkozva Bellatrix.

- Azt majd még meglátjuk – felelte Malfoy szkeptikusan. – A Sötét Nagyúr mostanában nem volt olyan elégedett a szolgálataival. Azon tűnődöm… áh, ne is törődj vele, rövid parancsban úgyis megtudjuk. Gondolod, hogy készen áll?

Harry érzékelte, hogy Bellatrix leguggol mellette. Kezét végigfuttatta a haján, és a fiú fájó izmai megfeszültek.

- Igen. Azt hiszem, kezdhetjük – mondta a nő végül.

_Kezdeni?_ Harry erősen összeszorította az állát. _Mit értett ez alatt?_

Úgy érezte, máris egy örökkévalóság óta ott van… a pincében már sötét volt, de tudta, nem számít, mennyi az idő. Egyszerűen nem volt ereje, hogy bármit is megkülönböztessen a homályos körvonalakon kívül.

Mennyi idő telhetett el, mióta megérkezett a Kúriába? Biztosan órák, talán napok. A három Halálfaló váltogatta egymást, ahogy ők fogalmaztak: hogy Harry nem unatkozzon. Aligha volt rá esélye.

Már nem is számolta, hány varázslatot szórtak rá; a legtöbbjüket egyébként sem ismerte. De egy ponton meg volt győződve, hogy legalább az egyik karja és az egyik bokája használhatatlan, van néhány törött bordája és vér volt a szájában.

Valószínűsítette, hogy az ujjain érzett folyadék a saját vére volt.

Nem ez az első alkalom, amikor Voldemortnak sikerült elkapnia őt, és Harry számára az sem számított újdonságnak, hogy egy csapatnyi boldog szadista állat támadások céltáblájaként használja őt. Fogát csikorgatva próbálta elképzelni, ahogy a Tűzvillámán repül messzire… el ettől a pincétől.

Ez néha működött Dursleyékkel, és a vízió szintén megakadályozhatná, hogy macskává alakuljon.

_Piton büszke lett volna az ötletére…_

_Nem, nem szabad Pitonra gondolnia. Különösen nem Pitonra._

De a Halálfalók jóval több képzelőerővel rendelkeztek, mint Vernon bácsi… a Cruciatus Malfoy szerint önmagában nem lett volna elég, így átkok választékainak sokaságát vonultatták fel, amelyek hatásossága eltérő, ám fájdalmas volt. Nott – nem meglepő módon – kezdeményezte a „Vágjuk Pottert a szemközti falnak" elnevezésű játékot, de a játszma nem tartott túl sokáig: a falak hamar győztek, méghozzá K.O. kiütéssel.

Bellatrix végül kitalált egy folyamatos játékot, amiben mind egyetértettek: ki éri el, hogy Harry a leghangosabban, vagy a lehető leggyakrabban felordítson.

Harry becsületbeli kérdést csinált belőle, hogy ne adja meg kínzóinak – akármilyenek is voltak azok az átkok - ezt az elégedettséget. De erőfeszítései ellenére a mérkőzést egyre könnyebb volt megnyerniük…

Amikor érezte, hogy elméje kezd ködössé válni, és kimerülni a szenvedéstől, megpróbált néhány egyszerű gondolatba kapaszkodni.

És mindenek felett nem gondolni Pitonra. Ha élve akar kijutni innen, az volt a legjobb esélye, és senki nem sejthette meg. Bárcsak több ideje lett volna az Okklumencia gyakorlására.

A következő gondolata az volt, hogy két előnye is van tartalékban. Rendben, talán a „tartalék" szó egy kicsit túlzás… de Piton szerzett neki egy kis időt – hogy mennyit, nem tudta, de a haladék megmaradt. Végül, ott volt Shadow… amikor eljön a kellő pillanat, az elementáris meglepetés döntő lehet… **HA** sikerül átváltoznia!

És ezután Dumbledore-ról gondolkozott. És a Rendről. Nem fogják hagyni itt meghalni; biztosan úton voltak ide. Talán még arra sem lesz szüksége, hogy átváltozzon, vagy saját erejéből megszökjön; az a lehetőség a legveszélyesebb…

Végül és legfőképp: nem merte feladni. Bármi is történt, akármit is tettek… nem fog könyörögni. Nem fog nekik könyörögni és nem fog engedelmeskedni. Nem kényszeríthetik. Ha nem csaltak a sejtései, a Halálfalóknak megtiltották, hogy megöljék; szerepük annyiból állt, hogy megtörjék az ellenállását.

Nos, nem fognak győzni.

Amikor végül Bellatrix úgy döntött, hogy készen áll, Harry már a saját nevében sem volt biztos. Dumbledore egy távoli árnyék volt, és a Rend egy homályos fogalom.

Ha valaki eltökélte, hogy kijuttatja innen, akkor jobb szerette volna, hogy most teszi, _mielőtt _Bellatrix elkezdi…

- Idd meg ezt, kicsikém, imádni fogod… egy bájital a kedvenc tanárodtól!

Harry megacélozta magát, küzdött a fiola ellen, amit az ajkához nyomtak, de Piton nevének említése megállította, és vonakodva lenyelte a folyadékot.

Néhány pillanat múlva a fájdalom úgy tűnt, visszahúzódik testéből, és a látása élesebbé válik.

Szokásához híven Malfoy volt az, aki a hajába markolva kényszerítette felállásra; Harrynek - legnagyobb meglepetésére - sikerült talpon maradnia.

Még mindig voltak fájdalmai; kimerültnek érezte magát és hangja rekedt volt a rengeteg sikoltozástól, de volt elég ereje, hogy összeszedje magát, és a Halálfaló szemébe nézzen.

_Nagy kár_ – gondolta -, _hogy nincs elég nyála, hogy arcon köpje_…

_De szükséges az?_ Kissé elmosolyodott és nyelvét végigfuttatta felrepedt ajkain.

Legjobb tehetsége szerint célba vette a halálfalót, aki nem eresztette el a haját, és kiköpte a vérét, ami – Harry hatalmas megelégedésére - egy _csattanással_ landolt a férfi arcán.

Malfoy ismét kegyetlenül mosolygott rá, és Harry tudta, hogy ez az engedetlen gesztusa sokba fog neki kerülni.

De, amikor Malfoy teljes nyugalommal megtörölte az arcát, úgy döntött megérte. Anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna, megszabadította Harryt a láncaitól.

Majd Bellatrixhoz fordult.

- Készen áll.

A helyiség váratlanul megváltozott, fény öntötte el, ami egy ablakon keresztül áradt be a szobába. _Egy ablak? _Harry pislogni kezdett, hogy megszokja a fényességet. A szobát gazdagon díszítették a bútorok, ritkaságok és festmények, és ott, a szoba közepén egy íróasztal állt, amit nagyon is jól ismert…

_Egy Cukorka?_

Dumbledore asztala.

_Hogyan? Sikerült kijuttatniuk onnan? Az kész csoda…_

Harry két alakot vett észre a sarokban és megtorpant. Nem volt vele a szemüvege, de az elmúlt években épp elég gyakran látta a sziluettjüket ahhoz, hogy messziről felismerje őket.

- Dumbledore professzor! McGalagony tanárnő! Hogy kerültem ide? Nem értem…

A két alak némán és nyugodtan hozzálépett.

- Professzor úr? Tanárnő?

- Harry, örülök, hogy látlak – mondta Dumbledore szelíden.

- Professzor úr, kérem, hogy kerültem ide? – kérdezte Harry lázasan. Érezte, hogy **valami** nincs rendben.

- Nem emlékszel, fiam? Érted mentünk, hogy kiszabadítsunk, a Rend… mindenki ott volt.

- Mindenki? Úgy érti… mindenki jól van?

Dumbledore lassan megrázta ősz fejét és félig behunyta a szemét.

- Emlékezz! Erőltesd meg magad, Harry! Végül mind meghaltak érted. Miattad.

Harry döbbenten tántorodott meg.

- Meghaltak? De hát kik?

- Mindenki, Harry. De te biztonságban vagy, és ez az, ami számít, ugye, fiam? – kérdezte szinte megnyugtató hangon Dumbledore.

- Nem! Nem, ez nem lehetséges, én nem akarom, én…

Harry elhátrált, kétségbeesetten kereste a szobából kivezető ajtót, ahol kijuthat, ki ebből a helyzetből. De Dumbledore felé indult és megragadta az állát úgy, ahogy Malfoy tette korábban.

- Nézz rám, Harry! Mind meghaltak miattad. Mit fogsz most tenni, hogy megérdemeld az életed?

Harry elfojtott hangot eresztett ki, amit elnyomott a Dumbledore háta mögött álló McGalagony nevetése.

- Harry, Harry, annyira csalódtam. Miért tettük mindezt? Nézz magadra, alig van hozzá erőd, hogy megállj a lábadon… és te vagy az, aki szembeszáll a Sötét Nagyúrral? Merlinre, akár azt is mondhatjuk, hogy elvesztettük a háborút – mondta a házvezető tanára.

- Végül is érted tettük, Harry – mondta Dumbledore fenyegető hangon, és szorítása még erősebb lett. – Mindenkivel együtt, akik meghaltak érted. Borzasztóan csalódtam.

Harry nem tudta levenni hatalmasra kerekedett szemét az igazgatóról. Mérgesnek és annyira ellenszenvesnek tűnt, hogy látja őt… és hirtelen, valami lehetetlenség történt.

Dumbledore végül eleresztette, és Harry egy másodpercig azt hitte, hagyja elmenni. De a varázsló keze ökölbe szorult és meglepő erővel arcon vágta Harryt, akit az ütés durván a földre lökött.

A fiú – kezével az arcán – elveszett tekintettel megfordult. McGalagony hisztérikusan nevetett.

- Nem érdemled meg, hogy Griffendéles legyél, Potter. Nem, tulajdonképpen azt sem érdemled meg, hogy varázsló légy! Roxfort sosem kellett volna, hogy befogadjon a tanulójaként. _Crucio!_

Amikora szőnyegre rogyott, kétségbe esetten igyekezett, hogy ne sikoltson. Harry igyekezett kitalálni, mi volt a hiba ezzel a jelenettel. Dumbledore sosem emelt kezet senkire támadólag, nem ilyen módon. Igen, harcolt Voldemorttal a Minisztériumban, de varázslatot használt! És McGalagony…

Csalódott volt. Csak csalódott. Emberek haltak meg miatta, és neki fizetnie kellett érte.

- Sajnálom… sajnálom… Annyira sajnálom!

Úgy tűnt, az idő megáll egy pillanatra. Felnézett, és úgy hitte, elégedett mosolyt lát McGalagony arcán… _A helyes dolgot mondta_?

De Dumbledore, aki közelebb jött, nem hagyta kétségek között. Egy jól elhelyezett rúgással távolabb gördítette Harryt.

- Sosem sajnálhatod eléggé, Harry. Az, hogy sajnálkozol, még nem hozza vissza őket a halálból.

- Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen, megteszek bármit, amit csak akar, csak adjon rá esély!

- Esélyt, Harry? Volt esélye Lupinnak és Tonksnak? És Weasleyéknek? – kérdezte az idős varázsló fenyegetően.

- A Weasleyk? – krákogta Harry – Nem! Ők nem lehetnek! Az nem lehetséges! Igaz?

- Mindnyájan, Harry. Az egész család, az apától a legkisebb leányig, beleértve a te drága, griffendéles barátodat is. Mi maradt most, fiam? Te? Nézz magadra, te szánalmas… micsoda pazarlás!

Harry nem gondolta, hogy McGalagony éles nevetése furcsa. Tulajdonképpen nem is hallotta.

A földön térdelt és elkeseredetten zokogott, még a bordáiban érzett fájdalmat sem érezte többé. Ron… Ginny… Remus.. mind halottak… Mit tett?

- Potter! – McGalagony hangja egy idő múlva közbevágott. – Állj fel, Potter! Hagyd abba a földön fetrengést, nincs időnk a nyafogásodra!

Harry - akár egy alvajáró – inogva talpra küzdötte magát, szemeit elhomályosították a könnyei.

- Csak egy sírós-pityogós kisfiúnk maradt. Mit gondolsz, Potter, a könnyek fogják megmenteni a világot? Senki nem akarja az orrod törölgetni! Ej, egy kis büszkeséget!

Harry megpróbálta felemelni a fejét, de a könnyek akarata ellenére továbbra is folytak.

- Szánalmas, Potter. _Crucio_!

Amikor végül McGalagony véget vetett az átoknak, Harry szinte bánta. Legalább a fájdalom távol tartotta őt, hogy a továbbiakról gondolkozzon…

- Én… nagyon sajnálom – mormogta, ami hatalmas erőkifejtést igényelt.

- Igazán, Mr. Potter? Akkor mondja újra. Térdepelve. Kérjen bocsánatot a vétkeiért… azért, aki.

Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy összeszedi minden megmaradt erejét, de…

Nem.

Ez nem tisztességes.

Nem akarta, hogy ez történjen, és McGalagony… sosem kérne ilyen dolgot tőle. Hogy megbocsátást kérjen a boszorkánytól és varázslótól, aki kegyetlen ábrázattal, elégedett mosollyal figyelik őt, nem jelentene számára megváltást.

Dumbledore bizonyára meglátott valamit Harry arcán, mert hajánál fogva felemelte őt és térdre kényszerítette. Kék szeme most keményen és megvetően nézte.

- Nos hát, Harry? Várunk.

- Nem – mormogta a fiú.

- Nem – ismételte a férfi lágyan.

- Nem.

Egy pillanattal később egy másfajta varázslat érte el, amit egyenesen a sebhelyére irányult, és végül belezuhant az áldott, sötét eszméletlenségbe.

Minden sötét volt… lebegett, végre megszabadult az fájdalomtól, ami… órák óta sújtotta. Vagy napok?

Már nem tudta. Valaki meghalt... Sokan meghaltak. Dumbledore… nem akart többé visszamenni oda.

Jobb szerette az ürességet.

De a fekete üresség nem volt teljes, tulajdonképpen… volt ott valami, ami a távolban pislákolt. Enyhén kíváncsian Harry a fény felé irányította elméjét.

Egy szoba… egy lámpa. Majdnem éjfél volt. Egy férfi… nem is, kettő, mindketten feketébe öltözve, némán elfoglalták magukat valamivel.

De az egyikük nem is igazán férfi, igaz?

Harry közelebb ment. A kettőjük közül a magasabbik nem is ember volt. Nem egészen… Harry elméje megakadt a sápadt arcon levő függőleges szemrésű vörös szempáron… a gyűlölködésén, az eufóriáján, a kegyetlenségén.

Harry szinte lebegett, miközben bejárta a hatalmas szoba hosszát és szélességét. Tudta, hogy ki ő, annyira ismerősnek látta, szinte a részét képezte…

Utálta őt, bár valószínűleg nem annyira, mint amennyire a kígyóképű alak gyűlölte Harryt. Ő nem volt képes erre, de az összes felhalmozódott haragja a felszínre tört, amikor meglátta a hüllőszerű lény mosolyát.

Olyan vidám. Annyira győzedelmes. Annyira rosszindulatú.

Harry elhúzódott és figyelmét a másik varázsló felé fordította.

Őt is érzékelte… hogy mennyire nem szerette a mögötte ólálkodó lényt. Félte őt, de még inkább undorodott tőle. Mégsem a lény volt az, aki felé a feketébe öltözött férfi gondolatai irányultak.

Nyugtalan volt. És ennél még jobban igyekezett elrejteni azt a mély aggodalmat, amit ugyanaz felé érzett, aki a másik varázsló diadalmámorának tárgya volt.

Valaki. Egy macska... Nem, egy fiú. Harry hagyta, hogy elringassa az érzés, amit ott talált.

A Fekete alak aggódott valakiért, akivel törődött.

Valakiért, aki veszélyben volt.

Őérte.

Harry érezte, hogy a helyszín elúszik. Piton. Piton érte aggódott; ő volt ott Voldemorttal, és várta az időt, hogy érte jöhessen és megmentse!

Amikor minden eltűnt egy sötét alagútban, a fiú egy utolsó látomást érzékelt. Valami felkeltette a bájitalmester figyelmét és zaklatottan felnézett.

Egy röpke pillanatra Harrynek az a benyomása támadt, hogy tekintetük összekapcsolódik, Piton meglátta őt és megérezte, hogy ott van.

Harry sosem képzelte, hogy meglátja a tanára tekintetében mindazt, ami ott volt: aggodalom, megkönnyebbülés… és ígéret, hogy minden jó véget ér.

Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, miért, ez a látomás sokkal valóságosabbnak tűnt, mint a látogatása Dumbledore irodájában… talán, mert nem kerítette hatalmába az érzés, hogy minden hamisan cseng!

De nem volt ideje, hogy összerakja ezeket a részleteket. Amint visszanyerte eszméletét, érezte az egész testét…

A helyiség nem ugyanaz volt, és ez alkalommal nem ismerte fel.

Sikerült felkönyökölnie, és megpróbálta kivenni a berendezési tárgyakat. Talán egy gyerekszoba. A földön játékok hevertek, és a békés, derűs képet, amit hely sugalmazott, egy bölcső tetőzte be.

Harry ismét két alakot látott felé közeledni. Halványan ismerősnek tűntek… hol láthatta vajon őket? Bárcsak vele lenne a szemüvege.

Mintha beleláttak volna az elméjébe, mindketten leguggoltak mellé.

- Ó, Harry – mondta egy lágy női hang.

A fiú hunyorgott. Vörös haj, zöld szempár, olyan, mint a sajátja… Tudta, hol látta ezt az arcot: a fotóalbumban, amit Hagrid adott neki.

- Anya?

- Igen, kicsikém. Az édesapád is itt van.

Harry érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul. Ez annyira jó… de miért itt, ebben a szobában?

- Meghaltam? – kérdezte elgyengülve. Teste fájdalmasan valóságosnak és élőnek tűnt.

- Nem. De mi igen – felelte James.

Volt valami a hangjában, amitől Harry megijedt. Szemrehányás…

- Én… én… sajnálom – próbálkozott.

- Mit sajnálsz, drágám? – kérdezte anyja szelíden.

- Hogy meghaltatok. Tényleg nagyon szerettem volna megismerni titeket.

- Mi is. Ugye tudod, hogy boldogok vagyunk – mondta Lily nyájasan.

- Tudom… Sajnálom, hogy nem volt több időnk – mormolta Harry.

- Nekünk sem volt több időnk, Harry. Mi huszonegy évesek voltunk, amikor megölt. Élni akartunk, és még sok gyermeket. Szerettük egymást, de aznap éjjel véget ért… és te túlélted.

- Igen… - válaszolta a fiú bizonytalanul. – Ígérem, megfizetek érte.

- Mi a jó a bosszúban? – kérdezte James. - Mi már meghaltunk. Túl késő megváltoztatni azt, ami már megtörtént.

- Az én hibám volt, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú sóhajtva.

- Nem tudom, Harry, te mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Lily szelíden.

- Ha én nem lettem volna ott, ő sem támadott volna meg titeket.

- Ez igaz. Hosszú életet élhettünk volna, sok gyermekkel… normális gyerekekkel.

- Sajnálom – szorult el Harry torka.

- Most mit? Hogy létezel? Igen, valószínűleg jobb lett volna, ha aznap éjjel meghalsz. De úgy tűnik, különleges vagy.

- Nem tudom… nem érzem magam annak.

- Nem – mondta James kételkedve. – Kicsi vagy, nem túl bátor, sem intelligens… ez aligha tesz értékessé.

Egy harmadik árnyék csatlakozott hozzájuk, és Harry felismerte benne Siriust.

- Azt hittem, te más vagy, Harry. Azt hittem, olyan vagy, mint James… de James sosem hagyott volna meghalni. Én szerettelek téged, úgy tekintettem rád, mint a fiamra, és bármit megtettem volna érted. És te? Megöltél. Miért? – kérdezte vádló hangon, és élénk tekintete haragtól és undortól sötétedett.

- Sirius, nem! Én nem akartam! Esküszöm, bármit megtennék, hogy ismét élj…

- Bocsánatkérések, ígérgetések… Csak erre vagy képes? Mindenkit megölsz körülötted, Harry! Hagytad, hogy meghaljanak érted… és mit teszel te?

A három hang felváltva vádolta, de Harry már nem hallotta őket többé. Képtelen volt többet befogadni. Ne Siriust, ne a szüleit… ne őket, ne ezt…

- Kérj megbocsátást, Harry! – követelte James.

- Kelj fel, és kérd, hogy bocsássunk meg – visszhangozta Sirius engesztelhetetlenül.

Sosem képzelte el a szüleit ilyen módon… Sirius sosem nézett rá így. Azt akarta, hogy megváltozzon, de már nem volt hozzá többé ereje.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét és sorban mindegyiküket megbámulta, bátorítást vagy egy kis vigaszt keresett… de csak tartózkodó arcokat látott, és a szülei hideg, csalódott tekintetét.

Sirius – elvesztve türelmét – arcán utálkozó tekintettel felállt, és rosszindulatúan bordán rúgta.

- Nem érdemled meg, hogy tovább várjunk…

- Ne, kérlek… ne menjetek el!

- Még csak bocsánatot sem tudsz kérni? – kérdezte élesen Lily. – Azok után, amit velünk tettél?

- És Harry rádöbbent, igaza van a nőnek. Nem tudott. Nem így… valami visszatartotta tőle, és még csak nem is tudta, miért.

Becsukta a szemét, és amikor végül a Cruciatus elérte őt, megtalálta rá a választ.

A fekete szempár látványa, ahogy aggodalommal telve figyeli, és közben nyugtatni próbálja… Azzal a tekintettel, amit azon a három emberen kellett volna látnia, akik körülvették, és nem ezt a mostani hidegséget és megvetést.

Ez a halvány reménysugár tartotta meg őt, amikor a feketeség ismét megrohamozta a tudatát.

Ezúttal egyáltalán nem látott fényt. Ismét érezte, hogy lebeg, de a sötétség teljes volt. Csak várni tudott…

Ám az sem tartott sokáig. Érezte, hogy fájó testéből egyre folyik az erő, és tudata mind jobban összezavarodik.

Bár még volt elég ereje, hogy felemelje a fejét, ezt vonakodva tette meg. Egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, akarja-e látni, ami várja őt…

Rácsok. Ez volt az első dolog, amin megakadt a szeme, és úgy tűnt, mintha megállna a szívverése. A régi, olyannyira ismerős ágy, ahol elterült, a nyitott szekrény… a szobájában feküdt Dursleyéknél!

Nem, már nem. Megszökött, és megígérték neki, hogy sosem fog oda visszamenni!

Léptek hangzottak fel, és felugrott. A nyíló zárak hangjai… Ez bárcsak… de nem, nem gondolhat rá.

Piton nincs ott, sosem jön vissza újra.

Az ő Pitonja már nem létezik; utálta Harryt.

Sosem fog visszatérni.

Harrynek nem szabad rágondolni, rá különösen nem…

Az ajtó szélesre tárult, és Vernon bácsi tömör árnyalakja fenyegetően közeledett.

- Újra itt, he? – mordult fel.

- Nem… - válaszolta Harry. - Nem, nem maradok.

- Ó, tényleg? Szeretném én azt látni – jegyezte meg csúfondárosan Vernon.

- Nem tudom, mit akarsz tőlem. Nem leszek a terhetekre…

- A terhünkre, tényleg? Gondolod, csak a két szép szemedért kértem annak az eljárásnak a lefolytatását, hogy visszaszerezzelek?

- Eljárást… a tárgyalást? Nem, mi történt… nem, Dumbledore, sosem fogja megengedni!

- Az a vén bolond semmit nem mondott erről. Örült, hogy megszabadítja jelenlétedtől az iskoláját. Még a különcök sem akarnak téged, hmm? Nem meglepő. Még rájuk is bajt hozol.

Harry érezte, hogy egész testében reszketni kezd. Jól emlékezett a Dumbledore irodájában lejátszódott jelenetre, ahol az idős varázsló annyira csalódottnak, olyan mérgesnek, undorodónak látszott… még meg is ütötte.

_Megütötte? Dumbledore?_

_Igen. Ennyit arról, hogy kedvenceként tartotta számon._

_És McGalagony… Cruciatust szórt rá._

Ó, Merlin, tehát valóban igaz volt… elhagyták őt, még azt sem hitték, megérte a fáradtságot. Még Dumbledore is úgy vélte, bajt hoz

És visszaküldte Dursleyékhez.

- Miért? – mormolta Harry.

- Mit miért, te kis hülye? Miért nem akarnak téged többé? Tudni akarod, miért, he? Miért akartam, hogy visszajöjj? Számos jó okom volt rá, fiú.

Vernon kuncogásától borzongás szaladt végig Harry gerince mentén. Vernon kiabált, ordított, hangosan nevetett, de kuncogni? Az biztos nem jó dolog.

Az első ok, hogy kárpótoltak, amiért megteszem. Valaki, aki azt akarja, hogy megfizesd az adósságaid, fiú… akár csak mi, többiek, he? Valaki, aki úgy vélte, igazi érdemeidnek megfelelően kezeltelek. És higgy nekem, azok után, ami Dudleyval történt, tudom, hogyan járjak el.

- Dudley?

- Az én Dudleym. A fiam. Egy magas, jóképű fiú, nagyszerű tulajdonságokkal… pontosan a te ellentéted, te kis patkány! Még a szüleid sem akartak téged!

_És ez nem volt hazugság_– gondolta Harry.

- A te úgynevezett dementorjaid… ők visszajöttek. Téged kerestek. De csak Dudleyt találták helyetted – súgta halkan Vernon a fülébe.

Csend állt be közéjük.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Harrynek úgy tűnt, valami határozottan összetört odabenn a mellkasában.

Dudley.

A kibírhatatlan, szörnyű Dudley, aki gyerekkorának rettegett lidércnyomása volt… halott, vagy szinte az. Miatta. Ismét.

Mit mondhat erre?

Semmit, különösen, amikor látta, hogy újabb valaki közeledik Vernonhoz: egy alak, aki rendkívül hasonlított a férfire.

De amíg Vernon szemei haraggal teltek meg és vádlón nézte, az újonnan érkező tekintete kétségbeejtően üresnek és élettelennek látszott.

Dudley.

Harry behunyta a szemét. Képtelen volt tovább rájuk nézni. Egyszerűen nem tudott többet befogadni.

Hallotta a hangokat, de nem értette.

Egy kéz addig rázta, míg ismét ki nem nyitotta a szemeit, de rögtön be is csukta, ám még így is épp elég idő telt el, hogy meglássa az undort és az utálatot Petunia néni arcán, aki közben halott fia arcát simogatta.

Innentől kezdve semmit nem hallott és semmit nem látott többé. Érezte, hogy valaki leveszi róla a pólóját, de nem érdekelte. Amikor a derékszíj szinte már ismerősen lecsapott a hátára, egy újabb érzés társult hozzá, ami szintén éppoly ismerős volt.

_**Megérdemelte.**_

Azt hitte, sokkal hamarabb fogja elveszteni az eszméletét, de úgy tűnt, teste megtagadja tőle, hogy ismét belemerüljön. Nem tudta mennyi ideig verte őt Vernon, mikor a férfi végül úgy döntött, elég volt.

Vernon a karjánál fogva megragadta, és minden teketória nélkül a folyosóra vonszolta, mielőtt, ugyanolyan fesztelenül lelökte a lépcsőn.

Harry felkiálthatott volna, de egyetlen sem jött ki a torkán.

Kábultságán át is látta, hogy kinyílik egy kis gardrób apró ajtaja. Nem volt ez nagyobb korábban? Egyszerűen ő nőtt meg?

Vernon szó szerint behajította és egy végső undok tekintetet vetett rá.

- Sosem fogsz onnan kijönni! Soha!

Ezzel hevesen becsapta az ajtót és Harry hallhatta bezáruló lakatok hangjait.

Ezúttal sötét volt, igazi sötétség. És Harry egy dologban nagyon biztos volt: akármi is történik, a fény sosem fog visszatérni.

oooOOOooo

A Malfoy-kúria nappalijában három igen elégedett Halálfaló gratulált egymásnak egy csésze tea fölött.

- Azt hiszem, megerősíthetjük, hogy a fiú semmilyen veszélyt nem jelent – közölte Lucius Malfoy, és belekortyolt italába.

- Nem volt ilyen jó napom az utolsó minisztériumi csata óta – kuncogott Bellatrix. – Ó, nem… Azt hiszem, ez még annál is sokkal jobb volt! Potter annyira imádnivaló játékszer!

- Piton bájitalának köszönhetően – értett egyet Lucius. –A_ Credulo*_. Minden helyzetet valóságosnak tűntet fel a másik számára. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy láttam a hatását, de azt kell, hogy mondjam, lenyűgözött. A fiún a legcsekélyebb kétely sem látszott.

- A pincéd az, ami minden elismerést kiérdemel, Malfoy – helyesbített Nott. - Annak a hatékonysága hihetetlen!

- Egyenértékű a roxforti Szükség Szobájával – magyarázta a kúria gazdája. – Kivéve, hogy egyedül a tulajdonosának engedelmeskedik… és sokkal hatékonyabban.

Bellatrix bólintott.

- Igazán szerettem átvenni a vén tehén McGalagony helyét. Mindig hittem, jól néznék ki kontyba fogott hajjal. Hát nem tökéletesen alakítottam a szerepem?

- Úgy vélem, mind meggyőzőek voltunk – mondta Lucius. A mugli szám különösen hasznos volt. Egy kredenc… A Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte egy konyhaszekrény lesz a veszte!

- Urunk információja értékes volt – mondta Bellatrix hevesen. Tudja, hogyan manipulálja ezt az ostoba kölyköt ilyen jól. Annyira könnyű volt, hogy az már szánalmas!

Már csak két dolgot kell ellenőriznünk – foglalta össze Lucius, miközben elvett egy kekszet. - Hagyjuk néhány órán át, hadd álljon talpra… amint a nap felkel, befejezzük ezt a kis színjátékot. Ha minden jól megy, holnap ilyenkorra a varázsvilág drágalátos megmentőjéből a Fiú, Aki Szánalmas Módon Megadta Magát válik, és mi, drága barátaim, mi leszünk a királyok. Higgyetek nekem, azok leszünk…

A három Halálfaló ugyanaz a bizakodó és elégedett nevetést hallatta.

Holnapra a világ meg fog változni…

Néhány emelettel lejjebb a fiú eszméletlenül hevert a földön.

Tudata távol járt, de teste - akarata ellenére – elutasította, hogy feladja.

Nem érezte, hogy közrefogják a falak, mindössze tudta, hogy bezárták, és sosem fogja újra meglátni a napvilágot.

Jobb is volt ez így.

Nem volt idő… sem emberek… sem emlékek… csak beletörődés, egy csipetnyi félelem és fájdalom.

Már semmi nem számított.

Semmi.

Amikor kinyílt az ajtó és a falak elhúzódtak, Harry zavartan gondolta, hogy semmi jóra ne számítson ebből… De már közönyös volt a jelenre.

Egy bájitalt erőltettek le a torkán és hallotta, hogy valakit elmormogja a _Renervate_ varázsigét.

Szemhéja akarata ellenére felnyílt és automatikusan felemelte a fejét.

Sötét volt. Erre is számított. De még így is ki tudta venni a helyiség sarkában a két alakot. Két feketeruhás, fenyegető alakot.

A fájdalom a sebhelyében azonnal felerősödött, és felismerte a jelenlevő személyt.

Voldemort.

A férfi tett néhány lépést Harry felé, és a második árnyék szorosan követte.

Harry most már felismerte, épp eleget látta mostanában… Pitont.

Ez szintén így volt jól.

- Potter… szóval útjaink itt keresztezték egymást. Mindenki olyan bizakodó volt, annyira büszke rád, és nézz magadra, még arra is képtelen vagy, hogy felállj és szembenézz velem.

Halk, megvető hangja szinte sajnálkozónak is beillett…

Ha önmaga lett volna, Harry valószínűleg talált volna valami maró megjegyzést, de az az idő már elmúlt.

Összeszedte erejét, és apró mozdulatokkal végül sikerült keresztberakott lábakkal felülnie a varázslóval szemben, aki végigmérte őt és felmérte.

Harry nem félt.

Igen, talán meg fog halni. De hitte, hogy talán mégsem. Egy egyszerű halál túl könnyű lett volna most.

- Tehát, Harry? Így állunk? Szótlanul hagyod, hogy megöljelek, egy intést sem hagysz az utókorra?

A fiú Piton felé nézett. Mit kéne gondolnia a bájitaltan tanárról? Barát vagy ellenség? Már nem volt benne biztos többé. De akárki is volt, Harry nem fogja elárulni őt.

Harry szó nélkül emelte fel közönyös tekintetét Voldemortra.

- Segítséget vársz Perselustól, fiam? Egy kicsit késő már rá, nem gondolod? – sziszegte nevetve a sötét varázsló.

Harry még azzal sem törődött, hogy megvonja a vállait. Tekintete a vörös szempárra meredt; meglepődött, hogy sebhelye nem okoz számára több szenvedést, amikor Voldemort készen áll megölni.

- Nagyszerű. Nincs értelme belemenni egy grandiózus végjátékba, ha Dumbledore hőse nem óhajt részt venni benne. Készen állsz, Harry? Ha van végső mondandód a világ számára, itt az ideje, hogy megtedd.

De nem volt. Harry arra szorítkozott, hogy szilárdan tartsa tekintetét és azon tűnődött, hogy legalább senkinek nem könyörgött. Nem tudott küzdeni, nem bújhatott el, és a sértések, amikkel megpróbálkozhatott volna, valószínűleg semmiképp nem illettek volna bele ebbe a történetbe.

Szóval hagyja, hogy megöljék, és ezzel kész is lesz.

- Perselus?

- Igen, mester?

- Rakd vissza a láncait. Hadd haljon meg úgy, mint egy rab.

A férfi bólintott és sietősen engedelmeskedett.

Harry nem próbálta megakadályozni őt. Mit számított? Hát nem rab volt egyébként is? Az igény mégis furcsának hatott…

És Piton is. A férfi tétovázás nélkül, a lehető legszorosabban rázárta a vasakat a csuklójára, és még csak rá sem nézett a fiúra.

A sötét, gondterhelt tekintet képe, amit korábban látott, ismét felidéződött Harryben.

Az a tekintett, az ő Pitonja volt. Nem az a személy, aki e pillanatban mellette áll.

Ettől az egyéntől – akárki is volt – nem várt semmit.

Perselus amint ellenőrizte a láncokat, nyugodt léptekkel visszatért mestere oldalára.

- Ezek rövid, szerencsétlen létezésed utolsó pillanatai, Harry. És ha hozzátehetem, teljesen hasztalan és katasztrofális – mondta Voldemort szórakozottan.

Ez ellen Harry sem tiltakozott.

A hüllő tekintetű varázsló végül felemelte pálcáját.

- Végezzük hát be. Avada…

Harry szemei meg sem rebbentek, a vállai nem meg sem rezdültek.

Csak a vörös tekintet villant meg elégedetten, miközben pálcáját leeresztette és a varázsige befejezetlen maradt.

Egy pillanattal később Voldemort alakja a jóval középszerűbb, szőke Lucius Malfoyjá, míg Piton helyét az oldalán Nott váltotta fel.

Úgy hiszem, meg van minden, amit tudni akartunk – mondta Malfoy elégedetten.

- A mi drágalátos vendégünknek nincs titkolt ereje. Ez csak itt egy szánalmas, védtelen kisfiú. Tökéletes, Potter. Holnap valóban találkozol a Sötét Nagyúrral. És a haláloddal, ugyanezen alkalommal.

Ezzel, Nottal a sarkában, elhagyta a pincét, és a falak ismét felvették ketrecformájukat.

Harry egy pillanatig eltűnődött.

Tehát ez az egész csak egy színjáték volt. Volt valami mélyebb is ott… de Harry túlságosan kimerültnek érezte magát. Sosem volt még ilyen szomjas életében. A gyógyító főzet, amit megitatott vele valaki korábban, kezdte elveszteni a hatását és a fiú ezzel egyidőben elvesztette a gondolatfonalát.

Egyébként sem volt fontos.

Holnap Voldemort tényleg itt lesz. Tényleg végez majd vele, és igen valószínűtlen, hogy bárki is érkezik majd a megmentésére.

Harry egy pillanatig egy kis csalódottságot érzett.

Pont holnap. Még ki várnia addig…

Harry hagyta, hogy a sötétség eluralkodjon elméjén, és ez legyen a végső jutalma.

Az utolsó éjszakájára engedélyezte magának, hogy hatalmába kerítse az egyetlen gondolat, ami még mindig megnyugtatta. A fekete szempár, ami arra kérte, hogy tartson ki.

A szelíd hang, ami Shadownak szólította…

_* Credulo = Hiszékenység_


	18. Zendüljön a kürtszó hangja

18. fejezet.

Zendüljön fel a kürtszó hangja!

A Nott kunyhóban eltöltött éjszaka embert próbálóan hosszúnak tűnt. A csend, a vörös szempár, a szobában visszhangot verő, vészjósló nevetés…

Perselus szinte hallotta a fiú sikolyait. Voltaképpen valamikor az éjszaka folyamán volt egy olyan pont, amikor még arról is meg volt győződve, a fiú jelenlétét is érzi. Megfordult, lázasan kutatott valami jel után, és egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, látja a zöld szempárt, ami olyan régóta kísértette.

Nyilvánvalóan álmodott. Az aggodalom és az elméjét védő folytonos okklumencia miatti fáradtság okozta. De azt a kétségbeeséssel megtelt szempárt egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

Ha Potter meghal, az a tekintet egész hátralevő életében kísérteni fogja… egy olyan életben, ahol nem tartana számára sokáig, hogy depresszióba zuhanjon – gondolta.

Ha nem történik valami nagyon gyorsan…

Abban a pillanatban - mintha vágyai teljesülnének - zöld lángok tűntek fel a kandallóban és Lucius Malfoy kétségtelenül elégedett ábrázattal belépett a kunyhóba.

- Uram, elvégeztük, amit kértél – mondta meghajolva.

A vörös szempár dühösen megvillant.

- Gyere ide, Lucius.

A férfi felnézett és elindult a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Járásában enyhén érzékelhető volt a félelem.

Perselus – anélkül, hogy hallania kellett volna a varázsige kimondását – azonnal tudta, mire készül a sötét varázsló: egy jól elhelyezett Legilimenst mond ki a Halálfalóra.

Néhány perc elteltével a férfi megszakította a kontaktust, és Perselushoz fordult.

- Visszavonom, amit korábban mondtam, Perselus – szólt. - A fiú semmit nem vár tőled.

A bájitalmester mélyen meghajolt.

- Lucius, tökéletesen hajtottad végre a küldetésed. Nagyon elégedett vagyok a szolgálatoddal… Választási módszered különösen bölcsnek bizonyult. Mára hagyd őt bezárva, és ne zavarjátok. Majd én gondoskodom róla, hogy ellenállása végleg megtörjön. Ma este, alkonyatkor minden készen álljon a… hogy is nevezted, Lucius? Áh, a grandiózus végjátékra. Igen, határozottan grandiózus lesz. Figyelmeztess mindenkit, hogy a ceremónia ma este veszi kezdetét. Szükségünk lesz egy különlegesen megválasztott helyre, nemde? Egy ötlet, Perselus?

Perselus úgy érezte, szíve erősebben ver mellkasában.

- A Tiltott Rengeteg ideális lenne, uram. Egyenesen Dumbledore és mindazok szeme előtt, akik az ügy mellett álltak.

A bájitalmester látta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szeme felragyog.

- Érdekes elképzelés, de jobban szeretnék valami még szimbolikusabbat… Godric's Hollow. A Godric's Hollow-i temető tökéletes lesz. Alkonyatkor. Lucius, értesíts mindenkit, hogy ott gyülekezzen! Te hozod nekem a fiút! Ma este minden megváltozik!

Malfoy –elégedettségtől sugárzó ábrázattal – meghajolt.

- Uram, szeretnéd, hogy előkészítsem Pottert?

- Nem lesz szükséges, Lucius. Hagyd őt abban a pincében. Személyesen, a magam módján fogok neki társaságról gondoskodni. Egyszerűen csak bizonyosodj meg róla, hogy senki nem jár a Kúria közelében.

Malfoy egy utolsó, tiszteletteljes meghajlással eltűnt a zölden felvillanó lángokban.

- Ne légy csalódott, Perselus – mondta Voldemort mézes-mázosan. – Lesz még esélyed ma este, hogy te is eljátszadozz a fiúval.

Perselus néhány semmitmondó szót mormolt, mielőtt újra munkához látott.

Megkapta a lehetőséget, bár sok remény nem maradt… Godric's Hollow? Ez tényleg a legutolsó hely volt, amire számított.

Mit tehet Dumbledore és a Rend ezen a ponton? Arra számítanak, hogy élve visszaviszi a fiút? Tényleg valóban el kell beszélgetnie Dumbledore-ral a Rend hatékonyságáról és arról, mit tekint elsődleges feladatának. Mert bár úgy tűnt, Voldemort meggyőződött hűségéről és arról a kis reményről, amit Potter állítólag beléhelyezett, ettől még Perselus nem kapta meg a remélt az esélyt, hogy elmenjen és ellenőrizze, milyen állapotban van a fiú.

Nem, a Sötét Nagyúr nem féltette az életét A Fiútól, Aki Mellesleg Úgy Is Meg Fog Halni. A kapocs - ami Voldemort elméjét a fiúéhoz kötötte - elég volt Perselus számára, hogy tudja, a fiú ereje végét járja, de legalább meg fogja érni az estét. Nem, szükségtelen volt erősítő főzetet beadni neki, hogy azzal biztosítsa, eszméleténél lesz a szertartás alatt.

Amire Voldemortnak szüksége volt, az a Mágialopó Esszencia.

Perselus jéggé dermedt a gondolatra. Igen, ismerte ezt a készítményt; már készített olyat. A Sötét Nagyúr jól tudta ezt, mivel mindig tartatott nála - Pitonnál - egy fiolányi bájitalt. De friss, hatékony főzetre volt szüksége, különösképpen a mai estére elkészítve, a legnagyobb ellensége számára.

Nem elégszik meg azzal a boldogsággal, hogy megöli a fiút, de hasznot is akar húzni belőle: vissza akarja venni a hatalmat és az erőt, amit a fiú - édesanyja áldozatának köszönhetően - tizenöt évvel ezelőtt ellopott tőle.

Igen, ma este minden megváltozik.

És Perselus érezte, hogy a végzet súlya lenyomja. Hasztalan volt az állítani, hogy nincs nála a bájital; egyébként is itt vannak a tartalék alapanyagok. Szintén lehetetlen annak legyengítése; csakis helyes módon tudja elkészíteni, vagy lebukik, mivel a főzetre jellemző tintakék szín kizárja a hamisítás lehetőségét.

A lehető legjobb képessége szerint elrejtette zavarát, és belevetette magát a bájitalfőzésbe. Majd egy újabba… amit bármi áron, de tökéletesen kell elkészítenie.

Abba, amit le kell nyeletnie a fiúval, amikor elérkezik a pillanat, mielőtt aktív álja a zsupszkulcsot. Néhány csepp is elég, hogy Harry felvegye animágus alakját, és azután már csak kiutat kell találni a szökésre, és elmenekülni Voldemort és a Halálfalók elől, ki a védőbűbájok szorításából. Gyerekjáték.

Perselus gyors gondolatmenetként megpróbált elképzelni egy lehetséges forgatókönyvet… és végül is, igen, a Mágialopó Esszencia valószínűleg még hasznosnak is bizonyulhat. Ahhoz, hogy aktiválódjon, és az erő átszálljon, folynia kell az ellenség vérének, és ennek vagy a tolvaj keze, vagy egyik hű alattvalója által kell bekövetkeznie.

Ő kell, hogy az legyen. Övé kell, hogy legyen ez a megtiszteltetés, a hűsége nevében neki kellene megközelítenie Harryt, és akkor diszkréten megitatja vele a másik bájitalt.

Majd a szökés érdekében zavart kelt…

Felsóhajtott. Hol legyen a szökés, milyen távolságban, ahol már elég gyengék a védőfalak, mennyi idejük lesz rá? Mekkora esélyt kapnak?

Sikerülnie kell. Sikerülnie, még ha ez lesz az utolsó dolog is, amit megtesz…

Homlokát összeráncolva hajolt újra az üst fölé, a ragacsos pára végigfolyt az arcán. Felsóhajtott. Egy dolog elkerülhetetlen: akár meghal, akár hősként tér vissza aznap éjjel a Roxfortba, zsíros hajjal fogja megtenni!

oooOOOooo

A börtön ajtaja egy örökkévalóságnak beillő ideig nem nyílt ki újra, és ez jó volt.

Ha választhatott volna, nem akart senkit látni a játszma végéig. Az emberek nem voltak jók a neki… ő sem volt jó nekik. Az emberek megbántották.

És mégsem érezte egyedül magát ebben a cellában… tudta, túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy még egy ember elférjen benne. De hallotta azt a hangot… azokat a zajokat… azt a nevetést…

Jobb szeretett volna a benyomásokra összpontosítani: leginkább a szomjúságra, amit érzett, a fájdalomra a karjában és a bokájában… ó, nos, igazából mindenhol.

De a hang egyre kitartóbbá vált, szavakat súgott, amiket megértett, anélkül, hogy igazából felfogta volna azokat. A hang párszanyelven sziszegett, akárcsak ő…

- Harry, mondd, megbántad? Felfogtad végre?

Harry megmerevedett. Nem volt hozzá ereje, hogy megszólaljon, de nem is volt rá szükség: végül is a hang a fejében szólt.

- Megérteni? Mit? – kérdezett vissza.

- Hogy nem tudsz legyőzni. Hogy sosem volt meg hozzá az erőd, hogy megtedd!

- Lehetséges – válaszolta egy pillanattal később. – De megpróbáltam.

- És mi jó származott abból, hogy a hőst játszottad? Mindent elvesztettél. A családod, a barátaid… Egyedül vagy, és senki nem hisz benned többé.

- Sosem kértem, hogy higgyenek bennem. És csak azt akartam, hogy legyen minden… normális.

- És az normális, hogy most itt vagy egyedül, sebesülten, egy börtön mélyén anélkül, hogy bárki is érkezne a megmentésedre? Normális, hogy felkészültél rá, hogy meghalj értük, azokért, akik semmit nem tettek érted? – mormolta a hang.

_Nem igazán _– gondolta Harry. De már túlságosan fáradt volt, hogy tisztán gondolkozzon.

- Igen, valószínűleg így tisztességes – mondta végül.

- Tévedsz, Harry. A dolgok másképp is alakulhattak volna… ha hallgatsz rám és, ha eljöttél volna hozzám.

- Eljönni hozzád? Miért? Muglikat gyilkolni és kínozni, és uralkodni a varázslók fölött? – Elméjében csaknem megtalálta az erőt, hogy felnevessen erre. Csatlakozni Voldemorthoz… az elképzelés valahogy meglehetősen groteszknek és mókásnak hatott.

- Egyek vagyunk és ugyanolyanok, Harry, és mindketten ugyanazt akarjuk: hogy a világ végül igazságos és rendezett legyen

- Nem hiszem, hogy ugyanolyan elképzeléseink vannak igazságról és rendezettségről – mondta Harry kábultságán keresztül.

- Talán túl sokat hallgattad a vén bolond Dumbledore történeteit – vágott vissza a Sötét Nagyúr.

Ám Harry már nem akart tovább részt venni ebben a játékban. Végtelenül fáradt volt, annyira fáradt…

- Nem számít. Hagyj magamra! Vagy ölj meg, ahogy akarod – sóhajtotta.

- Igen, meg foglak ölni… hacsak nem akarod másképp. A te választásod, Harry.

- Pontosan milyen választás? Követni téged és olyanná válni, mint te? Ez nem igazán nekem való – mordult fel a fiú. Csak annyit akart, hogy hagyják békében… egy csipetnyi békében, mielőtt meghal. Hát tényleg túl nagy kérés ez?

- A dolgok nem mindig feketék és fehérek, ahogy azt Dumbledore állítja. Még mindig van választásod, Harry. Hódolj be nekem, légy az én szövetségesem és többé nem leszel egyedül. Hogy is lehetnél az a minket összekötő kapoccsal? Még minden megváltozhat. Csak te dönthetsz – fejezte be Voldemort nyugodt, egyenletes hangon.

Soha többé egyedül. De hát most sem érezte, hogy egyedül lenne. Volt ott valaki, valahol… és az nem Voldemort volt.

Voldemort tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy Harry fontolóra veszi az javaslatát? Ez teljesen nevetséges… azok után, amit vele tett, kezdve azzal, hogy megölte a szüleit?

A Weasley ikrek valószínűleg máris készen álltak volna félmilliónyi szarkasztikus visszavágással, de Harrynek már nem volt ereje hozzá. A legegyszerűbb utat választotta.

- Menj a pokolba!

- Úgy, Harry! Tehát meghoztad a döntésed.

A másik jelenlét egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, eltűnik, és Harry megkönnyebbülést érzett. Majd jeges hideg söpört rajta keresztül, és amikor megpróbált összegömbölyödni, hogy egy kicsit felmelegítse magát, úgy érezte, sebhelye hirtelen kétfelé szakadva felnyílik a homlokán és robbanásszerű fájdalmat okoz az egész fejében.

Anélkül, hogy tudná, hogyan, Harry megtalálta magában az erőt, hogy felsikoltson, és kezét a sebhelyére szorította, hátha ezzel a hiábavaló mozdulattal csökkentheti a fájdalmat.

- Add fel! Szólíts az Uradnak, és megszabadítalak a szenvedéstől!

- Nem.

- Nem vagy hős. Senki nem lát annak. Add fel végre!

- Soha! – nyöszörögte a fiú elméjén keresztül.

- A soha egy olyan szó, ami meghosszabbítja a hátralevő néhány órádat. Az szinte egy örökkévalósággá is válhat.

Harry várta, hogy a világ üressé váljon, hogy ismét rátaláljon az öntudatlanság.

Ám az a pillanat sosem jött el. Igen, a fény távozott… de már a sötétség sem akart tőle többé semmit.

oooOOOooo

Perselus a kezében tartott két üvegcsét tanulmányozta, és úgy gondolta, hogy hivatása ritkán tükrözte vissza ennyire találóan az életét.

Kezében tartotta az eszközt, ami megmentheti és elveszejtheti a varázsvilág hősét, az egyetlent, akinek megvan az ereje, hogy legyőzze a Sötét Nagyurat, ha hinni lehet a kétes értékű próféciának.

Az egyik fiola, hogy elpusztítsa, egy másik hogy megmentse. És neki mind a kettőt használnia kell majd. A Halálfaló, hol pedig tanár és kém… létének kettőssége talán végre véget ér ezzel a két bájitallal.

Azt a választást, hogy megölje vagy megmentse-e Harry Pottert, már évekkel ezelőtt meghozta, és most ismét esküt tett hűtlenségére… meggyőződéssel.

Mivel helyre _kellett_ hoznia a hibáit. Mert tartozott ezzel Lilynek. Miután ez volt az egyetlen megoldás… és mivel képes volt rá, hogy megtegye.

A nap már lefelé járt az égbolton, és a bájitalmester tudta, hogy közeledik az óra. Mielőtt teljesen besötétedik, sorsuk valószínűleg eldől.

De az aggodalom nem félemlítette meg; lelkesen várta, hogy továbblépjen és türelmetlenül várta, hogy túl legyen rajta. Nem érezte, hogy képes még egy napig elviselni mestere társaságát, ahogy a férfi a karosszékében hátradőlve, csillogó, vörös szemmel, párszanyelven duruzsol és nevetgél magában.

Kínozza Harryt.

Minél több idő telt el, Perselus egyre többet tűnődött azon, marad-e voltaképpen valami megmentenivaló aznap éjjel. Lucius kezelése után – amit Voldemort különlegesen hatásosnak minősített – a Sötét Nagyúr az egész napot azzal töltötte, hogy szétrombolja a fiú elméjét.

Vajon képes lesz-e a fiú felfogni, mi történt, ha sikerül vele ma este megszöknie? Semmi nem volt biztos… és akárhogy is, Piton nem számíthatott rá, hogy a fiú segíteni tud.

A tintaszínű bájitalt az asztalra helyezte, a második fiolát pedig gondosan elrejtette inge ujjának bélésében, Dumbledore zsupszkulcsa mellett. A Sötét Nagyúr alig szentelt figyelmet munkájára, és így nem kellett magyarázatot adnia a második főzet elkészítésének okáról. Nem mintha gondot okozott volna… sokkal jobban szerette volna a varázsló figyelmét legalább egy percre elvonni a fiútól.

Perselus csak akkor riadt fel, amikor meghallotta, hogy mestere váratlanul feláll és felé lépdel.

- Készen van, Perselus? – kérdezte könnyedén, miközben megvizsgálta az asztalon levő bájitalt.

- Igen, nagyuram. Minden tökéletes a ma estére.

- Ebben nem kételkedem. Természetesen Lucius magával hoz néhány külön üvegcsét arra az esetre, ha probléma akadna ezzel a készítménnyel – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr és lopott pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre.

- Nem lesz, nagyuram. De természetesen legjobb óvatosnak lenni.

Voldemort átható pillantással figyelte, majd végül varázsló talárjába rejtette a palacknyi főzetet.

- Lassan itt az idő. Fogd, amire szükséged van!

Piton gyorsan felkapta bőrből készült tarisznyáját. Az olyannyira ismerős mozdulat hirtelen túl bizarrnak tűnt számára; talán ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy ezt teszi… ez a zsák valószínűleg vele együtt fog elesni, ha… elbukik ma este.

Egy pillanattal később megérezte a hoppanálás ismerős érzését, ahogy Voldemort magához húzta, és a következő minutumban már a Godric's Hollow-i temetőben álltak.

A hely furcsamód nyugodt volt, bár nem lehetett túl békésnek nevezni. Hogy lehet ez? Valahogy az volt a benyomása, hogy a falu - ami alig néhány lépésnyire volt a temetőtől – kihaltan áll. Vajon csak mára?

Látta, hogy Voldemort lassan, csaknem áhítatosan közeledik az egyik sírkőhöz. Egyáltalán nem okozott számára nehézséget, hogy kitalálja, melyikhez: Potterék sírja, ahol Lily nyugodott… Egy heves gyülőlethullám söpört át rajta, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr elmosolyodott, és felolvasta a sírkőre vésett neveket.

Igen, valakinek ma meg kell halnia… de ha rajta múlik, az nem Harry lesz!

Voldemort máris sarkon fordult, megállt az ösvény közepén, és elkezdte hívni Halálfalóit, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá. Alig néhány percbe telt csak, hogy feltűnjön az a huszonegynéhány varázsló, akik a Sötét Nagyúr Belső körét alkották.

Mindnyájan gyorsan elhelyezkedtek a körben, a szerint a minta szerint, amit már mindannyian fejből tudtak.

Piton szó nélkül megállt Voldemort jobbján, egy helyet kihagyva közöttük egy másik Halálfaló számára… A hely Voldemort leghűségesebb jobbkezére, a legrettegettebbek egyikére, Bellatrix Lestrange-re várt, aki Luciusszal együtt várta a pillanatot, hogy hoppanáljon.

A kör másik oldalán Piton könnyedén felismerte az animágust,aki már igazolta magát, mikor a szükség úgy hozta: Féregfarkot, aki minden pompájában ott hajlongott és rázkódott a gyönyörtől, és ezüst karja ragyogott a lemenő nap fényében.

_Vajon mit gondolhat itt, alig néhány lépés távolságban azok sírjától, akiket elárult?_ – tűnődött Perselus.

De Pettigrew nem olyannak látszott, mint akit emészt a bűntudat. Apró patkányszemei türelmetlenül ingáztak mestere és a sírbolt között, ami a kör közepét alkotta.

Amikor mindenki megtalálta a saját helyét, és ismételten semmi nem mozdult a temetőben, a Sötét Nagyúr végül felemelte hangját.

- Itt, ahol ismét összegyűltünk, a Halálfalók… azok között is ügyünkhöz a leghűségesebbek, ma este végül szemtanúi lesznek annak megkoronázásának. Itt, ebben a temetőben, amely James Potter és Lily Potter holttestét rejti, itt fog véget érni ez a kaland, ami tizenöt éve tart, és kétségbe vonta az uralmamat. Ma este véget vetek annak az életének, aki ennek az okozója volt… Harry Potterének!

A kör tagjaiból hitetlenkedő és lelkes moraj szállt fel, és Voldemort elmosolyodott.

- Ezen a helyen, ahol Lily Potter áldozata csaknem megsemmisített, itt fogom visszavenni azt, ami jog szerint engem illet, és végezni fogok azzal a tévedéssel, aki a Fiú, Aki Túlélte nevet viseli. És ti, hű Halálfalóim, jutalmat kaptok – mondta Voldemort halk, magabiztos hangon.

Az összegyűltek ismét moraj tört ki között.

- Ma – fejezte be a Sötét Nagyúr – visszaveszem a hatalmamat. – És ti látni fogjátok az erejét.

Felemelt kézzel elcsendesítette a suttogást a körben, és ujjával Potterék sírhantjára mutatott.

- Lucius, Bellatrix. Hogy van a vendégünk?

Ezekre a szavakra Bellatrixból a színtiszta, örömteli kacaj tört fel. Közelebb lépett, ragyogó szeme a mesterén csüggött, és arcán széles mosoly ült.

- Nagyuram, egy szót sem tudtunk kiszedni belőle. De életben van, és készen áll, hogy fogadjon téged!

Voldemort enyhe főbiccentéssel a nőre mosolygott.

Bellatrix büszkeségtől és rosszindulattól sugárzó tekintettel foglalta el helyét ura jobbján, és Perselusra még egy pillantást sem vetett.

A kör közepén Malfoy erősen tartotta a fiút, de nem azért, nehogy megszökjön – állapította meg Perselus -, hanem hogy megtartsa az eleséstől.

- Követted a parancsaim? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr.

- Teljességgel, nagyuram. Senki nem nyitotta ki celláját múlt éjjel óta. Ugyanakkor…

Megragadta a fiút a hajánál és erőnek erejével felrántotta a fejét, így kényszerítve őt, hogy felfedje arcát a nézőknek.

- Úgy tűnik, remek társaságban volt része – fejezte be Malfoy.

Az összegyűltek ismét felmorajlottak, ám ezúttal a döbbenettől. Perselus visszafogta magát, nehogy egy lépéssel is megközelítse a fiút. Nem tudta, mi borzasztotta el leginkább…

Úgy tűnt, a fiút rossz bánásmódnál jóval nagyobb sokkhatás érte. Végtagjai néhány helyen bizarr szögben álltak kifelé, látszott, hogy nincs több ereje, hogy megálljon a lábán, légzése gyenge és szabálytalan volt.

Ám az arca volt a legfeltűnőbb.

Szemüvege nélkül szemei nagyobbnak tűntek… vagy csak az arca miatt látszottak annak? Mivel tekintete üres volt, kétségbeejtően tompa, a remény nem is pislákolt benne, ahogy a kihívás, vagy a megvetés és gyűlölet, vagy akármi más sem, amit bárki is várhatott volna benne.

Hány alkalommal csikorgatta a fogát Perselus, amikor látta azt szemtelen, gúnyos, pokoli ragyogást a szemében? Bármit megadott volna, hogy most újra lássa.

A fiú látszólag felismerte a körülötte levő árnyékokat, de nem adta jelét annak mit is lát, hatalmas zöld szemei az ürességet bámulták. Két szeme között - egyenesen a homlokán díszítő sebhelyből - vérpatak csordogált.

Perselus megborzongott. Vajon mióta vérzett a sebhelye?

Valószínűleg azóta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szívós és fondorlatos módon – ami annyira jól jellemezte őt - meggyengítette elméjét – gondolta.

Újból felmerült a kérdés: Maradt-e valami megmenteni való? Nem volt máris túl késő?

Érezte, hogy reménye meginog. Sosem érzett korábban olyan szánalmat, mint most, szembenézve az elveszettséggel és a beletörődő arckifejezéssel… mi maradt a varázsvilág megmentőjéből?

Nem számított. Végére fog járni, akármi is történt.

Voldemort halk, érdes nevetése az oldalán csaknem ugrásra késztette. Egyetlen pillantással felmérte, hogy a körben tartózkodó Halálfalók közül nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki elmerült a szülei sírkövén térdeplő Harry Potter látványában.

- Harry, felismered ezt a helyet? Jártál itt valaha is? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr gúnyosan.

Ám a fiú látszólag nem is hallotta őt.

- Nem? Otthon vagy, fiam. Hát nem volt nagylelkűség tőlem, hogy hazahoztam ezt a kis elveszett fiút? Hazavihettelek volna, hogy meglátogasd az otthonod, de tartok tőle, az mára csak egy kőhalmaz. De akárhogy is legyen, most otthon vagy itt, ahol állsz. A családoddal. A drága szüleid alig pár centiméterre vannak tőled, Harry, pontosan a lábaid alatt.

Ismét nem volt semmilyen reakció; fiú üres szeme meg sem villant.

- Ma este - folytatta Voldemort – visszaadlak nekik. Oda, ahol már régóta lenned kéne, és ezennel helyére kerülnek a dolgok. Nem lesz többé szükség a mágiádra… vagyis jobban mondva az enyémre. Ezennel tehát újból visszaveszem… Féregfark?

Pettigrew előrelépett, meghajolt és odasietett, hogy átadjon egy ezüst kést a mesterének.

- Ez ugyanaz a kés, ami néhány évvel ezelőtt egy másik temetőben lehetővé tette számomra Lily Potter áldozatának megsemmisítését. Ma nem lesz küzdelem, nem érkezik segítség sem egy másik világból, sem más kétes helyről. Az a korszak egyértelműen véget ért.

A nap szinte már a horizont alján járt. Voldemort a fény felé emelte a kést, hagyta, hadd játsszon a napfény a pengéjén.

Egy kis felhajtás – gondolta Perselus -, bár kevesebb, mint amire számított. Nyilvánvaló, az az állapot, amiben a fiú leledzett az összes megjegyzést haszontalanná tette… és a fiú megalázására vagy a leigázására tett bármiféle kísérletet úgyszintén.

Voldemort előhúzta a tintakék színű folyadékot tartalmazó fiolát a talárjából és lassú léptekkel megközelítette a fiút, akit Malfoy még mindig szilárdan tartott. Egyáltalán nem okozott gondot neki az, hogy lekényszerítse a bájitalt a fiú torkán és egy gyors mozdulattal véres csíkot húzva a fiú homlokán, megvágta a sebhelyet, amit tizenöt évvel korábban otthagyott. Hamarosan halványszürke köd kezdett szivárogni a sebből, ami aztán Voldemort körül körzött. Mosolyogva mélyet lélegzett, és belélegezte a fiút elhagyó erőt és mágiahullámot.

Majd a fiú még mindig fásult szeme közé tartotta az üvegcsét, és összegyűjtött pár csepp még mindig szivárgó vért, amit hozzáadott a főzet megmaradt részéhez.

A folyadék azonnal mályvaszínűvé vált, és vadul bugyogott az üvegben.

Voldemort elégedetten elzárta, majd visszatért helyére Bellatix és Féregfark közé, akik egyhelyben, megmerevedve ott álltak.

Mosolyogva szólította meg újra a Halálfalókat.

- Ahogy ti is szemtanúi lesztek, a Harry Potternek okozott minden egyes sérülés segítségemre lesz, hogy megszerezzem a mágiáját. Ami azt illeti, aki a vérét ontja, az birtokolni fogja a fiú életét, vagy azt, ami maradt belőle. Ti, akik eddig engem szolgáltatok, tiétek a részvétel kiváltsága, és ezzel a tettel megerősítitek kapcsolatotokat mesteretekkel. Sorban mindenki használni fogja a kést, míg vége nem lesz. Amíg nem lesz mit elvenni többé…

Egy ünnepélyes mozdulattal a haldokló nap sugarai felé emelte a bájital maradékát.

- És azután miénk lesz a világ! – zárta le beszédét.

Még egy kis felhajtás – gondolta Piton. Egy kicsit fellengzős, de bizonyos értelemben… ó, nos, nem lelkesedett, hogy hibát keressen az állítás helyességében.

A Sötét Nagyúr a késsel játszadozott, majd megmarkolta a pengéjénél fogva, és Perselus szíve megugrott. Bellatrix! Bellatrix-szal kell kezdenie! Így ő lesz a második a forduló során, és még mindig lesz esélye, hogy élve kivigye innen Pottert!

Úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig tart a várakozás, de amikor Voldemort végül előretartotta az ezüst tőrt, azt a balján álló Féregfark felé tette, és átadta neki a kést.

Amikor a kissé patkányszerű férfi kuncogva igyekezett a fiú felé, Perselus úgy érezte, a benne élő remény messzire suhan.

Huszonhárom további sebesülés: ennyit kell Potternek túlélnie, mielőtt Perselusnak esélye lesz a közelébe kerülni.

Még egy kis ködfátyol szökött ki a vágásból, amit Féregfark ejtett a fiú vállán, és elszállt a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Majd Féregfark megfordult – nyilvánvalóan megkönnyebbülten – és átnyújtotta a kést Nottnak. Aki néhány másodperccel később továbbadta a szomszédjának.

Piton furcsamód úgy vette észre, mindenki látszólag eltökélte, hogy csak jelentéktelen sebet ejt a fiún, mivel csak néhány csepp vér folyt a felületes vágásokból. Harry arckifejezése őket is így megrázta?

Mégis, amikor a forduló úgy alakult, hogy egy hely kimaradt, Perselus úgy hitte, az ügy elveszett.

Voldemort észrevette egy Halálfaló nem jelent meg, akinek ott kellett volna lennie, és közönyösen Bellatrixhoz fordult.

- Nos, a hiányzás nem mindenki számára káros. Bella, különösképpen kiérdemelted a dupla adagot.

És egy vészjósló mosollyal átnyújtotta a tőrt a nőnek.

Látva Bellatrix arcán a színtiszta imádatot, Perselus tudta, hogy a boszorkány meg fogja mutatni, hogy kiérdemelte ezt a megtiszteltetést. A nő fürge léptekkel megindult Potter felé, rátette egyik kezét homlokára és tétovázás nélkül egy hosszú vágást hagyott a fiú torkán, ami alaposan vérezni kezdett.

A nő ragyogó szemekkel fordult a Sötét Nagyúr felé és jóváhagyását kereste. Egy hüllőszerű mosolyt és egy bólintást kapott jutalmul, ami látszólag még nagyobb energiát adott a nőnek, mint amit áldozatától épp most lopott el.

A tőr elkerülhetetlenül ismét útra kelt, de mesterük látszólagos helyeslése ellenére, egyetlen más Halálfaló sem igyekezett utánozni Bellatrixot.

Végül a tör elért Malfoy üresen maradt helyére, pontosan Perselus jobbján. A következő Halálfaló szó nélkül elvitte neki a kést, és Malfoy kegyetlen, szadista mosolyt öltött.

Eleresztette Potter csuklóit, szembefordult vele és anélkül, hogy markából kieresztette volna a fiú haját, a kést a szája sarkához nyomta és groteszk félmosolyt húzott vele annak arcán.

Mestermunkájával elégedetten végül elengedte, és Harry feje erőtlenül lehullott, csak a földön levő keze tartotta vissza, hogy teljesen összerogyjon.

Malfoy kétségkívül boldogan fordított hátat a fiúnak és visszament helyére a körben és egy cinkos mosollyal átadta a tőrt Perselusnak.

Perselus viszonozta a mosolyt, szeme felragyogott és megragadta a kést.

Malfoy egy szadista állat, de épp az imént ajánlott fel neki egy nem remélt lehetőséget. Arra számított, hogy befejezi az ő mesterművét; és Perselus pontosan ezt akarta tenni… és miközben ezt teszi, lecsúsztatja a bájitalt a fiú torkán.

Két nap óta először a szerencse – jól lehet csekély mértékben – a pártjukra szegődött.

Úgy tűnt, mérföldek választják el a fiútól. Kényelmes tempóban leguggolt előtte, megragadta az állát és felemelte a fejét. Amikor tekintetük összetalálkozott, valami azt sugallta Perselusnak, hogy Harry öntudata valahol mélyen felébredt… mint a felismerés apró villanása, egy másodpercig tartó remény végtelenül apró fellobbanása…

Felemelte a kést és megfordult, hogy a fiú arcához nyomja. Majd a sokszor begyakorolt képessége révén gyorsan kidugaszolta az ingujja béléséből kihalászott apró fiolát, és a többiek szeme elől elrejtve, leöntötte annak tartalmát a fiú félig nyitott száján át.

A kocka el volt vetve.

Abban a pillanatban a kör közepén fekvő fiú eltűnt, és helyét egy fekete macskának adta át, aki a fűbe rogyott.

Perselus meglepett hangokat és néhány kiáltást hallott maga körül, de nem vesztegette azzal az idejét, hogy megforduljon és megnézze a Sötét Nagyúr reakcióját: becsukta a szemét egy gyors imát mondott akárkihez, aki hallhatja őt, és szorosan magához ölelve a macskát kinyitotta a második üvegcsét, hogy aktiválja a zsupszkulcsot.

Majd vártak.

És vártak.

Egy dühös kiáltás arra kényszerítette, hogy kinyissa a szemét és ellenőrizze az elkerülhetetlen: A zsupszkulcs nem működött. A védelem, amit Voldemort emelt, túl erős volt, és a zsupszkulcs túlságosan régi…

Elvesztek.

Perselus Piton talán illúziók nélküli ember volt, és kétség kívül nem számított semmi többre az élettől. De nem az a varázsló volt, aki feladja, amikor szembekerül egy kétségbeejtő helyzettel.

Legjobb tudása szerint védelmezve a macskát, meglóbálta pálcáját és lehajolt, hogy elkerülje a minden bizonnyal hamarosan bekövetkező támadásokat, és előretört, eldöntve, hogy legalább megtöri a kört.

Alig tett meg néhány lépést, amikor a sziszegő hang arra késztette, hogy felnézzen, és nem meglepő módon észrevette, hogy Voldemort haragtól égő vörös szemmel, ráirányítja a pálcáját.

A nap utolsó fénysugara is kihunyt a temetőben, amikor meghallotta, hogy a varázsló kimondja a gyilkos átkot.

Nem – gondolta Piton -, bár ez a történet véget ért, határozottan nem jó nap volt a halálra…

De az _Avadához _sosem kapcsolódott a _Kedavra_, és teljesen váratlanul az idő lelassulni látszott, szinte addig a pontig, hogy megállt. Ott, ahol a napfény legutolsó fénysugara egy kicsiny házra vetült, valami felvillant, és ez megfogta a tekintetét. Valaki egy jelet küldött neki… Hogy lehetséges, hogy ezt ekkora távolságból meglátja?

De akkor is látta. Vagyis inkább látta _őt_. Lilyt. Odaát, egy ház romjainál Lily intett neki újra, hogy menjen oda, és igyekezzen.

A felfedezés azonnal arcul csapta Perselust: ha valahol a közelben létezik alkalmas hely, ami a Voldemort falainak határa lehet, akkor az Potterék háza, amelyben életüket adták, hogy megmentsék a fiukat

Csak annyit kell tennie, hogy eljut Lilyhez. Mindössze ennyit…

És az idő hirtelen gyorsulni kezdett, majd sietősen megindult.

Egyetlen Voldemortra vetett pillantás elárulta neki, miért nem érte el őt soha a kimondott átok: a mostanra szétszóródott kör közepén egy hatalmas – szellemszerű fekete kutya állt, és ínyét felhúzva vicsorgott a Sötét Nagyúrra, miközben egy ugyanúgy megfoghatatlan halmazállapotú szarvas a Halálfalók között okozott pusztítást.

Anélkül, hogy az időt vesztegette volna, egy ideiglenes Protegot szórt ki, mielőtt továbbindult, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett oda, ahol feltűntek a ház romjai.

Varázslatok sugarai repkedtek körülötte, és a Halálfalók és mesterük számára nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél, hogy újból összeszedjék magukat.

- Az áruló! Öljétek meg az árulót! Hozzátok elém a fiút!

A Halálfalóknak nem volt szükségük további bátorításra, felülkerekedtek félelmeiken, és utánuk eredtek, szorosan a sarkukban voltak és pajzsbűbája ellenére Piton érezte, hogy lüktető fájdalom árad szét a vállában.

Fogát összeszorítva összegörnyedt, és kis helyet szorítva véletlenszerűen kiszórt néhány varázslatot. Egy éles nevetés tájékoztatta őt a támadó kilétéről: Bellatrix Lestrange ismét módot talált hűsége bizonyítására.

De a Tekergők látszólag eldöntötték, leróják adósságukat korábbi áldozatuknak és megmentik védencük életét. Megduplázták erőfeszítéseiket és sikerült értékes pillanatokat szerezniük a szökevényeknek, miközben zavart keltettek a halálfalók sorai között.

A házikó mérföldekkel távolabbinak tűnt; érezte, hogy a macska szíve – amit a karjaiban tartott - gyengén ver.

A ház. Most már látta. Perselus lélekszakadva, a tőle telhető legsebesebb iramban szaladt - anélkül, hogy maga mögé nézett volna – az előtte levő romok felé, aminek határán túl talán már reménykedhet, hogy kijut ebből a rémálomból.

Szemei elhomályosultak a sebéből folyó vérveszteség miatt, de meg sem érezte; ismét reménykedni kezdett. Nem hibázhat, most nem, már csak néhány lépés…

- _Animagus revelio._

A varázsige, amit a hátára szórtak, nem mulasztotta el megtalálni a helyes áldozatot.

Mielőtt ideje lett volna reagálni, Harry visszanyerte emberi alakját és a földre rogyott, amikor Perselus képtelen volt felemelni őt alig néhány méternyire a küszöbtől, ami egykor a fiú otthonaként szolgált.

Pitont továbbvitte a lendülete és átbotlott a fiú ernyedt testén, elkerült egy varázslatot, ami így csak súrolta a karját. Miközben igyekezett visszanyerni az egyensúlyát, nekiesett a kőajtónak. **A fal. A ház**. Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, pont átjutott a küszöbön.

- Rennervate. Imperio.

Visszanézett arra a helyre, ahonnan érkezett, meglátta, hogy a fiú akarata ellenére feláll és megindul a Sötét Nagyúr felé. Piton fogai között szitkozódva emelte fel a pálcáját, és amikor meglátta korábbi mesterét, felkiáltott.

_- Capitulatus!_

Ám csak nevetést kapott válaszul, mikor a varázslat visszapattant a védőpajzsról és csak kevéssel vétette el őt.

Perselus pislogott és teljes erővel beléhasított a felismerés. Amikor belépett a Potter házba, Voldemort védőfalainak hatáskörén kívülre került. És most, hogy árulása kitudódott, már nem is képes visszamenni.

És tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy Potter a legképtelenebb testtartással, a törött bokáján botladozva a Sötét Úr felé tántorog.

Vesztett. Minden elveszett. Lily áldozata, Shadow, Harry. Nem engedhette elmenni, most nem!

- Harry! – kiáltotta és úgy érezte az elmúlt tizenöt évben felhalmozódott összes nyomorúságát abba a névbe sűríti. – Harry!

Minden várakozása ellenére, az elméjüket összekötő kapoccsal és az Imperiusszal küszködő Potternek sikerült felé fordítani elveszett tekintetét, és arcát most hatalmas kétség színezte.

Tekintetét a fiúéra szegezve Perselus megpróbált szemükön keresztül kommunikálni, elmondani mindent, amit eltitkolt Voldemort elől. Aggodalmát, reményét, sajnálatát, mindent, amit tudatni akart Harryvel, nem számít, mi történt.

Bizonyára volt valami a szemében, ami eljutott Harryhez, mert a fiú tekintete jóval összeszedettebbé vált, mint aki váratlanul felismerte őt. A Sötét Nagyúrtól két lépés távolságra úgy tűnt, mintha Perselus látványa ismét reményt adott volna a fiúnak.

Még így is bukott ügy volt. Elveszettek voltak.

Anélkül, hogy megtörné kapcsolatukat, Perselus ismét felkiáltott, kimondta az egyetlen nevet, ami abban a pillanatban az eszébe jutott.

- Shadow!

Valahol Harry elméjében mintha megnyomtak volna egy kapcsolót. Fekete szempár… ismerte ezt a tekintetet. Látta abban a vízióban, amiben az a férfi aggódott miatta, aki egy egyszerű pillantással azt mondta neki, hogy ne adja fel… ő volt az. Itt volt neki, hogy ne legyen egyedül.

Az ő Pitonja volt. Meg fogja menteni őt, és visszamennek a házba… haza.

Egy szemvillanással később egy fekete macska zuhant a fűbe, és képtelenül megmaradni a lábán megpróbált kúszni a Fekete Ember felé, aki ott állt, olyan messze…

Mögötte a másik varázsló dühösen felkiáltott és a macska érzékelte a másik fenyegető jelenlétét, ahogy közeledett felé. Még egy kicsit lekushadt, de még így sem hagyta abba a kúszást. Pitonra kell koncentrálnia. Ott biztonságban lesz. Tudta. A Fekete Ember volt az, aki azt mondta.

De anélkül, hogy tudatában lett volna, erejének utolsó cseppje is elszállt belőle és a fűbe rogyott; meg sem hallotta az esését kísérő nevetést.

Végül kéznyújtásnyira a sötét varázslótól felfedezte, hogy a sötétség tényleg magába akarja fogadni…

oooOOOooo

Elhitte. Egy pillanatig hitt a csodában. Harry átalakult, pontosan a szeme előtt, mikor Shadownak nevezte. Megtörte a köteléket, ami Voldemorthoz kapcsolta, és a megdöbbent Sötét Nagyúr tekintetétől kísérve, megpróbált eljutni hozzá.

Perselus annyira büszke volt rá.

De ahogy fiúnak, úgy a macskának sem volt ereje megtenni az őket elválasztó távolságot, és abban a pillanatban, amikor ismét összerogyott, Perselus Piton megszűnt hinni a csodákban.

Egyszerűen becsukta a szemét, hogy ne lássa, mi fog most történni.

De meglepetésére semmi nem történt Shadow ájulását és reményei elmúlását a követő másodpercekben, így Perselus ismét felnézett, csak hogy rádöbbenjen, mekkorát tévedett a dologgal kapcsolatban.

Csodák márpedig tényleg _léteztek,_ és ez most az egyszer felé irányult.

A szél, ami néhány perccel korábban még erősen fújt, most elállt, még a fák leveleinek lengedezése is lelassult… túlságosan is lassúvá vált.

Előtte még mindig ott volt Voldemort és Shadow, és a két alak megmerevedett, mintha mugli fényképeken lennének.

Az egyetlen mozgás, ami megtörte ezt a díszletet Lily sápadt sziluettje volt.

A nő lassan elhaladt Voldemort mellett, és még csak rá sem pillantott.

Letérdelt Shadow mellett és egy anya minden gyengédségével és törődésével óvatosan a karjaiba vette a fekete macska ernyedt testét. Egy pillanatra megállt, arcán végtelenül kedves tekintettel ránézett, majd felállt és egykori házuk felé indult.

Tekintete Perselusra szegeződött és anélkül, hogy a környezetének – ami váratlanul mozdulatlanná vált - egy pillantást is szentelt volna, nyugodt léptekkel megindult felé. Miközben karjainak bölcsőjében óvatosan ringatta a macskát, nem kétség egy kicsit szomorkásan, de határozottan elmosolyodott.

Amikor néhány lépésnyire megállt tőle, Perselus rádöbbent, azóta tartja vissza lélegzetét, mióta először meglátta feltűnni.

- Lily…

Ám az örökké huszonegy éves fiatal nő megrázta a fejét és mutatta, maradjon csendben.

Majd mintha egy újszülöttel tenné, előrelépett és kinyújtotta neki a macskát. A férfi gondolkodás nélkül, óvatosan elvette, és kényelmesen elhelyezte a karjában, mint ahogy ezt oly gyakran tette a kúriában. A macska még lélegzett – állapította meg – és szíve gyengén, de vert.

Ismét felnézett és Lily tekintetét kereste.

A nő már nyíltan mosolygott és oldalra döntötte fejét, ahogy mindig is tette, amikor boldog volt.

Nem mondta, hogy vigyázzon Harryre, nem kívánt sok szerencsét. Nem volt rá szüksége. Ám a nő ajka finoman megmozdult, és Perselus úgy gondolta, le tudja olvasni, mit mond:

- Ő már a tied.

Egy lépést hátralépve elhagyta a házat, lába szinte nem is érintette a talajt.

Mögötte egy kutya és egy szarvas várták őt nyugodtan az időben megdermedt Halálfalók csoportjának közepén.

Mielőtt felfoghatta volna, Lily búcsút intett, és homályos körvonala társaiéval együtt eltűnt.

A levelek váratlanul ismét susogni kezdtek.

Perselus felugrott nem vesztegette az időt rá, hogy észbe kapjon. Egy végső pillantást vetett a dühösen vöröslő szempárra, aki a macskát kereste azon a helyen, ahol eltűnt, előhúzta ingujjából a zsupszkulcsot, és ismét kinyitotta.

Abban a pillanatban tudta, épp most tartotta meg ígéretét.

Kijutnak innen. Hazamennek.


	19. Aznap éjjel

19. Fejezet

Aznap éjjel

A világ ismét árnyékot vetett köréjük, és Perselus ösztönszerűen lehajolt, mielőtt kiszórt egy Protego-t, hogy felkészülten nézzen szembe egy újabb támadással.

Egyedül Merlin a megmondhatója, mit tervezett a vén, bolond Dumbledore tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, hova fog megérkezni… De egyetlen pillantás maga körül elég volt, hogy megnyugtassa.

Kicsit dülöngélve ugyan, de kiegyenesedett és megállt a rá bámuló, kíváncsi festményalakok közepén. A kandallóban békésen lobogott a tűz, és Fawkes a szárnyát suhogtatva köszöntötte.

Dumbledore irodája – mi más?

Sóhajtva fordította figyelmét a karjaiban tartott még mindig eszméletlen macska felé.

Igaza volt… A zsupszkulcsot átverte Harry animágus alakja.

Anélkül, hogy további időt vesztett volna, a pulzusa után tapogatózott… ha Shadow jobban viselte a felületi sérüléseket, mint Harry emberi alakja, akkor azok nyilvánvalóan nem sok jót sejttettek. Szíve gyengén és szabálytalanul vert.

Piton csak egy pillanatig tétovázott. A transzformáció kimeríti a fiút egy kicsit, de… nem volt ideje.

_- Animagus revelio!_

Felnyögött, amikor lecsúsztatta a zsákot sebesült válláról. Végül az is túlélte. A benne levő bájitalokról már nem volt elmondható ugyanez… legtöbbjét megsemmisítették a Halálfalók átkai, vagy hozzáverődtek a sírokhoz, miközben elszökött a temetőből.

Perselus lázasan kutatta át a tarisznyát, hogy találjon egy még ép bájitalt… végre!

Megvizsgálta a szőnyegen fekvő fiút. Sápadtsága ijesztő volt és rengeteg vért vesztett. Szívverése – ebben az alakjában – látszólag még ritkább volt, de…

Perselus féltérden állva kicsit felültette. A sebesült torkát dörzsölgetve igyekezett lenyeletni vele a bájitalt.

- Harry, figyelj rám, még egy utolsó erőfeszítés, ezt le kell nyelned! Harry próbálj meg ébren maradni még egy percig. Csak még egyetlen percig.

De az már hosszú percek óta így is vesztett csata volt.

Perselus szitkozódott az összetört üvegcséi miatt vagy, és kezdett ráfanyalodni arra, amire végső segélyforrásként tekintett, amikor a gyógyítás került szóba – a bűbájokra –, amikor az ajtócsukódás hangja arra késztette, hogy udvariatlanul – pálcával a kézben – sarkon perdüljön.

_- Protego!_

- Szükségtelen, Perselus. Hála Merlinnek, itt vagytok… Harry hogy van?

Az ismerős hang csengőként szólalt meg a bájitalmester fejében. Itt volt Dumbledore. Ezúttal tényleg biztonságban voltak.

De még nem pihenhetett. Harry még nem jutott túl a nehezén.

- Rosszul. Hol van Pomfrey? Harrynek azonnali gyógyításra van szüksége; a bájitalaim nem élték túl a csatát – mondta Perselus, miközben még mindig a fiút tartotta.

Dumbledore a homlokát ráncolva mormogott néhány ráolvasást Harry irányába. A vérzés azonnal megszűnt, és a fiú légzése jóval szabályosabbá vált. Anélkül, hogy több időt vesztegetett volna, egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és a lángokba dugta a fejét.

- Poppy! Azonnal szükségünk van rád! Hozz magaddal mindent, amire szükség lehet, és gyere az irodámba! Poppy, kérlek, igyekezz!

Hangja nem tűrt halasztást, és a javasasszony néhány percen belül átlépett a kandallón keresztül az igazgatói irodába.

- Igazán, Albus, nem lett volna egyszerűbb, hogy… Merlinre! – kiáltott fel a nő, amikor észrevette a szőnyegen fekvő alakot. – Azt hittem, hogy… Mi történt vele? – kérdezte, miközben kiszórt egy diagnosztizáló bűbájt.

- Felteszem, úgy nagyjából minden. - Mindenesetre mindannyian el tudták képzelni, mi történhetett. – Megitattam vele egy energizáló főzetet, de rengeteg vért vesztett.

- És nem ő az egyetlen – állapította meg Poppy és komoly pillantást vetett a tanárra. – Néhány törött csont, kiszáradás, kimerültség és különösen a Cruciatus hatása. És ez csak egy része. Itasd meg vele ezeket – mondta a nő és jó néhány fiolát adott át Perselusnak.

Miközben az ápoló a gyógyító bűbájok első részét végezte, Perselus a legjobb képessége szerint igyekezett rávenni a fiút, hogy lenyelje a bájitalokat.

- A szívritmusa jobb, de látszólag nem akarja visszanyerni az eszméletét – mondta a javasasszony, és hangja jóval nyugtalanabbnak hangzott, mint amit Perselus hallani szeretett volna.

- Felhasználta minden erejét. Rengeteg alvásra és folytonos gondoskodásra lesz szüksége – mondta Poppy.

- Sajnálom, Albus – mondta végül a bájitalmester egyenesen az igazgató szemébe nézve. – Képtelen voltam cselekedni a legutolsó pillanatig. Két napot töltött el Luciusszal, Bellatrix-szal és a Sötét Nagyúrral. Mire sikerült kijuttatnom magunkat onnan, túl késő volt csökkenteni a kárt. Tartok tőle, hamarosan a fizikai állapota okozza majd a legkisebb gondunkat.

Dumbledore kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a boszorkány megelőzte; neki is volt mondandója.

- Perselus Piton, te javíthatatlan alak! A fiú jó kezek között van; hálás lennék, ha a mea culpázást későbbre tartogatnád, helyette inkább elindulnál a szokásos gyengélkedői ágyad felé most rögtön, és elszállásolnád magad benne, ahelyett, hogy az igazgató szőnyegét áztatnád a véreddel! – mennydörögte az asszony, ám arckifejezése meghazudtolta kíméletlen szavait.

Perselus nem tudta, vajon döbbent vagy mérges legyen.

- Ez semmiség, csak egy vállsérülés Bellatrix kedvessége révén.

- És egy másik a fejeden. Meg még egy a lábadon. És ezek csak azok, amik a talárodtól láthatóak. Gyanítom, az egyetlen ok, amiért feketét hordasz, hogy elrejtse sérüléseid mértékét!

Piton felnyögött. Micsoda időzítés öltözési szokásainak kritizálására. Tényleg többször is megsérült? Észre sem vette.

- Azt hiszem, Poppy remekül foglalta össze a helyzetet. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy bármiért is szemrehányást tégy magadnak. Figyelemre méltó bravúrt sikerült végrehajtanod, és ezt nem fogják figyelmen kívül hagyni. Feltétezhetem, hogy kémként betöltött pályafutásod véget ért? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

Perselus bólintott. Sok dolgot akart elmondani, és érezte, hogy halvány köd kezdi belepni elméjét, ahogy a mindvégig fenntartott feszültség végül alábbhagyott.

A fiú fejét még mindig támasztva újból ellenőrizte a pulzusát és a légzését. Már kevésbé tűnt sápadtnak és arcvonásai is ellazultak kicsit. Hosszú út áll még ellőtte, mielőtt újra normálisnak fogja érezni magát… ha egyáltalán az egy nap meg fog történni.

- Már elengedheted, Perselus. – mondta jóval szelídebben Poppy Pomfrey. – Már mozgatható. Leviszem a gyengélkedőre.

- Nem! – kiáltotta Perselus egyik kezét a homlokán tartva, és ezzel megijesztve a gyógyítót.

- Albus a helyzet komplikált; szükségünk lesz az összes elérhető védelemre. Senki nem tudhatja meg, hol van Harry! Egyébként sem tart sokáig, míg kiderítik, hol van, de időre van szükségünk. – Összeráncolta a szemöldökét és felnézett Dumbledore-ra.

- Albus, volna egy Merengőd? Nem vagyok biztos, képes leszek mindent pontosan elmondani, ami mostanában történt. Egy vagy két Kalapkúra bájital nem jönne rosszul. Mindenesetre a Sötét Nagyúr nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy CSAK kínozza Pottert. Arra törekedett, hogy minden elérhető módon megsemmisítse őt, legfőképpen azzal, hogy ellopja az erejét. Meghívást kaptunk egy újabb kis szertartásra, amit Voldemort annyira szeret a temetők közepén megrendezni… Elkészítettem a Mágialopó Esszenciát, amit ő használt is a fiún.

Ismered ezeket a főzeteket, Albus. Azok arra hivatottak, hogy egyik varázslóból a másikba helyezzék át a varázserőt és a hatalmat. Voldemort arra használta, hogy megerősítse a Halálfalókhoz fűződő kapcsolatát. Nem ölhette meg Harryt, míg véget nem ér a rituálé. Három napja van rá, hogy befejezze. Nem szükséges elmondanom, mit jelent ez…

- Voldemort és csatlósai mindent megtesznek majd, hogy végezhessenek Harryvel a következő három napon belül – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan.

Piton bólintott. Ha Poppy el tudna menni az irodájába összeszedni a bájitalokat…

- Nem kell tovább aggódnod emiatt, fiam. Pihenj. Majd mi vigyázunk mindkettőtökre.

Piton ismét felmordult. Hát úgy néz ki, mint egy védelemre szoruló tinédzser? Másrészről…

- Potter velem marad – mondta kihívóan az igazgató szemébe nézve.

Az igazgató tekintete felszikrázott és bólintott.

- Rendben, Perselus. Harry veled marad.

És a bájitalmesternek úgy tűnt, hogy Dumbledore szokás szerint ismét jobban megértette, mint ahogy azt Perselus magyarázata engedte volna.

oooOOOooo

Perselus csak zavarosan emlékezett, hogyan jutott vissza lakosztályába a kandallón keresztül.

Semmi nem változott azóta, hogy a szünidő kezdetekor távozott; mégis úgy tűnt, volt valami különbség az ismerős helyiségben… és ez még az előtt történt, hogy Pomfrey úgy döntött, betesz még egy ágyat a szobájában Potter számára.

Most már ott voltak a pincében, Dumbledore felügyelete alatt; emlékeztetnie kellet magát, hogy minden rendben van. De igazából _nincs_ minden rendben…

Hallotta maga mellett Harry légzését, aki még mindig nem nyerte vissza az eszméletét. Szabályos, de kissé ziháló légzés. A Bellatrix okozta torokseb - Pomfrey kezelése után is - még mindig szivárgott, ahogy az a groteszk mosoly is, amit Lucius próbált odarajzolni…

Perselus a fejét rázta. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos, siettetni kellene a fiú ébredését. Az az üres, reménytelen tekintet, amit a fiú viselt a szertartás alatt. Vajon mit tehettek vele? Jól ismerte a Halálfalók határtalan fantáziáját, amikor a kínzás került előtérbe és Voldemort különösen elégedettnek látszott Bellatrix és Malfoy munkájával.

Csak egyetlen hét maradt a tanévkezdetig. Egyáltalán lesz olyan állapotban Potter akár fizikálisan is, hogy órára járjon?

Addig, míg az a nap elérkezik, még mindig akadnak majd teendői. Nem voltak illúziói, ha Voldemort mindent latba vet, azt a következő három napban teszi, és a Halálfalóknak soha sem volt még akkora motivációja, mint most. Roxfort jól védett, Dumbledore gondoskodott róla, de az eset bebizonyította, hogy a védelem nem csalhatatlan.

Ha legalább találhatna ellenszert arra a bájitalra, akkor talán…

Homlokát ráncolva emelkedett fel a karosszékéből és nyitotta ki a magánirodájába vezető ajtót. Talán ő találhat valamit… természetesen a sötét varázslatok elleni védelem polcon.

Óvatos léptek zaját hallotta maga mögül.

- Úgy rémlik, úgy hallottam, Poppy azt mondta pihenj, míg ő az irodádba megy a bájitalokért, nemde? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- És pontosan ez az egyetlen ok, amiért én magam nem főzök friss bájitalokat – vágott vissza bájitalmester. – Gyanítom, annak a nőnek kényszerítő eszközök vannak a birtokában, amik mérhetetlenül különbek az iskola tanárainál.

- Megsebesültél, és túlságosan is kimerültél ahhoz, hogy rájöjj, fiam, de úgy hiszem, igazán bölcs lenne az olvasást későbbre halasztani. – A hangszínéből egyértelműen kitűnt, hogy ezúttal igazgatóként szólt.

Piton felmorrant, levett egy könyvet a polcról és elkezdte átlapozni. Sosem volt túl fáradt a bájitalfőzéshez; évek óta ezt az eszmét próbálja belenevelni a diákjai fejébe is.

- Én vagyok az, aki elkészítette azt főzetet, Albus. Muszáj találnom egy módszert, hogy semlegesítsem a hatásait… vagy legeslegalább lerövidítsem az időtartamát. Amit már a kezdetek óta meg kellett volna tennem, ha lett volna esélyem, hogy...

- Perselus. - Az éles hang arra késztette, hogy felnézzen. – Mindent megtettél, amit tudtál. Most, ha segíteni akarsz Harrynek, muszáj hallanom a beszámolódat. Még mindig nehéz elhinni, hogy a zsupszkulcs annyi év után működött. Úgy tűnik… igen, nagyon nemtörődöm módon viselkedtem mind a kettőtökkel. Mindkettőtöknek bocsánatkéréssel tartozom, és neked, Perselus duplán – sóhajtotta Dumbledore.

A bájitalmester összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Az a legjobb, ha nem hagyjuk egyedül Harryt – mondta, és állával az ajtó felé intett.

Dumbledore bólintott, és egy szó nélkül visszatér, hogy leüljön a hálószobában.

- Bevallom, ennek a szökés ügynek számos részlete nem áll össze nekem – mondta Piton. – Hogy volt képes Lucius elrabolni Harryt? Nem máshol, mint a Minisztériumban? - És arckifejezése tisztán sugallta: _ráadásul a te felügyeleted alatt!_

A bűntudatos pillantás, amit az igazgató vetett rá, elég volt, hogy csökkentse Perselus növekvő dühét.

- Nincs rá semmilyen más magyarázat, mint amit te is gondolsz róla, Perselus. Nem voltam megfelelően éber – felelte Dumbledore. – Harry mellettem állt, miközben a meghallgatás részleteit beszéltem át Cornelius Caramellel… Nem láttam, hogy arrébb megy. Nem tudom, miért akart távozni; nagyon csüggedtnek tűnt azok után, ami a Kúriában történt épp az indulásunk előtt.

Perselus végighúzta kezét az arcán. Mostanra már tényleg fáradtnak érezte magát.

- Tudom. Az egész az én hibám.

Egy kezet érzett a karján.

- Úgy tűnik, Harry hatással volt rád – mondta Dumbledore szelíden.

_Igen_ – gondolta Piton – _már egy bizonyos ideje; Potter valóban rossz hatással volt rám._

- Nem úgy reagált, ahogy reméltem – magyarázta. – Legalábbis nem azzal az eredménnyel, amire számítottam. Voldemort kihasználta a gyengeséget, amit én okoztam Harry elméjében, ellenőrzése alá vonta, és Lucius kezei közé taszította. Csak egyetlen másodpercet vett igénybe, és igyekezett kerülni minden feltűnést. Nem tudom, miért vette ez a kibírhatatlan kölyök minden szavam hirtelenjében a szívére – fejezte be egy bosszankodó legyintéssel, amitől ismét felszakadt a vállsebe.

Mit művel már Poppy? Hivatalos házkutatást az irodájában?

- Íme a történet kezdete – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Úgy tűnik, a legjobb szándékunk ellenére mindketten cserbenhagytuk Harryt. Mostanra teljesen világos, hogy sosem kellett volna beleegyeznem a meghallgatásba. De lépjünk tovább. Ott voltál, amikor Voldemort elé vitték Harryt?

- A Malfoy-kúriába – bólintott Piton. – Én voltam az, akinek ott kellett volna lennie a Minisztériumban, ha korábban reagálok a hívásra.

Egy újabb bosszús gesztussal félresöpörte ezt a képet. Az egész ügy a kezdetektől fogva egy óriási kudarc volt. Vagy majdnem az.

- Valami felkeltette a Sötét Nagyúr figyelmét, amikor Lucius visszatért Harryvel. Képes voltam némi időt nyerni, de nem kaptam engedélyt rá, hogy a fiúval maradjak. Nem tudom, mit tehettek vele az alatt a két nap alatt… amikor legközelebb láttam, katatonikus állapotban volt. Nem reagált, nem úgy tűnt, bármit is lát maga körül. Úgy gondolom, felismert, amikor szemtől szembe kerültünk, de lehet, hogy tévedek. Arról a két napról nem sokat tudok biztosan – fejezte be.

- Bárhogy is legyen – mondta Dumbledore – megkönnyebbültem, hogy a zsupszkulcs a védelmi falak ellenére is működött.

- Nem működött – felelte Perselus tömören.

- Ezt nem igazán értem…

- Jól hallottál. Nem működött. Nem, amíg ki nem kerültünk a védelem hatókörén kívülre. És higgy nekem, hosszú út vezetett odáig – közölte ironikusan.

Dumbledore egy percig hitetlenkedve tanulmányozta.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy egyenesen a Sötét Nagyúr és a Halálfalói elől szöktél meg Harry Potterrel? Egyedül?

- Egy tündérmese, ami sárgává tenné Gilderoy Lockhartot az irigységtől – jegyezte meg egy gúnymosollyal Perselus. – Igen, egyenesen a Halálfaló gyűlés közepén kaparintottam meg Pottert. És nem, nem voltam egyedül. Határozottan nem egyedül.

Egy pillanatig eljátszott hajának egyik hosszú hajtincsével, és azon tétovázott, mit kéne mondania. Vagy hinnie. Valójában nem akarta felidézni azt a jelenetet… Lily… Az a pillanat egyedül csakis rá tartozott… és Harryre.

Megrázta a fejét. Most nem volt helye a szentimentalizmusnak. Soha nem is volt.

- A Tekergők utolsó támogatása, gyanítom így lehetne nevezni – mormolta Perselus.

Belenézett Dumbledore kiismerhetetlen tekintetébe.

- Igazad van, Perselus, talán hasznos lenne egy Merengő – mondta nyájasan.

Piton felvillantott egy apró mosolyt. Nem lehet mérges az idős emberre, hogy zavarosnak találja ezt. Ő maga sem volt teljesen biztos, mi is történt aznap este.

Pontosan ekkor az ajtó kinyílt, és Poppy főzetekkel megpakolva lélekszakadva berontott.

- Albus, azt hiszem, van valami, amit látnod kell – mondta nyomatékosan, és jelentőségteljesen nézett az igazgatóra.

- Poppy? – reagált a férfi.

- Komolyan. Piton professzor, ha átvennéd ezeket a bájitalokat, és ezeket úgy szintén, és rávennéd Pottert, hogy a többivel együtt vegye be. Albus, követnél?

Dumbledore még egy pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre, majd a javasasszony nyomában távozott.

Végre egyedül. Perselus megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. A legelső dolog… Harry.

Elhelyezkedett az ágyon, felültette az alélt fiút, és ügyelt rá, ne súlyosbítsa a sérüléseit. Egymás után döntötte le a főzeteket a fiú torkán, bátorító szavakat mormogott, amikről tudta, a fiú nem hallhatja.

Amikor óvatosan visszafektette az ágyra, a fiú kevésbé tűnt sápadtnak, de lesoványodott arca és a testén levő számos sebhely nem hagyott kétséget egészségi állapotáról.

A tanár összehúzta ajkait. Csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy vár… és bájitalokat főz.

Fintorogva végül úgy döntött, leveszi a talárját és a bőrére tapadt inget, amit átáztatott a vér. Bellatrixnak határozottan erős keze volt, de igazat adott Poppynak. Érezte, hogy teste jó néhány helyen ég. Egyetlen korttyal eltüntette a bájitalokat, majd kivett egy tiszta ruhát és gyorsan rászórt magára néhány hűtőbűbájt.

Mindent összevetve sikerül elég könnyen megúsznia. Egy félbeszakított Avada Kedavra, és nem egy szimpla Cruciatus… a hét szinte nyugalmasnak számított.

Újra leült és leltárt végzett arról, amiket épp elfogyasztott. Vérpótló főzet, Sebgyógyító, Fájdalomcsökkentő bájital. Az a vén banya kifelejtette a Kalapkúra kivonatot! Hát mindent magának kell elvégeznie?

És hol a bánatban volt már Dumbledore? A fáradtság kezdett fölé kerekedni, és nem akarta felügyelet nélkül hagyni Pottert.

Mielőtt esélye lett volna távozni, hogy megkeresse a többi bájitalt, az ajtó kinyílt és feltűnt Dumbledore. Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie az igazgatóra, hogy megerősítse, amit Perselus sejtett.

- A Sötét Jegy? – kérdezte színtelen hangon.

A varázsló bólintott.

- Te és Harry már nem vagytok tovább biztonságban itt; nem annyira, mint szeretném. Éjjelre minden rendben lesz, de holnap valahol máshol kell elrejtőznötök. Lucius Malfoynak megvannak a maga módszerei, hogy bejusson a Roxfortba és a Minisztérium támogatása mellett nem tudom garantálni, hogy nem jár-e sikerrel, és jelent majd fenyegetést pont itt a kastély szívében.

Piton bólintott. Veszélyben a Roxfortban… sosem volt ilyen érzése, és paradox módon a megoldás egyszerű volt.

- A Piton-kúria Fidelius bűbáj alatt áll. Ott nem tudnak elérni minket – javasolta.

Dumbledore ismét felsóhajtott.

- A történelem megismétli önmagát – mormolta és tekintete hirtelen tíz évvel idősebbnek látszott.

Vagy tizenöttel fiatalabbnak – gondolta Piton, ami, most, hogy belegondolt, ugyanazt jelentette.

- Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy, és Poppy megkért, győződjek meg, hogy megiszod ezt az Álomtalan Álom főzetet – folytatta -, de az előtt még szeretném hallani a történet végét, Perselus, ha van hozzá erőd. És ha neked is megfelel, hozok egy Merengőt.

De a bájitalmester méltatlankodva kiegyenesedett.

- Az a nőszemély egyáltalán nincs a józan eszénél, ha azt hiszi, aludni megyek, miközben Halálfalók fenyegetik a Roxfortot! Bájitalt kell főznöm, és minél gyorsabban befejezem, annál gyorsabban kerül ki Potter a veszélyből. Már amennyire lehetséges. Ezzel a fiúval mindig akad probléma.

- Perselus – felelte nyugodtan az igazgató – mikor aludtál utoljára?

Piton egy kézlegyintéssel elintézte a vitát.

- Erre találták ki a Kalapkúra kivonatot. Hacsak nincs kéznél egy másik bájitalmester, Albus, nem látok másik megoldást; és mellesleg én voltam az, aki elkészítette azt a főzetet. Úgy gondoltam, a védenced élete fontosabb neked ennél – felelte keserűn.

- A te életed ugyanolyan fontos – felelte Dumbledore, ami kissé megdöbbentette a tanárt.

- Az én életem nincs veszélyben – válaszolta és kerülte az igazgató tekintetét.

- Tudom, hogy nagyon a szíveden viseled Harry egészségét, e nyár óta még inkább. De sok vért vesztettél, és az erőd végén jársz, akár beismered, akár nem. Pihenned kell; szükségünk lesz rád, különösen Harrynek. Ebben az állapotban egyáltalán nem vagy hasznára.

Nem is igazán Dumbledore szavai, inkább hangjának tónusa gyakorolt hatást Perselusra.

Kifújta a levegőt a tüdejéből, hátradőlt a karosszékében, és kezeit a térdén nyugtatta.

- Rám bízta őt, Albus. Lily. Ő volt az, aki megmentett minket. Minden véget ért; már nem volt több esélyünk, de ő csinált nekünk egyet, sikeresen megfagyasztotta az időt és elhozta hozzám Shadowt, hogy használhassam a zsupszkulcsot. Behozta hozzám a házba, és a karjaimba tette.

Amikor felnézett, Dumbledore kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel ismét őt nézte.

- Perselus… akármi történt ma este… Nem kételkedem abban, amit hiszel, hogy láttál, de Lily most már legfeljebb szellem, egy sápadt tükörképe annak, ami egykor volt…

- Nem szükséges emlékeztetned rá – mordult Perselus.

- Csak azt akartam mondani, fiam, hogy ha Lily ott volt ma este, és őszintén szeretném ezt elhinni, nem lehetetlen, hogy képes volt játszani az idővel.

- De hogy cipelje Harryt? Az lehetetlen; te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy a kísértetnek nincs igazi ráhatása a mi világunkra – fejezte be.

- Mégis megtette – vágott vissza Perselus. – Én nem tudtam elhagyni a házat; a védőbűbájok megakadályoztak, és Shadow közel harminc méterre állt onnan. Lily megfagyasztotta az időt, Harryt a karjaiba vette és elhozta hozzám.

- A Godric's Hollow-i házba? – kérdezte Dumbledore

Piton rádöbbent, hogy az igazgató egyetlen szavát sem értette, és egy bosszús mozdulatot tett a Merengő felé.

- Add ide azt – mordult fel. – Végezzünk vele, hogy végre nekiállhassak annak az átkozott bájitalnak.

- Perselus – felelte Dumbledore, és tekintete váratlanul megkeményedett. – Egy ellenszert találni a Mágialopó bájitalhoz nagy valószínűséggel hónapokig tartó kutatáshoz vezet, és ennek hatása Harryre jóval az előtt eloszlik. Most csak annyit tehetsz Harryért és értem, hogy beleteszed a Merengőbe a teljes emléked, majd aludni térsz! Elég világosan beszéltem?

Piton összeráncolta a homlokát és kiegyenesedett ültében; nem azért hagyott ott egy zsarnoki mestert, hogy most egy parancsolgató Dumbledore mellett végezze.

De most úgy gondolta, az igazgató nem tévedett. Perselus hamis ábrándokban ringatta magát, ha azt remélte, hogy ma este talál egy ellenszert… és gyógyítóként gondolkodva tudta, hogy nagyobb szüksége van az alvásra, mint bájitalokra.

De még egy jó oka volt rá, hogy visszautasítsa az alvást.

- Itt akarok lenni, amikor Harry felébred.

- Itt maradok – felelte ellágyult hangon Dumbledore. - Jövök és figyelmeztetlek.

- Nem, nem érted. Itt akarok lenni abban a pillanatban, amikor kinyitja a szemeit. Ez fontos.

Az igazgató kérdő tekintettel nézett rá, de ő csak egyetlen vállvonással felelt. Ha a férfi nem érti, ő nem fogja megmagyarázni neki.

- Rendben – adta fel az agg varázsló. Mindenesetre, muszáj tanulmányoznom az emlékeid.

Perselus bólintott. Fogta a Merengőt, felemelte a pálcáját, és elkezdte összegyűjteni az elmúlt két nap emlékeit.

Amikor végzett, átnyújtotta a tálat Dumbledore-nak, és hirtelen könnyebbnek érezte magát, készen arra, hogy megadja magát az alvásnak.

- Köszönöm, Perselus. Nagy segítség voltál, és biztos vagyok, hogy Lily is egyetértene.

A bájitalmester homlokráncolva emelte tekintetét a még mindig mélyen alvó fiúra.

Tudnia kellett. Látni akarta a fiú szemét, amikor felébred, meg kellett győződnie, hogy az az elveszett tekintet, amit a temetőben viselt csak egy múló illúzió volt.

És attól a pillanattól kezdve, mikor visszanyeri az eszméletét, tudatni akarta Harryvel, hogy nincs már egyedül. Hogy Perselus soha többé nem hagyja el.

Azután és csakis azután aludhat.

Miközben Dumbledore belevetette magát az emlékeiben, Piton átalakította fotelét és letelepedve a fiú oldalán kisimított egy hajtincset annak homlokából.

Odakinn a Halálfalók a kastély körül lapítottak. A Halálfalók, akikhez Perselus immáron soha többé nem tartozik.

oooOOOooo

Mindenét beleadta egészen a legvégsőkig; beleadta minden erejét, és észre sem vette, hogy az cserbenhagyta.

Egyedül azt tudta, hogy várnia kell a Fekete Emberre, és egy nem igazán emberi lény hátulról becserkészte őt, készen arra, hogy megölje.

Aztán jött a feketeség. Lágyan, hangtalanul és észrevétlenül borult rá az eszméletlenség. Majd valami felragyogott, érezte, hogy lebegni kezd, és körülötte minden fehérré változik. Aztán meglátta.

A nőnek hosszú haja volt, sima arca, és szelíd, szomorú tekintettel őt nézte.

- Minden rendben lesz.

Hinni akart a nőnek. A körülötte levő világ darabjaira hullott, mint egy összetört tükör. Már nem emlékezett rá, pontosan hogyan, de tudta, jobban egyedül maradt, mint valaha.

- Ő vigyázni fog rád – mondta, és egy távoli alakra mutatott.

A Fekete Ember.

Igen, ott volt a Fekete Ember… eljött, pont úgy, ahogy megígérte. Megmenti őt.

Valami melegség vette körül, és látta, hogy a fiatal nő arca elfordul.

- Most már minden rendben lesz, kicsim. Minden rendben.

És újból eljött a feketeség.

És a hangok…

- Meghaltak, Harry. Miattad. Mindenki halott. Sosem sajnálhatod eléggé…

A kék szempár követte őt még a feketeségbe is.

- Szánalmas, Potter.

Dumbledore… Utána jött. Megütötte. McGalagony is…

- Miért, Harry?

Nem volt rá válasza. Nem tudott hova elrejtőzni… akárhova is ment, megtalálták. Vernon -derékszíjjal a kezében - kirángatta őt a gardróbból. Sirius megvetően bámult rá és kitiltotta a Grimmauld térről.

Az Odú elpusztult, és a holttestek ugyan nem mondtak neki semmit, de sápadt, élettelen arcuk a füstölgő romok közepén egyetlen szó kimondása nélkül is éppen elég vádló volt.

Roxfort. A kastély, ami otthonául szolgált, mióta betette a lábát. De Roxfort Dumbledore iskolája volt és most, az idős varázsló iránta érzett kitartó utálata megkérdőjelezte Harry jelenlétét.

Megértette őket. Végül is, még a saját szülei sem akarták őt…

Crucio.

És Bellatrix ismét felnevetett… és nevetett…

És a kés állandóan a bőrét vagdosta…

oooOOOooo

Piton hagyta, hogy félig nyitott szemmel félálomba merüljön, de a fiú nyugtalansága teljesen felébresztette.

Harry nyöszörgött álmában, kezei gyengén markolászták a lepedőt.

Perselus fölé hajolt és egyik kezét a homlokára tette. A fiú lázas volt. Ezen el kellett gondolkodnia.

- Harry, hallasz? Minden rendben van, itt vagy a Roxfortban. Nyugodj meg, biztonságban vagy.

Hangja látszólag azonnal megnyugtatta a kamasz fiút, de ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy ki is nyissa a szemét. Bőre nyirkos volt, és légzése szabálytalan.

- Albus, vele maradnál egy pillanatra? A másik szobában található, amire szükségem van.

Az igazgató bólintott és az ágyhoz lépett, majd a fiú kezét a sajátjába fogta.

- Ugyan, ugyan, fiam, minden rendbe jön – mormogta ezúttal ő.

De Perselusszal ellentétben az ő szavai még inkább megriasztották a fiút; szokásos energiájának tízszeresével kezdett kapálózni, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett eltávolodni az igazgatótól.

Perselus egy szempillantás alatt mellette termett.

- Harry, minden rendben. Ő csak Dumbledore professzor… itt vagyunk, senki nem fog bántani –ígérte, és egyik kezét a fiú homlokára tette, hogy egyhelyben tartsa és megakadályozza toroksebének felszakadását. Homlokát ráncolta, és látszólag dilemma előtt állt.

- Fiam, a Roxfortban vagy, biztonságban és nyugalomban – tette hozzá higgadtan Dumbledore és megpaskolta a kezet, amit az imént eleresztett.

Harry szinte azonnal harcolni kezdett, hogy elkerülje az igazgató érintését.

Látva a vér áztatta lepedőt, Perselus gyorsan átvizsgálta a sérüléseit; a fiú ténykedése közben számos seb ismét felnyílt és vérezni kezdett. Tétovázás nélkül a karjaiba vette, és magához szorította, hogy megnyugtassa.

- Shh. Csitt, Shadow. Minden rendben, itt vagyok, senki nem fog bántani. Itt vagyok – mormogta Harry fülébe.

A fiú felnyögött, de ellazult a karjaiban, és hagyta, hogy feje visszahulljon Perselus vállára.

Perselus kissé meglazította szorítását és végighúzta kezét a fiú haján. – Úgy van, ez az. Ígérem, biztonságban vagy.

Tovább simogatta Harry haját és egy gyors bűbájt mormogott, hogy kitisztítsa és bezárja a sebeket. Különösen a torkán levő szenvedett kárt a fiú váratlan mozdulataitól. Szüksége lesz a sebgyógyító kenőcsre.

Amikor ismét felemelte a fejét hirtelen ráeszmélt az igazgató jelenlétére és nem tehetett róla, de kissé elpirult.

De egyetlen Dumbledore-tól érkező tekintet elég volt, hogy megnyugtassa; az a pillantás, amit ott látott távol állt a gúnyolódótól. Az igazgató szemében szomorúság pislákolt.

- Albus, átmennél az irodámba és hoznál némi balzsamot? Egy fehér tégely a polcon… és lázcsillapító főzetet meg Vérpótlót is. Gondolom, nem lesz gondod a felismerésükkel.

Az idős férfi bólintott és egy szó nélkül távozott.

A férfi távozásával Harry megnyugodott kicsit. Perselus elgondolkodva ült vissza az ágyra. Mennyire volt öntudatlan állapotban a fiú? Tényleg elképzelhető, hogy…

Dumbledore ismét belépett, néhány lépéssel átszelte a szobát, és Perselusnak úgy tűnt, a fiú megfeszült.

- A lázcsillapító főzetet kérem – mondta Perselus.

Az igazgató kitartotta a vörös-naracs fiolát, amit Perselus óvatosan a fiú ajkához nyomott, és állát megtámasztotta a másik kezével.

- Harry, kérlek, tedd meg ezt nekem, ezt muszáj lenyelned.

A fiú kicsit elmozdította a fejét, de másképp nem reagált.

- Akarod, hogy segítsek, Perselus? – ajánlotta Dumbledore.

Alig szólalt meg, amikor a fiú újfent izgatottá vált, és a bájitalmester szorítania kellett a fogásán, nehogy Harry ártson magának.

Harry nyöszörgött, és látszólag egyszerre akart elmenekülni az igazgató hangjától és hozzábújni az őt szorító Perselushoz.

- Albus, azt hiszem, az a legjobb, ha távolabb állsz – javasolta, és ösztönösen simogatni kezdte a fiú karját, hogy megnyugtassa.

Dumbledore – vonakodva – nehéz léptekkel visszavonult a szoba másik végébe.

Perselus úgy vélte, különösen ironikus látni, hogy a Drágalátos Potter hozzábújik, hogy elrejtőzzön az igazgató elől, de nem tapasztalta azt a nem mindennapi győzelmet, amit kellett volna.

Harry félt Dumbledore-tól… a varázslótól, akit a fiú látszólag mindig valamiféle túlságosan engedékeny nagypapaként tartott számon, és csakis az igazgató és McGalagony tekintélyét fogadta el, most pedig itt van és retteg a jelenlététől…

Vajon mit tehetett vele Malfoy és Lestrange?

Fejét rázva vette kézbe az éjjeli szekrényre helyezett bájitalt. Végül is így könnyebb tartani a fiú fejét.

- Idd meg Harry, ez a lázadra van. Nagyon jó. Ez, pedig most a véredre… ez az, tökéletes.

És ha már itt tartunk, sosem dicsérte a fiút ilyen sokszor az elmúlt öt tanítási év alatt, de most máshogy álltak a dolgok. Ő a macskája volt. A fia.

Most rajta volt a sor, hogy nagyot nyeljen. Rendben, kimondta, legalábbis gondolta. Mert, igen, így gondolt rá. Hosszú idő óta először megtalálta az igazi okot, hogy folytassa a harcot, és nem fogja elhagyni őt. És ő így akarta… és Lily is.

És ami Lilyt illeti.

- Albus, megtaláltad a Merengőben, amit kerestél? – kérdezte.

A férfi bólintott.

- Viselkedésed elképesztően hősies volt, fiam – válaszolta.

Piton felnyögött. Vajon mire gondolt most az igazgató? Nem tett semmi többet annál, amit már korábban oly sokszor ezelőtt... És két napjába telt, hogy megmentse Harryt.

- Ahogy korábban említettem, bocsánatkéréssel tartozom feléd – folytatta az igazgató. – Már réges-rég új zsupszkulcsot kellett volna adnom neked, egy jóval hatékonyabbat… és előre látnom kellett volna, hogy a körülmények úgy kívánhatják, hogy utast kell magaddal vinned. Ez csaknem mindkettőtök vesztét okozta, és ez megbocsáthatatlan.

Perselus felsóhajtott; ha ez az éjszaka egy csoportos terápiagyűléssé válik, sosem érnek a végére.

- Albus, mindannyian vétettünk hibákat, én magam az elsőt és a legnagyobbat. Most az a fontos, hogy Harry biztonságban van. Láttad…

De a név a torkában szorult.

- Lilyt? – fejezte be helyette Dumbledore. – Igen, láttam őt. – A tanár felcsillantó tekintetétől követve tovább folytatta. – Kétség sem férhet a tényhez, hogy Lily és a Tekergők kifejezetten a te megmentésedre érkeztek, Perselus. Még mindig nem vagyok benne biztos, értem-e, hogyan sikerült mindezt véghez vinniük… de több értelemben is azt hiszem, a kör bezárult.

- Nem hiszed, hogy ismét visszajön? – kérdezte Piton gyorsan.

- Azt hiszem, Lily befejezte, amiért idejött – mondta Dumbledore szelíden.

A bájitalmester nem válaszolt, de ismét azon kapta magát, hogy a fiú haját simogatja.

- Abban is igazad volt, hogy Lily hozta hozzád Shadowt, ahogy te hívod őt – folytatta a férfi.

Piton elkeseredettséggel és elégedettséggel vegyes pillantást vetett rá.

Ugyanakkor a szó igazi értelmében nem ő vitte hozzád. Lemaradtál egy részletről, és figyelembe véve a körülményeket, ezt nehezen róhatnánk fel neked.

- Megtudhatnám, mi volta az? – kérdezte Piton kurtán.

- Ahogy már mondtam – közölte Dumbledore egy apró mosollyal -, kísértetek szellemek és egyéb jelenések nem tudják megragadni a fizikai valóságot. Egy pillanatra megfagyasztani az időt, igen. Testet cipelni, még ha az egy macska is, sajnálatos módon lehetetlen. Ugyanez vonatkozik a Tekergőkre is; képesek voltak megijeszteni a Halálfalókat, de fizikai sérülést nem okozhattak.

-Lily ugyanazt a taktikát használta, mint első alkalommal, amikor néhány héttel ezelőtt rád bízta Harryt.

- A karkötő – dörmögte Perselus.

- Igen, a karkötő – erősítette meg Dumbledore. – Harry még mindig viselte, és ez egy jó dolog. Miss Granger jutalmat érdemel, amiért megtalálta.

- Meg fogja kapni – értett egyet elgondolkozóan Piton. – Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy az a gyerek önmagához mérten túlságosan is intelligens... legalább annyira, mint Lily.

.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- A nőknek mindig meg volt a módszerük, hogy tudják, mi a jó azoknak, akiket szeretnek.

És látva azt, hogy nyomódik Harry arca a tanára vállának, Dumbledore egy pillanatig sem kételkedett ebben.

oooOOOooo

Eljött… az, aki kidobta, ismét itt volt, egészen közel hozzá.

Harry el akart menekülni, de nem sikerült. Olyan volt, mintha vastag sárban szaladna; tudta, hogy a férfi nem akar kezdeni vele semmit, hogy Harry valami rosszat tett és nem volt joga, hogy itt legyen, de mit tehet? Nem akart újból megsérülni…

És aztán meghallotta a másik hangot. Azt, amelyiket félte és kereste is egyszerre. Arrébb küldte a fenyegető egyént, és ismét beszélni kezdett hozzá.

Hogy pontosan mit mondott nem tudta biztosan… de ő volt ott. Lágyan beszélt, mintha dorombolna, és ott volt, karjai átölték, hogy megvédjék őt.

Őt megvédeni? Tényleg?

Ismerte azt a hangot, a Fekete Emberé volt. A férfié, aki az osztályteremben kiabált vele, aki utálta őt, az apja tettei miatt… és fekete szeme megvetéstől csillogott.

Ugyanaz a szempár, ami néhány órával korábban aggodalomtól égett. Órákkal? Napokkal? Hetekkel? Nem számított.

Nem, ami fontos volt… vajon ugyanaz a személy volt? Mit kéne hinnie? Barát vagy ellenség?

Nem, neki nem lehetett barátja; mind halottak voltak. Utálták őt, mindenhonnan kidobták…

Mindenhonnan, kivéve a pincéből. A tűz mellett üst melegedett és a Fekete Ember a bájitalaival foglalatoskodott.

A bájitalmester. Piton. Piton utálta őt, ezt tudta. De számtalanszor megmentette az életét és…

Hagyta, hogy ott maradjon a Kúriában. Ő nem dobta ki.

Kivéve, amikor Dumbledore érte ment. Akkor ismét a lenéző bájitalmesterré vált, és azt mondta neki, hogy távozzon.

De Harry látta őt az után is, amikor Lucius elvitte. Piton ott volt valahol; figyelte őt és várta az esélyt, hogy megmentse.

Tényleg erről volt szó, igaz? Ő nem utálhatja, az ő Pitonja nem; minden csak színjáték volt, egy nélkülözhetetlen tragikomédia.

Ő nem dobhatta ki. Ő volt az egyetlen dolog, ami összetartotta, amikor úgy látszott, a világ atomjaira hullik körülötte, ami visszatartotta a megőrüléstől, és attól, hogy feladja. Érezte az illatát, karjainak vigaszát, amikor cipelte, és hangjának tónusát, amikor beszélt hozzá, azt, amelyiket egyedül Harrynek tartott fenn.

Igaznak kell lennie.

Most az egyszer, csak egyetlen egyszer valami jónak kell történnie. Semmi mást nem kér; ugyanakkor nincs is semmi egyebe.

Akarata ellenére érezte, hogy apránként visszatér az ürességből, ami mind ijesztő, mind kellemes volt, amelyikben látszólag egy örökkévalóságig úszkált. Hallotta a tűz pattogását, a lélegzés hangját közel hozzá, és érezte az olyannyira ismerős illatot.

Minden akaraterejét összeszedve végül sikerült kinyitnia a szemét, és pislogott párat, hogy kicsivel kevésbé homályosan lássa a világot.

Amikor végül ki tudott venni valamit, az első dolog, amit meglátott, Piton arca volt, akinek elkínzott tekintete épp fölé hajolt, és az a fekete szempár csordultig telt aggodalommal, szinte ijesztő mértékben.

Majd Piton megszólalt és csak két szót mondott.

- Bocsáss meg!

Harry Potter – arcán egy nagyon halvány mosollyal – ismét becsukta a szemét.


	20. Homályban

20. fejezet

Homályban

_Meleg és fullasztó idő volt. Volt valami a levegőben, ami elektromossággal töltötte meg az éjszakát. Egy vihar? Nem… talán. Az a fény a távolban – felismerte, azt a házat látta már korábban. De nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki az ajtó felé igyekezett; előtte egy titokzatos árnyék már kinyitotta azt. Egy nagy fekete sziluett, egy vörösen fénylő szempár… Nem! A helyiség, ami akkor is ott volt, nem engedte, hogy megtegye; Odabenn James Potter kiáltott Lilynek, hogy mentse Harryt, és a nő a kisbabával odabent annyira törékeny és védtelen volt… Nem. Máris léptek visszhangoztak a lépcsőházban és ő pálcáját meglendítve állt Lily, a gyerek, és a férfi közé, aki az imént tűnt fel. Szeme vörösen csillogott, ahogy mindig is, amikor ölni érkezett. Amikor ölni fog. Ne! A jelenet kimerevedett, és egy kéz – ami az övén nyugodott – lejjebb vitte a pálcáját. Vonakodva elfordította a fejét, és előre tudta, mit fog látni. Végül is az álmok mindig ugyanazok voltak. Lily elfehéredett, pedig mindig élettel teli és békés volt, még akkor is, ha alig egy perccel korábban még sikoltott. Rámosolygott._

_- Már túl késő._

_Nem akarta, hogy folytatódjon az álom, még nem; nem akarta újra látni a füstölgő romokat. Lily élettelen testét aznap éjjel… és a szikrázó csillagokat, mintha az univerzum továbbra is létezne. Mindig túl késő volt… Bár ismét ott állt a romok között, ezúttal nem látott füstöt. Borostyán nőtte be a falakat és a bútorok eltűntek. Valóban volt ott egy test, ám az egy tinédzser teste volt… és még élt. Nem. Innen nézve nem hasonlított egészen Jamesre, annyira nem, ahogy mindig is gondolta. És nem késett el. Felemelte a pálcáját és megfordult. A vörös szempár őt nézte, őt elemezte. Voldermort is felemelte a pálcáját._

_- Protego! – kiáltott Perselus, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy a fiú élettelen teste fölé kerüljön. A fekete árnyék átrepült a falakon és haragos kiáltással olvadt bele az éjszakába. De a tekintete ott maradt, vörösen izzott a ház romjainak sötétjében, és Halálfaló maszkok vették körbe őket, amik üresnek és fenyegetőnek látszottak._

_- Mindig túl késő – susogta a szél… vagy egy hang volt az? A maszkok lassú iramban pörögni kezdtek körülöttük._

_- Túl késő – kántálták – Nagyon is túl késő._

_- Nem – felelte nyugodtan. – Ő nem lesz a tietek._

_E szavakra a sápadt arcok párologni kezdtek, egészen addig, míg el nem illantak, akár a gőz. A vörös szempár még egy pillanatig ott maradt, majd az is eltűnt. A romok már nem igazán látszottak, és a kastélyt körbefogó magas falak körülvették őket. Itt semmitől nem kellett félniük; Dumbledore védelme alatt álltak. És mégis, hallotta a szél sziszegését és a falakon a dübörgést. Még jobban összekuporodott, hogy védje a lábainál heverő testet._

_- Mennem kell. Menni? Miért? Hova? Hogy megvédd őt. Mennem kell. Így elindult._

Dumbledore arca pont az övé fölött volt, olyan közel, hogy szinte érezte a lélegzetét.

Perselus hátrahőkölt és a pálcájáért kotorászott, mielőtt rádöbbent, hol is lehet.

- Perselus, sajnálom, hogy fel kellett ébresszelek, de mennetek kell.

Igen, ezt megértette. Vajon hány óra lehet?

- Majdnem dél – válaszolta meg Dumbledore a fel sem tett kérdését. – Szerettem volna hagyni, hogy jóval tovább pihenj, Merlin tudja, mekkora szükséged van rá, de bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet egy delegáció a Minisztériumból. Nem lenne bölcs, ha ezt megvárnátok.

Perselus felnyögött és megpróbált felállni, de a súly a mellkasán visszanyomta. Egyetlen pillantás után rájött: Harry. _Így aludtak el?_

- Harry nem ébredt fel azóta, hogy te is elaludtál – folytatta az igazgató. – Előkészítettem neked néhány élelmiszert, és Poppy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vigyél magaddal bájital ellátmányt. Úgy gondolja, még hasznodra válhatnak.

- Jól gondolta – ismerte be Piton vonakodva. Saját készletei mostanában nagyon lecsökkentek.

A fiút a párnára tette és gyorsan megvizsgálta. Még mindig sápadt volt és légzése is aggasztó, de legalább látszólag stabilizálódott az állapota. Néhány bűbáj segítségével – ami álomban tartja -, nem fog gondot okozni a szállítása.

Egy meghatározhatatlan érzés még mindig azt sugallta neki, hogy nincs minden rendben a fiúval. Amikor idáig jutott gondolatban, egy gyors ráolvasást végzett.

Válaszul Harry elkezdett sugározni, és egy gyenge, halványsárga aura vette körül.

- Albus, gyere, ezt látnod kell!

- Van valami gond, Perselus?

-Harryről van szó. Gyengébb a varázsereje, mióta tegnap visszatértünk. A Sötét Nagyúr továbbra is lopja az erejét.

Az igazgató összevonta szemöldökét.

- Egészen biztos vagyok, hogy bevetette magát a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Nem tudom, hogy szükséges-e a közelség, ugyanakkor talán elsiklottunk egy kis részlet fölött: Az elméjüket összekötő kapcsolat között.

Perselus összepréselte száját.

- Távozunk. Minél távolabb vagyunk ettől a helytől, annál jobb. Továbbra is tájékoztass a történtekről, Albus, és küldj nekünk alapanyagokat. Azok kéznél vannak, amik szükségesek a bájitalok elkészítéséhez. Amennyiben Harrynek különösen szüksége lesz valamire, tudatni fogom.

- Perselus, nem szükséges emlékeztetnem téged, milyen veszélyes számodra, hogy elhagyd a Kúriát, ugye? Életed most ugyanakkora veszélyben van, mint Harryé.

A bájitalmester egy kézlegyintéssel söpörte félre az érvelést.

- Kétlem, hogy még akár Voldemort is venné a bátorságot, hogy behatoljon a rejtekhelyedre – folytatta Dumbledore mosolyogva. – A szóbeszédek szerint a folyosókat körbevevő védelmi bűbájok minden elsőéves diák rémálmának tárgyát képezi.

- Tartok tőle, csak a hugrabugosékét. Sosem állított meg egy bizonyos griffendélest – mordult fel Perselus.

Tekintetük összetalálkozott és szinte könnyű volt elhinni, hogy a tanév kezdete már csak egy hétnyi távolságra van, és már csak annyi dolguk van, hogy felkészüljenek a diákok visszatérésére.

Szinte.

Közvetlen mellettük Harry nyugtalankodott álmában és Perselus föléje hajolt, hogy egyik kezét a homlokára tegye. Dumbledore egy szó nélkül átnyújtotta neki az élelmiszerrel és bájitalokkal megtöltött tarisznyákat; a bájitalmester átvette, majd lehajolt, hogy felemelje a fiút.

Határozottan túl könnyedén…

Harryvel a karjaiban a kandalló felé indult.

- Légy óvatos, Albus. Mindezek mellett nem akarjuk látni, hogy a történelem megismétli önmagát – mondta, és hangja tele volt burkolt célzással.

- Amint tudok, kapcsolatba lépek veled – nyugtatta őt Dumbledore. – Ez idő közben nem lesz más dolgod, mint pihenni. Használd ki alaposan, a tanév egy hét múlva elkezdődik!

Perselus bólintott és arra gondolt, hogy az a hét eddigi életének leghosszabb hete lesz. A Halálfalók és Harry között… vajon hogyan fog reagálni, mikor ismét magához tér? Azok után, ami legutóbb történt vele a Kúriában, nem várhatja el, hogy Harry túlságosan lelkes legyen.

Nem is említve a reakcióját Albusra. Volt valami e mögött, ami azt sugallta neki, nehéz időszak áll előtte.

De egyszerre csak egy probléma. Biccentett Dumbledore-nak - aki egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallójába -, majd tétovázás nélkül belépett.

- Piton-kúria!

Úgy tűnt, a fiú összerezzent, mikor meghallotta a nevet; Perselus megszorította a fogását és céltudatosan a laboratóriumába lépett, ahonnan két nappal ezelőtt távozott.

Roxforti lakosztályával ellentétben a pince látszólag semmit nem változott. A legkevésbé sem. Különösen, mióta Harry itt volt…

És mégis…

Gyorsan ággyá változtatta az egyik karosszéket és belefektette a fiút.

Úgy, hát itt tartanak. Az ellátmány kitart az elkövetkező legalább három napban, és a bájitalok sem okoznak majd problémát. Beletúrt a zsákba, amit Poppy állított össze, kihúzott belőle néhány fiolát, majd visszafordult Harryhez, és megszüntette a bűbájt, ami álomban tartotta őt.

- Harry? – Semmi válasz. – Harry. – Kicsit megrázta vállát.

A szemhéjak ezúttal lomhán felnyíltak. Ködös tekintettel pislogott néhányat, mielőtt észrevette az oldalánál álló bájitalmestert. Összeráncolt homlokkal igyekezett összeszedni a vele kapcsolatos tudását.

Piton. Az az illat… a pince. Valóban? Mióta?

Kezek segítettek neki felülni és ő nem próbált elszökni előlük.

- Idd meg ezt – mondta a tanár és az ajkához nyomott egy üvegcsét.

Gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedett.

- Nagyon jó. Egy másikat.

Három üveggel később érezte, hogy a világ ismét elmosódik, és elvesztette kapcsolatát a külvilággal.

De nem is volt lényeges. Végül is álmában ugyanezen a helyen tartózkodott.

Perselus nézte, ahogy a fiú ismét álomba merül. Jobb, ha teljesen visszanyeri erejét, mielőtt szembenéz az emlékeivel. Másrészről… Perselusnak is kellett egy kis gondolkodási idő. A dolgok még sosem voltak ilyen bonyolultak; vajon titkolja el az információkat, vagy mondja el fennhangon a legbelső gondolatait? A végeredmény egyértelmű, a jelentésük úgyszintén.

A kémkedés és az irónia semmilyen titkot nem tartogattak a számára.

A pszichológia ugyanakkor más lapra tartozott.

Nem jelentett volna gondot, ha manipulálni akarná Pottert, de ő valami mást akart. Azt akarta, hogy a fiú megértse.

Készíthet erre vajon egy bájitalt?

Talán. Igen valószínű. Mindenre létezett bájital. Kivéve a legfontosabb dolgot – gondolta keserűn. Mint megakadályozni valaki haldoklását, vagy azt, hogy ellopják tőle az erejét.

De jelenleg jóval sürgősebb dolga akadt. El kell készítenie egy új készletet a gyógyító főzetből. Elbizonytalanodott: felvigye a fiút a szobájába?

Ott nem tud felügyelni rá… és egyébként is. Harry látszólag kedveli a laboratórium légkörét – emlékezett vissza elmosolyodva.

Igen, a fiú végül talán még javítható.

A takarót felhúzta a fiú álláig, és kisöpörte a haját a homlokából. Az élet valóban ironikus, nemde?

Mindezt azért, mert befogadott egy macskát.

Nem tudta, hogyan fogja megoldani ezt a helyzetet és kihozni Harryt a veszélyből, de szándékában állt megtenni.

Méghozzá azonnal.

És ahogy az általában lenni szokott, amikor Voldemort nem volt ott, hogy figyelje, a bájitalok elkészítése jelentősen megnyugtatta, és egyben lehetővé tette számára, hogy gondolkozzon a helyzeten.

A gyógyító főzetek a legsürgősebbek, de gyorsan szükség volt Potter mágiájának stabilizálására is. Ha a tartózkodási hely változtatása ellenére tovább folytatódik a csökkenés… nos, akkor a helyzet komolyabbra fordul.

Nem akart erre gondolni, míg a Roxfortban tartózkodtak, de mi történik, ha a két elme közötti kapcsolat lehetővé teszi Voldemort számára, hogy továbbra is hozzáférjen Harry varázserejéhez?

A válasz egyszerű volt: valamiképp megöli őt azzal, hogy egyszerű kviblivé teszi, és varázserő nélkül a fiúnak esélye sincs, hogy beteljesítse végzetét.

Perselus érezte, hogy gyomra összeszorul. Az elképzelés – amikor eljutott erre a megállapításra – nem volt olyan kellemetlen. Harry varázserő és jóslat nélkül csak Harry lehetne, annak kockázata nélkül, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra megöletné magát. Nem így van?

Megrázta a fejét. Ostobaság és meggondolatlanság volt. És valahogy önző.

Miután Perselus elveszett a gondolatai között jó néhány perc múlva döbbent csak rá, hogy változás állt be a fiú légzésében.

Majdnem megugrott, mikor meglátta, hogy egy zöld szempár a szemöldökét ráncolva bámulja.

Ott hagyta üveget - ami megtöltésre készen várakozott -, és Harryhez ment, aki látszólag még nyugtalanabbá vált.

Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást, majd a bájitalmester felöltötte a legsemlegesebb arckifejezését.

- Ez nem valóság, igaz? – kérdezte végül a fiú.

- Épp ellenkezőleg, minden nagyon is valóságos, Mister Potter. Üdvözöllek az élők sorában – válaszolta Piton nyugodtan.

- Ez biztosan csak álom – mormogta Harry.

- Biztosíthatlak, hogy teljesen ébren vagy. Ámbár talán képességeid nem teljes birtokában – jegyezte meg a tanár.

- Bizonyára akkor is ezt mondaná, ha ez egy álom volna – vitatkozott a fiú.

- Ez valószínű. De tehetek valamit, amivel meggyőzhetlek, hogy ébren vagy, vagy megelégedsz azzal, hogy megiszod a szükséges bájitalokat?

- Elvileg most kiabálnia kéne velem.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Perselus egy apró mosollyal.

- És nincs jogom, hogy itt legyek többé. Maga sosem változtatja meg a döntését. Ez még mindig csak egy álom… Tényleg szeretnék valami másról álmodni, azt hiszem. Biztos. Például az Odúról… nem, ne azt, az túl hangos, megfájdul a fejem… akkor legyen a Roxfort. Nem. Nem tudom.

Harry felsóhajtott és fejét a karjaiba temette.

- Nem tudom.

Nem, tényleg nincs tisztában azzal, hol is lehet – gondolta Perselus. És ez okozza a probléma nagy részét.

- Sok mindenről kell beszélnünk, amikor jobban lesz, Mister Potter. Miközben várunk, szeretném, ha tudná, szívesen látom itt, nem csak az álmában. Valójában, jelenleg kiváltképp nem tanácsos, elhagynia a kúriát. Ami a döntés megváltoztatását illeti, ez egyike azoknak, amiket meg kell beszélnünk. Most azonban pihenjen, és ne kínozza az elméjét azzal, hogy… akármi is az.

A fiú csak annyira vette el arca elől egyik karját, hogy képes legyen a tanárára nézni. Látszólag nehezére esett fókuszálni, amitől feltűnt rajta az a mostanában gyakran viselt bizonytalan arckifejezés.

- Miért? – kérdezte.

- Mit miért, Mister Potter? – kérdezett vissza Perselus. Határozottan nagy számú 'miért'-re kell majd válaszolnia.

- Nem tudom.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Próbálj felülni és idd meg ezt! – mondta, és odanyújtott egy bájitalt.

Harry nehézkesen igyekezett felkönyökölni mielőtt visszazuhant az ágyra.

Piton szó nélkül Harry válla alá csúsztatta a karját és felemelte, majd odaadta neki a bájitalt.

-Mire való ez? – kérdezte Harry sóhajtva.

- Egy tápláló bájital. Kétlem, hogy a jelenlegi állapotodban enni tudnál – válaszolta a tanár.

Harry tiltakozás nélkül lenyelte a főzetet. Majd ismét a tanárra nézett és megkérdezte.

- Miért?

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Ezúttal mit miért, Mister Potter? Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ennek a kis játéknak megvan az a kockázata, hogy mindenki számára gyorsan bosszantóvá válik, ugye?

Csend, majd:

- Miért vagyok itt?

- Áh, azt kell mondanom, ez egy találó kérdés. Elsősorban a védelmed miatt, Harry és hogy lehetőséged legyen felgyógyulni a sérüléseidből. Válasz ez a kérdésedre? – kérdezte nem túl reménykedőn Perselus.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos. Nem, nem igazán – felelte a fiú.

- Úgy látom, pont olyan ékesszóló vagy, mint mindig. Rendben, fogalmazd meg a kérdésed.

- Én… Nekem nem kéne… Én tudom… – Harry nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Mit tudsz, Harry? – ösztökélte szelíden Perselus.

- Hogy nem akarja, hogy itt legyek – bökte ki Harry, és homlok ráncolva várta a tanár válaszát.

Piton felsóhajtott. _Tessék, máris eljutottunk idáig._

- Potter… Harry, bizonyos dolgok határozottan nem azok, amiknek látszanak. Nemrégiben a helyzet különösképpen kényessé vált, és jóval több… színészkedést igényelt a részemről, mint amit szerettem volna.

- Nem értem – válaszolta Harry.

_Ami nem igazán meglepő_ – ismerte be magában Perselus.

Láthatóan nyelt egyet.

- Már mondtam, hogy sajnálom, ami történt, és így is gondoltam. A feléd irányuló magatartásom – habár jó szándékból eredt – félrevezető és helytelen volt, amint azt a tények is bizonyították – mondta tétovázva a méltóság és őszinteség mértéke fölött, amit az állítás igényelt.

Nem tudott visszaemlékezni az utolsó alkalomra, amikor ilyen nyíltan és őszintén kért volna elnézést, és nem is állt szándékában megismételni ezt az élményt még nagyon-nagyon sokáig.

- Még mindig nem értem – mondta Harry. A teljes értetlenség tisztán kivehető volt az arcán. – Nem emlékszem… vagy azt gondoltam, hogy… ó.

Úgy tűnt, saját maga rájött a válaszra, amikor feldolgozta a legutolsó információt.

Perselus türelmesen várta, hogy a fiú véget vessen az ábrándozásnak, és ismét ráfigyeljen.

- Őszintén sajnálom a történteket. Az elfogásoddal kapcsolatos körülmények voltaképpen nagyrészt az én felelősségem. Miközben azt akartam, hogy megszűnjön a kapcsolat, ami lehetővé tette a Sötét Nagyúrnak, hogy hozzáférjen a te elmédhez, lényegében megerősítettem azt – magyarázta.

- Ó – mondta Harry.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét és várta a folytatást.

- Én… Sajnálom – került a fiúra a bocsánatkérések sora. – Nem biztos, hogy értem. Nem, valójában egészen biztos vagyok abban, hogy nem értem. De ez nem is igazán fontos, nemde? – fejezte egy levegővétellel.

- Hogyhogy, Mr. Potter?

- Joga van utálni, csakúgy, mint a többieknek. Mint korábban. Nos, feltételezem, még jobban is – hanyatlott vissza az ágyba Harry.

- Pontosan kik azok a többiek, akikről beszélsz? – kérdezte Perselus. A rejtélyes beszélgetés nagy valószínűséggel napokig fog tartani anélkül, hogy jutnának valahova…

- Nem tudom. Mindenki – sóhajtott Harry és összekuporodott az ágyon, mintha aludni készülne.

- Szabad megtudnom, mitől van olyan benyomásod, hogy _mindenki_ utál, Potter? – erőltette Perselus felemelt hangon. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy a fiú ezzel a gondolattal aludjon el…

De Harry nem nyitotta ki újra a szemét, megelégedett azzal, hogy még egy kicsit jobban begubózzon a takaró alá.

- Csak tudom, ez minden. Maga is, dacára annak, amit mond… amit gondolok, hogy mond… nem számít.

- Potter – kezdte újra Piton, és érezte, türelme fogyni kezd. – Harry. Az igazgató és Madam Pomfrey reakciója láttán, amikor feltűntél a halálfalókkal történt kis kalandod után, meglehetősen határozottan biztosíthatlak, hogy legalább az a két ember nem utál téged. És még nagyobb határozottsággal állíthatom, hogy én sem utállak téged – fejezte be szelíden.

De Harry – eltorzult arccal – már álomba merült.

Perselus ismét felsóhajtott. Világos volt, hogy magyarázata nem a remélt hatást váltotta ki.

Amikor a fiú küzdeni kezdett álmában, úgy döntött, a bájitalok várhatnak. Ha valaha is látni akarja a napot, amikor sikerül megnyugtatni Harryt, valószínűleg a tudatalattijával kell kezdenie.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyon, magához húzta a fiút, és simogatni kezdte a haját, hogy megnyugtassa. Végül is, ez Shadownál mindig bevált.

Dumbledore-nak igaza volt az alváshiányával kapcsolatban, mivel a bájitalmester jó néhány órával később arra ébredett, hogy nem emlékszik rá, mikor aludt el.

Valami mocorgott mellette. Nyilvánvalóan Harry, aki harcolt álmában.

- Ne… kérem… Nem akartam…

_Az már biztos_ – gondolta Piton.

Perselus finoman megrázta a vállát.

- Harry, ébredj fel – mondta. – Potter. Ez csak egy álom

A fiú durván összerázkódott, mielőtt megmerevedett, és tekintete ismét fókuszálatlanná vált. Tényleg keresni kell majd neki egy új szemüveget.

- Potter? Minden rendben? – Semmi válasz. – Potter?

- Nem.

De volt valami abban a „nem"-ben, amitől Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy az nem a kérdésére elhangzó válasz volt.

- Harry? – próbálkozott.

- Nem.

_Hmmm._ – Shadow? – mormolta a bájitalmester.

A fiú úgy tűnt, reagál, és homlokát Perselushoz nyomta.

_Ó, Merlin_ – gondolta a férfi. Tényleg nem ezzel a módszerrel tervezte megközelíteni a dolgokat… nem, valóban nem.

Ha már erre gondolt, az volt a legfurcsább az egészben, hogy a fiú még nem változott át macskává.

Egy előérzettől vezérelve egy gyors diagnosztikai bűbájt végzett. A fiút körbevevő fakó aurától Piton úgyszintén elsápadt: Harry mágiaszintje ismét lejjebb csökkent, csak egy gyenge tartalék maradt.

Visszatartotta a pánikhullámot: Nem szabad aggasztani Harryt, de tennie kellett valamit…

- Harry? Harry, ébredj fel.

A fiú felnyögött, és kicsivel arrébb mozdult.

Perselus könnyedén felemelte és ülőhelyzetbe támasztotta, és fejét oda-vissza mozgatta.

- Nem akartam. Sajnálom – morogta a kamasz fiú.

- Mit nem akartál, Potter? – kérdezte Perselus, és ezzel egyidőben, egy rakás varázslatot szórt ki.

- Megölni őket. Sajnálom.

- Hát ezúttal kit? – Piton nem segíthetett a kérdés ironikus mivoltán.

Azonnal meg is bánta a szavait, amikor látta, hogy Harry ismét magába fordul.

- Harry – sóhajtott. – Nem öltél meg senkit. Nem tudom, mitől gondolod az ellenkezőjét, de mostanában senki nem halt meg a környéken, és semmiképpen sem miattad.

Az első bűbájok kezdték megmutatni az eredményeket. Nem tévedett, a fiú apránként, de folytonosan vesztett az erejéből. Határozottan ki tudta venni annak a fényes ködnek az udvarát, ami elhagyja a testét, mindig egy kicsi, és leginkább a köré az átkozott sebhely köré koncentrálódott, ami a Fiú, Akinek Nem Sikerült Élni Vagy Meghalni homlokát díszítette.

Ami a szivárgás megállítását illeti…

- Ő tudja. Mindnyájan tudják – csattant fel hirtelen Harry.

- Meg kell engednie, hogy én képezzem a szabályt erősítő kivételt, Mr. Potter – ráncolta össze homlokát Perselus. Világosítson fel!

A fiú vágott egy fintort, de nem válaszolt. _Ennyit az akadémikus megközelítésről_ – eszmélt rá Perselus.

- Harry, magyarázd meg nekem. Kérlek – tette hozzá. Annál a pontnál, ahol most tartottak az udvariatlanság volt a kisebb baj.

- Én… az én hibám. Mindenki halott. Dumbledore megmondta. Láttam őket – mondta végül Harry érdes hangon.

Ismét összekuporodott, fejét a térdei közé húzta. Nem volt igazán ébren, de nem is aludt teljesen – jött rá Perselus.

Mindenáron találnia kellett egy módszert, hogy távol tartsa Voldemortot attól, hogy folyamatosan elszívja a fiú erejét, de ebben az állapotban Harry egyszerűen nyitott ajtóként szolgált…

Vajon mit akarhatott mondani Dumbledore? Legvalószínűbb, hogy semmit, de Harry másképp gondolta…

- Mit mondott Dumbledore, Harry? – kezdte ismét türelmesen Perselus, és küzdött a kényszer ellen, hogy egyszerűen Legilimenciát alkalmazzon a fiún. A jelenlegi állapotában valószínűleg nem tett volna túl jót neki…

- Csalódott. Mindenki meghalt. Az én hibám. Nem tudtam megbocsátást kérni… nem.

Perselus megdöbbenten nézte a fiú eltorzult arcát. Mi az ördögről hablatyol? Nem hagyta el Harryt, mióta visszatértek, és abban biztos volt, hogy Dumbledore sosem mondott ilyet…

Ha csak…

- Ki halt meg, Harry? – kérdezte halkan.

- A Weasleyk… Ron… Ginny… Hermione… Remus… mindenki…

- És mikor mondta neked ez Dumbledore? – sürgette Perselus rossz érzéstől kísérve.

- Az irodájában. McGalagonnyal. Dühös… megütött.

És ez megmagyarázza Harry reakcióját az igazgatóra. Perselusban egy halvány elképzelés kezdett érlelődni, mit eszelhetett ki Lucius és Bellatrix a fiú kínzására.

- Harry – kezdte lassan Perselus -, emlékszer, mikor találtuk magunkat ismét az igazgató irodájában?

- Azután.

- Mi után, Harry? Miután elvitt Lucius Malfoy?

Harry bólintott.

- Nem, most muszáj rám figyelned; az sosem történt meg… Harry, hallgass ide. Miután elhagytad Roxfortot, először otthon voltál a Privet Drive-on, majd a Piton-kúriába jöttél. Emlékszel rá? – kérdezte a tanár türelmesen.

A választ ismét Harry fejének bólintása adta meg.

- A Grimmauld téren is voltál. Majd a Minisztériumban. Az volt az a hely, ahonnan Lucius elrabolt téged. – Itt szünetet tartott, hogy a fiú meg tudja emészteni, amit az imént mondott. – Azután a Malfoy-kúriában maradtál. Két napig. A temetőben találkoztam veled újra, ahonnan képesek voltunk megszökni. Visszatértünk a Roxfortba, az igazgató irodájába.

Az emlékképek hatására Harry egész testében újfent megfeszült. Az iroda… Dumbledore…

- Volt ugyan pár ember az irodában, de te eszméletlen voltál, Harry. Dumbledore professzor úr volt ott, Madam Pomfrey és én. Az igazgató nagyon aggódott, ahogy mindannyian. Poppy legjobb tudása szerint gondoskodott rólad. Megitattam veled néhány bájitalt és visszatértünk a pincebeli lakosztályomba. Harry, Dumbledore professzor egyetlen alkalommal nem próbált bántalmazni vagy megvádolni téged. Minerva McGalagony ott sem volt. Az a jelenet, ami a fejedben van, sosem történt meg – fejezte be.

De mindenek ellenére a fiú még mindig nem nyugodott meg. Arcát a kezével takarta el, és egy láthatatlan ellenséggel küzdve harcolt, hogy eszméletén maradjon.

- Igaz volt – mondta végül Harry rövid, belső vita után.

- Senki nem halt meg – közölte Piton nyugodtan. – Weasleyék, Miss Granger, Remus Lupin és a Főnix Rendjének többi tagja nagyon is jól vannak. Hamarosan látod őket. Az utolsó ember, aki meghalt körülötted, Harry, Sirius Black volt. A nyár előtt a Minisztériumban. Jóval az elrablásod előtt. Mindez csak egy hátborzongató színjáték volt, hogy kizökkentsen téged.

A fiú halkan nyöszörgött, de nem nyugodott meg.

- Ígérem, hamarosan láthatod őket – mondta a tanár.

- Hazudik – mormogta Harry.

Piton a fogát csikorgatta, de nem tudott haragudni rá.

- Nem. Írhatsz nekik, amikor csak szeretnél, és nagyon hamar találkozol is velük. A tanév egy héten belül elkezdődik. Most már minden rendben lesz – mondta minden bátorításával, amit csak fel tudott sorakoztatni.

- Már vége… - mondta Harry. – Soha többé…

- Nem – értett egyet Perselus. –, senki nem fog téged bántani többé. Biztonságban vagy.

- Az nem igaz – mondta a fiú rekedten. – Nincs több mágia. Egy sem. Vége.

Ez azon ritka esetek egyike volt Piton életében, amikor tehetetlennek érezte magát. Mit kéne tennie, hogy megnyugtassa a fiút, aki csak félig volt eszméleténél? A helyzet sürgőssége gyors cselekedetre sarkallta, de nem akart még nagyobb stresszt okozni a fiúnak.

- Harry, akármi történik, megígérhetem, hogy sosem hagylak egyedül, és legjobb tudásom szerint megvédelek. De most, muszáj bíznod bennem… hallgass rám, képesnek érzed magad, hogy okklumenciát alkalmazz?

A varázserő hullámokban, folyamatosan szökött a fiúból. Akármit is akart tenni, gyorsan kellett cselekednie.

De Harry látszólag már nem hallgatott rá többé. Rémálma foglyaként reszketett és izzadt, mint akinek láza van.

Bárcsak lenne némi Animágus bájital a raktárában. Pomfrey nem gondolt erre. Egy percre egyedül hagyta a fiút, egy üres üstért sietett és gyorsan előkészítette a hozzávalókat. Órákig tart, míg elkészül, de meg kellett próbálnia. Gyorsan ellenőrizte a többi folyamatban levő bájitalt, majd visszatért Harryhez, aki úgy tűnt, révületbe esett.

- Potter. - Megfogta a vállánál fogva és kényszerítette, hogy szembenézzen vele. – Próbálkozz! Most nem szabad feladnod! Le kell zárnod az elméd, most!

Hangjának hallatán Harry felnyitotta a szemét és zavart ijedtséggel ránézett.

- Ez az, nézz rám! Ne hagyd, hogy ellopja az erőd! Fókuszálj, taszítsd ki!

Úgy tűnt, Harryben feléled az akaraterő egy hulláma, de valószínűleg nem volt elég energiája: feje visszahanyatlott mellkasára és légzése ismét szaggatottá vált.

Perselus összeszorította a fogait, finom felemelte a fiú állát, így kényszerítve arra, hogy felnézzen.

- Nyissd ki a szemed! Úgy. Segítened kell nekem, Harry. Légy ismét Shadow, most! Tudom, hogy nehéz, de ez az egyetlen megoldás!

A fiú szeme elkerekedett, tekintete mélyén remény csillant fel.

- Shadow - Ismételte Perselus azon a hangon, amit a macskának tartott fenn. – Légy Shadow!

A fiú úgy nézett rá, mintha kétségbeesetten keresett volna valamit az arcában.

- Harry – nógatta Perselus -, változz át, most! Emlékezz! Összpontosíts azokra a képekre, amik segítenek neked abban, hogy macskává alakulj! Olyan jól csináltad!

A fiú ernyedten horgasztotta fejét a kezeibe.

- A macska… próbálkozz, Harry… a karosszék, a tálka, a hal, a tűz, a törülköző, emlékezz a napra, amikor az eresz alatt zuhanyoztál, válj Shadowvá, muszáj!

De kérése hiábavaló volt, ő is tudta. Még ha képes is volna rá, a fiú varázserő-tartaléka egész egyszerűen kevés volt ehhez.

Perselus - minden erejét összeszedve – a lehető legerősebb védelmet emelte a fiú köré, magához hívta mind a fehér, mind a fekete mágiát, évekkel ezelőtt tanult ráolvasásokat mormogott.

Minden hiábavaló. Sem a lekényszerített bájitalok, sem a fiú köré szőtt bűbájok nem tudták megállítani a mágiaszivárgást, ami folyamatosan szökött a fiú sebhelyéből.

A fiú színe ugyanúgy halványodott, ahogy az őt körülvevő varázserő-aura. Mostanra már alig küszködött, elveszett a zaklatott álom hevében, miközben Perselus egyre jobban nyugtalankodott miatta.

A nap lenyugvófélben volt, amikor az Animágus-főzet végre elnyerte a rá jellemző ibolyakék színt. Perselus – egy pillanatot sem vesztegetett – megtöltött egy fiolát, majd felültette Harryt az ágyon. Voldemort nem férhet hozzá Harry erejéhez, amikor ő macska alakjában van; ha Perselus képes úgy tartani őt a három kritikus napon át, megmenekülnek…

Hátrabillentette a fiú fejét és ledöntötte a folyadékot a torkán, majd türelmetlenül várt. A bájitalnak legutóbb mindössze néhány percig tartott, hogy működésbe lépjen, de jelenlegi állapotában ez egy kicsit tovább tarthat…

Egy perc telt el változás nélkül. Majd egy újabb. Perselus egyre erősebben szorította a fiú vállát.

Amikor öt perc telt el bármilyen transzformáció nélkül, a bájitalmester tudta, elbukott.

Túl késő volt. A fiú varázs tartalékának szintje túl alacsony volt, hogy a bájital kifejthesse hatását. Talán, ha néhány órával korábban…

Harry bőre érintésre szinte fagyos volt. A mágia sugárszerű spriccelése - amit Perselus tett láthatóvá – továbbra is folytatódott, de most azok voltak a fiú erejének utolsó nyomai. Mire éjfél lesz, semmi nem marad belőlük, és ő semmit nem tehet ellene.

A lenyugvó nap fénye elérte a kúriát, és Perselus egy fáradt pillantást vetett a pinceablakra, ahol először vette észre Shadowt. Amit ott látott, attól megmerevedett, és hasztalan kísérletképp, de akaratlanul is közelebb húzódott Harryhez, hogy megvédje.

Odakinn a Kúria fölött a Halálfaló Jegy ragyogott az égbolton, fényesebben, mint valaha.

Tudta. Ő volt ott, odakinn, olyan közel, amennyire a védelem engedte…

Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie Harryre, hogy megnyugodjon. A fiú tágra nyílt szemmel, üveges tekintettel bámulta ugyanazt a helyet az égen.

Ő is tudta. Erejével egyetemben távozik a mágiája, és valószínűleg az utolsó reménye is. Perselus nem emlékezett rá, hogy látott-e valaha ilyen beletörődést bárki szemében is ezelőtt, és határozottan nem egy tizenhat éves gyerekében.

Egy sóhajjal odament a fiú ágyához és leült mellé.

- Sajnálom – mormogta immáron másodszor, mióta visszatértek. – Semmit nem tehetek. Ide nem tud belépni, de nem tudom megállítani, hogy elvegye az erőd. Minden megpróbáltam – mentegetőzött.

Harry nem fordította el tekintetét az ablaktól, de kissé közelebb mozdult a tanárhoz, mintha vigaszt keresne tőle, anélkül, hogy venné a teljes bátorságot hozzá.

Perselus - tehetetlenül – az egyetlen létező dolgot tette. Anélkül, hogy elnézett volna a Sötét Jegytől, a karjaiba vette a fiút, és az egyetlen felajánlható védelmet nyújtotta neki.

Harry engedte, hogy ezt tegye. Talán túl gyenge a tiltakozáshoz" – gondolta Perselus.

- Annyira sajnálom – mormogta a férfi, miközben a fiú haját simogatta. – Nem hittem, hogy ilyen gyorsan eljutunk erre a pontra. Nem jöhet közel a kúriához, de az nem fogja távoltartani attól, hogy ne lopja el a varázserőd. Akármi történik is… Nem hagylak magadra. Varázserővel vagy nélküle, módot találunk rá, és az nem lényeges. Az tényleg nem fontos, rendben?

Egy halk nyöszörgés válaszolt neki, miközben a fiú feje a mellkasára hajolt szeme lecsukódtak, hogy többé ne lásson semmi mást.

- Ez nem fontos, gyermek. Nincs szükség varázserőre, hogy az légy, aki vagy. Jobban leszel. Minden rendbe jön – hallotta saját hangját, és énjének egy része azon tűnődött, honnan találta meg az erőt, hogy ilyen elcsépelt szavakat mondjon, vagy még inkább, gondoljon.

De ő is fáradt volt. Túlságosan fáradt és kimerült. A kamasz, akit - mint egy kis gyereket - ölelt magához, pedig még Perselusnál is jobban.

Igaza volt. Mindaz nem fontos.

Egyik kezét a fiú homlokára tette és még szorosabban ölelte magához. Ha fiúnak meg kell érintenie a kétségbeesés alját, ne legyen egyedül

Harry enyhén reszketett, de nem tolta el magától. Szemhéját erősen lezárta, és minden erejével a tanár talárjába csimpaszkodott.

Perselus elnézett az égen ragyogó Jegytől, le a fiúra.

Majd énekelni kezdett, lágyan és halkan, megállt, hogy megismételje a refréneket, amikről azt akarta, hogy a fiú megértse. Nem fogja elhagyni. Ő mindig Harry Potter marad, varázserő nélkül is, és senki nem gondol majd kevesebbet róla. Mindig lesz helye a Roxfortban és a Kúriában, addig, amíg szeretné. Senki nem halt meg, senki nem haragszik rá. Megtalálják a kiutat, hogy minden jól működjön.

És végül minden rendben lesz.

Nem tudta, hogy a fiú végül hitt-e neki vagy, hogy egyáltalán hallotta-e őt, de saját szavai legalább önmaga megnyugtatására is szolgáltak.

Mivel végül meggyőzte magát, hogy higgyen bennük.

Harry bizonyosan elaludt, mivel a talárját erősen markoló kéz ellazult és a fiú arca most szinte nyugodtnak látszott.

Valami megváltozott…

Perselus érezte, hogy szívverése felgyorsul. Kicsit szétnyitotta ujjait, amik még mindig a fiú homlokát szorították, és vigyázott rá, fel ne ébressze.

És valóban az történt. A varázserő áramlása megszűnt… de még meglepőbb, hogy látta, a fiú varázserejének tartaléka megmaradt, nagyon gyengén, persze, de még jelen volt. A fényudvar szinte észrevehetetlen, de azért ott volt…

És látszólag Harry valamennyire visszanyerte a színét.

Perselus megmozdult, hogy jobban lássa a fiút, aki kinyitotta fáradt szemeit.

- Shh. Minden rendben – mondta Perselus, anélkül, hogy elvette volna kezét Harry homlokáról.

- Éjjel van – mondta a fiú halkan.

- Igen, a nap még jó néhány óráig nem fog felkelni.

-Nem, sosem kel fel többé. Nincs több fény – mondta Harry, és fejét ismét a tanár mellkasára fektette.

Perselus visszatartotta sóhaját. Már ő maga is gondolta ezt. De már nem így volt.

Hosszú ideje először volt igazi oka harcolni.

Még ha Kínába is kell mennie, hogy megkeresse azt az átkozott napot, fel fog kelni. Mivel Harrynek szüksége volt rá…

A kétségbeejtő helyzetek valóban kétségbeesett intézkedést igényeltek – gondolta elszántan. A dolgok valószínűleg más megvilágításba kerülnek majd a nap fényében… amikor visszatér.

Akármi történt is, Harry most aludt, és a vékony ködfátyol, ami a fiú erejét testesítette meg, most az ujjai körül lebegett, közel a fiú sebhelyéhez.

Már nem szivárgott többé, és ráadásul úgy tűnt, hozzátapasztotta magát Harry bőréhez, mintha vissza akarna jutni oda.

Talán végül mégsem volt minden hiábavaló.

Végül is a legjobb bájitalokat sosem volt egyszerű elkészíteni.


	21. Ködtánc

21. Fejezet

Ködtánc

Amikor a nap végül feljött, Perselus még mindig ugyanazt a refrént dúdolta. Félt, hogy megtöri azt a törékeny egyensúlyt, ami lehetővé tette Harry számára, hogy megvédje varázserejét, ezért egész éjjel meg sem moccant.

Nem tudta, hogy a fiú végül elaludt-e; nem mozdult és légzése is egyenletessé vált, de teste meglehetősen feszültnek tűnt.

Perselus kinézett az ablakon és látta, ahogy az ég lassan színt vált.

Túlélték az éjszakát. A bűbája még mindig aktív volt, megmutatta neki, hogy Harry nem vesztett többet a mágiájából. Kevés tartaléka maradt, de nem ürült ki.

Ideje volt megitatni a fiúval néhány bájitalt. Perselus óvatosan kiszabadította magát, és Harryt az ágyra fektette. Látta, hogy szemhéja megrebben, de nem mozdult, hogy felüljön.

Piton kinyújtózott, és elgondolkodva tett néhány lépést a laboratóriumban. Voltaképpen mi történt az elmúlt éjjel? Egy pillanatra sem hitte el, hogy Voldemort abbahagyta Harry erejének elszívását. Valami megállította őt, nagy valószínűséggel maga Harry. Na, de hogyan?

A mágikus köd maradéka még mindig bizonytalanul repkedett a sebhely körül. Perselus kivette a szükséges főzeteket Poppy készletéből és visszatért a fiúhoz.

- Harry… ébredj fel.

A fiú óvatosan mozdította egyik végtagját a másik után. Felemelte a fejét és - a mozgást egy pillanatra abbahagyva - a tanárra nézett.

Perselus szó nélkül átnyújtotta neki a bájitalt, de Harry nem mozdult, hogy elvegye. A férfi felsóhajtott, fogott egy széket és odavitte az ágy mellé, hogy leüljön.

- Harry, tudod, hogy hol vagy? – kérdezte.

A válasz csak egy vállvonás volt.

- A Piton-kúriában. Emlékszel?

Azt hitte, a fiú nem fog válaszolni, de jutalmul végül egy lassú bólintást kapott.

- Piton professzor vagyok – tette hozzá. – Nem áll szándékomban, hogy bármilyen módon bántsalak. Vedd be ezeket a bájitalokat, segíteni fognak, hogy jobban érezd magad.

Ismét sokáig kellett várnia, mielőtt Harry reagált. Végül felemelte kezét és elvette a bájitalt, amit a tanár kinyújtott neki, majd egyetlen korttyal eltüntette, és még csak nem is fintorgott. Perselus helyeslően biccentett, majd odanyújtotta a többit is, amiket a fiú tiltakozás nélkül lenyelt.

- Ez az, tökéletes. A nap épp most kelt fel; ki akarsz menni, sétálni egy kicsit a parkban? – érdeklődött.

Harry ezekre a szavakra megijedt és visszahőkölt az ágyon.

- Nem. Nem kell fény.

- Fáj a fejed? – kérdezte homlok ráncolva Perselus.

A fiú szája elferdült, de nem válaszolt.

Mégis, ez már haladásnak számít, ha úgy vesszük – gondolta a bájitalmester.

- Harry, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy bizonyára vannak fájdalmaid, és a lehető leggyorsabban hozzálátok bájitalokat főzni. De az előtt meg kell értenem. Múlt éjjel a Sötét Nagyúr megpróbálta ellopni az erőd, és nagyon közel járt a sikerhez. Valami végül megakadályozta őt, és tudni szeretném, hogy te magad voltál-e az, Harry.

- Igen. Nem. Egy kicsit.

- Hogyan?

A fiú úgy döntött, végül szembenéz a tanárral. Amit Perselus a tekintetében látott, borzongásra késztette; az üres, zavarodott pillantás helyett - amit az elrablása óta ott látott – szemei túlfűtött érzelmektől voltak csordultig teli, amik látszólag a lelke mélyéből törtek fel: aggodalom, félelem, bizonytalanság és valami, ami a reményre hasonlított, mint egy néma könyörgés…

- Maga – érkezett végül a válasz.

- Én? – ismételte Perselus zavartan. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy semmit nem tehet, ami ellenállna Voldemort támadásának.

Harry bólintott.

Perselus visszaült székébe, de még mindig a fiút fürkészte. Egy kicsit gondolkodnia kellett. Mit is tett pontosan? Bájitalok? Nem… Megelégedett azzal, hogy a karjaiban tartotta Harryt. Egy totálisan meddő és bolond, szentimentális gesztus, de akkor nem tudott jobbat.

- Harry, kérlek, magyarázd meg – mondta szelíden.

A fiú egy pillanatig tétovázott, majd közelebb mozdult a férfihez. Reszkető kézzel megfogta a tanárét és a homlokára tette. Pillantása – jobban, mint valaha – hasonlított Shadow tekintetére – eszmélt rá Perselus és egyszeriben félelemmel és kétséggel telt meg. Ha a fiúnak lett volna elég varázsereje, akkor most egy macska ülne előtte…

Igaza lehet Harrynek? Ez az egyszerű érintés elég volt, hogy visszaverje Voldemort támadását?

Nem, Harry nem tudott macskává változni… de egy pillanattal később, Perselusnak az a benyomása támadt, hogy ennek dacára Shadow fogta meg a felső karját. Egész testében reszketve a fiú lassan kinyújtózott és fejét Perselus térdére ejtette, miközben tekintete az ablakra szegeződött.

Perselus - jobban meghatódott, mint ahogy beismerte volna – automatikusan simogatni kezdte a fiú haját.

- Minden rendben, Harry. Jól van. Már biztonságban vagy. Nem hagylak el – igyekezett megnyugtatni. Majd rekedtebb hangon hozzátette. – Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam képes egy kicsivel is hamarabb beavatkozni a Malfoy-kúriában… a helyzet különösen kényes volt. Várnom kellett a legvégső pillanatig, nem tudtam távoltartani Luciust és Bellatrixet attól… amit tettek. Tudsz róla beszélni, Harry?

Válasz nem érkezett, de érezte, hogy a fiú megfeszül.

Tovább folytatta a fiú tarkójának masszírozását, majd egy perce áttért a vállára, és hagyta, hogy a fiú fokról fokra ellazuljon. Nem örült neki, hogy ilyen gyorsan meg kell kérdeznie, de nem várhatott. Voldemort odakinn volt és Harrynek a lehető leggyorsabban össze kellett szednie magát.

- Amikor Lucius Malfoy elrabolt a Minisztériumból, hova vitt téged, Harry? – kérdezte nyugodtan, a lehető legsemlegesebb hangon.

Mintha beletörődne, a fiú felsóhajtott.

- A Malfoy-kúriába.

Perselus a fiú tarkóján egy apró nyomással jelezte jóváhagyását.

- Mi történt azután?

- Voldemort. Maga is ott volt – mutatott rá a fiú.

- Igen, én is ott voltam – felelte halkan Perselus. – És az után, Harry?

- Elérte, hogy távozzon. Maga is vele ment. – A fiú hangjában érezni lehetett egy kis szemrehányást.

- Ez igaz. Luciusszal és Bellatrix-szal maradtál.

- És Nottal.

- És Nottal – értett egyet Perselus.

- Beraktak egy félreeső helyre. A pincében. A falak összementek, hogy… pont eléggé. Ő beszélt hozzám, tudja. Voldemort. A fejemben. A Minisztériumban – árulta el a fiú.

- Igen, tudom – sóhajtott Perselus. – Az kiváltképp az én hibám volt… Őszintén kérem a bocsánatát, Mr. Potter. Kiderült, hogy a stratégiám tökéletesen siralmas, és azt a hibát semmiképp nem szabadott volna elkövetnem – ismerte be rekedten.

Érezte, hogy a fiú vállai ismét megfeszülnek, de nem ugyanúgy. Ezúttal nem az aggodalom okozta, hanem egy megérzés. Harry tudta, hogy Perselus valami fontosat fog mondani…

- Az a kis színjáték, mielőtt távoztál volna a Minisztériumba, csak azért volt, hogy kierőszakoljam, tarts tőlem távolságot. Ne olyan emberként tarts számon, mint aki érdemes a bizalmadra. Az itt kialakult helyzet… sajnálatos módon közvetlen hatással bírt a közted és a Sötét Nagyúr között fennálló kapcsolatra. – Megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem ez a helyes út, hogy hozzáfogjon ehhez…

- Harry, Voldemort érzékelte, hogy a Kúriába érkezésed óta csökkent a mentális védelmed. Hogy biztonságban érezted magad. Azzal, hogy megnyíltál felém, hozzáférést biztosítottál Voldemortnak az elmédhez. Amikor ezt megtudtam, mindenáron véget akartam vetni ennek, egy brutális módon, hogy az azonnal és határozottan megakadályozza a kapcsolatot. Kiderült, döntésem teljes mértékben hibás volt, és a következmények katasztrofális eredménnyel jártak.

E szavakra Harry megfordult, bár feje még mindig a tanár térdén támaszkodott, egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézett. Szemében egyetlen kérdés égett.

Tekintetét inkább a fiú arcára szegezte – így állítva meg egyfajta Legilimenciát -, és igyekezett minden őszinteségét besűríteni a szavaiba.

- Egyetlen szót sem gondoltam komolyan, amit aznap reggel mondtam a pincében.

Harry becsukta a szemét, és Perselus látta, hogy arca – megérkezésük óta - első ízben lazul el. Jó ideig az egyetlen hang a tűz pattogása volt a kandallóban, és a nyugalom furcsa érzése, ahogy a kócos hajat simogatta.

Majd a fiú még jobban megmozdult, hogy arcát a tanár talárjába temesse, és végül beszélni kezdett.

- Nem tudom, miért volt olyan nehéz, amikor meghallottam, hogy azt mondja az igazgatónak, az egész csak tévedés volt, és nem akar többé itt látni. Az hittem, Shadow miatt már nem utált annyira. Itt biztonságban éreztem magam. Tudnom kellett volna, mi fog történni. De nem akartam elhinni addig, amíg vissza nem utasította, hogy velem jöjjön.

- Voldemort akkor már órák óta hívott, Harry – közölte szelíden Perselus -, és nem mehettem veled, mert attól féltem, hogy még sebezhetőbbé teszlek.

- De hát pont az ellenkezője volt az igaz! – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Most már én is tudom. Ítélőképességem hiánya megbocsáthatatlan.

Érezte, hogy Harry ismét ellazul, és egy kéz markol bele talárjának redőibe.

- Nem számít. A Minisztériumban feltámadt bennem egy érzés, nem is igazán hangot hallottam, sokkal inkább olyan volt, mintha valaki átvette volna az agyam felett az irányítást, és azt mondta, ha kinyitom azt az ajtót, minden rendbe jön, és én hazamehetek. De mögötte Malfoy állt. Lucius Malfoy.

Perselus tovább turkálta ujjaival a fiú haját, egyetlen hangot sem adott ki. Jobb hagyni, hadd beszéljen…

- És aztán Voldemort volt ott a Kúriában. És maga. Amikor maguk ketten távoztak, beraktak a pincébe azokkal a falakkal, amik… amik… a falakkal, amik összezárultak körülöttem.

Perselus megmerevedett. Ismerte azt a helyiséget, Lucius büszkeségét és örömét, egy perverz találmányt, ami az ősi lakhely szívének látszott. A rémálmok valóságos tárháza…

- Amikor azt mondta Voldemortnak, hogy vigyázzon velem, nem tudtam többé, mit is kéne hinnem. Hogy mit próbál tenni. De annak a gondolatnak nem igazán volt értelme, hogy őt próbálja védeni, úgyhogy inkább azt reméltem, engem akar megóvni.

- Nyilvánvalóan, te buta gyerek - mormolta Perselus. – Egy kis időt akartam nyerni. Azt reméltem, a Rend a nyomodra akadhat, vagy lesz esélyem cselekedni, mielőtt Voldemort lép.

Harry bólintott.

- Erre gondoltam én is. Azt hiszem. Akkor nem volt könnyű, különösen, amikor neki kezdtek a Cruciatusnak, és minden más dolognak.

Egy pillanatra megállt, hogy újra végiggondolja. Igen, az összes többi dolgot.

- Ott volt Malfoy, és Bellatrix meg Nott, bár őt akkor nem ismertem fel. Belekezdtek néhány játékba… Úgy tűnt, jól szórakoznak – mondta keserűn. – Sosem hagyták abba. Felváltva végezték, mindig új ötletekkel álltak elő és Bellatrix egész idő alatt nevetett. És akkor végül úgy döntöttek, elég. Hogy kezdhetik.

Nagyot nyelt és egy pillanattal később ráeszmélt, nem találja többé a szavakat. Megpróbált az ujjakra összpontosítani, amik a tarkóját masszírozták, és ellazították az izmait.

- Harry – kérdezte a hang fölötte. Végül is megnyugtató volt. Ott volt. Pont ott.

És a gombóc eltűnt a torkából.

- Tudja, gondoltam a szökésre. De tudtam, magára nem szabad gondolni, hátha Malfoy vagy Voldemort megérzi.

Perselus nem volt biztos, teljesen megértette-e azt a burkolt kijelentést, amit Harry épp most közölt. Kísértésbe esett, hogy egy kicsit jobban megpiszkálja a témát, de jobb, ha most nem szakítja félbe a fiút.

- Ezek után nem vagyok benne nagyon biztos, mi történt – mondta a fiú egy utolsó sóhajtással.

- Mi után, Harry? – kérdezte a tanár.

- Bellatrix… úgy döntöttek készen állok a „kezdésre". Kezdet. Mintha még mindig el tudták volna kezdeni, akármi is volt az. Inkább… igen, inkább befejezni.

Ez volt az első alkalom a visszatérése óta, amikor Perselus haragot érzékelt a fiútól. Bizonyos mértékben megkönnyebbült tőle; még mindig volt benne elég harag, hogy harcoljon magáért. Ez a varázserejével együtt… időbe telik majd, de fel fog épülni.

- És akkor megitatták velem a maga egyik bájitalát.

Perselus élesen szívta be a levegőt. Óh… oh… az egyik bájitala Bellatrix és Lucius kezében? Most már a legrosszabbat is el tudta képzelni.

- Aztán már nem tudom többé – mondta Harry. – Úgy tűnt, láttam dolgokat… de nem volt sok értelmük.

- Például? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.

- Azt hiszem, egy ponton láttam a szüleimet, akik visszajöttek, hogy segítsenek nekem, de nem azt tették… és akkor elszöktem, vagy valaki megmentett, de az nem volt lehetséges, mivel maga volt az, aki… És jött Vernon bácsi… Már nem tudom többé, az előtte vagy utána volt… nincs semmi értelme.

- Talán mégis. Emlékszel a bájital hatására, amit megittál?

- Malfoy pincéjében? Nem. Minden olyan zavaros volt, de ugyanakkor mégsem. Már nem tudom többé. Tényleg itt vagyok? – kérdezte váratlanul.

- Megerősíthetem, hogy a leghatározottabban a Piton-kúriában tartózkodik, Mr. Potter – válaszolta Perselus egy csipetnyi iróniával.

- Ez az egyetlen hely, ami igazinak látszik – mormogta a fiú. – Még amikor álmodom, akkor is valósnak tűnik.

- És a Roxforttal nem ez a helyzet? – kockáztatta meg Perselus.

Egy percbe is bele tellett, mire megérkezett a válasz, mintha Harry megvizsgálta volna a kérdést.

- Nem – mondta végül és hangja fáradtnak hangzott. – Nincs többé Roxfort.

- Mi történt Dumbledore professzor úrral, Harry?

- Most aludni akarok. – Volt valami kétségbeesés a hangjában, egyik keze még mindig Perselus talárjának anyagát markolta, mintha az kötné őt a hely valóságához.

- Megyek, adok neked egy bájitalt. De szeretném, ha előbb válaszolnál nekem; ez fontos, Harry. Mi a gond az igazgatóval?

- Kérem, ne küldjön oda vissza, rendben? Ne most. Kérem – mormogta panaszosan a fiú.

Talán túl sokat kért. Harry már így is sok mindent adott… de Perselus csalódottságot érzett, mivel látszólag annyira közel került a dolgok lényegéhez.

Mi volt az a bájital, amit Malfoy megitatott vele? Mit tehettek, hogy ilyen reakciót váltottak ki egy kamasz fiúban?

Nem kényszeríthette őt. Találni fog egy kiutat.

- Nem mész sehova, Harry. Nem küldelek vissza. Itt maradsz, ameddig csak szeretnél. Idd meg ezt, és pihenj. Én itt maradok.

Harry hálásan megitta a bájitalt, és kezének szorítása ellazult a tanár talárján. Egy pillanattal később békésen aludt.

Perselus óvatosan az ágyra fektette és elgondolkozva elindult a kandalló felé.

Megkockáztassa, hogy kapcsolatba lép Dumbledore-ral? A Kúria feletti Jegy is bizonyította, hogy Voldemort ismeri a rejtekhelyüket. Másrészről ez lehet egy Halálfaló blöff is. Akármelyik is volt, a kockázat hatalmas; valaki figyelheti a Minisztériumból az igazgatói irodát, amikor ő megpróbál kapcsolatba lép vele, és ha így áll az ügy, komoly bajba kerülnek.

Nem, várnia kell, és remélni, hogy Harry helyzete nem rosszabbodik újra.

Így vagy úgy, sejtette, egyedül Harry tudja a válaszokat, amik segíthetnek az előrelépésében.

Kivett egy tégely kenőcsöt Pomfrey készletéből és visszatért Harryhez. Egy bűbájt használt, hogy ne ébressze fel a fiút, és ismét kezelte a testét beborító vágásokat. Újra.

Perselus pálcájának egy gyors pöccintésével eltüntette a fiú pizsama felsőjét és nem tudta visszatartani nyögését: igen, ez határozottan kezdett szokássá válni. Hányszor kell még begyógyítani ezeket a sebeket? Mert hogy ezek látszólag ugyanazok voltak. Ezek a jellegzetes, hosszúkás, piros sebek, amik befedték a törzsét hasonlítottak azokhoz, amiket a nagybátyja mért rá, csak nem voltak olyan mélyek és jóval többet látott belőlük.

Piton a homlokát ráncolva nyitotta ki a tégelyt. Nem vallott Malfoyra, hogy ilyen mugli módszereket használjon, ami szerinte méltatlan egy varázslóhoz és főleg egy Halálfalóhoz. Mit akart elérni ezzel, hogy ily módon kínozza?

Talán pont most tapintott bele valamibe. A bájital, a Lucius irányítása alatt álló helyiség, Harry események fölötti zavarodottsága, reakciója Dumbledore-ra. Megpróbálták mentálisan összetörni őt, és kihasználták a félelmeit. Hogy behódoljon, le kellett dönteni a lehetséges akadályokat és befolyásolni kellett az elméjét.

Látva, mennyire zavartnak tűnt Harry, valamilyen módon sikerrel is jártak. És a temetőben viselt arckifejezése - ami több mint kétségbeejtő volt – a remény és a fény totális hiányát fejezte ki. Dementorhoz illő tökéletes munka.

De Harry nem adta fel, ebben biztos volt. Csak túl kell jutnia ezen.

Nem maradt más, mint felfedeznie, mit tehet, hogy még egyszer rendbe hozza a fiút.

Perselus kiábrándultan csóválta a fejét, és újfent elkezdte bekenni a kenőccsel a felszakadt sebeket. Akárhogyan is, ez még mindig Vernon munkája. Egy Vernon változat, aki még rosszabb is volt, mint az eredeti, valószínűleg Malfoy összepréselt ajkának apró mosolyát viselte, és azt a szórakozott, szadista csillogást, ami mindig is látszott mélyen a szemében a muglik elleni rajtaütések során.

Szintén belekeverték Dumbledore-t, ahogy Jamest és Lilyt is, ha hinni lehetett Harry töredékes emlékeinek.

Mindent egybevéve tökéletes tortúra. Perselus maga sem hitte volna néhány héttel korábban, de semmi nem lehetett nagyobb hatással a fiúra, mint azok az emberek, akikre így vagy úgy, de családjaként tekintett.

Anélkül, hogy számításba vennék Weasleyéket, akiket Harry most halottnak hisz… Nagyszerű. Valóban briliáns.

_És most?_ – tűnődött, miközben bekente balzsammal az utolsó sebet.

Voldemort valószínűleg ott volt, odakinn. Biztosan nem fogja engedni, hogy Harry meglógjon, amikor ilyen közel jár célja eléréséhez. A tény, hogy képes ellopni az erejét, csakhogy az utolsó pillanatban az arcába csapódjon az ajtó, méghozzá egy korábbi Halálfaló miatt…

A Sötét Nagyúr valószínűleg sosem volt még ilyen eltökélt, hogy megszerezze, amit akart.

Természetesen tudott a kúriáról. Még járt is itt személyesen aznap, mikor Perselus beköltözött az újonnan felépült épületbe. Nem olyan grandiózus, mint a Malfoy-kúria; nem volt rá szüksége. Őszintén szólva a pince kivételével nem is használta. Az volt a kúria egyetlen része, amit szeretett, az egyedüli rész, amiben nem érezte magát zaklatottnak vagy rosszul.

Tulajdonképpen sosem kedvelte ezt a helyet és csak azt jelképezte, hogy…

Szerette a parkot, a tágas kertet és erdőt, ami körülvette a lakhelyet, és vissza tudott térni a pincéjébe a gyomrában érzett csomó nélkül, ami minduntalan visszatért, valahányszor átlépett a hatalmas bejárati ajtón.

Amikor kellőképpen fáradt volt, még a hálószobájába is fel tudott menni a laboratórium kijáratán keresztül, és el tudta feledni, hol is van igazából.

A bútorok és a festmények nem változtak az óta a nap óta, mikor először ideérkezett. Tényleg semmi nem változott, mielőtt Harry idejött.

Mégsem szállásolhatta el a fiút egy Halálfaló által előkészített szobába, nemde?

Már maga az elképzelés, hogy Harry itt, ebben a kúriában… mégis úgy tűnt, annyira otthon érzi itt magát, olyan könnyedséggel szaladgált a helyiségeken keresztül, mint Perselus sohasem…

De Harry is jobban szerette a pincét. Tényleg jó macska volt… és jó fiú!

Perselus hangtalanul felmászott a lépcsőn és kinyitotta a parkba vezető ajtót. Természetesen az egész birtok védelem alatt állt, de mégsem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy a kert határain túlra menjen.

Ahogy arra számított, a levegő az évszakhoz képest hűvös volt, és a még mindig vastag köd megakadályozta, hogy tíz méternél messzebb ellásson. A karján levő Jegy váratlanul erősen és példa nélküli dühvel kezdett égni.

Erőteljes, fülsiketítő mennydörgés zendült fel a ködben, és úgy tűnt, betölti körülötte a levegőt. Perselus felnézett az égre és kezét alkarjára szorította.

Felnagyítva - akár a folyamatosan morajló hang - egy vörös szempár szelte át a ködfátyolt és áthatóan vizsgálgatta a kúriát, amit nem is láthatott volna.

Nem, ismételgette magában Piton, semmit nem láthat, az lehetetlen. De tudta!

A karján levő égésből fájdalom áradt szét, és mérgesen lüktetett. A düh volt az, ami tízszeresen megnövelte a Sötét Nagyúr erejét, vagy az az erő okozta, amit Harrytől lopott el?

Harry! Nem hagyhatja egyedül odalenn. Perselus sarkon fordult és gyorsan visszasietett a lépcsőkön lefelé.

A fiú – a bájital hatása alatt – még mindig aludt. De álmában küzdött, kapálózott a takaró alatt és kezével védte az arcát. Perselus tétovázás nélkül csatlakozott hozzá az ágyon és erős szorításba vonta. Elfogadhatatlan, hogy sebei ismét kinyíljanak most.

- Harry. Nyugodj meg. Nincs semmi félnivalód, nem tud bejutni.

Te jó ég, ha a fiú sebhelye annyira fáj neki, ahogy az ő Jegye… a bűbáj, amit azért szórt ki, hogy láthatóvá tegye Harry mágiáját még mindig a helyén volt, és láthatta, hogy a csekély, de kék színű köd, ami eddig a fiú homlokánál keringett, hirtelen arrébb libbent, mintha egy másik erő elhúzná.

Fogát összeszorítva préselte Harryt még jobban magához, egyik karjával tartotta, míg a másikat a homlokára tette, olyan mozdulattal, ami immáron kezdett megszokottá válni. Gyerekes talán, mivel nem tarthatja vissza az ujjaival a varázserőt, de ez volt az első dolog, ami az eszébe jutott.

- Harry vedd ismét az irányításod alá, ébredj fel, Shadow, próbáld meg! Korábban már sikerült!

A fiú görcsösen tekergőzött, amikor Perselus a karjaiba vonta, de hangjának hallatán azonnal abbahagyta a harcot és most teljes súlyával a bájitalmester kezére nehezedett, miközben nyöszörgött álmában.

Ennyit a pihenésről; hát most fennmarad – döntött Perselus.

- _Invito_ bájitalos zsák!

Gyorsan beletúrt Poppy zsákjába, előhúzott egy zöld fiolát, és a fiú összeszorított állkapcsa közé kényszerítette.

Érezte, hogy Harry összerezzen, majd gyorsan visszanyeri az öntudatát.

- Auuu!

- Harry? Fájdalmaid vannak?

- Igen, a sebhelyem, nem tudom, megpróbál visszamászni a fejembe…

- Ismét megpróbálja elvenni az erőd. Meg kell állítanod őt, ahogy a legutóbb tetted!

- Ne engedjen el, kérem! – könyörgött Harry összeszorított foggal.

- Nem foglak – ígérte Perselus. – Összpontosíts!

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy a körülöttük levő világ megszűnik létezni, egy kis kékes színű ködfoltot kivéve, ami szűnni nem akaróan húzódzkodott ide-oda előttük, megszorulva a két erő között.

Majd észrevehetően, szinte tétovázva elkezdett megfordulni, és elviselhetetlen lassúsággal megindult Harry felé.

Piton – megkönnyebbülten - bátorításképpen röviden végigsimította szabad kezével a fiú karját.

- Az a te erőd, Harry! Vissza akar jönni hozzád. Továbbra is fókuszálj, ne hagyd, hogy a Nagyúr legyűrjön!

Látta a fiú homlokán képződő izzadtságcseppeket, ami bizonyítékul szolgáltak a Voldemorttal dúló harc erőfeszítésére.

Harry kiengedte a takarót összeszorított ökléből, és megragadta az őt támasztó kart, mintha azzal megvédhetné az életét.

Piton akaratlanul is megugrott, amikor a fiú ujjai megmarkolták az alkarját, és inge ujján keresztül belemélyedtek a Jegybe.

Harry nem szalasztotta el a férfi reakcióját: bár teljes figyelmét a szökni próbáló erőre összpontosította, nem mulasztotta el észrevenni saját reflexét, ami annyira hasonlított a tanáráéhoz.

A homlokán levő kéz kissé megmozdult, mintha azon igyekezne, hogy csökkentse a fájdalmat a sebhelyében, és Harry megértette.

Mentálisan ismét megerősítette a védelmét, félrenézett a mágia darabkáról, ami még mindig a levegőben lebegett, és egy gyors mozdulattal lemeztelenítette a tanár alkarját.

Perselus látta, hogy elkésett. Gyorsan megpróbálta elhúzni a karját, de Harry olyan erővel szorította meg, amiről Perselus nem is tudta, hogy létezik; egyetlen, a Jegyére vetett pillantás magyarázatul szolgált a fiúnak.

A bájitalmester a legelső naptól kezdve mindig megvetette a karján levő elfeketedett sebet. Talán ez volt az első felületi szimbólum, amire sóvárgott és el is érte, és végül abszolút _nem_ akarta. A csonkítás borzalma, minden előnyével együtt is csak egy rabszolgát bélyegző billog, abszolút semmi dicsőséges vagy csodálatos nem volt benne.

De amit most láttak, egy olyan reakciót váltott ki, ami messze gusztustalanabb és visszatetszőbb volt, mint amit a Jegy normál esetben sugalmazott.

A sima fekete szín helyett a seb most szinte élénkpiros volt a széleken, ami duzzadttá és beteges kinézetűvé tette. A Jegy szétterült, mohón falta a körülötte levő húst, kimarva azt, akár egy sav.

És az égő bőr csekély mértékű, de cáfolhatatlanul terjengő szaga nem hagyott helyet a további kételynek.

Rendben – gondolta Perselus – végül is talán jól jönne egy fájdalomcsillapító főzet.

Ám mielőtt beletúrhatott volna a zsákba, hogy megkeresse azt a bizonyos fiolát, Harry mereven visszafordult felé, zöld szeme új fénnyel csillogott.

- Támadja magát – állapította meg.

- Igen, úgy tűnik – felelte nyugodtan a tanár. – Várható volt. Mindenesetre semmi komoly. Továbbra is összpontosíts, most nem engedheted uralkodni fölötted. Ez egy taktika arra kifejlesztve, hogy engem összezavarjon, te ne veszítsd el a koncentrálást.

- De a karja… - mormogta Harry. – Nem tudtam, hogy ő tud ilyet… nem, hogy ilyen mértékben…

- Én sem – válaszolta Perselus gúnyosan. – Most azzal foglalkozz, hogy lezárd az elmét, és minden erőddel kapaszkodj az erődbe és a mágiádba.

- Azért csinálja, mert elárulta őt, igaz? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nyilvánvalóan igen a válasz – közölte bosszúsan a férfi. – És ha szándékodban áll elmerülni a kis hőn szeretett bűntudatodban, most rögtön figyelmeztetlek, hogy kénytelen leszek a fontossági sorrended betartását néhány seggberúgással elintézni. Megérttettem magam?

Harry egy pillanatig meg sem tudott szólalni. Hogyan beszélhet Piton ilyen könnyedséggel a vele történtekről, és fenyegetheti őt,_ mivel is_? Seggberúgással? Ez határozottan nem volt Pitonos tőle!

- Harry – szólalt meg végül Perselus jóval szelídebben. – A sebhelyed és a Halálfaló Jegyem az egyetlen hely, amin keresztül eljuthat hozzánk. Én gondoskodom az én Jegyemről, te pedig tartsd távol őt a fejedtől.

Egy gyors mozdulattal kikapta a bájitalt az ágy lába mellett levő zsákból, és egyetlen korttyal eltüntette. Anélkül, hogy félrenézett volna Harryről, egy apró biccentéssel jelzett neki. _Megértetted Potter?_

Nem, nem értette. Merlin szakállára, Piton folyamatosan égett! Hogy ülhet ott és mondhatja neki, hogy koncentráljon, és használja úgy a karját, mintha mi sem történne?

A bájital látszólag nem fejtett kis sok hatást magára az égésre, még mindig érezhető volt az égő hús szörnyű szaga, és a fiolát tartó kéz is enyhén reszketett, mikor a tanár megitta azt.

- Ez azért van, mert megszerezte az erőm – jött rá hirtelen. - Így van? Megerősödött a mágiámtól és ez az oka, hogy_** ezt**_ teheti magával!

A tanár összeszorította az ajkát.

- Nagyon valószínű. És az egyetlen, amit megtehetsz, hogy megállítod, ne szerezzen tőled még több erőt – felelte Piton.

Harry elgondolkozva bólintott. A saját varázserejét használják Piton ellen. A saját hatalmát használják az ellen az ember ellen, az ellen a tanár ellen, aki az életét kockáztatta érte. Minden balszerencse után, amit már okozott… Szó sem lehet róla! Nem fogja megkapni Pitont is, nem, ha segíthet rajta!

Elpihent a tanáron, és újból megpróbált koncentrálni. Olyan gyengének érezte magát, annyira gyengének. Nem csak a varázsereje hiányzott, hanem az az erő is, amit minden egyes Halálfaló ellopott tőle.

Felsóhajtott és körülnézett valami után, amit foghatna. Nem Piton karja, nem bizony. Semmi olyat, ami további károkat okozhat neki. A férfinek fel kellett volna kiáltania, amikor Harry megragadta a karját pont ott, ahol a Jegy felfalta a húsát!

Ám, most valami teljesen másnak érezte a szükségét…

Tétovázva megfogta Piton jobb csuklóját, amit a férfi nem próbált elhúzni, majd a tenyeret homlokára helyezte a sebhelye fölé. Fájt neki, de furcsa módon kevésbé, amikor Piton keze rajta volt. Mindig utálta, ha valaki megpróbálta megérinteni a homlokát, sőt még azt is, ha csak ránézett.

De Piton… az nem egy fajta morbid kíváncsiság volt, vagy valamiféle vonzerő, amit mások éreztek, amikor megtudták, hogy ő Harry Potter, a híres Harry Potter, A Fiú, Aki Túlélte.

Maga Piton a legkevésbé sem törődött vele. Csak védeni próbálta. Csak őt, nem a jóslatot, ebben Harry biztos volt. Végül is igyekezett ellenkezni Dumbledore-ral, hogy Harrynek nem kéne elmennie a Minisztériumba.

A dolgok most más irányt vettek. Most rá került a sor, hogy segítsen Pitonnak, és meg tudja tenni. Ha Piton mellette marad, sikerrel járhat. Szüksége van az erejére…

Harry elutasította Voldemort hozzáférését utolsó gondolataihoz, és elkezdte bezárni elméje kapuit.

Majd azokat, amik a mágiájához vezettek.

Különös volt, milyen könnyű volt vizuálisan megjeleníteni azokat az apró kis ajtókat, becsukni és egy alig hallható hanggal bezárni, ami elkerülhetetlenül emlékeztette őt a Privet Drive-i ajtón levő lakatokra.

Bezárta és minden behatolás elől elszigetelte, Harryvel odabenn.

Amikor végzett, úgy tűnt az a csekélyke aura, ami körülvette, még intenzívebben és jóval erősebben kezdett fényleni.

Végül az erőt jelképező csíkra fókuszált, ami ott maradt a pincében és igyekezett magához húzni. Ezúttal eltökélten. Erőteljesen ismét rádőlt a homlokára nyomódó kéznek és elkezdte összegyűjteni az akaraterejét.

Szüksége volt az erejére, Piton érdekében. Ha sikerrel jár, itt maradhat a pincében a Fekete Emberrel.

Érezte, hogy az egykori Halálfaló karja a mellkasán köröz, ezúttal szabadon hagyva saját karját. Ez egy jó módszer volt, hogy nem volt többé szüksége az erejére, hogy felüljön, és arra összpontosíthatott, hogy kezét a mágiadarab felé nyújthassa.

A fonál – még észrevehetőbben, mint korábban – kényelmes tempóban indult Harry felé, végül megtette a maradék utat a homlokáig, ahonnan egy ideje távozott. Egy pillanatig forgolódott a sebhely körül, majd tétovázni látszott mielőtt átúszott a homlokán.

Még, többre van szüksége…

Valami felvillanni látszott az ablak előtt, mielőtt belépett a laboratóriumba. Egy vékony, laza foszlány – ami valami ködszerű anyagnak látszott – lassan felé nyújtózott és lustán repkedett ide-oda.

Az ereje, most már érzékelte, vissza akart térni hozzá, mert hívta, és mert szüksége volt rá.

Az opálos fonál lassan közeledett, figyelmen kívül hagyta kinyújtott kezét és egyenesen a homlokába repült, keresztül a bájitalmester kezén.

Harry érezte, hogy kimerült, hogy az erőfeszítés sokat kivett belőle, de az izgatottság tovább lendítette előre. Az ő ereje tért vissza hozzá, ugyanúgy, ahogy távozott tőle, és másodpercről másodpercre kezdte magát egésznek érezni.

Maga mögött érezte azt a szabályos mozgást, ahogy Piton mellkasa minden egyes lélegzetvétellel megemelkedik. Az ujjak a homlokán kicsit megmozdultak, mint egy cirógatás, és Harry tudta, a tanár így bátorítja őt. Hogy örül, amiért Harry azt teszi, amit épp tett.

A vastag réteg ruha ellenére – ami elválasztotta őket - Harry érezte, hogy a Jegy melege a mellkasán alábbhagy.

Megduplázta erőfeszítéseit, és igyekezett összpontosítani a hosszú tinta kék színű fonálra, ami áthaladt a laboratóriumon.

A pince csendjében az idő megállni látszott. Egy hang sem szakította félbe a lassú, varázslatos balettet, amit csak a ropogó tűz és kettőjük légzése ringatott.

Perselus elámult a fiú akaraterejétől. Még a fáradtságtól és az elszenvedett rémálmoktól félig összetörve is megtalálta magában a bátorságot, hogy küzdjön… és ezt mindenki közül pont érte tette, a tanárért, aki minden rendelkezésére álló eszközzel kellemetlenné tette az életét a Roxfortban. Aki folyamatosan sértegette őt, lekicsinyelte, egy ősrégi harag nevében – amiről Harrynek nem is volt tudomása - kínozta őt.

És most a fiú úgy kapaszkodik bele, mintha az élete függne tőle, és _őtőle_ várja, hogy megmentse.

Ennyire kétségbeesett lenne? Mi játszódhatott le a fejében, ami nagy hirtelen arra késztette, hogy ragaszkodni kezdjen egy volt Halálfalóhoz, a legutáltabb tanárhoz?

Ám jelenleg nem kérhette a fiút, hogy legyen ésszerű. Ő most máshol járt és minden erejével küzdött… és Perseluséval úgyszintén.

Mágia és Erő, két dolog, amit Voldemort ellopott tőle, és most a fiú megkísérli visszavenni. A mágia természetesen nem kötődött távolsághoz, másfelől azonban az energia közelségét be lehetett határolni. Harry visszaveszi, amit tud, anélkül, hogy kiválasztaná a forrást, ahonnan is teszi, és ez így is volt jól.

Egyedül azt remélte, hogy saját ereje elég lesz, hogy a végsőkig táplálja a fiút.

Erre – nyilvánvalóan – voltak bájitalai. Csak azt remélte, hogy Poppy raktárkészlete végig ki fog tartani.

Igazán büszke volt Harryre, igen, büszke arra, hogy látta így harcolni ilyen röviddel az elrablása után, hogy látta, minden akaraterejét az egyetlen dologra fordítja, ami számított.

A fiú elvégre egy hős volt. De azok a félkegyelműek ott a Minisztériumban és a _Próféta _nem igazából tudta, miért is.

Óráknak beillő idő után Harry érezte, hogy a kéz, ami a kezdetektől tartja, elmozdul, és megpihen a vállán, arra kényszerítve őt, hogy megforduljon.

Kérdő tekintete találkozott a bájital tanáréval. Sokkal kimerültebbnek látszott, mint amikor korábban bevette a bájitalt.

- Tarts szünetet, Harry. Nagyon jól csinálod; néhány bájital segít, hogy ne aludj el.

Harry elvette a fiolákat, amit Piton odatartott neki, és egy szó nélkül lenyelte. Azok az idők, amikor azt feltételezte, hogy a tanár meg akarja mérgezni, távolinak tűntek.

Perselus maga is eltüntetett egy pár bájitalt, bár mozdulatai most merevebbek és kimerültebbek lettek. Ismét Harryhez fordult.

- Gondolod, fenn tudod tartani ezt az állapotot egy pár percig, amíg ellenőrzöm a készülő bájitalokat? – kérdezte

_Hangja lassú és fáradt _– vette észre Harry, miközben bólintott.

- Jobban érzem magam, tanár úr. Azt hiszem, az erőm visszaszerzése olyan hatású, mint egy bájital. Úgy érzem… teljesebb vagyok.

Piton bólintott.

- Varázserő szinted figyelemre méltóan megemelkedett. Te is láthatod a testedbe visszatérő mágia színéről. Most zöld, majdnem sárga.

Harry a levegőben lógó mágikus köd felé nézett.

- Ezt észre sem vettem – mormolta.

- A változás szinte észrevehetetlenül történt – magyarázta Perselus. – Amikor narancsszínűvé válik, minden erődet visszanyerted. Nagyon jó munkát végzel – fejezte be a fiút tanulmányozva.

Volt valami jókedvű és gyerekes abban a mosolyban, amit válaszul kapott, és a mosoly jeleként az ő szája széle is felkunkorodott kissé. Akár tizenhat éves, akár nem, a fiúnak is szüksége volt rá, hogy hallja – jobban, mint valaha -, hogy jó munkát végzett.

Perselus gyorsan tett egy kört az üstjei körül, hozzáadott néhány alapanyagot, lejjebb vette a lángot, majd ismét Harryhez fordult.

- Mit gondolsz, tudnál enni valamit?

Egy fintorral válaszolt rá.

- Köszönöm, de azt hiszem, jobban elviselnék most egy bájitalt. Az elképzelés, hogy egyek, egy kicsit… nem, köszönöm

Piton bólintott, miközben átnyújtott egy újabb főzetet, amit a fiú mohón lenyelt.

Harry érezte, hogy ereje visszatér hozzá, pont úgy, mint a mágiája, de teste valami jóval fontosabbat akart, hogy megbirkózzon ezzel a váratlan áramlással.

Egy pillanatig nézte Pitont, aki az üstjeivel foglalatoskodott. A mindig szokásos precizitással, de ugyanakkor egyfajta fáradtsággal is, ami szokatlan volt tőle.

- A karja, tanár úr? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

Perselus automatikusan a karjához emelte kezét.

- A fájdalom csökkent. Biztosan nem használ annyi erőt, mint ezelőtt – felelte hanyagul.

Harry bólintott. Volt valami a tanár szemében, amihez nem volt hozzászokva. Egy fajta tisztelet, valami mással vegyítve, ami talán gyengédségnek látszott.

Hirtelen egy ismerős érzés ragadta meg, és a szoba váratlanul alakot váltott, látása kiélesedett, de valami még sem volt rendben; úgy érezte, minden irányba húzzák, és megragadt a két világ között.

- Harry! – A tanár hangjából kiérződő aggodalom csak még jobban hozzájárult zavarához.

Valami tényleg rosszul sikerült, mindenhol fájt, mintha a bőre nem illeszkedett volna tovább a testéhez…

- Shadow, ne most, te ostoba macska!

Shadow! Ó, Merlinre! Átváltozott. Vagy inkább… Tényleg?

Kezét a szeme elé emelte, és félt attól, mit fog látni. Valóban egy kart látott, egy emberit, legalábbis nagyrészt. A felső karját fekete bunda fedte, amit nagyon is jól ismert, jó néhány alkalommal próbálta meg a nyelvével megtisztítani. Ami a kézfejet illeti, nos, azt egy nagy mancs helyettesítette, meghosszabbodott ujjakkal, amik ijesztő karmokban végződtek.

Harry hátraugrott, és a torkából feltörő sikoly a nyávogás és az elborzadt kiáltás tökéletes keveréke volt.

Rémült tekintettel fordult Pitonhoz, épp időben, hogy meglássa, a férfi már emeli a pálcáját.

_- Animagus revelio!_

Egy „pukk" hallatszott és Harry érezte, egész teste megnyúlik, és engedelmeskedni próbál a varázslatnak, de hiába. Arcát a vállához dörzsölte, hogy megszabaduljon a szörnyen viszkető érzéstől, és elborzadva érezte a macskabajusz csiklandozását az arcbőrén.

Merlinre, ha Hermione ezt láthatná, minden bizonnyal elfelejtené a Százfűléfőzettel kapcsolatos megalázó élményét; ő most biztos, hogy sokkal rosszabbul néz ki.

Hallotta Piton átkozódását, és egy pillanattal később egy kéz szétfeszítette az állkapcsát és döntötte le a torkán egy fiola tartalmát.

Végül teste úgy döntött, választ: egy pillanattal később négykézláb állt az ágyon és egy sajnálkozó pillantást vetett Pitonra.

A másodperc egy töredékéig úgy vélte, megkapja azon maró szónoklatok egyikét, amivel a férfi kiérdemelte hírnevét; a férfi már nyitotta a száját, majd váratlanul becsukta, kinyitotta és becsukta…

- Rendben, Mr. Potter. Ebből levonhatjuk, hogy a varázserőd részben visszaállt. Részben. Vedd figyelembe ezt az apró részletet a legközelebb!

A macska gyengén felnyávogott, bizonytalanul, mit kéne most gondolnia. Hogy is van ez? Semmi szemrehányás vagy káröröm?

De Piton továbbra is eltűnődve figyelte őt.

- Talán az a legjobb, ha ebben a formában nyered vissza az erőd, ha már benne vagy. Használd ki. Tudasd velem, amikor készen állsz újrakezdeni!

Ezekkel a szavakkal a bájitalmester visszafordult a munkájához.

_De ez nem így működik_ – gondolta Harry. Nincs joga hagyni a tanárt szenvedni, amikor ő tehet valamit az ügyben.

Lesiklott az ágyról, megközelítette az üst fölé hajoló professzort, és egyik mancsát óvatosan előrenyújtotta a férfi lábához.

Piton körbefordult, és Harry majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy egy gyengéd villanás hagyta el a férfi tekintetét, amikor az ő zöld íriszével találkozott.

- Ne most, Harry. Muszáj visszanyerned az erőd. Ebben az alakodban nem érhet el.

_De magát el tudja_ – gondolta a macska.

A macska pofájáról valószínűleg tisztán leolvashatta a gondolatait, mert Piton ezután lecsupaszította az alkarját.

- Semmivel nem lett rosszabb. Az égés jelentősen csökkent – mondta.

_De még mindig fájdalmas_ – értette meg ebből a saját sebhelyére gondolva. A bájitalok sosem segítettek rajta sokat, és valószínűleg ugyanez a volt a helyzet Pitonnál is.

Továbbra is nézte a tanárt, aki felsóhajtott.

- Csekély megfizetendő ár ez, Harry. Tényleg. A meghozott választások mindig következményekkel járnak; ez is egyike azoknak, és nincs jogom panaszkodni. A dolgok sokkal rosszabbul is állhatnának, és te ma kiváló munkát végeztél. Igazából messzemenőkig nem reméltem ilyen sokat. Teljesen le vagyok nyűgözve – fejezte be egy elismerő bólintással.

Shadow egy pillanatig csak állt, döbbenten és zavartan.

Azt jelenti, hogy van még esély és nem minden veszett el?

Létezik egy kicsi, igen kicsi esély rá, hogy lakhat valahol?

Hogy ő, Harry tényleg tehet valamit, ami nem végződik totális katasztrófával?

Mindenesetre Pitonnak egy dologban igaza volt: kimerültnek érezte magát. Egy kis alvás csak jót tehet neki, ha a végsőkig ki akar tartani anélkül, hogy elveszítené az irányítást az ereje fölött.

Épp készült az ágyra ugrani, amikor két kéz megragadta és óvatosan elhelyezte őt a takarón.

- Semmi szükség arra, hogy megterheld az ízületeid, amíg azok még nem gyógyultak meg teljesen – közölte Piton.

Igen, Piton. Mindig Piton, nemde? Hát ki más?

Nem Dumbledore, aki megütötte, nem McGalagony, aki cruciatust szórt rá. Nem a barátai, akik meghaltak, és a legkevésbé sem valószínű, hogy Dursleyék…

Bizonyos szempontból nehéz volt elhinni, hogy már nem a gardróbban volt. Az akkor volt, amikor ott élt, nem itt Piton békés pincéjében.

Igazából joga sem volt ehhez a kényelemhez és a tanár figyelméhez; nem logikus, nem igaz…

Ám jelenleg Shadow volt. Nem kellett semmi máson gondolkodnia csak az alváson, evésen és azon, hogy a Fekete Embert figyelje. Ez volt minden, amit kért.

Összegömbölyödött a takarón, azonnal elaludt és csak a pincéről álmodott.

Amikor felébredt, a halványlila gőze sem volt, hogyan került Piton térdére, aki szintén aludt a karosszékében. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy felébredt, arra pedig még kevésbé, hogy megmozdították volna alvás közben.

De kipihentnek érezte magát, és ha nem érzi meg az újból kiújuló tompa fájdalmat, amikor megmozdította a mancsát, felettébb jól érezte volna magát. Csontjai látszólag úgy recsegtek, mint egy rozzant ajtó, és izmait mintha ledarálták volna… hogy az égő érzést már meg se említse. Ó, rendben, mindenhol fájt.

Puhán lesiklott a földre, hogy ne ébressze fel a bájitalmestert és felfedezőútra indult, hogy megtalálja a tálkáját. Az – úgy vette észre - látszólag mindig elűzte a fájdalmat

A padlón -ahol a Fekete Ember rendszerint hagyta – semmi nem volt, ugyanakkor meghallotta, hogy Piton felébred, és lassan kinyújtózik mögötte.

_Egyáltalán nem néz ki jó _– vette észre Shadow. A férfi arca megnyúlt a fáradtságtól és a szeme alatti karikák sosem voltak még ennyire jól kivehetőek. Az ő hibája lenne? Nem, emlékezett rá, hogy ő mindent megtett, amit segíteni tudott; Piton elégedett volt vele.

Ma még többet kell kihoznia magából.

A Fekete Ember időközben felállt és elindult felé.

- Hogy érzed magad?

A macska hunyorított válaszul.

- Hmm, gondolom, azt el lehet intézni. Ámbár tartok tőle, a bájitalok jóval hatásosabbak lennének emberi alakodban. Mit gondolsz, ennél előtte? Úgy tűnik, a macskáknak mindig nagyobb az étvágyuk, mint ahogy az ésszerűnek látszana.

Egy lelkes nyávogással válaszolt rá, amivel egy halvány mosolyt provokált ki Pitonból.

- Tonhal? Szardínia? Makréla? Szerencséd, hogy ennyi bájital igényel hal alapú hozzávalót. És hogy a muglik több mint mesterei a konzerválásuknak – mérgelődött, miközben egy szardínia konzervet öntött bele a macska tálkájába, aki mohón hozzálátott, szinte még az előtt, hogy földet ért volna.

- Viselkedjen, Mister Potter, ijesztő a modortalansága! – motyogta a férfi.

A macska teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, másodpercek alatt kiürítette a tálkáját, mielőtt elégedett ábrázatával felé fordult és feltűnően megnyalta a pofáját.

Piton a szemét forgatta.

- Rendben. Kezdhetjük Mr. Potter, vagy először macskamódon mosakodni óhajt? – gúnyolódott. A pofa, amit a macska vágott, annyira emberi volt, mint aki épp elfojt egy mosolyt. Még mindig a macskát vizsgálgatva megelégedett azzal, hogy száját kérdő mosollyal megemelte.

Egy rekedt, helytelenítő nyávogás felelt rá. Igen, készen állt… A macska pislantott, hagyta, hogy Piton felismerje és megértse, és felkészülve lábra állt.

- _Animagus revelio!_

Az átváltozás jóval nehézkesebb volt, mint általában, de még mindig kevésbé, mint a legutolsó.

- Köszönöm – mondta, miután visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. – Legalább most nincs bajszom.

- Ne ess kétségbe, Potter – jegyezte meg Piton ironikusan -, majd lesz.

Harry fintorogva rogyott az ágyra. Tekintetük egy röpke pillanatra összetalálkozott, és a fiúnak úgy tűnt, az egész emberrablás-ügy soha nem történt meg. Sosem hagyta ott a kúriát, Piton sosem hajította őt ki, senki nem halt meg…

De Piton nem pontosan azt mondta, hogy nem halt meg senki?

Minden olyan zavaros volt neki, ahogy itt és most végiggondolta. Ebben az emberi formájában a dolgok határozottan feketébbnek és jóval komplikáltabbnak tűntek.

Piton bizonyára érzékelte ezt, mert egy pillanattal később a humor minden jele eltűnt az arcáról, miközben Harry fölé hajolt.

- Harry, teljesen jól vagy?

A fiú a fejét rázta. Annyi minden történt… és nem akarta ezeket megvitatni, most semmiképp. Ha lehetséges soha.

- Én… Én nem érzem túl jól magam. Nem hiszem, hogy a bájitalok használnak már, tanár úr.

- Valóban, ideje hogy bevedd a további adagokat. Ezt előbb – mondta és odatartott egy kékes színű fiolát.

Harry látta, hogy a férfi tekintete magán viselte az aggodalom nyomát. Pillantása egy ideig elidőzött a kézen, amelyik a másik palackot tartotta. Nem reszketett, de láthatta abból, ahogy az ujjak szorították a fiolát, hogy Piton még mindig szenved.

Eljött az ideje, hogy tovább lépjenek a komolyabb dolgok felé.

- Tanár úr? – szólalt meg, mikor lenyelte az utolsó bájitalt. - Nem látom a varázserőt a levegőben úgy, mint korábban.

- Ez normális – értett egyet Piton. – A bűbáj abbamaradt, mikor átalakultál.

A bájitalmester felemelte pálcáját és elmormolt egy hosszú varázsigét, ami egy hosszan elnyújtott morajlásként hangzott. Szinte, mint egy dal - gondolta Harry.

Egy pillanattal a szobában – mozdulatlanul és jóval terjedelmesebben – ismét később feltűnt a vékony, zöld ködfonal.

- Nem mozog – állapította meg Harry zavarodottan.

- Voldemort sem a gondolataid, sem a varázserőd nem tudja elérni, amikor animágus alakodban vagy. Igazából azt sem tudja megmondani, hogy élsz-e. Próbáltalak rávenni korábban, hogy vedd fel azt az alakot, amikor a helyzet kritikusnak tűnt, de nem volt elég varázserő benned, hogy reagálj a bájitalra.

Harry lassan bólintott. Ezt értette. Most, hogy ismét emberi alakjában van, Voldemortnak nem fog sokáig tartani, hogy megint elkezdje a harcot az ő erejéért.

Ám neki nem állt szándékában hagyni, hogy Voldemorté legyen az utolsó szó.

Piton nézte, és látszólag követte a gondolatfonalát.

- Készen állsz, Harry? Ha rosszul mennek a dolgok, vagy úgy érzed, muszáj pihenned, tudasd velem, és adok neked egy újabb adag Animágus-főzetet. Elég erősnek tűnsz, hogy ezúttal működjön. Megértetted?

- Értettem. Maga… A közelemben marad? – kérdezte Harry és hangja jóval elkeseredettebbnek tűnt, mint amilyennek szerette volna.

A tanár válasz helyett az ágyra ült, hátát nekitámasztotta a falnak, és intett Harrynek, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.

Harry engedelmesen odament és elhelyezkedett és arccal az ablak felé fordulva nekidőlt. Akármilyen erősen is próbálta elképzelni, nem emlékezett, volt-e valaha korábban ilyen biztonságérzete. Amikor Piton egyik kezét a homlokára tette és hagyta, hogy Harry feje a vállán nyugodjon, miközben egyik karjával óvón átölelte, Harry úgy gondolta, biztosan James is így ölelte volna át, amikor beteg – ha még életben volna.

James és Lily képe, akik szemrehányást tettek neki, amiért ő életben van, hogy mennyire csalódtak a fiúkban, felvillant az emlékei között, és érezte, még jobban nekidől Pitonnak.

Ahogy Shadow tette – gondolta. De ő nem Shadow. Ő Harry volt, akinek volt egy befejezésre váró feladata.

Egy feladat, amit főleg Piton jelenléte könnyített meg. Igen, a tanár ott volt és ő bízhatott benne. A dolgok tényleg túl gyorsan történtek ezen a nyáron…

De közülük néhány határozott a jobbik irányba.

Igen, valóban a javulás felé.

Nem várt tovább, újfent arra fordította figyelmét, hogy minden ajtót lezárjon az elméjében. Majd mentálisan felkészítette magát a rá váró csatára és megszólította a ködgomolyagot, amit ismét nyúlni kezdett.

És magába szívta, először lassan, majd jóval gyorsabban, ahogy a feladat egyre könnyebbé vált.

Varázsereje visszatérőben volt az erejével együtt, és már nem is bizonyult olyan nehéznek többé, szinte izgalmas volt érezni, ahogy mágiahullámok törnek fölé, és létezésének minden sejtjét újból lángra lobbantják.

A köd sárgává vált, majd ahogy Piton előrevetítette, narancsszínűvé.

Ám ennek ellenére a mágiaköd nem úgy tűnt, mintha gyengülne – sokkal inkább az ellenkezője történt. Amikor a narancs váratlanul mályvaszínt öltött, Harry érezte, hogy valami megváltozott, valami az ő varázserejének természetében, amit magába szívott.

Az is mágia volt, az biztos, méghozzá erőteljes mágia. Csak nem a sajátja.

Érezte, hogy mögötte Piton úgyszintén megfeszül. Ujjai egy pillanatra végigsimítottak a homlokán, mintha nem tudná, mit tegyen.

Majd nyugodt hangon megszólalt, de Harry ösztönösen kiérezte belőle a szenvedélyt.

- Harry, ez már nem a saját varázserőd, amit elszívsz. Ez a Sötét Nagyúr ereje.


	22. Protego

22. Fejezet

Protego

Csönd uralta a Piton-kúria pincéjét, ahol az idő hirtelen megállni látszott.

- Az ő ereje? – mormolta izgatottságtól és az aggodalomtól vegyes hangon. Érezte a feje mögött Piton bólintását.

- Az enyém visszajött, igaz? Mindet visszavettem?

- Igen, a varázserőd visszaállt a kezdeti szintre. – Piton hangja fáradt és enyhén bizonytalan volt.

Előttük a mágiafolyam még mindig a levegőben úszott. A vastag, mályvaszínű köd dühösen igyekezett távozni oly módon, hogy irányt vált, de a fiú ereje megakadályozta azt.

- Elvehetem az erejét, ahogy ő is elvette az enyémet. Tanár úr? Ez tényleg működhet? Valóban ellophatom tőle a varázserejét?

Pillanatnyi szünet után Piton válaszolt

- Úgy látszik. A bájitalnak nem kéne engednie ezt, de azt sem hagyhatta volna, hogy ilyen módon továbbra lophassa a te erőd. Meg kell értened, a kettőtök közötti kapcsolat egyedülálló példa a mágiatörténelemben. Úgy tűnik, az erőegyensúly mérlegének nyelve átbillent, még ha nem is tudjuk, hogy miért. Lehetetlen megjósolni, mi történhet most. Optimizmus nélkül biztosíthatlak, az a kapcsolat, ami összeköti az erőtöket, két napon belül – a bájital hatásának elmúltával – megszűnik.

- És akkor addig…… – kezdte Harry.

- Addig bármi lehetséges – vonta le a következtetést Piton.

- Meg akarom tenni – közölte a fiú határozottan. Érezte, hogy a bájitalmester megfeszül mögötte.

- Harry, teljes egészében meg kell értened, mit jelent ez. Minden varázsló mágiája egyedi, és semmiképp nem keveredhet valaki máséval. Még ha varázskapcsolat köt is össze benneteket, a te erődnek semmi köze a másikéhoz. A mágiád harcolni fog ez ellen a behatolás ellen.

- De ő is megtette! – felelte Harry.

- Az más. Ő sem nem teljesen élő, sem nem halott. Ő többé már nem olyan varázsló, mint te vagy én. Teljesen másképp használja a mágiát, elég erős és korrupt, hogy magába szívja, és sérülés nélkül magába olvassza különböző jellegű erőket. Veled nem ez a helyzet, Harry – magyarázta Piton.

- De megfoszthatnám az erejétől – mondta Harry elgondolkozva. – Legalább egy időre legyengíthetném. Mi történne, ha a sikerülne ellopnom az összes varázserejét? Úgy értem, vele?

- Nem halna meg – felelte Piton. - Ha sikerülne magadba szívni a minden erejét, akkor lehet, hogy véglegesen varázsnélkülivé válna. De ez, Harry, nem fog megtörténni. Még ebben a formában is különösen kimerítő ellopni egy másik varázsló erejét, hát még, ha valaki olyan fiatal, mint te. Ami Voldemort mágiájának teljes elvonását illeti, már az is jelentős erőfeszítést igényelne, hogy megtörd a kapcsolatot, ami őt összeköti a varázserejével. Ez lehetetlen, Harry, még neked is. És ami a legfontosabb. Egy időre megfoszthatod őt erejének egy részétől, addig, míg újra fel nem építi azt. Nem éri meg. Elégedj meg annak a megakadályozásával, hogy ismét elvegye az erőd. Arról már így is bebizonyosodott, hogy elég kimerítő fenntartani a bájital hatásából fennmaradt két nap folyamán.

- De meg kell próbálnom – mormolta Harry. – Nem tehetem meg, hogy kihagyom, ez egy lehetőség. Nem lesz több ilyen.

- Valóban nem, és ez a jó – válaszolt Piton.

- Én tényleg jobban érzem magam. Kérem, megengedi, hogy megpróbáljam?

- Nem mintha megállíthatnálak, te buta gyerek! – sóhajtott fel a tanár.

- Naná hogy megtud – mondta az ifjú varázsló. – Szükségem van magára… - Érezte, hogy arca elpirul. – Maga nélkül nem tudom megtenni. Tényleg. Tehát, ha ellene van… - Megvonta a vállát. – Kérem, segítsen!

Perselus egy pillanatig csendben marad, azután lassan bólintott.

- Megpróbálhatod. Ha azonban a legkisebb gondot is tapasztalod, a legapróbb változást, abbahagyod! Világos?

A fiú elmosolyodott. Igen, jó dolog volt engedélyt kérni… és majdnem visszautasító választ kapni, mert valaki aggódik érte. Ha valaki azt mondja, hogy eljön még az a nap, amikor boldog lesz, mert azt látja, hogy Piton vissza akarja tartani valamitől, amit ő tenni akar!

- Igen, professzor.

Érezte, hogy Piton keze, ami a vállán nyugszik, és gyengéden meglöki. A bájitalmester nehézkesen feltápászkodott, és Poppy bájitalos zsákja felé indult. Abban már csak néhány fájdalomcsillapító főzet maradt, valamennyi Álomtalan Álom és néhány más dolog Harrynek, de semmi, amitől Piton visszanyerheti az erejét.

A férfi most a csendes tűzön fövő üstök felé fordult és lassan hozzálátott az előkészületeknek. Úgy tűnt, minden mozdulat hatalmas erőfeszítést igényel. Az összes energia, amit a Halálfalók elvettek Harrytől, visszatért a fiúhoz, ám ezúttal az ő kárára. Ez csekély megfizetendő árnak számított, de ő fizikailag már korábban sem volt csúcsformában. A bájital segítsége nélkül nem tudja támogatni Harryt a Voldemort erejéért megvívandó csatájában.

Nem mintha biztosan helyeselte volna pálfordulását ebben a helyzetben. Ennek a műveletnek a haszna több mint bizonytalannak látszott. Harry éppúgy szenvedhet az idegen mágia beáramlásától, mint amennyit profitálhat belőle. Ám ha a dolgok rosszul alakulnak, még rákényszerítheti a fiút, hogy felöltse macska alakját, és oly módon minden külső befolyás megszűnhet.

A legfőbb előny, amit Perselus ebben a műveletben látott, a pszichológiai haszon. Harrynek szükséges volt rá, hogy harcoljon, hogy felülkerekedjen, hogy irányítsa az agresszivitását és győzni vágyását egy bizonyos cél érdekében. Egy reményvesztett és halálra rémült Harry a helyzet legrosszabbja.

Amennyiben a fiúnak gondjai támadnának, Piton a kellő időben kezelni tudná azokat. Végül is, ezek a problémák nem lehetnek annyira komolyak, vagy legalábbis jelenleg biztosan hitt ebben.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Dumbledore tökéletesen helyeselné ezt a döntését, mely szerint hagyni kell, hogy Harry megpróbálja ellopni a Sötét Nagyúr erejét, mert mindent bele adnia, amije csak van, ki kell próbálnia mindent, még a saját életének kockáztatásával is, nemde?

De Albus tévedett – Harry nem egy fegyver. Ő a célpont és most egy áldozat… egy sérült kamasz, akinek szüksége van rá, hogy higgyen önmagában, valakiben és valamiben. Még ha az a valami egy meggyőződés, amit egy háborúban meggyengült agg varázsló nevelt bele.

_Menj a pokolba, Albus, menj a pokolba!_

De tudta, hogy nem igazságos, Dumbledore nem ilyen. Valószínűleg jobban ragaszkodott a fiúhoz, mint barátain kívül bárki más.

És talán rajta kívül… Jó ég… biztosan.

A fiú már az ő felelőssége volt. Nem is hagyta volna, hogy bárki - még az igazgató sem, - egy prófécia által megjövendölt úton irányítsa az életét, amit egy hebehurgya hisztérika ejtett ki a száján, aki közismert a szisztematikusan és katasztrofálisan téves jóslatairól!

Az a prófécia már így is épp elég kárt okozott… méghozzá Piton miatt.

A fejét rázta. Túlságosan kimerült ahhoz, hogy most ezen gondolkozzon. De kezdte megérteni, az évek során Albus miért volt annyira engedékeny a fiúval szemben.

_Merlin segítsen, kezd olyanná válni, Dumbledore._

Harry felé fordult, aki kinyújtózva pihent az ágyon.

- Fáj valahol? – kérdezte komoran.

A fiú összerezzent.

- Egy kicsit. De azt hiszem, a bájital még mindig hat – válaszolta egy pillanat múlva.

Perselus bólintott. Pomfrey gyógyfőzetei valószínűleg nem olyan erősek, hogy teljesen felszámolják a fájdalmat. Saját bájitalai mostanra elkészültek; elegendőek a közeljövőre.

Szerette azt hinni, hogy mindig képes csukott szemmel is elkészíteni egy bájitalt, de végül meglepetten vette észre, mennyre jól gondolta. Amikor képtelen volt összpontosítani a mértékekre és azokra a pontos mozdulatokra, amit az előkészítésük igényelt, a reflexei átvették az irányítást, és ott álltak a bájitalok, pont olyan erősen és tökéletesen, mint mindig. Hiszen végül a Mágialopó Eszenciát is el tudta készíteni Voldemort szüntelen felügyelete alatt, szóval ennek sem kellett volna meglepőnek lennie. Igen, határozottan minden a bájitalokkal kezdődött, és azokkal is fog véget érni…

Merev léptekkel visszatért a hevenyészett ágyhoz és átnyújtotta Harrynek a bájitalokat, aki szó nélkül lenyelte azokat.

A zöld szempár, ami az arcát fürkészte, áthatónak és vizslatónak tűnt. Valami nyugtalanította őt…

- Tanár úr… a Jegye?

Piton bólintott, és keze reflexszerűen indult a bal alkarjához.

- A hívás jelentősen vesztett az intenzitásából. Semmi elviselhetetlen. Akarsz pihenni, mielőtt újra kezded?

A fiú írisze váratlanul megújul fénnyel kezdett ragyogni.

- Nem. Most elveszem a hatalmát, és többé nem tudja elérni magát! Soha többé! – sziszegte.

Perselus érezte, hogy torka összeszorul. Erre nem számított. Vajon mi járhat Harry fejében? Tényleg azt gondolja, amit mondott? Vajon saját magát védte a másik, elszenvedett támadástól? Túl sok benne a harag, nagyon sok benne a fenyegető erőszak.

- Harry. Nem! – közölte erélyesen. Jó kezével megragadta a fiú állát és kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen. – Soha ne így harcolj!

Harry összeszorított foggal, egy kicsit összezavarodottan állta Perselus tekintetét.

- Hogy érti?

- Ahhoz, hogy belevesd magad egy csatába, sok dolognak kell a birtokában lenned. Akarat, bátorság és erő, amik a te fegyvereid. Tudnod kell, miért harcolsz, és biztosan tudnod kell, hogy az megéri. A harag lehet előny, különösen kétségbeejtő helyzetekben, de nagyon vékony a vonal a megszállottság és a győzelem között, ahhoz, hogy ez a lobbanékonyság elfelejtesse veled a miértet és a hogyant. Higgadtság, Harry, és tiszta elme – nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy ezeket félretedd.

- De én azt akarom, hogy megfizessen, azt akarom, hogy békén hagyja magát! Érzem, hogy meg tudom tenni, tudom, hogy így van! – szűrte a fiú össze összeszorított fogain keresztül.

- Van, aki megnyerheti a csatát és elvesztheti a lelkét. Voldemort a legjobb példa erre.

Harry arca szinte bánatosnak látszott.

- Én nem vagyok olyan, mint ő – mormogta.

- Nem, tényleg nem. És soha nem is leszel olyan. Ha szívből gondolod, hogy elveszed a hatalmát, hát tedd, de hagyd, hogy az indokolt módon, tiszta lelkiismerettel történjen. Ne belső haragból. Semmiképpen ne mulaszd el ez a fajta önvizsgálatot. – mondta Piton határozottan.

- Mit kell tennem? – adta meg magát Harry.

- Egészen mostanáig nagyon jól boldogultál. Koncentrálj, ne hagyd, hogy az érzelmeid a feladatod útjába álljanak.

A fiú bólintott, de Perselus érezte a bizonytalanságát.

- Készülj fel, amíg befejezem a bájitalok fiolákba töltését.

Harry nekidőlt a falnak, de továbbra is Pitont figyelte, akinek kelletlenül ugyan, de az volt a benyomása, hogy minden egyes mozdulata merev és kimért.

Nyilvánvalóan, ha Harry felfogja, hogy Perselus saját erejét használja a folyamat alatt, feladta volna a tervét…

Nem, hagynia kell, hogy megpróbálja. Amióta felülkerekedett az erejéért vívott csatában, a fiúról lehullott az az elveszettség, az a kifejezéstelen tekintet, ami annyira zavarta a bájitalmestert.

Ez megérte. Tényleg.

Remélte, hogy a bájitalok mennyisége legalább egy hétig kitart, és minden elérhető üvegcsét gyorsan használatba tud venni. Kalapkúra főzet, fájdalomcsillapító, álomital és természetesen gyógyító főzetek… Igen, ez elég lesz; nincs szükség semmi más elkészítésére menet közben. És azután visszatérnek Roxfortba.

Összeválogatta a bájitalokat, visszatért az ágyhoz, a különlegesebbeket keze ügyébe helyezte, hiszen előre tudta, mi fog következni.

Tudta, a bájitalból sosem lehet elég, és talán nem lesz képes felállni legközelebb, amikor egy másikra lesz szüksége. Valójában ritkán érezte magát ennyire közel a végkimerüléshez. Ha legalább aludhatna…

Úgy tűnt, évek teltek el a legutóbbi alkalom óta, amikor tényleg kipihente magát. Kémkedni Dumbledore-nak, ugyanakkor Halálfalót játszani, bájitalokat főzni, órát tartani, felügyelni a Mardekárosokat…

Nem, a békés alvást már korábban sem szokta meg.

Roxfortos korában aggodalmakkal teltek a napjai, a Tekergők makacsul jártak a nyomában, és a gyötrelem, ami hamarosan torkon ragadta, amikor belépett abba az ismerős házba, aligha ajánlott fel neki esélyt, hogy gyógyító álomba merüljön. Sem anyja árnyéka, sem később Dumbledore védelmező jelenléte nem tudta meggyőzni arról, hogy alvás közben biztonságban lehet, még a Mardekár pincéinek szívében sem.

Nem, nem kellett minden este egy órát azzal töltenie, hogy felállítsa a védelmi falait, mint Rémszem. Ő szimplán várt, és pálcája mindig a keze ügyében volt.

És most, jobban, mint valaha, érezte az alvással szemben fenntartott ellenállásának súlyát; annyira elnyűtt volt, a mostanában történt események annyira kimerítették, hogy már nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes-e meghozni a helyes döntést.

Lily megbocsát neki, ha tévedne, de ezúttal hinnie kell a saját ösztöneinek.

Ismét leült az ágyra Harry mellé, ami jóval több ruganyosságot igényelt izmaitól, mint ami ésszerűen elképzelhető volt. A fiú nem tűnt becsapottnak, tekintete heves intenzitással szegeződött rá.

- Tanár úr?

- Készen állsz? – kérdezte Perselus kitérően.

Harry bólintott, látszólag hezitált valami fölött, majd ellene döntött.

- Egyél egy kicsit előtte – mondta, és egy tál levest nyújtott oda neki.

A fiú ismét szó nélkül lenyelte, mintha az egy bájital lenne, és lopva a tanárra nézett.

- Maga nem eszik? – kérdezte végül.

- Később – felelte Perselus szárazon. Határozottan nem akarta, hogy egy tizenhat éves fiú - akinek sajátja több mint megkérdőjelezhető - kezdje el most vizsgálgatni az **Ő** étkezési szokásait.

Harry nem erőltette, de tekintete ugyanolyan lázadó maradt. Lehajolt, hogy a földre tegye a tálat, majd eltökélten Pitonhoz fordult.

- Kész vagyok.

Perselus egy pillanatig az arcát fürkészte. Harcba indulnak, ami annyi bizonytalanságot és téves feltételezés rejtegetett, és mindezt egy olyan cél nevében, aminek következményeit még mindig nem tudják.

- Harry, tudod, miért csinálod ezt?

Egy pillanatnyi bizonytalanság tűnt fel a fiú szemében, majd nyugodt bizonyosság.

- Mert ez fontos.

Piton maga sem tudott volna ennél jobb indokot adni. Bólintott és úgy helyezkedett, hogy jó sokáig mozdulatlan tudjon maradni, majd intett Harrynek, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.

A fiú közelebb csúszott az ágyon és felé fordult.

- Professzor… csak azt akartam mondani, hogy köszönöm, és… Tudom, hogy hülyeség, de ha valami rosszul sülne el, azt akarom, tudja, tényleg nagyra értékelem mindazt, amit értem tett. Az, hogy itt voltam ebben a néhány hétben, talán az eddigi legjobb szünidőm volt. Szinte olyan volt, mint… – Csalódottan megrázta a fejét. - Mindent sajnálok. Ígérem, mindent megteszek, amit tudok, hogy rendbe tegyem a dolgokat… mindent köszönök.

- Bolond gyermek – mormolta Piton. – Vagy inkább bolond macska. Egészen biztosan nem kell semmit rendbe tenni; hányszor kell még elismételnem, hogy egyáltalán nem csináltál semmi rosszat? – mordult fel, mielőtt sóhajtott.

- Harry még mindig rengeteg nagyon kusza dolog van a fejedben, és ez teljesen normális. Nem tudom, hogyan… ez nem a legegyszerűbb módja, hogy figyelembe vegyünk dolgokat. Tedd, ami fontos neked, Harry; e pillanatban a legsürgősebb dolog, ami nem tűr halasztást, hogy visszanyerd az erőd, és ismét talpra állj. A többi igazán csekély fontossággal bír.

A beszéd kezdett jelentős erőfeszítést igényelni, a gondolkodás még inkább.

- Azt akarom, hogy vége legyen – mondta a fiú leverten. – Hogy így senki mást ne bántson, vagy öljön meg. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ezt megteheti… de nem tudom, hogyan. Persze megpróbálom, ígérem – ismételte.

Piton a fejét csóválta és magához húzta Harryt.

- Akármi is történik, Shadow… büszke vagyok rád.

A szavak rekedten törtek elő a szájából és Perselus szinte meglepetten hallotta azokat. Majd megkönnyebbült. Bosszúsnak vagy zavarodottnak kellett volna éreznie magát, de már ahhoz is túl fáradt volt.

Harry megfeszült a szavakra, így Piton becsukta a szemét, majd kezét a fiú homlokára tette. Érezte, hogy a kontaktus ellazítja a fiút, aki egészen hozzábújt.

Perselus enyhén elmosolyodott; csaknem könnyű volt elhinni, hogy egy tízéves fiú simul a vállához. Vagy egy macska. Nem, egy gyerek, határozottan egy gyermek.

Ez egy nagyon különös nap volt. Egy újabb. De akármi is történik, most az egyszer nincs egyedül a végén. És másvalakinek szintén hallania kellett ezt.

- Nem foglak magadra hagyni. Nem vagy egyedül. Akármit teszel, bármi történik, itt vagyok veled.

A kimerültség áldott állapota engedte meg neki, hogy a szavak ilyen szabadon áramoljanak.

Néhány másodpercig semmi nem történt, majd Harry mély levegőt vett, és szisztematikusan elkezdte lezárni elméjét és előkészíteni a védelmét.

És a támadását.

Most az egyszer az életben, ő válik a támadó féllé! Ó, természetesen már harcolt egy baziliszkusszal vagy, lássuk csak, magával Voldemorttal is. De ezúttal, ő támad, és teljes mértékben tudja, hogy miért – nem igazán azért, hogy magát védje.

Megvan az akarata, megvan a bátorsága, megvan az ereje, és ott van neki Piton. Ó, igen, itt van Piton, és nem áll szándékában elveszíteni őt. A férfi határozottan hamuszürke, egész viselkedése merev és fájdalmas. Voldemort nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy a Jegyén keresztül kínozza; az életét is kiszívja belőle!

Ó, rendben, Voldemort nem fogja megszerezni őt. Mert Piton annyi mindent tett érte, mert Shadownak vagy Harrynek szüksége van a tanárra, kétségbeesetten szükséges a jelenléte, a biztonság és a vigasz, amit ad, és mert Harrynek rajta kívül nincs senkije többé.

Senki más, csak ő.

Roxfort csak egy menedék volt, élete egy temető, de azt biztosan nem hagyja, hogy Voldemort elvegye tőle az utolsó dolgot, amije van.

Akármi is volt az. Legyen az egy hatalmas, üres kúria, még egy cinikus bájitaltanár, aki az őrület elleni legvégső védelme lett. Vagy az üresség ellen, már ha van valami különbség a kettő között.

A hosszú, mályvaszínű fonal lassan kezdett közeledni. Lenyűgöző volt nézni ezt a kis táncot a Sötét Nagyúr hatalmáért, ami küszködött, hogy visszatérjen gazdájához, és mégsem volt képes ellenállni vonzásnak, amit Harry irányított.

Kezdetben csak egy kis bizsergést érzett, mintha enyhe elektromos áram futna végig rajta, de semmi igazán kellemetlent… bár talán nyugtalanságot.

Minél többet nyelt el a mágiafolyamból, annál inkább az a benyomása támadt, hogy a bizsergés egy zuhataggá alakul, viharrá a testének mélyén. Voltaképpen hallotta is a heves szél zaját, ami az összes akadálynak nekiütődik útja során! Nem, az lehetetlen…

Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, a szoba most jóval sötétebbnek látszott. És mégis, nem érezte, hogy annyi idő eltelhetett, mióta elkezdték.

Mennyi lehet az idő?

Felnézett az ablakra és megértette. A vihar tulajdonképpen nem a testében zajlott; tényleg hallotta a szelet, ami vadul tombolt a kúria körül. Az égboltot elsötétítették az összegyűlt felhők, amik az előző este óta eltakarták a napot.

Harry felült, hogy jobban lássa, mi történik odakinn. A kéz, ami eddig a homlokán nyugodott, visszahúzódott, csak hogy egy pillanattal később egy bájitallal tűnjön fel.

Gondolkodás nélkül elvette.

- Ez valódi vihar? – kérdezte.

- Ha a kérdésed az, hogy vajon a szél és az eső odakint valós-e, akkor igen. Ami másfelől a természetes mivoltát illeti, nem úgy tűnik. Voldemort igyekszik kizökkenteni az egyensúlyodból. Vagy elpusztítani a kúriát. Nem vagyok biztos benne – közölte Piton ironikusan.

- Tényleg ezt gondolja? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.

- A kúriával kapcsolatban? Nem. Egy vihar semmilyen hatással nincs ezekre a falakra, és ezt ő is tudja. Ez egy erődemonstráció, amit valószínűleg egy csoportnyi, a birtok körül összegyűlt Halálfaló szolgáltat. Ez miatt egyáltalán nem kell aggódnod. Igyál.

Anélkül, hogy elnézett volna az ablaktól, Harry kiitta a bájitalt.

- Ezt nem szeretem – mormolta.

- Harry, ez csak szél és eső. A Kúria sértetlen, semmitől nem kell aggódnod – nyugtatta Piton.

- Nem csak erről van szó; úgy érzem, mintha a vihar bennem is tombolna.

- Jelentős mennyiségű erőt nyeltél el, így nem is meglepő. Jobb lesz, ha most abbahagyod, legalábbis egy időre.

Harry körülnézett, mint aki elvesztette az időérzékét.

- Mennyi ideje csinálom? – kérdezte.

- Öt órája. Ideje megismételni a kezelésed – felelte a tanár.

Harry kinyújtózott és megmozdult, hogy több teret adjon a férfinek. Sérülései és az izmaiban érzett újraéledő fájdalom ellenére tényleg jobban érezte már magát. Érezte, ahogy az idegen erő küzd, hogy megtalálja benne a helyét, keveredik a saját mágiájával, és élesednek az érzékei. Legalább nem volt kimerült.

Odafordult Pitonhoz, hogy megossza lelkesedését, de mosolya gyorsan lehervadt, amikor meglátta a bájitalmester arcát. A férfi feltűnően sápadt volt, egész teste – mit a tanár látszólag mindig ellenőrzése alatt tartott – egy olyan marionett bábúhoz hasonlított, amit elhagytak a fellépése után. Piton néhány óra leforgása alatt tíz évet öregedett.

De csakúgy, mint Harry, nem érezte magát ennyire rossz formában. Őszintén szólva, ha nem a tények nem azt mutatnák, hogy gyenge, és mozdulatainak irányítása hagy kívánnivalót maga után, meglehetősen elégedett lett volna a helyzettel.

Végül a bájitalok nem voltak elegendőek. Nem hitte, hogy annyit kell használnia, és mint bármelyik jó bájitalmester, úgy számolta, harmadik alkalommal nem lesz ugyanolyan hatásos.

Igaza volt. Egyetlen határozottan pozitív dolog volt abban, hogy a teljes kimerültség a mértéktelen bájitalok bevételével párosult: feszültségszintje figyelemreméltóan lecsökkent.

Ó, ő tisztában volt azzal, hogy a kúria védelme megfelelő, hogy Voldemort nem tudja közvetlenül elérni őket, és hogy Harry mostanra kijutott a közvetlen veszélyből.

De voltak kockázatok: a nem közvetlen veszély, a különféle tényezők, amiket számításba kellett venni, valamint az analízis és megértés különböző szintjei, amiket a helyzet indokolt.

Ah, nos, Merlin bocsásson meg neki, de most egyetlen gondolat kötötte le őt – ami a jelenlegi helyzethez kapcsolódott, és ahhoz, mennyire tökéletesen elégedett volt vele.

Harry jól csinálta. Piton majd gondoskodik róla, ráveszi, hogy egyen, aludjon, és minden rendbe jön. Legalábbis a következő reggelig. Ami után marad még egy nap, amit túl kell élniük, de az még várhat. Ha Voldemortnak nincs más eszköze egy nyomorult viharnál, amivel meg akarja zavarni Harryt, hagyni kell, hadd folytassa ezt a gonosz tréfát.

Ami őt illeti, az elmúlt néhány év során több mint elég ilyen tréfában volt része.

Kinyúlt a bájitalokért, hármat is megfogott, és odaadta őket Harrynek.

Egy pillanatig fontolgatta az ötletet, hogy bevesz egy utolsó kalapkúra főzetet, csak hogy biztosan ébren maradjon, amíg Harry alszik… de tudta, már hatástalan lenne.

- Képesnek érzed magad, hogy egyél valami szilárdat? – kérdezte a fiút.

Harry olyan energiával ugrott talpra, ami a tanárt megmosolyogtatta volna, ha arcizmait nem érezte volna teljesen zsibbadtnak.

- Majd én gondoskodom az ételről, tanár úr! – mondta lelkesen a fiú.

- Nem vagyok biztos…

- Hé, emlékszik, hogy egész jól elboldogultam magam is? – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Nem a kulináris szakértelmedet vontam kérdőre. Másrészről lehet, hogy a vihar károkat okozott a felsőbb emeleten, nagy valószínűséggel pusztán néhány betört üvegről van szó, de felesleges kockáztatni – magyarázta Piton. – Nézd meg, mit tudsz kezdeni a szekrény hátsó részében található készlettel.

Harry bólintott.

- Szüksége van valamire? Egy bájital?

- Nem – felelte Piton tömören. – Te hogy érzed magad?

- Köszönöm, sokkal jobban. Úgy érzem, mintha egy teljes üst Kalapkúra főzetet ittam volna meg. És érzem az erőm… meglehetősen furcsa érzés, mintha a saját erőm és az övé testesebbé vált, amikor egyesültek. De nem kellemetlen, pont az ellenkezője!

Piton biccentett. A fiú aurája mély, ragyogó mályvaszínű volt, első látásra semmi rendellenes.

Harry egyik lábáról a másikra állva téblábolt egy percig, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Nem áll szándékomban megbántani, tanár úr, de borzasztóan néz ki. Tehetnék valamit?

- Úgy érted a szokásosnál is jobban? – fintorodott el Piton. – Nem, Harry, csak alvásra van szükségem, ahogy neked is.

Harry nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Piton nem adott neki esélyt.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy remek formában érzed magad, de a testednek szüksége van alvásra, hogy felépüljön, és tökéletesen magába olvassza a varázserőt. Ha szükséges, bájitalt kapsz rá – fejezte be a tanár elszántan.

Harry vonakodva bólintott és elindult a szekrény felé. Volt néhány ételféleség a polcon, különböző bizonytalan bájital alapanyaggal együtt. Kiválasztott két dolgot, majd fazekak után kezdett kutatni.

Piton egy gyors varázsige segítségével elérte, hogy azok feltűnjenek az asztalon. A tanár egyenesen fakónak és félájultnak látszott. Mindazzal az erővel, amit Harry elvett Voldemorttól, már jobban kellett volna éreznie magát. Harry jó pár darab üres fiolát vett észre az ágy végén, amik energizáló főzetekre emlékeztették őt.

Szóval mi történik a tanárral? Pitonnak tudnia kell, mi folyik, hiszen ő mindig tudta…

Harry idegesen öntötte a dobozok tartalmát egy lábosba és elmondott néhány varázsigét. Egy kis láng nem árthat; ez határozottan nem egy minőségi konyha volt, de jelenleg ez is megtette.

És most jött rá, amikor főni látta az ételt, hogy valóban éhes; hasa helyeslően megkordult.

Ha az az átkozott vihar abbamaradna, az este szinte tökéletes lenne…

Harry – elégedetten az eredménnyel – odanyújtotta az egyik tányért Pitonnak és leült a közelebbi karosszékbe. A professzor nem moccant, amióta Harry főzni kezdett és egyetlen mozdulatot sem tett, hogy egyen. Szeme az ablakra szegeződött.

Harry evett néhány kanállal, és küzdött a késztetéssel, hogy befalja tányérjának tartalmát, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Tanár úr, tanúsíthatom, hogy ehető – mondta és a még mindig érintetlen tányérra mutatott.

- Köszönöm, biztos vagyok benne – bólintott a férfi. – Majd később ellenőrzöm az igazad, de most nem igazán vagyok éhes.

Harry ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy megmondja, akár van kedve _neki_, akár nem, nincs választása. Bár jobb nem rámerészkedni arra a terepre; Most úgy tűnt, Piton nincs abban a hangulatban, hogy türelmes legyen vele.

Most, hogy ismét megtömte a gyomrát, be kellett ismernie, a tanárnak igaza volt; érezte, hogy teste ellazul és kezd eltunyulni, mint aki készen áll az alvásra.

Megijedt, amikor Piton végül felállt és kezével az ágy felé intett.

- Még egy kenőcs a sebeidre, aztán alhatsz. Mit gondolsz, kell bájital? – kérdezte.

Harry a fejét rázta és kiült az ágy szélére. Nem igazán tetszett neki a kenőcs ötlete, de emlékezett rá, hogy Shadownak is használt az égéseire…

- Vedd le az inged és feküdj le – utasította Piton és kinyitotta a tégelyt. – Úgy könnyebb lesz.

Ugyanakkor nehezebb – gondolta Harry -, hogy ne aludjon el.

A bájitalok ellenére, a hátán levő nyomok még mindig égtek. Mint legutóbb, amit Vernon… amikor ő tette… Nem akart erre gondolni.

- Nem kell visszamennem oda, ugye? – krákogta félálomban.

- Visszamenni hova, Harry? – érdeklődött a tanár nyugodtan.

- Dursleyékhez. Vernon azt mondta, Dumbledore akarta, hogy velük maradjak, hogy megbüntessen… de maga nem hagyja, ugye? Azt mondta, itt maradhatok!

Érezte, hogy a kezek a hátán egy pillanatra megfeszülnek, mielőtt folytatták volna az óvatos mozgást.

- Nem, Harry, te nem mégy sehova. Dumbledore a leghatározottabban nem akar megbüntetni, és szó sem lehet arról, hogy visszamenj azokhoz a degene… A családodhoz.

- Vernon azt mondta, ő nyerte meg a tárgyalást. Hogy megszerezzen. Dumbledore nem akarja, hogy visszamenjek többé a Roxfortba. Joga van hozzá, gondolom… - sóhajtott a fiú.

- Határozottan nincs – sóhajtott Piton válaszul. – Ezek egyike sem történt meg, Harry. Az egy… hátborzongató komédia volt csak. A meghallgatást elnapolták, miután téged elraboltak.

- Nem, én láttam őket, Én… ő… maga is tudja… segített nekik! – kiáltotta Harry csalódottan.

- Az Malfoy volt, Lucius Malfoy a nagybátyád szerepében – válaszolta Perselus olyan tisztán, ahogy csak tudta.

- A Privet Drive-on voltam, a szobámban… és ott volt a gardrób. És Petunia meg Dudley… - a lehető legszorosabban összezárta a szemeit. Nem akarta újból látni Dudley üres tekintetés, a lelkét már kiszívták a Dementorok, és mindezt ő miatta, mindezt azért mert…

Piton megértette, hogy ezt a problémát nem orvosolhatja gyorsan. Nyilvánvalóan várnia kell. Annyi mindent kell még elrendezni, és Harry az aznap esti meglepő jó formája ellenére még mindig nagyon össze van zavarodva. Valóban lenyűgözte őt a fiú kapacitása, hogy képes felülkerekedni a mostanában történteken. De nem szabad túl messzire mennie.

Most csak az számított, hogy megnyugtassa.

- Harry, megígértem, hogy nem hagylak el, és szándékomban áll betartani. Itt otthon vagy. Senkinek nem engedem meg, hogy akaratod vagy az én akaratom ellenére elvigyenek. Világos? – kérdezte.

Érezte, hogy a fiú izmai – ahogy szavai eljutnak az agyába - kicsit ellazulnak.

- Végül is, te az én macskám vagy – mondta egy komolytalan kísérletképpen.

Ám Harry nem nevetett. Zöld szemét lassan felé fordította és egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideig áthatóan bámulta. Majd elmosolyodott és Perselus érzett valamit a mellkasában, amit már nagyon-nagyon régen nem érzett.

A fiú szeme ismét lecsukódott, de a mosoly továbbra is az arcán maradt.

Perselus egy darabig tovább masszírozta a fiú tarkóját és vállát, és igyekezett elsimítani a csomókat, amik az utóbbi néhány nap feszültsége nyomán keletkeztek az izmokban. Hogy hogyan volt képes Harry még mindig ilyen gyorsan megtalálni az alváshoz szükséges bátorságot, Perselus számára rejtély maradt.

Perselus felhúzta a takarót, hogy betakarja a fiút, és végül a fotelébe zuhant.

Harry. A macskája. Vajon mit gondolt a fiú? Akármi is volt az, világos, hogy valami kellemes.

Merlinre, mit fog majd tenni ezügyben?

De nem aggódott. Nem, tényleg nem. Tudta, hogy igaza volt, hogy egyszer azt tette, amit tennie kellett.

Voldemort, nos küldhet tornádót a Kúriára, és Albus rászórhatja Harryre az összes próféciát, amit csak szeretne, de azon a dolgon, ami őt a fiúhoz köti, nem változtathatnak.

Sem azon, sem, ahogy érez iránta.

Merlinre… tényleg nagyon fáradt volt.

Ismét felkelt, a fiúhoz lépett és kezét végigfuttatta a haján, miközben mormolni kezdett.

- Shadow, légy újra Shadow.

Szavai bizonyára elérték Harry tudatalattiját, mert egy pillanattal később már a fekete macska gömbölyödött labdává a párnán.

Perselus elégedetten hezitált, vajon átváltoztassa-e ággyá a karosszékét. Nem, erre nem lesz szükség. Egyébként is, túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy megtegye.

Nehézkesen a fotelbe rogyott, még egyszer, utoljára ellenőrizte, hogy a védelem biztosan tart, hogy a macska békésen alszik-e, és csak azután engedte, hogy teste megadja magát az alvásnak.

oooOOOooo

Noha úgy tűnt, nem túl sokáig, mikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét.

Valami nincs rendben. Odakinn a vihar sokkal hevesebbnek tűnt, most hogy mélyen benne jártak az éjszakában, levelek és letört faágak kopogtak az ablaktáblákon, és a szél keresztülsüvített a kandallón.

De nem ez ébresztette fel. Felugrott: Harry a helyiség közepén állt, háttal neki, és elszántan indult a parkba vezető lépcső felé.

- Harry!

A fiú megugrott és felé fordult. Arca mozdulatlan, kifejezéstelen volt, szeme üres és zavarodott.

- Harry, hova mégy? – kérdezte Piton azzal a nyugalommal, amit csak fel tudott mutatni.

A fiú a lépcső felé fordult, látszólag anélkül, hogy mozogna, bár dilemmába került.

Menni kellett. Muszáj volt távoznia. Ha továbbra is itt marad, valami szörnyű fog történni Pitonnal, vele, mindenkivel. Tudta, odakinn minden rendben lesz, a hang ezt mondja neki, újra és újra…

Piton magában szitkozódott.

A rohadt életbe, hogy felejthette el, hogy Harry gyakran átváltozik álmában? Valami baj volt a fiú viselkedésével, szinte úgy nézett ki, mint egy alvajáró. Voldemort? Valószínű.

- Harry, kérlek, gyere ide hozzám. Nem mehetsz ki, odakinn vihar van.

Naná, hogy ki tud menni, muszáj. A vihar nem fog tenni vele semmit, de ha Piton közel kerül hozzá, szenvedni fog miatta: ha segíteni akar Pitonnak, ki kell mennie és meg kell akadályozni, hogy Voldemort tovább zaklassa.

- Harry, kérlek! Shadow? – mondta Piton azon a gyengéd hangon, amit ez előtt a nyár előtt nem hallatott.

Piton. Hallgatni akart rá; tudta, benne megbízhat.

- Shadow? – ismételte a férfi.

Harry érezte, hogy ismerős érzés fut át rajta, miközben az erejét használta, hogy megtalálja magában a macskát… de erejének egy része nem akarta, hogy megtegye és erősen küzdött, hogy megállítsa. Ezt most nem a varázserő hiánya okozta, hanem a többlet, ahogy a varázserők összecsaptak.

Érezte, hogy feszültség növekszik benne, keresztülfut az egész testén, mint az elektromosság, távozni próbál, túlforrni és harcolni…

Voldemort, a vörös szempár, a pince, Piton, a kúria, Lucius, a bájitalok szaga és Bellatrix, aki csak nevetett és nevetett, Piton, aki hagyta, hogy biztonságban rajta aludjon, aki megígérte, hogy ott lesz vele, Piton, aki annyira fáradt volt; harcolnia kell, korábban már megtette, ő sem hagyja el a professzort!

A férfi az _**Ő **_bájitalmestere volt!

Perselus pálcával a kezében kényszerítette magát, hogy nyugodtan ott álljon. Nem tudta, vajon a fiúhoz akar-e futni, vagy hátrahőköljön-e a varázs-áradattól, ami heves, fekete és mályvaszínű, lökésszerű hullámokban betöltötte a termet, és elektromossággal töltötte meg a levegőt.

Nem, ez nem csak Harry volt, még ha Piton láthatta a hullámokat, amik kiáradtak az egész testből. Az ajtó alól, az ablaktáblákon keresztül köd gomolygott, akár a homok, amit a szél továbbsöpör, fejvesztve cikázik a szobán keresztül, mérgesen küzd, hogy gazdára találjon.

- Harry nézz rám, hallgass ide; most muszáj felülkerekedned. Mondd el, mi történik!

A válasz végül kétségbeesetten érkezett.

- Ki kell mennem! - kiáltotta Harry. – Nem kaphatja meg magát! Muszáj kimennem!

- Ez nem a te döntésed; ne hagyd, hogy elérje az elméd, Harry, taszítsd ki! Nem szabad hallgatnod rá!

- Maga nem érti! – mordult a fiú a két hang között őrlődve.

- Ugyanez történt a Minisztériumban, emlékezz, azt akarta, hogy menj át egy ajtón, és minden rendbe jön, de az egy hazugság volt, egy csapda! Küzdj, lökd ki őt a fejedből! Most!

- Nem akarom magát is elveszteni! – kiabált Harry.

- Az egész napot azzal töltöttem, hogy újra és újra elmondjam, nem hagylak el téged. Le kell tennem a Megszeghetetlen esküt, vagy jóhiszeműségem jeléül írjak alá egy szerződést? – sziszegte a tanár.

- De hát haldoklik. Ha nem állítom meg…

- Nem fogok meghalni, te buta gyerek! – Ezúttal Pitonra került a kiabálás sora. – Egyszerűen fáradt vagyok. Egy kevés alvás elég lesz hozzá, hogy rendbe hozzon, és a Jegyem is csaknem csendes, most, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a viharra összpontosítja az erejét! Merlin szerelmére, nem kényszerítettek, hogy mentsd meg a világot! Semmi nem fog történni egyikünkkel sem, amíg nem hagyod el ezt a helyet! Ha átmégy azon az ajtón, Harry, arra kényszerülök, hogy kövesselek, és mindketten halálosan komoly veszélybe kerülünk.

- Nem, magának itt kell maradnia! – válaszolta Harry és küzdött, hogy megtisztítsa elméjét.

- Hagytam, hogy egyedül menj a Minisztériumba. Kétszer nem követem el ugyanazt a hibát. Ma már századjára ismétlem, hogy nem hagylak el téged.

Talán tényleg századik alkalom volt, de Harrynek ez segített a döntésben. Piton nem fogja elhagyni őt, ő pedig nem hagyja el Pitont – ez olyan egyszerű. Már csak az maradt, hogy ezt a hanggal is megértesse.

_Nem, el kell érnie, hogy távozzon… küzdenie kell…_

_Perselus nem volt a Minisztériumban. Ő nem tudja. Ó, Harry, nincs rád szüksége; csak azért teszi ezt, mert ez kell ahhoz, hogy… ő hazudik neked. Már a kezdetektől fogva hazudott._

_Nem…_

A másodpercnyi űrben egy vörösen ragyogó szempár és egy jelenet villant meg az elméjében.

_Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája, és Piton is ott volt, mérgesen járkált a szobában._

_- Szó sem lehet róla, hogy egy kicsivel is tovább foglalkozzak ezzel a kis taknyossal, Albus! Azért tartottam magamnál, mert te azt kérted, de ennek vége, nem akarok erről többet hallani! Épp elég rossz a kémet játszani a Sötét Nagyúrral, de hogy mindezek tetejébe azt színleljem, hogy kijövök Potterrel? Túl sokat kérsz tőlem! Mentsd ki a csapdából, amibe belekeverte magát, vagy hagyd, hadd boldoguljon maga – többé már nem az én dolgom! Micsoda megkönnyebbülés lesz, ha megöleti magát, amúgy sem lesz képes soha beteljesíteni a végzetét – túlságosan ostoba és inkompetens!_

_- Perselus, a fiú bízik benned, és nekünk muszáj kihasználnunk ezt! – felelte Dumbledore._

_- Túl sokat kérsz tőlem. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy a fiú amúgy sem lesz hasznunkra. Hagyd őt ott, ahol van; már így is túl sok időt és energiát pazaroltunk rá. Egy pillanattal sem fogom tovább elszenvedni a nyavalygását; sose ismertem nála visszataszítóbb és unszimpatikusabb gyereket!_

A látomás elhalványult és ismét a labort látta maga körül… többé-kevésbé. A mágia hullámok dühösebben örvénylettek, mint valaha, nekiütődtek a falaknak, visszapattantak róluk, hogy párássá tegyék a környező levegőt.

Az első, amit meglátott maga előtt pár lépésre, Piton arca volt, őt figyelte, és arcvonásaira barázdákat vésett az aggodalom.

Piton. Olyan könnyű lett volna elhinni ezt a víziót néhány héttel ezelőtt… vagy akár néhány napja is.

De az a jelenet nem játszódott le. Ebben egy pillanatig sem kételkedett. Mint ahogy Voldemort sem kínozta Siriust a Minisztérium mélyén, kezdettől fogva csak azért, csinálta, hogy befejezze Harry kínzását. Ismét.

De Voldemortnak nem volt joga hozzá, nincs joga, hogy belekeverje a tanárt, Sirius után már nem, ahogy mindenki más után sem.

Nem hagyja cserben Pitont, ami magában foglalja ezt a látomást is.

Voldemortnak nincs joga ahhoz, hogy beszennyezze Piton nevét. Nincs joga, hogy bosszúját rajta töltse ki. Rajtuk. És Harry ezt most tudatja is vele. Pillantását a tanáréba fúrta, és megkísérelte előhívni mélyen önmagából mindazt, amit érzett a férfi iránt, aki megmentette és befogadta őt.

A megpróbáltatást, a félelmet, a nyugtalanságot, az örömöt, a ragaszkodást, a bizalmat…

És hirtelen túl sok lett. Voldemortnak, neki... Túl sok. A jelenlét a fejében egy haragos sikollyal, minden erejét beleadva elmenekült, és az őt körülvevő levegő vibrálni kezdett.

Túl sok. Olyan sok dolog, olyan sok idő, annyi fájdalom és oly sok érzés, túlságosan sok…

Az először halkan megcsendült egy kristály, majd egy törött üveg zaja követte, azután fiolák és ablaktáblák robbantak, több száz apró szilánk repült keresztül a szobán.

Perselusnak nagyon kevés ideje jutott a gondolkodásra. Tudta, hogy Harry csatát vívott Voldemorttal az erejéért, és most ugyanazt teszi az elméje fölötti irányításért. A Sötét Nagyúr varázsereje, ami Harry testében halmozódott fel, valószínűleg könnyebbé teszi a behatolást.

Akármit is próbált tenni Voldemort, a fiú felülkerekedett rajta. Perselus ezt az arcán látott feszültség alapján érzékelte. Kitaszította, de az elméje és az ereje közti kényes egyensúly megbomlott. Harry brutálisan kiszabadította azt, és az a felhalmozódott erő nem fog megelégedni holmi összetört üvegekkel…

A védelmi bűbájok. Harry és Voldemort összevont mágiája, amint szilajul nekitámad a védelemnek? Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a támadás után akár még a Fidelius is fennmarad-e…

Eközben Voldemort odakinn várt, körülvették a Halálfalói, készen arra, hogy megöljék a fiút. Piton a jelenlegi, fizikailag kimerült állapotában aligha tudott volna elviselni néhány másodpercnyi támadást… még akkor sem, ha számításba vesszük, hogy Voldemort meggyengült.

Még mielőtt az üvegszilánkok elérhették volna a padlót vagy a fiút, Piton döntésre jutott.

Összeszedte utolsó erejét, minden energiáját a varázserejébe sűrítette és maga elé képzelve Harry kimondta az egyetlen varázsigét, amit idejében ki tudott ejteni.

_- Protego!_

Még azt látta, hogy egy smaragdzöld pajzs formálódik a fiú körül, miközben saját teste lehullott – akár egy lassított felvétel -, és a pince kőpadlójára rogyott.

Ó, nos, igen, igazad volt Lily. Nincs jobb egy áldozati mágiánál, hogy orvosolja a problémát. Persze abszolút griffendéles…

Amikor feje – ajkán apró mosollyal – elérte a padlót már eszméletlen volt. Végül mégis képes lesz aludni.

oooOOOooo

Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Harry ösztönösen felemelte a kezét, hogy védje az arcát, amikor meghallotta a szobában betörő ablakok zaját.

Ám mielőtt elérhették volna, valaki kiáltott valamit, és Harry ott találta magát bebörtönözve egy zöld, színjátszó burokban, ami visszatartotta az üvegszilánkokat.

Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton összeesik a padlón és ekkor elérte őt a történtek valósága.

_Protego._ Azt kiáltotta, hogy _Protego._

Merlinre! Mi történt? A protego varázsigének nem kéne ilyen fenomenálisnak lennie, és annak, aki kimondja, elvileg nem veszíti el az eszméletét. Abban a pillanatban az őt körülvevő pajzs elkezdett dagadni, mint egy buborék és teljesen magába zárta pince falait. Egy kicsit még elidőzött a zöld villanás, mielőtt beleolvadt a falakba és eltűnt.

Harry nem törődött azzal, hogy bájitalok folytak ki körülötte a padlóra, odasietett a bájitalmesterhez.

Arca még mindig tökéletesen mozdulatlan volt, Harry első ízben látta, mióta megismerte a férfit, hogy annak arcvonásai ellazulnak. Ez lehetetlen, ő nem lehet…

Pánikérzés fogta el, és megpróbálta megtalálni a férfi pulzusát. Nem, nem teheti ezt vele, ő nem…

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Piton szíve vert és szinte biztos volt benne, látta, ahogy a tanár mellkasa emelkedik, amikor levegőt vesz.

Rövid ideig tétovázott… a bájitalok most hasznavehetetlenek voltak, és neki halvány fogalma sem volt, mi történhetett a tanárral.

Kezét a férfi vállára tette, alányúlt és megpróbálta megemelni.

- Piton tanár úr? – próbálkozott. – Kérem? Professzor?

Az élet legkisebb jelét sem tapasztalta.

Harry kétségbeesetten nézett körül, buzgón keresgélt valami után, ami segíthet neki. Amikor idáig jutott, már nem is volt benne olyan biztos, akarja-e, hogy most rögtön felébredjen a tanár. A pince kész katasztrófa volt; az asztalt csakúgy, mint a padlót folyadékok és alapanyagok lepték be, a többségük nem úgy tűnt, hogy értékelik egymás közelségét.

Nem túl bizalomgerjesztő füst szállt fel a padlóról, és a fa asztal látszólag rosszul viselte a kontaktust azokkal a bájitalokkal, amik beborították.

Jobb, ha gyorsan talpra állítja Pitont. Harry egyetlen pillanatig habozott. Talán ágyba tudná cipelni a tanárt, de kockáztatná, hogy saját sebei rosszabbodjanak.

- Sajnálom, maga biztosan nem helyeselné, de tényleg nincs más választásom – motyogta. Felkapta Piton pálcáját a földről és a tulajdonosára mutatott vele.

- _Mobilicorpus._

Egy másodperc leforgása alatt az ágyra tette a tanár élettelen testét. Elbizonytalanodott, vajon mellé rakja-e a pálcáját vagy sem, mielőtt végül a nadrágja derekába tűzte. Ha meg kell védenie magát, jobb, ha legalább van rá valami esélye.

Ismét nem volt biztos abban, Piton mennyire helyeselné, ha látná, ahogy a diákja kölcsönveszi a pálcáját… de hát nem muszáj tájékoztatni róla, nemde?

És biztosan nem kell megtudni, hogy Harry még egyszer feltűrte az inge ujját, hogy lássa, mennyire fájdalmas a Jegye.

Eléggé, vonta le a következtést a fekete sebhely látványára, amelynek szélei még mindig vöröslöttek. Voldemort nem hagyta el a posztját.

Egy újabb körbepillantás még pár dolgot elárult neki.

Először is, a mágiatornádó, ami végigrohant a laboratórium védőfalain, mostanra lecsendesedett. És ennek eredményeképpen az odakint fúvó orkánszerű vihar szintén lecsillapodott.

Ó, tényleg? Lecsillapodott? Voldemort mostanra elég jól kifejezte magát, szóval biztosan nem látta értelmét, hogy ily módon folytassa a fenyegetésüket.

Harry érezte, dühös pír lepi el az arcát. A pince, a menedéke elpusztult és Piton ott feküdt, nyilvánvalóan eszméletlenül egy ideje, mert egy félig élő, félig halott varázsló megpróbálta ellopni az erejét!

Ha Voldemort így akar játszani, nem fog csalódni. Harry semmilyen keretek között nem fogja hagyni, hogy elvegye az erejét. Piton bűbája talán már nem aktív, de a fiú érezte, hogy erőhullámok áramlanak szerte a testében, és képességeinek teljes birtokában érezte magát!

Piton ezúttal nem lesz ott, hogy támogassa, de most rajta volt a sor, hogy megvédje a tanárt.

Most és mindenkor.

Mély levegőt vett és felkészült, hogy újra megerősítse védelmét, amikor szeme még egyszer az egykori Halálfaló alkarjára tévedt.

Egy tévedés. A férfi végül is ugyanazt a dolgot tette. Mégis, a tanács, amit adott, értelmesnek látszott…

Semmi harag. Nincs lobbanékonyság. Van, aki megnyerhet egy csatát, és elvesztheti a lelkét.

Harry érezte, hogy elszorul a torka. Meg volt az akarata, a bátorsága és az ereje… de nem volt önkontrollja.

Pitonnak szintén az hiányzott azon a napon, mikor úgy döntött, felveszi ezt a Jegyet?

Egy biztos volt: Harry nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül Piton figyelmeztetését, azok után nem, amit érte tett…

Semmi harag. Mély levegőt vett, majd egy újabbat. Azért teszi, hogy mindkettőjüket megmentse. Azért, mert nem tud csak tétlenül ülni. Azért, mert van esélye a győzelemre.

Azért teszi, mert ez a kötelessége.

Egytől egyig bezárta elméjének kapuit, és elkezdte magához húzni a körülötte érzett mágiát. Lassan, higgadtan… harag nélkül.

_Ígérem tanár úr, harag nélkül._

Az ablakon túl látta, hogy a csillagok az égen lassan felragyognak, miközben az éj tovább mélyül. Semmi nem maradt a viharból és érezte, hogy a mágiadarabkák, amiket elnyelt egyre jobban ellenállnak és kétségbeesetten akarnak visszajutni gazdájukhoz.

De minél többre tett szert belőlük, annál kisebb erőfeszítést igényelt a feladat. Pitonnak igaza volt. Valószínűleg nem tudná kimeríteni a sötét varázsló minden erejét. Nem is állt szándékában, hogy megpróbáljon áttörni a végső akadályokon. Az előző éjszakai demonstráció után túl kockázatosnak tűnt megpróbálni azt egyedül…

Ami nem állította meg, hogy legjobbja szerint megpróbálja kiüríteni Voldemort erőforrásait. Az még mindig lefoglalja őt, nemde?

Bár tényleg nagyon szerette volna, ha Piton felébred. Nem tehetett róla, azon tűnődött, mi történhet, amikor elmúlik a bájitalok hatása. Ott találják magukat hirtelen eltaszítva egymás erejétől

Miért vált egyszeriben ilyen könnyűvé, hogy elvegye a Sötét Nagyúr erejét?

A nap épp felemelkedőben volt, amikor a kandallóban támadt mozgásra Harry felpattant. Felhangzott a hopp-por árulkodó hangja és a fekete pálca máris a kezében volt, még mielőtt akár gondolkodhatott volna.

Bár a behatoló magabiztosan lépett a pincébe és zöld talárja még alig vált láthatóvá, amikor Harry megértette miért: hát nem azt mondta Dumbledore, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki meghívás nélkül beléphet a kúriába?

A fiú hátrált egyet, de nem eresztette le a pálcáját. Az igazgató megmerevedett a kandalló előtt, szeme egyszeriben tükrözött fájdalmat és megértést.

- Harry, fiam, boldogan látom, hogy biztonságban és épségben vagy. Mi történt Perselusszal? – kérdezte és tett egy lépést az ágy felé.

Nem volt esélye tovább menni.

- Maradjon ott, ahol van! Nem menjen hozzá közelebb, vagy megbánja! És ne higgye, hogy nem teszem meg azok után… - Harry összeszorította a fogait, keze a pálcát markolta és tekintetét az igazgató kék szemébe fúrta.

- Ez teljesen szükségtelen, Harry, nem áll szándékomban bántani sem téged, sem Piton professzort; ugyanakkor úgy tűnik, sürgősen vizsgálatra szorul.

- Maga nem! Menjen vissza, ahonnan jött. Nem hagyom, hogy megérintse – sziszegte a fiú.

- Harry, ez teljességgel ésszerűtlen…

- Nem menjen közel hozzá! Hagyjon minket békében! – mondta eltökélten a fiú és tekintete fenyegetőbben csillogott, mint valaha.

- Ez nagyon sajnálatos, fiam de nem hagysz más választást – felelte Dumbledore, mielőtt felé nyújtotta egyik kezét.

_Pálca nélküli varázslat… és nonverbális_ – gondolta végig Harry, mielőtt látta, hogy a bűbáj visszapattan róla, és a falakba csapódva azonnal zöld színűvé válik.

- Áldozati mágia – mormolta tisztán meghökkenve Dumbledore. – Ó, Perselus…

Egy szánakozással teli pillantást vetett az ágyon fekvő bájitalmesterre, mielőtt figyelmét ismét a kamasz felé fordította, aki pálcával a kézben ádáz tekintettel figyelte.

- Három másodperce van – sziszegte. – Be ne tegye ide a lábát még egyszer, vagy esküszöm, drágán megfizet!

- Nem arról van szó, amire gondolsz, fiam, de azt hiszem, tényleg kívánatosabb most visszamennem. Madam Pomfrey majd küld neked néhány bájitalt. Amikor Perselus felébred… megmondanád neki, hogy azonnal lépjen kapcsolatba velem?

Harry nem válaszolt, állkapcsát összeszorította és tisztán látszott, egyetlen hajszál választja el attól, hogy varázslatot szórjon az igazgatóra.

Dumbledore bólintott és végül egy marék hopp-port szórva belépett a kandalló és egy utolsó nyugtalan pillantást vetett a tanárra.

- Harry, könyörgöm, te tétovázz hívni a legkisebb gond esetén sem. A helyzet jól alakult és…

De Harrynek elég volt. Egy bűbájt mormolt és a pálcával az igazgató mellkasára mutatott; a férfi eltűnt a lángokban, amit a légáramlat még jobban felerősített.

A fiú elmosolyodott. Halványan ugyan biztos volt benne, hogy Pitonnak nem tetszett volna, hogy az ő pálcáját használja.

Egy sóhajjal a karosszékbe rogyott. Dumbledore-nak egy dologban igaza volt. A tanárnak gyógyításra van szüksége. Látszólag nem sérült meg az eséstől vagy az üvegektől, de eszméletlen állapota nem lehetett jó jel. Ő maga sem érezte olyan jól magát – döbbent rá.

A bájitalok elvesztették minden hatásukat, ami az egész testét fájdalmasan emlékeztette. Bár tényleg nem volt értelme arra figyelni, amikor minden bájital a kőpadlón enyészett el.

Bárcsak felébredne Piton… Ki mást hívhatna? A Weasleyket nem, ők mind halottak. A Rendet sem, ugyanebből az okból kifolyólag. Biztosan nem Dumbledore-t vagy McGalagonyt és Remust, aki távol van egy küldetésen…

- Tanár úr? Hall engem? Szorítsa meg a kezem, ha hall – próbálkozott, halványan visszaemlékezve az általános iskola elsősegély tanfolyamára.

Ismételten semmi reakció. Lényegében a tanár nem úgy tűnt, mint aki alszik: arca túl békés volt, teste túl nyugodt és laza: majdhogynem halottnak látszott.

Harry már azon a ponton volt, hogy azt fontolgassa, felmegy Piton hálószobájába bájitalt keresni, amikor ismét zöld lángok csaptak fel a kandallóban.

Érezte, hogy a harag torkon ragadja, és pálcáját a nyílásra irányította, készen arra, hogy varázslatot szórjon az első emberre, aki átmerészeli lépni a tűzhelyen keresztül.

Ám a várakozás hiábavaló volt, senki nem próbált áttörni, és amikor a lángok elhaltak, Harry egy nagy fonott kosarat látott, amit telipakoltak különféle felcímkézett bájitalokkal.

Velük együtt egy levél is érkezett Madam Pomfreytől:

_Mister Potter,_

_Jó magam nem tudom megvizsgálni Piton professzort, és mivel maga nem engedi, hogy az igazgató tegye meg, így magának kell megtennie. Dumbledore professzor biztosított, hogy a páciens életfunkciói sértetlenek, és hogy semmilyen külsérelmi nyom nem látható; így azt javaslom, hogy itasson meg a tanár úrral egy stabilizáló és egy gyógyító főzetet, ha bizonytalan. Talán, ha hasznosnak ítéli, adjon be neki egy Kalapkúra főzetet vagy egy álomitalt, ha szükséges. Merlin szerelmére, Potter, legjobb tudása szerint tájékoztasson! Perselus eléggé immunissá vált a különféle mérgekkel szemben, így nem kockáztatja, hogy megmérgezi őt! Ha bármilyen indoknál fogva azt sejti, hogy valami komoly dolog áll fenn, azonnal fejezze be a gyerekes viselkedést és riassza az igazgatót, mielőtt túl késő lesz! Tényleg bizonygatnom kell ezt az állítást? Vegye jó hasznát a bájitaloknak._

_Poppy Pomfrey_

Nos, Dumbledore-nak volt ideje ellenőrizni, Piton nincs valós veszélyben. Nyilvánvalóan nem kéne ezen meglepődnie.

De Pomfreynek is igaza volt; nem szabad kockára tenni a tanár életét… Ha délig nem lát semmilyen javulást, kitalál valami mentséget és hívja erősítésként az igazgatót. Ami nem fogja visszatartani, hogy pálca-távolságra tartsa magától.

Végül is, úgy tűnt, az igazgató nem képes megtámadni őt – érdekes fejlemény! De mit jelent az, hogy áldozati mágia? Mit csinál pontosan Piton azzal, hogy rászórta a Protegot?

A fejét rázta. Sokkal sürgetőbb dolgok várták… a bájitalok. Beletúrt a nagyszámú választékba, keresgélte, melyik lehet a hasznára. Madam Pomfrey a stabilizáló és a gyógyító főzetet javasolta, ami teljesen logikusnak tűnt.

Már csak az maradt, hogyan vegye rá a tanárt, hogy lenyelje azokat.

Harry gyorsan visszatért az ágyhoz. Emlékezett rá, mit csinált vele a férfi, így leült a fejéhez és ügyetlenül megpróbálta felültetni őt. Persze a bájitalmester nem állt ellen. Megtámasztotta a fejét, óvatosan szétnyitotta az állkapcsát és leöntötte a fiolák tartalmát az eszméletlen tanár torkán.

- Gyanítom, ezért utálni fog – mormogta a fiú.

A Kalapkúra főzet valószínűleg jól jött volna, de figyelembe véve az ágy tetején fekvő üres fiolákat, Piton máris sokat felhasznált belőlük, és a túladagolás az utolsó, amire szüksége volt. Amennyiben emlékei helytállóak, négy órát vesz igénybe, hogy a bájital hatása elmúljon. A bájitaltan házik hasznossága hirtelen olyan esemény volt a számára, mint egy kinyilatkoztatás.

Nem, a bájital nem éppen unalmas és érdektelen tantárgy; tényleg alkalmazzák a való életben… ki hitte volna? A megbánás hulláma végigsöpört rajta. Annyi elvesztegetett idő, panaszkodás Pitonról, ahelyett, hogy felkészült volna az órákra, ami életeket menthet… még egy dolog, amit el kell mondania a férfinek, amikor felébred.

Azt… és hogy köszöni. Megint.

De most nem maradt más teendője, csak várni. Óvatosan leeresztette a párnára a tanár fejét, elfoglalta helyét a fotelben, és most rá kerül a sor, hogy elfogyasszon néhány bájitalt. Egy gyógyfőzet és egy fájdalomcsillapító nem árthat, és végül is Pitontól is ezeket kapta.

Viszonylag elégedetten az eredménnyel, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párnák között és felkészült, hogy felvegye a csendes harcot Voldemort ellen.

Nyugalom és lényegretörés. Meg tudja csinálni.

És így is tett. Az órák lassan, egyenletesen teltek, a mágia megszakadás nélkül siklott felé. Érzékelte, hogy gyengül és érezte, hogy a győzelem elharapódzik rajta: talán végül mégis képes lesz elpusztítani Voldemortot. Talán semmivel sem lesz nehezebb, mint ez, ülni egy karosszékben és teljes nyugalommal kviblivé változtatni Voldemortot! Mágia nélkül a Halálfalói elhagyják őt, akkor ők gyorsan elfogják, és valószínűleg megölik.

Vajon tényleg ennyire egyszerű lenne?

Már majdnem dél volt, mikor vastag köd kezdett formálódni az ablak körül. Harry már korábban is észrevette ezt a jelenséget, de most hirtelen borzongás fogta el, és arra kényszerítette, hogy megszakítsa a koncentrálást.

Egyébként is ideje volt bevenni a többi bájitalt… de mi okozhatta neki ezt a váratlan rossz érzést, ezt a nyugtalanságot, ami torkon ragadta?

Pitonhoz ment, aki még mindig nem mozdult. Semmi látható változás… a tanár nem állapota nem javult, de nem is rosszabbodott. Harry nem tehetett róla, de idegességet érzett; valami baj volt és az érzés egyre erősebben nyilvánult meg.

Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a nyugtalanságot, és elkezdte megitatni Pitont a bájitalaival. Gyógyító, stabilizáló… és két Kalapkúra nem lesz túl sok. Végül is Madam Pomfrey kifejezetten közölte vele, hogy nem áll fenn a veszélye annak, hogy megmérgezheti!

Ezúttal, úgy tűnt, valami működik. A varázsló arca enyhén megfeszült, amitől jóval inkább arra a tanárra emlékeztetett, aki Harry ismert. Szempillái megrebbentek, mintha álmodna.

- Tanár úr? – próbálkozott Harry.

- Semmi reakció. Talán túl korai volt még. Ennek ellenére nem volt megelégedve ezzel. Az ablakhoz ment, hogy kilátáshoz jusson a kúriát körülvevő ködre. Hirtelen nagyon hideg lett, noha még mindig dél volt, és a nyár közepén jártak.

És Harry egyszeriben megértette. A felfedezéstől elakadt a lélegzete és egész testében megmerevedett.

Dementorok! Voldemort Dementorokat hívott a megmentésére, a kúria köré gyűjtötte őket, valószínűleg olyan közelre, ahogy a védőfalak engedték neki.

Ő nem juthat be, legalábbis Harry nem hitte, de azok mindegyike a birtok körül gyülekezett, és annak hatása elég lesz, hogy elveszítse az akaraterejét! Nem akarta… nem tudta…

Ó, Merlinre, Piton! Fel kell ébrednie!

Egy nyöszörgő hang törte meg gondolatait. Reményekkel telve fordult a bájitalmester felé. Bár mindig eszméletlen volt, a tanár látszólag visszatért abból a kómás állapotból, amiben órák hosszat töltött. Feje lelógott, úgy tűnt egy rémálom foglya, amiben a Dementorok biztosan nem ártatlanok.

Harry a kíváncsiság és az aggodalom közt gyötrődve közelebb lépett. Úgy tűnt, Piton motyog valamit, de Harry nem tudta kivenni a szavakat.

Érezte, hogy jeges izzadtság folyik a hátán, amikor egy női sikoly visszhangja csengett fel mélyen az emlékeiben. És amikor újra meghallotta a szavakat, amiket Piton mondott, teste többi része is átfagyott.

- Lilyt… ne… Ne Lilyt… Könyörgöm…

Ez lehetetlen volt. Az nem lehetett. Piton nem álmodhatott ugyanarról a dologról, mint most Harry, nemde?

De a zöld fény emléke és a Lily nevű fiatal nő, akinek az életéért könyörög egy pillanat alatt végigsöpört az elméjén, és Harry érezte, amint az ismerős kétségbeesés erőt vesz rajta. Bárcsak Piton felébredne…

- Lily… Harry… hagyd őt békén, nincs hozzá jogod, ne Harryt…

Harry érezte, hogy lábai megrogynak alatta. Piton róla álmodott. Arról szólt a rémálma, hogy valaki bántja őt. Piton. Róla. Ezek a szavak még inkább beszédképtelenné tették, mint amikor az anyjára utalt.

A Dementorok már nem is léteztek többé, nem jobban, mint a pince vagy Dumbledore.

Piton keze ökölbe szorult, és Harry látta magát, ahogy sajátjába veszi, hogy szétnyissa és megnézze.

Ugyanaz a kéz, ami órákig nyugodott a homlokán, miközben ő az erejéért harcolt. A kéz, ami gondoskodott róla.

Egy nyögés szökött Harry ajkairól, de nem tudta, vajon a kétségbeeséstől, hogy a Dementorok beszivárognak a lelkébe, vagy a megkönnyebbülés volt olyan hatalmas, hogy az minden mást kiszorított.

- Tanár úr, kérem, ébredjen fel!

Piton ismét felnyögött, de szemei zárva maradtak.

Odakinn a köd egyre sűrűbb és sűrűbb lett, és most már kezdett beszivárogni a laboratóriumba a törött ablaktáblákon keresztül, és nyaldosni kezdte a pince kőfalait.

Muszáj volt tenni valamit. _MOST!_

Megragadta Piton pálcáját, és a ködre mutatott vele.

_- Expecto Patrononum!_

A szarvas egyből előszökkent, a köd felé nyargalt, kilökte azt a pincéből, mielőtt eltűnt a parkban, hogy tovább üldözze a dementorokat.

Kicsit visszahúzódott a nyomasztó érzés, ami Harryt megragadta, de ez nem tartott sokáig. Nem tudta, hány Dementor gyűlt össze odakinn, de ha Voldemort hívta őket erősítésképpen, számíthat rá, hogy az Azkaban teljes személyzete készült megtartani éves konferenciáját a Kúria bejáratánál! A patrónusa, akármilyen sikeres is legyen, nem fogja tudni túl sokáig visszatartani őket.

Valóban, néhány perccel később a köd újabb támadást intézett, és Harry ismét érezte, hogy elszorul a torka. Mellette Piton szintén nyugtalanná vált álmában.

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – kiáltotta újra, ezúttal még meggyőzőbben.

Az átmeneti visszavonulás tovább tartott, mint ezelőtt, de a köd elkerülhetetlenül szivárgott be a menedékükbe.

Egy órával és számtalan Patrónussal később Harry érezte, hogy kimerült és közel kerül a kétségbeeséshez. Nem lesz képes megtenni, túl sok van belőlük és ő túl gyenge.

De legalább megpróbálta. Enyhén reszkető kézzel emelte ismét a fekete pálcát, és nyitotta a száját, hogy kimondja a varázsigét, de csak egy kiáltás hagyta el, amikor váratlanul megérzett valamit közel az ujjaihoz.

Gyorsan megfordult és tátott szájjal megmerevedett. A pálca jogos tulajdonosa nézett rá arcán enyhe mosollyal, jóval kimerültebbnek tűnt, mint valaha, de ezúttal nagyon is ébren volt.

- Professzor!

Piton lassan bólintott, de nem eresztette el a szorítását. Felnézett az ablakra, és megpróbált hozzászokni a fényhez.

- Hány óra van? – kérdezte.

Harry kizökkenve bámult rá. Miért olyan fontos ez most?

- Dél után kezdődött, szóval most olyan két óra körül lehet – felelte végül.

- Akkor rendben – bólintott ismét Piton.

- Hogy mondja? – hebegte a fiú.

- Néhány óra és a bájital elveszti hatását. Minden rendben lesz – mondta Piton és hangja furcsán nyugodt volt.

Harry pislogott néhányat, és a tanár arcába bámult. Nem tudta, pontosan miért, mivel a Dementorköd ismét azzal fenyegetett, hogy belép a laborba, de hitt neki. Igen, minden rendben lesz.

A lelkiismeret furdalás lecsapott rá, és bűntudatos arccal nézett körül a helyiségben.

- Sajnálom – mondta gyorsan. - A laborját. Azt hiszem, mindent alaposan elintéztem.

Harry meglepetésére Piton halkan, szinte hangtalanul felnevetett, de attól az még nevetés volt.

- Te nem sebesültél meg?

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Nem, amikor azt a bűbájt szórta, olyan volt, mint… nem is tudom, egy zöld buborék vett körül, mielőtt belecsapódott a falakba. Azok egy percig zöldek lettek, de nem tartott sokáig, míg Dumbledore meg nem támadott engem és akkor…

- Dumbledore? – kérdezte Piton, és a jókedv minden nyoma eltűnt az arcából.

- Idejött, nem sokkal azután, hogy elvesztette az eszméletét – magyarázta bocsánatkérő pillantással Harry. – Amikor nem akartam, hogy a maga közelébe menjen, egy varázslatot szórt rám, de az furcsa volt, mert visszapattant rólam és a falakba ütközött, amik ismét zöldre változtak.

Piton elgondolkozóan bólintott.

- Az után – folytatta a fiú – Madam Pomfrey bájitalokat küldött nekem a kandallón keresztül. Egy kosárnyit, de nem voltam benne biztos, melyiket kéne adnom. Én, öhm, megitattam magával egy gyógyító, egy stabilizáló és két Kalapkúra főzetet.

- Tökéletes. Eggyel több túl sok lett volna, azt hiszem – mondta Piton, és a kosárhoz segítette magát.

- Biztos? – kérdezte Harry aggódva. – Úgy értem, már korábban is elég sokat bevett belőle…

Piton ironikus képet vágott felé, és összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Nyilvánvalóan maga jobban tudja, mint én – tette hozzá gyorsan a fiú.

- Hát úgy látszik. – A tanár tekintete visszaúszott a pálcára, amit még mindig a fiú fogott.

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul és kinyújtotta felé.

- Nem volt más kéznél – kért bocsánatot.

Piton átvette a pálcát, egy pillanatig elgondolkozva tanulmányozta.

- Tudtad használni?

Harry egy bólintással válaszolt.

Piton szó nélkül a talárjába dugta a kezét és előhúzott onnan egy tárgyat, amit aztán átadott Harrynek.

A pálcáját.

A fiú mosolyogva vette el.

- Végig itt volt? – kérdezte.

Piton bólintott.

- Dumbledore találta meg a Minisztériumban, ahol leesett, én pedig megtartottam és vártam, mikor leszel olyan formában, hogy használd.

- Köszönöm – mondta Harry, és ismét elmosolyodott. – Hiányzott. – Tulajdonképpen azt hitte, elveszett. Piton pálcája ugyan működött, de egyszerűen nem volt ugyanaz.

Nem tehetett róla, mindenek ellenére halvány nyugtalanság áradt szét benne.

- Tanár úr, én azt hiszem, szükségem van… - fejével a köd felé intett, ami időközben fokozatosan siklott be a laboratóriumba.

A tanár átnyújtott neki egy bájitalt és Harry szitkozódni kezdett magában. Már korábban eszébe kellett volna jutnia; világos, hogy nem Piton az egyedüli, akinek szükséges a Kalapkúra főzet.

Egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy ismét megnyugszik, amikor arccal az ablak felé fordult. Piton szó nélkül mellé állt és megajándékozta őt egy félmosollyal, ami jóval több energiát adott neki, amit egy bájital adhatott.

Együtt emelték pálcáikat, és kiáltották el a varázsszót.

Egy pillanattal később egy szarvas és egy őzsuta szökkent elő, és váll váll mellett indultak a park felé, visszataszították a ködöt és a körülöttük húzódó hidegérzetet.

Harry Piton felé fordult és végül feltette a kérdést, ami egész nap foglalkoztatta.

- És most?

- Most várunk.

Piton az ágy felé intett és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a matracon, biztonságban a Dementoroktól. A két varázsló egy ideig csendben maradt és felmérték a labort.

Néhány varázsige segítségével Piton eltüntette, és helyre hozta a károk nagy részét, és a pince ismételten hasonlított egy potenciálisan lakható helyiségre.

- Tanár úr – szólalt meg végül Harry. – Az a bűbáj, ami megmutatta a mágikus aurámat, eltűnt, és azon töprengek, hol van most az én erőm?

Perselus – pálcájával Harryre mutatva – ismét elmormolt egy ráolvasást. Egy pillanatra mindketten elnémultak a színek láttán, ami a fiatal varázslóból áradt.

- Ez… ez jó jel? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul.

- Lenyűgöző, minimum ezt kell, hogy mondjam – felelte Piton. – Valószínűleg teljesen lecsapolta a Sötét Nagyúr legfőbb erejének tartalékát. Legfőbb ereje teljében saját aurája fekete színű lenne. A téged körülölelő mályvaszín nagyon közel van ahhoz.

- Gondolja, hogy végezni tudok vele, mielőtt a bájital hatása elenyészik? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Valószínűleg nem. Ahogy már mondtam, jelentős energiát igényel egy varázsló varázserő-tartalékának utolsó darabkáit is elvenni. Voldemort meg tudja tenni, de neked túl veszélyes ebben az állapotban – magyarázta Perselus.

- De… - próbálkozott Harry.

- Már így is kiváló munkát végeztél. Sok időbe kerül, míg újból visszanyeri az erejét.

- Nem értem, miért marad itt, ahelyett, hogy elmenne – mormolta a fiú. – Nem hiszem, képes leszek elvenni az erejét, ha messze volna.

- Kezdetkor nagy valószínűséggel azért, meg azt hitte, vissza tudja venni azt. Amikor a te Patrónusod lendült támadásba a Dementorokkal szemben, valószínűleg megértette, hogy én nem vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy harcoljak, és úgy vélte, megfordíthatja a helyzetet. Nyilvánvalóan tévedett – közölte Piton elégedetten. – És most…

- Gondolja, hogy elmegy? – kérdezte reménykedve Harry. Az elmúlt néhány pillanatban máris gondtalannak érezte magát.

A Dementorok semmiképpen nem tudnak bejutni a birtokra, és a két Patrónusunk sikeresen elég távolra kergette őket, hogy csökkentse a hatásukat. Már egyáltalán nem érdekli őket a maradás. Másrészről kész vagyok feltételezni, hogy nagyszámú Halálfaló áll lesben a közelben.

Harry megengedett magának egy mosolyt. Mert biztonságban voltak, nemde? Megcsinálták. Tényleg.

A délután hátralévő része békésen telt, tisztán látszott, hogy Pitonnak gondjai vannak ereje visszanyerésével és jobban tetszett neki a fotelben üldögélni és Harryt faggatni az órái felől… és utasítani, hogy tegye sorba a megjavított fiolákat.

A fiú – pálcával a kézben – engedelmeskedett, és elővigyázatosan kerülte, hogy valami másról gondolkozzon. Mire a nap épp lenyugodott, szinte elfelejtette az idegességét, és hogy mennyit nyugtalankodott aznap.

Épp egy sor bájitalt rakott a szekrénybe, amikor érezte, hogy izmai váratlanul megmerevednek, mielőtt ellazulnak, és lábai hirtelen olyan gyengék lettek, akár a kocsonya. A földre zuhant, érezte, hogy teste lázban ég, mintha feltöltődött volna elektromossággal, mielőtt alábbhagyott, és távozott. Utána jóval békésebbnek és egészebbnek érezte magát, mint napokkal ezelőtt.

A vihar, ami sosem hagyta el teljesen a fejét, végül megállt, és úgy tűnt, teste minden porcikája harmonikusan a helyére kerül, mint egy teljesen kirakott puzzle.

Piton odament hozzá, és kezét nyújtotta neki, hogy segítsen felállni.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

- A bájital hatása végetért. Az erőd a helyére került, és már nem mozdul újra. Vagyis inkább úgy kéne mondanom, hogy az új erőd – válaszolta Piton.

- Tényleg itt marad? Úgy értem az ereje.

- Igen – felelte a férfi. – Valószínűleg megdupláztad saját varázserőszinted. Bár ez olyasvalami, ami eltart egy ideig, hogy tökéletesen uralkodj rajta. Épp most vittél végbe egy felettébb egyedülálló bravúrt, Harry. Azt hiszem, Voldemort kétszer is meggondolja, mielőtt a jövőben effajta támadásokkal kísérletezik az irányodban.

- De az ő ereje? – nógatta a fiú.

A varázserőszintje most alacsony, de a veszteség csak ideiglenes jellegű. Idővel és gondoskodással visszaszerzi. Másrészről a benned végbement változás tartós. Amit nem tudok az, milyen hatással lesz rád ez az új erő. Óvatosan kell vele bánnunk.

- Bárcsak korábban meglett volna ez az erő – dörmögte Harry. – Bárcsak tehettem volna valamit.

- Már így is rendkívüli, amit tettél, Harry; úgy látszik, te ezt észre sem veszed – mondta Piton a homlokát ráncolva.

- De már túl késő, most, hogy mindegyikük halott. Megmenthettem volna őket, bárcsak…

Perselus erősen megragadta a vállánál és kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen, annyi meggyőződést sűrített a szavaiba, amennyit csak tudott.

- Harry, ezúttal jól figyelj rám: amiket a fogságod ideje alatt láttál, sosem történtek meg; senki nem akar tőled megszabadulni, és senki nem halt meg!

De a fiú csak meredten, nyugtalan és gyászos tekintettel nézte, amikor egy zöld villanás világította be a pincét, majd Dumbledore feje és mellkasa tűnt fel a kandallóban.

- Sajnálatomra, fiam, attól tartok, valaki mégis.


	23. Legyen világosság!

23. Fejezet

Legyen világosság!

Miközben Perselus ösztönösen megfogta a fiú vállát az első gondolata ez volt: Merlin, ne hagyd, hogy a Weasleyk, vagy Lupin vagy bárki más legyen, akit Harry a családjának tart!

A következő gondolatát fennhangon is kimondta, méghozzá sokkal vádolóbb hangon, mint szerette volna.

- Tényleg ez a megfelelő idő, Albus?

Az igazgató felsóhajtott, és tett egy lépést a pince belseje felé. Harry rögvest hátraugrott, pálcája pillanatok alatt a kezében termett, és az agg varázslóra fogta.

- Harry! – morrant Piton meglepetten a fiú reakciójától. A fiú ellenséges oldala nyilvánvalóan ismét felülkerekedett.

- Figyelmeztettem, hogy ne jöjjön vissza! – dörrent Harry az igazgatóra anélkül, hogy lejjebb eresztette volna a védelmét.

- Jó oka van annak, hogy az igazgató úr az egyetlen, aki meghívás nélkül beléphet – közölte Piton szárazon. – Tökéletesen megbízom benne, és szívesen látom itt. Egy kis illem, Harry, azonnal tedd el a pálcád! Nem tűröm el, hogy a vendégeimet ilyen módon fenyegessék!

Harry kicsit elpirult, és leeresztette a pálcáját, bár továbbra is a kezében tartotta.

Piton helyeslően bólintott, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Értékelném, ha megtartanád a távolságot – közölte kurtán.

Az igazgató megadóan felemelte kezét.

- Harry, nagyon sajnálom, ami tegnap történt. Mind a helyzet, mind Piton tanár úr állapota arra sarkallt, hogy nagyon helytelen eszközökkel kezeljem a dolgokat, és tartok tőle, hogy a legeslegrosszabb módon reagáltam. Kérlek, fogadd el a bocsánatkérésem. Örömmel látom, hogy jobban vagy, Perselus.

Piton bólintott, és szeme sarkából Harryt figyelte.

- Megtudhatnám pontosan, mi történt kettőtök között? Aligha értékelem, hogy a döntőbírót játsszam – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester hűvösen, mielőtt váratlanul rádöbbent volna: az igazgató valószínűleg ugyanezt érezte az évek folyamán, amikor ő és Potter folytonosan egymás torkát marták. Váratlanul egy szimpátiahullám fogta el az idős ember iránt.

Talán az agg varázsló türelme és kitartása végül is vetekedett a hírnevével.

- Esetleg egy kicsit kényelmesebben is elhelyezkedhetnénk – javasolta Dumbledore. – Úgy tűnik, jó néhány dolgot meg kell vitatnunk.

- A nappaliban jó lesz – mondta Piton és a lépcső felé intett.

Az igazgató vezetésével mind a hárman a nehéz faajtó felé indultak. Piton bölcsen beállt Dumbledore és Harry közé, és elhaladtában figyelmeztető pillantást vetett az utóbbira, amikor megindult a lépcsőn felfelé. Harry vágott egy grimaszt, de követte őket. _Igen, jól fog viselkedni, de ha Dumbledore bármivel is próbálkozni merészel… gyorsan demonstrálni fogja, milyen fürgék is a reflexei!_

Perselus kétségtelenül nem tévedett; a komoly károkon kívül a vihar számos ablaküveget betört, és az üvegtörmelékek meg az összetört holmik a nappali padlóján hevertek.

Harry elgondolkodva észlelte, hogy ezelőtt sosem tartózkodott ebben a szobában… magától értetődően minden a pince köré összpontosult. A nappali komoran, de ízlésesen berendezett helyiség volt, és összehasonlítva Dursleyékével vagy a legtöbb más családéval meglehetősen személytelen stílusú.

De Pitonnak biztosan nem volt családja, igaz? Legalábbis senki, akiről Harry tudott. Semmilyen említésre méltó fénykép nem lógott a falakon, még egy egyszerű, hasztalan csecsebecse sem, amit a barátaitól vagy egy idősebb nagynénitől kapott. Tulajdonképpen még a bútorok is olyannak tűntek, mint amiket sohasem használtak.

Most, hogy belegondolt ebbe, valószínűleg pont ez volt az ok.

A ház ura elmormolt néhány varázsigét és a nappali ismét tiszta és rendezett lett. Az igazgatónak a fotelre mutatott, mielőtt csitító pillantást vetett Harryre.

Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után Harry leült az igazgatótól legtávolabbi fotelbe, keze még mindig a pálcáján nyugodott.

- Igénylik a hírek, hogy felbontsak egy palack Lángnyelv whiskyt? – kérdezte Piton, amikor mindenki elhelyezkedett.

- Ez aligha volna ésszerű – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Attól tartok, ehhez a beszélgetéshez a teljes tisztánlátásunkra szükségünk lesz.

Piton szó nélkül Harry mellé ült.

- Szükséges tovább húzni a várakozást, Albus? – kérdezte Piton.

- Tulajdonképpen egy kis beszélgetés meglehetősen hasznos lenne. Talán áttekinthetnénk az elmúlt három nap eseményeit?

Piton felnyögött, de intett a kezével, hogy folytassa.

Dumbledore elfordult, és nyugodtan Harryre nézett.

_Hogy tudott ez a kék szempár annyi megvetést és kegyetlenséget mutatni aznap az irodájában?_ – töprengett Harry egyszeriben. Szinte igéző volt…

Harry pislogott, hirtelen ráébredt, hogy egy hosszú percig csak bámulta az igazgatót. Az idős férfi nem moccant, tovább tanulmányozta azzal a bíztató tekintettel, ami oly gyakran megnyugtatta.

Jóllehet nem ma. Harry idegesen fordult Pitonhoz, aki szintén őt nézte mozdulatlanul. A bólintás, amit Piton küldött felé csaknem észrevehetetlen volt, de Harry elkapta, csakúgy, mint a tényt, hogy a férfi az ő oldalán állt, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felugorjon akár megvédeni, akár megakadályozni egy olyan lépést, amit később ő bánna meg.

A fiú észrevehetően megnyugodott és álla egy csekély mozdulatával válaszolt neki, mielőtt ismét Dumbledore felé fordult. Sosem hitte, hogy elérkezhet az a nap, amikor arra számít, hogy Piton megvédi őt az igazgatótól.

Az igazgató szemében feltűnő szikra ezúttal teljesen ismerős volt, valami olyasmi, mint a jókedv és bizonyos elégedettség…

És egy villanás, ami bosszantotta Harryt. Az igazgató mókásnak találta a helyzetet? Nos, ő nem. Tényleg nem.

Dumbledore bizonyára észrevett valamit, mert a legkomolyabb hangján ismét megszólal.

- Harry, emlékszel visszatérésedre a Roxfortba?

Harry egy percig tétovázott, majd hirtelen megállt. Melyikre? Arra, amelyikben Dumbledore és McGalagony megtámadta, vagy arra, amelyikben Piton megvédte őt? Mert valóban _az_ volt a kérdés.

De a tanár azt mondta, hogy azok egyike sem történt meg a valóságban. Mégis, tökéletesen emlékezett rá… Kicsit összehúzta magát a karosszékében, és egy semmitmondó nyögést hallatott.

- Piton tanár úr hozott vissza a kastélyba, és Madam Pomfrey a legjobb tudása szerint igyekezett meggyógyítani. Sajnálatos módon a helyzet jóval bonyolultabbá vált, amikor Voldemort és a Halálfalók körbevették a kastélyt. A Minisztérium küldötteit másnapra vártuk, és nem lett volna bölcs dolog téged a Roxfortban tartani, így Piton professzor úr felajánlotta, hogy idehoz téged. Emlékszel arra a látogatásra, Harry?

- Nem igazán – felelte a fiú. – Emlékszem, hogy ott volt, hogy mindketten ott voltak, és egy pillanatra felébredtem… hmm. Tudtam, hogy nem itt voltam, de nem ismertem fel a Roxfortot.

Dumbledore megértően bólintott.

- Úgy tűnt, Voldemort tovább folytatta az erőd ellopását. Akkor a Tiltott Rengetegben tartózkodott és azt hittük, a távolság visszatartja majd a folytatástól. Valóban így állt a helyzet? – kérdezte az igazgató ezúttal Pitonhoz fordulva.

- Esélyünk sem maradt kitalálni. Denem gyorsan követett minket ide – válaszolta a bájitalmester.

- Pontosan erről számoltak be nekem is – mormogta Dumbledore. – Csak azt nem tudom, Voldemort hogyan volt képes olyan gyorsan lokalizálni titeket.

- Legnagyobb annak valószínűsége, hogy a közötte és Harry között húzódó mentális kapcsolaton keresztül, amit felerősített a Mágialopó eszencia. Annak köszönhetően érzékelte, hogy Harry a Roxfortba érkezett, és ugyanúgy fedezte fel a távozását is. Gyanítom, tett egy gyors kitérőt az Odúhoz és a Privet Drive-hoz is, mielőtt idejött.

- Voltaképp – mondta Dumbledore - a Halálfalók az Odú közelében állomásoztak. Tehát emiatt volt képes Voldemort érzékelni a varázserődet a Fidelius bűbáj ellenére. Feltételezem, nem sikerült megszereznie, amit akart, igaz?

- Megpróbálta – közölte Piton ingerülten -, de Harry megfordította a folyamatot és elfogta a Sötét Nagyúr erejét, mielőtt megszűnt a bájital hatása. Voldemort ki fogja heverni, de időbe telik majd, míg visszanyeri varázserejének eredeti szintjét. Ami Harryt illeti, ő egészen nyilvánvalóan megerősítette a varázserejét.

A hangjában hallható apró büszkeség nem kerülte el Dumbledore figyelmét, aki egy pillanatra csendben maradt és fontolgatta a híreket. Úgy tűnt, az események ilyetén fordulatát még az igazgató sem látta előre, és volt valami más is, amivel meg kellett birkóznia…

- Perselus, amikor tegnap éjjel ideérkeztem, hogy elhozzam neked a legújabb híreket, te eszméletlen voltál, bár be kell ismernem, jó kezekben. Alastor arról számolt be nekem, hogy a Halálfalók egész hada sorakozott fel a Kúriád körül. Van összefüggés a kettő között?

- Aligha. A Dementorok támogatták Voldemort erőfeszítéseit, hogy ellopják Mister Potter varázserejét. Nem tudtak belépni a birtokra, de számuk miatt hatásuk elég erős volt, hogy elérjen minket. Ugyanakkor az én állapotom teljességgel más lapra tartozott. Harry visszájára fordította a mágialopó folyamatot és visszavette mind a saját, mind Denem erejét, de hogy megtegye, ahhoz az én erőmre is szüksége volt – magyarázta Piton.

Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry meghökken.

- Az erejét? – kérdezte Harry fojtott hangon.

Piton felsóhajtott. Jobb ezen túl lenni most rögtön.

- Harry, a varázserő, amit elszívtál, tényleg Voldemorté volt. De ő az erőd is ellopta, és te onnan vetted vissza, ahol képes voltál találni. Mivel fizikailag én voltam hozzád a legközelebbi, így az enyémet vetted igénybe.

Harry elsápadt ezekre a szavakra.

- Azért volt olyan fáradt; azt hittem, Voldemort a Jegyén keresztül támadta. Nem tudtam… Mondania kellett volna…

- Ez fontos volt. És mindenképpen egy jó dolog – mondta Piton egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézve. – Én teljes mértékben önszántamból tettem, Harry, és nincs semmi, amit a szemedre vethetnél magadnak. Még csak választási lehetőséget sem adtam neked.

A fiú nem válaszolt, de még mélyebben süppedt bele a karosszékbe.

- Tehát ez magyarázza leginkább azt a jelenséget, ami akkor történt, amikor le akartam fegyverezni Harryt – folytatta Dumbledore.

- Mármint? – kérdezte Piton összeszűkült szemmel.

- Szégyellem bevallani, de nagyon sajnálatos lépést tettem Harry ellen, amikor a múlt éjjel a Kúriába érkeztem. Harry, te nagyon ellenségesen viselkedtél velem szemben, és elutasítottad, hogy Perselus közelébe menjek megvizsgálni őt. Azt hittem, szükséges, hogy egy rád szórt Capitulatus segítségével erőltessem ki a dolgokat, ami mindenképpen egy téves döntés volt. A bűbáj eredmény nélkül lepattant rólad, és a falak jellegzetes módon reagáltak… az áldozati mágiának megfelelően.

Kijelentését csönd követte.

- Bizonyosan nem kellett volna megtámadnod Harryt – mondta végül Piton. – De jó tudni, hogy a bűbáj a legkisebb fenyegetésre is reagált.

- Protego – mormolta Harry. – Ezt szórta ki. De miért? Hogyan? Úgy értem, arról nem feltételezik, hogy… Nem értem.

Piton beletörődően felsóhajtott.

- Amikor a laboratóriumban felrobbant üvegek miatt veszélybe kerültél, már nem volt elég erőm, hogy megfelelően megvédjelek. Ezért mondtam ki azt a varázsigét, ami - azáltal, hogy feláldozom az erőm és a mágiám - másféleképp is hasznos lehet. Ez egy ősi mágia, ami már többször bizonyított. Most a falakhoz kapcsolódott, amik leszigetelték az áldozatot, és hozzád, bármilyen támadás áldozata legyél is.

- Meg is hallhatott volna – mormolta Harry.

- Nincs szükség melodrámára, Potter. Itt vagyok teljes életnagyságban, ahogy azt te magad is láthatod. Ez a bűbáj csak egy gyenge utánzata volt annak, ami már megmentette az életed.

- De fennállt a lehetősége, nemde? – tartott ki mellette Harry.

- Az eshetőség egy áldozat mögött fennáll, igen. Mindent a legvégsőkig, bármi is legyen az ár. De kicsi az esélye, hogy az tényleg megtörténik…

A fiú tágra meredt szemmel bámult rá, és Perselus észrevette, hogy a fotel karfáján nyugvó kezei reszketnek. Már készült megnyugtatni, amikor Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát, és ismét megszólalt.

- És ez egy szerencsés dolog, Perselus. Nagyon hálás vagyok az önfeláldozásodért. Be kell vallanom, hogy egyáltalán nem számítottam erre. Sajnálatos módon ez az új háború máris hozott magával néhány halált.

_Számíts Albusra, hogy emelje a csapatmorál szintjét!_ – gondolta Piton. Mielőtt feleszmélt…

- Halálok? Többes számban?

Dumbledore komoran bólintott.

- Már korábban is említettem, hogy valóban érkeztek Halálfalók az Odúhoz. A Weasley család otthon tartózkodott, ahogy ott volt Tonks és Alastor is. Egy rövid szembesítés után visszahívták őket anélkül, hogy bármilyen áldozatot is okoztak volna.

- Úgyszintén gyülekeztek a Roxfort, a Grimmauld tér, a Piton-kúria és Privet Drive körül. Dursleyék elutasították a Minisztérium védelmét, hitték, hogy új szövetségesük miatt védelem alatt állnak, de Kingsleyt megbízták a feladattal, hogy a feltehetően visszájára forduló események miatt álljon őrt. Amikor a Halálfalók csoportja feltűnt a Kúria körül, úgy ítélte meg, hogy már nincs ok aggódni a biztonságuk miatt.

Harry még jobban elsápadt, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt, és Piton némán felemelkedett, a karosszéke háta mögé ment, és kezeit Harry vállára tette. Úgy tűnt, a fiú ezt észre sem veszi, tekintete az igazgatóra szegeződött.

- Tévedett – fejezete Dumbledore sóhajtva. –Úgy látszik, Voldemort úgy döntött, Dursleyék nem teljesítették az alku rájuk eső részét, hogy átadnak neki. Sajnálom, Harry, mindhárman meghaltak.

Piton keze összeszorult Harry vállán, és a fiú ajkáról egy hosszú nyögés szakadt fel.

_Istenem, legalább egy dolog, amit nem nekem kell megtennem _– volt Piton első gondolata. De, természetesen tévedett. Dursleyék halála csak megerősíti Harry bűntudatát, és az jelentős mértékben bonyolítani fogja a feladatát.

Szégyen és gyalázat: az egyetlen alkalom, amikor Voldemort úgy döntött, valóban hasznossá teszi magát.

Piton egy szó nélkül a szék karfájára ült, anélkül, hogy Harryt elengedte volna, aki mostanra reszketett az idegességtől.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte végül a fiú.

- Avada Kedavra – válaszolta Dumbledore. – Nem szenvedtek…

- Honnan tudhatná azt? – sziszegte Harry a fogai között. – Talán azelőtt megkínozta őket!

- Kétlem.

- Ők semmit sem tettek ellene! Nem volt oka, hogy megtegye… ez… ez…

Piton meglehetősen ellentétes véleményen volt, de nem mondta ki, inkább megtartotta magának.

- Erről a magam részéről arra következtetek, hogy Harry emberrablásának kérdése megoldódott? – kérdezte.

- Valóban – értett egyet Dumbledore. – A Minisztérium – a helyzet láttán – sürgősséggel megállapította, hogy Harryt te fogadtad be miután elszaladt, és nem elrabolták, és a nyilvánvaló biztonsági okok miatt nem térhet vissza a családjához.

- Tehát még mindig van elengedő befolyásod a Minisztériumban, hogy ezt elintézd, Albus? – kérdezte kétkedőn Piton.

- Ezt, és még néhány más dolgot, fiam. Mivel Dursleyék halála új problémát vetett fel, ami Harry gyámságáról szól.

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete.

- Miért? Nem, én nem akarok oda visszamenni.

Dumbledore részvéttel teli pillantással nézett rá.

- Nem, Harry, nem mégy vissza oda. Ez lezárt ügy. Ők már semmit sem tehetnek ellened.

- De maga azt akarja, hogy odamenjek! Tudom! Vernon elmondta, maga kérte tőle, hogy így legyen!

- Ezt nem igazán értem… - kezdte az igazgató, mielőtt Piton félbeszakította.

- Harry, ők már meghaltak – jegyezte meg nyugodtan. – A nagybátyád, a nagynénéd és az unokatestvéred. Sosem fogod őket újra látni. Semmit nem tehetnek veled. De még mindig nem vagy nagykorú, és muszáj valaki gyámsága alá helyezni téged. Ez az, amit az igazgató közölni próbál veled.

Harry meghökkenve bámult rá.

Piton sosem állította, hogy járatos lenne a pszichológiában, de többet remélt az öregembertől… nyilvánvalóan a mostanában történtek miatt a másik férfi ugyanúgy kimerült, mint Piton.

- A temetés? – kérdezte váratlanul Harry.

- Tegnap lezajlott – mondta szelíden Dumbledore.

- Ott kellett volna lennem…

- Nem lehetett, és ezt te is tudod – mondta Piton, és óvatosan masszírozta a vállát. – Ha szeretnéd, majd elmész a sírjukhoz, amikor biztonságos lesz…

Harry ismét hosszan felnyögött.

- Igen… de mielőtt… El kell mennem, hogy lássam…

Piton felsóhajtott. Számított rá, de jobban szerette volna ezt későbbre tartogatni.

- Albus, hogy boldogulnak Weasleyék?

Ha az igazgató meg is lepődött a kérdésen, nem mutatta.

- Köszönöm, nagyon jól. Arthur és Molly a gyerekekkel az Odúban vannak, és Miss Granger is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Egy kicsit megrázták őket az események, de izgatottan várják, hogy újra lássanak téged, Harry.

De Harry látszólag nem hallotta őt, üres tekintettel még mélyebben süppedt a székébe.

- Felajánlották, hogy ügyelnek rád, Harry… sajnálatos módon ez biztonsági okok miatt nem lett volna bölcs döntés.

- És akkor ki lesz Mr. Potter új, törvényes gyámja? – kérdezte Piton bosszankodva a visszatartott várakozás miatt.

- Ez csak egy ideiglenes gyámság, addig várunk, hogy minden megoldódjon, és amíg a Minisztérium képviselői képesek lesznek találkozni Harryvel. A Minisztérium azt akarta, hogy maga a Miniszter legyen felelős Harryért, de meg tudtam őket győzni, hogy változtassák meg a szándékukat, és bízzák rám ezt a feladatot.

Harry felült a székében, minden izma megfeszült és az igazgató tekintetét kutatta.

- További intézkedésig én vagyok a gyámod, Harry – jelentette be lelkesen.

- Nem! – ugrott azonnal talpra Harry. - Nem, nem, nem!

- Harry, nyugodj meg… - kezdte Piton.

- Kérem, vissza akarok menni lentre! – sürgette a fiú megvillanó szemmel.

- Harry…

- Kérem, itt túl sok a fény…

Piton intett a fejével és a fiú kirohant a folyosóra. Egy pillanattal később becsapódott egy ajtó és a két varázsló egymásra nézett.

- Azt kell, mondjam, nem ezt a reakciót vártam – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, aki szintén felállt. – Arra kell következtetnem ebből, hogy Harry valóban felró nekem valamit?

- Ez nem olyan bonyolult – válaszolta Piton. – Harry meg van győződve arról, hogy látott és hallott dolgokat és még mindig túl gyenge, és túl zaklatott elfogadni, hogy ezek az epizódok csakis színjátékul szolgáltak, hogy megtörjék őt.

- Feltételezem, Lucius Malfoy? – sóhajtott Dumbledore.

Piton lassan bólintott.

- Ami Harryt illeti, te utálod őt. Megütötted, Cruciatus alá vetetted és visszaküldted őt Dursleyékhez, ha jól értettem azt a forgatókönyvet, amit Lucius és a segédei kiagyaltak Harrynek. Csak egy részét ismerem, de Harry meg van győződve, hogy tényleg átélte ezeket az eseményeket.

- És én épp most mondtam neki, hogy megkaptam a gyámságát… - dörmögte az igazgató.

-Voltaképpen nem túl ésszerű és elvárható, hogy ugrándozzon örömében a hírek hallatán. Ó, a legjobb lesz értesíteni Minervát, hogy a bűntársad volt ebben a kis kínzási jelenetben, amit a kezeidtől elszenvedett.

Perselus úgy hitte, látta az igazgatót összerezzenni. Amiben másrészről biztos volt, hogy az idős varázsló arca jóval sápadtabbnak és idősebbnek látszott a megszokottnál.

- Legjobb megtalálni Harryt és sokkal világosabban elmagyarázni neki a helyzetet – javasolta a bájitalmester. – Eloszlatni egy végső kétséget… voltak más áldozatok is ennek az utolsó konfrontációnak a során?

- Nem, természetesen minden az Odú, a Privet Drive és a Piton-kúria köré összpontosult. Dursleyéken kívül nem volt más sebesült.

- Tökéletes. Mielőtt lemegyünk… Harry biztos abban, hogy Weasleyéket megölték, ahogy Tonks, Remus és a teljes Rend is halott. Persze miatta – közölte Piton hanyagul. – Úgy tűnik, Lucius és Bellatrix fantáziája engem véletlenül megkímélt.

- Harry nagyon birtoklónak és védelmezőnek tűnt az irányodban, Perselus. Amikor múlt éjjel látogatóba jöttem – felelte lágyan Dumbledore.

Megbánás vagy talán irigység volt az, amit a bájitalmester felfedezni vélt az igazgató hangjában?

- Azt hiszi, én vagyok az egyedüli személy, aki megmaradt neki – ismerte be Piton. – Egy félreértés, amit hamarosan korrigálnia kell. Addig azt hiszem engem tisztelt meg a biztonság iránti igényével. Addig azt hiszem, bennem bízik, amikor a biztonságról van szó.

- Talán, talán – mormolta az idős varázsló.

- Ha követnél – dörmögte Piton, és az ajtó felé intett.

Csendben tértek vissza a pincébe, csak a lépteik visszhangoztak a lépcsőházban.

Perselus arra számított, hogy a fiút ismét macska alakjában találja, vagy talán miközben dolgokat hajigál a falhoz, ami úgy tűnt szokása. De amikor meglátta Harryt, érezte, hogy mellkasa fájdalmasan összeszorul.

A kamasz fiú a karosszékébe menekült, karjait a térdei köré fonta és előre-hátra hintázott, látszólag képtelenül arra, hogy abbahagyja. Még onnan is látszott, hogy remeg, ahol Perselus állt.

Hangtalanul a fotel karfájára ült és óvatosan karjaiban vonta a fiút.

- Nem foglak elhagyni, Harry. Minden rendben lesz.

Ám a fiú nem válaszolt, bár engedte, hogy a tanár tartsa. Piton automatikusan a homlokára tette a kezét, és magához húzta.

Dumbledore velük szemben a kandallóhoz ment és viselkedése alázatosabb volt, mint valaha.

- Harry, sajnálom, hogy ennyire felzaklattalak. Sosem állt szándékomban kivenni téged Piton professzor védelme alól, még azelőtt sem, hogy tudtam, az áldozati mágia itt megvéd téged. A gyámság, amit megkaptam, pusztán adminisztratív jellegű; nyomást kellett gyakorolnom, hogy ne lehessen megkérdőjelezni. A tanár úr halálfalói hírneve sajnos nem engedte, hogy ezt közvetlenül megtegye.

Harry zavarodottan és egyben villámló szemekkel nézett az igazgatóra.

- Azt akarta tőle, hogy megfizettessen velem, igaz? – szűrte a fogai között.

- Harry? – kérdezte az igazgató.

- Azt akarta, hogy megfizessek azért, amit tettem. De ő nem fogja megtenni. Ő nem olyan, mint Vernon bácsi…

- Ezt egy pillanatig sem kétlem, Harry. Ha Piton tanár úrra bíztalak, az pontosan azért történt, mert ő olyan személynek látszik, aki képes megvédeni. Egyáltalán nem állt szándékomban boldogtalanná tenni téged… még ha be is kell vallanom, kíváncsi vagyok, honnan származik ez a feltételezés?

- Sosem sajnálhatom eléggé, nemde? Ezt mondta. De igen. Én sajnálom. Mindent... a szüleim, Siriust, Weasleyéket, és most Dursleyéket. Őszintén sajnálom, de nem kérhetek megbocsátást. Magától nem. Ők azok, akiktől kéne… de nem tudok… ők meghaltak. – A fiú szava megtört, amikor arcát a tanár talárjába temette.

A két varázsló nem tudta elfordítani tekintetét a reszkető kamasztól, még az épp most hallott szavak sokkhatása alatt sem.

Amikor Piton elég bátorságot szedett össze, hogy kezét Harry vállára tegye és kényszerítse, hogy a fiú ránézzen, biztos volt benne, hogy a keze szintén enyhén remeg.

- Harry, emlékszel, mit mondtam neked erről az egészről? Lucius Malfoyról és arról a berendezett helyiségéről a pincében? Azok egyike sem volt valóságos, Harry. Weasleyék életben vannak, és pár napon belül láthatod őket Roxfortban. És amit az igazgató kért tőled… Merlin szerelmére, hogy megbocsátás után könyörögj! Veled voltam teljes idő alatt, emlékszel? Tényleg el tudod képzelni Dumbledore professzort, hogy Cruciatust szór rád?

Harry nyugtalanul és zavarodottan nézett rá. Perselus megesküdött volna rá, hogy egy kilenc éves fiú ül előtte.

- Ugyan már, Harry, te is tökéletesen tudod, hogy ez lehetetlen. Ha valakiről el kellene képzelned, hogy így viselkedik veled, az én volnék, nemde? A te utálatos bájital tanárod. Nem az igazgató úr, aki folyamatosan védett és fedezte azokat a katasztrófákat, amiket rendszeresen hoztál a fejére, amióta csak a Roxfortba érkeztél. Ami McGalagonyt illeti, kész lenne tangót lejteni a Nagyterem asztalán, csakhogy eltérítsen bárkit, aki meg akar büntetni téged, még ha jogosan történik is. És higgy nekem, vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy tudjam, semmi nem változott… ebben a tekintetben semmiképpen. Én mindig itt vagyok neked, de nem én vagyok az egyetlen. Senki nem árult el téged Dursleyéken kívül, és ők magas árat fizettek ezért a tettükért.

A fiú továbbra is bizonytalanul nézett rá.

Pánik villant meg Harry szemében, de egy ismerős kéz érkezett a homlokára, és érezte, hogy egész teste ellazul. Meg tudja tenni. Lassan az igazgató felé fordította arcát, aki az ágyon ült, a kandalló másik oldalán. Ritkán látszott olyan törékenynek – gondolta Harry - …csaknem sebezhetőnek, és ennyire aggastyánnak a hosszú fehér szakállával és a szeme körüli ráncokkal… azok a szemek most szinte könyörögtek.

- Én vagyok az, aki a megbocsátásodat kéri, Harry – mondta lágyan az igazgató.

- Hoztam néhány helytelen döntést veled kapcsolatban, attól a naptól kezdve, hogy szüleid halála után rábíztalak a családodra. Teljesen meg tudom érteni, hogy mérges vagy rám, és hogy az utolsó dolog, amit a világon akarsz, az én védelmem alatt állni.

- Ugyanakkor Harry, azt szeretném, ha egyvalamivel kapcsolatban bizonyos lennél: Soha, semmilyen módon sem akartam ártani neked; minden elkövetett tévedésem aközben történt, hogy megpróbáltam azt tenni, amit a legjobbnak gondoltam a számodra. Úgy tűnik, e küldetés során borzasztóan cserbenhagytalak… és nem tehetek róla, de boldog vagyok, hogy egy jóval megbízhatóbb és hatékonyabb védelmezőt találtál, mint amire én képes voltam – fejezte be és Perselusra pillantott.

- És bár a veled kapcsolatos döntések hivatalosan az én felelősségem, ígérem, egyet sem hozok meg, amit nem hagytatok jóvá Piton professzorral. Világos, hogy itt a helyed, különösen most, amikor az áldozati mágia ezeken a falakon belül jött létre. A tanév két nap múlva kezdődik, de biztosítalak arról, nem áll szándékomban változtatni a dolgokon a Roxfortban sem. Semmiképp nem leszel rákényszerülve, hogy velem foglalkozz. Ha mindketten egyetértetek, Piton tanár úr gondoskodik a formaságokról ezzel kapcsolatban.

Piton érzékelte az igazgató hangsúlyából, hogy beszéde közben - Harry reakciójának hiánya miatt - egyre elkeseredettebbé válik.

A fiú már nem reszketett, de továbbra is feszült maradt. Piton tapintatosan végigfuttatta kezét Harry hátán, aki kifejezéstelen tekintettel felé fordult.

- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte a fiút.

Egy érthetetlen nyögés volt a válasza.

- Harry? – ösztökélte.

- Nem tudom – mormogta a fiú. – Hiszek magának… de ami az irodában történt… annyira valóságos volt nekem. Már nem tudom többé. Sajnálom.

- Megértem – jegyezte meg Dumbledore kedvesen. – Áruld el, van okod azt hinni, hogy ez a jelenet itt, a Piton-kúria laboratóriumában illúzió is lehet?

- Nem, természetesen nincs. Tudom, hogy ez itt valóságos, hogy maga tényleg azt mondja, amit mond, de… - megvonta a vállát. – Már nem tudom többé, hogy mit higgyek. Vagy gondoljak.

- Ebben az esetben – folytatta az igazgató – talán látok egy megoldást. Perselus, maradt egy adag Veritaszérumod?

Harry érzékelte, hogy a bájitalmester megfeszül, miközben ő maga megmerevedik, és agya hirtelen elutasítja, hogy működjön. Veritaszérum? Az igazgató beleegyezne, hogy beveszi, csakhogy meggyőzze Harryt a szándékairól? Már jobban értette a kérdést, amit az imént feltett neki. Ha felfogta, hogy most nem álmodik, akkor meglesz minden bizonyíték, amit akart…

A professzor hangja tört be gondolatai közé.

- Nincs. Minden bájital, amit itt tartottam, múlt éjjel megsemmisült.

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul. A bájitalok többsége, amit elpusztított, valószínűleg értékesek voltak, a hozzávalókat már ne is említsük. Pitonnak nem volt esélye, hogy megszidja érte, de Harry előbb vagy utóbb majd azt is megkapja!

- Esetleg a roxforti irodádban? – javasolta Dumbledore.

Piton vonakodva biccentett.

- Terhedre lenne érte menni és hozni nekem egy dózissal? – kérdezte az igazgató udvariasan.

- Tényleg szükségszerű lenne?

Az igazgató egy bizalmas mosollyal válaszolt, miközben a kamaszhoz fordult, aki még mindig Pitonhoz közel húzódott. Harry arca bíborszínt öltött, de felnézett, amikor megérezte magán Piton tekintetét; a bájitalmester kiolvashatta a fiú válaszát, annyira világosan leolvashatta, mintha hangosan kimondta volna.

Igen.

Piton összeszorította állkapcsát, felállt és egy marék hopp-port vett a kezébe, amit aztán a rostélyra szórt.

- Egy perc és visszajövök – mondta, egy megnyugtató pillantást vetett Harryre és egy jóval nyomatékosabbat Dumbledore-ra. Bemondta úti célját és eltűnt a zöld lángokban.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban Harry érezte, hogy szíve kalapálni kezd a mellkasában. Egyedül maradt Dumbledore-ral. Tényleg bízhat benne, vagy a férfi megpróbálja, újra megtámadni őt?

De nem, emlékezett rá hirtelen. Ő itt védelem alatt áll, Pitonnak és a bűbájnak köszönhetően, amit kiszórt, hogy megvédje, senki nem tud rátámadni.

Valaki ismét feláldozta magát érte, hogy megmentse… és ha Piton nem éli túl? Harry megborzongott. Azt akarta, hogy Piton visszajöjjön ide. Most! Meg akart győződni arról, hogy a férfi teljesen jó van. Mi a bizonyíték rá, hogy már nincs több Halálfaló a Roxfortban? Vagy valami más csapda…

Harry érezte, hogy egyre szaporábban veszi a levegőt, ahogy a pánik érzése növekszik benne, és gyors pillantást vetett az igazgatóra. Nem, a férfi nem moccant, a legkisebb mozdulatot sem tette a pálcájáért. Ám ugyanakkor mi van, ha arra vár, hogy biztos legyen, Piton valóban halott, és akkor megszűnik a védelem? Mi van ha…

A zöld lángok ismét felsisteregtek a kandallóban és a bájitalmester egy palackkal a kezében kilépett a pincébe.

Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie Harryre, hogy megértse, félelmei nem voltak alaptalanok. A fiú légzése akadozott, és sápadtabbnak tűnt, mint valaha, ujjai kapocsként szorultak a szék karfájára.

Azt kellett volna mondania Dumbledore-nak, hogy maga menjen azért az átkozott bájitalért – szitkozódott magában.

- Albus, magunkra tudnál hagyni minket egy pillanatra?

- Hogyne, feltétlenül – felelte az igazgató sietve, mielőtt a parkba vezető lépcső felé vette útját.

Amint az ajtó becsukódott, Perselus lehajolt a fiúhoz és kényszerítette, hogy felálljon, majd magához húzta és karjait a fiú válla köré fonta. Reménytelen helyzetek kétségbeejtő intézkedéseket szülnek. A bájital természetesen nem működött már, de szerette volna, ha képes lenne átadni a fiúnak egy kevés erőt vagy legalább megértetni vele, hogy nincs mitől félnie.

Éppen hogy megölelte a fiút, amikor Harry ismét reszketni kezdett és kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott bele Piton talárjába.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenjen – mondta rekedten. - Nincs joga meghalni. Nem most…

Ó, Merlinre. Meghalni? Csak mert alig néhány percre eltűnt?

- Harry, ez teljesen irracionális. Hallottad, hogy megadtam az irodám címét. A Roxfortban voltam. Csak pár percre mentem el, és sem én, sem te nem voltál veszélyben!

- De majdnem meghalt, amikor tegnap kiszórta azt a bűbájt! Mindenki meghal, és én nem akarom… Alig ismerem magát, és…

Harry képtelenül befejezni a mondatot, hagyta, hogy teljes testében ellazuljon, és homlokát a tanár mellkasának nyomta.

- Nem tudom többé megtenni. Kérem.

Pontosan ebben a pillanatban Pitonnak úgy tűnt, hogy a világ még egyszer megbillent a tengelyén. Még jobban… Még egy kicsit jobbra… De ezúttal már nem számított komor felfedezésnek. A helyiség hirtelenjében jóval nagyobbnak, egy kicsit fényesebbnek tűnt, és a fiú, aki kiszolgáltatta magát neki, nem James Potter fia volt, nem is Lilyé, csak egy gyermek, aki a végét járta, és akinek borzasztóan szüksége volt valakire. Rá.

Ő csak Harry volt. Nem a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, nem is Shadow, se nem Potter… csak Harry.

És Piton a helyes dolgot fogja cselekedni. Igen, elfogadja, amit a fiú kínál neki – a sorsát, a felelősségét… és nem azért teszi, hogy megbocsátást vagy hasonló dolgot nyerjen, sem az okért vagy egy emlék miatt. Harryért teszi.

Az ő Harryjéért.

Már nem a világ változott meg, döbbent rá hirtelen, hanem ő maga. Mióta Halálfalóként elfordult, és kémmé, tanárrá majd a Mardekár-ház fejévé vált, Perselus nem számított rá, hogy egy nap önmagát is meglepi.

Tévedett. És ez egyszer – gyanította – ez nem a keserűség miatt történt.

- Harry, ha pihenni szeretnél, nyugodtan megteheted – mondta határozott hangon. - De ha képesnek érzed magad rá, azt hiszem, bölcs dolog lenne elfogadni az igazgató úr javaslatát. Egész idő alatt veled maradok. Ez az egész belső dilemma egyszer és mindenkorra meg fog oldódni; tiszta képet kapsz a dolgokról, és gyorsan újból talpra tudsz állni.

A fiú bólintott majd az ablak felé fordult. Piton visszaváltoztatta az ágyat karosszékké, azután az igazgató keresésére indult, aki nyugodtan szemlélte a parkot.

- Nagyon jól berendezkedtél itt, Perselus. Megértem, Harry miért érzi magát itt kellemesen.

- Tedd, amit gondolsz, vénember, de ha a legkisebb kételyed is van, vajon a kijelentéseid bánthatják Harryt… akkor ne idd meg. Nem áll szándékomban végignézni, hogy kétes terveid egyike ismét kibillenti az egyensúlyából!

Az igazgató tekintetében ismét feltűnt az a kis szikrányi szórakozottság, ami újfent felbőszítette a tanárt.

- Egyet se félj, Perselus. Csak azt kérem, hogy még egyszer bízz meg bennem!

Piton egy szkeptikus horkantással kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy beengedje Dumbledore-t, majd mindketten elindultak az alagsor felé. Harry már várt rájuk, és amikor az igazgató elfoglalta helyét a karosszékben, tisztán látszott, mennyire ideges.

- Harry, megkérhetlek, hogy megígérd, nem teszel fel egyetlen olyan kérdést sem, aminek köze van a Rendhez vagy a többiekhez kivéve, ha azok érintik a szóban forgó témát?

Harry, anélkül hogy félrenézett volna, bólintott.

- Remek. Teljes mértékben megbízom benned, fiam. Perselus, ha megkérhetlek, beadnád a bájitalt?

Piton átnyújtotta a fiolát és az igazgató tétovázás nélkül lenyelte azt. Tekintete hirtelen kifejezéstelenné vált, és a bájitalmester intett a fejével Harrynek.

A fiú egy másodpercig várt, majd összeszorította ajkait.

- Nem fog emlékezni semmire, igaz?

Perselus megrázta a fejét annak jeléül, hogy nem fog.

Harry mély levegőt vett és neki kezdett.

- Szórt rám valaha is Cruciatus átkot?

- Soha – felelte az igazgató nyugodtan és egykedvű hangon.

Harrynek úgy tűnt, súly távozik a mellkasáról. Megállhatott volna itt, tényleg, de…

- Megütött engem?

- Nem.

- Megpróbált visszaküldeni ezen a nyáron Dursleyékhez?

- Megpróbáltam volna, ha Perselus nem figyelmeztet, milyen szörnyen bántak veled ott. Azok után határozottan felhagytam az elképzeléssel.

Harry hosszan felsóhajtott. De most már elkezdte, és a kérdés ott kavargott az agyában.

- Miért hagyott Dursleyékkel először?

- Mert ők voltak a családod, és mert a védőfalak megvédtek téged.

- Tényleg nem tudta, hogy utáltak?

- Tudtam, hogy nem helyeslik az ottléted, de nem voltam tisztában a gyűlöletük mértékével.

Hát erről volt szó? – gondolta Harry. Egy hülye feltevés miatt az egész gyerekkorát visszavonhatatlanul elrontották… a semmiért?

- Okoztam valaha csalódást magának? – tette fel, mielőtt még megfogalmazhatta volna magában a kérdést.

- Nem, soha – érkezett a szilárd válasz.

Harry egy percre elnémult. Valószínűleg ezzel a kérdéssel kellett volna kezdenie, mert a mellkasán érzett súlyt kellemes melegség váltotta fel.

- Miért hagyott Pitonnal? – folytatta és kerülte a tanár tekintetét.

- Mert ő volt a legképzettebb arra, hogy megvédjen, és azt reméltem, hogy a kapcsolatotok profitálni fog belőle.

- Tényleg meg fogja engedni a tanár úrnak, hogy döntéseket hozzon velem kapcsolatban?

- Feltétlenül.

- Úgy… -_ Úgy gondol rám, mint egy fegyverre, vagy legbelül a legjobb érdekeim nézi?_ – akarta mondani. De már nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarta a választ. Mindenesetre nem itt és nem most.

Megrázta a fejét és Pitonhoz fordult.

- Van kérdése?

Piton egy pillanatra zavartnak tűnt, majd elgondolkozóan nézett az igazgatóra.

- Szándékodban áll, hogy szabadkezet adj Harryvel kapcsolatban, vagy gyakorolni tervezed jogaid, ha nem úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy te szeretnéd?

- Csak végső eszközként tenném, de nem haboznék, ha a helyzet úgy kívánná.

Piton egy pillanatig emésztette a választ, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Kimennél egy pillanatra, kérlek?

A fiú kérdőn nézett rá, de egy szó nélkül a felső szintre vezető lépcső felé indult.

Piton várt néhány pillanatot, majd arccal az igazgató felé fordult. Már csak egyetlen kérdésre maradt ideje, de azt szándékában állt jól kihasználni.

- Albus, támogatnál, ha jelentkeznék, hogy örökbe fogadjam Harry Pottert?

Beletelt egy másodpercbe, mire megérkezett a válasz.

- Igen.


	24. Árnyék és Fény

24. fejezet

Árnyék és fény

Harry az ágyán kinyújtózva figyelte, ahogy az árnyékok játszanak szobájának függönyén. Ez a nap igazán bizarr volt… bár, ha jobban belegondol, elvileg milyen egy normális nap?

Voldemort támad, Piton a halállal flörtöl, Dumbledore egy új katasztrófáról számol be, és ő maga ott áll mindezeknek a közepén és igyekszik megállni a helyét.

És mindezt huszonnégy óra leforgása alatt. Piton jelenleg a folyosó másik végén lévő szobájában aludt, és Harry csaknem biztos volt benne, hogy most éppen az igazak álmát alussza, már csak álomital miatt is, amit Dumbledore öntött a tanár csészéjébe.

A fiú meglepetésére Piton nem tiltakozott. Egy hosszú elgondolkodó pillantást vetett rá, amire ő egy mosollyal válaszolt, megerősítve, hogy neki a maga részéről szándékában áll non-stop átaludni a szünidőből megmaradt utolsó két napot.

Tényleg nem hitte volna, de váratlanul az a benyomása támadt, hogy Piton nem pihent volna le, ha nem bizonyosodik meg arról, hogy Harry biztonságban érzi magát.

Ami feltehetően így is volt. Még arra is sikerült rávennie magát, hogy vicsorítsa fogait, amikor Dumbledore felajánlotta, hogy őrködik, amíg ők pihennek.

Rendben, hinni akarta, hogy az igazgató tényleg nem akart neki ártani, de elaludni ott a szobájában, Piton elérhetési távolságán kívül, úgy, hogy Dumbledore csak pár méterre tőle, a nappaliban olvas?

Ki van zárva. Nem, azok után, ami történt. Biztos, hogy csak illúzió volt, de egy nagyon valósághű és fájdalmas. Még nem állt készen.

Mégis sikerült jó képet vágnia hozzá, elég jót, hogy meggyőzze Pitont, hogy az egyetlen korttyal lenyelje a bájitalt. A férfi azzal az ígérettel zárkózott a szobájába, hogy a legkisebb gond esetén is felébresztik. És ha a hosszú, nyomatékos pillantás, amit kapott, bármiféle jelzésnek számított, akkor a bájitalmester egy több mint valószínűsíthető Potter-válságra gondolt, semmint egy Halálfaló támadásra.

De nem, határozottan nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton őmiatta maradjon fenn. Merlinre, elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetni a tanárra, hogy rájöjjön, a férfi ereje vésztartalékainak utolsó cseppjeit használja, nem csak fizikailag, de szellemileg is. Azok a szeme alatti karikák…

Harry érezte, hogy a bűntudat átcsap fölötte. Egyedül ő volt a felelős azokért… és nem csak, mert Piton megpróbálta megmenteni őt; Harry kiszívta az erőt a férfiből, szándékosan, aggályoskodás nélkül, anélkül, hogy rászánta volna a megfelelő időt szánt, és rákérdezzen, mit is művel.

És mindezek ellenére Piton úgy próbálta megmenteni Harryt, hogy magát áldozta fel. Az erejét és a mágiáját… azt a két dolgot, ami a valószínűleg pont olyan értékes a tanárnak, mint a saját élete.

Harry érezte, hogy összeszorul a szíve, ám ez a legkevésbé sem volt olyan kellemetlen, mint amire számított. Egy kis bűntudat, igen, de különösen… egy tagadhatatlan és kellemes melegség, amitől a hőség ellenére legszívesebben összegömbölyödött volna a takaró alatt.

Jól érezte magát. Kellemesen. Ez teljesen abszurd volt, emberek haltak meg és… ó. Dursleyék.

Hirtelen idegességtől vezérelve az ablakhoz ment, hogy kinézzen a parkra. Vajon abba tudja hagyni, hogy azt képzeli, őket is látja az utcán, valahol, talán egy mugli áruházban? Vagy tévénézés közben…

Az elhelyezés jónak látszott, de az arcok homályosak voltak. Bár csak néhány nappal ezelőtt látta őket, mégis úgy érezte, évek teltek el azóta. Elfelejtette őket? Vajon lehetséges? Még csak fényképe sem volt róluk… Egyébként is, minek akart volna egyet?

Vernon egy szemét disznó volt, igen, aki élvezte Harryt a helyére tenni, vagy az, akit kipécézett magának. Ami Petuniát illeti, a nő valószínűleg eladta Voldemortnak, és közömbös volt a sorsát illetőleg, amikor Vernon belekötött.

És Dudley… ó, nos, Dudley az Dudley volt.

Ám nem őket semmiről nem kérdezték, arról határozottan nem, hogy akarják-e Harryt az életükbe, és most halottak voltak. Miatta. Még arra sem tudta rávenni magát, hogy szomorú legyen, nem igazán, és nem úgy, ahogy lennie kéne.

Vajon tényleg borzasztó, hogy megkönnyebbülést érzett?

Nincs több gardrób. Nincs több Privet Drive. Nincs szíjjal verés vagy szidások, vagy undorodó pillantások… legalábbis nem tőlük. A családjától. Az egyetlentől, amije volt, Weasleyéket leszámítva. Ők természetesen ott voltak neki, és úgy érezte, ők jóval inkább elfogadták, mint Dursleyék valaha is.

De Weasleyék egy teljes családot alkottak, ami az évek folyamán és az újabb születések számával gyarapodott és alakult egységgé és minden szeretet ellenére, amit felé mutathatnának, Harrynek legfeljebb csak egyfajta örökbefogadott unokatestvér szerepe jutna egy olyan családban, ami már így is túlzsúfolt.

Talán egy nap, elkezdheti a sajátját… de most az elképzelés különösen ijesztőnek és távolinak tűnt. Merlinre még a saját védelméről sem tud gondoskodni!

Odakinn a szél a fákkal játszadozott, és Harry hirtelenjében macskává akart változni, és felmászni a legmagasabb faágra, fel az égig, a nap felé.

Harry megrázkódott. Amit igazán akart, hogy a pincében maradjon, távol a fénytől, ott, ahol semmi nem történhet vele… legalábbis semmi rossz.

Annyira fáradt volt… szíves örömest lett volna Piton helyében, és békésen horkolt volna az ágyában.

Hmm, vajon tényleg lehetséges, hogy Piton horkolt? Ez az elképzelés furcsán bizarrnak tűnt, de egy olyan orral, mint az övé… ó, rendben, ez valószínűleg egy kicsit tiszteletlenség volt a részéről.

Bárhogy is, horkolás ide vagy oda, Pitonnal az oldalán nagy valószínűséggel elaludna. Valószínűleg gyerekes, de az elképzelés, hogy a professzor nem volt ott, hogy megnyugtassa, ha rémálma lenne, nyugtalanná tette.

Nem arról van szó, mintha Piton minden alkalommal rohanva jött, amikor rosszat álmodott, de Harrynek mindig volt egy olyan benyomása, hogy érez egy védelmező és gondoskodó jelenlétet, amit mostanában kezdett összekapcsolni a férfivel.

És mindazokon, amiken túlesett… még nem volt bátorsága, hogy szembenézzen egy nyugtalan, álmatlan éjszakával. Persze szüksége volt alvásra, és Pitonnak is, de majdnem biztosra vette, hogy a bájitalmester nem haragudna rá, ha… hmmm. Talán mégis – gondolta újra. Kockázatot vállal, de majd szembe néz a következményekkel, miután kipihente magát és elég tiszta lesz az agya, hogy mentséget keressen.

Hangtalanul kinyitotta szobája ajtaját. Látóhatáron belül sehol senki… Dumbledore bizonyára a nappaliban őrködik, a folyosó végén. Harry halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót és egy pillanattal később egy fekete macska szelte át a folyosót és ugrott izgatottan a szemközti ajtó kilincsére. Fejével nekiment és benyomta az ajtót annyira, hogy besurranhasson a szobába. A súlyát használva belökte maga után.

Az ajtó egy halk kattanással becsukódott. Visszatartotta a lélegzetét és a legkisebb hangra is fülelt. Semmi nem mozdult. A bájital, amit Piton megivott nyilvánvalóan működött. Harry egész biztos volt benne, hogy normális esetben a kém – pálcával a kézben – már abban a minutumban felugrott volna, amint átlépte a küszöböt.

Várt egy pillanatot, míg szeme megszokta a sötétséget, majd óvatosan előre kúszott. Nem, Piton nem horkolt… Nem is hálósapkában aludt vagy egy brokát hálóingben; semmi olyasmit nem látott, ami engedte volna zsarolni a Roxfortban a tanárt. Voltaképpen a professzor látványa inkább ijesztő volt. Világos, mindenki arra számít, hogy Piton még álmában is hatást keltő.

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, vajon a bájital hatott túl gyorsan, vagy hogy Pitonnak szokása teljesen felöltözve aludni. Bárhogy is, a férfi teljesen kiterült, még mindig azt a ruhát viselte, amiben volt, amikor feljött a szobájába, talárja szétterült az ágyon, keze még mindig a pálcáját szorította. Még arra sem vesződött, hogy a csizmáját levegye – döbbent rá Harry.

Arca sápadt és mozdulatlan volt, testtartása merev… a macska érezte, szíve kihagy egy ütemet. Meghalt? Mi van, ha a kimerültség végül a bájitalmester fölé kerekedett? Mi van, ha Dumbledore bájitala megmérgezte őt?

Egyetlen ugrással az ágyon termett és lopva a tanárhoz mászott, orrával szinte megérintve a férfi arcát. Várt egy percet, izmai megfeszültek… mielőtt egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal ellazult; Piton lélegzett, és bár semmi olyan jelentős, mint a horkolás – amit remélt - nem történt, mellkasa – kilégzéstől belégzésig - ritmikusan emelkedett és lassan süllyedt.

Shadow megnyugodva leült, hogy körülnézzen. Tehát így nézett ki a szörnyűséges bájitalmester nyugvóhelye? De elég volt gyors körülpillantás a csalódáshoz. A laborral ellentétben, amit polcokkal, könyvekkel és különféle hozzávalókkal zsúfoltak tele, Piton szobája szinte üresen állt, csaknem kolostor jellegűt idézve. Egy egyszerű, baldachinos függöny nélküli ágy – ágy az ajtóval szemközt - egy éjjeli szekrény, amin két könyv hevert, egy szekrény, a sarokban egy komód… és sehol egy ablak.

Meglehetősen vészjósló – gondolta Harry… Oldalt egy másik ajtó, ami biztosan a fürdőszobába vezet, de az egyedüli fényforrás a folyosóra nyíló ajtó alól érkezett.

Vajon Piton ennyire szerette a zárt helyeket? Semmilyen díszítést nem látott a szoba falain, ami egyáltalán nem lepte meg, tekintettel a Kúria többi részére. Úgy tűnt, a tanár nem egy házias ember.

Harry valószínűleg kicsit tovább elmerengett volna e felfedezés burkolt célzásán, de Shadow maga úgy találta, a legkevésbé sem érdekli. Ismét megtalálta a Fekete Emberét, biztonságban van és épségben, és a kúria dekorációja egyáltalán nem érdekes. Ő volt ott, és a gyöngédség hullámai, amit túláradtak rajta, amikor mancsát a férfi vállára tette, egyetlen kérdést vagy tiltakozást nem vetett fel öntudata mélyén.

A Fekete Ember hozzátartozott, ahogy Shadow is hozzátartozott a varázslóhoz. Ennél mi sem egyszerűbb. Nem hagyja, hogy bárki kis bántsa az emberét, és tudta, a férfi ugyanúgy megvédené őt.

Mi mást kéne még tudnia?

Talán, hogy mikor lesz a legközelebbi étkezés ideje…

A macska a varázsló vállához gömbölyödött és egy halk dorombolás tört fel a torkából.

***

Nem az éhség ébresztette Shadowt, hanem a Fekete Ember szívritmusának megváltozása. Érezte, amint a férfi mélyet lélegzik, izmai váratlanul visszaveszik az uralmat a teste felett és egy pillanattal később a varázsló pálcával a kézben felült.

Shadow elhúzódott, az ágy szélére ült, majd széleset ásított.

Tényleg jót aludt; eltűnődött, vajon hány óra lehet most, mert ablakok nélkül nehéz megállapítani…

Tekintete találkozott a Fekete Emberével, és az ásítás a torkában ragadt.

Hmmm, úgy tűnik, hogy a varázsló nem értékelte a behatolását. A sötét tekintet, amit a macska felé küldött, ingerültséggel és fenyegetéssel fűszerezett volt.

- Feltételezem, abban reménykedni, hogy megtartsam a magánélet minimumát a saját házamban, túl nagy kérés lenne?

Shadow meglapult a matracon, szíve sebesen vert.

- Ennyi elég, Potter, kifelé. Most!

A macska nem moccant, kitágult pupillákkal meredt a férfire.

Piton egy szemvillanásnyi idő alatt felpattant, és egy haragos 'sicc'-el szélesre tárta az ajtót.

- Tűnés!

A macska késlekedés nélkül leugrott az ágyról, kirohant a folyosóra, és még annyit sem mondott, hogy _utólagos szíves engedelmével_.

Piton mogorva sóhajjal becsapta az ajtót. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy a kölyök bejött a szobájába. Merlinre, arra kényszerül, hogy zárja a szobáját? Sosem kellett volna beleegyeznie abba a bájitalba; bármi történhetett volna! Mi jó van abban, hogy lemondott az ablakról, ha ajtaja szélesre tárva maradt? Nyilvánvaló, hogy a belépést általában korlátozták a védelmi bűbájok, de tényleg annyira kimerült, hogy előző éjjel nem gondolt rájuk.

És állítólag Dumbledore őrt állt. Merlinre, remélte, az igazgató nem hagyta el őrhelyét az éjjel; vajon ezért jött Harry hozzá?

Amikor gondolatban idáig jutott, úgy vélte, pont az ellenkezője történt… Felsóhajtott. Megnyertek egy csatát Voldemort ellen, ahogy a fiú gyógyulásáért is, de még nem nyerték meg a háborút.

Legalább ez az éjszakai pihenés jó szolgálatot tett neki; még mindig érezte a fájdalmat a hátizmaiban, és varázsereje is gyengének látszott, de képesnek érezte magát, hogy jól szerepeljen.

És komolyan el kell beszélgetnie Harryvel a territóriuma határairól. Fejét csóválva nyitotta ki a fürdőszoba ajtaját. A fiú legalább a samponja márkáját nem ellenőrizte. Legalábbis remélte, hogy így volt.

***

Amikor Piton a nappaliba lépett, enyhe deja vu érzés fogta el az őt fogadó jelenet láttán. Dumbledore viselkedése enyhén megbántottnak tűnt, miközben megpróbálta kicsalni a fekete macskát az egyik fotel alól, ami alatt a macska menedékként felverte a tanyáját és látszólag a legkisebb szándékában sem állt azt elhagyni.

- Perselus, örülök, hogy felébredtél! Úgy látszik, Harrynek némi nehézségei támadtak ma reggel az átváltozással. Te jól aludtál?

- Ahogy általában egy bájital segítségével – válaszolta Piton szárazon. – Potter, gyere ki onnan, mielőtt teljesen nevetségessé nem teszed magad! Már így is elég jól sikerült elérned azt a normál viszonyokhoz képest.

A macska megbillentette az egyik fülét, de egyébként nem mozdult.

- Potter, tisztában vagy vele, hogy egy szék alatt rejtőzködsz, igaz?

A macska totális reakcióhiánya felkeltette Piton aggodalmát.

- Harry, gyere ki – mondta ismét, ezúttal jóval nyugodtabban, ami látszólag még idegesebbé tette a macskát.

- Hmmm. Gondolom, megpróbáltad megetetni? – kérdezte az igazgatót. A férfi egy bűnbánó mosollyal átnyújtott neki egy tálka halat.

Piton felnyögött, miközben eltűntette a mennyiség felét, mielőtt a tálat a lábához tette. Egy másodperccel később a macska óvatosan kúszott felé. Egy utolsó tétovázással rávetette magát a tálkára, és többé már nem érdekelte, hogy két varázsló nézi ezt.

Piton összeráncolta a homlokát. Ez annyira tipikusan Shadow-szerű volt, másrészről Harry leghalványabb nyomát sem fedezte fel a macskában, amióta Piton felébredt.

Ez tényleg nem vallott rá…

- Történt valami tegnap éjjel? – kérdezte az igazgatót.

- Abszolút semmi. Minden nyugodt volt. Egész éjjel itt maradtam, és Harry alig negyedórája csatlakozott hozzám a jelenlegi formájában. Nem látszott boldognak, amikor meglátott – fejezte be.

- Harry múlt éjjel elhagyta a szobáját.

- Ó, valóban? – kérdezte Dumbledore ártatlanul, de hangjában mosoly bujkált.

- Hallottad őt, nem? – Piton felmordult. – És persze, hagytad.

- Nekem úgy tűnt, hogy Shadow… jelenléte nem fog zavarni – felelte Dumbledore.

Piton elfintorodott, amikor meghallotta a nevet. Milyen jogon…

- Perselus, ne vedd rossz néven – folytatta az igazgató békéltető hangon. – Nekem úgy tűnt, Harry nem tudott elaludni. Megértem, hogy bosszant a tolakodása, de vedd figyelembe, mi is történt: ez egy gyerek cselekedete volt, aki nem érezte magát biztonságban egyedül a szobájában azok után, amiken keresztül ment. Majd elmúlik, mihelyst újra talpra áll, ebben biztos vagyok.

_És amint te elmész_ – gondolta Piton.

Dumbledore vajon nem mérte fel helyesen a probléma nagyságát? Nem tudta, de ez egyszer Piton a legcsekélyebb vágyat sem érezte, hogy lássa az igazgatót beleavatkozni. Beszámolni egy problémáról, várni Dumbledore javaslatára a megoldást illetően, és szóról szóra betartani a parancsot – Piton nagyon jól tudta, hogy kell azt csinálni. Végrehajtani a küldetését, nem túlzottan aggódni a részletek miatt, eljátszani a szerepet, anélkül, hogy kérdéseket tenne fel az igazgató indítékairól… és miért ne?

Ismerte a háborúban betöltött szerepét, és ő csak egy gyalog volt, nem egy kulcsfigura, még csak nem is egy jobb világért harcoló lovag, csillogó fegyverzetben. Legfeljebb minden idők leghűségesebb zsoldosa.

De Harry? Az más lapra tartozott. Ezúttal az ő csatája volt, és senki nem fogja elvenni tőle… igazából nem is tudja.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort ilyen hamar megkísérli megtámadni a Kúriát. Bár köszönöm, hogy felügyeltél – mondta egy fejbólintással az idős varázslónak.

Dumbledore – megértve a célzást – felvette talárját, és még egyszer rápillantott a macskára.

- Szükséged lesz bájitalokra? Poppy múlt éjjel küldött egy csomagnyit; a laboratóriumod asztalára tettem.

- Semmi olyasmire, amit magam nem tudok elkészíteni. Majd kapcsolatba lépek veled, ha szükségét látom.

Dumbledore bólintott, és Pitonnal az oldalán a pince felé indult.

- Tájékoztatsz majd, Perselus?

Ez jóval inkább utasítás volt, semmint kérdés, döntötte el a bájitalmester, de épp csak hogy bosszantotta. Albus megértette.

- Kétlem, hogy sok mondanivaló lesz. Harrynek pihennie kell és visszanyerni az erejét, és pontosan ezt is fogja tenni. Bőven kiérdemelte.

- Hogyne, minden bizonnyal… és ha megengeded, fiam, ez esetben nem ő az egyetlen – jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

Piton egy pillanatig kísértést érzett, hogy élesen visszavágjon, de az igazgató szemében feltűnő apró, vidám csillogás visszatartotta tőle.

- Folyamatosan tájékoztatni foglak, hogy mennek a dolgok – mondta végül, amikor elértek a kandalló elé. – Mindenesetre tudasd, ha Voldemort híreszteléseket terjeszt róla. Nem mintha képes lennék túl sokat tenni ellene…

- Pihenj, Perselus – válaszolta erélyesen az igazgató és kezét a tanár karjára tette. – Már végrehajtottad a küldetésed, méghozzá remekül. Ki sem tudom fejezni, mennyire hálás vagyok a tetteidért; Nélküled Harry valószínűleg már rég halott lenne… ahogy vele haltak volna a reményeink is.

Piton nem tudott visszatartani egy undorodó horkantást. Az ő reményeik, igen… Sokkal jobban örült volna, ha az igazgató jóval kevésbé a reményt, és sokkal inkább a tinédzsert látná Harryben. De hát Dumbledore-ról volt szó. Az egyetlen varázslóról, aki képes igazán ellenállni Voldemortnak, az egyetlen, akiben megvan a kurázsi, hogy a vezesse a háborút. Mire is számíthatna?

Albus mérhetetlenül rajongott Harryért, valószínűleg jobban, mint ahogy azt maga az igazgató szerette volna. De a tény semmit sem változtatott a háborúval kapcsolatban, sem a fiú sorsát illetően.

És azt, még Pitonnak is el kellett ismerni.

- Gondoskodni fogok róla – mondta végül.

- Ebben nem kételkedem – értett egyet Dumbledore. - Ebben az esetben, két nap múlva találkozunk.

- Talán – felelte Piton elgondolkodva. – Valószínűleg.

Az igazgató fejének utolsó biccentésével és egy megértő mosollyal eltűnt a hopp-por keltette lángokban.

Piton elhessegette a bosszúságot, ami manapság olyan gyakran gyötörte, amikor az igazgató társaságában volt, és gondolatait Harryre fókuszálta. Ki kell derítenie az igazságot, de erősen gyanította, hogy egy új probléma tűnt fel a horizonton. És ha már a macskáról beszélünk…

Megfordult és meglepetten vette észre, hogy az állat bizonytalanul álldogál a laboratórium ajtajában.

- Gyere be.

A macska boldog trappolással indult felé, bár tekintetében látszott egy kis bizonytalanság.

- Harry? – kérdezte, amikor a macska leült előtte. – Ha érted, amit mondok, szeretném, ha visszavennéd az emberi alakod.

Eltelt néhány hosszú pillanat; a macska és a varázsló egymást fürkészték, ám nem történt semmi. Piton megeresztett egy hosszú, bosszús sóhajt.

- Harry? Hallasz engem?

A macska kérdően megbillentette a füleit, de szemei mindössze értetlenséget sugároztak vissza.

_- Animagus revelio!_

Egy pillanattal később egy összezavarodott tizenéves kamasz állt előtte, aki épp az egyensúlyát igyekezett visszanyerni. Harry – láthatóan nyugtalanul – körülnézett a helyiségben, majd figyelmét Piton felé fordította.

- Öhm… Dumbledore elment? – kérdezte.

- Dumbledore professzor. És igen, visszament Roxfortba.

- Ó. Remek.

Harry kezdte magát rosszul érezni Piton mérlegelő tekintete alatt. Az nyilvánvalóan segíthetett volna neki, ha vissza tudna emlékezni, hogy is került ide… macska alakjában – úgy tűnt -, de már ebben sem volt teljesen biztos.

- Szabad megtudnom, miért nem válaszoltál nekem egy perccel ezelőtt? – kérdezte Piton.

Harry hiábavalóan igyekezett törni a fejét, képtelen volt visszaemlékezni, hogy a tanár beszélt volna hozzá azóta, hogy… azóta…

- Sajnálom. Akart valamit? – kérdezte végül.

- Igen, megtudni, hogy mi a baj, Harry. Van valami gondod az átváltozásaiddal?

- Elnézést? – kérdezte döbbenten a fiú. - Milyen átváltozásokkal? – Ó, akkor megzavartam? – kérdezte hirtelen ráeszméléssel, mikor felötlött benne utolsó emléke. Éppen alkonyodott, mikor kislisszolt a szobájából… hány óra lehet most? Mindenesetre fényes nappal van.

- Az egy későbbi vita tárgya, de valóban, aligha értékelem, ha behatolnak a lakosztályomba. Ám ezúttal úgy vélem, meg tudom érteni. De most nem erről van szó. Mi az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszel?

- Hmm… azzal az elképzeléssel, hogy magához megyek, elhagytam a szobám – gyónta Harry, és érezte, hogy vér tolul az arcába. Tényleg fel kell nőnie… mégis, mit gondolt?

- És az után? – kérdezte Piton közömbösen a fiú zavarára.

- Alakot váltottam, de a többi meglehetősen homályos. Azt hiszem, én, öhm, feljutottam az ágyára. Tényleg nagyon sajnálom, tanár úr, nem tudtam aludni, és féltem, hogy… nos…

- Az nem fontos – szakította félbe Piton bosszúsan. – Koncentrálj. Mire emlékszel onnantól, hogy felvetted a macska alakod?

- Voltaképpen nem sokra – válaszolt Harry. – Ismét találkoztam magával. Később láttam Dumbledore-t… Dumbledore professzort, és követtem magát ide. Ez egy kissé zavaros – kért bocsánatot a fejét rázva.

- Valóban – jegyezte meg Piton. – Ez normális? Nekem egészen mostanáig úgy tűnt, tökéletesen tisztában vagy mindennel, akármelyik alakod is veszed fel.

- Hmm – értett egyet Harry elgondolkozóan.

Őszintén szólva, az a néhány emlék, amit legutóbb Shadowként átélt, több mint zavaros volt. Mintha ismét elfelejtette volna, hogy igazából nem is macska, és hogy Shadow másképp látja a dolgokat, sokkal személyesebben. Az a néhány benyomás, amit sikerült visszaszerezni az intenzív biztonságérzetről, a valahova tartozásról, a mélységes ragaszkodásról szóltak… és a nyugtalanság totális hiányáról.

Oltárian jó érzés volt. És most ismét a valódi alakjában, már nem is emlékezett, hogy is történhetett meg egy ilyen csoda.

- Harry? – nógatta Piton.

A fiú hezitált; a tanár szemöldökránca és a tekintetében megjelenő aggodalom miatt vonakodott.

- Nos, korábban nem volt ilyen gondom; a Grimmauld tér óta már nem. Ezúttal úgy tűnik, elfelejtettem, hogy Shadown kívül bárki más is lehetnék…

- Harry a nevetséges név ellenére, amit én adtam neked-

- Az nem nevetséges! – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Nem számít – közölte Piton bosszankodva. – A név ellenére te egy és ugyanaz a személy vagy, akármelyik alakodat öltöd is fel. Semmi okod nincs rá, hogy szétválaszd őket.

- Tudom – felelte Harry eltűnődve -, de ezt kezdetben még nem tudtam, amikor először jöttem ide. És a dolgok alakulásával, és hogy időközben annyi minden történt, már nem emlékszem a többire. Tudja, az mindent megváltoztatott. Amikor felveszem a macskaformám, másképp élek meg dolgokat, szóval nem meglepő, hogy másképp is érzek. És… jól – fújta ki hallhatóan a levegőt.

- Jól? – ösztökélte tovább Piton.

- Mindenesetre jobban – sóhajtott Harry. - Múlt éjjel nem gondoltam többé mindenre, ami történt, és ami még jöhet; csak az számított, ami ott és akkor volt. _Amire_ legalábbis én emlékszem. És az kellemes volt, tényleg, és pihentető.

- Múlt éjjel nem tudtál elaludni? – kérdezte a tanár.

- Nem. Túl sok minden járt a fejemben.

- Bevehettél volna egy bájitalt. Amiket a szobádban hagytam, épek maradtak.

- Dumbledore-ral a közelben? Nem, nem gondolom – felelte Harry. Majd megbánta szavait, és hozzátette. – Nézze, tudom, hogy az nem volt igaz, hogy ő tényleg nem tette meg azokat velem. De most még túl… új, túl valóságos. Nehéz figyelembe venni mindazokat a dolgokat, amikor még mindig mindenhol fáj.

Piton – enyhén bűntudatosnak tűnve – az asztalhoz lépett, és kinyitotta a tarisznyát, amit Poppy küldött nekik.

- Semmi szükség rá, hogy némán szenvedj, Harry. Azért vannak a bájitalok. Idd meg! – mondta és átnyújtott néhány fiolát.

A fiú átvette a főzeteket és szó nélkül lenyelte azokat, miközben Piton is magához vett párat. Nem érezte magát olyan rosszul, tényleg nem; volt már rosszabbul is. A helyzet zavarta sokkal jobban az izmaiban érzett, kiterjedt fájdalomnál.

- Harry, teljesen normális, ha gondjaid vannak azzal, hogy tisztán tartsd a gondolataid azok után, amik mostanában történtek – jegyezte meg Piton, mintha olvasna az elméjében. – Én biztosan nem foglak megszidni, hogy megfelelően reagáltál egy bájitalra, amit magam terveztem és készítettem. Időbe fog telni, amíg képes leszel felállítani néhány perspektívát mindarról, aminek én tökéletesen tudatában vagyok. Van időd. Az egyetlen dolog, amivel most foglalkoznod kell, hogy a lehető legjobban érezd magad, mind szellemileg, mind az átváltozásaid során, valamint az erőddel kapcsolatban. A többi most nem igazán fontos.

- De Voldemort… - kezdte Harry.

- Ő most neked köszönhetően kikerült a képből. Elismerem az igazad, de ettől még komoly haladékot kaptál. Nem állítom, hogy túljutottál a veszélyen, vagy semmi más nem történhet, de az esélyek jelenleg korlátozottak, és azt kérem, hagyd rám ezt a felelősséget. Mit gondolsz, meg tudod tenni?

A fiú megrökönyödött pillantást vetett rá.

- Megvédeni engem? Azt hiszem, már megtette… és még néhány mást is.

- Amit tettem, az egy dolog. Amit tudni szeretnék, hogy megbízol-e bennem, hogy biztonságban tudlak tartani? – kérdezte a bájitalmester nyugodtan.

- Számomra világosnak tűnik – vágott vissza a fiú. Amikor Piton továbbra is csak nézett rá, egy pillanatra gondolkozóba esett. A tanárnak esetleg mégis igaza van. Talán nem bízott benne teljesen. – Nézze… nem arról van szó. – Felsóhajtott. – Bízom magában, rendben? Tényleg. – Számos alkalommal sikerült megmentenie, megvédett, és amit tegnap csinált, az… sosem tett értem ilyen dolgot senki sem. Mármint nyilvánvalóan az anyámon kívül, de… pont ez a gond, tudja? Nem szoktam hozzá. Azok az emberek, akikkel felnőttem, nem igazán törődtek a biztonságommal.

Érezte, hogy egy újabb hullám keserűség száguld át rajta. Nem volt joga rosszat mondani Dursleyékről most, hogy már meghaltak.

- És azok, akik védeni akartak, halottak. Az anyám, az apám, Sirius. Szóval, úgy vélem mindezt figyelembe véve, jobb szeretek magamról gondoskodni – mondta a vállát vonogatva.

- Érthető – értett egyet Piton.

- De bízom magában – tette hozzá Harry. - Ez teljesen világos. Shadow nem is engedné, hogy másképp gondoljam – fűzte hozzá mosolyodva.

Ám Piton összevonta a szemöldökét Harry közlése hallatán.

- Harry ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy ne különítsd szét a két formád jobban, mint ahogy már megtetted. Megértem, hogy úgy érzed, szükséges ezt tenned, ám ez csak szökés lenne és gyengeség. Érted?

- Én nem vagyok gyáva! – kiáltotta Harry. – Nem próbáltam ezt tenni, egyszerűen csak megtörtént! És inkább jó dolognak mondanám, különben sosem jöttem volna ide, mert ha jól emlékszem…

Elnémult, és kerülte a tanár tekintetét. Mióta félt, hogy megbántja Pitont? És mióta szégyellte beismerni, hogy utálta őt? Nem mintha ő lenne a felelős az egymás iránti ellenszenvükért ezen a nyáron…

- Távol áll tőlem, hogy gyávának tartsalak – felelte Piton nyugodtan. – Tökéletesen megértem, hogy nincs közvetlen uralmad az Animágus alakod felett, és ahogy átéled azt; megjegyzésem mindössze figyelmeztetés volt. Meg tudlak védeni a Halálfalóktól, de önmagadtól nem.

Harry kínosan bólintott. A tanárnak igaza volt, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy most a szemébe nézzen.

- Mellesleg elnézésed kérem, hogy nem voltam ott neked múlt éjjel – folytatta Piton, olyan hangon, amiben Harry felismerte, a férfi „Shadow" hangját. – Gyanítom, nem érezted magad kényelmesen az igazgató és az általam meghozott intézkedésektől, de túlságosan kimerült voltam ahhoz, hogy ésszerűen garantálni tudjam a Kúria biztonságát. Az, hogy bevettem azt a bájitalt, utólag tévedésnek tűnik, és sajnálom.

Harry ezúttal nem tudta elkerülni a professzor tekintetét. Piton bocsánatot kér? Tőle?

- Nem kell – mondta a fejét rázva. – Nincs mentségem arra, hogy a szobájába mentem, tanár úr. Én kérek bocsánatot. Aggódtam, hogy elaludjak azok után, amik mostanában történtek, és… úgy vélem, most már meg van a bizonyítéka, hogy bízom magában. Tudtam, hogy biztonságban érzem magam, ha a közelében vagyok.

Úgy gondolta, látott egy apró, elégedett csillanást Piton szemében, amikor kimondta az utolsó mondatot.

- Rendben, úgy látszik, mindketten sajnáljuk. Felteszem, ez csaknem jó módja annak, hogy új lappal kezdjünk - mondta a tanár enyhén elmosolyodva.

Igen - gondolta Harry kesernyésen – csaknem. Szinte könnyű lett volna elrejtőzni Piton karjaiban és könyörögni, hogy ne menjen, amikor fáradt volt és kétségbeesett. Ám most a pincében voltak, és arról beszéltek, hogy használja ki az idejét, és bocsánatot kértek… most minden jóval nehezebbnek látszott.

De az persze nem is Shadow véleménye volt… és Shadow sosem volt távolabb. A bájitalmesterre mosolygott.

- Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Piton.

Harry már épp válaszolni készült, mikor a hasa megszólalt helyette.

- Úgy tűnik, igen – mondta enyhén zavart nevetéssel. – Akarja, hogy összeüssek valamit?

- Ketten jóval gyorsabban végzünk – felelte Piton, miközben a folyosó felé fordult. – Úgy hiszem, mindketten kiérdemeltük a varázsvilág történelmének legnagyobb ebédjét… és az azt követő sziesztát.

- Még mindig fáradt? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul, miközben összevonta szemöldökét.

- Semmi rendkívüli – válaszolt a tanár nyugodtan. – De felteszem, nem volt esélyed ma reggel a tükörbe nézni, igaz?

- Tükörbe? – kérdezte a fiú. – Olyan rosszul nézek ki?

- Szintén semmi rendkívüli.

- Ó, kösz – fintorgott a kamasz.

Valóban hinni akart Pitonnak. A pihentetően eltöltött éjszaka ellenére még mindig érezte a sajgást és a kimerültséget. És amennyiben Harry így érzett az elnyelt energia és erő után, az biztos, hogy a tanár elhasználtnak érzi magát.

De ez megváltozik – döntött Harry. Mostantól meggyőződik, hogy Piton a lehető leggyorsabban felépül, és azzal kezdi, hogy a saját kezével készít egy remek ebédet!

Harry éhesen és türelmetlenül csapott le a baconra, és hasa várakozóan megkordult, amikor a serpenyőbe tette.

Visszafogta magát, nehogy Shadowhoz hasonlóan megnyalja a száját, majd felemelte a pálcáját és összpontosított.

- _Victus Coccere_!

Mielőtt lett volna ideje reagálni, egy fenyegető sistergés kíséretében fekete füstköd szállt fel a serpenyőből, ami betöltötte a szobát. Harry köhécselve dobta el magától az eszközt, és kezét a mellkasához kapta.

- Auuu! – kiáltott.

Abban a pillanatban már hallotta is, hogy Piton _Aguamentit_ szór, és a fanyar füst oszlani kezdett.

- Megégetted magad? – kérdezte a varázsló.

- Igen! Én ezt nem értem! Pont azt a varázsigét mondtam, amit tanított – mondta Harry bosszúsan a padlón heverő serpenyőre nézve. Annak alja úgy nézett, mintha savba mártották volna, összepöndörödött, és szinte szét volt marva.

- A varázsige ugyanaz, de az erőd megváltozott – magyarázta Piton. - Figyelmeztetnem kellett volna. Valószínűleg időbe fog telni, mire úrrá leszel rajta.

- Időközben a bacon tönkrement, a serpenyőről már nem is beszélve – mondta Harry lehajolva, hogy ellenőrizze. – Ez meglehetősen ijesztő. Ez csak egy egyszerű főzéshez használt varázslat volt; mi történt volna, ha valami sokkal erőteljesebbel próbálkozok?

- Pont ezért kezdünk dolgozni az erődön az étkezést követően – felelte Piton.

- És pihenés után – tette hozzá a fiú.

- Még mindig megdöbbent a prioritások értelmezése, Potter – közölte Piton, miközben átnyújtott neki egy tégely balzsamot az égésekre.

- Ne hívjon így! – mondta Harry grimaszolva. – Megmentette az életem. Legalább a keresztnevemen hívhatna, még akkor is, amikor bosszantom.

- Ha ez egy írott roxforti szabály lenne, már első évedtől a keresztneveden kellett volna hívnom – közölte Piton fesztelenül.

Harry még jobban összeszorította az állkapcsát, miközben a kezére tette a kenőcsöt.

- Maga is jól tudja, hogy értettem. Amit tegnap tett… az más volt.

- Ami úgy tűnik, felzaklat téged – állapította meg a tanár.

- Igen. Nem tudom. Nem csak arról van szó, hogy megmentette az életem. Maga ugyanazt tette, mint az anyám… és meghalhatott volna.

Piton keresztbe tett kézzel egy hosszú pillanatig nézte.

- Nem áll szándékomban most elveszíteni téged – mondta végül.

- Engem? – kérdezte Harry ridegen. – Vagy a háborút?

A kérdést, amit látszólag olyan nehéz volt feltenni Dumbledore-nak, most magától kicsúszott a bájitalmester száján.

- Nem pusztán a háborúról van szó, Harry, hanem ezrek sorsáról. A szabadságról és más értékekről, amiért érdemes harcolni.

Piton látta, hogy a fiú válla megrogyik.

- De néha – folytatta szelíden – egyesek nem tehetnek róla, de elgondolkoznak, hogy egyetlen személy sorsa jóval fontosabb, mint a másik több ezeré. Az a tegnapi varázslat semmilyen hatást nem fejtett volna ki, ha akkor, a háborúban betöltött szerepedre gondolok.

Tudta, hogy a fiú nem akart macskává változni, de látta, hogy egész testtartása megváltozik, addig a pontig, amíg szinte alig felismerhetővé válik. Létezik, hogy egy egyszerű frázis ekkora hatást érjen el?

Az érzelem, ami átsuhant a fiú arcán tisztán látható volt: hála, megkönnyebbülés, boldogság, és valami, amit Pitonnak nehezére esett megfogalmazni. Harry úgy hunyorított, ahogy Shadow tette, és egy pillanattal később végül egy fekete macska bámult rá, akinek tekintetében a teljes bizalom és béke látszott.

Ugyanaz a szempár, mégis mennyire más kifejezés. Sokkal, sokkal másabb…

- Harry?

A macska bosszankodva nyújtotta előre a fejét.

Piton a fejét csóválta. Vajon mit kéne tennie ebbe a helyzetben? Akárhogy is dönt, nem tévedhet. Ha a dolgok mélyére akart nézni, foglalkoznia kell ezzel az egyszerű problémával, és ami az egészben a legnehezebb, anélkül, hogy megbántaná Harryt.

_- Animagus revelio!_

A fiú egy pillanatra megingott, mielőtt visszanyerte egyensúlyát.

- Ó.

- Igen, ó. Mi a gond, Harry? Nincs olyan érzésem, hogy ez az átváltozás szándékos volt – mondta Piton.

- Ne… Feltételezem, többet kell gyakorolnom. Nem láttam, hogy ez jönni fog…

- Még egyszer: ez lehet az új erőd hatása. Több erő, kevesebb uralom… - állapította meg a tanár. De nem volt benne biztos, hogy el is hiszi, teljesen biztosan nem. És meg volt győződve, hogy a fiú ugyanazt gondolja, amit ő.

- Együnk – döntött végül. Kivett egy másik serpenyőt, néhány szelet bacont, és ő maga mondta ki a főzővarázslatot.

Az asztal pár perccel később csordulásig megtelt étellel, és a két varázsló eltökélte, hogy végez az egésszel.

Harry teli hassal úgy gondolta, hogy a dolgok jóval kevésbé látszanak melodramatikusnak. Vagy talán ez a bájital miatt volt, amit Piton megitatott vele. Halványan tudta, hogy az a lila bájital a nyugtalanság ellenszere. Ő biztosan nem fog panaszkodni miatta. Ha aznap délután tesztelni kell az erejét, szüksége lesz egy jókora adag önuralomra. Merlinre, mit művelt azzal a serpenyővel… és mindössze egy finom sült szalonnát próbált elkészíteni!

- Kész vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Piton, aki jóval éberebbnek látszott, miután lenyelt egy pár bájitalt, ami ugyanígy tett volna bármelyik másik közönséges varázslóval, akit megkísértett a halál szele.

Határozottan egy bájitalmester – gondolta a fiú.

- Készen. De jobb, ha kimegyek, ha tesztelnem kell az erőmet. Nem akarom, hogy a kúria úgy nézzen ki, mint a serpenyő.

- Pontosan ezt akartam javasolni – mondta Piton.

- Nem gondolja, hogy veszélyes lehet?

- Már nem. A park pont olyan védett, mint a kúria. Bájital kreálta kapcsolat nélkül Voldemort sosem lesz képes közel jutni.

- Az jó – értett egyet Harry. – Esetleg repülhetnék egy keveset, ha minden rendben megy?

Piton egy metsző oldalpillantást vetett rá.

- És kockáztassuk, hogy véletlenségből elhagyod a birtok határait? Nagyszerű ötlet.

- Maradhatnék csak a kúria körül – protestált Harry, majd a tanár sötét tekintetére nézve hozzátette - … vagy nem.

- Vagy nem – zárta le a vitát Piton. – Még egy dolog, Harry. Nálad van a pálcád? Jó. Sose járkálj nélküle, az hatalmas tévedés lehetne.

- Hmm. Még a kúriában is? Az nem látszik szükségesnek. Úgy értem, itt senki nem akar megtámadni. A Fidelius bűbájjal nem.

- Pontosan ezt gondolta az apád is – felelte a tanár tömören. – Az eredményt mindketten ismerjük.

Harry ott helyben megmerevedett.

- Apámnál nem volt ott a pálcája?

- Aznap este nem, amikor Voldemort elindult megtalálni téged – erősítette meg Piton nyomatékosan.

Ez talán kemény lecke volt, de szó sem lehetett arról, hogy a fiú ebben a témában gondatlanná váljon. Talán Rémszem egy vén, paranoiás bolond, de legalább egy dologban igaza volt: lankadatlan éberséget igényelt.

- De hát harcolt vele! Tudom, hallom, amikor a Dementorok közel jönnek hozzám. Hallom, hogy apám azt mondja anyámnak, hogy fel fogja tartani őket, pont mielőtt… - nehézkesen nyelt egyet. – Mielőtt anya meghal.

- Időt akart nyerni, Harry. Az édesanyádnak, és neked. De nem tudott harcolni vagy megvédeni magát. Pálcája a másik szobában hevert.

- Honnan tudja azt? – kérdezte Harry fojtott hangon.

- Tudom – válaszolta Piton egyszerűen. És kezének legyintésével a folyosó felé intett.

A fiú azon rágódva, amit a bájitalmester az imént mondott neki, a pincelépcső felé indult. James biztonságban hitte magát a házában és tévedett. Minden lehetségest megtett, hogy megvédje a családját, pusztán, hogy elbukjon, és védtelenül haljon meg.

Piton sosem követett volna el egy ilyen hibát. A férfi - akármennyire nem kedvelte Harryt – kudarc nélkül megvédte őt, és nos, jóval a korlátain túl.

De ez nem teljesen igaz. Piton elkövetett egy hibát, amikor ráerőltette, hogy megmutassa magát a Minisztériumban. És valószínűleg az sem volt igaz, amit mondott, hogy nem kedvelte Harryt, mivel akkor mit akart mondani azzal, amit pont ebéd előtt mondott, hmm? Hogy nem csak a háború miatt van. Érte is. Hogy azt a hibát akkor követte el, amikor Harryt akarta megvédeni, és hogy magát Harryt akarta óvni, nem csak az ügy kedvéért, ami mellett kiállt.

Harry hirtelen odakinn akart lenni, kinn a napon, az ajtón kívül, talán repülni, vagy egyszerűen csak érezni a szelet és a meleget a bőrén.

Miközben a lépcsőkön ment lefelé, Harry – arcán egy apró mosollyal - Piton felé fordult.

- Maga sosem használja a bejárati ajtót, ugye, így van? Pedig az gyorsabb volna…

Piton megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- Voltaképpen azt terveztem, hogy útközben magamhoz veszek néhány bájitalt. De te, persze szabadon kimehetsz a bejárati ajtón is; Néhány perc múlva csatlakozom hozzád.

- Nem, én is jobban szeretek idelentről kimenni… - rázta meg Harry. a fejét. - Furcsa, de olyan érzésem van, hogyha egyszer a bejárati ajtón megyek ki, ez a hely már nem ugyanez lesz.

Piton különös pillantással méregette, de nem felelt.

Miután felmarkolt néhány hozzávalót, a két varázsló elhagyta a pincét, és ott hagyta az üstöket az égő tűzön. A nap a legmagasabb ponton állt, és nehéz volt elhinni, hogy alig pár órája még fagyos köd borította a parkot.

- Szinte olyan, mintha semmi nem történt volna – dörmögte Harry magának.

- Mindig ez a dolgok rendje – felelte Piton. – A világ folytatódik, akármi is történik.

Hangszíne közömbös volt, de Harry nem kételkedett abban, hogy tanárnak nagyon is konkrét gondolat járt a fejében, miközben ezeket a szavakat mondta.

Annyi rengeteg mindent tanult Pitonról a szünidő kezdete óta, jóllehet, attól még alig ismerte a férfit. És minél több időt töltött vele, annál többet akart tudni. Mégis, valószínűleg elhamarkodott lenne kérdéseket feltenni az életéről.

- Miért nem kezdesz egy egyszerű bűbájjal? – javasolta Piton, félbeszakítva Harry gondolatait.

Harry bólintott. Levette a szemüvegét, a fűbe dobta, néhány lépést eltávolodott tőle, majd megemelte pálcáját.

_- Invito szemüveg!_

Az jóval erőteljesebben röppent a kezébe, mint ahogy szerette volna.

- A szokásosnál sokkal gyengédebben mondtad ki a bűbáj szavait? – kérdezte Piton.

- Igen. Meg kell szoknom, hogy csökkentsek varázsigéim erősségén, de ez semmi olyasmi nem történt, mint ami a konyhában nem rég.

Piton elgondolkozva bólintott.

- Akkor most háromra egy_ Diffindot_ – mondta, és egy nagy tölgyfára mutatott előttük. – Természetesen, légy óvatos!

A háromhoz érve Harry megemelte a pálcáját és kimondta a varázsigét. A kezében egy másodpercig erőteljes szúrást érzett, mintha valami elektromos kisülés hatása alatt állna, mielőtt egy lépést hátrált, és közben két kezében tartotta a pálcáját a visszacsapódás ellen. Előtte a fa, mintha ostor csapott volna bele, hasábokra tört.

De nem csak kétfelé szakadt, ahogy várta. Nem, a fa szó szerint darabokra szabdalódott, egy bizarr és rendezetlen módon, ami borzongásra késztette.

- Ez a jövő télen hasznosnak bizonyulhat – állapította meg Piton. – Módosítottad a varázslatot, ahogy kértem?

- Igen – mormogta Harry. – Ennek csak le kellett volna hasítani a kérget, úgy ahogy elképzeltem…

- Meglehetősen lenyűgöző. Éreztél valami különöset?

-Hmm, igen, olyan volt, mintha a kezem elzsibbadt volna, amikor kiszórtam a varázslatot. Gondolja, hogy ez az új erőmből fakad?

- Több, mint valószínű – értett egyet Piton. – Vagy még inkább egy konfliktusból az erőd és a nemrégiben megszerzett energia között. Az utóbbi nem fejtett ki különösebb hatást egy olyan semleges bűbáj esetében, mint az_ Invito_, de a_ Diffindo_ az más, azt figyelembe lehet venni támadó varázslatként is, és ez az a pont, ahol Voldemort ereje működésbe léphet. Nem csak erejében, de a varázslat kivitelezésének módjában is. Te ahhoz vagy hozzászokva, hogy lehetőség szerint fehér és világos varázslatokat használj, de a Sötét Nagyúrral nem ez a helyzet. Ő mindig a legpusztítóbb módon aknázta ki az erejét, megfertőzve velük a lelkét és az akaraterejét, hogy uralkodjon fölöttük. Ez az, ami feléled, amikor egy olyan varázslatot indítasz útjára, ami támadó természetű lehet…

Harry ezekre a szavakra elsápadt.

- De az nem én módszerem, ahogy az erőm használom! Nem tudja megtenni az akaratom ellenére, igaz?

- Attól tartok, eleinte igen. De a saját erőd segít semlegesíteni az agressziót, és természetesen ez nem tart majd örökké. Egy megszokási periódus mindig szükségeltetik.

- Nem csak az ő erejében…- mormogta Harry, miközben megemésztette az információt.

- Nem. Tudod, hogy minden varázsló rendelkezik mágikus lenyomattal. Ez engedi a varázslat létrehozójának, hogy azonosítsák, ahogy a varázslót is, aki kiszórta azt. A mágia önmagában semleges erő, csak a használat az, ami megváltoztatja annak működését. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr összes erejét magadba szívtad volna, ez az asszimiláció még ennél is jóval nehezebb lenne…

- Ezért nem akarta, hogy megtegyem azt? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Részben. A fő okom ugyanolyan jogos volt.

- De mire lenne ez képes odakinn egy csatában? Vigyáznom kell minden egyes varázslattal, amit használok. Sosem képzeltem volna, hogy egy _Diffindo _ezt az eredményt produkálja!

- Valóban – mondta Piton. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt erőteljesen gondolkodik, miközben mutató ujjával ismerős módon dobol az arcán. – Szeretném, ha megpróbálnál egy másik bűbáj azon az oldalsó fán. Egy_ Sectumsemprát_ – mondta, és a levegőben mutatta a pálcamozdulatot.

- Egy _Sectumsemprát?_ Nem tudom, hogy az…

- Nem, én is azt remélem – mormogta a tanár. Majd a fiú összezavarodott szemébe nézve ismét megszólalt. –Ez nem egy támadó varázslat. Egy meglehetősen ártalmas varázslat… normál esetben, próbáld meg előidézni egy kisebb változatát annak, amit a Diffindo esetében tettél.

Harry a szomszédos fára meredve megpróbálta legjobbja szerint leutánozni a tanár mozdulatait.

_- Sectumsempra!_

Ugyanaz a bizsergő érzés, amitől tűszúrásokat és idegességet érzel a kezedben, csak most jóval intenzívebben. Egy felvillanó fénysugár érte el a fát, ami azonnal csatlakozott a már földön heverő másikhoz.

Összehasonlítva a kettőt – gondolta Harry – az első fa, szerencsésnek mondhatta magát. A második látszólag egy fejszés gyilkos áldozata volt, aki túl sok Kalapkúrát kapott.

Erősen émelyegve fordult Piton felé, aki maga is jóval elveszettebbnek látszott a gondolatai között, mint valaha.

- Professzor úr?

A varázsló ránézett, világosan kivehető volt, hogy gondban van.

- Ennek a varázslatnak elvileg nem kellett volna ilyen hatással lennie a növényekre, vagy az élettelen tárgyakra. Az új erőd több mint lenyűgöző. Nagyon elővigyázatosnak kell lenned, Harry… és edzeni magad.

A fiú vágott egy grimaszt.

- Nem szükséges ezt mondani. Semmi reményem most felvenni újra a párbaj vagy akár még az SVK órát. Nem tetszik, egyáltalán nem… és nem sodrok veszélybe senkit se!

- Valóban, a legvalószínűbb, hogy számodra nagyon könnyű lenne ölni vagy kínozni. A hatalmas erő, amire szert tettél, használni szokott, és amit próbálkozik majd megtenni. De te vagy az, aki irányítja, és az, aki szórja a varázslatot. Egy kis edzéssel minden rendben lesz.

- Nem tudom – mondta a fiú. – Ez egy kicsit ijesztő, nem igazán érzem úgy, hogy tudom irányítani, főleg amikor látom az eredményt…

- Ne légy türelmetlen. Ez a hatalmas varázserő hozzád szokik, biztosíthatlak. Figyelemreméltó erőt szereztél; úgy tekints rá, mint előnyre, ne hátrányként nézd. Ez jelentheti az összes különbséget aznap, amikor szembe kell szállnod Voldemorttal.

- Amíg nem fordul ellenem – mondta Harry sötéten.

- Az fel sem merülhet. A varázserők nem öntudatosak… csak a varázslójuk befolyásolja azt. Küzdöttek, ahogy tied is tette, hogy visszatérjen jogos tulajdonosához, amíg a varázslat közbe nem lépett. Most már téged tekintenek jogos tulajdonosuknak. Ez csak a mágiaáramlás egyszerű kérdése. Bízz bennem!

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig a tanár tekintetét kutatta, mielőtt bólintott.

- Bár jóval nyugodtabb lennék, ha nem az imént kellett volna harcolnom – mondta.

- Ami mindenesetre kívánatosabb lenne. Amúgy meg jobb tudni, mire számíthat az ember.

Felemelte a pálcáját és halkan mormolni kezdett egy csomó varázsigét, mielőtt néhány lépés hátralépett.

- Próbálj meg lefegyverezni.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet – felelte Harry idegesen.

- Ez nem igazán számít támadó varázslatnak. A védelmem a maximális szinten van. Egy kis erőlködés, Mr. Potter, tudom, hogy meg akarod tenni!

- Ne nevezzen így – mordult a fiú.

- Ha a Griffendélesek kevesebb időt fektetnének a hibáztatásba és az okok keresésére, hogy miért ne harcoljanak, ez a háború régesrég véget ért volna. Nem érünk rá egész éjjel, Potter!

A fiú összeszorította a fogát, és vonakodva felemelte a pálcáját!

- Capitulatus!

Ezúttal tulajdonképpen nem érzett elektromos rándulást a kezében, de érezte, hogy a varázslat ereje szelet kavarva együtt rezgett a varázsigével? A bűbáj elérte Pitont, és pajzs ellenére Harry látta, hogy a tanárnak minden erejével kapaszkodnia kell a pálcájába, hogy megakadályozza a lefegyverzést. A lökés erejétől egy pillanatra megtántorodott.

- Tökéletes – hagyta jóvá. – Most pedig azt szeretném, ha arra összpontosítanál, hogy blokkold a támadásaim.

Várt egy rövid ideig, míg a fiú előkészíti a védelmét, majd felé lépett.

- Capitulatus!

Harry érezte, hogy a pálca megremeg a kezében, de semmi más nem történt.

_- Rictumsempra._

Újra semmi, egy távoli csiklandozó érzéstől eltekintve.

- _Tarantellegra._

Ezúttal abszolút semmi nem történt.

Piton leeresztette a pálcáját és megrázta a fejét.

- Talán meg kéne próbálkoznia valami jóval… támadóbbal? – javasolta Harry. – Ezeknek semmilyen hatását nem éreztem.

- Annál jobb – felelte a professzor és hangja furcsán közömbösnek hangzott. – Már elég lesz ennyi.

Harry kíváncsiságtól áthatottan kérdő pillantást vetett a férfire. Piton a szünidő kezdete óta látszólag leengedte a közömbösség szokások maszkját, és hagyta, hogy érzelmei világosan kiüljenek az arcára. De most, arckifejezése teljesen megfejthetetlen volt, és a fiú úgy érezte, a férfi megpróbál eltitkolni valamit előle.

- Miért? – nógatta. – Egészen jól boldogultam; tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy a védelmem több mint erőteljes! Nem azt kérem, hogy mondjon rám egy Avada Kedavrát, de valamit, ami kicsivel erősebb, hogy leteszteljük? Bízom magában, hogy össze tudja rakni a darabkáim, ha nem sikerül kivédenem – mondta mosolyogva.

A tanár arca merev maradt, de Harry észrevett egy villanást a szemében.

- Mostanra elég lesz ennyi. Azt javaslom, dolgozzunk valami máson. Talán az átváltozásaidon.

- De miért? – tiltakozott Harry.

Piton szembefordult vele, és Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy a varázsló válaszolni fog a kérdésére. A férfi kinyitotta a száját, majd be is csukta.

- Tedd, amit mondtam!

De mielőtt esélye lett volna elfordulni, Piton érezte, hogy ismerős benyomás rohanja meg… valaki betör a gondolati közé és annak emléke után kutat, hogy… Nem!

Harry Legilimenciát használt rajta, ráadásul anélkül, hogy felemelte volna a pálcáját, vagy egy szót szólt volna! Jóságos úristen, még csak meg sem tanította neki a varázslatot… Nem várt tovább, azonnal felemelte az összes védelmi falát, megkísérelte kiüríteni az elméjét és kilökni a fiút.

Ez ugyanakkor reménytelen volt. Harry hatalma sokkal erősebb volt annál, hogy ellenállhatott volna neki. Piton képes volt távol tartani a Sötét Nagyurat – a teljes akaraterejét használva -, de a Nagyúr erején, ami most egyesült a fiúéval, egyszerűen lehetetlen volt felülkerekedni.

Megpróbál legjobbja szerint védekezni, annak reményében, hogy Harry nem fog leásni emlékeinek legsötétebb sarkaiba…

Harry tudni akarta. Pitonnak nem volt joga, hogy információkat titkoljon el előle, nem most, és nem így! Sosem próbált meg Legilimenciát használni, de rögtön felismerte a varázslatot, amikor ott találta magát a bájitalmester gondolataiban. Mától változik a szereposztás. Ó, nos, most vagy soha! Szóval, miért is akarta befejezni a tesztelés időszakát?

Képek hömpölyögtek előtte, mielőtt megálltak. Piton egy első-éves bűbájt szórt rá, és a teljes erejét használta, hogy megtegye. A második még gyengébb, alig érintette a fiú pajzsát, a harmadik hatástalan maradt.

Pitonnak egyszerűen nem állt rendelkezése több mágia.

Harry – bűntudattól sújtottan – ki akart húzódni a tanár elméjéből és bocsánatot kérni, ha lehetséges, de a képek máris változtak. Piton az ágyon ül, a karjaiban tartja őt, miközben érzi, hogy az ereje könyörtelenül távozik belőle. Próbálja elrejteni gyengeségét, hogy ne ijessze meg őt, egymás után issza a bájitalokat, hogy Harry tovább folytathassa az ő csontig szárazra szívását. Egész lelkét beleadva kimondja a Protegot, ami kiveszi belőle a varázserőt és a megmaradt erejét.

Harry rémülten nyújtotta ki a kezét, hogy megállítsa, de nyilvánvalóan reménytelenül, egy emlék volt, amivel már nem tudott mit kezdeni… és a kép ismét változott.

Godric's Hollow… Egyedül csak egy ködös emléket őrzött a helyről. Túl gyenge volt akkor, hogy rájöjjön, a szülei falujában volt, pont azon a helyen, ahol nyugodtak. De Piton ott volt, jött felé, késsel a kezében. Harry emlékezett, hogy nem félt, de érezte a tanár aggodalmát, ahogy Halálfaló öltözetben közeledett, hogy titokban leöntsön egy bájitalt Harry torkán. Minden remény ellenére igyekezett megtörni a Halálfaló kört, és elhagyni a Hoppanálást gátló védelmek határát.

Tudta, hogy nincs esélye, de ettől nem volt kevésbé eltökélt, és olyan gyorsan futott, ahogy csak bírt, magához ölelve Harryt. És mögötte… mögöttük, Harry látta egy kutya és egy szarvas ezüstös sziluettjét, akik rávetették magukat a Halálfalókra, pánikot keltve az emberek között.

A jelenet látszólag felgyorsult, és egy pillanattal később Piton egy ház küszöbén állt, képtelenül azt elhagyni, azon a néven szólongatta Harryt, amit ő adott neki, és a kiáltásából kihallatszó kétségbeesés megadta Harrynek a végső lökést. És aztán egy női alak hajolt Piton fölé, a karjaiba vette, és Piton szíve olyan erősen ver, hogy úgy tűnt, majd felrobban…

Lily.

Az anyja. Az anyja érkezett a segítségére? És a férfi nem mondott neki semmit? Az anyja átadja az eszméletlen macskát a tanárnak, aki szavakat mormol a macskának…

Mi történt? Miért? Miért nem mondott neki semmit? Nem volt joga elrejteni előle ezt, és mögöttük Ágas és Tapmancs elégedetten figyelték. Nem, ez lehetetlen!

És mégis, érezte a professzor növekvő megkönnyebbülését, ami keveredett a megbánással, szomorúsággal, szenvedéssel, persze örömmel is és mélységes hálával… Hogy érezhet valaki ennyi mindent egyazon időben? Mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Piton egy hideg és viszonylag közömbös személy… Ez a véleménye a nyáron változott persze, de amit a tanár emlékeiben érzett annyira intenzív volt, hogy úgy érezte, éles pengét szúrnak a mellkasába.

Noha a tanár arca alig mutatott annál több érzelmet, mint amit manapság láttatott, a szemei önmagukért beszéltek…

A képek ismét változtak, mielőtt ideje lett volna rendbe hozni magát. Piton bájitalt készít egy hatalmas helyiségben, fáradt és feszült, de mozdulatai pontosak. Valaki felnevet mögötte hosszú, elégedett nevetéssel… Voldemort. A sápadt arc még visszataszítóbb, amit szétzilál az undorító mosoly. A tanár - vállai megfeszüléséből következtetve - nem gondolja másképpen, de valami váratlanul felkeltette a figyelmét és idegesen felnézett.

Harry nem tehetett róla, de megdöbbent, amikor Piton ránéz a… egy arc, messze a távolban, összezavarodva, egy zöld szempár merően bámul onnan, és csordultig telve van fájdalommal és félelemmel.

A sajátja… és Piton, megőrülve az aggodalomtól és a haragtól, hogy tehetetlen, hogy segítsen neki, arra kényszerült, hogy kivárja a megfelelő pillanatot, esküdözik, hogy kijuttatja onnan…

Piton. Mióta kezdett ilyen védelmező lenni az irányában? Harry eltűnődött, és nem tehetett róla, furcsa módon megvigasztalta a gondolat.

Alig tette fel magának a kérdést, amikor Piton gondolatainak pamutgombolyaga tovább gördült és felgyorsult.

Privet Drive. Összerezzent. Piton a Privet Drive-on?

Vernon ajtót nyitott és Harry érezte, hogy visszahúzódik a férfi látványától… de Pitont nem nyűgözte le, és az ajtó bezárult mögötte.

Vernon elmagyarázza a helyzetet. Harry érzékelte a tanár keserűségét, amikor a férfi Harryt vádolta a gyilkossággal. Piton elhitte. Harry megértette, és a gondolat gyötrelemmel töltötte meg. Az elképzelés – hogy Piton gyilkosként láthatja - nem lepte meg.

De nem minden alakult úgy, ahogy Vernon szerette volna. Egy sorozatnyi kérdés után Harry érezte, hogy a tanár elméje megpróbálja összerakni a kirakós darabkáit.

És aztán ott álltak Harry szobájában, Piton kérdezett Vernontól, és hirtelen…

_- Legilimens!_

Mielőtt ideje lett volna megérteni, mi történik vele, Harry Vernon elméjében találta maját, bár Pitoné még mindig a felszínen pihent.

Harry és Vernon a kicsi szobában… a sértegetések, az ütlegelések. Vernon elméje az elégedettségtől tekergőzött, Pitoné a dühtől. A két férfi gyűlölete. És ő maga a padlón, ahogy tiltakozás nélkül hagyja, hogy üssék.

_- Ő egy különc!_

Tegnap történt. Még mindig érezte a derékszíj csapásait. És igaza volt. De Vernon érzéseinek perverzsége, Piton pusztító haragja túl sok volt, nagyon sok, nagyon-nagyon…

Most Vernon sikoltozott a Piton megbűvölt szíjának csapásai miatt, és a tanár bezárta a férfit oda, majd elégedett mosollyal kattintotta be a lakatokat.

_- Soha többé ne merészelj kezet emelni a macskámra!_

Az ő macskája. Harry érezte, hogy gyengén elmosolyodik. Igen, tényleg az Ő Pitonja volt. Most már biztos volt benne. Ki más torolta volna őt így meg?

A jelenet megváltozott, most Petunia tűnt fel a tiszta, nappaliban… azzal vádolta Pitont, hogy elrontotta Lilyt. Honnan ismerhette Petunia a tanárt? De az undor érzése, amit a professzorban érzékelt, világosan jelezte, hogy nem először találkoztak.

_- Hogy tudod nem szeretni őt?_

Harry megmerevedett a kérdésre.

- Senki nem kényszeríthet, hogy szeressem őt. Kiköpött apja. Különc.

A fiú ugyanazt a keserűséget érezte, amit – mint észlelte - a tanárban is szétáradt. Bár úgy tűnt, Pitont jobban megrázta, mint őt. Voltaképpen felháborodott.

- Ugyanolyan könnyedén lehetett volna a te fiad is.  
- Néhány évre.

Harry érezte, hogy szíve kalapálni kezd a mellkasában. Piton? Az anyja? Az ő fia?

És a megbánás… az árulás, amit a bájitalmesterben érzett, miközben azokat a szavakat mondta…

Harry nem volt képes többet befogadni, teljes erejéből becsukta a szemét, és kivetette magát a tanár elméjéből.

Vernon. Voldemort. Halálfalók. Lily. Piton.

Úgy érezte, robbanni fog. Muszáj robbannia, tenni valamit… de mielőtt esélye lett volna, érezte, hogy elméje ismét összekapcsolódik valaki máséval, és a képek beleerőltették magukat az elméjébe.

Egy sötét szoba, ahol nagyon erős vérszag érződött. Egy ágy, egy alak… és a tűz. Gyűlölet.

- Potter!

Voldemort.

- Ne hidd, hogy így meg tudsz szökni! Még nem végeztünk! Ó, dehogy, még nem végeztünk!

Ám érzékelhette a varázsló testét, mennyire megtört a varázsereje, és egyedül a Sötét Nagyúr haragja adott erőt a színtiszta gyűlölet hullámokhoz, ami az imént sajnálatos módon kiloccsant, bele egyenesen Harry elméjébe.

- Mindet megölöm, mindenkit, akit szeretsz, azokat, akik védtek téged, akik segítettek neked, és a végén téged, igen, miután láttad őket meghalni… és te leszel az, aki könyörögni fog nekem, hogy vegyem el az életed! Már tudom, is, kivel kezdjem, Harry…

Ám a kapcsolat máris megtört, és Harry levegő után kapkodva nyitotta tágra a szemét. A fűben hevert, kezei a fűcsomókat markolászták; hallotta maga mögött Piton hangját, kezét a vállain.

- Harry, lökd ki, gyere vissza, hallgass rám!

De Harry már megtette. Szerette volna megnyugtatni Pitont, de rájött, hogy képtelen rá. Túl sok dolog, túl sok látomás, túl sok érzelem. Visszautasította, hogy gondolkodjon, becsukta a szemét, hátradobta a fejét, és teli tüdejéből, hosszan elnyújtva felsikoltott.

Mindenért. Az anyjáért, akit nem ismert, és aki megmentette őt, Dursleyékért, akik, utálták, és akik most hallottak emiatt, és magáért Pitonért, azért, amit a férfi elszenvedett…

Amikor semmi hangja nem maradt, hogy tovább sikoltozzon, a mellkasában érzett kő még mindig nehéz volt. Egy pillanatig zihált, visszanyerte az erejét, és egy kar fonódott finoman köré.

Mielőtt gondolkodni lett volna ideje, érezte, hogy izmai ellazulnak és hátradől, neki Pitonnak. Egy pillanattal később valami nedves csöppent a kezére, és Harry rájött, hogy sírni kezdett, a könnyek szabadon folytak le az arcán, miközben a tanár magához szorítva tartotta őt.

Amikor az ismerős kéz érkezett a homlokára, a kő, ami megnehezítette a légzést, úgy tűnt ezer apró darabra törik, és Harry érezte, hogy kétségbeesetten zokogni kezd Piton mellkasán, miközben a férfi halk hangon vigasztaló szavakat suttogott neki.

Lényének egy része elborzadt az elképzeléstől, hogy úgy sír, mint egy gyerek, ráadásul a bájitalmester előtt, akit le akart nyűgözni… de nem tudta megtalálni a módját, hogy megállítsa az őt rázó csuklást, vagy a könnyeket, amik a varázsló ingére ömlöttek. De lényének másik része sokkal inkább kiabált vele, hogy használja ki ennek a pillanatnak az előnyét, azt a melegséget, és vigaszt, amit Piton ajánl neki, a napfényt, a saját gyengeségét… hogy van valakije, aki gyámolítja, miközben sír, csak most az egyszer. Hogy eressze ki a fájdalmat, a kétségbeesést és a kínt, csak most az egyszer.

Abbahagyta az erőlködést, hogy visszanyerje a lélekjelenlétét, megadta magát a tanártól érkező lágy, morajló szavaknak, teste rázkódott a zokogástól, ami megakadályozta, hogy csendes legyen.

- Minden rendben lesz. Nem lesz könnyű, Harry, de nem vagy egyedül, nem hagylak magadra. Ez valószínűleg nem egy nagy dolog, de mindketten megtesszük a tőlünk telhető legjobbat, és végül minden rendbe jön. Legalább ezt megígérem neked.

Harry nem volt teljesen meggyőzve, hogy minden jóra fordul, de elég volt annyi, hogy a tőle telhető legjobbat tegye, és ha Piton megígérte, hogy ott lesz, nos…

A könnyek tovább folytak, de most már majdnem biztos volt benne, azok immár a megkönnyebbülés könnyei.


	25. Egy feketefehér fotó

25. Fejezet

Egy fekete-fehér fotó

A nap csaknem lement már, mire a fiú zokogása egy utolsó csuklással végre elcsitult. Perselus egy időre abbahagyta a fiú hátának körkörös dörzsölését, amit már órák óta végzett, és lehajolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse az arcát.

Harry – kimerülten a könnyektől és az érzelmektől – elaludt. Szemei csukva voltak, és még álmában is ráncolta a szemöldökét; Perselus egy percig a helyén maradt és gondolkodás nélkül tovább ringatta.

Számított rá, hogy Harry végül így vagy úgy, de robbanni fog mindazok után, ami a nyár kezdete óta történt vele. A fiú talán stabil volt, de egyetlen tizenhat éves tinédzser sem maradhat örökösen higgadt ilyen mértékű sorscsapások után.

Ami a történteket illeti… Piton nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Miközben a fiú Piton emlékeit rostálta, és a világot a bájitalmester szemén át látta Perselus érezte Harry érzelmeit, Természetesen zavart, értetlenséget, félelmet és szégyent is. És mindenek felett a reményt. Reményt, ami belé, Perselus Pitonba helyezett.

Bárcsak a dolgok simán mehettek volna, de most már feltétlenül válaszolni kell a kérdésekre. Ezúttal nem bújhat ki, azok után nem, hogy Harry látta Lilyt, Petuniát, Jamest és Blacket.

Nem azok után, hogy megtapasztalta, Piton hogyan élte meg ezeket a dolgokat.

Sóhajtva emelkedett fel Harryvel a karjaiban. Még ebben a meggyengült állapotában sem okozott gondot vinnie őt. Látnia kell, hogy a fiú többet eszik majd Roxfortban is. Emlékezett, gyakran látta a fiút úgy távozni, hogy még félig tele volt a tányérja. Valójában minden egyes alkalommal, amikor megrázkódtatás érte vagy feldúlt volt.

Piton a fejét rázta. Harrynek szüksége van rá, hogy felügyeljék. Itt az ideje, hogy valaki eldöntse, egyszer és mindenkorra gondját viseli a fiúnak, kezdve az étkezési szokásaival, a ruháival, és – Merlinre! - a lefekvési idejével, ha hinni lehet a számoknak, hogy hányszor kapta rajta, amint a folyosókon kóborol!

Lassan elindult vissza a pince irányába, és sajnálta, hogy nem képes bűbájt bocsátani Harryre, amely alvásban tartja őt, bár a fiú egyébként is túl kimerültnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy felébredjen.

Perselus – az állkapcsát összeszorítva – óvatosan a fotelbe fektette a fiút, mielőtt lenyelte a Kalapkúra főzetet.

Majd egy gyors mozdulattal ismét ággyá változtatta a széket, kiegyenesítette a fiút és betakarta egy pokróccal. Szemüvegét egy kis asztalra tette az ágy mellé, majd Perselus ismét az üstje felé fordult.

Szüksége lesz még egy bájitalra, ha elegendő mágiát akar, hogy befejezze a munkáját, mivel most a bájitalok töltése nélkül képtelen volt a legapróbb bűbájt is elvégezni a fiú életben tartása érdekében. Állapotát tekintve nem különbözött egy kviblitől.

A professzor - elutasítva, hogy elbátortalanodjon – egy utolsó pillantást vetett az alvó fiúra és gyorsan lenyelte néhány üvegcse tartalmát. Harry tényleg fiatalabbnak látszott így, arcán a könnyek látható nyomaival.

Belegondolt, hogy a kis ördögfióka sikeresen legilimentálta pálca vagy varázsige használata nélkül, és ismét büszkeség töltötte el. Ámbár meg kell tanítani Harryt, hogy uralkodjon önmagán; egy ilyen forgatókönyvnek sosem kellett volna bekövetkeznie – sem vele, sem senki mással. Pitonnak sok idejébe telt elfogadni, hogy a képessége átgondolás nélkül használva átok is lehet. Nem volt mindig jó a teljes igazság birtokában lenni, és a Legilimencia megfizettette vele az árát.

Perselus erre az emlékre szórakozottan megdörgölte a homlokát. Igen, sok dolgot el kell magyaráznia a fiúnak… sokkal többet, mint szeretett volna.

Mi van, ha azok után Harry úgy dönt, hogy nem tud megbízni többé a bájitalmesterben? Vagy beszélni vele, vagy akár csak vele tölteni az időt?

A varázslót egy rá egyáltalán nem jellemző rándulást érzett a szívében, ami borzongásra késztette. Nem számított: tett egy ígéretet, amit szándékában állt betartani. Még ha a fiú többé semmit sem akar kezdeni vele, a maga módján akkor is gondoskodni fog róla.

Röviden: ahogy korábban tette. Csak egy újabb roxforti év lesz.

Piton csalódottan megrázta a fejét.

Nem, semmiképp sem. Lily nem azt akarta, hogy figyeljen Harryre, és Piton a maga részéről sosem volt képes rávenni magát, hogy beszéljen a nővel, nem úgy, ahogy kellett volna. De már nem tizenhét éves, és nem fogja ugyanazt a hibát kétszer elkövetni. Rá kell szánnia az időt és az energiát, amit igényel, mert mindezek végén ő állt ott, és nem fogja hagyni, hogy Harry ugyanúgy eltávolodjon, ahogy Lily. Merlinre, már nem.

Piton gondolkodás nélkül nyugtató főzet után kezdett keresgélni, mielőtt leállította magát. Most éppen semmije sem fájt, és kezei nem a Crutiatus átok másodlagos hatásai miatt reszketnek, akkor meg mi a fészkes fenének lenne szüksége bájitalra?

Mert ideges volt – eszmélt rá. Gondterhelt. Nyugtalan. Perselus Piton… aggódott, a gondolat lassan áramlott keresztül az elméjén.

Még akkor is, hogy bizonyos dolgokat eltemetett, illene maradnia abból a tizenöt évből, ami hatására más dolgok is a felszínre kerülhetnek. Talán ez egyoldalú látásmód. Egy életmód. Vagy ez _csak _az élet?

Piton azon kapta magét, hogy halkan és zavarodottan felnevet. Majdhogynem varázstalan, és most még a világot is egy új, szentimentális módon szemléli. Nincs szükség rá, hogy Voldemort megpróbálja végül megölni. Piton sikeresen megoldja saját maga is.

Keserű mosollyal az arcán kavart egyet az üstben fortyogó bájitalon. Perselus érezte, hogy borzongás fut végig a nyakán. Az ágy felé fordult, és meglepve látta, hogy a zöld szempár őt nézi.

- Hogy érzed magad?

A fiú még csak nem is pislantott, arca is mozdulatlan maradt.

Perselus három bájitalt vett fel az asztalról, majd odament és leült Harry mellé.

- Idd meg ezeket.

Harry egy pillanatra sem félrefordulva, engedelmeskedett.

- Jobb már?

A választ sebes pislogás adta meg. A két varázsló egy hosszú pillanatig csendben maradt, arcuk mozdulatlan, szemük a másikéra szegeződött.

Majd Perselus sietség nélkül felállt a székéből, és elindult annak a kandalló melletti apró szekrény irányába, ahova Dumbledore-t is küldte a bájitalokért. Egy kővel mesterkedve gyors ráolvasást végzett, majd felemelte azt a vastag fadeszkát, ami alsó részként szolgált, és kivett onnan egy bőrrel cizellált fa ládikát és tenyerével megsimogatta.

A bájitalokat tartalmazó doboz nem lepte meg Harryt; egy dísztelen, durva fából készített használati tárgy. De ez más volt… a mahagóni aranyban csillogott a tűz fényénél, és a dobozka kanyargós vonalai, a finom intarzia-berakások, éles kontrasztban álltak merev férfivel, aki tartotta.

Piton úgy vitte a dobozt, mintha valami értékes és törékeny dolog lenne, majd visszatért és leült a helyére, Harry mellé, aki meg sem moccant. A férfi mozdulatai nyugodtak voltak, magatartása szándékosan laza, de Harry jól érzékelte a pillanat komolyságát.

A tanár kinyitotta a térdein tartott dobozt, és Harry küzdött a késztetéssel, hogy odafordítsa a fejét és megnézze, mi van benne.

Piton - megpróbálva tartani az olvashatatlan arckifejezését – kiemelt egy darab papírt a dobozból és átnyújtotta Harrynek.

Harry egy másodpercig azt gondolta, szíve abbahagyja a dobogást. Egy fotó… egy fekete-fehér mugli fénykép, és a színek hiánya ellenére Harrynek csak egyetlen pillanatába került felismerni az azon szereplő két gyereket, akik egy kerítés tetején gubbasztottak; az egyikük nevetett, a másik bizonytalan tekintettel mosolygott. Lily és Piton. Nem lehettek többek tíz évesnél, és úgy pózoltak, mint két mugli gyermek egy nyári napon.

Harry gondolkodás nélkül elvette a fényképet, amit a professzor nyújtott felé, majd felült, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye.

Igen, kétség sem fért hozzá, még ha tíz év telt is el e fénykép, és az ő albumában őrzött többi fénykép között; könnyedén felismerte az édesanyját, hosszú, vörös haja lobogott a szélben, mosolygott, bájos arca ragyogott a nevetéstől. És Piton… hogy hasonlíthatott és különbözhetett egyszerre attól az embertől, aki mellette ült és a reakcióját figyelte?

A kisfiú Harry anyját figyelte és látszólag két dolog között őrlődött. Egyrészről élvezte a lány társaságát, másrészről kétségkívül kényelmetlenül érezte magát a fényképezőgép jelenlététől. Haja hosszabb volt a mostaninál, és keretbe foglalta arcát, ami olyan zárkózott tekintetet kölcsönzött a fiúnak, ami ellentétben állt a mellette levő kicsi lány nyílt arcával. De bármiféle ragaszkodást és csodálatot is érzett a fiú Lily iránt, benne volt a szemében, ahogy nézte a lányt.

Piton és Lily gyerekként. Szürreális volt.

Piton kezével a fotóra mutatott.

- Azon a nyáron készült, mielőtt a Roxfortba jöttünk – magyarázta kimért hangon. – Nagyapád készítette, hogy legyen egy ajándékunk otthonról, amikor távol vagyunk tőle. Azt hiszem, ez az egyetlen mugli fényképem.

- Ismerte a nagyapámat? – kérdezte megdöbbenten Harry.

- Jó ember volt – bólintott Piton. – Ahogy a nagyanyád is. Néha ott maradtam velük vacsorázni, amikor Lily és én későn értünk haza. Tisztában voltak vele, hogy az én családi helyzetem egy kicsit… nyomasztó. Mindig nagyon nagylelkűek voltak hozzám: haláluk valószínűleg ugyanakkora hatással volt rám, mint a saját szüleimé. Tulajdonképpen ugyanazon a napon ölték meg őket, ugyanabból az okból kifolyólag. Lily vigasztalhatatlan volt.

Harry tágra meredt szemmel, félig elnyílt szájjal bámult rá.

- Gyerekként ugyanazon a környéken éltünk. Édesanyád nem tudta, hogy boszorkány, amíg én meg nem mondtam neki. Azt kell, mondjam, a kijelentés közel nem volt akkora hatással rá, mint ahogy azt vártam – mondta halvány mosollyal.

- De idővel barátokká váltunk. Nagyon jó barátokká. Együtt indultunk Roxfortba, ahol továbbra is sok időt töltöttünk együtt. Persze a barátságunkat nem fogadták jól… ő a Griffendélbe került, én a Mardekárba. Ez - legalábbis eleinte - nem tartott vissza minket, az együtt tanulástól, és attól, hogy barátok maradjunk. Ahogy múlt az idő, úgy változtak a dolgok. Felnőttünk és más barátságok szövődtek mindkettőnk oldalán. Ő az apáddal és a bandájával, és én… a többi mardekárossal – mondta egyszerűen.

- Amit a Merengőben láttál – folytatta egy pillanattal később -, azt hiszem a vég kezdete volt. Akkor még megbocsátott. De megértette… amikor megkértem, hogy bocsásson meg, meghallgatott és könyörgött, hogy szakítsak meg minden kapcsolatot Voldemort követőivel. Egy ideig minden rendben volt… ismét közel kerültünk, még jobban, mint előtte. Addig a napig, amíg a Halálfalók úgy nem döntöttek, hogy ideje engem a helyes útra terelni. Amikor elutasítottam, hogy kövessem őket, drasztikus lépéshez folyamodtak. Aznap a te nagyszüleid és az én szüleimet ugyanannak a támadásnak a során meggyilkolták.

Harry döbbenten kapott levegő után. Szemei szinte kidülledtek, egyetlen szót sem tudott kinyögni, még arra is képtelen volt rávenni az agyát, hogy működjön.

Piton bólintott. Harry úgy vélte, látott egy csipetnyi félelmet a komor szempárban, amikor ismét beszélni kezdett.

- És igen, miattam haltak meg a nagyszüleid, Harry. Kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy ők befogadtak volna, amikor a szüleid meghaltak… akik mellesleg szintén miattam halottak. – Mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta.

- Azok után megértettem, hogy Lily nincs többé biztonságban. Azonnal távolságot tartottam tőle. Amikor közeledni akart hozzám, ellöktem őt. Amikor azt mondta, hogy szeret… az arcába nevettem. Azt mondtam neki, hogy sosem akartam kezdeni semmit egy sárvérűvel, és hagytam, hogy sírva távozzon.

- Majd, amikor helyzetem megszilárdult a Sötét Nagyúrnál, azt gondoltam, eljött az idő, hogy visszamenjek és megkeressem őt, hogy már nincsen többé veszélyben, és hogy büszke lehet rám. Igen, büszke rám… Akkor Lily nevetett ki engem. Nem is próbált meghallgatni, és egyáltalán nem tudtam hibáztatni érte. Ha lett volna bátorságom elmondani neki, talán… de nem volt, és ő Jamesszel távozott. Elhagytuk Roxfortot – ő apáddal a karján, én a Sötét Jeggyel a sajátomon. Mindketten megválasztottuk a sorsunkat. Néhány évvel később megpecsételtem az övékét és a tied, anélkül, hogy tudtam volna… a későbbiekig.

Kezével a levegőbe intett.

- Soha semmi nem volt ugyanaz.

Piton hátradőlt a székében, és üresebbnek érezte magát, mint amikor kiszórta az utolsó protegóját. Mennyi idő telt el, mióta felelevenítette ugyanezeket? Nem – javította ki magát. Egyszerűen sosem tette meg. Beszámolt az alapvető tényekről Dumbledore-nak, de sosem beszélt így Lilyről.

És most a lány fia néz rá tátott szájjal és zavart pillantással.

Piton beletörődve felemelte a tekintetét. Várta, hogy jöjjön a düh, majd a gyűlölet, talán a szomorúság, fájdalom és árulás…

Egy pillanatig semmi nem történt.

Majd Harry hirtelen becsukta a száját, csak hogy ismét kinyissa azt.

- De aztán visszajött, nem?

- Visszajött? – kérdezte Piton bizonytalanul.

- Őt láttam… az emlékeiben… a temetőben; azért jött, hogy segítsen nekem. Nekünk.

Piton nem tudta, hogy pontosan Lily szellemének említése vagy a „nekünk" szó használata, amit Harry az imént mondott, nehezítette meg a nyelést, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Igen, visszajött hozzád… ahogy az apád és Black is. Valószínűleg ők voltak azok, akiktől az új Animágus erődet kaptad ajándékul.

- Valóban? Biztos ebben? Ennek van értelme – mormogta a fiú.

- Nincs semmi bizonyosság, de az igazgató osztja ezt a véleményt.

- Nekem semmilyen emlékem nincs róluk… csak amit hallok, amikor Dementorok vannak a közelemben. Édesanyám sikolyát, amikor megpróbál megmenteni engem.

Piton bólintott.

- Nem tudom, hogy ez segíteni fog-e… de az én emlékeim a rendelkezésedre állnak.

Ezzel a szavakkal kinyújtotta a dobozt a fiúnak, aki átvette, és remegő kezében tartva ugyanazzal a tisztelettel kezelte, amit a tanár is mutatott.

Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy szemét a ládikára sütötte.

Fényképek – látta azonnal – és levelek is… és még néhány tárgy feküdt a dobozka alján, akár az elfeledett kincsek.

- Ez az édesanyámé volt? – kérdezte izgatottan.

- A ládika igen. Én készítettem neki az egyik nyáron… a házasságkötése előtt visszaküldte nekem.

A férfi tekintete a távolba révedt. Elveszett az emlékeiben – Harrynek erről nem volt kétsége.

- Szerette?

Hangjának tónusa túl elfogulatlan, túl ártatlan volt, de Perselus ugyanolyan hangszínen válaszolt.

- Jobban, mint bárkit.

- És sosem mondta meg neki, igaz?

Piton kissé kesernyésen elmosolyodott.

- Természetesen nem.

- Mert a Halálfalók sosem mondanak ilyen dolgokat? – kérdezte Harry kihívó hangon.

- Nem, egy sárvérűnek nem – felelte Piton. Arcán ugyanaz a fájdalmas, apró mosoly ült.

Harry fogait összeszorítva véletlenszerűen felkapott egy fotót. Ezúttal egy varázsló fényképet, és azon láthatta ugyanazt a két gyereket, most már kicsit idősebben, a roxforti tó partján. Itt már mindketten nevettek és Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ezt az arckifejezést sosem látta a felnőtt

Pitonon.

A fotón a fiú térdig benne állt a vízben, tetőtől talpig csuromvizesen, és a hisztérikusan kacagó Lilyt fröcskölte, aki védeni próbálta magát. Mindketten pólót és nadrágot viseltek, és a színes fényképen tisztán kivehetőek voltak az őket illető ház színei.

Kellemes idő volt, és mindketten boldognak tűntek. Szinte könnyű volt elképzelni a jelenetet: egy tavaszi szombat délután, bizonyára a tó közelében beszélgettek, és Lily szemében váratlanul feltűnt az a kis csíntalan villanás, és belökte Perselust a vízbe, majd nevetésben tört ki, miközben nézte, ahogy a fiú nyakig vizesen ismét feláll. Lily kinyújtotta a kezét a fiúnak, hogy felsegítse, de a fiú ehelyett megmarkolta, és megtorlásként cserébe lefröcskölte, miközben Lily még erősebben nevetett.

Vajon ki készíthette ezt a fényképet?

- McGalagony – válaszolta meg Perselus a fel sem tett kérdést, ami megijesztette Harryt.

- Dumbledore egy fényképezőgépet adott neki, és azzal töltötte az idejét, hogy fényképeket készített mindenről, ami mozgott… vagy nem. Abban az évben egy valóságos átok volt sok párocskának a Roxfortban. De elég tapintatos volt ahhoz, hogy minden képet átadjon az áldozatainak.

- Maguk… maguk randevúztak?

- Nem, akkor nem. Csak barátok voltunk… a dolgok csak az után az epizód után változtak, amit a Merengőben láttál.

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy nagyot nyeljen, miközben visszatette a képet a dobozba.

Egy hosszú percig egyikük sem szólt, tekintetük elveszett az ég kis darabjának a szemlélésében, amit az ablak látni engedett.

- Sajnálom – mondta végül Perselus kimerülten.

Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen.

- Tudja, láttam őket. A szüleimet és Siriust, amikor a Malfoy-kúriában fogva tartottak.

Piton szenvtelenül nézett rá.

- Azt mondták… hogy csalódtak bennem. Hogy miattam haltak meg, és hogy nem érte meg. Hogy sajnálták, hogy ők az én… - A fejét rázta és képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot.

- Harry, miattad jöttek vissza. A közbelépésük nélkül még a temetőből sem tudtam volna magunkat kijuttatni, nemhogy Voldemort elől. Szeretnek téged, Harry, sokkal jobban, mint tudod…

- Azért tették, hogy be tudjam fejezni, bármi is az, amit tennem kell, azt, amit mindenki elvár, hogy megtegyem. De ők mérgesek rám, tudom, ők maguk mondták, szóval…

Most Perseluson volt a sor, hogy csalódottan rázza a fejét.

- Harry, úgy látszik, nem fogod fel. Hogy véghezvigyék, amit megtettek, a szüleidnek és Blacknek minden irántad érzett szeretetüket össze kellett gyűjteniük, minden vágyukat, hogy megvédjenek és megmentsenek téged. Ebben semmi számítás nem volt; érted tették, csakis egyedül érted. Az a jelenet, amit láttál, amit mondtak neked… Tudom, hogy nem tévedek, amikor azt mondom, hogy az csak egy színjáték volt Lucius és Bellatrix részéről. Lily sosem mondott volna ilyen dolgot, még csak nem is gondolt volna erre. És az apád… nagyon büszke lenne rád, Harry. Igazán nagyon büszke.

Vajon mindezt csak képzelte, vagy Piton hangja rekedtté vált, amikor azokat a szavakat mondta? – töprengett Harry. De volt értelme annak, amit az imént mondott. Ha az az epizód Dumbledore irodájában sosem történt meg, sem az ott Dursleyéknél… akkor ez határozottan ugyanabba a hátborzongató szerepjáték kategóriába rangsorolható.

És mégis…

- Magát is láttam. Pont mielőtt jöttek… Voldemorttal volt. Az tényleg megtörtént, láttam az emlékeiben…

Piton bólintott.

- Úgy tűnt, én is láttalak téged, az megtörtént. Vagyis inkább a szemeid, Lily szemeit. Kétségbeesetten kerestem egy kiutat, hogy kijuttassalak téged onnan, de nem volt más választásom, mint várni.

- Tudom – mondta Harry gyengéden.

Piton halkan felmordult. Harry tudta. A fiú alig néhány órával ezelőtt Piton saját szemén át látta jelenetet.

- Kihoztam a sodrából? – kérdezte a fiú.

Piton zavartan felsóhajtott.

- Hol is kezdjem? Nem Harry, nem haragszom rád… Azt hiszem, igazam van, amikor azt állítom, hogy nem próbáltál betörni az elmémbe. Így van?

Harry szégyenlősen megrázta a fejét.

- Meg akartam érteni… de nem úgy. Nem tudom, hogy voltam képes megtenni.

- Voldemort kiváló a Legilimenciában. Az a legvalószínűbb, hogy szert tettél ennek a vadonatúj hatalomnak az ismeretére. Ezt néha nehéz kontrollálni; de majd dolgozunk rajta. Addig pedig értékelném, ha a legjobb tudásod szerint cselekednél, hogy lássuk, ez a helyzet többé nem történik meg újra.

Harry kábultan bólintott. Piton reakciója után, amikor Harry belenézett a merengőjébe, arra számított, hogy a férfi robbanni fog erre az új vétekre… de ez annyira meglepő volt, hogy semmi nem történt, nemde? Merthogy a dolgok kettőjük úgyszintén megváltoztak; Első kézből látott bele a tanár elméjébe. A varázsló ragaszkodott hozzá és Shadowhoz, és különben is…

- Amikor az édesanyám elvitt magához Godric's Hollowban, a temető után, mondott magának valamit…

Piton lassan bólintott.

- Megkért, hogy vigyázzak rád.

_Ez nem teljesen helytálló_ – gondolta a bájitalmester - _de nem is teljesen hazugság._ Még ha Harrynek szüksége is volt rá, hogy halljon bizonyos dolgokat, túl hamar lett volna elmondani, hogy Lily azt akarta, Harry _Pitonnal_ maradjon. A fiú már így is túlságosan zaklatott volt, hogy tudja, mit kezdjen egy effajta felfedezéssel.

- Sajnálom – mondta váratlanul Harry.

- Harry – sóhajtott Piton. -, nekem inkább úgy tűnik, én vagyok az, aki bocsánatkéréssel tartozik… ám legyen, világosíts fel, miért sajnálkozol?

- Magának most tényleg nincs több varázsereje, igaz?

Piton összeszorította az állkapcsát.

- Természetesen van. A varázserőm most egyszerűen meggyengült, és jelenleg a bájitalokra kell bíznom, hogy sikeresen megőrizzem a maradékot, de az erőm idővel fokról fokra növekedni fog.

- Mint Voldemorté – motyogta a fiú.

- Igen, mint Voldemorté – erősítette meg Piton.

Hosszú csend ereszkedett közéjük. A helyiség másik végén egy üst kezdett bugyogni, a békés hang megtörte a pince csendjét.

- Tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy úgy nézek ki, mint a mamám? – kérdezte váratlanul Harry.

- Határozottan – felelte Piton.

- És mint az apám?

- Szintén.

- Kire hasonlítok leginkább? – nógatta a fiú.

- Egyikükre sem különösebben – teljesen saját személyiség vagy, és nehéz másképp látni… amikor elmúltak a kezdeti előítéleteim – mondta Piton.

- A kezdeti… - mormogta Harry.

- Azok az első évek – talán azt kéne mondanom – válaszolta Piton halkan.

- Az apám miatt utált, ugye? És most az anyámnak köszönhetően fogad el…

- Harry ez nem olyan egyszerű – mondta a férfi és kiegyenesedett ültében. – Az igaz, hogy az apádhoz való hasonlatosságod, és amit jelképeztél, egészen eddig a nyárig elködösítette az ítélőképességemet. Tényleg nincs mentségem, kivéve az, hogy nem akartam többé a múltra gondolni, és az érkezésed bizonyos módon mégis rákényszerített. De te voltál az, aki megváltoztatta a véleményem, nem Lily…

- Én, vagy Shadow? – kérdezte Harry egy csipetnyi kihívással a hangjában.

- Elfogadom, kezdetben Shadow – ismerte be Piton. - De emlékszem, furcsa módon gyakran gondoltam rá, hogy Shadow nagyon úgy viselkedik, mint te, még mielőtt tudtam…

- Maga egy kém; Úgy képzelem, megszokta, hogy mindent észrevesz.

Piton bólintott.

- Akárhogy is áll a dolog, már veled törődöm. És megismétlem, amit már elmondtam: Mindig ott leszek, hogy segítsek neked, Harry.

- Mindig? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Amíg szükséged lesz rá – ígérte Piton.

- Ez furcsa, nem? Ez az egész… maga, meg hogy itt vagyok… nem tudom, hogy igazából fel tudom-e dolgozni.

- Nem. Úgy képzelem, nem – válaszolta a bájitalmester. – De remélem, idővel az is bekövetkezik.

- Idő? A roxforti tanév holnap elkezdődik. Nem mondhatom, hogy túlságosan igyekeznék vissza a bájitaltan órákra – motyogta Harry.

- Harry, nem állítom, hogy viselkedésemet teljes mértékben a Voldemort kémeként betöltött szerepem diktálta… de az ellened irányuló személyes támadásaim nagy része színjáték volt a Halálfalók jelenlévő gyerekei felé – mondta Piton.

- Az egy kicsit enyhe megfogalmazás… - Harry hagyta kicsúszni, mielőtt hirtelen félrenézett.

Perselus úgy érezte, jobban megsebezte a megjegyzés, mint hitte volna. Ugyanakkor teljesen megérdemelte…

- Azért szintén bocsánatot kérek.

A szavak szinte természetesen csúsztak ki, nem volt benne teljesen biztos, tervezte azok kimondását. Egyszerűen elképedt, és megdöbbentően könnyű volt kimondani…

Úgy tűnt, Harry éppen annyira meghökkent, hogy ezt hallja; tágra nyílt szemmel bámult Pitonra.

- Nem, én… nem kell, hogy maga… - hagyta abba a fiú. – Igen - folytatta lassan. – Úgy hiszem, mégis. Nem arról van szó, mintha soha semmi nem történt volna, de rosszul érzem magam, hogy azokat mondtam magának amit, miután annyi mindent tett értem. Úgy értem… a dolgok megváltoztak.

- Bizonyosan – válaszolt Piton -, de az egyáltalán nem mentség a múltbeli hibákra. Egyszerűen remélem, hogy azok nem tartanak vissza téged, hogy elfogadd a segítségem.

- Nem – mondta Harry. – Végül is maga…

_Az én emberem. Az én Pitonom._

- Bízom magában – vonta meg a vállát.

Piton enyhén rámosolygott.

Harry vonakodva tartotta felé a fa ládikát.

- Láthatnám majd még később? Szeretném megnézni a többi fényképet, de… nem mind egyszerre, ugye ez magának is megfelel? – kérdezte, szemében tele reménnyel.

De Piton visszatolta felé a dobozt.

- A tied, tartsd meg. Próbálj meg vigyázni rá…

Harry a döbbenettől egy pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott.

- Nem fogadhatom el… a magáé, ezek a maga ajándékai!

- A legtöbb dolog az édesanyádé volt. Jogszerűen téged illetnek – válaszolta szelíden Piton.

- De akkor nem marad semmije tőle…

- Te itt vagy; ez mindig is a legjobb ajándék lesz, amit Lilytől kaphattam. Fejből ismerem ezeket a fényképeket és leveleket, Harry; Nem fognak hiányozni – közölte a tanár.

Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon, de a torkában levő gombóc egyébként is megakadályozta, hogy megszólaljon.

Piton bocsánatot kért és nekiadta a fotóit Lilyről. Úgy beszélt hozzá, mintha ő… mintha ő…

Harry a fejét rázva tette maga mellé a ládikót. Szerette volna, ha képes elmondani, elmagyarázni a férfinek… elmagyarázni, de mit? Hogy nem tudta, mit kezdjen többé a dolgokkal, hogy szüksége van rá, de félt is tőle, és a megszerzett hatalmas ereje megijeszti őt, hogy úgy érezte magát, mint egy kötéltáncos, aki lábujjhegyen áll egy kifeszített dróton…

De nem tudta. Nem csak a torkában érzett gombóctól. Mindez most túl egyszerű, túl sok volt számára, egyszerre túl sok…

Minden összekeveredett a fejében addig a pontig, míg össze nem állt egy fekete, homályos masszává, és amikor egy kis idővel később kinyitotta a szemét, a szoba lágy fényben fürdött, és a dolgok sokkal egyszerűbbek és világosabbak lettek.

Ott állt előtte a Fekete Ember, és a tűz kellemesen melegítette a bundáját, és ez egy kellemes nap volt. Leült a hátsójára, és bundáját a takaróba dörgölte, hogy megjelölje a territóriumát.

Otthon volt.

* * *

Perselus Piton nézte, hogy a tisztán láthatóan elégedett macska forgolódik a takarón, mint bármelyik másik házimacska tenné. Az ellentét a fiú néhány pillanattal ezelőtti fájdalmas arckifejezésével szemben kellemetlenséggel töltötte el.

- Harry? – próbálkozott.

A macska nem reagált.

- Harry Potter?

A macska megemelte a fejét a hangjára, de nyilvánvalóan látszott, hogy nem igazán érdekli.

- Harry, ha értesz, szeretném, ha ismét visszaváltoznál.

Az állat a fejéhez dörgölte a mancsát, anélkül, hogy figyelt volna a férfire.

- Shadow? – sóhajtott fel Piton.

A zöld szempár ezúttal kérdőn kereste Piton tekintetét.

Perselus hátradőlt a székében. Ez most döntő tényező volt. Kétely sem merülhetett fel, és a néhány perccel ezelőtti beszélgetésük egy dolgon nem változtatott.

Kétségkívül számított rá. Máskülönben túl egyszerű lett volna…

A bájitalmester felállt, egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandalló rostélyára.

- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!

Fejét a lángokba dugta, és körülnézett az ismerős irodában. Az igazgató ott volt, kezében tollal, és szemében kedvességgel pillantott rá.

- Perselus, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar látlak. Gyere csak, gyere be!

- Köszönöm, Albus, de nem szükséges. Csak értesíteni akartalak, hogy Potter és én később érkezünk a roxforti tanévkezdetre.

Bejelentése hosszú csendet eredményezett.

- Mennyit késtek? – kérdezte végül Dumbledore.

- Legalább két napot. Sajnálom, Albus, de Harry még mindig túl izgatott, és nem akarom egyedül hagyni. Mindent megteszek, amit tudok, hogy holnap este találkozzam a mardekárosaimmal a Beosztási Ceremónia után, de semmit nem ígérhetek.

- Nagyon komolyan veszed a védelmező szereped, fiam… - kezdte Albus.

- Házvezetői posztom pont olyan komolyan veszem, de Harrynek most éppenséggel nagyobb szüksége van rám, mint a diákjaimnak. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt te is meg tudod érteni – vágott vissza Piton.

- Megjegyzésem nem kritikának szántam – mondta Dumbledore és békítő gesztust tett. – Mindkettőtöknek időre van szüksége, hogy talpra álljatok, amit én teljes mértékben megértek. Egyet se félj, Perselus, gondoskodni fogok a Mardekárosaidról. Remélem, hogy távolléted nem nyúlik túl hosszúra… szükségünk van rád, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry is szeretné látni a barátait.

- Az is része a problémának, Albus – magyarázta Piton. – Még mindig nincs meggyőződve róla, hogy életben vannak. Nehézségei vannak, hogy összerakja mindazt, ami történt… és azt is, ami sosem történt meg. Jobb, ha egyesével haladunk. Azt javaslom, hogy Weasley és Granger jöjjön előbb a Kúriába, hogy lássák Harryt, amikor ismét jól érzi magát.

- Ismét jól? Valahogy az a benyomásom, hogy a mi fiatal barátunk nagyon szépen javult a befolyásod alatt, Perselus – jegyezte meglepődötten Dumbledore.

- Albus, csak néhány napja történt, hogy Voldemort markában volt. Ne kérj tőle túl sokat. Még a hősök is összetörnek időről időre, és a tied csak egy kamasz.

Az apró szikra az igazgató szemében felragyogott a „hős" szóra, de Perselus ezt nem vette észre.

- És lett abból a szimbólumból, abból a fegyverből, amit te nem akartál elhagyni?

- Egy macska – felelte a bájitalmester fukarul. – Ha nincs más mondanivalód…?

- Semmi más, Perselus – közölte az igazgató kedélyes hangon. – Azon kívül, hogy megköszönjem, és elmondjam, vigyázz magadra… és a macskádra.

Piton morgolódva visszahúzódott a kandallóból. Miért van az, hogy mindig Dumbledore-é kell, legyen az utolsó szó?

- Nos, rendben, Potter, csak ketten maradtunk – mondta a macska felé fordulva. – Shadow – Harry, figyelj rám. Az osztatlan figyelmed akarom. Te-nem-egy-macska-vagy – sulykolta belé. – Te egy Animágus vagy: ellenőrizetlen, bejegyzetlen, ki tudja honnan jött, de attól még Animágus.

A macska figyelmesesen hallgatta, hatalmas zöld szemei tele voltak kíváncsisággal.

- Potter – kezdte Piton. – Harry – sóhajtott -, miért van olyan érzésem, hogy láttam már ezt az arckifejezést az emberi arcodon is? Pontosabban a bájitaltan órán, amikor olyan nagy érdeklődést színleltél az óra alatt, miközben a következő Kviddics meccs stratégiáját tervezgetted?

Az állat lehorgasztotta a fejét, úgy tűnt, koncentrál.

- Igen, pontosan így – mormogta Piton. Kviddics. Ez volt az a gondolat, amihez Harry hozzákötötte magát annak érdekében, hogy visszanyerje emberi alakját. Ezt kell használnia.

- Emlékszel, Harry, kviddics? Repülni a levegőben, elkerülni a gurkókat, elkapni a cikeszt?

Piton felnyögött saját lelkesedésének hiánya miatt. Valószínűleg nem ez a legjobb módja, hogy előhívja az emlékeket…

Hirtelen egy ötlet villant az eszébe. Dumbledore ráhagyta azokat a dolgokat, amiket visszaszerzett Harry muglicsaládjától, az órai dolgait, némi ruhát… és a születésnapi ajándékokat, amiket kapott!

Perselus egy célzatos mosollyal maga elé varázsolta Harry ládáját. Nem tartott sokáig megtalálni, amit keresett. Egy gyors mozdulattal feldobta a miniatűr seprűt a levegőbe, ami a legifjabb Weasley fiú ajándéka volt.

Az apró seprű cirkálni kezdett körülöttük, azt kereste, merre is menjen.

Piton észrevette, hogy Shadow, mintha hipnotizálták volna, ösztönösen követte annak jövés-menését.

_Ez jó kezdet_ – gondolta. Talán végül nem is lesz olyan nehéz. Csak a megfelelő kiváltó ok megtalálása az egész…

Érezte, hogy szíve nagyot ugrik a mellkasában, amikor a macska felállt és eliramodott a repülő seprű után.

- Ez az, nagyszerű, Harry, figyeld csak, emlékszel már? – bátorította az állatot.

A négylábú röviden ránézett, mielőtt figyelmét ismét a seprűre fordította. Majd lekuporodott, és a tárgyra vetette magát, mancsai között csapdába ejtve azt, mielőtt a körmével a padlóra szegezte, és az elégedettségtől ragyogva rágcsálni kezdte. Egy pillanatra elvesztette a koncentrálást, amikor meghallotta a nyögést, amit a bájitalmester eresztett ki, és a kicsi seprű ismét kihasználva az esélyt a levegőbe röppent, és a kandúr körül cikázott.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva a Fekete Embert, a macska vad iramban átvágott a szobán, és Piton összezavarodott tekintettel követte.

Semmiképp sem erre számított. Szerette volna hinni, hogy Harry fogó reflexei léptek működésbe, de látva az állat velejéig macskaszerű ugrásait, kételkedett benne.

Egészen egyszerűen egy fiatal macskát látott játék közben.

És haragudhatna ezért Harryre? Shadow nem látszott aggódni semmi egyéb iránt, mint a macskaléte. Amíg úgy tűnt, ő boldog és gondtalan, addig Harry küszködik, hogy megtalálja az ítélőképességében az egyensúlyt azok után a megpróbáltatások után, amiket éppen csak túlélt.

Ha ő maga képes volna átalakulni egy macskává… Perselus – uralkodva önmagán – felemelte pálcáját.

-_ Invito_ miniatűr seprű.

A seprű átszelte a szobát, és leszállt a kezébe. A macska kicsit sajnálkozva hozzányargalt és ismét a fotelbe ugrott.

- Szóval, ennyit a kviddicsről. Világos, ez talán azt igényli… - Egy szörnyű, élénk kép villant át önmagáról, amint egy seprűn feszít, vállán egy fekete macskával; utálkozó arccal csóválta a fejét. Merlinre, ez nem Salem volt, és erősen kételkedett benne, hogy egy ilyen élmény túl sokat segíthetne nekik!

Meggyőződés híján kinyitotta Harry ládáját. Kelletlenül átkutatta a fiú holmiját, ám valamilyen oknál fogva kételkedett benne, hogy ott találja a megoldást.

Nem Harry életének pozitív oldalai lesznek azok, amitől a fiú visszatér önmagába, de a legsötétebb időszakok azok, amik megakadályozzák, hogy megtegye.

Perselus az ujjaival dobolt az arcán. Tudta, az lesz a vége, hogy ilyen módon közelíti meg a dolgokat. A megoldás igazán extrém volt, és nagyon szerette volna, ha képes elkerülni, de a vonakodásával csak vesztegette az időt.

Állkapcsát összeszorítva egy újabb maréknyi hopp-port dobott a kandallóba és fejét a lángokba dugta.

* * *

Shadow sosem szűnt meg csodálni a Fekete Ember képességeit. Egy szimpla mozdulattal képes volt elkapni a kicsi, repülő seprűt a szoba másik végéről, és keresztülment a lángokon, mintha azon ott sem volnának!

A varázsló iránti csodálatának nem voltak határai. A torkából feltörő enyhe dorombolással a pulóverére ugrott. Ha még enni is adott volna valamit, teljesen elégedett lenne!

A Fekete Ember visszahúzódott a lángokból, majd a fekete szempár feltérképezte a macska helyét. Most sötétebbnek látszott, arckifejezése beletörődőnek, és összeszorította a fogait.

- Figyelj rám jól, Harry. Reméltem, hogy képes leszek ezt későbbre halasztani, de tévedés lenne, ha hagynám a helyzetet így folytatódni. Talán nem nyeri majd el a tetszésed, ami történni fog, legalábbis kezdetben, és higgy nekem, határozottan nem te leszel az egyetlen. Próbálj meg nem eltávolodni, és semmi ostobaság. Á, nem is tudom. Próbáld meg… és légy önmagad!

Shadow kissé aggódva nézett rá, és fejét oldalra billentette. A Fekete Ember hangszíne világosan elárulta neki, hogy ez egy kritikus pillanat.

Döntésre jutva Piton a macskához ment és a karjaiba vette. Mindent elintézett – most már nem fordulhat vissza. Egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és érthetően ismét kimondta az úticélt.

- Az Odú! - A macskát a mellkasához szorítva előrelépett a lángokba.

Egy kiruccanás Weasleyékhez. Merlin segítse…

Az Odú apró konyhája mindig úgy hatott rá, mint a legundorítóbban barátságos és legszétszórtabb hely, amit valaha is látott. Minden alkalommal, amikor itt kapott helyet egy szükséghelyzetből adódó gyűlés, sokkal kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát a családi díszek között, mint a Malfoy pincében.

A benyomás ismét kezdetét vette, mihelyst meglátta Molly Weasleyt feléjük vágtatni, amint beléptek a szobába.

- Perselus, Harry, olyan boldog vagyok, hogy látlak titeket! Gyertek be!

A bájitalmester érezte, hogy Shadow megfeszül rajta, és kényszerítette magát, hogy sokkal nyugodtabb viselkedési formát vegyen fel. Azért mentek oda, hogy megnyugtassa Harryt, tehát értelmetlen lenne tovább tetézni a feszültséget a szorongásával.

Mrs. Weasley már jött is, hogy megsimogassa a macskát, és Piton látta, hogy az állaton kezd úrrá lenni a pánik.

- Molly, jobb lenne, ha nem sietnéd el a dolgokat. Harry most még nem egészen önmaga – mondta a nőnek, aki csalódottan visszahúzódott.

- Persze, persze… hol szeretnéd kezdeni? Esetleg egy túra a házban? – Megkértem Arthurt és a gyerekeket, hogy most maradjanak odakinn; tulajdonképpen kicsit feldúltak voltak. – A nő idegesen csavargatta a konyharuhát a kezeiben. – Ó, ez olyan csalódás… reméltük, hogy a nyár egy részére magunkhoz vehetjük Harryt; de persze mindazok után, ami történt, nagyszerű dolog, hogy veled maradhatott, Perselus. Mi mind nagyon hálásak vagyunk neked.

- Molly – vágott közbe Piton. – Megpróbálnál természetesen viselkedni? E látogatás oka meggyőzni Harryt, hogy senki nem halt meg, és nekem elhiheted, téged hallgatva ez tényleg nem egyértelműen világos!

Mrs. Weasley egy pillanatig a felháborodás és a bűntudat között gyötrődött, mielőtt sokkal ismerősebb területre evezve menedéket talált.

- Kérnél egy csésze teát? Egy kis tejet Harrynek?

- Ő nem iszik tejet, de én örömmel elfogadok egy csésze teát – egyezett bele olyan udvariasan, ahogy csak tudott.

Hagyta, hogy Molly elfoglalja magát a tűzhelynél, megpróbálta Harryt lerakni a földre, de a macskának egyáltalán nem állt szándékában elhagyni az ő Fekete Emberét.

Szíve sebesen dobogott, és kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a varázsló fekete talárjába. Ez a hely nem volt kedvére való, és a nő, aki megállás nélkül beszélt, különösen idegesnek látszott.

Fürge ujjak választották le a körmeit az anyagról, és a konyha lekövezett padlóján találta magát; elővigyázatosan felmérte a helyiséget, miközben potenciális fenyegetések után kutatott.

A helyiség valahogy ismerősnek tűnt… egy illat talán, egy bizonytalan tulajdonság, ami a jóllét és a kényelem benyomását keltette benne a szobát betöltő feszültség ellenére.

Valami azonban folyik itt, valami, aminek semmi köze nem volt a berendezési tárgyakhoz…

Megborzongott és elindult fedezéket keresni a Fekete Ember lábai között. Akármi történt, tudta, hogy az ember nem hagyná, hogy bármi történjen vele, de azt is tudta, hogy a nyugtalanság, ami betölti őt, nem odakintről érkezett.

Hangokat hallott, amik egy másik időből származtak.

„_Ideadnád a vajat…" „Akarsz még egy kis pirítóst, Harry?" „Fred, hagyd abba a bátyád zaklatását" „Anya, én George vagyok, ha legalább egy kicsit igyekeznél?"_

A macska a fejét rázta. Az egyetlen hang, ami betöltötte most a szobát az élénk gesztusokkal kísért beszélgetés a Fekete Ember és az asszony között. Mégis szinte látta a sziluettek árnyékait az asztal körül, a sápadt szellemalakokat, amitől csomó képződött a hasában és kiszáradt a szája, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, miért.

Gondolkodás nélkül a Fekete Ember térdére ugrott.

- Nos, Perselus - mondta meglepetten Molly Weasley -, úgy tűnik, Harry nagyon megszokott téged!

- Ez most csak a macska személyisége miatt van. Ebben a formában sokkal társaságkedvelőbb, bár kapcsolatunk valóban sokat változott az elmúlt hetekben – felelte a bájitalmester.

- Mindazok után, ami történt, nem kétlem. Mit gondolsz, felismeri a házat?

- Lehetséges. De bizonyosan nem ismeri fel teljesen – felelte Piton.

- Be kéne hívnom a gyerekeket? – kérdezte Molly, és tisztán látszott, hogy rosszul érzi magát.

Perselus tétovázott egy percet. Shadow enyhén reszketett, valószínűleg az emlékektől, amik megpróbáltak ismét a felszínre törni. Vonakodva beleegyezett. Akármilyen fájdalmas is volt, végig kell csinálniuk.

- Kezdetnek csak a legifjabb fiút és Miss Grangert. Beavattad őket a helyzetbe nagyjából?

Molly szomorkásan bólintott.

- Tudják, hogy Harry nem fogja azonnal felismerni őket, és hogy vigyázniuk kell, nehogy letámadják. Hogy őszinte legyek, arra számítok, Hermione visszatartja majd Ront attól, hogy túl lelkes legyen!

- Valóban, az sokkal praktikusabb volna. Ellenállhat a konyhád egy lehetséges macskaszökési kísérletnek?

- Az nem okozhat gondot – mondta Mrs. Weasley. – Hívjam a gyerekeket?

- Kérlek.

Miközben a nő az ablakhoz ment, Piton felállt a székéből és ismét a földre rakta a macskát.

- Maradj nyugton. Itt nincs semmi félnivalód. Csak azt akarom, hogy a megtedd a tőled telhető legtöbbet, hogy emlékezz rá, ki vagy; hagyd, hogy az emlékeid vezessenek – mormolta.

Egy kis idő múlva az ajtó kinyílt és két tinédzser lépett csendben a konyhába. Molly minden bizonnyal tényleg kioktatta őket az érkezésük előtt, mert mindketten idegesnek és bizonytalanak tűntek, és egy lépést sem mertek tenni.

Piton most az egyszer kételkedett benne, hogy ennek ő volt az oka.

Ami a macskát illeti, a lábához préselődött, és bizalmatlanul méregette a jövevényeket.

- Hali, Harry! – mondta végül Hermione, és egyik térdét a fölre tette, hogy egy szintbe kerüljön a macskával.

- Jó téged újra látni, haver – tette hozzá Ron tétován.

Shadow megbillentette a fülét, de semmi sem jelezte, hogy felismert őket. Nem tűnt annyira zaklatottnak, mint amitől Perselus félt, így a férfi egy lépéssel eltávolodott az állattól.

- Molly, azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha én most valahova máshova mennék – mondta nyugodtan.

- Persze. Elkísérlek a nappaliba – felelte Mrs. Weasley. Egy figyelmeztető pillantást vetett a két tinédzserre, majd kinyitotta az ajtót és követte Pitont kifelé, egyedül hagyva a három barátot a konyhában.

Az ajtó alig csukódott be, amikor Ron egy megkönnyebbült morgást eresztett ki.

- Tényleg, Harry, én nem is tudom, hogy… jól vagy? Nem csinált veled semmit? Mármint úgy értem, Piton. Jól bánik veled?

A macska lekuporodott és lesunyta a füleit. Az ő Fekete Embere egyedül hagyta, szóval ez azt jelentette, hogy nem kell félnie ettől a két embertől? Nem tetszett ez neki.

- Ron, elég ebből! Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy Piton professzor mentette meg Harryt!

- Ami nem jelenti szükségszerűen azt, hogy kedves is vele; már első évében is megmentette az életét – ami nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy utána kiállhatatlan legyen! – vágott vissza a fiú.

Ahogy a vita folytatódott, Shadow feje felkavarodott a gondolatoktól. Egyfelől határozottan meg volt róla győződve, hogy a két ember rossz dolgokat mond az ő Fekete Emberéről, és az feldühítette. Másfelől… ez a két hang és ez a beszélgetés ismerősen csengett, amit nem igazán tudott megfogni; ettől halványan felrémlett előtte egy másik hely, hosszú folyosókkal, egy kandalló, és némileg megmagyarázhatatlan okból vörös és arany színek.

Úgy érezte, minél inkább bombázzák őt az érzelmek a fejében, annál sebesebben ver a szíve, és annál nagyobb mértékben válik irányíthatatlanná a légzése. Hol van a Fekete Ember? Szüksége van rá, haza akar menni… nem kéne itt lennie, a két embernek nem kellett volna őt itt találnia… ez nem normális…

- Nekem nem tűnik úgy, mintha csúcsformában volna – folytatta a fiú.

- Merlinre, Ron, nyilvánvaló, hogy szándékosan műveled ezt! Harry alig néhány nappal ezelőtt még Voldemorttal volt! – felelte a fiatal lány elborzadva.

Harry… A Fekete ember… ő is azon a néven szólította, mintha elvárt volna valamit, amikor azon a néven hívja.

- Én egyáltalán nem bízom benne! Nézz Harryre, még csak fel sem ismer minket!

- Pontosan ezért vagyunk itt, és te nem sokat segítesz!

- Ki tudja, talán ez nem is ugyanaz a macska!

- Ó, elég már! – mordult a lány. – Harry, sajnálom, ez az egész annyira nevetséges! Szörnyen aggódtunk, hogy elraboltak, pont azok után, amik veled történtek, ez tényleg rémes volt! Tehetünk érted valamit?

A lány hangja most reszketett, és a macska fejében egy új kép villant át. A lány gyakran sírt, nemde? Ez az emberi lény meglehetősen érzelgős… a fiú másrészről…

- Hermione, ő nem ért téged – mondta Ron, és a lány válla köré csúsztatta a karját.

… a fiú szerelmes a lányba. Szórakoztató.

- Nagyon jól megértett minket a Grimmauld téren – szipogott a lány.

- Az más volt, 'Mione – igyekezett a fiú megvigasztalni.

- Ó, még mindig megvan a nyakláncod, Harry! – jegyezte meg Hermione.

A nyaklánc. Ezt a szót ismerte; egy ezüst tárgyról beszéltek, ami a nyakán volt. Néha vakarta ott, de szerette az érzését; kényelmes volt…

Ezúttal az előzőeknél egy sokkal tisztább kép furakodott az agyába, és Shadownak le kellett ülnie a döbbenet erejének súlya alatt.

A nyaklánc. A lány. Ő épp egy másik szobában egy széken ült, és az ember – a lány – szemei nedvesek voltak, és azt mondta neki, hogy örül, hogy a nyaklánc segített neki. És ő nem félt a lánytól; épp ellenkezőleg, közelebb ment hozzá, mancsát az arcára tette és hozzádörgölődzött…

A nyaklánc. A karkötő… egy levél, egy boríték, egy bagoly; ismerte azt az ablakot, átugrott a rácsokon. A lány volt az, aki küldte… a nyakláncot. Amit ő felcsatolt a csuklójára… a mijére?

Hirtelen felerősödött benne a pánik és a macska hevesen hátraugrott, mígnem háta megütötte a falat. Előtte a két tizenéves hatalmasra tágult szemmel meredt rá, és a döbbenettől szóhoz sem jutottak. Shadow szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából, és tekintete ugyanazt a döbbentséget tükrözte vissza rájuk. Neki nem kéne itt lennie… ők… ők…

Ennek az egész helynek nem szabadna itt lennie! Az emlékképek összekeveredtek a fejében; egy füstölgő rom, szétszaggatott testek, ugyanezek az arcok, amik most őt figyelik, vérrel borítottak, és tekintetük merev és üres… és lemondó… a kibírhatatlan kétségbeesés, ami keresztüláradt rajta…

Pánikba esve egyetlen ugrással az ablakpárkányra vetette magát, nekiugrott az üvegtáblának, hogy betörje, majd fájdalmasan felnyávogott. Azonnal ki kell innen jutnia!

Hallotta, hogy valaki nyitja az ajtó, és az ember kikiabál.

- Tanár úr! Piton tanár úr! Jöjjön gyorsan!

Léptek hangjai követték, és egy pillanattal később a Fekete Ember tűnt fel a helyiségben, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Shadow tétovázás nélkül száguldott felé, és a karjaiba ugrott, amik még a levegőben elkapták, még mielőtt belekapaszkodhatott volna a fekete talárba.

Végre… biztonságban.

- Minden rendben lesz, Harry, nyugodj meg. Minden a legnagyobb rendben. Nézz körbe, minden valóságos, érted? Hagyd, hogy visszatérjenek az emlékeid…

Shadow akarata ellenére kinyitotta a szemét és tekintete összetalálkozott a két tinédzserével, akik tátott szájjal őt nézték. Látta már ezt az arckifejezést ugyanezen a két arcon… ugyanilyen körülmények között: amikor meglepődtek, hogy ő a Fekete Emberhez megy. Bár akkor a dolgok másképp álltak.

És most rosszabbra fordultak… borzasztóan irreálissá… mert nekik sehogy sem kéne itt lenniük, és őt nézni. Ők meghaltak és ezt a házat elpusztították!

Ez a felismerés végül teljes erőből elérte. Nem lehetnének itt, az volt a hiba! De ez a varázsló is itt van, és ő nagyon is valóságos…

Érezte, hogy a kezek gyöngéden felemelik, és az asztalra teszik. Megfordult, a Fekete Emberre nézett, és a szemeiből kiolvasta a nyugodt eltökéltséget. Valamit el kell végeznie, és ez a varázsló mellette lesz, akármi is történik.

A két fiatal varázsló óvatosan közeledtek az asztalhoz, majd mozdulatlanul megálltak. Arcuk tele volt reménnyel és kétkedéssel.

Shadow összeszedte minden bátorságát, átment az asztalon, és olyan közelre jutott, hogy szinte megérinthette őket. Teste teljesen megfeszült, készen arra, hogy a fenyegetés legkisebb jelére is menekülőre fogja.

De az emberi lények nem mozdultak; voltaképpen úgy tűnt, alig lélegeznek. Érezte, hogy szíve erősebben kalapál. Akkor mégis életben vannak? Muszáj, hogy így legyen. _Ő_ megígérte…

Ki? A Fekete Ember az biztos, és még valaki. Tuti, hogy valódiak, ez kell, legyen az igazság; annyi minden függött ettől… és ezek az emberek… fontosak. Nagyon fontosak.

Az utolsó lépéssel a vöröshajú fiú elérhetési távolságán belülre került. Orrát a karjához dugta, hogy megszimatolja… ismerős volt a szaga, és legfőképp élő. Érezte a melegségét, hallotta a szívdobogását. Mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett és érezte, hogy valami megolvad benne a fiú barátságos arckifejezése láttán.

Bizonytalan léptekkel a lány felé indult. Ahogy emlékeiben is tette, egyik mancsát a lány karjára tette, és amikor a lány odahajolt hozzá, ahelyett, hogy eliramodott volna, a másik mancsát a lány arcához érintette. A karkötő. Hermione. Életben… akkor… Dumbledore igazat mondott.

Szerette volna őket a karjaiba ölelni, elmagyarázni nekik, de nem tudta; a macskafejben összekuszálódott érzelmek megakadályozták, hogy így tegyen.

Leugrott az asztaltól, szembefordult Pitonnal, majd halkan felnyávogott. Látta, hogy a varázsló elmosolyodik – egy erősen büszkeségre hasonlító mosollyal -, miközben megemeli a pálcáját.

_- Animagus Revelio._

Egy pillanattal később egy barna hajú tornádó zúdult a fiú nyakába, miközben Ron lelkesen csapkodta a vállát.

- Pont időben, haver. Még egy kicsit tovább vársz, és mentünk volna neked macskakaját keresni!

Harry rájuk mosolygott, és hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon.

- Én… köszönöm, Hermione. A nyaklánc… később elmagyarázom. Valóban itt vagytok, ugye? És ez tényleg az Odú… Ó, Merlinre. Annyira hülye voltam, igaz?

- Épp ellenkezőleg, Harry – mondta Piton komolyan. – Épp most mutattál egy a remek elemző képességet… egy macskáét persze, de attól még nem kevésbé értékeset. Kiváló munka. Fogadja gratulációmat, Mr. Potter.

A fiú egy mosollyal köszönte meg. Piton érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul a ragyogó arc látványától. Ezúttal megcsinálták. Harry meg fog gyógyulni; ismét visszakapta a barátait, ahogy az életét is. Már nem lesz szüksége többé Pitonra, és mihelyst visszanyeri az önbizalmát, fokozatosan elhúzódik majd tőle, mint bármelyik másik kamasz tenné az ő korában.

Igen, Harrynek szüksége van arra, hogy valaki figyeljen rá, de már nem lesz szüksége egy felnőttre az életében.

Még mindig annyira törékenynek látszott, szikrázó szemei egy kicsit zavarosak voltak, miközben élénken viccelt a barátaival.

- Perselus? – szólalt meg egy lágy hang mellette. – Kérsz még teát?

Visszahúzódott gondolataiból és Molly Weasleyhez fordult, aki barátságosan figyelte.

- Köszönöm, örömmel elfogadom.

Végül is, Harrynek van mit bepótolnia a barátaival… de a fiú egy kicsit bizonytalannak tűnt, időről időre, fájdalmas szikrák villantak fel a szemében. Nincs szükség sokáig húzni ezt a találkát; Harry már így is jelentős haladást ért el, nem szabad a dolgokat túlságosan erőltetni.

- Kitűnő munkát végeztél, Perselus – mondta nyájasan Molly miközben egy újabb csésze teát öntött, majd leült a férfi mellé.

- Nem fog készen állni a tanévkezdetre – felelte Piton. – Néhány nappal később érkezünk, ha minden jól megy. Nem volt elég ideje felépülni.

- Világos, hogy a történtek után senki nem várhatja el, hogy Harry teljes mértékben ugyanaz legyen – értett egyet Molly – De az adott körülmények mellett… én rendkívül derűsnek látom őt. És ez nagy mértékben miattad van, Perselus. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry akár macskaként, akár emberként, de bízik benned.

Piton bólintott és belekortyolt a teájába. Akármennyire értékelte Molly megjegyzését, hirtelenjében nagyon védelmezővé vált a Harryhez fűződő viszonyával kapcsolatban. Az tényleg kizárólag az ő ügye volt, és persze a fiúé. De Harry látszólag más dolgokról diskurált, és Merlin tudja miféle butaságokon nevetgélt a barátaival.

A legfiatalabb Weasley fiú – nyilvánvalóan megkönnyebbülten – elindult feléjük.

- Anya, megmondhatom Frednek és George-nak, hogy bejöhetnek? Van valamilyük, amit meg akarnak mutatni Harrynek!

Molly már nyitotta a száját, hogy feleljen, de Piton félbeszakította a nőt.

- Sajnálom, Mr. Weasley, de mennünk kell.

- Ó – mondta Ron csalódottan.

De látva a megkönnyebbülés szikráját, ami megvillant Harry szemében, Piton tudta, hogy helyesen döntött. Harry elég érzelmet tapasztalt meg mára.

A fiú bűnbánó mosollyal elköszönt a barátaitól.

- Holnap látjuk egymást, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Gondolom, egyenesen Roxfortba mész?

- Öhm, nem vagyok benne biztos… - felelte Harry. Bizonytalanul fordult Piton felé.

- Pár napot késünk. Nem kell aggódni, Miss Granger, hamarosan újra találkozhat Harryvel.

Ron és Hermione bánatosan bólintottak.

- Nos, akkor később találkozunk. Vigyázz magadra, haver – búcsúzott Ron, és lopva Piton felé pillantott.

- Ne aggódj.

Ezzel Harry elindult és biztos léptekkel, arcán boldog mosollyal csatlakozott Pitonhoz a kandallónál. Perselus nem tudott visszatartani egy ösztönösen érkező gesztust. Egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és a másik kezével átkarolta a fiú vállát, amikor beléptek a kandallóba.

És úgy gondolta, nem szalasztotta el a háta mögül érkező kórus riadt felhördülését, mivel Harry ugyanakkor úgy dőlt a férfinek, mint ha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

* * *

Otthon. Hazaértek – gondolta Harry, amikor belépett a laboratóriumba. Szerette az Odút, és óriási megkönnyebbülést érzett, amikor látta, hogy nem pusztult el, de ez a hely… ez más volt.

Felnézett a professzorra, aki vonakodva elvette a karját a válláról.

- Hogy érzed magad?

Ez a kérdés manapság gyakran elhangzott.

- Jól. Köszönöm. Köszönöm… úgy értem, mindent. Még mindig nehezen fogom fel, de tény, hogy láttam őket és tudom, hogy élnek. Ez tényleg megkönnyebbülés. Azt hiszem, valóban aggódtam, hogy látom-e még őket – gyónta.

- Abban nincs semmi meglepő – értett egyet Piton. – Ez a szembesítés szükségszerűen fájdalmas volt, különösen az adott körülmények között. Tényleg nagyon jó munkát végeztél, Harry. Büszke vagyok rád – tette hozzá egy pillanattal később.

Sokba kerültek neki hangosan kimondani ezeket a szavakat, de megkapta a jutalmát, amikor meglátta Harry arckifejezését. Először meglepetés, majd a gyerekes öröm és az intenzív megkönnyebbülés elegye ragyogta be fiú arcát.

Amit hosszú, kényelmes csend követett.

- Örülök, hogy nem holnap indulunk… - mormogta végül Harry.

Piton bólintott.

- Némi időre van szükséged, hogy biztosan urald az átalakulásaid, és hogy egyáltalán készen állj az indulásra.

- Maga is marad? – kérdezte Harry mohón.

- Néhány nap pihenés nekem sem fog ártani. Bár én holnap visszatérek, hogy a Beosztási Ceremónia után meglátogassam a mardekárosokat, és rájuk pillantsak. Ha nem okoz gondot, megvárhatsz az irodámban Roxfortban.

Harry egy ideig hezitált.

- Ron és Hermione is velem maradhatna?

Piton érdeklődően összeszűkítette a tekintetét.

- Hogy ne legyél annyira egyedül, vagy, hogy felforgassátok az irodám?

Harry nem tudta visszatartani a nevetést. És ez jó volt, tényleg jó – gondolta.

- Csak hogy beszélhessek velük, professzor, tényleg! Megtudni, hogy ment a tanévkezdet, és… hogy mit mondanak az emberek.

- Rólad? – Kérdezte Piton.

A fiú bólintott.

- Mindenki tudni fogja, ez nagyon valószínű. Azt hiszem, máris gyanítják… - mondta Perselus. – Az újságok vezércikként hozták, amikor a születésnapodon eltűntél. Harry Potter eltűnt, Harry Pottert elrabolta Voldemort… mindenfélét mondtak, és szokás szerint még másokat is. Több hamis pletykát hallasz majd, mint valós tényt, Harry, ezt ne feledd. Az emberek szeretnek fecsegni…

- Ezért nem akar most rögtön visszavinni a Roxfortba?

- Részben – ismerte be Piton. – Ámbár ez a késlekedés több problémát szül, mint amennyit megold. A barátaidnak és a tanároknak időre van szüksége, hogy bizonyos tényeket kiigazítsanak, és eloszlassanak néhány szóbeszédet, de a hiányod újabbakat fog elindítani. Semmiképp sem túl szórakoztatóakat.

- És maga? Magáról miket mondanak?

Piton komoran elmosolyodott.

- Még a végén a Halálfaló nem is az… vagy talán mégis. A legtöbb ember meg van győződve arról, hogy a vesztükért dolgoztam. Egyedül a Halálfalók fiai lesznek teljesen meggyőződve az ártatlanságomról, vagy éppenséggel a bűnösségemről.

- És ezek a maga diákjai… - mormogta Harry.

- Rosszabbak annál, ők a védenceim. Igen, ezt az évet valószínűleg jóval nehezebb lesz sikerrel teljesíteni, mint a többit. De ez tényleg nem fontos. Nagy kompenzáció, hogy soha többé nem kell kémkedni.

- Tudják, hogy… hogy maga bújtat engem? – kérdezte Harry, és a burkolt célzás, amit Piton az imént ejtett el, egyre tisztábbá és tisztábbá vált.

- Nem, e pillanatban még nem – válaszolt a férfi, miközben átható szemeit Harryébe fúrta. – Senkinek nem kell megtudnia, Harry, szóval ne aggódj.

- Én nem úgy értettem! – tiltakozott a fiú. - Én nem akarom… Úgy értem, szeretnék kapcsolatban maradni magával a Roxfortban is, ha ez persze magának is megfelel, és nem akarom, hogy titkolni kelljen.

Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy a bájitalmester tekintete figyelemreméltóan melegebbé vált a szavaira.

- Az ajtóm mindig nyitva lesz, itt és Roxfortban is – felelte nyugodtan és bátorítóan.

Harry az ajkába harapott. Nem pontosan erre gondolt, de… teszi, amit tenni kell.

- Én gondot sem akarok okozni magának – mondta végül.

- Csak egy gondot fogsz nyilvánvalóan okozni, azt a mindentudó pillantást Dumbledore szemében, amit máris elkezdett felém küldözgetni, és ami azzal a kockázattal jár, hogy sebesen elterjed a tanári kar többi tagján is. Ugyanakkor azt hiszem, meg tudok vele birkózni – fejezte be Piton egy apró szégyenlős mosollyal.

- Maga… ó. Az hiszem, az engem sem fog megkímélni. Öt év egymás sértegetése után, bizonyosan furcsának hat majd azt látni, hogy normálisan beszélünk egymással – mondta Harry egy erőltetett mosollyal. – De hiányozni fog ez a hely… a Kúria, de különösen a laboratórium. Itt valóban jól érzem magam.

Piton megfeszült a szavaira.

- Te szereted a Kúriát? – kérdezte, mintha elképzelhetetlennek tartaná az ötletet.

Harry kíváncsian nézett rá.

- Persze. Békés, legalábbis, amikor Voldemort nem próbálja ellopni az erőm. A park óriási, és szeretem a kilátást az ablakomból, és… nem is tudom. Főleg a pince az, amit szeretek. – Megvonta a vállát. – Ez az első hely, amit valaha az otthonomnak éreztem, még ha macskaként is. De abban biztos lehet, hogy nem áll szándékomban megjelölni a területemet!

Piton elmosolyodott a viccre, de Harry megmondhatta, hogy kényszeredett volt az a mosoly. Valami azt mondta neki, hogy a férfi zaklatott volt.

- Harry, a szobád a tied marad. Tégy vele, amit szeretnél, változtasd meg a színeit, hagyd itt a dolgaid, én nem fogok beleavatkozni. Érezd magad otthon.

Harry megszólalni sem tudott a döbbenettől.

- Nem fogadhatom el, úgy értem, ez a maga otthona. Nagyon jól tudom, hogy nem macska vagyok, pusztán úgy értettem…

Piton megállította a kezével.

- Voltaképpen, Harry, ez a hely sokkal inkább hozzád tartozik, mint hozzám. Tudom, hogy már a tied a Grimmauld tér. Albusnak talán még nem volt esélye elmondani neked, de te örökölted az összes Black vagyont. Akárhogy is, használod-e vagy sem, az a szoba a tied marad. Van elég üres szoba itt, hidd el, nem fog hiányozni.

Harry a fejét rázta. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy érti. Dumbledore küldött neki egy levelet a nyár kezdetén, amiben értesítette, hogy ő a Grimmauld tér jogos tulajdonosa, de a ház csakis rossz emlékeket tartogatott, és a keserűség árnyékát, a megviselt Siriust; sosem gondolt rá, hogy visszatér oda.

Arra sem gondolt, hogy a kúriába visszatér a szünetet követően, de nem ugyanabból az okból kifolyólag.

- És nem fogja zavarni magát? Tudja, süthetek-főzhetek, és minden mást is, amit akar, hogy…

- Örömmel megkóstolom a főztöd, de az nem szükséges. Nem kell kiérdemelned a jogot, hogy idejöhess. Ahogy már mondtam, ez a hely épp annyira hozzád tartozik, ahogy hozzám. Bizonyos értelemben még jobban is… - mormogta Piton.

Harry meghökkenten rázta a fejét.

- Nem értem.

- Bizonyosan nem – felelte Piton. – De már tényleg kezd későre járni; egy jó étel és alvás van soron már.

- És egy zuhany – tette hozzá Harry, amikor meglátta ruhái állapotát.

Piton bólintott.

- Az iskolai felszerelésed listája az irodámban van; teszünk egy kirándulást az Abszol útra, hogy beszerezzük azokat, és veszünk neked új ruhát.

- Az nagyszerű hely a varázsló talároknak, de ott sosem tudtam egy egyszerű, tisztességes farmert találni… - siránkozott Harry.

- Ebben az esetben egy kitérőt is teszünk Londonba – mondta Piton.

- Eljön velem? - kérdezte Harry szélesen mosolyogva.

Piton a szemét forgatta.

- Igen, Potter, ha elmentem megkeresni téged Voldemort búvóhelyén, akkor Merlin ments' valóban elkísérhetlek néhány ruházati boltba, amik divatosak a mugli tinédzserek között!

Az emlékek ellenére a fiú nem tudta megállni, hogy ne törjön ki hahotában.

- Csak várjon, amíg odaér, mielőtt ezt mondja! – Majd így folytatta. – Köszönöm, professzor. Tényleg.

- Perselus.

- Tessék? – zavarodott össze Harry.

- Ha rendszeresen jössz, hogy a szobádban maradj, legjobb, ha emlékszel rá, hogy keresztnevem is van. Az ajánlat csak erre a területre érvényes, Potter! – mondta a tanár sötét tekintettel.

- Én… ööö… igen, természetesen, professzor… Perselus!

A bájitalmester enyhén elmosolyodott.

- Nem olyan könnyű, igaz? Használd, amelyiket szeretnéd. Tényleg, Harry, ahogy a legkönnyebbnek érzed.

A fiú – tisztán láthatóan még mindig döbbenten – bólintott.

Egy szoba. Perselus. Ez azt jelenti, hogy tényleg otthon volt? Nem csak ezek között a falak közt, de Piton oldalán, és az után is, ha visszatérnek Roxfortba?

Miközben a tanár néhány gyors varázsige segítségével elkészítette az ételt, Harry tovább dédelgette az ötletet. Egy otthon. Egy család. Nem csak valaki – javította ki magát -, de valaki, aki önmagáért törődik vele, idézte fel, amikor felrémlettek benne azok az emlékek, amiket Piton elméjében látott.

Érezte, hogy mosoly tűnik fel az ajkán, de igazából nem csak az ajkán. Hirtelen az egész arca ellazult, és a szemei is mosolyogtak. Ez bizonyára fertőző lehetett, mert amikor Piton… Perselus felényújtott egy tányért, ő is mosolyogni kezdett, és arckifejezése csaknem derűssé vált.

A tűz előtt ettek, nem is beszéltek. Nem volt rá szükség – gondolta Harry ásítva; kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a karosszékükben, sütkéreztek a melegben, és ezután a hosszú nap után egyszerűen élvezték ez a kellemes érzést.

Nos, egy jó társaságban. Harry egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy ezt a pillanatot elraktározza az emlékeiben. A tűz pattogása és melege fokozatosan elálmosította, és nem érezte, hogy álla a mellkasára hullik, ahogy azt sem, amikor óvatosan kiveszik a kezéből a tányért.

Még mindig enyhe mosoly játszott az ajkain, amikor Perselus levette róla a szemüvegét és akkor sem ébredt fel, amikor a bájitalmester, aznap már másodjára a karjaiba vette, és a szobájába vitte.

Igen, a fiú szobája – gondolta Perselus, miközben behúzta a függönyöket. Remélte, hogy nem marad egy üres burok, a fiú itt tartózkodásának halvány ajándéka, miután Harry visszatér Roxfortba.

Piton felhúzta takarót, és céltalanul babrált egy hajszállal a fiú homlokán. Úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú egy kicsit hozzányomta volna a homlokát a kezének; de ő maga is kimerült mostanra. Miután néhány bájitalt letett a fiú éjjeli szekrényére, halk léptekkel távozott.

- Jó éjt, Harry – mormolta.

És óvatosan rácsukta a még mindig mosolygó fiúra az ajtót.


	26. A nyári álom vége

26. Fejezet

A nyári álom vége

_Ragyogó napfényes idő volt, és a figyelmét hirtelen egy aranyszínű villanás keltette fel. A cikesz! Seprűje nyelére hajolva sürgette a Tűzvillámot maximális sebessége eléréséhez; érezte a szelet a hajában, és hallotta a morajlást a tribünről, miközben az ellenfél fogója megpróbált lépést tartani vele. De már elkésett; Harry előrenyújtotta a kezét, hogy elkapja a cikeszt, és ujjai köré zárja az értékes tárgyat. Egy győzedelmes kiáltást eresztett meg, öklét az ég felé emelte, mielőtt az elragadtatott csapat többi tagja csatlakozott hozzá._

_Ron nevetett, arca kivörösödött a kiáltozástól, és Ginny a nyaka köré fonta a kezét, amitől csaknem leesett a seprűjéről. Az ikrek is ott voltak, és erőteljesen paskolgatták a hátát. Látta, hogy Dumbledore és McGalagony ott áll a lelátón, és lelkesen tapsol. Éppen most szerezték vissza a Kviddics Kupát!_

_A griffendélesek győzelmi mámorban úsztak… de nem csak ők. A tanári kar lelátóján Harry meglátta Pitont, aki váratlanul felállt, hogy gratuláljon a győzelméhez, és tapsolt – sokkal visszafogottabban, de pont olyan lelkesen, mint a többiek, miközben tekintete Harryét kereste._

_Szép játék – olvasta ki belőle Harry. Sosem volt még édesebb a siker; mikor volt ott egyetlen szülője is, hogy gratuláljon neki a győzelméhez? Viszonozta a tanár mosolyát és készült csatlakozni hozzá, amikor meglátta, hogy Piton arca rémülten megfeszül. Keze elindult, hogy pontosan a Sötét jegy fölött megmarkolja bal alkarját. És Harry elborzadt tekintetétől követve Piton lassan kezdett elhalványodni, arcvonásai eltorzultak, és kiáltását elnyomta a tömeg zaja._

_Harry oda akart futni hozzá, de nem tudta magát kiszabadítani csapattársai szorításából. És láthatóan senki nem vette észre, hogy Piton épp az imént tűnt el! De hirtelen minden nagyon nyugodttá vált – vette észre – vagy inkább nagyon csendessé. Az ég váratlanul narancsszínt öltött, és az emberek a lelátón mozdulatlanná váltak. Ron tekintetét keresve megfordult, de csak üres szemével találkozott össze, a fiú arca – csakúgy, mint körülötte mindenki másé - túlságosan is sápadt volt. Nem, nem is sápadtak voltak, hanem halottak – döbbent rá elborzadva, amikor megragadta Ginny élettelen fejét, ami a vállára bukva lecsuklott. Kísérteties arcuk Harry felé fordították, de szemük lassan befordult a szemüregükbe, miközben arcuk elmállott és testük rongybabaként rogyott össze._

_Piton, meg kell találnia Pitont – ő tudja, mit tegyen! Nem hagyhatta meghalni őket! Ördög és pokol, a Roxfortban volt! De ez nem lehet igaz – eszmélt rá; egyszerűen a füstölgő romok mezejének közepén állt, ami Roxfort volt… és testek hevertek mindenhol._

_Piton, Perselus – vissza kell jönnie, ő tudni fogja… Előtte, egy füstfüggöny mögül egy alak közeledett lassan felé. Jól ismerte, annyira gyakran látta őt álmaiban…_

_- Apa, kérlek, segítségre van szükségem, segíts nekem megtalálni őt!_

_- Minden rendben lesz, Harry._

_A férfinek nehezére esett közelebb jönni, mintha mély sáron gázolna át._

_- Apa, segíts! – Nem tudta kivenni az arcvonásait, de az alak annyira megnyugtatta, hogy nem volt kétsége a személyazonossága felől._

- Harry, minden rendben, biztonságban vagy.

A gyengéd hang sosem mulasztott megnyugtatni őt, és érezte, hogy teste ellazul. A homlokán nyugvó kéz pont olyan ismerős volt, és Harry érezte, hogy a rémálom kiereszti a szorítása alól. Egy mély lélegzettel félig kinyitotta a szemét.

Piton. A kúriában volt. Igen, biztonságban, és nem egyedül.

Mielőtt ideje lett volna megköszönni a varázslónak, mosollyal az ajkán ismét álomba merült, és homlokát az ismerős vállnak nyomta.

* * *

Az ébredést követő első benyomás az ismerős illat volt – a fűszerek keveréke, a ruházat és a halk lélegzés. Egy megnyugtató illat, ami kétség kívül a bájitalmesterhez kötődött.

Harry végül elhatározta, hogy kinyitja a szemét és hirtelen elfelejtett levegőt venni: Merlinre, elaludt Piton karjaiban!

Ismét nem emlékezett rá, hogy feljött volna a lépcsőn, hogy aludni menjen, és a fészkes fenébe, kínos volt még csak belegondolni is, hogy a tanár cipelte ide.

Várjuk csak egy kicsit. Kínos? Ahogy belegondolt… igen, egy kicsit. Mégiscsak tizenhat éves volt, és egy jó tucatnyi évvel idősebb volt annál, minthogy ágyba cipeljék! Nem mintha bárki is az ágyba vitte volna – ez nyilvánvaló -, de most, hogy belegondolt, semmi csábítót nem talált abban, hogy egy gardróbba cipeljék…

Ugyanakkor az elképzelés, hogy Piton megtette… jó volt. Kellemes, akár egy csésze forró csokoládé télen a tűz mellett.

Ami az alvást illette Pitonnal az oldalán… a tanár félig elfeküdt az ágyon, egyik karja a fiú válla körül, mintha vigasztalta volna egy rémálom közepén.

Ó. A rémálom. Perselus valószínűleg akkor jött be hozzá, mint ahogy minden bizonnyal az összes többi éjszakán is megtette. Bár korábban sosem maradt reggelig.

Megrázta a fejét, hogy megtisztítsa gondolatait, és megpróbált kissé oldalra fordulni, hogy lássa a bájitalmester arcát anélkül, hogy felébresztené. Egy pillantás a nyúzott arcra elég volt Harrynek, hogy megértse. Piton egyszerűen elaludt; kimerült és nem volt esélye, hogy visszajusson a saját szobájába.

Az érzéketlenség szokásos álarca nélkül, így szinte sebezhetőnek tűnt. Kevésbé kémnek és sokkal inkább varázslónak… de a kém nem késlekedett ismét felülkerekedni. Perselus – érezve, hogy figyelik – azonnal kinyitotta a szemét, és azzal a zöld szempárral találkozott, ami álmaiban is kísértette.

- Jól aludtál? – kérdezte csaknem a legtermészetesebb nemtörődömséggel, amit csak képes volt felmutatni. Mi az ördögöt keres Harry szobájában? Merlinre, bizonyára itt aludt el, amikor átjött, hogy megnyugtassa a fiút az éjszaka közepén… Egy olyan éjszakai alvásra volt legkevésbé szüksége, amit az ágyon csak félig elhelyezkedve, karjaiban egy kamasszal töltött, de legalább Harry kipihentnek tűnt. Remélhetőleg a fiú nem érzi magát túl kínosan a helyzet miatt.

- Én… Azt hiszem, igen – felelte a fiú, anélkül, hogy megkísérelt volna megmoccanni. Perselus elfojtott egy mosolyt. Nem, Harry nem olyannak tűnt, mint akinek ellenére lett volna, egy kis vigasztalás. Végül is, több mint egy éjszakát aludt már át macskaként az ölében, anélkül, hogy számításba vennénk az összes alkalmat, amikor Perselus a karjában vitte. De ugyanakkor…

- Múlt éjjel rémálmod volt. – Kötelességének érezte, hogy megmagyarázza. – Attól tartok, egy kicsit elbóbiskoltam, miután felébresztettelek…

- Kicsit elbóbiskolt? – kérdezte Harry felhúzva a szemöldökét, amivel tökéletesen utánozta a bájitalmestert.

- Sajnálatos módon kiájultam.– ismerte be Piton enyhén elmosolyodva.

A fiú hangtalanul nevetett, de bűntudatos arccal nézett rá.

- Sajnálom, hogy megzavartam. Múlt éjjel elfelejtettem a némító varázslatot felhelyezni a szobámra.

A tanár a fejét rázta.

- Harry… nem kell azt tenned. Szükségtelen és indokolatlan. Megvan erre a szobára a saját vészjelzőm, ami minden alkalommal felébreszt, amikor álmod izgatottá válik.

- Miért? – tágult hatalmasra a fiú szeme.

Piton elnézően nézett le rá.

- Hogy ne egyedül nézz szembe a rémálmaiddal – válaszolta.

- Miért? – ismételte Harry meglepetten.

_Mert egy szülő ezt teszi_ – akarta volna Piton válaszolni… de nem, ez nem az a pillanat. Még nem.

- Hogy abbamaradjanak. Szeretném, ha itt biztonságban éreznéd magad; Azért vagyok itt, hogy éjjel-nappal felügyeljek rád.

- De nem igazán vagyok veszélyben – tiltakozott a fiú. – Nincs szükség rá, hogy… magának is pihennie kell, az tényleg fontos, tanár úr. Nekem mindig voltak rémálmaim, azok nem fontosak.

- Éppenséggel pont az ellenkezőleg – mondta Piton és kicsit kinyújtózott.

Harry – rádöbbenve, hogy még mindig a tanárnak dől – gyorsan felült és közben elpirult.

- Fontos jól aludnod, hogy vissza tudd nyerni az erőd. Egy jó reggeli sem árt, ha késznek érzed rá magad – javasolta Piton.

Harry kiugrott az ágyból.

- Majd én gondoskodom róla. Használja ki az alkalmat, majd én mindenről gondoskodom!

Piton elfintorodott, miközben felállt. Egy hosszú, forró fürdő határozottan nem fog ártani…

- Tökéletes, nincs kellemesebb, mint várni, hogy jól kezdődjön a nap. Lemehetsz, és ellenőrizheted a labort arra az esetre, ha Albus küldött ételt, és kezdetnek bevehetnéd a bájitalaidat – mondta, miközben az éjjeli szekrény felé intett.

A fiú engedelmeskedett, mozdulatai gyorsak és fürgék voltak. _Legalább neki kijutott a jó éjszakai alvásból _– gondolta Perselus. Ami őt magát illeti, róla nem lehetett elmondani ugyanezt; izmai merevek voltak, recsegtek akár egy rozoga ajtó, és úgy érezte, mintha a csigolyái minden lépésnél összekoccannának.

Merlinre, még negyven éves sincs. A lehető legjobban eltitkolta merev lépteit, és amennyire csak lehetett, méltóságteljesen távozott.

- Próbálj meg semmit sem odaégetni. Egy negyed órán belül ott leszek.

A fiú boldogan elmosolyodott, és Perselus sokkal gondtalanabbnak érezte magát. Harry valóban ijesztő képességgel rendelkezett, hogy megmosolyogtassa, és a drámai helyzeteket csaknem normálissá változtassa.

Óvatosnak kell lennie, miután visszatértek a Roxfortba; a hírneve forgott kockán…

Egy zuhannyal és cirka tíz bájitallal később Perselus úgy érezte, kevésbé fáj mindene, és kész szembenézni egy új nappal. Harry az étkezőben sürgött-forgott, nyilvánvalóan eltökélte, hogy lenyűgözi őt, amint feltűnik.

- Egy gyümölcssaláta? – kérdezte Perselus, és kérdően felemelte a szemöldökét.

- Tele van vitaminnal – magyarázta a fiú lelkesen. – Dumbledore egy tele kosár zöldséget és gyümölcsöt küldött; eleget, hogy egész hétre kitartson!

- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan sok időre szükségünk lenne– közölte Piton, miközben leült.

- Ó. – A fiú szinte csalódottnak tűnt.

- Később dolgozunk majd az átalakulásodon. Hogy érzed magad ma reggel?

- Sokkal jobban. Jót tett az alvás, még akkor is, ha az a rémálom valóban ijesztő volt.

- Mit álmodtál, Harry, ha nem vagyok túl indiszkrét? – kérdezte Piton.

A fiú tétovázott egy pillanatig.

- Hívathatja Voldemort? Úgy értem, kényszerítheti a Jelén keresztül, hogy menjen?

- Nem – erősítette meg Piton. – Csak jelet küldhet. Ahhoz, hogy működjön, a kezemet a Jelre kell tennem, és akarni, hogy válaszoljon; pont úgy, mint egy Zsupszkulcs.

Harry bólintott.

- Pontosan ilyennek látszott. De az álmoknak nem mindig van értelmük…

- Ezt álmodtad, Harry? – kérdezte Piton szelíden. – Hogy Voldemort magához hívat?

- Többé-kevésbé. Először csak egy egyszerű kviddics meccsről szólt; éppen elkaptam a cikeszt, a Griffendél megnyerte a Kupát, és minden valóban tökéletes volt. De amikor maga felé néztem, láttam, hogy a karját fogja, és aztán eltűnik. – Harry megborzongott.

- És azután?

- Azután… minden megváltozott. Már nem ugyanaz a hely volt többé, minden romokban állt, és mindenki meghalt. Meg akartam menteni őket, de nem tudtam, hogyan. Reméltem, hogy maga tud valamit tenni, így hát magát kerestem…

… _és az apja jött a megmentésére._ De ezt tényleg nem akarta elmondani Pitonnak… nem most, amikor kezdtek olyan jól kijönni. James emléke csakis közéjük állhatna.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- És az volt az a pillanat, amikor felébredtem.

- Értem – mondta Piton elgondolkozva. – Úgy látszik, még mindig nagyon nyugtalan vagy mindazok miatt, ami történt. Ami teljesen normális, és pont ezért nem akarom, hogy némító varázslatot használj a szobádon, Harry. A rémálmok sokkal hamarabb véget érnek, ha nem hagyod őket nagyon elfajulni.

- És ha valaki megnyugtat, amikor felébredek – értett egyet a fiú. – Köszönöm, tanár úr. Tényleg.

Piton elgondolkodott, hogy emlékezteti Harryt, hogy hívja a keresztnevén, de világosan látszott, nem ez a megfelelő pillanat.

- Soha senki nem tette ezt meg korábban, legalábbis, ahogy én emlékszem – folytatta Harry, egyenesen a tanár szemébe nézve, bár arca enyhén elpirult. Perselus csakis hálás lehetett az erőfeszítésének. – Talán, ezért nem múltak még el.

A tanár komolyan bólintott.

- A rémálmok sokkal pusztítóbbak, mint amiknek látszanak. Fontos, hogy a lehető legnyugodtabban nézz szembe velük. Sose habozz beszélni velem róluk, és én a magam részemről ígérem, hogy mindig ott leszek, amikor felébredsz, akármikor csak lehetséges.

A fiútól érkező nyugtalan pillantás láttán Perselus tudta, hogy szavai zavarták őt, de nem hagyott rá időt, hogy hosszan eltöprengjen rajtuk.

- Kiváló étel – kezdte. – Azt hiszem, ismét fel kell ajánlanom, amit néhány héttel korábban, ami a bájital jegyedet illeti.

Szinte látta a képet, amint Shadow a fülét hegyezi a szavaira.

- Mit gondolsz arról, hogy segítesz nekem ma reggel a bájitaloknál? Ami lehetővé teszi nekem, hogy minősítsem a szakértelmed, és felülvizsgáljam az osztályzatod.

- Tényleg? Úgy értem, biztos, hogy ez még mindig lehetséges? – kérdezte Harry mohón.

- Kitűnő kérdés, Potter. Hadd gondolkozzam rajta. Vajon beleegyezik Dumbledore, hogy az utolsó pillanatban megemeljem a Fiú Aki Túlélte osztályzatát? Hmm, ez biztosan megérdemel egy kis elmélkedést. Legalább tíz másodpercet biztosan igénybe vesz, amíg felajánl nekem némi citromport – mondta ironikusan a tanár.

Harry nem tehetett róla, de felnevetett, ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet. Hogy tud az élet annyira dámai lenni az egyik nap és olyan vidám a másikon?

Piton – döntötte el, vagyis inkább Perselus. – Hozzá kell ahhoz is szoknia… vagy is inkább a tényhez, hogy van valaki, aki gondoskodik róla – nem csak az egészségével és jóllétével, de a jövőjével kapcsolatban is?

Bárhogy is legyen, határozottan a bájitalmesternek köszönhette, aki – miután egy pálcapöccintéssel elmosta és elpakolta az edényeket - most a laboratóriumba vezette.

Egy bájital elkészítése határozottan könnyebb, amikor nem kell őrködnie – állapította meg Harry néhány órányi munka után. A pince békés atmoszférája segített neki koncentrálni és Piton utasításai – mellőzve a szarkazmust és a fenyegető hangsúlyt – teljesen világosak és érthetőek voltak.

Amikor Perselus végül az üstje fölé hajolt, bólintott és közölte, hogy „Szép munka", Harry úgy érezte, nehezebb súly távozik a válláról, mint ahogy azt elképzelni tudta volna.

- Elég, hogy megemelje az osztályzatom? – kérdezte sóvárogva.

Piton gúnyosan megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

- Mondjuk Várakozáson Felülire?

Harry érezte, hogy szíve megdobban.

- Köszönöm, professzor úr. Perselus.

Látta, hogy e szavakra Piton szája széle kicsit megemelkedik.

- A bájital megfelelő, de az órámon sem várok el kevesebbet ebben az évben, megértetted?

- Megértettem. És ugyanez áll a főzésre is – tette hozzá Harry.

- Felfogod, hogy ezt egy tanár megvesztegetésének is nézhetjük? – sóhajtott fel Piton, miközben a bájitalt betöltötte egy fiolába.

- És akkor még nem kóstolta a csokoládé felfújtam – mondta a fiú, növelve a tétet.

- Rossz választás, Potter. Sosem voltam oda az édességekért.

- Ó… Azt hiszem, sejthettem volna. Lássuk csak… likőrök?

- Nem értékelem az erős italokat, sem a használatukat a főzés során – felelte Piton.

- Magában tényleg akad egy kis jellemhiba! – tiltakozott Harry, aki bármit megadott volna némi csokibékáért. – Jégkrém? Nem, az cukrozott… fűszerek? Ázsiai ételek?

- A kávé a gyengém – ismerte be végül vonakodva Perselus.

- Kávé. Italként?

- Voltaképpen minden formájában – motyogta Piton, miközben eltette az utolsó fiolát.

- Az nem hagy túl sok lehetőséget – jegyezte meg Harry elgondolkozva. – Kávés jégkrém… fehér kávé, kávés krém, kávé puding…

- Mérgezett kávé? – javasolta a bájitalmester. – Jó, ennyi elég mára. Szeretném leellenőrizni a parkot, mielőtt elkezdjük ott az edzést. Talán remek esély számodra, hogy átöltözz, és lehozd a seprűd. Lehet, hogy szükséged lesz rá.

- Repülni fogok? – kérdezte Harry lelkesen, miközben a lépcső felé indult. – Ó, szükségem lesz még valamire?

- Talán egy jó zuhany – közölte Piton szórakozottan. – Talán emberi formádban nem észleled, de a bájitalgőzök beletapadnak a bőrbe és a hajba, és egy egyszerű Tergeo nem elég hozzá, hogy megszabadulj tőlük. Macskaformádban sokkal érzékenyebb leszel rájuk.

- Ó – mondta Harry, miközben beletúrt a hajába. – Az megmagyarázza, miért…

Ádázul elpirulva abbahagyta. Valószínűleg nem ez az alkalmas pillanat, hogy megjegyzést tegyen Piton hajára, amikor a férfinek ilyen jókedve van…

De a bájitalmester hangtalanul nevetett.

- Igyekezz, és sipirc felfelé, mielőtt úgy döntök, egy új sampon formulával kísérletezek inkább, minthogy sétálni vigyem a macskám.

Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, egyszerre négyesével szedte a lépcsőket.

_Repülés! Repülni fog! Csakúgy, mint álmában_ – döbbent rá. Az elképzelés kissé lehűtötte a lelkesedését. Azért kérte Piton, hogy hozza a seprűjét? A tanár természetesen segíteni akart neki, de módszerei időnként kissé durvák voltak.

A ládájában kotorászva elővette a seprűt, amit kénytelen volt lezsugorítani az utazáshoz. Csak az számított, hogy bízott Pitonban, és kilátás a repülésre minden félelmétől megszabadította.

Már éppen le akarta csukni a ládáját, amikor észrevett egy dobozt az asztalon. Valószínűleg Piton tette oda az előző este. Tenyerével végigsimított a fán, tétovázott, hogy kinyissa-e. Nem, most nem; majd este belenéz, amikor lesz elég ideje. De két napon belül vissza kell mennie Roxfortba…

Persze magával vihetné a ládát; Perselus világossá tette, hogy az övé, de neki úgy tűnt, a ládikó ehhez a helyhez tartozik. És úgy tűnt, különösen ehhez a szobához… az ő szobájához.

Mivel Piton valóban annak nevezte, nemde? Az ő szobája. _Az ő szobája_. Arcán halvány mosollyal körülnézett. Nem volt nagy, de határozottan megfelelő méretű, mérsékelten, de kellőképpen bebútorozott. És úgy díszítheti, ahogy szeretné, ha úgy dönt, hogy visszajön…

_Az első saját szobája_ – gondolta, mivel az, amit Dursleyék végül neki adtak sosem szűnt meg Dudleyé lenni. És a rácsok az ablakon egyáltalán nem voltak barátságosak…

Ott semmit nem hagyhatott; Dursleyék elégették volna. De itt? Nem csak a ládikót hagyhatná itt, és biztosan meg is találná újra, de minden mást is, amire szintén nem volt szüksége az év folyamán! A ládáját, amit annyira megtömött a régi holmikkal, hogy alig lehetett lezárni.

De mikor? Harry arca elsötétült. Tényleg vissza fog jönni ide? Piton úgy látszott, őszintén akarja, hogy megtegye, de semmi sem biztosíthatta afelől, hogy nem fogja mégis megváltoztatni a véleményét Harryvel kapcsolatban. Hiszen már korábban is megtette. Akár csak néhány héttel ezelőtt is, a tanár valószínűleg fejjel előre hajította volna őt ki a kúriából.

Nem, a legjobb kihasználni a jelenlegi pillanatot és nem számolni semmi távolibbal. Az csak még nagyobb csalódást okozna, és Piton máris annyi mindent tett érte. Harrynek biztosan nincs joga, hogy haragudjon rá, ha a férfi ismét elfordul tőle.

Harry odament az ablakhoz és elhúzta a függönyt. A fák szélénél látta a bájitalmester körvonalát, amint pálcával a kézben módszeresen, lépésről lépésre megvizsgálja a parkot.

Nem tudta visszatartani a mosolyát. Igen, a legjobbat hozza ki ezekből a napokból, amíg csak tudja, és mindent meg fog tenni, hogy ne idegenítse el Pitont, miután visszatértek Roxfortba.

Hirtelen sietségében, hogy csatlakozzon a tanárhoz, kinyitotta az ablakot és seprűvel a kezében kisurrant rajta.

Jó érzés volt futni, és még jobb volt látni, hogy Piton nyugodt arccal fordul felé.

- Alkalmasnak magad a gyakorlásra? Semmi sajgás, fájdalom a csontjaidban vagy szédülés? – kérdezte, miközben szakértő tekintetével a fiút vizslatta.

- Csúcsformában vagyok – szögezte le a fiú, kicsit kifulladva a futástól. Tényleg szüksége volt visszaszerezni az erőnlétét a kviddicsmeccsek ideje előtt.

- A park biztonságosnak tűnik, a védelem teljesen a helyén van. Ugyanakkor jobban szeretném, ha nem mennél túl messze, különösen a levegőben. Ne repülj magasabbra, mint a kúria teteje. Szorítkozz arra is, hogy a fű közelében maradsz, és ne merészkedj a fák közé. Érthető?

- Igen, anya – grimaszolt Harry. Kis csönd telepedett közéjük, ami gyorsan megszakadt.

- Tényleg akarja, hogy repüljek? Nem alakítottam vissza a seprűm a méretére; úgy gondoltam az a legjobb, ha nem feltétlenül varázsolok többet a szükségesnél, tudja a minisztériumi rendelet…

- Már nem vonatkozik rád – válaszolt Piton. – Mindazok után, ami a nyáron történt, lehetetlen volt végrehajtani azt. És tisztában vagy vele, hogy minden animágus átalakulásod is egyfajta varázslat.

Harry észrevehetően elsápadt.

- Bajba kerülök?

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Nem, ezúttal nem. Úgy tűnik, a Minisztérium beleegyezett, hogy eltekint ettől a rendelettől, amíg érintett vagy benne, mint ahogy számtalan évig tette.

Harry üres tekintettel nézett rá.

- Dumbledore elintézte, hogy elfeledkezzenek rólad ezen a nyáron a kivételes körülmények miatt – fordította. – De bárhogy is legyen, ma van a tanévkezdet, és így ez a rendelet már nem érvényes. Nincs miért aggódnod.

- De nem mentem vissza Roxfortba – tiltakozott a fiú. – Ezt is tudja a Minisztérium?

- Ne felejtsd el, hogy most már Dumbledore a törvényes gyámod – mondta Piton csendesen.

Harry összerezzent az elképzelésre.

- Valami gond van ezzel? – kérdezte sietősen a tanár.

- Nem tudom… - ismerte be Harry. – Úgy vélem, meglehetősen hálátlan a részemről, de nem vagyok oda az ötlettől. Tudom, hogy Dumbledore a kezdetektől fogva igyekezett megvédeni, de… valóban nem tudom. Azt hiszem, ez kényelmetlen nekem.

- Ebben nincs semmi meglepő – értett egyet Piton. – Semmi beleszólásod nem volt a gyámságba, és azok után, ami a nyáron történt, a reakciód teljességgel érthető. Tartsd észben, hogy az igazgató úr megígérte, hogy nem használja fel az új szerepét annak érdekében, hogy jobban beleavatkozzon az életedbe, mint ahogy te akarod, Harry. Remélem, nem akarod felróni neki a szenvedésed, amit Malfoyék kezétől szenvedtél el, ugye?

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem. De valahogy az csak kellemetlenné teszi a dolgokat. Egyrészről Dumbledore tartani fogja a távolságot, és az úgy egészen jó is. Másrészről… így semmivel sincs nagyobb esélyem arra, hogy igazibb családom legyen annál, mint amilyen Dursleyék mellett volt.

Az utolsó mondat olyan gyorsan csúszott ki a száján, hogy abban sem volt biztos, tényleg kimondta-e. De látva a nyugtalan pillantást, amit a tanár vetett rá, kétség sem férhetett hozzá… A bájitalmester nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, mielőtt ismét becsukta, majd újból kinyitotta.

Úgy tűnt, Harry kijelentése kizökkentette a férfit a lelki egyensúlyából.

- És az fontos neked, Harry?

A fiú megvonta a vállát. Már nem hat éves volt, és egy háborúval a látóhatáron bizonyosan nem volt idő, hogy a boldogtalan árvát játssza.

- Nem igazán. Nekem amúgy sem volt soha olyanom. Mehetek repülni, professzor?

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig tanulmányozta mielőtt biccentett.

- Maradj azok között a határok között, amiket felállítottam neked. Repülj az égbe, engedj ki annyi gőzt, amennyire csak szükséged van. Tisztítsd meg az elméd. Azután pedig szeretném, ha elvégeznél néhány relaxációs gyakorlatot. Itt maradok, hogy figyeljek; próbálj meg a látómezőmön belül maradni.

Pálcájának gyors mozdulatával visszaállította eredeti méretére a seprűt, majd bólintott a fiúnak, aki meredeken felszállt.

Egy kicsit gyorsabban, mint ahogy Pitonnak tetszett… Merlinre nem most kellene nyakát szegnie; még nem épült fel teljesen a legújabb sérüléseiből, és tessék, máris műrepülést végez. Perselus pálcával a kezében figyelte a fiút, idegesen és készen rá, hogy megmentse egy szabadeséstől. Harry helyesen vádolta azzal, hogy viselkedik, mint egy… mint egy anya. Ó, a fészkes fenébe.

Harry vallomására, hogy családot akar, elhagyták a szavak. Ez egy olyan dolog volt, amiben végül tévedett. Harrynek tényleg szüksége van valakire. De több mint csak egy valakire, ő azt akarta, amire minden gyereknek szüksége volt – egy családot. És mit tudna neki Piton ajánlani e tekintetben? Biztosan nem a saját jelentéktelen tapasztalatát, sem azokat az apai tulajdonságokat, amikkel sosem rendelkezett.

Igen, tud róla gondoskodni, de Harrynek annál sokkalta többre van szüksége. Sokkal többre, mint amit ő nyújtani tudna neki. Ismét érezte a belsője legmélyén a szorítást. Sajnálat? Keserűség? Valószínűleg azon érzelmek egyike, amiket sosem próbált megtapasztalni, és amik bekerítették, amikor beengedett egy macskát és egy fiút az életébe.

Ezzel meg kell birkóznia. Igen, szembe kell néznie vele, amikor itt az ideje. És akármi is történik, a legjobb tudása szerint fog cselekedni Harry érdekében, és a pokolba is a többivel. Végül is Lilyért is a legjobbját nyújtotta.

Amikor Harry végül földet ért, arca kipirult és lihegett, de szélesen mosolygott.

- Ez tényleg hiányzott - mondta, miközben kinyújtózott. – Aggódok visszatérni a meccsekre, már persze ha Dumbledore megszünteti a rám vonatkozó tilalmat.

- Kétlem, hogy az problémát okozna – felelte Piton. – Késznek érzed magad egy kis meditációra?

Harry bólintott, és elindultak a tisztás felé, ahol korábban folytatták a gyakorlatokat.

- Tanár úr, ismét elgondolkodtam Sirius házával kapcsolatban. Dumbledore professzor megírta nekem, hogy én örököltem, de nem tudom, mit kéne tennem vele. Gondot okoz ez a Fideliusszal?

- Nem, egyáltalán nem. Albus a Titokgazda, így a Rendtagok mindig képesek lesznek bejutni oda. Másrészről a védelem és a házimanók fel fognak ismerni téged, mint az új tulajdonosukat.

- Sipor? Biztosan nem! Az legalább… feljogosít arra, hogy levágjam a fejét, és kitűzzem a falra? – morogta Harry.

- Határozottan – felelte Piton nyugodtan. – Mint ahogy arra is, hogy halálig kínozd, vagy, hogy megparancsold neki, ölje meg magát.

Piton látta, hogy a fiú a meleg ellenére megborzong.

- De azt tanácsolom, ehelyett inkább küld őt a Roxfortba, hogy a konyhán dolgozzon.

- Igen, úgy gondolom – mormogta a fiú. – A házat sem akarom. Talán odaadhatnám Dumbledore-nak; az egész egyszerű lenne.

- Az a keresztapád háza volt, Harry. Nekem úgy tűnt, hogy ti ketten meglehetősen jól kijöttetek, nem? – kérdezte Piton szelíden.

- Sirius utálta azt a helyet. Ott mindig boldogtalan volt, és azt maga is tudja.

Pillanatnyi csend telepedett közéjük, ahogy eszükbe jutott a két varázsló rengeteg vitája a Rend főhadiszállásán.

- Várj még a döntéseddel – javasolta végül Piton. – Semmi sem kötelez téged arra, hogy odamenj, és talán később még boldog leszel, hogy megvan. Tedd félre, fókuszálj arra, ami most fontos.

Harry bólintott. Ez igaz – a hát várhat, de Sirius… Sirius fontos volt. Túlontúl sok problémát kellett megoldania, amiben a keresztapja érintett volt. Bár semmi olyat, amiről Pitont kérdezhette volna.

Kezdjük azzal, amit Sirius gondolt volna Harry új kapcsolatáról a legrosszabb ellenségével. Ó, Merlinre. Valószínűleg sosem bocsátana meg neki.

Gondolkodás nélkül felnézett a mellette sétáló tanárra, és pillantása összetalálkozott a férfi sötét, nyugodt tekintetével.

- Ne időzz el rajta túl sokat, Harry. Különösen, ha semmit nem tehetsz ellene.

És akármilyen furcsának is tűnt, Harry rádöbbent, amikor rábólintott, hogy meg tudja tenni. Az idő gyönyörű volt, és Piton itt volt vele, és épp most fejezte be a repülést. Lesz ideje még ezen gondolkozni. Vagy ha lehetséges, egyáltalán nem gondolni rá…

Kiürített elmével meditálni könnyebb volt, mint ahogy előzőleg gondolta. A transzformációs gyakorlat másfelől azonban…

- Készen állsz, Harry? – kérdezte Piton, amikor Harry ismét felállt a meditáció után.

- Hát remélem. Akkor most Shadow? – kérdezte a fiú idegesen.

- Igen, de ezúttal próbáld meg az elméd valami olyanra fókuszálni, ami nem része a macska életednek. Gondolod, hogy meg tudod tenni?

Pitonra gondolni, de egy másfajta Pitonra… talán arra, aki rákiabált Roxfortban. Nem, az nem fog működni. Talán egyszerűen arra, aki éjszaka közepén eljött hozzá, hogy megvigasztalja.

Hálószobája képére összpontosítva Harry minden akaratát latba vetette, hogy felvegye macska alakját. Egy pillanattal később a négy mancsán állt, és kissé zavarodottan nézett Pitonra.

Piton. A rémálom. A hálószoba. Képek villantak át az elméjében pulóverről és kandallóról, de félretette azokat. Ez egyszer szó sem lehet róla, hogy összekeverje magát a macskával!

Amikor ismét felnézett Pitonra, biztosra vette, hogy elsajátította formáját és személyiségét, de kevésbé örült a tanár semleges és gondosan figyelő tekintetének.

A macska eleresztett egy rövid nyávogást, amikor leült.

- Harry? – próbálkozott a bájitalmester.

Újabb nyávogás felelt rá, és Piton érezte, hogy megkönnyebbülés árad szét benne. Végül is, nem teljesen elveszett ügyről volt szó.

- Vissza tudsz ismét változni? – kérdezte a macskát.

Egy hosszú perc telt el, a macska ott ült és a férfit nézte, zöld szeme Pitonéra fókuszált. A tanár szinte látni vélte a gondolatokat, amik összekuszálódtak a macska fejében. Végül a macskát felváltotta egy homlokát ráncoló tinédzser, aki nyilvánvalóan feldúlt volt.

- Visszatérésed látszólag most hosszabb ideig tartott – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Igen – ismerte be a fiú. - Nehezebb volt megtalálni a mechanizmust, hogy működésbe hozzam a másik irányba. Nem volt túl nehéz, de attól tartok, hogy komplikáltabb lesz, ha akaratlanul változom át. Beletelt egy kis időbe, hogy készen álljak, és rendezzem a gondolataim, miután alakot váltottam.

- Ez kellemetlen, de összességében véve bátorító. Pihenj egy kicsit, és újra kezdjük, ezúttal kicsit hosszabban. Teljesen tisztában voltál vele, hogy ki vagy? – kérdezte a tanár.

- A végén igen. De az volt a benyomásom, hogy Shadow csak arra vár, hogy előretörjön, ha esélyt adok rá.

- Akkor ebédre nem lesz hal – mondta Piton kísérletképpen, hogy feldobja a hangulatot. – És hagyd abba, hogy különválasztod a két formád, Harry. Ahogy macskaként látod a dolgokat, ugyanúgy a te részed is. A remények, vágyak és félelmek, amiket Shadowként tapasztaltál, a tieid is. Fogadd el!

De mit akart valójában Shadow? – tűnődött a fiú. Természetesen halat. A pince békességét, és tűz melegségét és Perselus jelenlétét. Egy otthont… valakit… békét.

De amit Shadownak sikerült olyan könnyedén megvalósítania, addig Harry nem tudta elérni vagy legalábbis nem tudta megoldani. Piton azt mondta, hogy mindig ott lesz, de meddig? Felajánlott neki egy helyet, ahol maradhat, de bármelyik pillanatban elköltözhet, akármit is mond a férfi.

Ami a békét illeti… olyan, mint a többi, ki kell érdemelnie.

Igen, ugyanazokat a dolgokat akarta, mint Shadow. De a macskának nem kellett küszködnie, hogy megkapja, és ez jelentette az összes különbséget.

Zavarodottan érezte, hogy teste egy jóval kényelmesebb bőrbe csúszik, de mielőtt képes lett volna befejezni az átalakulást, egy kiáltás keltette fel a figyelmét.

- Harry!

Megugrott, megbillent a lábain és a bájitalmesterre nézett.

- Harry, jól vagy?

Látása homályos volt, és feszülten nézett a tanárra.

- Azt hiszem. Csak egy pillanatnyi zavarodottság – felelte végül.

- Fogjuk rá… van valami, amiről beszélni szeretnél?

Piton hangja komoly volt, szeme aggodalomtól csillogott. És már csak emiatt a kis incidens miatt is… Igen, megérte Harrynek lenni és nem Shadownak.

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Nem, most legalábbis nem. Időnként még egy kicsit zavaró. Azt hiszem, további gyakorlásra van szükségem.

- Menj, sétálj egy kicsit. Itt maradok – mondta neki Piton. - Az ajánlatom bármikor fennáll, Harry. Beszélned kell. Ez fontos.

Amikor a fiú elsétált, Perselus életének ritka alkalmainak egyikében olyat tett, amit nem lehetett előre megjósolni, nem is volt szándékos, és még kevésbé számított rá.

- Harry? – szólalt meg ismét. A fiú megfordult és kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

- _**Te **_vagy fontos – mondta Piton semleges hangon, de komoly tekintettel.

Egy pillanatra látott egy apró fájdalomhullámot átsuhanni a fiú tekintetében, és eltöprengett, vajon tévedést követett-e el. Merlinre mióta számított a spontaneitás használható megoldásnak?

Majd Harry gyengén elmosolyodott, de valami az arcában fiatalabbnak mutatta a koránál, és Perselus furcsán boldognak érezte magát a látványra. Fejének intésével jelezte, hogy menjen, és a fiú ismét elindult, bár léptei némileg bizonytalanok voltak.

A délután sokkal gyorsabban eltelt, mint ahogy gondolták volna.

Mire a vacsoraidő elérkezett, Harry kimerültséget és enyhe idegességet érzett. Transzformációk egészében véve jól sikerültek, és Piton tanácsai segítőkésznek bizonyultak, de mi lesz, ha ugyanez a dolog más körülmények között történik meg? Harry nem volt biztos annak kimenetelében.

- Biztos benne, hogy Ron és Hermione el tudnak jönni? – kérdezte, miközben begyűrték a sültet, aminek elkészítésében Harry óvatosan, a saját két kezével segédkezett.

- Mindent elintéztünk, nem kell aggódnod semmi miatt. Az irodámban fognak rád várni. Ha a legkisebb probléma is jelentkezik, nem maradok sokáig.

- Tudom, azonnal visszatérek a Kúriába – mondta Harry. – Felfogom, hogy nincs okom aggódni, de az elképzelés, hogy visszatérek Roxfortba, egy kicsit… furcsa.

- Minden rendben jön. Csak össze kell szedned magad – nyugtatta Piton. – És egy-két órán belül amúgy is visszatérünk a kúriába. Még mindig nem állsz készen a tanórákra, és én tisztában vagyok ezzel.

- Hogy őszinte legyek, professzor… jól érzem magam – ismerte be a fiú. Tényleg nem akarok, de kész vagyok visszatérni a Roxfortba. Ez csak gyávaság.

- Éreztél korábban valaha is nyugtalanságot az ötletre, hogy visszatérj az iskolába?

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Nos, akkor még nem állsz készen – vonta le a következtetést Piton. – A tény, hogy megállsz a lábadon, és sikeresen irányítod az átalakulásaid, még nem jelenti azt, hogy minden rendben van. A nyáron történtek után senki nem fog téged gyávának tartani, Harry.

- De valójában nem tudják, hogy mi minden történt, igaz?

- Mióta vált fontossá neked, hogy mások mit gondolnak? – kérdezett vissza a bájitalmester.

- De hát mindig is az volt! Nincs jogom, hogy tévedést kövessek el, nincs jogom csalódást okozni nekik, mióta csak betettem a lábam a Roxfortba! Maga pontosan abban a helyzetben van, hogy jól tudja ezt. Utálom ezt, de nem tudom figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Piton egy ideig csendesen ül és gondolkozott.

- Bizonyos értelemben megértem, és tiszteletben is tudom tartani. Úgy vélem, ez távol áll attól a pökhendiségtől, amit olyan sokáig neked tulajdonítottam.

Harry képtelen volt visszatartani, sötét pillantást vetett a tanárra.

- Azt hiszem, időről időre mindenki beismeri a hibáit. És az különösen vaskos volt. Elismerem, hogy ítélőképességemet elködösítették az előítéletek, amiknek semmi köze nem volt hozzád. Kémként ez komoly hiba.

Harry félrenézett és kényelmetlenül megvonta a vállát.

- Már bocsánatot kért, szóval már nem szükséges. Egyébként is mindenki ugyanazt teszi.

Piton összepréselte az ajkát.

- Még több ok, hogy ne figyelj arra, mit gondolnak mások, Harry. Ez a legjobb módja annak, hogy engedd magad kizökkenteni az egyensúlyból.

De világos, hogy a fiúnak sosem volt stabil az élete vagy pozitív a véleménye önmagáról. Senki nem vesződött, hogy ezt biztosítsa neki, és a családja viselkedésének ismeretében ez a törékenység, annak tekintetében, hogy mások mit gondolnak róla, mindent egybevéve teljesen természetes volt.

Piton felsóhajtott. Hosszú utat kell bejárnia, ha hatásosan akar segíteni a fiúnak.

- Könnyű ezt mondania… magát mindenki tiszteli – mondta végül Harry.

- Tisztel engem? A hírhedt professzort, az exhalálfalót, a bájitalmestert a zsíros hajával? Legfeljebb a tehetségemet tisztelik. De jóval hétköznapibb, hogy félnek tőlem, aminek nem sok köze van a tisztelethez – felelte Piton.

- Ez nem igaz! A Mardekárosok hiszik, hogy maga egy jó…

Egy keserű kuncogás válaszolt neki.

- Kíváncsi leszek, hogy a drágalátos mardekárosaim hogy üdvözlik az istenüket, miután kipottyant a sötétségből. A tiszteletük, olyan, amilyen, de a tükörképe a Voldemorthoz fűződő kapcsolatomnak. A diákjaim nagy számban a Halálfalók gyerekei vagy szimpatizánsai, Harry. Azt hiszem, észre fogod venni, hogy idén az irántam érzett tiszteletük feltűnően megváltozott.

A fiú nehézkesen nyelt egyet.

- Sajnálom. Nem gondoltam… Meglehetősen kedvezőtlenül alakult, hmm?

Piton apró, alattomos mosollyal ajándékozta meg.

- Valószínűleg. De azok után, hogy a nyarat egy griffendélessel töltöttem, azt hiszem, kész vagyok bármivel szembenézni.

- Bármit is gondoljon a többi ember – mondta Harry.

- Ne vonj le téves következtetést! Én sosem húztam volna a Halálfalókhoz, ha azok véleménye nem számított volna nekem. Sosem távolodtam volna el tőlük, ha az édesanyádé nem ösztönzött volna rá.

- De végül elhagyta őket – mutatott rá a fiú.

Piton majdnem elmosolyodott. Itt volt Harry Potter, és megpróbálta helyreállítani az **ő** önbecsülését. Merlinre a világ bizonytalanul megbillent a tengelyén.

- Amit mások gondolnak rólad, az nagymértékben befolyásol téged, Harry. De a döntéseid a sajátjaid. Eleget ettél?

A fiú üres tekintettel meredt a tányérjára, mintha gondot okozott volna, hogy lerázza magáról a gondolatait.

- Igen, egyébként sem voltam annyira éhes. Gondolja, hogy a Beosztási Ceremónia véget ért már?

- Több mint valószínű – felelte Piton. – Akkor felkészültél, hogy belépj az oroszlánbarlangba?

Harry elmosolyodott.

- A kígyóverem sokkal jobban illik rá.

- Hmmm. Mostantól, amíg vissza nem térünk nincs átalakulás, megértetted? Akármit is akarsz mondani Mr. Weasleynek vagy Miss Grangernek, várnia kell – folytatta Piton.

- Egy macska, és semmi más, csakis macska. Értettem. És ha valami sürgős mondandóm van, amit tudatni akarok velük, megvárom, míg visszaér.

- Mindenképp várni fogsz, míg vissza nem térsz a Kúriába, Harry. Ez nem egyszerűen álca kérdése. Jobb szeretném, ha nem kéne tesztelned az Okklumencia képességed most azonnal.

A fiú nagyot nyelt.

- Gondolja, hogy Voldemort megpróbál megtámadni a Roxfortban?

- Voldemort valószínűleg nem. Ő nagy valószínűséggel még mindig túl gyenge. De nem ő az egyetlen, aki tudja, hogyan kell Legilimenciát használni, és sok Halálfaló drágán megfizetne, hogy rólad szóló információt tudjon kiszivattyúzni.

- De a Roxfortban? Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy ott el tudnak engem érni?

- Nem tudom – mondta Piton kissé ingerülten. – Egyszerűen szükségtelen kockázatot vállalni. Ez a tanév kezdete, a legjobb alkalom, hogy ilyen dologgal kísérletezzenek.

- Senki nem fogja tudni, hogy ott vagyok – vágott vissza a fiú.

- Senki nem fogja tudni, hogy **nem** vagy ott! A hiányod nem szerepelt a Prófétában, Harry. Ami azt illeti, mindenki úgy tudja, hogy te ebben a pillanatban valahol a Roxfortban tartózkodsz jól elrejtőzve. Ha nem vagy benne biztos, hogy uralkodni tudsz magadon, akkor talán az a legjobb, ha itt maradsz.

- Nem – adta meg magát Harry és kihunyt belőle a spiritusz. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudok uralkodni magamon; Csak attól tartok, hogy nem teszem, ha… de minden rendben lesz. És ha elvesztem az irányítást, akkor csak egyenesen visszajövök a Kúriába.

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig vizsgálta, mintha keresne valamit a tekintetében. Harry semmit nem próbált elrejteni. Végül a tanár bólintott, és egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.

- Roxfort, Perselus Piton irodája.

Feje eltűnt a lángokban, majd néhány pillanattal később ismét előbukkant.

- Minden normálisnak látszik. Miss Granger és Mr. Weasley szintén vár rád a másik oldalon, ahogy az igazgató is. Készen állsz? – kérdezte, úgy tűnik legalább századszorra a nap folyamán.

A fiú elmosolyodott és egy pillanattal később Piton egy fekete, fényes bundájú macskával nézett szembe, aki zölden szikrázó szemmel nézett rá.

Ezúttal jól csinálták.

Fejének intésével jelzett Harrynek, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá, és a macska összeszedte magát, hogy egy pontos ugrással a bal vállán teremjen.

Piton azon kapta magát, hogy feltűnően természetesnek találja a helyzetet, és miközben kimondta úti célját és a kandallóba lépett, azt gondolta, hogy valószínűleg nem tart majd sokáig, mielőtt úgy fogják ismerni, mint a „macskás tanárt".

* * *

Harry mindig megvetette a hopp-hálózaton keresztüli utazást, és Shadow sem gondolta másképp. De a Piton vállán történő Roxforti érkezés nagyrészt megérte az áldozatot, már csak Ron és Hermione döbbent tekintete és Dumbledore arckifejezése miatt is, ami a megjelenésüket követően tűnt fel az érintettek arcán.

Hermionének a meglepetéstől elakadt a lélegzete, Ron szeme óriásira kerekedett, és Dumbledore szaporán pislogott kettőt, mielőtt visszavette a rendíthetetlenül nyugodt külsőt.

A bájitalmester vállában érzett merevségtől Shadow megállapíthatta, hogy a férfi legalább annyira elégedett volt a bevonulásuktól, mint ő.

- Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger – mondta egy kurta bólintással.

A két tinédzser összeszedte magát és sikerült megszólalniuk.

- Jó estét, professzor.

- Magukra bízhatom a macskám, amíg elmegyek? – kérdezte a tanár udvariasan.

Ha Harry nem az Animágus formájában lett volna, biztosan felröhögött volna két barátja látványától, akik eltátották a szájukat, és úgy néztek Pitonra, mintha váratlanul még egy fejet növesztett volna.

Hermione volt az első, aki összekapta magát.

- Természetesen, tanár úr. Gondoskodni fogunk…

A lány szórakozottan, kérdő szemmel nézett a férfire.

- Shadow. A neve Shadow – felelte Piton.

Shadow végül leugrott a földre és csatlakozott a két kamaszhoz, akik úgy tűntek, küszködnek, hogy megfelelő arckifejezést erőltessenek magukra.

- Albus, jól sejtem, a Mardekárosok már várnak rám, igaz? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.

- A klubhelyiségben, Perselus. Szeretnéd, hogy veled menjek?

Piton kuncogott.

- Az nem szükséges. Shadow?

A macska egy pislantással válaszolt neki. _Igen, minden rendben lesz_. Minden idegessége elszállt, amikor itt találta két barátját, és még az igazgató jelenléte sem tudta elrontani az örömét, hogy ismét itt lehet velük Roxfortban.

A Mardekár-ház házvezetője egy utolsó pillantást vetett a macskára, majd céltudatos léptekkel kilépett az irodájából.

Alig csukódott be az ajtó mögötte, amikor Ron és Hermione egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, és lehajolt hozzá, hogy jobban szemügyre vehessék.

- Jól vagy… Shadow? Mindazok után, ami történt, nem voltunk benne biztosak, hogy ma látunk téged, mivel…

Hermione hirtelen ráébredt az igazgató diszkrét jelenlétére és bosszúsan abbahagyta.

- Á, nos – mondta Dumbledore boldogan -, úgy hiszem, ti ketten kézben tartjátok a dolgokat. Ne feledjétek, amiről beszéltünk, és gondoskodjatok arról, hogy ne mozdítsatok, vagy törjetek el semmit a tanár úr irodájában. Lehet, hogy tévedek, de kétlem, hogy a macskáját hibáztatná érte!

Mindannyian elmosolyodtak, miközben Shadowra néztek, aki nemtörődöm módon nyalogatta az orrát.

Majd egyenesen a macskának címezve, az igazgató komolyra fordítva a szót, folytatta.

- Megkönnyebbülés és öröm, hogy ismét itt vagy és jó egészségnek örvendesz, Shadow. Boldogan látom, hogy te és az új gazdád ilyen jól kijöttök.

Az apró huncut csillogást a szemében lehetetlen volt elszalasztani, de Harry ugyanúgy értékelte az óvatosságot is. Azt próbálta elmondani az igazgató, hogy teljes mértékben a szándékában áll tartani magát a szavához, és tiszteletben tartja Piton fennhatóságát Harry Potter felett?

De maga Harry tudomásul vette azt?

Shadow megrázta a fejét és rövid nyávogást eresztett meg az idős varázsló felé.

Dumbledore kedvesen rámosolygott, mielőtt a két tinédzser felé fordult, aki türelmetlenül toporgott mellette.

- Rátok bízom. Próbáljátok meg nem… ó, nos, nem túllépni a határokat. Megbízom bennetek, rendben? Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Shadow, legyetek üdvözölve a Roxfortban!

A két ifjonc elbúcsúzott, és csendben várták, hogy az ajtó ismét becsukódjon, egyedül hagyva őket egy egyértelműen izgatott fekete macskával.

Egyetlen ugrással a székben termett, majd megeresztett egy rövid sorozatnyi nyávogást, ami Ronból és Hermionéből mosolyt csalt elő.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudsz beszélni, haver – mondta a vöröshajú fiú. – De ördög és pokol, akármit is akarsz nekünk elmondani, higgy nekem, nem te vagy itt a legcsalódottabb!

- Har… Shadow, minden rendben van? – kérdezte Hermione, és sikerült éppen időben kijavítania magát.

Merlinre, mindenki kötelességének érzi, hogy feltegye neki ezt a kérdést? Úgy néz ki, mint aki épp haldoklik? Megeresztett egy rövid, parancsoló nyávogást, és a lány elmosolyodott.

- Igen, úgy tűnik, Piton professzor jól viseli a sorod…

- Ööö… Akkor Shadow? – mondta Ron lökötten. - Inkább valami olyasmire számítottam, mint egy kis Veritaszérum, Belzebub, vagy mondjuk… Malazár!

A macska megvető pillantást vetett rá.

- Ó, de az biztos, hogy a Shadow teljesen… Cuki, igen ez az a szó, amit kerestem!

A fiú vadul felnevetett, miközben Hermione valahogy félig elfogultan, félig bosszúsan nézte.

- Bocsáss meg neki, Shadow! – mondta a macskának. – Nem tudja, hogy viselkedjen… fiúk, ugye tudod?

Ron csak még erősebben nevetett, és épp hogy sikerült elkerülnie, hogy hátával ledöntsön egy palackot a polcról.

- Elég legyen már, Ron! – Hermione úgy döntött, hogy végül felmordul. – Ez határozottan nem vicces… ööö… Shadownak – fejezte be sajnálkozva.

- Ó, bocsáss meg nekünk! – folytatta a lány zavartan. – Nagyon aggódtunk érted, és a történtek után nem tudtuk, vajon elhiggyük-e vagy sem… és csak most jön ki az idegesség; szóval jó téged látni biztonságban és épségben, és… jó társaságban.

A macska ráhunyorított, hogy közölje vele, megértette, és aztán ismét körbefordult. Szándékukban áll vajon elmondani neki, hogy mi történt, amíg ő távol volt?

Ron végül visszanyerte kissé az önkontrollját, kitörölt egy könnycseppet, és rávette magát, hogy közelebb jöjjön.

- Egy nagyon… jó társaságban – mondta végül egy utolsó csuklással. – Ó, Merlinre, ki sem tudom várni, hogy megtudjam az összes részletet… ó átkozott pokol, tudom, hogy nem kéne nevetnem, haver, sajnálom, ne vedd rossz néven. Hermionének igaza van, mostanában öhm kicsit feszültek voltunk. – Félénk pillantást vetett rá. – Rengeteg mindent kell elmondanunk neked, de látva, hogy nem tudsz felelni… azt hiszem, jobb, ha várunk. És higgy nekem, megéri majd!

Shadow felbőszülve fújtatott. Megpróbálják megölni őt a bizonytalansággal? Hírek, híreket akart, Voldemort-mentes történeteket, amikben nem lopják el a hatalmát, amiben nincs áldozat… csak Fred és George tűzijátéka, és Ginny legújabb hírei. Túl nagy kérés volt ez?

- Tudod, hogy nem tart sokáig – mondta Hermione békéltető gesztussal. – Azt hiszem, hamarosan visszatérsz a Roxfortba… Piton tanár úrral?

Shadow bólintott.

- A legtöbb, amit elmondhatunk, hogy a vacsoránál észrevették a hiányod – mondta Ron. – A Mardekárosok a Teszlek Süveg beszédének még a felét sem hallották, ahogy Dumbledore-ét sem. Túlságosan elfoglaltak voltak az egymás közötti sutyorgással, miután látták, hogy Piton sem volt ott a Ceremónián. Az első kezdet neki.

- Harry hiányát is észrevették – szúrta közbe Hermione alkalomszerűen. – És nem csak a mardekárosok. Dumbledore professzor elmagyarázta, hogy Piton tanár úr hamarosan visszatér, de egy szót sem szólt Harryről. Sok ember gondolja, hogy együtt rejtőzködnek.

Harry tényleg megértette annak szükségességét, hogy nem hívja fel a figyelmet valós azonosságára. De amihez Dumbledore és Piton ragaszkodott, valóban szükséges volt? Merlinre, bárki azon nyomban megértette volna, amikor meglátja őket együtt…

De nem hagyta, hogy ingerültsége megmutatkozzon, és tovább hallgatta őket, amint harmadik személyben beszélnek róla.

- Nem pontosan ismert, hogy mi történt a nyáron, de rengeteg pletyka kering. Voldemort komolyan megsérült és most rejtőzködik, a Halálfalók menekülőfélben vannak…

- De a legérdekesebb – részletezte Ron, az, hogy csomó üres szék van a Mardekár asztalánál. Nyilvánvaló, hogy bizonyos családok hirtelen úgy döntöttek, hogy a gyereküket a Durmstrangba küldik!

- És annak valami köze van ahhoz, hogy Piton tanár úr elárulta Voldemortot – fejezte be Hermione.

Harry megijedt.

- Igen, arról mindenki tud – mondta Ron egyszerűen. – Ami nem világos mindenkinek, az azt megelőző szerepe… Nos, úgy látszik, a mardekárosok meglehetősen azonos nézetet vallanak e tekintetben. És őszintén szólva Piton helyében nem igyekeztem volna belevetni magam kígyóverembe.

- Sok ember látszólag azt gondolta, hogy nem mer majd visszajönni – magyarázta Hermione. – Ami a Griffendéleseket illeti… némelyek közülük azt hiszik, hogy ő vagy elrabolta, vagy megölte Harry Pottert, vagy mindkettő. Igazából senki sem akarja elhinni, hogy ő mentette meg, ahogy az újságok állítják. Egyesek azt hiszik, hogy Harry meghalt, és hogy Dumbledore megpróbálja visszatartani a hírt, vagy fedezni Pitont. Úgy vélem, sokkal jobban megnyugszanak, ha látnak téged visszatérni épen és biztonságban.

Ron azzal vesződött, hogy elnyomjon egy kacajt, és Harry tudta, hogy épp most ötlött fel benne egy új vicc a macska státuszával kapcsolatban.

De mielőtt felnyávoghatott volna válaszul, figyelmüket a folyosón felhangzó zaj keltette fel, és a két tinédzser ösztönösen lendítette a pálcáját. Futás hangjai, egy eszeveszett és fejvesztett menekülésé, néhány ember megpróbál elszökni, miközben kiabálásuk hallatszik a pincében. Igazi és mesterkéletlen rémület – döbbent rá Harry, és az érzéstől felállt a szőr a hátán.

A hangok elfojtottnak tűntek nekik, de nem volt kétséges, hogy az irodától mindössze ötven lábnyira történt valami. Ron és Hermione bizonytalanul néztek egymásra; valaki nyilvánvalóan veszélyben volt.

Amikor aztán a kiabálások komolyan elkezdődtek, többé már nem volt kérdés, hogy valakinek a megmentésére kell indulni; ezek a sikoltások határozottan nem embertől származtak, és számuk valamint a vadságuk kevés kétséget hagyott a szobában: akármilyen lények voltak azok, akik e pillanatban a folyosón rohantak, a két tinédzser semmit sem tudott tenni ellenük.

Mind a hárman rémült pillantást váltottak, pálcájukat az ajtóra szegezték. Egy támadás a tanév legelső napján? Lehetetlen volt… de Piton ettől rettegett – emlékezett rá Harry. Paranoiája végül nem is volt annyira alaptalan.

- Shadow, menj vissza a Kúriába, ez túl kockázatos! – mondta Hermione anélkül, hogy félrenézett volna az ajtótól.

De a lányt félbeszakította egy másik kiáltás, egy közelebbi, és ezúttal határozott embertől származó. Borzasztóan emberi, és borzasztóan fiatal… Egy éles fájdalomkiáltás, amit elnyomott egy győzedelmes morgás, ahogy a mindenféle sikoly betöltötte a levegőt. A kamaszok idegesen néztek egymásra; vajon hányan lehetnek ott? És főleg, mik?

Az ajtó teljes erőből kicsapódott, és mielőtt idejük lett volna gondolkodni, Ron és Hermione egy _Petrificust_ szórt ki, ami visszapattant a sietősen felhúzott pajzsról. Piton lihegve és zilált fekete talárral Shadowt kereste, mielőtt megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Pálcája pöccintésével a nehéz faajtó erőteljesen becsapódott és a helyiség tulajdonosa megfordult, hogy gyorsan felszórja rá a védőbűbájokat.

Majd a megfordult és a két tinédzser és a macska döbbenetére megszólalt.

- Ötven pont a Griffendélnek a kiváló reflexekért. Granger, Weasley olvassák! – mondta tömören, miközben odadobott nekik egy papírdarabot, amin Ron és Hermione Dumbledore finom és elegáns kézírásával ezt olvashatták: Piton Kúria.

- Igyekezzenek – mondta és sürgetően a kandalló felé terelte őket.

Vérfagyasztó sikolyok még közelebbről visszhangoztak és egy tompa puffanás hallatszott az ajtón. Egy test zaja, amit faltörő kosként használtak.

Piton halkan szitkozódott és egy marék port szórt a rostélyra. Majd Shadowt a karjaiba vette és megszólalt.

- Piton-kúria. Maguk ketten, induljanak már, mire várnak? Írásbeli meghívásra?

A két kamasz egy ugrással a zöld lángokban termett, és a tanár a macskát tartva azonnal követte őket, mintha az élete függne tőle.

Kétség kívül ez volt az ok – gondolta Shadow, mikor beléptek a Piton-kúria békés laborjába.

Ron és Hermione a Kúriában… mindenre számított, de erre nem. De milyen ádáz szörnyeteg kiáltozott a pince folyosóin Roxfortban?

Késlekedés nélkül visszavette emberi alakját.

- Tanár úr, mi volt ez? – sürgette.

- Egy támadás. Most nem tudok többet mondani, de már nem vagy a veszélyben. Hatalmas tévedés volt rávenni téged, hogy eljöjj a tanév első napján… de most nincs időm. Ne mozduljanak innen, egyikük sem, ígérjék meg!

Ron és Hermione zavartan bólintott, de Harry ügyelt arra, hogy a tanár szemébe nézzen.

- Ígérem, nem megyünk sehova. De kérem... muszáj visszamennie oda?

Piton tekintete egy rövid pillanatra ellágyult, majd bólintott.

- Nem maradok el sokáig, Harry, és a falak itt mindenképpen megvédenek téged; semmilyen okból nem menj ki, hallod? Dumbledore vagy magam fogunk értetek jönni. Ha tizenkét órán belül senki sem jön… - Elbizonytalanodott. – Küldj valakit – mondta Ron és Hermione felé intve, akik Harry mögött álltak.

A fiú nyomatékosan bólintott.

- Harry, lehetséges, hogy téged kerestek. Semmiképp ne menj ki, megértetted? Vagy elenyészik ez a védelem.

A tanár tekintetének intenzitása többet mondott Harrynek, mint a szavai: _Különben mindezt a semmiért tettem._

És azt… nem, Harry nem engedhette. Bólogatva megadta magát.

- Várunk. De nem küldök senkit. Jöjjön vissza gyorsan.

És ismét a tekintete többet mondott a tanárnak, mint a kimondott szavai.

Piton küszködött egy pillatanig a hirtelen vággyal, hogy kezét a fiú homlokára tegye, hogy megnyugtassa a fájdalmas aggodalom szikrájával felvillanó zöld szempárt. Harry megértette volna… de emlékezve a másik két kamasz jelenlétére megelégedett egy bólintással.

- Minden rendben lesz – mondta a legnyugodtabb hangján.

Majd egy hangos _pukkanás_ keretében dehoppanált.


	27. Vörös és Arany

27. Fejezet

Vörös és Arany

- Merlinre, mi volt ez – a világ vége?

A három fiatal döbben meredt a helyre, ahol a tanár nem egészen tíz másodperccel korábban még állt.

- Nem tudom… - mondta Harry a fejét rázva. Minden túl gyorsan történt. – Perselus egy támadásról beszélt, de meg volt róla győződve, hogy maga Voldemort ma este semmit nem próbál tenni.

- Én nem arról beszélek! – vágott vissza Ron. - Átok és pokol, ötven pontot adott a Griffendélnek! Ötvenet! Mióta ad Piton akármennyi pontot is a saját házán kívül, he? Várjunk csak egy percet… _Perselus_?

- Tényleg, Ron – méltatlankodott Hermione. – A Roxfort támadás alatt áll ebben a pillanatban is; mi talán biztonságban vagyunk, de a többi diákkal már nem ez a helyzet, sem a tanárokkal! – tette hozzá megértő pillantást vetve Harryre. – Sokkal komolyabb dolgokról van szó annál, minthogy a keresztnevét használja.

- Tényleg szeretném tudni, hova ment Piton – mondta Harry, és idegesen gyűrögette a pólója szélét. Egy kéz érkezett a vállára, és a fiú vonakodva elnézett a pontról, ahonnan a tanár eltűnt.

- Minden valószínűség szerint nem a Roxfortba – válaszolta a lány megnyugtatóan, és szelíden a fotel felé tolta Harryt. A fiú erőteljesen belezuttyant, míg társasága jóval óvatosabban foglalt helyet a másik karosszék karfáján.

- Ezt miből gondolod?

- Nem hoppanálhatsz a Roxfortba – felelte a lány egyszerűen. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tanár úr tudja, hogy mit csinál, Harry; nincs miért aggódnod. Megígérte, hogy gyorsan visszajön.

- Vannak ígéretek, amiket nem mindig lehet megtartani – morogta. – Az ördögbe, és még csak be sem vette… nem tudta… - bosszúsan abbahagyta. Az Piton titka volt, és kételkedett benne, hogy a tanár helyeselné, hogy megossza a barátaival. De tökéletesen jól tudta, hogy a bájitalmesternek szüksége van a rendszeres bájital elfogyasztásra ahhoz, hogy hozzájusson a varázserejéhez. Mi volt a szándéka, mit tesz?

Felnézett, és észrevette, hogy barátai aggódva figyelik.

- Harry, minden rendben lesz. Piton professzor tudja, mit csinál.

- Gondolom, szóval… én, öhm… Akartok valamit inni? Teát? Nem hiszem, hogy maradt bármennyi vajsörünk is.

A két másik egymásra nézett, majd még zavartabbak lettek.

- Kösz, nem – mondta végül Ron. – Te, öhm… azt kell, mondjam, tényleg otthonosnak tűnsz itt.

Ó – mondta, amint leesett neki. – Igen, azt hiszem. Ez… tényleg jó hely.

- Ez talán hülye kérdés, de biztosak szeretnénk lenni benne, tényleg ott vagyunk-e, ahol gondolom, hogy vagyunk?

- Ron… _Piton-kúria_ – szólalt meg a lány bosszúsan. – Mit gondolsz, a Mézesfalásban vagyunk?

- Igen, Piton az otthonába hozott minket – erősítette meg Harry, mielőtt válaszolhatott volna. – Itt különleges védelem van; senki nem támadhat meg minket.

- Ez az a hely, ahol a nyarat töltötted? Úgy értem, miután… - mondta a vöröshajú egy zavart intéssel.

Harry bólintott.

- Ami a kúriát illeti, sokkal inkább egy első osztályú pincének néz ki. Pont olyan, amit Pitontól elvárunk – vihogott Ron.

- Ez a laboratórium – közölte Harry bosszúsan. – Az alagsor. A Kúria többi része fenn van, de jobb szeretnék most itt maradni. Itt sokkal biztonságosabb.

- Hallottad az a sikolyt korábban – vágott közbe gyorsan Hermione. – Én korábban sosem hallottam semmi ilyesmit. Azon tűnődöm, vajon milyen állat adhatta ki.

- Semmiképpen sem Halálfalók – mondta Harry. – Sokkal inkább állatnak hangzott, valami nagyobb fajtának.

- És a kiadott hangok alapján nem csak egy volt ott; legalább egy tucat. Azon merengek, vajon csak a mardekárosok után mentek, vagy az egész Roxfortot megtámadták-e…

- Nem tudtak volna a pincébe jutni anélkül, hogy ne keresztezték volna a kastély nagy részét – mutatott rá Hermione. – Én azon csodálkozom, hogy tudtak bejutni és olyan távolra jutni anélkül, hogy megállították volna őket.

Mindhárman csöndben maradtak egy időre, képek futottak végig a fejükben.

- Talán engem kerestek – mondta végül Harry komolyan. – Az volt, amitől Piton előre tartott.

- Ha így van, akkor miért hozott el? – kérdezte Ron kétkedőn.

- Hogy meg tudjam szokni, azt hiszem… Én… Én nem igazán siettem visszatérni Roxfortba; elvileg ez egy csendesebb módja lett volna a tanévkezdésnek, mint a szokásos. Az biztos, hogy erre ő sem számított.

- Akkor meglehetősen bakot lőtt, már ami a csendes részt illeti.

- És az a legrosszabb, hogy most vissza akarok menni. Utálom, hogy nem vagyok képes semmit sem tenni – morgott Harry. – Merlinre, remélem, hogy senki nem sebesült meg.

- A folyosón hallott kiabálásból ítélve legalább egyvalaki igen – borzongott meg Hermione. – De megígérted Piton professzornak, Harry. Most nincs rá mód, hogy elmenj.

- Nem áll szándékomban. De talán meg kéne próbálnom hopp-hálózaton keresztül hívnom Dumbledore-t.

- Harry, őszintén kétlem, hogy az igazgató jelenleg az irodájában tartózkodna. Bizonyosan odakinn harcol a támadókkal, akárkik azok, és nem hiszem, hogy ez a megfelelő idő a zavarására.

- És nem hiszem, hogy valóban tudnék segíteni – sóhajtott Harry. – Úgy vélem itt kell várnunk.

- Lám és lám – mondta halványan mosolyogva Ron. – Nem mintha megvesznék érte, hogy Thesztrálokon lovagoljak, különösen, hogy még csak nem is látom őket, vagy, hogy átrohanjak a Roxfort folyosóin egy háromfejű kutyával a sarkamban, de tényleg arról beszélsz, hogy nem csinálunk semmit?

Harry bosszúsan nézett rá, és nem tudta, nevessen-e vagy mérgelődjön.

- Nem tudom, mit tett veled Piton a szünet alatt, de tetszik. Nincs több óriáspók vagy időutazás, de van ötven pont a Griffendélnek. Azt hiszem, szeretni fogom ezt az évet – folytatta Ron széles mosollyal.

- … és egy rakás szörnyeteg, aki betör Roxfortba. És Piton elment Merlin tudja hova. Igen, fantasztikus, kösz szépen – közölte Harry szárazon.

- Ó, vissza fog jönni – mondta Ron magabiztosan. – A jó öreg Piton elpusztíthatatlan, és ez nem a próbálkozás hiánya miatt van…

- Olyan erősen próbálta, hogy alig néhány nappal ezelőtt majdnem meghalt! – kiáltott fel Harry. - És a változatosság kedvéért, azért hogy engem megmentsen. A temetőben történteket nem is említem, amikor Voldemort megpróbált feláldozni a kis voodoo szertartásában! Nem tudom, te mit csináltál a szünidőben, de Perselus azzal töltötte az idejét, hogy megmentsen, és az életét kockáztassa értem! Szóval, egyetlen szót se merészelj nekem mondani róla… Végül is, téged is szintén megmentett!

- Harry – szólalt meg Hermione kerekre tágult szemmel. -, nem állt szándékunkban rosszat mondani Pitonról; Ron csak viccelt. Természetesen reméljük, hogy épen és egészségben visszatér majd. Nagyon sajnálom, ami veled történt a szünidőben, de semmiképp nem tudtunk volna hozzád csatlakozni. Dumbledore segítségét is kértük a kereséshez, de elutasította. Tény, hogy megkérdezte, hogy mi mit gondolunk arról, hogy te esetleg animágus lehetsz, de azt mondtuk neki, hogy nem. Sajnálom. Harry, valóban, ez biztosan nagyon nehéz lehetett neked.

A fiút egy intéssel félbeszakította a mondókáját és miközben a székébe hullott, haragja is kialudt.

- Tudom, 'Mione. Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, semmiről sem tehetsz. Én csak… egy kicsit feszült vagyok mostanában – mondta a kandallóra meredve, mint azt várná, most bármelyik pillanatban átlép rajta valaki. – Ez a nyár rémes volt, de bizonyos módon a létező legjobb nyaram is. Pitonnak köszönhetően. Ez… - sóhajtott. – Annyi mindent el kell mondanom nektek.

Két barátja szó nélkül közelebb húzódott, miközben Harry megpróbálta nekik összefoglalni a nyarát, elkerülve azokat az eseményeket és részleteket, amiket túl sokáig tartana elmondani, és amik jóval bonyolultabbak lettek, mint gondolta volna. Amikor végül egy fél óra múlva elnémult, a két griffendélesnek legalább annyi kérdése maradt, mint amikor Harry elkezdte.

- Tehát mindkét alkalommal a karkötő segítségével tudtál megszökni? – kérdezte Hermione, hogy tisztázza a dolgot.

Harry bólintott.

- Sosem köszönhetem meg neked eléggé, Hermione. Minden esetre sosem fogok róla lemondani. Még amikor macskaformámban vagyok is, rajtam marad, de furcsa módon nyakörvként. Valóban nem tudom, ez hogyan lehetséges.

- Én még mindig nem értem, hogy az miért nem az Odúba vezetett téged – vágott közbe Ron. – Azt gondoltam, az lenne az első hely, ahova menni akarnál.

- Nem az számított, hogy én mit akartam – magyarázta Harry. – Ennek valami köze van az anyámhoz… Ő akarta, hogy Pitonhoz kerüljek

- Harry, nem könnyű ezt mondani, de biztos vagy benne, hogy el akarod hinni ezt az egész sztorit? Úgy értem, tudom, hogy szellemek léteznek, de… Piton? Nem értem, miért akarta volna az anyukád, hogy nála végezd. Ő nem igazán a világ legjobb társasága – mondta Ron.

- Ez egy hosszú történet. Anya és Piton ismerték egymást Roxfortban, sőt már előtte is. Barátok voltak. És Piton tényleg jó sorom viseli; nem mondhatok el mindent, mert nem hiszem, hogy Piton túlzottan örülne neki… de nem olyan, mint amilyennek hiszitek.

- Mindazok után, amit végül elmondtál nekünk, én nem kételkedem benne, hogy ő a legjobb választás – mondta Hermione szelíden.

A két fiú egymásra nézett, az egyikük megkönnyebbülten, de meglepetten.

- Mégis… - szólalt meg Ron. – Piton? Azok után, ahogy bánt veled, mióta Roxfortba jöttél? Nehéz elhinnem, hogy teljesen megváltozott.

- Nekem is – ismerte be Harry vonakodva. – De nincs jogom kételkedni benne. És… azt hiszem, hinni akarok neki – mondta.

- Még mindig azt mondom, hogy kiesett egy kereked, haver – mondta Ron barátságosan. – De ha ettől pontot ad a Griffendélnek… Biztosan nem én leszek az, aki panaszkodni fog.

- Piton tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy Voldemort meggyengült? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Láttam őt egy vízióban… - bólintott Harry. – Azt hiszem, egy ideig nem okoz majd gondot. De még mindig ott vannak a Halálfalók és a többiek. Dementorok… gondoljátok, hogy azok lehettek ott Roxfortban?

- Kétlem. Nem volt olyan érzésem, hogy hóvihar közeledik, vagy, hogy meghalt az utolsó bohóc is a világon – mondta Ron. – Lefogadom, ezek állatok voltak, talán medvék?

- Mellesleg ez nem a megfelelő idő, hogy visszamenj Roxfortba – közölte Hermione erélyesen. – Piton tanár úrnak igaza van; ez túl veszélyes.

- Tényleg nem az a baj – mondta Harry. – Nem félek visszamenni, nem az miatt… de tényleg szerettem volna egy kicsit pihenni, mielőtt visszamegyek a tanórákra. Valóban pihenni… Halálfaló támadások, Voldemort, verések vagy akármi nélkül. Nyilvánvalóan túl nagy kérés…

- Csak magad alá gyűrt manccsal pihenni a kandalló előtt, mi? – mondta Ron rokonszenvezve. – De képzeld el, milyen szuper lesz körbejárni Roxfort a macska alakodban! Tulajdonképpen mi van ezzel a Shadow dologgal?

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Ez az a név, amit nekem adott, mielőtt tudta, hogy ki voltam… de jobb szeretném, ha nem ismételgetnéd, rendben? Ez olyasmi, ami csak ő és én közöttem van.

- És mostani mi köztünk – tette hozzá a vöröshajú fiú. – Shadow… nem rossz. Azt hiszem, ez egy kiváló keresztnév.

- Őszintén szólva tényleg jobb szeretném, ha elkerülnéd a használatát – vallotta be Harry.

Ron a szemét forgatta, de Hermione felé küldött pillantásából Harry tudta, hogy a lány megértette.

- Tehát akkor minek hívjunk téged? – Cicuska? Blacky?

- Miért ne? – vont vállat Harry.

- Nekem valahogy tetszik a Blacky – mosolygott Hermione. – És azonkívül sosem hittem volna, hogy Piton egy kúriában él. Milyen nagy?

- Nagy – mondta Harry. – És a park óriási. Egy kicsit mindentől távol esik, de én nagyon szeretem. Valóban békés. Ez valószínűleg bizarrul fog hangzani nektek… – jegyezte meg -, de Piton azt mondta, hogy bármikor visszajöhetek, amikor csak akarok, és hogy a szoba, amiben lakom, az enyém marad – tette hozzá egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után. – És azt hiszem, valóban el akarom fogadni.

- Piton felajánlott neked egy szobát ebben a házban? – hüledezett Ron. – Átok és pokol, haver, mi a fészkes nyavalya folyik kettőtök között? Biztos vagy benne, hogy ő nem… Úgy értem… ugye tudod?

- Nem, nem tudom – mondta Harry, és halványan biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki, ami jön.

- Érdeklődik? Úgy értem feléd?

- Tessék? – kérdezte Harry majd megfulladva.

- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy értem. Nem próbált… flörtölni veled, vagy valamit?

- Ron! – kiáltott fel Hermione.

- Figyelj, haver, csak a te érdekedben mondom! Nem akarom, hogy az ágyában találd magad anélkül, hogy látnád, mi történik – ágált a vöröshajú fiú.

Az idő egy pillanatra megállni látszott. Harry előtt felvillant az este, amikor kinyitotta a tanár ajtaját és besurrant rajta, vigaszt és biztonságot keresett, amit férfi nyújtott neki. És azokat az alkalmakat, amikor Piton éjszaka közepén felkelt, hogy egy rémálom után megvigasztalja, a karjaiba vegye, mintha kisgyermek volna, és éjszakáról éjszakára figyelte őt. Hogy merülhet fel Ron fejében, valami egészségtelent lásson mindebben?

Nagyon ritkán tapasztalt harag öntötte el, és egy pillanattal később egy égnek meredő szőrű, fekete macska tűnt fel a helyén, aki az összes körmét előremeresztve nekiugrott a fiúnak.

Sikoltások töltötték meg a helyiséget, és lepattantak a kőfalakról. Ron fájdalmában felkiáltott, amikor az éles köröm végighasította a bőrét, miközben a pánikba esett Hermione megpróbálta elkapni a haragjában a fiúra támadó szőrgombócot, a fiatal macska pedig egyre növekvő dühvel támadta legjobb barátját.

Hermione szedte össze a bátorságát elsőként.

- _Animagus Revelio!_ – mondta elkeseredetten.

Egy pillanattal később két fiú hempergett a földön, mielőtt váratlanul abbamaradt. Harry a földre szegezte Ront, és ingét erősen markolta. Sápadtabb volt, mint átváltozása előtt, és a szemében feltűnő gyilkos pillantás nem hagyott kétséget az érzéseinek.

- Soha. Többé. Ne. Merészelj. Egyetlen. Szót. Sem. Mondani. Pitonról – tagolta és hangja reszketett a dühtől.

Egy szelíd, de határozott kéz szorította meg a vállát, és Harry, még mindig Ronra meredve, gyorsan elhúzódott.

Nyugtalan pillantást vetett a fiúra, majd feltápászkodott a földről. A másik döbbenten és szótlanul figyelte őket, miközben Hermione finoman arrébb tolta Harryt.

- Elég már, Harry. Ron valami ostobaságot mondott, de biztosan nem úgy gondolta – mondta a lány megnyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Csillapodj le, kérlek. Nem bírom elviselni, hogy így látlak. A helyzet így is éppen eléggé aggasztó, nem gondolod? Kérlek, Harry.

A fiú tekintete váratlanul fókuszálatlanná vált, két lépést hátrált és enyhén remegett.

- Én… én sajnálom. Én…

Hermione úgy döntött, hogy a legrosszabb elmúlt, és letérdelt Ron mellé, aki még moccanni sem mert.

- Semmi komoly?

- Semmi – mondta Ron még mindig a barátját bámulva. De nem mondhatnám, hogy értékeltem egy ilyen felbőszült puma támadását. Nem akarom, hogy ismét a nyakam után kapj, Harry, de látva, hogyan reagáltál, itt tényleg_ van_ valami rossz.

- Ezt te nem értheted – motyogta a fiú és tekintete elveszett, ahogy a kandallót bámulta.

Miért van az, hogy mindig, amikor valami jó történik vele, állandóan gallyra megy? Hát nem ez történik folyton? Ha Piton jelenlétét és védelmét keresi, mindenki azt hiszi majd, hogy romantikus kapcsolatban állnak.

Világos, hogy már nem egy tízéves, aki szülőt keres, vagy valami hasonló. És ha jó ok nélkül tér vissza a kúriába, mindenki azt hiszi majd, hogy együtt alszik Pitonnal. Pitonnal! Rendben, már nem már gyerek többé, de egyből beleugrani abba, hogy… Merlinre, Piton az apja lehetne. Mennyire lehet zűrzavaros _még_ az élete?

Behunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta érezni a kandallóból érkező meleget az arcán. Már csak annyit akart, hogy Piton visszajöjjön. Hogy Ron és Hermione elmenjenek, és egyedül maradhasson Pitonnal, biztonságban és anélkül, hogy bárki is eldöntse, mi jó vagy rossz számára.

Hallotta maga mögött a mormogást, ahogy barátai beszélgettek. _Hermione ingerültnek tűnik_ – gondolta Harry. De a lány sem cáfolta meg Ront, igaz? Valószínűleg ugyanazt gondolja, mint ő, csak nem meri beismerni.

Hallotta, hogy a lány közelebb jön hozzá, valószínűleg, hogy beszéljen vele, de erre nem volt esélye. Zöld lángok tűntek fel a kandallóban, és ő kalapáló szívvel a másodperc törtrésze alatt talpra pattant. Egy pillanattal később vonakodva kezdett hátrálni Dumbledore elől, akinek talárja összezilálódott, és haja csapzott volt.

- Hála Merlinnek, hogy itt vagytok – mondta, és hangja teli volt megkönnyebbüléssel.

- Tanár úr, kérem, mi történik? – nógatta Hermione, aki olyan gyorsan lépett előre, mint ahogy Harry hátra.

- Gyerekek, attól tartok, hogy Roxfort egy új típusú támadást szenvedett. Piton tanár úr veletek van?

- Nincs – felelte Harry. – Azonnal dehoppanált és nem mondta meg, hogy hova megy.

- Jól van, nagyszerű – mondta az igazgató, látszólag egy szót sem hitt el abból, amit mondott.

- Egyáltalán nincs _jól _– tiltakozott Harry. – Ő nem tud… tudja… Nem kellett volna ismét elmennie!

Dumbledore a vele szembenéző fiatalon nyugtatta mindig kedves tekintetét, ami most csordultig telt aggodalommal. Hogy lehet, hogy ez a fiú, aki alig két hónappal ezelőtt elutasította, hogy megigyon a professzor bájitalai közül akár egyetlen egyet is, anélkül, hogy kényszerítenék, most itt áll előtte, és annyira aggódik ugyanaz iránt a tanár iránt, mintha az élete függne tőle?

Ó, Harrynek óriási képessége volt a szeretetre, az már biztos… és Perselus valóban szerencsés. Nem, javította ki magát, a szerencse szó vonatkozik a bájitalmesterre. Perselus kiérdemelte a jogot egy kis békére, és nagy árat fizetett érte. Remélhetőleg semmi nem történik, ami ismét elrontja ezt.

- Piton tanár úr tudja, mit csinál, Harry – mondta végül Dumbledore a legmagabiztosabb hangján. – Meg vagyok győződve, hogy nincs okod aggodalomra.

- De egyáltalán nincs formában ehhez – vágott vissza a fiú. – Semmit nem vett be, mielőtt elment. Merlinre… miért kell neki mindig a hőst játszani?

Az igazgató nem rejthette el a mosolyát. Igen, Perselusnak és Harrynek határozottan minden oka megvan rá, hogy kijöjjenek…

- Harry, Piton professzor egy felnőtt, a Rend egyik tagja, és többek között kitűnő harcos. Szilárd meggyőződésem, hogy ismeri a határait, és mindazt, ami ebbe beletartozik.

Határozott arckifejezése véget vetett a fiú tiltakozásának. De aggodalmának nem, vette észre az igazgató, figyelve, ahogy a fiú makacs tekintettel fordult a barátai felé.

Valami baj volt velük is, állapította meg az igazgató a két kamasz fiú zavart viselkedéséből.

De pillanatnyilag jóval komolyabb gondja akadt.

- Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, nem szeretnélek titeket egyedül itt hagyni.

- A védelem mellett semmitől sem kell félnünk – szakította félbe Harry.

- **Neked** nem kell félned semmitől – igazította ki az igazgató -, de a védelem, csakis a te jelenlétedre reagál. Számíthatok rád, hogy nem hagyod el a kúriát és sodrod veszélybe a barátaid?

- Persze – mordult a fiú.

- Jelenleg biztonságosabbnak tűnik itt hagynom titeket, de ne tétovázzatok kapcsolatba lépni velem a legkisebb probléma esetén sem. Fawkes azonnal megtalál, ha nem vagyok ott. Megmondanátok Piton tanár úrnak, hogy lépjen velem kapcsolatba, amint visszatér?

Harry vonakodva bólintott.

- Professzor – mondta Hermione kitartóan. – Pontosan mi folyik Roxfortban? Kiabálást hallottunk… megsérült valaki?

Egy pillanatnyi csönd támadt, majd egy sóhaj.

- Valóban, Miss Granger, voltak sebesültek. Feltételezem, értelmetlen lenne ezt tovább titkolni önök elől. Roxfortot egy farkasokból és vérfarkasokból álló falka támadta meg, akiket Fenrir Greyback vezetett.

- Vérfarkasok? – kapott levegő után Ron. – Ginny… Ginny jól van?

- A húga épségben és biztonságban van, Mr. Weasley. Jelenleg is – miközben beszélgetünk - biztonságban van a Griffendél-toronyban McGalagony tanárnő gondoskodása alatt.

- Hallottuk, hogy valakit megtámadtak pont Piton professzor irodája előtt, igazgató – magyarázta Hermione nyugodtan. – Sokan megsebesültek?

- Igen, akadnak páran. A támadás váratlan és nagyon kiterjedt mértékű volt; ez az oka, hogy biztosnak kellett benne lennünk, hogy a támadók elhagyták a kastélyt. Meg kell érteniük, hogy nem maradhatok tovább, vissza kell térnem, és ellenőriznem, hogy minden rendben van-e, most hogy a dolgok kicsivel nyugodtabbak. Biztosíthatom, hamarosan visszatérhettek a toronyba pihenni. Szükségetek van valamire, mielőtt távozom? – kérdezte az igazgató udvariasan.

- Hol van Remus? – kérdezte Harry lassan és fagyosan.

Az igazgató úgy tűnt, megmerevedik.

- Azt nem tudom, Harry.

- Hazudik. Küldetésen volt a vérfarkasoknál; mondania kellett valamit! Hol van? – hangja most szinte fenyegetőnek tűnt.

- Harry! – szólalt meg kétségbeesetten Hermione a háta mögül, de a fiú nem vonult vissza.

- Határozottan jobban örültem volna, ha Lupin tanár úr tájékoztat minket a támadásról, mielőtt az lezajlik, de ez nyilvánvalóan nem így történt. Harry, el kell nekem hinned, hogy semmit nem tudok arról, mi történt Remus Lupinnal. Jelenleg megpróbáljuk kikérdezni az elfogott vérfarkasokat, de az állapotuk miatt nehéz velük kommunikálni.

- És ha Remus is köztük volt?

- Nem, az ő mágikus lenyomatát felismertük volna. Ő nem volt ma este a támadók között – fejezte be az igazgató nyugodtan.

- Ami azt jelenti, hogy bajban van… - motyogta Harry.

- Nincs értelme korai következtetések levonni…

- Ha Remus nem értesítette magát, és nem vett részt a támadásban, az azért van, mert elfogták vagy talán, mert megölték, és ezt maga nagyon is jól tudja! – kiabált a fiú. – Miért játszik folyton azoknak az embereknek az életével, akik fontosak nekem? Miért Remus? Miért Piton?

Tudta, hogy a sírás határán áll, és még közelebb ahhoz, hogy hisztériázni kezdjen, de képtelen volt abbahagyni, most, hogy elkezdte.

- Sajnálom, Harry – mondta szelíden az igazgató. – Több bűnt követtem el ellened, mint ahogy azt felismertem, ez nem kétséges… de könyörgöm, ezt vedd figyelembe, fiam. Remus a szüleid barátja volt, de a Roxfortban felajánlott állás nélkül sosem lett volna esélye, hogy közel kerüljön hozzád, és barátság alakuljon ki köztetek. Ugyanilyen módon Piton professzornak sem lett volna meg a lehetősége, hogy közel kerüljön hozzád, és el kell hinned, hogy ennek én örülök a legjobban. De ők teljesen képzett, felnőtt varázslók, Harry, akik már a születésed előtt is a Rend tagjai voltak. Háborúban állunk… és bármennyire szeretném lehetetlen őket távoltartani a küzdelemtől. Mindazonáltal, ami őket illeti, ugyanúgy, mint neked, nekem is ez lenne a leghőbb vágyam...

- Nem hiszek magának – felelte Harry fáradtan, miközben becsukta a szemét. – Maga csak meg akarja nyerni a háborút. Csak nyerni akar. A legkevésbé sem törődik velem, vagy Remusszal vagy Perselusszal. Csak azt akarja, hogy harcoljanak magáért. És meghaljanak, ha kell. Ó, persze én nem, mivel nekem elvileg előbb meg kell ölnöm Voldemortot, nemde? De Remus vagy Piton, ők mennyire fontosak? Remus azért, mert segíthet megszerezni a vérfarkasok támogatását, de az úgy tűnik balul sült el, mi? És ami Perselust illeti, ő a bájitalai miatt fontos. Maga olyan, mint Voldemort, pont, mint Voldemort…

Halálos csend felelt rá, és egy pillanat múlva Harry sajnálkozva úgy döntött, hogy az egyetlen lehetséges dolog, amit tehet, hogy kinyitja a szemét. Azt várta, hogy az igazgató megbántott kék, talán vádló tekintetét látja, de ehelyett egy fekete és ismerős volt az, amelyik válaszolt neki, és ugrásra késztette.

- Perselus!

A megkönnyebbülés minden érzelmet félresöpört, és összezúzta azokat, amik odabenn a fejében dübörögtek, és a bájitalmester felé szaladt, mielőtt bizonytalanul megállt és ellépett a férfitől. Nos, aligha vetheti magát a karjaiba, különösen a körülmények tekintetében.

- Itt vagy – jelentette ki kereken.

A bájitalmester ajka elvékonyodott, mielőtt kieresztett egy sóhajt.

- Hát úgy tűnik. És komolyan el fogunk beszélgetni, amint visszatérek, de most nincs időm rá. Albus, azonnal beszélnem kell veled az irodádban, ha lehetséges.

Az idős varázsló bólintott, mielőtt a két griffendéles felé fordult, akik, mozdulatlanul és csendben álltak a jelenet kezdete óta.

- Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Piton professzor visszahozza önöket, amint az összes veszély elmúlt.

Egy gyors fejbólintással maréknyi port szórt a kandallóba, és eltűnt, hátrahagyva a két megdöbbent fiatalt, egy zavartságtól vörös Harryt, valamint egy kifürkészhetetlen arcú bájitalmestert.

Ismét csönd árasztotta el a helyiséget, még mélyebb, mint az egy perccel korábbi. Harry érezte, hogy vér dobol a fülében, miközben a lábát bámulta a fekete, sáros csizmájú tanártól mindössze egy lépésre.

Bármit megadott volna, ha képes eltűnni, lehetőség szerint az ország másik felére vagy egy lakatlan szigetre, de ez a lehetőség most nem állt fenn. Összeszedte a tipikus griffendéles bátorságot, amennyit csak bírt, és végül úgy döntött felnéz, és találkozik a bájitalmester fekete, egykedvű tekintetével.

Egy percig csak állt, megpróbált kiolvasni belőlük valamit: talán csalódottságot, vagy haragot és undort. Abban a pillanatban, amikor úgy érezte, apró tócsává olvad a szégyentől a laboratórium padlóján, egy kéz emelkedett lassan és nyúlt az arca felé.

Ez már túl sok lett Harrynek. Mielőtt uralkodhatott volna reflexein, megugrott, és hátralépett; el a kéz elérhetési távolságán kívülre… majd megváltoztatva elhatározását, még vörösebb arccal visszaállt helyére, és hagyta, hogy szeme ismét a padlót bámulja. Bár nem olyan gyorsan, hogy elmulassza a tanár arcán megjelenő arckifejezést: enyhe, valóban csak apró arcrándulás, ajka elferdült, mintha most vágták volna arcon…

Majd a kérges tenyér finoman megállapodott a fiú homlokán, amitől Harry zavartan felnézett.

- Jól vagy?

A tanár hangja kimért és nyugodt volt. Semmi harag vagy megvetés, semmi olyasmi, amire Harry számított.

Érezte, hogy vállai megrogynak, mintha súlyt vettek volna le onnan. Harry bólintott, képtelen volt akár egy szót is kinyögni. A homlokán levő ujjak egy ideig a kusza fürtökkel játszadoztak, amik eltakarták a sebhelyet, és Harry becsukta a szemét, hagyta, hogy átjárja a megkönnyebbülés. Itt volt Ő. Piton hazajött, épen és egészségesen, és nem dobta ki őt, vagy kiabált rá. Bár biztos volt benne, hogy alapos leckét kap majd a viselkedése miatt, akár még büntetést is talán, de minden visszatér a normális kerékvágásba. Nagyjából. Amennyire csak lehetséges.

- Mennem kell, nem maradhatok tovább. Menj fel, készíts valamit enni magadnak és a vendégeidnek. Legfeljebb néhány óra, és itt vagyok.

A fiú megnedvesítette a száját és úgy vélte, végül ismét megtalálta a beszéd képességét.

- Félreteszek egy tányérral neked. Gyere vissza, rendben?

Hangja sokkal kérőbb volt, mint szerette volna, de a legkevésbé sem törődött vele. Ron és Hermione most hihet, amit akar, az neki tökéletesen megfelel.

A tanár bólintott.

- Semmi badarság. És Harry… köszönöm, hogy nem próbáltál meg elmenni.

Anélkül, hogy a másik két griffendélesre nézett volna, belépett a kandallóba.

Harry egy pillanatig még a lángokat bámulta, ami ismét normális színt öltött, majd mély levegőt vett és hosszan kiengedte.

- Milyen régóta volt itt? – kérdezte végül, miközben a barátai felé fordult.

- Éppen Dumbledore háborúról és a tanárokról szóló előadása közepén hoppanált – válaszolt Ron. - Meglehetősen diszkréten, de nem tudom, hogy sikerült elszalasztanod.

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtott Harry. – Egy igen hosszú előadás elé nézek arról, hogy tiszteljük a nálunk idősebbeket, és hogy hogyan viselkedjünk krízishelyzetben. Pont erre volt szükségem.

Ron nem felelt azonnal, de volt valami a szemében, ami felkeltette Harry figyelmét. Valami bizonytalansághoz hasonlatos, és egy adagnyi szórakozottság.

Ron – egyik lábáról a másikra állva – végül úgy döntött megszólal.

- Figyelj, haver, ez lehet, hogy kicsit fura, mivel néhány perccel ezelőtt még egymás szemét akartuk kikaparni, de… lehetséges, hogy valami ostobaságot mondtam korábban.

Harry egyik szemöldökét felhúzva, karját összefonva nézett szembe vele.

-Lehetséges?

Ron vállai rázkódtak az enyhe, zavart nevetéstől, de végül úgy döntött, a másik szemébe néz.

- Ismerd be, nem annyira könnyű elképzelni, mi lehet olyan közös váratlanul benned és Pitonban… Nem tudom, hogy kezdjem. Amikor te a macska alakodban vagy, nem is olyan bizarr, de látni, ahogy azt, ahogy Piton akárcsak most is rád nézett, és amit mondott… Azt hiszem, megértem, rendben? Egy kicsit – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, és bocsánatkérő tekintettel.

- És pontosan mi az, amit megértesz? – kérdezte Harry csak félig meggyőzve.

Ron tekintetében ismét az az apró gúnyos villanás tűnt fel.

- Hadd mondjak annyit, hogy ha ő a tyúkanyót akarja játszani veled, és te ezzel egyetértesz… akkor azt hiszem, ezzel mindenki boldog lehet. És végül is, ötven pontot adott a Griffendélnek!

- Tessék? – mondta hüledezve. – De mi… hát ez nevetséges!

Ron és Hermione egy mindentudó pillantást váltottak, és még a mosolygásukat sem próbálták meg eltitkolni.

- Neked teljesen elment az eszed! – tiltakozott Harry. – Ő egyszerűen… ő vigyázott rám ezen a nyáron, és tényleg jól kijövünk, amikor senki nem szól bele az ügyeinkbe. Ennek semmi köze a… Van még ehhez hasonlatos, egyéb hülye elképzelésed?

Érezte, hogy arca vörösödik, csaknem lila színt ölt, de nyilvánvalóan legyezgetni a kezével a levegőben nem fokozza a hihetőségét. Mély levegőt vett, becsületbeli kérdést csinálva belőle nyitott testtartást erőltetett magára, összefonta karjait és a lehető legsemlegesebb arckifejezését öltötte fel.

- Harry, nincs azzal semmi baj – mondta szelíden Hermione. – Sőt ez egy jó hír, ha…

- Ebből elég – vágott közbe a fiú. – Mindketten a barátaim vagytok, és imádlak titeket, de ez a beszélgetés sehova sem vezet. Csak azzal végződik, hogy dühbe gurulok. Hagyjuk ezt, rendben?

- Rendben – adta fel Hermione. – Ez valószínűleg amúgy sem a megfelelő idő rá. Piton professzor mondott valamit az evésről: bevallom, nem igazán vagyok éhes, de ha megkínálnál egy teával, nem mondanék rá nemet.

Harry bólintott.

- Mi is akkor ettünk, mielőtt elindultunk. Azt hiszem, csak adni akart valami tennivalót. Mégis csinálok valamit arra az esetre, ha ő...

Ezúttal Ron és Hermione igyekeztek eltitkolni mindentudó pillantásukat, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el; a szemét forgatta.

- Gyerünk, menjünk. Körbevezetlek titeket – mondta és a lépcsőház felé intett.

Némileg megkönnyebbülve, nyugodtabb léptekkel indultak felfelé a Kúriába. Szinte olyan volt, mint felmenni a Griffendél-toronyba egy bájitaltan óra után – gondolta Harry… kivéve, hogy ő máris hiányolta a pincét.

- Itt az én szobám – mutatott az ajtajára a lépcső pihenőnél, és Pitoné pont szemben. Az étkező a folyosó végén.

Ron elismeréseképpen füttyentett egyet.

- Egészen lenyűgöző, tényleg nagy, és jól karbantartott. Gondolom, vannak házimanók.

- Nem, egyébként sem lenne sok hasznuk. Nem hiszem, hogy Piton sok szobát használ, amikor nem vagyok itt. És amikor még itt vagyok… valahogy odalenn ragadunk.

- Az különös – mondta Hermione elgondolkozva. - Nem tűnik olyan régi családi kúriának, mint amiket a magazinokban látni…

A két fiú hitetlenkedve bámult rá.

- Ó, elég már. Nem tudom, mi rossz van az „Én varázsló otthonom" vagy a „Mágikus Dekoráció" olvasásában.

- Ne mondd már, hogy máris a leendő otthonod bebútorozásán gondolkodsz – nyögte Ron. – Az olyan magazin, amit az anyám olvas.

- Ő adta kölcsön, miután végzett vele – erősítette meg Hermione. – Akárhogy is, lenyűgöző fotók vannak benne ősi, varázsló családok lakhelyeiről, de erről a helyről semmi. Ez olyan, mintha egyenesen egy katalógusból jött volna elő.

- Ez nem egy családi örökség – értett egyet Harry. – Piton mondott valami furcsát a Kúriáról; nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jutott hozzá, de nem kedveli túlzottan. Tűnődöm, vajon miért tartja meg. Túlságosan nagy egyetlen személynek.

- Talán – mondta Ron –, ad valami társadalmi rangot. Piton-kúria… így egészen jó csengése van, és a Piton valahogy… nos, tudod – fejezte be zavartan.

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Nem, nem tudom, de van itt valami, ami nincs rendben. Ha lesz időm, megpróbálok többet megtudni róla. Ki kér teát?

Kinyitotta a konyha ajtaját, elővett néhány fazekat, és gyors iramban elkezdett összeütni valami esti harapnivalót.

Az étkező melege mellett döntöttek, ahol még mindig égett a tűz a kandallóban, és körbeülték az asztalt.

- Nem panaszkodom, hogy itt vagyok, és biztonságban kortyolgatom a mentateát, de tényleg szeretném tudni, mi folyik Roxfortban – ismerte be Ron. – Vérfarkasok... Ha megharapták a diákokat, akkor a szülők a lehető leggyorsabban haza akarják majd vinni a gyerekeiket.

- És lehet, hogy majd azt akarják, hogy zárják be a Roxfortot – tette hozzá Harry. – A rohadt életbe, valóban remélem, hogy semmi nem történt Remusszal. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy nem adott semmilyen riasztást előtte. Valóban nem stimmel valami, nem számít, mit mond Dumbledore.

- Telihold van, Harry. Talán most nincs is eszméleténél.

- Nem csak arról van szó. Ismerem Remust, és ha tudná, hogy bajban vagyok, azonnal jött volna. Egy hónap is eltelt már a kezdetek óta, szóval ez azt jelenti, hogy Dumbledore nem volt képes kapcsolatba lépni vele.

Hermione mocorogni kezdett a székében; kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jött volna, ha tudna… de nyilvánvaló, hogy a helyzet a vérfarkasokkal meglehetősen komplikált. Semmi haszna, hogy a legrosszabbat feltételezd, Harry. A legjobb várni, amíg nem tudsz többet.

A fiú a fejét csóválta.

- Legalább ha bezárják a Roxfort, van egy helyem, ahova mehetek.

- Úgy érted, ide? – kérdezte Ron. Majd amikor Harry egy bólintással megerősítette, Ron hozzátette. – Tudod, a szüleim azt akarták, hogy a mi házunkba gyere, amikor hallottuk a mugl… a családodról. A mi ajtónk mindig nyitva áll, rendben? Nem muszáj itt maradnod.

Mielőtt Harrynek ideje lett volna válaszolni, Hermione akcióba lépett.

- Harry, amikor a nagybátyád és a nagynénéd meghaltak, a Weasleyk jelentkeztek gyámodnak, de Dumbledore azt mondta, az lehetetlen, és hogy te sem akarnád…

A fiú egy hosszú pillanatig csendben maradt, és a falat bámulta maga előtt. Dumbledore…

- Igazat mondott – ismerte be végül.

- De akkor ki? Ugye, nem a Minisztérium? – nógatta Hermione. Majd látva barátja arca elsápad, hozzátette. – Ó, sajnálom, ez tényleg tapintatlan volt a részemről, nem kellett volna megkérdeznem azt…

- Ne – vágott közbe Harry. – Rendben van. Csak… ne mondjátok el senkinek, rendben? Ha kiderült, még jobban megnehezíti a dolgokat... a fenébe is, azon tűnődöm, vajon hogyan fogadják majd a Mardekárosok.

Hermionének elakadt a lélegzete.

- Ugye tényleg nem Piton professzor az?

- Nem, nem igazán – felelte Harry. – Dumbledore az – tette hozzá sóhajtva. – Megszerezte az ideiglenes gyámságot, amíg lenyugszanak a kedélyek, és visszatérhetek Roxfortba. Azt hiszem, a következő születésnapomig tart majd.

- Ejha, ez szuper! – kiáltotta Ron. – Hivatalosan is az igazgató kiskedvence lettél! De igazad van, nem hiszem, hogy a mardekárosok értékelnék a híreket – mondta, majd röhögésben tört ki.

Harry lemerevedve ült és makacsul bámult a csészéjébe.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione halkan. – Nem úgy látszik, mintha annyira örülnél neki.

A fiú a fejét rázta.

- Nem erről van szó. Ez… bonyolult. Egyrészről igazad van. Piton az, aki a döntéseket meghozza velem kapcsolatban, már ha lesz ilyen. Dumbledore megígérte neki. Ez csak papírmunka, semmi több.

Bejelentését hosszú csend követte.

- Harry – mondta végül Hermione. – Tudom, hogy most minden zavaros, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindketten legjobbat akarják neked. Majd minden kialakul, ez tuti.

A fiú vállát vonogatta.

- Nem igazán fontos. Amint egyszer a Roxfortban leszek, csak egy újabb év lesz, olyan, mint a többi. Nyilvánvalóan vérfarkasokkal az élen. Mellesleg nem meséltetek nekem az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárról –tett erőfeszítést, hogy megváltoztassa a beszélgetés irányát.

- Merthogy nincs olyan – válaszolta Ron. – Baromira fura. Piton hiányával, és legalább egy tanárral kevesebben, a tanári asztal meglehetősen üresnek tűnt. Dumbledore azt mondta, ő fogja kezelni az osztályokat, amíg valaki átveszi. Többet nem mondott, de a többi tanár nem látszott boldognak. McGalagony halálsápadt volt…

- Az átok mellett egyáltalán nem meglepő. De nincs sok értelme – egyébként sem lesz ott egy teljes évig. Bizonyára senki nem akarja azt az állást azok után, ami a többiekkel történt.

- Nem tudom – mondta Hermione. – Az volt a benyomásom, hogy valami másról van szó. – A lány a fejét csóválta. – Mindenesetre, egy SVK tanár kapóra jött volna ma este. Ó, megkaptad már az RBF eredményeid, Harry?

A fiú nem segíthetett az előtörő mosolyán a lány lelkesedése láttán.

- A bájitaltan jegyemen kívül nem igazán, de azt hiszem, a tied kitalálhatom! Lássuk csak… Minden tantárgyból „K"?

Hermione jó alaposan elpirult, miközben csalódottan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, SVK-ból nem.

- Töprengek, vajon mennyit szerezhettem – motyogta Harry. – Még nem kaptam meg az osztályzataim, de gondolom, Piton már biztosan megszerezte őket.

- Gondolod, hogy a baglyok elvesztették a nyomod, amikor macskaformát öltöttél? – kérdezte Ron érdeklődve.

- Fogalmam sincs – nevetett Harry. – Hedvig még mindig Roxfortban van, de a Fidelius bűbájjal a kúrián, egyetlen bagoly sem kézbesíthet levelet. Felteszem, Piton biztosan tud a jegyeimről; Csodálkozom, vajon miért nem mondta el nekem.

- Talán, mert meg sem kérdezted? – vetette fel Hermione.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze, ezzel ugyan mire gondol, amikor meghallotta, hogy egy ajtó csukódik a folyosón. Abban a pillanatban felpattant.

- Harry várj! – kiáltotta Hermione az ingénél fogva visszahúzva a fiút. Ő és Ron máris előhúzták a pálcájukat, és az ajtóra szegezték.

- Ez nevetséges – tiltakozott a fiú – Ez…

- Valóban szükségtelen – vágott közbe Piton nyugodtan, miközben a helyiségbe lépett. – De értékelem az elővigyázatosságukat, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Leereszthetik a pálcájukat. Harrynek itt nincs semmi félnivalója.

Mindketten gyorsan eltették a pálcájukat, és a tanár helyeslése ellenére némileg zavarban érezték magukat. Annak az éjszakának az emléke, amikor harmadikos korukban megtámadták Pitont a Szellemszálláson úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig ott lebeg köztük.

- Semmi rendkívüli nem történt, míg távol voltam? – kérdezve végül közömbösen a tanár.

- Semmi – felelte Harry. – Milyen a helyzet a Roxfortban?

- A támadókat visszaszorítottuk, és a sebesülteket elszállították a Szent Mungóba. Legalábbis a legtöbbjüket.

- A legtöbbjüket? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan.

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig méregette őt.

- Van néhány megbeszélnivalónk. De most inkább szeretném visszavinni ezt a két prefektust a tornyukba, hogy teljesíteni tudják a kötelezettségeiket és, hogy megköveteljenek némi rendet az osztálytársaiktól.

Hermione váratlanul és viharosan előrelépett.

- Merlinre, majdnem elfelejtettem, ez az első napunk prefektusként, és mi itt vagyunk, békésen iszogatjuk a teánk, miközben…

- Miss Granger – szakította félbe Piton. – McGalagony tanárnő ura a helyzetnek; a maguk elsődleges dolga, hogy eloszlassák a pletykákat a maguk és Harry halálával kapcsolatban.

A három tizenéves mozdulatlanná merevedett a szavak hallatán.

- Azzal kapcsolatban – folytatta a professzor, nyomatékos pillantás vetve a sötét hajú fiúra – amit Harry elmondott maguknak – bármi is legyen az, amit sikerült közölnie -, értékelném, ha ezek között a falak között maradna. Azon a tényen kívül, hogy él és hogy jól van, minden információnak teljes titokban kell maradnia, míg vissza nem tér. Világosan beszéltem?

Ron és Hermione erőteljes bólogatásba kezdtek, nem akartak szembeszegülni a tanárral.

- Mr. Weasley, a szüleit tájékoztatták, azt akarják, hogy most a kastélyban maradjon, kivéve, ha nem érzi magát biztonságban a Roxfortban.

- Az nekem megfelel - motyogta a fiú.

- Ami önt illeti, Miss Granger, a maga szüleit még nem értük el, de ha haza szeretne menni, akkor nyilván megtörténnek az intézkedések.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr, de jobb szeretnék Roxfortban maradni – felelte határozottan a lány.

- Griffendéles – mormogta Piton. – Rendben. Ebben az esetben, ha követnének…

- Egy pillanat – szakította félbe Harry és a barátaihoz fordult. – Figyeljetek, tudom, hogy Hedvig nem tud idejönni hozzám, de ha akartok küldeni nekem valamit, kérjétek meg Dumbledore-t, rendben? És ha tehetitek, álljatok meg megnézni, hogy Hedvig rendben van-e. Egy hónapja nem láttam.

Piton felsóhajtott, de nem ingerülten – érzékelte Harry. Valami felzaklatta őt…

- Mr. Potter valóban nem tér vissza most rögtön az órákra. Ugyanakkor úgy hiszem, nem tévedek, ha azt mondom, hogy nagyon rövidesen találkoznak vele a Roxfortban.

Harry oldalvást a tanárra nézett.

- Azt hittem, az tőlem függ – tiltakozott.

- Teljes mértékben – erősítette meg Piton. – Pontosan ez zavar most engem.

A fiú már nyitotta a száját, de mielőtt megszólalhatott, a tanár felemelte a kezét és csendre intette.

- Később.

Harry vonakodva bólintott és a barátai felé fordult.

- Akkor hamarosan látjuk egymást – mondta egy vállvonással.

Mindketten elbúcsúztak tőle, szemük csillogott és kissé szúrt a sajnálat miatt, miközben követték a bájitalmester a laboratóriumba. A férfi egy perc múlva egyedül tűnt fel, és visszasietett az étkezőbe, ahol Harryt hagyta.

Harry ismét leült a helyére és úgy tűnt elveszett teáscsészéje bámulásában. Fáradt – gondolta Piton, mikor tekintetük összetalálkozott. Ezt könnyedén meg tudta érteni. Elhelyezkedett a fiúval szemközt és magát is kiszolgálta egy csésze teával.

- Úgy veszem, ez a csendes visszatérés nem volt olyan nyugodt, ahogy azt előrevetítettem – mondta végül.

- Tudta, hogy fog valami történni – mondta Harry halkan.

- Sejtettem, hogy_ elképzelhető_ egy kísérlet ma este – javította ki Piton. – De azt hittem, hogy az ünnepséghez időzítik, már ha ezt tervezik, és azt semmiképp, hogy sikeres lesz. Sosem vittelek volna magammal, ha ezt előre látom, Harry – mondta, és fekete szemét a fiúra szegezte.

- Tudom – válaszolta Harry. – Ron és Hermione mondták nekem, hogy jöjjek vissza ide, de nem akartam hallgatni rájuk. Nem tudtam otthagyni őket, miközben valakit épp odakinn támadtak meg.

Piton felmordult.

- Világos. Feltételezem, erre számíthattam volna. De volt egy egyezségünk, Harry, és nem értékelem, amikor látom, hogy olyan gondatlanul félredobtad.

A fiú idegesen játszott a bögréjével, és olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami bűntudatos és esdeklő is volt egyben.

- Kérem… Mondja el, voltaképpen mi történt. Ki sebesült meg? Hol van Remus? Hova ment?

Piton úgy vélte, csekély szemrehányást is kiolvashat a legutolsó kérdésből.

- Rendben – mondta végül. – Felteszem, először a teljes beszámoló érdekel, azután az előadás a viselkedésedről.

Harry gyengén elmosolyodott.

- Tényleg sajnálom azt a jelenetet Dumbledore-ral. Én… kérem, tanár úr?

Piton bólintott.

- A támadás pont azután vette kezdetét, hogy megérkeztünk. Más szóval, miután a diákok elindultak az őket megillető körlet felé, és a tanárok is szétszóródtak. A legtöbbjük az udvarról jött be, a többiek pedig különböző földalatti csatornákon át. Mindazonáltal, egyazon időben számos helyen támadták a kastélyt, ami különösen a létszámuk miatt meglehetősen megnehezítette a védekezést.

- Nem csak farkasok voltak, igaz? – vágott közbe Harry. – Dumbledore mondott valamit vérfarkasokról is.

Piton ingerült pillantást vetett rá.

- Valóban, vérfarkasok és farkasok. Folytathatnám?

- Sajnálom – közölte Harry.

- Akárhogy is, nehéz volt az ellentámadás. Szerencsére, az a csapat, ami mardekáros alagsorban vállalta a támadást, nem arra figyelt, hogy diákokat támadjon.

- Várjunk csak egy percet, valamit nem értek – szólt közbe Harry. – Ha már itt tartunk, hogy tudtak a farkasok és vérfarkasok bejutni a klubhelyiségekbe? Ahhoz tudniuk kellett a jelszót.

- Megvolt nekik – felelte nyugodtan Piton.

- De hát ennek semmi értelme! Még csak beszélni sem tudnak, azzal sincsenek tisztában, hogy mit csinálnak.

- Higgy nekem, ezek tisztában voltak vele. És beszélni is tudtak, legalábbis eleget ahhoz, hogy kimondják a jelszót.

- Nem értem…

- Én sem – ismertbe be a tanár. – A tény az, hogy a jelenlévő vérfarkasok éppolyan körültekintőek voltak, mint bármelyik ember. Talán nem olyan intelligensek, de teljesen az akaratuk urai. Ez egy vészjósló fejlemény; azt jelenti, hogy módot találtak rá, hogyan használják az erejüket méghozzá átgondolt módon… és még pusztítóbban.

- Remus határozottan tudott valamit; meg kellett próbálnia figyelmeztetnie a Rendet, és elfogatta magát; ő velük volt küldetésen!

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Ami a másik kérdésedhez vezet minket: a sebesültekhez.

Harry érezte, hogy ólomsúly nehezedik a gyomrára.

- Lupin részt vett a támadásban – folytatta a tanár. – Amikor a vérfarkasok előjöttek a Tiltott Rengetegből, ő egyenesen Hagrid kunyhójához ment. Lupin, a mindig jó Griffendéles megpróbálta megvédeni őt.

- Hagrid? – mormogta Harry. – Nem! Ők nem… Remus…

- Mielőtt kétfelé hasadna az agyad, Lupin a gyengélkedőn van Roxfortban, Madam Pomfrey gondoskodása alatt – mondta Perselus. – Most éppen nincs túl jó állapotban – eszméletlen -, de fel fog épülni. Láthatod, amint magához tér.

- És Hagrid? – motyogta Harry.

A tanár ajkai elvékonyodtak.

- Hagrid már nem volt ott, amikor megérkeztem.

- Nem volt ott? Mint jelent, hogy nem volt ott?

- Küzdelem nyomaira bukkantam, és… Hagrid kutyáját megölték.

- Agyart? – fulladozott Harry. – De hát ő akkora, mint egy ökör!

- Harry, egy falkányi farkas és vérfarkas támadta meg… nem volt esélye.

- De Hagrid… ő talán a Rengetegbe futott; a többi lény a megmentésére siethetett. Például a kentaurokéra…

- A kentaurok nem keverednek bele ezekbe a dolgokba – szakította félbe Piton nyugodtan. – Lehet, hogy tévedek, de azt hiszem, Hagridet elrabolták.

- Elrabolták? – kapott levegő után Harry. – De hát annak nincs értelme.

- Van, ha tud valamit, ami elárulhatja őket. Hagrid az első személy, akire gondoltam, amikor azon törtem a fejem, hogy juthatott be a Roxfortba ez a csürhe elfajult bolhazsák.

- Tehát, odahoppanált…

Piton bólintott.

- A Tiltott Rengetegbe, körülbelül százméternyire Hagrid kunyhójától.

- Egyenesen a farkasok szájába – mutatott rá Harry.

- Voltaképpen többé-kevésbé az volt az elképzelés. De késve érkeztem.

- Ó, valóban – sziszegte Harry -, csodálatos lett volna egy falkányi farkas közepébe érkezni, varázserő nélkül. Tökéletesen nagyszerű.

- A vérfarkasok mind Roxfortban voltak – felelte Piton szárazan. – Már egyikük sem volt a kunyhó közelében, és még ha így történik, határozottan nem okozott volna gondot megszabadulnom tőlük. Igazán hízelgő a képességeimbe vetett bizalmad – felelte szarkasztikusan.

- Nagyon jól tudja, hogy értem. Nem vett be egyetlen bájitalt sem, mielőtt távozott; ha megtámadják, még mindig ott lehetne! – kiabálta Harry. A csésze, amit a kezében tartott, majdnem széttört, de nem lazíthatott a szorításán. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy Piton meglássa, hogy remegnek az ujjai… sem a frusztrációtól, sem a félelemtől – döbbent rá később.

- Nagyon valószínűtlen. Akárhogy is, az a kis felfedezőút lehetővé tette, hogy visszavigyem Remus Lupint a Roxfortba, mielőtt túl késő lett volna. Úgy vélem, a tét megérte a kockázatot – mondta Piton közönyösen.

Egy hosszú percig a diák és a tanár is mozdulatlan maradt, Harry Piton tekintetét kutatta, bármi után, amit ott találhat, és megpróbálta összerakni a kirakós darabjait.

- Kérem, ne tegye ezt – mondta végezetül.

- Tessék? – emelte meg egyik szemöldökét Piton.

- Ne kérje, hogy válasszak maga és Remus között, rendben? Mert nem veszíthetem magukat, egyikőjüket sem.

A tanár egy pillanatig csendben maradt és elgondolkozott.

- Mi volt a témája annak a kis hisztériának korábban a laborban?

Harry félrenézett.

- Nem számít. Megígérte, hogy itt lesz. Szándékában áll megtartani azt az ígéretet, vagy azt tervezi, hogy elhamarkodottan belerohan minden egyes csapdába, míg végül megöleti magát?

- Harry semmi olyan drámai nem történt, mint ahogy hiszed.

- De igen – felelte a fiú makacsul. – Maga és Remus ugyanolyanok.

- Ezt az összehasonlítást nem értékelem túlságosan – vágott vissza Piton. – Most pedig emlékeztetnél engem arra az okra, amiért nem tértél vissza egyenesen a kúriába, amikor a helyzet válságossá vált?

- Már megmondtam, nem mehettem… kezdte Harry, mielőtt váratlanul abbahagyta.

Piton gúnyosan felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ez nem ugyanaz – motyogta a fiú.

- Nem, valóban, én nem hősködöm feleslegesen – válaszolta a tanár.

- Ez nem…

- Nem számít. Majd holnap megbeszéljük a biztonsági szabályokról alkotott személyes elképzeléseidet, és azt a kis dührohamodat az igazgatóval szemben. Nekem úgy tűnik, nem jönne rosszul egy jó éjszakai alvás, hogy mindkettőnk elméjét lecsendesítse.

Harry egyrészről megértette. Talán igen, esetleg elképzelhető, hogy mostanában kissé érzelgős és érzékeny. Merlinre, egy macska élete jóval kevésbé komplikált.

- De mielőtt így teszünk, szeretném, ha valamit megígérnél – folytatta Piton.

Harry kérdőn nézett rá.

- Hagyd abba, hogy szándékosan veszélybe sodrod magad. Nem tudok hatékonyan harcolni, ha arra kell gondolnom, hogy talán az életed kockáztatod azzal, hogy a hőst játszod. Te tizenhat éves vagy, Harry. Ne tégy semmi többet annál, mint ami szükséges, és azt is óvatosan tedd. Ígérd meg, hogy gondolkozol, mielőtt cselekszel, hogy gondolsz arra, hogyan maradj legfőképp épségben és egészségben.

A fiú mozdulatlan maradt, csak tátott szájjal bámult rá. Ez nagyon közel járt ahhoz, amit ő szeretett megígértetni Pitonnal. Az elképzelés teljes erővel tört rá, és egy pillanatig egyszerűen képtelen volt válaszolni.

Majd a tanár ismét megszólalt, hangja lágyabb és halkabb volt, mint Harry hosszú ideje hallotta.

- Én meg tudom ígérni, hogy visszatérek, Harry. De hasztalan lenne, ha senki sem várna itt rám.

És azzal a kirakós darabkái végül a helyükre kerültek a fiú fejében. Harry érezte, hogy úrrá lesz rajta a jókedv.

- Jöjjön haza épen és egészségesen. Én meg tudom tenni azt, ha maga is.

Piton lassan bólintott és nem nézett félre.

- Haza – mormogta Harry.

Ezúttal Piton volt az, aki elmosolyodott.

- Igen, haza.

És néhány pillanatig csaknem könnyű volt elhinni.


	28. Azok, akik kedvesek nekünk

28. fejezet

Azok, akik kedvesek nekünk

Az árnyék alig rajzolódott ki a vastag függöny mögött, de Harry nem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét. Csak telihold okozta homályos körvonalak lehettek, de könnyű volt odaképzelni a farkasokat vagy talán emberek, esetleg szarvasok sziluettjét.

Felsóhajtott, felhajtotta a takarót és az ablakhoz indult. Már alaposan benne jártak az éjszakában, amikor ő és Piton visszavonultak a szobájukba, és akkora már kimerültnek érezte magát. Úgy hitte, eléggé ahhoz, ahogy elaludjon, amint párnára ér a feje… de nem így történt.

A nap képei úsztak a fejében, újra és újra, nem kevésbé szívet tépően. A kiáltozások a folyosón. Ron és Hermione. Piton dehoppanál. Ron célozgatásai. Remus sebesülése. Hagrid eltűnése… Hogyan is tudna aludni?

Széthúzta a függönyöket, és ráült az ablakpárkányra, miközben tekintetét a park felé fordította. A szoba a földszinten helyezkedett el, de a talaj a park felé lejtett, ami tágas, nyílt kilátást nyújtott az őt körbevevő területre.

Igen, csaknem odaképzelhette egy szarvas és egy kutya árnyékát a fák alá… és persze Remust is velük együtt. Talán még Lily is szórakozottan figyeli őket. Ki gondolt volna az anyjára mindazok közepén? Remus és Perselus az életüket kockáztatják Roxfort ostroma alatt, az ő élete meg váratlanul annyira bonyolulttá vált. Mi a jó abban, hogy megszerezte Voldemort erejét, ha idejének nagy részében nem tudja uralni? És ha…

A halk kopogás az ajtón visszazökkentette őt az ábrándozásból.

- Szabad.

Az ajtó kinyílt, majd hangtalanul becsukódott, és utat adott egy nyúzott arcú varázslónak. Piton egy szót sem szólt, intett neki, hogy csatlakozzon, és ő leült az ágy szélére és szembenézett vele. Harry úgy vélte, a férfi tekintetében, ami most az ő arcát kutatta, aggodalom nyomát fedezte fel.

- Nem tudtam elaludni – kért bocsánatot.

Piton bólintott.

- Ez meglehetősen hosszú nap volt.

- Korábban fáradt is voltam. Azt hiszem, be kellett volna vennem egy Álomtalan Álom főzetet.

- A bájitalok sem jelentenek mindenre gyógymódot – felelte Piton nyugodtan.

Harry meglepetten nézett rá. Nem első alkalommal mondta ezt a bájitalmester... És érdekes módon nem tehetett róla, de bizonyos mértékű vigaszt jelentett ezt hallani.

- Csak túl nehéz aludni, miközben Remus a gyengélkedőn fekszik és Hagrid mostanra talán már halott. Bárcsak tehettem volna valamit. Már Voldemort gondolatait sem tudom érzékelni többé.

- Ami egészen jó dolog – mondta Piton. – Azt jelenti, hogy még mindig túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy bármivel is próbálkozzon, most, hogy az új erőd felülkerekedik a behatolási kísérletein. Nem mentheted meg mindig a világot, Harry. Senki nem várja el tőled.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Harry, apró, kesernyés mosollyal. – Azt hittem, még mindig így működnek a dolgok. Én megmentem a világot, maga meg engem.

- Harry – förmedt rá Piton -, azt hittem, mostanra már megértetted.

- Megérteni? Pontosan mit? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan. Úgy vélte, nagyon is jól tudja a választ, de szüksége volt rá, hogy hallja is.

- Az csak a háború, te ostoba gyermek. Én nem azért vagyok itt, hogy megnyerjem azt a buta háborút, hanem miattad.

A fiú hosszan felsóhajtott.

- Igen, Ron is pontosan így vélekedik.

- Ron? – kérdezte Piton megemelve a szemöldökét.

- Miután maga korábban elment, ő mondott valami valóban hülyeséget. – Harry bizonytalanul megállt. Egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy tanúja akar-e lenni Piton reakciójának Ron vádjával kapcsolatban.

- És mennyire tette magát nevetségessé Mr. Weasley? – érdeklődött Perselus.

- Durván… - folytatta Harry vonakodva. – Azt akarta tudni, hogy van-e, tudja valami köztünk. Mármint romantikus kapcsolat.

Inkább érzékelte, semmint látta Piton megmerevedését.

- És kicsit elvesztettem az irányítást az erőm felett – fejezte be Harry zavartan.

- Mármint milyen értelemben?

- Átváltoztam, és ráugrottam. Úgy értem, valóban. Megkarmoltam és bele is haraptam, mint egy… hogy is nevezte… Ó igen, mint egy felbőszült puma.

A telihold fényénél meglátta, hogy a tanár ajka apró mosolyra húzódik.

- Tényleg nem gondolkodtam – folytatta Harry. – Megőrültem a dühtől, és megtörtént. Nem tudom, hogy képes lettem-e volna visszaváltozni. Hermione gondoskodott róla, öhm, hogy megnyugtasson.

- Értem – mondta a tanár lassan, mielőtt felsóhajtott. – Nem tudom, hogy hol is kezdjem. Mi jár leginkább a fejedben, Harry? Az erőd vagy Mr. Weasley obszcén célozgatása?

- Nem hiszem, hogy tudom – gyónta meg végül anélkül, hogy a tanár szemébe mert volna nézni.

Piton komolyan bólintott. Egy hosszú percig csendben maradt, összegyűjtötte a gondolatait. Amikor végül beszélni kezdett, hangja nyugodt és kimért volt, sajnálkozással tele.

- Kicsit különös arra gondolni, hogy az a személy, akit voltaképpen szerettem, Harry, az édesanyád volt.

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete.

- Az egyetlen?

Piton bólintott.

- Az édesanyád és én még gyerekként találkoztunk. Ő volt az egyetlen igaz barátom, és ahogy növekedtünk, úgy alakultak az érzéseim. Ő volt… ő volt nekem a minden. Bizonyos módon ő volt az egyetlen személy, aki tényleg számított azokban az években. A szüleim nem olyanok voltak, akiket könnyű lett volna szeretni, és amennyire én tudom, ők ugyanezt gondolták rólam.

- Tudom, mire gondol – mormogta Harry, és fejében Vernon és Petunia képe villant fel.

- Nem kétlem – felelte Piton szelíden. – Ahogy a nagynénéd és a nagybátyád, úgy az én szüleim sem akarták, hogy ott legyek. Valójában nem hiszem, hogy valaha is családot akartak volna. – Egy időre az emlékeibe veszett, mielőtt folytatta. – Lily mindig ott volt nekem. Amikor később választanom kellett közte és az egyetlennek vélt út között, ami a dicsőséges végzethez vezethet… Sosem kellett volna rajta kívül mást választanom, Harry, ezt el kell hinned nekem. De minden rosszul alakult.

A férfi a fejét rázta.

- Az elvesztése volt a legrosszabb, ami valaha is történt velem. Még ha ő végül az apádat is választotta, még ha az ő irántam érzett érzései el is halványultak, én sosem voltam képes megtenni ugyanazt. Sosem voltam tudtam elfelejteni őt – vágott egy fintort.

- A Sötét Nagyúr sokszor ösztökélt, hogy találkozzam más boszorkányokkal, aranyvérűekkel. De sikeresen meggyőztem őt, hogy csakis a bájitalmesterként végzett munkám szenvedne kárt emiatt, és végül elvetette az ötletet. Képzelheted, mekkora megkönnyebbülést jelentett!

Majd Harry tekintetét kutatva, és abba belemerülve tovább folytatta.

- Számomra sosem volt és sosem lesz senki más, csak az édesanyád, Harry. Tudom, ez meglehetősen szánalmas. Valójában sohasem voltam túlzottan romantikus alkat. Azt hiszem, egyszer szeretni épp elég volt nekem.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is szerette magát – válaszolta halkan Harry a férfi szemébe nézve.

Piton kesernyésen elmosolyodott.

- Ő apádat szerette, Harry, efelől ne legyen kétséged. Sokkal jobban, mint ahogy engem valaha is. Ők közel álltak egymáshoz és tényleg boldog párt alkottak. Erre gondolva nem tehetek róla, de azt kell mondjam, a helyes döntés hozta. A szüleiddel történt tragikus végzet ellenére…

Megrázta a fejét.

- Ők tökéletesek illettek egymáshoz, Harry. Te vagy rá a legjobb bizonyíték.

- Sajnálom… - nyelt nagyot Harry.

- Semmi okod rá – felelte Perselus. – Mindenesetre az a részem meghalt Lilyvel. Mr. Weasley félelmei ezügyben teljes mértékben tévesek és fölöslegesek.

Harry bólintott. Megkönnyebbült, hogy tudott erről beszélni Perselusszal, de a tanár beszámolója hagyott némi súlyt a mellkasán.

- Valójában – folytatta a professzor egy kicsit jóval rekedtebben – az az egyszerű elképzelés, hogy valakit megszeressek, számomra lehetetlenné vált, miután édesanyád eltűnt. Nem mintha valaha különösebben társaságkedvelő ember lettem volna, ez nyilvánvaló – tette hozzá némileg elmosolyodva. – A kockázat, hogy megkedveljek valakit, és elveszítsem… nem érte meg.

Igen, Harry szinte érezte a fájdalmat a tanár hangjában. De a saját félelme volt az, ami most gombócot képezett a torkában.

- És akkor megérkeztél te – folytatta Piton. – Shadow. Te. Nem tudom, hogy voltam képes tagadni, hogy semmi mást nem láttam benned olyan sokáig csakis Jamest… Jamest, aki ellopta Lily szemét. De neked ahhoz végül is semmi közöd nem volt. És az, aki te vagy Harry, az hozott minket közelebb ebben az elmúlt néhány hétben, és tudom, hogy ezt nem akarom elveszteni.

Harry érezte, hogy egyszeriben ellazult, amikor tekintete a tanáréval találkozott.

- Már megértem magát. Mármint hogy a kezdetektől fogva utált. Mindenki azt mondja, hogy úgy nézek ki, mint James. A maga helyében én is utáltam volna magam.

Piton a fejét rázta.

- Ez irracionális és kicsinyes volt. Teljesen helytelen viselkedés egy magam korabelitől. Albus elég gyakran mondogatta nekem. De többé már nem fontos. Remélem, ezt el tudod hinni.

- Tudom – mondta Harry halkan. –, a macskája, mi?

Perselus megfeszült.

– Remélem, az a kis tréfa nem érintett kellemetlenül – mondta mereven.

- Épp ellenkezőleg. Szerettem. Úgy értem a macskája lenni. Majdnem olyan volt, mintha lenne egy családom. – Egy pillanatig hezitált. – Gondolja, hogy lehetséges, hogy…

- Igen? – bátorította őt Piton, mikor megállt.

- Emlékszik, amikor aznap, nem szándékosan, de láttam az emlékeit, amikor, öhm Legilimenciát használtam?

- Nagyon is jól emlékszem rá – morgott a tanár.

- Ööö, igen, szóval… maga azt mondta Petuniának… ó, nem, felejtse el. – Egy csalódott mordulással az ablak felé fordult. Jó lett volna odakinn lenni, repülni…

- Harry folytasd. Nem leszek mérges.

- Nem arról van szó. Ez… - Mély levegőt vett, összeszedte a bátorságát és megszólalt. – Petunia azt mondta, hogy lehettem volna a maga fia, és maga azt válaszolta, hogy igen, néhány évvel korábban. Tényleg lehetséges? Mármint az, hogy a maga fia vagyok?

A hosszú pillantás, amit Piton vetett rá, tovább növelte az idegességét. Valamitől elferdült a tanár ajka, majd végül kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon.

- Nem, Harry, te nem az én fiam vagy. Elég rád nézni, hogy tudd: kiköpött James vagy. Ha szabad ezt mondanom, még jóképűbb is nála. Lily arcvonásai lágyították az ő… Akárhogy is, nekem sosem volt fizikai kapcsolatom az édesanyáddal, Harry. Merlinre, még csak el sem tudtam neki mondani, hogy szeretem, akkor hogyan lehetett volna? – mordult fel, és érezte, hogy gyomra összeszorul az emlékre.

Látta, hogy előtte Harry arca kissé megnyúlik. Merlin, időnként a fiú annyira szánalmasan tud kinézni. Hogy akarhatna egy ex-halálfaló fia lenni, ráadásul azé, aki a szülei bukását okozta? És mégis… Megköszörülte a torkát.

- Harry, figyelj rám. Nem, határozottan nem vagy a biológiai fiam. De a vérkötelék nem minden, legalábbis, amikor családról van szó. Lily jóval inkább a családomnak számított, mint a szüleim valaha is. Ha ez az, amit akarsz… - Mély levegőt vett. – Határozottan nincs ellenvetésem, hogy ezt a típusú kapcsolatot alakítsuk ki kettőnk között.

- Nem kell ezt tennie – válaszolta a fiú gyorsan.

- Valóban nem – felelte Piton. – Ez részemről teljesen önző és öncélú.

- Öncélú? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten és zavartan. – Nem értem.

- A laboratóriumomat elárasztják az egerek. Kétségbeesett szükségem van egy macskára, hogy levadássza őket – mondta Piton a legkomolyabb hangján.

Harry rámosolygott, és a feszültség, amit nem is érzett, hirtelen távozott a válláról.

- Komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam, professzor – folytatta. – Semmivel nem tartozik a mamámnak. Még ha ő is volt az, aki engem idevezetett, maga már így is rengeteg minden tett értem. Valójában én vagyok a maga adósa.

- És én is komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam, Potter. Egy adósság… gondolod, hogy az életem csakis kötelességek és adósságok irányítják? – kérdezte szárazon.

- Én… nem, nem így értettem – magyarázkodott Harry gyorsan.

- Valószínűleg nem én vagyok a legjobb modellje egy apafigurának, amit el tudsz képzelni. Tulajdonképpen, semmi tapasztalattal nem rendelkezem e témában, és családról szóló ismereteim elvi jellegűek és kezdetlegesek. De ha szeretnéd, én kész vagyok megpróbálni. Nincs semmilyen elkötelezettséged sem, Harry, ez hadd tegyem tisztává. Csak tudd, hogy az ajtó mindig nyitva áll…

Harry egy percig csak nézte őt, tátott szájjal és szikrázó szemmel.

- Komolyan gondolja?

- Amilyen komolyan csak lehet. Tudom, hogy a kapcsolatunk sokat változott mostanában, és hogy minden okod megvan rá, hogy ne bízz bennem és az állhatatosságomban, de biztosíthatlak, hogy szándékaim teljesen szilárdak feléd. Akárhogyan is döntesz, én mindig itt leszek, ha szükséged lesz rám.

A fiú egy hosszú percig csendben maradt és Perselus szinte látni vélte, hogy a gondolatok egymást kergetik a fejében.

Amikor végül Harry megszólalt, hangja megfontolt és komoly volt.

- Aznap, amikor Voldemort megpróbálta elérni a pincében, hogy kimenjek, magát használta.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Harry felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa.

- Egy látomást küldött nekem. Kicsit olyat, mint a Merengőbeli… és kicsit olyat, mint amit Malfoy és Bellatrix tett. Kivéve, hogy ezúttal maga volt ott. Ott állt Dumbledore-ral és azt mondta neki, hogy ki nem állhat engem, és hogy én ellenszenves vagyok, és elege lett belőle, hogy részt vegyen ebben a bohózatban.

Tekintetét Pitonéra szegezte, hogy biztos legyen benne, a férfi megérti, mire gondol.

- De nem működött. Nem hittem el. Nem tudtam. – Felsóhajtott – Bízom magában. **Teljesen megbízom!**

Könnyedén kiolvasta az új keletű tiszteletet a tanár szemében, és valamit, ami csaknem a hálához hasonlított.

- Köszönöm, Harry – suttogta a férfi.

- Én köszönöm. És ha biztos benne, hogy akar engem… Tudom, hogy totálisan tökéletlen vagyok, és talán én sem tudok többet erről, mint maga, de… Igen, én is szeretném megpróbálni.

A beszélgetésben hirtelen jött nyugalom állt be, miközben a két varázsló, arcukon enyhe mosollyal, egymást tanulmányozta. Majd Piton pálcájának egyetlen pöccintésére két üveg vajsör tűnt fel, és az egyiket átnyújtotta Harrynek.

- Úgy gondolom, ezt megünnepelhetnénk – mondta, miközben kinyitotta a sajátját.

Most már nyíltan mosolyogva Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy összekoccintsa az üvegüket.

- A jövőre!

- A jövőre! – visszhangozta Piton.

A park felé fordulva nagy kortyokban fogyasztották vajsörüket.

Harry egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, hogy valószínűleg ez volt életének legboldogabb pillanata. Békességgel teli – gondolta magában. Egészen békés egy rémes nap után. Annak emlékei átáramlottak az elméjén, és kijózanodott.

- Tanár úr… Perselus. Ami korábban történt… én nem akarom, hogy azt hidd… Úgy értem, nem félek tőled.

Piton ránézett és gúnyosan megemelte egyik szemöldökét.

- Jóval pontosabban kell fogalmaznod, ha azt akarod, hogy megértsem, mit akarsz mondani. Nagyon hosszú, és meglehetősen zsúfolt napunk volt.

- Amikor korábban visszajöttél a laborba – magyarázta Harry. – Amikor meg akartál érinteni, én elléptem. Az nem miattad volt. Csak egy reflex. Nagyon jól tudom, hogy te nem bántanál engem – mondta olyan határozottan, ahogy tudta.

Ám Piton, aki edzett volt, hogy mindent észrevegyen, megérezte a kérdést a fiú kijelentésében. Megrázta a fejét.

- Merlinre, Harry. Nem, sosem emelnék kezet rád, semmilyen módon. Akármit tehettem halálfalói pályafutásom során, soha a legcsekélyebb késztetést sem éreztem, hogy megüssek egy gyereket… a hátunk mögött álló múlt ellenére még téged sem.

- Tudom, tanár úr – ismételte Harry.

- Én nem vagyok olyan biztos – mondta Piton.

Csend támadt, majd Harry megszólalt.

- Tudja, már nem vagyok gyerek. Maga… nem is tudom. Mondhatná, hogy mindig sikerül rátalálnom arra a pontos dologra, amitől magánkívül lesz. De esküszöm, nem szándékosan teszem.

- Harry… - Perselus kinyúlt egyik kezével a fiú vállához, és magához húzta. Egy másodpercnyi hezitálás után Harry engedett, és a tanárnak dőlt, aki a karjaiba vonta őt.

Ó, Merlin. Harry becsukta a szemét, és utat engedett az érzéseknek, amiktől a biztonság érzése töltötte el.

- Harry – folytatta Piton szelíden -, te gyerek vagy. Világos, hogy az vagy. Talán elmúltak már a gyermekéveid, de ez semmit nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy még mindig egy fiatal fiú vagy, akinek joga van ahhoz, hogy megvédjék, és akarja, hogy védelmezzék. Talán idősebbnek látszol a korodnál, de nekem úgy tűnik, mintha csak tegnap lettél volna tizenegy, és hogy éppen hogy csak elkerülted, hogy leess arról az átkozott seprűről a meccs közepén. Akármit is teszel, Harry, sosem tudsz annyira felhúzni, hogy bántsalak. Az elképzelés, hogy megüsselek, sosem fordult meg a fejemben, még azután a merengőbeli eset után sem.

Harry e szavakat hallva még jobban beletemette a fejét a varázsló talárjába. Bárcsak elfelejthetné azt az incidenset…

- Másrészről… láttad aznap az emlékeimet, nemde?

Harry bólintott, nem tudott megszólalni. Pitonnak igaza volt. Tizenegy éves volt, és csak itt akart maradni, hallgatni a tanárt, ahogy nyugtatja őt, anélkül, hogy aggódnia kéne a többi miatt.

- Tehát tudod, mit gondolok arról, ahogy a nagybátyád bánt veled.

Harry megborzongott, felemelte a fejét, és végül megtalálta az akaratát, hogy megszólaljon.

- Köszönöm – mormogta. – Amit tett… Hogy elégtételt vett azért, amit velem tett… köszönöm.

A tanár végigfuttatta a kezét a fiú haján, és próbálta csillapítani a feszültséget, amit az az emlék keltett benne.

- Csak igazságszolgáltatás volt – mondta. – Végül is a macskámat bántotta, nemde?

Harry elmosolyodott és behunyta a szemét.

- Ne aggódj miatta, Harry – folytatta Perselus. – Én sosem fogok kezet emelni rád, és azt sem engedem, hogy bárki más megtegye. Ha képes leszek rá, senkinek nem engedem, hogy bántson téged, punktum. És ez egy ígéret.

Harry akár hallotta, akár nem a tanár beszédének utolsó részét, a hatás ugyanaz volt. Feje Piton mellkasán nyugodott, és békés mosollyal az arcán álomba merült, és még akkor sem ébredt fel, amikor Piton óvatosan a karjaiba vette, hogy ágyba dugja.

* * *

A függönyök be voltak húzva, de ez nem tartotta vissza attól Harryt, hogy ráébredjen, a nap már magasan jár, amikor ő kinyitotta a szemét.

Az éjszaka emlékképei azonnal betöltötték a fejét. Roxfort. Támadás. Ron. Remus. Hagrid. Piton…

Voltaképpen ezek valóban megtörténtek? Az aggodalomtól görcsbe szorult a gyomra Remus és Hagrid gondolatára, de Piton szavai voltak azok, amik messze kimagaslottak a többi fölött.

Ez talán önzőnek tűnt a részéről, de… Tényleg azt mondta, amit? Valóban azt javasolta, hogy legyenek egy család? Piton… mindenki közül… de persze, pontosan ez volt, amit keresett.

_Az ő Pitonját._

Fejét – arcán némi mosollyal - egy pillanatra a párnába temette. Igen, Remus rossz állapotban van Roxfortban és Hagrid eltűnt. Nem, a gondok nem fognak varázsütésre eltűnni. De most úgy tűnt, valami közé és a rémálmai közé állt, vagyis inkább _valaki_. Egy felnőtt, aki ott volt, hogy vigyázzon rá, és gondoskodjon róla. Megvédje őt.

Még egy percet maradt, elringatta ez az új kényelmes érzés, mielőtt végül úgy döntött, hogy felkel.

Zuhanyzás után a konyha felé indult, ahol az étel már elkészítve várta. Piton úgy tűnt, kezdte ismerni az ízlését. Gyorsan és türelmetlenül elfogyasztotta a reggelijét, majd a pince lépcsője felé vette az irányt, és négyesével igyekezett lefelé.

Egy bizonyos fokú nyugtalanságot nem tudott tagadni; milyen lesz a tegnap esti jelenet után Piton jelenlétében találni magát?

De a görcs a gyomrában feloldódott, amikor a varázsló halvány mosollyal megfordult, hogy üdvözölje őt. Az embereknek tényleg ismernie kell Pitont, hogy felfogja, a férfi mosolyog – gondolta, mivel annyira jelentéktelen volt az arcmozdulat.

De Harry felismerte. Vagy inkább, érzékelte.

- Jól aludtál?

- Igen, köszönöm, és maga?

A varázsló bólintott.

- Bármi hír Remusról? – kérdezte Harry sóváran.

- Reggel beszéltem Albusszal, és Lupin még nem ébredt fel. Megígérte, hogy riaszt minket, amint ez bekövetkezik.

- Gondolom, nem érdemes odamennem látogatóba, amíg eszméletlen – sóhajtott Harry. – És Hagrid?

Perselus a fejét rázta.

- Róla semmi új. Lupin minden bizonnyal többet el tud mondani nekünk, amikor felébred.

- Be tudnék ma ugrani megnézni Remust, még ha nincs is magánál? Tudom, hogy ostobaság, de tényleg szükségem van arra, hogy lássam – magyarázkodott Harry.

- Egyébként is megyünk ma a Roxfortba. Meg kell néznem a mardekárosaim, és neked is van egy elintézendő bocsánatkérésed az igazgató úrnál.

Harry érezte, hogy kifut a vér az arcából. Eljött… a viselkedéséről szóló kiselőadás ideje.

- Nem tudom, mi ütött belém tegnap.

- Harry, azt hittem, végül elfogadtad, hogy Lucius látomásai nem voltak egyebek, mint látomások? – kezdte Perselus.

- Tudom. Tényleg. Csak rosszul reagáltam, amikor azt hittem, hogy Remus… És maga… Figyeljen, nem mondhatja, hogy nem igaz. Dumbledore az, aki, mindenkit utasítgat.

- Attól még Voldemortnak nevezni őt, Harry…

- Tudom, tudom – sóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, hisztérikus voltam.

- Legalább nem jutott eszedbe összetörni a laboratóriumomat, mint az igazgató irodáját.

- Én… nem – mondta sajnálkozóan.

- Pont akkor halt meg Black, és a reakciód érthetőnek tűnt a dráma fényében, amit akkor átszenvedtél. Tudom, hogy éppen most mentél át egy megpróbáltatásokkal teli időszakon, Harry, de valóban meg kell értened, hogy ez a viselkedés nem kaphat helyet a mostani körülményeink között. Háborúban állunk, és a világ veszélyes. Semmilyen célt nem szolgál, ha elítéled Dumbledore-t. Én sem mindig értek egyet a választásaival, de annyi biztos, hogy a legjobb tudása szerint cselekszik.

- Akkor is – mormogta a fiú -, jobb szeretném, ha azokat az embereket küldené a frontvonalra, akiket nem ismerek.

Perselus közelebb jött, egyik kezét Harry álla tette, és arra késztette, hogy felnézzen.

- Én is jobb szeretném, ha nem kellene szembenézned Voldemorttal. De bizonyos dolgok elkerülhetetlenek. Csak annyit tudunk tenni, hogy a lehető legjobban felkészülünk, és azt teszi az igazgató is.

Harry bólintott.

- Bocsánatot fogok kérni. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy komolyan is fogom gondolni, de elnézést kérek.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Az már egy kezdet. De sosem láttalak téged annyira… érzelgősnek, Harry. A mostani események tettek ilyenné?

- Nem tudom – felelte a fiú idegesen. – Túlságosan sok dolog történik, és én már nem tudom, hogy mit higgyek többé. Tudja, meglehetősen új számomra, hogy a történetben maga a kedves fickó és Dumbledore a rossz.

- A dolgok nem feketék és fehérek. Albus még mindig ugyanaz a személy, akit ismertél és tiszteltél. Voldemorthoz hasonlítani meglehetősen szörnyű dolog volt.

Harry megborzongott.

- Az tisztességtelen volt tőlem. Csak féltem… elveszteni, amim van. Amim maradt. Ráadásul még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy tényleg tudom, hogy mit kell elvesztenem, de…

Zöld lángok süvítettek fel a kandallóban, amitől Harry megijedt. Egy pillanattal később Dumbledore mosolygó arcú feje tűnt fel.

- Perselus, Harry, pont titeket akartalak látni!

- Igen, ez nagyon valószínű – felelte Piton szárazon. – Ha nem így lenne, rossz kandallót választottál volna.

- Áh, nyilvánvalóan milyen igaz. Remus Lupin néhány perccel ezelőtt visszanyerte az eszméletét. Gondoltam, szeretnétek tudni. Természetesen Harry után kérdezett – mondta kedves tekintettel Harry felé pillantva.

Harry azonnal a kandalló felé száguldott.

- Várj!

Perselus hangja a háta mögül megzavarta. Harry esdeklő szemmel fordult meg.

- Megyünk – mondta a tanár megnyugtatóan -, de jobb szeretném, ha átváltoznál, legalábbis amíg megérkezünk.

Harry elfintorodott.

- Adjon jelet, mikor változhatom vissza, rendben? Beszélni akarok Remusszal, ha lehetséges.

Piton bólintott, és egy másodperccel később egy fekete macska ugrott a vállára, nyilvánvalóan elégedetten.

- Kezd szokásoddá válni, nemde? – kérdezte Piton felvont szemöldökkel a macskára nézve.

Az állat pislogott.

- Úgy vélem, hozzá kell szoknom. Roxfort, gyengélkedő! – jelentette ki egy maréknyi hopp-por szórása közben.

A gyengélkedő üres volt, egy ágyat kivéve, amit fehér függönyök vettek körbe. Az igazgató odavezetésével némán besurrantak a leválasztott rész mögé.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Madam Pomfrey-nek nagyon is sok mindent kellett tenni a pácienséért: Remus arcát és testének minden látható részét kötések fedték, csak egy homályos szempár és egy apró mosoly volt látható, amikor Piton macskával a vállán bevonult.

- Felteszem, ő Harry – szólalt meg a vérfarkas gyenge hangon.

- Nem, Lupin, én mindig fekete macskával a vállamon járkálok – mordult a bájitalmester. Egy gyors pillantás Dumbledore-ra megerősítette, hogy minden rendben, így vállának enyhe megmozdításával jelezte a macskának, hogy lemászhat.

Harry megértette a jelet, visszavette az emberi alakját és mosollyal az arcán Remus ágyához sietett.

- Hát nem szuper volt, Remus? Láttad?

Korábbi tanára még jobban elmosolyodott.

- Nagyon tehetségesnek tűnsz, Harry. De be kell vallanom, nem teljesen értem, hogy jutottál hozzá ehhez az új képességhez? Ez egy borzasztóan hosszú folyamat…

A fiú gyorsan Piton tekintetét kereste. Amit ott látott megerősítette a kétségeit: értelmetlen most túl sok érzelemmel terhelni Remust.

- Ez egy hosszú történet – mondta Harry egyszerűen. – Sajnálom, még meg sem kérdeztem, hogy hogy vagy. Borzasztóan nézel ki – vallotta be elhalványuló mosollyal.

- Jó dolog, ha látod, hogy nézek ki Poppy öltözete alatt – viccelt Remus. – Jól leszek, Harry. Voltam már jobban, de Madam Pomfrey biztosított, hogy hamarosan talpra állok.

- De mi juttatott ilyen állapotba? Ez… a többi vérfarkas volt, igaz?

- Többé-kevésbé – sóhajtott Remus. – Némi félreértés támadt, amikor Hagrid kunyhojához értünk. Amit mindenképpen muszáj megértened, Harry, hogy nem vagy biztonságban Roxfortban, legalábbis nem annyira, mint kellene. Azt akarom, hogy állandóan légy résen, a pálcád mindig tartsd magadnál, és sose menj sehova anélkül, hogy legalább még egy valaki nincs veled.

- Tehát akkor igaz, hogy értem jöttek? – kérdezte Harry szomorúan.

Remus némileg elbizonytalanodott.

- Igen, azért jöttek, hogy megkeressenek téged. És hogy átadjanak egy figyelmeztetést.

- Voldemortét? – kérdezte Harry.

Remus bólintott.

- Sajnálom, Harry. Abból, amit hallottam, jó munkát végeztél ellene. Kissé megnyesett híreket hallottam ott; nem bíztak bennem, de úgy véltem, hogy pillanatnyilag képtelen bárkinek is kárt okozni… sajátkezűleg.

- Tehát küldött valakit a helyére – fejezte be a fiú.

- Egy erődemonstrációt a tanév legelső napjára, hogy ha lehetséges, hozzon vissza téged. Sajnálom, professzor – mondta Dumbledore-nak címezve. – Nem tudtam időben figyelmeztetni magát. Nagyon közelről figyeltek.

- Magam is pont ezt gyanítottam, fiam. Szerettünk volna önnel kapcsolatba lépni korábban a nyár folyamán, de bebizonyosodott, hogy lehetetlen bemérni a tartózkodási helyét. Harrynek meglehetősen nehéz nyara volt, és nagyon örültünk volna a segítségének.

Remus aggódó tekintete a fiú felé fordult.

- Harry?

- Oh, most már minden rendben. És Piton professzor velem volt. – Remus szkeptikus arckifejezésére Harry elmosolyodott. – Rengeteg mindent kell elmondanom neked, amikor jobban leszel, de tényleg nem kell aggódnod miattam.

Remus Pitonra nézett, mielőtt egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét.

- Türelmetlenül várom, hogy halljam, Harry. De attól tartok, Madam Pomfrey bájitalai már nem sokáig hatnak. Remélem, hamarosan újra látlak; amúgy is itt leszel a kastélyban.

- Ó, nos, valójában nem igazán. Még nem tértem vissza az órákra. Most éppen a Piton-kúrián vagyok.

- A…? Harry? – Világosan látszott, hogy Remus küzd az alvással, és próbál magyarázatot találni arra, amit az imént hallott.

- Ó, az ég szerelmére – mordult Perselus, előhúzott egy bájitalt a talárjából és átnyújtotta Remusnak.

A vérfarkas szó nélkül engedelmeskedett és úgy tűnt, visszanyeri a színét.

- Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta halkan.

Egy türelmetlen sóhaj válaszolt rá.

- Lupin professzor – vágott végül közbe Dumbledore -, Perselus eszméletlenül találta Hagrid kunyhója előtt, ő pedig látszólag eltűnt. Van bármilyen elképzelése, hogy mi történhetett vele?

- Igen, Hagridet elrabolták. Nem volt kitervelve, legalábbis tudtommal. Amikor megérkeztünk a helyszínre, ő próbálta megállítani a farkasokat, mielőtt bejutottak volna Roxfortba. Azok persze rátámadtak. Megpróbáltam megakadályozni, de ellenem fordultak. Láttam, hogy valaki zsupszkulcsot használ Hagriddel, de nem tudom, ki volt az, bár van egy halvány elképzelésem. - Piton felé fordulva hozzátette. – Köszönöm, Perselus. Nem tudtam, kinek tartozom a gyors megmentésemért. Poppy szerint kritikus volt az állapotom.

A bájitalmester megvonta a vállát.

- És ki volt felelős a támadásért? Farkasok és vérfarkasok együtt, ez újdonság. Kétlem, hogy Voldemort a jelenlegi egészségi állapotában képes lett volna megszervezni ezt a bájos meglepetést.

Remus tekintete elfelhősödött.

- Fenrir Greyback ott volt a vezetők között. Dumbledore professzor, beszélhetnék önnel négyszemközt?

- Természetesen, fiam – felelte az igazgató -, de ne érezd kényelmetlennek Perselus előtt beszélni. Az ő kémkedéseinek vége, és már nem jelent többé kockázatot, hogy bizalmas információt préselnek ki belőle.

Remus ismét nyugtalanul nézett Pitonra.

- Gratulálok, Perselus. Ez megkönnyebbülés. – Majd egy kis hezitálás után folytatta. – Rendben. Voldemort a Harryvel történt kudarca előtt talált magának egy új jobb kezet. Valakit, aki felelős a támadások összehangolásáért és… tehetségét arra használja, hogy új taktikákat eszeljen ki.

- Értem – mondta Dumbledore. – Ismerjük ezt a valakit?

Remus arca grimaszba torzult.

- Loki.

Harry érdeklődő arccal gyorsan a két jelenlevő tanárra nézett. Piton szemében csak egy villanásnyi érdeklődés tűnt fel, miközben elgondolkodóan nézett Remusra, de Dumbledore láthatóan elsápadt, és vállai hirtelen megfeszültek.

- Remus, fiam… - majd összeszedte magát, és így szólt. – Perselus, úgy hiszem, Lumpsluck professzor találkozni szeretne veled a Mardekárosok miatt. Azt hiszem, most épp az osztálytermében kell lennie.

A célzást nem lehetett félreérteni, de Piton nem fejtegette.

- Valóban. Harry, ha ismét átváltoznál, ideje indulni.

- Remus – mondta a fiú és igyekezett megérteni, pontosan mi is játszódott le a szeme előtt. – Majd visszajövök – mondta végül. – Annyi sok mindent el kell mondanom neked, amint ténylegesen jobban leszel.

- Alig várom, hogy halljam – felelte a vérfarkas mosolyogva. - Vigyázz magadra, Harry, és gyere vissza hamar.

A kamasz egy utolsó mosollyal vonakodva visszaváltozott és a bájitalmester vállára ugrott. Határozottan elmulasztott valamit abban az utolsó átváltozásban, de érzékelte, hogy jelenléte nem kívánatos. Látszólag Pitoné sem, aki egy bólintással elköszönt a két férfitől, mielőtt a gyengélkedő ajtaja felé indult.

- Lemegyünk a pincébe – mormogta. – Maradj nyugodt, és semmilyen okból ne változz vissza!

A macska egy kicsivel mélyebben ásta bele karmait a varázsló vastag talárjába. Nem volt olyan hülye, hogy úgy vonuljon a Mardekár pincéjébe, mint valódi önmaga! És először is, ki volt az a tanár, akit Dumbledore említett? Talán az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár – gondolta. Kíváncsian várta, hogy lássa, hogy nézhet ki.

Az út a pincébe hosszúnak és unalmasnak látszott, de egyetlen diák útját sem keresztezték a folyosókon. Ez idő tájt az a legvalószínűbb, hogy órán vannak – gondolta Harry, és nyilallást érzett a mellkasában. Ron és Hermione valószínűleg itt lehet a közelben a többi griffendélessel együtt.

De ahogy egyre lejjebb mentek a pincében, nem tehetett róla, de felismerte az utat, amin mentek: azt, amelyik a bájital tanterembe vezetett. Mit keres ez a Lumpsluck abban a rettegett helyiségben?

Erősebben kapaszkodott a tanár fekete talárjába, mikor beléptek az ajtón a bájital tanterembe. Előttük egy pufók alacsony, kopasz ember állt, aki kedélyesen üdvözölte őket.

- Perselus! Micsoda csodálatos meglepetés! Találkozni akartam veled a Mardekárosaink miatt! De kérlek, foglalj helyet, végül is otthon vagy – mondta, és kicsit nevetett hozzá.

- Igen, úgy látszik – mondta Piton fagyosan.

- Tudod, nagyon sokáig tétováztam, hogy átmenetileg elfogadjam-e ezt az állást. Egy kicsit bosszantó, miután egy teljes állást ajánlottak, nemde? De megértem, hogy a körülmények… Ó, de ez a mi kis barátunk a válladon?

A tanár feszültségéből ítélve Shadow megértette, hogy ez sem a megfelelő idő, sem a megfelelő hely, hogy igazolja az apró termetű, sóvár tekintetű férfi gyanakvását.

- Talán – felelte Piton óvatosan. – Ebből arra kell következtetnem, hogy határozottan visszautasította a Védelem állást?

- Ó, én nem birtoklom a te bátorságod – válaszolta Lumpsluck. – Szándékomban áll hosszú és boldog nyugdíjas életet élni, ami azon nyomban folytatódik, mihelyt visszaveszed kötelezettséged, mint bájitaltanár, és mint a Mardekár-ház házvezetője. Ami azt illeti, sajnálattal tájékoztatlak, hogy a Házunk némi nyugtalanságot érez a tegnapi nap eseményei miatt. Kétségkívül jó lenne, ha megjelennél, és megerősítenéd, hogy még életben vagy.

- Ez valószínűleg bölcs lenne – ismerte be Piton. – Noha kétlem, hogy a halálomról szóló hírek mélységes gyásszal töltenék el a diákokat.

- Ez meglehetősen komoly, Perselus – folytatta a pöttöm ember. – Gyanítom, konspirálnak ellened, és várnak a visszatértedre. Az… elpártolásod nem jól fogadták a Halálfalók gyermekei.

- Minő meglepetés – felelte Piton szarkasztikusan. – Á, nos, ezzel meg kell birkózniuk. És úgyszintén meg kell tanulniuk a korlátaikat is, mind velem, mind a macskámmal. Rögtön hozzá is kezdünk. A tanóra hamarosan véget ér; megtenné, hogy összehívja a csapatot a klubhelyiségbe?

- Természetesen – mondta Lumpsluck, miközben intett a pálcájával. Majd a két varázsló együtt elindult a Mardekár körlete felé.

Harry úgy vette észre, hogy az nem sokat változott az utolsó látogatása óta, de amikor megtelt ellenséges arcú, zöldbe öltözött diákokkal, nem tehetett róla, de kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Vajon Piton biztosan tudta, mit művel? Egyetlen hibás lépés, és mindketten ott találják magukat, hogy napjaik végéig kísértenek Roxfortban. Egy ismerős szürke arc ugrásra késztette: Draco. Szóval még mindig ott volt, és látva a gyilkos tekintetet, amit viselt, határozottan azok közé a diákok közé tartozott, akik rászálltak Pitonra.

Amikor a terem zsúfolásig megtelt, a tanár pálcával a kézben keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasán. Csend támadt és minden szempár rájuk szegeződött. Shadow ott gubbasztva a férfi vállán váratlanul szörnyen sebezhetőnek érezte magát.

Ám amikor Piton végül beszélni kezdett, a veszély és a büszkeség hulláma, ami úgy tűnt hullámokban önti el, pillanatnyilag elfojtotta a macska félelmét.

- Látom, mindannyian jelen vagytok. Abból, amit Madam Pomfrey elmondott nekem, úgy tűnik, egyiktek sem sérült meg a tegnapi támadás során. Nem mondhatom, hogy ez meglepett, de mindenképpen megkönnyebbülést jelentett. Bizonyára boldogan halljátok, hogy Harry Potter úgyszintén sértetlenül került ki a támadásból.

Mormogás hangzott fel a helyiségben. Shadow inkább érzékelte, semmint érezte, hogy a varázsló halványan elmosolyodik.

- Nem kétlem, hogy el vagytok ragadtatva e hírektől. Igazából ez a legjobb. Azok között az apró részletek között, amik idén változni fognak, amikor e ház vezetőjeként visszatérek, tudomásul kell vennetek, hogy megkövetelem – és ezt vegyétek szó szerint – mindegyikőtöktől _megkövetelem a _Mr. Potter iránti tiszteletet és védelmet.

A meglepetés kollektív felhördülése követte ezt a bejelentést.

- Belekezdtünk egy háborúba – folytatta. – A csínyeknek és a házak közötti rivalizálásnak vége. Legyen az bármelyikőtök, aki egyszerűen csak kijelenti, hogy megfenyegeti Harry Pottert, és örömömre fog szolgálni, hogy kirúgjam ebből az iskolából, mielőtt a nap véget ér. Akik ezekkel a szabályokkal nem értenek egyet, szabadon elhagyhatják a kastélyt most azonnal.

A szavait követő csend hosszúra nyúlt.

- Egy másik ügy… tisztázzuk, hogy akármi is a célotok vagy az érzéseitek az irányomban, a tisztelet legkisebb hiánya vagy ennek a macskának a legapróbb baja számos büntetést vont maga után. És most egyáltalán nem Roxfort írott szabályait értem ez alatt. Velem és csak is velem kell megbirkóznotok. Világossá tettem magam?

A tanár vontatott és fenyegető tónusa úgy tűnt, egyenesen a diákjai szívébe talál, akik zárva tartották a szájukat.

- Rövidesen újra ellátom a kötelezettségeimet – folytatta. – Mint tanár, és mint Házvezető. Továbbra is folytatom, hogy utat mutassak nektek, hogy megvédjelek titeket, ha szükséges. Abban semmi nem változott. Elérhető leszek, ahogy mindig is voltam, és amennyire szeretnétek tanulni és fejlődni, úgy fogjátok megkapni a támogatásom. És akármilyen rátok nehezedő nyomással is találkozzatok… - Tekintete átsuhant egy csoportnyi diák fölött, és egy pillanatig megállapodott Draco sápadt arcán. – Tudjátok, hogy egyedül a ti motivációtok érdekel engem. Tudjátok, hogy mindig van kiút. Mindig!

Utolsó mondatával, ami nem egy tanulót meghökkentett, Piton távozott, épp olyan méltóságteljesen, mint mindig, talárja veszélyesen örvénylett a csizmája körül, miközben Lumpslucknak szednie kellett a lábát, hogy lépést tartson vele.

- Nagyszerű – mondta a kis ember, amikor kinn voltak a folyosón -, ez meglehetősen jól ment, azt hiszem. Mindenesetre az üzenet határozottan célba ért.

- Merem remélni – felelte Piton elgondolkozva. – Hálás vagyok, hogy hajlandó foglalkozni a nebulóimmal a távollétem alatt, professzor. Bármilyen probléma esetén ne tétovázzon kapcsolatba lépni velem.

- Mikor tervezed a visszatérésed, Perselus?

- Hamarosan. Hamarosan. Ha megbocsát, professzor, még találkoznom kell az igazgató úrral, mielőtt távozom. Alaposan figyelje a mardekárosokat, és nem hezitáljon használni a magánszekrényem alapanyagait, ha szükséges. A szekrény kulcsa az íróasztalom felső fiókjának hátoldalán van.

- Ah, bevallom, már gondoltam rá, hogy hozzáférést kérjek tőled ahhoz. Köszönöm, Perselus, és viseld jól a sorát a mi fiatal hősünknek – mondta Lumpsluck és a macska felé kacsintott.

- Biztosan így lesz.

A bájitalmester sarkon fordult és céltudatosan lépkedett az igazgatói iroda felé, a macska pedig szilajul kapaszkodott a vállán.

- Krokett! – közölte a vízköpő szobroknak a lépcsőhöz való bejutáshoz. Shadow szinte fuldokolt; határozottan hiányolta a nevetést macskaalakjában.

Bár az igazgató irodájának látványa elég volt ahhoz, hogy megsemmisítse a nevetés iránti vágyát. Utolsó alkalommal, amikor ide jött… De persze igazából nem is jött ide. Egy illúzió, egy színjáték… Piton bizonyára érezte, hogy valami baj van, mert egy kéz nyúlt fel könnyedén, hogy a bundáján nyugtassa. A macska megfordult, hogy a varázsló tekintetét keresse. Pislantott: igen, minden rendben van. El kellett hinnie.

Közelgő léptek zaja hallatszott, de az igazgató helyett McGalagony ismerős alakja lépett be az irodába.

- Perselus, hogy ment a találkozód a Mardekárosokkal? – kérdezte a nő udvariasan.

- Amilyen jól csak lehetséges – felelte Piton tömören.

- Feszülten, gondolom – mondta együttérzően a boszorkány. – Elmúlik, biztos vagyok benne, de eltart bizonyos ideig, és bizonyos… Egy macska?

A nő szeme új fénnyel kezdett csillogni.

Piton visszatartotta mordulását, és megmozdította a vállát, hogy jelt adjon Shadownak, átváltozhat. De a macska ahelyett, hogy a földre ugrott volna, csak még jobban meglapult az ülőhelyén, és szíve majd' kiugrott a mellkasából.

McGalagony. Itt, újra. Tudta… de hiába volt a tudás. Minden olyan hasonló volt, és így…

- Ennek a macskának némi békére és nyugalomra van szüksége – vágott közbe Piton. – Albus elérhető, Minerva?

- Attól tartok, nem. Bezárkózott a szobájába, amikor visszatért a gyengélkedőről, és engem utasított, hogy mondjam meg neked, hogy majd később a nap folyamán kapcsolatba lép veled.

- Értem. Ebben az esetben az irodai kandallót használom a hazatérésre, ha nem gond.

- Perselus, várj! – szólalt meg a Griffendél házvezetője, amikor a tanár a rostélyhoz ment. – Ez tényleg Harry? Lehetséges volna, hogy…?

- Sajnálom, Minerva, mennünk kell. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz alkalmad látni Harryt, méghozzá nagyon hamarosan. Szép napot, és mondd meg Albusnak, hogy lóhalálában lépjen velem kapcsolatba.

- Természetesen – mondta a boszorkány sajnálkozva. – Vigyázz magadra, Perselus. És…

- Potterre. Tudom. Viszlát, Minerva.

És a felvillanó zöld lángokban, vállán a macskával eltűnt az irodából.

Alig tették be a lábukat a Piton-kúria laboratóriumába, amikor Shadow leugrott a földre, és hamarosan egy nyugtalan kamasz állt a helyében, aki esetlenül huppant a karosszékébe.

- Harry – kezdte Piton. -, minek köszönhetjük ezt a pánikrohamot?

- Sajnálom – mondta a fiú gépiesen. – Ez… túl sok volt.

- Hmmm – szólt elgondolkozóan a tanár. – Valóban, talán túlságosan erőltettük a dolgokat. Visszahozta a rossz emlékeket, hogy láttad McGalagony tanárnőt?

- Nem igazi emlékek. Tudom. De ez… ugyanaz a hely volt, ugyanaz a személy. Pánikba estem.

- Érthető. – Piton felsóhajtott, elvett egy fiolát az asztalról és odatartotta a fiúnak. – Idd meg, segíteni fog.

Harry tiltakozás nélkül engedelmeskedett.

- Ez mire való? – kérdezte.

- Lázad van – jegyezte meg egyszerűen Piton.

- Ó. – Harry mély levegőt vett. – Ez… borzasztó volt, azt hiszem. Gondolja, hogy Remus felépül?

- Kétség kívül. Nekem úgy tűnt, meglehetősen jó formában van, olyan valakihez képest, akit csak múlt éjjel támadott meg egy falkányi farkas.

- Ismeri ezt a Lokit, akiről beszéltek? – kérdezte Harry.

Piton egy másodpercig tétovázva figyelte, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Nem, de remélem, Albus többet elmond nekem este.

- Volt ott valami más is – ment tovább Harry. – Dumbledore furcsán nézett, amikor Remus megemlítette Lokit, és látszólag nem akart róla beszélni maga előtt.

Piton arca némileg elfelhősödött.

- Valóban. Ami azt jelenti, hogy valószínűleg neked sem kéne tovább kutakodnod.

- Hmm – mondta Harry, miközben képek rohangáltak a fejében. – Furcsa, hogy jobban tudatában vagyok a mozdulatoknak és kifejezéseknek, amikor a másik alakomban vagyok. Mellesleg ki volt az a tanár? Lumpos vagy micsoda?

- Lumpsluck – javította ki Piton. – Horatius Lumpsluck. Egy korábbi bájitaltanár és Mardekár házvezető. Én vettem át a helyét, amikor ő nyugdíjba vonult. A távollétem alatt ő helyettesít.

- De egy teljes évi állásról beszélt, nem igaz? Mint bájitaltanár?

Harry látta, hogy Piton váratlanul megfeszül. Világos, hogy érzékeny pontot érintett.

- Lumpsluck elvileg tényleg a bájitaltan tanári állást kapta meg az idén, de Dumbledore visszavonta az ajánlatát, amikor úgy alakult, hogy én határozottan nem tudom folytatni.

Harrynek leesett az álla.

- Nem értem. Azt tervezte, hogy felmond?

- Kizárólag abból az állásból, és csak egyetlen évre – mondta a tanár elutasítva, hogy a fiú szemébe nézzen.

- De akkor mit tervezett tenni helyette?

- Nos, Mr. Potter, gondolja, hogy az egyetlen képesség az életemben a bájitalmesterség? Bizalma ismét hízelgő számomra – jegyezte meg csúfondáros mosollyal.

- Hagyja abba! – kiáltotta Harry és felpattant a székéből.

- Már megint utat enged szánalmas hajlamának érzelem és a harag vonatkozásában, Potter.

- Nagyon jól tudja, miről beszélek, és ne hívjon úgy. Tehát válaszoljon nekem… Elvileg mit akart tanítani a bájitaltanon kívül?

- Nem tetszik a hangszíned,_ Harry_, és nem emlékszem, hogy beleegyeztem abba, hogy válaszolnom kell neked a tanári ügyeimmel kapcsolatban.

- Rendben – sóhajtott a fiú. – Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna felhergelnem magam. De kérem, válaszolna?

Piton egy pillanatig tétovázni látszott, de végül engedett.

- Úgy volt, hogy én töltöm be a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése állást.

- Úgy volt? Miért, már nem? Maga mindig akarta azt az állást.

Harry látta, hogy Piton állkapcsa megfeszül, és tekintete még mindig kerüli Harryét.

- A… képességeim már nem felelnek meg többé az állás követelményeinek. Vissza kellett vonulnom, de Lumpsluck nem akart cserét; inkább feladja a tanítást.

- A képességei – motyogta Harry. – Úgy érti az ereje?

Ismét látta, hogy Piton állkapcsa összeszorul.

- Igen, az erőmre értem.

- Merlinre – mondta a fiú, amikor felfogta. – Ez miattam van; nem tudta elfogadni az állást, azért amit értem tett.

- És tessék, pontosan ezt akartam elkerülni – sóhajtott fel a tanár. – Harry, mikor hagyod abba, hogy a világban előforduló rosszért magadra vedd a felelősséget? Nem, mintha igazság szerint a tehetetlenségem olyan jó dolog lenne, de ez legfeljebb csak egy csekély kellemetlenség – ideiglenes, ami még jobb. Semmi nem tart vissza, hogy jövő évben ismét jelentkezzek, ha úgy szeretném.

De a fiú csak bámult rá, tekintete olyannyira megtelt bűntudattal, hogy a tanár elkeseredetten sóhajtott fel annak látványára.

- Harry, ez egyáltalán nem fontos.

- Az – mormogta a fiú. – De bizonyos értelemben… örülök, hogy nem tudta megtenni. Elfeledkezett az állást sújtó átokról.

- Nem felejtettem el – felelte Piton. – Albusszal megegyeztünk, hogy a jövő év elején újból bájitalmesterként folyatom a munkám.

- És mégis kész volt vállalni a kockázatot. Hogy megöleti magát – válaszolt a fiú makacsul.

- Nekem úgy tűnik, már lefolytattuk ezt a beszélgetést – sóhajtott Perselus.

- De sose hagyja abba. Azt mondta rólam az egyik nap, hogy fejest ugrok minden egyes problémába. De maga pontosan ugyanazt csinálja! Hogyan függhetek magától, ha állandóan veszélybe sodorja magát?

- Ez nézőpont kérdése. Azé, hogyan látunk dolgokat. Ma este megölhetett volna egy letört faág, mint ahogy elég sokáig élhetnék ahhoz, hogy felválthassam Albust és az ő gyalázatos fehér szakállát. Harry, én nem tudok, és nem is áll szándékomban bezárva élni a pincében, hogy így elkerüljek minden veszélyt, még ha az elképzelés csábító is. Nem olyan régen te is láttad a Mardekárosok reagálását. Az élet Roxfortban önmagában is egy állandó éberség teszt, mind neked, mind nekem. De én vállalom a rizikót, Harry és többe kerül nekem az, hogy téged odaengedlek, mint a magam visszatérése. Ez egyszerűen elvi kérdés, azt hiszem. Megengedni, hogy azok, akiknek az élete kedves neked, éljék az életüket... ugyanúgy, ahogy feladni azt az állást számomra olyan megfizetendő ár volt, ami megérte, azért amit az erőm elvesztéséért cserébe kaptam.

Harry azt hitte, korábban már lepődött meg, ez az utolsó kijelentés szó szerint beszédképtelenné tette. _Megengedni, hogy azok, akiknek az élete kedves neked, éljék az életüket_. Pontosan ezt mondta Piton? Ő előtte? Vajon… róla beszélt? Valószínűleg nem kellett volna annyira megdöbbennie azok után, amiket mostanában átéltek, de…

- Komolyan gondolta, amit tegnap este mondott, nemde? – kérdezte váratlanul.

- Mindig komolyan gondolom, amit mondok, Potter – felelte csendesen a férfi.

- Ne hívjon… A Mardekárosok, korábban, ők tudták, hogy ki voltam?

- Kétségkívül. És igen, világosan kidomborítottam, hogy együtt mutatkoztam Harry Potterrel a Mardekár klubhelyiségében az egész házam előtt.

- És kirúgással fenyegette őket, ha megtámadnak – tette hozzá.

- Kétlem, hogy az a fajta grandiózus kijelentés bárkit is megállít, aki tényleg ezt akarja, de reméljük, elgondolkodtatja azokat, akik úgy vélik, valamit bizonyítaniuk kell.

- Köszönöm.

- Szívesen, Mr. Potter – felelte Piton enyhén elmosolyodva.

Harry fáradtan mosolygott.

- Még dél sincs, már alig állok a lábamon. Tényleg el kell kezdeni újra edzenem, mielőtt kezdődik a Kviddics.

- Ez nem fizikai fáradtság – mutatott rá Piton. – Emellett tényleg lázad van, így értelmetlen tovább erőltetned magad mára. Másrészről az evést nagyon jót fog tenni neked.

- Én gondoskodom az ételről – sóhajtott Harry miközben felállt. – Az majd kitisztítja a fejem. Gondolja… – megcsóválta a fejét. – Meg fog felelni a pizza? Persze házi készítésű.

- Hmmm –felelte a tanár látszólag meggyőződés nélkül. – Ez esetben ajóka nélkül.

- Ajóka nélkül – ismételte a fiú némi mosollyal. – Egy Pizza deluxe érkezik!

Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, és a bájitaltanár ott maradt a fejét csóválva, zavarodottan. Ezt kapja, ha egy muglik nevelte kamaszt vesz a gondozásába; csakis magát okolhatja. De ha ez boldoggá teheti Harryt, akkor úgy vélte, a pizza is jó lesz.

Alig telt el némi idő, hogy ismét az üstjeivel foglalkozzon, amikor a Hopp-hálózat jellegzetes hangja megfordulásra késztette.

- Perselus, veled van Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore a helyiséget kutatva.

- Felment, hogy összeüssön valami ebédet. Szóljak neki?

- Semmiképp. – Az igazgató tett egy lépést előre, és belépett a szobába.

- Lupinnak végre sikerült magát hasznossá tennie? – kérdezte Piton szárazon.

- Perselus, már jócskán itt az ideje, hogy félretedd a vetélkedéseteket – dorgálta meg Dumbledore élesebb hangon, mint amihez az a bájitalmester hozzászokott.

Piton összehúzta a szemét.

- Az, hogy Lupin majdnem megölette magát a saját fajtájával, határozottan nem fogja felkelteni a szimpátiám. Mellesleg az érzés szerintem teljesen kölcsönös.

- Perselus – folytatta az igazgató fáradtan. -, nem előled szeretett volna Remus eltitkolni bizonyos részleteket a visszatérését illetően. A dolgok jóval nyugtalanítóbbak annál, mint aminek tűnnek.

- Felteszem, ez a hírhedt Loki – mondta vontatottan Piton. – Lupinnak titkolnivalója van a drága Harryje elől?

Figyelte, ahogy az igazgató tekintete felragyog.

- Feltételezem, hogy Harry jelenléte semmiben nem fogja elsimítani a rivalizálásotokat. De igazad van. Remus nem akarta, hogy Harry kiszimatoljon bizonyos információkat. Ígérd meg, hogy ez a beszélgetés és az értesülés, amit rád bízok, nem jut a füleibe.

Piton egy hosszú percig tanulmányozta az idős férfit, mielőtt bólintott.

- Annyira bizalmas marad, amennyire lehetséges; ennél semmivel sem ígérhetek többet. A fiú elől a múltban eltitkolt információk eddig is inkább bonyolították a dolgokat ahelyett, hogy egyszerűsítette volna azokat. Én nem járulok hozzá ehhez a stratégiához, Albus.

- Ezúttal másról van szó. Ez most Lokival kapcsolatos… és Remusszal.

- Annyit én is gyanítottam volna. Hallottam, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr gyakran emlegeti a nevét, de bevallom, ennél többet nem tudok. Stratégiai szempontból nekem nem tűnt túl érdekesnek.

- A tények megváltoztak – sóhajtott az igazgató. – És az első dolog, amit tudnod kell, Perselus, hogy nekem valójában sikerült kapcsolatba lépnem Remus Lupinnal, miután felfedeztük Shadow azonosságát pont egy hónappal ezelőtt. Megkértem őt, hogy amint lehetséges térjen vissza, hogy segítsen Harrynek… de visszautasította.

A bájitalmester tekintetében érdeklődés szikrája villant, miközben egy halvány mosollyal az arcán elhelyezkedett az egyik karosszékben.

- Osztatlan figyelmem a tiéd.


	29. Ne mondd el I részlet

29. Fejezet

Ne mondd el

Amikor Harry egy fél órával később feltűnően feldúltan és egy félig szénné égetett pizzát cipelve feltűnt, nem vette észre rögtön a tanár zaklatottságát.

- Sajnálom, azt hiszem, ez túlsült – mondta bűnbánó mosollyal.

Perselus gúnyosan felvont szemöldökkel várta a továbbiakat.

- De nem annyira, mint az első három – gyónta meg végül a fiú. – Sajnálom, de amíg nem találom meg a módját, hogyan irányítsam bűbájaim erejét, meg kell maradnom a kevert salátáknál. Én lettem Anglia legpocsékabb szakácsa – tette frusztráltan az asztalra a pizzát.

- Ha ez már javulásnak számit, azért van, mert kezdesz úrrá lenni a hatalmas erődön. Nem számít, mennyi kísérletbe kerül, gyakorolj annyit, amennyit szeretnél; de ne időzz el a kudarcon. Később meglátjuk, készen állsz-e néhány feladat elvégzésére – csillapította őt Piton.

Majd a pizzára mutatott és néhány varázsigét mormogott, hogy ételüket jóval étvágygerjesztőbbé tegye.

- Ó – mondta Harry kissé csalódottan. – Ha ezt tudtam volna korábban… - Meg tudna tanítani rá?

- Először egy jó étel. Úgy hiszem, megegyeztünk, hogy nem eszünk itt, csak különleges körülmények között – mondta Piton szigorúan.

- Nem jött fel, így azt hittem, azt akarja, hogy lehozzam az ételt – közölte Harry nyugtalanul.

Hmm. Talán a Dumbledore-ral folytatott megbeszélés tovább tartott, mint ahogy gondolta… kivéve, ha a vénember kijelentései után beleveszett a gondolataiba. Igen, valószínűleg az utóbbiról van szó.

- Nem számít. Hát vágd fel ezt a valamit, hogy tárgyilagos véleményt alkothassak a főztödről.

- Biztos benne, hogy meg akarja kóstolni? – dörmögte Harry. – Úgy értem… ez Voldemort erejével készült, szóval nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez egy jó ötlet.

- Az erőd nem fogja megmérgezni az ételt, Harry. Ez nevetséges. A mód, ahogya bűbájokat használod, lehetségessé tehetik, de a bűbájok önmagukban nem. – És hogy bebizonyítsa álláspontját, meggyőződéssel beleharapott egy szeletbe, és alaposan megrágta, mielőtt lenyelte.

- Hmmm. Magának megfelel, ha várok öt percet, és megvárom, hogy lássam, holtan esik-e össze, mielőtt én is kipróbálom?

- Ez rendkívül szarkasztikus volt tőled – mondta a tanár és visszarakta a pizzát a tányérjára.

- Tűnődöm, vajon kitől tanulhattam – mormogta Harry.

Piton ismét felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Ó rendben. Azt hiszem, tudja, mit csinál – morogta a fiú, miközben megfogta a pizzát.

- Valóban.

Sőt, talán jobban, mint azt Harry gondolhatta volna.

A pizza tulajdonképpen nem is volt rossz, de a kézzel evés nem tartozott Piton kedvenc szokásai közé. Harry látszólag egyáltalán nem volt tisztában vele, hogy eszközökkel is lehetséges enni, és így figyelembe sem vette, hogy lehozza őket.

Tényleg kezd túl elnézővé válni a fiúval – gondolta Perselus, de nem akart csalódást okozni neki azzal, hogy elővarázsolja az evőeszközöket. Harry már amúgy is feldúlt volt az újabb nehézségei miatt.

És azok, amiket az imént tudott meg, erősen meggyőzték a bájitalmestert, hogy el kell kezdeniük a gyakorlást, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban uralni tudják ezt az erőt. Lehetetlen visszaküldeni Harryt a Roxfortba ilyen feltételek mellet; veszélyes volna a számára és a többi diákra is, különösen bájitaltan órán. Albus is egyetértett vele, hogy a lehető leghosszabb ideig titokban kell tartaniuk ezeket az új képességeket. Egy csipetnyi szerencsével, ami mostanáig hiányzott, Voldemort nem fog ráébredni tévedésének jelentősségére.

Ám Perselus – számításba véve a sötét varázsló legutóbbi tetteit, Lokival az élen - ebben kételkedett.

- Jó van?

Piton felnézett, és rádöbbent, hogy jó pár percig a semmibe révedt.

- Egyél – utasította válasznak álcázva. – Bevetted a bájitalaid?

- Igen, és maga? – kérdezett vissza a fiú.

Piton sötét pillantást vetett rá.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez a te ügyed.

- Én meg úgy gondolom, hogy igen – feleselt Harry.

- Hadd fogalmazzam újra: ez abszolút nem a te ügyed – közölte Piton szárazan.

Harry bosszúsan felsóhajtott.

- Ha magának joga van aggódni miattam, akkor az ellenkezője miért nem áll fenn? Ez nem így működik. Legalábbis azok után nem, amit megértettem.

A 'család' szó nem hagyta el az ajkát, de a szemrehányó tekintet is elég volt. Piton arcvonásai észrevehetően ellágyultak.

- Én felnőtt vagyok, Harry, sőt mi több, egy bájitalmester. Tudom, mit kell tennem, és meg is teszem.

- Ami nem akadályozza meg, hogy rákérdezzek.

Most Pitonon volt sor, hogy sóhajtson.

- Rendben. Igen, bevettem. Nem áll szándékomban a legcsekélyebb kockázatot sem vállalni. Megelégszel ennyivel?

- Köszönöm – válaszolta szemlesütve Harry. Egy percig a pizzaszeletével játszadozott és kétségbeesetten gondolt valamire, amivel meg tudná változtatni a témát. – Gondolja, hogy repülhetnék egy keveset délután?

Piton egy ideig fontolgatta.

- Ha kedved van hozzá, nem látom az okát, miért ne repülhetnél.

- Tudom, hogy vannak sokkal fontosabb dolgok – mondta Harry bocsánatkérően -, de tényleg szükségem van egy kis lazításra.

- Ez kiváló módja, hogy kiürítsd az elméd; nem értem, mi a baj ezzel. Mellesleg, kiérdemeltél egy kis szabadidőt. Emlékeztess rá, hogy később megmutassam a játéktermet.

- Játékterem? – kérdezte Harry érdeklődve. - Itt?

- Igen – erősítette meg Piton. – Az emeleten. – Ott találsz biliárdot, sakkot, meg effajta dolgokat.

- Csaknem elfelejtettem, hogy van emelet is – motyogta a fiú. – Használja néha?

- Nem – fintorodott el Piton.

Harry érezte, hogy elmúlt a kérdések ideje, így visszafordult a pizzájához. Nem, tényleg nem számított, akárhogyan is nézett rá, nem győzte meg… és hidegen még kevésbé volt étvágygerjesztő.

Piton elkapta a fiú tekintetét és elvégzett egy sor ráolvasást. Néhány pillanattal később egy tökéletesen megsült csirke landolt a tányéron, amit sült krumpli vett körbe és ellenállhatatlan illatot árasztott.

Harry érezte, hogy megindul a nyáltermelése, miközben a tanár nyugodtan darabolta az ételt, miután két tányérra osztotta, és válogatott ezüst evőeszközök tűntek fel.

Ám egy másodperccel később egy kiéhezett fekete macska ugrott az asztalra, hogy megragadjon egy csirkecombot, majd szanaszét szálló bundával a szekrény alá menekült.

Piton tátott szájjal ült és a kés megállt a levegőben.

- Harry?

Egy másodpercig azt hitte, semmi sem fog történni. Majd látta, hogy egy fekete macskafej bújik ki a rejtekhelye alól, és a csirkét még mindig a fogai között tartja; a macska szégyenlősen visszatért az asztalhoz.

Az állat sajnálkozva eleresztette a csontot és egy elszontyolodott kamasszá alakult vissza.

- Világosíts már fel – kezdte a professzor. – Úgy tekintsek erre, mint az állati ösztön visszatérésére, vagy mint a szánalmas asztali modorod egy új példájára?

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt tettem – nyögte Harry, miközben mélyen megdöbbenve leült.

- Nem te vagy az egyetlen. Egy kis analízis következik. Mi idézte elő ezt az átváltozást, Harry?

- Én… az illat, azt hiszem. Az illat. Éhessé tett, és nem tudom… Még sosem csináltam ilyet korábban!

- Valóban, de ez a reakció hasonlít ahhoz, ami tegnap arra kényszerített, hogy macska alakodban megtámadd Mr. Weasleyt – mutatott rá Piton.

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyiknél is gondolkodtam volna előre. Ez pont úgy jött, mint az… Gondolja, hogy gondot jelent? Úgy értem, komolyat?

Piton egy percre elgondolkozott.

- Az önuralom hiánya mindig gond. Ugyanakkor merem remélni, hogy ez csak ideiglenes jellegű.

- Tennem kell néhány próbakört. Bele kell vetnem magam néhány olyan helyzetbe, ami meglephet, és ahol…

- Azzal kezdd, hogy az átváltozásodon dolgozol – szakította félbe Piton. – Számomra ez tűnik a legjobb módszernek, hogy úrrá legyél az alakjaidon; mostanában nem fektettünk bele kellő időt.

- Mindaz, ami történt és Remus… Remus! Beszélnem kell vele erről; ő biztosan tudja, mit tegyek – kiáltott fel Harry. Úgy tűnt, mintha a bájitalmester arca váratlanul elfelhősödne, de a férfi nem válaszolt.

- Fogj hozzá az evéshez. Ha lehetséges, a tányérról.

- Sajnálom. Megpróbálom a jövőben, öhm visszatartani az állati ösztöneimet – habogta a fiú.

- Látom, nem a pizza okozta neked mindezt. Legközelebb, tudni fogom, hogyan érjem el, hogy akaratod ellenére macskává változz.

- Igen – mondta Harry. – Mindig tartson kéznél egy csirkét, amikor szembenézek Voldemorttal. Jó tudni.

A két varázsló kihívó tekintettel tanulmányozta egymást, amit egy véletlen megfigyelő bűnrészességnek vélhetett volna.

Harry érezte, hogy étvágya visszatér, és lelkesen enni kezdte a csirkét a villájával. Mégis volt valami abban a tettben, hogy az ételt az apró, éles fogaival szaggassa darabokra, ami izgalmassá tette a macskalét tényét. Lustán eltűnődött, vajon Sirius érezte-e ugyanezt a dolgot a kutyalakjában… és azonnal elment az étvágya.

Piton látta, hogy a fiú váratlanul leteszi a villáját, és arckifejezése éles kontrasztban áll az egy pillanattal korábbi lelkesedéssel.

- Nem felel meg a csirke az ízlésednek?

- Nem arról van szó. Pont az ellenkezője. Csak… sajnálom, tanár úr, azt hiszem, tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem is vagyok éhes. Zavarná, ha tennék egy kört a parkban?

Piton a homlokát ráncolta.

- Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy fejezd be az étkezést. Nem érdekel az asztali modorod, amikor itt vagyunk, de vissza kell nyerned az erőd, és ahhoz hozzátartozik a teljes étkezés. Egyél!

Harry összepréselte ajkait, és egy pillanatig megfogta a tányérján levő ételt, megpróbálta összeszedni bátorságát, hogy egyen egy harapásnyit. Sikertelenül. Gyomra gombóccá szorult Sirius gondolatára, és úgy tűnt, semmit nem ereszt át rajta.

- Tanár úr, komolyan, ha eszek valamit, nem fog lenn maradni. Nem hinném, hogy az nagy segítség lenne.

Perselus letette a villát, világosan látszott rajta, mennyire bosszús.

- Néhány perccel ezelőtt kellőképpen éhes voltál hozzá, hogy macskává változz és ellopj egy csirkecombot az asztalról. Van magyarázat erre a hirtelen változásra az étvágyaddal kapcsolatban?

Harry egy pillanatig a férfire nézett, akit nagyra becsült, és aki észrevehetően aggódva a válaszára várt. Szerette volna, ha képes elmagyarázni neki… de mondja el Perselusnak, hogy mennyire hiányolja gyerekkora ellenségét? Hogy újra Siriusra gondolni épp eléggé felzaklatja őt ahhoz, hogy elmenjen az étvágya, amikor tökéletesen tudta, mennyire utálta egymást a két varázsló?

Nem, az határozottan nem jó ötlet. Legjobb esetben Perselus mondana néhány kínos és hipokratikus szót, rosszabb esetben feldühödne.

És az tényleg a legutolsó dolog, amire Harrynek most szüksége volt. Tehát a fejét rázta és elutasította, hogy a tanár szemébe nézzen.

- Bevehetnék rá egy bájitalt?

- Üres gyomorra nem. – Piton röviden elgondolkozott. – Változz át, Harry. Akármi is zaklat, kevésbé dúl fel állati alakodban. Szóval fogd azt a fránya csirkecombot, és menj, edd meg odakinn, mint egy kóbor macska.

Ez nem is rossz ötlet. Halványan a tanárra mosolygott, mielőtt macskává változott és felkapta a csontot a földről. A parkra vezető ajtó kinyílt, és a macska felrohant a lépcsőn, anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna.

A szél! Végre! Shadow megrészegülve a bundáján érzett szellőtől, csúcssebességgel kilőtt a magas fűbe, elkerülte az ágakat és a köveket, hogy végre egyetlen ugrással, még mindig fogai között tartva a csirkecombot a legmagasabb faágra ugorjon.

Áh, minő elégedettség! A kilátást nem gátolta semmi, a nap melegítette a bundáját, és a csirke még sosem ízlett ennyire. És Sirius… csak egy távoli emlék. Érezte, hogy szíve zavarodottan összeszorul, de nem időzött el a gondolaton. Dolga volt. Uralnia kell az erejét. Embereket megmenteni. És talán egy család, amiért mostantól tennie kell…

Shadow némileg kényelmetlenül a Kúria felé nézett. Innen tisztán látta a felső emeletet. Aznap, amikor repült, nem figyelt fel rá, de a legtöbb redőny nyilvánvalóan régóta le volt eresztve; Borostyán nőtte be a faajtókat, két koszos ablak kivételével, ami látszólag ugyanarra a helyiségre nézett. A zöld függönyök eltakarták a belátást, de a macska úgy vélte, egy szekrény és egy ágy körvonalát látja. Tulajdonképpen nincs benne semmi meglepő, de miért volt ez a szoba az egyetlen, aminek az ablakain nem volt lehúzva a redőny? Piton használta vajon, dacára annak, amit állított? Vagy valaki más? De nem, Piton nem hajlott rá, hogy vendégeket fogadjon…

A macska kíváncsian fejezte be trófeájának felfalását, miközben a házat figyelte. Elég egyszerű kivitelezésnek tűnt, és meglehetősen magasztosnak. Piton maga tervezte? Az impozáns és elszigetelt jellege miatt vette meg? Le akarta nyűgözni a többi Halálfalót? A kúria nem szűnt meg érdekesnek lenni többé, de Harry furcsa módon félt kérdéseket feltenni a bájitalmesternek. Majd egy nap… később.

Végül eltelve Shadow úgy döntött, hogy lejön a kakasülőjéről. Gyakorlás – ezt mondta Piton. Amikor a fa aljára ért, visszavette emberi alakját, és körülnézett. Hmm, a mód, ahogy a dolgokat látja, tényleg különbözik, amikor alakot vált, tehát szükség van egy kis időre, hogy megszokja. De neki nincs tengernyi ideje erre, amikor veszélyben van, és ez az egy dolog, amit mostantól fontolóra kell vennie.

Futni kezdett, gyorsan, át a tisztáson, mielőtt két lépés között visszaváltozott macskává.

Jó, ezúttal nem kellett gondolkoznia. Egy kicsivel nehezebbet talán… visszavette szokásos alakját, mielőtt futva indult a fa felé. Várt a legutolsó pillanatig, mielőtt körmeit kimeresztve és hevesen dobogó szívvel hozzávágta magát a fának. Igen, az is nagyon jól működött. Tehát, miért nem tudja uralni ezeket a változásokat minden egyes alkalommal?

Nem arról van szó, mintha nem fejlődne ebben az alakjában. Merlinre, miért tért vissza ehhez annyira gyakran?

Szeme sarkából mozgást látott a Kúria közelében. Kétségtelenül Piton jött elő, hogy figyelje őt. Harry leugrott a faágáról, visszavette alakját, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.

- Kipróbáltam néhány dolgot. Semmilyen gondom nincs a szándékos átváltozással, de nem gondolja, hogy ez kicsit különös? Ezelőtt nem volt könnyű. Tényleg nem tudom, hogyan magyarázzam.

Piton egy pillanatig elgondolkozva szemlélte.

- Megpróbálnál átváltozni egyik alakodból a másikba amilyen gyorsan, csak lehet, és addig folytatnád, ameddig csak bírod? Addig, amíg nem érzed többé kényelmesnek, vagy kezdesz fáradni?

Harry bólintott, bedobta magát, hogy elvégezzen egy sorozatnyi gyors átváltozást. Ez a gyakorlatot egyszer már elvégezte a pincében, és úgy számította, hogy gyorsan kifogy az energiájából, de öt perccel később Piton volt az, aki megállította őt.

- Ennyi elég.

Harry kérdő tekintettel merevedett meg emberi alakjában.

- Nem vagyok fáradt; épp az ellenkezője; Menetközben elveszettem a számolást. Elég gyors volt, nemde?

- Igen, meglehetősen. A harmincnegyedik átváltozásodnál tartottál.

- Ó, jó sok, azt hiszem. Legutóbb azt hiszem, csak… - Megállt. – Tényleg ilyen gyorsan kellene fejlődnöm?

Piton lassan megrázta a fejét.

- A varázserő szinted figyelemreméltó mértékben növekedett, és ezzel együtt az állóképességed is. Ez egy jó dolog, de úgy gondolom, a váratlan átváltozásaid kapcsolatban állnak ezzel a nagyon megnövekedett mágiaáramlással.

- Kérem, elfelejtette, hogy én nem Hermione vagyok? Azt próbálja elmondani, hogy Voldemort ereje szintén hatással van Shadowra? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva.

- Az átváltozásaidra van hatással – korrigálta Piton. – A teljes varázserődre hatással van, Harry, ami normális. Nem Voldemort erejét birtoklod az egyik oldalon, és a sajátodat a másikon.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az tetszik nekem – ismerte be a fiú. – Gondolja, hogy csak gyakorlás kérdése?

- Nagyrészt. – Majd amikor a fiú nyugtalannak látszott, hozzátette. – Nem mintha bárki is ellopta volna a Sötét Nagyúr hatalmát előtted, Harry. Tanulmányoznunk kell az anyagot, és óvatosnak maradnunk.

- Kezdhetném most? A gyakorlást? Csúcsformában érzem magam.

- Nem akarsz repülni először? – kérdezte Piton.

Harry hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével.

- Most nem. Futni Shadow bőrében majdnem ugyanaz a dolog. Hogy akarja, hogyan kezdjem?

Piton állával a tisztás felé intett.

- Sorolj fel nekem néhány bűbájt, amit használni tudnál.

- Hmm… talán kezdjük néhány egyszerű bűbájjal, mint az _Invito_ vagy a _Lumos_… vagy valami sokkal támadóbb, mint a _Stupor_, de szükségem lesz egy célpontra, ami mozog.

- Az nem jelent gondot. Más egyéb?

- _Incendio? Confringo?_

- Az utolsóval én szeretnék várni, hogy biztosabb legyek a képességeidben. Az _Invito _határozottan jó kezdetnek látszik.

- És egy Impedimenta? – kérdezte Harry.

Piton bólintott, nyilvánvalóan elégedettnek tűnt. Harry nem tehetett róla, de túláradó büszkeséget érzett. Átment az első teszten.

Amikor végül megálltak a szokásos gyakorló helyükön, Harry biztosabbnak érezte magát, mint az elmúlt napokban. Megemelte pálcáját, egy üres helyre mutatott, de egy kéz azonnal kivágódott, és az övére téve arra késztette, hogy leeressze a karját.

- Mindenek felett – kezdte Piton – gondolj arra, mit akarsz előidézni. Képzeld el a hatást és az erőt, amit a bűbájba akarsz fektetni. Érezd a mágiád és irányítsd!

Harry bólintott.

_- Lumos!_

Perselus nyitotta a száját, hogy rámutasson a fiúnak, hogy a Lumos nappali fényességnél aligha lesz hatásos, de gyorsan abbahagyta a pálcából pulzáló vakító fény láttán.

- Ejha – mondta Harry. Felteszem, ez jóval látványosabb éjjel, de látta ezt?

Igen, látta. Még akkor is, mikor a nyáron napfény a legerősebb, nem volt nehéz látni a különbséget az erősségben. Ami most bevilágította a tisztást, sokkal természetellenesebb tulajdonsággal rendelkezett, szinte áttetszővé tette a füvet és lombozatot.

- Mérsékelt erejű varázslattal kezdted? – kérdezte végül Piton.

- Igen. Akarja, hogy ismét megpróbáljam egy erősebbel?

- Először összpontosíts! Próbáld irányítani az erőd.

Harry tudta, mire gondol a férfi. Varázsolni mindig izgalmas volt, ez az elektromos vibrálás, ami átfutott a testén, hogy a karjában összpontosuljon, ami ki akart törni belőle, érezni ezt az erőt… Ez felvillanyozta, és valóban lelkesítő volt.

Ujjait ismét a pálcájára szorította és növelte a mágiaáramlást.

- Lumos!

Egy másodpercre be kellett csuknia a szemét, keresztbe tett karjaival az arca előtt. Amikor ismét kinyitotta, egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a látása volt homályos attól a vakító fénytől, ami körülvette őket.

Mögötte Piton gyorsan megszólalt.

- Harry, fejezd be a varázslatot!

A fiú felrázta magát a kábulatból, és kissé ijedten felkiáltott.

-_ Nox!_

A fény eltűnt és Harry ismét azt hitte, hogy szemei játszanak vele. A napfénynek fényesebbnek illene lennie, nem? Egy pillantás Pitonra igazolta, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- Perselus?

A tanár feléje fordult.

- Nézz a kúria felé!

Harry engedelmeskedett. A tisztáson kívül a délutáni nap még mindig erősnek látszott. Ugyanakkor mindenhol körülöttük…

- Majdnem olyan, mintha éjszaka volna – krákogta Harry. – Én csak egy Nox-ot mondtam, hogy oltsa el a pálcám; Nem értem.

- _Finite Incantatem_ – mondta Piton egyszerűen.

Harry bólintott, majd ismét megemelte a pálcáját.

- _Finite Incantatem!_

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére a fény ismét normálissá vált, csakúgy, mint a tisztás körül. Egyszerű napfény. Leeresztette a pálcáját és Pitont nézte, aki lehajolt, hogy felvegyen valamit. Harry kíváncsian közelebb húzódott, de csak egy egyszerű fűszál volt az, amit a tanár vizsgált, mintha valami új példány lenne.

Akármit is nézett olyan közelről, volt valami furcsa abban a növényben, talán a színe vagy a…

Merlinre, az nem…?

Piton felé fordult, és az ég felé emelte a fűszálat. Vékonyka volt, de tagadhatatlan: sokkal áttetszőbb szerkezetet vett fel, és egyenesen átengedte magán a nap sugarait. Harry szinte látta, hogy mágia mozog odabenn a sejtjeiben.

- Úgy látszik, hogy alábecsültem a legegyszerűbb bűbájaid erejét – mondta Perselus egyszerűen. – Végig kell gondolnunk minden lehetőséget. Az erőszinted látszólag új dimenziókat nyit meg a varázsigéknek.

- Így is fog maradni? – kérdezte Harry, le sem véve tekintetét a fűszálról.

- Nem, máris kezd visszatérni az eredeti színe. Ez… mindenesetre lenyűgöző.

Harry nem tudta, hogy most hiúságot vagy kényelmetlenséget kéne, hogy érezzen.

- Akarod, hogy kipróbáljak valami jóval… támadóbbat? – kérdezte.

- Tőled függ. Úgy érzed, képes vagy rá?

Harry bólintott. Végül is az volt a valódi cél… tesztelni a korlátait.

- Egy _Stupor_ nem tesz túl nagy kárt, gondolom. Csak tudnunk kell, min használjam.

- Az nem gond – közölte Piton. – Készülj fel! _Cave Canem!_

Egy hatalmas, vad kinézetű szellemkutya tűnt elő a férfi pálcájából, akár egy Patrónus, és alattomosan cirkálni kezdett körülöttük, világosan látszott, hogy keres valamit, amit megtámadhat.

Harry előtt egy pillanatra felbukkant Szipák képe, de nem, ebben a kutyában semmi barátságos vagy valóságos nem volt. Egy gyors, Pitonra vetett pillantás után megemelte a pálcáját.

_- Stupor!_

A házőrző ott helyben megmerevedett, de nem esett a földre, ahogy Harry várta. Úgy tűnt… kővé dermedt – gondolta Harry, miközben közelebb húzódott, hogy jobban lássa. Piton már ott állt előtte, és az ujja hegyével tapogatta az állatot. A szőre furcsán keménynek tűnt, és… fényesnek.

- Megfagyott – közölte Piton tömören.

Harry ekkor előrenyúlt, képtelen volt elhinni. Megkarcolta a szőrt, és meglazított néhány fagyott hópihét. A jég súlya jó alaposan rögzítette a kutyát.

- Mióta fagyasztja meg a Stupor a célpontot? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Ismereteim szerint ez az első eset – válaszolt Piton. – Kétségkívül borzasztóan hatásos, habár potenciálisan nagy veszéllyel jár az élőlényekre. Tűnődöm, vajon mit tesz egy Petrificus… - Egy halk csengőszó szakította félbe, ami betöltötte a levegőt a tisztáson.

Harry azonnal védekező állást vett fel, készen arra, hogy bármilyen lehetséges támadással szembenézzen, de Piton nem tűnt különösebben zavartnak.

- A vén szarka – morrant Piton. – Nem vártam ilyen korán. Nyilvánvalóan nem tudott ellenállni.

- Mi történik? – kérdezte Harry élesen.

- Vendégeink vannak – magyarázta Piton. – De mielőtt visszatérünk a Kúriába, szeretném, ha eltűntetnéd ezt a szellemet.

- Egy szellem? – kérdezte Harry és megdöbbenten nézett a kutyára.

- Bizonyos értelemben. Tulajdonképpen hasonlít egy Patrónushoz. Majd később beszélünk róla. Elég annyit mondani, hogy sokkal nehezebb – arról nem beszélve, hogy lehetetlen – hatásos varázslatot kiszórni ezekre a teremtményekre. A teljesítményed csodálatra méltó, Harry. Most, ha megtennéd…

A fiú némileg zaklatottan felemelte a pálcáját. Nem igazán érdemelte meg ezeket a dicséreteket, és határozottan nem erőltette meg magát az iménti eredményekért. Megrázta a fejét, hogy megtisztítsa az elméjét.

- _Evanesco!_

Valószínűleg több figyelmet kellett volna szentelnie arra, amit csinál, mivel a kutya eltűnt, ahogy az erdő jókora része is vele együtt, és egy nagyobb veremszerű mélyedés maradt a tisztáson. Elnyílt szájjal állt egy pillanatig.

- Én… Én sajnálom, a kutyát céloztam… azt hiszem – habogott.

Mellette egy némileg sápadt Piton szó nélkül tanulmányozta a lyukat.

- Irányítottad az erőd? – kérdezte.

- Nem igazán – gyónta Harry. – Csak meg akartam szabadulni a kutyától. Akarja, hogy ismét megpróbáljam?

De Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Mos nem, de később visszatérünk rá. Nagy munka vár rád, hogy veszélytelenül képes legyél irányítani az erőd. Ez az időszak ugyanakkor igen tanulságos. – Kezével intett Harrynek a Kúria felé, és a két varázsló némán elveszve a gondolataikban elindult.

- Honnan jött az a hang? – kérdezte végül Harry.

- Ez egy riasztó, ami figyelmeztet, amikor vendég érkezik a hopp-hálózaton keresztül.

- Ó, Vár valakit? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten.

- Nyilvánvaló – felelte Piton. – De ez a látogató hozzád jött.

- Hozzám? Őszintén szólva professzor, nem igazán akarok most látogatót.

- Tedd meg nekem azt a szívességet; olyan barátságosan üdvözöld, ahogyan csak tudod – kérte Piton szelíden.

Harry felé fordult és a tekintetét kereste rejtett kétszínűség vagy manipuláció után kutatva. De minden, amit látott a tanár fekete és – igen – kedves tekintete volt. Ez egy őszinte kérés volt, nem egy parancs vagy egy kísérlet, hogy manipulálja őt.

Nagyot nyelt. Miért van az, hogy ezek az apró részletek érintik meg őt a leginkább?

- Rendben.

Automatikusan Piton mellé lépett, akinek tekintete váratlanul felszikrázott, amikor meghallotta Harry válaszát.

Perselus biztosan olvasta elméjét, mert egy pillanattal később hanyagul a fiú válla köré tette a karját, csakúgy, mint aznap Weasleyéknél. És Ó, Merlin, olyan jó érzés volt.

Csak egy nyári délután, csak valaki, aki büszke rá és eléggé törődik vele, hogy megtegye ezt az egyszerű gesztust. Valószínűleg ezt tette volna James is, ha élne, de ő nem ismerte Jamest, igaz? És Perselus most itt van neki, Perselus, aki elég jó ismerte őt ahhoz, hogy tisztán lássa, nincs szakértelme a ragaszkodás kimutatásában, Perselus, akit tisztelt és csodált.

Igen, ez határozottan egyike volt azoknak a nagyszerű pillanatoknak, amit szívesen elraktározott volna egy palackba, hogy újra és újra átélje.

Annyira áthatotta a pillanat, hogy nem látta az alakot, aki a Kúria laboratóriumi ajtaja előtt figyelte őket, egészen az utolsó pillanatig. Egy apró figura, valóban, de amint azonosította őt, Harry érzékelte magában Shadowt, aki fújtatni kezdett felé. Egy macska! Egy macska az ő területén!

De Piton nem tűnt meglepettnek a behatolástól, és röviden megszorította a vállát, mielőtt eleresztette, hadd menjen. Harry néhány lépésre az állattól felismert néhány ismerős jellemzőt a bundáján.

- Nem vártunk ilyen korán, Minerva – mondta Piton.

Harry megfeszült. McGalagony? Nyilvánvalóan fel kellett volna ismernie a szeme körüli karikákat, de mit keres a Griffendél házvezetője itt a Piton-kúrián?

A macska a bájitalmesterre hunyorított, mielőtt aranyló szemét Harryre emelte.

A fiú zavarodottan fordult Perselushoz.

- Professzor, nem biztos, hogy értem.

- McGalagony tanárnő azért jött ide, hogy adjon neked néhány leckét… nos felteszem azért, hogy úrrá legyél a macska alakodon. Amennyiben kérdésed van az átváltozásaiddal kapcsolatban, Harry, talán ő a legalkalmasabb személy, akinek felteheted. Elnyűtt, kopott szőnyeghez való határozott hasonlatossága ellenére, McGalagony csupán egy élő, bejegyzett Animágus.

Az előttük levő macska dühösen fújt a bájitalmesterre, mielőtt gőgős léptekkel, magasra tartott farokkal Harry felé sétált.

A fiú nem tudta visszatartani a mosolyát. Ez annyira McGalagonyos volt. Igen, annyira McGalagonyra valló. Mosolya elillant. Perselus tudta, hogy nem akarja látni őt. De, amikor Harry felé fordult, a tanár csak egy magabiztos mosollyal tüntette ki, és fejét kicsit oldalra billentette, miközben vállat vont és állával a macska felé intett.

_Ez csak egy vén macska. Egy kopott szőnyeg. Semmit nem tud tenni veled._

Harry megértette az üzenetet és bólintott. Igaz volt; a boszorkány ebben az alakjában határozottan kevésbé tűnt félelmetesnek, és Harry tényleg szerette volna látni, milyen lehet szembenézni egy másik Animágussal macska alakjában.

Egy utolsó pillantást vetett Perselusra.

_Ne hagyj el, rendben?_

A varázsló alig láthatóan összevonta tekintetét, így Harry mélyet lélegzett. Egy másodperccel később Shadow nézett szembe hevesen dobogó szívvel a másik macskával.

Na, és most?

- Nagyszerű. Ha nem találjátok alkalmatlannak, magatokra hagylak titeket macskatevékenységetekben, és gondoskodom a növényeimről. Mellesleg, Minerva, Potter bolha ellenes kezelése sosem fejeződött be. Mindkettőtöket óva intelek.

Sarkon fordult és az arra kijelölt parcella felé igyekezett, ahol évente két hónapon keresztül néhány gyógynövényt termesztett. Teljesen hiábavaló foglalatosság, amivel még magát sem szedte rá, de arról szó sem lehetett, hogy rajtakapják macskanézésen, különösen Pottert és Minerva McGalagonyt.

Potter… Harry – javította ki magát. A vén hárpia ottléte egy dolgot nem változtat meg. A fiú talán Griffendéles és Animágus, de ha nő egy pillanatra is azt hiszi, hogy felülkerekedhet rajta, amikor visszatérnek a Roxfortba… Végül is a nő bebizonyította az alatt öt év alatt, amit Potter az ő házában töltött, hogy teljességgel alkalmatlan rá, amikor a fiú után kellett nézni.

És nem mintha a fiú bízna a nőben. Vissza kellett tartani egy apró mosolyt. Nem, még gondolnia sem kell rá. Minerva ötlete volt, hogy idejöjjön macskaalakjában a kúriába, és a saját territóriumán belül találkozzon Harryvel. Nem merülhet fel az a lehetőség a fiú számára, hogy megengedje, Lucius kínzásai befolyásolják a kapcsolatait azokkal az emberekkel szemben, akikkel törődött. És akár tetszik, akár nem, Harry törődött McGalagonnyal. Végül is meglehetősen logikus. Minerva mindig favorizálta és túlvédelmezte a drágalátos Griffendéleseket. A férfi a fejét csóválta.

Talán. De a nő hagyta, hogy Harry kicsússzon a védőgyűrűn. Ő maga sosem fogja elkövetni ugyanezt a tévedést.

Válla fölött diszkréten átnézett. A két macska látszólag kijött egymással. Vállat vont, mintha tagadná az enyhe rándulást a szíve mélyén, amit a látványukra érzett. Határozottan nem kezd el féltékenységet érezni egy vén, lompos macskával szemben, aki valószínűleg jóval bolhásabb, mint a saját macskája.

Őszintén szólva, jobb lett volna, ha lepermetezi McGalagonyt a termékkel, ahelyett, hogy azt mondja neki, vigyázzon Shadowra.

Ezúttal megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt. Igen, volt valami határozottan élvezetes az ötletben. Majd egy nap talán…


	30. Ne mondd el II részlet

Elsőként az keltette fel Harry figyelmét, amint átvette animágus alakját, hogy McGalagonynak ugyanolyan szaga van macskaként, mint boszorkányként. Kréta, enyhe ibolya parfüm és a saját macskabundája. Az illat jóval szembetűnőbb volt Shadow éles szaglóérzékének, és volt benne valami határozottan megnyugtató.

Annak a McGalagonynak, aki Dumbledore irodájában megtámadta, nem ilyen szaga volt. Ugyanakkor ez talán csak a legkisebb gondot jelentette, és a nő egyébként is túl messze állt, de zavarosan akkor is tudta. Ez a vén macska előtte nem fogja sem megtámadni, sem elfoglalni a territóriumát.

Az arany szempár pislantott.

- Meglehetősen szép mintázat, Harry.

- Shadow.

- Shadow – bólintott a másik macska.

- Megértem, amit mond?

- Egy kicsit. Nem annyira, mint emberként, de elég lesz.

Shadow aggódva sunyta le a füleit. Tud kommunikálni McGalagonnyal, de azok a gondolatok, amiket megfejtett, halványabbaknak látszottak, és nem tudta olyan könnyen felfogni, mintha a nő beszélt volna. Mégis, több volt, mint amit Perselusnak kifejezhetett, amikor ezt az alakját használta.

A másik macska, elvágtatott a fűben, és Shadow gyorsan követte.

- Hova megy?

- Látogatóba – üzente a nőstény macska

- Ez az én otthonom! – tiltakozott Shadow, és érzései ösztönösen előtérbe kerültek. McGalagony hátrafordulva ránézett és tekintete jókedvtől szikrázott.

- A te territóriumod?

- Igen. Perselusszal.

Most a másik macskán volt a sor, hogy zavarba jöjjön. De csak egy pillanatig.

- Akkor, mutasd meg nekem, mit és hogy tudsz csinálni.

Mint akit megsarkantyúztak, úgy vágtatott Shadow keresztül a gyepen – az _**ő gyepén**_ -, mielőtt a másodperc töredéke alatt fenntermett a fa tetején, majd szinte ugyanolyan gyorsan le is sietett onnan. Egy „_Na, ezt próbálja meg!"_ tekintetet vetett az idős boszorkányra, de McGalagonyt, aki a fa lábánál várta, aligha nyűgözte le.

- Ez minden? Valami más?

Shadownak úgy tűnt, az Animágus mosolyog. A nőstény macska megsuhintotta a farkát, a fűbe kuporodott, úgy figyelt. Shadow döbbenten követte őt a tekintetével, míg észre nem vette, mi keltette fel McGalagony figyelmét. A macska egy ugrással lecsapott, és a fogai között csapdába esett mezei egeret diadalmasan ejtette Shadow mancsai közé.

A rágcsáló rémült cincogással eliramodott, egyenesen a fekete macska meghökkent tekintete alól.

- Nos? – kérdezte McGalagony türelmetlenül.

- Azt sosem próbáltam… de el tudok kapni repülő tárgyakat. Perselus edzett engem.

A cirmos nősténymacska nyilvánvalóan bosszúsan csapott a farkával.

- Perselus semmit nem tud a macskákról. Keres valami más prédát. Szimatolj! Fülelj!

Ez hasonlított ahhoz, amit Piton mondott neki, mit tegyen. Shadow arra összpontosított, ami körülvette, fülei és orra megfeszültek. Ott, pont ott, mozgott valami. Lelapult a fűbe, mint ahogy McGalagonyt látta tenni egy perccel korábban, és hangtalanul kúszott az áldozata felé. Egy lépés… kettő… három… ugrott, körmeit kimeresztette, és erősen megragadta áldozatát, mielőtt ismét elengedte.

- Egy bogár, Shadow? – A Griffendél házvezetőjének gondolatai mögött nevetést érzékelt.

Nemtörődöm módon, bosszúsan megemelte az orrát. Bárcsak találna egy madarat, akkor aztán megmutatná neki; a vén szarkának!

De volt valami más, ami felkeltette a figyelmét. Fölöttük gyülekezni kezdtek a felhők, és azzal fenyegettek, hogy jókora nyári záporrá válnak.

- Víz – szólalt meg McGalagony, amikor követte a tekintetét. – Az nem jó. Jobb nem időzni.

Shadow suhintott a farkával. A levegőben vibráló elektromosság percről percre egyre idegesebbé tette, de előbb be kellett bizonyítania McGalagonynak, hogy ő nem egy házicicus. Hanem egy pincei macska. Futásra váltott, és hangtalanul felmászott a fára. Ágról ágra lopakodott előre, a levelek, és fekete bundája elrejtette, és végül megtalálta azt, amit keresett… ez a kis veréb vagy túl öreg, vagy túl fiatal volt, mivel nem hallotta, hogy jön. Ó, nos, ez nagyon sajnálatos. Mármint neki. Egyetlen ugrással a madárra ugrott, ami az utolsó pillanatban elröppent, ott hagyva Shadowt, hogy üres manccsal landoljon a fa legtávolibb, legvékonyabb faágán, ami meghajolt a súlya alatt.

A macska elvesztette az egyensúlyát és azon kapta magát, hogy hátsó fele a semmiben lóg; csak karmainak ereje tartja a himbálózó faágon. Kétségbeesetten nézett Piton irányába: A varázsló azonnal rohanni kezdett, befejezte annak színlelését, hogy nem figyel a másik kettő kis játékára.

Shadow látta, hogy előhúzza a pálcáját és varázsigét mormolni, majd érezte, hogy hátsója finoman megemelkedik, egészen addig, míg sebesen dobogó szívvel visszanyeri egyensúlyát az ágon. Hát ez most… Hogy nem vette észre, milyen magasra ment? Ha leesett volna… Merlinre, hogy fog ő innen lejutni? Bárcsak nála lenne a tűzvilláma. Megbénult és kérlelő pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre.

A varázsló megeresztett egy félmosolyt, miközben ismét felemelte a pálcáját, és McGalagony helytelenítő tekintetétől követve leeresztette a macskát a pázsitra.

- Te magad is remekül le tudtál volna jönni – berzenkedett a macska.

- Azt gondoltam, le fogok esni – ismerte be bocsánatkérően Shadow.

- Korábban annak rendje és módja szerint le tudtál jönni. De jobban kell figyelned, hova érkezel. Az a faág túl gyenge volt még egy olyan kis macskának is, mint te. Kezdd újra!

Shadow érezni vélte az első esőcseppeket, de nem akart tiltakozni. Nem fogja magát gyáva, kis macskának beállítani! Miközben Piton ismét távolabb sétált, Shadow rohanni kezdett, és felmászott a fára, igaz ezúttal nem olyan magasra. Macskabüszkesége némiképp megsérült, és elindult, hogy másik madarat keressen, amit elfoghat. Ez közel sem olyan bonyolult, mint egy cikeszt elkapni. Mit gondolt az a vén kóbormacska, hogy most jött le a falvédőről?

Már nem egy cseppet érzett a macska, de egy zivatar kezdetét. Tovább mászva a fán az égre nézett, ami mostanra elfeketedett.

Zavarodottan gondolt arra, hogy a fennmaradni a fán egy viharban talán nem a legjobb ötlet, amikor egy elfojtott kiáltást hallott a távolból, ami felkeltette a figyelmét: Perselus, aki időközben eltávolodott, lehajolva állt az esőben, és fogcsikorgatva markolta a bal alkarját. Arcát eltakarta a haja, de Shadow úgy vélte, a fájdalomtól görnyedt össze. És valóban, egy pillanattal később a bájitalmester felemelte a fejét az esőben, egy másik kiáltást hallatott, mielőtt térdre zuhant. Ezúttal egy haragos kiáltást, ismerte fel a macska… és tehetetlent.

Anélkül, hogy egy pillanatot is vesztegetett volna, leugrott a fáról a talpára és McGalagonnyal az oldalán teljes erőből rohanni kezdett Perselus felé.

Mire végül elérték a varázsló oldalát, ő már állt, de kezét a karjára szorította és eltorzult arca magáért beszélt.

McGalagony azonnal visszaváltozott.

- Perselus, mi történik?

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy újra felvegye emberi alakját.

- Voldemort az, ugye?

- Nem, Potter – mordult a bájitalmester -, a Minisztérium hívott meg teázni. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Voldemort az!

Harry látta, hogy McGalagony megrezzen, ahogy meghallja, hogy az ex-halálfaló kimondja a nevet. A nő lépett egyet felé, majd egyik kezét a vállára tette egyfajta vigasz gesztusaként.

- Perselus, hadd segítsünk bemenni.

De mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, egy újabb fájdalomhullám egy nyögéssel ismét térdre kényszerítette.

A felhőtakarók alatt szinte úgy tűnt, mintha éjszaka lenne, és a váratlan sötétség nyugtalanította Harryt. A fiú gondolkodás nélkül eltaszította a házvezetőjét Perselustól. McGalagony, Bellatrix… és ugyanaz a fájdalom, ami most már szüntelenül lüktetett a sebhelyében. Túl sok volt számára. Ösztönszerűen emelte a pálcáját a boszorkányra, aki tágra meredt szemmel nézett rá.

- Harry!

- Menjen el tőle! Most!

- Mr. Potter, fejezze be ezt a gyerekességet most azonnal! Be kell vinnünk Piton professzort, egy támadás lehet, hogy…

- TŰNJÖN EL! Nem hagyom! Távozzon! Most azonnal! – kiabált Harry.

- Ez teljesen nevetséges, Harry, nézzen rám, szedje össze magát; nem áll szándékomban bántani sem Perselust, sem magát. Mindössze segíteni akarok.

Ám amikor a nő egy mozdulatot tett a földön térdelő varázsló felé, a fiú elszántan meglendítette a pálcáját és fújt, mint egy macska… vagy mint egy kígyó – gondolta a Griffendél házvezetője.

A fiú nem mondott ki egyetlen varázsigét sem, és mégis egy varázslat érte a mellkasa közepén Minerva McGalagonyt, és váratlan erővel hajította a távolba. Meglepetése ellenére a boszorkánynak sikerült még a repülés közben átváltoznia és sértetlenül négy mancson landolni egy jó pár tucat méterrel arrébb, mielőtt fürgén egy bokorba iramodott.

Miféle bűbájt szórhatott ki a fiú? A nő égető érzést, és éles, hasogató fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában, mintha valami nehéz ütötte volna meg, ami egész testében megrázta. Merlinre a fiú még csak nem is mondta ki hangosan a varázsigét, kivéve azt a sziszegést… Hacsak… Harry tudja, hogy szórjon ki varázslatot párszaszóval?

Óvatosan közelebb lopózott, hogy a fiú nem figyeljen fel rá, de tisztán látszott, hogy a nő a legutolsó a fiú elméjében. Piton mostanra kétrét görnyedt a fájdalomtól, ami egyértelműen fokozódott, és látszólag nem vett tudomást a környezetéről. Fakó arccal, összezárt szemmel, minden erejét arra fókuszálta, hogy ne kiáltson fel, és nem vette észre, milyen állapotban van Harry, aki tehetetlenül figyeli őt, pánikba esve, és másodpercről másodpercre még nyugtalanabbá válik.

A fiú őrjöngve, felemelt pálcával nézett körül, és megpróbálta hajszálpontosan bemérni a támadás forrását. De az esőfüggöny és a félhomály ezt lehetetlenné tette, és a fiú a fogait összeszorítva egy varázsigét kezdett sziszegni.

Minerva érezte, minden szőrszála égnek áll. Valóban párszaszóval fejezte ki magát Harry. Vajon tudatában van ennek? Merlinre, mit próbál tenni? Akármivel is próbálkozott, kétséget kizáróan nem érte el a kívánt hatást, mert most kábultan a pálcájára meredt és nem értette, az miért nem engedelmeskedik neki.

De a fojtott kiáltás felrázta őt a kábulatából. A lábánál levő ex-halálfaló, aki reszkető vállal még mindig erőteljesen markolta a Jegyét, és egyik kezét a talajon tartotta, hogy ne essen össze.

McGalagony érezte, hogy szíve erősebben kezd verni. Perselus már akkor is szenvedett, amikor ő és Harry elérte, de eléggé magánál volt ahhoz, hogy beszéljen hozzájuk: a fájdalma növekedni látszott; egyre inkább, ahogy Harry… Egy elképzelés ötlött fel a macskában.

Harry!

A Griffendél házvezetője rögvest visszavette emberi alakját, anélkül, hogy továbbra is megpróbált volna elrejtőzni, miközben a fiú egy újabb párszaszájú varázsigét mondott ki. Körülötte a levegő sisteregni látszott, mint egy erőteljes, ellenséges, mágikus aura…

- Harry ne! Ezzel csak rosszabbá teszi a dolgokat!

A fiú vadul nézett rá, de a nő hatalmas megkönnyebbülésére erőszak nélkül. A fiú teljesen elveszettnek tűnt, fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen a kialakult helyzetben, és eljutott arra a pontra, hogy teljesen elfelejtette neheztelését.

- Én… Nem értem, a bűbájaim nem működnek. Segítsen, tanárnő! Kérem!

Minerva nyitotta a száját, hogy feleljen, amikor váratlanul mennydörgés zúgott fel, ami megremegtette körülöttük a levegőt. Elképzelhető, hogy a fény még tompább lett? Túl hideg volt egy nyári naphoz képest. És semmi természetes nem volt a fagyos hidegben, amit a bőrén érzett, már nem, most, hogy sötét árnyak lebegtek a park fölött.

McGalagony érezte, hogy a halványan ismerős kétségbeesés érzete betölti, és elég volt egyetlen pillantás Harryre, hogy tudja, a fiú ugyanolyan jól megértette.

- Dementorok – lehelte Harry.

- Perselus – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Vissza kell térnünk a kúriába, a falak közé. Hadd segítsek!

Piton megújuló akarattal – ami meglepte a boszorkányt – zavartságán át bólintott a nőnek, és állkapcsát még mindig összeszorította, szinte addig a pontig, míg eltörik. Ügyetlenül megpróbált ismét felállni, mielőtt legyőzötten ismét visszazuhant a földre.

Minerva egyre idegesebb lett és karjánál fogva elkapta a kollégáját, mielőtt felnézett, hogy Harry segítségét kérje.

De a fiú látványára, aki márványszerű arccal az ég felé fordult, a nő, akár cövek, tátott szájjal megmerevedett. Harry tekintete üres volt, szája félig nyitva, és úgy tűnt, figyelmesen hallgat valamit, és… az csak a szél volt, vagy Harry tényleg sziszegő hangot hallatott?

- Harry! – kiáltott fel McGalagony kétségbeesetten, hogy felhívja a figyelmét, de a fiú még csak meg sem rezzent a neve hallatán.

Egy röpke pillanatig Minerva eltöprengett, vajon Dumbledore mit tenne ebben a helyzetben, egy pillanattal később, a férfi - akit nő sokáig árulónak és gyávának tekintett – volt az, aki a kezébe vette a helyzet irányítását.

Piton összeszedte az erejét, felemelte a fejét és Harry tekintetét kereste.

- Shadow! – szólalt meg rekedten.

A fiú ezúttal megugrott, és zavartan fordult a bájitalmester felé.

- Nézz… rám!

Harry tétova lépést tett felé, és mélyen belenézett Perselus fekete, ragyogó szemébe.

- Gondolj… valami… kellemesre – zihált Piton. – Harry… te képes vagy rá… _Patrónust_…

- Nem tudom megtenni, Perselus – nyöszörgött Harry. – Már háromszor próbáltam; nem működik, és csak még több van belőlük. Én… Én érzem őket, de nem úgy, mint korábban. Olyan, mintha várnának tőlem valamit. Mintha hívnám őket, ahelyett, hogy elküldeném őket messzire! - ismerte be végre.

Perselus szaggatott lélegzettel egy rövid ideig csendben maradt. Majd gyors mozdulattal megragadta pálcáját és előretartotta Harrynek.

- Próbáld újra! Gondolj… valami kellemesre. Meg tudod tenni, Harry. Bízom benned!

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta Minerva meglepett felhördülését, és megemelte a pálcát. Ugyanaz a fekete pálca volt, amit aznap használt a pincében, mikor megpróbálta visszaűzni a Dementorokat. Perselus pálcája, ami feláldozta a tulajdonosát, hogy Harry ne sérüljön meg. És most rajta a sor, hogy megvédje a professzorát. Nem, nem a professzorát – javította ki magát. Nem hagyta, hogy a másik szó formát öltsön a fejében, de a gondolat akaratlanul is ott motoszkált.

Magasra emelte a pálcát, minden varázserejét összegyűjtötte, ami a véráramán keresztül, akár egy elektromos kisülés a kezébe áramlott. Perselus, Perselusra kell gondolnia, és a kúriára, akár még Shadowra is!

_- Expecto Patronum_!

A másodperc egy töredékéig azt hitte, hogy akarata ellenére Lumost szórt ki. Muszáj volt felemelnie a kezét az arca elé, hogy megvédje szemét a vakító fényességtől. De amikor ismét kinyitotta, hatalmas, fehér szarvast látott, aki magasra tartott fejjel, teljes erőből vágtatott a park felé, oda, ami a vastag és ragyogó köd közepének látszott.

Hármukat egy védőköd burkolta be, és a kétségbeesés meg a fagyos hideg érzése azonnal megszűnt, amitől egyszerre éreztek megkönnyebbülést és megrökönyödést. A szarvas nagy körökben, fáradhatatlanul vágtázott körülöttük, és bár az eső továbbra is esett, a homály apránként oszlani kezdett, csak az ég színét alkotó fekete felhőket hagyta meg.

A földön térdelő Piton úgy tűnt, visszanyeri erejét és karjára szorított kézzel megpróbált felállni. Minerva azonnal ment, hogy segítsen neki, de a férfi bosszúsan ellökte őt.

- Menjünk be – mondta és fejével a kúria felé intett.

Majd elkapta Harry aggódó pillantását, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Visszaveszem a pálcám. Nagyon jó munkát végeztél, Harry.

A fiú rámosolygott és visszaadta neki a pálcát.

- Köszönöm. – Egy pillanatig tétovázott, tucatnyi kérdés volt a nyelve hegyén. De a nyúzott arc és a Jegyet markoló kéz látványa most lebeszélte őt a kérdezősködésről. Előbb vissza kell menniük a Kúriába. Perselus néhány bájital elfogyasztása után minden valószínűség szerint jobban fogja érezni magát.

Csendben, lassan, nehézkesen tették meg útjukat, Pitonnak egyértelműen gondot okozott visszanyerni az erejét. Amikor végül elérték a pince oltalmát, Harry nem tudott visszatartani egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt.

Minerva hihetetlenkedve figyelte, ahogy a fiú a faasztalhoz siet, ahonnan kiválaszt két bájitalt, majd azonnal visszasiet velük Perselushoz. A tanár kérdés nélkül lenyelte őket, majd mindazzal a méltósággal, amit ereje engedett, a fotelbe rogyott.

- Hogy vagy, Perselus?

A bájitalmester a fogait csikorgatva tartotta vissza ajkán égő szarkasztikus választ. Úgy néz ki, mint aki sütkérezik a boldogságban? Merlinre, a sárban fetrengett; pont ezen a napon kellett ott lennie Minervának, amikor ez történik?

- Jobban. A támadás intenzitása csökken – mondta végül.

- Tehetek valamit érted? – nógatta Minerva.

- Nem. Visszamehetsz. Egyébként is be kellene számolni az összejöveteletekről; nem úgy tűnik, hogy a vihar egyhamar eloszlik.

- Perselus nem hagyhatlak itt ebben az állapotban – tiltakozott a boszorkány. – Engedd meg, hogy hívjam Poppyt vagy Albust, biztos tehetnének valamit.

- Ez korábban sosem nyugtalanított téged – robbant ki a bájitalmesterből, majd tovább folytatta. – Nem szükséges, Minerva. Voldemortnak nincs meg az ereje, hogy nagyon sokáig fenntartson egy ilyen fajta támadást; szinte már nem is fájdalmas. Sem Pomfrey, sem Albus nem tud semmit tenni ezügyben.

- Gondolod, hogy megtámadhatja a kúriát? – kérdezte Harry idegesen.

- Nem, nincs szükség aggodalomra. Senki nem volt odakinn a Dementorokon kívül; a riasztó jelezte volna nekem, ha másképp van.

- Perselus, nem vagyok benne biztos, de valóban az a benyomásom, hogy a Dementorok azért jöttek, mert én hívtam őket. Nem igazából hívtam őket – tette hozzá gyorsan -, csak, amikor Patrónust idéztem, akkor éreztem, hogy válaszolnak… Nem értem!

Piton felült, hogy a fiú szemébe nézzen.

- Pontosan hogyan?

- Nehéz megmagyarázni – mondta Harry, és megpróbálta rendbe szedni a gondolatait. – Mint egy visszhang. Egy jelenlét, de nem egy személyé, valami jóval… halványabbé?

- Kollektív öntudat? – vetette fel Piton, még mindig az alkarját dörzsölve.

- Valami olyasmi. Nem hangzottak el szavak, legalábbis nem úgy gondolom… talán mégis, végül is. Valami olyasmi, hogy „Jövünk" – de jóval inkább kérdésként, mint mondanom kellett volna nekik valamit. Nem tudom, még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy tényleg megtörtént. Nem értem, miért nem működött a Patrónusom a saját pálcámmal – fejezte gombóccal a torkában.

- Harry – szólalt meg McGalagony szelíden – először nem mondta ki a bűbájt hangosan. Legalábbis nem angolul. Kimondta a varázsigét, de Párszaszóul.

Harry meghökkent és a bájitalmester összevonta a tekintetét.

- Az te voltál?

- Én… - Harry nagyot nyelt. – Nem vettem észre. Tényleg én tettem azt. Ez volt az első alkalom… mit jelent ez?

- Pánikba estél, és Voldemort aktiválta a Jegyem. Ugyanakkor érezted a kapcsolatot, amikor én? – kérdezte Piton.

- A sebhelyem égett egy kicsit, de tényleg nagyon enyhén. De az erőm… Nem értem, miért nem történt semmi, amikor úgy éreztem, annyira jól uralom már. Gondolod, azáltal, hogy el akartam küldeni őket, inkább idevonzottam a Dementorokat?

- Nem lehetetlen. Hallottam a párszaszót, de azt hittem, a támadás utóhatása. Ez magyarázat lehet a történtekre. – Még egyszer, utoljára megdörzsölte alkarját, és végül elengedte, mielőtt undorodva a bőrébe vésett, most fekete sebhelyre nézett.

- Tényleg az tette rosszabbá a dolgokat? – kérdezte Harry szintén a Jegyet méregetve.

Piton félmásodpercig tétovázott csak.

- Nehéz megmondani.

- Lehet, hogy Harry katalizátorként működött – vetette fel elgondolkozva McGalagony.

Felvetése gyilkos pillantást váltott ki Perselusból.

- Tartsd meg magadnak a teóriáid, Minerva és menj vissza tájékoztatni Albust, hogy Voldemort újabb támadást kísérelt meg. Később én is megyek és beszámolok neki.

- Perselus, pihenned kellene – csitította a Griffendél házvezetője. – Szörnyen nézel ki.

- Köszönöm – vágott vissza Piton. – A szándékomban áll megtenni. Harry, szárítsd meg a ruhád, vagy öltözz át, de állj így itt. És a teremtőre, ne nézz úgy rám, mintha a szemed előtt haltam volna meg. Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy ez az átkozott Jegy úgy döntött, megkínoz engem.

- Ez… ez mindig ennyire rossz? – kérdezte Harry határozatlanul, képtelenül eltérni a tárgytól.

Piton egy pillanatig mérlegelte a kérdést. Tudta, nem morbid kíváncsiságról van szó. Harrynek szüksége volt rá, hogy tudja, mi történik… és utálta, amikor eltitkoltak előle valamit. Ezúttal azonban nem tűnt bölcsnek többet elmondani neki a szükségesnél.

- Nem, ritkán ennyire heves. De azt hiszem, Voldemort egyértelmű üzenetet akart küldeni, és minden erejét bevetette. Szerencsére, pillanatnyilag alig erősebb, mint én.

A fiú még mindig nyugtalanul bámult rá. Valószínűleg érzékelte, hogy több volt a mögött, mint amit Piton látni engedett.

- Tényleg pihennem kell, Harry – mondta végül a férfi. – Tégy, amit szeretnél, amíg vársz rám, de jobb szeretném, ha most nem mennél ki. Egy-két órán belül visszajövök, és Roxfortba megyünk, hogy megnézzük az igazgatót… és a te drágalátos vérfarkasod, ha szeretnéd.

Harry félrenézett és bólintott.

- Megyek és átöltözöm. Még mindig érezni vélem a szagukat a ruhámon. Tudom, hogy nincs szaguk, de… - Harry megvonta a vállát. – Nincs szükséged semmire?

Perselus megrázta a fejét, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett McGalagonyra, mielőtt a lépcső felé indult.

- Viszlát, tanárnő. És köszönöm – mondta Harry.

- Szívesen, Mr. Potter. Ha szeretné, maradhatok társaság gyanánt, míg Piton tanár úr pihen, és őrködöm egy másik támadás esetére.

Piton látszólag mondani akart valamit, de megváltoztatta elképzelését, és a kandalló lángjaira meredt.

Harry bizonytalanul nézte kettőjüket.

- Ahogy szeretné, tanárnő. – Majd Pitonhoz fordult. – Mindjárt visszajövök – mondta.

Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és lépteinek visszhangja gyorsan elhalkultak. A két házvezető egyedül maradt és rövid időre csend támadt közöttük.

- Zavarni fog téged, Perselus? – kérdezte végül Minerva.

- Az, hogy maradsz, és társaságként szolgálsz Harrynek, nem. Ami egy másik támadás elhárítását illeti, megtudhatnám, miért nem idéztél meg egy Patrónust te magad, Minerva?

A boszorkány megriadt és félrenézett.

- Sa… sajnálom, Perselus. Nagyon is szerettem volna, hogy képes legyek megtenni, ebben biztos lehetsz. Én teljes mértékben képtelen vagyok rá – vallotta be a nő.

- Képtelen? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Piton. – Mióta?

- Mindig így volt. Sosem tudtam, hogyan kell megidézni egy Patrónust, még kevésbé olyan erőset, mint Harry. Most elégedett vagy? – kérdezte szárazan.

- Nem, nem igazán. Hogy lehet, hogy egy olyan boszorkány, mint te, egy Rendtag képtelen sikeresen megidézni egy Patrónust? Mi történt volna, ha csata közben Dementorok támadnak rád?

- Macskává változnék és elszaladnék. Ezt akartad hallani? Igen, felfogom, hogy az lenne az egyetlen esélyem a túlélésre. Akár egy tökéletes Halálfaló, aki képtelen megidézni egy Patrónust. Valószínűleg Peter Pettigrew is ugyanezt a taktikát választaná, ha már itt tartunk – közölte mély undorral.

Piton egy pillanatig elmerengve figyelte.

- Az, hogy képtelen vagy Patrónust megidézni, nem tesz téged Halálfalóvá, Minerva.

- De a tény, hogy te képes vagy rá, világosan mutatja, hogy te nem vagy az – sóhajtotta a boszorkány. – Miért nem használtad ki a lehetőséged korábban, ahelyett, hogy odaadtad a pálcád Harrynek? Megbízható forrásból tudom, hogy te képes vagy rá.

- Már nem volt meg hozzá a kellő erőm, te vén szatyor – mordult a bájitalmester. – Albus nem tartotta szükségesnek elárulni neked, hogy manapság pont annyira vagyok hasznos, mint egy kvibli? A támadás kimerítette a tartalékaimat. A világ legjobb szándékával sem lettem volna képes akár a legapróbb patrónuskezdemény megidézésére is.

- Sajnálom, Perselus – mondta lágyan McGalagony. – Albus valóban nem említette, mi történt veled, és azt kell mondanom, különösen le vagyok nyűgözve. Én…

- Még egy szó, Minerva, és esküszöm, megtalálom hozzá a kellő erőt, hogy fejjel előre a kandallóba hajítsalak – figyelmeztette Piton komolyan.

McGalagony bólintott és tekintete ellágyult. Majd gyorsan ellenőrizte, hogy Harry nem hallgatózik az ajtónál, mielőtt megszólalt.

- A korábbi támadásnál, Harry akarata ellenére részt vett benne, igaz? – suttogta.

Piton összeszorította a fogait.

- Valószínűleg. De ne is gondolj rá, hogy egyetlen szót is szólsz előtte, vagy én…

- Ó, elég már a fenyegetésekből, Perselus – bosszankodott Minerva. – Nagyon jól megértettem, hogy ki akarod hagyni ebből Harryt, még ha nem is ismerem a motivációid. A fiúnak joga van tudni, hogy veszélyt jelenthet rád nézve.

- Nem jelent veszélyt – vágott vissza Piton. – Harry már így is épp elég bűntudatot érez a nyáron történtek, és minden rossz dolog miatt, ami a világon történhet. Fel sem merülhet, hogy tovább fokozzam ezt anélkül, hogy többet tudnánk.

- Merlinre, Perselus – jegyezte furcsán ránézve McGalagony. – Albus figyelmeztetett, hogy a dolgok jelentősen megváltoztak kettőtök között az utóbbi hetekben, de nem hittem… Nagyon örülök neki, ebben ne kételkedj, de a közös múltatok ismeretének tudatában némiképp meglepődtem – tette hozzá gyorsan a nő, mikor meglátta, hogy kollégája tekintete elsötétül.

- Jól is teszed, akár helyesled, akár nem – közölte a férfi kurtán.

- Teljesen szükségtelen az ellenségeskedés, Perselus. Világos, hogy Harry mélységesen ragaszkodik hozzád. Csak látni kell a szemét, ahogy rád néz, és Merlin a tanúm, bármit megtett volna korábban, hogy megvédjen.

Piton arcvonásai kisimultak.

- Harry még mindig hajlamos túlreagálni az effajta helyzeteket. Jelenlegi érzelmi állapota meglehetősen ingatag. Beletelik majd egy kis időbe, hogy felépüljön, de jól halad a maga útján. Még mindig meg kell értenie, hogy semmiképpen nem muszáj veszélybe sodornia magát értem, vagy bárki másért, és az a lecke egyre bonyolultabb.

- Azok után, amit érte tettél, egy teljességgel érthető – felelte Minerva. – Harrynek szüksége van rád – ez több mint egyértelmű, és igencsak itt az ideje, hogy valaki úgy döntsön, betölti ezt a szerepet neki.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Piton tömören.

- Nagyon jól tudod, mire gondolok – válaszolt Minerva. – Figyeltelek a fiúval; pont olyan védelmező és gondos vagy vele, mint egy kotlós tyúk. Nem szükséges tagadnod.

A bájitalmester mély megdöbbenésében csaknem megfulladt. Nyitotta a száját, hogy gondolatai közül valami mély bölcsességet kifejezzen a vén hárpiának, aki a Griffendél ház fejeként áll alkalmazásban, de a nő megállította a kezével.

- Harry már a lépcsőn van. Vehemens tiltakozásod máskorra tartogasd, Perselus, és menj pihenni; rászolgáltál. Ígérem, hogy megengedem, hogy addig sértegess, amíg szíved elégedett nem lesz, amint visszatérsz Roxfortba.

Piton lesújtó pillantást vetett rá, miközben mereven felállt és Harry felé indult, aki pont akkor lépett be a helyiségbe.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Kösz jól. Egy kicsit megrázott – felelte Harry.

- Szükséged van egy nyugtató bájitalra vagy erősítő főzetre? Jelentős energiát elhasználtál azzal a patrónussal.

- Valójában egy kicsit kevésbé érzem magam „feltöltöttnek", ha tudja, mire gondolok. Az hiszem, szükségem volt használni a varázserőm, hogy kieresszek egy kis gőzt. Szóval nem, nem szükséges, köszönöm, pro… Perselus.

Piton finoman elmosolyodott.

- Ezt jó tudni; ne felejtsük el a jövőben!

Majd összehúzta szemét és fejével szinte láthatatlanul a kandalló mellett álló boszorkány felé intett. Harry a kérdő tekintetre válaszul kissé megvonta a vállát. Nem bánta, hogy McGalagonnyal marad. Bizonyos oknál fogva, amit nem tudott megfogalmazni, már nem félt tőle.

Piton tekintete jóval elszántabb lett, miközben bólintott. _„Rendben, tégy a legjobb belátásod szerint"_

Harry elmosolyodott. Végső soron tévedett. Szavak nélkül is könnyedén tud _kommunikálni _Pitonnal az Animágus telepátia nélkül is.

- Tudod, hol találod a teát és a többit. Rád bízom, hogy gondoskodj a vendégedről. Ha bármi történik, a szobámban leszek – mondta végül egy nyomatékos pillantás kíséretében. – Egyáltalán semmit nem kell tenned értem, Harry, rendben?

A fiú bólintott. Jobb szeretett volna macskává változni és követni a tanárt a szobába, meggyőződni, hogy minden rendben van, de Piton aligha értékelte volna.

Majd a bájitalmester kinyitotta az ajtót, mielőtt a Griffendél házvezetőjéhez fordult volna, aki megfontoltan tanulmányozta ezt a közjátékot.

- Ami téged illet, Minerva, komolyan szívleld meg a tanácsom: Tedd nyugtalanná a macskámat, és rögvest olyan sebesen a Roxfortban találod magad, amit nem értékelnél, még mielőtt időd lenne a legyinteni egyet a farkaddal.

Ezzel becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és olyan méltósággal és gyorsasággal, ahogy az izmai engedték, elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.


	31. Ne mondd el III részlet

29. fejezet

Ne mondd el – III. rész

McGalagony és Harry várt néhány pillanatot mielőtt leültek a székükre, és felsóhajtottak.

- Sajnálom, tanárnő. Ő mindig morcos egy kicsit, amikor nem érzi jól magát. Az hiszem, nem akarja, hogy gyengének higgyék – vetette fel Harry.

Minerva apró nevetést hallatott.

- Ó, Perselus bizonyos dolgokban sosem változik. Réges-rég megtanultam, hogy ne sértődjek meg. Ha már itt tartunk, Harry… Perselus? – kérdezte halvány mosollyal a nő.

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul.

- Igen, nos, ő mondta, hogy szólítsam így azok után… - Megrázta a fejét. - Egy kicsit nehezen megy, de próbálkozom. Elvégre neki is sikerült engem Harrynek hívnia.

Minerva kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Egyértelmű, hogy nagyon jól elfogadta magát, Harry. Sosem láttam Perselust senkivel sem ilyen védelmezőnek. Legalábbis azóta nem, hogy… - Félbeszakította magát. – Nagyon örülök ennek, még ha ilyen tragikus események kellettek ahhoz, hogy összehozzák magukat.

Harry kényelmetlenül mocorgott a karosszékében.

- Ez bonyolult. De igen, Perselus nagyszerűen viselkedik velem. Nem tudom, hogy tudnám valaha is viszonozni a szívességét, de meg fogom próbálni. Egyedül azt remélem, hogy a dolgok nem változnak meg túlzottan a Roxfortban sem.

- Úgy vélem, az egy újabb kihívás lesz – értett egyet McGalagony. – De abból, amit látok, remekül kézben tartják a helyzetet.

- Egyébként nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy sietek visszatérni a Roxfortba – ismerte be Harry. - Nagyon is jól érzem itt magam.

- Igen – mondta Minerva, miközben körülnézett a helyiségben. – Ezt határozottan meg tudom érteni. Sosem feltételeztem volna, hogy Perselus egy ilyen kúriában él, mint ez. Meg kell mondanom, meglehetősen lenyűgözött.

- Sosem járt itt korábban? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten.

- Kétlem, hogy Dumbledore professzoron kívül bárki más járt volna itt a Roxfortból. Perselus nagyon féltékenyen őrzi a magánéletét. – Úgy tűnt, a nő nyelve hegyén van valami megjegyzés, de aztán megváltoztatta a szándékát.

- Sajnálom a korábbi reakciómat – folytatta tovább Harry bűnbánóan. – Nem tudom, mi ütött belém… vagyishogy tudom, és annak semmi köze magához. Őszintén sajnálom; remélem, nem sebesítettem meg.

- Nem, semmi komoly, köszönöm. Dumbledore professzor úr elmagyarázta a helyzetet, és azt hiszem, meg tudom érteni a reakcióját. Bár Perselus elképzelése, hogy a másik alakomban fogadott, tényleg kiválónak bizonyult.

- Az ő ötlete volt? – kiáltott fel Harry hitetlenkedve. Piton ugyanakkor nem olyannak tűnt, mint aki különösebben értékeli kolléganője jelenlétét.

- Valóban, és igen meglepődtem a javaslatán, hogy jöjjek ide, egy olyan helyre, ahol sokkal nyugodtabban érzi magát a szembesítéshez. Sosem képzeltem, hogy eljön az a nap, amikor mancsaimat Perselus Piton területére tehetem – fejezte be a nő nevetgélve.

De Harry nem nevetett.

- Maga… Maguk ketten nem jönnek ki túl jól, igaz? Nem csak arról van szó, hogy maga a Griffendél-ház házvezetője, ő meg a Mardekáré?

Minerva jókedve azonnal elillant.

- Ó, Harry. Az igazat megvallva ez… meglehetősen komplikált.

- Tényleg nagyon szeretném megérteni, már persze, ha ez magának is megfelel – szólalt meg Harry halkan. – Nem ismerem a professzort túl régóta, vagyis nem igazán… és ő nem beszél magáról sokat.

Minerva felsóhajtott, miközben szavak után keresgélt.

- Rendben. Perselusnak és én sok mindent tudhatunk a hátunk mögött. Először diákként ismertem meg hét éven keresztül a Roxfortban, és utólag be kell vallanom, valószínűleg különösen igazságtalan voltam vele szemben. Az, hogy mindig rosszban volt az édesapjával, Siriusszal és Remusszal… Ők voltak a gyenge pontjaim, és Perselus is túl jól játszotta a gazember szerepét. A tény, hogy Halálfaló lett, és a maga szüleinek halála, Harry… Mindaz csak tovább táplálta az ellene irányuló előítéleteimet, és félek, nem fogadtam túl szívélyesen, amikor tanárként a Roxfortba érkezett. Albus bájitaltanárként alkalmazta, és az igazgató feléje mutatott bizalma ellenére a többi tanár többsége igen zárkózottan viselkedett vele.

- Perselus sosem volt az a fajta ember, aki törődött azzal, hogy megkedveltesse magát. Ő annyira büszke… amíg végül beismertem, hogy van benne valami, amit nem akar, hogy meglássák, évek teltek el, és feltételezésem szerint túl sok víz folyt le a híd alatt, hogy igazán barátok legyünk. Ámbátor eljutottunk addig, hogy udvariasan kezeljük egymást, már amennyire Perselus állandósult szarkazmusa ezt lehetővé teszi.

Harry hosszú percig csendben maradt, mintha újra lejátszaná a történetet a fejében.

- Tudja, ő nem olyan – mondta végül. – Ahogy beszél, amilyen, az csak… Úgy képzelem, nem foglalkozik azzal, mint gondol róla a többi ember. De ő valóban intelligens és kedves. Ó, Merlin, ne mondja meg neki soha, hogy ezt mondtam… helyben megfojtana.

Minerva csendesen felnevetett.

- Ó, azt kétlem; előbb vágná le a karját, minthogy kárt okozzon a drágalátos macskájának! – Majd sokkal komolyabb hangon hozzátette. – Nem tudom, Harry. Soha senki nem kételkedett abban, hogy Perselus Piton nem generációjának egyik legintelligensebb varázslója. Ő minden bizonnyal nagyon arrogáns, de gyakran jogosan az. Tudja, hogy ő az elmúlt három évszázad legfiatalabb bájitalmestere? Akkor Voldemort szolgálatában állt, de nem hinném, hogy a mestere vette volna a fáradtságot, hogy gratuláljon neki azügyben, de ez tényleg nagy teljesítmény. És azt sem vonom kétségbe, hogy ő… kedves – kuncogott. – A mai délután után biztosan nem, még ha korábban is tagadhatatlan volt, hogy hosszú időn át tévesen ítéltem meg. Határozottan jobban megsértettem őt, mint ahogy szeretném beismerni, de Perselus nem egykönnyen megközelíthető személy, amikor bocsánatkérésekre kerül a sor.

-_ Nekem_ megbocsátott – közölte Harry.

Minerva elmosolyodott.

- Abban a bizonyos esetben kétlem, hogy komoly kompromisszumot igényelt a méltóságával összeegyeztetni. Perselusnak talán a nyár folyamán több meglepő felfedezéssel kellett szembenéznie, azzal a ténnyel kezdve, hogy maga nem James.

- Igen, ő is ezt mondta. Valahogy úgy érzem, vele is békét kötött – mondta Harry, miközben a Tekergők feltűnésére gondolt a temetőben. – De… Én nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy én olyan sokat meg tudtam volna tenni, mint ő. Tudja, az apám igazán rémesen bánt Perselusszal.

Látta, hogy a Griffendél-ház feje elsápad.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, és a Jamesszel meg Siriusszal való bánásmódom, illetve az ő csínytevéseik nagy valószínűséggel hozzájárultak ahhoz, hogy még keserűbbé tegyék Perselust. Akkor nem tudtam… - Megrázta a fejét. – Nem számít. Remélem, ez a mai meghívás egy fajta tűzszünet… még ha abban nem is kételkedem, hogy csakis kizárólag a maga érdekében tette – fejezte be mosolyogva Minerva. – És azt kell, mondjam, ez a tény messzemenőkig még kedvesebbé teszi nekem.

- Próbája meg ezt sem elmondani neki – mondta Harry. – Kétlem, hogy értékelni fogja a „kedves" szót.

Minerva ismét nevetni kezdett.

- Talán az édest?

- Megpróbálja szívrohammal megölni őt – jegyezte meg Harry és ezúttal ő nevetett fel.

- Ó, Harry, tényleg jó látni, hogy ismét jó egészségnek örvend – mondta végül McGalagony, ami újra elkomolyodott. – Annyira aggódtunk magáért a nyáron.

- Az Pitonnak köszönhető – bizonygatta Harry, eltökélve, hogy nem hagyja ki ezt a lehetőséget. – Ő bámulatos.

- Ezt nem szükséges elmondani nekem – mondta McGalagony. – Dumbledore professzor mindent elmagyarázott. Ha tudtam volna, hogy a családja úgy kezeli magát… - Felsóhajtott. – Úgy tűnik, az a sorsunk, hogy újra és újra ugyanazokat a hibákat kövessük el. Harry, azt akarom, hogy tudja, ha bármire szüksége van, hozzám akármikor jöhet. Tudom, hogy Piton tanár úr remekül gondoskodik magáról, de egy másodpercig se tétovázzon, ha felmerül a szükség. Az Animágus lét néha kimondottan hasznosnak bizonyul. Remélem, folytathatjuk az összejöveteleinket a Roxfortban is.

Harry bólintott.

- Az én is nagyon szeretném. És igen, tudom, hogy fordulhatok magához, tanárnő. Ami a Malfoy-kúriában történt… még mindig itt van a fejemben, de tudom, hogy magának semmi köze ahhoz. Csak el kell telnie egy kis időnek, hogy… minden leülepedjen, azt hiszem. Örülök, hogy eljött; jó volt látni önt. És talán jobb leszek Átváltoztatástanból is most, hogy macskává tudok változni.

- Nem is várok el kevesebbet, különösen az RBF eredményei alapján – felelte a tanárnő.

- Az eredményeim! Még nem kaptam meg őket; a levelet bizonyára nem tudták eljuttatni hozzám.

- Ó, megbízható forrásból tudom, hogy Dumbledore professzor odaadta a levelet Perselusnak, miután megváltoztatta a bájitaltan osztályzatát… ami azt kell, mondjam, kiemelkedően szokatlan tőle; nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy helyeslem.

- Ezen a nyáron megismételtem az osztályt – védte magát a fiú. – Biztosíthatom, tanárnő, sok erőfeszítést fektettem bele. Ma este rákérdezek a levelemre Perselusnál. Korábban nem gondoltam rá, sok minden járt a fejem.

- Ezt nem kétlem – mondta McGalagony és hangja ellágyult.

- Tudja, hogy ki lesz a Védelem tanár az idén? – kérdezte Harry, hogy témát váltson.

- Éppen ma nevezték meg az illetőt, és biztosra mondhatom, hogy jól ismeri őt. Azt hiszem, az idei óráit kedvelni fogja, különösen a tavalyi tanára teljesítménye után.

A nő derűs hangulata nem váltott ki lelkesedést Harryben.

- Ne, nem Piton! Ő nem foglalhatja el azt az állást, nem fogadta el, ugye? Nem teheti, az ő erejével nem!

- Merlinre, Harry, dehogy! – kiáltott fel Minerva. – Nem tudtam, hogy maga tud róla… talán az volna a legjobb, ha Dumbledore professzor tájékoztatná a megfelelő időben.

- Utálom, amikor eltitkolják előlem a dolgokat – zúgolódott Harry.

- Ez nem eltitkolás kérdése, hanem egyértelmű magyarázata annak, ami történt. Nem hiszem, hogy én vagyok a legalkalmasabb személy, hogy megtegyem azt – felelte határozottan McGalagony.

Harry morcos lett, de nem válaszolt. Házvezetője képes teljesen megmakacsolni magát, és neki nem állt szándékában elrontani az új keletű egyetértésüket. Már amennyiben azt akarja, hogy a nő és Piton kijöjjenek egymással, akkor ezen témakör feszegetése könnyen alááshatja az erőfeszítéseit..

- Kér egy kis teát? – kérdezte végül.

- Egy korty tejjel, ha lehet – egyezett be McGalagony.

Harry munkához látott; jobb szerette egyenesen a tűz fölött felforralni a vizet. Nem lenne bölcs a szükségesnél jobban használni az erejét, különösen a mai délutánt követően.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a kandalló előtt, miközben a teájukat iszogatták, és Minerva pótolta vele az utolsó tanórákat, valamint tájékoztatta griffendéles barátai egészségéről. Az idő gyorsan telt, és mindketten meglepődtek, amikor Piton lépteit hallották a lépcsőn.

Harry gyorsan felállt, hogy találkozzon vele, de McGalagony a karjánál fogva visszatartotta.

- Még egy dolog, Harry… - Átnyújtott neki egy borítékot, és nógatta, hogy tegye el a talárjába. – Majd akkor nyissa ki, amikor megnyugodott.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és Harry felélénkült kíváncsisággal bólintott, miközben a zsebébe rakta a borítékot.

* * *

- Hogy érzed magad, Perselus? – kérdezte Minerva elsőként.

- Köszönöm, jobban. Harry készen állsz Roxfortba menni? Úgy számolom, mindössze egy-két órát leszünk ott.

Harry érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul, ahogy nézte tanárát nemtörődöm módon két bájitalt lenyelni, de beleegyezett. Piton arcvonásai sokkal kisimultabbá váltak, és egyértelműen nem szenvedett már.

- Akarod, hogy átváltozzak? – kérdezte Harry.

- Az jobb lenne.

A fekete macska McGalagony szórakozott pillantásától követve gyorsan a férfi vállára ugrott, majd a nő is átvette animágus alakját.

- Ne is álmodj róla, Minerva! – jegyezte meg csúfondárosan Piton. – Túl nehéz, és túl vén vagy ehhez a kis attrakcióhoz.

A macska nyilvánvalóan felháborodva a férfi felé lopódzott, de Perselus nem is figyelt rá. Egy maréknyi port szórt a kandallóba és bekiáltotta úti célját.

- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!

Mindhárman átléptek a lángokon, és egy pillanattal később az ismerős iroda bútorai között találták magukat.

A nősténymacska a formaságokat is nélkülözve gyorsan távozott. Egyértelműen bosszúsan – gondolta Piton apró mosollyal. Ez a helyzet gúnyos megjegyzések új arzenáljával fogja ellátni a vén griffendélessel kapcsolatban, és ő már előre örült ennek.

- Lám, lám – szólalt meg egy hang mögöttük. – Úgy látom, sikerült egy darabban visszahoznod a két macskát, Perselus. Nos, jól ment a találkozó?

Piton ingerülten fordult meg, hogy szembenézzen Dumbledore-ral.

- Akkor Minerva nem riasztott? A találkozót, ahogy te mondod, félbeszakította egy Voldemorttól érkezett támadás.

Az igazgató megmerevedett a szavaira, és indítványozta, hogy foglaljon helyet az egyik széken, miközben ő is leült az íróasztala mögé.

- Mi történt, Perselus? Megsérült valaki?

- Nem – felelte Piton. Szavaira Shadow a földre ugrott és átváltozott.

- Ez nem igaz! Professzor, Voldemort megtámadta Perselust a Jegyén keresztül és ez tényleg nyugtalanító volt. El kellett hajtanom a Dementorokat, mielőtt…

- Nyugalom, Harry. Ha lehetséges, elejéről szeretném hallani a történetet – mondta Dumbledore, miközben felemelte az egyik kezét.

Harry Piton felé pillantott, aki bosszúsan őt nézte.

- Ülj le – utasította. – Albus, távolról sem volt semmi olyan drámai. Voldemort tesztelte az erejét a Jegyen keresztül, és fennálltak bizonyos körülmények, így az a kísérlet váratlan következményekkel járt.

- Nem olyan drámai? Még a lábadon sem tudtál megállni! – tiltakozott Harry mielőtt hátrahőkölt a tanár sötét pillantásától.

- Jól van, jól van – csillapította Dumbledore. – Perselus, talán el tudnád kezdeni?

- Épp azután kezdődött, hogy Minerva megérkezett – kezdte a bájitalmester. – Magára hagytam a két macskát, hogy elvégezzék a gyakorlatokat a területükön, miközben én elfoglalom magam a növényeimmel, és egy vihar kezdett kialakulni.

- Egy természetes vihar? – érdeklődött Dumbledore.

- Minden valószínűség szerint igen. A levegő néhány óráig nehéz volt. Akárhogy is, Voldemort valóban abban a pillanatban támadott meg a Jegyen keresztül, amikor kitört a vihar. Az hiszem, jóval inkább egy kísérlet volt, hogy a védőfalakat tesztelje… és a Jegy hatásosságát.

- Ebből arra következtetek, hogy még mindig aktív – sóhajtott Dumbledore.

Piton bólintott

- Ez meglepett. Akkora már nem volt elég varázserőm, hogy ellenálljak a kihatásoknak, és a támadás erőssége csak tovább fokozódott. Aztán… - Rövid szünetet tartott. – Harry és Minerva elért engem. A vihar kitört, és be kellett volna mennünk, de képtelen voltam megmozdulni. A fájdalom egy pillanatra kivette az erőm, és meglehetősen elfeledkeztem arról, hogy mi történik körülöttem.

Egykedvűen nézett Harryre, mintegy jelezve neki, hogy folytassa.

A fiú nyelt egyet, és folytatta a beszámolót a férfi helyett.

- Az hiszem, én… én egy kicsit pánikba estem. Amikor McGalagony segíteni akart Perselusnak, azt hittem, bántani akarja, hogy talán az ő hibája… Egy bűbájt szórtam rá, hogy menjen el.

A két varázsló közömbös arccal nézett rá.

A tanárnő macskává változott, és elrejtőzött egy ideig azt hiszem. Mindenfelé néztem, hogy lássam, merről jöhet a támadás, ha Voldemort valahol a közelben van, mint legutóbb. De az eső meg a felhők mellett tényleg nehéz volt bármit is kivenni körülöttem. Mivel nem voltam biztos, megidéztem egy Patrónust, de az nem működött. Többször is próbálkoztam, de semmi nem lett belőle. Nos… azt hiszem.

Ismét csendben maradt, és a szavakat keresgélte, hogy folytassa. Végül Piton volt az, aki megszólalt helyette.

- Úgy tűnik, hogy Harry valójában Párszaszóval mondta ki a varázsigét, és lehetséges, hogy miközben azon igyekezett, hogy elzavarja a Dementorokat, helyette inkább hívta őket – magyarázta.

- Ugyanúgy, ahogy Voldemort – mormogta Dumbledore.

Harry némileg magába roskadt, és Piton összevonta a szemeit.

- Voldemort erejével, igen – korrigált. – Az nagyon valószínűleg látszik.

_Ez aligha volt jobb_ – gondolta Harry, annak ellenére, hogy némiképp megnyugtatóbb.

- Egyébként is jöttek – folytatta Harry. – A Kúria körül és fölötte még sötétebb lett, és rengetegen volt belőlük… és képes voltam kommunikálni velük. Mindenesetre egy kicsit. Kerestek valamit, de nem azért voltak ott, hogy támadjanak. Azt hiszem csak vártak rám, hogy megmondjam nekik, mit tegyenek.

- Mindez biztosan elég zavaró lehetett a számodra, fiam – mondta együtt érzőn Dumbledore.

- Nem tudom, nem igazán gondoltam bele, csak meg akartam állítani. Azt hiszem, McGalagony beszélt hozzám, de nem figyeltem. Valahol máshol jártam. Meg akartam érteni. És aztán meghallottam a nevem és megfordultam, és láttam, hogy Piton tanár úr szólít. Megkért, hogy idézzek meg egy Patrónust, de tudtam, hogy képtelen lennék megtenni… így ő odaadta nekem a pálcáját.

- Perselus? – kérdezte csillogó szemmel Dumbledore.

Piton bólintott.

- Harry ezelőtt is már használta a pálcám, hogy elűzze a Dementorokat. Csak valami pozitívra kellett gondolnia… és nem Párszaszóval kimondani a bűbájt. Röviden, elterelésként.

- És működött – mondta Harry. – Képes voltam Patrónust idézni, ahogy általában, kivéve, hogy most sokkal nagyobb és erőteljesebb volt, és egyfajta ezüstös köd kezdett gomolyogni körülöttünk. Az után a Dementorok eltűntek, és mi be tudtunk menni a házba.

- Mennyi ideig tartott Voldemort támadása, Perselus?

- Összességében körülbelül talán tíz percig. Fokozatosan vesztett az erejéből, és jobban boldogultam, miután elmentek a Dementorok és bevettem néhány bájitalt. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a rövid támadás nagyban csökkentette Voldemort erőforrásait – felelte Piton.

Dumbledore hosszú percig bámult rá, és Harrynek úgy tűnt, a két férfi többet kommunikált a tekintetével, mint amit valójában kimondtak.

- Közelebbről kell tanulmányoznom ezt a kérdést – állapította meg az igazgató. – Remélhetőleg ezek a támadások nem fognak megismétlődni. Tudod, hogy van-e valami, amit tenni lehetne ellenük, Perselus?

- Tudomásom szerint nincs rá igazán hatásos módszer. Gyanítom, létezik néhány bűbáj, ami csökkentené a hatékonyságát, fájdalomcsillapító főzetek, mindamellett, hogy Voldemort nem tudja tartósan fenntartani ezt a szintű erősséget még normális körülmények között sem. Jelenleg gyenge és miután megkaptam a figyelmeztetést, biztos leszek benne, hogy sose érjen el anélkül, hogy ne lenne kéznél fájdalomcsillapító..

Dumbledore lassan bólintott.

- Elvégzünk némi kutatást, fiam. Találunk megoldást.

Piton gyorsan egyetértett, tisztán látszott, hogy nincs meggyőzve.

- Ami téged illet, Harry, figyelemreméltó önuralmat mutattál fel, és ehhez gratulálok neked. Számodra az az elsődleges, hogy úrrá legyél az erődön, de az impulzusaid irányítás alatt tartásával is óvatosnak kell lenned. Ugye megérted, hogy McGalagony tanárnő komolyan megsérülhetett volna?

Harry kényelmetlenül kiegyenesedett.

- Tudom, professzor, sajnálom. És nem csak azt, de amit tegnap mondtam. Tudom, hogy maga nem olyan, mint Voldemort. Én… Én kicsit elvesztettem az önuralmam, azt hiszem. Sajnálom, tényleg nem úgy gondoltam.

Jóval komolyabban beszélt, mint ahogy számított rá. De végül is a szíve legmélyén tudta, hogy Dumbledore megérdemli ezt a bocsánatkérést. Perselusnak igaza volt: a legjobbja szerint cselekedett, még ha ez nem is mindig felelt meg „legjobban" Harry ízlésének.

Perselus felé nézett, aki szúrós tekintetével rövid választ küldött neki.

„_Ez jó volt."_

- Elfogadom a bocsánatkérésed, fiam – mondta végül az igazgató. – Értékelem az aggodalmaid, Harry és az érzelmeid erősségét mindazok után, amin keresztülmentél. De számításba kell venned az erődet, és a kockázatokat, mit okozhatsz, ha elveszted a kontrollod. Bízz az ítélőképességedben, és ne engedd, hogy minden apró dolog felzaklasson!

Harry bólintott, képtelenül arra, hogy válaszoljon. Az igazgató kedvesen rámosolygott, mielőtt felállt.

- Perselus erről még később beszélnünk kell. Épp azon voltam, hogy meglátogatom Remus Lupint; szeretnétek talán elkísérni?

Néhány perc múlva csatlakozom hozzátok; először szeretnék összeszedni egy pár alapanyagot a laboratóriumomból. Harry, ha gondolod, majd ott találkozunk – mondta a bájitalmester és felállt.

Harry válaszul felvette macskaalakját és egy ugrással elfoglalta szokásos helyét Piton bal vállán.

- Úgy hiszem, a macskád jobb szeretne veled menni, Perselus – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, és szemei szikráztak a jókedvtől.

Piton felmordult, de nem tett semmit, hogy távozásra bírja a macskát.

- Néhány perc múlva ott leszünk; nem tart sokáig.

- Akkor a későbbi viszontlátásig! Remus Lupin még mindig a gyengélkedőn fekszik, nem okoz gondot megtalálnotok.

A pincébe vezető út csendes volt. A diákok kétség kívül órán voltak és úgy tűnt, Perselus ismeri a ritkábban használt folyosókat, hogy eljusson a kastélyon belül az egyik helyről a másikra. Amint beléptek a tanár ismerős irodájába, Shadow leugrott a földre anélkül, hogy vesződött volna az átváltozással. Az iroda ily módon nagyobbnak látszott, és teli volt furcsa szagokkal…

- Ne dugd bele az orrod a fiókos szekrényekbe, mert megbánhatod – figyelmeztette őt Piton.

Piton átkutatva a szekrényeket és a különböző fiókokat gyorsan megtalálta azt, amiért jött. Készen állt az újbóli távozásra, amikor észrevett egy borítékot, ami gyanúsan ott hevert az asztalon.

_P. Piton._

Első pillantásra felismerte a kézírást; Draco Malfoy kérkedően tökéletes szépírása eltéveszthetetlen volt. Perselus felemelte a pálcáját és gyorsan ellenőrizte a tárgyat, hogy nincs-e megátkozva. Miután megnyugodott, elvette a borítékot és a talárjába csúsztatta. Majd este… majd elolvassa aznap este távol a többiek tekintetétől. Az is épp elég hamar ahhoz, hogy megtudja, mit akar közölni vele a Malfoy örökös.

- Shadow, ha készen állsz…

Nem kellett további ösztökélés, a macska máris a vállára ugrott. Piton még egyszer utoljára körülnézett az irodájában. Nem kellene késleltetni a visszatérést, ha bármilyen mértékű rendet fenn akar tartani a diákjai fölött. Távollétét bizonyosan gyávaságnak fogják fel, de aligha maradt más választása. Sajnálkozva becsukta az ajtót, és a folyosók útvesztőin keresztül a gyengélkedő felé indult. Ez az út – a fő folyosó kivételével – az egyike volt azoknak, amiket a legjobban ismert. A gyengélkedő oldalára átvezető ajtó ismeretlen volt a számára, és óvatosan lépett be az óriási hálóterembe, ahol ő maga annyi éjszakát töltött el.

Talán egy kicsit túl óvatosan is – gondolta egy pillanattal később, amikor beszélgetésfoszlányok ütötték meg a fülét. Kém reflexei megerősödtek, de ezentúl még jobban oda kell figyelnie, amikor Shadow társaságában van, akinek éles a hallása.

- ... ne kérje tőlem, hogy bántsam Lokit, Albus. Ez ne kérje! – kérte békés hangon Remus.

- Sosem kérném ezt magától, fiam – válaszolt Dumbledore. – De maga is tudja, milyen helyzetben vagyunk…

Piton szándékosan hangosan csoszogni kezdett, ahogy közeledtek, és a hangok abbamaradtak. Shadow a vállán - egyértelműen csalódottan – finoman a köpenyébe akasztotta a karmait. _A kíváncsiság megöli a macskát_ – gondolta Piton. Erről is beszélnie kell Harryvel, amint elérkezik a megfelelő idő.

Az ágyat elrejtő paraván félrecsúszott és felfedte a nyugtalan tekintetű Remust valamint az arcvonásain gondosan uralkodó Dumbledore–t.

- Ez gyorsan ment, Perselus – mondta az igazgató, és hangjába egy kevés szemrehányás vegyült.

Piton nem felelt, azzal foglalta el magát, hogy egy vállvonással lehessegette magáról a macskát. Harry gyorsan felvette emberi alakját.

- Jobban vagy, Remus? – kérdezte félig aggódva, félig megkönnyebbülten az ágyban üldögélő barátja látványára.

- Igen, Harry, köszönöm – válaszolt Lupint. – Dumbledore professzor elmondta, hogy ma délután részed volt egy új kalandban.

- Semmi komoly, mint kiderült – bólintott Harry. – De egy kicsit elvesztettem az önuralmam és megtámadtam McGalagonyt.

- McGalagony tanárnőt – javította ki Remus. – Vannak helyzetek, ahol csaknem lehetetlen kontroll alatt tartani magad. Sajnos az állapotom révén ezt pontosan tudom.

- Igen - gondolta Harry, és hirtelen eszébe jutott a párhuzam. Remusnak vérfarkasként szintén nincs irányítása a reakciói fölött.

- … de neked megvannak az eszközeid, hogy urald ezt az erőt, és kezdj vele valami különlegeset. Ezt ne felejtsd el Harry! – folytatta Remus.

- Ígérem, gyakorlok – bólintott a fiú.

Lupin elmosolyodott.

- Hamarosan ismét meglesz az esélyünk, hogy folytassuk az óráinkat. Bár a tavalyi teljesítményeid alapján kétlem, hogy szükséged lesz a tanácsaimra. Remélem, segítségemre leszel az órán, Harry. Az ragyogó módja lenne a többi tanuló motiválására.

- Az órán? – habogta Harry. – Mármint milyen órán?

- Dumbledore professzor meggyőzött, hogy Védelem oktatóként térjek vissza az idén, mivel úgy tűnik az állás betöltetlen.

- Professzor? De én azt hittem, hogy te már nem tudsz tovább… most, hogy mindenki tudja… - Harry gyorsan Perselusra nézett, akinek arca most is egykedvűséget tükrözött, és a legkisebb érzelmet sem mutatta. Mégis, elsősorban Piton volt az oka annak, hogy Remusnak távoznia kellett.

- Dumbledore professzor képes volt meggyőzni a Tanácsot, hogy egy kastélyban tartózkodó vérfarkas a mi oldalunkon jó dolog volna a múlt éjszakai támadás után. Továbbra is meg kell várni, hogy a szülők is elfogadják-e persze, de az ráér, amíg elég erőt gyűjtök össze a kötelezettségeim teljesítéséhez – magyarázhat.

Határozottan úgy tűnik – gondolta Harry -, hogy manapság mindenki gondban van az ereje összeszedésével… kivéve ő maga. Bár abban kételkedett, hogy Perselus örült a híreknek. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy ő maga örül-e nekik.

- Ugye tudod, hogy az az állás el van átkozva!

- Csak egy évről van szó – csitította Lupin. – Nem áll szándékomban tartósan maradni. És végre együtt tudnék tölteni veled egy kis időt; Tudom, hogy mostanában többet voltam távol, mint közel. Nem a saját óhajom volt, remélem, ezt tudod, Harry. Végre képes leszek bepótolni az elvesztegetett időt.

Harry ezt tudta, de valami mégsem stimmelt azzal, hogy Remus nem volt ott. És még valami zavarta őt, valami, amit határozottan nem Remustól származott… egy mélységesen mély ellenségeskedés zavaros érzése, ami számára idegennek tűnt. Elég volt egy pillantást vetni maga mögé, hogy rájöjjön a haraghullám eredetére: Piton, aki nyilvánvalónak nem értékelte, hogy valaki túl közel kerül az** ő** macskájához.

Vagy ez egyedül csak az ő képzeletének szüleménye? A saját vágyai? Hogy Perselus féltékeny miatta?

Mindenesetre rajta volt a sor, hogy cselekedjen. Szerette Remust, természetesen szerette őt… de egyenesbe kellett rakni a dolgait, méghozzá most rögtön, mielőtt Perselus újabb okot talál rá, hogy gyűlölje korábbi ellenségét.

- Köszi, Remus, tudom – felelte, miközben hátrált egy lépést, hogy Perselus oldalán álljon. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyszerű lesz téged az órán látni. És hogy mi időről időre találkozzunk – tette egyértelművé.

Mint aki megértette szándékait, Perselus a válla köré fonta egyik karját, ahogy aznap már korábban is megtette. Volt valami birtokló abban a gesztusban – gondolta Harry, de ettől nem értékelte kevésbé.

- Talán ideje hazamenni – vetette fel Perselus Remus enyhén legyőzött arckifejezése láttán, majd a fiú felé fordult. – Akarod, hogy visszajöjjek érted később?

Harry tétovázott egy ideig, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, kezdek kicsit elfáradni. Nem is hittem, milyen feszült voltam. Igen türelmetlenül várom, hogy otthon legyek – gyónta.

Piton rámosolygott; egy komoly mosolyt villantott rá, ami csaknem annyira meghatotta a fiút, mint amennyire visszafogta.

- Ebben az esetben menjünk haza.

Remusnak látszólag nagy nehézségekbe került elrejteni megrökönyödését, amikor fiú elköszönt tőle. Harry nem volt benne biztos, mit fog tenni, amivel eléri, hogy Remus elfogadja a helyzetet, ha az egyáltalán lehetséges, de az járt a fejében, hogy a vérfarkas kevésbé lesz érzékeny ebben a témában, mint Perselus. Vagy talán egyszerűen csak más. Nem tudta, vajon Lily, James és Sirius ezt akarnák… és elképzelni is nehéz volt, hogy eljön az idő, amikor képes beszélni erről Remusnak. Még nem, nem most.

Érezte, hogy valaki gyengéden meglöki a vállánál, és egy pillanattal később Perselusszal az oldalán már a folyosón sétált.

- Szükséged van friss bájitalokra, Albus?

- Ha van rá lehetőséged, határozottan jól jönne – felelte Dumbledore, aki velük együtt távozott. Meglehetősen nehéz hatásos bájitalokat találni vérfarkasok számára.

- Egy sincs készleten, de nálam vannak az alapanyagok. Még ma este átküldöm neked.

Dumbledore komolyan bólintott, miközben elérkeztek az irodájához vezető lépcsőhöz.

- Perselus lehetséges lenne veled négyszemközt beszélnem néhány percig? – kérdezte halkan az igazgató.

- Arról szó sem lehet, hogy itt hagyjuk Harryt, ha ez volt a szándékod.

- Akkor megvárhatna az irodádban? – javasolta Dumbledore.

- Egyedül biztosan nem.

- Öhm – vágott közbe Harry. – Az az _**Ő**_ itt áll közvetlenül az orruk előtt. Ha mindenképpen muszáj elmondani a kis titkait, akkor akár vissza is mehetnék, és Remusszal maradhatok.

A két varázsló sejtelmesen nézett rá.

- Nem hiszem, hogy az jó ötlet – jegyezte meg végül Dumbledore. – Talán előremehetnél a Kúriába, ha az nem zavar téged.

De mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, Perselus megszólalt.

- Jobban szeretném, ha a délutáni események után nem. Hova ment McGalagony professzor? Ha most venné rá magát, hogy betöltse griffendéles házvezetői szerepét, sem lenne túl késő – mordult fel.

- Nekem úgy rémlik, hogy Minervának órája van, de meg tudnám kérni…

- Kérjék meg Dobbyt – szakította félbe Harry. – Őt nem zavarja, és velem maradhat az irodában. Ha bármi közbejön, a konyhába hoppanálhat minket, vagy egyenesen visszamehetnék a Kúriába. Nem arról van szó, hogy minden a pillanatban vérfarkas ugorhat rám. Gondolom, felfogják, hogy valamikor amúgy is vissza kell térnem Roxfortba.

A két varázsló elgondolkozva nézegette őt.

- Az nem rossz ötlet – ismerte be végül Piton. - Várj meg az irodámban, amíg vissza nem térek; nem maradok sokáig. Dobby!

Alig ejtette ki a nevet, amikor feltűnt a házimanó, aki teljesen felizgatta magát a rá mosolygó fiú látványára.

- Harry Potter uram! Dobby olyan boldog, hogy újra lát ez után a rémes támadás után! Dobby nagyon aggódott, hogy nem látta Harry Pottert visszatérni!

- Sajnálom, hogy nyugtalankodtál Dobby – mondta a fiú őszintén. – Én biztonságban voltam, és már minden rendben… legalábbis azt hiszem – mondta vádló pillantást vetve Piton és Dumbledore felé.

- Dobby – szólalt meg az igazgató a legbarátságosabb hangján -, nem lenne terhedre felügyelni Mister Potter biztonságát néhány percig, amíg Piton professzornak és nekem akad egy kis megbeszélnivalónk?

- Dobby az életét adná Harry Potterért! Dobby sose fogja megengedni, hogy bárki bántsa Harry Pottert! Nem, amíg Dobby él, addig senki…

- Arra nem lesz szükség, Dobby – szakította félbe őt Harry. – Csak tudnál minket hoppanálni Piton professzor úr irodájába? Az lehetséges, igaz, úgy értem a hoppanálásgátló védelem mellett…

- Természetesen, Harry Potter uram, a házimanók meg tudják tenni. Dobby elviszi Harry Pottert most rögtön. Most rögtön!

- Nagyon jó – nevetett Harry. – Akkor azt hiszem, később találkozunk.

Piton bólintott.

- Próbáld meg sehova nem beledugni az orrod. Az nem volna bölcs.

- Az hiszem, ezt ma már mondta, professzor, úgy látszik, kezd öregedni és feledékennyé válni! – nevetett Harry.

- Szemtelen csibész – mordult fel a bájitalmester. – Tűnés a szemem elől, mielőtt úgy döntök, hogy pontot vonok le a Griffendéltől, még ha nem is tértél vissza az órákra.

- Mutasd az utat, Dobby – mondta Harry és arcán hatalmas mosollyal, megfogta a manó vállát. Egy pukkanással eltűntek, és otthagyták a két férfit.

* * *

- Nos, Perselus, Harry határozottan könnyedebb veled manapság – mutatott rá Dumbledore, és szemei jobban szikráztak, mint valaha.

- A kölyöknek nagy szüksége van leckére a tiszteletből – zúgolódott a tanár, miközben elindult felfelé az irodába vezető lépcsőn.

- Ó, kétlem, hogy meg fogja kapni – kuncogott az igazgató. – Sosem gondoltam, hogy egy nap képes leszek ezt mondani, Perselus, de úgy vélem teljesen képtelen vagy szigorúságra a fiúval.

Piton felmordult, miközben a karosszékbe hullott.

- Mindeddig aligha adott okot rá. Voltaképpen ő… szörnyen érzelmes.

- És szeretnivaló – tette hozzá Dumbledore egyértelműen eltitkolva az apró nevetést a szakálla rejtekében.

- Rendben, vénember, világosan rámutattál. Mi a legközelebbi támadási terved… aláíratsz velem egy túlzó engedékenységről szóló elismervényt, és kiragasztatod vele a Griffendél klubhelyiségében? – csikorogta a tanár.

- Olyan messzire nem mennék; egyébként sem hiszem, hogy nagyon hasznos volna. Az erről szóló híresztelések sokkal hamarabb meg fognak előzni engem – nevetgélt halkan az igazgató.

- Kímélj meg a gúnyolódásodtól és térj a tárgyra – közölte Piton szárazan.

- Ó, ismerd be, ez csak a szívesség viszonzása, Perselus. Ej-ej. Na, hát akkor lássuk a tényeket… - Dumbledore leült, és eltartott pár percig, hogy összeszedje magát. – Be kell vallanom, a mai délután eseményei aggasztanak, sőt nyugtalanítanak. Nem hiszem, hogy tévedek, ha azt mondom, Perselus, hogy a pálcád, ugyanazokat a védelmeket birtokolja, mint korábban, igaz?

Piton lassan bólintott.

- Leellenőriztem azok után, hogy Harry első alkalommal használta. A védelem még mindig a helyén van.

És, a Jegyed felébredt, amikor Harry párszaszóval mondta ki a varázsigét, nemde?

Perselus felsóhajtott.

- Addigra az már aktiválódott. De igen, azt hiszem, az ő cselekedete volt az, ami akkora erőt adott a támadásnak. A törekvésében, hogy visszaverje, akaratlanul is részt vett benne – magyarázta Perselus, még ha vonakodott is közben. – Meg fogja tanulni irányítani az erejét. És míg várunk, fel sem merülhet, hogy beszélj vele erről, Albus.

- Megértem a nézőpontod, és tisztelem a választásod. Az enyém sikeresen végzetesnek bizonyult ezen a nyáron. De Perselus, te is tudod, hogy mit jelent mindez, és hogy a következményei lehetnek.

Piton megfeszült.

- Gondoltam rá. De ez az egyetlen lehetőség.

- Perselus – szólalt meg békítően Dumbledore -, talán az volna a legjobb, ha távol maradnál Harrytől, legalábbis addig, míg visszanyered az erőd. A körülmények tekintetében bölcs lenne.

- Bölcs? – robbant Perselus. – Lokival egy roxforti küldetésen, és Harry érzelmi instabilitásával? A kúriában kell maradnia, muszáj pihennie, és vissza kell nyernie az önbizalmát. Akármi is történik… majd menetközben megbirkózunk vele.

- Felfogod a veszélyt, ami mindkettőtöket fenyeget, Perselus?

Ám Piton a fejét rázta.

- Másképp még rosszabb lehetett volna. Hívhatta volna a Dementorokat… vagy még szörnyűbb, és semmi nem védhette volna meg őt.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Erre a válaszra számítottam. De óvatosnak kell lenned, különösen óvatosnak… és ne tétovázz értesíteni a legkisebb fejlemény esetén sem; kulcsfontosságú lehet. Akármi is legyen az, Perselus.

- Nem mulasztom el megtenni. Számítok rád a kutatásban, Albus. Harry és a bájitalok elveszik az egész időm, és manapság nem vagyok olyan hatékony. Tudatni fogom veled, amint lehetőségem van folytatni az állásom – biztosította a férfi.

- Amiatt ne aggódj, Perselus. Jelenlegi munkád sokkal fontosabb – nyugtatta őt Dumbledore.

De Piton rosszalló tekintettel nézett rá.

- Ez nem munka, Albus, és nem érted teszem. Tegyük egyértelművé a dolgokat: Harry jólléte mindenek fölött áll.

- Ebben sosem kételkedtem, Perselus. Ebből a szempontból együtt dolgozunk.

Piton felemelkedett, és Dumbledore hamarosan követte.

- Ha ez minden, amit el kellett mondanod, Albus…

Az igazgató elmosolyodott.

- Mostanra igen. Hagylak csatlakozni fiatal barátunkhoz. Bár félek, Harry kicsit többet hallott a beszélgetésünkből Remusszal, mint amit ő szeretett volna.

- Amennyire lehetséges, igyekszem távoltartani a figyelmét Lokitól. Ámbár Harryt ismerve pontosan az a téma lesz az, amit újra és újra fel fog vetni – csikorogta Piton.

- Igen, Harrynek van bizonyos érzéke a kényes témákat illetően… és sajnálatos módon, egy dühítő hajlama is, hogy a legrosszabbat képzelje. Rád hagyom, hogy megbirkózz ezzel úgy, ahogy azt jónak látod, Perselus, de próbálj meg emlékezni, Remus óhaja az, hogy Harry amíg csak lehetséges ne legyen informálva.

- Remus Lupin sosem volt más, mint egy monumentális probléma, és az is marad. De ebben a pontban igaza van. Harryt túlságosan befolyásolná, és ezt Lupin tudja. Semmi jó nem származna belőle. Tájékoztass, amennyiben a vérfarkasnak bájitalra van szüksége; most tényleg nem jött el az ideje, hogy elveszítsük. Ha most megbocsátasz, lóhalálában szeretném visszavinni Harryt a Kúriába.

- Tedd ezt fiam, tedd csak – felelte Dumbledore, miközben a bájitalmester elindult a lépcsőn. – És vigyázz magadra, Perselus.

De az ajtó addigra már ismét becsukódott.

* * *

Ha korábban úgy is találta, hogy kellemetlen utazni a hopp-hálózaton keresztül, Harry gyorsan ráébredt, hoppanálni egy manóval, sokkal megpróbáltatóbb tapasztalat.

Épp csak, hogy lábon tudta tartani magát az irodában, és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbálja és meggyőzze a gyomrát, maradjon távol a torkától. Néhány másodperccel később képes volt felegyenesedni és sikeresen elvétette két, kérdéses tartalmú üveg leverését, amikor szemtől szembe találta magát két, rábámuló, aggodalommal teli, hatalmasra tágult szemmel.

- Harry Potter beteg? Dobby tudja, hogyan gyógyítsa meg Harry Pottert, neki épp csak meg kell rágni egy hárpia körmét, hogy…

- Kösz, Dobby, jól vagyok – szakította félbe Harry, érezvén, hogy gyomra ismét felfordul. – Majd elmúlik magától, tényleg. Köszönöm, hogy beleegyeztél, hogy velem jössz. Nekem elég volt mára a megbeszélésekből és suttogásokból… - Majd látva Dobby aggódó pillantását, hozzátette. – Tudtad, hogy most már macskává tudok változni?

- Dobby tudja – felelte a manó egy kicsit csodálattal teli hangon. – A manók nagyon sokat beszéltek ezen a nyáron. Harry Potter nagy veszélyben volt. De ő most nagyon, nagyon erős, ezt Dobby is látja.

- Látod? – kérdezte Harry szkeptikusan.

- Igen, Harry Potter uram – folytatta Dobby. – A manóknak meg van tehetsége ahhoz, hogy érezzék a varázslók mágiáját. És Harry Potter mágiája sokkal-sokkal erőteljesebb, mint korábban, sokkal erősebb, mint a többi varázslóé… még az igazgatóénál is, Harry Potter – suttogta, miközben körülnézett, mintha azt várná, megbüntetik ezért a vétekért.

- Nagyobb… nagyobb varázserő, mint Dumbledore-nak? Dobby, biztos vagy ebben? – kérdezte meghökkenve Harry.

- Sokkal nagyobb – értett egyet Dobby lelkesen. – Egy mágiaáramlat, ami megindul, az nagyon megindul. Dumbledore professzor volt korábban a leghatalmasabb varázsló, Harry Potter, de most messze mögötted van. És Piton professzor is.

- Látod az ő mágiaszintjét is, Dobby? A tanár úrét? Maradt neki elég? – kérdezte Harry buzgón.

Dobby egy pillanatig tétovázott.

- Piton professzornak sok mágiája van, Harry Potter. De jelenleg nem tud neki válaszolni.

Harry a fejét rázta. Dobby semmi újat nem mondott. Amit másfelől el tudna neki mondani… Ajka vékony mosolyra húzódott.

- Dobby, áruld el nekem, ki a leghatalmasabb varázsló, akit ismersz? Dumbledore?

- Igen, Harry Potter uram – válaszolta Dobby, és lelkesen bólogatott. – De Harry Potternek sokkal több mágiája van most. Sokkal, sokkal több.

- És az igazgató után, Dobby? Ki következik utána?

Dobby összerezzent.

- A varázsló, akit Nem Nevezünk A Nevén, Harry Potter. Rossz mágia, sötét, nagyon sötét.

Harry egy pillanatra csendben maradt, fontolóra vette, amit Dobby az imént elmondott neki.

- Tehát ez azt jelenti, hogy… hatalmasabb vagyok, mint Voldemort?

- Harry Potternek több varázsereje van – igazolta a manó. – De a sötét varázsló… ő erősebb varázslatokat ismer, Harry Potter uram. Ő tudja, hogyan hívjon dolgokat, amiknek nem szabadna segíteni neki. Ez rossz, rossz mágia!

Harry bólintott. Igen, valóban rossz mágia.

- És utána, Dobby? Kinek van a legtöbb varázsereje?

A házimanó ismét elbizonytalanodott.

- Dobby sok varázslót ismer, de nem ismeri az összeset. A leghatalmasabb varázsló, akit Dobby ismer Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén után, az Piton professzor, Harry Potter, de ő most nem tudja használni az erejét.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha épp az imént vágták volna mellkason.

- Piton? Piton rögtön Voldemort után? Tudja ezt Voldemort? Tudja ezt bárki? – hadarta egy szuszra.

- Nem, Harry Potter, csak a manók látják a varázslók mágiáját, de erről csak nagyon kevés varázsló tud. Nem örülnének neki, ha tudnák, és nem lennének boldogak, hogy a manók tudják.

- Az már biztos… - mormogta Harry. – Ne aggódj, én nem mondok semmit. Tűnődöm, vajon Piton tudja-e…

- Piton professzor nagyon jól ismeri a manókat, Harry Potter. Ő tudja, mire képesek a manók.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry ismét ámulatba esve. Nem Perselus mondta, hogy nem bízik a házimanókban?

- Igen, Harry Potter. Piton professzor gyakran használta ki az alkalmat, hogy a konyhába jöjjön és megnézze a manókat, amikor diák volt. És amikor tanárként visszatért, nem feledkezett meg a manókról, akiket ismert, de nem ám. Eljött, hogy meglátogassa őket az első naptól. A legelső naptól kezdve, Harry Potter! Az idős manók nagyon jól ismerik Perselus Pitont, és mind meghalnának érte! Igen, mindannyian! Perselus Piton nagyszerű varázsló!

Harry úgy döntött, leül egy pillanatra, és eltűnődik azon, amit a manó az imént mondott neki. Többet tanult meg ma Perselus Pitonról, mint hat év alatt Roxfortban. Hogy az ifjú Perselus menedéket keresett a konyhán a házimanókkal, és időközben McGalagony tanárnő is bevallotta, hogy igazságtalan volt vele az iskolai évei alatt. Mindenesetre a nőnek egy ponton igaza volt. Bizonyosan több volt Perselusban, mint amit a férfi szeretetett volna elárulni.

Léptek hangzottak odakintről a folyosóról, és Harry úgy érezte, szíve kihagy egy ütemet, amikor felismerte az ismerős lépteket. Piton belépett az irodába, és Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy egy gyors villanásnyi megkönnyebbülés áradt szét a fekete szempárban, amikor meglátta őt a karosszékben ülni.

Ugyanakkor Dobby volt az, aki felé a férfi fordult.

- Köszönöm, Dobby. Gondolom, minden jól ment, ugye? – kérdezte.

- Nagyon jól, Piton professzor uram! Harry Potter beteg volt a hoppanálás után, de már jobban van – mondta sipító hangon a manó, miközben Harrynek ismerős módon aprókat hajlongott.

Piton bólintott.

- Köszönöm a szolgálatod, visszatérhetsz a munkádhoz.

Egy utolsó meghajlással Dobby Harryhez fordult.

- A későbbi viszontlátásig, Harry Potter uram! Dobby mindig itt lesz, hogy szolgáljon téged! Mindig!

- Köszönöm, Dobby – mosolygott Harry. –, mindent.

A manó pislogott, és egy halk pukkanással eltűnt.

- Ez a manó a legbőbeszédűbb, akivel valaha találkoztam – jegyezte meg Piton, miközben egy marék Hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.

Harry nem tudott mást tenni, csak elmosolyodni. Perselusnak fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire…

* * *

Aznap este - napjuktól kimerülten - a két varázsló korán elment lefeküdni. Egy hosszú, frissítő tusolás után Harrynek egyéb vágya sem volt: egyhuzamban átaludni tizenkét órát, rémálmok nélkül, ha lehetséges, és elfeledni a nap eseményeit. Legalábbis bizonyos részüket. Különösen a tényt, hogy hívta a Dementorokat és Perselus látványát, amint földhöz vágja a fájdalom, és a Jegyét szorongatva erőlködik, hogy ne kiáltson fel.

Másrészről, amit nem akart elfelejteni az a mélységes béke érzete, amit aznap jó néhány alkalommal érzett. Gondolatait egy zizegő papír szakította félbe, amikor letette talárját a székre. Kíváncsian túrt bele a zsebébe, ahol megtalálta a borítékot, amikor McGalagony adott oda neki korábban.

Kíváncsiabban, mint valaha, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyán, és kibontotta. A boríték mindössze egy darab egyszerű, fényes papírt tartalmazott, de a kép, amit látott, megbénította Harryt. Ez nem lehet… hogy volt képes…

A Polaroid gép – emlékezett rá. Az, amelyiket a Griffendél házvezetője használt, amikor lefotózta Lilyt és Perselust. Nem vette észre, hogy Minerva ezt elkészíti, de pontos sejtései voltak, mikor készült; néhány pillanattal az előtt, hogy a nő macskává változott, miközben ők visszafelé tartottak a tisztásról.

A fényképen egy mosolygó, furcsán ellazult és elégedett Piton látszott, aki egy ugyancsak sugárzó Harry mellett sétált és egyik karját a fiú vállán nyugtatta. A fotó annyira természetesnek hatott, és olyan béke benyomását árasztotta, hogy Harry úgy érezte, elszorul a torka. Palackba tölteni a pillanatot. Végül_ mégis_ lehetséges. McGalagony megtette.

Mély hálahullám öntötte el Harryt, miközben a fényképet jól látható helyre az éjjeliszekrényre tette, és eloltotta a lámpát.

Vajon McGalagonynak, Perselusnak, a pillanatnak, talán a sorsnak köszönheti… hogy megkapta azt az apró pillanatot, még ha soha többé nem is fog ismét megtörténni.

De volt egy olyan erős érzése, hogy újra megismétlődik majd. Mosollyal az ajkán, a már behunyt szemei elé vetített fénykép emlékével Harry békés álomba merült.

A folyosó másik végén Perselus Piton követte az ifjú griffendéles nagyon hasonló menetrendjét, bár nagyon más eredménnyel.

Forró fürdő ide vagy oda, Perselusnak egyszer sem sikerült ellazulni az elképzelésre, hogy aludni térjen. Értékelni a gyengeség ilyen mértékű állapotát egész egyszerűen elképzelhetetlen volt számára, de szintén egy zörgő papírdarab volt az, ami emlékeztette őt Draco Malfoy levelére a zsebében.

Morgolódva bár, de végül úgy döntött, hogy felbontja, és kivette belőle a gondos szépírással megírt pergament.

- _Piton._ – Így kezdődött a levél.

Röviden egy hétköznapi kezdet, de ahogy Piton elolvasta a következő mondatokat, érezte, hogy torka elszorul.

Nem, nem volt benne semmi hétköznapi, még egy olyan tanulónak sem, mint Draco Malfoy. Tévedett, hogy végül várt az elolvasásával. Máris tudta, hogy aznap éjjel az alvás elkerüli őt.


	32. Ha nem akar meghalni

30. fejezet

Ha nem akar meghalni

Az éjszaka hosszúra nyúlt és Perselusnak nem sikerült elaludnia. Az, hogy elárulta Voldemortot, egyáltalán nem gyötörte a lelkiismeretét, és az is bizonyos, hogy nem hiányolta korábbi társait. Semelyiket, még Lucius Malfoyt sem, akivel Roxfort óta állt kapcsolatban, és aki kezdeményezte, hogy ő bekerüljön a Halálfaló tagok közé.

Ugyanakkor Draco… Draco már másik történet. Piton nem segíthetett az enyhe ránduláson a szívében, amit az apró szőke fiúcska gondolatára érzett, aki mindig futva rohant hozzá, amikor meghívták a Malfoy-kúriába. Semmi feltűnő szeretet-kimutatás, dehogy, azt Lucius nem engedte volna. De a fiú határozottan ragaszkodott Perselushoz mind a látogatások alatt, mind később a roxforti külön bájitaltan órák alatt. Mire végül megérkezett Roxfortba, Draco többet tudott a tantárgyról, mint bármely másik diák, és Piton büszke volt rá.

A helyzet sajnálatos módon nem változott. Nem volt titok senki számára, hogy felháborító módon favorizálta háza diákjait, és mindenki azt várta, hogy Draco felé még sokkalta elfogultabb lesz. Nem is okozott csalódást nekik, de kivételezése sokba került.

Nem, Draco sosem volt különösebben igénytelen vagy ésszerű. Lucius igen alaposan beléje nevelte, hogy ne legyen más, csak egy kibírhatatlan, fölényeskedő és gúnyos kölyök. Némi fegyelmezés, és a többi diákkal megegyező bánásmód egyáltalán nem okozott volna neki semmilyen kárt, de természetesen ez lehetetlen volt. Draco kihasználta a befolyását az iskolai évei alatt, mivel annyira biztos volt magában éppúgy, mint védelmezője támogatásában. És Piton nem is hagyta őt cserben… egészen mostanáig.

Ujjai között morzsolgatta a pergamendarabot, és újraolvasta a levelet, úgy tűnt aznap éjjel már vagy századszorra.

_Ha nem akar meghalni,_

Ez önmagában nem volt olyan elítélő mondat, ami megfosztaná őt az alvástól. Végül is, számtalan halálos fenyegetést kapott már életében. Nem ez sarkallta arra, hogy újra és újra elolvassa a kezében tartott levelet; az ok a felvetődő kétség volt.

_Piton, _

_Ha jót akar magának, be ne tegye a lábát Roxfortba se maga, sem a „macskája". Maga egy áruló. Ha nem akarja halott árulóként végezni, tartsa távol magát a Mardekárosoktól. Még egyszer nem kapja meg ezt a választási lehetőséget! Ha nem akar meghalni, vigyázzon magára!_

Mindent figyelembe véve annyi a 'ha' ebben a rövid levélben. És ez nem is Draco szokásos stílusa. Nem elég hosszúak a mondatok vagy terjengősek a kifejezések, és a kézírása is bizonytalannak tűnik. Vajon mit kéne kezdenie ezzel? Vajon egész pontosan mire próbálta meg figyelmeztetni őt Draco, és miért? Ennek a levélnek nem volt semmi értelme és ez az, ami zavarta Perselust. _Tartsa távol magát a Mardekárosoktól…_

A fenyegetések nem jelentettek újdonságot. Semmilyen illúziókba nem ringatta magát a Halálfalók gyermekeitől magával kapcsolatban. Luciusnak csak egyetlen oka volt, hogy drágalátos örökösét a Roxfortban hagyja, amikor barátainak többsége a Durmstrangba menekült. És Draco bizonyára több mint lelkes volt a bosszúra az ő árulása óta. Lucius szándéka a leghatározottabban az volt, hogy fiának Halálfaló karriert biztosítson. De hát nem értette még meg, hogy fia legminimálisabb bátorsággal és hűséggel sem rendelkezik, ami ahhoz szükséges, hogy sokáig életben maradjon, amikor szembenéz a Sötét Nagyúrral? Merlinre ez a levél a bizonyíték rá! Draco semmi más, csak egy kis tökkelütött, de egy olyan kis tökkelütött, aki miatt neki kell majd vigyáznia, és ez nem tetszett Pitonnak.

Felsóhajtott és egy gyors „_Tempus_"-t végzett. Még nem volt éjfél, és ő ígért néhány bájitalt Albusnak. Remélte, tud aludni előtte néhány órát, de tudta, ez most nem fog sikerülni. És ami a bájitalok elkészítését illeti, az végül is mindig megnyugtatta.

Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és egy pillanatra megállt Harry szobája előtt. Egy mukkot sem hallott. Bár nem volt rá sok az esély, hogy a fiúnak rémálom-mentes éjszakában lesz része a mai nap után. Némiképp aggódott, így nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nyissa ki az ajtót, és ellenőrizze le, hogy minden rendben van.

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Harry sem képes aludni. A lámpa még mindig égett, és a fiú az ajtónak háttal feküdt. De nem, Harry gyorsan el tudott aludni. Perselus közelebb ment, hogy lekapcsolja az ágy fejrészénél levő lámpát, és észrevett egy fényképet, amire pont rálátott a kis asztalon.

Megmerevedett és visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Mikor? Ki? Majd elfojtott egy nyögést. Hát persze, hogy McGalagony, méghozzá aznap délután. Szóval a vén banya nem adta fel szokását a hírhedt fényképezőgéppel. Hosszú idő telt el, mióta ő az áldozatává vált, de ezúttal nem bánta. Ez a fotó valahogy… különleges volt. Sosem képzelte el magát így, ennyire nyugodtnak és nyilvánvalóan elégedettnek a fiúval… McGalagony szavai hangzottak fel az emlékezetében: _Mint egy kotlós tyúk._ Ennyire átlátszó volt? Mégis, szokásává vált, hogy gondosan ügyeljen érzelmeire és reakcióira. De kétség sem férhet hozzá, Harry megváltoztatta az események kifejezését.

És a fényképen Harry különösen boldognak tűnt. Perselus nem emlékezett, hogy túl gyakran látta volna rajta ezt az arckifejezést. Talán mostanában gyakrabban. Merlinre, mibe keverte bele magát? A fiú ott hagyta a fotót jól látható helyen, és világos, hogy úgy aludt el, hogy azt nézte.

Perselus érezte, hogy mellkasa összeszorul. Mennyi idő telt el, mióta valaki így ragaszkodott hozzá? Ó, értelmetlen még csak belegondolni is… Lilyn kívül senki mást nem érdekelt eléggé ahhoz, hogy megtartson róla egy fényképet. A családja biztosan nem, és még kevésbé valószínű, hogy az úgynevezett barátai. És itt van ez a fiú, aki néhány héttel ezelőtt még utálta, most beengedte az életébe, egészen addig a pontig… meddig is? Hogy a vállára ugorjon? Hogy megtartson egy őt ábrázoló fényképet? Hogy hallgasson a tanácsaira? Igen, mindezek, sőt még ennél több is kicsivel…

Piton egy sóhajjal lekapcsolta a lámpát, és miközben így tett, kisimított néhány tincset Harry homlokából.

- Aludj jól.

Még egyszer ellenőrizte a riasztó bűbájt, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett a fotóra, és elhagyta a szobát. Ha nem került volna a büszkeségébe, boldogan kért volna másolatot McGalagonytól.

Amikor másnap reggel Harry felébredt, meglepve vette észre, hogy az éjjel rémálmok nélkül telt el. Jobban mondva bizarr álmot látott. Valami Remusszal és farkasokkal kapcsolatos, meg egy hatalmas fekete farkas is szerepelt benne. Meg Piton is, aki látszólag dühös volt Remusra – Harry nem tudta, miért -, miközben megpróbálta őt visszaszerezni a vérfarkastól. És McGalagony folyamatosan azt mondta Perselusnak, hogy ne adjon neki tejet vagy halpogácsát, mert azok nem tesznek jót neki. És valamikor nem kerültek szóba egerek is? A fejét rázta és kiszórt egy Tempus időbűbájt. Hat óra. Korán kelt ma reggel. Talán még ahhoz is elég korán, hogy Perselus előtt leérjen a konyhába.

Egy gyors zuhany után a fiú besurrant a konyhába, amit a legnagyobb megelégedettségére üresen talált. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy a régi mugli módszert használja, de Pitonnak igaza volt; gyakorolnia kell. Felsóhajtott, elővett egy vekni kenyeret és leszelt egy darabot.

„_Victus Coccere"_

Füstfelhő szállt fel a pirítósról, ami szénfeketén végezte. Harry felnyögött és újabb kenyérszeletet vágott.

- _„Victus Coccere" _– mondta egy kicsit kisebb meggyőződéssel, ha lehetséges.

Nem volt tökéletes, de a pirítós ezúttal kicsit ehetőbbnek tűnt. Még három másikat készített, mielőtt Piton, a szagtól riasztva belépett az ajtón.

- Megkísérled felgyújtani a Kúriát? Sokkal hatásosabb módszerek is léteznek erre.

- Ez egy reggeli készítésére történő kísérlet – tiltakozott a fiú. – Nem gondoltál még rá, hogy veszel egy kenyérpirítót?

- Nagyszerű ötlet. Amennyiben figyelmen kívül tudod hagyni, hogy harminc kilométeren belül nincs elektromos vezeték.

- Részletkérdés – dörmögte Harry, miközben újabb szelet kenyeret égetett meg a tanár vigyázó tekintete alatt.

- Használj kisebb ívet a mozdulatodban! – utasította Piton. – Lazítsd el az ujjaid… nem fog elrepülni a pálcád. Így már jobb. Korán keltél ma reggel; ezek szerint nem volt rémálmod?

- Nem, bár volt néhány egészen furcsa álom. Te is szerepeltél benne, és nem voltál túl jó hangulatban – felelte Harry, miközben átnyújtotta neki a pirítóst.

- Minő meglepetés – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a férfi. Néhány mozdulattal elérte, hogy komplett reggeli tűnjön fel, és elkezdte Harryt az étkező felé tolni.

- Azért ez egy kicsit bosszantó – sóhajtott Harry. – Én vagyok az, akinek elvileg több az ereje, és még három szelet pirítóst sem tudok megcsinálni, miközben te két másodpercen belül teljes ételsort varázsolsz.

- Egyél! Jobb szeretném, ha nem mérgeznéd most meg magad a saját ételeddel – válaszolta Perselus. – Gyakorlásra van szükséged. Vagy egy házimanóra.

- Ó, az utóbbiból van egy, de az is túl sok – mordult fel a fiú még lehangoltabbá válva.

Piton szapora pislogásba kezdett.

- Á, az igaz. Sipor. Feltételezem, még mindig a Grimmauld téren maradt.

- Inkább azt hiszem, hogy Malfoyéknál talált menedéket. Jobban is teszi. Ha ráteszem a kezem arra a piszkos kis patkányra, a falon fogja végezni a többi őse mellett, mielőtt még annyi ideje lenne, hogy kimondja: sárvérű. Jó esély kipróbálni azt a bűbájt, amit te mutattál nekem, a _Sectumsemprát_. Érdekesnek tűnt.

Piton úgy érezte égnek áll a szőr a nyakán Harry látványára, az apró mosolyára, ahogy kimondta azokat a szavakat. És az az arckifejezés… egészen biztos volt benne, hogy még sosem látta korábban.

- Harry, ő csak egy házimanó – mutatott rá nyugodtan.

- Nem, ő egy áruló, és egy gyilkos. De felteszem, hozzám tartozik most, hogy megörököltem Sirius házát. Hát ez valóban nagy kár Sipor számára.

Nem, Perselusnak határozottan nem tetszett ez a magatartást. És a hirtelen hangulatváltozás sem jósolt semmilyen jót. Csak úgy tűnt, vagy a képek a falon tényleg elkezdtek rázkódni?

- Sipor teljesen helytelen módon viselkedett, érdemtelenül a fajtájára, de őt belekényszerítették, Harry. A hosszú elszigeteltség, és ahogy Sirius kezelte, miután visszatért a Grimmauld térre.

- Ó, mit nem mondasz? – szólalt meg Harry csikorgó fogakkal és ádáz tekintettel. – És ahogy te kezelted Siriust? Folytonosan azt mondtad neki, hogy, mennyire hasztalan, amikor ő utált bezárva lenni abba a házba azzal a kibírhatatlan manóval! Sosem ment volna a Minisztériumba, ha te nem dörgölted volna folyamatosan az orra alá!

- Azt hittem, az Sipor hibája volt – közölte Piton szarkasztikusan, megpróbálva elrejteni a keze hirtelen rándulását. A mágia most már tapintható volt a helyiségben, és távol állt a világos varázserőtől. Egy tál csattant hirtelen a földhöz, és tört darabokra, anélkül, hogy a fiú észrevette volna. A szemei összeszűkültek, és Harry látszólag semmi másnak nem volt tudatában csakis a haragjának. Véletlen mágia – vonta le a következtetést Piton -, Voldemort erejével megfertőzve. Ezek a hangulatingadozások és a heves harag nem normálisak Harry számára. Jobb lenne nem rontani tovább a dolgokat és hagyni, hogy a fiú maga nyugodjon meg, ha lehetséges.

- Ó, ami téged boldoggá tesz, nemde? – folytatta Harry, képtelenül leállítani magát. – Utáltad őt. Biztosra veszem, hogy ez csodálatos bosszú volt: Pont Bellatrixszal megöletni őt. Gyűlölöm azt a nőt – mordult és ökölbe szorított kézzel az asztalra csapott. – Amint megtanulom irányítani az erőm, megyek, megkeresem, és ha megtalálom, akkor… Megbánja, hogy valaha is pálcát emelt bárkire.

- Emiatt pár embert meg kellene ölnöd – jegyezte meg Perselus könnyelműen. – Siport, Bellatrixot, engem…

Harry úgy tűnt, hirtelen felbukkan a révületéből, és elkerekedett szemmel ránéz.

- Nem… nem ezt akartam mondani.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Piton.

- Te is tudod, hogy nem így van! – vágott vissza a fiú. A képek a falon ismét remegni kezdtek.

- Kitűzni valaki fejét a falra, még ha egy házimanóét is, valaki halálát jelenti.

- Igen, úgy értem, nem a tiéd… Ó, nagyon jól tudod, hogy értem!

- Valóban. – Perselus mereven állt fel. – Csatlakozz hozzám odalenn, amikor befejezted az evést; néhány dologról el kell beszélgetünk.

Ott hagyta a szinte érintetlen reggelijét, és szándékosan nagyokat lépve elhagyta a helyiséget. Nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy kitörjön Harry varázsereje a haragtól, de határozottan nem fog részt venni ebben a játékban. A fiúnak időre van szüksége, hogy lenyugodjon, és elgondolkodjon arról, amit mondott, és Perselus ezt rá akarta hagyni.

Ha védekezően kezd hozzá a rá váró megbeszéléshez Harryvel, és minden egyes szóra ugrik, akkor nagy valószínűséggel a Kúria nem fogja túlélni. Anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna, becsukta az ajtót.

Harry – egyedül maradva az étkezőben – csalódottan és boldogtalanul bámult a teáscsészéjére. Sosem gondolt arra, hogy megöli Pitont, átok és pokol, természetes, hogy nem gondolt rá. Már nem is tudta többé, mi hergelte fel őt kezdetben annyira. Á, igen, Sipor. Ó, nos, Siport megérdemli a halált, és ezt Piton is tudta.

Ó, de Dobby szerint Perselus valóban kedveli a manókat. És ha valamelyik megölte Siriust, Piton csakis kedvelheti a manót.

Nem, nem – fogta vissza magát – Piton nem olyan. Vagy mégis? Mindenesetre őt vádolni Sirius halálával nem volt tisztességes, és Harry érezte, ahogy a lelkiismeret-furdalás hulláma átcsap fölötte.

Joga volt hozzá, hogy felrója Bellatrixnak és Sipornak, de nem Pitonnak, azok után végképp nem, amit Harryért tett. Még ha Piton azt is akarta, hogy Sirius meghaljon, Harrynek nincs joga szemrehányást tenni neki. Bocsánatot fog kérni a professzortól.

Sóhajtott és eltolta magától a reggelije maradékát. Már nem volt többé éhes. Ideje csatlakozni Pitonhoz a laborban, és pontot tenni a dolog végére és egyenesbe tenni mindent; nem szerette ezt a nehéz érzést a mellkasában, amit a tanár távozása óta érzett. Gyors eltűntette a tányérokat és az ételt az asztalról, majd nehéz léptekkel elindult a pince felé.

Perselus nem vesztegette az időt – vette észre. Jó néhány üst rotyogott, és a tanár látszólag úgy belemerült és formula olvasásába, amelyiknek gondosan követte az utasításait.

Harry tétovázott a küszöbön egy pillanatig, mielőtt belépett.

- Nézze, sajnálom – közölte.

Ám Piton csendben maradt.

- Nem kellett volna úgy beszélnem, és tényleg megbántam. A maga kapcsolata Siriusszal nem az én ügyem.

Ismét hosszú csend. Harry némileg bosszúsan a falnak dőlt és szíve sebesen dobogott. Mit vár tőle Piton. Engedi, hogy megbüntesse, ha ez megbékítheti. Végül Piton kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel szembefordult vele.

- És Sipor, Harry? Az ő kapcsolata a keresztapáddal a te dolgod?

- Maga is nagyon jól tudja, mit tett Sipor; maga mondta korábban, hogy az megbocsáthatatlan – kiáltotta a fiú.

- Azt mondtam, helytelen volt – javította ki Piton. – És áruló. És gyávaság. Amit tett, megbocsáthatatlan, de nem érthetetlen. Jogod van rá, hogy mérges legyél rá, Harry; megsebzett azzal, hogy elárult valakit, akit szerettél. De most a kezedben tartod az életét, és ha megölöd, nem ment fel téged a gyilkosság vádja alól.

- Nem akarom megölni – ismerte be vonakodva Harry. – De megérdemli a halált. Elküldöm Roxfortba, ahogy javasolta; csak azt remélem, a többi manó úgy fog bánni vele, ahogy megérdemli.

- Úgy érted, ahogy Sirius kezelte őt? – folytatta Perselus.

- Ez nem fair. Sirius nem volt olyan rossz vele. Ő egyszerűen ki nem állhatta, hogy ott kellett lennie, és Sipor folyamatosan sértegette, és azt mondta neki, hogy jobb szeretné, ha az anyja lenne ott inkább.

- Sipor egy szolga volt, testileg, lelkileg egy családhoz és egy házhoz volt kötve. Nem volt választása a tettei fölött, vagy nagyon kicsi; az egyetlen célja, hogy szolgáljon valakit, méghozzá olyan valakit, aki nem tisztelte és nem értékelte őt. Azt fairnek találod?

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Én… Én nem tudom – felelte.

Ebből a szemszögből nem gondolt bele. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy a tanár ösztönösen az alkarjához emeli a kezét. A jegye… _nincs választása a tettei fölött… szolgálni valakit, aki nem tiszteli őt… _Hát nem jó összegzése a Halálfaló életnek? Különösen Piton tekintetében? De Sirius nem olyan volt, mint Voldemort, és Harry sem olyan!

Perselus látszólag követte az ő gondolatmenetét, mert egy csaknem szelíd hangon közbevágott.

- Sipornak sosem volt választása sem az életében, sem a szövetségesei tekintetében. Kivéve, ami a keresztapád halálához vezetett, ez nyilvánvaló. Ne ítéld őt el annyira elhamarkodottan, Harry. Mindenkinek szüksége van egy kevés könyörületre.

- Még Bellatrixnak is? – kérdezte Harry összeszorított foggal, továbbra is kerülve a tanár tekintetét.

- Az más! – sóhajtott Piton. Odament Harryhez, egyik kezét a vállára tette, és egy karosszékhez vezette, mielőtt ő a vele szemközti másikba ült. – Bellatrixnak volt választása, és ő azt választotta, hogy gyilkossá, sőt még annál is rosszabbá válik. Az a nő valószínűleg már nem ura többé a tetteinek. Ám akárhogyan is, ő alapvetően gonosz és perverz. Megérdemli, hogy megbüntessék.

A fiú szeme felragyogott egy pillanatra.

- Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy rajtad áll, hogy bírót vagy esküdtszéket játsszál – mondta Piton kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót.

De Harry a fejét rázta.

- De hát Bellatrixról van szó! Nem tenné meg, ha lenne rá esélye? Kiszórni rá egy Avadát, és minden elvégeztetik? Ne merészelje azt mondani, hogy maga nem tenné meg!

Perselus mély levegőt vett.

- Azt is, és valószínűleg egy Cruciatust is előtte, ha lenne időm azért, amit veled tett – mondta végül.

Harry tekintete azonnal dacos és bizonytalan lett, de legalább Piton szemébe nézett.

- Ez az, amit akarsz, Harry? – kérdezte remegő hangon. – Olyanná válni, mint én? Egy Halálfalóra hasonlítani, akinek nincs semmi vesztenivalója, még a lelke sem? Hogy vigyázni akarok rád, az nem azt jelenti, hogy a nyomdokomba kell lépned – épp az ellenkezője. Most valahogy egyébként sem vagy önmagad, de gyakran nem gondolkozol eleget, és meg kell tanulnod, hogy a tetteidnek következményei vannak. De az a lecke azt hiszem, kezd leülni… akármik is a körülmények, ne hagyd, hogy a haragod és a gyűlöleted elhomályosítsa az ítélőképességed! Bellatrix megérdemli a halált, és bizonyosan meg is fogja kapni, de nem rajtad áll, hogy gondoskodj róla!

- Nem, az én dolgom az, hogy megöljem Voldemortot! – mondta a fiú csüggedten. – Ami amúgy is gyilkossá tesz.

- Igen, meg kell tenned – értett egyet józanul Piton. – De amikor eljön az a nap… miért fogod megtenni?

- Természetesen azért, hogy megállítsam – felelte Harry reszketve. – Ő egy szörnyeteg, és ha képes lenne elvenni az erőt… Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki meg tudja állítani; Nekem kell megtennem. Már amúgy is rengeteg kárt okozott. És meg kell fizetnie érte. A szüleimért, Siriusért, Longbottomékért…

- Hosszú a lista – szakította félbe Perselus. – De a legelső okod az, ami teljes mértékben érvényes. Kimondottan nem tisztességes, hogy neked kell megtenned, de úgy tűnik nincs választásod. Csak az utat választhatod meg, hogyan viszed véghez a feladatot… és az nem szabad, hogy a gyűlölet vagy a keserűség vezessen. Hős légy, Harry, ne a tévedések bajnoka.

A fiú ránézett az oly kifejező, hatalmas, zöld szemeivel, ami annyira hasonlított Lilyére… de Lilyében sosem volt ilyen szenvedés vagy fatalizmus. Harryében sem kellene lennie.

- Azt akarod, hogy az legyek? Egy hős? – suttogta a fiú alig hallhatóan.

- Azt akarom, hogy büszke légy magadra. Azt akarom, hogy képes legyél tükörbe nézni, amikor minden véget ér, és elmondani magadnak, hogy megtetted a tőled telhető legjobbat, akármi is sül ki belőle. Azt akarom, hogy hű legyél önmagadhoz – felelte határozottan a férfi. – De tudd, akármi is történik, és én veled maradok!

- Még ha… - krákogta Harry. – Még ha olyanná is válok, mint Voldemort?

- Nem leszel olyan, mint ő – felelte Piton. – Semmi közös nincs bennetek.

- De mi van, ha megtörténik? – erőltette Harry. – Vannak idők, amikor olyan mérgesnek érzem magam, hogy bármit megtennék, hogy megállítsam, hogy ő ne legyen képes többé tenni semmit azokkal az emberekkel, akiket ismer, senkivel se. Azt hiszem, azokban a percekben könnyen ölni tudnék. És igazad van, attól gyilkossá válnék.

- Azért vagyok itt, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy az megtörténjen – felelte Piton szelíden. – És meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy tudni fogod, mi a helyes döntés, amikor eljön az idő. De ha történetesen mégis te leszel a következő Sötét Nagyúr, Harry, igen, ott leszek melletted. Mert tudom, hogy az nem az, amit te akarsz, és ígérem, hogy sosem hagylak el téged. Ez így elfogadható?

Úgy tűnt, a fiú szeme még nagyobbra tágulnak, ha ez még egyáltalán lehetséges. És talán egy kicsivel tompábbá, mint egy pillanattal korábban. Nos, legalább az üzenet részben célba ért.

- Én… igen. Köszönöm. Úgy értem, tényleg. Sajnálom, amit korábban mondtam Siriusról. Tudom, hogy semmi közöd nincs hozzá. Ha nem vagyok olyan hülye, hogy belekezdjek…

- Harry, elég legyen… Semmi közöd a halálához, nem több mint az engem ért támadások. Igen, határozottan hiba volt olyan módon Black ellen fordulni, ahogyan tettem. Színtiszta, egyszerű bosszú volt, és teljességgel helytelen. Határozottan nem éreztem jobban magam tőle, és nem is nyertem belőle semmit. De nem, nem hiszem, hogy az szerepet játszott a halálában. Ő téged akart megmenteni, és semmi nem tudta volna meggyőzni arról, hogy másképp cselekedjen. Mélységesen szeretett téged, és főleg ez ügyből kifolyólag… - Mély levegőt vett. – Azt kell, mondjam, ezen ok miatt Sirius Black kedvelhető alakká vált a számomra. Sajnálom, hogy a halála kellett ahhoz, hogy ez megtörténjen.

A fiú elképedt tekintete teljes egészében értékessé tette ezt a vallomást.

- Úgy érted, megbocsátottál neki? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ahogy te magad is mondtad, fiatal volt és nagyon ostoba. Meglehetősen lobbanékony maradt, és nem hiszem, hogy jól kijönnénk, ha élne, de igen, megbocsátottam neki. Ahogy Jamesnek is ugyanezen az oknál fogva. Nem tudnék neheztelni rájuk, amikor annyira szerettek téged, azt hiszem. És meg van az okom azt hinni, hogy a maguk módján már ők sem neheztelnek rám.

Harry egy időre nagyon csendes és elgondolkodó lett.

- A temetőre gondolsz? Segítettek neked…

Piton bólintott.

- Segítettek nekem megmenteni téged, és nem az első alkalom volt, hogy Black érkezett a megmentésemre abban a formában. Néhány nappal korábban egy kutya és az édesanyád szelleme megmentett Voldemort haragjától. Akkor nem voltam benne biztos, hogy nem képzeltem-e, de azt hiszem, mostanra világos. És ha valamiben biztos vagyok, akkor az az, hogy az az átkozott dög nem akarná, hogy bűntudatot érezz a halála miatt, vagy hogy megkeseredj miatta. Black szeretett téged, Harry. Valóban.

- Tudom – mondta Harry gombóccal a torkában. – Tudod, azt akarta, hogy vele éljek. Ő adott volna nekem egy… - Rájött, nem tudja befejezni. Nem, ha meg akarja tartani méltósága foszlányait. Piton úgy tűnt, megérti őt, mert egy szó nélkül felkelt és leült Harry székének karfájára, majd magához húzta őt. Mielőtt ráeszmélt volna, a fiú már bele is temette arcát az ismerős illatú fekete talárba, és behunyta a szemét, épphogy tudatában léve a kéznek, ami csitító mozdulatokkal, szelíden simogatja a haját és a nyakát.

Nem tel el több néhány percnél, amikor Harry észrevette, hogy egy karcsú ujj letöröl valami nedveset az arcáról. De nem volt olyan lelkiállapotban, hogy sajnálkozzon. Ha Pitonnak nincs mondanivalója, ha ő el tudja fogadni, hogy szomorú Sirius miatt, akkor… Érezte, hogy nehéz súly távozik mellkasáról. Piton nem volt rá mérges, és Siriusra sem. Keresztapja segített megmenteni Perselust; aznap éjjel ő is ott volt velük a temetőben.

Lehetséges, hogy egyszer az életben valami nem változik rosszra? A szülei és Sirius elfogadták kapcsolatát Perselusszal, és Perselus sem utálta többé a Tekergőket. Akarata ellenére elmosolyodott. Igen, időnként a dolgok kevésbé bonyolultak, mint amilyennek néha látszanak. Történnek még apró csodák.

Egy megnyugtató pillanatig még engedte magának, hogy így vigasztalják, mielőtt kiegyenesedett és inge ujjával megtörölte arcát.

- Sajnálom – mondta automatikusan.

- Nincs rá semmi okod – nyugtatta meg Perselus. – Menj ki, szívj egy kis friss levegőt. Majd gyere be, ha jobban érzed magad. Még beszélnünk kell.

- Miről? – kérdezte Harry zavartan. Még több megbeszélnivaló? Nem volt benne biztos, továbbra is ki akarja-e önteni az érzelmeit a laboratórium padlójára; ez a kis időszak épp eléggé megviselte.

- Rendezni a formaságokat. Menj ki, pucold ki a fejet, repülj egyet a seprűdön, ha szeretnél. Még van néhány befejezésre váró bájital. Menj, szórakozz kicsit, Harry! Mostanáig valóban nem volt rá esélyed. De emlékezz, ne menj messzire, és maradj ésszerű magasságon belül! Semmi ostoba kunszt; nem most jött el az ideje, hogy kitörd a nyakad.

A fiú kissé kábultan bólintott. A szobájába menet azon merengett, miféle formaságokról kell beszélnie a tanárral. Visszatéréséről a Roxfortba? A gyámságáról? Vagy talán arról, hogy mi történt a Malfoy-kúriában?

Harry megrázta a fejét, felkapta a seprűjét, és kinyitotta az ablakot, majd kirepült, olyan magasra szálljon, amilyenre Perselus engedte. Hamarosan megkapja a válaszait, és Pitonnak igaza van: szüksége van rá, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét. Könnyedén röpködve kíváncsi pillantást vetett a kúriára. Erről az oldalról minden redőny le volt engedve. Az egyetlen, amelyiknek fel volt húzva a redőnye a zöld függönyös szoba volt.

Hirtelen ösztöntől vezérelve felgyorsult és körberepülte a házat, és a kérdéses szoba szintjén végezte. Egy pillantás a földre elárulta, hogy Perselus nincs látótávolságon belül. Nem túl valószínű, hogy a tanár értékelni, ha látná őt belekontárkodni más dolgába, de nem ő mondta, hogy érezze magát otthon? Vagy valami hasonlót…

Az ablak pont olyan koszos volt, mint amilyennek távolról látszott. Harry az inge ujjával megdörgölte az ablaküveget és kicsit közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban lássa, mi rejtőzik a zöld függöny mögött. Attól, amit látott, rögvest visszahúzódott és majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát.

Egy szoba, egy egyszerű szoba… egy nőé. Efelől kétsége sem volt; ízlésesen díszített bútorok, pasztell árnyalatú lepedő és a sarokban álló fésülködő asztal egyértelműen bizonyította a női ráhatást.

Ismét az üveghez hajolt, hogy jóval közelebbről megszemlélje a belsőt. Képek a falakon, apró tárgyak mindenhol, váza. Valaki élt itt, használta ezeket a bútorokat, ezeket a dolgokat… úgy tűnik, egy nő. De ki? Nem az édesanyja, az biztos. Volt Pitonnak másik társa, akiről nem óhajtott beszélni? Úgy nyilatkozott, hogy sosem szeretett mást, csakis Lilyt, de a különleges törődés, amiről ez a szoba mesélt, mást mondott. Ki élhetett itt?

Egy újabb kérdés, amit nem mer feltenni Perselusnak. Mégis, ha egy nő itt élt vele, az megmagyarázna bizonyos dolgokat, kezdve a Kúria nagyságával. Talán Piton egy nagy családot akart? Lehet, hogy gyerekei is voltak, aki aztán meghaltak? Vagy az anyjukkal maradtak? Amennyiben a nő is Halálfaló volt, a dolgoknak még több értelmük lett volna, de Perselus biztosan nem akarna erről beszélni vele.

Harry vonakodva elhúzódott a zöld szobától és rávette magát, hogy leteszteljen néhány kviddics mozdulatot. Jobb, ha most elfelejti, amit látott. Amikor végül úgy döntött egy fél órával később, hogy leszáll, addigra elfelejtette a reggeli közben érzett érzelmei nagy részét, és a nőt a zöld szobában. Sokkal érdekesebb felfedezést tett. Leugrott a seprűjéről, és leszaladt a labor lépcsőin.

- Perselus! Van valami új az erőmmel! – kiáltotta, mielőtt nevetésben tört ki a tanár kíváncsi tekintete láttán. – A seprűm! Sokkal jobban kezelem, ez hihetetlen! Sokkal bonyolultabb mozdulatokat is meg tudok tenni, mint korábban, és tízszer jobban reagál a parancsaimra!

Piton megengedet magának egy halvány mosolyt. Végül a fiúnak jól telt az ideje. Öröm volt nézni boldog arckifejezését. Bár jó dolog, hogy Harry még nem állt készen visszatérni a Roxfortba; semmi jó nem sült volna ki ebből az erőből, már ami a Mardekár csapatát illeti.

- Felteszem, jobban, mint főzési parancsaid? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. – A fiú ismét nevetésben tört ki.

- Nem is égettem el semmit! Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy gond lehetne, ha magasabbra repülnék? Szeretném, ha gyakorolhatnám a zuhanórepülést, és ahhoz túl rövid a távolság.

- Szó sem lehet róla – közölte Piton szárazan. – Nem mész magasabbra, mint a tető és a leereszkedéseid óvatosak lesznek, vagy egyáltalán semmilyenek! Ne adj rá okot, hogy elkobozzam azt a seprűt!

- Na, tessék, megkaptam – szólalt meg Harry a szemét forgatva. – Tudtam, hogy tartanom kellett volna a szám.

- Ez egy egészen érdekes fogalom, Mr. Potter – felelte Piton. – Bár teljesen szürreális.

Harry vágott egy pofát, beismerve a vereségét.

- Akkor is, látnod kellett volna!

- Meg fogom nézni – mondta Piton szelíden -, amikor legközelebb kimész gyakorolni.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte a fiú lelkesen.

- Bizonyosan. Nem képzeled azok után, amiket elmondtál, hogy még mindig hagylak önmagadban röpködni?

Harry dünnyögött valamit, de Pitont nem tudta lóvá tenni

- _Tudtam,_ hogy semmit sem kellett volna mondanom.

- Tedd félre azt a szerkezetet és ülj le – mondta végül Piton és az egyik székre mutatott. Ideje rátérni a komolyabb dolgokra. Elvett egy köteg papírt az asztalról, és csatlakozott a fiúhoz, akinek arca váratlanul elfelhősödött.

- Semmi drámai – nyugtatta őt. – Formaságok… de nem is túl kellemesek.

Harry még mélyebbre süppedt a karosszékbe és összefonta a karjait.

- Dursleyékről van szó – folytatta Piton. – A Mugli közjegyző számos papírnak utánanézett, és mi magunk is kutattunk. Az derült ki, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, élő rokonuk, Harry. És ebből kifolyólag az egyetlen örökösük.

A fiú megfeszült, és kezei a pólóját gyűrögették. Mindenre gondolt, csak erre nem. Dursleyék? Ő örökli a tulajdonukat? Igaz – Marge meghalt, és ők semmilyen más családtagról nem beszéltek. Merlinre, ha bárki is lett volna, bizonyosan nem vesztegettek volna el egyetlen pillanatot sem, hogy őt hozzájuk küldjék. De örökölni? Tőlük? Tótágast állt a világ; ha nem haltak volna meg, Vernon és Petunia biztosan szívrohamot kapna.

- Ez valami vicc.

- Nem. Ez jóval bonyolultabb, mint a varázsvilágban, még inkább, mivel te még kiskorú vagy, de az utódlás szabályai nagyon egyértelműek: minden hozzád tartozik.

- Ők utálták volna ezt – motyogta Harry. – Inkább elégettek volna mindent, mielőtt a saját örökösükként látnak engem.

Nem csak, hogy miatta haltak meg, de ennek a tetejében még ő lesz a törvényes örököse a… minek? Röviden: mindennek, amit megtagadtak tőle. Szörnyen kifacsart értelemben, ez akár egy bizonyos igazságszolgáltatásnak is beillik.

Piton látszólag ugyanezen gondolkodott.

- Jelen esetben, nem látnak semmit. Halottak, és ez már semmit nem jelenthet nekik továbbra. Amennyiben érdekel az én véleményem, ez csak egy jóvátétel azok után, amiknek kitettek téged.

Egyébként is kárpótolniuk kellett volna, ha sorra kerül a tárgyalás.

A tárgyalás. Harry csaknem elfelejtette. Miféle kárpótlást kaphatott volna néhány pofonért és ökölcsapásért, a fenyítésért, amit Vernon rótt ki rá, hogy megtagadták tőle a kellő mennyiségű ételt, azokért az évekért, amit a gardróbban töltött… hogy sosem szerették?

Harry talpra ugrott, képtelen volt tovább ülni. Levegő, szüksége volt levegőre, ki kellett innen jutni, méghozzá gyorsan. Egy szemvillanás alatt a lépcsőhöz rohant, ami egyenesen a parkba vezetett, amit csak az imént hagyott ott. Alig csapódott be maga mögött az ajtó, amikor lélegzetéből kifogyva összerogyott a fűben.  
Lélegezz... Lélegezz…

Néhány másodperccel később hallotta maga mögött nyílni az ajtót, és elmormogott varázsige megszabadította őt a mellkasában érzett nyomasztóan fojtó érzéstől.

- Azt hiszem, ezt javasolnom kellett volna előtte – sóhajtott fel Piton és átnyújtott neki egy bájitalt.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Harry levegő után kapkodva.

- Nyugtató főzet. Most ez tesz neked a legjobbat.

Harry csak egyetérteni tudott ezzel és egyetlen korttyal eltüntette a fiola tartalmát. Perselus minden bizonnyal azt fogja hinni róla, hogy túlságosan érzékeny, de ez most nagyon rosszul érintette. Pillanatnyilag valójában szüksége volt valamire, hogy megszabaduljon ettől a szédüléstől, ha valamikor a mai nap folyamán még gondolkodni akar arról, hogy egyáltalán felkeljen.

De egy pillanattal később Piton volt az, aki bűnbánónak tűnve leült mellé a fűbe.

- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen korán fel kellett mindezt hoznom, de Dumbledore a múlt éjjel kapcsolatba lépett velem, és sürget az idő. Számos okból kifolyólag jobb gondoskodni minderről, mielőtt visszatérsz Roxfortba. El kell rendeznünk a részleteket Londonban a mai nap folyamán.

- London? – kérdezte Harry. – A Minisztériumba?

- Nem, az Abszol útra. Dumbledore megtagadta az engedélyét, hogy te visszatérj a Minisztériumba, és Scrimgeour nem igazán tudott tiltakozni azok után, ami a legutóbbi alkalommal történt. A formaságokat Ollivander üzletének hátsó részében rendezik.

A fiú bólintott.

- Valaki megbízhatónál.

- Valóban – értett egyet Piton. – És jóval nehezebb támadást előidézni egy pálcákkal teli helyiségben.

- Ó. Felteszem, ott nem sok haszna lenne egy Capitulatusnak.

- A rád jellemző bűbáj, igaz? – Meg kellene gondolnod, hogy egy jóval támadóbb varázslatot válassz. A lefegyverzés nem mindig elégséges, ha egyszerre többen támadnak rád.

- Léteznek olyan varázslatok, amik egy időben több emberen is működnek?

Piton egy pillanatig fontolgatta a válaszát.

- Talán. Majd később beszélünk róla.

Pálcája intésével egy pohár sütőtöklevet varázsolt maga elé, és átnyújtotta a fiúnak.

- Harry, sajnálom, hogy erőltetnem kell, de képesnek érzed magad elrendezni ezeket a dolgokat ma reggel?

A fiú a bájital ellenére láthatóan megfeszült.

- Mit kell majd tennem? Papírokat aláírni?

- Az is benne van. Ez egy mugli procedúra, ellentétben a Black hagyatékkal, ami automatikusan megtörtént. Van már bankszámlád egy Mugli bankban?

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Nem, természetesen nincs. Egyébként is kiskorú vagyok.

- Nos, Dumbledore felhatalmazott rá, hogy elrendezzem ezt a problémát. Mostantól kezdve lesz.

- Nem akarom – felelte Harry. – Az egyébként is az ő pénzük. Amúgy is csak odaadnám valami jótékonysági célra.

- Sose korlátozd a lehetőségeidet! – mondta Piton komolyan. – Eljöhet a nap, amikor szükséged lehet mugli pénzre, és akkor már miért ne legyen egy házad a békés külvárosban?

- Viccelsz? Soha többé nem akarom oda betenni a lábam. Inkább élek a Grimmauld téren. – Megborzongott. – Nem érdekel, vajon eladják-e a házat vagy lerombolják, de én nem megyek vissza a Privet Drive-ra.

- Mindamellett, muszáj – felelte a tanár. – Legalább egyszer, hogy összeszedd a dolgaid, és ellenőrizd, hogyan reagál a ház a jelenlétedre.

- Nincs ott már semmim, és a védelem sem létezik már. Semmi okom nincs odamenni – vágott vissza a fiú.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű – magyarázta Piton. – A mágia, amit tizenöt évre beleivódott abba a helyre, nagyon erős volt, és lehetséges, hogy reagál a nagynénéd eltávozására. Erről meg kell bizonyosodnunk, mielőtt meghozzuk a döntést. És talán vannak ott dolgok, amiket meg akarsz tartani… fényképek és emléktárgyak a nagyszüleidről.

De Harry a fejét rázta.

- Majd később meglátjuk – szólt békítőleg Piton. – Pillanatnyilag a legfontosabb aláírni ezeket a papírokat. Kihasználjuk ezt az utat, hogy megvegyünk neked, amire szükséged van.

- Én nem kaptam meg a listám erre az évre… de neked biztosan megvan – jött rá fennhangon Harry. – Ó, és az RBF eredményem is!

Piton elmosolyodott.

- Már töprengtem, vajon mikor fogsz rájuk kérdezni.

- Gondoltam rájuk, de sosem a megfelelő pillanatban. Nagyon rossz?

- Nézd meg, te magad! – felelte Perselus és elővarázsolt egy borítékot.

Harry idegesen vette ki belőle a papírt.

- Lássuk hát…  
Asztronómia: E. Nem is várhattam ennél jobbat, azt hiszem, látva, mi történt a vizsga alatt.  
Mágikus Lények gondozása: V. Hagrid boldog lesz! Oh, Merlin… azóta sincs semmi hír Hagridről, igaz?

Piton megrázta a fejét. Remélte, amíg csak lehet, halogathatja ezt a témát.

- Te nem hiszed… - kezdte Harry bizonytalanul, hogyan fogalmazza meg a kérdést. – Nem hiszed, hogy már elengedhették, igaz? Úgy értem, életben… Nem értem, mi hasznuk van megtartani egy félóriást.

Perselusnak volt egy olyan fél-gondolata, hogy a vadőr valójában már egy ideje halott, de visszatartotta magát, hogy hangosan kimondja.

- A Halálfalók senkit nem engednek szabadon. Talán igyekeznek információt kiszedni belőle, vagy arra használják őt, hogy pénzért elcseréljék. De a méreténél fogva azt hiszem, nem telik el sok idő, és hallunk róla híreket.

_Élve vagy halva_ – gondolta.

Harry kijózanodva folytatta.

- Bűbájtan: V. Pont erre számítottam.  
Védelem: K. - Ezúttal hitelesen mosolygott. - K! Kaptam egy K-t Sötét Varázslatok Kivédéséből! – mondta a tanárnak, aki halványan mosolyogva őt nézte.

- Nincs abban semmi meglepő, a Dumbledore Seregében végzett tavalyi hőstetteid után.

- Igen, az jó gyakorlat volt, mivel Umbridge-ra kellett számítanunk. Remustól eltekintve nem igazán voltak tisztességes Védelem tanáraink, látva, hogyan váltogatják egymást évenként. – Harry arca ismét elkomorult, amikor visszaemlékezett, ki lett volna idén a tanáruk. – Sajnálom – mondta. – Biztos vagyok benne, te kiváló lennél abban az állásban.

- E felől semmi kétség – vigyorodott el Piton. – Folytasd!

Harry megkönnyebbülten bólintott.

- Jóslástan: H. Csodálatos. Mintha bármilyen szándékomban állt volna folytatni… Ez a legmesszebbmenőkig hasztalanabb tantárgy, amit valaha láttam.  
Növénytan: V. Huh, ez egy kicsit jobb annál, amit gondoltam.  
Mágiatörténelem: B. Nem igazán meglepetés.  
Bájitaltan: V

Harry felnézett és Pitonra mosolygott.

- Köszönöm.

- Megérdemelted – válaszolta a tanár.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, de… igyekszem bebizonyítani.

- Én pedig igyekszem nem megbuktatni ezen törekvésed – közölte Piton nyugodtan.

Harry egy pillanatig képtelen volt megszólalni, majd bólintott. Ha Perselus maga vallja be, ő nem forszírozni.

- Átváltoztatástan: V. McGalagony nem akarta elmondani nekem. Ezt alig akarom elhinni… Ez a kilenc RBF-ből hetet jelent nekem!

- Gratulálok, Mr. Potter – felelte Piton nyugodtan. – Nem igazán vagyok meglepve, de ez egy nagyon szép teljesítmény. Ami a Jóslástant illeti, egy véleményen vagyok veled. Másrészről azonban, a Mágiatörténelembe nagyobb erőfeszítést kell fektetned. Majd dolgozunk rajta.

- Meg fogom próbálni, de jobban szeretnék a Védelemre koncentrálni. Nem akarom folytatni sem a Jóslástant, sem az Asztronómiát, sem pedig a Mágikus Lények gondozását, még ha ez bántja is Hagrid érzéseit. Őt helyettesíti már valaki?

- Távollétében Suette-Pollts professzor veszi át az óráit, de még nincs eldöntve.

- Ez tényleg nem tisztességes. Hagrid soha senkit nem bántana, és látszólag mindenki ellene van. Azon merengek, vajon tudnak-e valamit a kentaurok? Vagy talán a kígyók. Megpróbálhatnék keresni egyet a kunyhója közelében, és feltennék neki néhány kérdést.

- Nem tudnak többet, mint Lupin – felelte Piton. – Az egyetlen, amit most tenni tudunk a várakozás. Lokinak minden bizonnyal meg voltak rá a saját okai, hogy így cselekedjen. De ismerve Hagrid képességét, hogy milyen jól kijön a legrosszabb állati teremtményekkel… Azt kell, mondjam, az esélyek az ő oldalán állnak.

Harry józanul bólintott. Gondolataitól összezavarodva szinte oda sem figyelve egy újabb papírlapot húzott elő a borítékból, és gépiesen elolvasta. Majd meglepetten felhördült.

- Kviddics kapitány! Idén én vagyok a Kviddics csapat kapitánya! Oh, Merlin, Ron meg fog vadulni! Amint meglátja az új erőm…

De azonnal össze is ráncolta a homlokát.

- Ó, felteszem, amúgy sem tudnék részt venni az első meccseken. Jobb megmondani nekik, hogy keressenek valaki mást.

- Épp ellenkezőleg – felelte Piton. – Részt fogsz venni az összes edzésen és mérkőzésen. Valahol el kell kezdened, és most már felelősségeid is vannak. Gyakorolnod kell a parkban, hogy biztosan urald a seprűdet, de el fogsz menni azokra az átkozott meccsekre.

- Komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte zavartan. – Nem hiszed, hogy túl veszélyes?

- Kezdem megszokni, hogy felügyelem a Kviddics mérkőzéseket – mordult Perselus. – És ott lesz egy diszkrét aurori jelenlét is. Bizonyos értelemben könnyebb őrködni a falakon kívül, mint belül.

- Szuper, ez tényleg a legjobb módja a tanévkezdésnek – nincsenek tanórák, de van Kviddics!

- Ne legyen olyan lelkes, Mister Potter, ma ki fogja választani a felvenni kívánt tantárgyait, és így vagy úgy, de lesznek órái.

- Sejthettem volna – fintorgott a fiú. – Azokat a tárgyakat veszem fel, amik ahhoz szükségesek, hogy Auror legyek. Azt hiszem, Ron ugyanazokat választja. Ő kölcsönadhatná nekem a jegyzeteit.

- Merlin mentsen minket! – dörmögte Piton. – Az egyedüli reményünk, hogy Miss Granger elég közös órát vesz fel veled.

- Véleményem szerint ő fel fogja venni az összest – közölte Harry kiábrándultan. – Mindenesetre azokat biztosan, amiket Ron is. Mit gondolsz, mikor tudok visszatérni az órákra?

- Majd dolgozunk az erődön, hogy ez a lehető leggyorsabban bekövetkezzen. Képességeidnek megfelelően fokozatosan fogsz visszatérni az óráidra. Megvan a felszerelés listád?

Harry elővett a borítékból egy harmadik papírt.

- Hmm… rengeteg könyv, bájital hozzávalók…

- Azokat majd én beszerzem.

- … és pergamenek, tinta és pennák, a szokásosak. És vennem kell egy kis csemegét Hedvignek is; haragudni fog rám, hogy ilyen sokáig elhanyagoltam őt.

- Hozd őt ide, ha szeretnéd, de szerintem, meg fogja érteni. Ő egy intelligens bagoly.

- Hagrid adta őt nekem – mondta Harry elgondolkozva. – Tényleg vissza kell jönnie, olyan boldog volna, ha tudná, hogy macskává tudok változni. Ő a legelső személy, akivel találkoztam a varázslóvilágból. Ő vitt el első alkalommal az Abszol útra.

Harry gombócot érzett a torkában. Mostanában voltak nehéz időszakai, hogy kordában tartsa az érzelmeit. Folytonosan az volt a benyomása, hogy egyik szélsőségből a másikba lendül. Meglehetősen furcsa úgy, hogy Piton az egyetlen társasága.

- Dumbledore megtesz minden tőle telhetőt, hogy megtalálja – nyugtatta Piton. – Ez egy kicsit bonyolult, most hogy az egyetlen kémünk nincs a helyén, de a dolgok gyorsan változhatnak.

- Mire gondolsz? Egy másik kém Voldemort ellen? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Lehetséges – bólintott Piton. – Még semmi nincs elvégezve, és határozottan nem lesz könnyű az én árulásom után. Úgy vélem, a Sötét Nagyúr paranoiája tovább erősödött.

Harry megborzongott.

- Örülök, hogy te nem vagy már ott többé. Hogy van a Jegyed?

- Pillanatnyilag nyugalomban – közölte a tanár, miközben megdörzsölte a karját. – Menj, fejezd be a reggelid, Harry, aztán kezdj készülődni. Megmondom Albusnak, hogy intézze el a találkozót ma reggel nyolcra.

Harry már majdnem tiltakozott, de meggondolta magát. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton azt higgye, nem elég bátor. Határozottan nem. Másrészről ugyanakkor…

- Olyan korán?

- Minél rövidebb a késlekedés, annál kevesebb ideje van az információnak elterjedni a Minisztériumban.

Harry bólintott. Annak volt értelme. Ugyanakkor kicsit emlékeztette őt az utolsó összejövetelre.

- Ezúttal ott leszel velem? – kérdezte, és hangjában szemrehányás csendült.

- Nyilvánvalóan, te buta gyerek. Nem követném el kétszer ugyanazt a hibát. De ha jobb szeretnéd, hogy valaki más menjen veled…

- Nem, csak ne hagyj el, rendben? Nem akarok visszajutni a Malfoy-kúriába… Tényleg nem.

Piton felsóhajtott, és beletúrt a hajába.

- Már elnézést kértem, Harry, de remélem, elhiszed, amikor azt mondom, bánom az aznapi döntésem. Több szempontból is.

- Megígérted, hogy velem jössz – bizonygatta Harry.

- És nem tartottam be a szavam. Úgy véltem, jelenlétem csak bonyolítani a dolgokat.

- Nem hallgattam volna arra, ami Voldemort mond nekem, ha ott vagy.

- Nem is lett volna rá szükség, mert én lettem volna az, aki azt a feladatot kapja, hogy raboljon el téged – vallotta be Perselus. – Minden okod megvan rá, hogy mérges légy rám, Harry. Biztosan fogok még hibákat elkövetni veled kapcsolatban, de esküszöm, nem azzal az eggyel fogom elkezdeni.

Harry bólintott, némileg frusztráltan. Vagy megnyugodva? Nem tudta eldönteni. Egy kicsit még mindig meg volt lepve, hogy a professzor a fűben ül. Harry felállt.

- Megyek készülődni, bár azt nem hiszem, hogy tudnék enni. Jobb mielőbb túl lenni rajta.

Perselus is felállt, és lesöpörte a talárját.

- Riasztom Albust. Gyere le értem, ha végeztél.

Egy fél órával később a fiú táskájával a vállán lement a pincébe, és az úti talárját viselte.

- Egyenesen Ollivanderhez megyünk – jelentette ki Piton. – Azután pedig elmegyünk beszerezni a felszerelésed. Valószínűleg szükséged lesz új talárokra is; már túlságosan is kinőtted azokat.

- Nem igazán érzem, hogy annyit nőttem - jegyezte meg Harry, miközben a talárját vizsgálgatta. – Új Kviddics felszerelésre is szükségem lesz, szóval mindenképpen el kell mennünk a Gringottsba is.

- Azzal nem kell foglalkoznod – felelte Perselus. –, de védelmi varázslatok hozzáadásán el kell töprengened.

Harry elfintorodott.

- A seprű-átok és a goromba gurkó után… Igen, az valóban nem rossz ötlet.

- Jó. Mielőtt távozunk, íme az utasításaim: egész idő alatt mellettem kell maradnod, különösen az utcán, és sosem kerülhetsz ki a látómezőmből! A legkisebb probléma esetén átváltozol, és a vállamra ugrassz! Ha elszigetelődünk… - Előretartott egy mugli öngyújtót. –, aktiválod, hogy gyorsan visszatérj a Kúriába. Ez egy zsupszkulcs, amit Dumbledore különösen a te számodra készített. Ez csak egyszeri használatú, tehát ne aktiváld, hacsak nem vagy tényleg veszélyben, megértetted?

A fiú bólintott.

Tartsd a kezedben a pálcád, de kerüld el a használatát. Aurorok cirkálnak az utcán; nem lesz semmilyen probléma. Van valami kérdésed?

- Nem hiszem. Nem maradhatnék egész idő alatt a macska alakomban? Úgy értem az utcán?

- Az szükségtelen, és én nem nagyon szeretném, ha egész életed rejtőzködéssel töltenéd. Készen állsz?

- Azt hiszem – felelte Harry. Nem tehetett róla, de rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába ezzel a kiruccanással kapcsolatban. De talán csak nyugtalan volt. Félretolta ezeket a gondolatokat és követte Pitont a kandallóhoz.

Ollivander üzlete határozottan nem változott az évek alatt, ahogy a tulajdonosa sem.

- Mr. Potter, öröm újra látni önt. Hallottam, hogy a pálcája nagyszerűen szerepelt a Trimágus Tusa alatt! – kiáltotta a férfi.

Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy szereplésnek nevezné-e azt, de bólintott.

- Mr. Ollivander, köszönjük, hogy fogad minket. Tényleg megkönnyebbülés, hogy nem kell ismét a Minisztériumba menni.

A bolt tulajdonosa halkan kuncogott.

- Ez nem is kétséges. Caramel Miniszter úr az üzlet hátsó részében várja önöket – mondta egy nyomatékos pillantást vetve Piton felé.

Perselus egy biccentéssel megköszönte és Harryt megelőzve belépett az elsötétített helyiségbe. A fiú hamarosan megértette a helyiség vonzerejét: az Anti-mágia bűbájok szó szerint áradtak a falakból, így védve pálcák százait a külső befolyástól.

- Á, Piton professzor, Mr. Potter, természetesen pont időben. – mondta a korábbi miniszter szívélyesen megrázva a két varázsló kezét. – Sajnálom, hogy ismét rossz hírek miatt találkozunk, és csak ismételni tudom szívből jövő sajnálatom a múltkori incidensért.

Incidens? Harry kész volt visszavágni, de Perselus megelőzte, és egy hosszú sziszegést hallatott, ami leginkább egy kígyóéra hasonlított.

- Jobb, ha ma nem lesz semmilyen incidens, Mr. Caramel, vagy azt kockáztatja, hogy ezúttal maga lesz az első áldozat.

- Ugyan, ugyan, teljesen szükségtelen ez a fenyegetés; ugyanazon az oldalon állunk, nemde?

- Majd meglátjuk – közölte Harry bizalmatlanul.

A helyiségben kézzelfogható volt a feszültség, de Caramel megelégedett a sóhajtozással, és előhúzott egy köteg papírt a talárjából.

- Most igazán, Mr. Potter, azok után, amit a Minisztérium magáért tett…

- Még egy szó ebben a témában, Caramel, és magam viszem Harry Pottert innen a _Próféta _irodájáig egy kis interjúra a Minisztériumról szóló álláspontjáról, és a háború kezelésével kapcsolatos módszeréről. Biztos vagyok benne, érdekelni fogja őket a beszámoló – sziszegte azon a hangon, ami váratlanul emlékeztette Harryt, mennyire megfélemlítő is tud lenni Piton.

Az apró ember idegesen az asztalra tette a papírokat, és egyenesen Harry orra alá tolta azokat.

- Tessék, itt az örökölt holmik listája. Mugli pénz, egy ház, különféle bútorok, ahogy ön is láthatja. Természetesen a nagykorúságáig az egész a törvényes gyámjának, Albus Dumbledore-nak a gondnoksága alatt marad.

Harry gyorsan átfutotta a leltárt. A ház, az autó, a kocsi. Ó. Az összeg meglehetősen nagy volt. Tudta, hogy Dursleyék kényelmesen éltek, de ilyen mértékig? És persze Marge-tól is örököltek. Még mindig nem segíthetett a halvány keserűségen, hogy elfogadja. Nem, Dursleyék sosem voltak szegények… de ez nem tartotta vissza őket, hogy úgy kezeljék unokaöccsüket, mint legnyomorúságosabb koldust, nem igaz?

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte.

- Írja alá itt és itt. És maga is, Piton professzor – felelte Caramel. – Nem teljesen ez a szabályos módja, de feltételezem, elegendő kell, hogy legyen.

- Valóban – mondta Piton szárazan.

- Ez minden? – kérdezte Harry, és rosszul álcázott undorral letette a pennát.

- Pillanatnyilag igen. A tulajdonjog átírásáról szóló, közjegyző által hitelesített okiratot Hopp-hálózaton keresztül fogjuk elküldeni, amikor minden rendeződik. Ön, Mr. Potter határozottan megnövelte személyes vagyonát ezen a nyáron – jegyezte meg Caramel udvariasnak szánt hangon. – Messzemenőkig jó kezdete ez az idei tanévnek!

Harry tompa haragot érzett, ami lassan forrt benne, hogy aztán gejzírként feltörjön; hogy merészel jó tanévkezdetről beszélni, amikor Sirius, és azok, akik a családjából megmaradtak halottak? Látása váratlanul elhomályosult, vörössé vált, és érezte, hogy a levegő körülötte vibrálni kezd.

- Harry. – Egy halk, de határozott hang megugrasztotta, és ráébredt, Perselus a vállára tette a kezét. Előtte egy kidülledt szemű Caramel úgy tűnt, azért küzd, hogy levegőt kapjon, halottsápadt arcát vörös foltok díszítették.

- Fogd vissza magad – folytatta Piton, és kicsit erősebben megszorította Harry vállát.

A fiú behunyta a szemét, és kétségbeesetten próbálta hatástalanítani azt a feszültséget, ami látszólag nem akart alábbhagyni.

Le kell nyugodnia. El kell terelnie a figyelmét Caramelről. A Minisztériumra. Siriusra. Dursleyékre.

Egy pillanattal később már szinte természetes volt, hogy egy égnek álló szőrű fekete macska ugrik a bájitalmester vállára; Piton fekete szeme még mindig áthatóan meredt az egykori Miniszterre.

- Én… Én… Én… - kezdte Caramel kezével a torkán.

- Sajnálja? – javasolta Piton. – Talán kétszer is meg kellene gondolnia legközelebb, hogy ilyen ostobaságokat fröcsög. Úgy vélem, a találkozónak vége.

Caramel hevesen bólogatva, hátra sem pillantva kisietett a szobából.

Perselus várt egy kicsit, engedte, hogy Shadow összeszedje magát, mielőtt a földre tette.

- Változz vissza, Harry.

A fiú vonakodva engedelmeskedett.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte.

- Azt inkább én kérdezném tőled – válaszolt Piton. – Érezted, hogy az erőd működésbe lép?

- Nem igazán. Csak mérges voltam és azt akartam, hogy fogja be.

- Állíthatom, hogy az utóbbi sikerült.

- Én voltam az, aki… - Harry mély levőt vett - … fojtogatta?

- Valójában a mágiád – felelte Piton.

- De azt hittem, a szobán lévő bűbájok megakadályozzák azt, nem?

- Nyilvánvalóan nem elég hatásos a te új hatalmadhoz – közölte egyszerűen a tanár.

- Én… - de nem tudta, mit mondjon. – Rendbe jön?

- Minden bizonnyal. – Ám a férfi tekintete nem sok jót ígért.

- Nem szándékosan tettem – védte magát Harry. – Nem is tudtam, hogy teszek valamit. Meg sem érintettem a pálcám.

- Harry, megérted, hogy a jelenlegi erődet mennyivel sokkal veszélyesebb és nehezebb kezelni, mint korábban, igaz? Felfogod, hogy értettem, hogyan irányítsd az erőd? – Majd egy bosszús nyelvcsettintéssel hozzátette. - Majd később beszélünk róla. Jobb, ha igyekszünk és végzünk, mielőtt az Aurorok úgy döntenek, hogy őrizetbe vesznek.

Harry elsápadt.

- Megtámadtam a korábbi Minisztert.

- Pontosan – felelte Piton. – És Dumbledore gyámsága alá tartozol, aki biztosította Scrimgeourt, hogy nincs szükséged a Minisztérium gondnokságára. Ez a kis látványosság határozottan nem segít a dolgokon.

Piton kituszkolta Harryt a helyiségből és Ollivanderhez fordult.

- Caramel elment már?

- Igen, egyenesen a Minisztériumba, és úgy tűnt… meglehetősen siet – igazolta a pálcakészítő.

Perselus felmordult.

- Jobb, ha igyekszünk. Semmi szokatlan nem történt odakinn?

- Az Aurorokat leszámítva minden csendes.

- Tökéletes. Köszönjük, hogy fogadott. Induljunk, Harry – szólt Perselus.

- Örülök, hogy szolgálatukra lehettem – mondta Ollivander halványan elmosolyodva. – Öröm volt újra látni, Mr. Potter.

Harry rámosolygott az idős férfire és kilépett a boltból, és a láthatóan feszült Piton követte őt.

- Kezdjük a ruháiddal! Madam Malkin már nyitva van ebben az órában.

- A Bagolyszalon pont útba esik; csak egy percig tart.

- Igyekezz! – közölte Piton, miközben követte a fiút.

Harry a zsebében kotorászott, majd elővette az erszényéből az utolsó galleonjait. Pont elég, hogy kifizesse, ami Hedvignek szükséges.

- Meg kell állnom a Gringottsnál – jelentette ki az üzlet ajtajánál. – Velem van a kulcsom.

- Ne foglalkozz vele – válaszolta Piton. – Van nálam annyi, ami kell.

Harry egy pillanatig tétovázott. Úgy tűnt, Piton a lehető leggyorsabban végezni akart.

- Otthon visszafizetem – ajánlotta. – Azt hiszem, a Gringotts baglyon keresztül is tud nekem pénzt küldeni.

- Nem szükséges – felelte kurtán a tanár, majd lágyabb hangon hozzátette. – Látszik, hogy nem vagyok túl jó ebben, Harry, de engedd meg, hogy én gondoskodjam erről. Hagyd, hogy törődjek veled. Nem kell fizetned a felszerelésedért vagy az olyan egyszerű dolgokért, mint a ruhák. Tudom, hogy mindig ezt tetted, és hogy a szüleid eleget hagytak rád, hogy fedezzék a szükségleteidet, de ez nem normális egy hozzád hasonló korú számára. Megengednéd nekem, hogy ebben átvegyem az ő helyüket?

Harry szótlanná merevedett. Piton fizet neki? Nem tudta, miért tűnik ez a gesztus jóval személyesebbnek annál, hogy megmentette az életét, de bizonyos módon az volt. Ó, a tanár biztosan nem volt szegény – ez nem is volt kérdéses –, de Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy tetszik neki a dolog. Dursleyék biztosan sosem fizettek érte egy pennyt sem, és amint hozzáférést kapott a saját örökségéhez, maga gondoskodott a pénzügyeiről, és ez ezzel minden meg is oldódott.

Függetlensége megérte azt az árat, hogy valaki gondoskodjon róla? Nem is igazán erről volt szó… Inkább olyasmiről, hogy beleegyezik abba, hogy a dolgok kettőjük között sokkal hivatalosabbá válnak, mint ténylegesen voltak. És ez vajon probléma? Megengedni Pitonnak, hogy a gondjaiba vegye? Talán igen. Más szemszögből ugyanakkor bizonyosan nagyon kellemes is.

Visszautasítani Piton ajánlatát felér Piton visszautasításával – és ezt Harry nagyon is jól érzékelte. A bájitalmester talán remekül el tudta palástolni az érzelmeit, de Harry elég jól ismerte őt ahhoz, hogy lássa a bizonytalanság apró csillogását a fekete szempárban, ami most az ő válaszát várta.

És azt ezt nem akarta. Akarta azt, amit Piton felajánlott neki, és ha ez azt is magában foglalja, hogy ő fizet a felszereléseiért, akkor…

- Rendben.

Jól látta, hogy a feszültség a tanár vállaiban feloldódik, és tudta, a helyes döntést hozta. És ez tulajdonképpen valahogy kielégítő volt. Nyugtalanító is talán, de valahol kellemes ott belül a mellkasában…

És Piton nyilvánvalóan nagyon határozott elképzeléssel rendelkezett arról, hogy neki mire van szüksége.

- Mindent összevéve nem tölthetsz el egy újabb iskolai tanévet két egyenruhával – mordult, miután Harry leadta a rendelését.

- Eddig is ezt tettem és nem volt gond – vágott vissza a fiú.

- Ami sok mindent megmagyaráz… ötöt adjon nekünk – rendelt Madam Malkintól, aki érdeklődve figyelte a vitát.

- Akkor öt griffendéles egyenruhát? – kérdezte.

- Nem, Mardekárost – sziszegte Piton. - Egyértelmű, hogy Griffendélest. Mister Potter nem váltott házat az idei nyáron.

A boszorkány félig bosszúsan, félig szórakozottan nézett rá.

- És az összes megfelelő ruházatot, ami jár hozzájuk. Öt vörös ing, ugyanez fehérben… és egy zöldet is a jó ízlés kedvéért – tette hozzá apró mosollyal Piton.

- Hé, ne ragadtassa el magát! Tutira nem hordok zöldet a Roxfortban! – kiáltotta Harry rémülten.

- Sosem tudhatod, mikor tesztelnek le gyorsan egy fogadalmat. Teszel hozzájuk ugyanennyi pólót és nadrágot… és néhány farmert is, jól gondolom? – kérdezte Harrytől felemelt szemöldökkel. – Rád hagyom, hogy azok színét te válaszd ki.

- Merlinnek hála. Biztos benne, hogy nem akar gondoskodni az alsónadrágjaimról is, ha már így benne van?

- Pamut vagy selyem? – kérdezte Piton zavartalanul.

Harry érezte, hogy haja tövéig elpirul a boltos szórakozott tekintete alatt… aki egyértelműen a válaszát várta. Padlóra szegezett tekintettel a nő felé fordult és motyogott néhány szót.

- Akkor pamut – jegyezte fel a boszorkány, miközben Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elsüllyedjen a föld alatt. Piton a maga részéről megelégedett azzal, hogy arcára tapadt kibírhatatlan mosollyal az utcát vizslatta.

- És néhány pár cipő? – kérdezte Madam Malkin. – Kettő az iskolába, egy kintre, és egy pár edzőcipő?

- Adjon hozzá csizmát és túrabakancsot is – mondta Piton. – Semmi illúziót nem táplálok az idei tanév menetrendjével kapcsolatban. És három útitalárt, kettő télit és egy hétköznapit.

- Sosem fogok ennyi mindent használni. Tényleg, tanár úr, sosem volt szükségem ennyi dologra korábban.

Piton kritikus szemmel feje búbjától a lábujjáig végigmérte.

- Mindig van első alkalom És te még mindig nem éred el azt a szintet, hogy versenyezz egy mardekáros diák szekrényének tartalmával; Draco Malfoy egymaga használ egy egész gardróbszobát, ami elég egy egész körletnek.

- A legcsekélyebb vágyat sem érzem, hogy úgy nézzek ki, mint Draco.

- Ezt nem kétlem – felelte Perselus. – De ettől még megteszed nekem azt az örömet, hogy megtanulod, hogyan kell rendesen öltözni.

- Nem látom mi a hiba az öltözködési módszeremmel. Egyenruhát viselek, mint bárki más – védte magát a fiú.

- Igen, a kilógó ingeddel, a rosszul megkötött nyakkendővel, és két számmal nagyobb nadrággal. Nagy különbség van az egyenruha viselés és a megfelelő öltözék viselése között, Mister Potter.

- Ha már a tárgynál tartunk, professzor – szólt közbe Madam Malkin – a maga új talárjai is megérkeztek, ahogy a zoknijai. Remélem, ezúttal a színük is tetszeni fog.

- Színük? – kérdezte megújult érdeklődéssel Harry. – Milyen?

- Még egy szó – mordult Piton – és küldetésemmé teszem, hogy felkutassak egy szájkosárral ellátott macskanyakörvet.

- Természetesen – folytatta a boszorkány teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a tanár fenyegető tekintetét – ha ugyanaz a gondja támad, mint legutóbb, ne tétovázzon kapcsolatba lépni velünk. Egyértelműen lehetséges, hogy…

- Rendben – vágta el Piton a nő mondandóját. – A fiúnak is pakoljon be néhányat. Vöröset, zöldet és feketét.

- Már megint zöld – morgolódott Harry. – Ez már megszállottság.

- Abszolút nem az, gyakorlati okai vannak. Az a fonal, amit a zöld zoknihoz használnak, sokkal melegebb, mint a többi. – Ezekkel a szavakkal Piton leszámolt egy rakás galleont a pultra és az ajtó felé indult. – Fejezd be a többi szükséges holmik kiválasztását, és odakinn találkozunk.

Harry bódultan fordult Madam Malkinhoz.

-Ő… ő viccelt, igaz?

- Tartok tőle, bármilyen meglepő is lehet a látszat – nevetett fel a boszorkány.

Harry zavartan túrt bele a hajába.

- Átok és pokol, ez volt a legzavarbaejtőbb vásárlás egész életemben.

- Ó, higgy nekem, egyes osztálytársaid sokkal rosszabbat is átéltek itt; látnod kellene Mr. Longbottom tekintetét, amikor a nagyanyja évente kétszer elrángatja az üzletembe. Olyan, mintha a fiút kivégzésre vezetnék… Annak tekintetében, amit át kell élnie nem is áll messze tőle. Tartsd magad szerencsésnek! Piton tanár úr megkímélt a pizsamáidra vonatkozó megjegyzéseitől!

Harry kieresztette eddig visszatartott nevetését. Kételkedett benne, hogy Piton egyáltalán visel pizsamát.

Akár tetszett neki, akár nem, Harry sokkal több új ruhával hagyta el Madam Malkin szalonját, mint amennyi eddigi életében volt neki. Többszörösen. Egy másik újdonság, amihez hozzá kell szoknia. Egészen idáig senki nem foglalkozott a kinézetével, Dursleyék pedig még kevésbé, de Piton nyilvánvalóan komolyan veszi a dolgokat.

- Köszönöm – mondta, mikor csatlakozott a tanárhoz. – Tényleg. És tudja, hordok zöldet. Már megtettem, még a Roxfortban is.

- Tudom – felelte Piton. – Már észrevettem.

_Minő meglepetés._

- Akkor tehát a zoknik? Milyen színűek is voltak? – kérdezte a fiú ártatlan képpel.

- Még nincs késő megállni a Bagolyszalonnál – mordult Piton. – Macskáknak való bolhairtó nyakörvért, és biztos vagyok benne, tartanak szájkosarat is. Azt is hallottam, hogy a muglik megbélyegzik a fülükön az állataikat, így van?

- Rendben, rendben, feladom – nevetett a fiú. – Egyébként is van már nyakörvem és az egészen mostanáig nagyon sok szerencsét hozott nekem.

A tanár feléje fordult, és megajándékozta azon komoly mosolyok egyikével, ami tíz évvel megfiatalította, és Harry nem tehetett más, mint visszamosolyogni. Igen, valóban sok szerencsét…

A könyvesbolt szokás szerint előre összecsomagolta a tankönyveket és az irodaszereket, amit így gyorsan sikerült elrendezniük. Mire ismét kimentek az utcára, a szerzeményük hopp-hálózaton keresztül eljutott a Kúriába, és Harry a távolban észrevett egy ismerős alakot… Tonksot! A fiatal nő szokás szerint kevésbé nyugodtan, pálcával a kezében, úgy tűnt, figyelmesen vizsgálja az utcát, miközben diszkréten megbújik az árnyékban. Harry már majdnem elcsábult, hogy odakiáltson neki, de az utóbbi részlet lebeszélte erről. Amikor a nő végül megfordult és figyelme ráirányult, szemével elkapva őt, Harry nem segíthetett rajta, de barátságosan és némiképp kérdőn felé integetett. Az Auror egy gyors kézmozdulattal válaszolt neki, ami egyetlen szót jelzett: _SZOLGÁLATBAN!_

Harry bólintott. Piton szólt neki az aurorokról. Miközben a Kviddics bolt felé igyekeztek, egy másik zömök alakot vett észre, aki szintén nem volt ismeretlen a számára: Rémszemet. A férfi nyilvánvalóan szintúgy őrjáratban volt. Piton is észrevette, és a két férfi gyors pillantást váltott, ami idegessé tette Harryt.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte?

- Igen – válaszolt Perselus a boltba tessékelve Harryt. – De ne időzzünk sokáig. Sajnálom; reméltem, hogy elvihetlek ebédelni a Foltozott Üstbe, de az máskorra marad. A kviddics holmikon kívül mindened megvan?

- Igen, azt hiszem. Jó sokáig nem lesz szükségem semmire. – Ámbár, ha tőle függött volna, boldogan időzött volna egy kicsit hosszasabban a kirakatban levő új seprűt bámulva…

Az üzlet tömve volt áruval, amik mint mindig, borzasztóan csábítóak voltak, és tényleg nehéz volt nem időzni.

- Á, Mr. Potter, gondolom, új kviddics talárért, igaz? Nekem úgy tűnik, a seprűje meglehetősen új…

Harry bólintott.

- Edzésekre és mérkőzésekre való talárra van szükségem. Az enyémet végül mind kinőttem.

- És természetesen griffendéles színekben.

A fiú vágott egy pofát, de Piton látszólag nem vette észre. Figyelme az utcára irányult. Ami persze nem állította meg őt abban, hogy hozzá ne tegye.

- És védelmi varázslatokat is, a legjobbat, amije csak van. A seprűre éppúgy, mint fiú ruházatára.

- Á, feltétlenül – kezdte a boltos. – Vannak bizonyos bűbájaink, főképp…

- Tökéletes. Az összeset – közölte Piton türelmetlenül, és egy kupac galleont tett a pultra.

A boltos igyekezett levenni Harry méreteit, látva vásárlója türelmetlenségét.

- Estére minden elkészül – mondta végül a férfi. - Hova küldhetem?

- A Piton-kúriába. Mindened megvan? – tette hozzá a fiú felé fordulva. – Akkor induljuk - mondta, amikor a fiú bólintott.

Piton szinte megkönnyebbült. A vásárló körút incidens nélkül zárult, egy lélekkel sem találkoztak a boltosokon és az utcán járőröző aurorokon kívül. De nem enyhítette a nyugtalanságát… A Caramellel történt találkozó rossz fordulatot vett; a Minisztérium nem fog késlekedni és számukra az lenne a legjobb, ha az esemény bekövetkeztekor már a Kúriában lennének.

Már csak annyi teendőjük volt, hogy visszatérjenek a Foltozott Üstbe a Hopp-kandallóhoz, és végre biztonságban lesznek. Rémszem szerint tiszta volt a terep, és semmi gyanús nem rontotta el a látogatásukat. De érzékelte, hogy az idős auror sem hiszi el mindezt nálánál jobban. Ennyit a hiányzó bájital hozzávalókról: majd bagolypostán keresztül megrendeli. A fiú előtt kilépett az utcára és gyorsan körülnézett.

- Tényleg nagyon üres ebben az órában. Még sosem láttam az Abszol utat ennyire csendesnek – jegyezte meg Harry.

- Valószínűleg azért, mert te mindig a tanév kezdete előtt jössz. Az utca általában forgalmas délutánonként és esténként, amikor kinyitnak az étkezdék. Különösen nyáron, amikor…

De Pitonnak már nem volt ideje befejezni a mondatot. Amint kifordultak az utcára, egy halk pukkanás hallatszott, és egy hatalmas alak tűnt fel előttük pár lépésre, mielőtt a felkavarodó porfelhőben feléjük robogott.

_Valami tényleg nincs rendjén._ Perselusnak mindössze ennyi ideje maradt a gondolkozásra, mielőtt egy Stuport küldött a támadójuk felé. Egy pillanattal később megértette, mi volt a baj: nem varázsló volt az, aki előttük hoppanált, hanem egy természetfelettinek kinéző farkas, aki ráadásul sokkal intelligensebbnek tűnt magánál… és náluk.

Az állat fürgén kitért az átok elől, mielőtt újra megindult előre, és vicsorgó fogakkal Harry felé vetette magát, aki nem is vette elő a pálcáját.

Perselus elkáromkodta magát. Hol vannak az aurorok, amikor szükség van rájuk? Nincs elég varázsereje, hogy sokáig visszatartsa a farkas, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ez olyan magas volt, mint egy kisebb borjú. Egyetlen bűbáj volt, amiről nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy elhibázza.

_- Protego!_

A hatalmas zöld pajzs ismét körbefogta Harryt, aki lebénultan a felé közeledő állat látványától, miközben az megpróbált rést találni a pajzsában.

A farkas, egy hatalmas, fehér farkas, csupasz fogait vicsorgatta, amik mosolynak is beillettek. Egy nagyon is emberi, különösen ellenséges mosolynak. Teljesen szürreális – gondolta a fiú. Itt vannak az Abszol út közepén, és az állat túlságosan is nagy, túlontúl fehér, és túlságosan megfontoltan mozog. De Harrynek nem volt több ideje, hogy tovább tanakodjon.

A farkas megváltoztatta a taktikáját és Piton felé fordult. Szemében szinte szórakozott szikra gyúlt, mielőtt a pálcát tartó kéz felé ugrott.

Piton nem vesztegette az időt: gyorsan oldalra ugrott, és pálcáját a bestiára szegezte. Szüksége lesz még néhány másodpercre, hogy képes legyen varázslatot kiszórni, de magában kételkedett, hogy egyetlen kábítóátka elég lesz, hogy megállítsa a farkast. Harry biztosan képes lenne rá, de arról most sem lehetett, hogy a fiú használja a hatalmát. Most semmiképp. Látva, hogy az állat ismét ugrásra készülődik, sietősen az állat és a fiú közé vetette magát, és azonnal meg is találta a megoldást a problémájára. A kiszórt Protego bámulatosan szilárd volt, és elegendő ahhoz, hogy megadja neki azt a néhány másodperc késlekedést, amit a varázslata igényelt.

Harry látta, hogy a tanár tesz egy lépést hátra; rögvest megértette, amikor a pajzs zöld fénye a férfit is körülfogta, és kikerült a hatalmas férfi elérési távolságán kívülre, aki ismét ugrani készült. Az állat összeszedte magát és újra támadott, Pitont célozta, aki inkább sziszegni, semmint beszélni kezdett, és hosszú varázsigét mormolt, amitől Harry libabőrös lett. Volt valami, ezekben a elsziszegett szavakban, amit nem tudott megérteni, de rémesen gyászosnak hangzott… és sötétnek.

A bűbáj ezúttal elérte a célpontját, és eredmény azonnali volt: a farkas megállt, mintha egy helyben megmerevedett volna, mielőtt forogni kezdett, majd morogni és végül sikoltani az intenzív fájdalom hatására. Egy pillanattal később úgy tűnt, mintha kiszippantanák onnan, ahol az előbb feltűnt és egy vészjósló pukkanással eltűnt, majd az utca ismét csendessé vált.

A pajzs felizzott, mielőtt eltűnt, és sietős futás zaja vette át az állat elfojtott morgását.

- Piton! Mi volt _az_? – kiáltotta Tonks, amikor kivont pálcával, Rémszemmel a sarkában melléjük ért.

- Nyilvánvalóan a hozzá nem értésetek akció közben – sziszegte Piton egyértelműen kimerülte a gyors dulakodástól. – El kell vinnem Harryt Roxfortba, méghozzá gyorsan!

- Sokkal gyorsabban, mint gondolod – mordult Rémszem. – Az imént kaptuk a parancsot, hogy azonnal vigyük őt a Minisztériumba.

Piton bizalmatlanul pillantott az aurorra. Majd figyelmeztetés nélkül megtette a fiútól elválasztó egyetlen lépés távolságot, és Dehoppanált vele, mielőtt a két Rendtagnak ideje lett volna reagálni.

Amint a laboratórium materializálódott körülöttük, Perselus csalódott nyögéssel dőlt neki a legközelebbi fotelnek.

Harry nem vesztegette az időt, az asztalhoz sietett, ahol a tanár mindig is tartotta a bájitalait. Erő… mágia… Piton mikor lesz végre képes meglenni a bájitalok nélkül? A gyors harc és a hoppanálás teljesen kimerítette a tartalékait, és Harry ezt legalább annyira utálta, mint Piton.

Kitartotta a bájitalokat a tanárnak, aki gyorsan lenyelte azokat.

- Örülök, hogy engedelmeskedtél nekem, Harry. Hogy nem próbáltál harcolni. Az csak bonyolította volna a dolgokat.

A fiú elpirult.

- Én… én nem gondolkoztam, nem is volt időm reagálni, vagy… Nem tudom. Sajnálom.

- Pont ellenkezőleg, így volt tökéletes – mondta a tanár, miközben zavartan beleborzolt a fiú hajába. Talán túl kimerült ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, mit csinál – gondolta Harry döbbenten, de ettől még nem kevésbé értékelte a mozdulatot.

- El kell mennünk Roxfortba. Beszélnem kell Dumbledore-ral… és azzal a degenerált Lupinnal is, méghozzá most rögtön.

- Perselus, mi volt az? - kérdezte Harry, éppen hogy magához térve az eseményektől. Egy óriási, fehér farkas az Abszol út közepén, pont ebben az órában. Aligha lehet véletlen.

- Az – mondta a tanár, miközben egy marék hopp-port vett a kezébe -, az volt Loki.


	33. Shadow Piton

31. fejezet

Shadow Piton

Történetesen úgy alakult, hogy mind Remus, mind az igazgató a gyengélkedőn tartózkodtak, amikor megérkeztek Roxfortba, és Piton már önuralmának végén járt, jobban, mint valaha.

Belépett a körletbe, ahol Remust ápolták, talárja dühösen örvénylett körülötte, és Harry aggódva követte.

- Perselus – üdvözölte őt Dumbledore. – Számítottam rá, hogy ma meglátogatsz. Úgy értesültem, hogy a találkozó nem ment olyan jól, mint ahogy reméltük.

- Az a kis kiruccanás kész katasztrófába torkolt – mordult Piton. – És nem csak Caramel miatt. – Majd Remushoz fordulva hozzátette. – Nem kevesebb, mint a te drágalátos Lokid támadott meg minket az Abszol út közepén.

Remus összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Loki? Biztos vagy ebben?

- Te olyan sok farkast ismersz, aki képes hoppanálni? – érdeklődött Piton gúnyosan.

- Megsebesült? – kérdezte a vérfarkas nyugtalanul.

- Ki? Harry? – kérdezett vissza Piton, és hangjában eltéveszthetetlenül érezni lehetett a fenyegetést.

- Én… - Remus ismét elsápadt. – Jól vagy, Harry? Sértetlennek látszol.

- Perselus megvédett – bólintott a fiú. – A farkas nem tudott bántani.

Remus képtelen volt visszafogni magát, és nyugtalanul fordult újfent Pitonhoz.

- És Loki?

Most Perseluson volt a sor, hogy a fogát vicsorgassa, majdnem olyan fenyegetően, mint a farkas tette.

- Visszaküldtem őt oda, ahonnan jött. Kétlem, hogy értékelte a bánásmódot, de nem sebesítettem meg, és meg sem öltem. És hidd el nekem, már bánom.

- Köszönöm, Perselus. Tudom, hogy most még nem világos, de tényleg hálás vagyok neked. Merlinre, annyira sajnálom – tette hozzá Remus bocsánatkérően.

- Ó, nem hagyom, hogy illúziókban ringasd magad, Lupin – morogta Piton -, ha az az állat ismét az utamba kerül, nem vesztegetem az időm azzal, hogy ketrecbe zárjam. Tétovázás nélkül, ott helyben megölöm!

Dumbledore volt az, aki megtörte a feszültséget, és békítően felemelte a kezét.

- Az nem lenne ésszerű, fiam. Ma tökéletesen reagáltál. Megkérdezhetem, hogy hol voltak az Aurorok a támadás alatt?

- Egy kicsit lejjebb az utcán. Loki pont a Foltozott Üst előtti sarkon támadt ránk. Az Aurorok szinte azonnal megérkeztek. Hallottál már felőlük, Albus? Magukkal akarták vinni Harryt, így gyorsan dehoppanálnom kellett, hogy magasabb helyeken ne lehessen megkérdőjelezni a hűségüket.

- Valóban – sóhajtott fel az igazgató. – Harry, ellenedre volna, ha Remus társaságában hagynálak, míg Piton tanár úr és én megvitatunk néhány formaságot az irodámban?

- Tessék? – kérdezte a fiú karba font kézzel. – Mármint hogy bánom-e, hogy alázatosan félreállok, miközben maguk az én sorsom vitatják? Azt kell, mondjam, ez nagyszerű! Magam is remekül megértem, hogy valami félresikerült, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy a tudtom nélkül bármit is eldöntsenek!

Az igazgató szeme megvillant, de Piton volt az, aki kezét a fiú vállára téve megszólalt.

- Tényleg van megvitatni valónk, és bizonyos dolgok téged nem érintenek. Mások igen, és megígérem, hogy amennyire csak lehetséges, tájékoztatlak. Nem próbálunk meg semmit eltitkolni előled, mindössze igyekszünk megvédeni. El tudod fogadni ezt?

Harry úgy vélte, ez nagyon közel áll az érzelmi zsaroláshoz… de mi mást mondhatna?

- Ne döntsön nélkülem, rendben? Már elég idős vagyok hozzá, hogy legyen beleszólásom.

Piton komolyan bólintott, és Harry vonakodva bár, de ugyanúgy tett.

A két varázsló szó nélkül elhagyta a helyiséget; a fiú leverten huppant le a Remus ágya melletti székre.

- Utálom, amikor ezt csinálják – zsörtölődött.

- Mit? – kérdezte Lupin. – Megkérnek rá, hogy légy ésszerű?

- Nem, hanem manipulálják az érzelmeim! – válaszolta ingerlékenyen Harry. – Ez tényleg bosszantó; nagyon jól tudja, hogy képtelen vagyok nemet mondani.

- Nem tudsz nemet mondani Pitonnak, csak mert kedvesen beszél veled? Tényleg megváltoztak a dolgok – jegyezte meg Remus, és arcán halvány mosollyal visszadőlt a párnájára.

- És ez még csak a fele – sóhajtotta a fiú.

- Harry, minden rendben? – kérdezte Lupin összevont szemöldökkel? – Nem látszol túl elégedettnek.

- Igen, persze hogy jól vagyok. Csak arról van szó, hogy sosem engedik, hogy bármiben én döntsek. Ez a dolog a Minisztériummal… tudom, hogy rosszul alakult. Pillanatnyilag Dumbledore a gyámom, de az csak ideiglenes. Perselus azt mondja, hogy Scrimgeour arról ábrándozik, hogy engem a Minisztérium gyámságával a saját ujjai közé kaparint. És nem csak az! Még az Abszol útra sem mehetek a dolgaimért anélkül, hogy az ne torkolljon katasztrófába! Majdnem megöltem Caramelt, és az a Loki pedig _engem_ ölt meg majdnem!

Harry nagy levegőt vett és tekintetét a tanára felé fordította.

- Kicsoda ő, Remus? Mármint Loki? Miért nem akarod, hogy Perselus bántsa őt?

Úgy tűnt, Lupinnak ismét nehézséget okoz Harry szemébe nézni.

- Valaki, akit régen ismertem, és egészen mostanáig a nyomát vesztettem – felelte.

- Tehát egy varázsló? Egy Animágus, akárcsak én?

Remus egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott.

- Többé-kevésbé. Nem mondhatok többet, Harry, sajnálom. Ez most azon alkalmak egyike, amikor a több tudás nagyobb kárt okoz, mint amennyi hasznot hoz.

Harry csalódottan megrázta a fejét.

- Mind ezt mondjátok, de ez akkor sem igaz! Legalább Perselus látszólag kezdi megérteni.

Remus ugrott a lehetőségre, hogy témát váltson.

- Harry, pontosan mi folyik közted és Piton professzor között? Az igazgató elmondott bizonyos dolgokat, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jól értettem. Tehát most vele laksz?

- Pillanatnyilag igen. Talán később is. – Eltartott egy percig, hogy rendezze gondolatait. – Tudod, nagyon jól kijövök vele. Ezen a nyáron tényleg minden megváltozott, Remus; tudom, hogy nehéz elhinni, néha még nekem is, de annyi minden történt.

- Talán túl sok is – vetette fel Lupin.

- Talán – sóhajtotta Harry. – Ismét megmentette az életem. Úgy érzem, állandóan csak azt teszi.

- Pont ez az, amit én is mondani akartam, Harry. A nyáron történtek után, az átélt borzalmak hatására lekötelezve érzed magad Perselus felé, ami teljesen nemes lelkű gesztus a részedről. De talán túl sok mindent veszel a szívedre, nem?

- Figyelj, nem erről van szó – mondta Harry. – Értsd meg, ő megvéd engem, és ott van, amikor szükségem van rá. Nem csak Voldemort miatt, vagy azért, amit elvileg tennem kell. Amikor Voldemort megpróbálta ellopni a varázserőm, majdnem sikerrel járt, de Perselus ott volt, és egész idő alatt támogatott. És azt mondta nekem, hogy… nem olyan fontos, ha nem lesz többé varázserőm. Hogy ő akkor is ott lesz nekem, akármi is fog történni. És ez… ez nagyon sokat jelent. Úgy tűnik, mindenki tényként könyveli el, hogy én vagyok az, akinek harcolnia kell Voldemorttal. Perselus magam miatt akar, azt hiszem.

- Harry, én nem tudom, mit higgyek – mondta szelíden Remus. – Nem szabad elfelejtened, hogy Piton kiváló kém; tudja, hogyan manipuláljon szakszerűen másokat, és mondjon bizonyos dolgokat… olyanokat, amiket hallani akarsz. Egész életében csakis ezt tette; ő mardekáros, sőt a Mardekár-ház feje, és emellett… egy volt Halálfaló. Nem azt mondom, hogy ez a szándéka, de minden bizonnyal képes rá.

- Nem arról van szó, amit gondolsz! – tiltakozott Harry. – Túl sok dolog történt, én már ismerem őt, anélkül, hogy figyelembe kéne vennem… - eszébe jutott az a nap, amikor behatolt a tanár elméjébe és átkutatta az emlékeit, érezte az érzelmeit… de Perselus tutira nem akarná, hogy azt elmondja Remusnak. – Ismerem őt, rendben? És anya is ismeri őt. És James meg Sirius is. Ők mind eljöttek, hogy segítsenek Perselusnak. Tudtad, hogy ő és anya találkozgattak Roxfortban?

Lupin lassan bólintott, és magatartása megfontolttá vált.

- Dumbledore nekem is elmesélte azt az epizódot. Harry, azért gondolod mindezt? Mert Lily hozzávitt, amikor megsebesültél? Tudom, hogy édesanyád mélyen szerette Perselust, még annál is mélyebben, ahogy James és Sirius tudta… vagy valószínűleg akár maga Piton. De az nem jelenti azt, hogy ő a legalkalmasabb személy, hogy a gondodat viselje, Harry. Perselus egy nagyon ambiciózus és megkeseredett emberré vált. Megváltozott azóta, hogy Lily ismerte őt, és nem vagyok biztos, hogy jó irányba. Nem mondom, hogy neki nincs jó oldala vagy jó tulajdonsága, de nehéz elképzelnem őt olyan szerepben, amit annyira eltökélten rá akarsz testálni, Harry. És nehéz elhinnem, hogy nincsenek hátsó gondolatai.

Több megvetés volt ezekben a szavakban, mint ahogy Remus szerette volna, és azonnal meg is bánta, amikor meglátta, hogy a fiú elsápadt arccal felpattan és tesz egy lépést hátra.

- Perselus soha, egyetlen rossz szót nem mondott rólad, Remus. Sosem tiltotta meg, hogy lássalak, vagy bármi mást. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy te ezt mondod mindazok után… azok után… Dumbledore nem mondta el neked? Azért nem lehet ő az SVK tanár, mert nincs elég ereje hozzá, mert feláldozta magát értem, hogy megvédjen. Meg is halhatott volna!

- De nem halt meg, és te most örökké hálás vagy neki… - mutatott rá Remus, majd ellágyulva hozzátette. – Bocsáss meg nekem, Harry, fáradt vagyok, és nem gondoltam át eléggé, mit beszélek. Nem akarom, hogy összevesszünk Perselus miatt.

- Ha összeveszünk, az a te hibád lesz – felelte Harry tömören, és mellkasa előtt keresztbe fonta a két karját. – Nem hagyom, hogy így beszélj Perselusról, Remus. Ő az életem része, és azt akarom, hogy ez továbbra is így legyen. Azt is szeretném, hogy…

Megrázta a fejét.

- Megértem, hogy fáradt vagy, hiszen nemrég érkeztél vissza egy küldetésről, ami biztosan nehéz volt. De hozzá kell szoknod, mert most Piton a gyámom, és nem akarom, hogy ez megváltozzon.

- Én csak azt akarom, hogy boldog légy, Harry – felelte a vérfarkas nyugodtan, és borostyán színű szemei szelíden csillogtak.

- Én boldog vagyok a kúriában – válaszolta a fiú. – Tudom, hogy talán túl idős vagyok már ehhez… hogy azt akarjam, hogy valaki ott legyen mellettem, amikor rémálmaim vannak, vagy ágyba vigyen, vagy hogy figyeljen rám, megvegye a talárom és az írószereim a tanévkezdetre, de… - Megvonta a vállát. – De akarom ezeket a dolgokat, és Perselus mindezt megteszi. És jól… tényleg jól.

Harry nem tudta visszatartani a mosolyát. Igen, Piton nagyon jól játssza a szerepét, még ha az azt is magában foglalja, hogy Harrynek a saját érdekében vissza kell vonulnia. És ő tiltakozás nélkül engedelmeskedik neki, mert bízik benne, nagyon is. És ez így van rendjén. Végül is ez az, amit egy apa is tesz, vagy amit tenne.

Nagyot nyelt, és megfordult, hogy Remusra nézzen, aki egyfolytában őt figyelte; a férfi tekintete most elgondolkozó volt.

- Ez valóban fontos neked, igaz? – sóhajtott. – Sajnálom, Harry, azt hiszem, ezt meg tudom érteni. Mindazok után, amiken keresztülmentél Dursleyékkel és Siriusszal. Nincs emléked Lilyről és Jamesről, így azt sem tudod megérteni, miért sajnálom annyira, hogy nem volt lehetőséged velük felnőni.

- De igen, megértem – ellenkezett Harry.

- Nem, nem érted, mire gondolok – bizonygatta Lupin. - De ha találtál valakit, aki úgy tud téged támogatni, ahogy azt te szeretnéd, csakis örülhetek neki, Harry. Akárki is az.

A fiú bólintott.

- Akkor kérlek, próbálj meg kijönni vele. Legalább ne vitatkozz, különösen ne rólam. Mert nem akarom, hogy választanom kelljen kettőtök között, rendben?

- Igen, tökéletesen megértem. – Remus, szomorkás, halvány mosollyal nézett rá. – Bár ahogy mondottam, kétlem, hogy Perselus kész tárt karokkal üdvözölni engem.

- Meg fogja próbálni, ha megkérem rá.

Remus ezúttal halkan elnevette magát.

- A kisujjad köré csavartad, nemde?

Harry nem tehetett róla, szintén felnevetett.

- Nem hiszem… vagy talán egy kicsit? Csak ne mondd el neki, rendben?

- Hát persze – felelte Lupin. – Nem akarnám elhomályosítani a mi drága bájitalmesterünk jó hírnevét. Egy dolgot azonban ígérj meg nekem, Harry! Légy óvatos! Nem azt mondom, hogy Perselus valaki másnak adja ki magát, de próbáld meg nem elfelejteni, hogy ő nem mindig volt ez a személy, különösen nem veled.

Harry elkomorult. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy ezt elfelejti, és Remus csak a saját félelmeit öntötte szavakba. Mi van, ha Perselus ismét megmásítja a szándékát és… ismét Pitonná válik? De az most elképzelhetetlen volt, és minden szándéka megvolt rá, hogy a legtöbbet kihozza ebből, még ha csak rövid ideig tart is.

Mert – úgy vélte – azok a pillanatok talán egyedüliek egész gyerekkorában, amik hasonlítanak arra, milyen lehet családban élni.

* * *

- Albus, neked elment az eszed!

- Semmi szükség rá, hogy elveszíts a higgadtságod, Perselus! Előbb hallgasd meg, amit mondanom kell!

- Az szóba sem jöhet, hogy engedjem, Harryt ismét megtámadja az az állat, és ne tegyek semmit! – közölte ingerülten a bájitalmester, miközben fel-alá járkált az igazgatói irodában.

- Nem azt kérem, hogy ne tégy semmit; a mai reakciód minden szemszögből nézve, teljes egészében elfogadható volt. De nem kockáztathatjuk Loki életét, most semmiképp, amikor ilyen lehetőség adódik!

- Ez csak Lupin véleménye, és benne abszolút nem bízok!

- Tévedsz – felelte Dumbledore. – Remus nagyon ravasz és diplomatikus tud lenni.

- De ebből arra a pontra eljutni, hogy kettősügynököt játsszon? Nem hiszem el. Lupin naiv és szentimentális. Csakis Lokira fog gondolni, és arra, hogy rendbe hozza a tévedéseit.

- Ha minden jól megy, az egyik nem zárja ki a másikat. És ez eszményi megoldás lehet.

- Ez túlzottan kockázatos, Albus – kérte Piton. – Loki irányíthatatlan, ebben még Lupin is egyetért. És ami még rosszabb, roppant rosszindulatú.

- Úgy tartom, hogy nincs menthetetlen lény, sem teljesen romlott – közölte Dumbledore nyájasan.

- Még Tom Denem sem? – sziszegte Piton. – És Voldemort? Továbbra is ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy folyton folyvást olyan embereknek adsz újabb esélyt, akik nem érik meg a fáradtságot?

- Azzal, hogy Voldemort széthasította a lelkét, olyan határt lépett át, ahonnan nincs visszaút. Loki helyzetében ez nem áll fenn. Remusnál még kevésbé. Perselus, neki is joga van a választásra.

De Perselus a fejét rázta.

- De nem Harry kárára.

Az igazgató felsóhajtott.

- Ami Harryt illeti… a dolgok bonyolultabbá váltak a mai incidens miatt. A Miniszter egy pillanatig sem vesztegette az idejét; hatálytalanítani akarja Harry gyámságát, és kivenni őt Roxfortból, hogy ne veszélyeztesse a többi tanulót.

- Ahogy sejtettem – mordult Piton. – Ez túlságosan is jó ürügy.

- Gondolom nincs rá esély, hogy azt higgyék, tőled jött a támadás, igaz? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

Perselus a fejét rázta.

- Én voltam az, aki megállította. Sajnálatos módon a szerepünk nagyon világosan megmutatkozott.

- Akkor megoldást kell találnom, hogy nyerjünk egy kis időt. Harrynek pillanatnyilag a kúriában kell maradnia, ha neked sincs ellenedre.

- Az, hogy időt nyerünk, míg Harry nem válik nagykorúvá, nem jelent megoldást. Egy tartós módszert kell találnunk, hogy kivonjuk őt a Minisztérium fennhatósága alól, hogy így a lehető leggyorsabban visszatérhessen a normális életbe. Meg kell tanulni kontrollálnia magát, ez nem is kétséges, de vissza kell térnie Roxfortba, ha vissza akarja nyerni a szükséges egyensúlyt, hogy szembenézzen Voldemorttal.

- A te elképzeléseid pont olyan jók, mint az enyémek, Perselus. Sajnos pillanatnyilag mindössze egy módot látok, hogy azt véghezvigyem, és az nem fog működni. Harry nem bízik bennem eléggé, hogy nekem ítéljék az állandó gyámságát. Még az összes befolyásommal sem tudnám sikeresen rávenni erre a Minisztériumot.

- Valóban, de én valami másra gondoltam. Tegyél meg mindent, amit tudsz, hogy időt nyerj, Albus. Néhány hetet. Hogy Harry visszatérhessen Roxfortba, és folytatni tudja a normális életét. Keress hozzá bármilyen kifogást, amit csak akarsz… és lökd át az én adoptálási kérelmem.

- Perselus? – Az igazgató ott helyben megmerevedett. – Komolyan gondolod?

- Nem is gondolhatnám komolyabban. Mozgass meg minden követ, beleértve a Kúriához kapcsolódó védelmi varázslatokat is, ha szükséges. De bizonyára meg van a módja, hogy belevonjuk ezt az Animágus dolgot is…

- Harry több mint hajlandó lenne erre, már ami ezt az örökbefogadást illeti, Perselus. Ő volna a legjobb érvünk ennek érdekében – jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

- Pontosan. De nem akarom, hogy Harry most még tudjon erről. Nyerj időt, Albus. Bízd rá, hogy Harry saját maga hozhassa meg ezt a döntését, a tények teljes ismeretében – felelte Piton.

- Még mindig nem vagy biztos az érzéseiben ezügyben?

- Még nem teljesen épült fel mindabból, amik a nyáron történtek. Ragaszkodik valamihez, amit talán korábban nem is akart sokáig. Sem a barátai, sem az ellenségei nem fogják egykönnyen megbocsátani ezt a döntését…

- És te megígérted neki, hogy hagyod dönteni – fejezte be Dumbledore. – Ami nagyon nemes a részedről, fiam, de mi történt a stratégiai érzékeddel?

- Most te tartasz nekem előadást manipulálásból? – morrant fel Piton. – Támogatsz vagy sem?

Hosszú csend támadt, ami alatt az igazgató látszólag a tekintetével igyekezett megnyugtatni a bájitalmestert.

- Szereted őt, Perselus, igaz? – kérdezte halkan az igazgató.

- Ő a macskám – válaszolta Piton és a szeme sem rebbent.

- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – ösztökélte Dumbledore. – Szereted a fiút, vagy tévednék?

- Mintha a saját fiam volna.

Hangjának rekedt tónusa nem hagyott kétséget, és Dumbledore bólintott.

- Ebben az esetben, fiam, nincs jogom, hogy kettőtök közé álljak. Segítek neked… mindkettőtöknek.

Piton egy gyors fejbiccentéssel megköszönte.

- És te is segítesz nekem, Perselus? Te meg tudnád tanítani Remust mindarra, amit tudsz, okíthatnád őt kémkedés finomságaira. Szüksége lesz minden elérhető segítségre, ha bármilyen esélyt is akar, hogy sikeresen véghezvigye a küldetést, amibe belekezdett.

- Arra is megkérsz, hogy segítsek neki elfoglalni a helyét ebben az állásban és gondoskodni Harryről? – kérdezte Piton szarkasztikusan. – Bár nyilvánvalóan abban nem hiszem, hogy rám lesz szüksége.

- Perselus, Remus nem azért van itt, hogy átvegye a helyed, nem olyan értelemben, ahogyan azt te gondolod. Sosem volt rád nagyobb szükségünk, mint most, főleg Harrynek – csitította Dumbledore.

- Már nem tudok tovább kémkedni, az erőm meglehetősen korlátozott, és Harry több mint valószínű, hogy hamarosan ismét független akar lenni. Nem vagyok ostoba, Albus, az én időm lejárt. De meglátom, mit tudok tenni Lupinért, akármilyen jót is tesz neki.

Az idős varázsló elmosolyodott.

- Az erőd hamarosan visszatér; ez csak ideiglenes. És félek, alábecsülöd Harryt. A fiúnak különleges kapacitása van a szeretetre, és úgy tűnik, nagyon ragaszkodik hozzád.

Piton az ablaknak dőlt, tekintete a távolba révedt és látszólag nem hallotta őt.

- Az a legjobb neki, ha most visszamegy a Kúriába; a Minisztériumnak nem tart sokáig, hogy idejöjjön.

- Ami azt illeti, jobb szeretném, ha mindketten itt maradnátok éjszakára. Meg kell tudnom mutatni Harryt a Miniszternek, ha ragaszkodik hozzá, de ígérem, nem fogja elhagyni Roxfortot. Emellett talán bölcs dolog lenne, ha az interjú alatt az Animágus alakjában tartózkodna.

- Hmmm – szólalt meg Piton merengve. – Feltételezem, Harrynek előbb vagy utóbb be kell jegyeztetni magát Animágusként.

- Pillanatnyilag félretettem azt a dolgot, mivel elmagyaráztam Scrimgeour Miniszterúrnak, hogy Harry helyzete nagyon bizonytalan, és hogy ez az új ereje lehet, hogy egyik napról a másikra eltűnik – magyarázta Dumbledore, és tekintete pajkosan csillogott.

- Igen valószínűtlen – közölte Piton.

- Természetesen teljesen lehetetlen – értett egyet az igazgató. – De az elég volt ahhoz, hogy időt nyerjünk.

- Ebben az esetben, talán van valami, amit kijátszhatnánk – dörmögte Piton. – Feltehetően nem tudhattam, hogy Shadow valójában egy varázsló, amikor befogadtam. Akár a nevemre is jegyeztethettem volna a Mágikus Lények Hivatalában, és ennél fogva, ő törvényesen hozzám tartozna.

- Ami természetesen nem lenne többé törvényes érvényű, amennyiben Harry varázsló, de ami jelentősen megbonyolít bármiféle procedúrát, amennyiben a Minisztérium a gondnoksága alá akarná őt helyezni – fejezte be Dumbledore. – Ez egyszerűen nagyszerű.

- De már akkor meg kellett volna tennem, mielőtt tudtam volna Shadow személyazonosságáról, ami nem így van. Képességeiden kívül esik a papírok visszadatálása?

- Bizonyosan nem – mondta az igazgató és szeme jobban szikrázott, mint korábban. – Nagyon jól ismerem a Mágikus Lények Hivatalának vezetőjét, és tartozik nekem egy aprócska szívességgel… minden diszkréció mellett, persze – mondta halkan nevetgélve.

- Csodálkozom vajon ki az a varázslóvilágban, aki nem tartozik neked szívességgel – jegyezte meg keserűen Perselus.

- Sajnos, nagyon kevesen képesek visszaemlékezni ezekre az apró részletekre, de Melinda Pikax bizonyosan egy közülük. És nagyon jó barátja Hagridnek is.

- Azügyben semmi új hír? – kérdezte az igazgató felé fordulva Piton.

- Sajnálatos módon nincs. Tartok tőle, meg kell várnunk, míg Remus ismét érintkezésbe tud lépni Lokival.

Perselus bólintott. _Számítsunk Remusra._ Ez hosszú ideje valóban a legkellemetlenebb elképzelés volt, amit hallott. De világos, ő maga jelenleg nem túl jól szerepelt kémként.

Látómezejének szélén egy gyors mozgás felkeltette a figyelmét. Könyökének egy ügyetlen mozdulatával Dumbledore épp akkor verte le a hírhedt üvegkristály cukorkatartót az asztaláról, ami veszélyes zuhanásba kezdett a padló felé. Évek gyakorlatának köszönhető reflexekkel Piton előkapta pálcáját és a tárgyra mutatott, mielőtt a varázsige közepén megváltoztatta szándékát.

A fából készül pálca nem vibrált reszkető ujjai között, és semmilyen varázslat nem jött létre tette eredményeképpen.

Leeresztette a karját, és nézte, ahogy a cukortartó ezer apró darabra törik a padlón, és a citromos édességek szertegurulnak a helyiségben.

Felnézett, és szembetalálkozott Dumbledore tiszta, átható tekintetével. Az idős varázsló egy szó nélkül pöccintett a pálcájával, és a kristálydarabkák újra összeálltak az asztalán, bár a repedések a javítás ellenére jól láthatóak maradtak. Bizonyos dolgokat nem lehetett teljesen helyretenni. Perselus visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Az igazgató nem volt ügyetlen: szándékosan hagyta a cukortartót leesni. Vajon üzenet volt, amit meg akart értetni? Hogy Perselus sosem lesz újra ugyanaz, még ha vissza is nyeri az erejét?

Perselus magán érezte Dumbledore tekintetét, miközben talárjába tette pálcáját. Vajon ez sajnálat vagy elégedettség a férfi szemében? Egyiket sem akarta.

- Perselus, muszáj mindenáron pihenned! Az erőd nem tér vissza, ha nem hagysz rá időt, hogy regenerálódjon!

- Nem használom jobban, mint szükséges, de ez a ma reggeli kis összetűzés nyilvánvalóan kiürítette a tartalékaim. Loki, emlékszel még? – mondta csikorgó fogakkal. – Erőteljes, sötét varázslatot kellett használnom, hogy megszabaduljak tőle anélkül, hogy megsebesíteném, vagy átadnám az Auroroknak. Egy Avadával sokkal egyszerűbben meg lehetett volna oldani, és az ízlésemnek is jobban megfelelt volna.

- Perselus, ne próbálj eltérni a tárgytól. Teljes mértékben ki kell pihenni magad, ha fel akarsz épülni. Ha azt elmulasztod, azt kockáztatod, hogy nem nyered vissza az összes képességed – szólt Dumbledore komolyan.

- Tudom, hogy mit kell tennem – felelte Piton kurtán.

Dumbledore szomorkásan csóválta a fejét, de nem válaszolt.

- Megyek, értesítem Harryt, hogy itt maradunk éjszakára – mondta végül Piton, miközben félrenézett. – Ha muszáj, hogy a macska alakjában legyen, jobb, ha ezúttal az én lakosztályomban marad, bár biztosan fel akar majd menni, hogy lássa a barátait. Megnyugtathatom, hogy biztonságban lesz?

- Természetesen, fiam – közölte az igazgató. – Minerva majd elrendezi ezeket. Ne hezitálj kérni, ha bármire szükséged van, és tudatom veled, amikor megérkezik a Miniszter.

Piton bólintott és az ajtó felé indult.

- Ha más egyebet már nem óhajtasz…?

Dumbledore jóváhagyólag bólintott, bár mozdulata erősen vereséghez hasonlított.

* * *

Keresztülsétálni Roxforton, annak legzsúfoltabb órájában egy macskával a vállán különösen tanulságos tapasztalat volt. Ahogy azt előre látta, hírneve – mint „macskás tanár" – látszólag határozottan megfogant. Shadow erősen kapaszkodott a talárjába, és kíváncsi tekintettel pásztázta a körülötte járó-kelő diákokat.

Nem meglepő módon a Hugrabugosok ezt a színjátékot különösen „cukinak" találták, ami nem mulasztotta el a hatást: a tanár a fogait csikorgatta. A gyengéd mosolyok, különösen azoktól a lányoktól, akik arcukat a kezükbe rejtve kuncogtak és somolyogtak, olyan sötét tekintettel találkoztak, ami gyorsan eltörölte negédes mosolyukat.

A Hollóhátasok, akik a háttérben maradtak, közönyös, de átható tekintettel figyelték egyidejűleg a tanárt és a macskáját, valamint a többi tanulót.

A Griffendélesek látszólag vacilláltak a szórakozás, a felháborodás és az erős vágy között, hogy felugorjanak, és lerántsák Harryt a magasleséről, de senki nem tett egy lépést sem; elhaladtukban megelégedtek a puszta morgolódással.

És ott voltak a Mardekárosok… a Mardekárosok természetesen kimutatták ellenségességüket, csendben álltak, és hagyták, hogy sötét, megvető tekintetük fejezze ki a véleményüket.

De Piton gyorsan felfedezte, hogy az összes reakció közömbös a számára. Egyetlen vészjósló támadás nem érte őket, és a tömeg szétnyílt előtte, ahogy mindig is. Valószínű, hogy a szokásos fenyegető magatartása nem volt hiábavaló.

Mindazonáltal megkönnyebbülten csukta be maga mögött lakosztálya ajtaját, és hagyta, hogy a macska a földre ugorjon és átváltozzon.

- Szívesen lefotóztam volna az arcukat menet közben; megfizethetetlen volt! – mondta Harry, miközben kibuggyant belőle a nevetés. – Hogy azt mondjam, kicsit meg vagyok lepve, hogy egyetlen mardekáros sem próbált megtámadni. Egyértelmű, hogy néhányan majd meghaltak, hogy megtegyék.

- Gondolom, még nem jött el az ideje, hogy kockáztassák a kicsapást, vagy az akasztás általi halált – felelte Piton nyugodtan.

- Akasztás általi halál? – kérdezte Harry megrökönyödve. – Te viccelsz… tényleg felakasztanák őket?

- Ez egy szólásmondás. Mindenesetre, az a legjobb, ha tartózkodsz az egyedül járkálástól a kastélyban, nem számít, melyik alakodban vagy. Az idő nem alkalmas arra, hogy kockáztassunk egy párbajt. Ha fel akarsz menni a Griffendél körletbe, használd a nappaliban levő hopp-port.

Harry megállt egy pillanatra és körülnézett. Piton lakosztálya semmiben nem hasonlított a Kúriára, és furcsa módon, az jobban illett a tanárhoz. A nappalit, ahol álltak, olyan bútordarabokkal rendezték be, amelyekről tisztán látszott, hogy régiek és díszesen faragottak, de az idő már rajtuk hagyta a nyomát. A díszítés sötét, ha nem komor volt, de az általánosságban békét és melegséget árasztott, azt, amit Harry már megtanult értékelni. Tűz égett a kandallóban, és néhány rézcsillár is lágyan bevilágította a szobát. A helyiség központi tartozéka egy hatalmas fa könyvespolc volt, ami aligha lepte meg Harryt. Az asztalon néhány tekercs hevert, pergamenek és különféle dolgok.

A kúriával ellentétben ez a hely nyilvánvalóan olyannak látszott, ahol éltek, és ez furcsán megnyugtatta Harryt. Még a falon függő, sötét, klasszikus festmények is jóval pitonosabbnak tűntek. Pont olyan öregnek és tiszteletreméltónak látszottak, mint a nappali bútorai.

Nem tehetett róla, muszáj volt erre rámutatnia, amikor Piton egy pergament kezdett el gondosan olvasgatni.

- Ez tényleg különbözik a Kúriától. Még a stílusa sem ugyanaz.

Piton felnézett, világosan látszott, érdekli őt a téma.

- A Kúriát nem én rendeztem be. Az itteni darabok családi örökségből valóak.

- Öregnek tűnnek – vetette fel Harry.

- Igen, meglehetősen azok. – Piton félretette a pergament és egy ajtóra mutatott. – Az ott az én szobám. A tied a mellette levő lesz, amint minden elrendeződik, és ami után képes leszel visszatérni a toronyba. Egy kicsit át kell rendezni, de gyorsan lakhatóvá lehet tenni.

- Talán el kellene mennem és összeszedni a dolgaim a Kúriában – javasolta Harry.

- Hozd magaddal azt, amire néhány napig szükséged lehet – tanácsolta Piton. – Lehet, hogy holnap már vissza tudunk menni, de a dolgok manapság gyorsan változnak.

- Van valami, amiről tudnom kéne? – kérdezte a fiú óvatosan.

- Semmi több mint, amit már elmondtam. Scrimgeour tud még gondokat okozni, de Albus biztosan gondoskodik róla, hogy menjen túl messzire.

- Az addig nekem is megfelel, amíg csak játszanom kell a macskát, és nem kell mondanom semmit. És ameddig nem akarnak ketrecbe zárni.

- Az biztosan nem jelent majd gondot. Albusnak és nekem van egy apró elképzelésünk, aminek a segítségével megakadályozhatjuk a Minisztérium bármilyen kísérletét, hogy magukkal vigyenek, de az ötlet kicsit csavaros és meglehetősen lealacsonyító. Tartsd észben, hogy ez csak stratégiai célt szolgál a Minisztérium elleni harcban.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Stratégia? Mégpedig?

Perselus egy marék hopp-port szórt a rostélyra és kapcsolatot teremtett az igazgató irodájával.

- Albus, képes voltál elintézni a problémát, amiről beszéltünk?

- Teljes mértékben, fiam, már éppen indultam, hogy megkeresselek. Ha megengeded?

Perselus hátralépett, és Dumbledore átlépett a nappaliba. Gyorsan átadott egy pergament Pitonnak, aki átfutotta és bólintott.

- Tökéletes. Ez pillanatnyilag elégséges kell, hogy legyen.

- Gyakorlatilag semmilyen joguk nincs, hogy elvegyék tőled Shadowt – értett egyet Dumbledore.

Harry türelmetlenül felmordult, így Perselus átnyújtotta neki a pergament.

_Shadow nevű állat Tulajdonjogi Oklevele: fajta: macska; jellemző tulajdonságok: fekete, villámalakú minta a homlokon; kora: ismeretlen; Az állat tulajdonosa: Perselus Piton._

Harry egy pillanatra annyira megdöbbent, hogy szólni sem tudott, majd kacagásban tört ki.

- Hát ez teljességgel briliáns! Alig bírom kivárni, hogy lássam Scrimgeour arcát, amikor elolvassa!

Piton láthatóan megnyugodott.

- Természetesen a dokumentum érvényét veszti, amint téged Animágusként bejegyeznek; ám az a körülmények ismeretében még várhat.

Harry még mindig nevetett, amikor visszaadta az oklevelet a férfinek.

- Nekem is kell ebből egy másolat; ezt muszáj megmutatnom Ronnak és Hermionének! Tutira hisztériás rohamot kapnak!

- Azt nem kétlem – dörmögte Piton.

- Ami azt illeti, muszáj volt egy kicsit beleártanom magam – szólt Dumbledore bocsánatkérően. Tekintete huncutul csillogott, és odanyújtott Harrynek egy apró kerek tárgyat.

A fiú átvette és kíváncsian megvizsgálta, mielőtt még nagyobb hahotázásba kezdett, mint korábban.

- Ez utolérhetetlen! Köszönöm, professzor, tényleg nagyon tetszik! – És mosolyogva odatartotta Pitonnak.

Egy medál – jött rá a tanár. Ugyanaz a fajta medál, ami a legtöbb macskanyakörvön megtalálható volt. Ám ezen belegravírozva a következő állt: _**Shadow Piton**_**.** Megcsóválta a fejét, kissé bizonytalanul a szórakozott és a kényelmetlen érzés között.

Visszaadta Harrynek, aki nem is vesztegette az idejét, és rátette a medált a karkötőre, amit állandóan viselt. Dumbledore egy apró pálcaintéssel rákoppintott a karkötőre, ami gyorsan a saját láncszemei közé kapcsolta a medaliont.

- Természetesen emberi alakodban szórhatsz rá láthatatlanná tevő bűbájt, de macskaalakodban mindig látható lesz – mutatott rá a professzor.

- Nem akarom elrejteni a feliratot. Tetszik – mondta határozottan Harry és Pitonra mosolygott, ami elgondolkodtatta bájitaltan tanárt.

- A Miniszter értesített, hogy fél órán belül megérkezik. Feltételezem, Piton tanár úr már tájékoztatott róla, hogyan kell viselkedned a látogatás ideje alatt, igaz, Harry?

- Az állati alakomban maradni, nem elhagyni Pitont, úgy viselkedni, mint aki fél attól, ha valaki elég közel kerül hozzám, hogy elvigyen, és semmilyen okból kifolyólag nem visszaváltozni – darálta a fiú.

- Nagyszerű. Nincs ok az aggodalomra, de tartsd észben, hogy bármikor elszökhetsz az irodámban levő ajtón keresztül, ami egyenesen a lakosztályomba vezet, Harry. Fawkes majd gondoskodik róla, hogy biztonságban tartson.

- Amíg nem kever össze egy egérrel… Ma este beugorhatnék a Griffendél klubhelyiségbe? Tényleg szeretném látni Ront, Hermionét és a többieket. Úgy érzem, évek teltek el, amióta láttam őket.

- Majd este, ha minden jól alakul – egyezett bele Piton. – De elővigyázatosságból jobb szeretném, ha itt aludnál.

- Én is – ismerte Harry. – Hedviget is megnézném. Ó, és vetnem kell egy pillantást az edzések beosztási idejére!

- Á, nos úgy tűnik, az rajtad áll, hogy elintézd, Harry – mutatott rá Dumbledore halkan kuncogva.

- Az igaz – eszmélt rá Harry hirtelen. - Köszönöm, tanár úr. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek. Gyorsan össze kell állítanom egy csapatot; a Mardekárosok már biztosan gyakorolnak.

- Azt hiszem, a mardekárosoknak szintén át kell alakítaniuk a csapatukat a jelenlegi létszámhiány miatt.

Dumbledore és Piton egy mindent tudó tekintetet váltottak.

- Ami téged illet - szólalt meg Perselus, és fenyegető tekintettel Harry felé fordult -, merd legyőzni a csapatom, és búcsút mondhatsz a tonhalas konzerveidnek. Mardekárosaim számára elképzelhetetlen, hogy legyőzze őket egy közönséges kóbor macska!

- Hé – tiltakozott Harry -, nem az én hibám, hogy képtelenek megmaradni a seprűn! És ami Malfoyt, mint fogót illeti, az tényleg egy vicc. Mellesleg, akár az is szóba jöhet, hogy most anyagi érdeked fűződjön a Griffendéles csapathoz – mondta, és büszkén felmutatta a karkötőjét. – Akár hivatalos játékosnévként felvehetném ezt. Shadow Piton megnyeri a kupát a Griffendél-ház számára. Ez már jól hangzik, nem?

- Te kis kígyó - sziszegte elborzadva Piton. – Nehéz elhinni, hogy Harry Griffendél Godrik ilyen szintű zsarolásig süllyed, ami annyira méltatlan egy Griffendéleshez! Nos legyen, te kis patkány, hozd meg te a döntésed: győzz az én nevem alatt, vagy veszíts a csapatom ellen, de akármelyik is lesz, le ne merj esni arról az átkozott seprűdről, ha nem akarod, hogy egész évre elkobozzam!

- Tudod, tényleg el kell gondolkodnom ezen a név dolgon – nevetett Harry. – Ez jó módszer lenne rá, hogy a többi griffendéles is elfogadja a dolgot. Nem tűntek vidámnak korábban, amikor keresztülsétáltunk a kastélyban. Nos, azért azt hiszem, a mardekárosoknál valamivel boldogabbak voltak.

Egy pillantást váltottak, mielőtt csend támadt, és ráeszméltek a mellettük álló igazgató jelenlétére.

Dumbledore hirtelen betolakodónak érezte magát, és a tenyerébe köhögött, mielőtt a kandalló felé indult.

- Nos rendben, Harry, majd tájékoztass az intézkedéseidről. Perselus, szólok, amint megérkezik a Miniszter. Mindketten álljatok készen!

Ezekkel a szavakkal hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és elhagyta a nappalit.

- Akkor most – szólalt meg Piton a férfi távozása után – készítsük el a szobádat, és miután minden elrendeződik, elmegyünk a dolgaidért.

Harry követte őt a kijelölt szobába, abba, ami látszólag a tanár irodájaként szolgált. Látta, hogy Piton előhúz a talárjából két fiolát, és diszkréten megissza azokat. A színük alapján gyorsan felismerte már őket: energia és varázserő-növelő főzetek.

- Tanár úr, én is meg tudom csinálni, ha akarja – ajánlotta fel. Perselus szkeptikusan, felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte.

- Valóban? Tudod, hogy kell ággyá alakítani egy karosszéket?

- Nem tudom – vallotta be Harry –, de megpróbálhatnám, ha megmutatja.

Piton bólintott.

- Összpontosíts magadra. Nagy tárgyak transzformálása nagyobb erőt is igényel, de azt hiszem, az neked nem jelent gondot. Emlékezz McGalagony tanárnő tanácsára, és tökéletesen képzeld el a formát, amit ennek a karosszéknek adni akarsz.

Harry összeráncolt homlokkal koncentrált, és pálcájával a fotelre mutatott. Egy ágy… nagy ágy matraccal, vörös huzattal és párnával. A szoba másik végén álló zöld karosszék egy pillanatra feltekeredett, mielőtt ismét szétnyílt, és meglehetősen ígéretes formát öltött. A fiú közelebb lépett, hogy megcsodálja művét: ez tényleg hasonlított egy ágyra… messziről. A rugók össze voltak csavarodva, hiányzott az egyik lába és az egész dolog meglehetősen ingatagnak tűnt… de az alap elképzelés sikerült.

Piton egy szó nélkül mögé lépett és a fiú jobb kezét a sajátjába vette.

- Összpontosíts magadra. Sikerülni fog.

Csuklójánál fogva vezette a pontos mozdulatot, és arra késztette a fiú pálcáját, hogy táncot lejtsen a levegőben. Ezúttal az ágy teljesen szalonképesnek látszott, állapította meg Harry elégedetten.

- Nem rossz, mi? – kérdezte.

- Egészen jó. Majd később megpróbálhatod finomítani, ha akarod. Piton pár pálcasuhintással fiókos szekrénnyé alakított egy széket, és elvett néhány dolgot, ami az íróasztalon hevert.

- Érezd magad otthon! Nem valószínű, hogy sokáig itt leszel, de úgy rendezed be, ahogy csak szeretnéd.

- Gondolja, hogy hamarosan felmehetek a toronyba? – kérdezte Harry.

- Azt hiszem, hasznodra válik, ha újra látod a barátaid, de jobb szeretnék megbizonyosodni, hogy ezt kockázat nélkül teszed… mindenki érdekében – felelte.

- És… vissza fogunk még menni a Kúriába? – érdeklődött a fiú.

- Annak érdekében, hogy titokban tudjunk edzeni, arra mindenképp szükségünk lesz. Természetesen, bármikor szabadon visszatérhetsz oda; a védelem úgy van beállítva, hogy neked megengedi a belépést. De szükségtelen most minden dolgod magaddal hozni. Úgy sejtem, nem maradunk tovább egy jó hétnél hosszabb ideig a Roxfort területén.

Harry bólintott, bizonytalanul, mit is kellene gondolnia. Gyakorlatilag biztos volt benne, hogy Piton akarja őt a Kúriában látni, de…

- Ami a mardekárosokat illeti, sajnálom, tanár úr. Talán nem jó, hogy olyan gyakran együtt látnak minket, akármelyik alakomban vagyok is.

- Akkor most nekem is bocsánatot kellene kérnem a griffendélesek reakciója miatt? – vigyorodott el önelégülten Piton. – Tégy, ahogy szeretnél, Harry. Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy milyen fontos a barátaid véleménye a te korodban. Ami engem illet, aligha érdekel. A mardekárosoknak meg kell szokniuk, akár tetszik nekik, akár nem.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a griffendélesek nagyon sokáig fognak haragudni rám. Tudják, hogy megmentett, és ők…

- És ők griffendélesek. De ne felejtsd el, Harry, hogy Peter Pettigrew is az volt; egy dolog a hűség, de ne tégy fel mindent a barátaid nemességére.

- Legalább a mardekárosok nem rejtik el az érzéseiket – mormogta Harry jéggé dermedve.

- Vegyük sorba a dolgokat időrendben. A közvetlen gondunk Scrimgeour. Amennyiben úgy alakul, hogy Scrimgeour az átváltozásod követeli, és mi nem tudjuk azt megakadályozni, maradj mellettem, fejezd ki sajnálkozásod a Caramellel történt incidens miatt, és bizonygasd a tényt, hogy én vagyok az egyedüli, aki képes irányítani téged. Ami egy kis túlzás, de ezúttal mindent egy lapra kell feltennünk. Érthető?

A fiú bólintott, és nem várt tovább, macskává alakult. Igazából csaknem türelmetlenül várta a beszélgetés kezdetét… és hogy Piton macskáját játssza? Ó mennyire hiányzott már az! Ó, ő lesz a legtökéletesebb, háziasított kandúr, amit a Miniszter valaha is látott.

És pont ez volt az a pillanat, amit Albus Dumbledore választott, hogy feltűnjön a nappali kandallójában.

- Perselus, Shadow, a Miniszterúr már vár benneteket.

Gyors pillantást váltottak, majd a macska egyetlen fürge mozdulattal a bájitalmester vállára ugrott. Együtt léptek be a zöld lángokba, és Shadow erősen kapaszkodott a tanár vállában.

Az új Miniszter minden bizonnyal sokkal tiszteletet parancsolóbb a korábbinál – állapította meg Harry, amikor legelső alkalommal meglátta őt, ahogy az igazgató íróasztala előtt áll, és átható tekintettel vizslatja a két újonnan érkezőt. És volt benne egy nemes, akár macskaszerűnek nevezhető magatartás, amit még jobban megerősített bozontos sörénye, és ami azonnal lenyűgözte a macskát.

Akárhogyan is, az nem volt színjáték, amikor Shadow kissé púposított háttal, zöld szemét a miniszterre meresztette.

- Piton professzor, Mr. Potter – üdvözölte őket a Miniszter méltóságteljes bólintással.

- Miniszter úr – felelte Piton udvariasan. Shadow csendben maradt, csak bajsza remegett figyelmesen.

- Hát, feltételezem, ő Harry Potter – kezdte Scrimgeour. – Elképzelhető lenne, hogy emberi formájában beszéljek vele?

- Sajnálom, de attól tartok ez nem lehetséges – válaszolt Dumbledore határozott, bár barátságos hangon. – Mr. Potternek támadt némi nehézsége az átalakulásaival, és bizonyos előkészületek nélkül nem lehet belekezdeni.

- Ez sajnálatos – dörmögte a miniszter. – Mindazonáltal a mágikus lenyomat megegyezik Mr. Potter mágikus profiljával. Ebből arra következtetek, hogy valóban az áll előttem, aki vétkes a támadásban, amit ma reggel, hivatalos küldetésének teljesítése során követtek el Cornelius Caramel ellen.

- Ártatlan, amíg bűnösnek nem bizonyul, Rufus – jegyezte meg lágyan Dumbledore. – Ráadásul Mr. Potter csak reagált – röviden, bár intenzíven – egy a hivatalnoka részéről történt egyértelmű provokációra. Ami látszólag megfontolást érdemel.

- Ami meg is fog történni – felelte Scrimgeour. – Harry Pottert úgy fogják kezelni, mint bármelyik másik kiskorú varázslót, aki vétkes egy másik varázsló ellen elkövetett támadásban.

- Véletlen varázslat – szólt közbe Piton. – Mr. Potter nem óhajtotta bántani Cornelius Caramelt; ez pusztán véletlen varázslat volt, amit elődje nagyon is tapintatlan szavai váltottak ki.

- Azt állítja, hogy véletlen varázslat tizenhat évesen? Potter már régen túl van azon a koron, hogy az mentségként szolgálhasson!

- Ugyanarról a fiúról beszélünk, akit a Minisztériumból raboltak el, Miniszter úr – szólt Dumbledore, és hangjában fenyegetés bujkált. – Egy Halálfaló rabolta el, és Voldemort napokon keresztül csak kínozta. Nem gondolja, hogy az a bizonyos esemény esetleg kiválthat… bizonytalan reakciókat?

- Ez pálca nélküli varázslat esete, Albus, méghozzá abban a helyiségben, ahol semmilyen támadó varázslatnak nem szabadna működnie! – ordította a miniszter. – A fiú túlságosan instabil és kezelhetetlen; ez az új ereje veszélyessé teszi őt mindenki számára aki, kapcsolatba lép vele, különösen ennek az iskolának a tanulóit! A Minisztérium felügyelete és gondnoksága alá kell helyezni őt, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges.

A macska megborzongott, és egy kicsit jobban odalapult a bájitalmesterhez. Egy karcsú kéz érkezett a nyakához, miközben a másik két varázsló tovább vitázott a sorsa felett.

- És különben is, van olyan személy, aki teljes mértékben képes kezelni Mr. Pottert, és aki ezt pont a mai nap be is bizonyította. Harrynek szüksége van egy támogatóra, egy állandó vezetőre, és már meg is találta őt – folytatta Dumbledore.

Minden szempár Piton és a macskája felé fordult.

- Egy volt Halálfaló? – kérdezte Scrimgeour gúnyosan. – Ez mindent megmagyaráz. Magának elment az esze, Dumbledore, és messze nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki így gondolja ezt!

- Egy egykori Halálfaló, aki éveken keresztül a saját életének veszélyeztetésével értékes információkat hozott nekünk, és aki ismételten megmentette Harry Pottert egy pár nappal ezelőtt – nyomatékosította Dumbledore.

- Akárhogy is, egyértelműen nincs pozitív befolyással a fiúra! Elvileg magának kellene róla gondoskodnia, Albus, és ehelyett olyan személyre bízza a védencét, akiről köztudott, hogy utálja őt.

- Azt tettem, ami a legjobb volt az ő számára – vágott közbe Dumbledore. – És ami ennél is több, nem igazán volt választásom; _Shadow_ maga hozta meg a döntését.

Scrimgeour megrázta sörényét, és undorodva nézett az igazgatóra.

- Maga egy sültbolond. Egy komplett őrült. De ennek az abszurd helyzetnek azonnal véget vetnünk; itt van nálam az igazolás, ami érvényteleníti a gyámságát Potterrel, és azonnal érvénybe lép. Macskaként vagy emberként, de velem kell jönnie a Minisztériumba, minél távolabb a maga befolyásától, vénember. Ne kényszerítsen rá, hogy bevonjam az Aurorokat is. Nekem úgy tűnik, ez a fiatalember már éppen elég drámát élt meg mostanában.

Shadow érezte, hogy szíve hevesen kezd el dobogni, amikor Dumbledore mosolyogva kinyújtotta a Miniszternek a pergament.

- Attól tartok, ez a helyzet nem olyan egyszerű, Rufus.

A Miniszter gyorsan átfutotta a dokumentumot, és arca azonnal skarlátvörös árnyalatot öltött.

- Ez egy vicc! Ez a dokumentum értéktelen! – ordította.

- Természetesen – közölte békésen Dumbledore -, mivel azonban Harry még nincs Animágusként bejegyezve, így Shadowt mágikus lénynek kell tekinteni… ami Piton professzor tulajdonát képezi.

Shadow tekintete csintalanul megvillant. Ez az értekezés kezd igazán szórakoztatóvá válni. Úgy döntött, ő maga is hozzátesz valamit ehhez a kis jelenethez. Hagyta magát lecsúszni Piton mellkasára; a tanárnak nem volt más választása, mint a karjába venni, ahol a macska összegömbölyödött.

- Harry nagyon figyel Piton professzor tanácsaira, és teljesen rajong érte... és viszont – magyarázta nyugodtan a Miniszternek. – Bízzon bennem, ő a legjobb megoldás Harry számára. Elszigetelni őt, csak még törékenyebbé tenné. Támogatásra van szüksége és egy mentorra, aki következetes tud lenni vele a túlzásai során, és ez a személy történetesen Perselus Piton. Fogadja el, Rufus.

A férfi számítóan vizsgálta a tanárt, miközben Piton olyan helyzetben tartotta a macskát, ami egyszerre volt kihívó és védelmező. Ami a macskát illeti, ő tökéletesen nyugodtnak látszott a rettegett tanár és Halálfaló… volt Halálfaló karjaiban.

A Miniszter megértette, hogy ezt a menetet most nem fogja megnyerni. Túlságosan nagy a kockázat, ha kierőlteti a dolgokat, és Piton a Godric's Hollow-i hőstettei fényében nagyon népszerűvé vált a varázsvilágban. A férfi mindig is elismerést akart, és Piton biztosan nem fogja hagyni, hogy egy szó nélkül elvigye Pottert, főleg nem az igazgató támogatása mellett.

- Rendben. – Jól látta, hogy a három résztvevő arcán megkönnyebbülés hullámzik át.

- Mr. Potter egyelőre itt marad. Elvárom, hogy irányítás alatt álljon, a Minisztérium számára és a világ többi részének is láthatóan… amíg ezt a biztonsága engedi. Gyámságának kérdését ugyanakkor el kell rendezni; ez a helyzet nem mehet tovább. Nem akarok több támadásról hallani, és rendszeres jelentést kérek. Valamint Mr. Potter Animágusként való bejegyzését.

- A legutolsó pontot még nem lehet megoldani, Rufus. Harry nagyon könnyen, egyik pillanatról a másikra ismét elvesztheti ezt a képességét.

- Ez badarság – mordult fel a Miniszter. – Legkésőbb az év végéig jegyeztesse be magát, Mr. Potter! Amennyiben ezt elmulasztja, a Wizengamot vádat fog emelni.

A macska szeme megvillant, és Piton hüvelykujja könnyedén végigsimított az oldalán, hogy megnyugtassa őt.

Scrimgeour úgy vélte, volt valami érdekes abban a mozdulatban, amikor belépett a kandallóba, hogy visszatérjen a Minisztériumba. És ebből az új információból biztosan ki lehet még csikarni valamit.

Az irodában a három varázsló megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Nos, ez nem is ment olyan rosszul – jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

- Majdhogynem túl könnyű volt – mondta Piton elgondolkozva. De még egy cseppet sem lazított a macska szorításán.

- Nem várhatunk végső győzelmet a mai estétől, de legalább a Miniszter látszólag kész némi időt adni nekünk.

- Azzal a feltétellel, hogy Harry látható lesz, más szavakkal itt marad Roxfortban – felelte Piton.

- Ez várható volt – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Scrimgeour nagyon valószínű, hogy váratlan eseményre számít, amit Harry vagy bárki más provokál ki. Bármilyen ok jó arra, hogy tartósan kihúzza a gyámságom alól Harryt saját, vagy a többi tanuló érdekében, természetesen a szüleik támogatásával.

A macska megfeszült a tanár karjaiban.

- Nos, akkor csak annyi marad, hogy megbizonyosodunk arról, hogy az nem történik meg – jegyezte meg egyszerűen Perselus.

A macska a földre ugrott, és azonnal átváltozott.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy itt maradunk Roxfortban? – kérdezte.

- Azt hiszem, aligha van más választásunk – felelte Piton. – Természetesen, ha valami fenyeget, azonnal visszatérsz a Kúriába. Értelmetlen kísérteni az ördögöt… ezt még Scrimgeour is felfogja.

- És hétvégén visszamegyünk a Kúriába? Tudom, hogy tényleg nem szokás, de… - megvonta a vállát. A mellette álló Piton tekintete ellágyult.

- Feltételezem, nincs ellene szabály. És egyébként is, mióta érvényesek a szabályok a Fiúra, Aki Túlélte? – morogta a tanár a szemeit forgatva. De hangsúlya könnyed volt, és Harry érzékelte, hogy Piton épp olyan elégedett a kilátással, mint ő maga.

- Természetesen a helyed a Griffendél hálókörletében mindig nyitva áll, Harry – mondta Dumbledore -, de úgy vélem, most jobb, ha Piton tanár úr lakosztályában rendezkedsz be, legalábbis addig, amíg meg nem bizonyosodunk róla, hogy nem veszélyes. A tanév kezdetén az a farkas támadás még nem tisztázódott teljesen.

- Nekem megfelel. Sajnálom, hogy zavarom, tanár úr – jegyezte meg Harry és bizonytalanul nézett Perselusra.

- Hmm, ne felejtsd el, hogy hozzám tartozol – mondta a bájitalmester halványan elmosolyodva. – Elvileg gondoskodnom kell a szükségleteidről… itt is, pont úgy, ahogy a Kúriában.

- Nem felejtem – válaszolta Harry felmutatva a karkötőjét, amelynek medálján tisztán látszott a felirat.

- Ebben az esetben, ideje, hogy összeszedd a macska ágyad és a tálkád – tréfálkozott könnyedén Perselus. - Hagyd ott a Kúriában, amit nem tartasz feltétlenül szükségesnek, és hozd magaddal a többit. Felesleges túlterhelned magad.

Perselus egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és kimondta az úti célját. Intett Harrynek, hogy álljon mögé, majd fejét és mellkasát a lángokba dugta.

A kúriában minden csendesnek látszott, a védelem nem jelzett semmilyen behatolást. Ami ugyan erősen valószínűtlen volt, de kétszeres elővigyázatosság jobb, mint egy, különösen, ha Harry Potterről van szó. Vagy Shadow Pitonról.

Merlinre, előfordul még valaha, hogy a fiú nem fogja meghökkenteni őt? Tartott Harry reakciójától Dumbledore buta ajándéka kapcsán, de a fiú boldog volt. Hogy lehet olyan lelkes az elképzelésre, hogy azt a megvetett nevet viselje, még ha csak játékból is tenné? Ő maga még rá való célozgatásokat is alig viselné el. Ez az egyetlen kézzel fogható emléke maradt a mugli apjától, arról az utálatos emberről, aki elviselhetetlenné tette a gyerekkorát. Egy név, amit ő maga felettébb szégyellt.

De egyértelmű, a fiú valami mást látott benne. Vágya, hogy tartozzon valakihez, hogy családja legyen, valaki, akire számíthat, egészen elfeledtette vele azt az utóbbi néhány évet, amikor még ő maga is meglehetősen utálta ezt a nevet. Vajon Harry felfogja mindezt? Valószínűleg nem. De a visszatérés a barátaihoz, és a roxforti mindennapjaihoz majd felrázza őt ebből a kábulatból. És most már Remus is itt van.

Piton a fejét rázta. Az elmúlt hét összes történései egy nagy, zavaros érzelmi masszává állt össze az elméjében. Érzelmek, amik ellen Perselus tudatosan védte magát azóta az éjszaka óta, amikor Lily a fiát védelmezve meghalt.

Szeretett volna eltűnődni, időt szakítani, hogy óvatosan kibogozza a történet szálait, hogy majd a végén valami egyértelmű és analitikus következtetést vonjon le belőle, de képtelen volt rá.

Már nem volt többé képes rá – gondolta keserűn. Megkísértette a gondolat, hogy tegyen még egy lépést, és menjen a laborba, és vegye el a bájitalokat, amik ott hevertek az asztalon. De már bevette őket néhány órával ezelőtt, és ez túl korai lett volna, hogy hatékonyak legyenek erejének hatásos növeléséhez.

Egy másodpercre becsukta a szemét, hogy megbizonyosodjon, közönyös álarca rendben a helyén van, majd visszahúzódott az irodába.

- Minden rendben, indulhatsz – szólt a fiúnak. Amikor azonban indult volna, hogy kövesse, Dumbledore egy kézmozdulattal megállította.

- Perselus, beszélhetnék veled egy pillanatig négyszemközt?

A bájitalmester fáradtan és bosszúsan nézett vissza rá. Harry várakozóan megállt, nyilvánvalóan elbizonytalanodott, hogy menjen-e.

- Használd ki az időt, és majd a lakosztályomban találkozunk – utasította őt Perselus. – Csak annyi a dolgod, hogy kimondod: Roxfort, Piton professzor lakosztálya. A jelszó: Thesztrál.

Harry bólintott és belépett a lángokba, és máris a laboratóriumban találta magát.

Thesztrál. Vajon Piton véletlenül választotta ezt a szót, vagy a néhány hónappal ezelőtti kalandjukra gondolt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban?

Harry megrázta a fejét és körülnézett. Nem volt egyedül a Kúriában azóta, hogy… hát azóta, amikor még Shadow volt és _csakis_ Shadow – gondolta. Amikor Piton mindössze csak egy elveszett macskának látta, és amikor Harry megpróbálta megvigasztalni a küldetéseiről meggyötörten hazatérő a bájitalmestert.

A dolgok azóta megváltoztak, és már nem ugyanúgy látta a Kúriát. Mégis megvolt benne a hazaérkezés érzése.

A ténytől kicsit nyugtalanul elhagyta a labort és a szobájába indult. Pontosan mit is kellene magával vinnie? Perselus azt mondta, hogy ne terhelje túl magát…

Kinyitotta a ládáját és elkezdte kipakolni belőle azokat, amik látszólag lényegesek voltak arra a pár napra, ami hátra volt a hétvégéig. Nadrágok, ingek, két talár. Ez már túl rövid – gondolta, miközben visszatette a ládába. Bár talán Hermione meg tudná kicsivel hosszabbítani…

Hirtelen beugrott neki Madam Malkin szalonjának képe. Ó. Perselus elég ruhát vásárolt neki, hogy többé ne kelljen bajlódnia növesztő bűbájjal! Nem tehetett róla, elpirult, amikor visszaemlékezett a jelenetre. Perselus tényleg nagylelkű volt… és az idegessége ellenére is kedves.

Harry egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, mielőtt régi talárját visszatette a ládájába. A most meglévő több talárja ellenére nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy kidobja a ruhát. Dursleyék bizonyosan megölték volna, még ha csak gondolt is volna ilyesmire.

Érezte, hogy egy halvány rosszullét-hullám söpör át fölötte. Dursleyéknek már nincs beleszólásuk, még akkor sem lenne, ha élnének. És ebben a pillanatban nagyon szerette volna, ha így lenne. Elmenni hozzájuk és megmutatni nekik a medált, amire a másik nevét gravírozták, megmutatni a több tucat új ruháját, amit Perselus vásárolt neki. Neki és csakis neki, az ő saját méretében, és az ő ízlésének megfelelően.

Elűzte a gondolatot, miközben félretett még néhány dolgot, amire most szüksége lehet. A tisztálkodó szerei… a seprűje… a fotóalbum, amit Hagrid adott neki.

Tekintete arra a fényképre vándorolt, ami még mindig az éjjeli szekrényen állt. Elmosolyodott; nem kockáztatja, hogy azt itt hagyja.

Beletúrt a ládájába, és kihúzott belőle egy öreg vászontarisznyát, amibe belepakolta az összes holmiját. Nem sok, de ami ebben az egészben valóban örömmel töltötte el az volt, hogy végre itt hagyhatta a maradékot a szobájában.

Az. Ő. Szobája.

Mosolyogva csukta be maga mögött az ajtót. Talán legközelebb hozhatna magával néhány kviddics posztert is, amikor visszajön. Ronnak úgyis van pár, hogy kiragasztgassa azokat a szobájában, csakhogy meglehetős gyorsasággal ki is cserélje őket, mivel nincs hely a falon.

Harry egy pillanatig megállt az első lépcsőn. Perselus maga mondta, hogy használja ki az idejét. Van még elég idő, hogy felmenjen a második emeletre, és gyorsan bekukkantson abba a hírhedt szobába?

Nem – fogta vissza magát –, az árulás volna. Még ha Perselus azt is mondta neki, hogy érezze magát otthon. Felnyögött, és némileg csalódottan lement a laboratóriumba.

Majd hétvégén – ígérte magának – megkéri Pitont…

Egy utolsó pillantást vetett a pincére, majd hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és átlépett Piton lakosztályának nappalijába.

És az elétáruló látványra azonnal meg is merevedett.

Úgy tűnt, Piton előtte érkezett… és nem volt egyedül. Egy meglehetősen bűntudatos arcú Dumbledore fordult Harry felé, aki pálcájával épp a levegőben úszó Piton testére mutatott. A férfinek mindössze annyi ideje volt, hogy óvatosan letegye a kanapéra, mielőtt egy feldühödött fekete macska ugrott közé és a tanár közé, és szeme haragtól fénylett.

A helyiség úgy tűnt, hirtelen vibrálni kezd, és az idős ember érezte, hogy egy láthatatlan erő hátrahajítja.

- Harry, hadd magyarázzam meg…

A macska gyorsan visszaváltozott kamasz fiúvá, és pálcáját az igazgató mellkasának szegezte.

- Hogy merészelte? Tűnjön el innen! – sziszegte. – Én bíztam magában!

- Harry – sóhajtott az igazgató. – Az a benyomásom, hogy egyszer már átéltük ezt a jelenetet, és hidd el, nem áll szándékomban megpróbálni, hogy lefegyverezzelek.

Az erő, ami megpróbálta Dumbledore-t hátravetni, sokkal erőteljesebb volt most, hogy Harry visszaváltozott, és az igazgató azon kapta magát, hogy erőteljesen küzdenie kell, hogy pajzsát a helyén tartsa.

Harry tekintete villámlott a haragtól, miközben óvatosan hátrálni kezdett, és kezét a tanár nyakára téve egy pillanatra sem nézett el célpontjától.

A tompa, mégis folyamatosan lüktető szívverés megnyugtatta kicsit.

- Mit művelt vele? – mordult fel.

Az igazgató ismételten felöltötte bűntudatos arckifejezését, miközben a kanapén fekvő eszméletlen tanárt nézte. Az őt körbevevő mágia intenzitása csökkent, de jól érezte a körülötte táncoló, vibráló ellenségességet. Harry nem látszott észrevenni, de Dumbledore most már világosan látta, mi ijeszthette meg annyira az ex-minisztert.

- Álomba helyeztem őt, Harry, nem volt más választásom. Perselus sosem egyezett volna bele, hogy teljesen kipihenje magát, és ettől szenvedve már az egészsége került komoly veszélybe. Poppy Pomfrey ma reggel tájékoztatott, hogy lefuttatott rajta egy gyors diagnosztikai bűbájt - természetesen Piton tanár úr tudta nélkül -, és felfedezte, hogy sehogy sem kezdte visszanyerni az erejét. Valójában Perselus Piton valószínűleg rövid időn belül összeomlott volna.

Amikor a fiú továbbra is csak váddal és bizalmatlansággal teli szemmel bámult rá, az igazgató úgy döntött helyet foglal, és intett Harrynek, hogy ő is tegyen így.

- Ereszd le a pálcád, Harry. Beszélnünk kell!

Harry vonakodva engedelmeskedett, és leült a kanapéra a még mindig eszméletlen Perselus mellé.

- Meglepte őt, igaz? – kérdezte Harry.

- Igen – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Jobb szerettem volna elmagyarázni ezt az egészet… kevésbé dramatikus körülmények között, de hamarabb érkeztél vissza, mint ahogy számítottam rá. Bánom, hogy csapdát kellett állítanom Perselusnak, és teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint felébred, tenni fog arról, hogy megbánjam. De az a helyzet, hogy Piton tanár úr már nem tudja tovább megítélni, mi is a jó neki.

- Túloz – felelte Harry, bár kezdett kételkedni. Perselus nem nézett ki túl jól mostanában, igaz? És biztosan nem látszott visszanyerni az erejét. Azzal töltötte az idejét, hogy egyik bájitalt issza a másik után. – Ő egy bájitalmester – folytatta mégis. – Tudja, mit csinál.

- Őszintén szólva, Perselus mostanában kicsit túlságosan is megbízott a bájitalaiban. A fáradtság és a mágikus hozzávalók túlzott használata határozottan hamis benyomást keltett benne az egészségi állapotát illetően – magyarázta Dumbledore nyugodtan.

- De… jobban lesz, ugye? – kérdezte Harry, szinte minden bizalmatlanságát elfelejtve. Dumbledore érezte, hogy a helyiséget betöltő támadó varázslat apránként elhalványul.

- Természetesen, fiam – nyugtatta meg gyorsan az igazgató. – Piton professzornak mindössze alvásra van szüksége, egy hosszú pihenésre, a rá nehezedő nyomás nélkül, hogy téged kell védelmeznie.

- Gondolom, nem igazán aludt azóta, hogy ott vagyok – mormogta Harry, és visszaemlékezett azokra az éjszakákra, amikor Piton jött, hogy megvigasztalja őt a rémálmai után.

- Perselusnak már az előtt is szüksége volt pihenésre, mielőtt te megérkeztél, de a nyári események kétségkívül kimerítették a tartalékait. Különösen az áldozati mágia.

Harry érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul. Hát itt a bizonyíték: tényleg az _ő_ hibája.

- Perselus túlságosan büszke, hogy beismerje, de már nem volt képes tovább megfelelően felügyelni rád – folytatta Dumbledore.

A fiú talpra pattant.

- Megtiltom, hogy ezt mondja! – kiáltotta, és keze ismét a pálcáját markolta. A falak ismét a kontrollálatlan mágia hatása alá kerültek.

- Harry, Harry, csak rosszul fejeztem ki magam – tette hozzá gyorsan az igazgató. – Mindössze azt akartam mondani, hogy Piton professzor úr már nem volt sem fizikailag, sem mágikusan olyan formában, hogy megvédjen téged egy támadás során. Nem anélkül, hogy saját magát sodorja hatalmas veszélybe.

- Pont ezt tette ma reggel – cáfolt rá Harry kihívóan.

- Tartok tőle, hogy azon az áron, hogy elhasználta tartaléka utolsó morzsáit – mondta Dumbledore. – Harry, az a varázslat, amit Voldemort támadása során kiszórt, messze túlmegy az egyszerű védelmi bűbájnál. Ez egy összetett, ősi varázslat, ami nem jár következmények nélkül – közölte átható tekintettel, mélyebben hátradőlve a karosszékében.

Harry összehúzta a szemét, és felkészült a legrosszabbra.

- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy a bűbáj kiszórásával, annak érdekében, hogy megvédjen téged, a halálát kockáztatta – kezdte Dumbledore és Harry lassan rábólintott. – Hála Merlinnek, ez nem történt meg. De teljes erejét – mind fizikai, mind varázserejét – az áldozati mágia szolgálatába helyezte. Perselus vissza fogja nyerni a képességeit, de csak hosszú pihenés árán. De varázserejét tartósan befolyásolta, és az olyasvalami, ami nem fog változni. Még ha Piton tanár úr vissza is nyeri az összes erejét, az mindig korlátozottan áll majd rendelkezésére.

Harry meglepetten felhördült.

- Úgy érti… mint egy elem?

Dumbledore bólintott.

- A varázslóknak természetes és megerőltetést nem igénylő feladat, hogy hozzáférjenek a varázserejükhöz. Ez általában nem korlátozott annak, aki mágikus képességgel rendelkezik. Sajnálatos módon Perselus Piton esetében nem ez a helyzet.

Harry meghökkent és tekintete automatikusan az alvó tanár arcára irányult.

- Az nem lehetséges… van bármi is, amit tehetnénk? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Attól tartok ninc – mondta Dumbledore, és szomorúan megrázta a fejét. – De én nem aggódnék túlságosan, Harry. Piton tanár úr nagyon erős varázsló. Amint visszanyeri a hatalmát, rendkívüli eseménynek kell történnie, hogy kimerítse a varázserejét. Ami semmiképpen nem következhet be a mindennapi életében, vagy ahogy személyesen igazgatja az óráit, akármik is legyenek azok. Tudnod kell, hogy Perselus semmilyen okból kifolyólag nem lépheti át a korlátait, és ezért kényszerültem arra a lépésre, amit ma megtettem.

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy bocsánatkérő pillantást vessen az igazgatóra.

- Sajnálom, hogy olyan ellenséges voltam, tanár úr. Tényleg azt hittem… Azt hiszem, mostanában kicsit szélsőséges vagyok.

- Teljességgel érthető, fiam. Egyedül azt remélem, hogy megérted az indítékaim. Bár azt kétlem, hogy Perselus esetében is így lesz – jegyezte meg sajnálkozva Dumbledore.

- Tudom, hogy igaza volt, amiért megtette – nyugtatta meg Harry. – De az nem túlságosan becsületes, hogy csapdát állított neki. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lett volna más mód is.

- Te haragudnál Perselusra, ha ugyanezt tenné a te érdekedben, Harry? – kérdezte szelíden Dumbledore.

- Nem – felelte a fiú, miután gondolkozott egy másodpercig -, de az nem ugyanaz.

- És miért nem?

- Mert ő… ő az én… az más – tiltakozott.

Dumbledore csendben maradt, de Harry láthatta a kék szempárban feltűnő szikrákat, ahogy az eszméletlen bájitalmesterre nézett, és Harry váratlanul megértette. Az idős férfi felállt és egy szó nélkül ismét magához vette a pálcáját.

- Az a legjobb, ha Perselus a saját ágyában pihen, különösen, mivel ez egy hosszú alvás lesz – mondta és hangja furcsán szelíd volt.

- Mit gondol, mennyi ideig fog aludni? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

- Olyan hosszan, ameddig csak lehetséges. Ideális esetben jó néhány napig tart, amíg feltöltődik az ereje.

_Jó néhány nap. Jó néhány nap Perselus nélkül._ Harry érezte, hogy nyugtalansága tovább nő, és egy furcsa ürességet érzett. Dumbledore bizonyára szintén érzékelte, mert továbbra is megnyugtatóan beszélt.

- Perselus nagyon a szívén viselte a védelmed, Harry, de biztosíthatom, hogy nem hagyom, hogy a távollétében bármi is történjen veled. Itt fogsz maradni, ahogy terveztük, és valaki majd elkísér, amikor ki akarsz menni. Ha szeretnéd, az étkezéseket a Nagyteremben töltheted.

Harry bólintott.

- Piton tud az erejéről? – kérdezte halkan, mintha attól félne, hogy a tanár meghallhatja őt.

- Természetesen. Nem akarta, hogy tudjál róla, hogy ne – és most idézem – gyarapítsd tovább a bűntudatra való hajlamodat. Azt is gyanítom, félt, hogy másképp néznél rá, ha rájönnél, hogy ereje instabillá vált. Nézetem szerint meglehetősen érdekes, hogy úgy tűnik, Perselus végül törődik valaki más véleményével – mondta Dumbledore huncut mosollyal.

- Ez nevetséges – berzenkedett Harry. – Ő a legbátrabb ember, akit valaha is ismertem! És biztosan nem az ereje miatt… - Egy pillanatra megállt és hirtelen egy emlék ötlött fel benne. A nap a laboratóriumban, amikor Voldemort majdnem ellopta Harry erejét, és Piton azzal nyugtatta őt, hogy azt mondogatta, hogy az nem fogja megváltoztatni a dolgokat. És most a végén Harry az, aki ebbe a kényes helyzetbe került. Élet tényleg _ironikus._

Ám egy dolog biztos: ő biztosan nem fog kevesebbet gondolni Pitonról az ereje miatt.

- És egyébként is – mondta ki hangosan –, még korlátozott erővel is, sokkal erősebb, mint a legtöbb varázsló, az már biztos.

Dumbledore rámosolygott.

- Kétségkívül, fiam – mondta egy csipetnyi büszkeséggel a hangjában. Majd pálcáját a tanár felé emelte és kimondta a varázsigét. – _Levicorpus!_

Harry megborzongott.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Perselus ezt értékelné.

- Nos, amiről nem tud, az nem fáj neki, nem így van? - válaszolt Dumbledore. Harry sietve kinyitotta a szobaajtót, és egy pillanattal később Piton már a saját ágyában feküdt. Arca mindennek látszott, csak nyugodtnak nem – állapította meg Harry. Miért van az, hogy ez a férfi még álmában is olyan félelmetesnek látszik? Ez fizikai képtelenség.

Miután biztosították a tanár kényelmét, az igazgató megszólalt.

- _Invito Perselus pizsamája!_ – de nem járt sikerrel.

Zavartan nézett a komód felé.

- Azt hiszem, Perselus ruháinak a többsége a Kúriában maradt. Nos, ez nem probléma.

Egy gyors kántálás kíséretében a tanár talárját fekete pizsamára változtatta, miközben Harry kételkedőn bámulta.

- Hmm, tanár úr, nem hiszem, hogy Perselus ténylegesen értékelni fogja a gondolatot. Amennyire én tudom, teljesen felöltözve, pálcájával a kezében alszik.

Úgy vélte, látott egy röpke, fájdalmas villanást átsuhanni Dumbledore szemén, ám az igazgató gyorsan megszólalt.

- Nos, Perselusnak immáron nem kell többé aggódnia, hogy hívják, vagy hogy alvás közben megtámadják.

Dumbledore meggyőződött, hogy a bájitalmesterrel minden rendben, majd az ajtó felé indult. Egy hátravetett pillantás megrémítette: Harry eltűnt! De egy apró, fekete alak gyorsan megváltoztatta a véleményét.

Shadow egy ugrással az ágyon termett, majd odafészkelte magát a tanár oldalához. Az igazgatóra nézett és hunyorított.

_Maradok._

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Ha nem jelensz meg a Nagyteremben enni, megkérem Dobbyt, hogy hozza ide az ennivalódat. Pihenj jól!

A macska újból pislogott, majd labdává gömbölyödött.

Amikor Dumbledore rácsukta az ajtót a _két gyermekére_, úgy vélte, halk dorombolást hallott Nagyteremben enni, és belesajdult a szíve .

_Mennyi elvesztegetett idő…_


	34. Egyedül a sötétben

32. Fejezet

Egyedül a sötétben

Belégzés. Kilégzés. Fel. Le.

Shadow a professzor mellkasán hagyta magát a férfi légzésétől elringatni. Először boldog volt, hogy elhelyezkedett rajta, labdává gömbölyödött, de érezte, hogy Piton egyenetlen légzése többször elakad, mielőtt újra megindul.

Mit gondolt Dumbledore? Egy kis balszerencsével ez a bűbáj teljesen összeférhetetlen is lehetett volna a Fekete Emberrel; foglalkozott egyáltalán azzal, hogy előzetesen kiderítse ezt? Shadownak nem tetszett, ahogy a férfi szempillái idegesen meg-megrebbentek, és az még kevésbé, amikor a férfi légzése megállt.

Az igazgatót átkozva elhelyezkedett a varázsló mellkasán és zöld szemével a férfi arcát bámulta. Vajon Piton épp álmodik? És vajon mire gondolhatott? Lilyre? Voldemortra?

A Nagyteremben eljött a reggeli szokásos ideje, már el is múlt, de Shadow nem akarta elhagyni őrhelyét. Nem említve, hogy a legkevésbé sem vágyott rá, hogy most találkozzon Dumbledore-ral vagy Remusszal. Ők ketten most valószínűleg nagyon elégedettek a helyzettel… Perselus néhány napra kikerült a hatásköre alól.

Egy apró 'pukk' hallatszott az ajtó másik oldalán, ami felkeltette a figyelmét. Hegyezni kezdte a fülét, és meghallotta, hogy egy éles hang megszólítja.

- Harry Potter uram?

Dobby. Több mint valószínű, hogy az ennivalóját hozta. Shadow egy ugrással leugrott a tanár ágyáról, és áment az étkezőbe, hogy csatlakozzon a manóhoz. Átváltozott, meglátta az ismerős alakot.

- Dobby, hoztál nekem valamit enni?

A manó buzgón bólogatott.

- Dumbledore professzor megkért, hogy állítsak össze egy tálcányi ételt Harry Potternek! Azt mondta, hogy Harry Potternek csak kérnie kell, ha bármi másra szüksége van!

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem Dobby, ez megfelel, köszönöm. - Egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után hozzátette. – De szeretném, ha megtennél nekem valamit.

Dobby szeme reménnyel telve elkerekedett.

- Bármit, amit Harry Potter uram akar! Dobby bármit megtenne érted!

- Igen, igen – vágott közbe Harry mosolyogva. – Szeretném, ha vetnél egy pillantást Piton tanár úrra a szobájában. Szeretném, hogy elmondd nekem, ha a varázsereje… ha a varázsereje megsérült, vagy valami ilyesmi.

Ha házimanó kételkedve nézett rá.

- Harry Potter, Piton professzor mágiája sérült… Dobby már látta azt. De Dobby megy és megnézi…

Az apró lény halkan befordult a másik szobába, majd néhány pillanattal később kijött és nyugtalannak látszott.

- Nos? – kérdezte Harry komolyan.

- Piton tanár úr mágiája lassan visszatér… de mindig sérült lesz – mondta a manó.

Harry csalódottan felsóhajtott.

- Igen, Dumbledore is ezt mondta. Ez nem komoly, Dobby. Köszönöm.

- De van valami más – folytatta a manó. - Piton professzor mágiája megváltozott és most is változik.

- Megváltozott? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. – Hogyan?

- Kevésbé fekete, Harry Potter – mormogta Dobby. – Kevésbé sötét, kevésbé olyan, mint a sötét varázslóé…

- Mint Voldemorté? Arra gondolsz, hogy ő elvonja tőle?

- A Jegy megváltozott, Harry Potter – felelte egyszerűen.

Harry érezte, hogy szíve erősebben ver.

- És az enyém, Dobby… milyennek érzed az én mágiám?

Az manó nyugtalanul izgett-mozgott.

- Harry Potter mágiája szintén megváltozott. De az csak bepiszkolódott… nem megfakult. Az ismét fehérré fog válni, amilyen Harry Potter.

A fiú kimerülten huppant bele az egyik fotelbe.

- Igen, Dobby – mondta végül. – Nem kell aggódnod, meg fog változni.

- Ó, Dobby nem aggódik! – felelte a manó lelkesen. – Dobby tudja!

Harry akarata ellenére is elmosolyodott. Ha mindössze egyetlen személy hinne már csak benne, akkor az tutira Dobby volna.

- Mondd csak – szólalt meg hirtelen ösztöntől vezérelve -, tudod, hogy Ron és Hermione merre vannak?

- Dobby nem tudja, de ki tudja deríteni – válaszolta a manó.

- Kérlek – egyezett bele Harry.

Dobby gyorsan eltűnt, majd néhány másodperc múlva ismét felbukkant.

- Harry Potter barátai a Griffendél toronyban vannak – mondta büszkén.

- Nagyszerű. Oda tudnál vinni? De… - tette hozzá egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után. – Dobby szeretném, ha megtennél nekem még valamit, ha nem vagy túl elfoglalt.

- Harry Potternek csak kérnie kell! – vinnyogta a manó elragadtatottan.

- Szeretném, ha rendszeresen jönnél és ellenőriznéd, hogy Piton professzor úr jól van-e. Nem bízom ebben a bűbájban – magyarázta.

Dobby határozottan bólintott.

- Dobby jön, és minden negyedórában megnézi a professzort és értesíti Harry Pottert, ha nincs jól!

- Tökéletes – mosolyodott el Harry. – Remélem, nem okoz gondot – mondta, miközben fekete macskává változott a manó meghökkent tekintete előtt.

- Óhhhh, Harry Potter tényleg nagyon erőteljes! Nagyon-nagyon hatalmas! – nyikkant, majd miután kezét a macska hátára tette, egy pukkanással mindkettőjüket eltűntette a pincéből.

Ahogy Dobby már megmondta, Ron és Hermione a klubhelyiségben voltak; a lány az egyik fotelben ülve tanult, miközben Ron önmaga ellen sakkozott. Mind a ketten automatikusan a hoppanálás keltette zaj felé fordították a fejüket, és talpra pattantak, amikor meglátták az újonnan érkezőket.

- Harry!

A macska Dobbyra hunyorított, aki azonnal eltűnt megfélemlítve a feléje siető boszorkánytól és varázslótól. Shadow a barátaihoz ügetett, és fürgén a szék háttámlájára ugrott, hogy egy szintbe kerüljenek.

- Harry, jól vagy? Borzasztó történeteket hallottunk, és úgy látszik, maga a miniszter jött ide ma reggel… Igaz ez?

Shadow csalódottan suhintotta meg a farkát. A hírek határozottan gyorsan terjednek… különösen a rosszak. De Piton azt kérte tőle, hogy legyen óvatos, és be kellett ismernie, hogy a Griffendél körlet nem látszik ideális helynek, hogy ilyen dolgokról beszéljenek. Sem olyan jónak, hogy átváltozzon, ez már biztos.

Így megelégedett egy nyávogással, miközben lehorgasztotta a fejét. Két barátja látszólag megértette, mert arcukat gyorsan elsötétítette az aggodalom.

- Megsebesültél? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry megrázta a testét, hogy bebizonyítsa, tökéletesen egészségnek örvend, amivel megmosolyogtatta Hermionét.

- Nem, még a bundád is fénylik!

- És nedves az orrod! – tette hozzá Ron egy incselkedő mosollyal.

Hermione nem tudta magát visszafogni és felnevetett, különösen az után, hogy a macska elkezdte a szemét forgatni, méghozzá annyira tipikusan… pitonosan.

- Harry, Piton is jól van? – kérdezte a lány kedvesen. – Az emberek azt beszélik, hogy megtámadott titeket egy óriási farkas az Abszol út közepén!

A macska szőre égnek állt, és kétszer helyben megfordult, így próbálta bemutatni, mennyire feldúlt volt.

- Hmm, azt hiszem, valami tényleg történt – fogta fel Ron. – Tényleg nem akarsz átváltozni, haver? Sokkal könnyebb volna úgy beszélgetni… itt biztonságban vagyunk.

De Hermione egy kézmozdulattal elnémította őt.

- Nem, ez így van rendjén, sosem tudhatod. Keresnünk kell egy helyet. Megvan! A Szükség Szobája!

Shadow nyávogott és lelkesen a lányra ugrott. Hermione elmosolyodott és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megsimogassa a macskafejét, miközben Ron helytelenítően meredt rá. A lány és Shadow tekintete egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, és Hermione meglátta a zöld szempár sürgető villanását, és ösztönösen lenézett a nyakörvre, amit a macska viselt kinyújtott nyakán. Egy tábla – vette észre. És korábban nem volt ott. Gyorsan kibogarászta a két szót: Shadow Piton. Megértés villant át a lány arcán, és újabb pillantást váltott a macskával. Hermione megesküdött volna, hogy az állat mosolygott!

Óvatosan, hogy ne nézzen Ron irányába, észrevehetetlenül bólintott, és úgy tűnt, gondolataiba merül.

- Csak fél óránk van órakezdésig – mutatott rá Ron. – Bájitaltanunk lesz rögtön azután… Gondolom, nem jössz, igaz? – kérdezte Harryt.

A macska tagadólag megrázta a fejét. Amikor Piton visszatér, talán… pillanatnyilag nem vágyott rá, hogy lássa, mi fog történni, ha ismét elveszti a hatalma felett az irányítást a többi diák között. És mivel ott vannak a mardekárosok is, biztosan nem tartana sokáig, hogy az be is következzen…

Mindhárman az ajtó felé indultak, a macska a két tinédzser között ügetett, amikor a portéajtó kinyílt, és beengedett két tanulót, akik harsányan nevetgéltek.

Ginny és Dean… kézen fogva.

Mielőtt meghallhatta volna, mit csacsog a két szerelmes papagáj, a macska kiugrott az ajtón, és eliramodott a folyosó vége felé. Ron és Hermione a sarkába szegődtek, és kiabáltak neki, hogy lassítson. A folyosó végén állt meg zakatoló szívvel. Mi ütött belé? Ginny azt teheti, amit csak szeretne… és semmi köze hozzá. Még Deanhez sem. Különösen nem Deanhez. Akkor meg miért fogta el az a sürgető kényszer, hogy a fiúra ugorjon, és összekarmolja az arcát?

Két barátja teljesen kifogyott a levegőből, mire végre utolérték.

- Harry, nem olyan gyorsan! Ne menj olyan messze tőlünk, veszélyes egyedül lenned! – berzenkedett vadul Hermione.

- Merlin szakállára, csak Ginny és Dean voltak… nem kell annyira idegesnek lenned! – kiáltotta Ron. Hermione elrejtett egy apró, mindent tudó mosolyt, és Shadow visszatartott egy morgást. Higgyenek azt, amit akarnak! Jogában áll paranoiásnak lenni, ha úgy tetszik, hiszen átok és pokol, pont ma reggel támadta őt meg egy farkas!

- Akarsz a vállamra ugrani? – kérdezte Ron, és egyértelműen vonzotta az elképzelés.

Ám a macska jóval higgadtabb léptekkel és magasba csapott farokkal elindult. Ő egyedül az Ő Fekete Embere vállán utazott; és azt senki mással nem áll szándékában megtenni. És emellett volt egy bizonyos meghittség a bájitalmester vállán trónolni, ami nem lett volna ugyanaz Ronnal… még a világ legjobb szándéka ellenére sem.

Mire elérték a Szükség Szobáját Ronnak és Hermionének már csak néhány perce maradt a tanóra kezdetéig.

- De a bájital még mindig nem olyan rémes, mint Pitonnal volt – ismerte be Ron, amikor végre békére és nyugalomra leltek. – Lumpsluck órái igazán lenyűgözők; Nem hittem, hogy a bájitaltan ennyire érdekes lehet. És Mardekáros létére nem is olyan rossz. Tényleg kedveli Hermionét – tette hozzá, és egy kedveskedő mosolyt vetett a lányra.

Hermione elpirult, és sietve hozzátette.

- Igen, Lumpsluck professzor nem osztja ugyanazt az előítéletet a mugliszülöttekről, mint a többi mardekáros. Pedig Piton előtt ő volt a Mardekár-ház házvezető tanára. Hogy őszinték legyünk – tette hozzá még bocsánatkérően – senki nem várja igazán, hogy Piton professzor visszajöjjön. A mardekárosok, nem sokat bár, de azért beszélnek, és amiket mondanak… ha én volnék Piton helyében, óvatos lennék. Nem tudom, mit terveznek a visszatérésére, de az biztos, hogy semmi jót.

- Nos, jobb, ha vigyáznak magukra – közölte Harry a homlokát ráncolva. – Piton nem az a fajta, aki hagyja a dolgokat elfajulni. Már nincs szüksége, hogy tovább kivételezzen a Halálfalók gyerekeivel. Már figyelmeztette is őket, hogy kicsapás vár rájuk, ha gondot okoznak.

- A legtöbb Halálfaló gyereke már távozott– mutatott rá Hermione. – De ez nem akadályozza meg, hogy a diákok árulónak gondolják őt, és ami még rosszabb, a Házuk árulójának.

- Köszi, már tisztában vagyok ezzel, ahogy ő is – legyintett Harry.

- Amúgy most hova ment? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott… de hát Ronról és Hermionéről volt szó. Naná, hogy bennük megbízhat.

- A szobájában van eszméletlenül. Nehogy bárkinek is elmondjátok, rendben? Ez tényleg nem jó időpont, hogy bármi is történjen vele.

- Eszméletlen? – kapott levegő után Hermione? – Madam Pomfrey tudja? Igen, persze, hogy tudja… Mi történt vele? Ugye a reggeli támadás? Még mindig…

- Hermione, állj! – vágott közbe Harry. – Igen, a reggel támadás az oka, bár nem közvetlenül. Bonyolult ügy, és nem igazán tudom megmagyarázni, de több mint valószínű, hogy napokig kikerül a képből. A másik hír… végül ismét visszatértem Roxfortba. Azt hiszem, végleg.

- Ez remek! – kiáltotta Ron. – Éjszakánként felfedezőútra indulhatsz a macska alakodban!

- Ne olyan gyorsan! – szakította félbe Hermione. – Harry még mindig veszélyben van Roxfort területén. Nincs mászkálás egymagadban, ugye, hallasz?

- Köszi, azt a kiselőadást már megkaptam – fintorgott Harry. – Nem vagyok hülye. Az idő nagy részében a másik alakomban vagyok, és egyébként sem járok még órákra. Ó, és Piton lakosztályában alszom, amíg másképp nem mondják.

- Az nem fog működni – morgott Ron. – Össze kell szedned a Kviddics csapatot! Máris a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug mögött vagyunk. Abszolút be kell vetned magad! Ó és nem tudom, hogy tisztában vagy-e vele… McGalagony azt mondta, hogy idén te lettél a csapatkapitány. Gratulálok, haver!

- Tudom – mondta mosolyogva Harry. – Tényleg gondoskodni fogok a dolgokról, amint tudok. Azt hiszem, McGalagony ott kószálhat az edzések alatt, úgy nem lesz annyira kockázatos. Elvileg úgy volt, hogy Piton jön, de most nem lesz rá képes.

- Piton a mi edzésünkön? Elment az eszed? El fogja árulni a csapatának! – közölte Ron ingerülten.

- Nem, ő nem olyan. De ez pillanatnyilag nem is okoz problémát. Talán indulnotok kéne… el fogtok késni.

- Igen – ismerte be Hermione sajnálkozón. – Találkozzunk óra után a klubhelyiségünkben. Odaadom a jegyzeteimet. Akarod, hogy elvigyünk valahova?

Harry egy pillanatig tétovázott.

- Igen, a gyengélkedőre. Végül is meg kell látogatnom Remust. Szeretném tudni, mit tervezett az idei SVK órákra.

- Tervezed, hogy folytatod a Védelmi klubot? – érdeklődött Ron.

- Még nem tudom. Nem igazán volt időm ezen gondolkozni. Ezen a nyáron minden olyan gyorsan történt.

Hermione bólintott, és észrevétlenül a fiú karkötője felé biccentett az állával.

- Igen, nagyon gyorsan. Így hát most használd ki az időd, gondolkozz mindenen, Harry. Nincs szükség sietségre.

Harry nem tehetett róla, de összeráncolta a homlokát. Az isten szerelmére ez csak egy medál. Úgy döntött, inkább nem válaszol. Felvette macskaalakját és az ajtó felé indult.

A folyosó zsúfolásig tömve volt diákokkal ebben az órában, és Shadow nagyobb idegességet érzett ezek között az emberek között mozogni, mint amikor Pitonnal volt. Barátai szorosan mellette haladtak, de érzékelte, hogy ők is feszültek, így gyors léptekkel igyekeztek a gyengélkedő felé.

Néhány ember suttogott, és ujjal mutogatott rá, míg a többiek – a mardekárosok – összevont szemöldökkel néztek utána elhaladtában. De egyikük sem merte ráemelni a pálcáját, és végül incidens nélkül elérték a gyengélkedőt.

- Minden rendben lesz, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione megkönnyebbülten.

Ő halkan felnyávogott, és a nyitott ajtó felé indult.

- Akkor később találkozunk, haver – mondta Ron, miközben elindultak. – Ne menj sehova egyedül. Én nem tudok a mardekárosokról, de láttam néhány lányt rád nézni, és az a pillantás a szemükben… ha nem akarod, hogy halálra dédelgessenek, fogadd meg a tanácsom! Biztosan kilátásban van egy rózsaszín szalag.

A macskát köhögés rázta, ami gyanúsan hasonlított a nevetésre, majd a két fiatal egy végső intéssel elment. A macska immáron megnyugodva egy hang nélkül belépett a gyengélkedőre. Inkább semmilyen rizikót nem vállalva az ágyak alatt kúszott előre, hogy elérjen Remushoz. De megállt, amikor elért az ágyhoz: üres volt, a függönyök szélesre tárva és az ágy bevetve. A tanár elment.

Csapott egyet a farkával és kész volt visszaváltozni, hogy hívja Dobbyt, amikor ismerős hangot hallott egy kicsit távolabbról. Kíváncsiságtól vezérelve elindult előre, míg egy másik ágyhoz nem ért, aminek a függönyeit behúzták.

- Vegye le az ingét, Mr. Malfoy. Nem tudok gondoskodni magáról, ha nem látom a sérüléseit!

- Csak adjon nekem gyógyító főzetet – mordult a fiú.

Shadow a fülét hegyezte, és lopva az ágy felé kúszott, majd fejét a függöny alá dugta.

Draco! A fiú a szokásosnál is sápadtabbnak látszott, ujjai az ingét markolászták, álla megfeszült, és kissé meggörnyedve meredt a javasasszonyra.

- Ne parancsolgasson nekem, fiatalember, és tegye azt, amit mondtam! Most rögtön! – utasította Pomfrey.

Draco egy pillanatig hezitált, de a fájdalom látszólag jobb belátásra bírta. Kigombolta Mardekár-színű ingét, felfedte egy nagy égést a vállán, a begyulladt hólyagok úgy tűnt, szó szerint forrnak.

Pomfrey összevonta szemöldökét és elkezdte a gyógyító bűbájt.

- Magát megtámadták, Mr. Malfoy. Ki volt az?

- Törődjön a saját dolgával – sziszegte a fiú mogorván.

- Ó, de hát ez a dolgom, fiatalember! Az a személy, aki ezt tette magával, veszélyes, és nekem teljes mértékben szándékomban áll, komoly büntetést róni rá! Ez az átok sötét varázslat, és vitathatatlanul támadó jellegű. Nem fogja elhitetni, hogy ez tévedés vagy csínytevés kérdése volt!

- Mi jó származna belőle? Az illető nem fog más után menni, ha ez bosszantja. Maradjon ki belőle, és adjon valamit, amitől éjszaka aludni tudok. Ez minden, amit kérek – zúgolódott a fiú.

- Az igazgató úrral kell folytatnia ezt a beszélgetést. Nem teszek semmit, amíg visszautasítja, hogy elmondja neki – makacskodott a boszorkány. – Egyéb sérülések?

Draco dühösen felfortyant, visszagombolta az ingét, felvette a talárját, mielőtt kiviharzott a gyengélkedőről.

Shadow várt, amíg a boszorkány is távozott, mielőtt ő maga is az ajtó felé indult: ez a kis látogatás határozottan hasznos volt. Vajon ki támadhatta meg Malfoyt és miért? És különösképpen miért utasította el, hogy megmondja, ki tette? Ez nem rá vallott. Azok után, amit Csikócsőrrel művelt harmadévesen, és a folyamatos nyafogása Pitonnak… Halvány büszkeségérzet és győzelem töltötte el a macskát. Most rajta a sor, hogy elmenjen Pitonhoz, amikor gondjai lesznek.

Mélyen a gondolataiba merülve elérte az ajtót, és egy pillanatig tétovázott. Mit tegyen most, hogy Remus nem volt ott? Talán fel kellene mennie megnézni Dumbledore-t, és beszélni vele arról, ami aznap reggel történt? Nem akarta, hogy a férfi azt higgye, teljesen elvesztette az önuralmát, de volt valami az elképzelésben, hogy egyedül legyen az igazgatóval abban az irodában, amitől égnek állt a szőre.

Menni akart és beszélni az igazgatóval. Kétségkívül meg akarta tenni még Piton nélkül is. Teljesen egyedül szembenézni jelenlegi rémálmaival, és tudta, hogy képes rá. Azt akarta, hogy Piton büszke legyen rá, és ő maga is büszke akart lenni önmagára.

Eltökélten lépett ki a folyosóra, mielőtt még esélye lenne megváltoztatni a véleményét. Nem szabadna egyedül császkálnia. Másrészről Dumbledore irodája csak egy emelettel és néhány folyosóval van feljebb, ami a napnak ezen szakaszában üres. Nem szükséges Dobbyt zaklatnia ilyen kis dolgok miatt – döntötte el. Anélkül, hogy tovább várt volna, szaladni kezdett a lépcsők irányába.

Közel maradva a falakhoz finoman hozzáért a páncélruhákhoz, amivel elérte, hogy elhaladtában azok megcsörrenjenek, világosan elcsodálkozva rajtuk. Egy baltás páncélzat éppen csak elkerülte, hogy beleütközzön, és teljes sebességre kapcsolt. Halvány, kényelmetlen érzés kapta el, hogy ő ilyen közel van a földhöz, és a kastély váratlanul annyira hatalmasnak tűnt…

Mögötte egy ütemes zaj vele együtt gyorsult. Egy páncél, próbálta meggyőzni magát, az csak egy páncél. De a páncélok… lélegeznek? Tényleg lélegzés az, amit alig néhány lépésnyire hallott? Szíve felgyorsult és igyekezett tovább gyorsítani, miközben a mögötte érezhető jelenlét érzése egyre nyomasztóbbá kezdett válni.

Villámgyorsan besurrant a vízköpő szobor mögé, ami kérdés nélkül kinyitotta az irodára nyíló ajtót. Alig tudta behúzni a farkát, amikor az gyorsan be is csukódott mögötte. Shadownak úgy tűnt, az a valami mögötte csalódott morgást eresztett meg.

Zihálva, lógó nyelvvel ült le, hogy visszanyerje légzését. A macskáknak elvileg tényleg ki kellene nyújtani a nyelvüket? Ó, nem mintha számítana, azt teszi, amit akar… senki sem kérte, hogy tökéletes macskaféle legyen! Igyekezett megnyugtatni szíve kalapálását, és már ott tartott, hogy belép az irodába, amikor a meghallott hangoktól egy helyben megmerevedett.

Valaki más is belépett az irodába vezető ajtón. Dumbledore – jött rá – és még valaki.

- Talán beszélnie kellene vele erről, professzor – szólt megnyugtató hangon az igazgató.

- Nem, úgy sem értené meg.

Shadow érezte, hogy szívverése ismét felgyorsul. Remus. Tehát itt van. Gondolkozás nélkül elrejtőzött a falikárpit mögött.

- Harry rendkívül intelligens fiú – vitázott Dumbledore.

A macska ismét megmerevedett. Róla beszéltek. Pont jókor érkezett. Érdekes, hogy az emberek látszólag mindig akkor akartak fontos dolgokról beszélni vele kapcsolatban, amikor ő nincs jelen.

De amikor Remus válaszolt, azt gondolta, megáll a szíve.

- Nem tehetem, Albus! Ő a fiam! Nem mondhatom ezt el neki, nem most, amikor ő… amikor Perselus… Nem értené meg, miért hagytam azoknak a szörnyetegeknek a kezében egész idő alatt.

- Tudnia kell róla. És csak rosszabb lesz, ha nem magától hallja.

- Bárcsak megtehetném… bárcsak tudnám… - A szavak látszólag benn akadtak a férfi torkában.

Shadow érezte, hogy forogni kezd a világ. Remus. Az ő fia. Ő… Remus fia. A férfi ott hagyta őt Dursleyéknél, amikor az ő fia volt? Nem, az nem lehetséges, az nem lehet igaz. Ne Remus!

- Túl késő megváltoztatni a múltat – felelte Dumbledore erélyesen, egyre távolodni látszott Shadowtól. - Az egyetlen, amit most tehet, hogy megpróbálja rendbe hozni a kárt, amit okozott, és igyekszik közelebb kerülni hozzá.

- Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne azok után, amit Perselus tett.

- Sosem mondtam, hogy könnyű lesz, fiam. De szükségszerű. Ha valaki nem állítja őt meg, visszavonhatatlanul vonzódni fog Voldemorthoz és az ő hatalmához. Már így is több lépéssel közelebb került abba az irányba; maga is tisztában van vele, mi történt ma reggel!

Shadow ezúttal kénytelen volt lefeküdni, a mancsai összeroskadtak alatta. Hát erre gondolt Dumbledore az önuralom elvesztésével kapcsolatban Az új ereje olyanná teszi, mint Voldemort. Dobby és Perselus tévedtek… amit aznap reggel Caramellel művelt, az volt rá a bizonyíték. Érezte, hogy szíve a gyomorszájáig süllyed. Pont, amikor a dolgok végre rendeződni látszottak… akkor tessék, minden ismét bonyolódni kezd.

- Tudom – mondta Remus fáradtan. – Ismét adósa vagyok Perselusnak. Megmentette a fiam, de akkor sem tehetek róla, úgy vélem, nem jó választás Harrynek.

A fiú nem tudta visszatartani a feltörekvő haraghullámot, ami elöntötte. Hogy merészeli a lezajlott beszélgetésük után? És Remus maga is elismerte, hogy Perselus megmentette őt!

- Ne törje magát Perselus miatt, Remus – felelte Dumbledore. – Benne és Harryben rengeteg közös van, és korábbi ellenséges viszonyuk ellenére most nagyszerű, természetes ragaszkodás köti őket egymáshoz.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem – morogta a vérfarkas.

- Történetesen csak nem féltékeny? – kérdezte Dumbledore. – Nem így kellene kezelni. Perselus a tőle telhető legjobbat teszi Harrynek, és azt kell, mondjam, borzasztó sikeresen. Én is csak mostanában fedeztem fel a mi bájitaltanárunk e teljesen új oldalát, de be kell vallanom, különös módon meghatott. Követnie kellene a példáját, Remus. Figyelje őt Harryvel. És lehet, hogy néhány értékes leckét nyerhetne ebből.

Shadowt elárasztotta az idős varázsló felé érzett váratlan ragaszkodás. Egy olyan ragaszkodás, amit talán egy kicsit túl hosszú időre elfelejtett. Nem, Dumbledore nem rossz ember, és nem is ostoba. Megértette, mekkora szüksége van Harrynek Perselusra, és arra, amit a férfi nyújt a számára.

Remus felmordult.

- Ez annyira… ironikus. Perselus és Harry…

- Talán ironikus, de aligha meglepő. Egyedül azt remélem, hogy az események újabb fordulata nem lesz hatással az újdonsült kapcsolatukra.

- Kétlem. Úgy tűnik, Harry különösen védelmezi ezt a kapcsolatot – zsörtölődött Remus.

- Jöjjön, fiam, egy csésze tea jót fog tenni magának – mondta Dumbledore vidáman.

- És egy egészséges adagnyi nyugtatófőzet – mordult a vérfarkas. – Szükségem lesz rá, ha látni akarom Harryt.

Ez túl sok volt Shadownak. Biztosan nem Remus az egyetlen, akinek most szüksége van egy bájitalra. Hogyisne lenne rá? Azzal a kis zajjal, amivel belépett, az ajtó felé osont, ami automatikusan kinyílt.

Rögtön be is záródott mögötte, egy pillanattal korábban, hogy meghallja, amint Dumbledore Remus vállát paskolgatva megnyugtatja a férfit.

- Harry meg fogja érteni, fiam. Ő túlságosan is jól tudja, hogy az embereknek nem mindig van választásuk, még ha a saját gyermekeikről is van szó. Maga sem akarta Lokit a farkasokra hagyni, nem jobban, mint Lily és James akarták volna Harryt Dursleyék gondjára bízni. Most van egy újabb esélye, és én tökéletesen meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy Harry teljes mértékben képes megérteni, mennyit jelent ez magának.

Remus lenézett a csészéjére. Végül is talán az, hogy Perselus jelen van Harry életében, könnyebbé teszi számára a dolgokat.

****

A macska megrendülten ült le az ajtó előtt.

Remus. Ő Remus fia. Életben van az apja. Egész idő alatt életben volt. Bár aligha néz ki úgy, mint Lupin. Harry Lupin. Ez hát a valódi neve?

Megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem akarta… Nem tudná… Bűntudat söpört végig rajta. Remus sem így akarta, vagy látszólag ezt akarta mondani. De miért nem boldogabb? Van egy apja, egyértelműen életben van, és pont Remus az! Ha választania kellett volna, biztosan ő lenne az a személy, akit a toplistája élére tenne.

Vagy majdnem, javította ki magát. Majdnem. Shadow megrázta a fejét; érzelmek kavarogtak benne, amik túl összetettek lettek egy macska személyiség számára. Ki kell jutnia innen, méghozzá gyorsan, hazamenni, és átvenni emberi alakját! További gondolkodás nélkül eliramodott a folyosón, anélkül, hogy egy másodpercig is gondolt volna arra a lényre, akiről azt képzelte, korábban hallotta.

Ezúttal nem hallotta, túl zavart volt gondolkozni bármin is, kivéve az imént történt jeleneten. Elveszett gondolataiban, gondolkodás nélkül futott tovább, és teljesen elképedt, amikor rájött, hogy épp most rohant be a lánymosdóba… a második emeleten. Ezt a kis részletet lehetetlen volt eltéveszteni, mivel hogy Hisztis Myrtil mindössze pár lépéssel állt távolabb, és egy tanuló fölé hajolt, akinek látszólag nehezére esett, hogy megálljon a lábán.

Amennyiben azt gondolta, hogy ma már semmi nem lepheti meg jobban, tévedett. Abban a meghatározhatatlan pillanatban, mielőtt Hisztis Myrtil kezdett elhalványodni, Harry két dologra jött rá.

Az első, hogy a diák, aki fölé a kísértet hajolt, az Draco Malfoy.

A második pedig, hogy a fiú sírt.

Shadow túlságosan is meg volt lepődve, hogy összeszedje az erejét a reagálásra. Megmerevedett a helyiség középpontjában az eléterülő látványra. Egy másodperccel később a jelenet megtört, mivel Myrtil észrevette Harryt és felsikoltott.

- Mocskos vadállat! Tűnj innen! Menj innen, te koszos macska! Rémes kis patkány!

A kísértet felé sietett, fagyos levegőt sziszegve felé, és Shadownak ugrania kellett, hogy elkerülje őt, de szemét egyszer sem vette le Dracóról.

A fiú megfordult – sápadtabban, mint valaha -, és gyilkos tekintettel, összeszorított állkapoccsal meredt rá.

- Potter…

Szinte szórakoztató látvány volt, ahogy Dracónak arisztokratikus módon sikerült letörölnie a könnyeit az inge ujjával. Harry tökéletes parasztnak tűnt volna, ha ugyanez próbálja tenni.

De Draco semmilyen humort nem látott ebben a helyzetben. Tett egy lépést a macska felé, és Shadow érezte, hogy égnek áll a szőr a hátán.

- Jól szórakozol, hogy a kastély kóbor macskáját játszod, Potter? – sziszegte összeszorított fogai között. – És mi több, a testőröd nélkül.

Hangsúlya világosan fenyegető volt, de Harry azt is észrevette, hogy a fiú nem húzta elő a pálcáját.

- Szóval, Potter, hol hagytad a drágalátos gazdád? Engedélyt adott, hogy póráz nélkül csatangolj? Nem túl okos – mondta vontatottan, még mindig rekedten a sírástól. – De a mi drága Házvezetőnk azt mondta nekünk, hogy vigyázzunk rád… és mérges lennék magamra, ha történne veled valami. Gyere ide, kiscica.

Ezekkel a szavakkal kinyújtott kézzel, arcán gonosz mosollyal a macska fölé hajolt. Shadowt csábította, hogy elhúzódjon, de meg sem moccant. A folyosón kívül valami mozgás keltette fel a figyelmét. Valaki nézte őket! Egy gyors pillantás elég volt, hogy beazonosítsa a nézőt: Luna Lovegood. De a lány ahelyett, hogy közbeavatkozott volna, megelégedett azzal, hogy bátorítóan Shadowra mosolyogjon, mielőtt ismét eltűnt.

Vajon mit gondolt a lány? – tűnődött Harry döbbenten. Átok és Pokol, Draco épp sarokba szorította őt! A fiú továbbra is közeledett felé. Shadow összeszedte bátorságát.

Az szóba sem kerülhet, hogy megadja magát; Draco még mindig nem tartotta pálcáját a kezében, és Shadow sem az a kimondott védtelen kiscica. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a kéz majdnem megérintette a fejét, a macska dühösen felmordult, és Draco egy pillanatra megtorpant. Csak egyetlen pillanatra, mielőtt ismét előremozdult. Ám az pontosan elég volt a macskának: további várakozás helyett Shadow kirobbant, és mancsainak összes körmét belevájta a kézbe.

Draco felkiáltott fájdalmában és meglepetésében, ám bal keze hirtelen előrelendült, hogy ugyanilyen bánásmódban részesítse a macskát. Egy kicsit túlságosan is reflexszerűen – gondolta Harry. Malfoynak valószínűleg szokása, hogy zsarnoki módon kényszerítse ki az engedelmességet az állatokból és egyéb alsóbbrendű lényekből.

Ám Shadow reflexei pont olyan jók voltak, és az éles, apró fogak csatlakoztak a két mancshoz, és a még mindig kimeresztett körmei gyorsan belevágtak a fiú bal karjába. Hátsó lábai az ingen dolgoztak, feltépve az ingujjat, és amit a macska meglátott, arra késztette a mardekáros fiút, hogy eleressze.

A Jegy! Draco alkarján ott díszelgett, szélei jól kivehetőek és szabályosak voltak. A fiú hátrahőkölt, és gyorsan ráhúzta az ingujját a véres karjára.

Szürke szempár úgy tűnt, ott helyben agyonüti a macskát.

- Elégedett vagy, Potter? Láttad, amit akartál? – vicsorgott. – Még macskaként is képtelen vagy eltitkolni, hogy mit gondolsz. Mindig azt képzeled, hogy jobb vagy mindenki másnál… de hadd mondjak neked valamit: nem vagy az. Az új erőd semmi, semmi ahhoz hasonlítva, amit a Sötét Nagyúr számodra elraktározott. Én a te helyedben, Potter, messzire futnék innen. Elég messzire, hogy lehetőleg soha többé ne találkozz velem! Összekucorodnék a legutolsó, kicsi, rühes kutyaól aljában. Még az is sokkal jobb volna, mint az, ami rád vár, amikor a Nagyúr újra elkap téged. – Draco ráérősen megsuhintotta időközben elővett pálcáját.

A macska szeme megvillant. A fiú úgy döntött, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja Piton fenyegetéseit? Ismét úgy tűnt, Draco olvas a gondolataiban.

- Ó, a te drága gazdád, most semmit nem tehet, hogy megvédjen. Tulajdonképpen ő már sosem lesz képes, hogy bármit is tegyen érted… hát nem fogtad még fel? – Egy átgondolt mozdulattal lecsupaszította a karját, és arcán torz mosoly tűnt fel. – Akár akarja, akár nem, ő Halálfaló. A Sötét Nagyúrhoz tartozik, és azt semmi nem fogja megváltoztatni. Soha, hallod? Soha senki nem hagyhatja el a Sötét Nagyurat! El fog jönni érte, és tesz róla, hogy megbánja. Piton könyörögni fog neki, hogy bocsásson meg és fogadja vissza. Térden állva fog csúszni a megtiszteltetésért, hogy a Mester kegyelmétől fogva meghalhasson!

Shadow most nem érezte, hogy ismét égnek áll a bundáján a szőr, de teljes mértékben tudatában volt, hogy Malfoyra vetette magát, orrával a rászegeződő pálcát célozva. Draco nyitotta a száját, valószínűleg, hogy rászórjon egy varázslatot, de nem volt rá esélye. Egy hang szólalt meg az ajtóból, amitől mind a ketten megijedtek.

- Mi folyik itt?

Szembefordultak Lumpsluck professzorral, aki különösen bosszúsnak és zaklatottnak tűnt.

Draco azonnal eltette a pálcáját és megpróbált a lehető legártatlanabbnak tűnni.

- Egyáltalán semmi, tanár úr. Piton tanár úr macskája és jómagam egyszerűen szórakoztunk egy kicsit. Tudja, ezek a kis párák annyira játékosak… - mondta, miközben beletúrt a hajába és gúnyos tekintetet vetett a macskára.

A tanár orrlyuka kitágult, és kövérkés ujjai összefont karján doboltak.

- Mr. Malfoy, mintha úgy emlékeznék, azt kérte, hogy engedjem elmenni a gyengélkedőre. Ha jobban érzi magát, térjen vissza a körletébe. Nem akarom látni, hogy a folyosókon cselleng.

Draco egy gyors bólintással az ajtó felé indult, de nem mielőtt megfordult, és egy utolsó pillantást vetett a macskára.

- Fuss, amilyen messze csak tudsz, Potter! – sziszegte halkan. – Loki már a sarkadban van, és ha rád lel, nem találsz olyan magas fát, ami elég magas ahhoz, hogy elrejtőzz! – Sarkon fordult, és magasra emelt fejjel kiment.

Lumpsluck egy sóhajjal Shadow felé fordult.

- Mr. Potter, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton tanár úr határozottan utasította, ne kószáljon egyedül a kastélyban. Tekintse magát szerencsésnek, hogy ez a bájos, ifjú hölgy megkeresett, miután kedvenc kísértetünk figyelmeztette – mondta, és Hisztis Myrtil felé intett, aki a helyiség sarkában mocorgott. Vajon képesek a kísértetek elpirulni? Shadow megesküdött volna, hogy a lány igen.

- Most pedig kövessen! Mivel eltökéltnek látszik, hogy nem marad a lakosztályukban, akár valami hasznosat is tehetne.

Harry ügetésben követte a tanárt. Némileg megnyugodott, de gondolatai folyton elkalandoztak. Vajon Malfoy tényleg meg akarta őt támadni? Hogyan kaphatta meg ilyen fiatalon a Jegyet? Miért nem ment a Durmstrangba, mint a többiek? Hogy engedhette Dumbledore… Dumbledore. Remus. Érezte, hogy jeges borzongás fut keresztül rajta. Ez a kis kaland csaknem elfeledtette vele a jelenetet, amire mindössze néhány perccel korábban jött rá. Ez nap kész téboly. Vajon mi jöhet még? Bárcsak beszélhetne valakivel…

Hermione és Ron – gondolta. De ők mit tehetnének? Nem, neki Dumbledore-ral kell beszélnie… de Dumbledore eltitkolta előle, amit Remus kapcsán Harryről tudott. És Dumbledore sosem megoldotta a problémákat… ő kreálta azokat.

Perselusszal akart beszélni. Szüksége volt rá, hogy beszéljen vele, Piton tudná, hogyan válaszoljon, hogy segítsen neki átlátni a dolgokat, amik annyira egyszerűek és ugyanakkor olyan komplikáltak voltak, de még mindig nem annyira zavarosak. Ő tudná, mit mondjon neki. Valójában, valószínűleg semmi különöset nem mondana, de ott volna, és Harry tudta ezt.

Összességében véve Perselus tanácsát akarta.

A mellkasában érzett szúró fájdalom visszahozta őt a valóságba. A tanár mélyen aludt, és ez valószínűleg még jó ideig így lesz. Ezzel saját magának kell megbirkóznia. Vajon mit mondana Perselus neki, ha ott lett volna?

Biztosan azt, hogy maradjon nyugodt, és uralkodjon magán. Hogy tisztítsa meg az elméjét, és ne tegyen semmilyen ostobaságot. Amihez már így is túl késő… Hogy ne adja meg magát a haragnak. De ő nem volt mérges, csak túlságosan megrázták az események ahhoz, hogy tudja, mit gondoljon.

Nos, ami a nem gondolkodást illeti… pillanatnyilag a legjobb dolognak elméjének kiürítése látszott, mindent úgy hátralökni tudata mélyére, ahogy tanulta, és elhalasztani a gondolkodást, amíg nem lesz nyugodtabb. Végül is, ezen információk egyike sem volt sürgős… de elfelejteni, hogy Remus az apja?

Igen, döbbent rá. Pillanatnyilag pont ezt akarta tenni. Felejteni. Néhány órára, arra az időre, amíg olyan helyet talál, ahol kiabálhat, és dolgokat hajigálhat a falakhoz.

Lehető legjobb tudása szerint igyekezett visszaemlékezni a technikára, amire Perselus tanította, miközben követte Lumpsluck professzort az egyik diákokkal teli terembe.

Ó, a bájital tanterem. Egész idáig nem jött rá. Minden tekintet felé fordult, és ő gyorsan megtalálta két barátját a szokásos helyükön.

Kérdő pillantást vetett Lumpsluckra, aki egy bólintással és egy boldog mosollyal válaszolt neki.

- Lám, lám – kezdte, miközben a macska néhány lépéssel arrébb, kihívó tekintettel a szemében leült. – Úgy tűnik, a mai leckére meglepetés vendéget kaptunk. Mivel Piton tanár úr macskájának akadt egy kis problémája, miközben a folyosón barangolt, velünk marad az óra végig, csakúgy, mint Miss Lovegood. Semmi szükség rá, hogy tájékoztassalak titeket, szigorúan tilos meghúzni a farkát, vagy egyéb ostoba csínytevés. Sikerült magam megértetni?

A teremben moraj hallatszott, amit a tanár látszólag a beleegyezés jelének tekintett.

A macska feltartott farokkal a tágra nyílt pupillák kereszttüzében a szokásos helyére ügetett, majd felugrott az asztalra a két barátja közé. Hermione eleresztett egy elfojtott, halk kuncogást, és Ron arcán is hatalmas mosoly tűnt fel, amint magához tért a meglepődéséből.

- Harry, nem szabadna odakinn egyedül sétálnod! – suttogta a lány komolyan. – Piton mérges lesz, ha rájön.

- Ó, ezért kapni fogsz – folytatta Ron. – Nem tudom, mi ütött beléd, de még két óra sem telt el, mióta magadra hagytunk. Le kell egyeztetnem az ikrekkel, de biztosan van erre valamilyen rekord…

A macska sértetten megbillentette a farkát. Komoly okai voltak, hogy nyugtalankodjon… okai, amikre most egyáltalán nem akart gondolni. Egyébként is sok más zavaró tényező is volt itt. Lumpsluck órája folytatódott, és a tanulók újra koncentrálni kezdtek és az üstjeik fölé hajoltak. Shadow kíváncsian tett egy lépést az asztalon, hogy belenézzen Hermione üstjébe. A kékes színű ital békéken rotyogott, és Harry nem kételkedett benne, hogy az tökéletes lesz.

Tőle balra meghallotta Ron dörmögését.

- Nem tudom, mit fog gondolni Piton egy macskáról a bájitalokkal teli asztalon, de meglepődnék, ha tetszene neki.

Shadow szívesen felkacagott volna; ha Ron tudná, hány alkalommal ugrott fel a laboratórium asztalára, hogy figyelje a bájitalmestert. Minden esetre épp elégszer, hogy tudja, a fiú gyökér szeletelési technikája egyáltalán nem jó. Lumpsluck azt mondta, hogy vékonyra szeljék őket, és ne kockázzák azokat!

Egy jól elhelyezett manccsal oldalba bökte, és elérte, hogy az a darab gyökér, amit Ron igyekezett felvágni, leessen az asztalról.

- Hé! Mi ütött beléd? Ne csináld ezt!

- Ah, ah – szólalt meg Lumpsluck vidáman a helyén üldögélve. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy bár kevésbé volt olyam félelmetes, mint Piton, de nem kevésbé volt éber. – Úgy tűnik, van egy bájitalokban jártas macska a körünkben! Természetesen, ez nem is meglepő.

Fürge léptekkel elindult Ron asztala felé.

- Ezek a gyökerek nagyon vastagok, fiatalember. A maga macskabarátja talán megmentette a bájitalát. – Bíráló szemmel belenézett az üstbe. – Vagy talán mégsem – tette hozzá. - Akárhogyan is, a legjobb, amit tehet, hogy követi az ő utasításait. Ez a macska nagyon jól iskolázott!

Megpaskolta mellkasát, mint aki megnyugodott, és elindult Hermione üstje felé.

- Nagyon jó, Miss Granger. Adjon hozzá még egy kevés őrölt szarvat. Tessék, máris tökéletes!

A tanár elégedett arccal elindult, hogy ellenőrizze a többi asztalt is.

- Te kis áruló! – sziszegte Ron a macskának. – Mióta tudsz ilyen sokat a bájitalokról? Arra ne is számíts, hogy jutalom gyanánt majd halpogácsát adok neked!

A macska bírálóan felhorkant, majd óvatosan a fiú üstje fölé hajolt. Auch, ez messze nem volt olyan jó, mint Hermionéé. Veszedelmes zöld füst szállt fel az üstből, ami irritálta a macskaorrot, és ettől hatalmasat tüsszentett a bájitalba.

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, a tüsszentéstől szédült meg. De amikor ismét felnyitotta a szemét, a sűrű ködön át meglátta Ron meghökkent arcát. Óó… valami balul sült el… Valaki kiszórt egy bűbájt, és a köd gyorsan eloszlott, szinte azonnal az előtérbe hozva az apokaliptikus látványt. Az üst szó szerint felrobbant, porrá törve az asztalt és mindent, ami a tetején állt.

Shadow kétségbeesetten kereste Ront, akit a robbanás a másik a padsorok közötti folyosóra hajított. Tekintetük találkozott, és Shadow tudta, a legrosszabb még csak most következik.

Zöld. Ron haja zöld lett. Tulajdonképpen Mardekár-zöld. Ó, édes Merlin, Ron sosem fog ezért megbocsátani neki!

- Nagyon érdekes – közölte Lumpsluck professzor derűsen, miközben közelebb jött az asztalhoz, vagyis inkább ahhoz, ami maradt belőle. – Íme, mi történik, amikor a macskaszőr a holland vérfarkas nyálának kivonatával keveredik; ámbár azt meg kell jegyezni, hogy ha ez a bájital korrekt módon készült volna, a mi két művészünk voltaképpen most kék hajjal büszkélkedne.

Kettő? Shadow ijedten ugrott egyet. Hogyhogy kettő?

- Történetesen – folytatta az apró, pocakos férfi – most lett két új jelöltünk, akik a Mardekár színeit viselik! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton tanár úrnak nem lesz ellene kifogása!

Ezekre a szavakra az osztály, a griffendéleseket is beleértve, hahotázásban tört ki.

Lassan, minden istenséghez imádkozva, hogy hajlandóak legyenek meghallgatni az imáját, hogy Lumpsluck valójában nem azt mondta, amit mondott, Shadow lenézett a mancsaira.

Zöld. A legszebb mardekáros zöld… a tanár igazat mondott. Egy fojtott zihálás megfordulásra késztette… Mögötte Hermione állt, aki végül magához tért a sokkból, és épp akkor tört ki irányíthatatlan nevetésben.

A macska bosszúsan villantotta a lányra leglehervasztóbb pillantását. Világos, hogy még hiányzott a gyakorlata. Amikor ismét Ronra nézett, Hermione épp a nevetés könnyeit törölgette az arcáról, képtelenül arra, hogy visszafogja magát, miközben az egész osztálynak látszólag nehezére esett ismét komollyá válni.

Shadow keserűen gondolta, hogy valószínűleg ez volt Roxfort történetében az első alkalom, amikor mind a négy ház diákjai ugyanazon a dolgon tudtak nevetni. Egy kivételével mindenki – javította ki magát, és elugrott az útból, hogy elkerülje a dühös Ront.

- Te kis… na várj csak, te kis patkány!

Anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a többit, Shadow a terem végébe osont. Mi ütött ma ezekbe, hogy patkánynak hívják?

- Ó, olyan aranyos – kuncogott egy tanuló, aki mellett elhaladt, és amitől felállt a hátán a szőr. Vissza kell fogni a vérmérsékletét – gondolta -, amikor meghallotta, hogy a nevetés ismét felerősödik. Felpúposítani a hátát zöld bundával talán nem a legjobb ötlet.

Mögötte Ron látszólag nem adta fel az elképzelést egy gyors és elszánt bosszúról, és a macskának az egyik asztal alá kellett ugrani, miközben azon imádkozott, hogy az ne egy Mardekáros diákhoz tartozzon.

Egy másodperccel később azon kapta magát, hogy felemelik a földről, és védelmező karok között találja magát, amik nyilvánvalóan egy nőnemű egyedhez tartoznak Felemelte a fejét egy boldog, álmodozó szempárral találta szembe magát, ami Luna Lovegoodhoz tartozott.

- Ó, ez hihetetlen! – mondta a lány lelkesen. - Úgy nézel ki, mint egy Mocsári Bazul! Ó annyira szeretném, hogy most itt legyen apu és lássa ezt! Hadd készítsek egy képet; tudod, akár az újságja címlapjára is kerülhetsz!

Tökéletes – gondolta. Shadow derekasan küzdött, amíg el nem kapta Ron győztes arcának látványát, aki a pálcáját egyenesen rászegezte. Luna volt az, aki megmentette a napot.

- Ron, ne merészeld! Neked tényleg tudnod kell, hogy a zöld macskák balszerencsét okoznak!

- Zöld macskák? – kiáltotta a fiatal férfi. – Mert te annyira sokat tudsz a zöld macskákról, igaz?

- Nos, köztudott, hogy a tanzániai kékek tavasszal levedlenek, és zöldre változnak, de természetesen, kicsit halványabbak, mint Harry.

Csönd zuhant a teremre. Természetesen, mindenki tudta már Roxfortba érkezése óta, hogy Piton macskája nem más, mint a Fiú, Aki Túlélte… de ezt tabu volt nyíltan kimondani, ami látszólag mindenkire kiterjedt, és nem szegték meg, még kevésbé egy tanóra közepén.

- Kösz, Luna – sziszegte Ron, miközben leeresztette a pálcáját. – Biztosan mindenkit teljesen elbűvölt ez az értékes kis tájékoztatás.

- Ó, tudod, meg kellene próbálnod lottóznod, valami hasonlót játszani, hogy kipróbáld a szerencséd. Mivel te is kaptál a bájitalból, amiben benne van a zöld macska szőre. Természetesen, hacsak a bunda nem azt követően változott zöldre. Nehéz megállapítani, de biztosan megér egy próbát! Én megpróbálnám a helyedben! – tanácsolta neki kedvesen a lány.

Ron hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

- Nos, ezzel az értékes útmutatóval – jelentette ki Lumpsluck -, a mai órának vége. Mr. Weasley és… macska… Sajnálattal tájékoztatom önöket, hogy a hajszíne és a bundájának színe maradandó. Legalábbis persze, amíg le nem nő. De azt hiszem, a bátyái találékonyságával nem lesz nehéz módot találnia, hogy elrejtse új hajszínét. Ezzel a megjegyzéssel további jó napot kívánok.

Lumpsluck gyors, apró léptekkel elhagyta a termet, és magára hagyta a két döbbent barátot.

Ron ismét Shadow felé fordult.

- Te kis… ó hogy az a… átok és pokol, biztos vagyok benne, hogy szánt szándékkal tetted!

A macska tiltakozóan felnyávogott, de válasza hiábavaló volt.

- Most boldog vagy, mi, te igazi Mardekáros macska! Büszke lehetsz magadra! Nem neked kell visszamenni a Griffendél körletbe ezzel itt! – mondta vehemensen a hajára mutatva.

A macska legjobb tudása szerint bűntudatosan elkerekítette a szemét, a legtökéletesebben imitálva a bűnbánó macskát, akit fel tudott vonultatni. Veszett ügy.

- Hagy abba! Kinek nézel engem? Hermionének? – kérdezte Ron ingerülten. – Ne várd tőlem, hogy elhiggyem ezek a kerekre tágult kiskutya szemek működnek Pitonnal, rendben?

Hmmm. Voltaképpen meglehetősen hatásosak voltak, különösen, amikor ételről volt szó. De az valószínűleg nem az az érv, ami most éppenséggel lenyugtatná Ront.

Mancsával az orrát megdörgölve, apró tüsszentést utánzott, tekintete megtelt bocsánatkéréssel.

- Nem szándékosan, nem szándékosan – morgolódott Ron. – Szerencséd, hogy nem Piton volt a tanár. Azt biztos, hogy sosem bocsátanám meg!

A macska mosolyogva felnézett. Ezt egész jól megúszta.

- Nem mehetsz fel egyedül – mondta Ron. – Veled megyek a klubhelyiségbe. Hermione oda akarja adni az órai jegyzeteit. Bár kétlem, hogy szükséged van rá, Mr. Bájitalmester gyakornok.

A macska megkönnyebbülten megindult az ajtó felé, és barátja követte őt.

- Ó, Merlin – sóhajtott Ron -, gondolom, nem tudom levágni. Tényleg küldenem kell egy baglyot ma éjjel Frednek és George-nak, hogy küldjenek nekem valami festéket. Nem számít, milyen színűt… bármit, csak ne ezt a Mardekár zöldet.

Shadow nyávogott, és megütögette mancsával a fiú talárját, amire a fiú rábólintott.

- Igen, Griffendél vörös, miért ne? Az vicces lenne. Ettől még mindig kíváncsi leszek Piton arcára, amikor meglát téged így, haver – mondta, és halkan felnevetett.

De a macska elvesztette vidámságát. Ó, abban biztos volt, hogy Piton nagyon szórakoztatónak fogja találni a helyzetet… amikor felébred. Ha ma ott lett volna, biztosan nem engedte volna olyan közel az üsthöz, sem olyan közel a többi tanulóhoz. Kétségkívül paranoiás kissé, de legalább megmaradt volna a fekete színe. A gondolattól felvillant benne a hirtelen megértés.

Igen, Piton biztosan megtette volna azokat a dolgokat, hogy megvédje őt. De mikor kényeztették Harryt valaha is a múltban? Piton biztosan nem fogja összeszidni. Noha a macska formájában volt, ez a nap annyira tipikus helyet foglalt el életének mindennapjai sorában… balesetek, incidensek, csapdák.

Ha Piton ott lenne, a fenntartásai ellenére valószínűleg elbeszélgetnének arról, hogyan fürkésszük ki más emberek beszélgetését; és a leghatározottabban rászánta volna az időt, hogy átbeszélje, mit is hallott Harry. Mindezt úgy, hogy attól a hírek nem lennének kevésbé komolyak, kevésbé megdöbbentőek, ám ő ott állna mellette, hogy támogassa.

Ron és Hermione természetesen ott voltak, de a különbséget pontosan a folyosón való séta okozta velük Piton ellenében. Perselussal egy más módon érezte, hogy védelmezik… mintha a Protego, amit a pincében kiszórt, sosem oszlott volna el. Mintha a varázsburok még mindig körbevenné, és megvédené őt a kinti világtól. Ő, Ron és Hermione jó csapatot alkottak, de Perselus úgy volt ott mellette, mint egy felnőtt. Az elképzelés valóban zavaró, de egyben megnyugtató is volt.

Mit gondolna Piton a tényről, hogy Harry apja életben van, aki nem más, mint Remus? Valószínűleg nem fog tetszeni neki a hír. Meg fogja bánni az ajánlatát, hogy legyenek egy család? Sajnálni fogja, hogy közel került hozzá? És Remusnak látszólag nem tetszett az elképzelés, hogy Pitont az oldalán tudja. Mivel Remus ott van Roxfortban, valószínűleg rendezni fogja a dolgokat Harry gyámságát illetően. Talán még azt is meg fogja tiltani, hogy lássa Perselust. De Harry azt biztosan nem fogadja majd el.

Nem, határozottan nem. Nem tudta, mit gondoljon Remusról a kijelentései után, de egyvalamiben biztos volt: tudta, hogyan érez Pitonnal kapcsolatban, és arról szó sem lehetett, hogy feladja azt, még az igazi apja kedvéért sem. Piton volt az, aki kezdetek óta vigyázott rá, aki eljött, hogy megmentse őt a temetőben, aki beburkolta őt a Protegoval! Talán a macska formája miatt volt, de megértette a Piton testéből érkező jeleket, a vállából jövő feszültséget, a szinte észrevehetetlen mosolyait. A férfi az ő Pitonja volt.

A nyakán megcsendült a nyakörv. Igen, Ő Shadow Piton. És Perselus a tulajdonosa, nem számít, mit mond erről Remus. Harry nem fogja megengedni. Szüksége volt a Fekete Emberére, akinek szintén szüksége volt őrá.

Eltökélten ügetésbe váltott Ronnal az oldalán és végül elérték a Griffendél körletét.

Ha figyelmesebb lett volna, biztosan riasztotta volna a helyiség szokatlan csendje, amikor Ron elsőként kinyitotta az ajtót. Ha nem merült volna mélyen a gondolataiba, valószínűleg előrelátó lett volna, és elkerülte volna azt, ami megtörtént, amint belépett a szobába.

Alig tett egy lépés a helyiségbe, amikor tucatnyi kattintást hallott, amit gyors, felvillanó fények követtek.

Ezúttal vége van – gondolta Shadow drámaian. Mindig rettegett ettől a pillanattól, jól tudva, hogy az elkerülhetetlenül eljön.

A nap, amikor írnia kell és megkérni Voldemortot, jöjjön és fejezze be a munkáját, vagy adjon neki egy maszkot és egy új személyiséget.

Lehetőség szerint mihamarabb, még mielőtt Piton felébred.

* * *

A fordító megjegyzése:

Nos, mi már tudjuk, ki LOKI valójában, ám Harry még nem. Hogy ennek, mi lesz a következménye, majd kiderül. Remélem élveztétek.


	35. Hát már sosem elég?

33. Fejezet

Hát már sosem elég?

Már későre járt, amikor Dobby visszakísérte Harryt Piton lakosztályába.

A klubhelyiségben zajló őrült tolongás után a három jó barát ismét a Szükség Szobájában keresett menedéket távol a kíváncsi tekintetektől.

Harry azonnal átváltozott, ami ugrásra késztette Ront.

- Ezt nem tudom elhinni – kiáltotta. - A te hajad normális!

Harry egy kézzel felnyúlt, hogy közelebb húzza az egyik hajtincsét.

- Huh. Úgy tűnik, a transzformáció visszaállítja a normális színére.

- Szerencsére készültek fényképek – nevetett Hermione. – Mindent megért, hogy ott lehettem bájitalon, amikor Luna felkapott. Egy Mocsári Bazul – ez tényleg megfizethetetlen.

- Igen, mókás volt… amíg nem mondta a nevem – sóhajtott Harry.

Ron bosszúsága azonnal elszállt.

- Most őszintén! Mit gondolt az a lány? Nagyon jól tudja, mennyire kényes ez a helyzet; nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt tette.

- Ó, már nem igazán érdekes. Az első naptól kezdve mindenki tudja. Nem hiszem, hogy Luna máskülönben megkockáztatta volna – vitatkozott Hermione, mielőtt lesújtó hangon folytatta. – És te Harry, mit kerestél Myrtle WC-jében? Nekem úgy rémlik, megbeszéltük… és te is beleegyeztél abba, hogy nincs csatangolás egymagadban.

- Tulajdonképpen nem igazán voltam egyedül – mondott ellent a fiú. – Valójában épp az ellenkezője igaz. Malfoy már én előttem ott volt.

- Draco? – kiáltott fel Ron. – Azt hittem, ő a gyengélkedőre ment.

- Ott volt, és én láttam is őt ott, pont azután… hogy megsebesítették. Látszólag meglehetősen csúnyán, de nem akarta megmondani, hogy ki támadta meg. Ez fölöttébb furcsa, nem?

- Malfoytól bizonyosan – mondta Hermione elgondolkozón.

- És ez még nem minden. Ő nem igazán próbált megtámadni engem Myrtle mosdójában, de megpróbált csapdába ejteni és én megkarmoltam. És megszereztem a bizonyítékot, amit akartam. Draco Malfoy Halálfaló.

A két fiatal levegő után kapott, és eltátották a szájuk.

- Merlinre, de hát ő még túl fiatal! – szólalt meg végül Ron. – Tényleg láttad azt… mármint a karját?

- Igen, határozottam láttam rajta a Jegyet – erősítette meg Harry. – Efelől semmi kétség. De nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek túlságosan jót tett. Amikor odaértem, épp sírt, és Hisztis Myrtle vigasztalta őt. El tudjátok azt képzelni?

- Ejha! – mondta Ron. – Az valóban borzasztó látvány lehetett.

- Ahogy mondod.

- De az még mindig nem magyarázza meg azt, hogy elsősorban te hogyan kerültél be oda – folytatta Hermione egy percnyi gondolkodás után. – Ne mondd nekem, hogy egyenesen utána siettél, hogy megalázd, amikor meghallottad őt sírni.

- Nem, én csak valahogy hülyén álltam ott, amikor azt megláttam. Kerestem valami… az nem számít.

Hermione azzal az átható és mindent tudó pillantásával vizsgálta, amivel gyakran tette, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy idegesen simogatja karkötőjét az ujjbegyével. Most nem akart erről beszélni. Sem Remusról, és arról, amit megtudott. Először ő akarta átgondolni, és beszélni valakivel arról… amint felébred. A Malfoyjal kapcsolatos felfedezésről beszélhetett velük, de a másik téma… Az más. Szüksége volt Perselusra, hogy segítsen neki sokkal világosabban átlátni azt. Egyszer az életében egy felnőtt hajlandónak látszott, hogy nagylelkű tanácsaival komolyan ellássa őt, Harry érdekét szem előtt tartva, és a fiúnak szándékában állt ezt teljes mértékben kihasználni.

- Harry, nagyon jól tudod, hogy bármikor hívhatod Dobbyt – mondta helytelenítően Ron. – Ő nagyon is boldog, hogy segíthet Harry Potter uramnak!

- Tudom – mosolygott Harry. – Nem gondolkoztam sokat. A macskalét ténye… más megvilágításba helyezi a dolgokat.

- Különösen egy zöld macskának, gondolom – nevetett fel önelégülten Ron.

- Egyébként, tényleg szoros megfigyelés alatt kell tartanunk Malfoyt – folytatta Harry, és igyekezett témát váltani. Még csak elképzelni sem akarta, hogy végzik majd azok a fényképek. – Amit én nem értek az, miért nem próbált azonnal megtámadni. Talán tényleg komolyan veszi Perselus fenyegetéseit. De ez nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy figyelmeztessen, Loki a sarkamban van. Még mindig úgy gondolom, azt Draco szájából nyugodtan hívhatjuk fenyegetésnek.

- Loki? – kérdezte Hermione. – Mi ez az egész?

- Hogy ki vagy mi, nem tudom pontosan. Az a farkas támadott meg engem ma reggel.

-Ó, Harry! Igazad van; biztosan nem normális farkas. Hogy sikerült neki odajutnia, egyenesen az Abszol út közepére?

- Hoppanált – felelte egyszerűen Harry. – És jócskán magasabb, mint egy normális farkas. Véleményem szerint egy Animágus-féle.

- Hogy nézett ki? – kapott rajta mohón Ron.

- Mint egy nagyon nagy, fehér farkas. Vagy szürke. Nem tudom pontosan. Világos színű, és nyilvánvalóan jóval ravaszabb, mint egy normális farkas.

- Akkor határozottan az járt itt Roxfortban is a támadás napján – erősítette meg Hermione. – Számos ember látta őt. – De nem jött elő a pincéből, és egyedül hagyta a vérfarkasokat meg a többi farkast. Talán téged keresett, Harry.

- Igen, úgy tűnik – mordult a fiú. – De most nem akarok erre gondolni. A nyáron történtek után inkább szeretnék neki kezdeni, és a kviddics csapattal foglalkozni, de muszáj holnapig várnom vele. Nem akarom túl sokáig egyedül hagyni Pitont. Nem tetszik, amit Dumbledore tett vele… valami azt súgja, hogy ez balul fog elsülni.

- Óh… abban biztos lehetsz, hogy amikor felébred, igazgató így vagy úgy, de tényleg rosszra fog fordulni. Nem hiszem, hogy Dumbledore olyan könnyen megússza ezt – nevetett Ron.

- Az biztos – dörmögte Harry. Aligha volt boldog az elképzeléstől, hogy Perselus és Dumbledore mérgesek egymásra. – Az utóbbi időkben máris vannak nehézségek kettőjük között miattam. Azt hiszem, kissé le kell majd nyugtatnom a kedélyeket.

- Azt hiszem, elszalasztottunk néhány érdekes incidenst – mondta Ron és előredőlt a székében. – Tudom, hogy most biztosan valami másra akarsz gondolni, de… zavarna, ha beavatnál minket is?

Mellette Hermione bólintott, tekintete csillogott az érdeklődéstől. A tűz égett a kandalló belsejében, felélesztve ezzel a Griffendél klubhelyiségének légkörét, és Harryt váratlanul túláradóan elöntötte a nyugalom furcsa érzése. Igen, otthon volt, az ő másik otthonában. És Ron meg Hermione szintén a családjának része, és joguk van tudni. Mindent, vagy majdnem mindent.

Elhelyezkedett karosszéke ölében, és gondolatban visszament az időben. Mélyet lélegzett, és nekivágott.

- A születésnapomon kezdődött.

* * *

Piton lakosztálya furcsán békésnek és csendesnek látszott, amikor végül Dobby lekísérte. Már benne jártak az éjszakában, és Harry nem tehetett róla, bűntudatot érzett, hogy olyan sokáig magára hagyta a tanárt, és emellett hogy gondolták a férfi táplálását? Nyilvánvaló, hogy Dumbledore biztosan gondolt arra is.

- Minden rendben volt, Dobby? – kérdezte.

- Ó, igen, Harry Potter. Piton professzor aludt, és Dobby adott neki tápláló bájitalt. De… - Úgy tűnt, a manó elbizonytalanodik.

- Igen? – biztatta őt Harry.

A tanár úr varázsereje nagyon nyugtalan. Álmában is, Harry Potter. Ez nem jó alvás. Nem, nem egy jó alvás.

- Köszönöm, Dobby – dünnyögte a fiú. – Itt maradok éjszakára; nem kell aggódnod. Mindent köszönök.

- Szívesen, Harry Potter. – A manó meghajolt és eltűnt.

Harry ismét átalakult és óvatosan indult a hálószoba felé. A helyiségbe beszivárgó gyér fény elég volt a macskaszemnek ahhoz, hogy lássa, Perselus valóban nem tűnik semmivel kipihentebbnek vagy nyugodtabbnak, mint amikor elhagyta. Sőt, ellenkezőleg.

Aggódva ugrott az ágyra, és mellé feküdt. A férfi légzése szaggatottnak tűnt… időnként kihagyott. Vele marad éjszakára – döntötte el, de holnap reggel lesz egy komoly beszélgetése Dumbledore-ral.

Furcsa érzés volt Ronnak és Hermionének beszélni a Perselusszal töltött nyaráról… olyan, mint mesét mondani, egy történetet, amit valaki más élt át… és élt túl. Ez talán megváltoztatta őt. Legalább is Ron meg Hermione látszólag ezt gondolta a beszámolója közben elhangzott szitkozódásokon túl. Tekintetük időről-időre tágra nyílt, máskor mosolyogtak és természetesen számos kérdés volt a nyelvük hegyén. Mégis hagyták, hogy befejezze, mielőtt kérdeztek, mivel tisztában voltak azzal, hogy Harrynek végig kell mondania.

Így elmesélni a dolgokat látszólag egyszerre volt egyszerűbb és drámaibb. Persze nem mondott el nekik mindent; bizonyos dolgok csak rá és Perselusra tartoznak, azoknak köztük kell maradniuk. De az nem akadályozta meg két barátját, hogy megértsék váratlan ragaszkodását a tanárhoz, különösen a Protegoval kapcsolatos ügy után.

- Biztosan nagyon kedvelnie kell téged, Harry – jegyezte meg egyszerűen Hermione. – Az a fajta varázslat nagyon erős, és igazi ragaszkodást igényel… tulajdonképpen még annál is többet. Ő tényleg szeret téged.

Harry ijedten ugrott fel.

- Ne kezdd ezt el megint! – mondta.

- Nem, nem, semmi olyasmi – védte magát a lány. – Azt mondod, ott van melletted, amikor rémálmaid vannak; saját szobád van a házában; ő gondoskodott arról, hogy megvegye a ruháid és a felszerelésed. Biztosan úgy gondol rád, mint a gyerekére, Harry. Valószínűleg még egy kicsit annál is többnek kell lenni, ha képes volt aktiválni azt a varázslatot.

Harry nagyot nyelt, de azok a szavak… Hermione szájából… Pontosan erről volt szó, nemde? Amikor a családról beszélgettek… hinni akart benne, miközben egész idő alatt félt, hogy ha visszatérnek Roxfortba, az majd mindent megváltoztat. Természetesen épphogy csak megérkeztek, de alig tértek vissza a normál kerékvágásba, és máris azon kapta magát, hiányolja Perselust. Nem akart rajta máris túl lenni. Piton ott volt a nehéz időben, de Harry most is ott akarta tudni a férfit a mindennapi életében.

Még nem sikerült megérteni magát. Egy kicsit olyan volt, mint amikor nyár közepén megérkezett Weasleyékhez, amikor úgy érezte, soha nem tud eleget enni, hogy bepótolja azokat az étkezéseket, amiket Dursleyéknél elmulasztott. Ugyanez a helyzet most Perselusszal is. Úgy érezte, mintha soha nem lenne elég idő, vagy kellő lehetősége, hogy megszerezze, amit korábban hiányolt.

De úgy tűnt, barátai valamelyest megértik, különösen Hermione az ő állhatatos, jó ítélőképességű tekintetével.

Perselus kedvéért is szerette volna megérteni; szerette volna, ha képes kimondani a legfontosabb dolgokat.

Most, hogy itt volt, itt nyújtózott a tanár mellkasán, figyelte a légzését, az is egy módja volt, hogy elmondja, amit gondol. Bárcsak azon nyomban fel tudna ébredni… Ám ehelyett Piton szempillái megrebbentek, karjának izmai időnként görcsösen megrándultak… Dumbledore… ha valami történik az Ő Fekete Emberévvel, az igazgató drágán megfizet. Ó, igen, nagyon drágán.

A fáradtság végül elérte a macskát, akit Piton egyenetlen légzése álomba ringatott.

És Shadow álmodott…

xxx

Vihar tombolt, jeges szél kavargott körülötte, azzal fenyegetve, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felkapja, és arrébb viszi őt. Valahonnan kiáltozást hallott, amit a heves széllökés hozott magával, de nem tudta bemérni a pontos helyet. Ennek ellenére igyekezett folytatni, és menedéket találni. A szél annyira erős volt, hogy úgy érezte, mintha vastag szirupon sétálna keresztül… és olyan nagyon sötét volt!

Miközben mendegélt, Harry úgy érezte, mély nyugtalanság veszi őt körül. Valójában annál is több - borzalom, félelem és kétségbeesés -, valami annyira mélységes és hatalmas, hogy semmi nem tudja elűzni. Mintha épp most súrolta volna egy Dementor – gondolta zavartan. De valójában ez még annál is több volt. Undor, bűntudat, szégyen és utálat. Úgy érezte, borzalmak forgószele kapta el és tartja fogva.

És sehol nem talált menedéket. Képtelen volt állva maradni, így a macska hevesen dobogó szívvel arrafelé indult, ami nyilvánvalóan a vihar szemének tűnt. Talán ott talál valamit, egy módot a szökésre. A hangok és a kiáltozás egyre közelebbről hallatszottak, amitől az álomszerű légkör még sokkal nyomasztóbbnak hatott.

Ám akkor úgy tűnt, ez a szirupos melasz egyre vastagodik, megakadályozza őt, hogy tovább menjen. Csaknem olyan volt, mint egy fal. Harry felnézett, igyekezett kivenni valamit a sötétségen és a ködön át. Amit meglátott arra késztette, hogy azonnal megmerevedjen: egy lázban égő fekete szempár, majd egy arc homályos körvonala bontakozott ki a ködből. Egy arc, ismerős arcvonásokkal…

Piton!

Egyetlen nyávogás hagyta el a torkát, de az nem tartotta vissza Perselust, hogy megforduljon, és ránézzen, akárha lassított felvételen tenné. Tekintetében félelem szikrázott fel, ami rémületté változott és beszélni kezdett, de Harry nem értette. A férfinek mozdulatokat kellett hozzátennie a szavaihoz annak érdekében, hogy Harry felfogja azok értelmét.

Menj el! Távozz! Ne maradj itt! Eredj!

Shadow meglepetten kuporodott le. Perselus nem akarja, hogy maradjon? Miért nem? A Fekete Ember immáron őrjöngőnek látszott, tekintete maga körül az árnyékot kutatta, miközben arcvonásai eltorzultnak tűntek, mintha az arca is ködből lenne.

Nem, nem mehet el – határozott Harry. Nem hagyhatja Pitont egyedül ezen a helyen. Képtelenül arra, hogy egy lépést is tegyen előrébb, lefeküdt a földre, és tekintetét Perselusra szegezte. Majd megpróbálta a lehető legtávolabbra ellökni a kétségbeesést, a félelemmel és az undorral egyetemben, ami azzal fenyegette, hogy leigázza őt. A leglágyabb dorombolást eresztette ki a torkának mélyéből, amit csak találni tudott. Félig lezárt szemmel szinte el tudta képzelni, hogy ott van, ott a laboratóriumban, Piton vállán fekszik, igyekszik megnyugtatni őt egyik küldetése után.

A vihar úgy tűnt apránként alábbhagy, körülveszi mindkettőjüket, de nem érinti őket, és dühösen tombol, hogy nem képes elérni. Perselus sziluettje látszólag kezdett kissé megszilárdulni, és megkönnyebbültség töltötte el fáradt tekintetét. Ott maradtak, Harrynek szerint egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideig, mielőtt úgy érezte, mintha durván kiszívnák az álomból. Egy pillanatig erőlködött, hogy ne szakítsák el ettől a nyugodt kis menedékből, de reménytelen volt. Még volt elég ideje, hogy lássa, páni félelem villan meg a fekete szempárban, mielőtt az álomköd felszállt róla.

xxx

Megrázta a fejét, bizonytalanabbul, mint szokás szerint, amikor máskor felébred. Átok és pokol! Újra vissza kell aludnia; nem hagyhatja el Perselust… egy mozgás a jobb oldalán megijesztette, és négy mancsra pattant, csak hogy szemtől szembe ott találja magát a nyugtalan Dobbyval.

- Harry Potter uram. Dumbledore professzor mondta, hogy ébresszelek fel, és hívjalak enni. Harry Potter itt akar enni Piton tanár úr lakosztályában?

Shadow visszatartott egy sóhajt. Leugrott a földre és gyorsan elindult az étkező felé, a házimanó pedig követte. Amint az ajtó becsukódott, átváltozott.

- Itt eszek, Dobby. Elérhető az igazgató?

- Most a gyengélkedőn van, Harry Potter, de Dobby mehet és idehozhatja őt – felelte a manó.

Harry beletúrt a hajába és megpróbálta megtisztítani az elméjét. Az álom annyira valóságosnak tűnt. Perselus tényleg be lett zárva oda, arra a borzalmas helyre? Vajon a férfinek szüksége van rá? Vagy ez csak egy tényleg bizarr álom?

- Majd megyek és megnézem őt, miután ettem – döntötte el végül. – Köszönöm, Dobby.

A házimanó egy pillanatig hezitálni látszott, majd lekonyuló fülekkel eltűnt. Egy tálca tűnt fel az asztalon teli étellel megrakodva, és Harry leült a reggelije elé.

Te jó ég, az az álom… nyugtalanító volt. Nem olyan, mint egy normális álom, inkább olyan, mint egy látomás azok közül, amiket Voldemort szeretett neki küldeni. Borzalmasan élethű és ijesztő. Bár tekintve elméjének állapotát, amikor előző este lefeküdt, ez egyáltalán nem volt meglepő.

Hirtelen ösztöntől vezérelve felkelt és ismét bement a hálószobába. Piton ott feküdt az ágyon, és egy tapodtat sem mozdult. És Dumbledore-nak igaza volt… jóval kipihentebbnek tűnt. Szüksége volt erre a kierőltetett pihenésre… ez teljesen egyértelmű volt. Perselus sosem hagyta volna abba…

Harry vonakodva kiment és ismét leült az asztalhoz. Egyszer és mindenkorra abba kell hagynia, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint az emberiség megmentője. A legjobb, amit tehet, hogy hagyja Pitont nyugodtan aludni, anélkül, hogy gondoskodnia kelljen egy fárasztó kamaszról. Gyorsan végzett a reggelijével, és kiszórt egy Tempus időbűbájt. Tovább aludt, mint gondolta… már jócskán benne jártak a reggelben. Talán felmehetne találkozni a többiekkel az órán, vagy visszamehetne a Griffendél klubhelyiségbe és megvárhatná őket.

De mielőtt el tudta volna dönteni, hallotta, hogy a külső ajtó nyílik és hangok szűrődnek be a folyosóról. Anélkül, hogy vesztegette volna az idejét, felvette macska alakját és elrejtőzött a kanapé alatt, ahonnan láthatta, hogy két varázsló lép be.

Dumbledore és Remus! Megkönnyebbülten előjött a rejtekhelyéről.

- Harry, reméltük, hogy itt találunk. Jól aludtál?

Harry hezitált egy ideig. A legcsekélyebb vágya sem volt ezzel a két emberrel beszélni, nem azok után, amit tegnap megtudott, de beszélnie kellett velük Perselusról.

A lehető legsemlegesebb arckifejezést viselve visszaváltozott.

- Igen, meglehetősen jól – felelte aztán. – De azt hiszem, valami baj van a tanár úrral. Nagyon bizarr álmom volt. Valójában több mint egy álom. Jóval inkább olyan… nem is tudom… iszonyatosan valóságosnak tűnt, és rémálom volt. - Egy pillanatig megállt. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy Perselus tényleg alszik, vagy legalábbis nem pihen úgy, ahogy kellene. Dobby ugyanezt gondolja – tette hozzá.

Látta, hogy Dumbledore szinte észrevehetetlenül összehúzza a szemöldökét.

- És miről szólt az az álom, Harry? – kérdezte halkan a tanár.

- Nos, volt ott valami viharféleség, nagyon erős, és sehova nem lehetett elbújni, de nem az volt a legrosszabb. Olyan érzésem volt, mint amikor Dementorok vesznek körül, tudja? - Megborzongott. – Rémes volt. Gyötrelmes, és nem tudom hogyan, de ott találtam magam Perselusszal egy helyen, ahol a vihar nem tudott elérni minket, és egészen addig ott maradtunk, amíg én fel nem ébredtem. Tudom, hogy ostobán hangzik – kért elnézést -, de ez tényleg különbözött a szokásos rémálmaimtól.

- Hiszek neked, Harry – mondta szelíden az igazgató. – Azért jöttem, hogy meggyőződjek arról, hogy Piton professzor jól van, és nem fogom elfelejteni, amit az imént mondtál nekem. Van valami más is, amit észrevettél?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Ma reggel jóval kipihentebbnek tűnt. De időről időre a szíve nagyon gyorsan ver, és a légzése rendszertelen. – Észrevette magán Remus és Dumbledore tekintetét, és pirulni kezdett. – Éjszakára felveszem a macskaalakom, hogy vele maradjak. Az elmém jóval nyugodtabb úgy.

Dumbledore tekintetében ismét feltűnt az a pokoli, kis pajkos ragyogás, és Remus oldalra döntötte a fejét, tisztán látszott, hogy nyugtalan.

- Harry, az egy kissé helytelen – kezdte, ám a fiú nem hagyta befejezni.

- Perselus nem bánná. Már otthon is megtettem – felelte élesen. Milyen jogon ítélkezik felette Remus? Érezte, hogy a tompa harag emelkedni kezd benne. Lupinnak nem tetszett, hogy közel állt Pitonhoz ez nyilvánvaló, de nincs joga, közéjük állni. Nem, azt nem fogja megengedni. Nem számít, milyen apa Remus; Harrynek Perselusszal kell maradnia.

Úgy tűnt, fején találta a szöget – gondolta, amikor meglátta a röpke fájdalom szikráját Remus tekintetében. Dumbledore volt az, aki véget vetett a kínos pillanatnak.

- Ugye Dobby hozott neked enni? – kérdezte.

- Igen, köszönöm. Nem jöttem rá, hogy ilyen késő van; tovább aludtam, mint terveztem.

- Szükséged volt az alvásra, fiam – nyugtatta meg az igazgató. – Ha befejezted, mit szólnál hozzá, ha most visszamennél a Griffendél körletébe? A barátaid mostanra már befejezték a reggeli óráikat, és a folyosókon szállongó híresztelések alapján úgy tűnik, a jelentkezők jóval többen vannak idén, mint valaha a Kviddics csapathoz – közölte derűsen.

- Igen, mennem kell – bólintott Harry. – Megígértem Ronnak. Hívom is Dobbyt.

- Nem szükséges. Lupin tanár úr épp most ajánlotta fel, hogy veled megy – felelte Dumbledore.

A fiú Remus felé fordult, aki úgy tűnt, becsületbeli kérdést csinál abból, hogy a lehető legnormálisabban és lezserebben viselkedjen. Harry összeszorította fogait. Egy újabb azokból a manipulációkból, amiket Dumbledore oly annyira kedvelt, de itt és most Harrynél volt az előny, hogy kihasználja az időt. Beleegyező biccentéssel visszaváltozott macskává és tekintetében kihívás szikrázott.

- Az tényleg nem szükséges, Harry. Én önmagadként is egészen jól meg tudlak védeni – tiltakozott Remus, de Shadow nem adta semmi jelét a változásnak.

- Rendben – sóhajtott a tanár. – Akkor menjünk.

Ahogy az ajtó felé indultak, Shadow utoljára visszafordult, és látta, hogy Dumbledore csendesen belép Piton szobájába. Majdnem visszafordult, de vonakodva visszatartotta magát. A Fekete Ember valószínűleg nem értékelte volna az ottlétét, miközben az igazgató őt vizsgálta.

Magasra tartott farokkal Remus után trappolt a folyosóra.

A folyosó üres volt, és ők egy ideig csendben lépkedtek egymás mellett. Shadow érzékelte a férfiből jövő idegességet, ahogy téma után tapogatózik, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen… vagy olyasminek tűnőt.

- Harry, tudod, igazán visszaváltozhatnál – mondta végül a tanár. – Tökéletesen képes vagyok megvédeni téged. Én vagyok az SVK tanár, emlékszel? – mondta egy kipréselt nevetéssel.

De Shadow még azzal sem vesződött, hogy felé forduljon.

Remus sóhajtott.

- Szerettem volna beszélni veled bizonyos dolgokról. Nehéz nyarad volt; biztosan rengeteg dolgot kell elmondanod nekem – ösztökélte. A macskától azonban most sem érkezett semmilyen válasz. Végül elérték a Griffendél klubhelyiségét, és Remus mind zaklatottabbnak látszott. Követte befelé a macskát, egyértelműen arra várva, hogy átváltozzon. De Shadow megelégedett azzal, hogy elhelyezkedett egy karosszékben és tekintetében elutasítás látszott.

- Harry, beszélnem kell veled – bökte ki Remus. A macska bosszúsan kezdett csapkodni a farkával, zöld szeme megkeményedett.

Remus gyorsan körbepillantott a szobán, hogy leellenőrizze, hogy üres.

- Tudod, ugye? – mormolta.

Shadow bólintott, képtelenül visszatartani egy elfojtott morgást. Remus tett egy lépést hátra, majd bizonytalanul ismét előre lépett.

- Harry beszélnünk kell erről… egyedül.

A macska érezte, hogy égnek áll a szőre. Nem, nem fognak beszélni. Nem mielőtt beszélni tudna erről Perselusszal, és mielőtt ő maga átgondolta.

- Meg kell értened, nem volt más választásom – kérte Lupin. – Az akaratom ellenére történt; én sosem akartam… túlságosan jól ismertem a kockázatot!

Mindennek ellenére Harry érezte, hogy valami kiürül belőle. Remus sosem akart gyereket, ezt akarta mondani. Nem csak az édesanyja halt meg, nem csak elhagyta őt az apja… de még rosszabb. Soha nem is akarta őt. Vajon egész idő alatt mire játszott Remus? Képtelenül arra, hogy egy kicsivel is tovább ott maradjon, Harry a földre ugrott, hogy felrohanjon a hálókörlet felé.

- Harry várj! – szólt utána Remus. – Sajnálom, tényleg bánom, neked…

De a többi elveszett a zajok zűrzavarában, amit kalapáló szíve adott ki. Hát soha nem lesz vége? Lesz vajon olyan idő, amikor végre nem fordulnak a dolgok rosszabbra, fájdalmasabbra, vagy kiszámíthatatlanabbra? Kétségbeesetten vágyott rá, hogy visszamenjen a Piton kúriába Pitonnal, aki a laboratórium sarkában foglalatoskodik a bájitalaival, és semmi másra nem kell gondolnia.

Shadow egy szabad ágyra ugrott, ami bizonyára az övé volt, és körmeivel kaparni kezdte a takarót. Annyival könnyebb volt ebben a formájában kifejezni a frusztrációját. A takaró helyett szerette volna Remus arcát összekarmolni, de az természetesen lehetetlen volt. Végül is a férfi az apja.

Anélkül, hogy rádöbbent volna, Harry ismét felvette emberi alakját, és kinyújtózott az ágyon. Az apja. Olyan sokáig akart egyet, és most… Az árulás kitartó érzése a torkát szorongatta. Remus árulása… de miért, és ki ellen? James? Mert ha Remus az apja, akkor ki az anyja? És miért hasonlít Harry olyan nagyon Jamesre? De nem ez volt az egyetlen dolog… Nem Lupin volt az, aki megmentette őt, nem ő maradt vele, amikor rémálmai voltak. Nem volt az aki… Nem ő volt Ő.

Ez nem Remusra vallott. Az egész történtet borzalmasan hamisan csengett.

Ebben a pillanatban az ajtó kivágódott, és Ron rohant be rajta Hermionével, alig adva lehetőséget a macskának, hogy, hogy felugorjon.

- Haver, te itt vagy! Gondolkodtál már a csapaton? Mindenki arról beszél; azt mondják, hogy ma délután válogatást tartasz… igaz ez?

- Igazán, Ron, vannak napok, amikor eltűnődöm, hol nőttél fel – zsémbelt Hermione, és nagyon hasonlított Mrs. Weasleyhez. – Hello, Harry, hogy vagy? – kérdezte a fiú felé fordulva, és észrevehetően nyugtalannak látszott.

- Kösz, jól – sietett válaszolni Harry. – Ami a kviddicset illeti, még nem terveztem semmit. De ha mindenki készen áll, miért ne? Azt hiszem, muszáj elkezdenünk, ha be akarjuk hozni az elveszett időt. Van már néhány ötletem, de majd látnunk kell odakinn a pályán.

- Tökéletes – jelentette ki Ron. – És mivel én vagyok a kapitány legjobb barátja, követelem, hogy én legyek az első.

- Ó – lepődött meg Harry. – Játszani akarsz a csapatban? Tulajdonképpen, miért ne… melyik pozíciót fogod megpályázni?

- Őrző – jelentette ki meggyőződően. – Jó őrző leszek.

- Rendben – mondta Harry és igyekezett nem kimutatni hangjában megmutatkozó a kétséget. – Fred és George helyére is keresnünk kell embereket. És találnunk kell egy új hajtót. Remélem, nem akar túl sok ember megjelenni; akkor örökké fog tartani!

- Én arra nem számítanék a helyedben – mondta mosolyogva Hermione. – Látszólag az összes lány eltökélte, hogy és kipróbálja, és mindenki erről beszél. Készülj fel egy hosszú válogatásra!

Harry elmosolyodott. Más körülmények között talán bosszús lett volna, de ez most tökéletes alkalom volt arra, hogy valami máson gondolkozzon.

- Ez a délután tökéletes lesz. Azt hiszem, óra után. Hermione, megtennéd, hogy készítesz nekünk valamiféle kiírást, talán egy hirdetményt, hogy kifüggesszük a klubhelyiségben?

A lány felsóhajtott és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ez jut eszedbe, amikor használod a fejed? Harry, emlékszel rá, hogy varázsló vagy, igaz?

A lány felemelte a pálcáját, és elmormolta a varázsigét, ami kiejthetetlennek tűnt a két fiú számára. Egy pillanattal később szavak szálltak a levegőben, a kandalló fölött: A GRIFFENDÉL KVIDDICS CSAPAT PRÓBAVÁLOGATÁSA MA DÉLUTÁN A PÁLYÁN.

- Szuper vagy, Hermione – mosolyodott el Harry. – Te nem tervezed, hogy kipróbálod magad, igaz? – tette hozzá egy cseppnyi nyugtalansággal.

- Ó, nem - motyogta a lány. – Higgy nekem, már így is pont elég katasztrófával kell majd megbirkóznod a pályán.

A megjegyzéstől Harry felnyögött.

- Találnom kell valakit, aki felügyeli a próbákat. Perselus most kiesett. Remélem, McGalagony elérhető lesz.

- Ha már itt tartunk, hogy van Piton professzor?

Harry habozott.

- Nem tudom. Még mindig alszik, de… nem tudom, hogy valóban jó dolog-e. Nagyon bizarr dolgot álmodtam az éjjel. Valóban ijesztőt. Amennyiben abból az álomból bármennyi is igaz, akkor Dumbledore komoly tévedést követett el… Bár úgy vélem, egyet mindenképpen vétett. Rajtaütésként meglepni Perselust? Sosem fog neki megbocsátani.

- Ha egy diák tette volna, nem úszta volna meg egyszerű kicsapással – mondta komoran Ron. – Nem, az illető az életének hátralevő részét lábánál fellógatva töltené a laboratóriumban, mint egy kiállított mintadarab. És sem Dumbledore, sem pedig a Minisztérium nem tudna tenni ezügyben. Szóval, ha már ez történt, inkább lennék Dumbledore. Ha szerencsés, és Piton jó hangulatban van, talán megelégszik azzal, hogy év végéig büntetőmunkát ad neki.

A két fiatal nevetésben tört ki, és Harry érezte, hogy reggeli feszültsége némileg elhalványodik. Ezt hiányolta már: buta viccelődéseket a barátaival, nevetni komoly dolgok fölött. Ami segített, nagyon is.

- A Nagyteremben esztek? – kérdezte.

- Így terveztük, de még mindig megkérhetjük Dobbyt, hogy hozzon nekünk valamit – javasolta Ron.

Harry egy pillanatra eltöprengett. Igen, jó lenne itt enni békében, távol a többiek tekintetétől, de nem töltheti az életét bujkálással.

- Nem, én is veletek megyek. Látnom kell McGalagonyt, és egyébként is értesítenem kell a többieket a próbáról.

- Nem tudom, hogy mennyire jó ötlet, Harry – kezdte Hermione. – Elvileg nem szabadna felfedni magad, amíg a kastély nem biztonságos, és nem hiszem, hogy most ez a helyzet.

- Nos, Dumbledore, majd tudatja abban a pillanatban, amint belépek a Nagyterembe, nemde? – felelte Harry fölényesen. – És veletek leszek. Voltaképp mi történhetne velem?

Ron és Hermione rámosolygott. A vöröshajú háton veregette, kicsit lelkesebben is, mint szükséges lett volna. Hermione látszólag eltökélten felállt.

- Harry, legalább addig maradj a másik alakodban, amíg el nem érjük a Nagytermet, rendben? – kérte Hermione. – Semmi felesleges rizikó.

- Megegyeztünk – ígérte Harry. – Nem tudom, miért halok szinte éhen, amikor nemrég reggeliztem, de… éhen halok, és még csak most reggeliztem! Megyünk?

Válaszra sem várva macskává változott és fürgén elindult az ajtó felé. Rádöbbenve, hogy senki nem áll mögötte, megfordult, és látta, hogy Hermione és Ron egy emberként bámul rá. Egyikük a keze mögé rejtette szórakozottságát, a másik szélesen mosolygott az elégedettségtől.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, mégis van igazság a világon! – kiáltott fel győzedelmesen Ron, és végigfuttatta kezét hajának zöld tincsein.

Shadow hitetlenkedve nézett le a mancsaira. Fekete… Vajon mire gondolhatott Ron…? A macska körbefordult, hogy lássa testének többi részét, és szinte felbukott, amikor meglátta, mi keltette fel két barátja figyelmét. A farka. Az ő pompás farka, amit egy korbácsszerű mozdulattal jelzésként tudott használni kedélyállapotának kifejezésére, vagy mancsai köré tudta tekerni, amitől misztikus arckifejezése lett. A drágalátos kis tartozéka most zöld színben pompázott. Testének egyetlen része, ami olyan maradt…

Átok és pokol. Mintha bármilyen bizonyítékra lenne szüksége, hogy a képtelenségnek nincsenek határai.

Összeszedte méltóságát, és ismét elindult az ajtó felé. Farkát mereven és magasan tartotta… mielőtt gyorsan maga alá húzta. Semmi szükség rá, hogy ma teli árbocon lobogjon a zászló. Igen, semmi szükség rá!

A Nagyterembe vezető út eseménytelen volt, Ron és Hermione a macska mellett lépkedtek, aki a lábai közé húzta a farkát. Óvatosan elrejtőztek egy beugróban, mielőtt elérték a termet. Harry ismét visszaváltozott, és nyugtalanul húzott előre egy hajtincset.

- Az ott rendben van, haver – jegyezte meg Ron visszanyelve a nevetést. – Én a te helyedben inkább egy kicsit lejjebb nézném meg.

Harry elfordult tőle, elfojtotta sóhaját, és megpróbált a legméltóságteljesebben belépni a terembe. A feladatot teljesítette, bár mögötte Ron és Hermione alig álcázta a nevetését.

A legelső dolog, amit Harry észrevett, a szokatlan számú üres hely a tanári asztalnál. Nem volt ritka, hogy egy vagy több tanár elfelejtett megjelenni, de korábban sosem látta jó ok nélkül üresen Dumbledore székét. A gyors körbepillantástól elszorult a torka. Két másik hely is üres volt: Pitoné és Madam Pomfreyé. Gyorsan le tudta vonni a következtetést.

Már azon volt, hogy sarkon forduljon, amikor elkapta McGalagony tekintetét, és a nő enyhén biccentett a fejével. Harry aggodalommal telve indult meg felé. Körülötte minden beszélgetés elhalt, és zümmögő moraj váltotta fel. Ismét. Ennek sosem lesz vége? Az embereknek mindig ok kell rá, hogy úgy nézzenek rá, mint valami cirkuszi állatra? De most nem ez volt a legfontosabb dolog.

- Mr. Potter – üdvözte őt a tanárnő, amikor elérte az asztalt. – Úgy értesültem a szóbeszédből, hogy ma délután áll szándékában megtartani a kviddics válogatást?

Harry egy pillanatig döbbenten állt. A nőnek semmi fontosabb közlendője nincs a számára? Ám házvezetőjének átható tekintete választ várt tőle.

- Ha nem gond, tanárnő – kezdte. – Ami azt illeti… Elvileg Piton professzor felügyelte volna az edzéseimet a pályán, hogy elkerüljön… bármilyen balesetet, de nem hiszem, hogy ő pillanatnyilag elérhető – közölte hanyagnak szánt hangon.

A felháborodás és az aggodalom keveréke, ami feltűnt McGalagony tekintetében határozottan megérte a szavakat – döntötte el.

- Világosítson fel, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg elnyújtott hangon a nő -, szándékában állt a Griffendél csapat válogatását a Mardekár ház házvezetőjének felügyelete alatt lefolytatni?

_Nos, ha így nézzük…_

- Megkérhetném Rem… Lupin tanár urat.

- Az nem szükséges – közölte McGalagony szárazan. – Három órakor kezdhetik. Ne is gondoljon rá, hogy kiteszi nélkülem a lábát a kastélyból, érthető?

- Igen, asszonyom, de… - Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után Harry az asztalhoz hajolt, és sokkal halkabban megkérdezte. – Hogy van a tanár úr?

McGalagony arca ellágyult.

- Semmi komoly, Harry. Az igazgató úr most is vele van. Ha bármire szüksége van, jöjjön és kérdezzen engem, rendben?

A fiú beleegyezett, de a nő arcát látott nyugtalan pillantást nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. A boszorkány nyugtatóan rámosolygott.

- Menjen enni, Mr. Potter. Szüksége van rá. – Majd hozzátette. – Öröm újra köztünk látni.

Harry viszonozta a nő mosolyát, majd visszament és leült szokásos helyére. Magán érezte az őt figyelő tekintetek súlyát. Furcsa lesz újra látni Pitont az asztalnál – gondolta, miközben szedett a tányérjára. Vajon továbbra is sötét pillantásokkal fogja méregetni majd, vagy figyelmen kívül hagyja? Látni fogja rajta azt a szinte észrevehetetlen mosolyt, amit Harry az utóbbi néhány hónapban fedezett fel rajta?

De most nem volt ideje erre gondolni; két ötödéves félénken közeledett hozzá, nyilvánvalóan beszélni akartak vele. Jaj, ne máris – gondolta – még ne. Megint nyilvános bejelentést kell tennie, hogy igen, ismét Voldemorttal harcolt, és igen, élve kijutott onnan, és nem, nem fog autogramokat osztogatni?

- Bocsánat… úgy hallottuk, ma délután tartod a válogatást a kviddics csapatba. Igaz? – kérdezte az egyik fiú.

- Ó. Kviddics.

- Háromkor kezdünk a pályán – jelentette ki Harry. – Öltözzetek be, és melegítsetek. És igyekezzetek jól teljesíteni.

A két diák elmosolyodott, mielőtt egymást közt sutyorogva visszatértek a helyükre. A kviddicsről – gondolta magában Harry. – Csak a kviddicsről. Felsóhajtott. Nyilvánvalóan túl sokat evett.

- Azt hiszem, felmegyek – mondta a barátainak. – Már nem vagyok éhes. Egyébként is el kell kezdenem a lépéseket a válogatáshoz, hogy kész legyek.

- Veled megyek – ajánlotta Ron, miközben teli szájjal felállt.

- Én is megyek – tette hozzá Hermione. – A Szükség Szobája?

Harry bólintott és néhány perccel később mindhárman megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtva belehuppantak egy-egy kényelmes fotelbe.

- Remélem, megtalálják a farkasokat, akik be tudtak ide jutni – kezdte Ron. – Kezdek paranoiás lenni. Tulajdonképpen azt képzeltem, hogy az egyik páncél megpróbál megtámadni a folyosón.

Harry megborzongott… ugyanez volt a benyomása.

- Az egész ügy engem is idegesít. Bárcsak itt lenne Hagrid; biztos vagyok benne, tudott valamit. - Majd egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után hozzátette. – Gondolod, hogy az ikreknek van bármilyen ötlete? Tudod, a föld alatti átjárókról…

- Valójában – mondta Hermione – Dumbledore már kikérdezte őket, mint a téma szakértőit. A föld alatti titkos átjárók megmagyaráznak néhány dolgot, de nem mindegyiket.

- Gondolom, egy ideig még óvatosnak kell lennünk – sóhajtott fel Harry. Elgondolkozóan meredt a kandallóra. Meleg volt – eszmélt rá -, túlságosan meleg… A Szükség Szobája időnként túlzásba vitte a dolgokat, de valami nem látszott rendben levőnek ezzel a meleggel. Kezét önkéntelenül emelte a homlokához. Égetett. Ő égetett. A sebhelye.

Látása elhomályosult, és a köd, ami egész éjjel körülvette őt, újra sűrűvé és kaotikussá vált. És előjött a nyomasztó érzés, az aggodalom…

_**Ő az enyém.**_

Fekete szempár. Egy felvillanó vörös fény. És hirtelen ismét minden eltűnt.

- Harry, jól érzed magad? – Hermione hangja látszólag mérföldekkel távolabbról hallatszott. Amikor azonban kinyitotta szemét, a lány pontosan mellette állt, fölé hajolt, és egyértelműen nyugtalankodott.

- Én… igen – felelte – Láttátok?

Aggódó, kérdő tekintetek feleltek neki.

- A köd – bizonygatta. – És az a hang!

- Harry, itt nem volt semmilyen köd, és senki nem szólt egy szót sem – felelte Ron nyugodtan. – Talán el kellene menned Madam Pomfreyhez vagy Dumbledore-hoz. Jól agy, haver?

A fiú bizonytalanul emelte homlokához a kezét.

- Igen, semmiség. Semmi fontos. – _Csak Voldemort akart beköszönni, tényleg semmi komoly._

Merlinre, Perselusnak fel kell ébrednie. Minden, ami mostanában történik vele, túlságosan felzaklatja, hogy Okklumencia pajzsa hatásos legyen. Ez nyilvánvalóan nem győzte meg sem Ront, sem Hermionét. Ideje volt taktikát változtatni.

- Voltaképpen van bármilyen elképzelésed, kit próbáljunk ki őrzőként? – kérdezte a másik fiútól lezserül. Ron egy ideig habozott, mielőtt engedett a csábításnak, és szenvedélyes diskurzusba elegyedtek a pozícióra érdemes számos jelölttel kapcsolatban. Hermione csak nézett, tekintete egyszerre volt szórakozott és elkeseredett.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. A nap végül még jóra is fordulhat.

****

Mindent összevetve nem tévedett. A próba kimerítőnek bizonyult, de pontosan erre volt szüksége: teljes szívvel belevetette magát az égbe, és körülvették őt a griffendélesek. Talán még túl sok is. És ahogy Hermione előre megjósolta, a griffendélesek többsége látszólag elhatározta, hogy benne lesz a csapatban, Harry szárnyai alatt, még azok is, akik alig tudtak megmaradni a seprűjükön.

Az új kapitány azzal kezdte a karrierjét, hogy határozottan elutasította az összes olyan jelöltet, aki csak szórakozni jött, és hogy lássa A Fiút, Aki Újra Túlélte, mielőtt végre sikerült munkához látnia McGalagony vigyázó tekintete alatt.

Mire a nap lealkonyult a pálya fölött, mindnyájan kimerültek, de egyetlen árva baleset sem rontotta el a válogatást, és a csapat teljes volt.

Harry visszatért ünnepelni a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe ünnepelni az új griffendéles csapatot. A nagyon boldog Ron, az igen elégedett Ginny és látszólag konspiráló Hermione követte őt, hogy végül kitűzzék az első edzés időpontját.

Pontban takarodó előtt McGalagony úgy döntött véget vet a kis partinak, és visszakísérte Harry a pincebeli lakosztályába.

Megkönnyebbülés volt felvenni Shadow alakját, és követte házvezető tanárát a pincébe, azzal az egyértelmű szúró megérzéssel, hogy a nap rosszul fog végződni

Minden egyes lépés közelebb vitte őt a bájitalmesterhez, és érezte, hogy a nyugtalanság egyre jobban erőt vesz rajta, ami arra sarkallta, hogy teljes sebességre váltson. Perselus. Vissza kell mennie Perselushoz, mégpedig gyorsan! Szinte már futott, McGalagonnyal a sarkában, amikor végre elérték a tanár lakosztályát.

Azonnal kinyílt, és átengedte őket. Shadow egyenesen a Fekete Ember szobájába sietett. Nem tévedett – döbbent rá gyorsan. Dumbledore és Madam Pomfrey az ágy körül álltak, arcuk nyúzott volt a fáradtságtól és az aggodalomtól. Harry nem mulasztotta el a bűntudat szikráját, ami keresztezte az igazgató kék szemét, amikor meglátta a macskát. Harry azonnal átváltozott, és az ágyon fekvő alakhoz lépett.

Piton még mindig aludt, ugyanabban a helyzetben, mint amikor reggel elhagyta, kivéve egyetlen különbséget. Perselus arca különös feszültségtől elkínzott volt, és izzadtság tette még fényesebbé sápadtságát.

Egy kéz súlyát érezte a vállán, és Harry lassan szembefordult az igazgatóval, aki kissé távolabb állt, mintha egy újabb kirohanástól félne. Hangjában annyi fáradtság és megtörtség volt, hogy a fiú csaknem sajnálatot érzett iránta. Dumbledore azonban bejelentette a vizsgálat eredményét.

- Sajnálom fiam. Valami nem működött megfelelően. Mindent megpróbáltunk. Perselust lehetetlen felébreszteni.


	36. Sose nézz hátra!

34. Fejezet

Sose nézz hátra!

Mit tett? – motyogta Harry Perselus eltorzult arcát nézve. – Mit tett vele?

Dumbledore azonban megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, ez nem az a varázslat, amit én szórtam, Harry. Azt helyesen hajtottam végre. Valami zavaró tényező ütközött össze az álommal, amibe Piton tanár urat helyeztem, és tartok tőle, ezek nem jó hírek – közölte komoran.

Harry megborzongott.

_Ő az enyém. A vörös szempár. Voldemort._

Akár egy robot, úgy ment az ágyhoz, és ragadta meg Perselus bal karját, majd könyékig lecsupaszította. A Jegy még rémesebb volt, mint valaha: homályosan kivehető, felpuffadt, hepe-hupás, ám legfőképp vörös és lüktető.

Egyik kezét a homlokán levő sebhelyéhez emelte. Igen, Voldemort próbálta visszavenni a Halálfalóját, vagy legalább megbüntetni és elvenni őt Harrytől. Nos, az nem fog megtörténni; az a pszichopata kegyetlenül téved… Perselus Harryé és senki másé! Kezét a Jegyre fektette és lefedte a tenyerével. Majd Dumbledore-hoz fordulva megszólalt.

- Én majd gondoskodom erről. Hagyjon magunkra!

Hűvös, távoli hangjától a három felnőtt azonnal megmerevedett. Poppy reagált elsőként.

- Miről gondoskodik, Mr. Potter? Szó sem lehet róla!

Harry bosszúsan nézett a javasasszonyra.

- Visszamegyek oda és megkeresem. Voldemort nem fogja megkapni!

Ezúttal tisztán látta, hogy Madam Pomfrey és McGalagony megrezzen.

- Úgy érted, Harry, az álmába? – kérdezte Dumbledore halkan, és a fiú rábólintott.

- Kétlem, hogy túl bölcs megoldás lenne – folytatta az igazgató.

- Kétlem, hogy van választása – vágott vissza Harry. – Hacsak nem áll szándékában hagyni, hogy Voldemort megölje őt.

- Még nem tartunk ott – tiltakozott a javasasszony. – Pillanatnyilag mindössze egy felkavart álom-állapotról van szó, amelyből lehetetlen visszahozni Piton professzort. Semmi túl drámai.

- Egy olyan álom, amit Voldemort kavart fel, és maga nem találja ezt drámainak. – Harry érezte, hogy haragja lassan emelkedik. Mikor fogják abbahagyni, hogy beleszóljanak abba, ami nem tartozik rájuk? Elsősorban nem lennének ebben a helyzetben, ha Dumbledore nem szórja ki azt az ostoba varázslatot.

- Vannak más módszerek is, Harry. Elvégzek néhány kutatást – próbálta Dumbledore megnyugtatni őt. - Nem fogjuk magára hagyni Perselust.

- Pontosan – mondta Harry olyan gúnyos hangnemben, amit nem is szokott használni. – Maga kutasson. ÉN megyek és megkeresem.

- Mr. Potter – vágott közbe McGalagony szárazon -, muszáj tennie valamit a világmegmentési kényszerével, ami úgy tűnik, most már kezd szokássá válni. Meg tanulnia hagyni, hogy a felnőttek gondoskodjanak a fontos problémákról, és kezdje ezzel. Senki nem kéri, hogy mindenkit mentsen meg – fejezte be szelídebben.

Harry lassan a nő felé fordult.

- Sajnálom, tanárnő, de ha azt kérik tőlem, hogy győzzem le Voldemortot, akkor azt kérik, hogy mindenkit mentsek meg. Akármit is gondol, Perselusnak most van szüksége rám. Rám és senki másra. Dumbledore professzor talán korábban meg tudta volna tenni, nem tudom… - bizonytalanodott el -, de most már késő. A történtek után már nem segíthet.

Ezúttal az igazgató felé fordult.

- Tudom, mit csinálok, professzor. Csak itt kell elaludnom. Tudna egy gyengébb varázslatot rám szórni annál, amit Perseluson használt?

Dumbledore arca megfontolttá vált.

- Mit gondolsz, mit tudsz tenni, Harry?

- Amit már múlt éjjel is megtettem – felelte a fiú. – Megtalálom az álomban Perselust, és kijuttatom őt a veszélyből. Csak ezúttal… ki is hozom onnan. Segíthet, azt hiszem, ha visszafordítja rajtam a bűbájt vagy valami hasonló. – Egyenesen az igazgató szemébe nézett. – Tudja, hogy nincs más választásunk.

Egy villanásnyi fájdalom suhant át az igazgató tekintetén, miközben lassan bólintott.

– Rendben.

- Albus!

- Tartok tőle, Minerva, hogy Harrynek igaza van. Egy kivételes kapcsolat köti őt Perselushoz… és Voldemorthoz.

- Még azt sem tudjuk, hogy Tudjukkitől származik-e a probléma! – tiltakozott Madam Pomfrey.

- Tőle – biztosította a nőt Harry. – Múlt éjjel láttam őt álmomban. Azt akarja, hogy Piton professzor megfizessen az árulásáért.

- Mr. Potter – szólalt meg McGalagony, és hangja reszketett a felháborodástól. – Ismétlem, hogy nem magán áll, hogy megmentse a világot; Dumbledore professzor nagyon jól meg tudja…

- Minerva – állította meg az igazgató felemelt kézzel -, Harrynek igaza van. Perselus már nem bízik bennem eléggé ahhoz, hogy elfogadja a segítségem, és nincs birtokomban az a kapcsolat, amin Harry osztozik Voldemorttal. Nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk, de Piton tanár úrnak ez a legjobb esélye.

- Albus, ő még csak gyerek! – tiltakozott Minerva.

- Perselus gyereke – felelte Harry halkan. Csend állt be, egyedül a szívdobogását hallotta a fülében. Tényleg ezt mondta? Mindenki előtt? Édes Merlin.

- Minerva, Poppy, várnátok a nappaliban? Majd szólok, ha szükségem lesz rátok.

Egy pillanatnyi bizonytalanság után Harry lépteket hallott, és a két boszorkány kiment. Az ajtó becsukódott és egyedül maradt Dumbledore-ral… és Perselusszal.

- Gondolja, hogy át kellene változnom macskává? – kérdezte anélkül, hogy felnézett volna. – Abban az alakomban találtam rá tegnap éjjel is.

- Tedd, amit legjobbnak gondolsz, fiam – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore. De ne vállalj szükségtelen kockázatot. Mellesleg vagyok győződve, hogy Piton tanár úr saját maga is talál módot a kijutásra.

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Oda kell mennem! Segít nekem?

Inkább érzékelte semmint hallotta Dumbledore beleegyezését, és mielőtt még belegondolhatott volna, macska alakjában az ágyra ugrott. Alig helyezkedett el a tanár mellkasán, amikor meghallotta az elmormogott varázsigét és érezte, hogy teste ellazul.

És érezte, hogy lassan álomba merül… vagy még inkább… rémálomba.

* * *

Ismét a vihar. Undorító és heves szélörvény vette körül, püfölte, harsogva bömbölt, míg arra a pontra ért, hogy szinte szétrepesztette a dobhártyáját. Füleit a fejére lapította és elindult előre, a ciklon közepét kereste, miközben inkább kúszott, mintsem lépkedett.

Perselus. Perselus. Fekete Ember merre vagy?

Alig hallható, nyöszörgésszerű válasz érkezett a messzi távolból.

Előre. Mennie kell tovább. Úgy tűnt, a szél üldözi őt, az oldalát korbácsolja és úgy gondolta, hangot hall a lankadatlan fütyülő szélben.

_Ő az enyém. Most megfizetsz. Az erőm. Nem fogsz megszökni. Mindkettőtöket megölöm._

Shadow haragtól űzve megnövelte erőfeszítéseit. A vörös szempár követte őt a ködön át, de érezte, hogy közel jár már a céljához… ott, előtte képes volt kivenni egy halvány alakot. A férfi hátravetette a fejét, és fekete haját a szél csapkodta. A macska megpróbálta kivenni az arcot, de az túl simának tűnt, túl merevnek, mint egy… álarc! Egy borzasztó, fehér maszk fedte a tanár arcát. Egy Halálfaló maszk - jött rá Harry, amin a két fekete lyuk egyedül a szemet fedte fel… a lázas, homályos és világtalan szemet.

Összegyűjtötte az erejét, és sikerült a férfi lábaihoz mászni, amikor az alak úgy tűnt, szétporlik a szélben. És hirtelen már nem volt négy mancson, de a saját két lábán állt, és arca pontosan Piton álarca alatt volt. Harry lenézett a kezére; nem volt nála a pálcája, de nem is volt rá szüksége… egy álomban nincs rá szükség, nem igaz?

Felemelte a kezét, megragadta a maszkot és megpróbálta lehúzni. Sikertelenül. A hideg, sima álarc úgy tűnt a varázsló fejére olvadt, mintha egy darabból lennének. Harry Piton vállára tette a kezét, de a férfi nem reagált; túl mélyre süllyedt már a révületében.

_Eltéríteni a szelet; először el kell térítenie a szelet…_ de hogyan, ha Perselus még csak nem is néz rá? És a hang továbbra is sziszegett körülöttük, fenyegetéseket mormolt, halálos fenyegetéseket, ami tovább erősítette az őt kitöltő mély kétségbeesés érzését.

Egy pillanatra engedett csüggedésnek, és nekidőlt a tanár szétporladó alakjának, fejét a férfi mellkasán pihentette.

Egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, érzi a tanár illatát, a bájitalok és fűszerek egyvelegét. Majd váratlanul úgy érezte, beszívják a sötétségbe, és amikor a színek visszatértek, a körülötte levő táj megváltozott.

Egy Merengő - gondolta először, de még sem, ez más volt. Túl változékony, túl valóságos. Bár valóban emlékek voltak. A tanáré. Valószínűleg nem kellene itt lennie - gondolta felvillanó lelkiismeret furdalással, de már túl késő volt. Egy éles puffanás miatt összerezzent… egy ajtó… ajtó csapódása, és egy másik jelenlét felbukkanása Perselus emlékében.

_Egy gyűlölettel teli fekete szempár figyelt egy gyerekágyban fekvő aprócska fiút. Egy női szempár…_

_- Bárcsak ne is léteznél. A te hibád… minden a te hibád!_

A fiú - alig több mint egy kisbaba – félig sértetten, félig ijedten összehúzta magát az ágyban. A nő állkapcsa megfeszült, és feszült léptekkel közeledett a gyermek felé, mielőtt megállt, sarkon fordult és ismét eltűnt, magára hagyva egy mélységesen csüggedt, elveszett apró Perselust.

Hát ez meglehetősen rossz kezdett – gondolta Harry. Mielőtt ideje lett volna elemezni a jelenetet, ismét sötétség töltötte meg látását.

_- Crucio!_

_- Mester! Nem hazudtam! A te szolgálatodban állok… mindörökké! _

_- Nem elég! Nem volt elég! Crucio!_

A fájdalom annyira intenzív volt, hogy Harry szeretett volna a földön hemperegni, de ebben a látomásban még teste sem volt. Egy sokkal fiatalabb Perselus volt az, aki a keserűség, a beletörődés és a felháborodás keverékével a gyomra mélyén vonaglott a fájdalomtól.

És a feketeség ismételten feltűnt, új víziót mutatott, még régebbit az előzőnél.

Perselus kisfiú volt, talán hét év körüli – vélte Harry. A látomás lehetett volna akár szórakoztató is, ha nem lett volna annyira rémisztő. A szoba sarkában összekuporodva, könnyektől maszatos arccal a fiú egy hatalmas alakot bámult, akit rémült, gyermeki nézőpontja még gigantikusabbnak mutatott.

A férfi nem látszott volna annyira fenyegetőnek – döntötte el Harry –, ha nem lett volna részeg, világosan láthatóan haragtól felbőszült, és bőr korbáccsal felfegyverkezett, amit a feje fölött lóbált, és persze, ha nem üvöltözött volna.

_Majd én megtanítom neked, ki itt a főnök! Megtanítalak engedelmeskedni!_

A férfi túlságosan ittas volt ahhoz, hogy jól célozzon, de ez nem akadályozta meg, hogy a korbács éles csattanással állandóan el ne érje a célpontját, sírásra késztetve ezzel a gyermeket.

Harry rémülten kereste a módját, hogy közel kerüljön a fiúhoz, aki egyértelműen igyekezett a lehető legapróbbra összehúzni magát, és rémült, elkínzott volt a fájdalomtól. Harrynek tennie kellett valamit, mielőtt a felnőtt - bizonyára az apja – újra támadásba lendül.

_- Hagyd abba a bőgést! Te tényleg semmire nem vagy jó!_ – ordította a férfi dülöngélve, ellenséges szemmel. – _Mikor tanulod meg, hogy maradj távol az utamból, mi? Azt hiszed, hogy a varázserőd majd megment? Azt gondolod, hogy jobb vagy nálam, te kis fattyú?_

A fiú vehemensen rázta a fejét, ám nyilvánvalóan reménytelenül.

- _Látod ezt?_ – közölte, és meglendítette az ostort. – _Ez, ez többet tesz, mint a világ összes mágiája tehet, hogy tisztelj engem!_

Ismét meglengette, mielőtt arcán kegyetlen mosollyal újból gyerekhez lépett. Perselus még inkább a sarokba húzódott, szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából. Harry érezte a rettegését, ami bőre minden pórusából szivárgott, amikor a hatalmas alak fölé hajolt. Mozgása egyszerre volt túl gyors és visszafogott. A férfi lassan a gyerek arcához emelte a korbácsot, és a gyerekre fújta alkohol szagú leheletét.

_- Mutasd meg nekem, hogy megértetted, Perselus! Mutasd meg, hogy megtanultad a leckéd! Csókold meg ezt! Tedd!_

A kisfiú fekete szeme egy pillanatra még nagyobbra nyílt, és találkozott apja állati tekintetével. Harry látta, hogy a részeg tekintet gonoszul megvillan, látta a kegyetlenséget, és a férfi vágyát, hogy uralkodjon… és egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy a fiú érzelmei hevesen kavarognak benne. Érzelmek, amik túlságosan intenzívek voltak a korához; érezte, ahogy a félelem és az aggodalom a düh és a felháborodás ágyúgolyójává változik ennek az új megalázásnak a fényében. Nem fog behódolni, nem. Így nem, és nem ennek a férfinek!

A következő minutumban a fiú égő tekintetétől követve Tobias Piton és az ostora átrepült a szobán, és erősen nekicsattant a falnak. Az apának még volt annyi ideje, hogy meglepett és gyűlölködő pillantást vessen a fiára, mielőtt elnyelte az eszméletlenség. Perselus felállt, támolygott, akárcsak az apja, szíve sajgott az elért apró győzelemtől, és jobban kétségbe volt esve, mint valaha, anélkül, hogy képes lett volna megérteni, hogy miért…

És a sötétség újból eljött…

_- Hol van? Hol van ő, Perselus?_

_- Nem tudom, Uram, de vagyok olyan jó helyzetben, hogy kitaláljam…_

_- Crucio!_

Ismét érezte az elviselhetetlen fájdalmat.

_- Hol van Potter, Perselus?_

_Potter?_ Harry megborzongott. Róla beszélnek? De Perselus sokkal fiatalabbnak látszott ebben a látomásban. A kém az apját próbálta védeni? Harry Voldemortot bámulta, kereste a kapcsolatukat az időn át. De egy sokkal másabb Tom Denem állt előtte, és semmilyen kapcsolat nem létezett köztük… nem volt rá módja, hogy eltérítse őt valamivel attól, aminek még történnie kell.

_- Dumbledore elrejtette őt – _zihált Perselus a földön térdelve._ – Nem bízik bennem eléggé… de meg fogom tudni… ki fogom deríteni, Uram._

_- Azt jobban is teszed. Még hozzá gyorsan._

_- Igen, Uram. Bocsáss meg, Uram._

Harag, keserűség. És ezúttal behódolás is minden ellenkezés dacára… tűzgolyó égett gyomra belsejében, de továbbra is térdepelt.

A jelenet ismét változott, és tovább cipelte magával Harryt. Vajon mit kellene ezekkel kezdenie? Ezek nem álmok, hanem emlékek. Egyiket sem tudná megváltoztatni.

Ezúttal egy játszótér következett, és két kislány; egyikük vöröshajú és hintázott, a másikuk, aki vele volt, a testvérének látszott. Valahogy ismerősnek tűntek, bár Harry nem volt képes a helyükre illeszteni őket.

Perselus - alig volt idősebb, mint az utóbbi gyerekkori látomásban – élénken beszélt a két kicsi lánnyal. Az idősebb nyilvánvalóan nem látszott túlságosan kedvelni Perselust. Könnyekkel a szemében, vörös arccal fordult a fiúhoz.

– _Már megint anyukád blúza van rajtad?_

Most a fiún volt a sor, hogy dühbe guruljon. Felpillantott a lány fölötti faágra, és gonosz mosoly öntötte el az arcát. Minden felgyülemlett haragja felszabadult egy reccsenés kíséretében.

A kislány felsikoltott, amikor a faág megütötte, de a vöröshajú, zöld szemű testvére Perselushoz fordult.

_- Pers! Ez rossz dolog!_

Perselus sajnálkozónak tűnt, és haragja váratlanul ellilant. Nem akarta, hogy Lily azt gondolja róla…

_- Nem én voltam! _– hazudta, ám Lilyt nem tudta lóvá tenni.

_- Gyere, Tuney, hazamegyünk._

A testvérpár hátat fordított neki és elsétált, ott hagyva a fiút elveszetten és magányosan. Mi rosszat tett? Csak megvédte magát. Petunia mindig ellene volt, féltékenykedett, és csak egy mugli volt, mint Tobias…

Nem akarta, hogy Lily haragudjon rá emiatt! A lány volt az egyedüli boszorkány a szomszédságban, és az egyetlen barátja is. Óvatosnak kell lennie, ha a barátjának akarja tudni. Bármit megtesz, hogy ne veszítse el a barátságát és tiszteletét.

Lily – mosolyodott el Harry. Ez nyilvánvaló. Szóval ilyen volt az anyukája kislányként… és Petunia nénikéje! Már akkor is mesterkéltnek látszott a modora, olyannak, amilyennek ő mindig is ismerte… ám mielőtt ideje lett volna eltűnődnie ezen, az emlékáradat ismét magával ragadta.

_- Hozzám tartozol, Perselus. Elfelejtetted?_ – suttogta egy mély hang, és magas, sötét alak tornyosult Piton fölé, aki ismét a földön térdelt.

_- Nem, Uram_ – motyogta megtört hangon. – _Hozzád tartozom testestől és lelkestől._

_- És egy kicsivel még annál is jobban_ – felelte Voldemort. – _Elfelejtetten, kit szolgálsz, Halálfaló? Hűséged ingadozni látszik._

_- Soha, Nagyuram_ – válaszolta Perselus kimerülten, mintha ez a jelenet túl sokszor lejátszódott volna korábban, és már ismerné az elkerülhetetlen véget.

_- Akkor bizonyítsd be! Első dolgod, hogy holnap elhozod nekem azt a bájitalt!_

Perselus majdnem tiltakozott. Ez lehetetlen, nem lesz rá ideje… a bájitalt egy hétig tart előállítani. Lehajtotta a fejét. Nem volt választása. Találnia kell egy megoldást vagy szenvedni fog a következményektől. Valószínűleg az utóbbi.

_- Igen, Uram._

_- Bátor fiú_ – kuncogott halkan Voldemort, és megpaskolta a bájitalmester fejét. _- Ne hagyd, hogy ismét kételkedjek benned, Perselus. Ne kényszeríts, hogy megbüntesselek._

- _Nem, Nagyúr_ – felelte Piton, és igyekezett egy összeszorítani az állkapcsát. A csüggedtség azzal fenyegetett, hogy beletörődéssé válik.

_- Ám mindenesetre… Crucio!_

Perselus összeesett a porban, és a sötétség ismét elérte őket. Harry érezte, hogy testetlen állapota ellenére reszket. Mit tett az összes varázsló, aki valóban úgy gondolta, hogy Halálfalóvá válik? Felfogták, mi vár rájuk? Rabszolgasors, kínzás… és Piton még tényleg nem tartozott közéjük régóta. Hogy lehetett… de most nem volt rá idő, hogy feltegye ezt a kérdést. Módot kellett találnia rá, hogy kihozza onnan Perselust, mielőtt teljesen összetörik a képek és az emlékek, amik lankadatlanul száguldoznak a fejében, és valószínű, hogy sokkal fájdalmasabbak voltak neki, mint Harrynek. Módot kell találnia, hogy bejusson oda. A következő vízióban megpróbálja. Összeszedte a gondolatait, felkészítette magát a közbelépésre, hogy kihúzza Perselust az emlékeiből.

Egy halvány fény váltotta fel a sötétséget, és Harry előrelépett, hogy megpróbáljon látni valamit, miközben rettegett, hogy ezúttal mi fog történni. Léptek hangja, egy félig nyitott ajtó… Perselus lábujjhegyen lépkedett előre, hogy megpróbálja meglátni, mi történik a nappaliban, ahonnan a zöldes fény kiáramlott.

Hopp-por, zöld fény, kandalló, annak párkányán egy apró pásztorlányka porcelánszobra. Az egyedüli emléktárgy, amit Eileen megtartott a családjától. Anyja ismét a Prince-cel beszélt. A fiú szíve sebesebben kezdett verni.

_- Apám, tévedtem._ – Eileen Piton hangja könyörgővé vált, ahogy újra a kandallóba hajolt. – _Hallgatnom kellett volna rád; Sosem kellett volna feleségül mennem egy muglihoz. Sajnálom…_

_- Ezt örömmel hallom_ – felelte egy férfihang a kandallóból. – _De már túl késő, Eileen._

_- Ne! Engedj visszajönnöm, apám. Megértettem a tévedéseim, vissza akarok térni a Kúriába, és ismét a családunk része akarok lenni!_ – folytatta Eileen egyértelműen kétségbeesetten. _– Nem foglak többé becsapni, apám!_

_- Egy muglival kötött házasságot mindig lehetséges visszacsinálni, még ha ezt az árulást lehetetlen is eltörölni _– mondta Perselus nagyapja. – _Ám ezzel a gyerekkel, ezzel a félvérrel? Túl késő, Eileen. Egyetlen fattyú sem talál otthont a Prince családban._

_- Elhagyhatom őt_ – közölte a nő komolyan. – _Tobiasszal hagyhatom; senki nem fogja megtudni, apám._

Perselus szíve kegyetlenül elcsavarodott, de nem lépett hátrébb. Hallani akarta a többit is. Tudni akarta.

_- Ő varázsló, akár tetszik neked, akár nem. Létezik, és nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni. Már vége, Eileen. Magad választottad az életed és a házasságod. Próbáld meg összeszedni, ami jó ebből származhat. Már nem tartozol a mi családunkba._

Ezzel a szakállas férfi felsőteste eltűnt, és a fiatal nő megpróbálta utánavetni magát a zöld lángokba.

_- Ne, apám, várj!_

De a kandalló Prince oldalán a védelem a helyére került, visszataszítva a kitagadott leányt, és Eileen visszarepült a Fonó sor apró nappalijába, ahol kétségbeesett sírásra fakadt. Egy percébe került, hogy remegve ismét felálljon, mielőtt nehézkesen megindult az ajtó felé, amely mögött Perselus rejtőzködött. A fiú ijedten és gyorsan visszahúzódott, elinalt, hogy egy nyitott könyvvel a térdén az ágyára üljön.

Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, felfedve egy nőt, akinek haja és szeme pont olyan fekete volt, mint Perselusé, és arcának minden arcvonása az őrjöngő harag maszkjává torzult. A nő egy szó nélkül lépett a fiához, és Harry észrevette, hogy kezében tartja a pálcáját.

_- Ha te nem volnál… bárcsak ne is léteznél_… - sziszegte összeszorított állkapoccsal.

A fiú úgy tűnt, ott helyben összemegy, arca legyőzötté válik. Nem fordította el tekintetét anyjától, még akkor sem, amikor a nő ráfogta a pálcáját.

_- Ha te nem léteznél, hazaengedtek volna._

Perselus nem válaszolt, belseje megdermedt valamitől, ami ugyanakkor úgy tűnt, elemészti őt… talán a kétségbeesés. Anélkül, hogy félrenézett volna, a nő apró mozdulatot tett a kezével.

_- Avada…_

Harry előre akart ugrani, de testének hiánya a néző szerepére korlátozta őt. De Piton túlélte – jutott eszébe -, hiszen felnőtt, és tanár lett belőle. Eileen nem ölte meg a fiát… de Merlinre, mit tehetne, hogy kihúzza ebből Pitont?

Egy zöld fény jelent meg a pálca végén. Perselus nem mozdult, meg sem rezzent, látszólag még levegőt sem vett. Lassan, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után a pálcát tartó kéz lehullott, és a varázslat félbeszakadt. Örökre függőben maradt – gondolta Harry -, miközben Eileen Piton, egykor Prince egy szó nélkül elhagyta a szobát.

Az ajtó becsukódott, és Perselus végül lehunyta a szemét, sokkal jobban kimerült érzelmileg, mint valaha. Sokkal jobban egyedül maradt, mint valaha. A nő természetesen nem tette meg. Szerette volna azt hinni, legalább egyetlen másodpercre, hogy szerette őt annyira, hogy ne tegye meg. De persze nem erről volt szó. Látta őt, olvasta a gondolatait; miközben a nő ráfogta a pálcáját, ő átkutatta az elméjét… Az asszony félt. Félt, hogy elborzasztja a szüleit. Félt, hogy az Azkabanba küldik ahelyett, hogy visszafogadnák őt az otthonukba. Félt, hogy fizetnie kell fia meggyilkolásáért.

Nem akarta ismét kinyitni a szemét. Soha többé. Nem volt mérges, még csak szomorú sem. Nem, egyedül ürességet érzett, sokkal nagyobb ürességet, mint amiről úgy vélte, lehetséges. Lassan a hátára feküdt az ágyon, és kétségbeesetten kutatott valami után, amivel megtöltheti ezt az ürességet, ami nagyobbnak tűnt, mint az egész világ.

Nevetést hallott, egy sziluettet látott, egy kislányét… Lilyét. Igen, Lily mindig ott volt. Még amikor senki más nem létezett.

Semmi más.

Harry ott helyben megmerevedve figyelte, nem is fogta fel, hogy a jelenet elsötétedik. Hogy tehette ez a nő? A saját fiával? Merlinre, és ő még azt gondolta, hogy Petunia volt rémes. Azt hitte, tudja, milyen az, amikor valakit elutasít a családja! Perselus kétségtelenül hosszú lépéssel győzött. Valójában jó néhány mérfölddel.

Harry megriadt, amikor Voldemort hangja újfent belehasított a sötétségbe.

És Harry váratlanul rádöbbent, nem találta ki a dolgok lényegét. Annyira jól kiterveltnek látszott a módszer… a jelenetek nagyon pontosak, fájdalmasak voltak, de nem csak fizikailag, ennél többről volt szó. Ezek kulcsfontosságú pillanatok voltak – jött rá -, azok, amik azzá tették Perselus, akivé lett. A választásai, a döntései… mindaz, ami megváltoztatta a dolgokhoz való hozzáállását, azt tette azzá a megkeseredett tanárrá, akit Harry ismert. Már csak az maradt, hogy megtudja, merrefelé lép tovább elvileg ez a film, és hogyan juttatja ki Perselust ebből az átkozott emlék-körforgásból. Hasonló volt ahhoz, amit ő élt át a Malfoy-kúriában… kivéve, hogy ezek az emlékek valósak. Túlságosan valódiak.

_-… hatalmas tévedés, Perselus! Sokkal nagyobb annál, ami még megbocsátható!_

_- Nagyúr, azt hittem, ez volt a helyes…_

_- Megölni egy másik Halálfalót?_ – kérdezte Voldemort hűvösen.

_- Nagy eséllyel kompromittálhatta volna az egész műveletet. Nem követte az utasításaid, uram, és ez elkerülhetetlen volt_ – tiltakozott Perselus.

_- Olyan elkerülhetetlen, mint a büntetésed, gondolom_ – felelte a Sötét Nagyúr lassan. Perselus mély levegőt vett, határozottan érezte, hogy semmit nem tehetne.

_- Igen, Nagyuram._

_- Lucius, milyen varázslatot használt Perselus Trevisen?_

_- A Sectumsemprát, Uram –_ felelte Malfoy mézes-mázos hangon. Harry érezte, hogy elméje életre kel. Sectumsempra. A varázsige, amire Perselus tanította őt? Tudva, hogy a varázslat mit művel egy fával, nem igazán akarta látni annak hatását emberi lényen.

_- Rendben. Tudjátok, mit kell tennetek! Mindnyájatoknak!_ – utasította Voldemort a jelenlevő Halálfalók körét. _– Gondoskodjatok róla! Lássátok, hogy megtanulja a leckéjét… de hagyjátok őt eléggé épségben ahhoz, hogy elhozhassa holnap este a bájitalom. Megértettétek?_

_- Örömmel, Nagyuram_ – felelték a Halálfalók. És valóban örültek – eszmélt rá Harry, látva, ahogy mohó tekintetük Pitonra szegezik. Malfoy volt az első, aki előhúzta a pálcáját, és az ő Sectumsempráját gyorsan követték a többieké. Néhány percen belül Perselus véres masszává redukálódott, a vágások látszólag bőrének egyetlen felületét sem kímélték.

Nem fog meghalni. Perselus tudta, hogy Voldemort az nem fogja megengedni… bájitalmesteri képessége túlságosan is értékes volt. De ó, Merlin, mennyivel könnyebb lenne a halál.

Harry a rosszullét határán szinte ugyanezt gondolta. Ennek véget kell vetnie, méghozzá gyorsan, mielőtt elveszti józan eszét, és vele együtt Perselus is.

Bárcsak előrukkolhatna egy ötlettel, egy módszerrel, amiből kiránthatná Pitont a révületéből…

De az új jelenet máris formálódott. Harry ezúttal felismerte a Piton család házát… a gyér díszítésről és a hideg, elhanyagolt benyomásról. Perselus most már idősebb volt, valószínűleg vele egykorú – vélte Harry. Kalapáló szívvel nyitotta ki a külső ajtót, pálcája a kezében volt, és torka elszorult a nyugtalanságtól. És nem ok nélkül – gondolta Harry.

Ott az apró nappaliban, ami annyi családi dráma tanúja volt, két test hevert, elkülönülve a halálban, pont úgy, mint az életben. Perselus előbb Tobiashoz ment, aki a könyvespolc közelében feküdt. A vén vadbarom megpróbálta elérni a fiókban tartott fegyverét… elkésett. Tágra nyílt és kifejezéstelen szeme a függönyre meredt, és haragja maradéka, amit Perselus mindig felismert, az arcára fagyott.

Túl késő, apám. Mindig, mindig túl késő.

Lassan elindult a másik testhez, ami a szőnyegen feküdt, fehér pálcája mellette hevert. Túl késő neked is, anyám – gondolta a kamasz. Eileen Piton fekete, kifürkészhetetlen tekintete immáron semmi többet nem árul el… sem megbánást, sem a keserűséget, ami mindig benne volt.

A nőnek végül igaza lett – gondolta Perselus. Végül minden az ő hibája volt. Arrébb rúgta a pálcát a lábával… újabb elszalasztott lehetőség, anyám. Újabb rossz választás. Sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy nem sajnálom.

Valószínűleg lezárta a szemüket vagy az ágyukba lebegtette őket, szalonképessé tette őket… de mire? Már végzett velük. Végzett ezzel a hellyel. Ezzel az élettel. Természetesen Lilyvel szintúgy. Már nem volt több választása, nemde? Néhány percen belül Lily átlép az Evans ajtón, és felfedezi ugyanezt a kaotikus jelenetet. Két Avada Kedavra, két test, két figyelmeztetés. Persze nem az ő számára.

Egy utolsó pillantást vetett a nappalira… átok és pokol, egykor olyan nagynak tűnt… Perselus az ajtóhoz lépett, és otthagyta szülei holttestét. Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után visszalépett a kandallóhoz, hogy megfogja a porcelán pásztorlányt, az egyetlen értékes tárgyat a házban, ami túlélte Tobias Pitont, és az egyetlent, ami mágikus tárgynak számított. Az egyetlen dolgot, amit valaha látott, hogy Eileen Piton – egykori Prince – dédelgetett.

Anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna, Perselus a zsebébe csúsztatta a szobrocskát, és halkan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Örökre.

Mihelyt odakinn volt, lépett egyet és mélyet lélegzett. Tekintetét a zsákutca végére szegezte. Az élet egy hatalmas zsákutca – gondolta… akármi történt, mindig egyetlen út létezett… az egy, amelyikre rálépni kényszerült. Tobias és Eileen mostanra halottak, és nem fogja azzal vesztegetni az idejét, hogy sajnálja. Innen néhány lépésre azok az egyetlen felnőttek, aki gyerekként kedvesek voltak hozzá szintén halottak, és mind a négyet kérhetetlenül letérítették az útjáról.

Holnap vagy egy héten belül szakít Lilyvel. Őt mindenáron meg kell védenie, magától éppúgy, mint Voldemorttól. És amikor vége lesz a roxforti tanévnek, felveszi a Sötét Jegyet és követ az utat, amit kijelöltek neki.

Nem lényeges – próbálta bemesélni magának. És a nagyobb jóért teszi. Mindenesetre a kevésbé rosszért. Csak ezt tudta remélni.

Újból a feketeség. Harry kábultan a jelenettől, aminek tanúja volt, egy pillanatig képtelen volt gondolkodni. Hogy érezhet ilyen sok fatalizmust? Bánatot? Nem, nem is bánatot – javította ki magát. A remény totális hiányát és teljes ürességet?

Megijedt, amikor átható sikolyt hallott a sötétségben, a ráolvasások sértésekkel keveredtek, egy zajos csetepaté jellegzetes hangjai… nem, egy csatáé – döntötte el. Fekete, álarcos alakok harcoltak más varázslók ellen, és úgy tűnt, ez egy előre elvesztett csata.

_- Öljétek meg őket_ – érkezett Voldemort engesztelhetetlen hangja. Körülöttük zöld sugarak olvadtak össze, és számos test hullott a földre, csak egy maroknyi, pálca nélküli varázslót hagyva, hogy szembenézzenek a Halálfalókkal.

_- Mind sárvérűek_ – sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr dölyfös hangon. _– Mind érdemtelen a varázserejére. Szórakozzátok ki magatok, Halálfalók, fizettessétek meg velük az árulásukat!_

Anélkül, hogy többet mondott volna, a legtöbb álarcot viselő varázsló célba vette lefegyverzett célpontját, és átkok sortüzét szórták ki rájuk, egyikük fantáziadúsabb, mint a másik. Egyedül Perselus maradt hátra, ünnepelte a látványt, anélkül, hogy részt vett volna benne… amit Voldemort késedelem nélkül észre is vett.

_- Mire vársz, Perselus? Az a nő egyedül van, senki nem gondoskodik róla megfelelően. Nem akarhatod, hogy tovább várjon, nem igaz? Jobban ismerem, mint bárki… a leleményességed, amikor átkokra kerül sor –_ suttogta.

_- Köszönöm, uram, de attól tartok, ezek a tevékenységek veszélyeztetnek bizonyos bájitalokat, amik azt igénylik a készítőjétől, hogy ne tapadjon vér a kezéhez_ – hárította el Piton.

_- Badarság. Nem lesz vér a kezeiden. Ez csak egy kis időtöltés… ráhagyhatod Luciusra a végső érintést… ő különösképpen rajong azért_. – Majd jóval lassabban folytatta. – _Menj, Perselus! Ugye nem akarod, hogy csalódjak benned?_

Harry érezte, hogy Piton a fogát csikorgatja a maszk alatt. A csel nem sikerült.

_- Nem, uram, hát persze, hogy nem. Crucio!_

A célba vett boszorkány a földre zuhant, sikoltozott a fájdalomtól, miközben Perselus azon igyekezett, hogy teljes Okklumenciapajzsát olyan magasba húzza, amilyenre csak tudja. Nem fogja elárulni magát. Marad a maszk mögött, és örömet szerez Voldemortnak.

A nő elvesztette az eszméletét, és egy csontos kéz érintette meg Piton vállát.

_- Tudtam, hogy van tehetséged ezekhez az átkokhoz, Perselus. Nehogy elfelejtselek elvinni a következő mugli rajtaütésre… segítséged felbecsülhetetlen._

Egy apró nevetés hangzott fel Voldemort szájáról, miközben előrement a többi Halálfalóhoz, és azzal foglalta el magát, hogy felvonultatta az értéküket.

A nevetés még mindig zengett, amikor a sötétség újra elkezdődött, Perselus kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az ürességbe, a pajzsba, hogy ne hányja le a fekete csizmáját áldozata ott heverő teste előtt.

Cselekedni, muszáj cselekedni – utasította magát Harry. Itt és most, mielőtt egy újabb emlék kezdődik. Meg kell találnia a módját… beszúrni saját emlékeit Perselus elméjébe, találni egy gyenge pontot, valamit, amiért kitarthat.

De már elkésett. És az új jelenet máris elkezdődött. De ez nem volt annyira más, mint az előző…

Ismét a Halálfaló kör. És közepén Perselus állt, bal karja lecsupaszítva, miközben Voldemort ünnepélyesen lépett egyet felé.

_- Perselus Piton_ – kezdte erőteljes hangon. -, _ma az én nevemben öltél és kínoztál. Készen állsz csatlakozni a seregemhez, és egyesíteni magad a hatalmamhoz?_

Harry megborzongott, de Perselus nem.

_- Készen állok_ – felelte határozottan. És az volt – döbbent rá Harry. A bájitalmester elméjében semmilyen bizonytalanság vagy ingadozás nem látszott. Egy jégtömb volt, elrejtőzött pajzsának mélységes mélyén, elnyomott minden érzelmet, akármik is voltak azok.

_- Ezzel a Jeggyel a szolgálómmá teszlek téged mindenben és mindörökké. Legyen ez a jel a tagságod és a meggyőződésed szimbóluma. Legyen ez az irántam érzett hűséged területe, és a többi elkötelezettséged iránti hűtlenségedé. Ez legyen a kulcs, ami a Mesteredhez és az ő Halálfalóihoz kapcsol téged, eszköz a dicsőségedhez, ahogy a büntetésedhez is, egy kitörölhetetlen eszköz, melyet senki nem képes eltüntetni. Mai napon a szolgálatomba lépsz, és lemondasz minden más kapcsolatról, minden máshoz fűződő hűségről és szolgálatról, kivéve a sajátomat._

Perselus szó nélkül meghajtotta a fejét, és előretartotta a karját. Voldemort a szertartást megillető lassúsággal megfogta azt, és tenyerét Piton alkarjának belső oldalára nyomta, ami gyors iramban feketés füstöt kezdett árasztani.

Harry érezte a szúró fájdalmat, az intenzív égést, ami kínozta a férfit, aki ott állt mereven, de mozdulatlanul és némán. Egyedül arcának feszültsége és a homlokáról csepegő izzadtság árulta el szenvedését. A kínzás úgy tűnt, örökké tart, míg Piton végül térdre hullott, amikor ereje elhagyta őt.

Voldemort egyértelműen elégedettnek látszott, és végül eleresztette a karját, egy nagy vörös, jellegzetes beégetett jelet hagyva a férfin. Harry összerezzent. Egy fej, egy kígyó… Épp a Sötét Jegyet égették Perselus karjába.

_- Halálfaló_ – folytatta Voldemort _–, engedelmességed legyen hiba nélküli, hűséged sose ingadozzon! Teljes mértékben hozzám tartozol, és mindent, ami a birtokodban van, elveszítesz, ha csalódottá teszel. Okozz elégedettséget, és megjutalmazlak mindennel, amire csak vágysz. Tétovázás nélkül kövess a győzelem felé, és végül igaz érdemed szerint leszel elismerve. Állj fel, Perselus! Foglald el helyed az új családod körében!_

Perselus összeszedte erejét, és reszketve felállt, ellenállva a kényszernek, hogy kezét a rémes sebhely fölé szorítsa, hogy csillapítsa a fájdalmat.

A pajzsok még mindig a helyükön voltak – vette észre Harry -, de már Perselus érzelmeit is érezhette. Voldemort elővigyázatosan választotta meg szavait… dicsőség, elismerés, egy család, amelyik támogatja… minden olyasmi, amit a kamasz fiú mindig is akart. Ám amikor Perselus visszalépett a helyére, még akkor is érezte, hogy a férfi utolsó reménye is a semmibe tűnik. Nem akart ehhez a mániákus alakhoz tartozni, aki megölte a szüleit és Evansékat. Nem a Halálfalóként elkövetett gaztetteivel akart ismertté válni. Nem ezt a dicsőséget, és nem ezt a családot akarta.

Lilyt akarta; hozzá akart rohanni újból a Magnus térre, vele akart házat építeni, vele akart nevetni, és lepihenni, talán egyszerűen boldog lenni.

De már túl késő. Nagyon késő. Választott. Zsákutcába került, cipője nekiütődött a macskaköveknek az utca végén, és most itt áll, csapdába esve.

Vége.

Harry képtelen volt kimenekülni Perselus érzelmeiből, így megpróbálta összegyűjteni szétszóródott gondolatait. Hogy érezhet valaki ennyi mindent egyszerre? Merlinre, hogy tud ekkora terhet cipelni anélkül, hogy összeroskadna és sikoltozna, anélkül, hogy ellenszegül, és mindent összetör maga körül? Miért nem fogta fel Piton korábban, miért nem vonta ki magát korábban ebből a hitvány, színlelt szerepből? Az a tántoríthatatlan fatalizmus… Harry már szétrobbant volna… vagy szétrobbantott volna valamit… például Dumbledore irodáját. Miért nem fordult Perselus Dumbledore-hoz?

Mintha a kérdésére adná meg a választ, a sötétségből egy új jelenet bontakozott ki. Albus! Egy hegytető… Dumbledore és Perselus, aki az idős férfi lábaihoz vetette magát, és határozottan páni félelem látszott rajta. A pillantástól - amivel az igazgató Perselust sújtotta – Harry szíve megdermedt.

_- Ne öljön meg!_

_- Nem állt szándékomban._

Perselus alig látszott valamivel meggyőzöttebbnek, mint Harry, és igen jó okkal. Azért jött, hogy elárulja az Urát – értette meg. Azért jött, hogy felajánlja magát Dumbledore-nak. De az igazgató aligha tűnt úgy, mint aki tárt karokkal üdvözli leendő bájitalmesterét.

_- Undorodom magától._

A szavak, valamint Albus hangsúlya olyan volt, mintha kést döfnének Perselus mellkasába. Mégis mit várt? Akárhova is ment, akármit is tett, mindig megvetés követte. Akárhogyan választ. Mindig túl késő…

Ám Dumbledore nem adott neki időt, hogy engedjen keserűségének vagy félelmének. Néhány percen belül kihúzta az összes szükséges információt és kinyilvánította meggyőződését, hogy Lily védve van. Néhány percen belül Perselusnak is garantált egy menedékhez hasonlót, majd elkerülhetetlenül visszaküldte őt a mesteréhez.

Perselus nagyot nyelt. Kémkedni fog Dumbledore-nak. Kémkedni Voldemort ellen, a világ ismert, legnagyobb pszichopata őrültje ellen. Az életét fogja kockáztatni, méghozzá… minden nap minden egyes percében. Lilyért. És a megváltásáért, ha ez még egyáltalán lehetséges.

Albus Dumbledore jeges, minden szánalomtól mentes tekintete zárta az emléket, és az áldott sötétség ismét visszatért.

Harry korábban sosem látta ezt a kifejezést az igazgató tekintetében. Szigorúságot igen, néha szomorúságot, de azt a keménységet? Bár azzal is tisztában volt, hogy most mély barátság fűzi össze az igazgatót és a bájitalmestert… Mi történhetett vajon mindazon évek alatt? De Perselus csak húsz éves volt, amikor ez a jelenet lejátszódott, és azóta sok víz lefolyt a híd alatt… de mégis… Miután meglátta Perselus elkínzott arcát a találkozó alatt, nehéz volt megérteni, miért került olyan közel egymáshoz a tanár és Dumbledore. Harrynek is nehezére esett elfelejteni azt a tekintetet. És hogy visszaküldték a biztos halálba.

Gondolatai elkószálhattak, mert alig volt tudatában az új jelenetnek, ami előtte formálódott.  
Ismét egy csata. Ám ezúttal nem közönséges varázslók ellen. Nyilvánvalóan Perselus emlékei követni látszottak a kérdéseit, mert egy Halálfaló és a Főnix Rendje között lejátszódó szembesítés során találta magát. Némelyikükek könnyedén felismerte, de mivel nem látta a szülei arcát a tömegben, pont annyira megkönnyebbült, mint amilyennek Perselus tűnt.

Természetesen a Főnix Rendje tudott kettős szerepéről; sokan alig hitték el, de Dumbledore szavainak elégnek kellett lenni számukra. Ám a vele kapcsolatos utasítások ettől még ugyanazok maradtak: ne kíméljétek Pitont… egyszerűen biztosítsátok, hogy életben maradjon… ha lehetséges.

Ennek a két tábornak sem barátja, sem ellensége nem volt. A Halálfalók nem bíztak benne amióta bájitaltanárként visszatért Roxfortba, és egyetlen Rend-tag nem látszott készen, hogy olyan könnyedén elfogadja pálfordulását. Voldemort rövid pórázon fogta, Dumbledore pedig alapos megfigyelés alatt tartotta.

Perselus Piton ismételten csakis saját magára számíthatott. Egyetlen gondolat – hogy megmenti Lilyt – engedte arcára halvány mosoly csalni. Ám az olyan felsőrendű és kiszámított volt, hogy egyaránt irritálta a Halálfalókat és a Rend tagjait, és automatikusan arra késztette bármely diákot, hogy megalázkodjon, nem számít hány éves is volt.

De ez sem volt elég, hogy megkímélje őt a harci sérülésektől – vette észre -, amikor egy varázslat átfúrta a vállát. Megesküdött volna, hogy egy Halálfaló küldte rá. Mit számított? – gondolta, miközben fáradtan folyatta a csatát, és színlelte, hogy a Rend elleni buzgalma tovább növekszik.

Holnap le kell vezényelnie az óráit és elkészíteni ura bájitalát. Urainak – ez jóval precízebb. És biztos, hogy egyikük sem fogadja el mentségként a sebesülését. Ő egy bájitalmester végül is, ahogy erre McGalagony szárazon rámutatott utolsó alkalommal, amikor zöld, véráztatta talárjában visszatért Roxfortba.

Pont ebből a nézőpontból kiindulva döntött úgy, hogy ezentúl csakis feketét hord. Az legalább megspórolja a soron kívüli még több megalázást.

Könyörtelenség – gondolta Harry. Pont azt a szót kereste. Az élet abszolút könyörtelennek bizonyult Pitonnal. Hát senki nem adott neki egyetlen esélyt neki?

A látomás ismét átmenet nélkül mozdult el, mintha csak Harry impulzusaira válaszolna. De a fiú érezte, hogy szíve csaknem leáll az előtte formálódó látványra, és nem csak Piton miatt.

Az édesanyja. Lily. Annyira gyönyörű… és nevet, keze egy barna hajú, szemüveges fiú vállán van. A fiú úgy tűnt szemével issza be a lány látványát. Féltékenység ragadta meg Perselust, és pont annyira égette őt, mint a Jegy.

_- Lily?_

A lány meglepetten megfordult, és villanásnyi szomorúság tűnt fel tekintetében, amikor beazonosította megszólítóját.

_- Beszélhetnék veled? _– kérdezte Perselus a tőle telhető legvisszafogottabb hangon. Egy jóval fiatalabb Perselus – eszmélt rá Harry. Most megint visszamentek az időben.

Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után Lily megfordult, mormogott valamit Jamesnek, és a fiú mogorván arrébb sétált.

_- Mit akarsz?_ – kérdezte Lily hűvösen Perselustól, aki megborzongott a jeges tekintet láttán.

_- Beszélni veled_ – válaszolta halkan.

_- Rendben, itt vagyok._

_- Igazán?_ – kérdezte szelíden a fiú.

_- Mit akarsz?_ – türelmetlenkedett Lily. – _James rám vár._

Ez biztos fájt – gondolta Harry. Igazán. Jobban, mint ahogy Perselus bevallotta.

_- Lily, a dolgok megváltoztak…_

_- Ó, tényleg? Hogyan?_ – kérdezte a lány feszülten.

_- A helyzetem megváltozott, többé már nincs mitől félnem_ – mondta grimaszolva. – _A Sötét Nagyúrnak túl nagy szüksége van rám, és…_

Lily erőltetetten felnevetett.

_- Szüksége? Rád, Pers? Voldemortnak? Te tényleg elhiszed ezt az ostobaságot?_

-_ Te nem érted _– válaszolt Perselus, és ahogy türelmetlenséges nőtt, arca váratlanul vörös színt öltött. – _Én leszek Nagy Britannia legfiatalabb bájitalmestere, és ő tudja, hogy képességeim értékesek. Mostantól már semmit nem tesz majd ellenem és azok ellen, akik közel állnak hozzám… Én tudnék… Mi tudnánk…_ - zavartan elnémult.

Lily egyértelműen meghökkenten a fejét rázta.

_- Perselus Piton, az javaslod, hogy ismét barátkozzunk egymással?_

_- Én… igen, Lily. Tudom, hogy a dolgok nem mentek könnyen, de kedvellek, és minden, ami történt…_

_- Hogy merészeled!_ - kiáltott a lány, és ezúttal ő vörösödött el a felháborodástól.

_- Azok után, amiket nekem mondtál? Azok után, ahogy elhagytál? Van egyáltalán fogalmad arról, hogy min mentem keresztül? Felfogtad akár egy pillanatra is, hogy mit tettél velem?_

Perselus elsápadt.

_- Sajnálom, Lily… Meg kellett tennem… Nem volt választásom._

_- Mindig van választásod_ – felelte Lily és hátradobta a haját.

_- Azt tettem, amit tennem kellett, hogy te biztonságban légy – _bizonygatta komoran Perselus_. – Érted tettem!_

Ezt nem volt helyes mondani – döbbent rá Harry Perselusszal egyidőben. A lány állkapcsa megfeszült, és tett egy lépést hátra, mintha elsétálna, majd ismét a fiú elé lépett és megragadta annak bal karját. Mielőtt a fiú tiltakozhatott volna, a lány csupasszá tette alkarját és felfedte a Sötét jegyet. Majd undorodó mozdulattal ellökte magától, és tekintetében tisztán látszott a megvetés és a fájdalom.

_- Ezzel ne engem vádolj, Perselus Piton_ – közölt nyugodtan. Túl nyugodtan. – _Soha ne próbáld az én nevemmel igazolni tetteidet. Meghoztad a döntésed… azt az oldal választottad, amelyik megölte a szüleimet és a tieid is. Nem értem ugyan, hogyan… de ez az, amit te akarsz. És én nem vagyok egyéb, mint egy sárvérű, emlékszel?_

_- Lily, ne_ – motyogta Perselus. Ám most az egyszer igaza volt – mondta magában Harry. Már túl késő volt.

_- Elég_ – közölte határozottan Lily, talán túlzottan is metsző hangon. – _Soha többé nem akarok beszélni veled. Maradj távol tőlem! Nem is szólj hozzám! Mai naptól fogva nekünk nincs többé semmi dolgunk egymással._

Perselus összeszorította a fogát, ezúttal képtelen volt eltitkolni a fájdalmat, ami a belsőjébe nyilallt. Olyan, mint egy Sectumsempra… csak még rosszabb.

_- Szereted őt, igaz? Pottert?_

Lily smaragd színű szeme megkeményedett.

_- Semmi közöd hozzá, de igen. Maradj tőlünk távol, Perselus. Ez az egyetlen tanács, amit adhatok neked… Maradj a magad fajtánál._

És ezzel Lily Evans sarkon fordult és a közelben várakozó alak felé sietett. A kócos hajú James Potterhez, akinek – nyilvánvalóan a sírás szélén állva – a karjai közé vetette magát. James, az arcán gyilkos tekintettel, az ösvény felé irányította Lilyt, ami egy fa mögött húzódott, Roxfort falain túl… és eltűntek Perselus szeme elől, aki egyedül maradt, és a szél az arcába fújta a haját.

Egyedül. Egyedül az utolsó reményeivel, az utolsó illúzióival, amit Lily és James Potter a sárba taposott, és a szél elfújta azokat a lehulló levelekkel együtt.

És minden hasonló szembesítés során úgy tűnt, ugyanazt a frázist halja, azt, ami újra és újra megrengette egész gyerekkorát. A te hibád. Rossz választás. Minden a te hibád. Félvér, átkozott fattyú, egyik csoporthoz sem tartozol, nem tartozol senkihez.

Egyedül az egész világ ellen.

És valószínűleg sosem volt esélye kibékülni Lilyvel – gondolta Harry keserűen. Nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy kiürítse nyomorának kútját, amibe a lány beletaszította.

Lassan, akár egy film, amelyik túl hosszú ideje tart, a jelenet ismét változott, lassan, akár egy lassított felvétel, annyira nehéz volt a kétségbeeséstől, a fájdalomtól és a gyötrelemtől, hogy Harry minden erejével megpróbáltja arrébb taszítani. Irányítani akarta az emlékek áradatát, igen, de nem így.

_- Azt hittem… az ígérte, hogy megvédi őt!_ – kiáltott Perselus Dumbledore-ra, és arcát harag és szenvedés torzította el. – _Megígérte!_

_- Elárulták őket_ – felelte Albus nyugodtan, nyilvánvalóan érzéketlenül a fiatalember fájdalmára. – De Harry túlélte, és Voldemort eltűnt.

_- Nem számít_ – nyöszörgött a bájitalmester és fejét a kezébe hajtotta. – _Azt kívánom, bárcsak én haltam volna meg…_

És az igazat mondta – érzékelte Harry. Ő maga is szeretett volna akkor halott lenni, annyira elárasztották a tanár érzelmei… és a sajátjai… az a vég nélküli sajnálkozás mindenért, amit elhibázott, csakúgy, mint Perselus, amiket megkaphatott volna, mint Perselus, amiket mondani szeretett volna… megváltoztatni dolgokat… megjavítani.

De már túl késő, motyogta a visszhang Perselus emlékének mélyéről.

Mindig túl késő volt, még mielőtt ő megszületett volna.

Harry egy pillanatig hagyta magát lebegni ebben a reménytelen érzésben, mielőtt magában megrázta magát. Nem. Nem, nincs késő, nincs mindenre késő, nem arra, mit még mindig megszerezhetnek… a kapcsolatra, amin most osztoznak, és ami a kulcs lehet.

- Perselus – mormogta Harry. Érezte, hogy Piton öntudata megugrik.

- Harry… - felelte a tanár révületének mélyéről. – Megtartottam a szavam. Megvédtelek. Az ő kedvéért, ennyi időn keresztül.

- De nem csak az ő kedvéért, Perselus, igaz? – kérdezte Harry reménnyel telve. Emlékeztetnie kellett őt. Elő kellett hoznia a felszínre az utolsó hónapok boldog emlékeit. A saját emlékeit, ha muszáj. Megpróbálva magát kiemelni Piton érzelmeiből és emlékeiből, Harry előtérbe nyomta az első eszébe jutó emléket.

A karosszék, Perselus, Shadow dorombolása. A csodálatos érzés, hogy otthonra lelt, hogy valaki, akire vigyázhat, valaki, aki vigyáz rá.

Lassan, nehézségek árán formát öntött előtte a jelenet, és Harry visszatartotta győzedelmes kiáltását: tessék, itt van! Meg tudta tenni!

Érezte Piton jelenlétét, mintha kábulatban figyelte volna az eseményeket, amik az ő – Harry – oldaláról játszódtak le. Igen, a laborban eltöltött jó idők… de nem csak azok. A jó időket is az emberi alakjában. Azt, amikor a parkban Perselus a vállára tette a kezét, a büszkeséget is, ahogy kontaktus melegségét, az érzést, hogy nincs többé egyedül… és az ablaknál folytatott beszélgetést aznap éjjel, amikor Piton felajánlotta, hogy legyenek egy család, hogy ott lesz neki.

Mindez valóságos… és Piton számára is az volt – érzékelte. A bájitalmester küzdött, hogy a felszínre emelkedjen, hogy megszökjön az ördögi forgószél elől, amit Voldemort rákényszerített. Harry felbátorodva húzott elő egy újabb az emlékei közül. Jóval pontosabban az érzelmeiből.

Egy kéz a homlokán, és gyengédség érzése, a tudat, hogy valaki vigyáz rá. Most ismét Piton emlékei kerültek az előtérbe, de ezúttal más emlékek. Azok az éjszakák, amikor Harrynek rémálmai voltak, és Perselus jött, hogy vigasztalja őt, anélkül, hogy tudott volna róluk, gyengéden simogatva a fiú haját és megnyugtató szavakat mormolt.

Harry érezte, hogy akarata ellenére elmosolyodik. Szóval innen jött… az érzés, hogy megvédik, miközben aludt… és itt még nem ért véget minden.

Protego. Perselus feláldozta magát érte, hogy megvédje őt. A tudat, hogy mindenki közül pont Piton, a Fekete Ember kedvelte őt. Perselus válasza nem késett sokáig saját emléke visszhangjában.

Megvédeni Harryt, igen, minden áron, mert a fiú fontos, és nem csak az ok miatt… hanem mert ragaszkodott hozzá, jobban, mint a saját életéhez. A szeretet és az aggódás keveréke, a vágy, hogy megvédje, hogy boldoggá tegye… és igen, az apai szeretet is, amit iránta érzett – érezte Harry, és ez kitöltötte őt, védelmező melegséggel ölelte körül, megvédte attól a széltől, ami körülöttük örvénylett.

Mint amikor Shadowként Piton a karjaiba vette. Amikor a férfi vállán utazott, büszkén, akár egy oroszlánkirály. És Perselus is az volt – vette észre Harry, amikor érzékelte a férfi nézőpontját, hogy mennyire szórakoztatta és milyen büszke volt rá, hogy egy macska ült a vállán. Az ő macskája. Nem vette észre, hogy ennyire birtoklóan érzett a bájitalmester vele kapcsolatban… és mennyire félt, hogy elveszíti őt.

De az nem fog megtörténni – erősítette meg újra Harry. Szüksége volt Perselusra. Érzékelt valami melegséget magán, és kinyitotta a szemét. Ott állt pont előtte, homloka még mindig a bájitalmester mellkasán pihent, akinek sziluettje most pontosan kivehető volt. Még mindig viselte a maszkot– vette észre, de már látta a férfi szemét, és Perselus keze az ő vállán nyugodott.

- Nem foglak elhagyni. Kérlek, szükségem van rád… megígérted!

Piton lassan bólintott, tekintete megtelt megbánással. Küzdött – észlelte Harry -, érte küzdött, de csapdában ragadt, Voldemort foglya volt. Ismét kinyúlt a vészjósló, fehér maszk után. Meg kell tennie, most, és ki kell juttatnia magukat ebből a pokolból.

Perselus lehajtotta a fejét, és tekintetét Harryébe fúrta. Annyira szerette volna… de meg kell vele értetni, hogy nem követheti Harryt. Ő Voldemorté, és nincs semmi, amit tehetne ez ellen. Hosszú idővel ezelőtt hűséget esküdött neki.

- Menj el, Harry. Ne maradj itt, ez veszélyes.

- Nélküled nem. Kérlek, fel kell ébredned!

- Lehetetlen. Nem fogja megengedni, hogy elmenjek. Menj haza, Harry. Igyekezz! Voldemort téged bizonyára nem érzékel.

- Tudja, hogy itt vagyok, és tudja, hogy nem hagylak neki téged. Kérlek, szükségem van rád… hadd próbáljam meg!

Harry inkább érzékelte semmint látta Perselus bólintását, és automatikusan megpróbálta levenni az álarcot. Sikertelenül, de elutasította, hogy elengedje fogását Pitonon… emlékek, még több emlék kell!

Nem – javította ki magát -, nem emlékek. Nem arra volt szükségük… Összpontosított és előhúzta magából a kúria képeit. Az elkövetkező telet, a kandallóban égő tüzet, és egy macskát… egy hosszú sétát a hóban Perselusszal, nevetést, a bizonyosságot, hogy van egy helye valahol, ahova mehet, valakije, akinél menedékre lelhet.

Segíteni Pitonnak a bájitalkészítésben, a békességet a laboratóriumban. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyének segítségével titokban meglátogatni a férfit Roxfortban, mert szüksége volt egy késő éji tanácsra.

- Szükségem van rád. Kérlek.

Lassan, centiről centire érezte, hogy az álarc leválik, és szabaddá teszi Perselus arcát. Harry a hatalmára és erejére koncentrált, és tovább fáradozott.

Csatangolás Roxfort folyosóin a tanár vállán. Lekaparni a tapétát a Mardekár klubhelyiségének bejárati ajtajáról, és látni, hogy a diákok panaszkodnak a házvezetőjüknek, mert a macskája megpróbálta megjelölni a territóriumát a pincében. És talán még – ki tudja – levizelni Malfoy értékes cipőjét.

Kérlek – mormogta magában -, te vagy az én Fekete Emberem. Ne hagyj el, ne a történtek után. Ne most.

És hirtelen sikerült. Ujjai között tartotta a rémes álarcot, mereven és üresen - akár egy dermedt, halott fejet. Harry késlekedés nélkül messzire hajította, mielőtt megfordult és nyugtalanul Perselusra nézett. A varázsló nem mozdult, alakja most már tökéletesen kivehető volt, és sápadt, fáradt arcát Harry felé fordította.

Perselus lassan kinyúlt, és kezeit a fiú vállára helyezte, aki úgy fogta, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Voldemort ezúttal nem fog győzni; nem visz el még egy személyt, akivel törődik!

- Nem, nem fog győzni. Nem engedem – felelte Perselus egyszerűen és Harryt egy védelmi aura burkolta körbe, ami ismét eltaszította a szelet, és otthagyta őket a gyengülő vihar közepén. Valamilyen oknál fogva, amit Perselus nem tudott felfogni, Harry eljött, hogy megkeresse őt, és visszavigye az ő oldalára.

Valószínűleg ez volt az első alkalom, amikor valaki az ő megmentésére érkezett. És ez volt az első eset, amikor valakinek rá volt szüksége. Rá! Perselus Pitonra, és nem csak a bájitalmesterre vagy a kémre. A fiúnak szüksége volt valakire mellette, hogy segítsen neki felnőni, és egyszerűen azért, hogy életben maradjon a világban, ahova született, valakire, aki vezeti, akitől függhet. Valakire, aki csakis az övé.

Perselus sosem hitte volna, hogy egy nap… Miután életét Tobias Piton szigorú fennhatósága alatt élte, csakhogy gyorsan a Sötét Nagyúr karmaiba essen, miután két urat szolgált, utálva az érzést, hogy újabb személyhez tartozik. Miután megtagadta a családját és a barátait, elutasította, hogy bárkit is közel engedjen magához csaknem két évtizeden keresztül… Igen, mindezek ellenére Perselus Piton késznek érezte magát, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra beengedje Harry Pottert az életébe. Hogy ő legyen az a megbízható felnőtt, akit a fiú kétségbeesetten keres, hogy a fiú jóllétének szentelje magát, akármi is jön.

Hogy testestől és lelkestől a fiú sorsához kösse magát.

Ekkor mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett, hogy láthassa benne az eltökéltségét, és úgy tűnt, az a sötét zöld fény, ami körülöleli őket, eltaszítja a vihar maradékát is. Egy pillanattal később vakító fény villanása ütötte meg Perselust, ami erősen hátravetette őt, és a fájdalom intenzív volt annak ellenére, hogy ez csak egy álom volt. Miközben egy újabb öntudatlan állapot felé úszott, utolsó gondolata Harry volt… és remélte, hogy ezúttal megkímélik őt; azt mondják, hogy a villám nem sújt le kétszer ugyanazon a helyen.

* * *

Úgy tűnt, két másodperc telt csupán el (vagy talán egy egész hét – ebben nem volt teljesen biztos), de Perselus küzdött, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Ezúttal a valóban – eszmélt rá, amikor megérezte, hogy minden sajgó izma felkiált. Merlinre, kezd öregedni, ami nem jó dolog… Mindössze egyetlen pillanatába telt, hogy visszaemlékezzen az utóbbi események láncolatára.

Az igazgató irodája. A varázslat. Dumbledore, az a vén bolond, az az áruló… Tomboló harag kerítette hatalmába. Hogy tehette? Ennyi idő után…

Végre sikerült fókuszálnia a tekintetét, és az első dolog, amit meglátott, a felvillanó aggodalom volt Harry zöld szemében, miközben összekuporodott mellette. Tehát a fiú az egész időt az ő ágyán töltötte? Perselus azonban nem tudott neheztelni rá. Nem az imént történtek után…

Merlinre, mi is történt az imént? Milyen sokáig volt bebörtönözve abban a személyesen reá szabott pokolban?

A dühkitöréstől görcsbe csavarodott a gyomra, miközben gyorsan körülpillantott a szobában, ahol volt. Roxfort. Az ő hálószobája. De nem volt egyedül, és bár semmi ellenvetése nem volt a fiú jelenléte ellen… Más részről mit keres McGalagony az ő lakosztályában, az ő hálószobájában azzal az aggódó bizonytalanul érzelmes pillantással az arcán? Ez teljességgel borzasztó! Összehúzta szemét, hogy beazonosítsa a másik alakot. Poppy Pomfrey. A javasasszony túlságosan gyakran gondoskodott róla ahhoz, hogy betolakodását felrója neki.

Az utolsó jelenlét ugyanakkor… magas termet, süveggel fedett fej, lila talár, hosszú, fehér szakáll és az az erős aura, ami egyetlen személyhez tartozott, ahhoz az utolsó személyhez, akit most, ebben a pillanatban látni akart.

Izmait olyan harag feszítette, amit már évek óta nem érzett. Perselus talpra állt, és ökölbe szorított kézzel elindult a férfi felé.

- Hogy tehetted?

Hangja berekedt, de ez most rendjén volt, és ez volt az egyetlen módja, amivel kifejezésre tudta juttatni a szavait. Mögötte a két boszorkány felsikoltott, de ő nem is hallotta őket, nem jobban, mint azt, hogy Harry macskává változott az ágyán, és aztán elindult felé. Pálcájának diszkrét intésével McGalagony egy halk varázsigét mormolt, és Perselus fekete pizsamája ismét visszaváltozott a varázsló talárjává. A férfi még ezt sem látszott észrevenni…

- Perselus, fiam – mormogta Dumbledore, hangsúlya megnyugtatónak és némileg szomorkásnak tűnt. Semmi nem tudta most enyhíteni a bájitalmester dühét.

- Nem – Piton hangja ezúttal remegett, de volt benne valami végső, ami megdermesztette az összegyűlteket. – Ennyi év után, Albus? Nem ezt érdemeltem. Nem, ezt nem érdemeltem meg.

Anélkül, hogy félrenézett volna, Piton lépet egyet hátra.

- Perselus…

- Soha többé ne gyere a közelembe… - A fekete szempár egy pillanatra elmozdult és megpihent a macskán, aki elragadtatottan figyelte őt. Piton úgy tűnt hozzátesz még valamit, majd meggondolta magát. – Viszlát, Albus.

A bájitalmester sarkon fordult, céltudatosan megindult a nappalija és a kandalló felé, és talárja dühösen örvénylett mögötte.

Shadow egy pillanatra lemerevedett a döbbenettől a szeme előtt lejátszódott drámától, és bele telt egy kis időbe, hogy rájöjjön… Piton távozik. És ha hinnie lehetett annak, amit az imént mondott, akkor örökre. Másodperceken belül a tanár belép a kandallóba, és eltűnik e szeme elől, a zöld lángok elragadják előle.

Shadow gyorsan körülnézett. Poppy Pomfrey tátott szájjal figyelte, hogy páciense távozik, és képtelen visszatartani őt. McGalagony, aki úgy tűnt, húsz évet öregedett, miközben a macska és a bájitalmester hasonlatosságát tanulmányozta, és úgy tűnt megérti a helyzetet. Ami Dumbledore-t illeti, ő a mindig barátságos tekintetét a macskára szegezte, és szemében egészséges adagnyi szomorúság úszott. Nem szólalt meg, de állával enyhén intett Shadownak.

Ez azonban szükségtelen volt. A macska várakozás nélkül a Fekete Ember felé ugrott és a vállán landolt, pont akkor, amikor a férfi egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.

Piton nem ijedt meg, és a legcsekélyebb pillantásra sem méltatta a mögötte levőket, amikor kijelentette uticélját.

- Piton-kúria.

A kandalló elnyelte őt, és maga mögött hagyta Roxfortot és a három tehetetlen embert.

Shadow ugyanakkor nem tehetett róla, de megfordult, hogy visszanézzen, és amit azokon az arcokon látott, arra késztette, hogy úgy vélje, Perselus hibázott. Most az egyszer az életében Perselusnak vissza kellett volna néznie.


	37. Ahova a szíved húz

35. Fejezet

Ahova a szíved húz

Shadow a másodperc törtrésze alatt megpróbálta bevésni emlékébe az előtte lejátszódó jelenetet: a fájdalmat és a beletörődést Dumbledore arcán, aki hirtelenjében tíz évvel idősebbnek látszott, a nyugtalan bűntudatos McGalagonyt, aki tétovázni látszott, vajon visszatartsa-e a bájitalmestert, és Poppy Pomfrey, aki egyszerre tűnt felháborodottnak és kétségbeesettnek, hogy végignézi páciense távozását. Mindhárman szomorúan és elveszetten álltak ott, és Harry szerette volna megvigasztalni őket… de nem volt rá esélye. Egy pillanattal később a zöld lángok felvillantak, ami elhomályosította látását, és a kúria laborjának ismerős díszlete felváltotta a Roxfort képét.

Nem hitte, hogy ilyen hamar visszatér ide, de jó érzés – gondolta -, olyan, mint hazaérkezni. Ha visszatérésük kevésbé drámai körülmények között zajlik, maradéktalanul boldog lett volna.

Ami ugyanakkor szokatlannak tűnt, a mód, ahogy Piton kibotladozott a pincébe, és utasa csaknem leesett a válláról. A macska óvatosan a földre ugrott; a hopp-utazás őt szokás szerint mindig megviselte, na de Perselust? Valójában ez volt az első alkalom, amikor látta a varázslót ilyen méltóságához nem illően kilépni a kandallóból.

Piton vonásai megfeszültek, összekapta magát és reszkető kézzel a kandalló felé mutatott. Egy sor olyan mozdulatot vetett felé a pálcájával, amit Harry nem ismert fel, de amik gyorsan megmutatták jelentőségüket: a bájitalmester úgy állította be a hopp-hálózat védelmét, hogy senki ne léphessen be a Kúriába… Elsősorban és leginkább valószínű módon ez Dumbledore-t jelentette, ami nem sok jót ígért. Piton ezúttal igazán dühös volt, és kimerült is, ahogy azt Harry észrevette, miközben figyelte, hogy a tanár előredülöngél, és nehézkesen belerogy az egyik karosszékébe. Szaggatottan lélegzett, fejét hátravetette, és úgy tűnt nehezére esik visszaszerezni méltóságát és lelki nyugalmát. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez a látványos kivonulás Roxfortból és a kis előadása kimerítette az erejét. Nagy valószínűséggel egyedül az őt emésztő harag tette képessé arra, hogy idáig is eljusson.

Shadow aggódva lépett közelebb. Alkalmas az idő arra, hogy vigasztalni kezdje a Fekete Embert? Vagy… Perselus gúnyos tekintete megállapodott rajta, majd továbblépett anélkül, hogy látszólag észrevette volna. Képtelenül arra, hogy tovább várjon, Harry visszaváltozott.

- Tanár úr? Jól van?

Egy nyögés válaszolt neki, és Piton a kezébe temette fejét, mintha erős fejfájás gyötörné. Ez egy rossz álom… és ő még nem igazán ébredt fel.

Shadow. Harry. Potter. Követte őt, hát persze. Shadow. Harry. Mindig ott van, ahol a zűrzavar, mindig kész fejest ugrani a galibába. És Piton nem képes megállítani őt. Ismét nem volt rá képes, hogy bármit is megakadályozzon. És most itt áll előtte és őt kérdezgeti…

- Potter! – sziszegte, mielőtt a fiú megbántott arckifejezésétől összekapta magát. – Harry. Mindig te kell legyél, nemde?

Nézte, hogy a fiú összerezzen, és nem egészen tudja, mire számítson. Piton tovább folytatta, képtelenül arra, hogy kiszűrje a szavaiból a mérget. Jelenlegi bűnrészességük ellenére a Merengős eset még mindig frissen és fájdalmasan köztük maradt… de ez ellen nem tudott semmit sem tenni, sem a pillanatnyilag benne forró harag ellen.

- Mindig rossz időben a rossz helyen – csikorogta. – És lehetőség szerint az én emlékeimben. Van erre ésszerű magyarázata, Mr. Potter?

- Én ezt nem akartam – tiltakozott a fiú. - Azért mentem oda, hogy kihozzam, mert nem ébredt fel. Voldemort…

- Köszönöm, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok a Sötét Nagyúr szerepével az ügyben – közölte Piton szárazan. – És szabad megtudnom, mi ütött beléd, hogy ismét ellenszegülj neki? Valóban azt hiszed, hogy sokkal erősebb vagy nála, igaz?

Harry megrándult a támadásra. A hangok tónusától, a szavaktól. A férfi ismét… Piton professzor volt. Ugye biztosan nem fejlődhettek vissza ennyire?

- De hát az vagyok, úgy értem pillanatnyilag. Maga mondta: ő most meggyengült, mert elvettem az erejét!

- A nagyobb hatalom semmit nem jelent, amíg nem tudod, hogyan használd! – ordított Piton. – Van legalább halvány fogalmad róla, hogy Voldemort mennyire felkészült sötét mágiából, hogy készen áll a használatára és a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem habozik használni, hogy megvalósítsa a céljait? Még csak nem is számít igazán élőnek! Mit gondolsz, mit veszíthet? Azok után, amiket veled tett, hogy tudsz úgy viselkedni, mintha ez az egész nem lenne más, csak valami szórakoztató tréfa?

- Nem úgy gondolom! – tiltakozott gyorsan Harry. – Nem azért tettem, hogy magamat szórakoztassam, és sosem azért, hogy szórakozzak egy jót! Én csak magán akartam segíteni. Dumbledore is egyetértett, hogy ez az egyetlen megoldás.

- Dumbledore – mordult Piton -, hát ki más? Aki nélkül ez az egész meg sem történt volna. Aki tizenkét évesen egy, a Roxfort csőrendszerében élő baziliskus ellen küldött harcolni. Remek ajánló. Tényleg szeretném tudni, hogyan kellene elvileg megvédenem téged, amikor az a vén bolond folyton-folyvást behajít téged az oroszlánbarlangba!

- Segíteni akartam! Én nem akartam… - Harry elbizonytalanodott. Hogyan kellene ezt elmondania?

- Mit? Megsérteni a magánéletem? – javasolta Perselus fanyarul. – Ismételten átfésülni az emlékeim?

- Azért tettem, hogy megmentsem – ismételte Harry megrémülve attól, milyen fordulatot vett a párbeszédük. Arra nem számított, hogy Perselus örül majd annak, hogy tanúja volt azoknak a jeleneteknek, amiket elméjének ingoványából húztak elő, de hogy rá legyen mérges… - Amikor macskaként elaludtam maga mellett, álmodtam egy helyről, a viharról, magáról – magyarázta. A pillantás, amit ezekre a szavakra Pitontól kapott, csontig dermesztette, de tovább folytatta.

- Első alkalommal működött. Képes voltam elhajtani a szelet, mármint Voldemortot. Tehát úgy gondoltam, ha tényleg megpróbálom, akkor ki tudom hozni onnan. Én nem tudtam, hogy azok… az emlékei.

Harry ezúttal nem tudott mást tenni, mint lesütött szemmel meredni a padlóra. Szinte érezte a tőle néhány lépéssel távolabb álló Pitonból előtörő haraghullámokat.

- És soha nem gondoltad úgy, hogy sarkon kellene fordulnod, ugye? – kérdezte a férfi komolyan.

- Én… nem – válaszolt Harry. – Be akartam fejezni, amiért jöttem. Nem hagyhattam ott magát, de nem tudtam, hogyan tegyem, és beletelt egy kis időbe, hogy az emlékek elkezdték követni az öhm… én gondolataimat. – Ha innen nézte, muszáj volt rádöbbennie, hogy a helyzet nem tűnt jónak. Legalábbis olyasvalaki nézőpontjából, aki annyira védelmezi a magánéletét, mint Perselus.

- Nekem úgy rémlik, Mr. Potter, hogy tett nekem egy ígéretet – kezdte újra Piton. – Egy ígéretet, ami pontosan a gondolataimba való behatolásnak erre a módjára vonatkozott.

- Tényleg sajnálom, tanár úr, de nem volt választásom!

- Nem volt választásod! – tört ki ismét Perselus. – Nem volt választásod, hogy szándékosan veszélybe sodortad magad, szánt szándékkal behatoltál az emlékeimbe, és ismét szembeszálltál a Sötét Nagyúrral mindenféle védelem nélkül?

A tanár felpattant a székéből, megragadta a fiút a vállánál fogva és hevesen megrázta.

- Nem muszáj így veszélybe sodorni magad, világos? Mit kell tennem, hogy beleverjem ez a dolgot abba a kemény koponyádba? Te csak egy gyerek vagy, aki nem tudja irányítani az erejét, és akinek halvány fogalma sincs, mivel néz szembe! Folyton fejjel rohansz előre az egyik katasztrofálisabb helyzetből a másikba, mielőtt egy pillanatig is gondolkodnál!

- De hát én gondolkodtam! – tiltakozott Harry, és igyekezett megszökni a tanár szorításából. – Tudtam, mit akarok tenni, és meg kellett tennem! Nem hagyhattam ott magát! És nem voltam egyedül… Dumbledore, McGalagony és Madam Pomfrey is ott voltak.

- Meggondolatlan vagy! – ordított Piton. – Volt arról némi elképzelésed, hogyan fogod majd megtenni? Hogy hogyan fogsz elmenekülni, ha a dolgok rosszul alakulnak?

- Én… nem – ismerte be a fiú immáron kicsit szégyenkezve. – Csak vissza akartam hozni magát.

Harry annyi szánalmasnak látszott abban a pillanatban, tekintete olyan esdeklő volt, hogy Piton érezte, amint haragja elpárolog, és ismét elég erő nélkül hagyja, ami támogatni tudná. Összegyűjtötte minden méltóságát, amit csak találni tudott, és újból belerogyott a székébe. Merlinre, annyira fáradt volt… de a fiú… most nem akart róla gondolkodni.

- Menj el, Harry! Hagyj magamra!

A fiú legyőzötten nézett rá. Nem, nem kérheti tőle, hogy ezt tegye, most nem. Itt akart maradni vele, a Fekete Emberrel, és meggyőződni róla, hogy a férfi jól van. Harry körül minden, az egész labor pörögni kezdett. A kúria. Már majdnem eljutott arra a pontra, hogy otthonaként tekintsen rá, tényleg, de hát mindig is tudta, hogy végül sikerül majd arra a pontra eljuttatnia Perselust, ahol a férfi rádöbben, hogy Harry nem érdemli meg, hogy itt maradjon, és el fogja küldeni. Szomorúan nézett a kandallóra, ami most a baljós végítéletet testesítette meg. Amint elmegy, biztos, hogy soha többé nem tud visszajönni…

Ám mielőtt még egy lépést is tehetett volna, a professzor kimerült hangon utána szólt.

- Menj fel a szobádba, vagy még inkább eredj, készíts magadnak valamit enni; legalább egy étkezést biztosan kihagytál. Tégy, amit akarsz, Harry, de most indulj. Egyedül akarok maradni.

Megkönnyebbültség öntötte el a fiút. Nem lett száműzve. Perselus csak egy kis békességet akart, hogy felépüljön és pihenjen. Harry nem örült ennek, de meg tudta érteni. Bárcsak meg tudta volta értetni a bájitalmesterrel…

- Professzor, sajnálom amiért… Nos, nem akartam befurakodni az emlékeibe, csak meg akartam találni a módját, hogy meggátoljam Voldemortot, fogolyként ott tartsa magát. Sajnálom, hogy… - intett bizonytalanul a kezével.

- Harry, majd később beszélünk róla – mondta Perselus egyértelműen az ereje végét járva. – Tedd, amit kértem! Merlin szerelmére, most az egyszer tedd azt, amit kértem!

Harry beletörődve feladta és a lépcső felé indult. Óvatosan bezárta maga mögött a nehéz faajtót, és elcsoszogott a konyha felé. Alig volt ugyan éhes, de bármi más híján készít valamit enni, hogy lefoglalja elméjét. Nem tudta, mi fog történni, amikor Perselusnak lesz ideje gondolkodni. Minden annyira gyorsan történt… az ő döntése, hogy követi a tanárt, az egyszerű volt, és látszólag most pont nem akarja Piton, hogy ő itt legyen. Talán, ha a macska alakjában maradt volna?

Felsóhajtott. Shadowra gondolva úgy döntött, halat akar.

* * *

A bájitalmester hallgatta, ahogy a fiú léptei elhalnak. Harry. Merlinre, mit fog kezdeni vele? A fiú ismételten kihúzta Perselust a Sötét Nagyúr markából, és eközben a saját életét kockáztatta. Szó szerint oda-vissza megjárta a poklot, hogy érte jöjjön és megkeresse. És e pillanatban a fiú hűsége megrémítette.

Akármit is képzelt, akárhogy is gondolkodott előre, a valóság mindig sikeresen bebizonyította, hogy nem látja előre a legrosszabbat. Harry az életével és a lelkével játszott, hogy őt megmentse, miközben Perselus volt a tanára és mentora, akinek elvileg gondoskodni kellett volna róla. Tévedett… ő nem egy ütközőpont a fiú és a Sötét Nagyúr között. Épp ellenkezőleg, ő egy újabb veszélyforrás, egy célpont. Sosem kellett volna engednie, hogy Harry ragaszkodni kezdjen hozzá. Ez a kezdetektől fogva képtelenség, és óriási stratégiai hiba.

Ami a fiút illeti, az ő ítélőképességét is szigorúan befolyásolta… és útközben elbukott a stratégiája. Tévedett. Távolságot kell tartania Harrytől. Le kell állítania ezt az örökbefogadást. Csak még nagyobb gondot okozna neki a mostaninál. Ez olyan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy azonnal látnia kellett volna… ha nem vakította volna el a saját érzelgőssége.

Arról nem is beszélve, amit a fiú látott… Merlinre. Perselus érezte, hogy elsápad azoknak a jeleneteknek a gondolatára, amik lejátszódtak az emlékében, és amiknek a fiú a szemtanúja volt. A legrosszabb emlékei, a rossz döntései, a legsivárabb pillanatai… a borzalom, amik egyenesen életének legsötétebb óráiból származtak, azok, amiket szívből remélte, hogy Harry sosem fog megtapasztalni. Eileen és Tobias. Szánalmas volt és Perselus elutasította, hogy szánalmas legyen. De volt ott rosszabb, sokkal rosszabb is, mint a brutális tett, amit Sötét Nagyúr nevében követett el azon a napon, amikor önszántából felvette a Jegyet, beleegyezett, hogy öl és kínoz ugyanazért a személyért, akivel most Harry harcol.

Hogy is tolerálhatná a fiú még mindig az ő jelenlétét? Hogy meg akarja őt menteni és követni őt ide vissza ebbe az elátkozott Kúriába? Hogyan tisztelhetné még őt, és hogyan tudna Perselus ezek után még mindig az arcába nézni? A jelenet, amit Harry a Merengőben látott, megalázó volt… de összehasonlítva az imént látottakkal? A fogát csikorgatta. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy el tudná viselni, ha látná Harry megvetését, vagy még rosszabbat... A szánalmat a fiú szemében. Azt elég volt Lily szemében látni, hogy maradandóan megsebezze.

Meglepő módon nem ezt olvasta ki Harry tekintetéből néhány perccel korábban, de talán még túl korai volt. Merlinre, még tíz perc sem telt el, mióta elhagyta azt a poklot. Holnap a fiúnak lesz ideje gondolkodnia mindenen, amit látott, és valószínűleg soha többet nem akar majd vele szóba állni.

Ismét mindent elrontott. És megint Dumbledore miatt. A gyűlöletroham csomóba szorította a torkát. Mindig tisztelte az idős férfit, még Lily halála után is, még akkor is, ha nem helyeselte a módot, ahogy bátorította az ifjabb Pottert, hogy veszélyes helyzetekbe sodorja bele magát. Tudta, hogy tartozik Albusnak. De pillanatnyilag még az idős varázsló gondolatainak és mesterkedéseinek egyszerű gondolatát sem bírta elviselni. Mindig olyan biztos, hogy neki van igaza… hogy tudja, mi a jó mindenkinek. Most már nincs többé egyedül, és gondolkodnia kell…

Harryről. Perselus megígérte. És őszintén akarta a fiút az életében. De már túl későn. És fáradt volt, annyira fáradt. Nehéz és fájdalmas gondolatok keveredtek össze a fejében, és nem tudott semmilyen logikus megoldást találni.

Nem, ez idő szerint az egyetlen megoldás egy bájital. Egy Álomnélküli Álom, a legerősebb dózis, amit el tud viselni, és egy hosszú pihenés távol mindkét urától.

Elviselhetetlen lassúsággal felállt a fotelből és a lépcső felé fordult. Távolról hallotta, hogy Harry a konyhában szöszmötöl. Elszorult a szíve. A kúria hamarosan ismét elcsendesedik, és a sajátjával szemközti szoba ismét üressé válik.

Akárcsak ő maga.

Elutasítva, hogy még mélyebbre belemerüljön saját szentimentalizmusába, becsukta maga mögött szobája ajtaját és elnyúlt az ágyán, ahogy mindig is tette: pálcával a kezében. Majd megemelte mentális falait, megragadta az éjjeli szekrényén levő fiolát és lenyelte a tartalmát.

Mielőtt még feje a párnát érintette, a bájitalmester álomtalan álomba zuhant.

* * *

Néhány tucat lépéssel arrébb Harry a tűzhely körül tüsténkedett, ám elméje máshol járt. Perselus felment a szobájába, és még csak nem is jött, hogy megnézze őt. Természetesen nem is számított rá, de nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy akarata ellenére a gyomra nem csavarodjon össze.

És mi van, ha Piton meggondolta magát? Ha úgy vélte, Harry ezúttal túl messzire ment, amikor azoknak az emlékeknek a szemtanúja lett, ha úgy dönt, visszavonja ígéretét, hogy ott lesz neki, hogy megengedi, hogy a kúriába jöjjön, hogy olyanok legyenek, ami hasonlít egy családhoz?

Egy család. De bizonyos módon Remus személyében már szert tett rá. Akkor mért olyan kétségbeesett az elképzeléstől, hogy visszautasítja a bájitalmester? Mert átok és pokol, ez nem tisztességes, ennek elvileg nem így kellene lennie. Régebben, ha kitalálta volna, hogy ő Remus fia, hogy bárki élő személy fia, veszett boldogsággal töltötte volna el, de mostanra megváltoztak a dolgok. Perselus is felfogta ezt. Méghozzá jó okkal – gondolta azokon merengve, amiket a tanár emlékeiben látott. Piton szintén tudta, milyen az, amikor valakinek a családja kitaszítja; ismerte, milyen az, amikor valaki csakis magára számíthat.

Remus minden nyugodtsága és szelídsége ellenére egyáltalán nem olyan, mint ő. Vajon mit örökölt tőle Harry? Talán a makacsságát. A vérfarkasnak bizonyosan be kellett bizonyítania, milyen türelmes is volt, miközben egész életében mások elfogadását kereste. Még mit? Testileg nem hasonlít rá – töprengett Harry céltalanul. James Potter kiköpött mása volt… mindenki ezt mondta neki. Talán egy bűbáj miatt, amit az édesanyja szórt rá?

Igen, Remus bátor. És kedves. És hűséges. Ám mindezek ellenére Harry nem látta magát a férfiben, és még kevésbé fogadta el ezt az új kapcsolatot. Az egész annyira… hamis volt neki.

Másrészről ott volt Perselus. A gyűlölködéssel eltöltött évek ellenére volt valami természetes abban, hogy a barátságtalan bájitalmester oldalán találta magát. Emellett Lily is bizonyára ezt gondolta; az édesanyja Perselushoz vezette őt és nem Remushoz!

Nagyot sóhajtott. Amint lehet, beszélnie kell erről Pitonnal. Már, ha Piton akarja. Ó, Merlinre… és mi van, ha nem akar tudni Remusról? És ha úgy dönt, hogy Harrynek az apjával kell menni, ha Perselus úgy dönt, hogy emiatt semmi köze nincs már hozzá? És ha…

Egy sistergő hang és az égett szag húzta ki őt a gondolataiból. Szíve sebesebben kezdett dobogni. Az étel odaégett… szokás szerint. Mit mondott korábban Piton? Á, igen, hogy tegye jóval óvatosabban. Nem, ma jobb, ha mugli módon főz, és igen sajnálatos, ha tovább tart. Azután hozzájuthat egy kis alváshoz; tényleg szüksége van rá.

De nem, most nem aludhat. Rémálmai lesznek. És nem akarta Perselust felébreszteni. De kivel beszéljen? Valójában csak egyetlen személyre tudott gondolni, még ha kételkedett is abban, hogy ez jó ötlet. A jelenlegi események ellenére, akkor is be kellett ismernie, hogy a múltban mindig Dumbledore jelentette a vigaszt és a tanácsok forrását. Ő Piton ellenében is támogatta őt, még amikor hibázott is. És a saját elnéző, nagyapai viselkedésével őt volt az első személy, akire Harry támaszkodhatott… és a férfi értékelte Perselust; tudta, mit gondoljon a helyzetről. Majd ő megmondja neki, ha a professzornak szüksége van a segítségére. Piton nyilvánvalóan nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy ma este rá figyeljen.

Csak azt remélte, hogy a férfi elérhető. Piton felment a szobájába, így a laboratórium szabad és a hopp-por is…

Levette a tűzről a serpenyőt, kiszolgálta magát egy tányérral, és a többit melegítő bűbáj alá helyezte. Egy pár másodperccel később lenyelte az adagját, majd eltökélten elindult az alagsor felé. Lábujjhegyen elment Piton ajtaja mellett. Nem tetszett, hogy rejtőzködni kell, de Piton dühös lenne, ha megtudná, mire készül Harry.

Az ajtó még csak meg sem nyikordult mögötte, és az óriási kőkandalló előtt találta magát. Enyhe bűntudatot érzett, és csalódottságot is, hogy Piton nem jött utána. Egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a rostélyra.

- Roxfort, Dumbledore irodája!

A zöld lángok hevesen fellobbantak, és ő bedugta felső testét a kandallóba, bizonytalanul, hogy vajon, mit talál.

- Harry! – A megkönnyebbültség tisztán kihallatszott az igazgató hangjából, és Harry megnyugodott… – Nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen hamar látlak, fiam.

- Ne hívjon így – mordult Harry, mielőtt azonnal megbánta ingerültségét. Ez nem jó kezdet. – Nézze, nem azért jöttem, hogy vitatkozzak magával, és vissza sem jövök, pillanatnyilag biztosan nem.

- Ah, azt kell mondjam, számítottam erre – kezdte Dumbledore némi keserűséggel. – Örülök, hogy hívtál, Harry. Fontos, hogy beszéljünk.

- Miről? – kérdezte a fiú bizalmatlanul.

- Harry, én nem hiszem, hogy elfelejtetted, mi történt Ollivander boltjában, sem a miniszter látogatása alatt, igaz?

Harry elfintorodott; hogy is felejthette volna el?

- Azt hittem, az pillanatnyilag megoldódott.

- Pillanatnyilag igen – értett egyet Dumbledore. – De nem kétlem, hogy emlékszel a Miniszter úr feltételeire, amiket felállított, igaz?

- Hogy maradjak Roxfortban – mormogta Harry. – De nem tehetem, most nem. Nem hagyhatom őt magára.

Még akkor sem, ha Perselus pontosan ezt kérte tőle…

- Megértem, hogy nehéz helyzetben vagy, de ez csak még rosszabb lesz, ha nem térsz vissza – közölte az igazgató. – És Piton tanár úr helyzete is.

Harry érezte, hogy kezd mérgesedni. Ez egy zsarolás, egy színtiszta, közönséges zsarolás!

- Hagyja ki ebből Perselus! Elsősorban a maga hibája; nem tudom, mit tett vele azzal a varázslattal, de anélkül semmi nem történt volna!

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

- Félek, valóban igazad van. De ez akkor sem változtat semmin. Piton tanár úr az emberrablás vádját kockáztatja, ha a Minisztérium megtudja, hogy Roxfort határain túl vagy.

- És a papír, ami azt tanúsítja, hogy hozzá tartozom?

- Az egy csalás, Harry. Semmi nem tudná alátámasztani, ha eltűnsz.

Természetesen ezt ő is tudta. De most nem tudott ezzel szembenézni.

- Szüksége van rám. Én nem fogom őt cserbenhagyni, ahogy maga tette – mondta Harry eltökélten.

Ezúttal biztosan látta, amint a fájdalom megvillan a kék szempárban. Az igazgató manapság kezd kimondottan érzelgőssé válni.

- Perselus ezt gondolja? – kérdezte a férfi véletlenszerűen.

- Azt gondolja, hogy elárulta őt, és én egyetértek vele – vágott vissza Harry.

- És nekem mégis úgy tűnik, megérted az okokat, amik rákényszerítettek, hogy…

- Én nem a varázslatról beszélek – szakította félbe ingerülten Harry. – Az árulás volt. És ostobaság. – Egy pillanatra megállt, hirtelen rájött, hogy az igazgatóval beszél. De már túl késő volt most abbahagyni, és valójában nem is akarta. – Láttam az emlékeit. Voldemort kezében volt… Nem is tudom, bebörtönözte őt a saját elméjében, és újra át kellett élnie a legrosszabb emlékeit. És maga is ott volt – vádolta. – Nem maga volt a legrosszabb, de ott volt.

- Beismerem, nagyot tévedtem Piton professzor úrral kapcsolatban – ismerte be Dumbledore nyugodtan. – De Harry, mint te magad is mondtad, láttad a legrosszabb emlékeit. Perselusnak és nekem hosszú múltunk van, amik túlszárnyalják azokat a rossz pillanatokat, amiket láthattál.

-… és ő sem teljesen ártatlan, tudom – tette hozzá Harry. – De mindent egybevetve, maga elárulta a bizalmát, és én nem követem el ugyanazt a hibát… - Megállt. Szerette volna, ha képes maradni, és Piton is ott tartani magával, de most nem azért jött, hogy erről beszéljen. – Mellesleg ne próbáljon átjönni a kúriába. Perselus megváltoztatta a kandalló védelmét. Nem fog rajta átjutni.

- Ez kellemetlen, hogy a legkisebbet említsem – mormogta Dumbledore. – Gondolom, pillanatnyilag iszonyúan mérges rám.

- Nos, pillanatnyilag azt hiszem, alszik akár egy hulla – felelte Harry -, de igen, haragszik magára. Ó, és rám is.

- Szabad megkérdeznem, mi történt, miután elaludtál? Az világos, hogy a küldetésedet siker koronázta.

- Ó, sikerült megtalálnom őt – kezdte Harry és megborzongott az emléktől. – Voldemort tette. Nem tudom, hogyan tette, amit tett, de hatalmába kerítette Perselus emlékeit, és rákényszerítette, hogy újra átélje a legrosszabb pillanatait, rengeteg dolgot a Halálfalókkal és magával Voldemorttal kapcsolatban. Rémes volt… mind az emlékek, mind az, hogy Tom is ott volt; nem akarta elereszteni Pitont, és azt akarta, hogy megfizessen…

- A Sötét Jegy – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Még ha Voldemort jelenleg gyenge is, ettől nem kevésbé aktív. Úgy sejtem, a varázslatom destabilizálta Perselust, és megengedte korábbi urának, hogy irányítása alá hajtsa az álmait. Viszont nem értem, hogy sikerült őt élve kihoznod onnan?

- Nem igazán tudom – vallotta be Harry. – Egy idő után az emlékek véget értek, öhm… és valahogy nekem engedelmeskedtek. Az én gondolataimat követték. És így képes voltam őt kivezetni a víziókból, és az után… - Megállt. – Ez egy kicsit zavarba ejtő.

Dumbledore eltűnődve bólintott.

- Gondolom, Perselus az eseménydús alvása ellenére nagyon fáradt?

- Azt hiszem – válaszolt Harry. – Még az is gondot okozott neki, hogy talpon maradjon. Egyenesen elment lefeküdni. És úgy tűnt… idegei a végét járták.

- Harry – folytatta az igazgató nyugtalanul – nem szabad megbántva érezned magad attól, amit esetleg Perselus mondhatott neked, miután visszatértetek. Piton tanár úr egyértelműen sokkban volt a történtek miatt, és emellett nem volt önmaga. Határozottan nem úgy gondolta, amit mondott.

- Honnan tudja, hogy mit mondhatott? – vágott vissza Harry félig bosszúsan, félig megnyugodva.

- Ó mondjuk úgy, hogy jól ismerem Perselust, és kettőtökben nagyon sok a közös vonás – mosolyodott el Dumbledore.

Harry érezte, hogy elpirul. Az utolsó néhány percet gyakorlatilag az igazgatóval kiabálva töltötte el.

- Sajnálom – jegyezte meg. – Nem akartam olyan udvariatlan lenni. Igaza van, Perselus egy kicsit… Piton volt. De nem kiabált sokáig, és azt mondta, hogy majd holnap beszélünk, de akkorra gondolom, már kipiheni magát.

- Ez bölcs döntés – mondta Dumbledore tisztán elégedetten. – És te, Harry, hogy érzed magad ez után a felfordulás után?

A férfi hangja szelíd és aggódó volt, és Harry még jobban megnyugodott. A helyes dolgot tette azzal, hogy eljött az igazgatóval beszélni.

- Kicsit kábán, azt hiszem – felelte. – Minden olyan gyorsan történt, és azok a rémálmok, amiket Voldemort küldött…

- Igen, valóban. Feltételezésem szerint az a látogatás Perselus emlékeiben nem lehetett egy piknik – értett egyet. – Talán neked is pihenned kellene egy keveset, ha úgy véled, hogy minden rendben lesz a kúriában. Természetesen bármikor visszatérhetsz Roxfortba.

- Nem akartam elaludni, mielőtt beszélek… magával – mondta Harry.

Az igazgató nyájasan bólintott és tekintete ellágyult.

- Van valami, amit különösképpen meg akartál velem beszélni?

- Igen… talán… Nem is tudom… - Mély levegőt vett. – Remusról van szó.

Mozgást hallott a helyiség sarkából, és Harry összehúzta szemét, hogy jobban lásson. A kandalló előtti helyéről a látómező korlátozott volt, és nem is próbált messzebb nézni. De annak ellenére, amit gondolt, Dumbledore nem volt egyedül az irodájában. Egy nyugodt, ismerős hang szólalt meg.

- Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha magatokra hagynálak benneteket… hacsak nem velem akarsz beszélni, Harry?

Nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, amikor az iroda ajtajának nyikorgását hallott; ösztönösen hátrább húzta magát, mikor meghallotta McGalagony ismerős hangját.

- Albus, van… - A boszorkány félbehagyta a mondatot, amikor észrevette Harry arcát a lángokban. – Mr. Potter! Pont időben érkezett. Volna olyan kedves, és elvinné ezeket magával Piton professzornak? Úgy látszik, Poppy Pomfrey nem volt képes ezeket eljuttatni magához a Kúriába.

- A kandalló védelme megváltozott – mondta Harry a nőnek, miközben a bájitalokat nézte, amiket McGalagony nyújtott felé. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, de nem hiszem, hogy bárki is be tudna jönni ide többé.

A boszorkány összeráncolta a homlokát, egyszerre tűnt nyugtalannak és bosszúsnak.

- Harry… hogy van Perselus? – kérdezte.

- Pihen. Jelenleg nehéz megmondani. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bájitalok segíteni fognak. Köszönöm, tanárnő.

McGalagony elhessegette kezével a köszönetnyilvánítást.

- Ez nem ésszerű – mormogta. – Nem mondhatom, hogy nem értem meg, de… Harry, megkérné, hogy állítsa be úgy a kandallót, hogy engem átengedjen rajta?

Harry némileg meglepetten felhördült.

- Nem tudom, tanárnő. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy Perselus hallgat-e rám és anélkül, hogy megbántanám… - vágott egy grimaszt. – Nem tudom, hogy mennyire örülne a maga látogatásának. Bocsásson meg, de az a benyomásom, hogy nem maga a kedvenc személye Roxfortban.

- A látszat néha csal, fiatalember – közölte szigorúan McGalagony, mielőtt egy gyors, elnéző pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra. – Perselus tudja, hogy nem mindig vagyok egy véleményen az igazgatóval, és nem minden esetben követem az utasításait. Vagy legalábbis szeretném, ha emlékezne erre… és azt akarom, hogy tudja, egyáltalán nem helyeslem azt, amit Albus tett.

A nő merev, büszke viselkedése ellentétben áll az érzelmekkel, amiket Harry leolvasott az arcáról. A nő ismét az igazgató felé fordult.

- Ez teljes egészében mardekáros volt tőled, Albus – közölte szemrehányóan.

- Á, nos – válaszolt Dumbledore bűnbánóan, és nyilvánvalóan érzékenyen érintette a nő kifogása. – Remélem, Perselus értékelni fogja ezt a trükköt, és megbocsátja a pimaszságom. A dolgok jóval drámaibbra fordultak, mint ahogy azt én előre láttam, ez nyilvánvaló.

- Akárhogyan is – folytatta McGalagony -, griffendéles becsületszavam adom Piton professzornak, hogy én semmi olyasmivel nem fogok megpróbálkozni. Egyszerűen szeretném, ha beszélhetnék vele.

- Beszélek vele erről – szólalt meg Harry -, de semmit nem tudok megígérni. Köszönöm a bájitalokat, tanárnő, és kérem, köszönje meg a nevemben Madam Pomfreynek is.

- Harry, minden rendben van? – kérdezte a Griffendél házvezető tanára szelíden.

- Azt hiszem… - felelt a fiú. – A legrosszabbon már túl vagyunk, nem?

De kijelentése után leolvashatta a jelenlevő varázsló és boszorkány arcáról a kétséget.

- Tanár úr – mondta Dumbledore-nak. – Holnap tudatom, hogyan döntöttem. Gondolja, hogy az rendben lesz?

- Kétlem, hogy egyébként megváltoztatnád az elhatározásod, Harry. Nem tévedek, igaz? – kérdezte az igazgató szikrázó szemmel.

Harry elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor a holnapi viszontlátásig. És ne hezitálj jönni és beszélni velem, ha bármire szükséged van.

- Így lesz – bíztatta a fiú. – Köszönöm, tanár úr. És neked is Remus, és magának is tanárnő – fordult McGalagonynak.

- Viszlát, Harry – búcsúzott a boszorkány. – És vigyázz az új gazdádra!

Harry ismét visszahúzódott a lángokból, de megesküdött volna, hogy McGalagony épp az imént kacsintott rá.

A laboratórium még mindig sötét volt, csak néhány fáklya világította meg. Egyetlen bájital sem főtt a tűzön, és minden olyan csendesnek tűnt. A parázs a kandallóban kellemes meleget árasztott, és mielőtt gondolkodni tudott volna, Harry kényelmesen összegömbölyödve, macskaalakját magára öltve a karosszékben találta magát.

Valószínűleg fel kellett volna mennie aludni a szobájába, de sem kedve, sem bátorsága nem volt hozzá. Ma éjjel csak egy gondtalan macska akart lenni a tűz előtt, és semmin nem gondolkodni, csak boldog lenni, hogy otthon van, és a Fekete ember tőle nem messze alszik.

Hosszú és fárasztó napja ellenére Shadow dorombolva aludt el.

* * *

Perselus azzal a bizonytalan érzéssel ébredt, mintha eltaposta volna rajta egy csorda hippogriff. Testét látszólag egyszerre érezte zsibbadtnak, fájónak, merevnek és furcsa módon kipihentnek. Mennyi ideig aludhatott? Egy gyors Tempus bűbáj tájékoztatta, hogy több mint tizenkét órát aludt, amióta bevette az Álomtalan Álom főzetet. Rekord! Ami megmagyarázta, miért álmodott a vége felé, és hogy miért érzi magát jóval pihentebbnek, mint mióta… óh, mindenesetre már nagyon hosszú ideje. Nyilvánvaló, hogy az a tizenkét óra azzal a két nappal is bővült, amíg a teste nyugalomban volt, noha elméje nem.

Felnyögött, amikor felült. Merlinre, mindezt csak álmodta, vagy tényleg megtörtént? Összezavarodott elméje látszólag nem volt hajlandó ezen a reggelen működésbe lépni.

Nem, nem álmodott – döntötte el, a Sötét Nagyúr valóban az elméjébe zárta; tényleg Harry mentette meg, és a fiú nagyon is valóságosan ott volt abban a rémálom felvonulásban.

Perselus behunyta a szemét, és kezébe temette a fejét. Mi az ördögért olyan nehéz ez ma reggel? Minden akaraterejét latba kellett vetnie, hogy úgy döntsön, akcióba lép. Vajon azért, hogy megtartsa Harryt, hogy megesküdjön neki, ő megváltozott, és a hűsége nem ingadozik… vagy hogy eltaszítsa, hogy megértesse a fiúval, hogy nincs vele biztonságban, és hogy távolról figyelni fog rá, és hogy ez az egész egy óriási tévedés volt…

De ezt nem tudta megtenni. Harry… A fiúnak szüksége volt rá. És ő megígérte neki, hogy ott lesz mellette, pont egy éjszakával korábban ott, abban az álomban. Beleegyezett, hogy életébe engedi a fiút, és elfogadta annak felelősségét. Hogy figyel rá.

Valószínűleg ez volt életében az első alkalom, amikor meg volt róla győződve, hogy helyesen döntött, úgy, ahogy kellett. Már csak az maradt, hogy kitalálja, hogyan hajtsa ezt végre… a Sötét Nagyúr bizonyosan nem fog itt megállni. Az előző éjjeli támadása ellene és csakis ellene irányult, de Harry mindenek ellenére sikeresen veszélybe sodorta magát. Mi fog történni, amikor Voldemort visszanyeri az erejét és visszaszerzi a hatalmát?

Keze automatikus indult alkarjára. A Jegy ma érdekes módon csendes volt. A történtek után arra számított, hogy a fájdalom ismét feltámad. Arcvonásai megfeszültek a várakozástól, és felhúzta ingének ujját. Sosem volt képes sebhelyének látványát elviselni, legalábbis Lily halála óta nem. A sebhely, bűnösségének égbekiáltó bizonyítéka annyira megváltoztathatatlan és határozottan kivehető volt.

Határozottan kivehető?

Nem, ma nem. Perselus érezte, hogy lélegzete elakad döbbenettől. A sebhely, amit fejből ismert, az, ami oly sok éven keresztül szabályozta életét, hirtelen megváltoztatta kinézetét. A koponyás, kígyós Jegy valójában még mindig látható volt, ha valaki tudta, hogy ott volt korábban. Mostanra azonban átalakult, halvány jelzés gyűrűzött a bőrén… most még halvány – gondolta, de ki tudta venni a másik szimbólumot a rajzolatban, ami pont olyan felismerhető volt.

A szoba pörögni kezdett körülötte. Nem, ez lehetetlen… Nem tehette… Egy aranycikesz sebességével cikáztak keresztül-kasul a gondolatok fejében, ide-oda pattogtak, és egymásnak ütődtek. Igen, egy lehetőség fennállt, az egyetlen egy, amit kézenfekvőnek vélt, amelyik egyszerre jelentette a mennyet és a poklot. A szabadságot és a kárhozatot.

És ami mindent meg tudna változtatni.

Felállt, kissé tántorgott, majd lassan, szinte félve követte végig ujjbegyeivel az átalakult Jegyet az alkarján. Amennyiben igaza van… De hogy tud erről megbizonyosodni? Csak egyetlen személyre tudott gondolni, aki el tudná mondani, és az elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy odamegy, kedvesen bekopog a Sötét Nagyúr ajtaján, és kikéri a véleményét.

Másfelől ugyanakkor sosem az urához ment tanácsot kérni, vagy mindenesetre nem ahhoz. Dumbledore. Beszélnie kell vele, egyedül ő tudhatná, mit kezdjenek az események ilyen alakulásával.

Összeszorította állkapcsát. Még huszonnégy óra sem telt el, mióta rácsapta az ajtót az igazgató arcára, és máris rohan vissza hozzá, mint egy ijedt kisgyerek. Nos, a pokolba a büszkeséggel… ez túlságosan is fontos.

Úgy döntött a fürdés még várhat, így elvégzett néhány frissítő bűbájt, majd sietősen átöltözött.

Merlinre, már ettől a néhány varázslat elvégzésétől is érezte az igénybevételt a varázserejében. Megrázta a fejét, és csomót érzett a gyomrában. Hasztalan siránkozni a kidőlt tej fölött. És ma reggel új hallal kell próbálkoznia.

És ha már ily módon a macskáknál tartunk…

Becsukta maga mögött az ajtaját, és halkan bekopogott Harry szobájába. Semmi válasz. A fiú nyilvánvalóan már felébredt, ami az időt tekintve nem is meglepő. Meggyorsította a lépteit és a konyhába igyekezett. Merlinre, olyasvalakinek, aki sosem volt éhes, ma reggel nagyon szeretett volna egy bőséges és tápláló reggelit; még Hagrid hírhedt süteményét is imádta volna, hogy őszinte legyen. Ám Harry nem volt a konyhában sem. Szavához hűen a fiú azért hagyott neki ételt az asztalon. Piton gyanakvóan közelebb ment.

Ez biztosan nem az, aminek gondolja, nem? De a melegen tartott vacsora illata megerősítette. Tonhal. Harry halat készített. Ez teljes mértékben… Shadow-szerű volt.

Hirtelen megérzéstől vezérelve Piton a laboratórium felé indult, és némi idegesség töltötte az elképzeléstől, hogy szembenézzen a fiúval. Bár félelmei alaptalanok voltak; valójában egy fekete macskát talált a karosszékben, aki összegömbölyödve, békésen aludt.

A bájitalmester közelebb ment, arcára halvány mosoly ült ki, és ujjaival beleborzolt az állat bundájába. Minden macska ilyen ellenállhatatlan, amikor alszik, vagy csak egyedül az övé? Shadow felemelte a fejét, és homályos szemmel ráhunyorított. Perselus engedte magának, hogy finoman megsimogassa a macska fejét, és időt adjon neki, hogy összeszedje az akaratát… amit gyorsan meg is tett, és dorombolva a Fekete Emberének ingujjához dörgölte magát.

Perselus nem tervezte a következő mozdulatát, amit megtett; nem tudta, hogy a hála, a pillanatnyi sugallat, szokás vagy egyszerű gyöngédség lett úrrá rajta, de óvatosan a karjaiba vette a macskát, magához ölelte és kezét beletemette a bundájába.

A macska, ha meg is lepődött, nem mutatta, boldogan bújt a bájitalmester fekete talárjába, behunyta a szemét, hogy jobban belélegezze a férfi illatát. Biztonság, biztonságot szimatolt… és füstszagot.

Néhány másodperccel később, amikor váratlanul öntudatára ébredt a szeretet-kirohanásának, letette a macskát a székre. Merlinre, miért volt minden olyan könnyű a macskával és olyan bonyolult az emberekkel? Pálcájának egy pöccintésével eltűntette a macskaszőrt a talárjáról, megköszörülte a torkát és a kandalló felé indult.

- Beszélnem kell Dumbledore-ral – jelentette ki. – Nem tart sokáig. Maradj a Kúriában, és ne menj ki. Ez idő alatt tégy, amit szeretnél.

Shadow meglepetten és gyorsan visszaváltozott a kíváncsi kamasszá.

- Dumbledore? De én azt hittem…

- Harry – szakította félbe Piton -, tartogasd későbbre a kérdéseid. Ígérem, hogy beszélünk, csak… nem most.

- Ó – felelte a fiú halvány csalódottsággal. – Örülni fog. Mármint Dumbledore. Én, öhm beszéltem vele, miközben maga aludt a hopp-hálózaton keresztül. Mellesleg McGalagony ezeket küldi magának.

Perselus bólintott, és átvette a szóban forgó bájitalokat. Pontosan ezekre volt szüksége. Egyetlen korttyal eltüntette a tartalmukat.

- Minden jogod meg van hozzá, hogy azzal beszélj, akivel óhajtasz, Harry – mondta – Mindössze szeretném, ha elkerülnéd a Halálfalókat, de nem hiszem, hogy ez probléma.

Harry halkan felnevetett.

- Nem, valószínűleg nem. – Szerette volna megkérdezni, hogy érzi magát a tanár, de macskaösztönei azt súgták, hogy valószínűleg ez nem a megfelelő alkalom. De azt sem akarta, hogy Piton most rögtön eltűnjön. – Amikor a Kúriát említette, az egész Kúriát értette alatta? Oda mehetek, ahova csak akarok? – kérdezte, és fejében felvillant a zöld szoba képe.

Egy gúnyos szemöldök ívelt a magasba.

- Szeretném, ha elkerülnéd a szobámat, de az már úgysem rejt semmilyen titkot előtted. Szóval igen, odamehetsz, ahova szeretnél. A kúria legnagyobb részét sosem használtam, de ahogy mondtam, az emeleten találsz egy játéktermet.

- Akkor egyetlen szoba sem tiltott terület? – kérdezte kitartóan Harry.

Piton meglepettnek látszott, de megelégedett egy vállvonással.

- Otthon vagy, Harry, és nem, nincs tiltott terület. Még valami, mielőtt elmennék?

- Nem. Igen. Öhm… jól van? – Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kérdezze meg.

- Amennyire lehetek – felelte a tanár. – És bár úgy vélem, az időzítésem hagy némi kívánnivalót… köszönöm, Harry. Teljesen valószínű, hogy rajtad kívül senki nem tudott volna kihozni engem abból a szituációból. A tegnapi kitörésem… - legyintett a kezével -... kétségkívül helytelen volt. És sajnálatos.

- Én megértem – válaszolt Harry, kerülve a tanár tekintetét. A jelenetek feltárása, amiknek tanúja volt, úgymond túlságosan is hamar terítékre kerülne.

Hallotta, hogy Piton felsóhajt mellette.

- Tudom, hogy nem vagyok egy kellemes ember, és hajlamos vagyok a szükségesnél jobban elveszíteni a türelmem. De gondolom, ezzel nem mondtam semmi újat.

Harry elfojtott egy apró nevetést. Ó, igen, Piton személyiségének ezt a részét már nagyon is jól ismerte… egy kicsit túlságosan is jól. Nem is tudta, hogyan felejthette el azok után az évek után, amikor ő volt ennek a célpontja.

- Nem fogok megváltozni egy napon belül, Harry, így előre is elnézést kérek. Bizonyos körülmények… hozzájárulnak ahhoz, hogy kevésbé legyek ura magamnak és a szavaimnak. Ettől semmi nem változik, sem arról, hogy mit gondolok rólad… sem a többiről.

Harrynek volt egy halovány elképzelése, mint jelenthet a „többi", és arcán apró mosollyal felemelte a fejét. Talán Perselusnak nehezére esik kordában tartani a mérgét, de Harry bizonyosan pont annyi gonddal küzd ezzel kapcsolatban, mint a férfi.

- Tudom. Nos, azt hiszem, hogy tudom. Ne aggódjon miattam, rendben leszek. Csak… jöjjön vissza, jó? Tényleg beszélni akarok magával.

Piton bólintott.

- Szeretnéd, ha hoznék neked valamit Roxfortból? Rendelhetek ebédet a manóktól; gondolom, az a híres Dobby ismeri az ízlésed. Láttam, tegnap este engedtél az ösztöneidnek – mosolyodott el Perselus. – Minden rendben, Harry?

A tonhal. A férfi a halról akart beszélni. Ó, Merlinre, ő nem erre gondolt.

- Maga, ööö… nem szereti a halat?

- Nincs ellenemre, de nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

- Jól vagyok – felelte Harry némiképp fészkelődve.

- Egy bájital talán? – kérdezte a férfi a homlokát ráncolva. Nem, a fiú nem tűnt másfélének.

- Emlékezzen arra, amit mondott, tanár úr – felelte Harry -, nem lehet mindent bájitalokkal elintézni.

A fiú bizonytalan, megsebzett tekintetétől Piton bensője megborzongott. Harry már egy ideje nem hívta őt tanár úrnak. Volt emögött valami jóval fontosabb, mint amit gondolt. Ám most valóban nem volt erre ideje, a sebhelyében érzett csekély lüktetés emlékeztette erre. Válasz nélkül kiválasztott néhány bájitalt a polcról.

- Vedd be ezeket – mondta és odatartotta őket Harrynek, aki vádló pillantást vetett rá. – Tudom, hogy ezek nem oldanak meg mindent, de jobban érzed magad tőlük. Hamarosan visszajövök, Harry, és ígérem, annyit beszélünk, amennyit csak akarsz. Fáj valamid?

A fiú lesütött szemmel a padlót bámulta és megrázta a fejét.

- Gondolod, hogy tudnál készíteni valamit enni, és sikerülne nem veszélybe sodornod magad, míg én távol vagyok?

- És a szőnyeget sem fogom lepisilni… Igen, magamra hagyhat egy-két percre, tanár úr.

Piton már majdnem válaszolt, de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát, és megelégedett egy mosollyal.

- Légy jó!

Ezekkel a szavakkal hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és eltűnt a lángokban.

* * *

Ha az igazgató meg is volt lepődve a feltűnésekor, nem mutatta. Nyugodt arccal, mosolyogva üdvözölte, és egy olyan pillantással, ami bocsánatkérésnek volt felfogható.

- Perselus, boldog vagyok, hogy újra látlak.

Piton felmordult, most nem hajlott a kedvességekre. A vénember biztosan amúgy is citromporral fogja kínálgatni, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Kérlek, ülj le. Citromport?

És voila. Anélkül, hogy lazított volna állkapcsán, Perselus helyet foglalt az igazgató egyik kényelmes karosszékében, és küzdött a kényszerrel, hogy megdörzsölje alkarját, még ha az még mindig fájdalommentes volt.

- Ezt nemnek veszem – szólalt meg Dumbledore halkan. – Mit tehetek érted, Perselus? Azon kívül, hogy felajánlom legalázatosabb bocsánatkérésemet a történtekért.

- Én bíztam benned – felelte Piton tompa hangon.

- És én elárultam azt a bizalmat a te érdekedben, legalábbis azt hittem…

- Nem tudsz semmit! – tört ki Perselus, váratlanul nyugtalanul, hogy ugyanúgy viselkedik, mint ahogy Harry hajlamos ebben az irodában. - A leghalványabb fogalmad sincs róla… Beszélned kellett volna velem, Albus, és megkérni; semmi jogod nem volt így bánni velem!

- Ezzel teljesen tisztában vagyok, fiam – válaszolt az igazgató. – De be kell ismerned magadnak, hogy nem hallgattál volna rám. Az új felelősségvállalásod nagyon ésszerűtlenné tesz, amikor az egészségedről van szó. Nem lettél volna Harry további hasznára, ha kimeríted a korlátaidat.

- Annak semmi köze a történtekhez! Csapdát állítottál nekem! Te tényleg nem vagy jobb nála… - Perselus megállt és mély levegőt vett. Igen, ez a kis kitörés határozottan egy kamasz hisztéria jelei, ami aligha áll jól neki.

- Feltételezem, Voldemortról beszélsz – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Perselus, mi történt? Egyáltalán nem szerettem volna, ha így alakul, remélem, ezt tudod.

- Mit gondolsz, vénember? A Sötét Nagyúr minden lehetséges módon ellenőrzi a Halálfalóit. A Jegy… - megborzongott. – Ezt nem csak arra használja, hogy összehívja a sereget. Szerencsém, hogy jó Okklumens voltam. Szisztematikusan védem az elmém és megerősítem mentális pajzsaim, mielőtt aludni térek. Azok, akik nem teszik, számítsanak arra, hogy álmaik és alvásuk ellenőrzik és irányítják, vagy mint ebben a bizonyos esetben, manipulálják.

Pitonnak úgy tűnt, az igazgató elsápad kicsit.

- Perselus, annyira sajnálom.

- Ha adtál volna nekem néhány percet vagy másodpercet, mielőtt kiteszel annak a kierőltetett pihenésnek, megspórolhattuk volna ezt a kis melodrámát, és azt, hogy veszélybe sodord a te drágalátos megmentődet.

Az emléktől, hogy Harry belekeveredett, ismét hirtelen haragra lobbant, és minden gondolatát, hogy tartózkodjon ettől, elfelejtette.

- Merlin szerelmére, mégis mit gondoltál? Meg ölhette volna!

- Perselus, ezek csak látomások voltak; a teste épen és egészségesen velünk volt.

- A látomásokat a Sötét Nagyúr küldte! Őt magát is csapdába ejthette volna, és elpusztíthatta volna az elméjét olyan biztosan, mintha személyesen ott lett volna! Mit csináltál volna a testével azok után? Ez abszolút meggondolatlan volt tőled! – ordította, képtelenül elhinni, Dumbledore ilyen nemtörődöm lehet.

- Tudtam, hogy nem fogod engedni, hogy bármi történjen vele – érkezett az idős varázsló nyugodt válasza.

Perselus nem is tudott megszólalni. Azt eddig tudta, hogy az igazgató elfogulatlan, de soha naiv. Legalábbis nem ilyen mértékig.

- Albus, a Sötét Nagyúr ellenőrzése alatt tartotta az elmémet; én semmit nem tudtam volna tenni Harryért; valójában ő volt az, aki megmentett engem! Ha bármi történt volna vele, ha nem sikerült volna felülkerekednie… - Elszorult a torka. – Én semmit nem tehettem volna.

- És te ugyanolyan jól tudod, hogy Harry nem engedte volna, hogy Voldemort megszerezzen téged és hogy te senki másra nem hallgatsz, kivéve Harryt. Kockázatot vállaltam, Perselus, ezzel tisztában vagyok, de szükséges volt.

- Nem volt az – válaszolta a bájitalmester élesen. – Nincs rá mentséged, hogy az életét kockáztasd.

- Á, igazából egy van, még ha valószínűleg rengeteg ember nem így vélné. Te megérted ezt.

- És mi volna az? – kérdezte Piton gyanakvóan.

- Nem kockáztathattam, hogy elveszítlek téged – válaszolta egyszerűen Dumbledore, megfigyelhető érzelemmel a hangjában.

A kijelentés azonnali hatást ért el, és Perselus ismét beszédképtelenné vált. A fekete szempár egy ideig az igazgató arcát kutatta, majd észrevehetően megnyugodott.

- Az én hasznosságom nem éri meg, hogy Harry életét kockáztasd, Albus.

- A hasznosság bizonyára egy érdekes dolog – sóhajtott Dumbledore -, de nehéz arra hagyatkozni, amikor arról az emberről van szó, akit kedvelünk, nem igaz?

A tanár ezúttal félrenézett.

- Nem engedhetsz meg magadnak ilyenfajta érzelgősséget, Albus. Ezt te jobban tudod, mint én.

- Perselus, őszintén sajnálom, hogy elárultam a bizalmadat. Talán nem voltam mindig egyértelmű azzal kapcsolatban, hogy te milyen fontos…

- Ó, a mindenségit neki, kímélj meg ezektől az ostobaságoktól – sziszegte Piton. Dumbledore azonban észrevette a hangjából kiszűrődő elégedettséget. – Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak ezt a fajta stratégiát, Albus. Ne veszélyeztesd Harry életét vagy mentális egészségét ismét ilyen mihaszna okokért. És ha már a tárgynál tartunk, magamra nézve is alkalmaznom kell ezt. Amennyire csak lehetséges, megteszem, amit kérsz tőlem, de hagyd abba, hogy úgy kezelsz, mint egy gyereket, vagy mint a saját, személyes Halálfalódat.

Az igazgató fájdalmasan összehúzta a szemét.

- Nem ez volt a szándékom, Perselus… egyáltalán nem. Fogadd őszinte bocsánatkérésem!

A bájitalmester kurtán bólintott.

- Mindezek ellenére – folytatta az igazgató -, megkérdezhetem, hogy érzed magad ma?

Piton elfintorodott. Hát eljutottak eddig. Természetesen ezért jött, de a türelmetlenség és a nyugtalanság fej-fej mellett versenyzett az első helyért. A sebhely…

- Jól vagyok – felelte -, de… történt valami.

Az igazgató megértően bólintott. Nyilvánvalóan nem számított rá, hogy a bájitaltanár ilyen gyorsan feltűnjön, és magyarázatot követeljen.

- Remélem, semmi komoly? – kérdezte.

- Igen. Nem. Nem vagyok biztos. Semmi… Ó, Merlinre, ez hasztalan – mordult Piton, majd egy gyors mozdulattal lecsupaszította alkarját, felfedve a Jegyet az igazgató szemének.

A kis jelenet talán megérte az idegességet – döntötte el Perselus, mikor meglátta Dumbledore arckifejezését. A férfi szeme elkerekedett, vállai váratlanul megfeszültek, és úgy tűnt, visszatartja a lélegzetét, minden figyelmét a Jegyre összpontosítja… vagyis arra, ami maradt belőle. Albus Dumbledore meglepetté és beszédképtelenné vált… ez biztosan az első alkalom – gondolta Piton tétlenül ülve, miközben a varázsló közelebb hajolt a karjához, hogy jobban lássa.

Egy jó perc is eltelt, mire az igazgató visszaült a székébe és beleveszett a gondolataiba. Perselus ugyanezt tette, miközben ingével ismét eltakarta a Jegyét.

- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte végül türelme végét járva.

Beletelt egy pillanatba, mire az igazgató válaszolt.

- Ez… nem vagyok benne biztos, mit mondjak neked, Perselus. Azt hiszem, van róla elképzelésed te magadnak is, hogy miről van szó.

A bájitalmester bólintott.

- Harry – felelte egyszerűen.

Dumbledore egyetértően biccentett.

- Nekem is úgy tűnik. Mikor történt a változás?

- Valószínűleg, miközben öntudatlan voltam – válaszolt Piton, és felhúzta szája sarkát. – Akkor vettem észre, mikor ma reggel felébredtem.

- Érzel különbséget?

- Már nem fáj – közölte egyszerűen.

- Perselus, ez… ez eléggé lehetetlennek tűnik, de az adott körülmények között nem látok más magyarázatot rá – szólt az igazgató óvatosan.

- De hát hogy lehetséges? – kérdezte idegesen a bájitalmester. – Gondolod, hogy ugyanez történt az összes Halálfalóval?

- Nem, biztosan nem – válaszolt Dumbledore. – Ez a változás személyes szövetség kérdése. Tudomásom szerint te vagy az egyetlen Halálfaló, akinek hűsége Harry Potterhez köthető.

- Hűségem a szülei halála óta mindig ugyanaz maradt, Albus; ebben nincs semmi új, szóval akkor miért most?

- Sajnálom, hogy vissza kell erre térjek, de el tudnád mondani nekem, mi történt, amikor Harry az álmodban a segítségedre érkezett? A körülményeket, amik elérték, hogy a mi ifjú barátunk képes legyen kivonni téged Voldemort befolyása alól?

És természetesen a válasz mindent tisztázott önmagában – gondolta Perselus. Ahogy rákényszerítette emlékeit, hogy feleljen a fiú kérdéseire… a mód, ahogy Harry igénnyel lépett fel, anélkül, hogy tisztában lett volna vele. Az ő mélyen gyökeredző és visszavonhatatlan döntése, hogy követi Harryt, akármi is történik, hogy sorsát a fiúéhoz köti. Az álarc, amit Harry lerántott a fejéről. És a felvillanó fájdalom, ami elérte azelőtt, hogy visszanyerte eszméletét, az a váratlan áttörés…

Felnyögött. Előtte ott ült Dumbledore, és türelmesen, együttérzően nézte őt.

- Te választottad meg a saját sorsod, Perselus. Vagy tévednék?

- Nem – ismerte be a professzor legyőzötten. – De ez nem magyarázza meg, hogy történhetett az átvitel. Harry figyelemre méltó erőt szerzett, de még mindig nem tudja, hogyan irányítsa azt. Gondolod, hogy ő tehette… hogy ő megtehette… - nagyot nyelt. Volt valami igazán borzalmas ebben a gondolatban, és Harry annyira ártatlannak tűnt.

- Nem, Perselus, kétlem, hogy Mr. Potter arra törekedett, hogy a rabszolgájává legyen – erősítette meg az igazgató. – Másrészről viszont, nem kétlem, hogy el akart szakítani téged Voldemorttól, és nagyon valószínű, hogy magához akart kapcsolni… de semmiképp sem úgy, ahogy az előző urad tette. Elég jól ismerem őt ahhoz, hogy ebben biztos legyek.

Piton fészkelődött a székén.

- Kínos megkérdeznem, de mit tudsz erről a Jegyről? Emlékszem, hogy egyszer folytattál egy kis kutatást, hogy megpróbálj ennek a végére járni, igaz? Mit fedeztél fel?

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

- Ez egy nagyon ősi, és nagyon sötét varázslat. Jóval erőteljesebb, mit azok, amiket arra használtak, hogy rabszolgaságba taszítsák a varázslókat, és arra a célra készítették, hogy viselője önként döntsön úgy, hogy felveszi. Elsőként az ókori Rómában használták. De az aligha segít rajtunk. Egy az abszolút hatalom Jegye, a varázslóé, aki úgy dönt, hogy lelkét egy másikhoz köti. Ez a jegy odaadást, hűséget igényel, és természetesen azt, hogy saját akaratát megtagadja, hogy egy jóval erősebb személyt szolgáljon. Ennek a Jegynek a természete… ebben gyökeredzik, és mint olyat nem lehet feloldani csak a két fél egyikének halálával.

- De hát a Sötét Nagyúr még nem halott – vetette ellen Perselus.

-Nem, nem az. Legalábbis nem igazán. De több alkalommal szétszakította a lelkét.

- A horcruxok – mormogta Piton. – De mi köze annak a kezemmel kapcsolatos problémához?

Dumbledore hosszasan nézett rá, fáradtan és makacsul.

A bájitalmester először megzavarodott, majd hirtelen elsápadt.

- Albus, nem…

- Tartok tőle, ez az egyetlen magyarázat rá, fiam.

- Te tudtad… - suttogta Piton. – Mindvégig tudtad…

- Gyanítottam egy ideje, igen, és ez rá a bizonyíték. Voldemort lelkének egy darabja Harrybe került, amikor csecsemőként megpróbálta megölni. Ez engedte Harrynek, hogy úrrá legyen a Jegyeden, hogy megtörje a láncokat, amik a korábbi uradhoz kötöttek, és magához erősítsen téged. Nem említve persze az egyesített akaratotokat.

- Amennyiben igaz, amit mondasz, ez jóval többről szól, mint ez az átkozott Jegy! A lelke… ha hozzá van kötve a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, nem lesz képes meghalni anélkül, hogy Harryt ne vinné magával!

Dumbledore lassan bólintott.

- Te… te… - Haragtól őrülten Piton olyan erővel markolta a szék karfáját, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek. – Te kihasználod Harryt. Egyetlen cél miatt védted őt, hogy aztán hagyd, hogy a kellő pillanatban haljon meg. Úgy nevelted, mint egy levágásra szánt disznót!

- Nem is olyan régen az elképzelés még értelmesnek tűnt volna neked – mormogta az igazgató.

- Hogy merészeled! – ordította Perselus. – Ő Lily fia! Soha nem egyeztem volna bele, hogy ily módon feláldozzuk őt. Sosem kellett volna rád hallgatnom…

- Nyugodj meg, Perselus – csillapította Dumbledore. – Túlságosan intelligens ember vagy ahhoz, hogy ne lásd be, léteznek más alternatívák is. És elég jól ismersz ahhoz, hogy tisztán lásd, mit jelent nekem Harry. – Hangja kérlelőn csengett, és az a részlet inkább, mint a szavai lecsendesítették Piton haragjának egy nagy részét.

- Nem fogom engedni meghalni – közölte. – Amennyiben az a két lábon járó halott pszichopata életben kell maradjon ez miatt, hát legyen, de nem engedem, hogy Harryt feláldozd a célért. Ezt nem kérheted tőlem, Albus.

- Ahogy már mondtam, fiam, lesznek más alternatívák. Még nem tudom, mik, de nem tehetek róla, de most a sors jeleként látom ezt a Jegyet, amit viselsz.

A bájitalmester zavarodottan rázta a fejét.

- Gondolod, hogy ez rá is hat? Úgy értem Harryre?

- Azt hiszem, ez az önkéntelen kapcsolat mindkettőjükre hatással van – válaszolt Dumbledore. – De ez semmit nem változtat azzal kapcsolatban, hogy kicsoda Harry. És tartok tőle azzal sem, hogy kicsoda Voldemort. Engedélyezi a víziók és erők cseréjét, valamint ennek a Jegynek az átruházását is. De Harry személyisége csak és kizárólag egyedül a sajátja. Ahogy a szíve is.

Piton kezébe temette a fejét és felnyögött.

- Most mit kellene tennem, Albus? Mit tehetek érte?

- Amit eddig is tettél, fiam – felelte szelíden az igazgató. – Légy ott neki. Ne hagyd, hogy egyedül nézzen szembe azzal, amit meg kell tapasztalnia, és amivel szembe kell szállnia.

Piton ösztönösen dörgölte az alkarját.

- De ez mindent megváltoztat, Albus. Tökéletesen mindent.

- Nem, fiam, nem változtatja meg a legfontosabb dolgot… Ami közted és Harry között van, ugyanaz marad – biztosította őt Dumbledore.

- Te nem érted – motyogta a tanár. -, ez a Jegy sokkal több, mint a valakihez való tartozás jele… az, aki irányítja, sokféle módon utasíthatja viselőjét, és higgy nekem, egyikük sem kellemes.

- Perselus, te csakis Voldemort kezeitől tapasztaltad ezt az eszközt. Bízz Harryben, hogy nem használja ki a hatalmát, és ki tudja… Talán még a saját hasznodra is válhat – mondta Dumbledore.

Ám az egykori Halálfaló egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg ettől.

- Albus, ez nem egy egyszerű tetoválás, vagy egy beépített zsupszkulcs! Ez a szolgaság Jele, és Potter az én új uram!

- Ezt a jegyet önként vetted fel – mutatott rá szelíden az igazgató -, már hosszú idővel ezelőtt, ezzel egyetértek, de ez a mesterváltás nem borzaszthat el téged ennyire, nem azok után, amiket Voldemorttól elszenvedtél. Nekem úgy tűnik, ez a szabadsághoz vezető legjobb kulcs, amiről álmodhattál.

Perselus a fejét rázva nézett Dumbledore-ra, mint aki váratlanul megőrült.

- Elfelejtetted azt a lépést, amit szándékomban állt megtenni, vénember? Már megmondtam, hogy úgy gondolok Harryre, mint a saját fiamra. És hogy valóban szándékomban állt megtenni, amíg nem lesz rám többé szüksége.

-Nem látom, miért változnának meg ettől a dolgok – felelte az agg varázsló. – Harry már bebizonyította, mennyire ragaszkodik hozzád, és hogy milyen messzire menne el, hogy téged az oldalán tartson. A hűség átvitele nem történhetett meg volna az ő teljes, bár tudat alatti egyetértése nélkül.

- Mit szalasztottál egy a Jeggyel kapcsolatos magyarázatomban? – mordult fel Piton. – Harry Potter az új uram; szabadon megbüntethet, magához rendelhet, megpróbálhat beférkőzni az elmémbe… és ez csak a kezdet. Mit kellene tennem ennek a fényében, Albus? Mondjam azt neki, hogy álljon a sarokba?

- Kétlem, hogy Harry ily módon fogja látni a dolgokat – válaszolt az igazgató. – Ő valószínűleg sokkal jobban elborzad az elképzeléstől, mint te.

- Nem szabad megtudnia – szólalt meg Perselus, és legyőzötten hullott vissza székébe. – Csak még nagyobb bűntudatot érezne. Félne. Nem szabad megtudnia.

- Mégis, szükségszerű lesz, hogy tudjon róla – sóhajtott az igazgató -, de addig nem, míg te magad el nem fogadtad a helyzetet. Nem azt mondom, hogy ez egyszerű lesz, de hiszem, hogy ez egy kiváló dolog, sokkal jobb, mint gondolnád. Ugyanakkor…

- Igen? – morrant a tanár.

- Talán legjobb volna meggyőződni, hogy nem tévedünk. Kétlem, hogy sok a hibalehetőség, de egy egyszerű bűbáj elég lesz, hogy meggyőződjem. Megengednéd?

Piton ismét felgyűrte inge ujját, és előretartotta karját az igazgatónak. A pálca egy elmormogott varázsige mellett apró mozdulatot tett, és Dumbledore tekintete felragyogott, miközben bólintott.

- A Jegy valóban Harry mágikus lenyomatát mutatja. Semmi kétség.

Piton képtelen volt akár egy szót is kinyögni, így csak bólintott, mielőtt ismét lenézett a Jegyre, ami tekeredett és nyújtózott, és megkísérelt átváltozni a halott fej szimbólumából egy könnyen felismerhető villámmá.

A kocka el volt vetve. Harry Potterhez tartozott. És hogy ez jobb vagy rosszabb volt nem tudta, de eltökélte, hogy véghezviszi küldetését, aminek szentelte magát: legyen az ura, a macskája vagy a fia, Harry túl fogja élni, és meglesz mindene, amire nem volt esélye.

Egy család, szabadság és egy élet, ami valóban az övé.


	38. Régesrég

36. fejezet

Réges-régen

Egyedül. Egyedül volt a Kúriában. És azt tehette, amit csak szeretett volna. Egy félénk mosoly ült ki Harry arcára, és egy pillanattal később egy fekete macska osont hangtalanul felfelé a laboratórium lépcsőjén.

Nincsenek titkos helyiségek, megtiltott helyek. Ő erősködött, amikor megkérdezte, szóval Perselus nem okolhatja. Legrosszabb esetben majd kijátssza aduként a naivitás kártyát, és azt mondja, hogy ő csak felfedezőútra indult úgy, ahogy azt a tanár javasolta. És ha az ajtó zárva van, ó… nos… Hát csak ki kell nyitnia, nem? És miért ne, hiszen Pitonnak nincs rejtegetnivalója.

Kíváncsiságtól ösztönözve a macska hangtalanul mászta a lépcsőket felfelé. Már kezdek valóban jó lenni ebben – gondolta, miközben visszahúzta körmeit, és mancsainak párnája tompította a zajokat, és a gyors ugrásokat… Egy macskatestnek valóban vannak előnyei!

A lépcsőház félelmetesnek tűnt, ahogy az a folyosó is, ahol találta magát, amikor felért. Itt minden olyan újnak és használatlannak tűnt. Századjára is megfordult a gondolat a fejében: vajon mi volt Piton szándéka, amikor megvásárolta ezt a kúriát? Minden olyan hatalmasnak és elhanyagoltnak tűnt. Számos ajtót látott maga előtt, a legtöbbjük be volt csukva.

Amennyiben jók a számításai, a zöld szoba balra lesz. Meglepetésére már az első ajtót is nyitva találta, és nem volt szüksége emberi alakot öltenie ahhoz, hogy belépjen.

A szoba redőnyei fel voltak húzva, hagyva, hogy a fény beáramoljon a nehéz zöld függönyökön keresztül. Sötét színű volt a fa padló és a falakat tapéta borította, furcsa környezetet és vidámságot kölcsönözve a szobának. Olyan vidámságot, ami talán kissé erőltetett hatott. Shadow fürgén a szoba közepén álló biliárdasztalra ugrott.

A játékterem! Hát ez volt az. Az ablak közelében sakktábla volt felállítva, amiről Perselus beszél, a gyalogok fel voltak állítva a helyükre, mintha a játékosokra várnának. Valószínűleg már réges-rég vártak rájuk. Volt ott egy darts tábla is, és valamik, amik drága fadobozoknak tűntek, óvatosan elhelyezve a polcokon, mintha újak lennének, valamint más tárgyak is, amiket fel sem ismert.

Semmi igazán izgalmas, bár a biliárdasztal biztosan jó móka lenne. Beszélnie kell Perselusszal, hogy tanítsa meg rá; nagyobb esélye lesz nyerni abban a játékban, mint a sakkban, ha valaha eljutnak odáig.

Á, igen, Harry tényleg szerette volna, ha eljutnak addig. Az edzések, a bájitalok készítése… ez mind szép és jó, de szeretett volna valami más közös dologban is részt venni a tanárral. Mint például ez, eltölteni az időt. Együtt.

De még azelőtt, muszáj lefolytatniuk „A BESZÉLGETÉST"! Shadow összerezzent. Igen, „A Beszélgetés", ám még az előtt a felfedezés. Eleget látott ebből a szobából; ideje volt tovább indulnia a következőhöz.

Vonakodva bár, de újból felvette emberi alakját, és kinyitotta a jobb felé eső első ajtót. Egy kisebb nappali – vette észre – könyvespolccal és kényelmesnek kinéző bútorral. Ez kisebb volt, mint az a lenyűgöző nappali a földszinten, és feljegyezte magában, hogy majd később visszajöjjön ide. Kellemesnek és barátságosnak tűnt.

Balra a második ajtó úgy tűnt egy apró gardróbszobára nyílik, így Harry váratlanul idegesen lépett tovább. Amennyiben jól kalkulált… A következő ajtógomb megfordult a kezében, de az ajtó nem nyílt. A fiú érezte, hogy szívverése felgyorsul. Ez lehet az!

Előhúzta pálcáját a talárjából, a zárra mutatott, és suttogni kezdett.

- Alohomora!

Apró kattanást hallott. Biztos, hogy ez ilyen könnyen ment? Tétován benyomta az ajtót, ami könnyedén kinyílt. Nagy levegőt vett és pislogva előrelépett.

A szoba sötét volt, így gyorsan a függönyhöz sietett, és szélesre tárva elhúzta azt. Megfordult, hogy felmérje a szobát, amit most már elöntött a fény, és egy pillanatra szótlanná vált.

A zöld szoba.

Itt minden olyan drámaian különbözött a kúria többi részétől. A bútorok ebben a szobában tisztán láthatóan régiek voltak… legalábbis elég régiek ahhoz, hogy hosszú évek óta ott legyenek. Valaki élt itt, és elsődleges gyanúja szintén beigazolódott: ez a valaki egy nő volt. Egyértelműen egy nő használta ezt a szobát. Már csak az maradt, hogy megtudja, ki volt az…

Harry lassan elsétált az ágyhoz, ami zöld volt, akárcsak a szőnyeg, és a függönyök az ablakon. Ujjbegyeit használva megérintette a foltvarrásos steppelt ágytakarót, ami betakarta a paplant. Ez annyira… személyesnek tűnt, annyira másnak, mint a fagyos személytelenség, ami a Kúria többi részében uralkodott. És az ágy sem volt az a nagyon jó minőség. Egyszerűen csak… kényelmes és otthonos.

Izgatottan folytatta tovább a kutatást. A fésülködő asztal… ezt látta az ablakon keresztül! Nagyon szép bútordarab volt, ami nem illett a szoba többi részéhez, de a hatás igen harmonikusnak tűnt. Egy fésű még mindig ott hevert az asztalon, ahogy egy szintén zöld színű hajpánt is. Volt még néhány más dolog is, ami elszórtan hevert itt meg ott. Úgy tűnt, mintha a szoba lakója csak kilépett volna egy pillanatra. Hamarosan vissza fog térni mosolyogva, és kecsesen keresi majd a fésűjét. Legalábbis Harry így képzelte.

És miért ne? Még egy könyv is hevert az éjjeli szekrényen. Közelebb ment, hogy elolvassa a címet: Varázslatos szerelem. Elmosolyodott. Tehát egy romantikus regény. Ez a valaki szerelmes volt Pitonba? Biztosan. Máskülönben mit keresett volna itt?

Mint egy robot indult a szekrényhez, és tárta szélesre az ajtaját. A parfüm illata az érzékeit bombázta: egy enyhe illat, valami, ami a vidékre és a virágokra emlékeztetett. A kölni illata annyira távoli, mégis oly édes volt, hogy arcát a szekrényben lógó ruhák közé akarta temetni. Anélkül, hogy tudta volna miért, érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul és halvány szomorúság árad széjjel benne. Mit keres ő itt, egy olyan nő ruhásszekrényében, aki valószínűleg halott? A parfüm a múlt illatát ontotta magából, és úgy érezte, sírni szeretne… és a ruhák – egyszerűek és színesek – úgy tűnt elvesztett, de soha el nem feledett boldogságról mesélnek.

Fátyolos szemmel hátrált egy lépést és bezárta a szekrényajtót. Merlinre, kezd megőrülni… Sosem kellett volna idejönnie. Ez az egyszerű kis szoba annyi szomorúságot sugárzott… annyi szomorúságot.

Most azonnal el kellene mennie, de nem volt ereje megtenni. Helyette gondosan átvizsgálta a könyveket az apró könyvespolcon, és ujjait végighúzta a gerincükön. Shakespeare. Milton. Romantikus regények és mágikus tanulmányok, köztük bájitalokkal kapcsolatosak is. Érezte, hogy szája sarka akarata ellenére is felkunkorodik. Tehát Perselus olyan asszonyt talált, aki pont annyira szerette a bájitalokat, mint ő maga? És ott a polcon, az nem...? Közelebb hajolt. De igen, az volt… a kis porcelánból készült pásztorlányka figura, amit Piton emlékeiben látott, az egyetlen dolog, amit magával vitt, amikor eljött a házából.

Merlinre, itt minden annyira nagyon gyászos! És ezek a képek a falakon, a pasztellszínek, a tájképek. Felismerte Monet művét… és látott ceruzával rajzolt vázlatokat, emberek fotóit, akiket nem ismert, mégis ugyanolyan ismerősek voltak, mint minden más ebben a szobában.

Egy régi lemezjátszó, mellette az asztalon egy rakás lemez. Ismét nem tudott ellenállni és reszkető kézzel körülnézett a lemezek között. Genesis. Led Zeppelin. Neil Young. Supertramp.

Supertramp. Ő is szerette a Supertrampet. A mellkasában érzett súly váratlanul megkétszereződött, a lemezek kicsúsztak a kezéből és szétszóródtak az asztalon. Rendben, össze kell szednie magát; ez színtiszta butaság. Ez a nő ugyanazokat az együtteseket hallgatta, mint ő; na és akkor mi van? Ez a szoba érzelmileg megindító, de ez csakis egyedül a légkör teszi. Annyi kérdést tett már fel magának ezzel a helyiséggel kapcsolatban, hogy most minden valahogy eltúlzottnak látszott. A nő, aki ebben a szobában lakott, talán mégsem halott. Ő talán egyszerűen csak Piton egyik barátja, aki nem jött látogatóba, mióta egy bizonyos Harry Potter lefoglalta a férfi idejét.

Ebben az esetben viszont nem kellett volna idejönnie, és még kevésbé a dolgai között kotorászni; ez udvariatlanság és illetlenség. Keze idegesen rakott rendet a lemezek között, hogy visszategye őket a helyükre, mielőtt egyszer és mindenkorra elhagyja ezt a szobát, amikor ujjai megérintettek valami érdes felületet a fából készült íróasztalban. Nem, nem is igazán érdes felületű, gondolta, de valóban egy karcolat.

Kissé lehajolt, hogy közelebbről szemügyre vegye az asztal, és képtelen volt visszatartani a mosolyát. Akárki is lakta ezt a szobát, nagyon fiatal volt… és nagyon-nagyon szerelmes. Egy esetlen, de eltökélt kéz egy szívet karcolt az asztal fájába, ami körülvettek szerelmesek nevét. Valójában csak a kezdőbetűit. Azt, amit nem volt nehéz kitalálni: P.P, azaz Perselus Piton, ki más?

És hirtelen a ráeszmélés úgy érte, mint egy villámcsapás az égen. Szíve felgyorsult, a székre rogyott és képtelen volt elnézni az asztalon látható felirattól.

L. E.

Annyira nyilvánvaló volt, a kezdetektől fogva olyan világos. Hogy is kerülhette el ez a figyelmét?

Lily Evans. Ez a szoba az édesanyjáé. Ő volt…

Merlin, az lehetetlen, teljességgel lehetetlen. Perselus azt mondta… Tántorogva lépett ismét a fésülködő asztalhoz, és felkapta a fésűt; most vette csak észre, amit első alkalommal elmulasztott: vörös hajszálak akadtak el a fésű fogai között.

Zöld szalagok, akár az ágy, vagy Lily szemének színe…

Az ő lemezei. Az ő könyvei. A ruhái és a parfümje. Mielőtt rádöbbent volna, mit tesz, ismét kinyitotta a ruhásszekrény ajtaját, letérdelt, arcát a ruhák közé temette, és egy mély levegővétellel megtöltötte tüdejét a rég elfeledett parfüm illatával. Másodpercek alatt úgy érezte, mintha megfulladna, és nem tudta biztosan, hogy attól, mert a könnyeit próbálta meg visszatartani, vagy, mert azoktól fulladozott éppen.

A padlónyikorgástól összerezzent, egy pillanat alatt talpra pattant és kétségbeesetten nézett körül a szobában.

- Anyu?

Ám egyedül csak a csend felelt, ami olyan hatással ért fel, mint egy hideg, kijózanító zuhany. Váratlanul sokkal nevetségesebbnek érezte magát, mint valaha, ahogy ott állt egyedül egy üres és furcsán kísértet járta szobában. De nem szellemek kísértettek; ó dehogy, csak az emlékek és egy elviselhetetlen nosztalgia. Járt vajon ide Piton… vajon ő is belemerült a parfümillatba, amik megmaradtak Lily sálaiban, ő is összefogdosta a könyveit és hallgatta a lemezeit? Vajon Piton is hangosan szólította, ahogy most ő tette?

Harry képtelen volt egy pillanattal tovább is itt maradni, megfutamodott és óvatosan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Alig tett egy lépést a folyosón, amikor erős kényszer lett úrrá rajta, hogy nyissa ki az ajtót, és ismét menjen vissza a szobába, nyújtózzon el az ágyon, hogy megpróbálja visszaidézni… Mit? Vagy inkább, kit? Elsétált, és megtagadta, hogy visszanézzen. Lily már meghalt, tizenöt évvel ezelőtt elment, és semmi nem hozhatja vissza őt… sem ez a hely, sem Perselus.

Piton.

Haraghullám söpört át rajta, és leviharzott a lépcsőkön. Miért titkolta ezt el előle? Milyen jogon tartotta meg egyedül magának? Ott minden az édesanyjához tartozott és neki, Harrynek volt joga hozzájuk! Piton azt gondolta, hogy jóváteszi, ha nekiadja azt a fadobozt?

Nos, tévedett, komoly tévedést követett el!

Ó, beszélni fognak, naná, ebben biztos lehet.

Súlyos léptekkel indult a szobájába, ahol a harag és a bánat között gyötrődve az ágyára zuhant. Mikor élt itt Lily? És miért? Milyen oknál fogva hazudott neki Piton ezzel kapcsolatban? Nehéz szívvel felkapta a fából készült ládikát az éjjeliszekrényéről, ami a fénykép mellett hevert, amit McGalagony adott neki.

A fotó látványa elég volt ahhoz, hogy lecsillapítsa mérgét. Jobban kellene bíznia Perselusban. Biztosan oka volt rá, és valószínűleg úgy vélte, majd az alkalmas pillanatban beszél vele erről. De pontosan miről is kell beszélniük?

Felsóhajtott. Most azonnal beszélni akart Pitonnal. Miért kellett neki elmennie Albushoz olyan korán? Vissza kell jönnie… Most, most, most!

Az ajtó váratlan csapódása ugrásra késztette. Lehetséges? Léptek hangzottak fel a folyosón, és Harry dübörgő szívvel, pálcával a kezében állt fel. Természetesen csak a férfi jöhet, szóval akkor miért érzi magát hirtelenjében annyira idegesnek? Mintha elektromos áram futott volna keresztül rajta…  
Halk kopogást hallott az ajtón, és Harry igyekezett megnyugodni.

- Szabad.

Az ajtó lassan kinyílt és Perselus belépett.

- Minden rendben, Harry?

Nem várta a kérdést, és egy pillanatig tátott szájjal állt, és képtelen volt válaszolni. Ez elég világos volt Pitonnak, aki előrébb lépett, és leült az íróasztalhoz a székre.

A férfi maga is furcsán feszültnek látszik – állapította meg Harry. Akármi is történt Dumbledore irodájában, az nem töltötte el boldogsággal a tanárt. Vagy magával Harryvel volt elégedetlen? Vajon a férfi tisztában volt azzal, amit tett?

- Lélegezz, Harry – szólt Piton lágyan.

Csak amikor mély levegőt vett, akkor eszmélt rá, hogy azóta visszatartja, mióta a professzor belépett a szobába. Merlin, mi történt vele? Ő Perselus, csak Perselus. Nézte, ahogy a varázsló kinyitja a száját, hogy megszólaljon, de még mielőtt ideje lett volna rá, Harry megelőzte.

- Elrendezte a dolgokat Dumbledore-ral?

Ez volt a legostobább kérdés, amit valaha is feltett, de legalább sikeresen megállította Piton szavait.

- Azt hiszem, mondhatjuk, hogy igen – válaszolt a férfi összeráncolt homlokkal.

- Tudja, igazán nem akarta bántani magát. De mindig annyira biztos abban, hogy mindent tud, és mindig át akarja venni az irányítást. Azt hiszem, néha nem is fogja fel, milyen messzire megy. És ő olyan öreg…

Harry rájött, hogy össze-vissza beszél és abbahagyta. Előtte Piton egyszerre nézett rá nyugtalanul és szórakozottan.

- Minden rendben, Harry. Holnap, vagy még ma este visszatérünk Roxfortba, ha szeretnéd. Albusszal megvitattuk a dolgokat, még ha messzemenőkig nem méltányolom az ő kis közbeavatkozását.

- Az… jó – mondta Harry kizökkenve a kerékvágásból. Tehát ennyi volt? – Szóval már nem haragszik? Úgy értem… tegnap este meglehetősen dühös volt.

Tekintetét lesütötte és a kezét bámulta, ami összekulcsolva nyugodott a térdén, mivel képtelen volt tovább elviselni a tanár átható pillantását.

Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Piton megmozdul a székén, mintha egy hosszú beszélgetéshez rendezkedne be.

- Sok olyan dolgot mondtam múlt éjjel, amit hasznosabb lett volna visszatartanom. Bizonyos részét viszont azóta is fenntartom..

A fiú megfeszült a szavak hallatán. Perselus talán végül mégis kihajítja őt?

- Te egy ifjú varázsló vagy, aki egy rendkívüli jövőre rendeltetett, Harry – folytatta. – És nem csak a jövődről van szó. Az, amit mostanáig véghezvittél, sikeresen megkülönböztet a többi korodbéli fiataltól. Pillanatnyilag te vagy a leghatalmasabb varázslók egyike ebben az országban, vagy ki tudja, talán a leghatalmasabb. Ám mindezek ellenére… minden jószándékod és bátorságod ellenére…

A tarkóján érzett bizsergéstől Harry úgy érezte, hogy fel kell néznie. Akármit is akar mondani neki Perselus, az arcába kell néznie. A tanár - nyilvánvalóan elégedetten – folytatta.

Mindazok ellenére, amit az emberek elvárnak tőled, és amellett, hogy a jóslat a te válladat nyomja, te csak egy tizenhat éves, tapasztalatlan és megfontolatlan fiú vagy, aki még nem tudja irányítani az erejét. Nem teheted meg, és erre muszáj súlyt helyeznem, nem teheted meg, hogy fejest ugrasz minden veszélyes helyzetbe, hogy megmentsd a világot. Ez egyszerűen nem ésszerű. Nincs semmi meglepő abban, hogy sokáig úgy gondoltam, gondjaid vannak az egyéniségeddel. Most már elég jól ismerlek, hogy rájöjjek, de abba kell hagynod saját biztonságod elhanyagolását..

- Én… Én tegnap is elég jól felfogtam, tanár úr – szólalt meg Harry. – Mindössze akkor ez tűnt helyesnek. Nem akartam, hogy valami történjen magával.

- És én sem akarom, hogy veled történjen bármi, különösen, miattam! Itt én vagyok a felnőtt, Harry, meg tudod ezt érteni? – kérdezte Piton olyan nyugodtan, ahogy csak tudta.

- Én tényleg értem – válaszolt Harry elszorult torokkal. – Ez csak… Biztos, hogy ez előtt a nyár előtt is megtettem volna, de most… Nem akarom, hogy eltűnjön. Tudom, hogy ez ostobán hangzik, de szükségem van arra, hogy… szükségem van magára. És ha úgy gondolja, hogy meg tud nekem bocsátani, amiért… tudja.

- Buta gyerek – mondta szelíden Piton. – Legcsekélyebb szándékomban sem áll eltűnni, ahogy azt te nevezted. Ami a megbocsátást illeti, azon a dühítő hajlamon kívül, hogy veszélybe sodrod az életed és az én ép elmémet, attól tartok, hogy nem értem.

- Tudja, amit a múlt éjjel mondott – tartott ki mellette nyugtalanul. – A tény, hogy… hogy én láttam… nos, az emlékeit.

Piton arca megmerevedett, miközben a testtartását igyekezett ellazítani.

- Nehéz elfogadni, igaz? – mormogta. – Tudom, hogy ezúttal nem próbáltál tapintatlan lenni, Harry. Hogy őszinte legyek, utólag meglehetősen meglepett, hogy már az elején nem vontál kérdőre.

Harry összezavarodottan bámult rá egy pillanatig. Perselus arckifejezése semmit nem árult el, de a fiú gyanította, hogy ez egy kritikus pillanat.

- Kérdőre vonni? Nem értem, miért.

- Kezdetnek, hogy Voldemortot követtem. Hogy felvettem a Sötét Jegyet. És minden, ami azok után jött…

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Azokról már tudtam. Megváltozott, és már nem az ő oldalán áll többé. Én csak… sajnálom magát – fejezte be.

Súlyos csend ereszkedett közéjük, és az idő megállni látszott. Valójában olyan hosszan, hogy Harry tűnődni kezdett, nem kábították-e el Pitont egy Stuporral. Kényelmetlenül mocorgott az ágyán, és a mozdulat úgy tűnt, magához téríti a tanárt, aki végighúzta kezét az arcán, és egy pillanatra behunyta sötét szemét.

- Azt hiszem, nem a sajnálat az elsődleges érzés, amit az ember mások gyerekében szeretne felkelteni – jegyezte meg tompa hangon.

Harry kerekre tágul szemmel meredt rá. Tényleg ezt mondta…? De hát… Perselusnak nem szabadna ezt hinnie, egyáltalán nem, ez borzasztóan valótlan!

- Nem, én nem így értettem – mondta gyorsan. – Tisztelem magát, valóban, maga olyan… úgy értem, nagyszerű tanár, és én öhm…

_Ó, Merlin, ez nem jól kezdődik._ Pirosló arccal félbeszakította magát Piton kaján tekintetének és felhúzott szemöldökének látványától.

- Nagyszerű tanár? Ilyen álszent képmutatást nem vártam magától, Mister Potter.

Harry érezte, hogy még vadabbul elvörösödik.

- Rendben, tanárként csapnivaló – ismerte be, anélkül, hogy a férfire mert volna nézni. -, de ami a többit illeti… Én nem vicceltem. Valóban tisztelem magát. És nem csak erről van szó… ez… én beszélni akartam erről magával, de miközben végigaludta az egész időt, történt valami. Vagy inkább, megtudtam valamit.

Felsóhajtott, és fejét a kezébe temette. Hol kezdje? Beszélni akart Remusról, de nem akarta, hogy Perselus most visszautasítsa, és a zöld szobáról is, Lilyről is akart beszélni, de nem akarta, hogy Piton azt higgye, kételkedett benne vagy… A vállán érzett kézszorítástól felnézett. Perselus előtte állt és megnyugtató tekintettel egy bájitalos fiolát tartott felé.

- Idd meg!

Harry tiltakozás nélkül megtette.

- Nyugtató főzet – tisztázta Piton. – Van még valamire szükséged, ha már itt tartunk? Ettél?

A fiú bólintott.

- Nincs szükségem semmire. Csak annyi minden történt, amíg eltűntél.

- Ahogy sejtettem – felelte keserűn Perselus. – Hallgatlak.

A szavak azonban furcsa módon nem akartak előjönni.

- Tudsz Remusról?

- Jóval pontosabban? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Piton.

Harry beharapta az ajkait.

- Van egy fia – mondta.

A tanár ezúttal hosszan felsóhajtott.

- Harry, megtudhatnám, hogyan szereztél erről tudomást? – kérdezte.

- Ó, hát kémkedtem – válaszolt a fiú könnyedén.

Piton egy pillanatra elnémult.

- Nyilvánvaló. Egy újabb lecke, amit még meg kell tanulnod, nemde?

- Te mondtad – szólalt meg a fiú ingerülten. – Olyan könnyű, amikor macska vagy.

Perselus megrázta a fejét, mintha félre akarná söpörni az elképzelést.

- Nem számít. És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, igen, tisztában vagyok vele.

Harry érezte, hogy szíve meglódul a mellkasában. Tehát Piton tudott róla. Tudta, hogy Remus az apja, és mindazok ellenére sem lökte el magától. Vajon mit kellene éreznie? Megkönnyebbültséget vagy nyugtalanságot?

- És… ez nem számít neked? – kérdezte.

- Nem, azt nem mondanám – felelt a tanár. – Ez bizonyára tovább bonyolítja a dolgokat. Gondolom, különösen, ami téged és Remust illet.

- Az biztos – mormogta Harry. – De nem változtat semmin azzal kapcsolatban… a többivel. Úgy értem, én változtattam meg a szándékom. Még ha Remus… nos, gyakorlatilag…

_Gyakorlatilag lefeküdt az_ anyámmal – gondolta Harry, mielőtt ez teljes erővel elérte őt. _Ó, Merlin, összefeküdt az anyámmal._ Megdöbbenve nézett fel Pitonra.

- Te biztosan utálod őt – suttogta Harry.

A tanár elfintorodott.

- Az utálat erős kifejezés. Tulajdonképpen, hogy tisztességesek legyünk, épp az ellenkezője igaz. Történetesen bizonyos mértékig közrejátszottam ebben az apaságban. Mindent figyelembe véve egy meglehetősen szerencsétlen szerepkörben.

- A zöld szoba. - A szó kicsúszott Harry száján, még mielőtt ideje lett volna visszaszívni.

Nyugtalanul nézett Pitonra, ám a férfi csak összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Tessék?

- A zöld szoba - ismételte vonakodva önmagát. – Van kapcsolat, nem igaz? – Egyáltalán nem volt semmi értelme, és mégis. Kellett, hogy legyen – próbálta Harry győzködni magát. Így vagy úgy minden darab összeillik.

- Attól tartok, nem értem – közölte Perselus. – Melyik szobáról beszélsz?

A fiú egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. Milyen játékot űz Perselus?

- Az emeleti szobáról beszélek, arról, ahol zöldek a függönyök, az ágy és a többi bútor. Nagyon jól tudod…

De a tanár továbbra is csak meghökkenten bámult rá.

- Nem emlékszem egyetlen olyan szobára sem, amelynek zöldek a bútorai, de még ha így is van, mi köze lenne annak mindehhez?

- Nagyon jól tudod, miről akarok beszélni – felelte Harry felbőszülten, és a feszültség idegessé tette. - A régi szobáról. Az anyáméról.

Piton ezúttal szó szerint letaglózottnak látszott.

- MI…? – Tekintete váratlanul zavarossá vált és felállt. – Mutasd meg nekem – közölte kurtán.

Harry nem kérdezett többet, felállt és kiment a szobából, és Perselus közvetlenül mögötte követte. Vajon mit jelent mindez? Miért viselkedik úgy, mint aki nem tudja, miről beszél Harry? Megrázta a fejét. Elérték az ajtót, és Pitonnak még mindig ugyanolyan üres pillantás ült a szemében.

- Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna bemennem – próbált bocsánatot kérni Harry -, de azt mondtad, akárhova mehetek, ahova csak akarok.

Piton egy szó nélkül belökte az ajtót és belépett. A szoba közepén megállt és Harry vonakodva követte őt. Mi folyik itt? Piton körülnézett a szobában és ugyanolyan meglepettnek látszott, mint amilyennek valószínűleg Harry is tűnt. De nem, Perselus határozottan úgy tűnt, mint aki valóban sokkos állapotba került. A fésülködő asztalhoz lépett, előrenyúlt, majd visszahúzta a kezét, mielőtt megérinthette volna. Harry képtelen volt megfékezni magát, és feltette a kérdését.

- Ez tényleg az édesanyám szobája, nem?

Bár azonnal megbánta a kérdését, amikor Piton feléje fordult, és úgy nézett rá, mint aki hallucinál.

- Ez lehetetlen – mondta fojtott hangon. – Én…

Viharos tempóban a könyvespolchoz lépett. Miután tekintetével sebesen végigfutotta a könyveket, megragadott egy polcnyi könyvet, és leszórta azokat a földre, egyértelműen elfeledkezve arról, hogy Harry mögötte áll. Egy pillanattal később halkan felnyögött, és előhúzott egy ovális tárgyat a polc hátuljáról.

_Egy Merengő_ – vette észre Harry, és mostanra még kíváncsibbá vált. Perselus – anélkül, hogy Harryre akár egy pillanatnyi figyelmet is szentelt volna – pálcájával a tálra mutatott, és az abból kihúzott hosszú, ezüstös fonalat a homloka felé közelítette.

Egy pillanattal később nehézkesen rogyott az ágyra, mintha lábai elutasították volna, hogy továbbra is megtartsák. Arca kimerültséget és beletörődést mutatott, amikor még egyszer körülnézett a szobán, ám ezúttal nem volt jele a meglepettségnek.

- Tanár úr? – kérdezte Harry hezitálva.

Látszólag csak ekkor tudatosult Pitonban Harry jelenléte és megpaskolva a takarót intett neki, hogy üljön mellé az ágyra. A fiú leült, képtelenül eldönteni, hogy aggodalmat vagy megkönnyebbülést kellene-e éreznie.

_A csend valóban más dimenziót ölt ebben a szobában_ – gondolta Harry. Valami békéset és egyben nyomasztót. Már elvesztette időérzékét, vajon hány perc is telt el, mire Perselus végül beszélni kezdett.

- Igazad van, Harry, ez a szoba valóban az édesanyádé volt – mondta zavartan. – Minden, amit itt látsz, hozzá tartozott.

- Nem értem – felelte halkan a fiatalember. – Azt mondtad, hogy ő sosem jött ide, nem?

- Nem emlékszem, hogy ezt mondtam volna, de igaz. Lily sosem tette be a lábát ebbe a Kúriába. Egyetlen egyszer sem.

- De akkor hogyan…

- Ezek az ő bútorai, Harry – szakította félbe Piton. – Csak a bútorai. Ami az övé volt otthon, mikor még a szüleivel élt.

- De mit keresnek itt? – erősködött Harry.

Perselusnak beletelt egy percbe, hogy válaszoljon, mintha fel kellett volna idéznie azt az emléket.

- Ő kért meg rá, hogy őrizzem meg neki. A szülei halála után. Petunia épp férjhez menni készült és pénzre volt szüksége, így el akarta adni a házat. Lily vonakodva beleegyezett. Nem volt hol hagynia a dolgait, és engem kért meg, hogy őrizzem meg neki, mivel tudta, hogy nekem nem állt szándékomban akkor eladni a szüleim házát. Akkoriban még közel álltunk egymáshoz… de már nem sokáig. Mindenesetre sosem akarta ismét visszavenni ezeket. Vagy jóval pontosabban, soha többé nem beszéltünk róla.

- Mégis… - mutatott körbe a szobán -, minden annyira… valóságosnak látszik. Élőnek. Mintha tényleg itt élt volna.

Piton halkan felsóhajtott mellette.

- Azt hiszem, én… egy kicsit túlzottan is optimista voltam, hogy magammal hoztam ide a bútorait. Azt akartam, hogy visszakapja, amit maga mögött hagyott, ha úgy dönt, hogy… de ez persze ostobaság volt.

_Ha úgy dönt, hogy eljön és a kúriában él._ Ezt akarta Perselus mondani, Harry ebben biztos volt. Piton remélt, de a lány sosem jött vissza. Helyette hozzáment Jameshez, és úgy látszik, lefeküdt Remusszal. És a szoba változatlanul megmaradt a Piton-kúriában.

Igaza volt, amikor korábban meglátogatta a szobát: volt valami émelyítően édes és nosztalgikus, amitől sírni akart. Persze nem tette, ehelyett végignyúlt az ágyon, és fejét Perselus ölébe tette.

Megértette, és tudta, hogy Piton is. És még valamiben igaza volt: szüksége volt a férfire. Egy kéz érkezett a fejére és gyengéden simogatta a haját.

- Itt minden a tied, Harry. Azt tehetsz velük, amit szeretnél. Már korábban meg kellett volna mutatnom neked, ha emlékeztem volna rá – felelte Perselus lágyan.

- Hogy felejthetted el? – motyogta Harry. De természetesen már tudta rá a választ.

- Mert el akartam felejteni – válaszolt Piton. – Azzal, hogy azt az emléket a Merengőbe tettem – az egész emléket és nem csak az érzelmeket belőle. Lily halála után rengeteg időt töltöttem ebben a szobában.

Harry ezt el is tudta képzelni. Tekintete a régi lemezjátszón nyugodott.

- Te tényleg szereted azokat az együtteseket?

- Szerettem hallgatni őket vele – felelte Piton, és elmosolyodott az emléken. Lilyn, amint táncolt a rockzenére. Ó, együtt táncoltak… hány és hány délután és éjszaka? – Ám egy idő után – folytatta – ez a szoba olyan lett, mint egy méreg. Jobban szerettem volna még a létezéséről is teljesen elfeledkezni.

Ha ezredszerre is meghallgatta volna a „Stairway to Heaven" című számot, megőrült volna, ebben biztos volt. A lemez már karcos volt, annyiszor hallgatta meg Lily halála után, és ő maga is épp olyan agyonhasználtnak és sérültnek érezte magát, mint a lemez, amikor hallgatta azokat a számokat.

- Megértem – dörmögte Harry. – Nekem is hiányzik, pedig én nem is ismertem őt. Visszaemlékeztem, milyen illata volt, tudod? Amikor kinyitottam a szekrényajtót… a ruhái.

Ó igen, Perselus tudta. Lily parfümjének illata kísértette leginkább ezen a helyen. Annyira nehéz volt elképzelni, hogy eltávozott, mikor az illata még mindig itt lógott a levegőben.

- Nem hittem, hogy van róla bármilyen emlékem is – folytatta a fiú. – Mármint azon kívül tudod, amikor hallom a sikolyát.

Perselus keze megmerevedett a fiú nyakán.

- Mikor hallod a sikolyát? – kérdezte.

- Hát, amikor Dementorok vesznek körül… Hallom, aznap éjjel, amikor megölték. Bizonyos fokig ironikus, hogy a Dementoroknak sikerült visszahozniuk az egyetlen emlékemet az anyámról, nem gondolod? Nos, emellett az illat mellett.

- Sajnálom, Harry – mormogta Piton.

- Én is – közölte a fiú. – Tudod, nem akartam látni az emlékeid, de örülök, hogy megtörtént. Mert – felült, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen – így sokkal könnyebb megérteni. És szükségem van rá, hogy megértsem.

Perselus bólintott, mind vonakodva, mind megértően. Kezét a fiú vállára tette, és felállt.

- Az hiszem, most jót tenne nekem egy jó pohár Lángnyelv whisky. Talán kettő. És te mit szólnál egy vajsörhöz?

Harry hatalmas mosollyal az arcán felállt.

- Kettő nekem is megfelel, ha nincs kifogásod ellene.

Perselus a már ismerős módon a fiú válla köré fonta a karját, kivezette magukat a szobából és becsukta az ajtót.

_Nyugodj békében, Lily_ – imádkozott némán. _És ha lehetséges ne ebben a szobában. Ennek a kúriának már nincs szüksége kísértetekre…_

Megkönnyebbülten hagyták a szobát és az emeletet maguk mögött. A nappali foteljei még sosem tűntek hívogatóbbnak és kényelmesebbnek, és Harry hálásan huppant bele az egyikbe.

Merlinre, annyira kiszipolyozottnak érezte magát! És a tűz abban a kandallóban olyan tökéletesnek tűnt, és az idő ellenére csak arra volt szüksége, hogy békésen dorombolni kezdjen és… Ó, valószínűleg nem ez a megfelelő idő, hogy most macskává alakuljon.

Másfelől viszont…

Egy ugrással Piton ölében termett, és egyszerűen ernyedten elnyújtózott a varázsló talárján. Így, pont így volt tökéletes, mint korábban, amikor csak Shadow volt, és nem törődött a világgal.

- Koszos bestia – mormogta Perselus, de hangjának tónusa rácáfolt szavaira, miközben ujjai a fekete bundát simogatták.

Igen, ebben a formában minden sokkal könnyebbnek látszott.

- Abba kell hagynod, hogy állandóan dolgozz, Shadow Piton. A világ nem fog összeomlani, ha te pihensz egy pillanatot. Tanulj meg bízni a felnőttekben.

A macska becsukta a szemét és kinyújtotta egyik mancsát. Egy pillanatig olyan könnyű lett volna beleegyezni…

- Albusnak egy dologban igaza volt – folytatta Piton. – Nem engedhető meg, hogy most túl sokáig távol maradj Roxforttól. A miniszterrel történtek után biztosan nem. Túl kockázatos lenne. Még ma este visszatérünk.

Szavai teljességgel felébresztették Shadowt, aki visszatért a székére és ismét felvette emberi alakját.

- Tanár úr, erre nincs semmi szükség. Megmondtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy ma este választ adok neki.

- Nem lenne bölcs várni. Ha egy auror jön, hogy ellenőrizze jelenléted a Roxfortban és te nem vagy ott, az ideiglenes gyámságod visszakerülne a Minisztériumhoz. És emellett bevallom, a kilátás, hogy ma éjjel a Kúriában maradjak, aligha inspiráló a számomra.

Ezzel Harrynek is egyet kellett értenie. A szoba felfedezése eléggé megrázta őt ahhoz, hogy a helyváltoztatás neki is tökéletesen megfeleljen.

- Nem zavarná, ha én visszamennék… később? Mármint a szobába? – kérdezte.

- Nem, természetesen nem. Nem is vagyok abban a helyzetben, hogy megtiltsam azt neked. Ha már a tárgynál tartunk, nem volt szó Lángnyelv whiskyről és vajsörről? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben elindult az üvegekért. És valóban, Harry úgy döntött, egy vajsör tökéletes megoldás egy ilyen érzelmileg túlhevült napra.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr – felelte, amikor a férfi letette elé az üveget. – Nem két vajsörről volt szó?

Piton halkan felnevetett és odanyújtotta neki a második üveget.

- Tanár úr? Már megint visszatértünk ehhez?

- Nem! – kiáltott fel Harry meglepetten. – Csak nem figyeltem. Ugyanakkor…

- Mond, amit mondanod kell – morrant Piton.

- Nos, te is Sötét Nagyúrként kezdted újra emlegetni őt, pedig mostanában már Voldemortnak hívtad.

Piton elmerengve dobolt a palackon az ujjaival.

- Valóban, ez elképzelhető. A jövőben majd jobban odafigyelek.

- Nem zavar, hogy kimondod a nevét? Korábban utáltad – érdeklődött Harry.

- Kimondani a Sötét Nagyúr nevét… Voldemortét, nagyon rossz ötlet, amikor az ő ujjai között vagy. Egy kirívó tisztelethiány, ami gyors büntetést érdemel.

- Ő… ismer olyan trükköket, hogy megtudja ezeket a dolgokat?

- Határozottan – felelte Perselus kesernyésen.

- De ez már nem gond a számodra, mióta abbahagytad a kémkedést, szóval akkor most miért?

- Azt hiszem, a szokás hatalma. Az az ember határozottan nem az én uram, sem sötét, sem másmilyen. Az a gyűlölt titulus ugyanolyan érdemtelen, mint amilyen szánalmas. De az a kis kiruccanás a pokolba, nyilvánvalóan felszínre hozott néhány dolgot.

- Ő mindenek ellenére még mindig az urad, igaz? A Jegy miatt – érdeklődött tovább Harry. Látta, hogy Piton észrevehetően megfeszül.

- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod. Azok a sajnálatos szavak a részemről nem fognak újból elhangzani. Egyedül azt remélem, hogy fontolóra veszed, hogy ismét használd a keresztnevem.

- Sajnálom, Perselus – mosolyodott el Harry. - Azt hiszem, ez is a szokás hatalma. – Egy húzásra végzett a második üvegével. – És talán az is közrejátszott, hogy attól féltem, hogy kidobsz – ismerte be.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel Piton nyugtalanul. – Erről szó sincs! Tudom, hogy az utóbbi néhány nap nem volt könnyű, de biztosíthatlak… - _Hogy sosem állt szándékomban ajtót mutatni?_ Ez nem egészen igaz, ám Harrynek erről muszáj kell tudnia. - …, hogy nem áll szándékomban visszavonni a szavaimat. Ez a te otthonod, amíg csak óhajtod.

- Még, ha az apám… - Harry tehetetlenül elfintorodott. Remusról beszélni nem olyan könnyű. Merlin, ez az egész annyira hamisan hangzik…

- Itt nem az apádról vagy az anyádról van szó, sem arról, hogy mások mit gondolhatnak a mi megállapodásunkról - felelte Perselus szárazan. – Te az én macskám vagy és pont. Érthető ez a számodra, fiatalember?

- Igen, azt hiszem – felelte széles mosollyal Harry. – És te vagy az én Fekete Emberem.

- Ó, valóban? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton. A fiú, némiképp szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

- Így hívlak, amikor, nos, amikor csak macska vagyok. Valahogy illett rád.

- Valóban, teljes mértékben illik – mormogta Perselus.

- És hogy tudd, meglehetősen jól nézel ki zöldben. Mármint az emlékeidben. Nos, nagy kár, hogy… hogy… - A tanár tekintete elfelhősödött, és Harry úgy érezte, csúszós talajra érkezett.

- Egy második pohár Lángnyelv whisky is jól jönne – közölte Piton fakó hangon.

- Én… öööö… Én is kaphatnék egyet?

- A te korodban? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Perselus.

- Tudod, már megkóstoltam. És azt hiszem, most nekem is pont erre van szükségem.

- Mire? Hogy a padlón végezd? Most az egyszer rendben – felelte Piton és átnyújtott felé egy poharat -, de nem csinálunk rendszert belőle.

- Nem, szó sincs róla – motyogta Harry. – Mindig is utáltam a részegeket.

- Rossz emlékek? – kérdezte Piton.

- Igen – ismerte be vonakodva a fiú.

- Feltételezem, a nagybátyádról van szó.

- Ahham – válaszolt a fiú bizonytalanul. Dursleyék sosem számítottak a kedvenc beszédtémájának, és Vernon határozottan a toplista elején állt, rögtön a Próféta cikkei és Draco Malfoy szerelmi életében bekövetkezett legújabb hódításai után. De elkapta Piton pillantását, ahogy higgadtan és elgondolkozva őt nézi, és azonnal tudta, mit gondol a férfi. Harry megborzongott, amikor visszaemlékezett, hogy mit látott a bájitalmester gyerekkorából… és tudni mindazt, egyáltalán nem volt tisztességes és hasznos tartania a száját. Ivott egy korty Lángnyelv whiskyt, és belevágott.

- Nem fordult elő olyan sokszor, hogy erőszakos volt – magyarázta. – Nos, persze igen, de nem úgy, mint… öhm. Mellesleg sosem sikerült elkapnia, amikor ivott. De megvolt az a szokása, hogy verje a falakat, mindenkivel üvöltözzön… mondjon néhány valóban, nos… valóban rémes dolgot. Tudod, a szüleimről, meg arról hogy hitvány vagyok, ilyen dolgokat – fejezte be. – Leginkább a hangja miatt volt, és hogy akkor olyan hatalmasnak tűnt nekem. Nem, igaziból nem is volt hatalmas, de akkoriban olyannak tűnt, mint azoknak a szörnyeknek az egyike, akik gardróbszekrényekben élnek és gyerekeket esznek. Kivéve, hogy én éltem a gardróbban, és számukra én voltam a szörnyszülött – mondta erőltetett nevetéssel.

Piton a fejét rázta.

- És egy gardrób határozottan nem tűnik jó menedéknek az ilyen emberevő szörnytől.

- Nem, nem igazán – motyogta Harry. – De az idő legnagyobb részében elfeledkezett rólam, amikor nem látott. És amikor Dudley… amikor félt az apjától, az emlékeztette Vernont, hogy jöjjön és gondoskodjon rólam.

- Vernon a saját fia ellen is fordult? – kérdezte meglepetten Piton.

- Nem, természetesen, nem. De bömbölt, és mindent összetört, amit megérintett. Egyszer összetörte Dudley tévéjét: borzasztó jelenet volt… - grimaszolt. – Amikor kicsi voltam, az megrémített. Ostobaság, mivel sokkal veszélyesebbnek számított józanul – vont vállat Harry. – Azt hiszem, mindez már nem lényeges. Halott. Nincs rá szükség, hogy rosszat mondjak róla.

- A halál nem old meg mindent – felelte Perselus. – Csak mert eltűnt, még nem jelenti, hogy ezek az események az életedben ugyanezt teszik. Idővel az emlékeid kevésbé lesznek fájdalmasak… de az indokaid, hogy óvatos légy az alkohollal, még nem lesznek kevésbé igazak.

Harry eltűnődött ezen egy ideig.

- Tudod, meglehetősen furcsa arra gondolni, hogy te vagy az, akiben megbízok, amikor te üvöltöztél velem a legtöbbet, amióta Roxfortba érkeztem. Gondolod, hogy megpróbálom újra megteremteni a körülményeket?

Látta, hogy a tanár arca megrándul.

- Őszintén remélem, hogy nem. – felelte leverten.- Harry, remélem, tisztában vagy azzal, nem áll szándékomban bántani téged sem a tetteimmel, sem a szavaimmal. Elképzelhetetlen, hogy kezet emeljek rád. Ami a kiabálást illeti… ez nem olyasmi, amit megígérhetek, ismerve a vérmérsékletemet és a tiedet, de remélem, hogy minimum szinten tarthatjuk. A gyerekneveléssel kapcsolatos nézőpontom szöges ellentétben áll azzal, amit a nagybátyád és a nagynénéd, vagy akár a saját szüleim képviseltek, ha ez az, ami aggaszt téged.

- Nem aggódom – tiltakozott Harry. – Mindezt tudom. Ha sikerült nem darabokra szaggatnod, vagy a falhoz vágnod, amikor utáltál, akkor tudom, hogy most sem fogod megtenni. És megvédtél…

- Legalábbis megpróbáltalak. Ami nem fog megakadályozni abban, hogy különmunkát adjak, vagy hogy a magam módján kioktassalak, ha a szükségesnek bizonyul. Ez a szülői munka részét képezi, és szándékomban áll ezt is végrehajtani. Ez érthető így kettőnk között?

- Ameddig nem fogod szíjjal demonstrálni, addig nekem megfelel – mormogta a fiú.

Szavaira Perselus felállt és elindult felé.

- Gyere ide – szólt szelíden.

Harry gondolkozás nélkül nekinyomta magát, és arcát a fekete ruhába temette. Ah, ez jó érzés, igen… még annál is jobb, mint amikor Shadowként teszi. És hogy érezheti ezt olyan természetesnek, amikor tulajdonképpen… Nem is tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy kisgyerekként ily módon vigasztalták.

- Tudod, örülök, hogy megtette – motyogta a tanár vállába -, máskülönben sosem jöttem volna ide. És te nem… változtattad volna meg a véleményed.

- Te buta gyerek – mormogta a tanár. - Én is örülök annak, hogyan végződött ez a tragikus történet, ám ami azt a muglit illeti, aki miatt szenvedtél… Sosem tudom eléggé sajnálni, hogy nem gondoskodtam róla, amikor még volt rá esélyem.

- Én nem – felelte Harry. – Én örülök, hogy semmi közöd nem volt ahhoz. Ha úgy lett volna, a Minisztérium valószínűleg nem egyezett volna bele, hogy veled maradjak. És egyébként sem akarok még több halál miatt felelősséget érezni. Tudod, pont azért nem akarta, hogy továbbra is ott maradjak. Marge miatt.

Szavaira Piton megfogta a kamaszt a vállánál és szelíden eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Ugye felfogod, hogy neked ahhoz semmi közöd, igaz?

- Én… azt hiszem.

- Harry.

- Nem tudom; tudod lehetséges, mivel utáltam azt a nőt. És vannak dolgok, amiket én… amiket nem tudok irányítani úgy, mint Shadow.

- Ez képtelenség – közölte lágyan Perselus. – Annak a nőnek autóbalesete volt. A nagybátyádnak csak kellett valaki, akin levezette a haragját, akármilyen valószerűtlen is volt az.

- Aznap nem ivott – mutatott rá Harry. – Általában akkor mondta azokat a dolgokat, amikor részeg volt.

- Akkor is ittas volt, amikor elhitette veled, hogy a szüleid autóbalesetben haltak meg, hogy te abnormális vagy, és mindazt a badarságot, amit a fejedbe ültetett?

- Nem, de ennek tudod, van értelme… egy bizonyos szemszögből nézve. Arról van szó, hogy amikor ivott… ó, nos mondott egy csomó fájdalmas dolgot, de amikor feldühödött és nem ivott… az még rosszabb volt. És ha épp fegyelmezett, akkor tényleg történtek dolgok. Vagyis, legtöbbször. Tudom, hogy ez nem volt tisztességes; nem mintha bármit is tehettem volna ellene, de számára volt értelme. Így Marge…

- Marge halála egy közönséges közúti baleset volt, Harry – mondta Piton. – Erről Dumbledore is biztosított. Sem Voldemortnak, sem neked nem volt közöd hozzá. Csak egy baleset történt.

- Tényleg… az volt?

A megkönnyebbültség tisztán látszott a fiú tekintetében és Perselus magát átkozta, hogy nem beszélt vele erről korábban.

- Tényleg – bólintott. – És ha ez megnyugtat, én nagyon ritkán iszom. És mint a legtöbb bájitalmester, nagy adagban immúnis vagyok az alkohol hatásaira.

- Nos, én nem, és ez mára már épp elég a jóból – morgolódott. - Úgy érzem magam, mint akin átment egy úthenger… vagy egy csorda hippogriff, ha az jobban tetszik.

- Tudom, mi az az úthenger – tisztázta Piton. – Gondoltál rá, hogy összepakold a táskád a Roxfortba, míg itt vagy? Vacsorára visszamegyünk, ha neked is megfelel. Most nem érzem magam olyan hangulatban, hogy főzzek, és gondolom, te ugyanígy érzel.

- Én valójában szeretek itt főzni – mondta a fiú -, de olyan vacsora, amit házimanók készítettek, ma estére tökéletesen megfelel. Csak néhány dolgot kell elvinnem, amit akár most is megtehetek.

- Hát tedd – egyezett bele Perselus –, és aztán egyből Roxfortba megyünk. Gondolom, a barátaid megkönnyebbülnek, hogy viszontláthatnak. Úgy tűnik, nem örültek, hogy ismét elvesztették a kviddics kapitányukat… és Albus is említett egy balesetet a bájitaltan órán?

_Ó, Merlin._

- Az… Én… tulajdonképpen az nem igazán számított annak, csak úgy megtörtént…

- Igen? – kérdezte a férfi csipetnyi jókedvvel a hangjában.

- Nos, a macskaszőr nyilvánvalóan nem elegyedik jól minden bájital összetételben. Legalábbis nem abban, amit Ron készített.

- Értem – sóhajtott a tanár – És voltak ennek a kis felfedezésnek a következményei?

- Semmi komoly, valóban – válaszolt Harry gyorsan -, és semmi maradandó. Tényleg nem volt olyan drámai.

- Semmi, amiért büntetőmunkát érdemeltél volna ki, ha én lettem volna ott? - kérdezte Piton ravaszul.

- Az nem számít; te mindig büntetőmunkákat adsz.

- Egy újabb dolog, amin változtatni kell, gondolom – szólt a tanár. –De hasztalan kiváltságos bánásmódban reménykednie majd az órán, Mister Potter. Valódi buzgalmat várok el tőled az órán, és nem fogok továbbra is átsiklani a hibák fölött, ahogy itt tettem.

- Ó, azt nem is vártam tőled – fintorgott Harry, miközben egy korttyal kiürítette a poharából a Lángnyelv whiskyt. _Merlinre ez igen erős volt._ – Ameddig úgy kezelsz, mint bármelyik másik mardekárost.

Miközben Harry köhögni kezdett, mivel képtelen volt kontrollálni az égő érzést a torkában, úgy vélte, hallotta Perselus halk nevetését.

- Menj, készítsd össze a holmid, Malazár, és találkozzunk a laboratóriumban. Én megyek és értesítem Albust az érkezésünkről.

Mielőtt Harry időt találhatott volna egy méltatlankodó és felháborodott válaszra, a tanár elment és otthagyta a fiút egyedül és köhécselve a nappali közepén. Merlin, ez megalázó volt; pedig már ez előtt is ivott Lángnyelv whiskyt. Sötét pillantást vetett az üvegre. Csak szokás kérdése, ez minden. Egy gyors mozdulattal kiszolgálta magát egy újabb pohárkával, és lassan iszogatta.

_Tessék, csak gyakorlás kérdése_… - szopogatta óvatosan a whiskyjét. És most már teljesen alkalmasnak érezte magát a roxforti visszatérésre. Az ő Fekete Emberével. És senki ne merészeljen egy szót se szólni, mivel Piton tényleg jó ember, az egyetlen, aki el tudja érni, hogy ő gyengének érezze magát, és ugyanakkor mégis biztonságban.

Na várjuk csak… ez most a fejében volt, vagy már emberi alakjában is dorombol?

Néhány perccel később lefelé indult a pincébe azzal a pár dologgal, amit legutóbb elhanyagolt. Néhány piperecikk, egy könyv… a fénykép, amit McGalagony készített, gondosan a talárjának zsebében. Készen állt, teljesen készen.

Perselus a kandalló előtt várt rá, a zöld lángok már előkészültek az indulásukra.

- Rendben leszel? – kérdezte, Piton mikor meglátta őt közeledni.

A hopp-por nem kedvel ugyan túlzottan, de azért odaérek – felelt Harry.

Piton gyanakvóan nézett rá, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de meggondolta magát. Egyik kezét a fiatalember vállára téve mellélépett, majd együtt beléptek a kandallóba.

A hopp-utazás lényegesen együttműködőbbnek látszott a bájitalmester jelenlétében, és Harry lábon érkezett az igazgatói irodába, és csak alig tántorodott meg.

Feje akarata ellenére forgott… ez az átkozott kandalló tényleg neheztel rá… és Merlinre… nagyon meleg volt az irodában. De jó, hogy a bájitalmesterrel az oldalán érkezett vissza olyan hamar a drámai kivonulásuk után.

Mintha rájuk várt volna, Dumbledore ott volt, hogy üdvözölje őket azzal az örökös, irritáló mosollyal az arcán. De nem volt egyedül – vette észre Harry. McGalagony is ott tartózkodott, és Harryn felülkerekedett a kitörő gyengédség a boszorkány iránt, akitől a fényképet kapta. Tényleg el kell mesélnie Perselusnak, amit a nő mondott neki; az bizonyára örömmel fogja őt eltölteni. Széles mosollyal ajándékozta meg a nőt, miközben Perselus tett egy lépést hátra és leporolta a talárját.

- Isten hozott otthon, fiaim – mondta lelkesen az igazgató.

- Az otthon az a kúria – felelte a legkomolyabb hangján Harry. Ám hangja a sokkal kevésbé hangzott olyan méltóságteljesnek, mint ahogy szerette volna. Valaki köhintett a helyiség sarkában, és Harry futólag odapillantott, hogy megnézze, ki az. Látását ma este furcsán homályosnak érezte. Felemelte egyik kezét, hogy megnézze, rajta van-e a szemüvege, de ez egy olyan részlet volt, amiről nehéz lett volna elfeledkeznie. A köhécselő alak lépett néhányat előre, és Harry így már felismerte a halványan mosolygó Remust.

- Á, te is itt vagy – mordult Harry.

- Remélem, nem alkalmatlankodom. Beszélni szeretnék Piton professzorral – szólalt meg Lupin lágyan.

- Ó nem, ne kezd ezt már megint! – kiáltott fel Harry. Érezte, hogy Piton mögötte közelebb lép, és titokban megnyugodott. Perselus most nem hagyja cserben őt.

- Bocsáss meg, Harry, de attól tartok nem értem – válaszolta a vérfarkas.

- Már megint a hátam mögött akarsz beszélni rólam, és nekem ez nem oké. Mellesleg már minden el van rendezve. Beszéltem Perselusszal, és ő az én oldalamon áll, szóval kár is érte! – közölte a fiú eltökélten. Az előtte állók arca egyre zavartabbá és zavartabbá vált, mindjárt az apjával kezdve.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Harry. Én csak a Farkasölőfű főzet új formuláját akartam megbeszélni Piton tanár úrral.

- Hát persze, miért ne fogjuk rá a bájitalra! – kiabált a fiú, hangosabban, mint szándékában állt. – Hát hülyének nézel engem?

- Mister Potter – szólalt meg egy hűvös hang mögüle -, ismételten emlékeztetnem kell, hogy a világ nem a maga kis személyisége körül kering.

- Te… te az én oldalamon állsz, emlékszel? – csattant fel Harry anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna. Egy nagyon egyértelmű belső ösztön azt súgta neki, hogy a sarkon fordulás ebben a pillanatban nagyon rossz megmozdulás volna az egyensúlyára nézve. – És mellesleg Remus sosem nyűglődik velem!

A durcás hang mosolyt csalt elő a Griffendél házvezetőjétől, de az új tanárt csak még sápadtabbá tette.

- Harry, valóban sajnálom, ha úgy gondolod, hogy mostanában cserbenhagytalak, de ahogy röviden már elmondtam, de igazán nem volt választásom. De most, hogy visszatértem…

- Már túl késő. Akkor kellett volna ott lenned, amikor kicsi voltam. Tényleg szánalmas vagy – dobálózott a sértésekkel, mielőtt összeszedte magát. Tényleg ő az, aki ezeket mondta? De akkor is, valóban megérdemelte! – Mi az indokod arra, hogy elhanyagoltál, amikor kisgyerek voltam? Egy másik bájital?

Most, hogy belegondolt ebbe, talán nem sok értelme volt ennek a kijelentésnek. De igazából nem akart gondolkodni. Remus iránti minden haragja és minden felhalmozódott csalódottsága ki akart törni, és semmi vágya nem volt benntartani.

- Átok és pokol, Harry, a leghalványabb esélyem sem volt rá, hogy valaha is megszerezzem a gyámságod; azt hittem ezt tudtad. A vérfarkasoknak nincs semmilyen jogi helyzete, és gondolj a veszélyre, amit jelenthettem volna neked – próbálta védeni magát a tanár, nyilvánvalóan lesújtva a helyzettől.

- De engem nem érdekel! – siránkozott Harry. – Nem szabadott volna azokkal a rémes emberekkel hagynod! Ellenőrizned kellett volna! Módot kellett volna találnod rá! Perselus talált volna rá egyet… ő igen!

_Csak a képzelete játszott, vagy Piton épp kuncogott?_

- Harry, azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha ezt hűvösebb fejjel beszéljük meg, de biztosítalak, hogy sajnálom mindazt, ami történt, jobban, mint ahogy el tudod képzelni. Ha adnál nekem egy második esélyt, hogy…

- Nem – közölte tompa hangon a fiú. -, már túl késő, és nem vagy többé az apám.

A csend, ami a helyiségre zuhant olyan sűrűnek és jegesnek tűnt, mint a fagyos köd.

- Én… nem, valóban – mondta végül Remus. – Attól tartok, soha nem is voltam az.

- Pontosan – tette hozzá Harry -, és Perselus ott volt nekem és megvédett, és altatót énekelt nekem, és vigyázott rám, és ő az, akit én választok.

Elfojtott hangot hallott mögüle, valami olyasmit, mint egy rémült kuncogás, ami bennragadt az illető torkában.

- Mindent figyelembe véve, talán a Lángnyelv whisky mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet – mormogta Piton és látszólag a nevetés és az elborzadás között kínlódott.

- Te inni adtál neki? – kérdezte McGalagony felháborodottan.

- Egy hosszú nap utáni pillanatnyi kikapcsolódás, de gyanítom, hogy a mi kis griffendélesünk egy másik pohárral is kiszolgálta magát, hogy bátorságra tegyen szert, miután távoztam – felelte Piton méltóságteljesen.

- Harry – vágott közbe Remus -, jól érzed magad?

- Soha jobban – felelte a fiú -, és sajnálom, ha megbántottalak, de tényleg beszélnünk kellett, nem igaz?

- Nagyon igaz, nagyon igaz, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mindent értek – folytatta a tanár.

- Én viszont teljesen értem, és nem neked köszönhetően! Kémkednem kellett! De voltaképpen nem szándékosan tettem – folytatta és bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Piton felé. – A folyosón sétáltam a macska alakomban, és valami követett… és bejöttem az igaz… nos, valójában ebbe az irodába. Ide. Elrejtőztem és hallgattam, hogy beszéltél. És szokás szerint rólam beszéltél, hogy hogyan fogod megmagyarázni nekem, hogy a fiad vagyok. És az… az valóban szar érzés volt – közölte Remusnak szemrehányó tekintettel.

A helyiség másik oldaláról, ahol McGalagony állt, apró sikoly érkezett, a háta mögül egy nyögés, és az igazgató hirtelen székeket varázsolt, amik feltűntek Harry és Lupin mögött, aki csészealj méretűvé tágult szemmel és tátott szájjal meredt a fiúra.

Egy másodperccel később a tanár nehézkesen az egyik székre rogyott, míg Harry, akinek egyensúlya egyre növekvő mértékben elárulta őt, a másikra ült. Inkább érezte, semmint hallotta, hogy Perselus némileg a háta mögött megáll mellette. Nem láthatta őt, és Harry mégis megesküdött volt, hogy érzi a tanár érzelmeit… jókedv és harag egyvelegét, de ami mégsem rá irányul. Mindez halvány kellemetlenséggel átitatott volt, ami felkeltette Harry érdeklődését. Átok és pokol, nincs semmi aggódnivalója…

- Perselusnak is megfelel, hogy vele maradjak – jelentette ki -, és nem akarok máshova menni. Tudom, hogy kicsit már idős vagyok ahhoz, hogy szülőket akarjak, de Piton tényleg jó ebben. Furcsa, mi? Magam sem hittem volna el soha, de már nem utál többé, legalábbis az idő legnagyobb részében, és én az ő macskája vagyok, ő pedig az én Fekete Emberem, és így most már minden egyszerűbb. Ő az apám, és én tényleg szeretem őt.

Ismét érezte, anélkül, hogy látta volna, hogy érzelemhullám söpör át a bájitalmesteren. Egy kéz röviden megszorította a vállát, és Harry elmosolyodott. Miért gondolta, hogy ezt az egyszerű szót ilyen nehéz kimondani? Elég volt csak nagyon erősen arra gondolni, amit érzett, és olyan egyszerűvé vált, mint kimondani azt, hogy szia.

- Harry, félek, hogy valamit félreértettél– mondta Remus fáradtan, és félbeszakította a fiú gondolatait.

- Én ugyan nem – közölte a fiú, és nem zavartatta magát, hogy félbeszakították. – És egyébként is van egy Tanúsítványa arról, hogy… öhm… már nem is tudom, de Shadowról. És nekem is van róla egy medálom, nézd csak! – jelentette ki, büszkén felmutatva a karkötőjét és szélesen Dumbledore-ra mosolygott. Az igazgató egy biccentéssel felelt neki, a mélységesen szórakozott arckifejezése teljesen ellentétes volt a mellette álló McGalagony megdöbbent tekintetével.

- Harry – szólt közbe ismételten Remus, ezúttal erősebb hangot megütve -, Merlin szakállára, én nem vagyok az apád!

- Te… mi? – kérdezte a fiú. Lupin valóban túlságosan értetlennek tűnt; Harry nem is tudta követni őt.

- Én nem vagyok az apád, Harry. Vajon mi adhatta neked ezt az ötletet? James kiköpött mása vagy! – kiáltotta a professzor.

- De ez nem igaz, az édesanyámra is hasonlítok, és ő megtehette, nem is tudom, kiszórhatott rám egy varázslatot… és az nagyon csúnya dolog volt tőled, hogy lefeküdtél vele, Remus! Most komolyan, mit gondoltál?

- Merlinre, meghallgatnál? – vakkantott a vérfarkas, és látszólag egyre nehezebbjére esett nyugodtnak maradnia. – Nem-vagyok-az-apád, soha nem is voltam. A te biológiai édesapád James Potter, ehhez semmilyen kétség nem férhet, és akármit is gondolok Perselusról, mint örökbefogadó apáról, tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy én sosem mutatkoztam hitelt érdemlő apafigurának!

Túl sok szó. Messzemenően túl sok szó. De ugyanakkor…

- Épp az mondta, hogy… - dadogta Perselus irányába, aki közelebb jött, és fáradt mosollyal az arcán mellé térdelt.

- Nem, Harry, te nem vagy Remus Lupin fia – erősítette meg szelíden. – Buta kölyök, honnan szedted ezt az elképzelést?

- De… de… te magad mondtad korábban… - Feje úgy tűnt, hirtelen tonnás súlyt nyom és hagyta, hogy a kezébe hulljon, miközben ferdén rajta levő szemüvegén dobolt. Perselus óvatosan levette róla, és a zsebébe tette. – Már semmit sem értek – jelentette ki végül zavartan.

- Íme, mi történik, ha egy macska túlságosan kíváncsi – válaszolt Piton ugyanolyan halkan –, és ha a fiatalember túlságosan egocentrikus. Az hiszem, ideje visszatérnünk a szobánkba és megvacsorázni. Majd később megvitatjuk.

- Remus nem az apám, de te az vagy? – kérdezte Harry szánalomra méltóan.

- Megértetted az átfogó lényeget – értett egyet Perselus halvány mosollyal.

- Merlinre, mit adtál neki inni? – kiáltott fel McGalagony a szoba másik végéről.

- Két üveg vajsört és egy fél pohár Lángnyelv whiskyt, ami bizonyára nem jól keveredett a nyugtató főzettel. Különösen, ha kisegítette magát egy másik pohárral, mielőtt idejött – felelte a bájitalmester.

- Csak egy pohárral a biztonság kedvéért – motyogta Harry. Valahonnan a távolból hallott az igazgató ismerős kuncogását.

- Talán egy másnaposság elleni főzet jól jönne neki, Perselus – javasolta a férfi.

- Nem, én nem úgy gondolom – válaszolt a tanár egy csipetnyi iróniával a hangjában. – Valakinek itt meg kell tanulnia a leckét az alkohol témakörében.

- Gyanítom, hogy fiatal barátunk díjazni fogja a valódi értékét, amikor majd visszanyeri a józan eszét – kuncogott Dumbledore.

- Ó, azt hiszem, ez emlékezetes lesz – mormogta Piton, miközben felállt. – Lupin egy végső szó az utókor számára?

- Én… - Remus mély levegőt vett, szintén felállt, és tett néhány lépést a fiú felé, aki még mindig a székre roskadva ült. – Harry, akármit is gondolsz rólam, tudd, hogy a legjobb tudásom szerint cselekedtem, és továbbra is így teszek. Majd beszélünk erről, amikor jobban érzed magad… és komolyan gondoltam, amiről korábban beszélgettünk… azt ne felejtsd el, és ne habozz hozzám jönni. Megértetted?

Harry feladta, hogy helyére rakja a kirakós darabkáit, és egy vigasztaló mosollyal bólintott.

- Rendben, Remus. Már egyébként sem érdekes. Most már itt van nekem Perselus.

- Igen, úgy hiszem, megértettem – mordult a vérfarkas, de Harry ezúttal nem érzékelte az ellenségeskedést a hangjában.

- Rendben, fiatalember – tette Piton az egyik kezét Harry vállára. – Irány a pince.

- Én… Én nem vagyok olyan biztos, hogy az túl jó ötlet. Nem mehetnénk vissza a kúriába? – Harry küzdött, hogy talpon maradjon.

- Á, a pince az egy távoli, ellenséges terület – jegyezte meg Piton közömbösen. – Változz át, te kóbor macska, nem akarom, hogy bárki is meglásson ebben az állapotban. Merlinre, milyen remek témát adnál mindenkinek, hogy rajtad köszörüljék a nyelvüket

A kamasz hálásan átvette macska alakját és hagyta, hogy gazdája felvegye őt, mielőtt kényelmesen befészkelte magát a talárjába. Piton határozottan a legkellemesebb módja az utazásnak, már amelyikről Harry tudott. Átadta magát a tanár gyors lépteitől származó ringató mozgásnak, és körmeit érzékien beleakasztotta a fekete ruhába.

Miközben kezdte megadni magát a homályos ködnek, ami azzal fenyegette, hogy néhány percen belül elnyeli őt, távolról egy női hangot vélt hallani.

- Csípj meg, Perselus! Álmodom, vagy tényleg szopja a talárod?

- Én személy szerint jóval kíváncsibb lennék arra, hogy mi történt a farkával… Albus, bármilyen ötlet ezzel kapcsolatban?

_Ó, Merlin. Még több baj._


	39. A kíváncsiság megöli a macskát

37. fejezet

A kíváncsiság megöli a macskát

- Nem.

- Harry…

- Szó sem lehet róla.

- Háromig számolok.

- Felőlem elszámolhatsz százezerig is, ha jól esik, én akkor sem mozdulok!

- Elég ebből a gyerekeskedésből, nem bujkálhatsz itt a tanév végéig; öt másodpercet adok, hogy kijöjj onnan!

- Azt hittem, előbb még három volt, nem?

Piton felbőszült sóhajjal feltépte az ajtót, szélesre tárta, mielőtt szándékosan nagy léptekkel belépett a szobába. Tehetetlenül emelte szemét az égre a fiú látványára, vagy inkább arra, amit láthatott belőle, amint szorosan gombóccá csavarodva rejtőzött az ágy mögött.

- Ebből elég, Potter. Kelj fel, ez a komédia már így is elég hosszú ideig tartott. Épp itt az ideje, hogy megmutasd tündöklő személyed a nyilvánosságnak.

- Mondd, hogy álmodtam – nyöszörgött a fiú a paplanja alatt. – Hogy az egész csak egy szörnyűséges rémálom volt csupán!

- Ha elég jól esik azt hajtogatnod, hogy így van, nincs kifogásom ellene. Másfelől viszont Lupin… - Egy elborzadt nyögés megakasztotta a mondat közepén, miközben a takarókupac megpróbált még jobban elrejtőzni az ágy mögött. Piton, aki már a türelme végét járta, felemelte a pálcáját, a takaróra mutatott, ami levegőbe emelkedett, majd két kézzel gyorsan elkapta, és teli erejéből megszorította.

- Ne! Hagyj békén!

Piton egy pillanatig nézte a harcot a kamasz és az ágynemű között, mielőtt jókedvűen megrázta a fejét.

- És ha felajánlok egy fejfájás-csillapító főzetet?

Ezúttal egy fekete hajtincs bukkant takaródomb alól, amit egy sötét karikákkal szegélyezett zöld szempár követett.

- Megtennéd? – kérdezte Harry rekedten.

- Miután beszélgettünk egy keveset, határozottan – felelte Piton nyugodtan. A fej ismét eltűnt.

- Tudtam, hogy ez csak csapda. Mindig csapdákat állítasz. És Merlinre, ne kiabálj annyira, mindjárt szétrobban a fejem.

- Még el sem kezdtem felemelni a hangom, Potter, de az is bizonyosan megtörténhet, amennyiben nem döntesz úgy gyorsan, hogy civilizált módon viselkedsz – felelte Perselus, és hangja tele volt fenyegetéssel.

- Hogy keverhettem magam ilyen kalamajkába? – nyögte a fiú anélkül, hogy akár egy tapodtat is moccant volna. – Ez az egész a te hibád!

- Ó valóban? – jegyezte meg csúfondárosan Piton. – És azt is megtudhatnám, hogy milyen módon?

- Még nem tudom – mondta Harry fogcsikorgatva -, de ezek a dolgok mindig miattad történnek. Lehetséges lenne egy Exmemoriam? – kérdezte hirtelen felvillanó reménnyel.

- Szó sem lehet róla, most pedig kelj fel! Ez az utolsó figyelmeztetésem!

- Kizárt dolog – közölte Harry és ismét betemette magát a paplan alá.

A válasz gyors és velős volt. Piton felemelte a pálcáját és nyugodtan kimondta a varázsigét.

- Aquamenti.

Hirtelen felhőszakadás zúdult a takarókupacra, és annak lakójára, aki rekedten felsikoltott. Egy pillanattal később egy csuromvizes fekete macska startolt el teljes sebességgel fújva és köpködve, kiszökött a szobából a nyitott ajtón át, és ott hagyta a bájitalmestert, aki elégedetten elmosolyodott. Ki mondta valaha, hogy bonyolult rávenni egy kamaszt az engedelmeskedésre? Már csak annyi maradt hátra, hogy meggyőzze a macskát, hogy jöjjön elő a szekrény alól, vagy akármelyik másik helyről, amely alatt rejtőzködik, hogy így fejezze ki a boldogtalanságát. Ám ahhoz nála volt a megfelelő gyógymód.

- Shadow, mit szólsz egy doboz tonhalhoz? – kérdezte a kanapé alól villámokat szóró, dühös, zöld szempár felé. Egy boldogtalan morgás válaszolt rá.

- Elég legyen már ebből, Harry, gyere ki onnan! Előbb vagy utóbb, de szembe kell nézned a helyzettel! Nem ezt a viselkedést várom tőled!

A megjegyzés látszólag elérte a célját, mivel a zöld macskaszem eltűnt, és néhány másodperccel később a fiú arca jelent meg helyette a kanapé mögött. Arckifejezése feszült volt, egyértelműen komoly fejfájással küzdött, és a díszpárnákra rogyott.

- Ma reggel igazán nem érzem magam bátornak, de azt gondolom, igazad van; ebből nincs semmilyen kiút – sóhajtott. – Merlinre, ez a te hibád… Miért hagytad, hogy megigyam? Nagyszerű gyámnak bizonyulsz… gratulálok!

- Most pont úgy beszéltél, mint Minerva – közölte Piton méltatlankodva, miközben összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Ez macskaösztön, hogy másokat okoltok a saját hibátokért vagy csak griffendéles hajlam?

- Valószínűleg macska jellemvonás – ismerte be Harry, és fejét a karjai közé dugta. – De nem mondtál valamit a bájitalról, és hogy rosszul reagált az alkohollal?

- Be kell ismernem, hogy a hatás meglehetősen váratlan volt – mondta Perselus. – De kétlem, hogy az a mennyiségű alkohol, amit a jelenlétemben elfogyasztottál, elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy ezt az eredményt produkálja.

- Nyilvánvalóan nem – motyogta a fiú. – Talán egy kicsit… nos, lehetséges, hogy ittam egy másik pohárral, miután távoztál. Ó, Merlin, sajnálom; hülyeség volt, de szükségem volt egészséges mennyiségű bátorságra, ahhoz, hogy visszamenjek és… nem tudom, mi ütött belém.

- Bátorság? És mi hitette el veled egy pillanatra is, hogy a bátorságot úgy találhatod meg, hogy alkoholt használsz segédeszközként? – érdeklődött Piton.

-Nem ismeretlen fogalom, ez olyan… olyan… majd eszembe jut a megfelelő szó, amikor az agyam a helyére billen. Csak nem akartam magam olyan nyugtalannak érezni. És igen, tudom, hogy hülye voltam, és bánom is… most boldog vagy?

- Nem, nem teljesen – válaszolt a tanár. -, de előbb a reggeli következik.

- Adj nekem egy kis szünetet, itt te vagy a bájitalmester, biztos van ennél jobb ötleted is.

Az esdeklő zöld szempár abban a pillanatban annyira olyannak tűnt, mint a macskáé, hogy Piton majdnem elmosolyodott. De nem, ez most nem a megfelelő alkalom.

- Úgy látom, ma reggel kissé pimaszak vagyunk – felelte lassan, anélkül, hogy bármilyen indítékot szolgáltatott volna a kitörésre. – Előbb a reggeli, amit majd teli gyomorra követhet egy bájital. A tegnap este elég bizonyítékul szolgált arra vonatkozólag, hogy milyen érzékeny vagy rájuk. Zuhanyozz le, öltözz fel és találkozunk az ebédlőben. És nincs nyafogás! – tette hozzá.

- Igen, főnök – morgott a tinédzser, miközben a fürdőszobába indult. Piton ismét tehetetlenül forgatta meg a szemét, és meg sem próbálta elrejteni halvány mosolyát, amint a fiú látótávolságon kívülre került.

Ez egy hosszú nap lesz… egy nagyon hosszú nap, de az egészen bizonyos, hogy jövendőbeli gyámfia többé nem keres majd bátorságot a whiskys üvegből. Mindenesetre, ha nem is ma, de neki szüksége lesz egy komoly dózisra abból, hogy szembenézzen, ami várta őt.

Amikor jó néhány perccel később Harry belépett az étkezőbe, valamivel nyugodtabbnak és éberebbnek látszott, és tekintete alaposan kerülte a bájitalmesterét. Szó nélkül leült a helyére.

- Sajnálom, elvileg én akartam gondoskodni a reggeliről – motyogta két falat pirítós között.

- Jobban szeretem a pirítós kenyeremet nem szenes és a kávémat iható állapotban elfogyasztani, de értékelem, hogy gondoltál rá – felelte a tanár.

- Ó, mostanában már sokkal jobban mennek a főzési varázslatok – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Ezt nem kétlem. Ma reggel ugyanakkor…

Harry ismét a tányérja felé fordult. Nincs szükség tagadni, hogy főzési képességeire valószínűleg jelentős mértékben hatással lenne ez a zúgás a fejében, és emellett…

- Hány óra van? – kérdezte, mivel észrevette, hogy a tanárnak még egy csésze kávéra is volt ideje.

- Tizenegy óra múlt – válaszolt Piton nyugodtan fel sem nézve az újságjából.

- Micsoda? Ennyi ideig hagytál aludni? – krákogta Harry.

- Miután… A tegnapi nap érzelmi megterhelései és az esti események után, nevezzük így, azt gondoltam, hogy nem árt, ha hagylak aludni. Bevallom, magam sem keltem korán ma reggel.

- Ó, de neked jobb mentséged van, mint nekem – kezdte Harry, mielőtt letette a csészéjét. – Hé, nem említettél valami bájitalt?

- Bájitalt, valóban? Mire is fel? - vonta fel Piton gúnyosan a szemöldökét.

- Nagyon vicces – mordult Harry. – A rémes fejfájásomra… kezdetnek, mondjuk erre az agyra, ami úgy érzi, hogy csak dagad és dagad, és szét akarja robbantani a koponyámat, és erre a halántékomnál érzett dübörgésre.

Perselus halkan felnevetett.

- Ez minden? Hogy az ördögbe sikerülhetett összeszedned egyszerre ennyi tünetet?

- Túl sok alkoholt ittam és egy hülye bájital nem jól keveredett vele, ha tudni akarod – nyöszörgött Harry a türelme végét járva. – Most már megkaphatom a bájitalom?

- Tsk, tsk, ilyen zsémbeskedés ilyen kora reggel… fogjuk rá, hogy az alkoholtól. Hány éves is pontosan, Mister Potter? – érdeklődött Piton anélkül, hogy egy mozdulatot is tett volna a bájitalért.

- Tizenhat – dörmögte Harry, és fejét a kezeibe temette. Fejfájása csak rosszabbodott ezután a kis kitörése után.

- Tizenhat – ismételte lassan Perselus. – Akkor elég idős a Lángnyelv whisky iváshoz?

- Azt gondoltam – nyögte a fiú -, és tévedtem, rendben? Esküszöm, hogy hozzá sem érek többé ahhoz a vacakhoz, legalább addig, míg nem leszek nagykorú.

- Legalább? Azt hittem, hogy egy olyan alkalom, mint a tizenhetedik születésnap, kiérdemelne egy jó üveg lángnyelv whiskyt. Lehetőség szerint fenékig.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy a férfi szavaira a gyomra is felfordul.

- Szadista vagy – felelte, visszatartva egy csuklást. – Azt hiszem, időnként egy-egy esti kiruccanás alkalmával elfogyasztok majd egy pohárkával a barátaimmal, vagy egy ostoba fogadáson, de egy pohárnál nem többet, és nem, mielőtt… nos, ígérem, még hosszú ideig nem.

A fiú enyhén zöldes színezete elég volt, hogy meggyőzze Pitont.

- És mit szólsz ahhoz a jóízű koktélhoz, amiért a Weasley ikrek annyira odavannak? – kérdezte.

- Az ég szerelmére, hagyd abba, ma már ne beszélj többet az alkoholról – szólalt meg Harry, miközben eltolta a tányérját és behunyta a szemét. – Sajnálom, rendben, tényleg hülye voltam. Nem hittem, hogy az a cucc annyira erős. Eléggé kedvelem a vajsört, de az sosem volt rám ilyen hatással. Tényleg nem tudom, mit gondoltam. Nevetséges volt. Ó, Merlinre, én voltam nevetséges – közölte, és homlokát az asztal tetejére döntötte.

- És az enyhe kifejezés – közölte Piton és letett elé egy bájital. Harry hálásan elfogadta, majd lenyelte és még csak pofákat sem vágott hozzá.

Megkönnyebbülten tette le a fiolát, majd felsóhajtott.

- Jobb. Sokkal jobb. Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta hálás pillantással. De a tanár továbbra is őt nézte azokkal a kifürkészhetetlen szemeivel és nem mozdult. – Ez még nem minden, igaz? – kérdezte, és érezte, gyomrában csomó képződik. Tényleg azt hitte, hogy ilyen könnyedén megússza? Pitonnal? Óriási tévedés…

- Nem, ez még nem minden – szólalt meg végül a tanár. – Azt hiszem, van néhány pont, amit át kell még beszélnünk; legelőször is, Harry, hogy képesnek kell lennem megbízni benned, amikor egyedül hagylak téged a kúriában. Tegnap csak egy egyszerű pohár lángnyelv whisky volt, de mi történik, ha egy nap úgy gondolod, szükséged lesz egy bájitalra?

- Kérek tőled – felelte a fiú őszintén.

- És mi van, ha egy olyan bájitaltól van szó, amiről tökéletesen tudod, hogy nem fogok beleegyezni, hogy odaadjam?

- Én… - Harry megakadt. Ez nem hülye kérdés. – A bájitalfiolák nincsenek felcímkézve, így nem hiszem, hogy megkockáztatnám – felelte.

- Még nem veszettem el a reményt, hogy eljön majd a nap, amikor felismersz egy bájitalt a külső jegyei vagy a szaga alapján – felelte Piton szarkasztikusan. – És mi fog történni azon a napon, amikor megtalálod azt a bájitalt, amire szükséged van?

- Erre sosem gondoltam – rázta meg a fejét. –Valójában még a gondolat is meglehetősen ijesztő, hogy turkáljak a bájitalaid között. De tényleg, el sem tudom magam képzelni, hogy ezt csinálom a hátad mögött, különösen tudva azt, hogy nem helyesled. Nem vagyok hülye, rendben? Tudom, hogy azt teszed, ami nekem a legjobb. És tudom, hogy bízol bennem. Csak remélem, hogy sosem leszek hozzá elég kétségbeesett, hogy ilyet tegyek, mivel most még az elképzelés is rémesnek tűnik.

Piton újból bólintott.

- Ezt akartam hallani. Nem áll szándékomban megtiltani neked a laboromhoz vagy a készleteimhez való hozzáférést, ez egyértelmű. És gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy a jövőben helyesen felcímkézzem a bájitalokat, amikre a távollétemben szükséged lehet. Ugyanakkor azt akarom, tartsd észben, hogy azok, amik nem lesznek felcímkézve, nem a te használatodra vannak, és azok külső megjelenése gyakran megtévesztő és egy teljesen normálisnak kinéző bájital is lehet nagyon veszélyes. Megértetted?

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a székében.

- Tanár úr, sosem állt szándékomban ilyesmit tenni. Sajnálom, hogy így gondolja; tényleg nem állt szándékomban, úgy értem… mindössze meg akartam bizonyosodni, hogy meg tudok úgy inni egy pohár lángnyelv whiskyt anélkül, hogy köhögnék. Hülyeség volt, tudom, de bele sem gondoltam, hogy titokban csinálom, amikor tettem – magyarázta sajnálkozóan.

- Remélem, Harry – mondta Piton szelíden. – Ez a tegnap esti kis jelenet különösen szánalmas volt, de be kell ismernem, jobban nyugtalankodtam amiatt, hogy elveszítem a bizalmad, vagy, hogy kételkednem kell benned.

- Nem, nem – felelte gyorsan Harry. – Nem erről van szó, ígérem. Én bízom benned és… tényleg, te vagy az első személy, aki odajött hozzám, hogy megbeszélje, ha gondom akadt. Kérlek, ne így fogd fel.

Piton egyértelműen elégedettnek tűnve bólintott.

- Megértettem. Nem akarom, hogy hezitálj, ha bármit is kérni akarsz tőlem, Harry. Még ha az olyasmi is, ami nem megvalósítható, azt akarom, hogy képesek legyünk beszélni róla.

- Köszönöm – felelt a fiú. – Tényleg. Ez sokat jelent nekem. És, öhm, többé nem nyúlok a lángnyelv whiskyhez, az már biztos.

- Az egy jó gondolat – válaszolt Piton és halványan elmosolyodott. – Lépjünk tovább a soron következő kínos dologhoz.

- Ó, Merlin – rejtette Harry a kezei közé az arcát. Nem, határozottan nem ússza meg olyan könnyen. Annak, hogy szerzett egy gyámot, megvannak a hátrányai. Végül is, néhány hónappal ezelőtt megúszta volna néhány, griffendélesektől érkező barátságos ugratással, és valószínűleg egy letolással McGalagonytól. De az biztos, hogy nem olyan bizalmas beszélgetés kapcsán, amitől bele akarna töpörödni a székébe, vagy bele akarna süllyedni a padlóba.

- Pontosan mire emlékszel abból a tegnap esti kis jelenetből, ami az igazgatói irodában zajlott? – kérdezte Piton szigorúan.

- Túl sokra – válaszolt Harry rosszkedvűen. – Főleg Remusra, és a történetre arról, hogy… öhm. Alapvetően.

- Helyes – nyomatékosította Perselus. – Bármi kérdés ezzel kapcsolatban?

A fiú eltűnődve felnézett. Kérdés? Bolondot csinált magából azzal, hogy kijelentette, hogy ő Remus fia és mindenféle rémes vádakat hajigált az arcába. Annyira biztos volt magában… annyira biztos.

- Várjunk csak egy percet – közölte homlokát ráncolva. – Valamit elmulasztottam. Hallottam, hogy Remus a fiáról beszél Dumbledore-ral az irodájában, és te is beismerted, hogy van neki egy fia!

- Pontosan – helyeselt Piton.

- De ha nem én, akkor ki?

Perselus ült néhány másodpercig és gúnyos pillantással bámult Harry arcára.

- Halvány fogalmad sincs? Gondolkozz egy kicsit – javasolta. – Kit próbált Lupin védeni a kezdetektől fogva?

- Védeni? Nem értem… kivéve talán… nem! – csattant fel Harry kidülledt szemmel levegő után kapva. – Nem lehet az, ugye?

- Az, vagy jóval pontosabban ő, valóban Loki – felelte a bájitalmester nyugodtan. – Lupin kedvenc, új gondja.

- Csak nem úgy érted, hogy… Merlin, de ez vajon mit jelent? Én azt hittem, Loki Voldemort oldalán áll – magyarázkodott Harry.

- De igen – ismerte be sötéten Perselus. – De először is azt kell megértened, hogy Loki voltaképpen nem egy közönséges varázsló, és hogy ő nem az apjával nőtt fel. A valóságban nagy furcsa körülmények között nevelkedett, és ő meg Lupin csak mostanában találkozott egymással.

- De hát nem értem – tiltakozott a fiú -, hogyan hagyhatta el Remus a fiát? Ez akkor sem rá vall.

- Harry, Lupin egészen rövid idővel ezelőttig nem is tudott arról, hogy van egy fia – válaszolta Piton szelíden. – Még mindig sok gondot okoz neki, hogy szembenézzen a helyzettel.

- És ki az anyja? – kérdezte Harry még mindig megdöbbenve. Látta, hogy vele szemben Perselus alig észrevehetően összerezzen.

- Erről Lupin barátodat kell megkérdezned. Nem az én hatásköröm, hogy az ügyeiről beszéljek.

- Pont ezt teszed – mutatott rá a fiú.

- Az elmúlt esti fiaskó után Lupin azt kérte, én beszéljek veled elsőként ezzel a bizonyos információval kapcsolatban – felelte Perselus. – Nem mondhatnám, hogy nem értem meg.

Szavaira Harryt mély szégyenérzet fogta el, amit rövid időre kizökkentett a csodálkozás, ám most teljes erővel nehezedett a vállára.

- Édes Merlin – süllyedt bele a székébe -, ez egyszerűen rémes. Én voltam rémes. És minden, amit mondtam róla… ó, Merlin.

- Most már jobban emlékszel? – kérdezte Piton fenyegetőnek szánt hangon.

- Egy kicsit. Tényleg nem akarok ebbe belemenni, hogy úgy mondjam – felelte Harry.

- Hát ez nagy kár – felelte a tanár erélyesen -, mivel pontosan ez fog történni.

- Mire gondolsz? – egyenesedett ki nyugtalanul a székén Harry.

- Nem engedem meg, hogy ezt az egészet félresöpörd, és úgy tegyél, mintha semmi nem történt volna, és nem hagyom, hogy homokba dugd a fejed. Múlt éjjel meghoztad a saját döntésed; most szenvedj a következményektől.

A tanár veszedelmes hangsúlya megijesztette Harryt.

- Pontosan hogyan? – kérdezte.

Piton lassan felállt, átment az étkezőn, és elővett egy tálat a tálalószekrényből. Erősen a kezébe fogta, visszament Harryhez, és letette elé az asztalra.

- Így – felelte nyugodtan.

Harry érezte, hogy megfagy a vér az ereiben. Nem, ezt tényleg nem akarta.

- Végig kell néznem egy merengőben? – kérdezte elgyengülve.

Piton egy szót sem szólt, csak bólintott.

- De… elég sok mindenre emlékszem; nem hinném, hogy szükséges volna – védekezett. Eredménytelenül.

- Én azt hiszem, igen – csikorogta a tanár. – Amint készen állsz. És tartsd észben, mit tanultál az imént.

Ó, Merlin.

- És ha sosem állok készen? – próbálkozott reménytelenül.

- Akkor különösképpen csalódott lennék – felelt Piton, és sötét tekintettel, keményen nézett rá.

Egy olyan arckifejezéssel, amit Harry nem szeretett látni az arcán. Bár zsarolásnak hatásos – gondolta. Ám alig hagyott neki más választást. Sóhajtott, a merengő fölé hajolt és nyugtalanul figyelte, ahogy kialakul körülötte az igazgató iroda.

A szenzációs belépője… és ahogy rátámadt Remusra, a férfi zavart arca…

- Már megint a hátam mögött akarsz beszélni rólam, és nekem ez nem oké. Mellesleg már minden el van rendezve. Beszéltem Perselusszal, és ő az én oldalamon áll, szóval kár is érte!

Uh. Óh.

- Te… te az én oldalamon állsz, emlékszel?

Nem, ugye tényleg nem így beszélt Pitonhoz, igaz? Ilyen fölényesen, ennyire biztosan önmagában? És Piton nem mondott semmit? De az arckifejezése… a meglepődés és a meghökkenés egyvelege, és a bosszúság nyoma is határozottan fellelhető volt.

Mindaz a vád, amit Remusra hajigált, aki látszólag minden egyes váddal egyre kedvetlenebbé vált, miközben megpróbálta a szavát hallatni. És rádöbbeni, hogy ő egész idő alatt Lokira gondolt. Miközben Harry azzal vádolta Remust, hogy rossz apa, aki elhagyta őt és semmit sem tett…

- Perselusnak is megfelel, hogy vele maradjak – hallotta dadogó önmagát a merengőben -, és nem akarok máshova menni. Tudom, hogy kicsit már idős vagyok ahhoz, hogy szülőket akarjak, de Piton tényleg jó ebben. Furcsa, mi? Magam sem hittem volna el soha, de már nem utál többé, legalábbis az idő legnagyobb részében, és én az ő macskája vagyok, ő pedig az én Fekete Emberem, és így most már minden egyszerűbb. Ő az apám, és én tényleg szeretem őt.

Ó, Merlinre. Nagy ég. Érezte, hogy elméje próbálja feldolgozni a jelenetet, aminek épp az imént volt a tanúja; valójában nem tett ilyen kinyilatkoztatást az igazgatói iroda közepén, mindenki előtt, ugye? Nem mondta azt Perselusnak, aki annyira tapintatos, amikor az érzéseiről volt szó? Nem tehette… ó, nem!

És McGalagony teljesen felháborodott arca, az igazgató szórakozott tekintete, Remus zavartsága és Piton nyilvánvaló bosszúsága a szavai ellenére… nem, nem, nem, ez túl, túl szánalmas volt, túl megalázó, túl minden egyéb! És mégis abban a pillanatban annyira jó érzés volt hallgatni Piton megnyugtató szavait, aki macska alakjában a karjaiba vette.

Ó. Ó, nem. Ugye valóban nem… ó, de igen. Igaziból szopta Piton talárját. Pitonét! És a farka váratlanul megint zöld lett, és Perselus látta, és McGalagony és Dumbledore meg Remus is.

Ezúttal biztos volt abban, hogy belehal a szégyenbe. Végignézhette, ahogy Piton visszahozza a pincébe, megeteti, átváltoztatja, majd pizsamába öltözteti, és az ágyba viszi, ahol szánalmasan elájult. Valószínűleg a tanár takarta be, mivel ő nem emlékezett rá, hogy megtette volna. Jaj, édes Merlin.

A merengőben már rég véget értek a képsorok, de Harry még nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy ismét kinyissa a szemét. Érezte, hogy valami meleget nyomnak a kezébe, és erőteljes kávéillat szállt felfelé.

- Fogd ezt meg, és adok egy másik bájitalt – szólt Piton szelíden.

Harry nehezen, de úgy döntött, hogy kinyitja a szemét, de elővigyázatosan a csészére szegezte. Kizárt dolog, soha többé nem néz ismét Piton arcába.

- A mai napod szabad – folytatta a tanár -, de azt hiszem, helyesen tennéd, ha meglátogatnád Lupint.

Harry érezte, hogy elszorul a torka.

- Én… Én nem hiszem, hogy ez túl jó ötlet.

- Kétlem, hogy felmerül ez a dolog – felelte Piton szárazan. – Még ha szavaid alkoholos befolyásoltság alatt is hangzottak el, akkor is tartozol egy bocsánatkéréssel Lupinnak. – Finoman, de erősen megfogta Harry állát és kényszerítette, hogy felnézzen. – Te az én felelősségem vagy, és meg tudom érteni a tegnapi kitörésed. Lupinnak ugyanakkor nem feladata tolerálnia a tapintat és a tisztelet hiányát.

_Mivel az én fiam vagy és nem az övé_ – olvasta ki a tanár sötét pillantásából. És furcsa módon ez logikusnak tűnt. Gyengén elmosolyodott.

- Meg fogom próbálni.

- Az nem elég – válaszolt Perselus.

- Én…

- Harry, én el tudom fogadni, hogy befogadok egy ittas kamaszt a lakosztályomba, de azt nem, hogy nem vállalsz felelősséget a tetteidért. Én már elnézést kértem Lupintól, és tőled sem fogadok el kevesebbet. Emellett Lupin várja, hogy ma meglátogasd.

- Te… te bocsánatot kértél? De hát miért? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten.

- A fiam szegényes magatartása és elfogadhatatlan beszéde miatt – felelte Piton nyomatékot adva minden egyes szavának.

Harry érezte, hogy gyomrában csomó képződik. Meg sem érdemelt ennyit azok után, amit tegnap tett. Képtelen volt tovább elviselni Perselus tekintetét, így elhúzódott és az állkapcsát tartó kéz ugyanezt tette, noha sajnálkozva.

- Megteszem – szólalt meg Harry és felállt. – Én… én előbb szeretném látni Ront és Hermionét. Gondolod, hogy felmehetnék a Griffendél toronyba?

- Úgy vélem, pillanatnyilag a Nagyteremben vannak. Nekem is oda kell mennem. Menj hopp-hálózaton keresztül a klubhelyiségetekbe, én pedig értesítem Minervát és a barátaidat, hogy az oroszlánok földjére léptél – közölte Piton hanyagul.

- Jó, akkor később találkozunk – felelte Harry. Anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, elindult a kandalló felé, és meg sem állt, amíg az egyik kényelmes, vörös griffendéles fotelek egyike elé nem ért, amelyikbe belerogyott.

Soha nem szégyellte még ennyire mélyen magát. Már korábban is sikerült belekeverednie néhány különösen kellemetlen helyzetbe, de sohasem ilyen mértékben, és soha nem olyan emberek előtt, akik ennyire törődtek vele. Megsértette Remust, megbántotta Piton büszkeségét, pont akkor, amikor a férfi úgy döntött elfogadja őt a fiaként. Ismét mindent elrontott. Tényleg bocsánatot kell kérnie Remustól, és valójában már így is elkésett ezzel… de az után csak egyetlen dolgot kér: eltemethesse magát egy ágyban a Griffendél hálótermében, és soha többé ne kelljen kimásznia onnan.

Harrynek volt még néhány komor gondolata az elkövetkező pár percben, amikor a portréajtó feltárult, és két ismerős arc bukkant fel. Hermione boldog sikkantással ugrott a nyakába és ölelt át, őt pedig Ron követte, aki letelepedett mellé a szék karfájára.

- Máris visszajöttél? Azzal a rengeteg szóbeszéddel, amit mostanában hallunk, nem hittük, hogy hamarosan viszontlátunk – ugratta Ron.

- Szóbeszédek? Megint? Mintha szükségem lenne rájuk – morgott Harry.

- Harry, Piton tényleg az akaratod ellenére vitt magával és bújtatott téged egy olyan helyen, amit sárkányok őriztek Albániában? – kérdezte Hermione a legkomolyabb hangján.

- Mi? Természetesen nem. Csak a kúriában voltam, méghozzá önszántamból! Ki kezdte ezt a nevetséges történetet?

- Hogy ki kezdte azt nem tudom, de azt elárulhatom, ki az, aki terjeszti. Malfoy mostanában úgy tűnik, komolyan neheztel Pitonra – közölte Ron. – De a legfontosabb, hogy visszajöttél; holnap este gyakorolnunk kell, emlékszel? A mardekárosok már összeállították a csapatukat, és őszintén szólva nem hiszem, hogy nehéz lesz őket elverni, ugyanakkor ott vannak a hollóhátasok…

- Most tényleg, Ron, vannak sokkal fontosabb dolgok is a kviddicsnél – szólalt meg Hermione éles hangon. – Mi történt, Harry? Azt hittem, miniszteri utasításra további intézkedésig elvileg Roxfortban kell maradnod.

- Volt egy kis baleset Pitonnal, és úgy döntöttünk, egy időre hazamegyünk – kezdett Harry az óvatos magyarázatba. – De most már jó időre itt maradunk, legalábbis remélem.

- Semmi komoly? – kérdezte Hermione higgadtan.

- Semmi olyasmi, amiről beszélhetnék. Kivéve, hogy… - Harry felsóhajtott. Ha létezett két ember, akiknek beszélni tudott az előző esti balesetéről, az Ron és Hermione. – Csináltam valami rémes dolgot tegnap. És most bocsánatot kell kérnem Remustól, és valószínűleg Pitontól is, miután Remusszal végeztem. Higgyetek nekem, a lángnyelv whisky fogyasztása közel sem olyan remek móka, amikor magadban iszod – közölte keserűen.

Ahogy várta, Ron röhögésben tört ki.

- Ó, Merlin, ezt el kell mondanod! De addig nem, amíg nem szólok Frednek és George-nak… ők is mindent tudni akarnak majd.

- Nem, arról szó sem lehet. Még azt sem tudom, hogy nektek el kellene-e mondanom, de… ígérjétek meg, hogy titokban tartjátok, rendben? Ez tényleg fontos.

- Harry, ha nem vagy benne biztos, hogy elmondhatod, akkor jobb, ha nem teszed – javasolta Hermione.

- Megbolondultál? – kiáltott fel Ron. – Ha Harry beszélni akar róla velünk, akkor jó oka van rá. És nagyon jól tudja, egyébként sem mondunk el semmit. Hallgatunk, haver.

Harry felsóhajtott.

- Nem csak arról van szó, hogy beszélni akarok róla; ez még fontos lehet. Lokival és Remusszal kapcsolatos. És igen, a lángnyelv whiskyvel is – tette hozzá keserűn.

Beletelt néhány percbe, míg összefoglalta az igazgató irodájában lezajlott eseményeket, ami után Hermione elborzadt-lesújtott arcot vágott, míg Ron túláradóan jókedvű lett tőle.

- Ó, Merlin, de imádtam volna látni Piton arcát, amikor azt mondtad neki, hogy fogja be és értsen veled egyet – nevetett Ron.

- Nem, a legfontosabb része ennek az egésznek Loki – értett egyet Hermione. – Harry, ez rémes. És biztos vagy benne, hogy Loki Voldemort oldalán áll?

- Azon a tényen kívül, hogy megpróbált megölni? – kérdezte a fiatalember. – Igen, Hermione. Biztos vagyok benne, ahogy Perselus is. De Remus halottsápadt lett, amikor megtudta, hogy Loki ránk támadt és hogy Piton megvédett. A fia miatt aggódott, nem miattam. Azért mondott köszönetet Perselusnak – eszmélt rá váratlanul hangosan kimondva – mivel nem ölte meg Lokit, amikor megvolt rá az esélye. Perselus dühöngött.

- És meg is volt rá az oka – tette hozzá Ron. – Egy roxforti tanár fia megpróbál téged megölni! Nehéz elhinnem, hogy olyan valaki, mint Remus, hagyhatja akár egyetlen gyerekét is ennyire rossz útra térni.

- Igazából nem így történt; nyilvánvaló, hogy Remus csak most tudta meg, hogy van egy fia. És Perselus mondott valami furát erről… - _Azt, hogy szerepe volt abban a fogantatásban_ – emlékezett vissza Harry. De ez nem olyasmi, amit meg akart osztani a barátaival. Ez közte és Perselus között marad. – Nem számít – mondta. – Mellesleg kétszeresen is gyanakvónak kell lennem ezzel a dologgal szemben, ezzel az animágussal vagy mifenével. Mivel Remus biztosan nem fog megvédeni tőle.

- Igen, ez borzasztó dilemma lehet a számára – értett egyet Hermione. – El sem tudom képzelni, mit érezhet; nagyon kedvel téged, Harry és a tegnapi vádjaid biztosan nagyon megbántották őt – szidta.

Mintha pont ezt akarta volna hallani…

- Tudom, Hermione. Szándékomban áll elmenni hozzá és beszélni vele. Nemsokára vele lesz órátok, nem igaz? Mellesleg hogy mennek az órák?

- Meglehetősen jók, de Remus jóval zavartabbnak tűnik, mint harmadikban. Most már jobban értem, hogy miért – jelentette ki Hermione.

- Tényleg semmi sem egyszerű, amikor a családról van szó – sóhajtott Harry.

- Ó, hát nekem igazán egyszerű – válaszolt Ron. – Egy túlvédelmező anya, egy mugli cuccokat gyűjtő apa, túl sok fivér, hogy emlékezzenek mindegyik keresztnevére, néhány, nagyra törő hülye, egy kishúg, aki nem tudja eldönteni, melyik fiúval járjon és visszataszító pulóverek. Igen, meglehetősen egyszerű – mosolyodott el szélesen, ami hangos kacagásra fakasztotta két barátját.

- Az én házamban fogkefék sorakoznak rémes unokatestvérek helyett, és mániákus szülők – tette hozzá Hermione.

- És nekem egy mardekáros bájitaltanár jutott és tonhal konzervek, de nem panaszkodom – mosolygott Harry. Egyszerre bólintottak, és két barátja áthatóan nézett rá, mintha az elképzelés Harry helyzetéről Pitonnal váratlanul elképzelhetőnek tűnt volna nekik. A beszélgetés természetesen indult újra, és Harry érezte, hogy a viccelődésük közepette nagy mennyiségű bűntudat és szégyen távozik belőle.

- Mennünk kell – szólt végül Hermione, mikor ránézett a kandalló feletti nagy órára. – Akarod, hogy átadjunk egy üzenetet Lupin professzornak a nevedben?

Harry halkan felsóhajtott.

- Igen, mondjátok neki, hogy óra után szeretnék találkozni vele az irodájában. Azt hiszem, a lehető leghamarabb szeretném ezt letudni.

- Okos döntés. A bocsánatkérések olyanok, mint a Rivallók. Minél tovább halogatod őket, annál rosszabb lesz – jelentette ki Ron bölcsen. – Ó, és vár rád az ágyadon egy csomag Csokibéka. Az egyik lány a csapatból akart köszönetet mondani; McGalagony leellenőrizte… nem mérgezett.

- Csodálatos – motyogta Harry. – Mostantól minden ételt le kell ellenőriznem, ami nem a konyháról való; mintha még több paranoiára lenne szükségem.

- Sajnálom, de nézd a jó oldalát: kaptál Csokibékát! – Még egy Rontól érkező utolsó vállveregetéssel és egy Hermionétől származó újabb figyelmeztetéssel, hogy legyen óvatos, két barátja elhagyta a klubhelyiséget, és egyedül hagyta Harryt.

Egy kicsit túlságosan is egyedül – gondolta pár perccel később gondolataiba merülve. A fene vigye el, mikor engedik, hogy visszatérjen az órákra? Persze ott van az erejének a dolga, de beszélnie kell erről Perselusszal. Kivéve, hogy most valahogy inkább el akarta kerülni a professzort… hogy időt szerezzen, amíg a dolgok lecsillapodnak, időt, hogy jóval tisztábban átlásson mindent. Időt, hogy módot találjon arra, hogy Piton büszke legyen rá. Nyilvánvalóan nem lesz könnyű jóvátenni a tegnap estét.

Elsőként Remusszal kell kezdenie. De a tanítás még jó két óráig nem ér véget, és mit kellene tennie, amíg várakozik? Ideális elképzelés lehetne bepótolni az elmaradást, de minden holmija és Hermione jegyzetei is még odalenn vannak a ládájával együtt abban a szobában, amit Perselus adott neki. Egy pillantást vetett az órára; még nincs túl késő, és Pitonnak beszélnie kellett McGalagonnyal. Talán még nem ért vissza; egy próbát megér – döntött.

Újfent a hopp-hálózatot használva bemondta az uticélját. A zöld fények alig tűntek fel, amikor gyanúja beigazolódott. Perselus nem volt ott. Fogalma sem volt, honnan tudta, de nem érzékelte a jelenlétét. Talán macskaösztönök – vélte, miközben átlépett a lángokon, csakhogy gyorsan ki is repüljön a nappali szőnyegére. Az már biztos - még rövid távolságok esetén is -, hogy a hopp-kandallók utálják őt…

Harry még azzal sem vesződött, hogy leverje magáról a port, csak elindult a szobájába. Látva a bútorzatot, amit Perselus segítségével változtatott át, a fiatalember önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. Csak egyetlen éjszakát töltött itt, máris kellemes emlékeket ébresztett benne. Felsóhajtott, és a sarokba tett ládájához sietett. Ruháinak többsége benne volt, messzemenőkig túl sok ahhoz, hogy mindet viselje. Perselus gyakorlatilag nem vitte ugyan túlzásba… de két egyenruha, rengeteg ing, pulóver, nadrág és alsó volt köztük. Belekotort a hátizsákjába, amiben az órai felszereléseit tartotta és egy utolsó pillantást vetett a szobára, mielőtt készen állt sarkon fordulni.

De valami nem volt rendjén, ezt érzékelte. Valami közeledett, vagy inkább valaki: Perselus! Ott volt, pontosan odakint, Harry biztos volt benne. Váratlan pánik kapta el és vállán a táskájával futva indult a kandalló felé. Az ajtó pont akkor nyílt ki, amikor ő egy marék hopp-port szórt bele, és annyi ideje volt, hogy beleugorjon a lángokba, de ahhoz nem volt elég gyors, hogy ne hallja, amint a tanár utána kiált.

Sebesen dobogó szívvel szaladt fel a hálókörzetükbe, egyszerre négyesével szedte a lépcsőket. Merlinre, hogy ő milyen hülye… megszökött Piton elől. Ez nem rá vallott, vagy legalábbis mostanában semmiképp. Tudta, hogy nincs mitől félnie, ez nyilvánvaló, de volt valami elviselhetetlen az ötletben, hogy szembenézzen az új gyámjával ilyen hamar, egy teljesen kényelmetlen érzés, akárhonnan is nézte. De a legrosszabb – döbbent rá -, hogy Perselus látta, hogy pont az orra elől szökött meg. Amikor a bátorság került szóba, korábban bizonyosan több volt benne.

Halvány csalódottsággal és elbátortalanodva letette a hátizsákot az ágya mellé, kinyújtózott, és hiú reményként igyekezett valami másra gondolni. Pozitív dolog, valami pozitívra kell gondolnia… Hedvig! Ma este láthatja, ha Ron és Hermione elkísérik. Hiányolta a bagoly jelenlétét a kúriában. Ha megígéri Perselusnak, hogy nem használja üzenetküldésre, vajon megengedi neki, hogy legközelebb magával vigye?

Attól függ persze, hogy egy nap képes lesz-e ismét Piton arcába nézni. _Ő az én apám, és én tényleg szeretem őt._ A szavaktól még most is égett az arca, pedig már legalább egy tucatszor lejátszódott ez a jelenet a fejében. Soha többé, soha többé lángnyelv whisky.

Felkapta a kviddics magazin, ami Ron éjjeli szekrényén hevert, és elkezdte bepótolni a legújabb, csapatokkal kapcsolatos híreket. Kételkedett benne, hogy a Kviddics Kupa megnyerése borzasztó mértékben emeli Piton értékítéletét róla, de egy pillanatig arról ábrándozott, hogy nincs jobb dolog, mint órákon keresztül repülni a tűzvillámán, miközben a szél fújja a haját. És lehetőleg minél távolabb mindentől és mindenkitől.

Az idő lassan haladt, a percek a végtelenségbe nyúltak a hálókörlet csendjében, amíg végül be nem futott a szobába két levegő után kapkodó tizenéves.

- Harry, Lupin professzor üzeni, hogy vár téged az irodájában, ha látni akarod. Minden rendben? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben megpróbálta rendezni a légzését.

- Igen, akkor én megyek is, hogy találkozzam vele. Köszönöm, Hermione – válaszolt a fiú.

- Hé, haver, visszaköltözöl ide? – kérdezte Ron, amikor észrevette Harry táskáját az ágya mellett.

- Igen, ha Piton is beleegyezik – felelt Harry némileg bosszúsan.

- Ó, Harry… - kezdte a lány -, biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? Úgy értem, nem csak a biztonságod miatt, hanem a történtek után is…

- Pontosan – közölte Harry erélyesen. – Ideje, hogy kapjak egy kis teret. Kezd túl… Nem is tudom.

- Túl nagy a nyomás? - vetette fel Hermione együtt érzőn.

- Igen, talán – ismerte be Harry.

Ron ugyanakkor egy kicsit megkönnyebbültnek látszott… és elégedettnek.

- Ez tökéletes; végre hozzákezdhetünk, hogy kimozduljunk… - Hermione gyilkos pillantása belefojtotta a többi mondanivalóját.

- Szó se lehet róla! És akárhogy is, ideje indulni… Elkésünk a bájitaltan óráról. Harry, megbízhatok benned, hogy nem kerülsz bajba? – kérdezte a lány komolyan.

Harry a szemét forgatta.

- Lemegyek, hogy Remusszal találkozzak… ez minden.

- Ebben az esetben elkísérünk. Nincs járkálás egymagadban, emlékszel?

- Rendben, menjünk. Nem lenne jó, ha Lumpsluck megharagudna rátok. Első alkalom, hogy egy bájitaltan tanár kedvel minket.

- Ja, bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy mostanában a korábbi sem ró fel ellened sok mindent, vagy tévednék? – kérdezte nevetve Ron a lépcsőn lefelé lépkedve.

- Mostanáig nem – értett egyet Harry -, de a tegnap este óta már nem tudom.

- Igazán nem értem, miért nyugtalankodsz, Harry – hökkent meg Hermione. - Piton professzor nem látszik mérgesnek rád. – Kiállt melletted, kioktatott ma reggel… pont úgy, ahogy egy normális szülő teszi.

- És ilyeneket vajon honnan kellene tudnom? – morrant Harry. – Ejtsük a témát, rendben? Ez bonyolult.

- Igen, azt látom – felelte a lány óvatosan, és gyorsan megszorította a karját, mielőtt folytatta az útját Remus irodája felé.

Az iroda előtt a három barát egy pillanatra aggodalmasan összenézett.

- Rendben leszel? – kérdezte Ron.

- Persze – sóhajtott Harry ingerülten. Miért kell mindenkinek ezt a kérdést feltennie minden egyes alkalommal? – Menjetek, és kösz, hogy elkísértetek. Gondolom, óra után találkozunk.

Két barátja bólintott.

- Légy bátor – súgta Hermione, és hangja megtelt részvéttel, amikor útjára indult. Egy utolsó intéssel eltűntek a folyosó végén. Harry egy pillanatig még bizonytalankodva meredt a nehéz faajtóra. Korábban ezelőtt sosem látszott még ennyire ijesztőnek. Vett egy mély levegőt, összeszedte a bátorságát és bekopogott.

- Szabad – szólt ki az ismerős hang. Miközben Harry engedelmeskedett, gyomra váratlanul még jobban összeszorult.

- Á, Harry – üdvözölte a professzor megkönnyebbülten, amikor meglátta bejönni. Megkönnyebbülten, de nem kevésbé feszülten – vette észre a fiú.

- Tanár úr – kezdte.

- Kérlek, szólíts Remusnak – szakította félbe Lupin. – Ez a formalitás nem szükséges, Harry. Ülj le, kérlek.

- Nem, én… ez nem szükséges. Nem akarlak sokáig háborgatni. – Merlinre dehogy, az már biztos. Egy pillanatra megértette korábbi, extra dózis bátorság iránt érzett vágyát. Bár az tuti, hogy nem kell több lángnyelv whisky.

- Láthatod, nem zavarsz. A barátaid említették, hogy beszélni akarsz velem, igaz? – biztatta a vérfarkas.

- Figyelj, Remus. Igazán sajnálom. A múlt estét meg mindent – kezdte Harry, és gondjai támadt, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen. A fájdalom felvillanása, amit bennük látott, még kevésbé segített. Bárcsak itt lenne Perselus, hogy segítsen neki, mint tegnap este.

- Megértem, Harry, és értékelem a bocsánatkérésed. A helyzet minimum szokatlannak nevezném – felelte Remus szelíden.

- Nem kellett volna innom – folytatta Harry egyre kétségbeesettebben -, és máskor kellett volna hozzád mennem és beszélni. Nem így mindenki szeme előtt… és mindaz, amit mondtam… az borzasztó volt.

- Megértem az okfejtésed az után a beszélgetés után, amit meghallottál, Harry – sóhajtott Remus. - És azt is meg tudom érteni, hogy csalódottnak érezted magad amiatt, hogy nem voltam melletted.

Harry érezte, hogy szíve erőset dobban a mellkasában.

- Nem volt jogom vádaskodni veled; ez ostobaság és gonoszság volt – jegyezte meg. – Nem tudom, mit gondoltam. Tényleg azt hittem… ez teljesen nevetséges volt. És helytelen.

- Ne is beszéljünk erről többet – mondta Remus elutasítóan. – Volt ideje Perselusnak ma reggel beszélni veled?

- Öhm, igen. Beszélt nekem Lokiról. Azt is nagyon sajnálom, Remus. Ez biztosan borzasztó neked.

- Hát határozottan nem könnyű helyzet – sóhajtott a tanár. A kudarc és a kimerültség annyira tisztán látszott az arcán és megroskadt vállán, hogy Harry egy szempillantásnyi időre valódi sajnálatot érzett a varázsló iránt.

- Nem gondoltam komolyan, amit múltkor mondtam, ugye tudod? – sietett közbeszólni. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te nagyszerű apa vagy. Mármint Loki számára. – Merlinre, ez újra és újra ismétlődik. Érezte, hogy ismét elpirul. Szüksége lett volna könyörületre, akármire, egy csodára, egy támadásra Voldemortra… bárcsak valaki juttatná innen!

- Ó, ezt kétlem – felelte Remus keserűn, észre sem vette, Harry mennyire feszélyezett. – Pillanatnyilag meglehetősen nehéz kommunikálni vele. Néhány hónappal korábban azt sem tudtam, hogy van egy fiam, és most nem akarok arra gondolni, hogy túl késő, de ez nagyon nehéz. Lokinak már nem igazán van szüksége rám az életében.

- Talán csak még nem tudja – válaszolt Harry, mire Remus halványan elmosolyodott.

- Különös, de valóban bátorító látni a közted és Perselus közt kifejlődött kapcsolatot. Nem titkolom előled, hogy eleinte több mint szkeptikusan fogadtam, de látni kettőtöket együtt… Azt mondogatom magamnak, hogy talán mégsem teljesen lehetetlen a helyzet Lokival. A saját fiam gyűlöl engem, de ezt nem róhatom fel neki, és ha te meg Piton professzor képesek voltatok eljutni a megértés ezen szintjére, akkor még nekem is szabad álmodnom – felelte eltűnődve.

Harry meghökkent. Remus a tegnap esti jelenetre utal? Meglehetősen szemtelenül beszélt Pitonhoz, mielőtt alkoholos befolyásoltság alatt mindenki előtt kinyilvánította gyermeki szeretetét. Vajon mit irigyel Remus ebben az egészben? De visszafogta magát és kétségbeesetten vágyott a bájitalmester jelenlététre, hogy mentse ki őt ebből a zavarba ejtő szituációból, és a ráeszmélés elkábította.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendbe jön, Remus – közölte meggyőzőnek szánt hangon. – Időre van szükséged, ez minden.

- Nagyon pozitívan állsz hozzá olyasvalaki részéről, akit majdnem megölt Loki – sóhajtott sokadszorra Lupin. – Harry nem tudok elégszer bocsánatot kérni azért. Nincs semmi uralmam fölötte, de ha rá tudnám venni, hogy hallgasson a józan észre… - Tudom, tudom, ez nem szükséges – tiltakozott Harry. – Ha már itt tartunk… Tudom, hogy Perselus beszélt veled, és… ne légy rá mérges, rendben? Nem ő itatott le, vagy bátorított, hogy azokat mondjam. Egyetlen szót sem mondott rólad vagy bármi másról. Csak én voltam, én egyedül.

- Nem túl sokkal ezelőtt, kételkedtem volna ebben, de most már tudom – bólintott a férfi. – Nincs kétségem a felől, hogy Perselusnak semmi köze a reakciódhoz, és a látogatása először meglepett, de meg tudom érteni… Mögöttük az ajtó szélesre tárult, és mindketten felugrottak. Harry érezte, hogy szíve majd kiugrik a helyéről, amikor meglátott egy sötét alakot sietősen feléjük haladni. Piton. De a pánikroham, ami épp csak kezdett elenyészni, teljes erővel visszatért. Ne most. Ne Remusszal. Ne itt.

- Perselus, pont Harryvel beszélgetek – üdvözölte őt Remus. Piton néhány lépés távolságra megáll tőlük, és nyugtalan tekintettel nézett egyikükről a másikra. Haja valahogy ziláltnak tűnt, és kezében tartotta a pálcáját, készen arra, hogy azonnal akcióba lépjen – vette észre Harry. De vajon mi okból?

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Perselus továbbra őket nézve.

- Én… igen, köszönöm. Eljöttem… végül, igen. Most magatokra hagylak titeket, úgyis mennem kell - közölte Harry sietősen.

- Várj! – tiltakozott Remus. – Nincs rá szükség…

- Gondot okozna, ha ma a toronyban aludnék? – kérdezte Harry Pitontól, figyelmen kívül hagyva a vérfarkast. Piton összeráncolta a homlokát, de bólintott

- Értesítem Minervát. Gondolom, magaddal vitted a holmijaid, igaz?

Harry szó nélkül bólintott.

- Ebben az esetben találkozzunk holnap reggel nyolckor a pincében, a harmadik osztályteremben. Dolgoznunk kell az erődön – közölte Piton.

- Akkor holnap – hebegte Harry, mielőtt padlóra szegezett tekintettel az ajtó felé indult. – Viszlát, Remus, és még egyszer sajnálom.

Harry válaszra sem várva átváltozott, és négy lábon rohant végig a folyosókon, mintha maga az ördög lenne a sarkában.

Vajon a képzelete játszott vele, vagy ismét követte valami, amikor végiglopakodott a falak mentén a fegyveres páncélok mögött, hogy eljusson a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe? Levegőt vett és tovább futott… nem volt ő őrült! Felgyorsított és mire elérte a portréajtót, kifogyott a szuszból. A Kövér Dáma egy ideig meredten nézte, és azon töprengett, kinyíljon-e neki.

- Jelszó? – kérdezte.

Egy morgás és egy erős csapás a kimeresztett karmaival a festmény előtt néhány centiméterrel elegendőnek bizonyult, hogy meggyőzze őt.

- Jól van, jól van, nincs szükség erre a modorra! Ez a baj az összes Animágussal, képtelen a civilizált viselkedésre, amint… - Tirádájának többi része elveszett Shadow részére, aki felszáguldott a lépcsőn, hogy egy ugrással az ágyán teremjen, és elvackolta magát a takaró alatt. Végre egy búvóhely! Egyedül, némileg megkönnyebbülten, és kissé boldogtalanul, de az érzelmek sikeresen eltompultak ebben a macskaalakban, így képes volt gyors, gyógyító álomba merülni, és álmait tonhalkonzervek és bájital laboratóriumok töltötték meg.

* * *

Ismét két barátja érkezése ébresztett pár órával később.

- Ébresztő, bolhazsák! – ordított rá Ron, miközben felhajtotta a takarót, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy berzenkedő nyávogást. Egy macska álmát megzavarni igazi bűnténynek számított.

- Harry, mellesleg összefutottál már Csámpással? Egyértelműen találkoznod kell vele! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Mármint ebben az alakban gondoltam.

A macska – bosszúsan – újból felöltötte emberi alakját.

- Máris befejeződtek az órák? Mennyi az idő?

- Öt óra van – felelte Ron. – Itt az ideje az uzsonnának!

- Hány éves vagy te, Ron Weasley? – kérdezte Hermione a szemét forgatva. – Elvileg már nem kellene uzsonnázni a te korodban; várd meg a vacsorát.

- És ha éhes vagyok? – nyöszörgött a fiú. – Soha, sehol nem hallottam, hogy korhatárt szabtak az ötórai teához, különösen egy ilyen rémes óra után.

- Rémes? – érdeklődött Harry. – Azt hittem, Lumpsluck kedves, vagy nem?

- Lumpsluck igen – jegyezte meg Hermione -, de ma nem volt egyedül.

- Piton is csatlakozott hozzá – magyarázta Ron. – És nem tudom, mi ütött bele, de ocsmány hangulatban volt.

- Piton? Órát adott? – kiáltott fel Harry döbbenten.

- Nem igazán. Voltaképpen megelégedett azzal, hogy mindenkitől pontokat vont le és rendreutasított bárkit, aki nem elég tökéletesen készítette el a bájital, amit Lumpsluck kiadott feladatul. Igazán pokoli volt. Lumpsluck az egyik oldalon, amint utasításokat ad, és Piton a másikon, miközben mindenkit figyel azzal a sas szemével. Még a mardekárosok is idegesek voltak.

- Ami azt illeti, a mardekárosok manapság nem túl barátságosak Piton tanár úrral – ismerte be a lány bocsánatkérő pillantást vetve Harryre. – De Ronnak igaza van, tényleg rémes volt. Tudom, hogy te mostanában jól kijössz vele, Harry, de nem úgy tűnik, hogy megváltozott volna óra közben, és igazán őszintén nem várom, hogy mielőbb visszatérjen.

- Varázsolt bármit is? – kérdezte Harry eltűnődve. Perselus semmit nem mondott neki arról, hogy visszatér a tanításhoz, de valójában Harry nem is igazán adott neki időt rá.

- Merlinre, remélem, nem azért történt, amit mondtam neki – merengett Harry hirtelen feltámadt bűntudattal.

- Mi? Megfenyegetted, hogy felrobbantod a laboratóriumát? – kérdezte Ron. – Mivel ettől eltekintve nem hiszem, hogy ilyen rossz hangulatba tudtad volna őt kergetni.

- Nem, annyit mondtam csak, hogy vissza akarok jönni a Griffendél toronyba. Beleegyezett, de talán rosszul esett neki. Úgy értem, elvileg most vele kellene maradnom.

- Az egy kicsit veszélyes, Harry, bár kétlem, hogy Piton tanár úr haragudna rád ez miatt – próbálta Hermione megnyugtatni őt.

- Nem tudom; ez mostanában bonyolult. Talán mégsem kellene.

- Figyelj, biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmiség miatt aggódsz – bizonygatta Hermione. – Azt hiszem, tudom, mi baja volt a professzornak, és annak semmi köze hozzád, erről biztosíthatlak.

- Akkor mi? – kérdezte Harry némileg ingerülten a lány nyilatkozata miatt, hogy jobban ismeri nála az ő Fekete Emberét.

- Nem akartam neked elárulni – bizonytalankodott egy ideig a lány -, de… láttam, hogy párszor az alkarjára teszi a kezét, mintha fájna. Azt hiszem, Voldemort próbálta magához hívni.

- Magához hívni? - Harryt hirtelen rosszullét fogta el. – Jóval inkább megkínozni. Tudnom kellett volna… Merlinre, reméltem, hogy szereztem egy kis időt. Nem hittem, hogy ilyen hamar újrakezdi. Végeznem kell azzal a pszichopata őrülttel egyszer és mindenkorra – közölte fakó hangon. – Egy kezet érzett a vállán

- Most úgysem tehetsz semmit, emellett vissza kell szerezned az erőd, és fel kell készülnöd – szólt lágyan a lány.

- Holnap reggel edzeni fogok Perselusszal. Azt mondta, hogy az erőm irányításán fogunk dolgozni. Már értem, miért sürgeti ennyire. Mennem kellene, és beszélni vele. Igazán ostobán viselkedtem ezzel az egész üggyel kapcsolatban.

- Őszintén szólva, Harry – vágott közbe Ron -, én a te helyedben békén hagynám őt. Rohadt egy hangulatban volt, és Pitont ismerve azt hiszem, most jobban szeretne egyedül maradni. Persze, hacsak nem akarod, hogy rajtad vezesse le a rosszkedvét.

- Nem igazán – ismerte be Harry. – Gondolom, ha látni akar, akkor majd jön és megkeres. – Ám ez valahogy hűtlenségnek tűnt. Megcsóválta a fejét. – Majd meglátom, mit hoz a holnap.

A kísértés, hogy Shadowvá változzon és átszáguldjon a folyosókon, hogy eljusson a Fekete Emberhez, erős volt, hogy összegömbölyödjön az ölében, dorombolásával szórakoztassa, de vajon tényleg szívesen látnák őt? Csak egy módja volt, hogy megtudja.

- Van egy percetek? Ellenőriznem kell valamit – jelentette ki barátainak. Habozás nélkül lement a klubhelyiségbe, ahol egy csomó háztársa köszöntötte. Mosolygott, gyorsan válaszolt a kérdésekre és a viccekre, miközben a lehető leghamarabb a kandallóhoz lépett, ahol egy marék hopp-port szórt a lángok közé. Határozottan jól szerepelt, hogy külön figyelemben részesüljön, mielőtt távozott. Még mielőtt látta volna, már tudta, hogy Perselus nincs a lakosztályában. Csalódottan fordult meg, hogy visszainduljon, amikor egy házimanó apró alakját látta meg, aki felé igyekezett.

- Dobby! Láttad Piton tanár urat?

- Piton professzor nincs itt, Harry Potter – nyikkant a manó. - Az igazgatói irodában van, és ott van az összes tanár is. Értekezletet tart.

- Egy értekezlet… ez az ő esélye.

- Tudod, hogy elvileg mikor ér véget az értekezlet? – kérdezte Dobbytól.

- Ó, Dobby nem hiszi, hogy egy óránál tovább fog tartani. Albus Dumbledore megkérte a konyhai manókat, hogy készítsen különleges vacsorát ma estére, Harry Potter. Neki és Piton professzornak.

- Piton és Dumbledore együtt vacsorázik? – kiáltott fel Harry, és az elképzelés nyugtalanná tette.

- Igen, Harry Potter – értett egyet Dobby lelkesen. – Dobby épp most végzett Harry Potter uram szobájának kitakarításával és elkészítésével.

- A szobám? – kérdezte izgatottan a fiú. – De hát már készen van.

- Piton professzor azt mondta Dobbynak, hogy szüksége van néhány új polcra és griffendéles színű takarókra, Harry Potter! Arra az esetre, ha Harry Potter meggondolja magát, és itt szeretne aludni!

Harry nem tudta visszatartani a mosolyát. Griffendéles takarók. Piton pontosan ilyen módon gondolkodott a részletekről. Ami Harryt illeti, a házszínek alig számítottak, de a tény, hogy Piton azt akarta, hogy ez a szoba készen álljon neki… ez megválaszolta a kérdését. Hát persze, hogy szívesen látják itt. Még ha úgy is tűnik, hogy jelenléte ma este nem nélkülözhetetlen; végül is Perselus más emberekben is megbízhat. Harry ezt hajlamos volt elfelejteni a Kúriában eltöltött elszigeteltség után.

Széles mosolyt vetett a manóra, aki reménnyel telt hatalmas szemeivel őt figyelte.

- Köszönöm, Dobby. Tényleg kedves tőled, hogy gondoskodsz erről. Nem hiszem, hogy ma este visszajövök, de valamelyik nap biztosan.

- Harry Potter bármit kérhet, amit csak akar, és Dobby megteszi! – cincogott magas hangon a manó, és örömében lesunyta a füleit.

A fiú akaratlanul is újra elmosolyodott.

- Köszi, Dobby, az nagyszerű lesz. Csak ne hagyd, hogy Piton tanár úr gondoskodjon a szobám kidekorálásáról, rendben? Kétlem, hogy egyforma az ízlésünk, amikor erre kerül a sor.

- Megígérem, Harry Potter – felelte Dobby a legnagyobb komolysággal,

- Később még találkozunk. Ha bármire szükséged van, a Griffendél toronyban leszek. Tudod, hol találsz.

- Igen, Harry Potter, uram! – mondta a manó és szemeiből kicsordultak a hála könnyei.

Anélkül, hogy tovább időzött volna ott, Harry visszatért a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Immár könnyebb szívvel játszott le egy-két parti Robbanós Snapszlit Ronnal, Seamusszal és Neville-el, míg a vacsorára figyelmeztető csengő fel nem hangzott. Belemerülve barátaival folytatott beszélgetésbe, és boldogan, hogy ismét a Griffendél kellemes légkörében lehetett szorosan körbevéve a barátaival, a Nagyterembe vezető út rövidebbnek és kevésbé nyugtalannak hatott. Csak akkor érezte, hogy újra súly nehezedik a vállára, amikor észrevette a tanári asztalnál Dumbledore és Perselus üres helyét.

Miről beszélhetnek vajon? Erősen lefogadta volna, hogy róla… és mint mindig, őt most is kihagyják belőle. De nem – döntött úgy, hogy elveti az ötletet. Pitonnak és Dumbledore-nak valószínűleg sok mondanivalója van egymásnak. És ahogy Piton volt szíves rámutatni, végül is nem Harry a világegyetem központja.

Ettől függetlenül nem volt boldogtalan, hogy Ronnal és Hermionével a sarkában elhagyhatta a Nagytermet, miután olyan gyorsan, ahogyan a gyomra csak engedte, megvacsorázott. Érzékelte Ron halvány csalódottságát, hogy ott kellett hagynia utolsó citromos tortájának a felét, és Hermione is elidőzött rajta egy együttérző pillantásra, amikor visszatértek a griffendéles körzetbe, de Perselus hiánya határozottan kellemetlenül érintette, most még jobban, hogy ez olyan nyilvánvalóvá vált.

Bár a toronyba visszatérve barátai nem hagytak időt neki, hogy elmerüljön a gondolataiban. Hermione ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy magánoktatásban részesítse őt átváltoztatástanból (_Ez nagyon fontos, ha Auror akarsz lenni, Harry, és azt már meg sem említem, hogy ez McGalagony tantárgya_), amíg úgy nem érezte, hogy szétdurran a feje, ami után Ron vette át a lány helyét egy parti sakkal, amit persze Harry elvesztett. Mint ahogy a rákövetkező ötöt is. Diadalmas visszatérés ide vagy oda, az biztos, hogy Ron a legkevésbé sem volt könyörületes Harryvel a szánalmas sakktudása miatt.

Az estét a kandalló körül töltötték, míg Hermione végül úgy nem döntött, hogy az összes diákot a hálókörletébe küldi villanyoltás ürügyén.

- Hermione még korán van – nyafogott Ron egy Kviddics magazinban elmerülve.

- De holnap nem ezt fogod mondani, amikor nekem kell kirángatnom téged az ágyból – vágott vissza a lány, miközben utat mutatott néhány vonakodó elsőévesnek. – És Harrynek szintén pihennie kell.

- Hé, elég ebből, már nem vagyok kisgyerek – tiltakozott az említett. A nap tevékenységmentessége egyáltalán nem fárasztotta ki.

- Talán, de holnap reggel nyolckor edzésre kell menned – mutatott rá Hermione. – Nem tudom, ez pontosan mit is takar, de én a te helyedben nem kockáztatnám meg, hogy egy pihentető éjszakai alvás nélkül jelenek meg.

Felvetése egyáltalán nem hangzott ostobán és Harry vonakodva egyetértett. Könyvvel a kezében ágyba vonult, és Ron további tiltakozás nélkül, hatalmas ásítás közepette követte.

- Haver – szólt Ron, amikor már ágyban voltak -, ha valaminek szükségét érzed, vagy rémálmod van, vagy egyáltalán bármi… ébressz fel, rendben? Nem vagyok ugyan Piton, de az nem jelenti, hogy nem ismerlek már egy csomó éve, szóval ne viselkedj úgy, mintha nem így lenne. Értve vagyok?

- Értve – dörmögte Harry halvány bosszúsággal. Korábban sosem volt szükségük ilyen egyezségre, de talán de az új lojalitása elég nyilvánvaló volt olyasvalakinek, aki olyan jól ismerte őt, mint Ron.

Miközben ezen tűnődött, Harry lekapcsolta a villany és elhúzta a függönyt az ágya körül. Vajon Perselus már visszatért a szobájába? Vajon azok ellenére, amit mondott, várt Harryre? Vajon Voldemort megpróbálja őt úgy elérni, ahogy Draco figyelmeztette?

Sötét gondolatok kísértették, jobban, mint ahogy első Griffendélben töltött éjszakáján szerette volna, és bele tellett néhány órába, míg nyugtalan álomba merült.

Nem hallotta a halk lépteket az ágya mellett, vagy azt, hogy elhúzzák a függönyt, sem nem látta azt a karcsú és hajlékony alakot, aki leült mellé az ágyra. Egy halk elmormogott bűbáj hangzott fel, és utána egy kéz nyugodott a homlokán.

- Aludj, Harry. Ne hagyd, hogy az árnyékok elrontsák az álmaid. Most már a saját területeden vagy, kis oroszlánom…

Perselus hangtalanul előhúzott két fiolát a talárjából és pálcájának egy intésével belevarázsolta tartalmukat a fiú gyomrába. Majd ugyanilyen diszkréten, két másik bájitalt is letett az éjjeli szekrényre.

- Itt vagyok, Harry, közvetlenül melletted. Aludj békésen. – Egy hajfürtöt a helyére igazított, majd megállt, hogy megdörzsölje fájó alkarját.

Harry egész nap kerülte őt, ami nem állította meg a Jegyet, hogy újra és újra ne szólítsa egyre erősödő intenzitással, ahogy teltek az órák. Lehet, hogy a fiú fut előle, de szándékosan vagy sem, látszólag azt akarja, hogy Piton mellette legyen. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy hívja őt a közös kapcson keresztül, anélkül, hogy Harry észrevenné. És Dumbledore minden teóriája és segítsége szükségesnek bizonyult, hogy elviselhető szinten tartsa a Jegy hívását.

Perselus tudta, hogy Harrynek időre van szüksége, de keményen és komolyan kell edzeniük, ha a fiú gyorsan úrrá akar lenni az erején, és hogy képes legyen újra normális életet élni. Egy olyan életet, ami, ha minden jól megy, lehetővé teszik Perselusnak az örökbefogadási eljárás megindítását.

Rátörő szeretetroham árasztotta el, miközben nézte, ahogy Harry alszik, és megnyugszik Perselus jelenlététől. Ezek a gyengédséghullámok sosem szűntek őt meglepni és meghökkenteni. Lily halála után soha nem hitte volna, hogy képes lesz ismét ilyen érzelmekre. És a szükség, hogy megvédje a fiút… Akarata ellenére is zavarba jött önmagától és megcsóválta a fejét. Az élet határozottan teli volt csavarokkal és fordulatokkal.

Késő éjjelre járt már, mikor a bájitalmester lefelé vette lépteit a saját ágyának irányába. Holnap egy új nap lesz – gondolta, miközben kinyújtózott.

Nem is volt tudatában, hogy mennyire…

* * *

Másnap reggelinél Harry akaratlanul is megkönnyebbültséget érzett, amikor meglátta Perselust a szokásos helyén, miközben Lumpsluck professzorral beszél, és a teáját kortyolja. Tekintetük egy másodpercre összetalálkozott és Harry elkapta a tanár apró biccentését, amit felé küldött: egy gyors mosollyal válaszolt rá, képtelenül arra, hogy továbbra is ránézzen. Harryt ugyanakkor közel sem töltötte el akkora megkönnyebbültség Remus látványától, akinek pillantása mohón kereste a fiúét. Harry már észrevette ezt a kis játszmát az előző este is, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett elkerülni. Bár ma Remus nem úgy tűnt, hogy hagyja magát figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Látva, milyen gyorsan igyekszik a tanár befejezni a reggelijét, Harry rossz érzéstől vezérelve ugyanezt tette. Félelmei beigazolódtak, amikor látta, hogy Remus kimenti magát a McGalagonnyal folytatott beszélgetésből, és szándékosan elindul a Griffendél asztala felé. Harry nem várt tovább, sietősen felállt, majdnem átesett a székén, miközben Ron és Hermione kérdőn figyelték. Bár így sem volt elég fürge, hogy elkerülje Remust.

- Harry, jó látni téged – kezdte a tanár halkan. – Jól nézel ki. Beszélhetnénk egy percet?

- Sajnálom – dadogta Harry, és rá sem mert nézni -, de sietek. Talán később.

A csalódottság tiszta volt Remus arcán, de csüggedten bólintott és hátralépett.

- Edzésre kell menned. Akkor majd este biztosan látlak még.

- Persze – erősítette meg Harry ingerülten. Nem mintha sikerülne úgy mellesleg kicselezni őt. Merlin, hát nem kaphatna egy kis szünetet, egy kis időt, hogy ez a kis dolog elhalványodjon kissé?

Egy pillantás az emelvény felé elárulta, hogy már Perselus is felállt, és készült elhagyni a tanári asztalt. További tétovázás nélkül elindult a folyosó felé, miközben egy halk „Viszláttal" ott hagyta Remust.

Nem okozott gondot megtalálni Pitont, aki már várta a lépcső alján, és semleges, gondosan uralt arckifejezéssel nézte, ahogy lépked lefelé. Végül is azok az elmúlt hetek, amit Pitonnal egyedül töltött csaknem elfeledtették Harryvel ezt az annyira rá jellemző, megtévesztő külsőt. Ó, Piton tudta, hogy rejtse el önmagát… de ennek ellenére a fiú megtanult benne olvasni, és abban a pillanatban szemernyi kétség nélkül tudta, hogy férfi boldog, hogy látja őt.

- Jól pihentél? – kérdezte üdvözlésképpen, miközben elindultak a pince felé.

- Igen. Furcsa volt visszatérni a Griffendélbe – felelte Harry. Mint amilyen különös volt magát Perselus oldalán találni. A Dumbledore irodájában lezajlott jelenet emléke még mindig fájt.

- El tudom képzelni – értett egyet vele Piton. – Ma reggel először az Okklumenciádon dolgozunk, mielőtt leteszteljük az uralmad az új erőd felett. Elkerülhetetlen, hogy képes legyél uralni azt.

- Nem veszélyes kicsit itt beszélni erről? – kérdezte Harry, miközben idegesen körbenézett.

- A diákok elvileg ilyenkor nem szoktak a folyosókon mászkálni – válaszolt Piton hűvösen -, és természetesen ebben a pillanatban is kihallgatás elleni bűbáj alatt állunk.

- Ó – szólalt meg Harry tompa hangon -, mióta?

- Amióta csatlakoztál hozzám a lépcső alján. Meg kell tanulnod, hogy megérezd magad körül a mágiát, Harry. Ez fontos része a védekezésnek, és nem csak a sötét varázslatok ellen szolgál. Légy mindig éber!

- Ezt szokta Rémszem is mondogatni – motyogta Harry. – Tulajdonképpen éreztem valamit, de nem értettem meg. A jövőben jobban figyelek.

- Egy ilyen helyen, amelyet mindenhonnan körbefog a mágia, nehéz – ismerte be Piton. - De bármilyen feléd irányuló varázslatnak, akármi is legyen az, egyéni visszhangja van. Próbáld meg érzékelni és beazonosítani.

Harry bólintott. Még annyi minden kell még tanulnia. Egyedül abban reménykedhetett, hogy Perselus nem próbálja ugyanolyan módszerrel belenevelni ezeket az észrevételeket, ahogyan az tavaly az okklumenciával tette.

Ám gyorsan rádöbbent, hogy ez a félelme megalapozatlan. A nyári leckék meghozták gyümölcsüket, és a kölcsönös bizalom, ami kettőjük között kialakult, nagymértékben segítette azt a felfogóképességet, amire Harrynek szüksége volt.

Mire Perselus kijelentette, hogy az edzés elég volt aznap reggelre, Harry kimerültnek és fellelkesültnek érezte magát mindattól, amit az új képességei és lehetőségei tartogattak számára. Hatalom, persze, de különösen annak uralma, most, hogy jobban megértette, hogyan aknázza ki… és Piton jelenléte, aki előrelendítette, vagy visszafogta, lépésről lépésre bátorította végig azzal a semleges és professzionális magatartással, ami különösképpen üdítő volt.

Ami persze egyben az óra végét is jelentette, és ez több mint zavarba ejtő volt Harrynek. Az óra végével Perselusnak már nincs rá tovább szüksége, hogy fenntartsa személytelen hangszínét, és talán, akárcsak Remus, ő is beszélni akar még egy kicsit Harry legutóbbi kalandjáról és viselkedéséről. Fura, de az ötlet közel nem hatott akkora sokként rá, mint az, hogy szembekerüljön Remusszal, bár nem is boldogította. Beszélni akart Perselussszal, de nem érezte, hogy még képes rá.

Elveszett gondolatai között és arca ellentétes érzelmekkel telt meg. Felnézett gyámjára, és a fekete szempár őt tanulmányozta. Az a szempár mindig kifürkészhetetlen volt, de a bennük látott halvány melegség és nyugalom gyorsan lecsillapította Harry félelmeit.

Perselus egyáltalán nem olyan, mint Remus, és Harry ismét azon kapta magát, hogy elmereng, mennyire hálás is ezért.

- Holnap ugyanitt, ugyanekkor találkozunk – közölte Piton egyszerűen.

- Rendben – egyezett bele, miközben bután azt kívánta, bárcsak már holnap lenne. Az a hatalomérzet… volt benne valami félelmetes persze, hogy még mindig olyan kevés uralma van felette. De ugyanakkor fel is lelkesítette kissé, pont úgy, mint amikor seprűn repked.

- És Harry… ugye tudod, hogy szívesen látlak a lakosztályomban bármikor, amikor szeretnéd?

Válaszra sem várva Perselus sarkon fordult, és örvénylő talárral a bájital tanterem felé indult.

A nap – vette észre Harry délután – sokkal gyorsabban és békésebben telt el a tanagyag pótlásával és a kviddics edzésre való felkészüléssel. És ha az első kviddics edzés az új csapat kapitányaként sikeres volt, az biztosan a kevés szabadidőnek köszönhette. Nem említve persze a játékosok kifogyhatatlan lelkesedését és legfőképp új varázserejét, ami érzett ujjai között átcikázni, és ami felvillanyozta Tűzvillámát.

És talán annak a sötét árnyéknak a jelenléte az állvány szélén is benne volt. Egy árnyék, ami különös módon hasonlított a Mardekár-ház vezetőjére, aki elrejtőzött a gyanútlan szemek elől, de Harry rögtön kiszúrta. Pitonnak egy dologban biztosan igaza van – gondolta Harry; a mágiát meg lehet érezni… és a férfi különleges mágikus lenyomata ismerős a számára.

Mire McGalagony belefáradt a diákok felügyeletébe, már jócskán estefelé járt, és az egész csapat végül úgy döntött, hogy fáradtan, de jókedvűen visszatér a körletükbe.

- A Kupa miénk az idén… ehhez kétség sem férhet! – ujjongott Ron, miközben betette seprűjét a tárolóba. – Be kell vallanom, volt némi kétségem a válogatási módszereddel kapcsolatban, de mindet visszavonom. Évek óta valószínűleg ez a legjobb griffendéles csapat!

- Az ikreket valószínűleg mindig nehéz lesz helyettesíteni – ismerte be Harry sajnálkozva. Döntésük, hogy otthagyják Roxfortot és elkezdik felépíteni 'tananyagon kívüli, ám rendkívül jövedelmező' vállalkozásukat, miközben magukat képzik, több szempontból zavarta Harryt. De megértette döntésüket – túlságosan is jól –, és a kilátás, hogy a legközelebbi roxsmortsi hétvégén az ő termékeiket fogja megvásárolni, segített kompenzálni a kényelmetlenséget.

Kivéve, amikor Kviddicsre került a sor…

- Gondolod, megkérhetnénk Dobbyt, hogy hozzon nekünk enni valamit a konyháról? – kérdezte reménykedőn Ron. – Éhen halok; ez a kis edzés nagyszerű volt, de nem helyettesíti az elmulasztott vacsorát!

- És ennek nem szabad ismét megtörténnie – szólalt meg a hátuk mögül egy hamisan szigorú hang.

A két fiú egyszerre fordult hátra.

- Ó, hello, Remus – köszönt Harry zavartan.

- Ám egyet kell értenem Mr. Weasleyvel; ez a csapat nagyszerű – folytatta a tanár mosolyogva. – Kiváló játék volt, Harry.

- Köszönöm – felelt a fiú, miközben kétségbeesetten igyekezett kerülni a tekintetét.

- Meghívhatlak egy vacsorára a lakosztályomba? Csak most rendezkedtem be, de azt kell mondjam, rendkívül kényelmes. Természetesen, mint mindig – tette hozzá az SVK tanár.

- Köszönöm – ismételte Harry -, de… vár rám a csapat, nos, hogy megünnepeljük az első edzést. Lógni a klubhelyiségben, édességeket enni, átbeszélni a manővereket meg minden. Most én vagyok a kapitány, szóval…

- Igen, tudom – szólt Remus halkan. – Természetesen megértem. Akkor valamikor máskor?

_Átok és pokol_ – gondolta magában Harry – _hát sehogy nem tudom ezt megúszni?_

- Persze – közölte feszült mosollyal. – Később találkozunk, Remus.

Várakozás nélkül elindult a Griffendél toronyba, még Ront is maga mögött hagyta.

Inkább nevetségesnek, semmint bosszúsnak érezve magát, Harry elhatározta, hogy gyorsan megtervezi azt a kis kviddics ünnepséget, amit kifogásként használt. Így csak félig hazudik – gondolta magában. Dobby lelkes volt az ötlettől, és boldogan vállalta, hogy elég mennyiségű ételt szállítson, ami megtölti a játékosok bendőjét.

Ismét Hermione volt az, akinek meg kellett győznie az egész csapatot és a többi griffendélest, aki hozzájuk csatlakozott, hogy induljanak lefeküdni, és a számos ásítás ellenére hangos tiltakozásokat kapott válaszul.

Harrynek ezúttal nem kellett sok idő, hogy ágyában elfészkelődve elaludjon, de álma nem volt kevésbé nyugtalan, mint az előző éjjel. Valamilyen oknál fogva nem értette, Remus miért dühös rá, és utasítja el, hogy beszéljen vele, és ellenséges köd vette őt körbe. Harry hiábavalóan próbált bocsánatot kérni és megmagyarázni a tanárnak, hogy mindössze borzasztó félreértésről van szó. Remus vérfarkassá változott és rámordult, mielőtt egyre messzebb és messzebb futott. És fölötte, Perselus sötét, mindig jelen levő árnyéka bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy a vérfarkas eltávolodik.

- Igaza van. Én is ugyanazt tenném, ha tehetném.

Kétségbeesés száguldott át Harryn, miközben sikertelenül próbált közelebb férkőzni Pitonhoz, és megkeresni kényelmes jelenlétét; a kemény és csalódott szempár egyenes rászegeződött és megbénította. Majd egy hatalmas fekete párduc ugrott elő a sötétségből, hogy rávetődjön, és egy üvöltéssel közéjük került. Harry macskává változott, hogy jobban szembe tudjon nézni az állattal. De annyira kicsinek és olyan butának érezte magát, hogy szembekerüljön egy ilyen nagymacskával…

Valami hirtelen megváltozni látszott, a köd - ami, Remus óta távozása óta is megmaradt - most eltűnt, és valami puha melegség töltötte be a levegőt, elkergetve a megmaradt árnyékokat. A párduc közelebb jött, most dorombolt és hosszú, érdes nyelvével megnyalta a macska fejét. Jó érzés – gondolta Harry -, olyan, mint a tűz mellett találni magát egy hosszú séta után a hóban… és a fekete szempár már nem keményen, pusztán fáradtan figyelte őt.

A melegség finoman meggyőzte Harry, aki halvány mosollyal az arcán álomtalan álomba hullott.

Perselus egy szó nélkül felállt és ismét elhagyta a hálókörletet, remélve, hogy a fiú képes lesz rémálmok nélkül átaludni az éjszaka további részét.

Az első, amit másnap reggel Harry meglátott, egy rá váró levél volt Hedvig lábához erősítve. A bagoly boldognak tűnt, hogy előző este viszontlátta őt, amikor Ron és Hermione elkísérték a bagolyházba, de az nem állította meg a madarat, hogy a maga módján nem szidja meg a hosszú távollétéért. Harry ujjai és fülei még mindig magukon viselték ennek jeleit…

Ezúttal a bagoly látszólag jobb hangulatban volt, és megelégedett azzal, hogy letelepedett Harry vállára, és halkan a fülébe huhogott. Még nem teljesen ébren a fiú megdörgölte a szemét, elvette a borítékot, és barátságosan megsimogatta az állatot. A kézírás ismerősnek tűnt… Harry homlokát ráncolva vette fel a szemüvegét az éjjeli szekrényről, és a helyére biggyesztette.

Remus. Sejthette volna. Felsóhajtott és egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. El is veszthetné a levelet, vagy csak egy időre félreteszi. Miért kell Lupinnak ilyen kitartónak lenni? Ismét felsóhajtott és kinyitotta a borítékot.

_Harry_ – kezdődött a levél.

_Tudom, hogy a dolgok nem mennek könnyen az utóbbi időben és elhiheted, amikor azt mondom, hogy megértem az érzéseidet. A történtek ellenére, remélem nem felejtetted el, hogy itt vagyok neked, méghozzá a Roxfortban, ha beszélni szeretnél velem. A jelszó a lakosztályomhoz: __**Telihold**__. Ne tétovázz használni._

_Barátod_

_R. L._

Nem, nyilvánvaló, hogy Remus nem fogja feladni – döntött Harry. De legalább nem javasolt további találkozókat. Idő – gondolta – csak egy kis idő… hát tényleg túl sokat kér?

Ám az aznap reggeli edzés – dacára Piton megnyugtató megjegyzéseinek – erőszakosan ráébresztette, mennyire értékes is az idő. Perselus ezúttal nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy tesztelje őt; erőltette őt újra és újra, minden irányba, amíg Harry ereje át nem szállt a termen, ki nem került az irányítása alól, visszapattant a védőfalakról, el nem hibázva, hogy elpusztítsa azokat. Akármit is próbált Harry, bármilyen varázslatot vagy célt, úgy tűnt mágiája mindig pusztítóvá válik, hevesen robban ki pálcájából, hogy betöltse a termet, sötét energiával töltse meg a levegőt, amitől Harrynek lúdbőrzött a háta.

Ha Perselus produktívnak ítélte a reggelt, akkor Harry maga megdöbbentőnek találta. Egy egyszerű invito csaknem kiszakított egy egész falszakaszt, és Merlinre, ő csak egyik gyertyatartóban álló gyertyára célzott. Világos, hogy Piton optimizmusa ellenére még nem állt készen arra, hogy visszatérjen az órákra. Bár a tanár – erejének eredetét tekintve - büszkének látszott. Pedig az nem ő hatalma volt, ami pillanatnyilag neki hozott dicsőséget.

Perselus a Nagyterem előtt hagyta a fiút, továbbra is fenntartva azt az egykedvű kedvességet, amit magára öltött, amióta fogadott fia kiköltözött a lakosztályából. Harrynek nyilvánvalóan némi térre volt szüksége; ő lesz a legutolsó, aki ezért szemrehányást tesz neki. Ő maga azzal töltötte kamaszkorát és felnőtt életét, hogy felállította maga körül a szívesen látott üresség egészséges válaszfalát. Senki nem törte magát, hogy tisztelje azt, és egészen nyilvánvalóan nem, amikor szükségük volt rá.

De Harry azért akarta elszigetelni magát, hogy időt kapjon a gondolkodásra, akármilyen formában is nyilvánult ez meg, és neki teljes mértékben szándékában megadni neki azt a teret és időt, amire szüksége van. Ismételten fel tudja ajánlani a fiúnak azt, amit senki nem volt olyan jóindulatú, hogy megadjon neki: a magánéletet.

Ami persze nem tartotta vissza új Jegyét a fájdalmas sajgástól minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Harry otthagyta őt. Merlinre, a kamasz maga a két lábon járkáló ellentmondás. Perselus szinte megkönnyebbült, amikor néhány órával később érezte a hívás hirtelen gyengülését.

Szinte teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy ez a változás egyetlen dolgot jelenthetett: Harry átvette Animágus alakját, és ezidő szerint a barátai nem lehetnek vele.

Csak remélhette, hogy a fiú megelégszik azzal, hogy összegömbölyödik a tűz mellett, biztonságban a Griffendél klubhelyiségében.

* * *

A kastély másik oldalán ugyanakkor Shadow a gondolataiba mélyedve merengett. Vajon miben mesterkedik Draco? És különösen, mit keres a Szükség Szobájában? Talán a mardekáros fiú óvatosnak hitte magát, de nem számított a fekete macska jelenlétére és annak kiélesedett érzékeire. Shadow csak azt tervezte, hogy lemegy a konyhába vezető átjárón, meglátogatja a házimanókat, és talán belakomázik egy tálka tonhallal, amikor észrevette a torony ablakából a kamasz lopakodó árnyékát. A Szükség Szobájába vezető folyosó közelében… Shadow kíváncsian figyelte, várta, hogy a fiú feltűnjön a következő ablaknál, de többé nem mutatkozott. Ami csakis egyetlen dolgot jelenthetett. Draco a Szobában volt.

És Draco Malfoy a Szükség Szobájában… ez nagyon rosszat sejtetett Harrynek. Egy pillanatig bizonytalankodott. Legjobb lenne gyorsan visszamenni a toronyba és beszélni Pitonnal, de a kilátás, hogy kitalálja, miben mesterkedik Malfoy, túlságosan csábító volt. És végül is, ebben az alakban szinte láthatatlan és nem lehet elcsípni… és talán nem lesz másik esélye.

Shadow közel maradt a falakhoz, és óvatosan lopódzott a lépcsőház felé, majd némán besurrant a páncélok mögé. Innen már nem láthatta többé a folyosót, és még mindig igen távol járt. Nekiiramodott, felgyorsult és eltökélte, hogy csapdába ejti a rosszban sántikáló mardekárost. A céljára összpontosított, és épp hogy csak elszalasztotta a mögüle érkező csaknem ismerős lélegzést és a léptek zaját, ami hasonlított az övére. A páncélos ruhák veszélyes csörgésbe kezdtek, amikor elhaladt mellettük és gyors sebessége ellenére érzékelte, hogy szenvedélyesen üldözik, követik, és a nyomában járnak. Képtelenül ellenállni a folyosó közepére ugrott, mielőtt gyorsan átváltozott és sarkon perdült, majd pálcával kezében elindult a hely felé, amit éppen az imént hagyott el.

Semmi. A páncélruha a falhoz érve megcsörrent, úgy tűnt, megvető pillantás vett rá sisakján keresztül, de ahogy maga folyosó, úgy a páncél is reménytelenül üres volt.

Vagyis majdnem.

- Harry Potter… - szólalt meg egy kellemes hang a háta mögül.

A fiú meglepetten fordult a beszélő irányába. Első pillantásra a fiatalember, aki előtte állt, egyáltalán nem látszott nyugtalannak, így Harry is észrevehetően ellazult és lejjebb eresztette a pálcáját. A második pillantás elég volt, hogy azonnal korrigálja a tévedését. Ó, a vele szembenéző varázsló kifejezetten nyugodtnak látszott, és olyan természetesnek, amilyennek csak tudott, de kicsit idősebbnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy roxforti diák legyen, és Harry nem tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy valaha is látta volna őt korábban. Egyenruhát sem viselt, öltözéke egy egyszerű, fehér varázslótalár volt.

Ám ami valóban éberré tette a griffendélest, az a fiatalember pillantása volt. Mogyoróbarna szemei jeges, állati fényben égtek, ami megvilágította az egész arcát. Általánosságban véve a fiú... vadnak tűnt. Egyszerűen nincs más szó – gondolta Harry. Vad, és kész lecsapni.

A gondolat egy másodpercnyi késéssel ugrott be neki. Anélkül, hogy elvesztette volna a nyugodt magatartását, a fiatal férfi gyors mosolyt villantott rá, ami Harry egy vadállat vicsorgására emlékeztette, mielőtt egy fehér forgószél rávetette magát.

Loki – eszmélt rá Harry abban a minutumban -, ez Loki, és engem keres!

Reflexei azonnal működésbe léptek, és Harry gyorsan az állatra fogta a pálcáját, mielőtt meggondolta magát: ezt nem teheti. Loki Remus fia, és erejével azt kockáztatja, hogy megöli őt!

Ez a pillanatnyi tétovázás előnyhöz juttatta a farkast, aki teljes erejével – az ifjú varázsló torkát célozva – ráugrott. Első mancsai rácsaptak a fiú vállára, aki a lendület ereje döbbenten vitt hátra. Loki diadalmasan felmordult, és felhúzott ínye mögül kilátszódó agyarai a célpontot keresték.

A farkas álkapocs pont olyan üresen csattant össze, ahogy a mancsok is, amik prédája nélkül érték el a padlót, és áldozata váratlanul megszökött.

Tekintete meglepetten és dühösen villogott, amikor Loki négy lábon megállt zsákmánya előtt. Közvetlenül előtte egy macskához képest túlságosan intelligens zöld szempár nézett szembe vele a másodperc töredékére.

A farkas úgy tűnt mosolyogva csap előre karmos mancsaival, mielőtt ismét a fekete macskára vetette magát, aki néhány lépéssel távolabb dacolt vele.

A macska nem vesztegette tovább az időt; miután körmeivel a farkas nyakára sújtott, Shadow az egyetlen lehetséges irányba indult, anélkül, hogy törődött volna uticéljával. Menekülés… csakis a menekülés járt az eszében, biztonságba kell jutnia és találni valakit, aki semlegesíteni tudja Lokit anélkül, hogy megsebesítené őt! Bárcsak itt lenne Remus, bárcsak ne lett volna ilyen ostoba Harry.

Mögötte a farkas annyival erősebb és jóval hatalmasabb, mint ő, minden egyes elmúló másodperccel csökkentette hátrányát, kihasználta a tágas teret, amit a folyosó biztosított neki. Shadow kétségbeesetten kutatott valami után, amivel időt nyer… a páncélos öltözetek! Ő tovább folytathatja az útját mögöttük, nekipréselődve a falnak, de Loki túl nagy lesz ehhez!

Hirtelen kivágódott oldalra, és a macska szó szerint bevetődött a páncél mögé, és teljes sebességre kapcsolt, miközben a falra tapadt. Ahogy azt várta, Loki – rögeszmésen a zsákmányára figyelve – a fém páncélra vetette magát, de ez sem volt elég, hogy elveszítse a nyomát. A macska mellett rohant és csattogtatta felé a fogait minden egyes alkalommal, amikor esélye nyílt rá.

Úgy tűnt, senki nem érkezik a megmentésére, és Shadow egyre kétségbeesettebbé vált, ahogy a farkas fogai alig néhány centiméter távolságnyira kerülték el a horpaszát. Egyre elkerülhetetlenebbé vált, hogy végül elkapja őt. A röppályájára fókuszált, minden erejét a repülésbe vetve, először szinte meg sem hallotta az öltözék zuhanását, ami arra kényszerítette Lokit, hogy félrevetődjön. Minden szenteknek hálaimát rebegve, hogy kapott néhány másodpercnyi előnyt, Shadow megkettőzte erőfeszítéseit, és ezúttal tisztán hallotta a farkas vonyítását, amikor a második páncél öltözet csalhatatlan pontossággal ráesett az állatra, és újból néhány lépés előnyhöz juttatta a griffendélest.

Ám ez sem elég – jött rá Shadow, amikor elért egy újabb folyosókanyarulathoz. A falak üresek voltak előtte, sehol egy páncél öltözék… semmi, ami védelmet jelent egy macskának. Loki valószínűleg szintén felmérte ezt, mivel hallotta, hogy a farkas közvetlenül mögötte diadalittasan felmordul. Túl közel van, túlságosan is közel!

Elutasítva, hogy vesztesnek érezze magát, apró lélegzetet vett és megpróbálta összeszedni az erejét. Valószínűleg erejének végső tartalékait – gondolta, miközben pillantásával reménytelenül kutatta a csukott ajtókat, és a folyosó végeláthatatlannak tűnt.

- Ide! – sziszegte egy hang.

A hang kellemetlenül ismerősen hangzott, de Harry nem vesztegette rá az idejét, hogy elemezgetni kezdje. Valaki a közelben tartózkodott, és olyasvalaki, aki a segítségére akart sietni!

Egy pillanatig sem tétovázott, berohant abba a terembe, aminek ajtaja tőle balra pont akkor kinyílt, és eszelős megkönnyebbültségére hallotta, hogy a nehéz ajtó becsukódik mögötte. Megmenekült! Megmentették!

Ám izgatottsága nem tartott sokáig. Alig állt meg az apró bútortalan terem közepén, amikor érezte, hogy a talaj eltűnik a lábai alól, egy hosszú csúszda nyílt meg alatta, és zuhanását egy párnázó bűbáj tompította annak alján.

Harry keserűen állapította meg, hogy egy dolog határozottan igaz a macskákról: mindig a talpukra esnek. És épségben meg biztonságban… legalábbis most.

Körülötte a csapda alja kerek volt, aminek átmérő alig több három lépésnél. Shadow felnézett, csak hogy meglássa, most szenvedett el egy nagyjából 30 láb mély zuhanást, és meglepődött, hogy nem érzett nagyobb fájdalmat ez miatt. Harry gyengébbnek érezte magát, mint valaha, és visszavette emberi alakját, hogy kezeivel végigtapogassa a belső felületet. Teljesen sima és mágia-áteresztő, bizonyára úgy tervezték, hogy megakadályozzon bármilyen szökést. Felnyögött. Hogy eshetett bele egy ilyen nyilvánvaló csapdába?

Fölötte két ember halk beszélgetését hallotta, akik határozottan nem értettek egyet. Néhány perc múlva Loki arca tűnt fel, és a csalódottság rá volt írva nemes arcvonásaira. Harry rádöbbent, hogy ha ő nem tud megszökni, akkor Loki sem tudja többé elérni… legalábbis nem, ha el akart inalni, miután elbánt Harryvel. Elmosolyodott. Így hát a vadászból űzött vad válik! A két varázsló egy pillanatig egymásra bámult, és ez az egy pillanat egy örökkévalóságnak látszott.

Loki haja ragyogott a fényben, és annyira átlátszó volt, hogy fehérnek tűnt. Vagy szürkének – vélte Harry. Igazán nehéz volt elhinni, hogy ez a szigorú, kifejezéstelen arc Remus fiához tartozott. Bár most, hogy jobban figyelt… valóban Remus szemét örökölte és a homlokát, és arcvonásainak egy részét, és volt valami a szájával is… nem, az valami más – döntött Harry. Sokkal inkább Remus, egy Dementor jelenléte után, és akinek lelkét egy vadállat váltotta fel. Semmi számító, csak a fagyos jegesség, ami harminc láb mélységnyi távolságban is megborzongtatta Harryt.

Az arc visszahúzódott és egy utolsó nyugtalanító mosollyal eltűnt Harry elől. Az ajtó ismét bezáródott fölötte, csak a távolodó léptek visszhangját hallhatta. Bár nem telt bele egy percbe sem, és a faajtó egy csattanással ismét kinyílt és egy másik arc - az előzőtől jóval különböző – tűnt fel a csapda nyílása fölött.

- Harry, jól vagy?

Perselus – eszmélt rá Harry. Kieresztette a levegőjét, amiről nem is tudta, hogy benntartotta, és elmosolyodott. Ezúttal valóban megmenekült.

- Nos, ezt nem mondanám, de egy darabban – felelte.

Hangos, megkönnyebbült sóhaj hallatszott, mielőtt Piton összeszedte magát, kiegyenesedett, tetőtől talpig végigmérte őt fentről, majd mellkasa előtt összefont karral végignézett a csatornán.

- Egy darabban? Valóban? Bár nekem úgy tűnik, valaki úgy nyilatkozott, hogy látta a Griffendél körletben hátrahagyott az eszed – közölte a bájitalmester lassan.

- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces – válaszolt Harry bosszúsan, és váratlanul halovány klausztrofóbiás érzés tört rá. – Szándékodban áll segíteni, hogy kijuttass, vagy a terveidben inkább az odafentről tartott kiselőadás szerepel? Mert ha így áll a dolog, akkor szeretnélek figyelmeztetni, hogy az a vérfarkas szabadon járkál az iskolában.

- Valójában hajlok a második megoldásra – közölte Piton anélkül, hogy egy tapodtat is moccant volna. – Ami a kérdéses farkast illeti, már nincs az iskolában. Sikeresen elhagyta a roxforti birtokot.

- Mi? Hogyan? Ezt honnan tudod? – kiáltotta, és akarata ellenére is megkönnyebbült.

- Sajnálatos módon megbízható forrásból, mivel ismerem Mr. Malfoyt – sóhajtott Piton, mielőtt végül úgy döntött, hogy felemeli a pálcáját. Egy hosszú kötél tekeredett le a csapdába, és Harry sietősen mászott rajta felfelé, fellélegezve, hogy kikerül arról a helyről, amelyikben még egyetlen lépés sem tudott körben megtenni.

- Malfoy? – kérdezte, miközben leporolta magát és eközben igyekezett a lehető legközelebb jutni Perselushoz. – Ő az, aki után indultam; Láttam, hogy a Szükség Szobája felé indul, vagy oda valahova… bár azt nem láttam, hogy be is megy; beleszaladtam Lokiba, mielőtt megtudhattam.

- Hát az biztos, hogy figyelemre méltóan megkönnyítetted a feladatát – felelte Piton keserűn. - És mégis, nekem úgy tűnik, a szavadat adtad, hogy nem mész egyedül sehova.

- Sajnálom, Perselus – válaszolt Harry komolyan. – Tényleg a körülmények szerencsétlen egybeeséséről van szó. Merlinre, alig tudtam elmenekülni; farkasként üldözött végig a folyosókon, és ha nem lettek volna ott a páncélok, soha nem tudtam volna azt a néhány lépésnyi előnyt megszerezni, aminek segítségével bejuthattam ebbe a szobába… és nem segít, hogy még mindig nem tudom, ki hívott, hogy jöjjek ide. Mellesleg azt sem tudom, hogy megmenteni próbált, vagy Lokinak könnyebbé tenni – tűnődött Harry.

- Ezt majd sokkal részletesebben és jóval összeszedettebb módon kell elmesélned, de ami az utolsó kérdésedet illeti, azt hiszem, nem túl nehéz megválaszolni. – Piton Harry vállára tette a kezét és kivezette a teremből, ahol Harry búvóhelyet keresett.

Alig lépte át a küszöböt, amikor Harry, pálcával a kezében hátraugrott. Előtte egy másik varázsló állt, akinek ezúttal messzemenőkig nem volt ismeretlen a számára. De jóval sápadtabb, mint amilyennek Harry eddig látta, és tisztán látszott rajta a vereség.

Jelenléte nem látszott meglepni Perselust, aki anélkül, hogy Harryt eleresztette volna, tett egy lépést előre.

- Igaz, Mr. Malfoy?


	40. A dolgok tisztázása

38. fejezet

A dolgok tisztázása

- Perselus, én… – kezdte Draco legyőzött pillantással.

Hangok és léptek zaja keltett visszhangot a folyosón, és Piton bosszúsan emelte fel egyik kezét, hogy félbeszakítsa.

- Ne most. Mindketten velem jöttök. _Azonnal_ – közölte, miközben mindkét fiút az érkező hangokkal ellentétes irányba tolta.

A két kamaszt nem kellett tovább sürgetni, elindultak a lépcső felé a bájitalmesterrel a sarkukban. Ahogy a megkönnyebbültség fokról fokra erőt vett Harryn, oldalról gyorsan Dracóra pillantott.

A mardekáros egyáltalán nem látszott magabiztosnak, és Harry úgy vélte, látta, hogy karcsú kezei remegnek kicsit. Ami elég tisztességes az adott körülmények ismeretében – gondolta Harry halvány mosollyal. A világ tótágast állt: Piton őt védte, és Malfoy, a Mardekár kiskirálya retteg házvezetőjének haragjától! Ó, igen, ez határozottan mókás.

Vagy legalábbis az lenne, ha Harry nem keverte volna magát bele ebbe a zűrbe azzal, hogy egymagában lófrált, és nem fogadott szót Pitonnak úgy, ahogyan kellett volna. Mosolya egyből eltűnt. A tanár nyilvánvaló haragja végül is nem csak Dracónak szólt.

Elveszett a gondolataiban, így megijedt, amikor egy alak tűnt fel előttük egy titkos ajtónyílásból. Egy pillanattal később Harry felsóhajtott: nem, ettől a jövevénytől nincs semmi félnivalója.

- Fiaim, boldog vagyok, hogy látlak titeket – szólalt meg Dumbledore lágyan. – Feltételezem, hogy minden rendben, igaz, Perselus?

- Magammal viszem Mister Malfoyt és Pottert a lakosztályomba egy kis csevelyre. Ha nincs kifogásod ellene, persze – tette hozzá.

- Egyáltalán nincs. Majd tájékoztatsz ennek a kis találkozónak a fejleményeiről, igaz?

- Természetesen. Bármilyen hír a nem kívánt vendégünkről? – kérdezte Piton.

- Attól tartok, nincs; képes volt kijutni és gyorsan dehoppanálni, mielőtt bemérhettük volna – felelte Dumbledore bocsánatkérően.

- Remélem, néhány percen belül több információval tudok majd szolgálni – mondta Perselus, nyomatékos pillantást vetve Dracóra, aki még tovább sápadt, már ha ez még egyáltalán lehetséges volt.

- Remek, akkor várom a híreid – egyezett bele Dumbledore, miközben hátrébb lépett, hogy utat engedjen nekik.

Harrynek még sosem tűnt ennyire megnyugtatónak a mardekáros pince, és az is világos, hogy Draco viszont minden lépéssel, ami közelebb vitte Piton lakosztályához, egyre nyugtalanabbá vált.

Látva a reakcióját, amikor átlépték a bájitalmester lakrészének küszöbét, egyértelmű volt, hogy a fiú ismerős helyen jár, és Harry érezte, hogy belenyilall a féltékenység. Malfoy nem Perselusnak hívta Pitont alig néhány perccel korábban?

A tanár a nappaliba irányította őket, és a két fiú kiválasztotta az egymástól lehető legtávolabb álló két fotelt. Néhány pillanattal később két pohár lebegett feléjük, majd leereszkedett a dohányzóasztalra, és nehéz csend állt be.

- Mr. Malfoy – szólalt meg vontatottan Piton -, magyarázza már meg nekem, milyen oka volt rá, hogy pontosan azon a helyen legyen abban a pillanatban, egyenesen egy támadás közepén, amikor elvileg a kastély másik oldalán, átváltoztatástan órán kellett volna tartózkodnia?

Draco idegesen fészkelődött, és beletúrt a hajába.

- Hallgass meg, Perselus, nem arról van szó, amit gondolsz – kezdte.

_Perselus?_ – kérdezte magában Harry. Malfoynak szabad Perselusnak szólítani az Ő Fekete Emberét? De Piton majd bizonyára mindjárt a helyére fogja tenni.

- Draco, pillanatnyilag úgy gondolom, hogy bűnös vagy gyilkossági kísérletben Roxfort kellős közepén, és ez a legkevesebb – felelte Piton jeges hangon, amitől Harry félrerakta illúzióit. Igen, Piton és Malfoy tegeződtek, ami teljes mértékben vérlázító.

Ám valószínűleg jelen pillanatban nem ez a legfontosabb.

- Én… nem történt semmi, rendben? És megmentettem Pottert; nem arról van szó, mintha megpróbáltam volna _Avada Kedavrát_ rászórni – védte magát a mardekáros fiú.

- Valóban, nem is számítottam arra, hogy eddig terjedne a bátorságod. Másrészről beengedni egy gyilkost Roxfortba… - jegyezte meg Perselus.

Draco gyakorlatilag magába roskadt, és Harry tudta, hogy Piton fején találta a szöget.

- A Szükség Szobája! – kiáltott fel Harry. – A Szükség Szobájában volt közvetlenül azelőtt Loki megtámadott!

- Igaz ez, Mr. Malfoy? – kérdezte Piton, és vezetéknév használata elégedett mosolyt csalt Harry arcára.

Hosszú csend ereszkedett a szobára.

- Értem – szólalt meg Piton lassan. – Akkor szükség lesz a Veritaszérumra. Fogd meg azt a poharat magad előtt, Draco.

- Nem! – kiáltott a fiú. – Az törvénytelen.

- Törvénytelen? Nem, abban a kihallgatásformában, amit az Aurorok alkalmaznak, nem az. És ha ezt kell tenni, akkor hadd hívjam azonnal a Minisztériumot. Gyilkossági kísérlet az iskolában Harry Potter személye ellen… az nem csak az Azkabant jelenti. Gyanítom, hogy a Dementorok személyesen érkeznének a Minisztériumba, hogy ott helyben azonnal elintézzék a kivégzést.

Vele szemben úgy tűnt, Draco mindjárt elhányja magát; a fiú arca teljesen eltorzult.

- Perselus, ezt nem teheted velem…

- Valóban? És mégis, egy mostanában íródott levélben nekem úgy tűnik, hogy tisztáztuk a minket megillető helyzetünket.

- Én… Nem kellett volna visszajönnöd; Nekem nincs választásom, Perselus; nem adott nekem választási lehetőséget.

Szó nélkül lecsupaszította bal alkarját és felfedte a Jegyet. Harry önkéntelenül is megborzongott, de Piton a legkisebb érzelmet sem mutatta. Valójában meglehetősen unottnak tűnt.

- Nagyon helyes tetoválás, Draco. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon büszke voltál, amikor megkaptad.

- Ó, semmi szükség olyan arrogánsnak lenned, amennyire én tudom, neked ugyanez virít pontosan ott! – sziszegte a fogai között Malfoy. – És te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy ez mit jelent… Nincs választásom! – hangja ezúttal csaknem esdeklő volt.

- Én inkább azt szeretném megérteni – felelte Perselus könyörtelenül -, hogy vajon mi késztet egy tizenhat éves gyereket arra, hogy egyik társának a halálát kívánja?

_Mintha nem tudná_ – gondolta Harry egy csipetnyi nehezteléssel. Mintha ő nem sóvárgott volna James halála után ugyanennyi idős korban.

- Ennek semmi köze hozzá – felelte Draco megvetően. – Csak ahhoz, amit képvisel. Nem állhat a Sötét Nagyúr útjába… - megakadt és nagyot nyelt. Világos, hogy korábbi mentora hűségének pálfordulása nehéz valóság volt a fiúnak.

- Tehát beismered, hogy megpróbáltad megölni Harryt – folytatta Piton kemény hangon.

- Én… jól van, rendben, én voltam az, aki behozta Lokit. De én voltam az is, aki rendbe hozta, így Potter beleesett abba a csapdába, így az a flúgos őrült nem tudta megszerezni őt. Meg akarta őt ölni, Perselus, csak másodpercek kérdése volt, hogy elkapja. Potternek nem volt esélye, és én mentettem meg ettől! – kiabált Draco vehemensen.

Az undor, amit Harry Perselus arcán látott, megnyugtatta őt, pont annyira, mint amennyire Draco elsápadt tőle. De volt valami más is a tanár arckifejezésében, olyan mintha már látta volna… Dumbledore - emlékezett vissza Harry hirtelen. Ugyanezt az arckifejezést viselte Dumbledore is, amikor Piton felfedte magát, és könyörgött neki, hogy mentse meg Lilyt. A történelem megismétli önmagát – gondolta Harry, de vajon Dracóban is megvan az a belső erő és meggyőződés, aminek segítségével Piton megválthatta önmagát? Harry erősen kételkedett ebben. És világos, hogy Piton is így gondolta.

- Megmenteni őt, miután halálos veszélybe sodortad? Ügyes próbálkozás Draco, de kétlem, hogy ez elég lesz az esküdtszék előtt – felelt a tanár.

Ezekre a szavakra Draco a kezeibe temette a fejét, és szemét a földre szegezte. Egy pillanatig semmi arisztokratikus nem volt a testtartásában.

- Nem akarom ezt tenni. Nem akarom… Nem tudom. Nem tudom, Perselus. De nem hagytam őt meghalni.

Ezúttal a bájitalmester ellágyulni látszott, szétszedte karba öltött kezeit, odament és leült az egyik szék karfájára.

- Kezdjük az elején – sóhajtott. – Ki utasított, hogy behozd Lokit Roxfortba?

- Az apám – válaszolt Draco legyőzötten. – A parancs a Sötét Nagyúrtól származott. Azt mondta, hogy ez az egyetlen módja, hogy jóvátegye a hibáját.

- Jóvátegye a hibáját? – kérdezte Perselus.

- A Godric's Hollow-i temetőben történtek után az összes Halálfalót, aki ott volt… komolyan megbüntették – magyarázta. – Azért, hogy kudarcot vallottak a kötelességük teljesítése során. Ott volt egy tucatnyi Halálfaló és a védőbűbájok, és elég volt mindössze egyetlen személy, hogy tönkretegye – mondta, és undorodva rázta a fejét. – Megtébolyult, Perselus, teljesen megőrült a dühtől. Fogalmam sincs, mi történt azután, csak azt tudom, hogy eltűnt a vadonban és valami menedékhelyen húzta meg magát. De apám helyzete nehéz, mind a Minisztériumban a gyerekrablás miatt, mind a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben a szökés miatt. Ez kész katasztrófa – sóhajtott Draco.

A fiú kis kirohanásától Harry mélyen elgondolkozott. Dracónak igaza van: Lucius elrabolta őt, egyenesen a Minisztérium közepéről. Szóval hogyhogy nincs még az a varázsló börtönben?

- Lucius úgy nyilatkozott, hogy Imperius hatása alatt cselekedett – magyarázta neki Piton, mielőtt feltehette volna a kérdést. – Ám az adott körülmények között még a Minisztériumon belüli leghűségesebb támogatói sem tudják megvédeni őt anélkül, hogy ne tűnjenek komplett idiótáknak.

- Nincs élő lélek, aki olyan bolond lenne, még az őrszolgálatot teljesítő Orrontó furkász sem – sziszegte Draco. – És most az Sötét Nagyúr azzal fenyegeti, hogy mindent elpusztít, ami még megmaradt… és Perselus, semmilyen választásom nincs: mindnyájunkat megöl.

Piton mély levegőt vett, és kényelmesen helyet foglalt a fotelben.

- Nincs választásod, mégis megmentetted Harryt a legutolsó pillanatban, ahogy arra rámutattál. Miért ez a pálfordulás?

- Nem akarok gyilkos lenni – fújtatott Draco. – És nem akarom az Azkabanban végezni; láttam, milyen volt Bellatrix, amikor kikerült onnan, és ugyan nem tudom, hogy milyen volt előtte, de az biztosan nem egy felemelő élmény.

- Valóban nem az – szólt Perselus elgondolkozva.

Harry érzékelte, hogy a tanár némileg elégedett magával, és hogy különösen összpontosít valamire. Világos, hogy ez egy komoly pillanat. Draco arra késztette Pitont, hogy eszébe jusson önmaga ugyanennyi idősen? Valószínű, de Harry teljes szívéből remélte, hogy nem ez az ok, mivel Piton hatalmasat tévedne. Draco egyáltalán nem hasonlított hozzá; ő egy követelődző kis arisztokrata, egy túlságosan is elkényeztetett kamasz, akinek sohasem kellett szembenéznie a felelősségeivel, és aki most felfedezte az igazságot a dolgokról és az eszméről, amit védett. Mindent összevetve semmi nem volt benne, ami hasonlatossá tenné őt Pitonnal.

- Draco, tudod, hol van most Voldemort? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Nem – felelte gyorsan a fiú -, és még, ha tudnám is… - Megállt és gyorsan a poharára pillantott. – A családunk már nem részesedik többé a Sötét Nagyúr jóindulatában. Kétlem, hogy akár maga Lucius is tudná.

- Draco – szólt Piton egyértelműen bosszúsan -, neked végül így is, úgy is, oldalt kell választanod. Te nem engedheted meg magadnak, hogy mindkét térfélen játssz. Felfogtad már, milyen helyzetbe sodortad magad?

- Túlságosan is jól – motyogta Draco anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

- Akkor kezdjük újra – sóhajtott Perselus. – Hogy jutott be Loki Roxfortba?

- Ahogy Potter mondta, a Szükség Szobáján keresztül. Van ott egy alagút, ami Roxmortsba vezet. Össze kellett hoznunk egy találkozót.

- És honnan tudtad, hogy Harry is ott lesz?

- Nem tudtam – vallotta be Draco. – Nekem elvileg csak… be kellett engednem Lokit. Neki kellett gondoskodnia Potterről vagy… bárki másról, akit talál.

- Pontosabban? – kérdezte Piton jegesen.

- Nem tudom pontosan – szólt Malfoy kerülve a férfi tekintetét.

- Draco, válaszolj nekem! Ki mást? – Hangjának tónus nem hagyott túlságosan nagy teret az egyezkedésre, és Draco mélyet lélegzett, mielőtt végül felnézett.

- Téged. Elvileg először Potterrel akart végezni, és azután veled. Dumbledore szintén szerepelt a listán lehetőségként, vagy végső eredményként akármelyik griffendéles vagy hugrabugos is szóba jöhetett – ismerte be.

- Értem – merült a gondolataiba Piton. – Tehát, van bizonyos értékem a piacon, hogy rám küldje az embereit.. Mi van még, Draco?

- Nem gondolod, hogy ennyi elég? – kérdezte a fiú keserűn.

- Piton egy ideig tanulmányozta, és tekintete kutatta a fiúét, míg a kamasz fiú végül lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Most mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte Piton közömbös hangsúllyal.

- Ezt inkább tőled kellene megkérdezni – csikorgatta a fiú a fogait. – Hívod az Aurorokat?

- Azt hiszem, az tőled függ – válaszolt a bájitalmester. – Először végre akartad hajtani Voldemort parancsait, majd megváltoztattad a döntésed, és megmentetted legnagyobb ellenséged. A minimum, hogy hűséged ingadozni látszik, és ez egy olyan dolog, amit tökéletesen meg tudok érteni. Azt hiszem, a valóság, hogy Halálfaló vagy, még sosem látszott ennyire konkrétnak neked, igaz?

- Az enyhe kifejezés – mondta alig halhatóan Draco.

- És a vereség szelei fújdogálnak… egy igazi Malfoy mindig tudja, melyik oldalra álljon – folytatta Piton higgadtan.

- Ez nem vereség kérdése, Piton! – kiáltott Draco. – A Sötét Nagyúr hatalmas; ez nem olyan kudarc, ami bármit is megváltoztat! Úgy is az lesz a vége, hogy megszerzi őt…

- Meg vagy róla győződve? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Természetesen – felelt a fiú. De még Harry is érzékelte a kétséget a hangjában.

- Talán ő nem tudja? – Harry majdnem suttogva szólt Perselushoz, ám elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Malfoy is meghallja őt.

A tanár bosszúsan rápillantott, mielőtt visszafordult a másik tizenéveshez.

- Draco, mit tudsz arról, hogy miért lapul mostanában Voldemort?

- Lapul? – kérdezte a fiú gúnyosan. – Az csak egy vicc. Egyszerűen tervezi a következő lépését, távol a szokásos Halálfalóktól. Megmondtam, hogy tényleg nem volt boldog a temetőben történtek után.

- Valóban? – erősködött Perselus. – És láttad őt azóta a sorsdöntő éjszaka óta?

- Nem, és gyakorlatilag senki más sem – vonta meg a vállát a mardekáros ifjú.

- És nem jutott eszedbe, hogy ennek talán oka van? – kérdezte Piton ironikusan. Most Dracón volt a sor, hogy bosszúsan nézzen rá.

- Egy Halálfaló nem tesz fel ilyen kérdéseket – válaszolta.

- És az vagy? Egy Halálfaló? – kérdezte Piton halkan.

Harry visszatartotta a levegőjét, és Draco felpattant a székéről.

- Mi értelme ezeknek az ostoba kérdéseknek? Nyilvánvaló, hogy az vagyok… te magad láttad! – berzenkedett.

- Ez még nem zsákutca, Draco – válaszolt neki Perselus továbbra is fenntartva nyugodt viselkedését.

- Nem zsákutca? Te azt hiszed, szabad vagy, csak mert elárultad a Sötét Nagyurat? Senki nem menekül előle, Perselus. Innen nincs kiút!

- És mégis, itt vagy, és mindent megteszel, hogy ellenszegülj az uradnak és keresztezd a terveit… Draco, ahogy az utolsó pillanatban megmentetted Harryt… Mi volt a célod, ha nem a kiút keresése?

- Én nem… várj, te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy ez az egyetlen igazi megoldás! – folytatta Malfoy minden szó után egyre növekvő idegességgel.

- Nem, én nem tudom – válaszolt Piton. – Meg vagyok győződve az ellenkezőjéről.

- Nem mindenki képes arra, hogy árulóvá váljon – sziszegte a fiú.

Harry érezte, hogy Piton hirtelen megmerevedik. A megjegyzés célba talált.

- Akármit is tettem – mondta végül Perselus -, mindig teljes meggyőződésemből cselekedtem. És akárhogyan is döntesz ma, Draco Malfoy, el kell tűnődnöd rajta. Hogy reagált Loki, amikor látta, hogy Harry meglógott előle?

- Rosszul – grimaszolt a fiú. – Megpróbáltam őt meggyőzni, hogy azért tettem, hogy megkönnyítsem a feladatát. Nem tudom, hogy tökkelütöttnek vagy árulónak hisz-e. Azt hiszem, amikor távozott, hajlott az első verzióra.

- Távozott? – ismételte Perselus.

- Visszament a Szükség Szobáján keresztül, ugyanúgy, ahogy bejött. Én nem mentem vele; felvette a másik alakját… és túl gyors volt nekem – ismerte be Draco.

- És valószínűleg egyenesen visszaindult valakihez, hogy beszámoljon neki, ha nem mindjárt magához Voldemorthoz – vonta le a következtetést Piton.

- Nem tudom – mondta Draco. – Talán Loki a Sötét Nagyúr kedvenc, új játékszere, de azt kétlem, hogy csak úgy bárkinek beszámolót tartana. Ő nem olyan, mint a többiek… ő egy… barbár.

Perselus egy ideig maga elé révedt, és ujjaival az arcán dobolt. Harry néma, ám szemfüles megfigyelőként érzékelte a tanár kíváncsiságát. Bár egy pillanattal később Perselus összeszedte magát, és ismét a mardekároshoz fordult.

- Megkapta a Jelet? – kérdezte. Draco hezitált egy kicsit, mielőtt válaszolt

- Nem, már megmondtam neked, hogy ő más. Független. Nem igazán az, de nem tudok rá jobb szót. Látszólag mindenre közömbös, és mindig olyan mosoly ül az arcán, ami csontig hatolva megfagyaszt; nem igazán Halálfaló, jóval inkább hasonlít egy zsoldosra, de sokat tesz az ügyért.

- És milyen okból kifolyólag?

- Nem tudom – rázta a fejét Malfoy. – Mindenesetre, pont annyira akarom őt ellenségnek, mint Greybacket. Ő… rémisztő. És semmitől, senkitől sem fél, még a Nagyúrtól sem.

- Íme, évek óta a legérdekesebb genetikai rejtély – mormogta Piton, mintha csak magának beszélne, majd egy másodperccel később - mintegy hanyagul - feltette a következő kérdését.

- Tehát, mi a terved, Draco?

A mardekáros kiegyenesedett, és dacosan nézett a házvezetőjére. Ám azon kívül semmilyen reakció nem érkezett, mire egy apró, cinikus mosoly tűnt fel Perselus arcán.

- Áh, nos, Mr. Malfoy, egy pillanatra tekintsük át a lehetséges karrierválasztási lehetőségeit. Valójában ezek a lehetőségek meglehetősen végesek. Az első lehetőség természetesen az, hogy visszatér a Malfoy kúriába és beszámol Luciusnak, hogy küldetése sikertelenül járt, és hogy ez miképpen esett. Eztán már csak az marad, hogy kiderüljön, vajon az idősebb Malfoy ugyanolyan hiszékeny-e, mint az a szálfatermetű farkas… és érdekes módon ezt valahogy kétlem.

Draco nagyot nyelt előtte, de nem nézett félre.

- Így Luciusra marad a döntés, hogy támogatja-e a fiát, vagy eladja-e Voldemortnak – folytatta Piton könyörtelenül. – Hmm. Ez olyan helyzet, amivel én határozottan nem akarok szembekerülni. Mit gondolsz, melyik mellett döntene, Draco?

- Ne hülyéskedj – szűrte a fiú a fogai között -, nem fog eladni engem.

- Valóban, talán nem – értett egyet Perselus. – Amitől csak az a lehetőség marad, hogy megszégyenül az Ura előtt. Szintén nem túl irigylésre méltó helyzet ezekben az időkben.

- Meg fogja találni a módját – közölte Draco. – Mindig megtalálja.

- Talán – válaszolt a tanár -, vagy talán mégsem. Ugyanakkor marad egy másik lehetőség is, és nekem az a halvány benyomásom, Draco, hogy ez az, amit te már választottál.

A fiú ezúttal nem tudta elviselni kérdezője tekintetét.

- Szövetkezhetnél a Világos oldallal, és végezhetnél a Halálfalók csoportjával – mondta Piton halkan. – Nem lehetsz mindkét oldal tagja, Draco, és ezt te is ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én. A hatalom alja, amivel Voldemort kecsegteti őket csak egy illúzió – egy csalétek – ahhoz mérten, amit fel kell adnod. Te nem vagy hős, csak egy rabszolga egy őrült szolgálatában; nem vagy többé része a Malfoy vonalnak, csak egy sakkbábu. Egy árucikk.

Szavaira Draco arcát elöntötte a düh, pálcával a kezében talpra szökkent és a bájitalmesterre szegezte. Bár Piton egyetlen mozdulatot sem tett, hogy megállítsa, Shadownak ugyanakkor csak egyetlen pillanatba tellett csupán, hogy a dohányzóasztalra szökkenjen a két varázsló közé, és a fiúra fújjon.

Draco meglepetten eresztette le pálcás kezét, és tekintete a macskára szegeződött.

Shadow egy kezet érzett a hátán, és szőre – ami eddig égnek állt – megbékélten lesimult-

- Minden rendben, Harry – szólt Piton szelíden.

Shadow hátrapillantott a Fekete Emberére, vonakodva lemászott az asztalról, visszament a foteléhez, ahol átváltozott, miközben Malfoy szorosan összepréselt szájjal figyelte.

- Draco, add ide nekem a pálcád – folytatta Perselus.

A fiú felé fordította tekintetét, de egyetlen mozdulatot sem tett, hogy engedelmeskedjen.

- Tudod, hogy igazam van – mondta a tanár – és tudod, hogy nem fogja megnyerni ezt a háborút.

- Milyen régóta… - kezdte Draco bizonytalanul. – Milyen régóta vagy árulója az oldalunknak?

- Potterék halála óta – felelt Piton nyugodtan. Ám Harry szinte érzékelte a kijelentést követően a varázslón áthullámzó bánathullámot. Lily halála…

- És egész idő alatt Dumbledore-nak kémkedtél? Te tudtad… tudtad… és nem tettél semmit, hogy megállíts? – kérdezte a fiú és összeszorította állkapcsát.

Harry biztos volt, hogy ezzel egyidejűleg meglátta, hogy remeg a keze. És amikor Perselus felé nézett, látta a férfi tekintetében a megbánást és a bűntudatot.

- Az lehetetlen volt, Draco – mondta. – Tudtam, hogy beszámolnál rólam az apádnak, és a helyzetem túlságosan kényes volt, hogy vállaljam azt a kockázatot.

- Így inkább hagytad, hogy közéjük álljak… és ahogy mondtad, egy rabszolga legyek! Ez a Jegy… ő… Én hozzá tartozom!

Perselus felsóhajtott és megrázta a fejét.

- Magad hoztad meg a döntésed, Draco. Ma azonban hoztál egy másikat; mindent megváltoztathatsz. Ez most vagy soha állapot, és már így is nagy lépést tettél előre. Tudom, mennyire nehéz megtagadni a döntéseinket, de hallgass a lelkiismeretedre, Draco. Az már így is a helyes irány felé fordított.

- Én nem akarok kém lenni, Perselus. Nem vagyok olyan, mint te, soha nem tudnám megtenni - felelte Malfoy idegesen, miközben ismét leült. – Nem az Okklumentori képességeimről van szó, hanem anyámról és apámról! És mellesleg Dumbledore sosem fog hinni nekem. Már korábban sem hitt volna nekem, de most ezzel a Jeggyel a karomon…

- Történetesen én is viselem ugyanazt a Jelet, ahogy arra helyesen rámutattál – közölte Piton. – És ez nem igazán az igazgató úr meggyőzéséről szól. Végül is Harry életét sodortad veszélybe ma, tehát tőle függ a döntés, hogy megérdemelsz-e másik esélyt vagy sem.

Draco meglepődött, mintha csak most ébredt volna rá Harry jelenlétére. A két mardekáros tekintetének súlya alatt Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. Pillantása Malfoyét kereste, és igyekezett megfejteni a fiú szándékait.

A szürke szempár megpróbált félrenézni, de Harry csak a beletörődést olvasta benne, egy csipetnyi félelmet és kétségbeesést, és egy nagyon egyértelmű benyomást, mely szerint a fiú úgy érzi magát, mint egy csapdába esett patkány.

Draco nem igazán próbált egy ügy mellett síkra szállni – döbbent rá. Ő biztonságban akart lenni, kikerülni a veszélyből, távol a tényektől, amit a Halálfalóként eltöltött rövid idő alatt felfedezett.

Nem volt nehéz sajnálatot érezni a fiú iránt, és érezte, hogy Perselus nem akarja őt visszaengedni Urához. De most Malfoyról volt szó, Draco Malfoyról, akinek mindig mindenki kedvezett, és aki a kisujját sem mozdította, hogy segítsen Harrynek, hogy megfordítsa a helyzetet. És emellett…

- Mi állt abban a levélben? – kérdezte lassan. – Perselus korábban említett egy levelet.

Draco pánikba esett tekintettel fordult a bájitalmester felé.

- Az egy figyelmeztetés volt, Perselus. Neked! Ha apám megtudná, hogy elküldtem, komoly gondjaim lennének – könyörgött.

- Akkor miért vállaltad a kockázatot? – kérdezte Piton.

- Hogy ne gyere vissza! Hogy megvédjelek!

- És? – nógatta Perselus.

A fiú elpirult és félrenézett.

- Van valami más is, igaz? – érdeklődött a tanár. – Mindent tudnunk kell, Draco; nincs más megoldás.

- Ha elmondom, én halott vagyok – suttogta Malfoy.

- Nem, ha megvédünk. Ez az utolsó esélyed, Draco. Most már nem fordíthatsz hátat.

- Megvan annak az oka, miért nem küldött idén a Durmstrangba az apám – szólalt meg halkan a fiú. – A Sötét Nagyúr egy küldetéssel bízott meg a Roxfortban. – Megakadt, mielőtt hevesen újra kezdte. – Meg kell védened! Nem mehetek vissza oda, miután mindezt felfedtem!

- Előbb fejezd be a mondandód – fenyegette Harry. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem fog tetszeni, amit hallani fog.

- Én… Nekem bizonyítanom kell. Kémkednem. Segíteni… amiben csak tudok. De mindenekelőtt el kell vinnem hozzá valakinek a fejét… - közölte idegesen Draco.

- Az enyémet? – kérdezte a griffendéles fiú.

- Nem. Az külön ráadásnak számítana, de a Sötét Nagyúr nem hiszi, hogy sikerrel járnék.

- Akkor kiét? – erősködött Harry.

- Perselusét. – Draco a dohányzóasztal tanulmányozásába kezdett.

Csend zuhant a szobára, amit végül a bájitalmester tört meg.

- Ez meglehetősen logikusan hangzik – jegyezte meg közömbös hangon. – Egy áruló, aki csak mostanában leplezte le magát, közel áll Harry Potterhez, és egy olyan ember, akit világ életedben ismertél. Mindent figyelembevéve jó választás.

- Hogy gondolhattad, hogy hagyja, hogy csak úgy elkerüld ezt? – robbant ki Dracóból. – Naná, hogy vissza kellett jönnöd, méghozzá egyenesen a Mardekár körletébe! Ráadásul vele! – intett Harry felé.

- És te – vágott közbe Harry halk, haraggal telt hangon -, hogy hihetted, hogy idejöhetsz, megpróbálod megölni Perselust, és reméled, hogy ezzel együtt kijutsz innen? Hogyan?

Draco tétova pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt ismét megszólalt.

- Fogalmad sincs, Potter, hogy milyen ez! Nem volt választásom, vagy én halok meg, vagy végignézem a családom halálát! Megpróbáltam figyelmeztetni őt, ezért küldtem azt a levelet! El sem tudod képzelni, mekkora kockázatot vállaltam azzal, hogy megteszem, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a te bőröd is megmentettem korábban!

Harry összeszorított foggal igyekezett kordában tartani a dühét. Az a mocskos, kis kígyó… és a tudat, hogy egész idő alatt egyetlen célból volt itt, mégpedig, hogy megölje Perselust! És most itt áll előtte, megpróbálja kimagyarázni magát, és itt ül Piton, aki egyetlen szót sem szól, mintha az egész nem is lenne fontos. Harrynek úgy tűnt, a levegő váratlanul megtelt elektromossággal, és az asztalon a poharak rázkódni kezdtek, és együtt csörömpöltek a csillárral és a kristály üvegkancsóval.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Perselus felemelkedik és odajön hozzá, mielőtt egyik kezét a homlokára teszi és beletúr a hajába.

- Ennyi elég, Harry – mondta a bájitalmester megnyugtató hangon. – Szedd össze magad, minden rendben van.

- Nem, semmi nincs rendben – kiáltott a fiú. – Orgyilkost küldött utánad! Még itt a Roxfortban is!

- Ami a gyilkolást illeti – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyosan -, Voldemort határozottan találhatott volna valaki jóval félelmetesebbet is, mint Draco Malfoy. Nem hinném, hogy arra számít, sikerrel fog járni. Jóval inkább tesztnek szánta… és hogy kéznél legyen egy kéme.

- Még mindig úgy gondolsz Malfoyra, mint egy erkölcsileg megtévelyedett fiúra! – hőzöngött Harry. – Hát nincs még elég bizonyítékod? Ő egy Halálfaló! És ez nem csak valami hóbort, ami mostanában tört rá, mindig is az akart lenni… és pontosan az is!

- Kétlem, hogy akár Mr. Malfoy maga tudná, hogy ki is ő – felelte Piton szelíden. – De nagyon is tisztában vagyok Draco hibáival. Senki sem tökéletes, Harry, de egy adott ponton mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt.

Harry a fejét rázta és megtagadta, hogy a bájitalmester szemébe nézzen. Draco törte meg a csendet, aki eltökélt pillantással az arcán megállt Harry mellett.

- Ha most visszamegyek oda, megölnek – közölte rekedten. - Ezt akarod, Potter?

- Majd találsz egy kiutat belőle, ahogy mindig is – szólt Harry anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

Draco felszisszent. Perselus megfogta Harryt a vállánál fogva, és kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen.

- Talán igen, de előtte biztosan megbüntetnék – mondta. – Valóban együtt akarsz élni azzal a képpel, Harry? És nem is ez a legfontosabb dolog. Draco megtette az első lépést a változásra, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk, és otthagyja Voldemortot. Akár hiszed, akár nem, ez nagy adag bátorságot igényel. Tényleg azt akarod, hogy visszaküldjem őt az Urához, hogy teljes Halálfalóvá képezze őt, és talán egy nap az utadba kerüljön? Ez szerinted valóban jó stratégia lenne?

Így előadva Harry úgy vélte, hogy nem. Bármennyire is utálja Dracót, még ő sem érdemli meg, hogy visszaküldjék Voldemorthoz. Kétségtelen, hogy egykor Halálfaló akart lenni, de az emberek változnak.

Harry egy pillanatig Piton komoly arcába nézett. Igen, az emberek változnak.

Draco felé fordult, és ő is megpróbálta arcát megfejthetetlenné tenni. Bár minden bizonnyal hosszú út áll még előtte, mielőtt ugyanolyan sikerrel teszi ezt, mint Piton.

- Mit műveltél a múltkor Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában?

Perselus tüzetes alapossággal kérdőn figyelte mindkét fiút, ám Harry nem mondott többet. Draco ugyanakkor dühösen elvörösödött.

- Pont akkor jöttem egy találkozóról Lokitól. Volt egy kis nehézség, és engem okolt érte. Valaki hívta őt, és otthagyott anélkül, hogy esélyem lett volna behozni őt – magyarázta vonakodva.

- Hívta őt? Hogyan? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Valaki volt vele… nem tudom, hogy ki. Valószínűleg valaki, aki a Szellemszállás közelében rejtőzött, de túlságosan el voltam foglalva azzal, hogy megpróbáljak életben maradni és figyelni.

- És mindezek ellenére visszamentél, hogy beengedjed? – kérdezte lassan Piton.

Draco a fejét rázta.

- Mondtam, hogy nincs más választásom. A Nagyúr a kezében tartja a szüleim.

- Ami nekünk sem hagy sok alternatív lehetőséget – ismerte be a tanár.

- Az igazat megvallva a legkevésbé sem érdekel, hogy mi történik Luciusszal – motyogta Harry összerázkódva. – De ha biztonságban akarjuk tudni Dracót, talán jobb lenne úgy nyilatkozni, hogy fogoly, és azzal vádolják, hogy segített Lokinak.

- Ez egy ésszerű elgondolás – bólintott Piton. Harry zavartan érzékelte a bájitalmester megkönnyebbültségét, és tudta, helyesen döntött. És mellesleg úgy, ahogy Perselus is akarta.

- Nem maradhatok örökre fogoly – tiltakozott Draco, aki mindamellett megnyugodni látszott. - Az apám megpróbál jogot formálni rám, és rábírni a Minisztériumot, hogy lépjen közbe.

- Ám neki most kevés a hatalma, és felteszem, gyorsan megérti majd a helyzeted – értett egyet Perselus. - Igazából kétlem, hogy mindent bevet majd, hogy megszerezzen, amikor már felfogta. Az életed túlságosan nagy veszélyben lenne.

A fiatal mardekáros nagyot nyelt.

- Valószínűleg ki fog tagadni.

- Talán igen – ismerte be Perselus. – De csakis a látszat kedvéért. Akármilyen is Lucius Malfoy… mélységesen szeret téged. Amint lehetőséget talál rá, érted fog jönni.

- Bocsáss meg, de nekem sosem volt olyan érzésem, hogy Lucius a félmegoldások híve – tiltakozott Harry. A Malfoy-kúria és a temető képei még mindig túl frissen éltek az emlékezetében.

- Lucius tökéletes Halálfaló – bólintott rá Piton -, de az első a családja– magyarázta. – Emellett azt gyanítom, hogy nem lesz teljesen elégedetlen a helyzet eme kis csavarjával.

Tőle néhány lépés távolságra Draco felsóhajtott.

- Egy páratlan stratégia. Nagyon mardekáros. De valószínűleg igazad van, Perselus – mondta felderült arccal.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy értem – jegyezte meg Harry bizalmatlanul.

- Azzal hogy az egyetlen fia a mi oldalunkra kerül, a Malfoy család mindkét táborban leteszi a maga sakkfiguráját. Akárki is kerül ki győztesen, bármelyik félnél lesz egy érvük arra vonatkozóan, hogy jóindulatért esedezhessenek a visszatérésükért – magyarázta Piton.

- Ez undorító – közölte Harry lassan, a rosszullét határán. – Teljesen gusztustalan. Hol van rá a bizonyíték, hogy nem pont ezt akarja ez a kis kígyó? Pontosan annyira törődik az ügyünkkel, mint a legelső seprűjével!

- Hogy teljesen őszinte legyek, kétlem, hogy Dracóban van elég kurázsi ahhoz a kis előadáshoz. - Mögötte Draco megvetően felhorkantott, de nem tagadta.

Harry undorodva rázta a fejét.

- Gondolom, pillanatnyilag ez a legjobb megoldás – mondta.

- Valószínűleg.

Harry visszatartotta fintorgását, és riválisához fordult.

- Jobb, ha nem lesz több ilyen kis terved, Malfoy.

- Nem lesz. Csapdában vagyok, Potter, ezt még neked is látnod kellene – csikorogta Draco.

- Pillanatnyilag ennyi elég is. A többit az igazgatói irodában intézzük. Harry, te is velünk jössz – mutatott Piton az ajtó felé.

- Nem mehetnénk a hopp-hálózaton keresztül? – kérdezte Draco idegesen.

- Nem. A diákok ezidő szerint a folyosókon tartózkodnak; ez a kis séta kiváló bizonyságot mutat a jelenlegi helyzetről.

- Ó, már értem. Mármint hogy nyilvánvalóan fogoly vagyok – közölte Draco összeszorított foggal.

- Igen, ez az alapvető elképzelés – felelte Perselus. – És most kérem a pálcád!

- Nem, azt nem kérheted tőlem!

- Ez az első feltételem, Draco. Add ide a pálcád most azonnal! – szólt Piton nyugodtan.

- Nem gondolhatod, hogy hagyunk fegyveresen végigcsatangolni a Roxforton, amikor beismerted, hogy azért voltál itt, hogy megpróbáld megölni Perselust – sziszegte Harry, és érezte, hogy haragja ismét emelkedik.

- Elég legyen, Harry – szólt rá a tanár szigorúan. – _Most_, Draco!

Egy másodpercnyi csend támadt, ami közben Harry eltöprengett, vajon a mardekáros végül megváltoztatja-e az elhatározását és megpróbál elszökni, de Draco lassan elővette pálcáját, és kinyújtotta Piton felé.

- Bölcs döntés, Draco – közölte a tanár és a pálcát a talárjába süllyesztette. Harry kihallotta szavaiból a megkönnyebbülést.

Perselus hátralépett, hogy átengedje őket, és Draco lehorgasztott arccal előrelépett. Mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót, Harry mellette termett, és ingujjánál fogva visszahúzta őt.

- Elég egyetlen rossz pillantást vetned Perselusra, Malfoy, és garantálom, hogy megbánod! – sziszegte a griffendéles fiú. – Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mennyire.

Mielőtt a fiú visszavághatott volna, Harry ellépett az útjából és Piton felé indult. Egy pillanattal később egy enyhén felborzolt bundájú fekete macska ugrott a bájitalmester vállára.

A varázsló sötét, szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá, de egy szót sem szólt, miközben megindultak a folyosón. Malfoy előttük lépegetett házvezetője fekete pálcájának a fenyegetése alatt.

A folyosók meglehetősen zsúfoltak voltak ebben az órában, és Harry úgy látta, elég csekély ár volt ezért a látványért az, hogy megkergette egy feldühödött farkas. Fejét magasan tartva Draco átvágott a mardekárosok között, anélkül, hogy pislogott, vagy egyszer is hátranézett volna, miközben barátai metsző és néha megvető pillantása követték útját. Hűen a hírnevükhöz, a mardekárosok semmit sem tettek, hogy megkíméljék bukott jelképüket… Néhány kiáltást és sziszegést lehetett hallani, és Shadow éles fülei felfogtak néhány apró, heves megjegyzést.

- Tényleg megérdemelte… ez a pillanat nem lehet elég korai… áruló… már nem olyan büszke többé… pont olyan, mint az apja… ostoba alak… Halálfaló…

Ám elégedettsége gyorsan elhalványult, amikor észrevette, hogy a gyűlölettel teli pillantások nagy része nem Malfoyra, hanem felé és Piton felé irányulnak, aki, közömbösen folytatta útját.

A kirándulás ugyanakkor a felsőbb szinteken jóval zajosabb volt. A szóbeszéd látszólag gyorsan terjedt, és a diákok minden házból összegyűltek, hogy megnézzék a látványosságot. És Malfoy határozottan nem volt kevésbé közkedvelt a hugrabugosoknál és a hollóhátasoknál, mint a griffendéleseknél – vette észre Harry. Minél távolabb jutottak, annál gyorsabban terjedt a hír, és az éljenzések is hangosabbak lettek. Piton hamarosan rákényszerült, hogy itt-ott fenyegetőbben nézzen szét, hogy elfojtsa az általános hangzavart.

Shadow vágyakozva nézegetett a férfi válláról. Legalábbis addig, amíg egy, a tömegből kiszórt varázslat éppen hogy csak elkerülte Dracót, aki félreugrott, és keze ösztönösen a pálcája után mozdult.

Piton szitkozódott, kiszórt egy Protegot maga és Malfoy köré, aki szorosan mellélépett, miközben a diákok körülvették őket, és lázasan keresték a vétkes felet. Perselus további várakozás nélkül meglódította Dracót a vállánál fogva.

- Akárki is kísérelte ezt meg, nekem fog felelni, ebben biztos lehetsz – sziszegte, miközben tekintete a maroknyi tanulót pásztázta. – Maguk pedig oszoljanak! Nem díszfelvonuláson vannak! Bármelyik ostoba, aki tíz másodpercen belül még mindig a folyosón lézeng, esszét fog írni a Mantrikórszemek tulajdonságairól a Zsigerelő főzetben!

Tompa moraj hallatszott a diákok körében, és mindenki elindult a legközelebb kijárat felé. Legalábbis majdnem mindenki.

- A Zsigerelő főzetben nincsenek Mantikórszemek, tanár úr – közölte egy nyugodt hang.

- Miss Granger – mordult Piton –, önként jelentkezik?

- Zsigerelő főzet sem létezik – folytatta a lány.

- Nos, az igen közeli jövőben meglehet, hogy mégis lesz, ha nem távozik rögvest! – felelte Piton, miközben újból elindult. Válláról a macska rokonszenves pillantással nézett a barátjára.

- Segíthetek önnek, tanár úr? – döntött úgy végül Hermione, hogy megkérdezi. – Akarja, hogy máshova vigyem Harryt? Vagy hogy elkísérjem magát?

- Merlinre, megtudhatnám, mitől jutott arra a következtetésre, hogy úgy gondolja, kíséretre van szükségem? – kérdezte Piton egyértelműen bosszúsan.

- Nem pontosan tudom – válaszolta Hermione. – De néhány perccel korábban egy farkast láttak Roxfortban, és belefutottam Lupin tanár úrba, aki úgy tűnt, magán kívül van. Ha Roxfort ismét támadás alatt áll, azt hiszem, Harry lehet az elsődleges célpont, és magának látszólag így is foglalt a keze. Már ne vegye sértésnek, tanár úr.

- Teljes mértékben ura vagyok a helyzetnek, Miss Granger, és nem, Roxfort nem áll támadás alatt. Vagy legalábbis már nem. Ami Lupin professzort illeti, nem értem, mi mást várhatnánk egy vérfarkastól. A hangulatingadozások a személyiségének részét képezik.

A lány összeszorította az állkapcsát, de nem mozdult.

- Akárhogy is, tanár úr, engedelmével…

- Engedelmemmel, maga most visszatér a körletébe – közölte Piton ironikusan, figyelmen kívül hagyva az éles, talárjába mélyedő karmokat. – Méghozzá késlekedés nélkül, ha nem akarja, hogy pontokat vonjak le a házától.

Hermione ajka vékony fehér vonallá préselődött.

- Ahogy óhajtja, professzor. Csak azt remélem, Lupin tanár úr megtalálja Lokit. Nagyon el van foglalva, hogy most is őt keresse.

Piton bosszúsan felsóhajtott.

- Rendben, Miss Granger, tegye magát hasznossá, menjen, keresse meg a kötelességét végző vérfarkast. Mondja meg neki, hogy jöjjön egyenesen az igazgató úr irodájába. Amúgy azon tűnődöm, vajon miért nincs már ott az az ostoba… képtelen követni az utasításokat, ahogy mindig.

A lány megfeszült, de bólintott.

- Harry, te jól vagy?

A fekete macska hunyorított, fejét oldalra billentette, ami legjobb mosolyát jelképezte. Hermione visszamosolygott rá, mielőtt végül úgy döntött, útjára indul. A lány eltűnt a folyosó végén, és két mardekáros szempár bámult utána bosszúsan.

- Ennek a lánynak tényleg meg kellene tanulnia, hogy a maga dolgával törődjön – motyogta Draco.

- Az már biztos – felelte Perselus. – De nem ez volt Miss Granger szándéka. Nem számít, menjünk tovább; értelmetlen tovább időzni a folyosókon. Már távoztak a rajongói, Mr. Malfoy.

A fiú egy szó nélkül ismét elindult, az undor tisztán látszott az arcán, és Piton megesküdött volna, hogy hallotta, hogy a vállán trónoló macska visszafogottan kuncog.

Az út hátralevő része eseménytelen volt, és a három varázsló belépett az igazgató irodájába; a férfi komoran várt rájuk a kandallója előtt.

- Lám, lám – szólalt meg, amikor Draco Malfoy némileg vontatott léptekkel megállt előtte. – Úgy látom, olyan dologgal állunk szemben, ami túlmegy a házak közötti rivalizáláson, ugye, Perselus?

- Azt figyelembe véve, hogy egy gyilkossági kísérlet is a része a dolgoknak, igen – válaszolt a Mardekár házvezetője.

- Ó valóban? Mr. Malfoy?

- Egyáltalán nem így van; én senkit nem próbáltam megölni – tiltakozott Draco. – És egyszer és mindenkorra szeretném emlékeztetni, hogy én mentettem meg Pottert!

- Ez érdekes kezdet – szólalt meg Dumbledore nyugodtan. – Ha leülne, fiatalember?

Draco méltóságteljes arckifejezést öltött, és elegánsan leült a legközelebbi fotelbe. Mellette Piton összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és Shadow legnagyobb örömére állva maradt, így ő az első sorból élvezhette a műsort.

Dracónak csak néhány percbe került, hogy beszámoljon az incidensről, majd Perselus felvázolta a szóban forgó egyezséget. Harry meglepetésére azonban az igazgató nem különösebben látszott boldognak az elképzeléstől.

- Igazából, Perselus, nem tudom, hogy ez mennyiben lenne ésszerű – kezdte lassan.

- Ésszerű? – ismételte Piton fagyosan. – Jobb szeretnéd visszaküldeni Dracót a Sötét Nagyúrhoz?

- Én nem azt mondtam – mondta Dumbledore egy megnyugtatónak szánt intéssel. – Ám az ötlet, hogy Mr. Malfoyt a Roxfortban helyezzük el, minimum kockázatosnak nevezhető. Végül is az imént ismerte be, hogy beeresztett egy farkast, hogy az megölje az egyik évfolyamtársát.

- Akkor te mit javasolnál? – kérdezte Piton csikorgó fogakkal.

- Ez súlyos bűntett; a körülmények tekintetében a büntetés legkisebb mértéke a kicsapás lenne, bár az nyilvánvalóan fel sem merül, hogy visszaküldjük az ifjú Dracót az urához… vagy ebben az esetben a szüleihez.

- Ó, igazán? – Perselus hangja váratlanul túlságosan nyugodtan tűnt. Shadow érezte, hogy szíve sebesebben kezd verni. Volt abban a hirtelen haragban valami borzasztóan keserű és túlfűtött, ami betöltötte a Fekete Embert. – Á, nos úgy tűnik, ez az eset egyszer már megtörtént a Roxfort történetében, és a te irányításod alatt, igazgató úr. Egy tanuló a biztos halálba akart küldeni egy másik diákot egy farkasveremben… ez emlékeztet téged valamire?

Shadownak úgy tűnt, hogy az igazgató megriad, és vállai hirtelen megfeszülnek.

- Perselus, ez teljesen más, és abban az esetben, amire te utalsz, a tragédiát elhárította valaki, aki közel állt az elkövetőhöz.

- Draco is elkerülte a tragédiát azzal, hogy az utolsó pillanatban megmentette Harryt – közölte Piton higgadtan. – Ami engem illet, én bizony látok némi hasonlatosságot a két ügy között. És ha emlékezetem nem csal, az első esetben a bűnös felek egyike sem lett kicsapva a Roxfortból.

Shadow összerezzent. Szóval erről van szó… Dumbledore boldogtalan tekintete, és a szikrázó kihívás Pitonéban. Perselus a saját múltját használja, hogy megmentse Dracót.

- Ez akkor is más – szólalt meg végül az igazgató. – A Jegy, Perselus. Mr. Malfoy, ha helyesen értettem, már viseli.

- És ebben az esetben nem ő az egyetlen – vágott vissza Piton. – És ismét úgy hiszem, az összehasonlítás nagyon érdekes lenne. Vagy csak házak kérdése az egész? Az hogy egy házvezető favorizálni látszik a saját diákjait, igazolható, de mi a helyzet egy iskolaigazgatóval, Albus? Elvileg nem pártatlanul kellene kezelnie mindenkit?

- Perselus – figyelmeztetett Dumbledore -, gyanúsítgató célzásaid alaptalanok és helytelenek. Az iskola összes tanulóját azonos módon kezelem, tekintet nélkül, melyik házhoz tartozik az illető. Ez komoly dolog, mivel egy vagy több diák élete is veszélyben forgott egy szándékos, és előre megfontolt támadás következtében!

Piton nem válaszolt csak meredten nézte az igazgatót, tekintete tele volt kihívással, és arcán mosoly halvány nyoma látszott. Eltelt néhány másodperc, miközben a két tanár farkasszemet nézett egymással, és diákjaik visszafogott lélegzettel nézték őket.

Dumbledore volt az, aki elsőként lesütötte a szemét és felsóhajtott.

- Mit gondolsz, professzor, pontosan mi lenne a következő lépés, amit tenni kell? Bár abban gondolom, egyetértesz velem, hogy Mr. Malfoy tette nem maradhat büntetlenül, igaz?

- Amennyiben nem térhet vissza mardekáros barátaihoz, nem – ismerte be Perselus, és arcán tisztán látszott az elégedettség az apró győzelmétől. Shadow szinte érzékelte, hogy most lecsillapodott és jóval nyugodtabb. Tulajdonképpen ez a győzelem nem is volt olyan aprócska – gondolta.

- Azt javaslom, hogy Draco pillanatnyilag maradjon az alagsori börtönben fogolyként – folytatta Piton. – Mr. Frics hozzáértő őrködése alatt, valamint a többi házvezető ellenőrzése mellett.

Szavaira Draco megijedt és kétségbeesett pillantást vetett Pitonra.

- A börtönben, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore meglepetten. – Régóta nem tartottak már ott fogva senkit sem hosszú időre; határozottan lakható hely, de kétlem, hogy hosszú távon egészséges környezetül szolgál.

- Egy hét – vágott közbe Piton. – Így lesz időnk kezelni mind a Minisztériumot, mind a Malfoy családot, és eldönthetjük, mi legyen a következő lépésünk.

- Perselus, ez csak egy vicc, ugye? Nem maradok abban a vacak barlangban egy hétig! – kiáltott fel Draco ingerülten, miután eddig megfontoltan tartotta a száját.

- Muszáj emlékeztetnem önt, Mr. Malfoy, hogy megpróbált megöletni egy diákot? – kérdezte Piton hűvösen. – Elfelejtette már azt a kis üdvözlő beszédemet, amit ezügyben előadtam? Nem? Pontosan ezt reméltem. Akkor most akár tetszik, akár nem, nézzen szembe a következményekkel! És bármit is gondol a mardekáros szolidaritásról, sose felejtse el az alapvető szabályt: az egyéni érdek megszűnik, ahol mások érdekei kezdődnek. Értékes lecke, higgye el, és ez csak a kezdet!

Draco pillantása ide-oda járt a tanár fekete szeme és a macska vidám, zöld szeme között. A meghökkenés és az árulás tisztán látszott az arcán, és Shadow érezte, hogy finom melegség önti el. Perselus megvédte Dracót, igen, de még mindig megfizetteti vele az őt ért támadást.

Dumbledore, aki mellettük állt, felsóhajtott.

- Gondolom, nekem már csak az maradt hátra, hogy küldjek egy baglyot a Malfoy családnak. Természetesen Lucius, el akarja majd vinni a fiát.

- És szólni kell a Minisztériumnak – fejezte be Piton. – Ami ebben az esetben elkerülhetetlen. Ami a…

Az iroda ajtaja kicsapódott és a négy varázsló megfordult. Az ajtón a zilált külsejű Lupin sietett be, aki kifogyott a szuszból, mire ideért, és arca iszonyú nyugtalanságot tükrözött.

- Itt van? Megtaláltad? – kérdezte gyorsan.

- Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha hívnánk Argust, mielőtt folytatnánk ezt a beszélgetést – javasolta Piton.

- Bölcs elképzelés – értett egyet Dumbledore, miközben intett Remusnak, hogy üljön le, majd a kandallójához lépett. Egy pillanattal később Argus Frics lépett be az irodába és meglehetősen jókedvűnek tűnt.

- Hol van? Hol van? Ahhh! – mondta, és amikor kiszúrta Malfoyt, összedörzsölte a tenyerét. – Gyere csak ide! Megyünk a börtönbe, fiú! Argus bácsi majd rajtad tartja a szemét, ó, de még mennyire!

Draco lassan felállt és még egy utolsó kétségbeesett pillantást vetett a házvezetőjére. Piton azonban nem mozdult, és a fiú, aki látszólag jó tíz centimétert összement, követte a gondnokot a hopp-kandallóhoz.

Frics halkan nevetgélve lépett utána, egyértelműen boldogan, majd a zöld lángok bezáródtak mögöttük, és hatalmas csend borult az irodára.

Előre megjósolható volt, hogy Remus fogja megtörni azt.

- Van bármilyen új híred? – kérdezte sürgetően, és kezeivel idegesen gyűrögette viseltes kabátját.

Piton megvető pillantást vetett felé, és egyet előre lépett a másik két férfi közé.

- Sajnálom, Remus – szólalt meg Dumbledore nyájas hangon -, attól tartok, Loki azonnal távozott, miután felfedezték.

- De lehetséges, hogy ő… nos, követtem a nyomait, a szagát, és számos helyen nagyon erős volt.

- Draco Malfoy beengedte őt, majd a távozását is lehetővé tette a Szükség Szobáján keresztül – magyarázta az igazgató -, de a szökésig volt egy órája.

- Merlin – sóhajtott a vérfarkas, majd Shadowhoz fordult. – Harry, teljesen jól vagy? Nem bántott, ugye?

A Piton torkából felhördülő morgás minden választ elvágott.

- Te oktalan félkegyelmű! Úgy hittem, képes vagy uralni azt az állatot. Azt gondoltam, ilyen jellegű támadás sosem fog ismét előfordulni.

- Nézd, Perselus, légy ésszerű – kezdte Dumbledore, ám a két varázsló figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, és Remus is talpra kecmergett.

- _Annyira _sajnálom, nem volt időm, nem tudtam, hogy ő még mindig kész arra, hogy… Ó, Merlin, a bocsánatodért esedezem, Harry. Biztosítalak, mindent megteszek, hogy megállítsam őt. Ha legközelebb itt lesz…

- Legközelebb! – mennydörögte Piton, és a haragtól vörös foltok gyúltak az arcán. – Ha az a szörnyeteg ismét beteszi a lábát Roxfortba, vagy tíz lépésnél közelebb kerül Harryhez, megölöm őt, mielőtt még esélye lenne kinyitni a száját!

E szavakra Shadow a földre ugrott és átváltozott.

- Ne, Perselus, kérlek! – könyörgött. – Én is megvédhettem volna magam korábban, amikor rám ugrott, de nem akartam megkockáztatni, hogy megsebesítem őt. Remusnak is kapnia kell egy esélyt.

A fiú villámgyorsan rádöbbent, hogy nem volt jó ötlet ezt mondani. Ha Piton korábban dühös volt, az nem volt hasonlítható ahhoz a haraghullámhoz, ami áthömpölyögött a bájitalmesteren.

A férfi Remusra szegezte fekete tekintetét, aki látszólag megbénult.

- Hallottad ezt, te tökfilkó? Nézd, mit tett a te finom érzékenységed! Nagyszerű stratégia, és ez a bűnös érzelgősség csaknem a fiam életébe került! – üvöltötte.

Mind a négy varázsló – Pitont is beleértve – hirtelen megriadt a szavaitól. A férfi haragja csökkeni látszott, bár csak egy pillanatig.

- Ezt nem engedem meg, Albus – fordult Dumbledore felé. – Magasról teszek a terveidre és erre a kis családi teóriára. Mindnyájatoknak elment az esze. Ha Loki ismét az utamba kerül, a legutolsó, amit látni fog, egy zöld villanás lesz.

- Perselus, kérlek, adj egy esélyt neki! – könyörgött Lupin. – Tudom, hogy megváltoztathatom őt!

- Egy esélyt? – mordult Piton. – Esélyt, hogy megölhesse Harryt? Ez a komédia már túl sokáig zajlott; diákkorom óta nem változtattam meg a véleményem a farkasokról és a vérfarkasokról. Albus, te engem bíztál meg Harry védelmével, így vállald a következményeket! – Majd amikor Dumbledore válaszolni akart, Piton felemelte a bal karját, és másik kezével lefedte alkarját. – Oka van annak, hogy viselem ezt a Jegyet! Engem ne tévessz össze az ölebeddel, igazgató! Soha!

Dumbledore becsukta a száját és szikrázó szemmel bólintott.

- Remus, fiam, talán jobb lenne, ha később beszélnénk meg ezt.

- De hát maga volt, aki hívatott! – protestált a tanár.

- Nem, én voltam az – szólt közbe hidegen Piton. – Annak érdekében, hogy elkerüljük, hogy felhívjuk az egész iskola figyelmét egy farkas-támadásra, és a vele való kapcsolatodra. Miss Granger volt olyan intelligens, hogy megkeressen, és figyelmeztessen engem a gyanús viselkedésedre.

- Ez teljességgel megalapozatlan! – védte magát Remus, de Dumbledore ezúttal nem próbálta támogatni őt. Úgy tűnt, Perselus uralja a helyzetet, és Harry váratlan büszkeséget érzett. Figyelmeztetés nélkül visszaváltozott macskává, és a Fekete Ember vállára ugrott.

Remus esetlenül előrelépett.

- Harry, el sem tudom mondani, mennyire sajnálom. Tényleg szeretnék beszélni veled, amikor lesz rá időd. Ne tétovázz felkeresni; biztosíthatlak, hogy biztonságban leszel. Mindent megmagyarázok, amit tudni szeretnél. – Mély levegőt vett és Pitonra nézett, aki karba öltött kézzel, a szokásosnál is hidegebb tekintettel figyelte. – Perselus, fogadd bocsánatkérésem azért, amit Loki tett. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy biztosítsam, ez soha többé nem fordul elő, remélem, ezt tudod.

Piton csaknem észrevehetetlenül bólintott, és Remus elindult az ajtó felé.

- Tájékoztass, ha bármilyen híreid lesznek. Szükség esetén a lakosztályomban leszek.

A vérfarkas annyira boldogtalannak látszott, hogy Shadow csaknem kísértésbe esett, hogy leugorjon megvigasztalni. Ám Piton rossz hangulata csak most kezdett csillapodni, és ez talán nem a legalkalmasabb idő, hogy felingerelje. Remus távozott, és Dumbledore elkísérte egy darabon, miközben halkan beszélt hozzá, és Harry első alkalommal gondolt arra, hogy látott hasonlatosságot Remus és Draco Malfoy között: hogy milyen sajnálatra méltónak tűntek, mikor elhagyták az irodát.

Dumbledore visszatért közéjük, és Shadow úgy gondolta, látott egy kevés nyugtalanságot az igazgató arcán. Gyorsan megértette, miért, amikor Piton ismét szabadjára eresztette a dühét.

- Albus, meg tudnád magyarázni nekem, hogy egy ilyen hatalmas rés az iskola biztonsági rendszerében hogyan maradhatott észrevétlen?

- Perselus, fiam rájössz, ez a bejárat egyike Roxfort azon titkainak, amikről gyakorlatilag lehetetlen volt tudni – kockáztatta meg felvetést az igazgató esdeklő tekintettel.

- De mint igazgatónak, neked tudnod kell róluk!

- Attól tartok, nem – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Ha egy nap átveszed a helyemet, megtanulod, hogy a roxforti igazgatók kézikönyvei legjobb esetben is rövidítve vannak, és csak említéseket tesznek a titkos átjárókról, amiket a korábbi igazgatók felfedeztek. Én döbbentem meg elsőként, amikor megtudtam ennek az alagútnak a létezéséről, és nem tudom, hogyan szerezhetett róla tudomást Mr. Malfoy.

Perselus járkálni kezdett, és a macska bizonytalanul egyensúlyozott trónusán, a férfi vállán.

- Hagrid, ez biztosan Hagridtól származik. Boldogan vádolnék egy Tekergőt ezzel, de feltételezem, hogy még Lupin sem olyan ostoba, hogy eszközöket adjon a fia kezébe a gyilkoláshoz.

- Perselus semmit nem tudunk ebben az ügyben, tehát hasztalan elméleteket szórni a levegőbe – közölte Dumbledore, de bájitalmestert látszólag semmi tudta megbékíteni.

- Hasztalan? Az iskola senkit nem tud odakinn tartani! Hogyan engedhetem Harryt és a többi nebulót szabadon jönni-menni, ha ez a gyilkos bármikor ki-be járkálhat? – kiáltotta.

- Az alagutat még ma este lezárjuk, én magam gondoskodom erről; a manók már neki is láttak a probléma megoldásának. Az iskola védelme megfelelő, ezt te is tudod, Perselus. Harrynek muszáj fenntartania a védelmét, de a kockázat minimális marad, azokon a diákokon kívül, akik szívesen megtámadnák őt.

- Különösen a mardekárosok – gondolta Harry. Érzékelte a Pitonban dúló haragot, de a férfi úgy tűnt, számol magában, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Holnap nekilátok a többi házvezetővel, hogy átnézzük az iskolát. Mindenféle gyenge pontot és a lehető legkisebb fenyegetést is ellenőrizzük, és megpróbáljuk azokat megjavítani – jelentette ki mogorván.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kollégáid boldogan elkísérnek majd – egyezett bele az igazgató. – Ám ezzel még várnod kell egy-két napot. Van egy dolog a Dursley tulajdonnal kapcsolatban, amit már jó ideje halasztgatunk, ám most attól tartok, muszáj megvizsgálnunk. Ma kapcsolatba lépett velem a Minisztérium; sürgőssé vált az ügy.

Shadow megfeszült a név hallatán. Dursleyék… a ház! Teljesen elfeledkezett róla.

Piton nyugtató keze megdörzsölte az oldalát, és Shadow megrázta magát. Készen állt hallani a többit.

- Harrynek holnap oda kell mennie, ha lehetséges, hogy eldöntse, mit akar megtartani ott, és hogy mit akar kezdeni a házzal. Természetesen kísérettel – mondta Dumbledore.

A macska gyorsan megemelte egyik mancsát, és lelkesen ütögette vele Piton fejét. Az igazgató, aki előzőleg pont olyan komoly és kimért volt, mint amit a helyzet megkövetelt, látszólag csak nagy nehézséggel tartotta vissza feltörő nevetését.

- Azt hiszem, mindenki megértette – vágott egy grimaszt Piton. – Elég már, Harry. Megyek.

Az elégedett macska ismét kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

- Akkor tehát holnap, ha lehetséges – sóhajtott beleegyezőn Dumbledore. – És Harry, talán meg kellene látogatnod Madam Pomfreyt, hogy ellenőrizze, nem sebesültél-e meg.

Shadow komoly nyávogással válaszolt, és egy lelkes fejrázással. Most nem. Egyáltalán nem sérült meg, és nem akarja elhagyni a Fekete Emberét. Dumbledore és a többiek mondhatnak, amit akarnak; a hatalmas fehér farkas emléke, aki őt üldözte folyosókon keresztül, hogy darabokra szaggassa, még túl friss volt.

- Harry most velem jön, és majd meglátom, hogy szükség lesz-e a vizsgálatra – vágott közbe Piton. _Mióta lett ilyen határozott?_ – mélázott Shadow? Ám pillanatnyilag egyáltalán nem volt kifogása ellene. – Mellesleg van bármi hír a papírmunkával kapcsolatban? – kérdezte az igazgatótól.

- Folyamatban – felelte Albus. – A te jóváhagyásodra vár.

- Ma este megkapod – bólintott Piton, amivel különös csalódottságot okozott Shadownak, aki egy szót sem értett. Élesen belenyávogott Perselus fülébe, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. – Elég legyen, te koszos, kis bestia. Tarts ki, most a lakosztályunkba megyünk, és nem akarok semmilyen ostobaságot a folyosókon.

Perselus határozottan nem volt jó hangulatban – gondolta a macska… és mégis, ő volt az, akit majdnem felfaltak.

- Mi-á-úúúú!

- Komolyan gondolkodom rajta, hogy veszek egy szájkosarat.

-MIÁÁÚÚÚ!

- Jól van, rendben, amit csak akarsz, csak kíméld meg a dobhártyám. Nyugodj meg, Harry, lemegyünk a pincébe és megbeszéljük a holnapi kirándulásunkat, azután pedig szabadon azt tehetsz, amit szeretnél. Albus, csak azt kérem, add nekem ezt a hétvégét, hogy gondoskodhassam az óráimra való felkészülésről, miután újra elfoglalom a posztomat.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez ésszerű, fiam? – kérdezte Dumbledore összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

- Varázserőm elfogadható szinten van; nincs rá semmi ok, hogy tovább késleltessem a visszatérésem. Esténként és a szabad óráimban edzeni fogom Harryt. És ami ennél is több – mosolyodott el halványan -, te sem akarhatod tovább megfosztani a diákokat a jelenlétemtől, nem?

Dumbledore lágyan felnevetett, majd bólintott.

- Természetesen, ahogy szeretnéd, Perselus. Ám ha fontosabbnak ítéled a munkádat Harryvel, ne tétovázz!

- Harrynek a lehető legnagyobb előnyére szolgál, ha normálisan megjelenik az óráin, és nem marad elszigetelve. Nem tesz neki jót, ha egyedül marad, ahogy az a mai kis baleset is bebizonyította – felelt Piton.

Shadow hirtelen érdeklődést színlelt Fawkes iránt, és farkával időnként csapott egyet. Rendben, talán egy kicsit túllőtt a határain… de hé, csak nem maradhat bezárva a toronyban egész életére.

- Ebben az esetben várom a válaszod ma este – mondta Dumbledore. – Most megyek, meggyőződöm, hogy a rend helyre állt-e, és hogy a kastély ismét biztonságos.

- Bölcs döntés – jegyezte meg Piton ironikusan. Az igazgató szeme felszikrázott, valami olyasmi látszott benne, ami nem hasonlított sem az örömhöz, sem a jókedvhez, de Piton nem figyelt erre, és vállán Shadowval az ajtó felé indult.

Az ajtó becsapódott mögöttük, és a varázsló merev léptekkel lépdelt lefelé a lépcsőn. Ha volt valami, amiben Shadow biztos volt, az az, hogy Piton különösen elégedett, és ez az elégedettség furcsa szájízt hagyott maga után. Az igazgatói irodában lejátszódott képek kergetőztek a fejében: egy kicsit más irodáról, egy némileg fiatalabb Dumbledore-ról és Pitonról, aki kamasz fiúként forrt a haragtól és a tehetetlenségtől. Aznap Perselus a keserű vereség és a mélységes igazságtalanság érzésével hagyta el ezt a helyiséget, és az okozott seb csak most gyógyult be – döbbent rá Harry. Bizonyos módon Piton tisztázta a helyzetet, és Dumbledore kétség kívül megértette.

Alig tettek pár lépést a folyosón, amikor összetalálkoztak az iroda felé tartó, látszólag zaklatott McGalagonnyal. Bár a nő arca megnyugodott, amikor meglátta a tanárt, és a vállán parádézó macskát.

- Perselus! Minden rendben? – kérdezte komolyan.

- Senki nem halt meg, vagy szerzett sérülést, ha ezt kérdezed – felelte a tanár morbid humorral.

- Hála Merlinnek – sóhajtott a tanár. – A célpont valóban a te… macskád volt?

- Ki más? – kérdezte Piton csikorgó fogakkal.

- Nem értem… pedig minden lehetséges elővigyázatosságot megtettünk.

- Nos, nem volt elég. Javaslom, holnap vagy holnap után vizsgáljuk meg az iskola minden lehetséges gyenge pontját. Ez a jellegű támadás nem megengedhető!

- Jól értettem, hogy a diákjaid egyike belekeveredett a mai támadásba? - kérdezte a boszorkány.

- Valóban – ismerte be Perselus. – Ő már a pince jól őrzött mélyén van, miközben beszélünk. És mivel a házak témakörénél tartunk, hálás lennék, ha elhallgattatnád a kötelességtudó vérfarkasodat; elfogadhatatlan, hogy ez a támadás ismét megtörténjen.

- Perselus, tudom, hogy helyteleníted Remus jelenlétét a kastélyban, de muszáj ésszerűnek lenned; szükségünk van rá, különösen most. Ideje félretenni a fiatalkori rivalizálást.

- Helytelenítem? – ordított Perselus, és haragja ismét fellángolt. – Én nem helytelenítem, hanem elítélem azt, és ismételten bizonyítékom szereztem rá, hogy az a vérfarkas a kastélyban egyedül csak bajt és veszélyt hoz a diákokra! De mivel ez a példány úgy tűnik, a tiedében jelölte meg a saját territóriumát, így rád marad, hogy sterilizáld őt. Az a probléma felét megoldotta volna.

Válaszra sem várva sarkon fordult, és McGalagony felháborodott tekintetétől követve, veszélyesen örvénylő talárral elindult a pince felé. Néhány tanuló, aki még a folyosókon lófrált, azonnal szökésnek eredt, túlságosan is jól ismerve a feldühödött Piton fenyegetését.

Ám a bájitalmester – közismert nevén a pince vámpírja – fenyegető aurája semmilyen hatással nem volt Sybill Trelawneyre, aki kerekre tágul szemekkel igyekezett találkozni Pitonnal.

- Láttam! Láttam! Én figyelmeztettelek téged, Mr. Potter a hatalmas balszerencsére, a Zordóra! – kiabált eksztatikus állapotban a macskának.

- Sybill, biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallottam, hogy az egyik kristálygömböd szólít téged – szólt Piton szárazan anélkül, hogy megállt volna.

- Perselus, te ezt nem érted! Az a Nagy Kutya utána járkál! Meg kell őt védeni a sárga árnyéktól, ami meglapulva vár rá! Azonnal meg kell tisztítani, mielőtt beüt hatalmas balszerencse. Én láttam, láttam a tealevelekben a harcot a farkas és a macska között, a haragos viszonyban álló testvéreket, két elveszett és megtalált sorsot, ami…

- És nehezedre esett volna értesítened valakit, például az igazgató urat, hogy értékes tehetséged harminc év szolgálat után először hasznossá vált? – tört ki Piton, miközben némileg meggyorsította lépteit.

- Te semmi más nem vagy csak egy műveletlen eretnek, aki teljesen érzéketlen a jóslástan finom művészetéhez! – rikácsolt Trelawney. - Nem látod, hogy erre a fiúra kivételes és tragikus sors vár? Én megjósoltam, az árnyékok, amik…

- Sybill – szakította félbe Perselus, miközben megállt -, tedd magad hasznossá, és kérdezd meg a kristálygömbödet, a tealeveleidet és a többi kacatod, hogy melyik nyitott ajtón kopogtat legközelebb a Nagy Zordó. Szeretném a pontos helyet, valamint az órát és a dátumot. És természetesen azt is, hogyan lehet szembeszállni a szóban forgó árnyékkal.

- Nos, ez lehetetlen – dadogta a nő, miközben megbotlott a talárjában. – A Jóslástan az értelmezés művészete, nem egy előre elkészített időbeosztás! Én csak kiterjeszthetem… előre sejthetek…

- Á, nos ebben az esetben, kezdj módszeresen végigmenni a tornyodban, és kutasd végig az összes lehetséges be- és kijáratot, és tarts távolságot a macskámtól, ha nem akarod egy kegyetlen, bájitallal kapcsolatba hozható végzet áldozatának tudni magad! – vakkantott Piton, és újra elindult, maga mögött hagyva megrémült, tátott szájú kollégáját.

Piton válláról Shadow a legjobb, macskaszerű, misztikus pillantását vetette a nőre, miközben belül ujjongott. Trelawney jóslásai a harmadik évében csaknem Siriusszal való kapcsolatába kerültek. A Zordo említésére - önkéntelenül és bosszúságára, hogy újra hallja ezeket az ostobaságokat - közelebb bújt Pitonhoz.

Megnyugvásként hatott végül belépni saját lakosztályukba, anélkül hogy újabb célpont került volna Piton haragjának az útjába.

Shadow tétovázás nélkül leugrott a földre és átváltozott.

- Merlinre, soha többé nem akarom kitenni innen a lábam – sóhajtott Harry és a kanapéra rogyott. - Ez a nap kész őrület. Először Loki, és az a támadás, majd Malfoy… valóban azt hiszed, hogy komolyan gondolta? Mármint, hogy tényleg oldalt vált? – kérdezte.

- Draco csakis a bőrét és az életét akarja menteni – felelte Perselus, miközben kitett két poharat a dohányzó asztalra. – Ő nem való Halálfalónak, ahogy arra sem, hogy szembekerüljön az apjával. Luciusnak ezt már rég tudnia kellett volna. Ám úgy vélem, aligha volt választása. Mellesleg innentől fogva tőlünk függ, hogy biztosítsuk, komolyan csatlakozik az oldalunkhoz. Jól döntöttél, Harry, büszke vagyok rád. Gondolom, nem volt könnyű a választás.

Harry elfintorodott.

- Igen, nos nekem sem volt sok választásom. Nem igazán. Nem mondhatnám, hogy igazán el vagyok ragadtatva az elképzeléstől, de nem hagyhattam őt visszamenni, hogy ifjú Voldemorttá képezzék őt.

Piton biccentett és megnyugodva ült karosszékébe.

- Akármi is következik, nem lesz könnyű Dracónak. Közelről kell őt figyelni és bátorítani.

- Mármint úgy gondolod, miután elhagyta a börtönt– mosolygott szélesen Harry.

Piton megengedett magának egy apró mosolyt.

- Sejtettem, hogy ez a részlet örömmel tölt el. Szükség volt megtenni. Akár mardekáros, akár nem, számomra elfogadhatatlan egyetlen diákomnak is megengedni, hogy megtámadjon, és büntetés nélkül megússza. Remélem, felfogod, Harry, hogy az év elején megtartott kis beszédem teljesen komoly volt.

- Most már igen – válaszolt Harry, és ismét érezte, hogy a puha melegség megtölti őt. – Bevallom, kicsit féltem, mivel tudtam, hogy Malfoy a kedvenced. De igen, azt hiszem, most már jobban érzem magam ettől.

- A születése óta ismerem Dracót– jegyezte meg Perselus. – Nagyon intelligens kisfiú volt, de mindig temperamentumos és túlságosan is büszke saját származására. Nyilvánvalóan a neveltetésének az eredménye. Sajnálatos módon sosem voltam rá túl nagy befolyással. Kihívásnak vette, ha engedelmességre próbáltam rábírni.

Harry ismét vágott egy grimaszt.

- Ami azt illeti, Perselus, sajnálom. Mármint, hogy kíséret nélkül császkáltam. Tudom, hogy megtiltottad, csak… - Megvonta a vállát. – Tulajdonképpen nincs rá érdemleges indítékom.

-Nem, te csak barangolni akartál a kastélyban, amikor neked alkalmas – sóhajtott Piton. -, és ezt határozottan nem róhatom fel neked. Mostanában nem egyszer megengedtem, hogy egyedül járkálj, Harry. Nem rajongtam azért, hogy állandóan veszélyben érezd magad a Roxforton belül. Világossá vált a tévedésem, de szándékomban áll gyorsan orvosolni. További utasításig, mindig a barátaiddal, vagy egy felnőtt társaságában maradsz, még a klubhelyiségben vagy a hálókörletedben. Végül is, Sirius Black is sikerrel bejutott ide.

- Úgy érted, akár itt is aludhatok, ha akarok? - kérdezte Harry, aki semmit nem akart ennél jobban.

- Aligha akadályozhatlak meg – felelte a tanár. – És egyáltalán nem tűnik ostobaságnak; bár feltételezem, hogy McGalagony is mindenesetre éberebb lesz.

- Valószínűleg – ismerte be Harry. – De… zavarna, ha ma itt aludnék?

Apró felvillanó örömfény tűnt fel a tanár szemében, ami nem kerülte el a fiú figyelmét. Dupla örömöt érzett, hogy megkérdezte.

- Annyit maradhatsz itt, Harry, amennyit csak szeretnél, és ezt nagyon jól tudod. Az igazgató úrnak nincs ellene kifogása.

- Talán ostobaságnak hangzik, de itt nagyobb biztonságban érzem magam – vallotta be a fiú. – Vacsora után összeszedem a dolgaim. Ronnak és Hermionének el kell ugyan majd mondanom, hogy mi történt. Mérgesebbek lesznek rám, mint valaha. De azután…

Elmosolyodott.

- Hazajövök.


	41. A múlt árnyékai

39. fejezet.

A múlt árnyékai

Amikor másnap reggel Harry felébredt, beletelt egy percébe, hogy rájöjjön, hol is van. Nem a Kúriában, nem a Dursleyéknél és nem is a Toronyban. Megdörzsölte a szemét és körülnézett.

Piton! Piton lakosztályában volt. Jóval pontosabban, az ő saját szobájában. Volt saját ágya, saját szekrénye és íróasztala itt Roxfortban. Ez csaknem kiváltott belőle egy dorombolást. Az élet néha a maga módján pontosan azt nyújtja neki, amit ő akar, és akkor, amikor a legkevésbé számít rá.

Hatalmas mosollyal az arcán kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrényére a szemüvegéért. Meg is találta, de azon kívül ráakadt valami másra is. Összeráncolta a homlokát, helyére biggyesztette a szemüvegét és megfogta a tárgyat. Egy fénykép – vette észre… Egy fénykép arról… Ó Merlin!

Fehér képkeretben egy fekete macska aludt, és méltóságához meglehetősen nem illő módon hortyogott. A macska fekete, vagyis csaknem teljesen fekete volt, hogy egészen pontosak legyünk, mivel a farka pazar Mardekár-zöld színben pompázott, ahogy arra Lumpsluck is rámutatott.

Harry felsóhajtott. Talán az élet mégsem olyan teljesen tökéletes.

Gyorsan felöltözött és az étkezőbe ment, ahol egy összeráncolt homlokú bájitalmestert talált, aki csomó pergamen között lapozgatott. A férfi felnézett, amikor meghallotta a fiú lépteit, az arca ellágyult kicsit.

- Jól aludtál?

- Nagyon jól, köszönöm. Furcsa volt itt felébredni. Kellemes – tette hozzá Harry.

- Jó – bólintott Piton. – A reggelit épp most szolgálják fel a Nagyteremben, ha menni szeretnél. Nekem még van pár elintéznivalóm Albusszal ma reggel, mielőtt elindulunk Surreybe. Talán az volna a legjobb, ha kihasználnád ezt az időt, és beszélnél Lupinnal.

Harry elfintorodott.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy beszélni akarok vele.

- Lehet – felelte Piton -, de én már belefáradtam a folytonos nyafogásába. Ma reggel újabb levélkét küldött nekem, amiben arra kért, szorgalmazzam, hogy beszélj vele. Megértem, hogy az elképzelés nem kellemes, de így minél hamarabb túlesel rajta…

- Ne fújd fel – tiltakozott Harry -, nem erről van szó. Csak… Nem is tudom. Nem számít. Megyek, meglátogatom őt ma reggel, és megpróbálok időben visszaérni, hogy… Mikor kell indulnunk Dursleyékhez?

Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy Piton furcsán bámul rá, de egy pillanattal később válaszolt neki.

- Amikor megkapjuk az indulási időpontot a Minisztériumból. Kiküldtek egy csapat Aurort, hogy ellenőrizzék, nem merül-e fel semmilyen kockázat. Ezúttal Scrimgeour nagyon eltökéltnek látszik, hogy ne kerüljön miatta veszélybe az életed. Óriási gesztus a mi drága Miniszterünk részéről – gúnyolódott Piton.

- Ó, én úgy vélem, ez meglehetősen indokolt. Az úgy jó, ha itt reggelizek? Az nem zavar, hogy elmenjek és beszéljek Remusszal utána, de egy teremben enni vele, miközben engem bámul, az felidegesít.

Piton szája sarka felkunkorodott.

- Csak meg kell kérned a kedvenc manódat, hogy hozzon neked, amit akarsz. A kandallót használd, amikor Lupinhoz mész… úgy bölcsebb. Még valami, mielőtt indulnék?

- Nem… csak… - Harry megköszörülte a torkát. – Találtam egy fényképet. Öhm… Shadowról. És az egy baleset volt, rendben? Lumpsluck bájitaltan óráján túl közel hajoltam Ron főzetéhez, és nem tudom, miért, de a színem utána visszaváltozott normális feketére. Szóval nem értem, hogy azon a bizonyos este…

- Talán az alkoholra reagáltál így – közölte Piton. – Érdekes. Szinte csábít, hogy elvégezzek néhány kísérletet. Mellesleg arra az esetre tartogatom azt a fényképet, ha a mardekárosaim kérdőre vonnak, amiért egy griffendélest viszek magammal a pincébe. Ha belegondolsz, ez elég jóhiszemű tett.

- Ez teljességgel hűtlenség! – tiltakozott felháborodottan Harry.

- De hát a hűség nem az oroszlánok kiváltsága? – érdeklődött Perselus udvariasan. – Érted megyek Lupinhoz, amikor indulnunk kell. Légy óvatos, még mindig nem vagyok róla meggyőződve, hogy a Roxfort pillanatnyilag biztonságos… és akármi is történik, ha megtámadnak, védd meg magad! Megtiltom, hogy megengedd szétszakítani a torkod, csak mert az illető Lupin fia, vagy bárki más!

- Tudom, tényleg nem gondolkodtam – ismerte be a fiú. – Nem látszott olyan veszélyesnek, amíg rám nem ugrott. És az erőm… Sosem tudom, hogy csak meg fogom védeni magam, vagy elpusztítom a kastélyt. Ez igazán frusztráló.

- Majd este majd azon is dolgozunk – biztosította őt Piton. – De a legfontosabb az, hogy te ne sebesülj meg, Harry. A kastélyt rendbe lehet hozni, és Loki nem érdemli meg, hogy megkíméld őt. Gondolkozás nélkül védd meg magad!

- Megpróbálom – mondta Harry nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel. – Akkor majd később találkozunk.

Perselus helytelenítően felmordult, mielőtt végül pergamenekkel a kezében az ajtó felé indult. Alig lépett ki az ajtón, Harry máris hallotta, hogy rákiabál egy mardekáros diákra, aki nyilvánvalóan elkövette azt a tragikus tévedést, hogy úgy hitte, házvezetője már felment a Nagyterembe.

Harry elmosolyodott. Nem, Pitont nem tudják megváltoztatni, és ez így van jól.

* * *

Egy félórával később teli, de kissé összeszorult gyomorral, egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, és bemondta célállomásként Lupin lakosztályát. Perselusnak tulajdonképpen igaza van; az a legjobb, ha gondoskodik erről a dologról… Közben pedig megrótta magát: Remus nem egy _dolog_! Ő egy barát. Egy barát, akinek pillanatnyilag segítségre van szüksége.

Fejét a lángokba dugta, és megpróbált utánanézni a vérfarkasnak, aki nem sokkal később két csészével a kezében fel is tűnt.

- Harry, örülök, hogy látlak! Gyere csak!

Harry – visszafojtva sóhaját – átlépett a lángokon.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Remus azonnal. – Gondolom, egy kicsit megrázott a tegnapi izgalom.

- Teljesen jól vagyok, ne aggódj miattam – biztosította őt Harry, miközben letelepedett az egyik kényelmes karosszékbe. – Perselus adott valami bájitalt tegnap éjjel, és úgy aludtam akár egy darab fa.

- Értem – vonta össze a szemöldökét a tanár. - Tehát az ő lakosztályában aludtál?

- Igen, az új szobámban – értett egyet Harry. – Fura, hogy van egy saját szobám itt a Roxfortban; kicsit olyan valószerűtlen, tudod?

Remus halványan elmosolyodott.

- Igen, azt sejtem.

- És Loki? – kérdezősködött a fiú. – Van már valami híred róla?

- Nincs – felelte Remus összeszorított szájjal. – Harry, el sem tudom mondani, mennyire megrémítettek a tegnap történtek. Egyáltalán nem tudtam Loki terveiről, még ha kapcsolatban is állunk egymással… többé-kevésbé rendszeresen. Sosem engedtem volna neki, hogy ilyet tegyen! Muszáj… Gondolom, jobban meg kell ismernem őt, mielőtt bármilyen befolyással is bírhatnék rá.

- Milyen régóta beszélsz vele? – érdeklődött Harry kíváncsian.

- Csak néhány hónapja tudok a létezéséről. Akkor tudtam meg, amikor a vérfarkasok közé mentem. Nem tudtam róla, sem Lobáról, az anyjáról. Amikor rájöttem, hogy van egy fiam, mindent megtettem, hogy megtaláljam őt, de ez nem volt könnyű. Körülbelül ugyanekkor Loki talált magának egy barátot… - Remus elfintorodott -… Fenrir Greyback személyében. Az a lény sosem szűnik meg gyötörni az életem. Mellesleg, amikor végül sikerült beszélnem vele, Loki nem volt túlságosan lenyűgözve.

- De hát te vagy az apja – lepődött meg Harry. – Bizonyára… nem is tudom… legalább érdekelte, nem?

- Loki nem úgy gondolkodik, ahogyan mi, Harry – mondta Remus és látszólag elveszetten bámult a csészéjébe. – Azt nem mondhatnám, hogy teljesen közömbösen hagyta. De általában véve… Messze nem én szerepelek az elsődleges érdekeltségei között.

- Gondolom, egy másik családdal nőtt fel – jegyezte meg a fiú.

- Ez a legkevesebb, ami elmondható – vicsorgott a vérfarkas, és Harry látta a felvillanó haragot a szemében.

- És… tudtál beszélni velük?

- Nem, nem lett volna értelme. Loba nemrégiben meghalt; ami a többieket illeti… a falkát… ők semmit nem akarnak kezdeni az emberekkel.

- Emberek? – kapott levegő után Harry. – Mit értesz ez alatt? Loba boszorkány volt, nem?

- Igen, az volt – csikorogta Remus, ezúttal még vadabbul. Ujjai annyira szorították a csészéjét, hogy Harry érezte, hogy mindjárt széttörik. – Hosszú idővel ezelőtt.

Harry mély levegőt vett.

- El akarod mesélni? – kérdezte végül. Lupin bizonytalanul nézett rá.

- Szándékomban áll, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet. Tudod, oka van annak, hogy mindez megtörtént Lobával és Lokival… és velem. És magában foglalja azt a személyt, aki történetesen az új… apád.

Harry kiegyenesedett ültében és visszatartotta a levegőjét.

- Mit értesz ez alatt? Remus, ha ez egy újabb trükk, hogy eltántoríts Perselustól, az nem fog menni!

- Ó, ez határozottan nem áll szándékomban – közölte a vérfarkas, mielőtt vágott egy fintort. – Na, jó, talán egy kicsit. De ez egy igaz történet, és azt hiszem, jobb, ha tudod, mielőtt mindez tovább folytatódik. Megértem, hogy kedveled Perselust, Harry, és észrevettem, hogy ő is kedvel téged. De még ha így is van, az nem teszi őt jó emberré. Ő maga mondta az igazgató irodájában, tegnap délután… hogy nem semmiért viseli azt a Jegyet. Ő egy varázsló, aki jártas a fekete mágiában.

- Remus, ennyi elég – szólt Harry halkan. – Hadd döntsem el én, hogy mit akarok, és mit gondoljak, rendben? Szeretném megismerni Loki történetét, és ha ennek köze van Perselushoz, készen állok meghallgatni, de ne feketítsd be előttem a képet… az nem szükséges.

- Nincs rá szükségem – mordult Remus. – Higgy nekem, így is épp elég rémes az egész.

A fiú kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a fotelben.

- Hallgatlak.

- Rendben – kezdte a tanár. – Először egy kis összefoglaló. Éppen akkor fejeztük be a roxforti tanulmányainkat… a szüleid, az összes Tekergő, beleértve magamat is. És természetesen Perselus Piton is. Akkoriban érthető módon mindnyájan belekeveredtünk a varázslóvilág és Voldemort között dúló háborúba… mindannyian a magunk módján. James, Lily és Sirius megkezdték az Aurorképzőt. Peter… nos, ő nem számít, és ami engem illet, én a megfigyelő szerepkörbe kényszerültem, mivel túlságosan elfoglalt az, hogy életben maradjak, és ne öljek meg senkit.

Egy pillanatra megállt és aprót kortyolt a kávéjából. Harry vigyázott, hogy ne szakítsa őt félbe.

- Ismerned kellene azt az időt. Még nem találták fel a Farkasölőfű főzetet, így nem volt rá módom, hogy elkerüljem az átváltozásokat. Minden egyes teliholdkor be kellett zárni engem, és a legtöbb alkalommal végig kellett szenvednem az átalakulás hatásait. Nem viseltem túlságosan jól sem fizikailag, sem mentálisan. Készen álltam bármit megtenni a változás érdekében, ami egy többé-kevésbé normális élethez vezethet. Történetesen akkoriban Perselus éppen megkezdte bájitalmesteri tanulmányait. Tehetséges volt és ismert, és közvetlenül részt vett az épp folyamatban lévő kísérletekben, legyen az sötét vagy világos mágiához kapcsolódó.

Harry észrevehetően megfeszült a karosszékében ülve.

- Pont ekkoriban hallottam Damocles első kísérleteiről, hogy megalkosson egy Farkasölőfű főzetet. Nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki nagy reményeket táplált a terv iránt. Volt egy csoportnyi vérfarkas – féltucatnyi -, akiket mind gyermekkorukban harapott meg Greyback, és mind meg akartunk szabadulni az állapotunktól. Ennek érdekében készen álltunk alávetni magunkat bármilyen kísérletnek.

Nem hiszem, hogy Perselust különösebben érdekelte volna a bájital, és még kevésbé a mi állapotunk. De a Minisztériumot igen, és Merlinrend díj várta jutalmul azt, akinek sikerül véglegesítenie a főzetet. Perselus mindig sóvárgott az elismerésre, és ez kiváló lehetőség volt a számára. Kétlem, hogy hűsége akkoriban még valóban a mi oldalunkhoz tartozott, de Voldemortnak bizonyára nem volt ellenvetése, így Perselus elvégezte a saját tanulmányait a főzettel kapcsolatban, és társult Damoclesszel. Rövidesen elkészült az első prototípus, majd egy második is. Már csak az maradt, hogy kipróbálják a készítményt az önkéntes jelentkezőkön. Rajtam és a barátaimon.

Mélyet lélegzett, és enyhén remegő kézzel újratöltötte saját és Harry kávéscsészéjét.

Akkoriban szerelmes voltam egy fiatal nőbe, aki kicsit idősebb volt nálam, és ugyanattól a kórságtól szenvedett, mint én. Szülei nem engedték, hogy a Roxfortba járjon, de a lány nagyon intelligens és érzékeny volt. Nagyon jól kijöttünk egymással.

- Együttjártatok? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Igen, így is mondhatjuk – mosolyodott el Remus. – A csoportunkat kétfelé osztották. Három barátom jobb szerette volna kipróbálni azt a főzetet, amit Damocles, a csodagyógyszer feltalálója készített, és ez érthető is volt. Ami engem illet, be kell vallanom, még mindig éreztem némi bűntudatot azügyben, ahogy Perselusszal bántunk az iskolás évek alatt, különösen amiért Sirius majdnem megölette velem. Úgy véltem, nagylelkűbb lenne az ő bájitala iránt érdeklődést tanúsítani.

Érezve a keserűséget, ahogy Remus kimondta a „nagylelkű" szót, Harry sejtette, hogy Piton okai messzemenőkig távol estek attól, amit a vérfarkas gondolt.

- Így Loba és én úgy döntöttünk, hajlandóak vagyunk önként tesztelni az ő főzetét. Kegyetlen tévedés, de még ma is azt gondolom, hogy újra és újra megtenném, ha ez elősegítené a kutatást. – Felsóhajtott. – A teliholdig hátralevő teljes héten keresztül ittuk a bájitalt. Mindannyian nagyon izgatottak voltunk. Amikor eljött a nagy nap, a bájitalmesterek utasításai szerint két különböző helyen gyülekeztünk, és vártunk.

Ugyanakkor jól őriztek minket: egy őr a biztonság kedvéért mindenesetre ott volt a potenciális problémák elkerülése végett, és úgy döntött, hogy Loba és én szabadon járhatunk-kelhetünk. Óriási tévedést követett el. Akárhogy is, amikor feljött a hold, mindketten átváltoztunk, de ezúttal nem vérfarkasokká. Közönséges farkasok lettünk, ugyanúgy, ahogy a jelenlegi főzet is működik.

- Akkor hát mi volt a probléma? – csodálkozott Harry hangosan.

- A probléma… Akkor még semmi. Ösztöneink által vezérelve – amik pont olyan erősek voltak, mint a normális farkasoké - Loba és én bevetettük magunkat az erdőbe. Együtt töltöttük az éjszakát, és… Igen, nos, azt hiszem, elég idős vagy már, hogy megértsd ezeket a dolgokat. Mindenesetre, a tudtunkon kívül Loba teherbe esett.

Harry nem tudta visszatartani mosolyát. Remus váratlan zavara semmit nem segített azon, hogy Harry rezzenéstelenül tartsa az arcát. A beszámoló többi része azonban…

- Amikor végül elmúlt a telihold, én visszamentem a bázisra. Egyedül voltam. És hogy őszinte legyek, nem sok mindenre emlékeztem a történtekből. Visszaváltoztam és ismét önmagam lettem.

- És Loba? – kérdezte Harry előre félve a választól.

- Loba sosem változott újra vissza – felelte Remus. – A bájital más hatással volt rá. Nem volt önmaga. Amikor rákérdeztem Perselusnál, hogy mi történhetett, azt mondta, valószínűleg elkalkulálta egy nőstény adagját, vagy csak egyszerűen máshogy reagáltunk rá. Akárhogy is történt, sosem láttam újra Lobát. És Perselus sosem látta a Medálját.

- De… nem kutattál utána? Úgy értem, talán lehetséges lett volna… visszaváltoztatni őt, vagy valami ilyesmi, nem?

- Elszaladt, Harry, és már nem volt benne meg a mágia nyoma. Találkozott egy farkasfalkával és beilleszkedett közéjük, legalábbis erre következtetek azokból a foszlányokból, amiket összegyűjtöttem. Évekbe tellett, mire tudomására jutott korábbi élete, és hogy mi volt egykor – felelte behunyt szemmel Remus. – Amikor végül újra tudott gondolkodni… úgy döntött, nem tér vissza. Jobb szeretett a farkasok között maradni, ahol a fia, a _mi_ fiúnk felnőtt, minthogy visszatérjen a varázsló közösségbe.

- Ez biztosan szörnyű volt neki és Lokinak – borzongott meg Harry. – Még mindig nem értem, hogyan lehetséges… egy kisbaba a farkasok között. Hallottam történeteket gyerekekről, akik a vadonban születtek meg minden… de az egész gyerekkorát ott tölteni…

- Amitől máris eljutottunk a következő ponthoz: Lokihoz – mondta Remus lassan. – Azt hiszem, rossz irányban gondolkodsz, Harry. Loki egy farkastól és egy vérfarkastól született. Sosem volt gyerek, ő egy farkaskölyök volt. Egy farkas, igen borzasztó erővel, de ettől függetlenül csak egy farkas.

Harry ezúttal egy percig meg sem tudott szólalni.

- De… Én láttam őt. Olyan volt, mint én. Úgy értem, ember. Átváltozott, az igaz, de az elején még ember volt.

Remus bólintott, és kezei összeszorultak a csészéje körül.

- Ő varázsló, többé-kevésbé egy Animágus. Valami olyasmi – mormogta. - De farkasként nőtt fel. Abból, amit hallottam, majdnem tizenöt éves volt, amikor első alkalommal emberré változott. El tudom képzelni, hogy milyen borzalmas sokk lehetett. És az egyetlen lények, akik segíthettek volna neki, a falkatársai és az édesanyja voltak, aki szintén a farkasformájának foglya maradt.

- Merlinre – dünnyögte Harry –, nem meglepő, hogy ő olyan… más.

- Úgy gondolkozik és viselkedik, mint egy farkas – értett egyet Harry. – Az emberi oldala gyenge. Nagyon intelligens és ravasz; megtanult varázslóként viselkedni; hogyan járjon, és használja a varázserejét, hogyan beszéljen és gondolkodjon úgy, mint egy ember. De természete mindezek ellenére mélységesen vadállatias.

- Ez borzasztó, Remus – mondta Harry megrendülten. – Most már jobban megértem, miért okoz gondot kommunikálnod vele; ez… borzasztó – ismételte, képtelenül megtalálni a helyes szavakat.

- Nem annyira szörnyű – nyugtatta őt Remus -, különösen teliholdkor könnyű jó barátoknak lennünk. Tényleg el akarom érni, hogy visszatérjen a Világos oldalra, hogy felfogja, tévedést követ el, és hogy számíthat rám. Ránk. Ahogy mondtam, nem teljesen közömbös a jelenlétemre; Loba nyilvánvalóan ragaszkodott hozzám egy bizonyos mértékig, de ő nem igazán tekint engem az apjának. Nem úgy, ahogy szeretném.

- Sajnálom, Remus; ez minden bizonnyal nagyon nehéz – mondta Harry együttérzően.

- Meglehetősen – ismerte be a tanár. – Most megtudni, amikor úgy gondoltam, hogy sosem lesz többé családom, ezután pedig szembesülni azzal, hogy minden annyira nehéz lesz… és mindaz, ami veled történt, Harry. Saját fiam megtámadott téged… Teljesen el vagyok borzadva.

- Ne aggódj, majd minden rendbe jön – mondta a fiú és megrázta a fejét. – Örülök, hogy nem támadtam rá Lokira. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy végül sikerül megváltoztatnod az álláspontját, és igazi család lehettek. Merlinre, hát nem hülyeségnek tűnik, amit mondok? De attól még igaz. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt senki nem gondolta volna, hogy Piton helyet ad nekem a saját lakosztályában, mi?

- Nem, az már biztos – merengett Remus hangosan. – És meglehetősen ironikus, hogy Perselus talál magának családot, egészen pontosan téged, mivelhogy ez az egész az ő hibája.

- Bocsáss meg – kezdte Harry bizonytalanul -, de nem értem. Ez csak egy kísérlet volt, nem? Úgy értem, tudtad, hogy lehet kockázat…

- Nem csak erről van szó – szólalt meg csikorgó fogakkal Remus. – Egyáltalán nem tett semmilyen óvintézkedést. Hajtotta a hiúsága és elvakította őt… annyira biztos volt magában, annyira dölyfös. Meg kellett volna bizonyosodnia, hogy Lobát felügyelet alatt lehet tartani. Előre kellett volna látnia… és sosem bánt meg semmit, kivéve, hogy nem kapta meg a medált. Valójában öntelt volt. Számára Loba csak egy elfogadható veszteség volt. És Loki… egy járulékos veszteség. Pontosan annak nevezte: járulékos veszteségnek.

Tulajdonképpen ez meglehetősen pitonosan hangzott – gondolta Harry. Elsők a bájitalok…

- Igazán sajnálom, Remus – jegyezte a fiú. – Tudom, hogy rémes ezt mondani, de legalább van egy pozitív oldala is; a bájital mostanra már hatásos és készíti neked.

- Mert Dumbledore megkérte rá – mondta megtörten a vérfarkas. – Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy tartozom neki, de mióta tudok Loki létezéséről… ez valahogy nem elég, hogy kiegyenlítse a dolgokat.

- Akkor kérlek, gondolj arra, hogy nekem mit jelent ő – kérte szelíden Harry. – Többször is megmentette az életemet. Ez az első alkalom, amikor van valakim az életemben, ráadásul olyan valaki, aki közel áll egy apához, tudod? És… azt sem akarom, hogy bármelyiktek is mérges legyen.

- Nem vagyok olyan vak, hogy ne lássam a jót, amit veled tesz, Harry – mosolyodott el halványan a férfi. – Megígérhetem, hogy megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt. Csak azt kérem, hogy emlékezz rá, hogy ő nem tökéletes, és hogy nem volt mindig… olyan, mint most.

- Tudom, hogy ki ő. Azt hiszem, jobban, mint bárki más – felelte Harry. – Kérlek, fejezd ezt be, Remus, és ne akarj elrángatni mellőle! Mindig itt leszek neked, ha kellek, de szükségem van Perselusra, rendben?

- Néha eltűnődöm, kettőnk közül melyikünk is a felnőtt – sóhajtott Remus. – És ahogy Dumbledore rámutatott, nekem most van mit tanulnom tőle. Ettél már? A manók kiváló csokoládétortát szolgáltak fel nekem, ma reggel. Gyanítom, hogy rájöttek erre a kis gyengeségemre.

Harry elmosolyodott. Igen, a csokitorta tökéletesen hangzik, és neki is ad egy kis időt, amíg megemészti, amit az imént tudott meg.

Amikor Perselus egy fél órával később feltűnt a kandallóban, Remus és Harry mély beszélgetésbe merült a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órákról és a legjobb módszerről, hogy a tantervben szereplő varázslatokat kivitelezzék. Minden bosszúságát elfelejtve a fiú meglepődve vette észre, milyen gyorsan elment az idő.

- Itt az idő – szólt át Perselus egyszerűen, és kurtán odabiccentett Remusnak.

- Kész vagyok – mondta Harry, miközben csatlakozott hozzá. – Vigyek valamit?

- Az utitalárod elég lesz.

- Jövök. Köszönöm a süteményt és a kávét, Remus – mondta a tanárnak. – Gondolom, majd találkozunk az órán.

- Bármikor szívesen látlak itt, ha kedved van, Harry – felelte Remus halkan. – Vigyázz magadra!

Egy utolsó búcsúintéssel Harry a zöld lángok közé lépett. Perselus a lakosztályában várt rá, a köpenyével a kezében, arcán szándékos egykedvűséggel. Mindezek ellenére Harry gyorsan érzékelte, hogy ez a külső az idegességét takarja.

- Köszönöm – mondta átvéve a ruhadarabot. – Nem hittem, hogy ilyen gyorsan eltelik az idő. Remus elmesélte nekem Loki történetét, tudod? A kezdettől fogva. Magával ragadó volt és… ugyanakkor szörnyen szomorú is. – Megrázta a fejét. – Remélem, tényleg sikerül beszélnie vele. Egy valódi kapcsolatot kiépíteni vele. Megérdemli, ő jó ember, ugye tudod?

- Ó, efelől kétségem sem volt – mosolyodott el csúfondárosan Piton. – A fontossági sorrend bármilyen érzéke nélkül, ám tipikusan egy igazi griffendéles.

- Mégis téged választott a bájital kísérlethez – mutatott rá Harry. Nem szalasztotta el a harag megvillanását Perselus szemében.

- Elmondta – mondta a tanár túlságosan is nyugodt hangon.

- Öhm… igen, azt hiszem, kicsit neked rója fel az egészet, azt akarja, hogy vigyázzak veled, vagy valami ilyesmit. Megértem, mit érezhetett, de ez egy kísérlet volt. Tudta, hogy kockázatot vállal – magyarázta, hogy megnyugtassa őt.

- És azt is elmondta neked, hogy mi történt volna, ha úgy dönt, hogy Damocles főzetét választja? – kérdezte Piton.

- Nem, nem igazán.

- Nagy valószínűséggel halott lenne, mint az a másik három vérfarkas. Az én formulám legalább nem ölt meg senkit. Akármit is gondol Lupin, én ezt félreérthetetlenül javulásnak gondolom – csúfolódott Piton.

- Meghaltak? – kiáltotta Harry elborzadva.

- Igen, ketten a három alanyból – válaszolt neki a bájitalmester.

- Hogy… mi történt?

- Az ő találmányának az adagolása nem volt megfelelő, pontosan úgy, ahogy sejtettem. Én felülvizsgáltam a sajátomat, és helyesen, mivel az a formula lett a hivatalos – felelte Piton jól megfigyelhető büszkeséggel.

- Loba mégsem volt képes ismét visszaváltozni – mutatott rá Harry.

Perselus bólintott.

- Akkoriban azt hittem, hogy elkalkuláltam az adagot a súlyához és a testalkatához képest. A mostani események fényében azonban úgy vélem, helyesek voltak a számításaim. A tévedésem abban áll, hogy nem láttam előre, hogy az a két degenerált ostoba képtelen ellenállni elsődleges állati ösztöneiknek, és betörnek az erdőbe párosodni!

Harry csaknem megfulladt a szavaitól, félig a meglepetéstől, félig elborzadásában.

- Te… úgy érted… amiatt, hogy Remus és Loba… hogy ők…

- Potter, szedd össze magad – szólt Piton szigorúan. – Egész egyszerűen úgy értem, hogy az akadályozta meg valószínűleg Lobát a visszaváltozásban, hogy vemhes lett. Ha nem éreznék csekélyke sajnálatot az akkori eseményeket illetően, most a legnagyobb örömmel dörgölném ezt Lupin arcába. Még hogy adagolási hiba… Én nem tévedek az adagolásban!

- Ó, Merlin – nyöszörgött Harry. – Nem hiszem, hogy ennél többet tudni akarok. Ez az elejétől a végéig tisztára hátborzongató. Elég, téma lezárva!

- A legnagyobb örömmel – motyogta a bájitalmester. – Én leszek a földkerekség legboldogabb embere, ha sosem hallok több szót Remus Lupinról és az utódjáról.

- Időközben – jegyezte meg Harry komoran – viszont el kell mennünk Dursleyékhez, és tudnék jobb módszert is, amivel derűsebbé tehetném a napom.

Egy együttérző kéz pihent meg a vállán, és Harry rámosolyogott a tanárára, miközben maga köré tekerte a köpenyét. Meleg – vette észre – és vastag… olyan minőségű, amilyenje eddig még nem volt.

- Köszönöm – mondta hálásan. – A köpenyt és a ruhákat; csodálatosak.

- Semmi olyasmi, amit nem érdemelsz meg - biztosította őt Piton. – Elfogadhatatlan, hogy azokban a ruhában térj vissza oda, amik érdemtelenek hozzád, Harry. Tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked, de az Aurorok biztosítottak róla, hogy ház összes részét leellenőrizték, és nem jelent veszélyt. Tudnunk kell, hogyan fog reagálni a jelenlétedre, de semmi rossz nem vár ott rád. Ez pusztán egy rutinlátogatás, és az odakint őrködő Aurorok egész idő alatt megvédenek minket.

- Nem aggódom – mondta Harry meglepődve. – Csak a rossz emlékekről van szó. Nem jártam ott azóta az éjszak óta, amikor… a te házadhoz mentem.

- A dolgok valóban megváltoztak – értett egyet Perselus. - Ám akármi mi is történik, ne feledd, hogy én ott leszek veled.

- Talán egyszerűbb lenne, ha a másik alakomban mennék, nem? – vetette fel a fiú.

- Szükséges, hogy az emberi alakodban legyél, amikor bemész oda és leellenőrzöd az esetlegesen ott megmaradt mágiát. Bár addig úgy utazhatsz, ahogy szeretnél – tette hozzá utógondolatként.

Csak ennyi kellett az elégedett fekete macskának, hogy a vállára ugorjon. Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

- Rendben. Mindenesetre első a Kúria, és onnan egyenesen a házhoz hoppanálunk. Kapaszkodj, te kóbor macska.

_Merlinre, milyen gyorsan megszokta ezt a vállára nehezedő súlyt._

Kevesebb, mint egy percbe telt, hogy a varázsló a macskával a vállán a sövénnyel körülvett Dursley-ház kertjébe hoppanáljon. Érezte, hogy Shadow megmerevedik, ahogy kitágult pupillákkal mered a házra. Az _ő_ házára… de még sok időnek el kell telnie, amíg Harry így tud gondolni majd a házra, már ha ez egyáltalán bekövetkezik – gondolta Perselus.

Végül a macska leugrott a földre és gyorsan átváltozott. Piton a fiú vállára tette az egyik kezét, hogy visszazökkentse őt a valóságba.

- Érzed az Aurorok varázserejét magad körül, Harry? – kérdezte halkan.

A fiú pislogott párat, mielőtt koncentrált.

- Öhm… három embert mondanék. És azt hiszem, az egyikük Tonks – jelentette ki meglepetten.

- Pontosan. Elrejtőzve maradnak mindaddig, ameddig semmi nyugtalanító nem történik. A hely jól védett, ahogy azt te is látod.

Ám a következő pillanat bebizonyította, hogy téved. Nem egy varázsló volt az, aki feltűnt a sövény végénél, hanem egy mugli, és olyan undorodó arckifejezést viselt, hogy Perselus röviden eltűnődött, vajon nem felejtette-e el felvenni a halálfaló maszkját.

- Te ott! Hogy merészeltél visszajönni ide! Hát, mondhatom, nagy vakmerőség kellett hozzá! – csattant a nő Harryre.

- Mrs. Peterson… - kezdte a fiú, majd megállt. Hogyan kellene erre válaszolnia?

- Látom, az évek, amit a Szent Brutusban töltöttél, nem sok jót tettek veled! Javíthatatlan bűnöző, pontosan az vagy! – köpte a nő, és boldog volt az elért hatással. – Mindig készen állsz bajt hozni a becsületes emberek fejére! Ezek a szegény, szegény Dursleyék. Nem érdekel, mit mond a vizsgálat, fiatalember, és higgy nekem, itt mindenki ugyanazt gondolja, amit én. Mindenki tudja, hogy nem véletlenségből haltak meg! Az a szerencséd, hogy nem volt merszed megmutatni az utálatos képed a temetésen.

Perselus úgy döntött, hogy ez a maró kis beszéd egy perccel sem mehet tovább, ezért vett egy mély levegőt és előrelépett.

- Már elnézést – kezdte udvarias, ám ál-őszinte hangon, amitől Harry összerezzent –, de netalán az én fiamhoz beszél?

A kérdés elérte a kívánt hatást, és a nő tátott szájjal megállt.

- Tessék? A maga… micsoda… maga…

- Ha valóban így áll a dolog - folytatta egykedvűen –, akkor kíváncsi lennék, mi ez a Szent Brutus, amiről beszél?

- Nos, nézzük csak. A Szent Brutus Központ menthetetlen bűnöző fiúknak van fenntartva – válaszolt Mrs. Peterson, miközben visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. – Mindenki tudja, hogy Harry éveken keresztül odajárt. Nyilvánvalóan túlságosan nehezükre esett Dursleyéknek, hogy kezeljék őt.

Bíráló tekintete végigsöpört a bájitalmesteren, tisztán kimutatva, mit gondol a férfi modoráról és viselkedéséről.

- Halvány fogalmam sincs, miről beszélhet, de lévén, hogy az elmúlt hat évben Harry tanárainak egyike voltam, bizton állíthatom, hogy az az intézmény, amit ő látogat, Nagy-Britannia legigényesebb iskolái között van, és nem fogad be semmilyen bűnözőt – közölte Piton hűvösen. Vagy legalábbis nem, ha csak nem vesszünk számításba Draco Malfoyt és néhány Tekergőt. De ezt megtartotta magának, és nem mondta ki hangosan.

Ami a nemkívánatos szomszédot illeti, ő nem tudta, mit is gondoljon többé.

- Perselus, nem éri meg – szólalt meg egy vékony hang a férfi mellett. Lenézett a fiúra. – Csak túl akarok lenni ezen, aláírni a papírokat és hazamenni. Ez igazán nem fontos.

De Mrs. Peterson halkan felhorkantott, ami leginkább vihorászásnak hangzott, és Piton érezte, hogy bosszúsága az egekbe szökik.

- Úgy tűnik – jegyezte meg megvetően -, hogy nem csak a ház érdektelen teljes mértékben, de ami ennél is több, a szomszédság is kész katasztrófa. A londoni házad és a kúria mellett nem látom, mit tudnál ezzel itt kezdeni.

A nő ezúttal halkan levegő után kapott megdöbbenésében, és Piton elégedetten figyelte kábult arckifejezését.

- Ami magát illeti, asszonyom, hacsak nem akar bocsánatot kérni a fiamtól a durva megjegyzéseiért, azt javaslom, további késedelem nélkül eredjen a dolgára! Valahogy rossz példát mutat, és szánalmas viselkedése a végletekig irritál engem. És higgye el, nem akar felbosszantani.

A tanár fenyegető hangsúlya mindenképp elérte a célját, mivel Mrs. Peterson hátrálni kezdett. Észrevett egy másik szomszédot a szemközti járdán, és úgy távozott, hogy hátra sem pillantott többet.

- Kibírhatatlan nőszemély – mormogta Piton.

- Isten hozott az életemben - sóhajtott a fiú mellette.

- A _régi _életedben, Harry – javította ki a varázsló. – Legjobb, ha bemegyünk, mielőtt az egész szomszédság úgy dönt, hogy udvariassági látogatást tesz.

- Én is így gondolom. Nálad van a kulcs?

Piton kivette a kulcsot a zsebéből és átnyújtotta a fiúnak, aki önkéntelenül remegni kezdett. A ház kulcsa… Sose volt joga hozzá, amikor Dursleyék még éltek. Nem mintha kimondottan hasznára vált volna, ez nyilvánvaló, de szimbolikus értelemben… Megvonta a vállát. Pitonnak igaza van – valószínűleg amúgy sem jön ide vissza soha többé. Már előre látta az „Eladó" táblát a pázsiton. De különös módon a gondolat nem okozott számára semmilyen elégedettséget.

Végül is Mrs. Peterson nem tévedett, amikor azt mondta, Dursleyék nem véletlenségből haltak meg. A ház egy nap Dudleyra szállt volna. Vernon és Petunia itt öregedtek volna meg ezek között a falak között, ám most már nincs haszna tovább merengeni ezen.

A kulcs kattanása a zárban ismerősen hangzott, és enyhe nyugtalansággal a gyomrában kinyitotta az ajtót.

Az idő megállni látszott a Privet Drive négyes számú házban. Semmi nem változott, mióta elment, sem azóta, amióta ismeri a házat. Az előszoba ugyanolyan makulátlan volt, mind mindig, a bekeretezett fényképek egy mozdulatlan, mosolygó Dursley családot ábrázoltak. Minden csak olyan… normálisnak tűnt. A konyhaajtó nyitva áll, és bárki azt hihette volna, hogy a család ott étkezett aznap reggel. Hányszor, de hányszor takarította a padlót, mosogatta az edényeket, és készítette az ételt azon a tűzhelyen… Az ablak kicsit piszkosnak látszott. Egy másodpercre kísértést érzett, hogy elmegy egy rongyért és a tisztítóért a gardróbba és lemossa, mielőtt Petunia nénikéje leszidja. Megrázta a fejét. Ma senki nem fogja őt leszidni semmiért. Akár a feje tetejére is állíthatja ezt a helyet, ha kedve tartja. Ez már az ő háza.

Az ő háza. Összerezzent; nem, a Privet Drive 4. sosem lesz az övé. Ezt kiabálta minden; a fotók az előszobafalról, a padlás, ahova őt sosem engedték fel, az összes téglafal. Hogy gyűlölik őt, pont úgy, ahogy Harry is gyűlöli ezt a házat. Hidegség. Rosszindulat. Szinte a bőrén érezte a fagyot a levegőben, és abban a halvány mágikus lenyomatban, amit érzékelt.

Valójában az egyetlen pozitív energia, amit fel tudott fedezni, Perselus volt, aki némán állt mellette.

Túl nagy a csend. Az egész ház túlságosan csendes volt.

- Semmi nem változott – mondta hangosan, és majdnem megijedt a saját hangjától. – Minden pontosan úgy van, mint amikor elmentem. Emlékszem, amikor kicsi voltam, azt mondtam magamnak, ha lesz egyszer egy saját házam, mindenhol otthagyom majd a piszkot. De valójában nem működött volna. Így alakultak a dolgok. Mostanra már túl sok időt töltöttem el a rendrakással és a takarítással ahhoz.

Piton nem mondott semmit, Harry érezte, hogy megértette. Anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, Harry bement a konyhába.

- Látod? Amikor igazán kicsi voltam, csak egy ronggyal kellett feltisztítanom a padlót. Gondot okozott fognom a felmosófát, és mindig vizesen és büdösen végeztem. Azt hiszem, tényleg nagyon kicsi voltam, amikor elkezdtem. Amikor megnőttem kicsit, már én végeztem a mosogatást és a főzést. Petunia néni odarakott egy kis sámlit, így azt használtam, hogy magasabb legyek. Állandóan megégettem magam… hol a vízzel, hol a serpenyővel. Hosszú időbe került megtanulnom, hogy az égésekkel a hidegvízcsap alá kell futnom. Azt hittem, a tűzhely és a sütő szörnyek, akik bántani próbálnak engem. És a kert is. A porszívózás nem volt olyan nehéz, ahogy a mosás sem. Nem jelentett nagy különbséget. Egyébként sem csináltam semmi mást.

Megvonta a vállát. Dudleynak sosem lehetett elég játéka, de amit őt illeti…

- Néha eldugtam a törött játékokat, amiket az unokatestvérem félrehajigált, és megpróbáltam játszani velük, amikor senki nem volt a környéken. A gond csak az volt, hogy olyan, hogy „senki" nem létezett. Nem maradhattam egyedül a házban. Időnként felrobbantottam a dolgokat, azt hiszem. Most, hogy belegondolok, szinte fura, hogy hagytak főzni.

Piton még mindig nem mondott semmit, és Harry szinte el is feledkezett róla, hogy ott van. Bár a férfi követte a fiút a nappaliba is.

És Petunia néni teáskészlete – mindegyiknek foltmentesnek kellett lennie. Nem számított, hogy én fényeztem az asztalt és készítettem el a teát és a pirítóst, és port töröltem, tudtam, hogy ő és a barátai sosem hagynak ki egyetlen lehetőséget sem, hogy ne mondjanak valami rosszat rólam és a szüleimről. Az a rémes, kis unokaöcs, akit elhagytak az alkoholista szülei, és ezzel elrontott egy ilyen szép családot. És ha hallottad volna Petunia nénit, azt hihetted volna, hogy tényleg úgy kezelt, mintha a fiuk lennék. Szinte megható lett volna, ha az egészet nem a gardróbomból hallom.

Ám a gardrób felé egy lépést sem tett. Nem, semmi szükség nem volt rá, tökéletesen jól ismerte. A nappalihoz ugyanakkor és az összes fényképhez meg a bútorokhoz joga volt hozzáérni, mivel most már hozzátartoztak. Végighúzhatta az ujját a fehér falakon, összetörhette a képkereteket, felkarcolhatta a parkettát, és senki nem szólhatott volna érte egyetlen szót sem.

De minek? Dursleyék már nem voltak itt többé, hogy mérgesek legyenek miatta.

- Megyek és körülnézek odafenn – jelentette ki. – Mindjárt visszajövök.

Mintha megértette volna, hogy Harry egyedül akar lenni, Piton a kertbe ment, és otthagyta a fiút, aki gyorsan dobogó szívvel elindult fölfelé a fényesre polírozott lépcsőkön.

Még mindig ott lesz az ő kis szobája? Persze, hogy ott volt, de úgy tűnt, Dursleyék úgy döntötték, ő már nem lakik benne többé. A lakatokat eltávolították az ajtóról, magát az ajtót is megjavították, és most úgy tűnt, egy videó játéktermet rendeztek be benne. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Dudley átvette a szoba fölött a hatalmat.

Harry csak állt megmerevedve a küszöbön. Meglehet, hogy a szobát karosszékek és számítógépasztalok töltötték meg, de ő nem látta azokat. Nem igazán. Csak a régi ágyat, és a majdnem üres szekrényt látta. A rácsokat az ablakon és különösképpen az ott álló Vernon bácsit.

Gyorsan becsukta az ajtót. Nem, igazán nem akart bemenni oda. Megfordult és kinyitotta a Dudley szobájába vezető ajtót. Csaknem mennyezetig álltak gúlába rakva a high-tech szerkentyűk és játékok, és ez alig változott. A légkör itt is barátságtalan volt, de kevésbé, mint a többi szobában. Volt benne valami nosztalgikus, talán egy kis megbánás…

Már sosem lesz rá esélye, hogy kijöjjön az unokatestvérével. Nem mintha valaha is megfordult volna a fejében, hogy egy nap barátok lehetnek, de mindezek ellenére, együtt nőttek fel, és Harry mindig azt mondogatta magában, hogy később, amikor mindketten felnőttek lesznek, amikor már mindkettőjüknek lesz külön családja…

Egyértelműen ostobaság volt. Dudley mindenesetre mindig lenézte őt. Valószínűleg ugyanolyanná vált volna, mint az apja, amikor idősebb lesz, még ha Harry valahogy kételkedett is ebben. Akármit is gondolt Vernonról és Petuniáról, az unokatestvére nem érdemelte meg, hogy olyan fiatalon meghaljon, még kevésbé azt, ahogy az bekövetkezett.

Az asztalon egy darab papír hevert, ami felkeltette a figyelmét. Valaki megpróbált levelet írni, és felismerte benne Dudley kézírását. Bettynek volt címezve, és Harry azonnal megértette, hogy ő az a lány, akit az unokatestvére annyira kedvelt az iskolában.

A megfogalmazás annyira esetlen volt, de az erőfeszítés olyan nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry önkéntelenül is meghatódott. És Betty sosem fogja megkapni a levelét. Dudley szerelmes volt. Ez annyira szürreálisnak tűnt.

Képtelenül ellenállni neki, a fiú elkezdte végignézni a fiókokat. Tankönyvek, amiket látszólag nem sokat használtak, boksz magazinok, édességek csomagolópapírjai… és a fiók hátsó részében jól eldugva további magazinokat talált, de ezek nem a bokszról szóltak. Harry halkan felkuncogott. A lányok határozottan érdekelték mostanában Dudleyt. Készen állt betolni a fiókot, amikor egy darab papír fogta meg a figyelmét. Egy dupla fenék! De hát mit tudna Dudley eldugni, ami jóval nagyobb titoknak számít, mit a pornó újságok?

Kíváncsiságától vezérelve addig mesterkedett a fadarabbal, míg sikerült oldalra csúsztatni, és legnagyobb meglepetésére ismét könyveket fedezett fel. De nem tankönyveket, nem ám. „Boszorkányság Nagy-Britanniában." „A mágia megértése." „Mágusok és Varázslók."

Harry kábultan zuttyant le az íróasztal melletti székre. Dudley igyekezett többet megtudni a mágiáról? Róla? Mi üthetett belé? Lehetséges, hogy azért kutatott információk után, hogy maga is varázsló legyen, és így jóval hatalmasabbá váljon? Vagy egyszerűen azért, hogy megértse?

Tekintettel arra, milyen véleménnyel voltak a szülei a témát illetően, Harry nagyon is jól megértette, miért is volt szükség elrejteni ezeket az anyagokat.

Egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát, így visszarakta a könyveket a helyükre, és gyorsan elhagyta a szobát. Hirtelenjében nem volt benne biztos, hogy tovább akarja-e folytatni ezt a látogatást. De mivel biztosan ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy idejön, a végig kell csinálnia. Nyugtalanul nyitotta ki Petunia és Vernon hálószobájának ajtaját. Ide sosem tehette be a lábát, még takarítani sem, és egyébként ma sem akart belépni oda. Még kevésbé felfedezni bármi olyasmit, amit a nagybátyja és a nagynénje esetleg titokban akart tartani.

Pontosan mit is keresett? – töprengett. Mit óhajtott felfedezni vagy felidézni? Szinte érzékelte, hogy a helyet áthatja a mágia – legfőképp az övé -, de ugyanakkor, volt valami meglepő ebben a házban, ahol felnőtt. És a ház – ezt szintén érezte – eltaszítja magától, olyan erősen, ahogyan csak bírja. Legfőképpen és különös módon Dudley második hálószobája. Érzékelte a szivárgó sötét hullámokat az ajtó alól, ahogy árnyékokként tovaszöktek, majd a még mindig is látható jelek örvényként kavarogtak a zárak körül.

Mély levegőt vett és ismét elindult a helyiség felé. Ő nem gyáva, nem fog megfutamodni azoktól a látomásoktól, amiket az elméje hozott létre. De alig csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, amikor rádöbbent, tévedett. Ez a szoba egyáltalán nem egy játékterem. Ez egy börtön, egy kínzókamra, és Vernon ott vár rá ésszerűtlen haragtól izzó szemmel, és nadrágszíjjal a kezében. Sötét volt, és borzasztóan hideg. Harry látta a saját leheletét, miközben nézte a felé közeledő Vernont, és képtelen volt megmoccanni.

- Hogy merészeltél visszajönni ide? – mordult a férfi, és övét hangos csattintással megsuhintotta a levegőben. – Hogy merted betenni ide a lábad azok után, amit tettél?

Harry kinyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki belőle.

- Mindig mondtam, hogy ott kellett volna hagyni téged a legközelebbi árvaház előtt! Elpusztítottad a családunkat! Mi befogadtunk téged, te meg mindnyájunkat megöletted! Még szegény Dudleymat is, aki csak tizenhat éves volt! Te egy különc vagy, egy torzszülött!

Vernon nem létezik, nincs itt, csak az elméje játszadozik vele – igyekezett ismételgetni magában Harry. Sikertelenül.

- Mindent megérdemelsz, ami történt veled, és ne merd azt állítani, hogy ez a mi hibánk volt. Ki tudna olyat szeretni, mint te? Még a saját szüleid is miattad haltak meg! Nem érdemed meg a családot, senkit sem érdemelsz te meg; csak egy hitvány teher vagy, aki halált hoz a körülötte levőkre! A szüleidre, Siriusra, ránk, mi többet akarsz még? Senki nem akar téged, különösen nem itt!

Az öv ismét lecsapott, ezúttal jóval közelebb. Vernon már csak néhány lépésnyire volt, arca, vörösen torzult el a dühtől.

- Tűnj a gardróbodba! Menj oda, ahol senki sem lát téged, és maradj is ott! – ordította.

Harry megugrott és megragadta az ajtógombot. Egy másodpercig úgy tűnt, mintha az megtagadná, hogy megmozduljon, de végül elfordult a kezében. Kirohant a szobából, majd elhomályosult szemmel leszáguldott a lépcsőn. A gardrób, vissza kell jutnia a gardróbba, méghozzá gyorsan, soha többé nem előbújni onnan. Ott maradni, ahol senkit nem fog zavarni. Senkit.

Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, hogyan jutott oda, pislogni kezdett, mikor rádöbbent, hogy a poros, rossz szagú búvóhelyen van, ott guggol a seprűk és a tisztítószeres flakonok között, hátul annak a helyiségnek a sarkában, amely tíz éven keresztül az ő szobája volt.

Biztonság. Vagy legalább, egyedül.

Otthon.

A hely, mely az egyetlen menedékhez hasonlatos dolgot jelentette a gyerekkorában, a feketeségben. A feketeségben, ami olyan sötét volt, szinte áthatolhatatlan, mintha egyre erősödött volna az intenzitása, betöltötte a kis teret, és megvédte a világ többi részének tekintetétől. Lábai köré fonta karjait, és homlokát a térdeinek nyomta.

Vernon bácsinak igaza volt. Itt kell maradnia, és nem mehet ki soha többé, hogy mindenki elfeledkezzen róla. Akkor talán a baj is abbahagyja az ő üldözését.

Az ajtó kinyílt, beengedte a fényt, és ő még jobban a falhoz préselődött. Ne, ne most, ő nem csinált semmit, csak egyedül akart maradni.

Úgy tűnt, valaki beosont mellé a gardróbba, és érezte, hogy a feketeség küzd, miközben visszavonul, haragosan a behatolóra, a másik mágiájára, aki szembe mert szállni vele. Egy kéz ért a vállához, és Harry megugrott.

- Harry.

A fiú szorosan csukta be a szemét, olyan erősen szorította, ahogy csak tudta.

- Menj el! Hagyj békén!

- Harry, nézz rám! – szólt egy komor hang.

Perselus – gondolta -, ez Perselus, de ő nem akart felnézni, hogy lássa, milyen arcot vág.

Bár ettől függetlenül megtette.

A férfi arcára barázdákat rajzolt az aggodalom és a gyengédség.

- Harry, minden rendben, ők már nem bánthatnak többé – szólt a varázsló.

De a szavak távol álltak attól, hogy megvigasztalják, őt, inkább azonnal feltüzelték Harry haragját.

- Menj el! Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy miről beszélsz! Én vagyok az, aki másokat bánt… Neki volt igaza. Dumbledore-nak sosem kellett volna itt hagynia!

- Nem, tényleg nem kellett volna – értett egyet Piton. – Bárki más jobban bánt volna veled, mint ezek a muglik.

- Ez nem igaz! – kiáltotta Harry. – Ő minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, én vagyok az, aki nem érdemli meg a családot, nem azok után, ami a szüleimmel történt! Hagyj békén, hagyj békén, hagyj békén!

De a bájitalmester egy lépést sem tett, hogy távozzon.

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz – mondta szelíden. – Sem az, ami a szüleiddel történt, sem az, ami Dursleyékkel. Egyik sem a hibád volt. Jogod van élni az életed, egy normális életet, ami minden gyereknek jár. Jogod van hozzá, hogy családod legyen.

- Nem akarok egyet sem – közölte a fiú rekedten. – Egyébként is mindig rosszul végződik.

- Gondolod, hogy velünk is ez történne? – kérdezte a férfi halkan.

- Biztos vagyok benne – felelt Harry. – Megölnek majd miattam… ami már jó pár alkalommal majdnem megtörtént. Vagy elmész. Rám unsz. El fogsz hagyni, ahogy már korábban megtetted.

- Az nem fog megtörténni – rázta a fejét a tanár. - Egyik sem.

- Mit tudsz te? – kiáltott a fiú. – Én tudom. És nem is igazán akarsz engem, csak így alakult, de nem tart majd örökké, és te is elmész.

- Ígérem, nem hagylak el – mondta Perselus és megszorította a fiú vállát.

- Az ígéretek semmit nem jelentenek – jegyezte meg Harry csikorgó fogakkal, miközben ismét a térdére döntötte a homlokát. - Tudom, hogy nem igazán lehetsz a családom. Csak reméltem… de nem fog működni. Olyan vagy, mint a többiek. Csak a háború miatt kényszerültél törődni velem, és a jóslat meg a többi minden miatt. De már nem akarom többé.

Most a férfin volt a sor, hogy összeszidja a fiút, így megragadta a vállánál fogva és kényszerítette, hogy ránézzen.

- Elég legyen. Nem engedem, hogy ez a kis önsajnálat-parti egy másodperccel tovább is tartson! Én állom a szavam és betartom az ígéreteimet, Harry James Potter, és nem azért, mert köteleztek rá, hanem mert ezt akarom tenni! Téged akarlak, de buta gyerek, mit kell még tennem, hogy bebizonyítsam neked ezt?

- Semmit – jelentette ki a fiú, miközben igyekezett kiszabadulni a férfi kezei közül -, hagyj békén… már megmondtam, hogy az egész csak Dumbledore végett van! Itt ragadtál velem, és most kötelességét érzed, hogy ezt tegyed anyám kedvéért, mindnyájuk kedvéért! De én nem akarom! Sőt, inkább egymagam akarok maradni!

- Senki nem kötelezett semmire, hogy megtegyem. Ez a kis vita teljesen értelmetlen! Harry több száz alkalmam lett volna rá, hogy visszaküldjelek téged a Roxfortba, ha ezt akartam volna; ha ez csak kötelesség kérdése lenne, nem szegültem volna ellen az igazgatónak, hogy magam mellett tarthassalak. Ragaszkodom hozzád, te buta macska, te ostoba fiú, és nem áll szándékomban egy szimpla hisztériaroham miatt elküldeni téged!

- A szüleim is megmondták – dadogta a fiú, és tekintete váratlanul üressé vált -, hogy megbánták, hogy megszülettem. Hogy nem értem meg a nyűglődést. Hogy csalódást okoztam nekik. Hogy inkább életben lennének… nélkülem. Még a saját szüleim is.

Perselus elméje gyorsan összerakta a kirakós darabkáit.

- Az csak egy színjáték volt, ahogy az összes többi is. Egy groteszk komédia, amit Lucius Malfoy és a cimborái komponáltak… és a szüleidnek semmi közük nincs hozzá. Azok álruhás Halálfalók voltak, akik igyekeztek a lehető leggonoszabb módon megsebezni téged.

- Sirius is ott volt – motyogta Harry. – Utáltak. Mind utáltak. És Dumbledore is. Te nem voltál ugyan velük, de az nem számít, mivel tudom, hogy te is megvetsz engem. Korábban is így volt, és egy nap, így vagy úgy, de teszek valamit, amitől ismét utálni fogsz. És őszintén szólva, nem hiszem, hogy azt el tudnám viselni, így inkább most én hagylak el téged.

- Századszorra és utoljára mondom, hogy nem megyek sehova, és hogy az egész visszataszító jelenet nem történt meg! Akármit is gondoljak Blackről, meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy egy másodpercet sem töltött el azon csodálkozva, hogy vajon miért halt meg. Amit tett azért tette, mert szeretett téged, és ezt semmi nem fogja megváltoztatni. Semmivel sem utál jobban, mint ahogy a szüleid, és nem jobban, ahogy én. Sajnálom, hogy ezek az emberek, akik az igazi családod voltak, nem törődtek veled, Harry, de ameddig azt akarod, hogy melletted legyek, én megteszem, és az égadta világon semmi nem vehet rá, hogy meggondoljam magam. Még ez a kis hisztiroham sem, ami mindent figyelembe véve érthető ezen a helyen.

De a fiú tovább rázta a fejét.

- Nem. Nem. Ez nem fog működni. Nekem nem lehet családom. Nem lehet.

Perselus Harry válla köré tekerte az egyik karját, hogy magához húzza, de a fiú azonnal küzdeni kezdett.

- Buta gyerek – szidta szelíden Piton anélkül, hogy eleresztette volna. – Csak rajtad áll, hogy kiválaszd a napot, hogy aláírjam ezeket a papírokat annak érdekében, hogy elmúljon ez a kis válság. Nyugodj meg, Harry. Nyugodj meg!

De a fiú magán kívül volt, és megduplázott erőfeszítéssel küzdött, hogy kiszabaduljon a szorításból.

- Harry Potter, te oktondi macska, megtennéd, hogy ránézel arra, ami mutatni próbálok neked, vagy Petrificust kell rád küldenem, hogy elolvasd végre? – mennydörögte a tanár komoly hangon.

Hangszínétől a fiú azonnal abbahagyta a kiszabadulásáért vívott küzdelmet, és tekintetét arra a papírkötegre szegezte, amit a férfi gyakorlatilag az orra előtt lengetett, miközben egész idő alatt igyekezett lefogni Harryt.

Az első dolog, ami megragadta a szemét a minisztériumi pecsét volt. Majd a következő szó: Örökbefogadás. Aztán az ő neve nagybetűkkel, végül Pitoné.

Egy hivatalos örökbefogadási kérelem, Perselus aláírásával.

- Senki nem kényszerített rá, hogy megtegyem, Harry – mondta óvatosan, amikor meggyőződött, hogy a fiú megértette. – Valójában Dumbledore meglehetősen meglepődött a kérésemtől. Mellesleg, ha elfogadod, valóban egy család leszünk, és senki nem tud majd közbeavatkozni a veled kapcsolatos döntéseimbe, még a Minisztérium sem.

Harry kábán nézett fel a tanár arcába.

- Te… te akarsz a törvényes gyámom lenni?

- Nem, én az apád akarok lenni. Hivatalosan, mindenki szemében, de leginkább a tiédben.

Csend zuhant a gardróbra, de ez ezúttal nem egy súlyos csend volt. Harry szeme ide-oda járt a papírok és új apjának arca között, míg lassan megnyugodott. Keze mereven markolta meg a férfi ingujját.

- Kérlek – motyogta -, ha meg akarod változtatni az elhatározásodat, akkor most tedd meg!. Mert egy percen belül elfogadom mindezt, igazán elfogadom, és ha később úgy döntesz, hogy nem akarod többé… Azt nem fogom kibírni. Szóval kérlek, inkább most tegyed!

Perselus felsóhajtott, és beletúrt a fiú hajába.

- Nem változtatom meg az elhatározásomat… sem ma, sem máskor. Kevés dolog van az életemben, ami annyira biztos és szilárd számomra, mint ez, és semmi nem fog meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy ez a felfedezés nem történt meg már korábban, Harry… de az élet már csak ilyen, viszont szándékomban áll behozni az elveszett időt. Ami engem illet, papírok ide vagy oda, én már így is a fiamnak tekintelek. Ez olyan valami, amit nem tudok felülvizsgálni… még akkor sem, ha muszáj ugyanazt a kérdést feltennem neked, amit te kérdeztél tőlem… hogy döntsd el, hogy akarsz-e ma visszakozni, mielőtt elküldöm ezeket a papírokat a Minisztériumba. Ha később változtatod meg a véleményed ezzel kapcsolatban, Harry, nagyon nehéz lesz elfogadnom.

A fiú csészealjnyira kerekedett szemmel tanulmányozta a férfit. Tudta, hogy Piton őszinte, hogy komolyan gondolta, amit mondott… hogy igazán ezt akarja. Hogy Harry megbántaná, ha visszautasítja. De hát miért utasítaná vissza?

Harry képtelen volt szavakkal válaszolni. Karját Piton mellkasa köré fonta, és arcát a férfi talárjába temette. Megkönnyebbülése olyannyira mérhetetlen volt, hogy szinte fájt…

- Kérlek – mormogta a ruhán át -, haza akarok menni.

Perselus összezárta körülötte a karjait és egy hangos pukkanással dehoppanáltak.


	42. Szellemek

40. fejezet

Szellemek

A laboratórium ismerős környezete feltűnt körülöttük, és Harry gyorsan a foteljébe ugrott. Egy pillanattal később egy fekete macska kuporgott a székpárnán fejével a mancsai között. A tűz pattogására és sebesen dobogó szívverésére koncentrált, így szinte meg sem hallotta a közeledő lépteket, majd még jobban összehúzta magát, amikor rájött, hogy Perselus áll mellette.

Papírlapok susogtak, majd a léptek ismét eltávolodtak.

- Az irodámban leszek.

Az ajtó becsukódott és Shadow felnézett. Az irodája? Még azt sem tudta, hogy Pitonnak itt is van olyanja. Vajon hol lehet? Tekintetét arra a kis asztalra emelte, amit Perselus változtatott át a két karosszék között. Egy köteg, felismerhető papíros hevert rajta.

Az örökbefogadási iratok. Harry visszaváltozott, és áhítatosan kezébe vette a dokumentumokat.

Szíve még mindig vadul dobogott, a szavak látszólag táncot jártak a szemei előtt. Örökbefogadás. Védelem. Törvényes. Minisztérium. Gyerek.

Pislogott. Le kellett nyugodnia, és figyelmesen elolvasnia a pergament. Végül is az ő életéről van szó. Homlokát ráncolva belevetette magát a különböző paragrafusok olvasásába, mielőtt döbbenten újra kiegyenesedett.

Nyilvánvalóan tudta ezt, de itt látni feketén fehéren… Ha Piton úgy dönt, hogy végigviszi az egész procedúrát, Harry a szó minden értelmében a fiává válik. Perselus egy szülő minden jogával rendelkezni fog, ahogy ezzel együtt az összes kötelességgel is. A dokumentum értelmében ugyanúgy, ahogy a „törvényes gyermek" –, ő lesz Piton örököse, és még a nevét is felveheti.

Harry Piton? Szinte ismerősnek érezte a nevet, de tényleg fel akarja adni a sajátját? Vagy legyen talán Potter-Piton?

Harry hevesen összerázkódott, és olyan gyorsan tette vissza a papírokat az asztalra, mintha azok megégették volna, mielőtt belesüppedt a székbe. Ezt nem tudja megtenni. Merlin szerelmére, alig három hónappal ezelőtt Pitont egyik legádázabb ellenségének tekintette. És vajon mit gondolna erről az édesapja? És ami még ennél is fontosabb, mit fognak gondolni a barátai? És mi van, ha Perselus idővel megváltozik, és olyan lesz, mint Dursleyék?

Ez őrület. Kész őrület. Természetesen kedvelte Pitont. A férfi már egyértelműen bebizonyította, hogy csak azt akarja, ami neki, Harrynek a legjobb, de ez most túl sok volt, túl korán, túl későn, túl _valahogy_, és ő csaknem fuldoklott.

Örülnie kellene. Jókedvűen kiáltozni, fel-le ugrándozni, fára mászni.

Voltaképpen igen, pont ahhoz volt kedve, hogy fára másszon! Eszeveszett sebességgel szelte felfelé a lépcsőket, egyszerre négyesével, mielőtt a kertre vezető ajtó becsukódott utána.

Már Shadow volt az, aki a parkba iramodott, hátracsapott füllel trappolt keresztül a füvön, fatörzstől fatörzsig szökkenve, míg végül megtalálta a kedvenc fáját, majd a lehető leggyorsabban felmászott rá a mancsaival.

A Kúria! Piton azt mondta, hogy ez az ő otthona. Pontosan itt ajánlotta, ezen a helyen fel néhány héttel korábban, hogy úgy gondoskodik róla, ahogy azt egy szülő tenné. De nem hitte el, nem igazán. Abban biztos volt, hogy Lily akarná, na de Sirius és James? Mindketten segítettek Pitonnak megmenteni őt, de onnan eljutni az adoptálásáig? Bizonyára ettől forognának a sírjukban.

Váratlan ösztöntől vezérelve leugrott a fa lábához, és futásnak eredt. El a kúrából, messze Perselustól. Egyedül akart lenni. Bogáncsok akadtak a bundájába, végigkarcolták az oldalát, de nem foglalkozott vele. Piton majd úgyis gondoskodik róla… ahogy mindig is tette. Vigyáz rá, megmenti… de minden jó szándéka ellenére sem volt képes megmenteni Lilyt, nemde? És ez az emlék még most is kísérti őt.

Emiatt gondoskodott Harryről olyan nagyon, ezért akarja örökbe fogadni? Hogy megtartsa az ígéretét, amivel Lily emlékébe kapaszkodik?

De nem, Harry már végiggondolta mindezt, és tudta, hogy nem ez a valódi ok. Természetesen Perselusnak kijutna ebből az egészből valami; egy család, ami neki sem volt igazán. Egy talán egy csipetnyi hírnév? Piton mindig kereste az elismerést, ahogy arra Remus rámutatott. Perselus vajon gondolt erre, amikor elkezdte az örökbefogadási eljárást?

A macska felgyorsított, miközben egyre jobban szégyenkezett és kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Gondolatai ma leginkább egy mardekárosra vallottak. Miért nem tudja csak úgy beismerni, hogy Perselus csakis a legjobbat akarja neki? Hogy csak őt akarja, és meg szeretné védeni? Hát nem bizonyított már eleget azzal, hogy újra és újra megmentette őt, a saját életét veszélyeztette azzal a Protegoval, és áldozta fel magát, ahogy az édesanyja tette?

Merlinre, akarta ezt, annyira akarta, de mi van, ha téved, és rosszul alakulnak a dolgok; ha ismét mindent elveszít, miután megkapta… az a lehető legrosszabb lenne.

És ha már az elveszésnél tartunk… Shadow váratlanul megállt, és leeresztette a védelmét. Hol a fenében van? A kis tisztás, ahova jutott az imént, elég természetesnek látszott, de volt benne valami mesterséges és nyugtalanító. Talán a növények és a bokrok elrendezése? És az a különös kő majdnem középen. Lassú ügetésbe váltott, hogy közelebbről megnézze.

Közelről a dolog még hivalkodóbbnak látszott, és gyorsan megértette az okát is, amikor körbejárta. Egy kis patakkal szemben, egy olyan ösvényszerűségen, ami gyakorlatilag alig látszott, egy kőtömb állt, amin jól látszott a véset. Shadow közelebb ment, hogy megfejtse a feliratot, és kíváncsisága minden óvatosságot elfeledtetett.

_Itt nyugszik Arthus Desmond Hector Prince, Aranyvérű és Emberbarát._

_1890-1972_

_Nyugodjék békében._

Shadow pislogott. 1972? Tehát a sír nem is volt olyan régi. Ez az Arthus Prince Perselus nagyapja lenne? Mindenesetre az anyja leánykori neve Prince, ebben biztos volt az alapján, amit a tanár emlékeiben látott.

Valami nem stimmelt… Harry ösztönösen visszavette emberi alakját és összeráncolt homlokkal leült a kőtáblával szemben. Majd Piton szavai visszhangoztak az emlékében. _Ez nem családi lakhely._

Nem? De akkor miért van itt a Kúria területén ez az ősi sír?

Ám végül is ez csak egy sír – gondolta végül Harry. Talán véletlen az egybeesés… talán Pitonnak ide kellett hoznia a nagyapja testét, miután megszerezte a Kúriát.

Megrázta a fejét, miközben ujjbegyével követte a kőbe vésett betűket. Tisztán kell végiggondolnia… Ismét alakot váltott, és újból a fák közé vetette magát, majd követte az ösvényt, ami végighaladt a patak mentén. És ösztönei ismét helyesnek bizonyultak. Ez szigorúan nézve nem egy temető, nem, de szétszórtan jó néhány sírhantot látott a környéken, amik természetes módon illeszkedtek a környezetükbe. Néhányuk különösen ősinek látszott, de bizonyos neveket minden nehézség nélkül el tudott olvasni.

A Prince név mindig feltűnt, és hitvesük neve követte azt. És volt köztük néhány, ami messze nem volt ismeretlen a számára. _Parkinson. Rosier. Prewett. Bones_. És még nagyobb nehézség árán, a legősibb sírokon olvasható nevek: _Black. Potter._

Meghökkenten és remegve Harry a térdére zuhant a sír előtt. Potter! Akkor a Potterek és a Prince-ek rokonságban álltak valamikor a múltban? Talán az ő egyik őse nyugszik ott a hanga alatt. Akkor hogy tudtak az ő szülei…

A rádöbbenés olyan sokkhatással ért fel, mintha hideg vízzel öntötték volna nyakon. A szülei! A sírjuk. Voldemort ott próbálta megölni őt, de mondott is valamit azon az éjjel, valamit, ami még abban a révületében is nyugtalanságot okozott neki. Sosem járt a sírjuknál… sosem gondolt rá…

Merlin, de hát pont ezt kell tennie, mégpedig a lehető leggyorsabban. Ez világos, mint a nap! Minden kérdésére és kétségére… ott megtalálja a választ! És Siriustól is el tud búcsúzni meg Dursleyéktől. Mielőtt ő maga aláírja az örökbefogadási papírokat, meg kell látogatnia azokat, akik így vagy úgy de egykor a családjához tartoztak.

Miért nem gondolt erre hamarabb? Nem tudta, hogy Sirius és Dursleyék sírja merre lehet, de ki fogja találni. Így vagy úgy meg volt róla győződve, hogy a fejében zúgó vihar némileg lecsillapodik majd, amint látja őket.

Egyszeriben megkönnyebbülve és izgatottan Harry ismét felöltötte macska alakját és a Kúriához vezető legrövidebb úton, a bozótoson keresztül távozott, maga mögött hagyva a furcsa és békés Prince temetőt. Bár még azelőtt, hogy képes lett volna feltérképezni Tobias és Eileen Prince sírját – eszmélt rá. Ugyanakkor úgy tűnt, a legújabb sírok az ösvény közelében álltak.

Nem gondolt rá tovább, a földhöz lapulva elindult a kúria felé, futott, amíg ki nem fogyott a szuszból. Akkor ismét visszaváltozott, és Perselus irodájának felkutatására indult.

Nincs az alagsorban, mivel a tanár felment a lépcsőkön. És nem látta, hogy használta volna a felső emeletet, tehát a helyiség nagy valószínűséggel a földszinten lehet. De merre?

Hmm. Talán a könyvtár mellett – gondolta Harry; az tűnik a leglogikusabbnak… és volt egy különös és szűnni nem akaró benyomása, hogy a férfit pontosan azok mögött a falak mögött kell keresnie. Átment a könyvtáron keresztül; léptei zaját elnyomta a vastag szőnyeg, majd megállt egy nagy faajtó előtt.

Mély levegőt vett és bekopogott.

- Szabad.

Helyes! Piton odabenn van. Halványan elmosolyodva lenyomta a kilincset. Kezd jó lenni ebben a játékban. A férfi az íróasztalánál ült, kezében pennával, és egyértelműen belemerült a munkájába.

- Dolgozatokat javítasz? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Nem, Potter, nem töltöm az egész életem a diákok végtelen mennyiségű házi feladatának javításával – nézett fel Piton bosszúsan. – És ami még ennél is lényegesebb, nem én voltam az, aki feladta azokat.

- Ó.

A fiú bizonytalan, lelombozott hangjától a tanár megbánta a szavait, és egyből folytatta is, miközben enyhén morgolódott.

- Ezek itt bájitalreceptek. Kísérletek, amiket szeretnék megosztani a kollégáimmal.

- Tényleg? Mint a Farkasölőfű főzet? – érdeklődött Harry.

A bájitalmester megfeszült.

- Többé-kevésbé. Látni akartál?

- Én… igen. Akartam kérni tőled valamit. Tudom, hogy vissza kell mennem Roxfortba, és hogy le kell ellenőrizned, hogy biztonságos-e meg minden, de… gondolod, hogy van időnk rá, hogy még ma elmenjünk Godric's Hollowba? – kérdezte a fiú.

Piton kérdőn emelte meg a szemöldökét.

- Godric's Hollow? Van valami különleges dolgod arrafelé?

- Szeretném meglátogatni a szüleim sírját. Többek között… nos, tudod – grimaszolt Harry.

Perselus az ujjaival dobolt az arcán.

- Úgy gondolom, hogy az emlékeid a helyről bizonyára nem kellemesek. Valóban az volt az első alkalom, amikor ott jártál?

- Butaságnak hangzik, de sosem gondoltam rá korábban – bólintott a fiú. - Már úgy értem arra, hogy hol vannak eltemetve a szüleim. Tudom, hogy ez kicsit furcsának látszik, de igazán szeretnék elmenni most oda, ha úgy véled, hogy nem veszélyes. És… oda, ahová Sirius van eltemetve. Meg Dursleyék.

- Hát még kicsit korán van a Mindenszentekhez – mormogta Perselus. – Ami Black sírját illeti, az nem lesz nehéz. Ő is Godric's Hollowban van eltemetve.

- Valóban? – kérdezte meglepetten Harry. – Miért? A Black család nem oda való… igaz?

- Nem – ismerte be Piton -, de Walburga sikeresen száműzte a legidősebb fiát a családfáról… és a családi temetkezési parcellából. Kétlem, hogy amúgy azt akarta volna, hogy melléjük temessék. Így Dumbledore elintézte, hogy abba a temetőbe vigyék, ahol a szüleid is nyugodnak. Valószínűleg az adott körülmények között ez volt a legértelmesebb dolog.

Harry csak bólintott, hirtelen képtelen volt megszólalni a torkában érzett óriási gombóctól.

- Ami Dursleyéket illeti – folytatta a tanár úgy téve, mint aki semmit nem vett észre -, ők a Little Whinging-i temetőben vannak eltemetve.

- Te… honnan tudod mindezt? – krákogta Harry.

Piton közönyös arccal nézett rá.

- Már kérted, hogy meglátogathasd a sírjukat, a haláluk után, így utánanéztem az információnak. Egyszerűen csak rád vártam, hogy mikor akarsz indulni. Természetesen elviszlek oda.

- Köszönöm – nyelt egy nagyot a fiú.

- Átnézted a dokumentumokat? – kérdezte Piton, miközben kezével elhessegette a köszönetnyilvánítást.

- Öhm… igen – felelt Harry és tekintetével az íróasztali lámpát vizslatta.

- Kérdés? – érdeklődött Piton hanyagul.

- Nem, nem hiszem. Talán csak…

- Igen?

Mielőtt Harrynek lett volna rá ideje, hogy visszaszívja, már ki is csúsztak a szavak a száján.

- Visszautasíthatom?

A pillanatnyi csönd örökkévalóságnak hatott. Még ha a tanár arca semmit sem árult el, Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy erős fájdalom és csalódottság villant át rajta.

- Persze – mondta végül Piton. – Többek között az is egy megoldás. És akárhogyan is döntesz, az semmit nem változtat a többi… megállapodásunkat illetően, amíg azok elfogadhatóak a részedről.

Harry egyszerre érezte magát megkönnyebbültnek és borzasztóan hálátlannak. Ha a nyakán felfelé kúszó melegség előjelként felfogható, akkor minden bizonnyal most élénkpiros. Piton ugyanakkor úgy állt előtte, mintha csak azt kérdezte volna tőle, hogy mit kér vacsorára.

- Én… sajnálom, azt hiszem, csak időre van szükségem, hogy megszokjam az ötletet. Nem, nem úgy gondoltam. Akarom ezt, akarok a te… nos, hogy működjön, fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mennyire! De ez annyira… ez túl sok – fejezte be szánalmasan.

Perselus tekintete ellágyult.

- Nem kell bizonygatnod, Harry. Te vagy az, aki a leginkább érintett, így tőled függ a döntés, hogy mi legyen… vagy mi ne legyen. Tökéletesen meg tudom érteni a fenntartásaidat. Azt hiszem, a te helyedben bárki más kétszer is meggondolná – mosolyodott el halványan a férfi.

De Harryt nem szedte rá.

- Én nem bárki más vagyok – válaszolt. -, és már döntöttem… azt hiszem. Merlinre, úgy érzem, bedilizek. Ezért kell odamennem, érted? A temetőbe.

Piton bólintott.

- Rendben. Szedd össze a dolgaidat, és egyél, ha éhes vagy. Én addig értesítem az igazgatót a mi kis kirándulásunkról.

- Nem vagyok éhes. A köpenyem még odafenn van. – Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. – Mondd… a te szüleid… hol vannak eltemetve?

Piton időközben hátat fordított neki, hogy összeszedje a papírjait, így Harry tisztán láthatta, ahogy a férfi válla megfeszül, mielőtt ismét ellazul. A bájitalmester visszafordult, és fekete pillantását Harryre szegezte.

- Sehol. Egy közös sírban nyugszanak valahol Surreyben – felelte jeges hangon.

Harry elborzadva kapott levegő után.

- Úgy érted… te nem… de hát ők a szüleid!

Piton gúnyos és megvető arcot vágott, és figyelmét ismét a papírjaira összpontosította.

- „Rosszindulatú és bosszúálló" – ezek voltak a nagyapám utolsó szavai rólam. Egy különösen érzékeny és figyelmes varázsló – közölte, és hangja csöpögött a rosszindulatú gúnytól.

Hangtalanul felsóhajtott és teljesen Harry felé fordult.

- Sosem állítottam, hogy jó ember vagyok, Harry, és te tisztában vagy a múltammal, talán bárki másnál jobban. Nem igazán ismerem el a családi hűség szentségét és sérthetetlenségét, és nem fogadtam hűséget a vérvonalamnak. Magam választom meg a barátaimat és a szövetségeseimet és most a családomat is. És higgy nekem, egyáltalán nem fogok visszaélni vele, ha visszautasítod ezt a kétes kiváltságot.

A fiú a szemét becsukva megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Én megértem. Legalábbis azt hiszem, megértem. Csak arról van szó… - Most ő sóhajtott fel. – Sétáltam egyet a parkban, és megtaláltam a sírokat. Az őseidét. _Azok_ a te őseid, nem?

Ezúttal a csapás látszólag még keményebben érte el, és Perselus a székére rogyott. Úgy tűnt, beletörődik, és egy Invitóval közelebb hívott egy másik széket, majd intett Harrynek, hogy üljön le az asztal másik oldalára.

- Feltételezem, ehhez előbb vagy utóbb el kellett jutnunk – szólalt meg kesernyésen. – És mivel most jutottunk el a kellemetlen kijelentésekhez, hát akkor intézzük is el. Igen, azok az én családom sírjai, az anyai ágról. Tedd fel a kérdéseidet!

Harry gyomra csomóba ugrott. Boldogan lemondott volna most erről a beszélgetésről, de Perselusnak igaza volt. Tudnia kellett. Amennyiben bele akart egyezni az örökbefogadásba, azt az ismeretek teljes tudatában akarta megtenni - bármi is legyen az -, így most a végére kellett járnia a dolgoknak. Végül is, akármit is tett Piton, amiatt köztük semmi nem fog változni, igaz?

- Ha van egy családi temetőd, akkor miért nincsenek itt a szüleid? – kérdezte végül. Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, nyilvánvalóan meglepődött a kérdéstől.

- Azért, mert gyűlöltem őket – közölte kurtán, és mélyebben belesüppedt a székébe. – Következő kérdés?

Harry kényelmetlenül köszörülte a torkát. Hirtelenjében nem is akart tudni többet. Úgy tűnt, Perselus megértette a zavarát, mert vett egy mély levegőt, az íróasztal fölé dőlt és kezeit összefűzte maga előtt.

- Sajnálom, ez meglehetősen helytelen volt a részemről. Még akkor is, ha voltaképpen igaz. Ahogy magad is láthattad, a szüleimmel való kapcsolatom mindig nélkülözte a szeretetet és a ragaszkodást. Azt hiszem, gyerekként megpróbáltam őket szeretni, de végül nem így lett megírva. Ők mindent megtettek, hogy nyomorúságossá tegyenek, és a halálukkor úgy éreztem, hogy semmivel nem tartozom nekik. Még mindig így gondolom. Ám akárhogyan is, nem akartam, hogy itt legyenek. Kedveltem ezt a helyet, és a nagyapám ki nem állhatta volna a gondolatot, hogy egy Mugli legyen itt eltemetve. Ő az anyámat is kitagadta, bár azt sem hiszem, hogy anyám kapcsolata vele nagyon erős volt. Amikor meghaltak, egyszerűen megtagadtam, hogy temetés rendezzek nekik, így a legközelebbi közös sírba temették őket mindenféle ceremónia nélkül. Kétlem, hogy bárki is meggyászolta volna őket, kivéve talán a sarki kocsma tulajdonosát – fejezte be Piton apró, keserű mosollyal az arcán.

- Megértem – motyogta Harry ismét. – Csak… szomorú.

Piton bólintott.

- Gondolom, el kellene fogadnom az elképzelést, hogy a halál eltöröl minden elkövetett rosszat, de én soha nem az az ember voltam, aki gyakorolja a megbocsátást, és akkoriban ez még kevésbé volt így. Bár a te nagyszüleid temetésére elmentem.

- És mit gondolt minderről az édesanyám? – kérdezte Harry.

Perselus félrenézett.

- Azt mondtam neki, hogy máshol vannak eltemetve, és ő nem kérdezte. Szerintem sejtett valamit, de jobb szerette nem tudni.

- Gondolod, hogy helytelenítette volna?

- Biztosan. Lily, velem ellentétben mindenkinek megbocsátott. Nos, majdnem… bizonyosan rábeszélt volna, hogy temessem el őket méltósággal, így legalább egyszer nem fogom megbánni – felelte Piton.

- De te nem bántad meg, igaz? – kérdezte halkan a fiú.

- Egy pillanatra sem – felelt Perselus, és hangjából kihallatszott a harag.

A fiú összerezzent, és egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, mielőtt folytatta.

- A nagyapád neve Arthus volt, igaz?

- Igen – helyeselt a bájitalmester. – Bizonyára láttad a sírját; az az egyik legújabb a temetőben.

- Ismerted őt?

- Egy kicsit. Eléggé. A fanatikus aranyvérűek egyike volt. Biztosan értékelte volna a kezdeményezésem, hogy felvegyem a Jelet, ha megérte volna, hogy láthatja. Történetesen akkorra már évek óta halott volt, és az a kis mennyiségű idő, amit a társaságában eltöltöttem, elég volt ahhoz, hogy sose akarjak virágot vinni a sírjára – szűrte Perselus a fogai között. – Egy arrogáns és kegyetlen ember volt. Mellesleg nagyon közel állt az apjához.

- Nem igazán jó ajánlás – jegyezte meg Harry mindentudó arccal.

- Nem – ismerte be Piton, és tekintete elrévedt. – Soha egyetlen alkalmat nem szalasztott el, hogy meg ne alázzon. A félvér, aki megbecstelenítette az ő nagyra becsült, nemes családját… de mindezek ellenére az egyetlen örököse a vérvonalában, akár elfogadta, akár nem.

- És ennek tekintetében sose változtatta meg a véleményét? Persze biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez végül megtörtént volna. Malfoy például egyszerűen megváltoztatta volna az álláspontját, és eldöntötte volna, hogy a félvérek a jövő hullámai vagy valami ilyesmi.

- Ez igen valószínű – értett egyet Piton. – De Arthus nem. Az, aki nem a híres Arthur király vérvonalából származik, csak lealacsonyítja magát. Én egy fattyú voltam, fattyú is maradtam, még a nagybátyám halála után is, aki az utolsó remény volt arra, hogy megőrizze a vérvonalat. – Perselus megállt, és halvány, ravaszkás mosollyal elmosolyodott. – Abban az időben istállók álltak a parkban, ahol a Prince család hagyományosan versenylovakat tenyésztett. A nagyapám ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy megtanuljak lovagolni, amikor idejöttem, hogy itt töltsem a nyári szünetet. De az elfogadhatatlan volt, hogy beszennyezzem az ő nemes fajtáit. Nem, erre a célra vásárolt egy kevert tenyészlovat, egy gonosz, bosszúálló bestiát. A párhuzam semmiképpen nem véletlen – nevetett röviden. – Egész lecke alatt, állandóan rámutatott, hogy a ló milyen tökéletesen illik hozzám. De a végén nem tévedett. Sok közös volt bennünk, beleértve azt a bizonyos vágyat, hogy bebizonyítsuk, mindketten jóval értékesebbek vagyunk a többieknél. Azon a napon, amikor legyőztük Arthust és a kedvenc telivérét, lelőtte a lovamat. Gonosz és bosszúálló… Sokat töprengek, kinek tartozom ezért – csikorogta.

Az íróasztal másik oldalán Harry egy időre beszédképtelenné vált.

- Mi volt a neve? – kérdezte váratlanul.

- Kié? A lóé? Fiasco.* Nyilvánvalóan – jegyezte meg Piton szomorkás mosolyainak egyikével.

- Nyilvánvaló – mormolta utána Harry. – Ez nem túlzottan udvarias, de… a családod dilis volt, ugye tudod? Már arra gondolok, hogy mellette, az anyád és az apád mellett… senki nem volt közülük, akit szerettél? Azt mondtad, szerettél idejönni; kétlem, hogy a családi légkör miatt volt így.

- Valójában volt – vallotta be Perselus. – Nem a nagyapám és nem is a nagyanyám, hanem a dédnagyapám, aki olyan sokáig élt, mint a fia, és nagyon különbözött tőle. Nagyon jól kijöttünk egymással. Mordrednek hívták, de bizonyára nem láttad a sírját; pontosan szemben áll Arthuséval.

- Arthus, Mordred – merengett Harry. – A családod tényleg Arthur királytól származik? A legendabelitől?

- Mindenesetre a Princek ezt állítják – mondta megvetően a férfi. – Nem tudom, igaz-e. Én sosem néztem bele azokba az iratokba.

- De talán még nem túl késő! - kiáltott fel Harry lelkesen. – Megtartottad a feljegyzéseket?

- Nem – közölte kurtán Perselus. – Emellett hosszú idővel ezelőtt elvesztettem minden érdeklődésemet. Minden elveszett a régi kúria megsemmisülésekor.

- A régi kúria? – Harrynek úgy tűnt, Piton ismételten megfeszül. – Ó, már említetted, hogy a kúria nem régi, igaz? Hogy nem családi lakhely volt?

- Valóban – mondta kitérően a varázsló. -, a régi szerkezet nem sokkal Arthus és Mordred halála után megsemmisült.

- Ők… egyszerre haltak meg? – kérdezte Harry, és egyszeriben félni kezdett a választól.

- Mint tökéletes Prince-ek, és hűen a legendához, megölték egymást. Azt hiszem, egyesek ezt az anekdotát úgy tekintenék, mint a Prince vérvonal nagyszerűségének tetőpontja. Kivéve néhány, hasonló részletet, mint azt a tényt, hogy a királyság nem süllyedt a káoszba. Ők csak a régi kúria elpusztításában jártak sikerrel, ámbár jóval inkább egy részlegesen romba döntött házikóról volt szó, semmint más egyébről.

- Tehát nem voltak gazdagok? Úgy értem, mint Malfoyék?

- Nem, ők pénztelen nemesek voltak. Elsődlegesen lótenyésztésből éltek, ami attól tartok, egy nem túlzottan jövedelmező vállalkozás napjainkban – felelte Piton.

- De azt mondtad, hogy a régi kúria megsemmisült, szóval ez…? – kezdte Harry, és érzékelte, hogy ez egy égető kérdés. És megerősítésképpen Piton tekintete elsötétült.

- Hát rendben – sóhajtott -, kezdjük a történetet az elején. 1972-ben Mordred és Arthus Prince egy nevezetes párbaj során megölték egymást. A birtoknak Eileen Prince-re kellett volna szállnia, de Arthus annak rendje és módja szerint kitagadta őt. Legnagyobb sajnálatára ugyanezt velem nem tehette meg, mivel én voltam az utolsó a családfájában. Ennélfogva a birtok rám szállt. Anyám minden erőfeszítése ellenére nem volt képes átlépni a birtok határait, még az apja halála után sem. Kicsinyes bosszúból ezért megtagadta, hogy én betegyem ide a lábam, amit nagyjából 1975-ig el is fogadtam, amikor Lily és én úgy döntöttünk, szeretnénk a szünidők alatt egy kis időt egymagunkban eltölteni vidéken. A szüleim halála után én többször is visszatértem ide egyedül, mivel sokkal szívesebben éltem a régi kúriából megmaradt helyen, mint a Fonósoron.

Mély levegőt vett.

- Amikor hivatalosan… Voldemort szolgálatába léptem, a Prince Hall lett a hivatalos rezidenciám. Már amennyire annak hívhattam. A lovak legnagyobb része elvadult; néhányukat tenyésztőknek adtam, és felszabadítottam a házimanókat, mivel belefáradtam a panaszkodásukba. De kedveltem ezt a helyet, a parkot, a régi ház kissé borús atmoszféráját. Végül is ez tűnt számomra leginkább egy családi otthonhoz hasonlatosnak. Voldemort már járt itt, hogy megszemlélje a helyet és helyeselte a választásomat, legalábbis a birtok tekintetében. Bár a házikót… - Megköszörülte a torkát. – Nos, egy nap elvittem az én Nagyuramnak egy bizonyos információt… egy értékes információt, ami mindent megváltoztathatna. Jutalmul felajánlotta, hogy felépít nekem egy olyan rezidenciát, ami „illik a helyzetemhez". Olyat, amilyennel minden Halálfalónak rendelkeznie kellene. Így elpusztította a házikó maradékát, és kicsit távolabb felépítette ezt a kúriát. Még fel is szentelte a nevemben. Akkoriban úgy tekintettem arra, mint bizonyos elismerés jelzésére… hogy a mugli apám nevét helyezik egy ősi aranyvérű család fölé. Az igazi ok egyértelműen más volt.

- Ez az információ… – kérdezte Harry rekedten -, ez a jóslat volt, igaz?

Piton pillantása fájdalmassá vált.

- Igen – suttogta. – Ennek a kúriának az ára a te szüleid élete. Árulás. Most már megérted, miért tartozik hozzád jobban, mint ahogy valaha is hozzám tartozhatna.

Harry összeszorította a fogait.

- Nem akarom.

Látta, hogy Piton arca megfeszül.

- Megértem.

- Nem – kényszerítette magát Harry, hogy folytassa. – Nem rólad beszélek. Vagy erről a helyről. Én szeretem a kúriát, igazán, és az összes többit is. De nem akarom ilyen áron. Nem akarom ezt az egész bűntudatot, mindezt a borzalmat, ezt a múltat. Nem tudnánk úgy venni a dolgokat, ahogy vannak, és hagyni az összes többit? Ők halottak, te nem ezt akartad, és már semmin nem lehet változtatni. Legyen ennyi elég. Ha az szükséges, fogd fel úgy, hogy már eleget fizettél az én szememben. Nem akarok itt élni és azon gondolkozni, hogy Halálfaló voltál, hogy a kúriát Voldemort építtette… hogy mindez romokon épült. El akarok kezdeni valamit, építeni valamit, nem… folyton ugyanazon lovagolni. Tudom, hogy a szüleim megbocsátottak, és én sem rovom fel neked… szóval ejtsük, rendben? Van elég szellemem és rémálmom. Ez úgy sose fog működni.

Az asztal másik oldalán Piton mozdulatlanná merevedett, és arcára kiült a színtiszta döbbenet. Harry csaknem kísértébe esett, hogy elmosolyodjon. Sikerült elérnie, hogy Piton ledobja a közönyösség álarcát.

A tanár pislogott párat és gyorsan visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét.

- Nos, Mr. Potter, ezt a játszmát ketten játsszák – szólt lassan. – Megértem, miért óhajod meglátogatni a családod sírhelyeit, és helyeslem is. De azt se feledd, hogy Lucius Malfoy és Voldemort megtámadta az elméd, és sikerült elhitetniük, hogy felelős vagy bizonyos halálesetekért. Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek ott kell hagyni a múltat, ahova való.

Harry szégyenlősen felnevetett.

- Azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek szüksége van egy jó kis családterápiára – jegyezte meg. Majd látva Piton magasba emelkedett szemöldökét, hozzátette. – Tudom. Könnyű mondani, de nem olyan könnyű megtenni. Velem jössz megnézni a sírokat?

- Természetesen, te buta – válaszolta Perselus szelíden.

Harry ezúttal nyíltan elmosolyodott. Hogy lehetséges, hogy amikor a dolgok annyira bonyolultnak tűnnek, hirtelen minden ismét egyszerűvé válik?

Hirtelen ösztöntől vezérelve fekete szőrgombolyaggá változott, és egyetlen ugrással Piton ölében termett, ahol összegömbölyödött, és várta, hogy az ismerős kéz simogatni kezdje a bundáját. Ami egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után meg is történt.

- Valóban hihetetlen vagy – sóhajtott a férfi, és kihallatszott a hangjából a megkönnyebbülés. A vigasztaló kéz egy hosszú és boldog pillanatig elidőzött rajta. – Készen állsz a nagy túrára?

A macska nyávogott egyet, majd felmászott, hogy megkapaszkodjon gazdája vállán.

- Nem, Harry, ne így - mondta a Piton miközben, levette őt a nyakszirtjénél fogva, és a padlóra tette. – A családodat készülsz megnézni, amit a saját két lábadon és méltósággal teszel meg. Zuhanyozz le, öltözz át, és a laborban találkozunk.

A macska hunyorított, futásnak eredt, és maga mögött hagyta az elmélázó Pitont, akin hirtelen erőt vett a kimerültség. Mindig tudta, hogy eljön az a nap, amikor meg kell magyaráznia a Kúria történetét Harrynek, de őszintén hitte, hogy az a magyarázat után a fiú végleg távozik a házból, ha nem egyből az életéből. De nem. Lehet, hogy a fiúban maradt némi vonakodás az adoptálás iránt, másrészről viszont úgy tűnt, örökbe fogadta a tanárát.

Piton halkan felsóhajtott, miközben megdörzsölte az alkarját. Az érzés határozottan nem volt ismeretlen, ez a gyötrő fájdalom, ami kitartóan sugárzott a Jegyből, hogy szétáradjon a testében, követelte a jussát. Ura gyakorolta jogait a személye fölött.

De nem hasonlított Voldemort zsarnoki hívásához sem; ez egyértelműen a birtoklás jelzése volt, de ragaszkodással és bizonytalansággal fűszerezett is egyben.

Harry.

Harry, akinek különösképpen nem szabad megtudnia, mi történt, mielőtt nem rendeztek el mindent. Merlinre, csak azt remélte, hogy a fiú gyorsan megtanulja irányítani az erejét, mielőtt ezek a szeretet kimutatások igazán kényelmetlenné nem válnak.

További várakozás nélkül a szobájába indult. Ha meg kell látogatnia Lilyt, akkor azt megfelelő öltözékben teszi, és végül is, elvileg nem neki kell jó példát mutatnia?

Mikor a fiú egy fél órával később csatlakozott hozzá a laboratóriumban, meglepően komoly és kivételesen jólfésült volt. Tiszta talárt viselt – vette észre Perselus, azok közül valót, amit néhány nappal korábban vásárolt neki az Abszol úton.

Piton elégedetten bólintott.

- Hol szeretnéd kezdeni?

- A szüleimnél – felelte gyorsan a fiú. – Dumbledore nem gondolja, hogy bármi veszéllyel járna Godric's Hollowba mennünk?

- Albus maga vette gondjaiba a falu felügyeletét azóta az éjszaka óta. Nincs ott mitől félni – válaszolt Piton.

- Rendben. Az öltözékem… megfelelő? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalan pillantással.

Piton odament hozzá, és megigazította a gallérját.

- Tökéletes – felelte komolyan, mire Harry félénken elmosolyodott. – Készen állsz?

- Igen – bólintott a fiú. Piton egyik kezét Harry vállára helyezte, és egy hangos pukkanás keretében mindketten hoppanáltak.

* * *

A Godric's Hollow-i temető alig változott azóta, mióta legutóbb ott jártak, és a bájitalmester visszatartotta a viszolygását. Mellette Harry úgy tűnt, álló helyében megmerevedett, majd közelebb lépett hozzá.

Piton Harry válla köré fonta a karját, előrelépett és magával húzta a fiút is.

- Jártál itt korábban? – súgta Harry. – Persze, azon a napon kívül.

- Igen, egyszer – felelte Perselus. – Hosszú idővel ezelőtt.

- A temetésen?

- Az aligha lett volna helyes. Nem, később jöttem ide egyedül – magyarázta Piton.

Harry körülnézett. Épp a temető bejáratánál álltak, annál, amelyen azon a hírhedt éjszakán csak olyan nagy gonddal tudtak keresztüljutni.

- A ház is közel van ide, igaz? – kérdezte.

- Igen, falu szélének közelében. Legalábbis az, ami megmaradt belőle.

- Vethetnék rá egy pillantást?

- Természetesen.

Piton tétovázás nélkül a ház maradványai felé vezette a fiút. Merlinre, túlságosan is jól ismerte az odavezető utat… és a romok most még rozogábbnak tűntek, mint amikor néhány héttel korábban látta. Ezúttal azonban egyszerre lépték át a küszöböt.

- Mágiát érzékelek – motyogta Harry. – A szüleimét, azt hiszem. Még mindig itt van… lehetséges ez?

- Hát persze. Annak a segítségével szökhettünk meg, amikor Voldemort úgy döntött, hogy elrendeli azt a hátborzongató kis összejövetelt. A saját mágiája nem volt elég az ellen, ami védte ezt a házat… ez a maradék.

- Te… te voltál már itt, mielőtt elpusztult? – kérdezte Harry reszketve.

- Igen – ismerte be a másik vonakodva. – Szép hely volt.

Ám pillanatnyilag csak egy rakás kő maradt mindabból, néhány elszenesedett gerenda, és a vörösbarna padlólapok között szederbokrok nőttek.

- Az hiszem, minden elpusztult a robbanásban – mondta Harry. – Gyalázat; Szerettem volna néhány emléktárgyat. Egy festményt vagy valami hasonlót… - Megvonta a vállát, miközben Piton elgondolkodva nézette a ház falaira.

- Tulajdonképpen ez meglehetősen furcsa... Itt jártam aznap éjjel, amikor a szüleidet megölték – mondta bocsánatkérő pillantással – és bár a tető meg a falak bedőltek a robbanástól, emlékszem, hogy a bútorok és a többi dolog nagy része még sértetlenek voltak. Azon tűnődöm, mi történhetett velük. Albus lehet, hogy meg tudná válaszolni ezt a kérdést.

Harry a fejét rázta.

- Azt hiszem, boldog voltam itt. Tényleg szeretnék visszaemlékezni rá. Tudod, hogy merre volt az én szobám?

- Az emeleten – mutatott felfelé Piton arra a helyre, hogy az elszenesedett lépcsők maradványai látszottak.

- Különös, de jól érzem magam itt – dörmögte Harry. – Nem kellene. Ez az a hely, ahol meghaltak.

Perselus megszorította a vállát.

- Sok szeretet volt ezen a helyen. Egyesek hisznek benne, hogy a falak emlékeznek… még ha nem is maradt belőlük sok.

- Ez itt mind… a sok rom… még mindig hozzám tartozik? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Úgy hiszem, igen.

- Az jó. Félresöpört néhány fatörmeléket a lábával, és aztán lehajolt, amikor meglátott valami ezüstös tükröződést. Egy villa – vette észre, amikor felvette a tárgyat – egy régi ezüst villa. Hosszan kifújta a levegőt, amikor rájött, képtelen otthagyni a sérült és fényevesztett evőeszközt. Ugyanúgy, ahogy Neville megtartotta az édességek csomagolópapírját, amit az anyukája adott neki.

Piton óvatosan elvette a kezéből, mielőtt ismét visszaadta neki – néhány bűbájjal később – kiegyenesítve és kipolírozva. Harry egy szomorú mosollyal megköszönte.

- Gyere – tolta a tanár az ajtó felé. – Később visszajövünk még, ha szeretnél.

Szó nélkül elindultak a kis temető felé, hideg szél korbácsolta a talárjukat és az arcukat. Harry úgy lépkedett akár egy robot, hagyta, hogy Perselus vezesse őt a sírok között, útjában elolvasta a neveket anélkül, hogy igazán látta volna azokat. Legtöbbjük rövid sírfelirat volt, és semmi nem különböztette meg ezt a temetőt bármelyik mugli temetőtől, amit láthatott.

Piton hirtelen megáll, és Harry pislogni kezdett. Rettegett lenézni az előtte álló sírkőre.

James Potter — 1960-1981

Lily Evans Potter — 1960-1981

_Omnia vincit amor_

Huszonegy – eszmélt rá. A szülei mindössze huszonegy évesek voltak, amikor meghaltak. Ugyanabban az évben születtek és ugyanazon a napon haltak meg. Piton velük egyidős, és Harry hirtelen biztos volt, hogy a férfi szerette volna a saját nevét és dátumait olvasni azon a sírkövön, maga szeretett volna meghalni azon a napon. Harry megfordult, hogy szembenézzen vele, és látta, hogy a férfi behunyt szemmel áll. Imádkozott? Valószínűleg nem. De nem szerette, ahogy a túláradó szomorúság legördül róla. Odalépett mellé, és vállával megérintette Piton karját. A férfi ismét kinyitotta a szemét és hirtelen nagyon öregnek és fáradtnak látszott.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Omnia vincit amor… ez latin? Az értem, hogy amor… - kezdte.

- A szerelem mindent legyőz – fordította Perselus.

- Ó. – Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Mivel ez nem igaz, ugye? Ők szerettek, és mégis itt vannak halottan és eltemetve. De persze ő túlélte. Valószínűleg az volt a fontos, még ha abban a pillanatban nem is volt erről meggyőződve. Mindez a szenvedés, és miért? Még csak emlékei sem volt róluk a fényképeken, a történeteken, és a mostani, szellemszerű megjelenésükön kívül. Még csak arra sem tudott visszaemlékezni, hogy valóban boldog volt-e rövid élete folyamán. Biztosan nem volt az Dursleyéknél, és bár Roxfort megváltoztatta az életét, az elmúlt évek sem teltek el tragédiák nélkül

És most Sirius. Ha nem lett volna Perselus, és ez a vele eltöltött mostani néhány hónap, Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy itt tudna állni a szülei sírja előtt. Megrázta a fejét és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Fontos dolog miatt jött el ide… kiöltözött és alaposan kinyalta magát. Már csak a virág hiányzott.

Piton mellette úgy tűnt, olvas a gondolataiban. Felemelte a pálcáját, elmormolt egy varázsigét, és a következő pillanatban liliomok tucatjai nőttek ki a földből és kerítették körbe a sírt.

- Köszönöm – motyogta Harry csomóval a gyomrában. Mély levegőt vett, megköszörülte a torkát, majd közelebb lépett a sírhoz.

- Apa, anya, sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem korábban – kezdte. - Nem tudom, hogy tudtok-e dolgokról… azt hiszem igen, de az élet az utóbbi időben nem volt annyira könnyű. Valójában azóta nem, amióta meghaltatok. Annyi mindent el kell mondanom nektek, de egy kicsit butaságnak tűnik megtenni, pont így.

- Nem az – szólalt meg lágyan Piton a háta mögül. – Nyugodtan használd ki az időd, Harry. Nem megyek messzire.

Egy utolsó pillantást vetett a sírra, majd csendben távozott. Látta, hogy mögötte Harry leül, és ismét beszélni kezd. Merlinre, ez annyira szánalmas… hogy lehetséges, hogy az a vén bolond Albus sosem gondolt rá, hogy idehozza Harryt? Úgy vélte, összeroppanna a fiú, ha meglátná a márvány fejkövet? Nevetséges.

Még ha be is kellett ismernie, az idejövetel nagyobb kényelmetlenséget keltett benne, mint gondolta volna. Csak kétszer járt itt korábban: első alkalommal Lily temetése után néhány hónappal, hogy a bocsánatát kérje, majd néhány héttel ezelőtt, amikor át kellett verekedni magát a sírok és a Halálfalók között. Merlin, észre sem vette azoknak a múltkori varázslatoknak a becsapódását, ami elkerült bizonyos fejfákat. Különös, hogy Harry látszólag nem merült bele a múlt eseményeibe. De újabb megfontolás után úgy vélte, arra a napra már annyira elgyengült, hogy biztosan nincs róla sok emléke.

Perselus esetében nem ez állt fenn. És azok a nevek a sírkőn, James Potter, Lily Evans… micsoda szentségtörés. És az az idézet. Vergilius…. Lily kedvenc költője. Ki a felelős azért, hogy felvésték oda? Átok és Pokol, bárcsak ne ment volna feleségül Potterhez Lily… akkor nem bíztak meg volna abban az ostoba patkányban; ha hallgatott volna Perselusra, ő és Harry most nem lennének itt, ő és a nő árva fia látogatnák a sírjukat…

Csalódottan felsóhajtott. Jobb, ha ő is kihasználja ezt az időt, és megtalálja annak a félkegyelmű Blacknek a végső nyugvóhelyét, aki eldöntötte, érdemes ismét kitüntetni magát azzal, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium kellős közepén játszadozzon a halállal. Az az állat soha a legkisebb mértékű túlélési ösztönnel sem rendelkezett, és megérdemelte a sorsát. Csak annyi maradt, hogy halála ifjú védencének a lelkét nyomja, és Piton kegyetlen keserűséget érzett emiatt.

Elveszve a gondolataiban fél szemével Harryt figyelte, aki még mindig keresztbe tett lábbal ült a szülei sírja előtt, szinte nem látta meg a hatalmas fehér kutyát, ami nekirontott a lábának. Piton átkozódott, meglendítette a pálcáját, mielőtt megváltoztatta a döntését. Nem, nem szükséges… ez a kutya nem okoz neki semmilyen kárt. Az áttetsző alak megállt előtte kilógó nyelvvel, egyértelműen jókedvűen és elégedetten önmagával.

- Black – sziszegte Piton -, mindig rosszkor, a rossz helyen! Látom, ezeket a szokásokat még a halál sem tudja megváltoztatni.

- Legutóbb, amikor itt jártál, nem ezt mondtad, Pipogyusz! – válaszolt az állat azon a jellegzetes hangon, ami sosem szűnt meg bosszantani Pitont, akármit is mondott a másik. És a kutya nem látszott kinyitni a száját.

Perselus keresztbe tette a kezét a mellkasa előtt.

- És minek köszönhetem ezt a megtiszteltetést? – kérdezte jegesen. – Ha azért, hogy megköszönjem…

- Nem – mordult a kutya -, még a csodáknak is vannak határai. Harry miatt jöttem. Nincs szükség rá, hogy vesztegessük az időnket gúnyos megjegyzésekkel; bármennyire jól esne egy verbális párbaj, nem maradhatok sokáig.

- Ebben az esetben legjobb, ha egyenesen Harryhez mész – mondta Perselus és állával a fiú felé intett.

- Nos, nem – sóhajtott az eb. Tudnak a kutyák sóhajtozni? Nem számít. Ha Black azért jött, hogy vele beszéljen, neki meg kell hallgatnia. – Azt nem tehetem… túlságosan felzaklatná. Nem fogadta túl jól a halálomat, igaz? – kérdezte Black.

- Annak a személynek a halálát, akire apjaként gondolt? Merlin bocsásson meg nekem… - csikorogta Piton. – Egyértelműen nem. De elfogadta a veszteségét. Lassan. A körülmények ismeretében ez maga is egy csoda.

- Tehát nincs rá szükség, hogy még jobban felzaklassam – szólt Black, és tekintete megtelt sajnálattal az apró alak iránt, aki háttal volt nekik. – Mellesleg, nem ő az egyetlen, akit látni akartam. Tudok az adoptálásról. Mind tudunk róla.

- Merlin, még halottan sem tudod abbahagyni, hogy ne legyél tökéletesen ellenszenves, igaz? – sziszegte Perselus. – De nem fontos. Nincs szükségem az áldásodra, hogy azt tegyek, amit akarok, és adva a hiányosságodat bizonyos… szilárdságra, kétlem, hogy képes lennél aláírni bármilyen papírt, akár az én érdekemben, akár ellene. Menj a pokolba, Black, és maradj is ott!

A kutya felhúzta az ínyét, de a bájitalmesternek a szeme sem rebbent.

- Fejezd be a nagy dumát, Pipo… Perselus – mondta. – Nem azért jöttem ide, hogy megfenyegesselek, vagy győzködni téged, hogy ne tedd… valójában épp az ellenkezőjéről van szó.

Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel végig a kutyát.

- Elvesztetted az eszed?

- Nem, csak az életem. Mire van szükséged, egy aláírt beismerő vallomásra? – vakkantotta a kutya. – Lehetetlen, mint ahogy arra rámutattál. Mindhárman követtük Harryt a születésnapja óta, már amennyire tudtuk… közelből és távolból, mint aznap éjjel a temetőben. Szüksége van rád, Piton. És ha nehezemre is esik beismerni, te vagy erre a legalkalmasabb. De igyekezz jól a gondját viselni, hallod? Ha bármi is történik vele…

- Mi lesz? Belém harapsz? – gúnyolódott Perselus. – Elkerülte a figyelmed, hogy immáron két hónapja azon dolgozom, hogy épségben és egészségben tartsam a fiút? Nem a legkönnyebb feladat, még ha el is kell ismernem, hogy ebben a te segítséged több mint értékes volt – ismerte be végül. A kutya nyilvánvalóan elégedetten lógatta a fejét.

- Kiváló időzítés, nem? De nincs sok időm és van még valami. Vigyáznod kell, Piton, ahogy csak tudsz, mivel én nem tudtam. Akármennyire is nehéz beismernem, Harry szeret téged. Nem tudom, miért, de így van. A gond az… hogy minket is szeret.

- Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte halvány mosollyal a férfi.

- És arra gondolok, hogy Albus folyton ismételgette, hogy milyen intelligens is vagy… Merlin. eltűnődöm, vajon nem vesztegetjük-e az időt. Nem, te, ex-halálfaló, nem vagyok féltékeny. Harrynek szüksége van valakire, és ha te kell, hogy az legyél… - a kutya félrenézett. - … Hát legyen. Jobb vagy benne, mint amilyen én valaha is voltam. Sosem szűntem meg nem Jameset látni benne, és higgy nekem, kicsit elrontottam a dolgokat. Mindig tudtam, hogy rossz apa lennék… a keresztapaság, igen, az illett hozzám, de…

- Nagyon okos tőled, Black! – sziszegte Piton.

- Igen, igen, pontosan – folytatta Sirius. – Harry. Ő azt akarja, hogy az apja légy, igaz?

Piton megmerevedett, de bólintott.

- Hát legyen. Folytasd! Megkapod az átkozott áldásom hozzá, ahogy Lilytől meg Jamestől is – morrant Black.

- Csodálatos – szűrte Perselus a fogai között. – Megédesíti a napomat. És a kutyával küldték a híreket.

Lily és James most nem jöhetnek ide. Ők most ott vannak Harryvel, de nem… így. Végül is én estem át a függönyön.

- Következetes, mint mindig, Black – vakarta meg Piton az orrnyergét. – És kapok hozzá egy rohadt értelmezést is, vagy csak egy szellem hablatyolását hallgathatom?

- Nem vagyok szellem – ugatta a kutya. – Vagyis nem igazán, és ez a probléma! Voldemort, ami az erejével történt, Harry… valami nem jól alakult.

- Ó, igazán? – kérdezte Piton gúnyosan.

-… és most itt tart bennünket. Harry! – fejezte be Sirius váratlanul kétségbeesetten. – Mindhárman átmentünk a függönyön, de elvileg nem szabadott volna maradnunk. Csak biztosítani akartuk magunkat, hogy minden jól fog menni Harrynek, meg minden. De most itt ragadtunk. Úgy értem, nem szükségszerűen a temetőben, de… nem számít. Tenned kell valamit, Piton!

- És mégis mit? – kérdezte meghökkenten a bájitalmester. Mindenre számított, csak erre nem…

- Biztonságban kell éreznie magát. Legalábbis Lily ezt gondolja.

- Mindent megteszek, ami tőlem telik, de mostanában nem egészen olyan egyszerűek a dolgok Voldemorttal, Lokival, Malfoyjal, és még Dumbledore is ott van a zseniális ötleteivel…

- Piton, Piton, majd később beszélj badarságokat – vakkant a kutya. – Vigyázz Harryre, és ha már a tárgynál tartunk, a Nagy Dilis tud róla.

A Nagy… Voldemort? Tud róla? Miről tud? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Az örökbefogadásról. És a Jegyről is.

Piton ösztönösen az alkarjához nyúlt, és átkozódott a fogai között, miközben egy óvatos pillantás vetett Harryre, aki nem moccant.

- Az nem jó hír – suttogta.

- Naná, hogy nem az. De jobb, ha készen állsz.

- Én már bármire felkészültem – sóhajtott Piton -, de ez a mesterváltás nem könnyíti meg a dolgokat nekem.

- Ne aggódj emiatt, Piton – nyugtatta Sirius, aminek hallatán a tanár felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. – Meg fogja érteni. És nem fogja kihasználni. Ő jó fiú.

- Nem ez aggaszt engem… - kezdte Perselus. – És mióta van neked ilyen félig-meddig találó véleményed mindenről, Black?

- Amikor halott vagy, van időd gondolkozni dolgokról – jegyezte meg Sirius filozofikusan. – Beleértve azokat az ostoba dolgokat is, amiket műveltél. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt el sem hittem volna, hogy ezt mondom, de… sajnálom, Piton. A Roxfortot, a csapdát Remusszal, és az összes többit. Rohadtság volt tőlünk, figyelembe véve, hogy Lily… nos Lily… szóval nem vagyok különösebben büszke magamra, és James sem. És figyelj, ami Remust illeti… felejtsd el, rendben? Kezdj tiszta lapot. Neki semmi köze nem volt hozzá.

Piton érezte, hogy forrni kezd a vére.

- Lupinnak soha semmihez nincs köze, és ez így remekül meg is felel neki. És nincs szükségem többé a sajnálatotokra, a megbánásaitokra, a bocsánatkéréseitekre, vagy akár az áldásotokra. Soha a legkisebb mértékben nem érdekeltél sem te, sem a többiek, és ez határozottan most sem fog megváltozni. Te halott vagy, és egy ponton egyetértek veled: legfőbb ideje visszatérni a függöny megfelelő oldalára. Harrynek élnie kell, méghozzá a jelenben. Teljes mértékben tiéd a hálám a segítségedért úgy a múltban, mint a jövőben, ha lesz még olyan. De ne kérd, hogy tiszteljelek. Ismered az álláspontomat, és az nem változik.

Egy villanásnyi sajnálatot olvasott a kutya szemében.

- Semmin nem változtat – mondta végül Sirius.- Remus csak egy áldozat. Megérdemel egy másik esélyt.

- Ő és az_ ő fia _nem tesz semmi mást, csak fenyegeti az _én_ életemet – mordult Piton.

A kutya lehorgasztotta a fejét, egyszerre tűnt jókedvűnek és szomorúnak.

- Mindennek túl hamar vége lesz, Piton. Nagyon gyorsan a függöny másik oldalán találhatod magad. Hát vigyázz rá… csak folytasd továbbra is, mardekáros. Az egy olyan rohadt denevérnek való remek munka.

Ellépett párat, majd hátat fordított Harrynek.

- Ó, és mostanság valamikor gondolkozz el azon, hogy sampont váltasz. A gyerekek számára fontos, hogy büszkék lehessenek a… szüleikre. Nézz rám példa gyanánt!

Nem várta meg a kirohanást, eltűnt két sír között, otthagyva a dühös, ám elképedt Pitont.

Sosem félt a szellemektől sem a jelenésektől, és volt ideje megszokni az elképzelést, hogy Lily és a Tekergők nem mondtak még végső búcsút. Na de ez?

Harry felé fordult. A fiú világosan megérzett valamit, mivel kíváncsi tekintettel Piton fürkészte. A férfi magára öltötte a közönyösség álarcát és elindult felé.

Mire odaért, Harry felállt, és intett neki, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá. Piton engedelmeskedett, és gyomra mélyén halvány nyugtalanságot érzett.

- Anyu, apu – kezdte Harry. -, itt van Perselus. Úgy értettem ezzel, hogy ő az új apám. Tudom, hogy boldogok lennétek értem, és hogy helyeselnétek. El sem tudjátok képzelni, milyen fontos ez nekem… ez akkor sem változtat azon, hogy mindig ti lesztek a szüleim. Remélem, békében nyugodtok, és hogy nem bántatok meg… semmit.

Ezúttal a fiú volt az, aki Perselus dereka köré fonta egyik karját és nekidőlt, mintha vigaszt keresne. Abban a pillanatban Piton úgy érezte, mintha Harry csak tíz éves lenne, és kétségbeesett szükségét érzi, hogy behozza az elvesztett gyerekkorát… és ez olyasmi, amit Pitont egyáltalán zavarta. Karjával átfogta a fiú vállát, és magához húzta.

Minden ellenére, Lily – gondolta. Borzasztóan sajnálom, James Potter.

- Black sírja nincs túl messze – mormolta, és Harry rábólintott.

- Viszlát – mondta Lily és James sírjának. – Még visszajövök.

Véletlen egybeesés vagy sem, könnyű szellő támadt fel, körülvették őket az örvénylő, lehullott levelek, és a szél finoman beletúrt a hajukba. Harry elmosolyodott és szó nélkül elindult a temető végébe, arra a helyre, amit Piton csak az imént hagyott el.

Black sírja, ami előtt Piton a kutyát találta, az egyik legújabb volt, és a legkomorabb is.

- Hello, Sirius – kezdte a fiú. Piton kihallotta a könnyeket a hangjából, és összeszorította a fogait. Ha az a tökfilkó úgy dönt, hogy most megmutatja magát… - Azt hiszem, már tudsz a dolgokról – folytatta Harry –, végül is itt történt. Hiányzol. Emlékszel még arra a napra, amikor felajánlottad, hogy veled éljek? Azt hiszem, az volt az életem legboldogabb napja. Bár nem úgy alakult, de most… van egy új apám. Azt hiszem, nem lennél teljesen boldog, ha megtudnád, ki az… - halványan Perselusra mosolygott -, …de én boldog vagyok. És tudom, hogy ez az, ami neked a legjobban számít. Szóval, még ha nem is veled, de tudd, hogy már vagy egy családom és egy otthonom. A Grimmauld tér mellett, úgy értem. Remélem, megbocsátottad nekem azt, ami a Minisztériumban történt. Igazán ostoba voltam… és a tükör, nos…

Előhúzott egy tárgyat a zsebéből és átnyújtotta Pitonnak.

- Ez volt Siriusé – magyarázta a férfinek. – Az enyém törött, de még működik. Ezek oda-vissza tükrök. Hasznosak lehettek volna, ha rájövök, mik azok, mielőtt… - Felsóhajtott, és ismét a sírhoz fordult.

- Rendben van, Sirius? Így, ha gondom lesz, képes leszek hívni Perselust.

Piton határozottan gyerekesnek találta volna ezt a monológot, ha nem beszélt volna ő maga is azzal a fafejjel néhány perccel korábban. Merlin, a fiúnak akkora szüksége van megbocsátásra, helyeslésre azoktól, akiket szeretett, még ha hallottak is. Nincs semmi meglepő annak elutasításában, hogy hagyja őket elmenni. Megvizsgálta a tükröt, amit Harry adott neki. Jó kis tárgy; minden bizonnyal hasznos lesz. Bár gondoskodnia kell arról, hogy megjavítsa Harryét, hogy ne sebezze meg magát vele.

- Mindent köszönök, Sirius – fejezte be végül a fiú. – Ígérem, minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek. És ha szembekerülök Bellatrixszal…

Piton megszorította a fiú vállát, ám most figyelmeztetően.

- Ha összetalálkozol Bellatrixszal, ígéred, hogy nem bocsátkozol olyan játékba, hogy kerülgeted az átkait – közölte szigorúan.

- Azt is – egyezett bele Harry. – Szia, Sirius. Ne felejts el…

Piton visszatartotta fintorgását. A dolog bökkenője… az volt, hogy felfogja, az ifjú varázsló akarata ellenére arra fordíthatja az erejét, hogy irányítsa azokat a szellemeket, akiket szeretett maga körül. Merlinre, lehet még a helyzet ennél bonyolultabb?

- Szeretnél egyenesen Dursleyék sírjához menni, vagy jobb szeretnél várni vele? – kérdezte.

- Akár most is megtehetjük – válaszolt Harry. – Bár később szeretnék visszajönni ide, hogy találkozzam néhány emberrel. Néhányan biztos ismerték a szüleimet, amikor itt laktak.

- Valószínűleg, de nagy a valószínűsége, hogy nem túl biztonságos kérdezgetni őket tekintve, hogy milyen időket élünk – mutatott rá Perselus. – Sok tennivalód lesz az idén, Harry, de ha hozzáláttál, akkor jövő nyáron visszajöhetünk ide, és ha a dolgok lenyugodtak kicsit, eltölthetünk egy kis időt a faluban.

Harry bólintott.

- Csak azt remélem, a szomszédság nem lesz olyan, mint a Privet Drive-on.

- Kétlem – felelt Piton. – Készen állsz?

Harry erősen belekapaszkodott válasz gyanánt.

- Tudod mit? Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is megtanulok hoppanálni. Minden egyes alkalommal úgy érzem, mintha magam mögött hagynám a bőröm.

- Jobb, amikor a macska alakodban vagy?

- Öhm, igen, azt hiszem - válaszolt a fiú egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után. – De kétlem, hogy jó ötlet lenne egy mugli temető közepén.

- Mindenképpen biztonságos helyre hoppanálom magunkat.

- Úgy működhet – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Úgy tűnik, tanulsz.

Piton elégedetten helyeselt. Egy másodperccel később egy apró, helyi temető legtávolibb sarkában tűntek fel, ahol a sírok szűk sorokban álltak egymás mellett.

- Merlin – motyogta Harry előrelépve. -, ez tisztára olyan, mint a Privet Drive kihalt verziója. Szinte azt mondom, hogy valaki minden szombaton idejön és kiporszívózza a folyosókat.

- Nem túl festői táj, ezzel egyetértek – sóhajtott Perselus. Mindenesetre a terület üres volt, és pontosan emlékezett a sírok elhelyezkedésére. Itt nem fognak néhány percnél több időt eltölteni, de aligha találta a helyet kellemesnek… talán a mágia hiánya miatt.

Ahogy közeledtek ahhoz a sorhoz, ahol Dursleyék nyugszanak, Piton érezte, hogy nyugtalansága tovább mélyül. Valami nincs itt rendben, és ezt nem csak a sírok művi jellege tette, vagy a művirágoké: nem a mágia hiánya zavarta őt, hanem éppen a jelenléte, ami eleinte végtelenül kicsi volt, de amelyik egyre jelentkezett, ahogy tovább haladtak.

- Harry hátra arc, és tűnj onnan! – kiáltott a fiúra, aki már jó néhány tucat lépéssel előtte járt.

De tudta előre, hogy elkésett. A bűbáj, ami a fiúra várt, pont akkor aktiválódott és riasztotta azt, akit idehelyeztek. A válasz nem is váratott magára sokáig: egy pukkanás hangzott fel, majd egy alak tűnt fel, akitől Piton tarkóján felállt a szőr.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

A nő nem vesztegette az idejét visszataszító nevetéssel; fogát vicsorgatva, mohó és győztes villanással a tekintetében Harry felé rohant. Perselusnak csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy előhúzza a pálcáját, mielőtt a boszorkány megragadta a döbbent fiút a karjánál fogva. Győzelme mindazonáltal rövid életű volt. Pitonnak úgy tűnt, Harry váratlanul különös zöld fénnyel izzani kezdett, és Bellatrix dühös kiáltás közepette hátrarepült. A zöld fény ugyanakkor nem tűnt el; levált a fiúról és védelmező aurát képezett körülötte, amitől Perselus teljesen megdöbbent.

Ismerte azt a színt, és ismerte a bűbájt is, ami okozta.

Protego. Az _ő _Protegoja, hogy pontosak legyünk. De hát nem is csinált semmit; nem volt rá ideje! Bellatrix gyűlölettel teli pillantással felé fordult, mielőtt felemelte a pálcáját, miközben magához tért a meglepetéstől.

Ezúttal Piton nem adta meg neki a lehetőséget. Egyetlen ugrással megszüntette a közte és a fia közötti távolságot, ő volt az, aki megragadta Harry a karjánál és egy pillanatnyi hezitálás nélkül a kúriába hoppanált.

Egy pillanatig attól tartott, a pajzs őt is elhajítja majd, de semmi nem történt, és kesernyés elégedettségére látta Harryt feltűnni maga mellett a laboratóriumban.

Ám legnagyobb meglepetésére a fiú nem látszott boldognak, hogy elvitték onnan.

- Ne! – kiáltotta egyből. – Vissza, vissza kell mennünk, ez Bellatrix volt!

- Igen, én is észrevettem, te buta gyerek – mordult Piton, és megpróbálta arrébb tolni a fiút, aki őrjöngve kapaszkodott belé, és arra várt, hogy ismét hoppanáljanak.

- Hát nem érted, ez Bellatrix, ő ölte meg Siriust, tennem kell valamit! Nem… nem megölni, de legalább elfogni! Kérlek, tudod, hogy igazam van, mire várunk még?

- Már elment, Harry – szólt Perselus nyugodtan, közben kerülte a fiú tekintetét.

Ahogy rájött, hogy igaza van, Harry összeszorított állkapoccsal hátralépett.

- Miért tetted ezt? – kérdezte érezhető szemrehányással a hangjában. – Nem üvegből vagyok, és nem tehetett volna velem semmit; kivonhattuk volna a forgalomból!

- Néha az embernek tudni kell, hogyan döntsön – közölte a tanár józanul.

- Milyen döntésről beszélsz? Nem értem!

- Bocsátkozzam-e én magam harcba Bellatrixszal, vagy hoppanáljak veled ide! Gondolom, hogy nem bánom, hogy nem vagyok képes semmit sem tenni azzal a fanatikus nőszeméllyel, egy az egy ellen… - Megrázta a fejét. – Vagy ez a lehetőség volt, vagy a másik, Harry. Abban az esetben, ha még mindig nem értenéd, a varázserőm már nem engedi meg a számomra többé, hogy korlátlan mennyiségben használjam. Ez olyasmi, amit talán fontolóra kellene venned, mielőtt úgy döntesz, hogy alá akarod írni azokat a papírokat – intett az asztalon heverő pergamenek felé.

- Perselus,_ ÉN_ meg tudom tenni, erről meg vagyok győződve! Csak hagyd, hadd próbálja meg… fogd meg a karom! - kiáltott Harry magán kívül.

Perselus egy hosszú pillanatig tanulmányozta őt, ezek az ismételt hoppanálások jobban kimerítették, mint ahogy be akarta vallani. Igen talán: ha Bellatrix még mindig ott van, ha a fiú jobban uralná az erejét, ha jobban fel lenne készülve párbajozásból… de még abban az esetben is Piton képtelen lett volna társhoppanálni vele; tartalékai aznapra már kimerültek.

Fáradtan indult a lépcső felé, sokkal haszontalanabbnak és csüggedtebbnek érezte magát, mint már egy jó ideje.

- Menj pihenni! - mondta a fiúnak. – Hosszú volt ez a nap.

- Várj, ne menj! – kiáltott Harry. – Meg kell tennem! Kérlek! Ha szeretsz, ha tényleg azt akarod, hogy a fiad legyek, akkor visszaviszel oda. Ez minden, amit kérek.

Perselus szinte szó szerint megmerevedett. Néhány másodpercig ott lógott köztük, miközben egyikük sem mozdult. Majd anélkül hogy megfordult volna, Piton tovább folytatta az útját.

- Menj vissza a Roxfortba! Magyarázd el Dumbledore-nak, hogy mi történt. Később csatlakozom hozzád.

És vissza sem nézve becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

---------------

**A fordító:** * Fiasco = Fiaskó, azaz kudarc – mindenesetre Piton nagyapja nem tagadta meg aranyvér mániáját, igaz?


	43. Piszkos kis titkok

41. fejezet

Piszkos kis titkok

Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel, aprókat lélegezve, mozdulatlanul állt, és meredten bámult egy pillanatig az ajtóra. Hogy merészeli! Piton elment, a segítségnyújtás legkisebb szándéka nélkül cserbenhagyta őt, akár egy régi üstöt. És mindezt azért, mert nincs elég ereje? De _Harrynek _van! Bárcsak tudná, hogyan kell hoppanálni…

Bár Pitonnak egy dologban igazat adott: meg kell keresnie Dumbledore-t. Nem vesztegette tovább az időt, egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandalló rostélyára és bekiáltotta a célállomását.

Pillantása őrült sebességgel kereste az igazgatót, aki homlokát ráncolva nézett vissza rá.

- Harry, minden rendben van? Hol van Piton professzor?

- Elment pihenni, azt hiszem – felelte. – Figyeljen, mindenképpen vissza kell mennem a Little Whingingi temetőbe, most azonnal! Bellatrix megtámadott minket, és lehet, hogy még ott van!

Az igazgató homlokráncai tovább mélyültek.

- Ülj le, fiam, és mindent magyarázz el!

- Nem, nem érti, most azonnal indulnunk kell!– sürgette őt a fiú. Persze sikertelenül.

- Harry, ha Bellatrix megtámadott benneteket, és nem sikerült a támadása, nem fog ott állni és várni az erősítésre. Bár azért kiküldök valakit, hogy ellenőrizze.

Most ő dugta fejét a kandalló zöld lángjaiba, majd néhány pillanattal később újból feltűnt.

- Tonks és Rémszem úton vannak, hogy megvizsgálják a temetőt. Most már hallhatom a magyarázatod? – kérdezte, miközben rámutatott az íróasztala előtti fotelre.

Harry vonakodva bár, de leült.

- Piton tanár úr beleegyezett, hogy elvisz a szüleim, Sirius és Dursleyék sírjához – kezdte.

- Valóban, nekem is ezt mondta – helyeselt Dumbledore. – Gondolom, Godric's Hollowban minden jól ment, igaz?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Azt hiszem. Beszéltem hozzájuk. Valószínűleg ostobaság, de mesélni akartam nekik Perselusról. Tudja, az örökbefogadásról.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Úgy vélem, neked is tetszik az ötlet, ugye? – kérdezte, de Harry csak összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Igen, persze. De azt gondoltam… Nem tudom. Azt hittem, ő is igazán akarja ezt. De nyilvánvaló, hogy ez nem így van.

- És ezt miből gondolod?

- Megkértem rá, hogy vigyen el a temetőbe _most_, hogy harcolhassak Bellatrixszal. Mondtam neki, mennyire fontos ez nekem, de ő elutasította azzal a kifogással, hogy túl fáradt! De hát csak egyik helyről a másikra hoppanált minket; szóval az nem fáraszthatta ki őt annyira! – hőbörgött a fiú.

-Egy utassal hoppanálni _igazán_ kimerítő, Harry, különösen hosszú távolságokra. Felfogod, hogy Perselus Anglia egyik végéből a másikba szállított téged? És hány alkalommal is történt ez?

- A kúriától Godric's Hollowba, onnan Little Whingingbe, majd azután újból vissza a Kúriába.

Délről északra és azután újból vissza. Harry, muszáj emlékeztesselek Perselus jelenlegi állapotára? – kérdezte Dumbledore szelíden.

Harry szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét.

- Nem. Csak… Ott volt Bellatrix… Elkaphattam volna őt, ha lett volna rá időm; semmit nem tehetett volna velem!

Vele szemben az igazgató elgondolkozva simogatta szakállát.

- Ez magyarázd meg, légy szíves.

- Nos, eljutottunk a temetőbe, és Perselus rámutatott arra a helyre, ahol Dursleyék sírja áll. Elindultam előtte. Azt hiszem, volt ott valami… egy bűbáj, ami riasztotta Bellatrixot. Perselus rám kiabált, hogy forduljak meg, közvetlenül azelőtt, alig pár lépés távolságra tőlem hoppanált az a nő. Szó szerint rám vetette magát és megpróbálta megragadni a karom… azt hiszem, el akart rabolni, de történt valami - az a zöld fény -, és ő úgy repült hátra, mintha sokkolták volna. A fény megmaradt, és én tudtam, hogy ezek után semmit nem tehet velem; már készültem előhúzni a pálcám, de Perselus esélyt sem adott nekem, és visszahoppanált minket a Kúriába. Azután pedig nem akart visszavinni. Azt mondta, jöjjek ide, és mondjam el – fejezte be a fiú.

- Lenyűgöző, nagyon lenyűgöző – mormogta Dumbledore. – Piton tanár úrnak igaza volt, Harry; oktalanság lett volna bármi mást cselekedni.

- De elfogni Bellatrixot…

- Az csak küzdelem során sikerülhetett volna, és bármilyen rövid ideig is tartana, azt pillanatnyilag Perselus képességei nem teszik lehetővé. Ennek így kellett lennie, fiam, és kétlem, hogy Perselus elégedettebb a helyzettel, mint te – közölte szigorúan az igazgató.

- Azt hiszem, ezt jól eltoltam – sóhajtott Harry, miközben beletúrt a hajába. – Nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Annyira akartam látni Bellatrixot elfogva… pont akkor hagytuk el Sirius sírját, és… - hangja hirtelen rekedtté vált, majd elakadt.

- És erőt vett rajtad az érzelem – vonta le a következtetést Dumbledore. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus meg fogja érteni. Végül is, ki az, akinek sosem kellett megbirkóznia a gyermeke lobbanékonyságával?

Harry zavarodottan sóhajtott.

- Mindent végig gondolva, nem hiszem, hogy ez túl jó nap volt – közölte. – Érzékelnem kellett volna a csapdát; gyorsabban kellett volna reagálnom. – Lehet, hogy most Piton nem igazán van ereje teljében, de _ő maga_ igen.

- Perselus különösen érzékeny a mágiára, ami nagyon hasznos adottság. És sokkal nagyobb tapasztalata van ilyen helyzetekben, mint neked, Harry; semmi miatt nem kell sajnálkoznod – nyugtatta Dumbledore. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha most visszamennél a kúriába, és rendbe hoznád a dolgokat a tanár úrral? Azt hiszem, rendkívül örülne neki.

- Igen, jobb, ha bocsánatot kérek – sóhajtott Harry. – Tényleg úgy reagáltam, mint egy elkényeztetett kölyök; nem tudom, mi ütött belém… de, mit gondol, mikor kap híreket Tonkstól és Rémszemtől?

Az igazgató elmosolyodott.

- Értesíteni foglak, ha bármi érdekeset megtudok a jelentésükből.

- Köszönöm – bólintott Harry hálásan. Egy kis szerencsével, voltaképp akár a nyomára is akadhatnak, és akkor Bellatrix megfizet! – Megyek, megpróbálom meggyőzni Perselust, hogy ma este a Kúriában együnk, ha ez önnek is megfelel. Szeretnék feltenni neki néhány kérdést… négyszemközt.

- Ami neked a legjobbnak tűnik, fiam – mondta Dumbledore kedélyesen. – És vigyázz a mi bájitalmesterünkre.

A fiú bólintott és mosolyogva visszatért ugyanazon az úton, ahogy érkezett.

***

A laboratórium eléggé nyilvánvalóan elhagyatottan állt, de Harry nem késlekedett. Felvette macska alakját, feliramodott a következő emeletre, készen bejutni az irodába, de egy halvány előérzet megállította, ahogy elhaladt a tanár szobájának ajtaja előtt. Piton ott volt, ebben biztos volt. Fürgén felugrott, hogy elérje az ajtógombot, majd csendesen beosont a tanár elsötétített szobájába.

Önmagához hűen Perselus pálcával a kezében feküdt az ágyán, és két üres fiola hevert az éjjeli szekrényén. A macska enyhén nyugtalanul az ágyra ugrott, és mancsával megtapogatta a sápadt arcot. Ez nem tetszett neki… egyáltalán nem. Piton annyira öregnek látszott, bőre annyira viaszfehérnek. És mi van, ha hibát követett el a bájitalaival? Mi van, ha egyetlen egyszer a tévedhetetlen bájitalmester mégis elkövet egy adagolási hibát? Egyre erősödő nyugtalansággal gyömöszölte mancsával a varázsló mellkasát és arcát, és komolyan próbálta felébreszteni. Halkan nyávogott, készen állt megharapni a kezét, amikor Piton küszködni kezdett, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Homályos pillantása egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg a macskát.

- Shadow… te buta macska… hagyj békén… aludnom kell.

Az állat most újból felnyávogott, ami megijesztette a bájitalmestert.

- Itt vagyok… alszom… egy órát… kérlek.

Sikeresen megnyugodva Shadow elhelyezkedett a professzor mellkasán, labdává gömbölyödött, és hagyta, hogy a férfi légzése elringassa. Bárcsak át tudná engedni az erejét Pitonnak. A légzés ritmusa lassanként felülemelkedett a nyugtalanságán; ő is elszenderült, és egy kaotikus álomba zuhant.

_Sötét volt… árnyékok táncoltak, és körülötte minden homályos volt, kivéve az őt körbevevő alakokat. És mégis úgy tűnt, ismeri ezt a halványan ismerős helyet. Megborzongott, amikor rájött, hol is állt: a Godric's Hollow-i temetőben! Ismét éjszaka volt, és Halálfalók fogták körbe minden oldalról. Különös módon látta az arcukat a fehér maszkjukon keresztül, és felismerte Malfoyt, aki elővont pálcával a kezében diadalittasan lépkedett felé._

_- Nem tudsz megszökni tőlünk. Soha._

_Hisztérikus nevetés felelt a férfinek, és Bellatrix eltorzult arca tűnt fel a válla fölött._

_- Kicsi Potter, elvesztél a nyakörved nélkül! Mit gondolsz, hova mész?_

_Ezüstös villanást látott, és anélkül, hogy képes lett volna megvédeni magát, a kés az arcához került. Perselus, hol van Perselus? Éles égő érzés az arcán, majd egy másik a torkán. Megpróbált felkiáltani, de egyetlen hang sem jött ki a száján… talán azért, mert macska volt?_

_Perselus!_

_Ő közeledik most? Aki elhagyja a kört? De nem. Ismerte azt az alakot, azt a járás…_

_- Csak, amit érdemel – köpte megvetően Vernon bácsi. – Hagyják megrohadni a gardrób mélyén. Én mondom, egy gardrób mélyén! De nem az enyémben! Soha többé nem teszed be a lábad a házamba, te koszos kis semmirekellő! Egy különc, pontosan az vagy, semmi keresnivalód a normális emberek között! Meg kellett volna halnod a szüleiddel együtt! Tartsd magad távol a házamtól!_

_- És a családomtól is! – tette hozzá egy halkabb, keserűbb, kellemetlen női hang. Petunia. – Soha többé ne gyere vissza újra! És vérezz el máshol, ne az én szőnyegemen!_

_Harry lenézett, és rájött, hogy a Privet Drive 4. szám alatti ház nappalijának közepén áll, és vére lassan csepeg a drága szőnyegre._

_- Takarítsd fel most rögtön! – rivallt rá Petunia._

_- Nem, azt akarom, hogy most rögtön hordja el magát! – üvöltött Vernon. – Nincs tovább joga itt maradni! Megtiltottam neki! Megfertőzte Dudleyt!_

_- Szegén Dudleym – tette hozzá Petunia dühösen -, bezárták miattad a padlásra! Mindent elrontasz, amihez csak hozzáérsz! Miért nem jöttek érted hamarabb, hogy elvigyenek?_

_De úgy tűnt, nem volt túl késő, mert ismét megjelentek… Lucius késsel a kezében, és Bellatrix a maga gúnyos mosolyával az arcán._

_Ám mielőtt elérhették volna, egy zöld burok vette körül, és mindenkit megakadályozott, hogy a közelébe jusson. Vagy csak a bájitalmester magas, fenyegető alakja tette, aki pálcával a kézben immáron előtte állt, dühösnek és eltökéltnek látszott._

_- Nem érhettek hozzá a macskámhoz!_

_Az első átkok, ami kiugrott a pálcájából, szó szerint áthatolt Bellatrixon, aki egy sikollyal összerogyott, miközben Lucius ugyanarra a sorsra jutott; finom arcvonásait vágások csúfították el, amik látszólag egy borotvától származtak. Majd Perselus forrongó haraggal Dursleyék felé fordult, és a zöld fény ismét felvillant, ám az ezúttal mást jelentett. Vernon és Petunia egy hang nélkül elzuhantak, és bár Harry nem hallotta a varázsigét, tudta, hogy Piton épp az imént használt előtte egy főbenjáró átkot._

_Képtelenül arra, hogy felálljanak, Bellatrix és Lucius agóniában fetrengtek a padlón, és az egyetlen dolog, amire Harry gondolni tudott, hogy a szőnyeg alaposan és igazán tönkrement. Perselus felé fordult, fekete szeme aggodalomtól csillogott, és Harry megpróbált mosolyogni._

_Eljött. Megmentette őt. De még mindig annyira fáj, olyan szörnyen… és hideg volt, annyira hideg._

- Harry. Harry!

Shadow megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét. Miért annyira nehéz? Egy rémálom, mindössze egy rémálom volt.

- Harry!

A macska kinyitotta a szemét. Piton. Piton szobája. A férfi ágya. Perselus felébredt, arcán tisztán látszott az aggodalom… de miért érzi magát olyan gyengének?

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton. A kérdés komolynak hangzott, és Harry nem látott más módot a válaszadásra, minthogy alakot váltson. Összeszedte az összes bátorságát, mielőtt fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

- Merlinre!

Ezúttal úgy tűnt, Piton igazán pánikba esett – vette észre Harry. Nem tudta, miért, de volt egy elképzelése, hogy bizonyára valamilyen köze van ahhoz a kínzó gyötrelemhez az arcában, a hátában… lényegében az egész testében. Szerette volna megnyugtatni Perselust, de csak egy artikulálatlan gurgulázó hangot sikerült hallatnia, mielőtt visszarogyott az ágyra és képtelen volt felemelni a fejét.

- Ne mozdulj! Ne próbálj beszélni! – utasította Piton, miközben kiszórt néhány varázslatot, majd óvatosan a karjaiba emelte őt. Nagy léptekkel - ami egyszerre volt zökkenőmentes és gyors – lement a lépcsőn a laboratóriumba, és karjával annyira szorosan ölelte magához, ahogy csak tudta. Bár mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót, a fiú elvesztette az eszméletét és feje ernyedten lógott mellkasán.

Őrült tempóban a sebtében átalakított ágyra tette a túlságosan is könnyű testet. Stabilizálnia kell a fiú állapotát, mielőtt hívja Poppyt; túl sok vért vesztett, és a sebei túl mélyek voltak. Merlinre, hogy nyílhattak fel?

Ó, mindet felismerte egytől egyig, és a helyzet borzalmától hideg verejték öntötte el, és csaknem olyan hűvössé vált, mint Harry. Az a szörnyű vágás az arcán, a másik, ami a torkánál, ami bugyborékolva ontotta ki magából a vért, és az összes többi, amit egymás után mértek rá a Halálfalók… Az ostoba mugli derékszíj okozta felszaggatott sebeket már nem is számolta, amiket már kétszer is begyógyított.

Piton olyan embernek tartotta magát, aki járatos a fekete mágiában, de a világ minden bájitaláért sem volt képes megmondani, milyen átok produkálhatott ilyen hatást. És ki szórhatta rá? Nem Bellatrix, abban biztos volt. Ő maga határozottan nem, de akkor ki tehette, a rohadt életbe? Harry maga? Azt nem lehetett teljes mértékben kizárni; a fiú még nem tudta eléggé irányítani az erejét, és az erős érzelem hajlamos maga alá gyűrni.

Esküdözve, hogy a legjobb tudása szerint meggyógyítja a fiút, egy marék hopp-port szórt a rostélyra.

- Roxfort, gyengélkedő!

Ahogy arra számított, Madam Pomfreyt a szokásos helyén találta, és épp egy könnyes szemű hugrabugosról gondoskodott.

- Perselus Piton, most nem alkalmas, lehetnél annyira udvarias, hogy…

- Ne most! – vágta el őt a tanár. – Azonnal szükségem van rád!

- Lám-lám, ennyit a jómódorról – jegyezte meg Poppy Pomfrey mellkasa előtt karba tett kézzel. – És természetesen, itt kellene hagynom a betegemet most rögtön, és futni a Mardekár pincéjébe, hogy…

- Elég! – ordított Piton. – Potter megsérült, és a kúriában van. Igyekezz, vagy erőszakkal rángatlak ide!

A nő felháborodott arckifejezését azonnal felváltotta a nyílt aggodalom, és a boszorkány sietett engedelmeskedni, miközben maga mögött hagyott a tágra nyílt szemű hugrabugos diákot.

Egyetlen másodperc alatt felfedezte az ágyon fekvő fiút, akinek a sebeiből szivárgó vér lassan alvadni kezdett.

- Merlin! Mi történt vele? Ha ez egy másik ötleted, hogy megakadályozd Tudjukki... – kezdte a nő fenyegető hangon.

- Egyáltalán nem – vágott vissza Piton. – Még jól volt, amikor aludni mentem. Teljesen tisztában voltam vele, hogy az ágyamra ugrott az Animágus alakjában, de akkor még tökéletesen jól volt. Csak amikor a rémálma kezdődött, jöttem rá, hogy valami baj van, de nem értem, hogy egy álom hogy járhat ilyen hatással. És ez már nem az első alkalom… a kezdet kezdetén, amikor először átalakult, hasonló jelenség történt.

Zavarodottan rázta a fejét.

- Megállítottam a vérzést, és beadtam egy regeneráló főzetet, de nem tudom, hogyan kezeljem ezeket a sebeket.

- Aligha lenne jobb megoldásom – mormogta a javasasszony. – Ameddig nem tudjuk, mitől nyíltak ki újra a sebek, addig nehéz lesz diagnosztizálni. De van egy deja vu érzésem… Mister Potter nem ugyanezeket a sebeket szerezte múlt hónapban, amikor megérkeztél? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

- Ne nézz rám így, te vén satrafa – szólt Perselus kurtán. – Akármit is gondolsz, semmi közöm hozzájuk. De még mindig nem értem, hogyan… és miért? Tedd őt rendbe, Poppy, ez fontos.

- Fontos, fontos – motyogta maga elé Madam Pomfrey, miközben folytatta a kezelést. – Ha egy csodadoktort keresel, akkor komoly tévedésben vagy. Ennek a fiúnak nyugalomra van szüksége, regeneráló főzetekre és állandó felügyeletre, amíg a probléma okát meg nem találjuk. Harry, fiam, hall engem? – kérdezte szelídebb hangon.

Harry szeme megrebbent, de nem válaszolt. Piton egy szó nélkül közelebb húzódott, és kezét a fiú homlokára tette… túlságosan is hideg – észlelte.

- Harry, ébredj fel – kérte nyugodtan.

- Uhhh… - nyöszörgött a fiú, miközben kicsit megmozdította a fejét.

- Minden rendben, itthon vagy. Ne tégy semmilyen hirtelen mozdulatot, csak nyisd ki a szemed, ha tudod.

Harry nyöszörögve engedelmeskedett, és pislogott párat. – Hol…

- Itt vagy a kúriában. Madam Pomfrey is velem van – felelte Piton. – Megsebesültél, de nem tudjuk hogyan. Hogy érzed magad?

- Oh… Voltam már jobban – krákogta Harry.

- Ezt igya meg – utasította Poppy, miközben odatartott elé egy bájitalt. – Perselus, emeld fel ülő helyzetbe! Tökéletes. Mr. Potter, emlékszik, hogy mi történt magával?

A fiú bandzsított és megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Mi történt vele? Igazán szerette volna tudni. Megvolt a temető, Bellatrix, majd a vita Pitonnal…

- Sajnálom – sóhajtott. – Nem kellett volna olyat mondanom korábban…

A meglepetés miatt Piton egy percig nem tudott válaszolni.

- Az most nem lényeges, Harry. Van bármilyen elképzelésed arról, hogy mi okozhatta ezeket a sebeket?

Harry az arcához emelte az egyik kezét, és megpróbálta kitapogatni a sérülés mértékét. Elfintorodott, amikor vért érzett az ujjaival, ám Perselus szelíden arrébb tolta a kezét.

- Halványan emlékszem, hogyan szereztem őket… első alkalommal – mormogta. – Csináltam valami hülyeséget? Elmentem megkeresni Bellatrixot? Nem emlékszem.

Piton csalódottan felsóhajtott.

- Nem, semmi ilyesmit. Tudnék róla. – Kérdőn nézett Poppyra, aki továbbra is folytatta a varázslást.

- Mágia nyomok, beleértve néhány fekete mágia, de az sem mond nekünk semmit – közölte végül vállvonogatva. – Semmit nem találok, ami ezt okozhatta volna. Nem átok volt. Talán valami rejtett dolog, amit nem tudok kimutatni a diagnosztikámban… nincs semmi egyéb, amit elmondhatok, Perselus. Jobban szeretnék a kezelésre összpontosítani. Egy gyógyító a Szt. Mungóból talán többet mondhatna.

- Ez igaz. Tehetnék valamit? – kérdezte, még mindig a fiú homlokán tartva a kezét.

- Tartsd így őt továbbra is. Mister Potter, a következő bűbáj kicsit csípni fog. Tessék, már kész is. Semmi rendkívüli olyasvalakinek, aki olyan rendszeresen látogatja a gyengélkedőm. Nem marad semmilyen heg, ha ezt a kenőcsöt alkalmazza… de ha ezek a sebhelyek továbbra is kinyílnak, semmit nem garantálhatok – közölte a javasasszony tárgyilagosan. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy senki nem képes belépni az otthonodba a távollétedben, Perselus? Különösen azért, hogy csapdákat állítson Mister Potter részére?

- Teljességgel lehetetlen – válaszolt a bájitalmester. – Senki nem árthat Harrynek ezek között a falak között. A választ valahol máshol keresni, de vajon hol?

- Én… - kezdte Harry, de aztán megállt.

- Igen? – bátorította őt Perselus.

- Nem, semmi. Úgy értem, semmi, ami azzal kapcsolatos. Én csak szeretnék… - kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett. – Visszamehetnénk Dursleyékhez? Ma?

- Mr. Potter, magának pihennie kell – közölte Poppy szigorúan.

- Mit akarsz ott tenni? – kérdezte anélkül, hogy bármilyen figyelmet szentelt volna a nőnek.

- Nem tudom. Csak egy ötlet. De tényleg fontosnak tűnik nekem…

- Harry, sokkos állapotban vagy, és ez érthető. Az a legjobb, ha most alszol, és meglátjuk, mit hoz a holnap – mondta Perselus.

- Nem, ez nem ilyen légből kapott dolog. Ez az álom, nos, a rémálom… Azt hiszem, több volt benne. Annyira valódinak tűnt.

Piton megmerevedve tanulmányozta őt egy percen át.

- És te is ott voltál – folytatta Harry. – Eljöttél a Privet Drive-ra, be a házba; Dursleyék és Lucius meg Bellatrix is ott voltak… és te… - nyugtalanul megállt.

- És én serényen lemészároltam az egész bűbájos bagázst – mormogta Perselus.

Harry felkapta a fejét, megpróbálta látni a varázslót, aki tartotta, és amikor így tett, a torkán levő seb ismét kinyílt.

- Kérem, maradjon nyugton, Mr. Potter! – kiáltott Poppy Pomfrey.

- Sajnálom – motyogta a fiú gyorsan. – Ugyanazt álmodtad? Tényleg ott voltál? – kérdezte Piton felé fordulva.

- Úgy tűnik – grimaszolt a tanár. – Rendben. Szeretném, ha pihennél néhány órán keresztül, legalább annyi ideig, hogy a bájitalok hassanak, és a sebeid megfelelően bezáródjanak. Azután visszamegyünk. Értesítem Albust.

Harry bólintott, mielőtt megkönnyebbülten nekidőlt a férfinek.

- Azt gondoltam, te ennél jóval ésszerűbben gondolkodsz, Perselus – közölte Madam Pomfrey kurtán. – Mister Potter pillanatnyilag nincs olyan állapotban, hogy utazzon.

- De lesz – állította Piton magabiztosan. – Gyorsan ki kell találnunk, mi okozhatta ezeket a sebeket, és ez az út pont olyan jó lehetőségnek tűnik, mint bármi más. Gondolom, egyetértesz velem abban, hogy minden áron meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy ez ismét megtörténjen.

- Holnap – próbálkozott a javasasszony -, holnap, egy nyugodt éjszakai alvás után már elég jól lesz.

- És úgy tűnik, _pontosan_ az alvás a gond, az ok, amiért a lehető leggyorsabban meg akarom oldani ezt az ügyet – vágott vissza Piton.

- Teljesen ésszerűtlen vagy – morgott Madam Pomfrey, miközben Harry fölé hajolt. – Értesíts, ha segítségre van szükséged. Idő közben pedig: pihenés, bájitalok, és sebgyógyító kenőcs. Úgy hiszem, ismered az adagolást, igaz?

Piton bólintott, kinyitotta a kenőcsös tégelyt, és megkezdte felkenni a fiú arcára.

- Ebben az esetben visszatérek Roxfortba, és tájékoztatom Dumbledore professzort az eseményekről. Valószínűleg beszélni akar majd veled – jegyezte meg a nő.

- Valószínűleg. Mondd meg neki, hogy jöjjön ide. Most nem akarom Harryt e falakon túlra vinni.

- Azt hiszed, még mindig veszélyben van? – érdeklődött gyanakvóan Madam Pomfrey.

- Csak értesítsd Albust – vetette oda röviden Piton.

- Az ember csak a kötelességét teszi, és ez a köszönet érte – motyogta a boszorkány a kandalló felé menet. – Este ismét eljövök, hogy megnézzem a páciensemet. És tégy valamit a bájitalkészletem feltöltéséért. A kis védenced és a jelenlegi kviddics edzések között a szekrényeim tartalma vészesen kiürült. Ami magát illeti, Mr. Potter, bízom benne, hogy nem hagyja, hogy a Mardekár Királya manipulálja magát. Legyen tisztában vele, hogy az egészsége a legfontosabb dolog.

És egy utolsó fenyegető pillantás kíséretében eltűnt.

- Azt hittem, csak a diákokkal ilyen – motyogta Harry.

- Már láttam, hogy úgy kezeli Minervát, amit még Albus sem engedhet meg magának – felelt Piton. – Rendben, akkor a kenőcs. Feküdj a hasadra, és ne mozogj!

Amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, felállította a fiút, és megfordítva ismét letette az ágyra.

- Auuu – szólt Harry még mindig észrevehetően álmosan. – Nincs már rajtam az ingem?

- Véreztél – közölte egyszerűen Perselus. – Most maradj nyugton. Csukd be a szemed, és próbálj visszaemlékezni, mi okozhatta ezt.

- Dursleyék – mordult a fiú.

- Dacára annak az ellenszenvnek, amit azok a korcsok keltenek bennem, kétlem, hogy ezzel a vétséggel őket lehetne vádolni. Egyrészt, mivel a temetőben nyugszanak, hogy az ördög vigye el lelkük, de azért sem, mert a legcsekélyebb mágiával sem rendelkeztek.

- Nem számít – motyogta Harry. – Tudom, hogy ők voltak. A Privet Drive. Van ott valami.

- Hmm – közölte elgondolkozóan Piton, miközben tovább kente a balzsamot a sebekre, amiknek puszta látványa elég volt ahhoz, hogy felelevenítse a haragját. Nem büntette meg eléggé Vernon Dursleyt. A halál maga nem volt elég büntetés. – Ma este visszamegyünk. Akármi is történt ott, az talán nem annyira szokványos, mint amilyennek végül én is gondoltam. Visszaidézni ezeket a rossz emlékeket… Számítottál rájuk, Harry?

- Azt hiszem, igen. De ez igazán… valóságosnak tűnt. A hálószoba… olyan volt, mint korábban.

- Ismét megvizsgálom majd. Talán elmulasztottam valamit – javasolta Perselus.

- Nélkülem – dörmögte Harry. – Ne kérd, hogy újból betegyem oda a lábam; eleget láttam már belőle. Van valami más abban a házban, amit látni akarok… a padlás. Oda sose mentem fel. Fura, nem? Úgy értem, velem takaríttatták az egész rohadt házat a pincétől a padlásig, de oda sosem engedtek fel. Dudleyt sem Mégis, tudom, hogy ott van… Látni akarom.

- Most pihenj – mondta Piton és félretette a kenőcsös tégelyt. – De próbálj meg nem elaludni. Szeretnél egy könyvet vagy egy újságot?

- Nem tudom – ásított a fiú. – Talán, ha te is olvasni akarsz, igazán szeretném, ha hangosan tennéd.

- Örömmel. Egy értekezés a Dél-Walesi bájitalok történelméről megfelelne?

- Öhm… miért ne? – közölte készségesen Harry. Perselus halkan felnevetett.

- Ám mivel igyekszünk ébren tartani és nem álomba ringatni, azt hiszem, el kellene kérnem az igazgatótól a Kviddics Magazin legújabb kiadványát. Adj néhány percet és légy jó!

Egy marék hopp-port szórt ki, átlépett a lángokon és ott hagyta a bután vigyorgó Harryt az ágyon.

- Tudod, mit? – mondta egy perccel később, amikor a tanár visszatért. – Ha valaki néhány hónappal ezelőtt azt mondja nekem, hogy egy ágyban találom magam… egy laboratórium közepén, a te házadban… és te épp kviddics cikket készülsz nekem felolvasni, és mindezt halálos fenyegetés nélkül… Azt hiszem, megkérdeztem volna Madam Pomfreyt, hogy nem áll-e fenn nálam akut mentális betegség esete.

- Ó, személy szerint én kétlem, hogy vesztegettem volna az időm – felelte Piton. – A vétkes felek Roxfort várbörtönének legmélyén találták volna magukat, még mielőtt lett volna idejük rá, hogy befejezzék a mondatot.

Az elképzeléstől Harry akarata ellenére is felnevetett, azután grimaszolt egyet. Nem, az arca most nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy nevessen… és a torka sem.

- Ha már szóba került a börtön… Mi történt Malfoyjal? Mármint Dracóval?

- Az igazgató szerint nem látszik túlságosan boldognak az új elhelyezésével. Mellesleg Luciusnak nem tartott sokáig értesülni a hírekről; már be is nyújtotta a panaszt… de ez pillanatnyilag nem a mi gondunk – közölte Piton.

- Nem? Miért nem? – érdeklődött a fiú.

- Valójában sokkal komolyabb hírek miatt – kezdte Perselus. – Úgy tűnik, a Chudley Csúzlik elveszették a legutóbbi két meccsüket – ami önmagában aligha meglepő -, de ezzel egyidejűleg a nadrágjukat is. Hadd tegyem hozzá, a meccs közepén. Folyamatban van egy vizsgálat, hogy kiderítse, ki áll ennek a szabotázsnak a hátterében, de erősen gyanakszanak a Holyhead-i Hárpiákra. Egy romantikus szakítás történt a Csúzlik kapitánya és a Hárpiák fogója között. Úgy tűnik, ez a legfontosabb hír.

- Ó, Merlin – mondta Harry képtelenül visszatartani egy újabb nevetést. – Sajnálom!

- Sajnálod? A Hárpiák fogóját vagy a Csúzlik nadrágját? – kérdezte Piton jókedvűen.

- Voltaképpen téged – felelte Harry. – Ez nem pontosan az a fajta hír, ami gazdagítja a napodat.

- A szókészleted ugyanakkor látszólag figyelemre méltó mértékben gazdagodott, mióta találkoztál velem – mutatott rá Piton. – Azt hiszem, nagyon is megéri néhány tanulságos dolgot olvasni a jövendő fiam kedvenc sportjával kapcsolatban.

- Ó. Az nem nehéz… már ami a szókészletet illeti. És, öhm, nem kell, tudod, a kviddics… Tudom, hogy nem tartozik a kedvenceid közé.

- Nem kell – értett egyet Perselus szelíden. – De bizonyos témakörök, amik gyökeresen eltűntek az érdeklődési körömből, mostanában ismét megtalálták az útjukat a polcaimra, és azt kell mondjam, ez nincs egészen ellenemre. Például tudtad, hogy a macska csontváza kétszázötven csontból áll és az állkapcsában harminc fog található? Csak kettővel kevesebb, mint egy felnőtt embernek. És néggyel több, mint ami egy növekedésserkentő főzetbe szükséges.

- Ígérd meg, hogy nem kéred a segítségem az elkészítéséhez – szólt Harry -, vagy hogy nem megpróbálod megmosni a fogam.

- Hmm, ez arra sarkall, hogy elgondolkodjam azon, hogy…

- Nem, ne már megint a bolhairtót!

- Hát ezt még meglátjuk. Ami a Csúzlikat illeti… - kezdte Piton újra.

- Igazán, tanár úr, nem kell ezt tennie; nem olyan fontos – nevetett Harry.

- Áh, de Mister Weasley véleménye nem ez – feleselt Perselus. – Úgy látszik, hogy ez a hír kiemelkedő fontossággal bír, mivel ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a saját példányát adjam oda neked a lehető leggyorsabban.

- Ron? Ez az ő újságja? – kérdezte Harry váratlanul teljesen éberen.

- Nem kevesebb, még a jegyzeteivel is ellátta.

- Láttad őt? Jól vannak? Mármint Ron és Hermione, meg mindenki más?

- Mindenki jól van, Harry – nyugtatta Piton. – Nem találkoztam velük, de ezt a magazint neked hagyta. Egy nagyon… személyre szóló ajándék. Egyedül azt remélem, hogy sosem jut eszébe az ötlet, hogy ily módon kommunikáljon veled, és a tankönyvedet használja.

- Ha már itt tartunk – szólalt meg a fiú óvatosan -, ígérd meg, hogy sosem fogod megvizsgálni a tankönyveimet, rendben? Különösen a bájitalt. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy azután még mindig adoptálni akarnál.

Most Perseluson volt sor, hogy felnevessen, egy olyan, szinte hangtalan nevetéssel, ami annyira ismerős volt Harrynek. Hihetetlen – eszmélt rá -, mennyire más négyszemközt, mint nyilvánosan.

- Attól nem kell félned, te buta – felelte. – Tökéletesen el tudom képzelni, milyen lehet az a könyv, vagy még inkább az, ami maradt belőle. Nem te lennél az első… egy nap talán. – Megcsóválta a fejét.

- Mégis – nógatta Harry -, azt hiszem, nagyon kreatívak tudunk lenni bizonyos dolgokban… és az nem igazán a bájitaljegyzetekkel kapcsolatos. Mondd, zavarna, ha magam olvasnám el ezt az újságot? Úgy értem, szeretem, ha felolvasol nekem, de mindezt Ron megjegyzéseivel…

- Úgy vélem, túlélem ezt az óriási áldozatot – nyújtotta át a fiúnak a magazint. Majd egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után hozzátette. – Olvastad valaha a Bogard Bárd meséket?

- Nem – felelte a fiú érdeklődve. – Varázsló mesék?

- Pontosan. Olyan, amit a mi világban minden gyerek hall, amikor kicsik. Emlékeztess rá, hogy keressek egy példányt, amikor lesz rá időnk.

- Az igazán jó lenne – közölte hálásan Harry. – Köszönöm, tanár úr.

- Tanár úr? – kérdezte Piton és magasra emelte szemöldökét.

- Perselus – javította ki magát a fiú. – Sajnálom. Régi szokás. – Harry hirtelen ráébredt, hogy elpirult. Be kellett ismernie, attól, hogy hallotta Malfoyt Perselust a keresztnevén szólítani, némiképp leesett az álla. Vajon a tanár észrevette?

- Jóságos ég, úgy tűnik, már jó ideje a keresztnevemen szólítasz – jegyezte meg hanyagul Piton. – Ismét azt mondom, tégy, ahogy jól esik, Harry. Természetesen semmire nem kötelezlek.

- Nem, szeretném – sietett hozzátenni a fiú. – Egy kicsit furcsa lenne „tanár úr"-nak szólítani az apámat. Nos, tudod, mire gondolok.

- Én előírásosan szólítottam a saját apám – közölte semleges hangon Perselus -, és azt kell mondjam, hogy a kilátás, hogy te is így teszel, aligha tölt el örömmel.

- Minek szólítottad őt? – kérdezte Harry, és szinte csaknem azonnal szerette volna visszaszívni a kérdést.

- Apámnak – felelte Piton. – Ámbár az igazat megvallva, jóval több időt töltöttem azzal, hogy kerüljem őt, minthogy bárminek is szólítsam.

- Én nem emlékszem arra a becenévre… amin Jamest szólítottam. Tűnődöm, vajon volt-e ilyen nevem neki.

- Volt – jegyezte meg Perselus szelíden. - Úgy hívtad őt: papa. Szemében sajnálkozás árnyéka tűnt fel, beletúrt a fiú hajába, és hüvelykujjával végigsimított a homlokán levő sebhelyen.

- Köszönöm – mondta Harry. – Nem tudom, igaz-e, vagy csak azért mondod, hogy örömet okozz, de köszönöm.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

- Egy csipetnyi mardekáros gondolkodás.

- Családi vonás – felelte Harry visszatérő mosollyal.

- Olvasd az újságod, te buta gyerek – közölte Perselus, és hangjából látszólag büszkeség hallatszott.

Sebei ellenére furcsa boldogságot és biztonságot érezve a fiú beletemetkezett az újságjába, és hagyta, hogy a labor vigasztaló melegsége átfolyjon rajta. Nem tudta, vajon az örökbefogadás, amit Piton javasolt, reális időn belül megtörténhet-e, de egy dologban biztos volt: ez a pillanat állt legközelebb ahhoz, ami számára egy családhoz hasonló.

Néhány órával később boldogan és megnyugodva tette a magazint az asztalra, majd Pitonra nézett, aki még elmerült a bájitalos folyóiratában.

- Nos, bármi hír alkimistákkal? Elvesztette valaki a nadrágját? - kérdezte.

Perselus felemelt szemöldökkel felnézett.

- Nem, de úgy tűnik, van egy új kutatás az élősködők elleni bájitalok területén. Érdekel?

- Semmiképp – fintorgott Harry, és a mozdulata éles fájdalmat okozott az arcában. A tanár nem mulasztotta el a rezzenést, és gyorsan felkelt, hogy odamenjen hozzá.

- Itt az ideje az újbóli kezelésnek – jegyezte meg és felmutatott egy bájitalt a fiúnak. – Még egyszer használjuk a kenőcsöt, és azt hiszem, a sebeid elég szépen begyógyulnak… ezúttal.

- Te… megígérted, hogy ma este visszamegyünk Dursleyékhez – emlékeztette Harry, bizonytalanul, hogy milyenre vegye a hangsúlyt. Menni akart, igen, de nem akarta elrontani ezt a nagyszerű délutánt.

Megkönnyebbülésére azonban Perselus bólintott.

- Először erről gondoskodjunk, utána egy jó vacsora következik, és aztán visszamegyünk a Privet Drive-ra. Dumbledore-t figyelmeztettük, és a Rend figyeli az utcát. Bár oktalanság lenne elmulasztani az óvatosságot. Veled maradok egész idő alatt; ugye megértetted? – kérdezte szigorúan.

- Hogy őszinte legyek, én is ezt szeretném - helyeselt gyorsan Harry. Az első tapasztalat elég volt. Akarod, hogy elkészítsem a vacsorát? – kérdezte, amikor Piton végzett a kenőcs felhordásával a hátán.

- Te pihenj csak; majd én gondoskodom róla – felelte a tanár. – Végezz azzal az átkozott kenőccsel és találkozzunk az étkezőben. És ne hivatkozz étvágy hiányra; mindent megeszel, amit a tányérodra teszek, vagy nem mész sehova.

- Ez a feltétel? – nevetett Harry. – Ameddig desszert is lesz…

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott és elindult az emeletre.

- Nem tudom, hogy a kíváncsiság megöli-e a macskát, de az édes szájnak _bizony_ van rá esélye.

Harry lelkesen bebizonyította igazát, kevesebb idő alatt elpusztította a tányér lasagnát, mint ahogy Shadow kiüríthette volna a tálkáját.

- Nem szükséges kinyalni a tányérod – szólt Piton, miközben helytelenítően nézett rá. – Találsz még a tepsiben, és tulajdonképpen van még desszert is.

- Nem terveztem… ó, milyen desszert? - kérdezte gyorsan a fiú.

- Rizsfelfújt. Nos, látom, tévedtem, amikor aggódtam az étvágyad miatt. Magadra hagylak, hogy befejezd, és elmosogass. Én értesítem Dumbledore-t, hogy indulunk. Találkozzunk odalenn, amikor végeztél. És az ég szerelmére, egyél lassabban; rosszul leszel! Éppen ideje az asztali modorodról is elbeszélgetnünk, fiatalember.

- Hmm, megpróbálok szerezni neked egy díjat, az már biztos – közölte Harry két falat között.

- Milyen díjat? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Piton.

- Merlin Rendet, természetesen.

- És ha megkérdezhetem, milyen megtiszteltetés alkalmából? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben karba fonta kezeit a mellkasa előtt.

- Kipukkadok – közölte Harry teli szájjal. – Anglia legjobb lasagnájáért, hogy megmentettél egy kóbor macskát, vagy hogy nevetés nélkül felolvastad a létező legrosszabb kviddics cikket.

- Szép lista – mormolta Piton, és enyhe jókedv tűnt fel a szemében. – Rögtön egy bolhazsák díjat is hozzátehetsz.

- Ó, az az enyém – igazolta a fiú, amikor karját a karkötőhöz és a hozzá kapcsolt medálhoz emelte. A pillanatnyi csendben találkozott a tekintetük és Harry ismét meglepődött a szelídségen, amit abban a másodpercen kiolvashatott a tanár szeméből. Egy bizonyos fokú álmélkodást is, mintha magának Perselusnak is gondot okozott volna elhinni, hogy mindez tényleg megtörténik vele.

Egy perccel később Piton ismét a laborjába ment és ott hagyta az elégedett és jól lakott Harryt.

Némi nyugtalansággal ugyan, de a fiú is csatlakozott hozzá; utiköpenye a vállán lógott, és készen állt egy újabb kiruccanásra. Sebeiből már csak a sajgó érzés maradt, de az, hogy nem tudta, honnan jönnek, meglehetősen gyötrelmes volt. Dacára Perselus fenntartásainak, Harrynek meggyőződése volt, hogy Dursleyéknek valamiképp köze volt hozzájuk, és ez nem csak egy buta neheztelés a szívében, ami mindezt mondatja vele.

- A Privet Drive-on minden csendes. Egyenesen a nappaliba hoppanálom magunkat – jelentette ki Piton.

- Hoppanálni? – kérdezte Harry egy nyilallásnyi bűntudattal. – Te… jó lesz az úgy?

Perselus hűvösen nézett vissza rá.

- Határozottan. Gyere ide.

- Meg kell tanulnom, hogyan kell – mormogta Harry. – Van erre valami tanfolyam?

- Igen, és az határozottan nem lenne rossz ötlet. Gyakorolni fogjuk Roxfortban a különóráid alatt. De most…

A hoppanálás kellemetlen érzése ismét felkavarta Harry gyomrát, és amikor ismét felnyitotta szemét, Dursleyék nappalijának ismerős díszleteit látta maga előtt. Hátratántorodott egy lépést, de Perselus elkapta, és végül visszanyerte az egyensúlyát.

De ez nem csak a hoppanálás miatt volt – jött rá. Itt valóban volt valami, amitől nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és gyomorszájon ütötte őt. Egy egészségtelen jelenlét, ami látszólag a falakból sugárzott.

- Itt van Bellatrix! – kiáltott fel.

- Nincs – felelte Piton nyugodtan -, egyedül vagyunk itt, nem kell aggódnod semmitől. Ez a ház jól védett.

- Van itt valami – bizonygatta Harry. – Nem érzed?

- A ház határozottan nem áraszt boldogságot, de…

- Nem, ez valami más. Van valami. A végére kell járnom. Felmegyek a padlásra… Velem jössz?

Piton bólintott, és pálcával a kézben közvetlenül a fiú mögött elindult. Harry vadul lüktető szívvel mászta a lépcsőket, várta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban meglátja, amint egy ismerős alak ráugrik. Talán Dudley, vagy Vernon bácsi… vagy Voldemort. Egy pillanatig megmerevedve áll a szobája előtt. És ha a férfi valóban itt volt e mögött az ajtó mögött? Csak be kellett volna nyomni az ajtót, hogy kinyíljon…

A vállán érzett kéztől megugrott, de Piton nyugodt fekete pillantása azonnal megnyugtatta őt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne most bemenni oda – mondta.

- Nem, én sem – motyogta a fiú. – A padlás. A csapóajtó pont fölöttünk van, de szükségünk van valamire, hogy kinyissuk, nem tudom, mi…

- _Alohomora_ – mondta egyszerűen Perselus. – A padlásajtó azonnal kinyílt, és felfedett egy lehúzható létrát.

- Öhm, valóban meg kell tanulnom varázslóként gondolkoznom – bosszankodott Harry. – _Invito_ létra.

A létra lecsúszott, megnyitva előttük az utat. Piton szkeptikusan simogatta arcát az egyik ujjával.

- Akármi is van odafenn, kétlem, hogy valami jól rejtett titokról van szó. Az egy kicsit túlságosan könnyű lenne… de hadd menjek én elsőként. Le akarom ellenőrizni, hogy nincs-e ott semmilyen felállított csapda.

Harry idegesen bólintott.

- Nem tudom, miért, de egyre jobban érzem, hogy igazam van. Van ott valami… érzem.

Piton kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt elkezdett felfelé mászni a létrán, pálcája még mindig a kezében, és világosan készen állt bármire. Néhány másodperc múlva felért a padlásra és eltűnt Harry szeme elől.

- Nos? – kérdezte a fiú egy perc múlva. – Van ott valami?

- Igen is, és nem is – felelt a tanár. – Nincs csapda, feljöhetsz.

Harry igyekezve sietett utána, idegesség minden egyes megmászott létrafokkal erősödött. Végül az utolsóra érve, gyorsan leporolta térdeit, majd felállt és körülnézett. A padlás az emelet egész hosszában elterült, de nem úgy nézett ki, mint a ház többi része. A hatalmas helyiség poros volt, teli volt dobozokkal, régi bútorokkal és különféle holmikkal, amiket látszólag rendszertelenül odatettek, aztán elfeledkeztek róluk. Gyenge fény szűrődött be a kis tetőablakon, amit opálossá tett a pókháló, de Piton Lumosa éppen elég volt, hogy bevilágítsa a teret.

- Hűha – szólalt meg Harry egy perc után. – Ez olyan… mint egy régi ház, nem gondolod? Nem igazán olyan, mint amire számítottam.

- Nem, sehol nem lapul vámpír – felelte Piton. – És mégis…

- Te is érzel valamit?

- Igen. Igazad volt. Gyenge, régi, és nagyon jól álcázott… de itt van.

Perselus a helyiség sarkába bökött az állával. A két varázsló egy emberként indult el a kiszemelt irányba. A csomó Harry gyomrában kicsit szűkebbé vált, amikor észrevette a sötét kupacot, amit látszólag a padlás legtávolabbi sarkába száműztek. Semmi nem mozdult; nem hallott más zajt a lépteiken kívül, és mégis úgy tűnt a fiúnak, hogy valami volt ott… egy pokróc, két vörös szem figyeli őket a sötétben… Megrázta a fejét. Nem, természetesen nem. És kupac… nem volt egyéb, csak egy pokróc – vette észre, mikor elég közel értek hozzá. Egy szőnyeg, ami egy régi ládához hasonlatos dolgot takart be.

Egy elmormogott varázsige segítségével Piton arrébb csúsztatta a régi szőnyeget. Harry érezte, hogy Piton is feszült, amikor a távolból sikerült elérnie, hogy a láda nyikorogva, de engedelmesen felnyíljon. A fiú megmerevedett, meg volt győződve, hogy ezúttal valami történni fog: egy üvöltés, vagy egy bestia az árnyékból… de ismét nem történt semmi, és mindketten előreléptek, hogy kíváncsian belenézzenek a ládába.

Újfent csalódtak, hogy semmi rendkívülit nem találtak. Levélkötegek, megsárgult fényképek, egy sál, egy doboz. Harry megállt, képtelen volt félrenézni. A doboz lüktetett. Megesküdött volna, hogy a dolog, ami alig halható ritmusban dobogott, egy veszélyes valami; annyira rezgett Harry mellkasában. Egy pillantás Perselusra elárulta neki, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki észrevette a tárgyat.

- Lépj arrébb – mormogta Piton. Felemelte a pálcáját, kiszórt egy _Vingardium Leviosa_-t a dobozra, és óvatosan kiemelte a ládából, mielőtt egy tompa puffanással leeresztette a poros padlóra. A fedél a varázslat hatására megemelkedett és egy megsárgult levél vált láthatóvá a zöld bársony csomag mellett.

- Ez az – súgta Harry. – Ott… nem tudom, mi az, de ez az.

- Maradj ott, ne menj közelebb! – mondta Perselus. – Ez szivárgó mágia. _Invito_ levél.

A pergamen finoman a professzor kezébe röppent; kinyitotta és elétárult egy finom és furcsa kézírás. Váratlanul úgy tűnt, szíve kihagy egy ütemet. Ez a kézírást jól ismerte, ó, nagyon is jól. Pillantása azonnal az aláírásra ugrott, ami igazolta a gyanúját. A te Lilyd. Lily, Ó, Merlin… annyi év után.

Nagy levegőt vett és elkezdte olvasni a levelet az elejétől.

_Drága Petunia!_

_Nagy nap volt a mai… És végre itt vagyok Roxfortban, és tudod mit? Minden még annál sokkal varázslatosabb, mint amilyennek elképzeltem! Először egy tavon kellett átkelnünk csónakokban, hogy bejussunk a kastélyba. Pers is velem volt, és bár ő sokkal jobban hozzá volt szokva a mágiához, mégis azt hiszem, ő is volt lenyűgözve!_

_Közel sem ment minden olyan jól, amikor megérkeztünk egy hatalmas helyiségbe, ami a diákok étkezőhelyéül szolgált. Itt beosztottak minket a házunkba, mint minden új tanulót. Pers a Mardekárba került, engem pedig a Griffendélbe osztottak be. Annyira nagyon reméltem, hogy vele lehetek. De azt mondta, hogy ez nem tart vissza minket, hogy gyakran lássuk egymást, és hogy sok közös óránk lesz együtt._

_Ó, Tuney, látnod kellene, milyen gyönyörű és hatalmas itt minden. Vannak szellemek is, de egyáltalán nem veszélyesek. Minden különös még kicsit, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamar beilleszkedem._

_Még mindig nehéznek találom, hogy karácsony előtt nem foglak téged látni, Tuney. Igazán szomorú vagyok az állomáson történt veszekedés miatt… Annyira sajnálom. Annyira szerettem volna, ha te is itt vagy Roxfortban. Tudom, hogy ez pillanatnyilag nem lehetséges, de ne veszítsd el a reményt. Megkérdeztem Perst, hogy lehetséges-e, hogy a te varázserőd csak később mutatkozik meg, mint az enyém. Ő nem hiszi, de végül is, mindez varázslat, nem?_

_Szóval nagyon figyelj most, és kérlek, tartsd meg ez a titkot. Ezzel a levéllel együtt Vörös Szárny visz neked egy csomagot is. Abban egy drágakőt találsz egy medálban. Anyu adta nekem azon a napon, amikor hazajöttünk, miután találkoztunk Pers-szel a játszótéren – emlékszel? Mindent elmeséltem neki, ami történt, és ő egyenesen elment, hogy elővegye ezt a nyakláncot a szekrény hátsó részéből. Elmagyarázta, hogy ez egy nagyon-nagyon régi ékszer, olyasmi, ami generációk óta családról családra száll. De ez nem egy közönséges nyaklánc, Tuney. Sosem fogod elhinni nekem, de ezt az egyik ősünk hagyta ránk hosszú-hosszú évekkel ezelőtt, és ez az ős… egy varázsló volt!_

_Mami elmagyarázta, hogy ez a férfi egy muglival házasodott - egy olyan nővel, akinek nincs varázsereje -, és az ő gyerekeik mind varázserő nélkül születtek, mint ahogy az unokáik is. Így megalkotta ezt az ékszert, hogy adják tovább a következő generációnak, hogy így ők képesek legyenek felfedezni, hogy az újszülött varázserővel bír-e vagy sem._

_Idővel a hagyomány elveszett, de a legenda megmaradt és anya emlékezett rá, amikor elmeséltem a történetem. A kezembe adta a nyakláncot, és találd ki, mit történt? Elkezdett izzani! Erős élénkzöld fénnyel, és melegséget árasztott, és hirtelen hihetetlen boldogságot és békességet éreztem._

_Anyu nekem adta a nyakláncot és azt mondta, hogy hozzám tartozik, de nekem már nincs rá szükségem többé, most, hogy már tudom. Szóval tartsd meg, és időről időre ellenőrizd, hogy elkezd-e izzani. Ha igen, akkor… hamarosan látsz engem!_

_Kérlek, írj nekem most azonnal. Add oda a levelet Vörös Szárnynak, a baglyomnak; ő tudja, hogy hol talál meg engem. Ha tudnál enni adni valamit neki az útra, az nagyszerű lenne._

_Hamarosan látjuk egymást!_

_A testvéred, aki nagyon szeret téged!_

_A te Lilyd_

Perselus érezte, hogy keze remegni kezd, amikor leeresztette a levelet. Lily… Merlinre, annyira rég volt. De egy türelmetlen hang gyorsan kirántotta a gondolatai közül.

- Na?

Felemelte a fejét, hogy belenézzen a fiú szemébe, ami annyira hasonlított Lilyére, hogy az szinte sokkoló volt.

- Az a valami egy családi ékszer – sikerült kimondania, miközben átadta neki a levelet. – Egy tárgy, aminek erejét valószínűleg erősen alábecsülték az évszázadok során.

Kinyúlt, hogy megfogja a kis csomagot, és megfeszült, amikor megérezte a csuklójába áramló hideget. Mágia, igen, érezte… nagyon erőteljes mágia, és nagyon sötét is. Tehát, mit gondolt ez az úgynevezett _ős_, amikor egy ilyen tárgyat alkotott? A nyaklánc fémes csengéssel a kezébe csúszott, és Perselus úgy érezte, az idő megáll, pont úgy, ahogy a lélegzete is.

A medál. Az „M" betű kecsesen díszítette az arany burkolatot, a smaragdok veszélyesen izzottak a pálcáik fényénél. Ismerte ezt a szimbólumot, nagyon is jó, számtalan mágiatörténeti könyvön látta, és fiatal korában még álmodott is róla.

Mardekár elveszett medálja… és arra gondolni, hogy egész idő alatt ebben a ládában volt egy mugli házban…

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul az oldalán. – Érzed ezt? Ez ő, igaz? Emiatt lúdbőrzik a hátam…

_Nem meglepő_ – gondolta Piton. Ekkora hatalmas és rosszindulatú mágia. De mit keres az ékszer Harry családjánál? Lehetséges, hogy…?

- Igen, érzékelem – jegyezte a lehető legsemlegesebb hangon. – És nem kétlem, hogy ennek a… tárgynak valami köze van ahhoz, ami délután történt veled. Még ki kell deríteni, hogyan, de azt hiszem, eleget tettünk a kis látogatásunk céljának.

- Várj – tiltakozott Harry -, van itt egy köteg fénykép a ládában, és ha a levél az anyukámé, akkor talán a többi is.

- Valószínűleg – ismerte be Piton, miközben összezsugorította a ládád, hogy beférjen a zsebébe. Ezt vidd magaddal; meg kell néznünk Roxfortban.

- Roxfort? Nem a kúriába megyünk vissza?

- Nem. A lehető leghamarabb látnom kell Albust. Ez a medál… egy nagyon erőteljes ékkő, Harry. És nagyon jól ismert relikvia is. Távol áll egy egyszerű családi ékszertől, ahogy azt az édesanyád gondolta.

- És gondolod, hogy ez okozhatta az összes sebem? – kérdezte Harry megfélemlítve.

- Azt hiszem, manipulálhatta az elméd, látomásokat idézhetett elő, és Merlin tudja mit még. Menjünk! Nem szükséges tovább kísérteni a sorsot, hogy tovább időzzünk.

Piton egy lépést tett Harry felé, aki automatikusan hozzábújt, és felkészült a hoppanálásra. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Roxforti birtoknál álltak, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, és úgy kapaszkodott Pitonba, mintha az élete függne tőle.

- Nem lett volna egyszerűbb, a laboratóriumba hoppanálni és onnan átmenni a Hopp-kandallón keresztül? – kérdezte, amikor már biztos volt, benne, hogy nem fog hányni, amikor kinyitja a szemét.

- Nem bízom a kúria védőbűbájaiban, amikor erről van szó – magyarázta Perselus. – Ez a dolog az, ami a legnagyobb valószínűséggel megtámadott téged. Nem tudom, hogyan reagálnának rá a védőpajzsok.

- Ó! – mondta Harry megrökönyödötten. Erre nem gondolt. Hogy tudta egy nyaklánc megtámadni? És az anyukája nyaklánca. – Akkor jobb, ha gyalog megyünk a kastélyba – közölte filozofikusan.

- Az nem szükséges. Közel vagyunk Hagrid kunyhójához, majd az ő kandallóját használjuk.

- Hagrid… még mindig nincs róla semmi hír? Nem, azt hiszem, nincs. Gondolod, hogy az ajtó nyitva lesz?

- Mindig nyitva van – felelte Perselus. – Mindig valami vadállat védi az ajtót, de az nem okoz gondot.

- Nem nagyon szeretnék bemenni, de azt hiszem, nincs más választás – mormogta Harry, mikor észrevette a kunyhót. Perselus a fiú vállai köré fonta a karját, és szelíden előretessékelte.

Látszólag semmi nem változott a kis kertben, és ahogy Perselus előre megjósolta, az ajtó minden nehézség nélkül kinyílt. Bár amit odabenn láttak, az mindkettőjűket teljességgel felkészületlenül érte, és egy pillanatig megszólalni sem tudtak.

Bár Harrynek csak egyetlen másodpercébe tellett, hogy visszanyerje lélekjelenlétét, és hatalmas kiáltással rohant a házba.

- Hagrid! Visszajöttél!

A félóriás egyértelműen ugyanolyan kábultan, mint a vendégei, egy ideig meghökkenten állt.

- Á, te vagy az Harry… Piton professzor… - kezdte, miközben beletúrt vastag hajába. – Te… öhm ó, Merlin.

Hatalmasat sóhajtott, és a tanár átható és Harry nyugtalan tekintetétől követve az egyik székre rogyott.

- Hagrid, teljesen jól vagy? Sikerült elszöknöd? Bántottak? Foglyul ejtetted valamelyiküket? – kérdezte Harry, képtelenül hinni a szemének.

- Öhm… igen… nem. Ez egy hosszú történet, Harry. Miért nem ülsz le, mi? És maga is Piton professzor. Nem tudom, mit művelt Harry, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem szándékosan tette, igaz?

- Én nem csináltam semmit – tiltakozott a fiú. – Csak kölcsön akartuk venni a kandallódat, hogy visszajussunk a kastélyba, de azt hittünk… nos, nem tudtuk, hogy itt vagy.

- Á, igen, akkor Piton professzor a szokásos pontra hoppanált veled? Az jó, igen, jó… - mondta Hagrid, és hatalmas kezével a térdét ütögette. De arckifejezése annyira távolságtartó és nyugtalan volt, hogy Harry hátrált egy lépést, és gyorsan csatlakozott Perselushoz.

- Sajnálom, hogy véget kell vetnem ennek az összejövetelnek, de most rögtön látnunk kell az igazgatót – szólt Piton olyan hűvös hangon, ami meglepte Harryt.

- Az igazgató urat? – kérdezte Hagrid váratlanul izgatottan. – Á, akkor ez nem jó alkalom. Nagyon elfoglalt… nem, nincs is ott. Ez az… ő elment. Most nem tudják látni őt, de ha várnak néhány percet, akkor adok maguknak egy jó kis bögre itókát!

- Köszönöm, de véges az időm – húzta össze Piton a szemét és kezét Harry vállára tette.

- Nem, nem érti – mondta a félóriás, és elindult, hogy termetes testével elállja a kandallót. – Szüksége van egy kis időre, csak egy kis idő kell neki!

- Neki? Kire gondolsz azzal, hogy neki? Az igazgató úrnak? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva barátja viselkedésétől.

- Nem, Lokinak. Úgy értem, a barátomnak! Mármint hogy… ó, Merlin szerelmére!

- Loki? – sziszegte Piton és otthagyta előnyös helyét, hogy a kandalló felé ugorjon. – Hol van?

- Nem arról van szó, amit gondol, professzor! – biztosította őt Hagrid bocsánatkérő gesztussal. – Csak ki akarja szabadítani az egyik barátját, akit a várbörtönbe zártak, egy fiút, akit az apja meg akar találni. Megígérte, hogy senkit nem fog bántani!

- Lépj félre, te degenerált idióta! – kiáltotta Piton, miközben egy gyors bűbájt szórt Hagridra. – Harry, Shadow, most!

A fiú még mindig le volt döbbenve Hagrid beismerésétől, és egy másodpercbe telt, hogy reagáljon. Aztán egy elárvult pillantást vetett a Roxfort kulcs- és háztájőrzőjére, aki nem mozdult, hogy védje magát, majd macskává változott, és egy ugrással Piton vállán termett.

- Hogy jutott be? – kérdezte Piton pálcáját Hagrid torkának szegezve.

- A földalatti átjárón keresztül – dadogta Hagrid, és fejét a kezeibe ejtette. -, azon, ami a kunyhómtól vezet a Roxfortba. Nem bántsa őt, ő jó fiú, csak egy kis segítségre van szüksége… - lábával arrébb lökte a szőnyeg sarkát, és felfedte a fából készült csapóajtót.

Perselus a fogai között átkozódva célba vette, mintha az lenne a célpont, és egy sor olyan varázslatot szórt szét, amit Harry még sohasem hallott.

Piton elégedetten megfordult és egy marok hopp-port szórt a kandalló rostélyára.

– Dumbledore irodája! – kiáltotta. – És te is velünk jössz – közölte csikorgó fogakkal Hagridnak.

Anélkül, hogy kétszer kellett volna mondani, a férfi esetlenül felállt és beletörődően a lángok közé lépett. Perselus nem vesztegette az idejét, rögvest követte őt Shadowval a vállán.

Az igazgatói irodában lezajlott jelenet deja vu érzést okozott Pitonnak.

- Hagrid? De hogyan… - kezdte Dumbledore, mielőtt észrevette Pitont. – Perselus? Ezt hogy csináltad?

- Én egyáltalán nem tettem semmit – robbant ki Piton. – A háztájőrződ békésen várt a kunyhójában. De pillanatnyilag ez a legkisebb gondunk. Loki a kastélyban van, és Draco Malfoyért jött. Hova vezet az alagút, amit Hagrid kunyhója alól indul?

Egy pillanatig az igazgató meredten nézett az óriás termetű férfire, és arcán a csodálkozás ritka pillantása jelent meg. Gyorsan magához tért, és tekintetét a bájitalmesterre emelte.

- A konyhába, arra a folyosóra, ami a Hugrabug klubhelyiségéhez vezet. Még nem érkezhetett oda; nehéznek találom elhinni, hogy észrevétlenül bejuthatna.

Ám egy házimanó érkezésének jellegzetes pukkanó hangja félbeszakította, és megadta nekik a választ.

- Dumbledore professzor uram! – sipákolt a manó. - Egy farkas érkezett a konyhába! Keresztül ment a folyosón, uram! Varázsló volt, és a manók nem akarták feltartóztatni őt, de Binji úgy gondolja, legjobb figyelmeztetni Dumbledore professzort!

- Tökéletes munkát végeztél, Binji – biztosította őt az igazgató. – Hagrid, semmi szín alatt ne hagyd el ezt az irodát! Perselus, rád szükségem lesz… talán az lenne a legjobb, ha Harry visszatérne a kúriába.

- Nem – felelt gyorsan Piton. – Velem marad. És ki van zárva, hogy visszaváltozz, Potter!

A macska beleakasztotta körmeit a tanár talárjába, és eközben megkarmolta a vállát. Ez a válasz elég? Bizonyára így volt, mert a két varázsló pálcával a kézben eliramodott a lépcső felé.

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – Dumbledore volt az első, aki felkiáltott, mielőtt üzenetét rábízta az ezüstös főnixmadárra, aki körülötte szárnyalt, és utasította, hogy üzenetét elszállítja Minerva McGalagonynak és az összes prefektusnak és tanárnak, akivel útja közben találkozik. – Perselus, tudnád értesíteni Flitwick professzort?

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – Most Pitonon volt a sor, hogy elkiáltsa magát. Az ezüstfoszlány kiszökött a pálcájából és… a két varázsló megállt, képtelenül félrenézni attól az alaktól, amit az imént materializálódott előttük.

Shadow különösen tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a patrónusra.

Egy macska. Piton patrónusa macskává változott… és a macska megdöbbentően hasonlított rá!

Perselus sóhaja kirántotta Shadowt a révületéből.

- Jól van. Rendben… az üzenet Flitwick számára. Loki a várbörtön felé tart – sziszegte a patrónus felé, aki fürgén eliramodott a Hollóhát körlete felé.

- Határozottan úgy tűnik, ez a meglepetések napja – jegyezte meg Dumbledore pajkosan a helyzet komolysága ellenére.

- Egyetlen megjegyzést se, vénember! – vágott vissza Piton. A két varázsló ismét elindult, méghozzá olyan tempóban, ami meglepte Harryt. Igen öreg lehet az igazgató, de határozottan nem tanácsos lebecsülni őt.

A főnix gyorsan megtalálhatta célját, mert a pánik sújtotta prefektusok nem mulasztottak el feltűnni és a házuk diákjai után vadászni.

- A Nagyterembe. Mindenki a Nagyterembe, most rögtön! Sanders, később tegye fel a kérdéseit. Dickinson, a smink várhat, a Nagyterembe, és mozogj gyorsabban!

- Borkof, hagyja azt a táskát ott, ahol van, és eredjen a Nagyterembe gyorsan, de fegyelmezetten! Az nem segít, ha lökdösi az embereket, Miss June! Mindenkinek a kezében akarom látni a pálcáját, és semmi ostoba badarság! Miss Carter, egy kis méltóságot kérek, semmi sikoltozást, az teljesen szükségtelen!

Shadow önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, amikor felismerte Hermione hangját. Ha valaki hasznos volt ebben a helyzetben, akkor az a lány, és az ő szilárd önkontrollja.

A hírek bizonyára gyorsan terjedtek, mert néhány ijedt tekintetű diák és túlságosan izgatott házimanón kívül nagyon gyorsan mindenki eltűnt a folyosókról.

- Erre! Erre Dumbledore Professzor, Piton professzor. Erre ment a farkas!

Shadow vadul kalapáló szívvel követte a két varázslót az útján, és olyan erősen kapaszkodott Perselus vállába, ahogy csak tudott. Elismerte, mennyire lenyűgözők voltak, a hosszú út ellenére egyikük sem fogyott ki a szuszból, és mindketten tökéletesen nyugodtak viselkedtek, összes érzékük készenlétben állt, minden mozdulatot kiszámítottak. Érezte, hogy Piton mágiája körülöttük örvénylik, Loki nyomait kutatja, és védi a vállán ülő macskát.

- El fogja érni a várbörtönt – dühöngött Piton anélkül, hogy lassított volna, mikor elértek egy újabb folyosót.

- Valószínűleg – erősítette meg Dumbledore -, de nem lesz képes kijutni onnan, és kétlem, hogy lesz ideje elérni az ifjú Malfoyt.

A gondolat arra sarkallta őket, hogy még gyorsabban rohanjanak, miközben Roxfort egyre mélyebb és mélyebb részeit érték el. Tapintható volt körülöttük a nyirkosság, az alagút köveit moha nőtte be. Shadow megborzongott a gondolattól, ami előttük állt: a tó alatt voltak? Az iskola pincéje mindenhol olyan hátborzongató? És Draco ott van… egy farkas társaságában! Harry azt mondta, hogy azért jött, hogy megtalálja őt, de valóban az volt az igazi ok?

A folyosó összeszűkült, és Harry érzékelte, hogy Piton mind jobban és jobban feszültebb, ahogy közelednek célpontjuk felé. Hirtelen úgy tűnt, látott egy mozgást előttük; a két varázsló még jobban felgyorsított, és pálcájukat maguk elé emelték.

A börtönök balra vannak – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Harry…

- Nincs veszélyben, amíg velem van – felelte Piton. Az igazgató bólintott, nyilvánvalóan sikerült meggyőzni. Shadow lelapult az ülőkéjén és túlságosan összpontosított ahhoz, hogy igazán meglepődjön. Még egy utolsó forduló, egy utolsó ajtó…

- Ide! Itt vagyok! Igyekezz! – kiáltott egy pánikba esett hang. Draco – eszmélt rá, Harry… de mire játszik?

Előttük egy világos hajú lépkedett nyugodtan a börtön felé és egy gyors pillantás vetett hátra a válla felett. Ez határozottan nem egy sarokba szorított farkas tekintete volt, és nem s egy emberé, akit fura helyzetben kaptak rajta. Nem. Loki eltökéltnek és egyben magabiztosnak tűnt, hogy felemelt pálcával eredt a börtön felé.

- _Capitulatus_! – kiáltotta Piton. Ám a férfi egy szuperhős sebességével oldalra lépett, és lefegyverző bűbáj eltévesztette célpontját.

- _Exsomnus!_

A válasz azonnali volt. Mielőtt a varázslat elérhette volna célpontját, egy zöld pajzs formálódott a macska körül és visszaverte a támadást. Ugyanabban a pillanatban Dumbledore és Piton ellentámadásba lépett, azonnal lefegyverezte és mozdulatlanná tette az Animágust, még mielőtt egy mozdulatot is tehetett volna, hogy megvédje magát.

Loki a földre zuhant, szeme mozdulatlanná vált, arcán halvány mosoly ült, és a pálcája a lábához gurult.

- Ó, Merlin – szólalt meg egy halk hang a börtön sarkából. – Vége?

- Igen, Mr. Malfoy – közölte Piton tömören. – Előjöhet a rejtekhelyéről.

Draco óvatosan előjött az ágy alól, ahova elrejtőzött.

- Merlinre, azt hittem, el fog kapni. Átok és pokol, hát garantálják a biztonságomat? – kiáltotta igyekezete szerint fensőbbségesen, de hangja enyhén reszketett.

- Abból, amit hallottam, éppen maga volt az, aki meglehetősen örült, hogy látja Lokit néhány perccel korábban – mutatott rá Piton. Draco – Shadow legnagyobb megelégedésére - zavartan sütötte le a szemét.

Mögülük léptek zaját hallották, és két tanár, aki észrevehetően levegő után kapkodott, jelent meg előttük.

- Mi a manó, hát elkapták? – kérdezte Flitwick, láthatóan tántorogva a versenyfutás miatt. – Szép munka, nagyszerű munka.

- Nézze meg maga – közölte Dumbledore, miközben hosszú szakállát elgondolkozóan simogatva oldalra lépett.

Ami a második tanár illeti, észrevehetően kevésbé volt meggyőző. Pálcája enyhén reszketett, ahogy közelebb húzódott a fiatal varázsló mozdulatlan testétől és képtelen volt elvenni róla a szemét.

- Loki? Hallasz engem?

- Eszméletlen, Remus. Várnia kell, míg a biztonságos helyszínen lesz, hogy beszéljen vele – szólalt meg szelíden az igazgató.

- Kérem, ne hívja az Aurorokat – motyogta Lupin esdeklő tekintettel.

- Áh, nos, pont az, amire szükségünk van! – jegyezte meg Flitwick ingerülten az oldalán, de Dumbledore figyelmen kívül hagyta őt.

- Nem áll szándékomban hívni őket, fiam – mondta, amire a mellette álló Piton csak sóhajtott egyet.

- Ha szándékodban áll szabadon ereszteni azt az állatot, ne számíts rá, hogy itt maradok – vakkantott a bájitalmester, akinek keze a vállán trónoló Shadow hátán nyugodott.

- Ez nem szabadság kérdése, Perselus, de higgy nekem, meg fogjuk beszélni. Végül is szükségünk van valakire, hogy átvegye tőled az érdekedben – mondta Dumbledore jelentőségteljes pillantással.

Piton dühében és undorában önkéntelenül is elfintorodott, és a fogait vicsorgatta.

- Nem gondolod, hogy még mindig…

- Sok mindent gondolok – közölte erélyesen az igazgató -, de most legalapvetőbb megnyugtatni a diákjainkat… és az összegyűlt összes tanárt. Ez a nap igen eseménydús volt, ezt mindenképp el kell mondanom.

A nála levő tárgy gondolata, ami még mindig talárja zsebében lapult, elég volt, hogy lecsendesítse Piton haragját. Igen, a nap hosszú és összetett volt… és Dumbledore még a felét sem tudja.

Fejét elfordította, hogy Shadowra nézzen.

Hamarosan – ígérte neki gondolatban -, hamarosan elviszlek nyaralni, ahol messze innen mindezt kipihenheted. De most…

- Légy jó macska – mormolta az állat fülébe.

A macska hunyorított, és egy pillanatra Piton is becsukta a szemét.

Holnap… Holnap egy új nap jön.


	44. Jövésmenés

42. fejezet

Jövés-menés

A visszaút a kastély lakott részére súlyos, csaknem ellenséges csendben történt. Shadow, aki még mindig Piton vállán üldögélt, látta a gyanakvó pillantásokat, amiket Flitwick vetett folytonosan Remus irányába, arra a sápadt, feszült arcra, ami Loki lebegő testére meredt.

Tisztán érzékelte, hogy Piton mérges és bosszús, de ebben semmi meglepőt nem talált. Ez a kis jelenet határozottan nem fogja javítani a férfi kapcsolatát Remusszal – gondolta Harry.

Ami Dumbledore-t illeti, ő közönyösnek tűnt, miközben maga előtt lebegtette az eszméletlen férfi testét a folyosókon, de Shadow észrevette, hogy a mindig látható csillogás eltűnt az igazgató kék szeméből.

Szerencsére üresen találták a folyosókat, amiken keresztül haladtak, bár úgy tűnt, az igazgató ritkán használt folyosók útvesztőin keresztül vezeti őket. Amikor végül elérték az irodája szintjét, Dumbledore komoly tekintettel Flitwick professzor felé fordult.

- Filius, hálás lennék, ha megtartaná magában, mindazt, amit tud, amíg mindezt elrendezzük. A legfontosabb most megnyugtatni a diákokat és a lehető leggyorsabban biztosítani a kastély védelmét.

Piton karba font kézzel, szkeptikus arccal nézett az igazgatóra. Egy magasba ívelt szemöldök még sosem fejezte ki ennyire jól az „én megmondtam" arckifejezést – vélte Harry.

- Rengeteg dolgot el kell intéznem először – folytatta Dumbledore -, de a biztonság kérdését nem lehet tovább halogatni. Értesítse a többi tanárt, hogy szervezek egy éjféli őrjáratot, hogy utánajárjunk, többé nem marad nyitva semmilyen rés. A prefektuson maradjanak ébren, figyeljék a hálókörleteket, és azok a tanárok, akik hajlandóak az őrjáratra, jöjjenek éjfélre a Nagyterembe. Ami a többit illeti, arról egy szót sem, megértette?

Az apró termetű férfi bólintott és megsimogatta a szakállát. Egy szó nélkül otthagyta a kis csapatot, egy utolsó szúrós pillantást vetett Lokira, majd elindult a Nagyterem felé.

Alig tűnt el a folyosó sarkán, amikor Remus – képtelenül arra, hogy tovább visszatartsa nyugtalanságát – a fia mellé lépett.

- Ő jól van, Remus – biztosította Dumbledore szelíden a férfit.

- Mély sajnálatomra – tette hozzá akaratlanul, bár halkan Piton. Ám ahhoz nem elég halkan, hogy elkerülje a vérfarkas éles hallását, aki megsebzett pillantással kapta rá a fejét. Shadow meglepetésére Piton félrenézett.

Az igazgató figyelmen kívül hagyta a pillantásváltást, és komoly hangon folytatta.

- Lokit az irodámba viszem, ahol mindent megbeszélhetünk. Remus, tudnia kell, hogy Hagrid már ott vár minket, és hogy a helyzet bonyolult. Az első összegyűjtött információk alapján ő engedte be Lokit Roxfortba annak a földalatti alagútnak köszönhetően, ami az ő kunyhójától indul a kastélyba. Még mindig nem tudom, mi vehette rá…

- Lokit vagy Hagridet? – kérdezte meghökkenten Remus. – Én nem tudtam… Semmit nem tudtam erről az eseményről, Albus, hinnie kell nekem!

- Ebben nem kételkedem, fiam. Csak azt kérem, maradjon nyugodt, amikor felmegyünk, akármi is történjék. Perselus, Harry, benneteket nem is tartóztatlak tovább, bár a jelenlétetek semmiképpen nem kellemetlen. Feltételem, kapcsolatba szeretnél lépni velem, amikor mindent elintéztünk Hagriddel, igaz? – kérdezte az igazgató Pitonra nézve.

- Valóban – helyeselt Piton. – Nagy fontossággal bíró dologról van szó.

_Sokkal fontosabb, mint Loki_ – fordította le magában Shadow.

- Ez esetben az a legjobb, ha ti is jelen jöttök – sóhajtott Dumbledore.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos… - kezdte Remus, de három szempár akadályozta meg abban, hogy befejezze a mondatot. Megelégedett egy biccentéssel és követte az igazgatót az emeletre. Loki teste továbbra is ott lebegett előttük.

Alig léptek be az irodába, amikor egy üvöltés üdvözölte őket egy elfojtott hang kíséretében. Shadow lekuporodott a bájitalmester vállán, mielőtt rájött, csak Hagrid volt az, aki talpra ugrott, amikor meglátta Lokit belépni.

- Jaj, professzor úr, ugye nem bántotta őt? – nyöszörgött panaszosan a félóriás.

- Nem, Hagrid. Loki csak alszik – nyugtatta meg Dumbledore.

Hagrid megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, és beletúrt a hajába.

- Ne haragudjon rá, ő rendes srác. Csak jót akart. A lelkesedése, nos igen, néha felülkerekedik rajta… - mondta bocsánatkérőn.

Perselus a szemét forgatta, de Harry látta, hogy Remus halványan elmosolyodik.

- És téged, Hagrid, téged nem vitt el úgyszintén a lelkesedésed? – kérdezte Dumbledore szigorúan, miközben a kanapéra eresztette Loki testét.

Roxfort háztájőrzője lehorgasztotta fejét szégyenkezésében.

- Tudom, professzor úr, tudom – mormolta. – A kezdet kezdetén nekem sem volt sok választásom, de a fiú… ő nem akart ezzel semmit, tudja. Csak azt akarja tenni, ami helyes.

- És mi lenne, ha mindent elmondanál nekünk az elejéről? – javasolta Dumbledore, miközben intett a tanároknak, hogy üljenek le. – Egy kis citromport talán?

Ezúttal mind Piton, mind Remus ugyanolyan felbőszült sóhajt eresztett meg, amitől Shadow elmosolyodott. A két varázslóban talán végül mégis akad valami közös…

Mindenki kényelmesen elhelyezkedett; Remus Loki mellett, az igazgató a karosszékében, Perselus és Hagrid a kandalló közelében. A macska óvatosan összegömbölyödött hordozója vállán, és hagyta, hogy a meleg átjárja a bundáját. Ha a helyzet nem lenne annyira feszült, valószínűleg dorombolt volna…

Hagrid tátott szájjal nézte őket, de alig hogy képes lett volna megszólalni, Dumbledore kirántotta őt a révületéből.

- Hagrid, mi történt azon az éjjel, amikor elvittek téged? – kérdezte.

A félóriás a földet bámulta és a szakállát vakargatta.

- Öhm… nos… ööö egy kentaur nyargalt hozzám azzal, hogy vérfarkasok hoppanáltak az erdő szélére, és jó néhány farkasfalka csatlakozott hozzájuk. Mire figyelmeztetett, már el is érték a kunyhóm, és Agyar megpróbálta megállítani őket.

Hagrid hangosan szipákolt, és egy kövér könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

- Olyan bátor volt, de nem elég nagy, igaz? Túl sokan voltak… túlságosan sokan. Megpróbáltam elűzni azokat a vandálokat, de akkor engem kezdtek támadni azok a bolondok! És akkor érkezett ez a kislegény – intett fejével Loki felé, és hangja váratlanul gyengéddé vált. – Dehoppanált velem, meg minden! Valójában ketten voltak, de Loki volt az, aki azt mondta a többieknek, hogy eresszenek, és ő hozott ki onnan! – mondta büszkén.

- És hova vitt téged? – érdeklődött Dumbledore szemrebbenés nélkül.

- Áh, hát nem igazán tudom… de nem ide valahova a környékre. A fák sűrűn nőttek egymás mellett, rosszabb volt, mint a Tiltott Rengeteg, és mindenfelé farkasok tanyáztak ott. Nem volt könnyű kijönni azokkal az alakokkal, de ugyanakkor nem bántottak, és egy meleg helyre raktak egy barlangban. És a fiú még a köpenyem is elhozta, meg egy takarót, hogy ne fázzak – mondta Hagrid gyengéden. – Igazán, professzor úr, nem tudnám megmondani, hol voltam. De a farkasok nem foglalkoztak velem többé; a gond a vérfarkasokkal volt.

Elnézést kérő pillantást vetett Remusra.

- Nem olyanok, mint maga, professzor, aki beveszi a bájitalt. Ezek rosszak voltak. És néhányuk Tomot az „Uruk"-nak szólították.

Ezúttal Piton felé nézett búskomoran.

- Nem olyanok, mint maga, jó? Ezek üzletelni akartak. De gondolom, ismeri Greybacket.

Halk morgás tört fel Piton torkából, és Shadow úgy érezte, feláll a szőr a hátán.

- Ja, nos – folytatta Hagrid -, volt nagy jövés-menés. A farkasok nem igazán kedvelték a vérfarkasokat, de a fiatal fickó azért volt ott, hogy biztosítsa, mindenki megtartja a másiktól a távolságot – mondta, miközben állával Lokira bökött. – Ő aztán tudja, mit kell tennie! Merlin maga sem tudta volna jobban tenni, amikor arra került a sor, hogy engedelmességre kényszerítse azokat a farkasokat. Nem számított, mik voltak, farkasok, kutyák, vérfarkasok… mindegyikük hallgatott rá. Csaknem istenként néztek rá. Még az újakkal is mindig működött a dolog. Az a fiú megmutatta az arcát, és mindnyájan térdre esve nézték és várták, hogy megmondja nekik, mit tegyenek. És amint ő megtette, - akár farkasként, akár varázslóként -, mind úgy mentek utána, mintha a Szent Grál nyomát követnék! Ő aztán valaki, az Én Lokim, úgy bizony!

Ennek az utolsó mondatnak ismét sikerült egyetértésre juttatnia a hallgatóság minden tagját. Shadow szinte érzékelte a rosszallás és a harag hullámokat, ahogy azok különböző mértékekben kiáradtak az igazgatóból és a két tanárból.

- Talán itt az ideje felébreszteni Lokit? – érdeklődött Remus hűvösen.

- Egyáltalán nem – felelte Dumbledore. – Hagrid, megtudhatnám, pontosan mi volt a szándékod azzal, hogy segítesz Lokinak titokban bejutni a kastélyba?

A háztájőrző sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nem vagyok büszke magamra, egyáltalán nem. Tudom, hogy csalódást okoztam, igen, tudom, és azok után, amit értem tett… - Kövér könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. -… de Loki, tudja ő egy kicsit olyan… szüksége van valakire, hogy segítsen neki; egyetlen szülője sincs neki…

Remus nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Dumbledore egy intéssel újra megakadályozta.

- Tehát, amikor a segítségem kérte, hogy megtanuljon néhány dolgot, hogy megértse mindazt… mit kellett volna tennem? Ő csak egy fiú, professzor úr, és annyira elveszett. Ez neki bonyolult, mármint a varázsló világ. Farkasok nevelték, és ő tényleg okos, bárcsak tudná mennyire!

- Igen, kezd bennem megfogalmazódni az elképzelés – közölte Dumbledore szárazon. – Folytasd.

- Nos a fiú és én végül jól kijöttünk egymással. Ő nem olyan, mint az összes többi, tudja. Van olyan oldala, ami… hát egy kicsit vad. Kicsit olyan, mint én – mondta félénken a félóriás. – Ó, tudom, hogy tisztában van azzal, hogyan használjon ki engem… tudja, hogy képtelen vagyok neki nemet mondani. De mit tehetnék… Gyerekek… És, amikor elmondta, hogy itt ez a fiú Roxfortban, akit bezártak a börtönbe, és hogy az apja mennyire meg akarja őt menteni, mielőtt még elítélik… Öhm… Professzor, tudom, igen, maga jobban tudja nálam, hogy amikor arra kerül a sor, hogy cselekedni kell, és igazán meg is van rá az ok, és… Valóban ostoba vagyok, hogy megtettem, igen, tudom. Le kellett volna beszélnem róla, igen… legalábbis megpróbálni… de meresztette rám azokat a nagy szemeit, tudja, amik olyanok, mint egy kutyakölyöké? Annyira ostoba voltam és igent mondtam rá. Biztosra ígérte, hogy senkit nem fog bántani!

- Nem fog senkit bántani? – kiáltott fel Piton. – Megpróbálta megölni Harryt!

Úgy tűnt, minden vér kifolyik Hagrid arcából ezeknek a szavaknak a hallatán, és elkínzott arccal fordult Shadow felé.

- Egy _Exsomnus_ volt, Perselus – próbálta lecsillapítani a férfit Dumbledore.

- Csodás – gúnyolódott Piton -, akkor csak vég nélküli álomba akarta taszítani őt! És akkor még nem vettük számításba a támadást az Abszol úton!

- Az nagyon csúnya dolog volt tőle – értett egyet Hagrid könnyes szemmel. -, és ezt meg is mondtam neki.

- Meg is mondta neki – ismételte Perselus szemét a mennyezetre emelve. – Vagyis nincs semmi félnivalónk; eresszük el a farkast, és értesítsük Voldemortot, hogy jobban figyeljen: Loki egy köpönyegforgató.

- Nem, nem, Lokinak semmi köze Tomhoz – tiltakozott az óriás. – Csak rossz társaságba keveredett.

-… rossz társaság… - krákogott Piton. – Rendben, ebből elég – állt fel. – Igazad van, Albus, értelmetlen, hogy ebben részt vegyek. Értesíts, amikor ez az ostobaság elintéződött.

- Ülj le, Perselus – utasította őt az igazgató egy nyugtató kézmozdulattal. – Az hiszem, ideje felébreszteni Lokit, és meghallgatni az ő verzióját, és látni akarom, hogyan viselkedik Harry jelenlétében.

A bájitalmester tétovázott egy pillanatig, mielőtt végül bólintott és ismét elfoglalta a székét.

Dumbledore vele ellentétben felállt, és pálcával a kezében odasétált Lokihoz. Remus azonnal megmerevedett, és egyik kezét a fia vállára tette. Egy szót sem szólt, de sárgás szemei magukért beszéltek.

- _Finite Incantatem_ – mormolta az igazgató. A hajlékony fiatalember azonnal felült, és tekintete gyorsan és számítón körbejárta a helyiséget.

- Minden rendben – szólalt meg Remus és Hagrid egyszerre.

Loki összehúzta magát a kanapé sarkán, és tekintete egyik alakról a másikra járt. Ajkait alig észrevehetően felhúzta, amikor észrevette Shadowt, aki még mindig gazdája vállán ücsörgött.

- Ne nyúlj a macskához, Loki! – mordult fel Hagrid nagyra tágult szemmel a székéből.

A fiatalember félig sajnálkozón, félig bosszúsan nézett rá.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte végül Remus.

A fiú megvetően felhorkantott.

- Rendben, Mister… - kezdte Dumbledore, majd megállt. – Ha már a tárgynál tartunk, megtudhatnám a vezetéknevét?

- Loki, ez minden – mordult a fiatal férfi.

Nehéz csend hullott a szobára a kijelentést követően.

- Lupin – sóhajtott végül Remus. – Már beszéltünk erről, Loki.

Loki ismét megmaradt egy horkantásnál.

- Akkor Mister Lupin, megtudhatnám, miért jött Roxfortba, és mit akart itt tenni? – kezdte újra Dumbledore.

- Egy pillanat, várjuk csak egy percet – szólt közbe izgatottan Hagrid a szoba másik végéből. – Mi folyik itt? Mi köze mindehhez Lupin professzornak, mi?

Shadow tisztán érezte Piton túláradó jókedvét, aki kicsit mélyebben hátradőlt a karosszékében, mintha élvezni akarná a műsort.

Loki magához vette a kezdeményezést, hogy válaszoljon.

- Nem mondtam neked semmit, hogy ne nézz rám másképpen, Rube. Ő az én nemzőm.

_Nemző?_ Remus megbántott arca összeszorította Harry szívét. Egyértelmű volt, hogy a kapcsolat apa és fia között nem haladt olyan jól, mint ahogy a tanár szerette volna, hogy higgyék. És Rube? Vajon miért hívja Hagridot így Loki? Ó, végül is a keresztneve Rubeus. Annyira közel állt Hagridhoz az Animágus? Harry maga is vezetéknéven szólította a férfit.

Ezúttal a macska szívébe egy kis féltékenység szúrt bele.

- Lupin professzor? - dadogta Hagrid. – A te… apád? – Egy percbe is beletelt, mire a félóriás magához tért a meglepetéséből, és karba font kézzel, mogorván fordult Remushoz.

- És így kell gondoskodni a fiúról? Nos, ez nem túl kedves, nem egyáltalán nem kedves!

- Te maradj ki ebből! – sziszegte Remus. – Ő az én fiam, ahogy arra az imént mutattál rá, és nem látom szívesen a közbeavatkozásod.

Ez annyira nem vallott a vérfarkasra, hogy Harry megijedt. Piton látszólag felettébb élvezetesnek találta a helyzetet, és alig sikerült elrejtenie halvány mosolyát.

- Hagyd őt békén – szólt közbe Loki, és hangja fenyegetéstől volt terhes. Majd egyáltalán nem figyelve Dumbledore-ra és a rá szegeződő pálcájára, felállt, és odament Hagridhoz.

- Még válaszolnia kell a kérdésemre – szólalt meg végül az igazgató.

Loki apró, nyugtalanító mosolyt küldött felé.

- Azért jöttem az odúdba, hogy kiszabadítsam Draco Malfoyt, és a halálához vigyem őt.

A névre Hagrid meglepetten felhördült, de visszatartotta magát és nem szólt közbe. Az igazgató folytatta a kikérdezést.

- Lucius kérte meg rá, hogy ezt tegye?

- Többek között – érkezett a fiatalember kitérő válasza.

- Attól tartok, ez a válasz nem elegendő – állította Dumbledore. – Voldemort küldte ide?

- Ahhoz semmi közöd – felelt Loki.

- Értem – mondta az igazgató. – Akkor szükségünk lesz Veritaszérumra.

- Professzor, ez valóban szükséges? – dadogott Hagrid. – Csak egy kis időre van szüksége, hogy mindezt átgondolja.

- Ezt erősen kétlem – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Loki, mi az igazság?

Az igazgató szemébe nézve a fiatal férfi mindössze még szélesebb mosolyra húzta a száját, és így láthatóvá váltak a fogai.

- Piton professzor – folytatta Albus nem veszítve komolyságából. -, van készen egy adag Veritaszéruma?

Ám mielőtt Perselus válaszolhatott volna, Remus nyugodtan, de határozottan közbeszólt.

- Szó sem lehet róla – mondta. – Sajnálom, Albus, de nem engedem meg.

- Remus? – kérdezte az igazgató.

- A Veritaszérum használatát a Minisztérium szabályozza. Amennyire én tudom, egyetlen auror sem engedélyezte a használatát a fiamon.

Hagrid kerekre tágult szemmel, bénultan figyelte a változást.

- Valóban szándékában áll belebonyolódnia egy effajta tárgyalásba, Remus? – kérdezte Dumbledore halkan.

A tanár karba font kézzel állta a jeges, kék tekintetet.

- Rendben – sóhajtott végül az igazgató. – Két napot adok magának. Két napot. Ami után válaszokat akarok… bár úgy sejtem, máris ismerem azokat.

Loki, aki Hagrid mellett ült, fürkészőn vizsgálta az apját. _Valami folyik idebenn_ – gondolta Shadow; valami, amit nem értett.

- Hagrid, visszatérhetsz a kunyhódba, de néhány óra múlva még szeretnék beszélni veled – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Gondolod, hogy biztonságban leszel ott?

- Igen, professzor – felelte a félóriás lehajtott fejjel. Egy végső pillantást vetett Lokira és hálásan biccentett Remus felé, majd egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

- Lupin professzor – folytatta az igazgató és a varázsló felé fordult -, megköszönném, ha felkísérné Lokit a torony tetejébe.

Pálcája pöccintésével Dumbledore elfordította az egyik festményt, ami egy felfelé vezető kőlépcsőt fedett fel.

- Jobb tisztázni, fiatalember, hogy ez a szoba védve van mind a kitöréseitől, mind a szökési kísérleteitől. Tehát nincs szükség rá, hogy azokra vesztegesse az idejét; jobban tenné, ha arra használná, hogy végiggondolja, mit akar most tenni.

Shadownak úgy tűnt, Loki halkan nevetgélt, de mielőtt biztos lehetett volna benne, Remus pálcával a kezében a lépcső felé lökte. A festményajtó becsukódott mögöttük, és Dumbledore nyugtalanul a karosszéke felé indult.

- Csodaszép előadás, Albus – mutatott rá Piton könnyedén. – Rögtönzésnek kiváló volt.

- Határozottan nem jobb, mint a tiéd, fiam. Bennem nincsen meg sem a te tehetséged, sem a te tapasztalatod – válaszolt az igazgató szikrázó jókedvvel a tekintetében. – Csak azt remélem, Lokit jobban elbolondította, mint téged.

- Az az állat nem ugyanúgy működik, mint mi, de a testbeszéded pont olyan meggyőző volt, mint a szavaid. Igen, azt hiszem, bekapta a csalit – dobolt Piton ujjaival az arcán.

Shadow bosszúsan a földre ugrott, mielőtt átváltozott.

- Milyen rögtönzés? Milyen csali? Egy szót sem értek az egészből! – nyafogott Harry.

- Á, mivel cselesen viselkedtünk – felelt Dumbledore vidáman. Abban a pillanatban a portré ismét kinyílt, és felfedte a nyúzott arcú Remust.

- Tessék, bezártam odafenn, nem csap hűhót – jelentette ki. – De pillanatnyilag semmit sem lehet kiszedni belőle. Farkassá változott, és összekuporodott a sarokban. Később beugrom és viszek neki enni valamit. Albus, köszönöm az együttműködést. Tudom, hogy szánalmas volt, de sajnálatos módon szükségszerű. Nem számítottam rá, hogy Hagrid is része dolgoknak.

- Azt kell mondjam, én sem – mormolta az igazgató. – És ez igen kellemetlen meglepetés.

- Nem fogja kirúgni Hagridot, igaz? – kérdezte Harry idegesen. – Hitetetlen nagy ostobaságot művelt, de azt kérni tőle, álljon ellen egy hatalmas, beszélő farkasnak? Az lenne csak igazán természetellenes.

Dumbledore szélesen elmosolyodott, és Remus végighúzta kezét az arcán.

- Nem, Harry, természetesen nem. Csak hozzá kell majd szoknia ehhez a fejleményhez, és úgy vélem, komolyan el kell vele beszélgetnem.

- Akárhogyan is dönt, nem akarom őt újra Loki közelében látni – mordult Remus. – Minden erőfeszítésem hiábavaló lesz, ha Hagrid továbbra is így beleavatkozik.

- Mindezt figyelmesen át kell gondolni – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Gondolja, hogy most tudna csatlakozni a Nagyteremben a tanulókhoz és a tanárokhoz, és megnézni, hogy helyreállt-e a rend? Én sem hiszem, hogy jelenleg bármit is kiszedhetnénk Lokiból, és mindenesetre, már túl van a veszélyen.

- Mit mondjak a többieknek? – kérdezte vonakodva Remus.

- Ó, feltételezem, Filius és Minerva már előálltak egy jó kis történettel, de helyes lenne azt állítani, hogy egy behatoló próbált bejutni Roxfortba, egyedül, és hogy elkaptuk. Egy fiatalember, aki úgy vélte, csintalankodik egy jót… fogjuk rá.

- Csintalankodik? Ez komolyan nem hasonlít a Weasley ikrek vicceire – jegyezte meg Harry.

- Ó, komolyan kétlem, hogy Loki humorérzéke olyan, mint a mienk – helyeselt Dumbledore. – De ahhoz elég, hogy pillanatnyilag lehűtse a kedélyeket, és egy kis időt ad nekünk. Ez így elfogadható önnek, Lupin professzor?

- Muszáj lesz – sóhajtott Remus. – Merlinre, nem tudom, mit gondoljak erről, de örülök, hogy ez a szoba elérhető. Zavarná, ha később visszajönnék az este folyamán?

- Nagyon jól tudja, hogy nem – vigasztalta őt Dumbledore. – De adjon időt, hogy beszéljek Hagriddal, és úgy gondolom, Perselus és Harry is beszélni szeretnének velem.

- Természetesen – felelt Remus, és a bájitalmester meg a fiú felé fordult. Váratlanul még fáradtabbnak tűnt, és a szeme alatti karikák sokkal régebbieknek látszottak, mint néhány órával korábban.

- Harry, teljesen jól vagy? – kérdezte nyugtalanul.

- Igen, ne aggódj! – biztosította őt a fiú mosolyogva. – Menj, pihenj egyet, látszólag… öhm nem vagy túl jó állapotban.

- És azt hiszem, az csak egy enyhe kifejezés – mondta Remus halvány mosollyal. – Köszönöm, Harry. Úgy sejtem, ez bizonyára már kellemetlen a számodra, de azt akarom, hogy tudd, mindig itt leszek neked, rendben?

_Mint ahogy az imént? _– gondolta Harry. De ez most igazán nem a megfelelő idő erre.

- Persze – felelte, és rávette magát, hogy visszamosolyogjon. Érezte maga mögött Piton bosszúságát és türelmetlenségét, és imádkozott magában, hogy Remus ne időzzön tovább.

De a professzor úgy tűnt ugyanúgy érzékelte az irodában a feszültséget, és gyorsan az ajtó felé indult.

- Később még benézek – szólt oda Dumbledore-nak, és egy utolsó biccentéssel Harry és Piton felé, távozott.

- Nos, akkor lépjünk tovább a következő problémára – közölte vidáman az igazgató, és az időközben felálló vendégeinek ismét a fotelekre mutatott. – Csak én érzem így, vagy manapság különösen eseménydúsan telnek a napok?

- Ha ez csak érzés, akkor igen hihető – huppant bele Harry az egyik kényelmes fotelbe az íróasztallal szemközti oldalon. – De a változatosság kedvéért, ennek semmi köze Lokihoz.

- Nos, határozottan nem fogok panaszkodni miatta – biztosította őt Dumbledore. – Azt kell mondjam, az a fiatalember egymaga nagyobb felbolydulást kavart, mint az összes Weasley gyerek együttesen, és az nem kis bravúr. De hogy válaszoljak arra a kérdésre, ami bizonyára most is a fejedben jár, attól tartok, Rémszem és Miss Tonks nem tudták megtalálni Bellatrixot. Már távozott, mire ők megérkeztek. Másrészről megtalálták a csapda nyomait. Nagyon jól elrejtették. Csak a pontos helyszínen lehetett észrevenni. Igazán sajnálatos, hogy nem találtunk rá hamarabb, de be kell vallanom arra számítottam, hogy Bellatrix bárhol máshol felbukkanhat, kivéve azt a helyet. Egy mugli temető… nagyon váratlan az ő részéről.

- És figyelmetlen a tiedről – robbant ki Perselus, aki mindeddig csendben volt.

- Igen az is, - ismert be Dumbledore. – Jól ment a visszatérésétek a Dursley házba?

- Semmi olyan látványos, mint az első alkalommal – felelte Piton, de találtunk valamit, ami alátámasztja, hogy Harrynek igaza volt. Valóban volt ott valami, ami kapcsolódott az állapotához, és amit megtaláltunk a házban. Egy tárgyat, ami sok mindent megmagyaráz…

Szikrányi érdeklődés lángolt fel az igazgató tekintetében.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy mi volt az? – kérdezte higgadtan.

Perselus felkelt, és egy alig észrevehető mosollyal kotorászni kezdett a zsebében a nyaklánc után. Majd egy hamisan lezser mozdulattal hagyta, hogy az igazgató fa íróasztalára pottyanjon, mielőtt ismételten elfoglalta a helyét, képtelenül félrepillantani attól, ami ott feküdt.

Titokban örvendezett, amikor meghallotta Dumbledore döbbenettől éles levegővételét. Ezúttal sikeresen lenyűgözte az igazgatót, és hogy bukhatott volna el ebben? Mardekár medálja egyenesen a szemei előtt ebben az irodában.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg Dumbledore összeszedte magát és kinyújtotta karcsú kezét az ékszer felé. Szinte tétovázva fogta meg és emelte szemmagasságba.

- Perselus – suttogta -, felfogod…?

- Ó, igen – felelte a bájitalmester elégedetten. – Szó szerint árasztja a Sötét mágiát. Az eredete tökéletesen cáfolhatatlan… és a természete úgyszintén.

- Nyilvánvaló – motyogta az igazgató -, annyira nyilvánvaló. Ott az aláírása és az az erő… - Megrázta a fejét, mint aki révületből tér magához. – Merlinre, Perselus, hogyan hibázhattuk ezt el?

- Nem tudom – felelte Piton enyhén vonakodó hangsúllyal. – Kezdjük azzal, hogy hogyan kerülhetett ez oda? Pont ez az, ami engem zavar. A nyaklánc mellett egy levél volt Lilytől. Ő küldte Petunia Dursleynek, amikor elkezdte a roxforti tanulmányait. Abból, amit írt, az derül ki, hogy az anyja adta neki a nyakláncot, és azt mondta neki, hogy a családi legenda azt állítja, hogy egy varázsló ős készítette a medált nagyon hosszú idővel ezelőtt. Arra volt megbűvölve, hogy felfedezze a varázslót az újszülöttek között. Nem tudom, ki lehetett ez az ős, de nehéznek találom elhinni, hogy Mardekár Malazár ilyesfajta tárgyat készített volna.

- Öhm… várjunk egy percet – vágott közbe Harry. – Mardekár? Mire gondolsz?

Az igazgató kérdő pillantást vetett a professzorra, aki egy gyors fejrázással válaszolt.

- Nem volt esélyem… megmagyarázni neki semmit. Biztos akartam lenni. Egyből idejöttünk hozzád, de Loki betörése kissé késleltette a dolgokat – magyarázta Piton.

Dumbledore bólintott, még mindig láthatóan elmerülve saját gondolataiban.

- Hol is kezdjük? – dünnyögte?

- Az elején – vágta rá röviden Piton. – Harry ez a medál nem csak egy egyszerű családi ékszer. Valójában egy nagyon jól ismert nyaklánc, elveszett és régóta keresik. Mardekár Malazárhoz tartozott, Roxfort egyik alapítójához. Láthatod, hogy a kövek „M" betűt formálnak. Ez egy dísz, amit századokon keresztül sokszor reprodukáltak, és amit te is megtalálhatsz a mágiatörténelmi könyvekben. Kezdve mindjárt a _Roxfort történelme_ cíművel.

- De… de… - dadogott Harry -, az azt jelenti… Úgy értem az anyukám levele… azt mondja, hogy az anyjától kapta, az őseitől; ez azt jelenti, hogy én valóban Mardekár örököse vagyok?

A két tanár sokatmondóan összenézett.

- Ezt pillanatnyilag még nehéz megmondani – felelte Piton – de hajlok afelé, hogy úgy véljem, nem.

- Nem lehetetlen, de igen valószínűtlen – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Perselus, akarod, hogy folytassam?

_A horcruxok_ – gondolta Perselus. Nos, ha választania kell, akkor őszintén szólva igen, jobban szeretné ezt a részt valaki másra hagyni. És emellett időszerű az elterelés.

- Folytasd, Albus. Egy percen belül visszatérek.

Egy gyors, megnyugtató pillantást vetett Harryre, majd a kandallóhoz lépett.

- A Piton-kúria.

Eltűnt az örvénylő zöld lángokban, majd feltűnt a laboratórium ismerős környezetében. De csak néhány pillanatot időzött, pont annyit, hogy a lángok kialudjanak, mielőtt egy másik maréknyi hopp port szórt a kandallóba.

- Roxfort, Hagrid kunyhója.

Minden további felhajtás nélkül belépett a kandallóba, és a hatalmas kunyhó közepén bukkant elő belőle. A félóriás valóban ott volt, belemerült a rendrakásba, és alig látszott meglepettnek a látogató érkezésétől.

- Piton professzor – biccentett felé.

- Tudják? – kérdezte Piton minden bevezető nélkül. – Beszéltél nekik a többi átjáróról is?

- Nem, dehogy, azokról egy szót sem szóltam, csak erről az egyről. Senki nem tudja, de most el kell majd mondanom.

- Ki van zárva, semmit nem mondhatsz Dumbledore-nak. Annak átjárónak titokban kell maradnia ameddig csak lehetséges – vágta rá Perselus. - Egy szót sem… érted?

- Meg kell tennem, professzor, az igazgató úr meg fogja kérdezni. Nem hagyhatom ismét cserben – siránkozott Hagrid.

- Igenis megteheted. Le fogja pecsételni, ha megtudja, pedig az az átjáró egy nap megmentheti Harry életét. Lokiért megtetted, akkor bizonyosan Harry kedvéért is megteheted, nem?

- Piton professzor úr, ez rossz – nyöszörgött az óriás. – Én vagyok Roxfort kulcsainak őrzője, ezt nem tehetem… nem, ez képtelenség.

- Harry kedvéért – ismételte Perselus -, tedd meg Harryért. Kedveled őt, igaz? És tudod, hogy veszélyben van, most még jobban, hogy Loki Roxforton belül tartózkodik. Kell, hogy legyen számára egy vészkijárat, amin egy nap kijuthat.

- Én… Én… rendben – adta meg magát Hagrid. – Nem mondok semmit. De ne tegyen semmi ostobaságot, professzor, ne tegye, amit én. Tudom, hogy Harry jó fiú, és hogy maga a legjobbat akarja tenni, de minden olyan gyorsan történik… annyira gyorsan.

- Túl gyorsan, az már bizonyos – motyogta Perselus. – Számítok rád. Vissza kell mennem… Ne feledd… egy szót sem.

És egy maréknyi hopp-por kiszórása után ismét a kúriába indult.

Nos, nem volt több vesztegetni való ideje. Felkapta a bájitalokat az asztalról, mindkettőt lehúzta, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor érezte, hogy ereje visszatért. A bájital illata erős és elég felismerhető, hogy Albus gyorsan azonosíthassa. Az alibi ugyan nem a legjobb, de aligha volt ideje jobbat kivitelezni. Ismét aktiválta a hopp-hálózatot, és átlépett az igazgatói irodába, ahol Harry várt rá különösen sápadt arccal, tágra nyílt szemmel, mintha kísértetet látott volna.

Ami elég közel állt az okhoz.

- Tudtad? – kérdezte a fiú üres tekintettel.

- Legyen pontosabb, Mister Potter – felelte. – Pontosan mire célzol? A horcruxok létezésére? Igen. A tényre, hogy Voldemort azokhoz folyamodott? Arról is. Ami azt illeti, hogy a nyaklánc is az, csak sejtettem. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a kezembe vettem. Az a pillanat ugyanakkor aligha volt megfelelő a magyarázatokra.

- De ő… mikor készítette ez? Tudtál róla?

- Jóval azelőtt, hogy megszülettél, valószínűleg, miután elhagyta Roxfortot. És nem, nem tudtam róla. A horcuxok készítését lehetővé tevő varázslat többé-kevésbé tabu; kevesen tudnak a létezéséről, még azokon a helyeken is, ahol gyakran használnak a Sötét varázslatokat. Még ma is kevesen tudnak róla, beleértve a Rendet is. Tehát ügyelj rá, hogy óvatos légy – magyarázta Piton.

- Merlin, de ez… hogy lehetett képes rá… és hat horcruxot? El _kell _pusztítani őket!

Perselus látta, hogy az igazgató tekintete egy röpke pillanatig győzedelmesen felragyog, és érezte, hogy leírhatatlan harag forr benne. _**Hét**_ Horcux, Harryt is beleszámítva! De Albus ezt nyilvánvalóan megtartotta magának, és most tessék, itt van ő, hogy hagyja a fiút harcolni az ellen a varázslat ellen, ami az ő része is. De mit tehetne?

Ösztönösen közelebb húzódott Harryhez. Nem, még az ő Protegoja sem tudja ettől megóvni…

Dumbledore bizonyosan érzékelte a tanára hangulatát, és vállai megrogytak kicsit, miközben válaszolt.

- Igen, Harry, semlegesíteni kell őket, mielőtt Voldemort ellen támadhatnánk, az már biztos. De tudni, hogy egyet már megtaláltunk közülük, máris hatalmas lépés előre. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy hogyan került a medál a te otthonodba, ugyanakkor rejtély.

- Ó – szólalt meg a fiú hirtelen rádöbbenve. – Ha az anyám küldte Petunia nénikémnek, amikor Roxfortban volt, akkor Voldemort nem készíthette utána… de előtte?

- Egy dolog biztos: Tom Denem sosem hagyta volna Mardekár medálját egy mugli házban – állította határozottan Perselus. – Valószínűleg valaki később tette oda, de nem tudom, hogy ki, de azt sem, hogy miért. Ennek igazán semmi értelme.

- De gondolod, hogy én végül is lehetnék Mardekár leszármazottja? - erősködött Harry, és határozottan nem örült az elképzelésnek.

- Harry, reagált valahogy a medál a jelenlétedre? – kérdezte szelíden Dumbledore.

- Nem tudok róla, nem. Ó. Úgy érti… nem, nem izzott úgy, ahogy anya írta a levelében. És mégis… van erőm… Ez nem ugyanaz a nyaklánc, igaz? Ó, Merlin… megkönnyebbültem.

- Nem kétlem – jegyezte meg Piton szarkasztikusan. – Az ékszert nagy valószínűséggel valóban kicserélték. Nem találom ebben a medálban semmi nyomát Lilynek, sem az ahhoz szükséges mágiát, hogy felfedezze az erőt. Az eredeti valószínűleg elveszett. Ami sajnálatos.

- Ja… - mondta Harry, de akaratlanul is nagyobb megkönnyebbültséget érzett, mint csalódottságot a veszteség miatt. – Mit akarsz most tenni vele? Meg kell semmisíteni, nem?

- A lehető leghamarabb – helyeselt Dumbledore. – Remélem, nem haragszol rám, Harry, ha most azonnal gondoskodom róla, ugye?

- Nem, határozottan nem – felelt a fiú. – Az a valami meglehetősen veszélyes. Van erre valami különleges varázsige?

- Meg kell értened, hogy a horcruxok nagyon nagy hatalommal bíró tárgyak, és emiatt nagyon nehéz elpusztítani őket. Valójában szinte lehetetlen. Az egyik ritka, hatásos fegyvert valójában megtalálták a baziliskus mérgében, ami, mint ahogy te is tudod, nagyon ritka – magyarázta az igazgató.

Mellette Piton ismét arra kényszerült, hogy a benne rejlő harag hullámaival küzdjön. Igen, nagyon is jól tudta; a fiú már a puszta említésétől is összeborzongott.

- Mindenesetre Tom Denem naplójának határozottan nem tett jót – mormogta maga elé Harry.

- És így pusztítottad el az első horcruxot – hagyta helyben Dumbledore.

Harry egy pillanatig levegő után kapkodva, tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá.

- Az… én tettem… az… de…

- Tom Denem naplója horcrux volt, Harry – magyarázta nyugodtan, miközben saját bosszúságát eltitkolta. – Anélkül, hogy tudtad volna, a ritka fegyverek egyikét használtad fel, hogy elpusztítsd.

- Én? Csak úgy? De hát tizenkét éves voltam, nem lehetséges, hogy…

A neheztelés-hullám, amit Piton felől érzékelt, megakasztotta Harryt. Valami zajlott Perselus és az igazgató között, amitől az igazgató kínosan fészkelődött.

- Á, nos, miután egy évesen legyőzted Voldemortot, alig hiszem, hogy ezen meg kellene lepődni – válaszolt Dumbledore nyugodtan.

- De akkor… mennyi maradt? – kérdezte Harry még mindig enyhén sokkos állapotban.

- Amennyiben az elméletem - hogy a lélek hat darabra lett szakítva – helyes, akkor még öt horcrux maradt – folytatta az idős varázsló. – És már csak négy, ha engedély adsz rá, hogy gondoskodjak erről itt, Harry.

- Persze – bólintott a fiú, és undorodva nézte a tárgyat.

Bár akaratlanul is tapasztalt egy bizonyos fokú elragadtatást, amikor Dumbledore felmutatta Griffendél kardját, ugyanazt, amivel legyőzte a baziliskus.

Az igazgató egy másodpercet sem tétovázott, hogy meglóbálja a pengét; szeme csillogott, ahogy a feje fölé emelte, hogy lesújtson a medálra. Harry villanásnyi időre megérezte, hogy Albus Dumbledore, Grindelwald legyőzője valóban generációjának egyik leghatalmasabb varázslója lehet.

A kard egy nagyot csattanva lesújtott az ékszerre, és a nézőket egy pillanatra elvakították a zöld szikrák. Bár amikor ismét a medálra pillantottak, az sértetlenül feküdt a helyén.

Dumbledore és Piton némán tanulmányozták, tekintetükben egyértelműen zavar látszott.

- Nem értem – kezdte Piton.

- Én igen – vágott közbe Harry. – Tudom, mit kell tenni.

Magabiztosan lépett az asztalhoz, és ragadta meg a tárgyat a láncánál fogva. Hideg borzongás futott végig a gerince mentén. _Ez tudta_. Így vagy úgy, de a medál sejtette, mit akarnak tenni vele.

- Nyílj ki – mormogta párszaszóul.

A válasz azonnali volt. Az ékszer kinyílt, tengernyi rosszindulatot árasztva, ami látszólag Harry csuklója köré fonódott. A fiú azonnal visszaejtette az asztalra.

- Most! – kiáltott rá Dumbledore-ra, akinek tekintete - látszólag először mióta Harry ismerte őt – teljesen üresnek tűnt.

A levegő körülöttük sűrűsödni látszott és egy alak tűnt fel, sápadt és áttetsző, de teljesen valódi.

Egy szomorú szemű kislány, akinek tekintete vádlón fordult az igazgató felé.

- Albus, ezt nem teheted, megint megölsz valakit! Már így is gyilkos vagy, és ha megteszed, sosem bocsátok meg neked! Soha, hallod?

- Ariana… - mormogta az idős férfi, és úgy tűnt, hirtelen száz évet öregedett.

- Albus, az ég szerelmére, igyekezz, ez csak egy illúzió! – ordított Perselus.

- Nem, Al, nincs jogod többé megbüntetni az embereket. Mindig rossz döntéseket hozol, nem tudod elválasztani a jót a rossztól; tedd le azt a kardot – folytatta a kislány, mielőtt csatlakozott hozzá egy fiatal, szőke hajú férfi, aki ravasznak és erősnek látszott.

- Az irántam érzett szerelem kedvéért, Albus, ne tedd meg! Ez egy relikvia, egy csipetnyi lélek, nincs jogod elpusztítani; másképpen is fel lehet használni! Bízz bennem, és add ide a kardot! A nagyobb jóért, Albus!

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy kővé dermedjen az előtte játszódó látványtól. Ki ez a lány és ez a fiatal férfi, aki így beszél Dumbledore-hoz? Illúziók, Perselusnak biztosan igaza van, de honnan a pokolból jöttek elő?

Egy morgás előhúzta Harryt a kábulatából. Rádöbbent, hogy az igazgató leeresztette kardját, hogy kezei reszketnek, és tekintete az őt kínzó árnyékokra szegeződik, akik szünet nélkül beszéltek hozzá. Piton előreugrott.

Egy rántással kikapta Griffendél kardját Dumbledore kezéből, és most ő emelte a feje fölé. Bár alig vette a kezébe a fegyvert, amikor az alakok eloszlottak és más valakik öltöttek alakot.

Harry összerezzent, azonnal felismerte Eileen Prince-et; a nő arckifejezése még kegyetlenebb volt, mint Piton emlékeiben.

- Te kis csaló, ereszd azt el most rögtön! – sziszegte a nő. – Nincs jogod megérinteni azt a dolgot, te félvér, a család szégyene! Tűnj innen most azonnal, vagy megbánod az engedetlenséged!

- Igaza van – szólalt meg egy másik női hang, és arcának látványától Harry haja égnek állt. Lily… az ő anyukája… de neki sosem volt ilyen megvető arckifejezése, vagy legalábbis remélte, hogy így volt. – Elég ebből, Pers, te sosem leszel egyéb csak egy semmirekellő. Menj innen, és hagyj magamra! Mire játszol, mi? Sosem lehetsz ugyanabban a csapatban, mint James, nem számít, mit teszel; nevetséges vagy! Azt sem érdemled, hogy a fiamra nézz, és még kevésbé, hogy megfogd azt a kardot. Tűnj el innen, mielőtt meglát valaki, és rájön, milyen egy gusztustalan teremtmény vagy!

De sem Eileen torz árnyékának, sem Lilynek nem maradt több ideje. Anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna rájuk, Piton ellökte maga elől Dumbledore-t, és fél lépésnyit hátrált, mielőtt teljes erővel lecsapott az ékszerre.

A zöld lángok ismét felcsaptak, ám ezúttal egy elnyújtott sikollyal együtt. Az illúziók eltűntek, és helyet adtak egy vörös szempárnak, akinek tulajdonosa felől senkinek sem volt kétsége.

- Áruló – sziszegte Voldemort izzó pillantással.

Egy jeges széllökés söpört végig a helyiségen, majd ismét nyugalom borult az igazgató irodájára. Perselus megkönnyebbült sóhajjal leeresztette a kardot, rádőlt, és kicsit megingott. A mellette álló Dumbledore azonnal megfogta a karját, és megtartotta.

Tekintete még mindig kicsit üres volt, és az idős varázslónak látszólag gondot jelentett úrrá lenni az őt ért sokkon.

- Merlinre Perselus, nagyon sajnálom. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém – motyogta kifejezéstelen hangon.

- Ülj le – szólt Piton fáradtan. – Harry?

A fiú bólintott, és odament a tanárhoz.

- Jól vagyok. Pontosan mi volt ez? Tudtam, hogy ki kell nyitnom, de nem tudtam, hogy ez ilyen dolgokra képes. Sajnálom – magyarázkodott.

- Nem kell sajnálnod. Egyértelmű, hogy a horcrux jól védett. Bár az igazat megvallva, örömmel kihagytam volna ezt a komédiát – sóhajtott Piton és leült. – Nincs szükséged egy bájitalra, Albus?

- Nem, köszönöm fiam, nincs – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore. – Harry, Perselus, megkérhetnélek benneteket, hogy szigorúan bizalmasan kezeljétek azt, aminek a szemtanúi voltatok?

- Természetesen – felelte gyorsan a fiú felzaklatva, amikor visszaemlékezett a lejátszódott jelenetre. Ami Pitont illette, ő a szemét forgatta.

- Nem, Albus, most azonnal indulok, és egy baglyot küldök a Prófétának, hogy így örömödet leljed, hogy a legközelebbi kiadásban visszafizethess nekem. Ne légy ostoba!

- Ez nagyon mardekáros tőled, fiam, de egyet se félj! – szólt Dumbledore lehunyt szemmel. – Hitvány bosszú lenne a részemről elmondani, hogy arra kénytelen voltál elvégezni a munkám. Igaziból ez több mint megalázó. Sosem állítottam, hogy legyőzhetetlen vagyok, de attól tartok, ekkora a gyengeségnek nem voltam tudatában. Te erős ember vagy, Perselus, nagyon erős.

- Ne légy nevetséges – horkant fel Piton megvetően. – Egyszerűen nincs meg bennem egy Griffendéles lelkivilága és igen kevés vesztegetni való időm volt erre a tettre.

- Ó valóban? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és egy pajkos mosoly jelent meg váratlanul az arcán. – És mégis képes voltál használni a kardot, ami olyasvalami, amire csak egy igazi Griffendéles képes.

Harry látta, hogy az igazgató szavaira a Mardekár házvezető tanára halálosan elsápad.

- Merlin – suttogta. -, soha… Esküdj meg, Harry, hogy ez sosem kerül ki ebből az irodából! A te szavad is akarom.

Perselus annyira elborzadtnak látszott, hogy a fiú nem tehetett róla, de a helyzet komolysága ellenére hahotázni kezdett.

- Nem is tudom; valójában ez kiváló zsarolási eszköz lehet, ami túlságosan jó, hogy csak úgy veszni hagyjam. Sajnálom, de semmit nem ígérhetek – felelte ravaszkás mosollyal.

- Te kis kígyó – mormogta Piton lehangoltan. – Valamiképpen biztosan hibásan működött az a kard… és egy szót sem akarok erről többé hallani! Elég anyagom van mindkettőtökről, hogy megzsarolhassalak titeket, ha ez az információ kijut innen, és hogy világosak legyünk, még arra sem fogom vesztegetni az időm, hogy kinyomozzam, ki volt a kiszivárogtatás felbujtója; mindkettőtökön kitöltöm pusztító haragomat!

A két griffendéles számára ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, és Piton zavarodottságára nevetésben törtek ki, amivel még nagyobb homlokráncolást okoztak. De mogorvasága ellenére Harry elmondhatta, hogy a tanár elégedett volt. A feszültség feloldódott a szobában, sikerült elterelni Dumbledore-t a gondolataitól, és ugyanakkor Harryt is meg tudta nevettetni. Ó igen, Piton talán képes használni Griffendél kardját, de ettől nem lesz kevésbé a Mardekár királya - eszmélt rá Harry bizonyos mértékű büszkeséggel.

És jó érzés volt nevetni a sok érzelem és feszültség után, ami a fekete homályként települt rájuk, mióta elhagyták a Privet Drive-ot.

- Nem tudom, ki hogy van vele, de igazán jobban érzem magam most, hogy ez a dolog elpusztult – vallotta be, miközben rámutatott a törött medálra.

- És nem ok nélkül – hagyta helyben Dumbledore. – A horcruxok rosszindulatú erőt fejtenek ki azokra, aki közel kerülnek hozzá.

- Ami sok dolgot megmagyaráz – mormolta Perselus, hirtelen elgondolkozva. – Mióta lehetett ott ez a nyakék? Az biztos, hogy Harry érkezése előtt; a védőbűbájok senkit nem engedtek volna ilyen tárggyal belépni. Ki tudja, mekkora hatással volt annak a háznak a lakóira?

- Dursleyékre? – kérdezte Harry merengve. – Gondolod, hogy az a holmi befolyásolta őket?

- Nagyon valószínű – értett egyet Dumbledore, miközben a szakállát simogatta. – Lehet, hogy ez nem menti fel őket, de egy kicsit megmagyarázhatja, miért kezeltek téged úgy. A horcrux hatással lehetett a személyiségükre, keserűbbé és ellenségesebbekké téve őket, míg téged édesanyád védelme megóvott a hatásától. Nem említve, hogy az alattomos és agresszív mágia határozottan, bár öntudatlanul megerősítette minden mágikus erő iránt érzett gyűlöletüket. Ez nagy ostobaság… és nagyon sajnálatos.

Harry behunyta a szemét és fejét a kezeibe ejtette. Hányszor, de hányszor merengett azon, vajon miért viselkednek vele úgy Dursleyék? Mit tett, amivel ezt kiérdemelte? Ahogy nőtt, végül úgy döntött, ők ilyenek, és hogy semmi nem változtathatná meg a dolgokat. És tessék, most itt van, és megtudta, hogy egy nyaklánc, egy egyszerű és elfeledett nyaklánc a padlás sarkában felelős talán az egész elrontott gyerekkoráért.

Úgy érezte, hogy gyomra fájdalmas görcsbe rándul, és egy pillanattal később már Shadow volt az, aki a bájitalmester vállára ugrott, ahol összegömbölyödött, hogy jobban érezze a férfi melegét.

Egy elegáns kéz borzolt bele a bundájába, de a férfi egy szót sem szólt. Nem volt rá szükség.

- Ha már a tárgynál tartunk – jegyezte meg Dumbledore szelíden, miközben a macskát nézte -, a pajzs, ami korábban aktiválódott, nagyon hatásosan megvédte Harryt. Ez a Protegód új verziója, Perselus?

- Inkább annak egy mellékhatása – erősítette meg Piton. – Úgy tűnik, minden alkalommal, amikor Harryt megtámadják, és én vele vagyok, felidéződik. A mágia ugyanaz, ami most a Kúrián is jelen van, és pontosan ugyanolyan hatásos.

- Akkor Harrynek nincs semmi félnivalója, amikor veled van, és ez nagyszerű dolog – mondta az igazgató. – Bár nem tudom, hogy ezt az információdarabkát közismertté kellene-e tenni.

- Mindenesetre, minél kevesebben tudják, annál jobb. Ugyanez áll a horcruxokra. Azzal, hogy ez megsemmisült, még mindig maradt valahol odakinn négy darab. De ha ebbe belegondolok, van egy kis elképzelésem van azügyben – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte az igazgató átható pillantással.

- Naginire. Ahogy uralja azt a kígyót, nem normális még egy párszaszájútól sem. Valami más is van ott.

- Egy élő horcrux – kezdte Dumbledore, majd megakadt; látszólag még elgondolkodóbbnak látszott, mint korábban. Piton sötét pillantása a székébe szegezte, és megváltoztatta döntését, hogy még többet mondjon erről Harry jelenlétében. – Valószínű – folytatta az idős varázsló -, nagyon valószínű. Egyrészt ez a medalion arra a nyomra vezetett minket, hogy azok a tárgyak az alapítókhoz tartoztak. Ezentúl vizsgálni fogom ez a lehetőséget. Talán szeretnétek ma a lakosztályotokban vacsorázni?

- Valóban így van – sóhajtott Perselus, és kezdte érezni a napjukból fakadó fáradtság súlyát -, hacsak nem szeretnél csatlakozni a barátaidhoz, te kóbor macska? – érdeklődött Shadowtól.

A válasz gyorsan érkezett: meglepetésére két éles fogsor mélyedt a fülcimpájába. Piton bosszúsan csóválta a fejét, mielőtt egy jól elhelyezett maflást mért a macska orrára, aki felnyávogott.

- A lakosztályomba megyünk, Albus – közölte Piton szárazan. – Ha szükséged van ránk, tudod, hol találsz.

- Természetesen – válaszolt az igazgató, és nehezére esett eltitkolni jókedvét. – Kellemes estét fiaim, és jó pihenést. És Perselus? Köszönöm a mai segítséged; különösen szép munka volt a részedről. Amikor eljön az idő, kiváló igazgató lesz belőled.

- Ne butáskodj! – bosszankodott Piton. - Egyrészt, mert te mindnyájunkat túlélsz; másrészt engem abszolút nem igazgató anyagból gyúrtak.

- Mint ahogy griffendéles anyagból sem, hmm? – kérdezte Dumbledore és tekintete pajkos derűvel fénylett.

- Te! – mordult fel Piton. – Megígérted!

- Hogy nyíltan nem beszélek róla határozottan, de fosszam meg magam attól az örömtől, hogy felbőszíthetlek? Az túlságosan nagy kérés lenne tőlem, Perselus – felelte az igazgató.

Piton feltörő morgással, a lehető legnagyobb méltósággal a lépcső felé indult, és a macska erősen kapaszkodott a vállában. Ámbár az ajtó nem csukódott elég gyorsan be ahhoz, hogy elfedje Dumbledore nevetését, és Shadow igyekezett gyorsan az orrát a bájitalmester talárjába dugni, hogy magába fojtson egy feltörni készülő elégedett nyávogást.

Az utasítások egyértelműek voltak, és egyetlen diák sem keresztezte az útjukat lefelé menet a pincébe. Alig léptek át az ajtón, amikor Shadow a földre ugrott és átváltozott.

- Auuuu, te bántottál! – dörgölte meg az orrát ingerülten.

- Tökéletes, pontosan az volt a szándékom – felelte Perselus hűvösen. – Jobb, ha felkészülsz rá, hogy elveszíted néhány fogad, ha ismét meg mersz harapni.

- Csak vicceltem – tiltakozott Harry. – És nem is haraptam erőset.

- Tartózkodj attól, hogy megtedd, és pont. Ha van valami, ami elborzaszt akkor az az, hogy megharap egy kóbor állat.

- Eltúlzod – bizonygatta a fiú, miközben jól érzékelte, hogy Piton nem viccelt. Úgy tűnik, érzékeny pontot érintett. Nincs több harapás, még játékból sem, szóval… jobb témát váltani.

- Örülök, hogy gondoskodtál arról a medálról. Még ha meg is lepett, hogy Dumbledore hagyta magát befolyásolni, bevallom, nem szerettem volna a helyében lenni… meglehetősen ijesztő volt.

De Piton megvonta a vállát.

- Egy olyan bűbáj volt, amit Voldemort rendszeresen használt mind az ellenségein, mind a halálfalóin, amikor tesztelni akarta őket… vagy gyengíteni. Semmi túlzottan megfélemlítő, amikor rájössz, hogy csak a tudatalattid erőteljes illúziói. De engem ugyanúgy meglepett, hogy Albust behálózta; azt gondoltam volna, hogy már nézett korábban szembe hasonló helyzettel. Grindelwald nem a leggyengédebb ellenfél volt.

- És láttad azt a két embert, akik beszéltek hozzá? Tűnődöm, vajon kik lehettek – szólt elgondolkozóan Harry.

- A kislányról fogalmam sincs. Bár ami a fiatalembert illeti, tudnod kellene… bár adva a mágiatörténeti jegyedet, érthető. Mellesleg úgy tűnik, azon is dolgoznunk kell.

- Mágiatörténelem? Te ismered őt? Ki az? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

- Menj, keresd meg a tankönyvedet és nézd meg – felelte Piton.

- Állj, ne tedd ezt velem, láttad te annak a könyvnek a méretét? Jól van, jól van, bocsánatot kérek a harapásért, ostobaság volt, nem gondolkodtam; most boldog vagy?

- Nem igazán, de azt hiszem, ennek elégnek kell lennie – válaszolt a tanár.

- Szóval, ki az? Kérlek, az őrületbe kergetsz – nyöszörgött a fiú.

- Grindelwald volt, Voldemort elődje, akit Dumbledore győzött le a negyvenes éveiben. És nyilvánvalóan olyan valaki, akit nagyon jól ismert.

- Merlin, úgy érted… felfogod? Az a fickó, Grindelwald azt mondta, hogy „az irántam érzett szerelmed kedvéért" vagy valami hasonlót; gondolod, hogy…?

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a te dolgod, és ne beszéljünk róla – érkezett Piton gyors válasza.

- De mégis, ha azt mondod, hogy az illúziók a tudatalattijából jönnek, akkor gondolod, hogy Dumbledore…?

- Homoszexuális? – fejezte be Perselus. – Ha már itt tartunk, én mindig azt hittem, hogy ő és Minerva… Merlin, még csak gondolkodni sem akarok erről; beszéljünk valami másról, rendben?

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry meghökkenten. – Úgy értem, hogy ha ő McGalagonnyal jár, én úgy hiszem, az csodálatos. Azt hiszem, jól kijönnek egymással.

- Potter – fordult meg Piton és egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett -, ha Albus még mindig képes lefutni a maratoni távot az iskolán keresztül és kikövetelni Voldemort tiszteletét, nem gondolod, hogy arra is képes, hogy más körülmények között is használja a pálcáját, mondjuk… jóval intimebb körülmények között?

Szavaira Harry elfehéredett, és váratlan rosszullét kapta el.

- Édes Merlin, nem gondoltam arra, hogy… te… ó átok és pokol, a te agyad igazán kicsavarodottan működik – nyafogta.

- Ha emlékszel, te voltál az, aki folytatni akarta ezt a témát – közölte Perselus gúnyosan.

- Ó, nem, most ez a kép jár a fejemben – nyöszörgött Harry.

- Nem akarom tudni, hogy melyik kép – szakította félbe Piton -, de ha ez segít, igen, Albus egyértelműen a saját csapatán belül játszik.

- Elég a hasonlatokból – tiltakozott Harry és becsukta a szemét, amikor látta, hogy Piton felvonja az egyik szemöldökét. – Nem, mindent figyelembe véve maradjunk csak a hasonlatoknál. De Dumbledore és Grindelwald… sajnálom, ez semmivel sem jobb. Ó, Merlin, rendben, találjuk valami mást, amiről beszélhetünk az ég szerelmére.

- Á, nos, javasolnám Lokit és az ő kedves apukáját, de kétlem, hogy hasonló véleménnyel vagyunk a kérdést illetően – vetette fel Piton ironikusan.

- Loki, ó nagy ég, igen, eléggé rémes volt az a jelenet Remusszal. Az igazat megvallva, nem úgy tűnik, mintha Loki túlzottan kedvelné őt.

- Nem tudom, hogy ezt szomorúnak… vagy logikusnak lehetne-e nevezni. De akárhogy is, az állat látszólag megtalálta a mentorát Hagridban, ami érdekessé teszi a dolgokat.

- Nem tudom, hogy számíthatsz-e arra – rázta a fejét Harry. – Remus megkérte Dumbledore-t ne engedje Hagridot Loki közelébe. Azt hiszem, ezt meg tudom érteni.

- Ó, de Dumbledore még nem mondta ki a végső szót – jegyezte meg kesernyésen Perselus. – És ha Hagrid jó játékosnak tűnik a sakktáblán vívott meccsen, nem kétlem, hogy szabad kezet kap Lokival.

- Mi? De Remus…

- Albus meg akarja nyerni ezt a háborút, Harry. Határozottan van benne griffendéles lelkiismeret, de mindenek felett azt nézi, hogy hogyan mozgassa a bábuit a leghatásosabb módon. Lupin helyében én aligha bíznék a nagylelkű beszédében, amik tele voltak szentimentalizmussal. Dumbledore még mindig Dumbledore – vágott enyhe grimaszt Piton.

- De… az ő fia – emlékeztette rá Harry megdöbbenten. – Ezt nem teheti.

- Csak a vér szerinti kötelék miatt, és nincs olyan érzésem, hogy Loki kész elismerni az apját. Ha úgy alakul, hogy Hagrid nagyobb befolyással bír rá, és ismerve a fiú pillanatnyi jelentőségét… aligha lenne bármilyen illúzióm.

- Akkor is töprengek, vajon mit próbált Loki megtenni. Ez tényleg túl könnyű volt; nem igazán remélhette, hogy olyan könnyűszerrel eltűnhet. Gondolod, hogy ez egy terv része?

- Ó ez egy stratégia, ez egészen világos – értett egyet Piton. – A legfontosabb megtudni, kinek van indítéka a bűntényre.

- Semmi esetre sem Remusnak – mormolta Harry. – Ő zavartnak tűnt.

- Pillanatnyilag úgy tűnik, mindenkinek van veszteni valója; pont ez nyugtalanít – merengett Piton. De eleget beszéltünk erről a csalásról. Mit akarsz enni?

- Nem tudom; nem számít. Rendelj, amit akarsz. Talán csirkét – javasolta Harry, és hasa egészen addig jelzett éhséget, míg meg nem fordult az elképzelés a fejében. – Ó, és egy kis sültet is mellé. Öhm, persze csak, ha neked is megfelel.

- Természetesen – jegyezte meg ironikusan Piton, miközben a fejét csóválta és halványan elmosolyodott. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy tányérok tűnjenek fel, és a fáradtság arra sarkallta őket, hogy a két varázsló gyorsan elköltse vacsoráját. A nap eseményei kimerítették őket, és Perselus felállt, hogy egy üveg likőrt vegyen elő a bárszekrényéből.

- Még mindig nem vagy nagykorú, és a világ minden kincséért sem akarom, hogy rászoktassalak az alkoholra, de azt hiszem egy korty – úgy értem, valóban csak íz kedvéért egy korty likőr – nem lépi át az elfogadhatóság határait.

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Köszönöm, de a múltkori whisky után azt hiszem, inkább kihagyom.

- Ebben az esetben nem tartóztatlak. Mivel ma Roxfortban éjszakázunk, úgy tervezem, hogy a mardekárosaim közelében leszek arra az esetre, ha ez a Loki mégis megtalálja a további rendbontásokhoz szükséges eszközöket. Jobban szeretném, ha te is itt aludnál, de feltételezem a hálókörletek is különösen jól védettek lesznek.

- Nem, itt maradok - felelt Harry, miközben ő is felállt. – De van valami, amit szeretnék megtenni, mielőtt elmegyek lefeküdni.

Perselus bátorító mozdulatot tett a kezével, majd felvette a dohányzó asztalon heverő bájitalmagazint, mielőtt kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a karosszékében.

- Perselus, nálad vannak a papírok? – kérdezte halkan a fiú.

Piton lassan feléje fordult, és kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökeit. Harryt azonban nem tudta bolonddá tenni; a férfi tudta, mire gondol, vagy legalábbis remélte, hogy tudja.

- Az örökbefogadási papírok – tette hozzá.

- Látta, hogy a bájitalmester nyel egyet, mielőtt előhúzza a köteg papírt a talárjából és átnyújtja neki.

Harry eltökélten lépett egyet előre, és körülnézett egy penna után. Miután talált egyet, letérdelt a dohányzó asztal előtt, és kiteregette a dokumentumokat.

- Csak alá kell írnom az alján? – kérdezte.

- Igen, a neved alatt – felelt Perselus furcsán rekedt hangon. – Harry, biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod tenni?

De a fiú csak elmosolyodott, és olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami nem hagyott kétséget. Majd a pergamen fölé hajolt és széles mozdulattal aláírta az örökbefogadási okmány mindhárom példányát. Alig rakta le a pennát, amikor a dokumentumok lágy arany színben kezdtek világítani, majd határozottan felfelé lebegtek. Az egyik másolat egy halk pukkanó hang keretében eltűnt, míg a másik kettő repülni kezdett; az egyik Harryhez, a másik Perselushoz.

Amint a két varázsló megfogta a pergament, a fény röviden felerősödött, mielőtt teljesen kihunyt, és a papír finoman bearanyozódott.

Harry egy pillanatnyi csend után felnézett a dokumentumról, amit a kezében tartott.

- Ez mit jelent? – mormolta.

- Hogy az adoptálást elfogadták – felelt Perselus láthatóan kábultan. – Hogy elfogadtad a szerződés feltételeit, és hogy eléggé bízol bennem, hogy akard az örökbefogadást. Hasonló bűbáj jelent meg az én aláírásomkor is, mint a jó szándékom bizonyítéka. Egy másolat most a Minisztériumba került, akik nem mulasztják el, hogy reagáljanak… de a legfontosabb része lezárult, és nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy képesek lesznek bárhogy is megakadályozni a folyamatnak ebben a szakában.

- Akkor az még jobb – jelentette ki Harry egyre szélesebb mosollyal, miközben újra olvasta a szerződést. – Igazán boldog vagyok, hogy megtettem. Köszönöm, Perselus.

- Én vagyok az, akinek köszönetet kell mondania – felelt a tanár, miközben végigfuttatta egyik kezét a haján, és egyértelműen küszködött, hogy felfogja. – Megkérdezhetem, hogy mitől változtattad meg az elhatározásod?

- Ó, szándékomban állt megtenni – biztosította őt Harry. – Ami most késztetett rá… az egy hosszú lista, nem? De hogy őszinte legyek, a patrónusod volt.

Piton felnyögött, és ujjbegyeivel a homlokát masszírozta.

- Merlinre, azt hiszem, számítanom kell rá, hogy halljak erről, most, hogy körbejárta az iskolát – szólt. – De igazad van, ez egy jó dolog. Bizonyosan nem olyasmi, amit titkolni akarok.

Harry egy pillanatig hezitált, határozatlanul, hogy van-e joga felvetni a témakört.

- A korábbi patrónusod… az őzsuta… az anyukám miatt volt, igaz?

Perselus közömbös arccal felnézett, de bólintott

- Tudod, amit az illúzió mondott korábban, amikor elpusztítottad a horcruxot – kezdte Harry képtelenül arra, hogy állja új apja tekintetét. – Azt mondod, a bűbáj a tudatalattit kutatja, de ez nem igaz. Úgy értem, nem a bűbáj, hanem… az anyám sosem gondolta azokat, egyiket sem. És James, az apám… a másik apám, te pontosan olyan jó vagy, mint ő volt.

- Ne mondd ezt, Harry – kérte szelíden Piton. – Te nem ismerted őt, és amit megtudtál róla, határozottan nem mutatja őt a legjobb fényében. Egy tisztességes férfi volt és nagyon bátor. Büszke lehetsz rá, és sosem lesz kevésbé az apád emiatt – fejezte be rámutatva az örökbefogadási pergamenre.

- Nem arra céloztam ezzel – folytatta Harry. – Csak arra, hogy ő nem jobb, mint te. Mindenki úgy gondol rá, mint egy hősre, amit ki is érdemelt, de ami engem illet, szerintem mindkét apám hős. És én mindkettőjükre büszke vagyok.

Ha Perselus arckifejezése kiolvashatatlan maradt volna, Harry akkor sem tudta volna kevésbé olvasni az érzelemhullámot, amit a tanár árasztott a szavai hallatán. Szavakat, amiket talán sose gondolt, hogy mondani fog neki. Egy elfogadás, amire egész életében vágyakozott. A fiú megérezte ezt, és egy-két szóval begyógyította új apja néhány sebét, és felajánlott neki egy kevés, jól megérdemelt békét. Harry maga is váratlan békességet érzett. Ezúttal megtörtént. Családra lelt.

Perselus látszólag lassan, de ismét összeszedte magát.

- Jó néhány éve, egészen pontosan tizenöt évvel ezelőtt az Abszol útra mentem, hogy vásároljak néhány hozzávalót – kezdte, minden egyes szót megrágva. – Az a látogatás sajna rossz pillanatban történt. Amikor kijöttem a boltból, belebotlottam azokba a személyekbe, akiket a világon a mindennél jobban el akartam kerülni: Lilybe és Jamesbe. – Nagyot nyelt. – Nem voltak egyedül. James egy kisbabát tartott a kezében. Téged, Harry. Izgatott voltál, és Jamesnek nehezére esett fogni téged; megláttál egy kutyát a távolban, és minden áron meg akartad simogatni. Lily szívből kacagott, és a dolognak az lett a vége, hogy átvett, és odasétált veled, miközben fogta a kezeid. Az árnyékból figyeltem, ahogy elsétál, és azt hittem, a féltékenység ott helyben agyoncsap, látva, hogy Lily boldog valaki mással, valaki más fiával. Évekig az a látomás mérgezte a lelkemet, minden alkalommal, amikor arra gondoltam.

Megállt és kortyolt egyet a likőrből.

- Most, amikor visszagondolok erre, nos igazából ugyanaz az érzés lesz úrrá rajtam. De már nem ugyanabból az okból. Féltékeny vagyok, Harry de nem Lily miatt. Annyira bánom, hogy nem ismertelek akkor, hogy nem tettem erőfeszítéseket, hogy visszamenjek Lilyhez, és még jobban, hogy nem ajánlottam fel, hogy magamhoz veszlek a szüleid halála után. Nem tudom, hogy Dumbledore beleegyezett-e volna; valószínűleg nem, de meg kellett volna próbálnom. És az elvesztegetett évekre gondolok, amiket együtt tölthettünk volna. Voltaképpen nem lepődök meg, hogy megváltozott a patrónusom. A prioritásaim úgyszintén megváltoztak. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy megérdemlek-e egy fiúgyermeket, még kevésbé olyasvalakit, mint te, Harry. De Merlin legyen rá a tanúm, hogy mindent megteszek, ami az erőmből kitelik, hogy méltó apa legyek. Ez valószínűleg nem egy meggyőző örökbefogadási beszéd, de csak erre vagyok képes ebben az órában egy ilyen nap után – tette hozzá fintorogva.

A fiú felkacagott.

- Be kell vallanom, ezen a ponton én sem vagyok sokkal értékesebb; csak az ágyamról álmodozom, de ezt igazán meg akartam tenni, mielőtt lefekszem.

- Derék dolog – mondta helyeslően Perselus, miközben elmosolyodott. – Így biztosak lehetünk, hogy lesz némi izgalomban részünk, amint holnap reggel felkelünk. Mindössze azon töprengek, vajon meddig sikerül Dumbledore-nak visszatartani a riportereket.

- Ó Merlin – nyögött fel Harry. – Valóban azt hiszed, hogy jönnek…?

Piton gúnyosan megemelte a szemöldökét.

- Nem mondd nekem, hogy abban a szórakoztató reményben éltél, hogy ez titokban maradhat?

- Nem gondoltam rá. Ami azt illeti, apaként nekem úgy tűnik, te vagy az, aki felelős szembenézni Rita Vitrollal – próbálkozott nem igazán reménykedőn.

- Ó határozottan nem fogom ellopni a rivaldafényt a fiam elől – ellenkezett Perselus, miközben felállt és megszorította a fiú vállát. – Kezd későre járni Harry. Elég kényelmes a szobád?

- Azt hiszem, egy utcai padon is el tudnék aludni – ásított Harry. – De igen, tökéletes. Megkértem Ront, adjon nekem néhány posztert; hamarosan elhozza nekem, hogy kidíszítsem. És én… - egy újabb ásítás megakasztotta a szavait. – Nem, semmi. Megyek lefeküdni. Jó éjszakát… Perselus – mondta szégyenlősen elmosolyodva. – És mindent köszönök.

Piton a fejét rázta, maga is egyértelműen kimerülten.

- Szóra sem érdemes, Mister Potter. És jó éjszakát.

- Potter-Piton – felelt Harry.

- Tessék? – kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva Perselus. Biztos volt benne, hogy félrehallotta.

- Potter-Piton. A nevem. Lehetséges megváltoztatni, igaz?

- Megváltoztatni… te… Harry, feküdj le, nyilvánvaló, hogy teljesen kimerültél – válaszolt a tanár, és szelíden a szobája felé lódította a fiút.

- Nem, én nem viccelek – tiltakozott Harry. – Neked nincs ellene kifogásod?

Perselus megállt és Harry tekintetét kutatta. Majd egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idővel később válaszolt.

- Nincs, ha igazán ezt szeretnéd.

Harry elégedetten bólintott.

- Megyek. Jó éjt.

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott.

- Jó éjt… Mister Potter-Piton.


	45. Az igazság napja 1 felvonás

43. fejezet

Az igazság napja

**Az író megjegyzései: **

Ez egy olyan fejezet, amelyben a saját legfőbb szabályaim közül többet megszegek.

1. Sose tegyen megjegyzést az író (ÉN) a fejezet előtt!

2. Ne szakítsa meg a fejezetet egy közjátékkal! (aminek most nem tudtam ellenállni, bár a történet szempontjából nem bír alapvető fontossággal.)

3. A legfőbb szentségtörés! A közjáték egy songfic (egy dalra írt történet). Tehát, mielőtt olvasni kezded, nyisd meg a -ot, keresd meg Billy Joel Lullaby c. számát, hallgasd meg, és csak aztán láss neki az olvasáshoz!

Itt találod: http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v= xebnpP2BFPI

Közjáték:

Altató

A riasztó éjfél után egy perccel szólalt meg, miközben Perselus békésen aludt. Sóhajtva nyújtózkodott, vonakodott elhagyni az álom kábulatát, amibe csak egy perccel korábban merült el.

_Énekelj…_

Miről is szólt pontosan? Volt valami köze egy fához, és… de a törékeny fonal máris elszakadt. Az ajtó másik oldaláról ismét felhangzott a csakis az ő számára hallható riasztó. Harrynek rémálma van.

_Énekelj!_

Megfordult. Ez most még mindig az álom, vagy valóban hallotta azt a hangot? Megrázta a fejét és felült. Természetesen az álom. Át kell mennie Harryhez.

Halkan, egy kém régen kifejlesztett lépteivel, hangtalanul átment a szomszédos szobába, leült az ágy szélére és egyik kezét a fiú homlokára tette, ahogy az oly gyorsan a szokásává vált.

- Minden rendben, Harry, biztonságban vagy.

- Itt… maradsz? – mormolta halkan a fiú anélkül, hogy felébredt volna.

- Feltétlenül – súgta vissza Perselus. – Aludj csak, minden rendben lesz.

- És ha… ha ő… ha ők…

- Ne aggódj. Mindenről gondoskodni fogok – biztosította őt szelíden Piton, és meghökkenten látta, hogy Harry ki sem nyitotta a szemeit. Nem a kisgyerekek kiváltsága, hogy így beszéljenek, amikor még félig alszanak?

- Félek, hogy… - ismét nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, de Perselus amúgy is megértette.

- Semmitől sem kell tartanod. Itt maradok. Mindig.

Úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú egy kicsit még jobban a tenyeréhez nyomta volna a homlokát, de ez volt minden.

_Énekelj… Perselus, énekelj!_

Piton megriadt. Az álom? A fiú? A hang a fejében szólt, ebben biztos volt, de… a Jegye? Lehetséges lenne…?

Mellette a fiú látszólag megnyugodott, de keze kétségbeesetten megragadta fekete talárját, miközben álmában még mindig a homlokát ráncolta.

_Kérlek… énekelj._

- Én… Én nem tudom, hogyan kell énekelni, te buta gyerek – dörmögte, anélkül, hogy igazán tudta volna miért.

_Tudod, hogyan. Kérlek… egy altatót._

- Egyet sem tudok… én… - Merlinre miért lett váratlanul ilyen rekedt a hangja?

_Egy altatót… csak egy altatót… azt, ami elűzi a rémálmokat, Pers._

Az a név… csak egyetlen személy hívta így őt, és ő is csak réges-régen. Úgyszintén egyetlen személy, aki hallotta őt énekelni és…

_Egy altatót. Meg tudod tenni. A kedvéért._

De egészen biztosan tudta, hogy egyet sem ismer. Az anyja sosem énekelt neki, és csak azokat a dalokat ismerte, amiket Lilyvel együtt hallgatott azon a régi lemezjátszón… dalok, amiket…

És mielőtt ideje lett volna felfogni, Perselus dúdolni kezdett, tekintete a messzi régmúltba tévedt.

Jó éjt, angyalom,

Hunyd le a szemed

Holnap majd újra kérdezhetsz

Szerintem tudom, mit akarsz kérdezni

Szerintem, tudod, mit igyekszem mondani.

A régi lemezjátszón forgott a lemez és Lily behunyta a szemét. Mint mindig, amikor ez a szám ment. Szinte úgy érezte, hogy most is érzi az illatát, gyengén, de oly ismerősen, hogy lehetetlen volt nem felismerni. Biztosan erre a számra ringatta volna Harryt. Talán valóban meg is tette. Lehetséges, hogy fiú emlékezzen rá? De hát még a saját hangját sem hallotta, amikor az a hang felcsengett.

Megígértem, hogy sosem hagylak el

És neked mindig tudnod kell

Bárhova is menj,

Nem számít, hol vagy

Sosem leszek távol tőled.

De a fiú immár az övé. És Perselus szintúgy a fiúhoz tartozott. Bárcsak ismerhette volna akkor, amikor még csak egy boldog kisbaba volt, tarthatta volna, láthatta volna Lilyvel játszani. De már mellette van. És az elvesztegetett évek ellenére Harry már az ő fia bármi is történjék. Oly kevés idő telt el, és máris annyi mindent hagytak maguk mögött. Hogy lehet valakit ennyire mélyen és ilyen gyorsan megszeretni? Érezte, hogy szíve összeszorul a gondolatra. Sosem gondolta, hogy képes lesz erre ismét, de ezúttal nem fogja elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát. Ott lesz, amikor szükség lesz rá. Mindig.

Jó éjt, angyalom,

Ideje aludni

Pedig még annyi mindent akarok elmondani

Emlékezz a dalokra, amiket nekem énekeltél

Amikor a smaragd öbölben vitorláztunk.

És a gramofon forgott, és Lily a szemét behunyva táncolt, miközben karjait maga köré fonta. Annyira bájos és törékeny volt. Lily… csakúgy, ahogy a fiad. Meg akarja menteni a világot, nem akarja mutatni, hogy fél, de oly gyakran vannak rémálmai. Bárcsak itt volnál, bárcsak ott volnál, hogy magaddal vidd egy vasútállomásra, hogy megvédd őt az emberektől, ahogy engem. Hitted volna, Lily, hogy amikor kivonszoltuk a magnót a térre, hogy meghallgassuk a dalunkat a szélben, hitted volna, hogy utálni fogom a fiad, amikor első alkalommal meglátom őt belépni Roxfortba… és hogy utálni fogom a szemeit, mert olyanok, mint a tieid? És hogy az lesz a vége, hogy szeretni fogom, és megvédeni, örökbe fogadni őt… a te fiad. Az én fiam.

Mint a nyílt óceán a kishajót

Ringatlak álomba téged

Lehet a víz sötét és mély

Ennek az ősi szív mélyén

Te mindig a részem leszel.

Egy nap el kell oda vinnie oda Harryt. A Magnus térre, a régi tölgyfák közé, amelyek alatt annyi órát töltöttünk, mesélni neki azokról a napokról, megtanítani, hogyan készítsen vízimalmot, mivel te azt annyira szeretted, Lily. Sok-sok malmot. Merlinre, a kerekeik biztosan még mindig forognak valamerre… mint azok a régi lemezek. Biztosan szeretni fogja, mivel te is szeretted. Tudod, a maga módján még mindig emlékszik rád. És szeret téged is. Igen, azok a kerekek még mindig forognak, az biztos, ide hallom őket.

Jó éjt, angyalom, álmodj csak

És álmodd, mily csodálatos lesz az életed

Egy nap a te gyermeked fog sírni,

É ha te énekled neki ezt az altatót

Akkor a szívedben,

Mindig lesz hely az én számomra.

Holnap, talán már holnap hivatalosan is az ő fia lesz. Holnap. És a rákövetkező hónapban. És a következő évben. Egy nap, egy nem túl távoli nap valóban befejezi a tanulmányait, és elhagyja Roxfortot, hogy kilépjen a Nagybetűs ÉLETBE. Ó, le fogja tenni a RAVASZ vizsgáit, ezt megígérhetem neked, Lily. És nagyszerű auror válik majd belőle, vagy bármi más, akármilyen hivatást is választ magának. És bízz bennem, hamarosan az a kis vöröshajú Weasley átveszi az uralmat az élete felett, ahogy te is átvetted azt az apjáé felett. De neki semmitől sem kell aggódnia, Lily, bízz bennem. Ezt szintúgy megígérhetem neked… Nem engedem, hogy bármilyen jóslat, bármilyen Sötét Nagyúr, bármilyen fenyegetés megzavarja az életét. Nem engedem meg neki, hogy bármi más legyen, csakis boldog, amennyire csak tőlem telik. És egy napon gyerekei lesznek, és kész vagyok lefogadni, hogy a te szemeid öröklik. A te hihetetlen szemeid.

Egy nap mind eltávozunk

De az altatók tovább folytatódnak

Sosem halnak meg úgy,

Ahogy te

És én

Tesszük.

Az oly kényelmes melegségérzet és súly eltűnt a homlokáról, és Harry félig kinyitotta a szemeit. A hang elhalt… miért? Annyira jól illettek egymáshoz… és annyira megnyugtató volt, mint egy emlék, vagy mint egy ígéret. A nappaliból beszűrődő fényben megpillantotta azt a fekete sziluettet, aki épp kisurrant az ajtón, majd halkan becsukta maga mögött. Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Hát eljött…

Aludj, angyalom.

Harry akarata ellenére behunyta a szemét. Az a hang… nem Perselusé volt, de azt is jól ismerte.

Vigyáz rád, kicsim. Aludj csak. Csodálatos apukád van.

Ismét elmosolyodott. Igen, csodálatos… Egy pillanatig még küzdött, érezve, hogy az álom úrrá lesz rajta, ám ezúttal nyugodt és békés. Egy másodpercre… egy másodperc töredékére, még mielőtt teljesen elragadta volna, mégis sikerült kicsit kinyitni a szemét, bár látása homályos volt. Ám ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy ne lássa azt a finom alakot, aki felé fordult az ajtóból, és akinek hosszú, vörös haja keretbe foglalta azt a csaknem elfeledett arcot.

Jó éjt angyalom.

_Közjáték vége._

43. Fejezet

Az igazság napja – 1. felvonás

- Perselus! Perselus, gyere most azonnal!

Az ágyába begubózott bájitalmester figyelmen kívül hagyta az őt szólongató, parancsoló női hangot.

- Perselus Piton! Az irodámba most rögtön!

Kizárt dolog. Felőle a vén csóka rekedtre kiabálhatja magát, amennyire csak akarja, ő akkor sem moccan. Végül is ez volt az egyik fő ok, amiért különleges védelmet helyezett a kandallójára. Ó, és persze a halálfalók. De legfőképpen McGalagony.

Hallotta az ajtócsukódást, amit tompa léptek zaja követett. Néhány szó hallatszott a nappaliban, és egy pillanattal később – előre megjósolhatóan – valaki kopogott az ajtaján. Igen, egy hiba mégis akadt a tervében. Harry.

- Perselus? Alszol? – kérdezte egy álmos hang.

_Ennyit az alvásról_ – gondolta Piton. Ám végül is már beletörődött, hogy olyan kamaszt fogad örökbe, aki paradox módon nem alussza át az éjszakát. Visszafojtotta sóhaját és felült.

- Jövök.

A teljes öltözékben való alvás előnye, hogy sosem érhetik készületlenül, amikor felébred. Perselus egy gyors frissítő bűbáj elvégzése után az ajtóhoz ment, és máris volt egy előérzete, mit fog találni.

Harry üdvözölte őt, aki egyszerre látszott zavartnak és némiképp kótyagosnak.

- McGalagony az – magyarázta a kandalló felé intve. – Elutasította, hogy távozzon, mielőtt idejössz és beszélsz vele. Nyilván történt valami kavarodás.

- Minő meglepetés – gúnyolódott Piton. – Menj, rendelj valami ennivalót; van egy olyan érzésem, hogy gyors reggeli előtt állunk. – Majd a kandallóhoz ment, ahol kolléganője türelmetlen arckifejezése várta. – Jó reggelt, Minerva – üdvözölte. – Mondhatnám, hogy micsoda öröm itt látni ilyen kora reggel, de az szégyentelen hazugság lenne. Térjünk egyenesen a lényegre: miféle rossz szél fújt erre?

- Ej-ej, Perselus, ezek szerint nem vagy olyan személy, aki szeret korán kelni, igaz? – kérdezte mereven a Griffendél házvezetője.

- Láttál már valaha is jó hangulatban a nap ezen órájában? – vágott vissza Piton.

- Igazad van – ismerte el Minerva halvány mosollyal. – Akárhogy is, igyekezz a kávéddal, vagy egy jómodor bájitallal, és találkozzunk az irodámban. Van rá pontosan két perced, hogy ideérj, te és a jó modorod együttesen.

- Minerva, te tökéletes ellenszerrel rendelkezel bárminemű jómodor főzetre; magyarázd el a problémádat, majd menj vissza, gömbölyödj össze a kosaradban, és aludj egyet, rendben? Reggel hat óra van, és szeretnék egy kis békességet itt!

- Mindnyájan szeretnénk egy kis békét, Perselus, különösen szombat hajnalban – sziszegte a boszorkány -, de történetesen Albus már egy órája azon iparkodik, hogy visszatartson egy hordányi riportert és miniszteri küldöttet. Úgy tűnik, hogy ennek az iskolának az egyik professzora azzal a pompás ötlettel állt elő a múlt éjjel, hogy egy tisztességesen kitöltött örökbefogadási iratot küld be Harry Potter nevében!

- Képzelem – szólt Piton -, micsoda abszurd ötlet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a vétkest alaposan meg fogják büntetni. Most már elfogyaszthatom békében a reggelimet?

- Ebből elég, Perselus Piton! Nagyon jól tudod, hogy miről beszélek! – kiáltott fel McGalagony, aki a bájitalmester legnagyobb élvezetére elvesztette az önuralmát.

- És ez bosszant téged, nemde? – kérdezte apró, érdeklődő mosollyal.

- És pontosan mi az az „ez"? Hogy örökbe fogadtad Harryt, vagy hogy anélkül tetted, hogy bárkit figyelmeztettél volna előre, és ezzel valóságos rohamot provokáltál az éjszaka közepén a kastély ellen?

- Éjszaka? – döntötte oldalra a fejét Perselus, és nyilvánvalóan jól szórakozott. – Lám-lám, elképzelhető, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen személy itt, aki nem épp a korán aktív típus? És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, mindkettőre igent kell mondanom.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amit Harry választott, hogy két csésze kávéval az egyik kezében, és egy kosár fánkkal a másikban belépjen a szobába. Helyben megmerevedett, amikor elkapta a feléje forduló két tanár pillantását. Akármi is zajlott a távollétében, úgy tűnt, Piton ismét visszanyeri derűs természetét, míg McGalagony dühtől forrongó arccal nézte a férfit a kandallóból. Harry szinte már várta, hogy meglátja, amint a nő macskává alakul, és kimeresztett körmökkel Perselusra veti magát.

Bár Harry láttán erőfeszítéseket tett, hogy összeszedje magát.

- Legkésőbb öt percen belül az irodámban akarlak látni. – közölte a leghivatalosabb hangján.

- Egy másodperc – komolyodott el Piton újból -, miért kellene megejtenem egy kitérőt a kandallódon át? Feltételezem, Albus az, aki a részletekről gondoskodik.

- A részletek, ahogyan te nevezed, egészen pontosan az igazgató irodáját ostromolják, aki megpróbálja lecsendesíteni őket! – csattant fel McGalagony a türelmét vesztve. – Nekem adsz magyarázatot arra vonatkozóan, amit tettél, és én beszámolok erről Albusnak. Hacsak nem szeretnél inkább te magad az oroszlánbarlangba menni, és magad adni a beszámolót.

- Hát, ha innen nézzük… – dörmögte Piton -, adok neked egy exkluzív beszámolót. De az ég szerelmére adj nekünk tíz percet; meglehetősen rövid volt az éjszaka.

McGalagony egy gyors pillantást vetett a karikákra Perselus és Harry szeme alatt, és gyorsan beleegyezett.

- Pontosan tíz perc, és nem több. Hamarosan találkozunk. – Úgy tett, mint aki visszahúzódik, majd megállt. – Ó, légy oly kedves és tegyél félre nekem is egy fánkot. Emellett a sok badarság mellett nekem sem volt időm enni.

- És egy tálka tejet is. Rendben, már amúgy is kezdem megszokni – mordult Piton. – A későbbi viszontlátásig, Minerva.

A felháborodott boszorkány eltűnt a kandallóból.

- Nem tudom miért, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a nap hosszú lesz – motyogta maga elé Harry.

- Milyen jó megfigyelés így kora reggel, hmm? – válaszolt Perselus. - Gondolom, értesítenem kellett volna múlt éjjel Albust. De miért… rontsam el egy kora reggeli ébresztő meglepetését? – Felsóhajtott. - Nos, azt hiszem ma reggel egy macska stratégiája hasznavehetetlen. Mellesleg a Minisztérium kérdéseire egyedül kell válaszolnod. Akármi is történjen, Harry, könyörgöm, ne mondj nekik többet a feltétlen szükségesnél. Az erőd irányítás alatt áll, Roxfortban minden a legnagyobb rendben, sehol egy animágus farkas a láthatáron, a kúria egy bűbájos kis, vidéki ház, amihez Voldemortnak semmi köze, és a Privet Drive-i látogatás minden fennakadás nélkül lezajlott. Megértetted?

- Igen, értem – felelt Harry -, de ez nem túl sok hazugság ahhoz, hogy hihető legyen?

- Ki beszél itt bárki hazugságról? Ez csak egyfajta látásmód – közölte Piton hanyagul -, vagy, ha úgy jobban tetszik, egy stratégia.

- Értem – bólintott Harry lassan. – És mikor következik az előadás arról, hogy „ne hazudj"? Azt hiszem, azt az egyet kitörölhetjük a listáról, nem?

- Nem vagy már öt éves. Kicsit már késő beléd nevelni a jó erkölcsöt – felelte Piton. - Ami azt illeti, egyértelműen nem fogom tolerálni, ha hazudsz nekem. Semmilyen körülmények között, világos? Ne válaszolj a kérdéseimre, ha bosszantanak, de sose hazudj! A biztonságod túlságosan is komoly dolog.

Harry ünnepélyesen bólintott. Bármilyen furcsának is látszott, rájött, hogy soha senkinek nem hazudott… nos, senkinek, akivel igazán törődött.

- Értettem – válaszolt, miközben végzett a kávéjával. Nem volt oda különösebben ezért az italért, de Perselus annyira szerette. És hát kedves dolog valamiben osztozni, még ha az csak ilyen apróságban is.

- Ami a többit illeti, rád bízom a döntést, mit mondasz el nekik, vagy mit tartasz meg magadnak. Határozottan nem fogom elnézni, hogy kényszeres hazudozóvá válj, de úgy vélem, a kockázat minimális. Ami a többit illeti, amit mondtam neked, egy kis fortély még sosem ártott senkinek.

Óh, nos – gondolta Harry – csak megkapta a hazudozásról szóló leckét. És valahogy ez egy jó módja elkezdeni az adoptálás első napját.

- Edd meg a fánkjaid! – szólt Piton, miközben felállt. - És keresd meg az egyik új talárod, és vedd fel. Van öt perced, hogy szalonképessé tedd magad a Miniszter számára.

- Gondolod, hogy Scrimgeour is beugrik? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

- Harry Potter örökbefogadására? Hajlandó vagyok lefogadni a legjobb taláromra… vagy arra, amelyiken nem látszik meg a vér – közölte Piton sötéten.

- Potter-Piton; azt hittem, megegyeztünk, nem?

Perselus meglepetten meredt rá.

- Igazán biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod tenni? Kétlem, hogy bárki helyeselné a döntésed. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy én magam helyeslem-e.

- Téged zavar? – kérdezte Harry feszültté válva.

- Nem, személyes szemszögből nézve nem. De nincs semmi tiszteletreméltó a Piton névben, akár muglikról, akár varázslókról van szó.

- Én nem osztom ezt a véleményt – vonta meg a vállát a fiú. – A többiek meg majd megbirkóznak vele. Muszáj lesz nekik.

- Hmm – jegyezte meg Piton szkeptikusan. – Igyekezz! Minerva nem fogja értékelni, ha elkésünk. Bosszantani a kiküldöttünket nem a legjobb módja a nap kezdetének.

- Nem tudom, miért, de mintha azt hallottam volna, hogy „bűnbak" – nevetett Harry.

- Az egy másik stratégia – erősítette meg Perselus, és halványan elmosolyodott. - Mindig küldj előre egy griffendélest! Gyerünk, különben valóban elkésünk.

Pontosan tíz perccel a Griffendél házvezetőjének távozása után a két varázsló lezuhanyozva és rendesen felöltözve átlépett a nő irodájába. Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére Pitonnak még a haját is sikerült megmosnia, így az elvesztette zsírosságát. Ez határozottan nagy nap lesz.

- Végre – üdvözölte őket türelmetlenül McGalagony. – Albus kezd kifogyni a semmitmondó kifogásokból. Szóval magyarázd meg, mit főztél ki… Ó nálad vannak a fánkjaim?

Harry átnyújtotta neki a kosarat, amit a boszorkány mosolyogva megköszönt.

- Köszönöm, Mister Potter.

- Potter-Piton – korrigált Harry, miközben belegondolt, hogy a közeljövőben valószínűleg meglehetősen gyakran kell még ismételgetnie ezt a nevet.

- Tessék? – kérdezte McGalagony a szemüvege fölött rápillantva.

- Megváltoztatom a nevem. Az örökbefogadás, meg mindent… - kezdte a fiú hirtelen idegesen házvezetője vizsgálódása közepette.

- Igazán szükséges ez? – érdeklődött a nő gyors pillantást vetve a bájitalmester felé.

Piton karba fonta kezeit a mellkasa előtt.

- Ez gondot okoz a számodra, Minerva? – kérdezte kurtán.

- A magam részéről nem gond – felelt a nő óvatosan -, de a dolgokat semmiképpen sem könnyíti meg.

- Nem az én ötletem volt – vonta meg a vállát -, de Harry azt teszi, amit szeretne, és csak hogy világosak legyünk, ebbe senki nem szólhat bele.

- Ne légy naiv; az egész világ bele fog szólni valamit – felelt Minerva kuncogva. – Ugye felfogjátok, mibe kevertétek bele magatokat az imént?

Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy szemüvege fölött jobban megnézze magának mindkét varázslót. Hogy hogyan sikerült ennek a kettőnek hetek alatt ennyire hasonlítani a másikra, rejtély volt. És melyik másolta melyiket? De egy dolog biztos; a bájitalmester makacs arckifejezése, és a griffendéles gúnyos, összehúzott ajka, a homlokránca, merev tekintete egy és ugyanaz volt. A pillanat látszólag a végtelenségig húzódott, és Minerva McGalagony nagyon tiszta képet kapott apáról és fiúról; mindketten hasonlítanak egymásra, mégis különböznek, de határozottan kapcsolódnak a másikhoz.

Ha valaki közelről megnézte, még az arcvonásaikban volt valami apró hasonlatosság. A boszorkány aprókat pislogott és megrázta a fejét.

- Mindketten üljetek le! – utasította őket két szék felé mutatva. – Perselus, magyarázd el nekem ezt az egészet! Töviről hegyire, és kímélj meg a szokásos szarkazmusodtól.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, mielőtt megváltoztatta a véleményét. A vén csókának igaza volt; most minden perc számított.

- Albus és én már egy jó ideje megigényeltük az örökbefogadási papírokat. A lehető leghamarabb legalizálni akartuk, különösen a mostanában történtek után. Scrimgeour remélni sem remélhetne jobb esélyt, hogy Harryt a Minisztérium fennhatósága alá helyezze.

- Egy pillanat – szakította félbe McGalagony –, nekem úgy tűnt, hogy Albus volt Harry ideiglenes gyámja.

- Elvileg igen – értett egyet Piton. – De megegyeztünk, és ebbe mindhárom fél beletartozott, hogy Harry az én felelősségem marad. Legalábbis amennyire csak lehetséges.

- De pontosan mikor kérelmezted mindezt?

- Jó néhány héttel ezelőtt – felelt Perselus. - A kérelem egyenesen a Gyermekjóléti Szolgálathoz ment; a Minisztériumban szinte senki nem tudott róla.

- Jó néhány hét… és csak most döntötted el? – kiáltott fel McGalagony. – Egészen pontosan mit akarsz, Perselus Piton? Akarod ezt az örökbefogadást vagy sem? Nem fogom engedélyezni, hogy…

- Kérem, tanárnő – vágott közbe ezúttal Harry. – Én voltam az, akinek időbe tellett aláírni. Nem akartam ennyi gondot okozni. Csak a megfelelő időben akartam megtenni. Csak arra nem jöttem rá, hogy ez nem mindenkinek a megfelelő időpont.

- Az időzítésed semmilyen tényleges gondot nem okoz, Harry – nyugtatta Piton. – A következmények ugyanezek lennének.

- Valószínűleg nem, ha a nagykönyv szerint cselekedtetek volna; tanúk és a Minisztériumi delegátus jelenlétében – jegyezte meg McGalagony szárazon. – Az eljárás így nem igazán törvényes.

- Ez nem törvényesség kérdése, és mindent az előírásoknak megfelelően végeztünk, az illemszabályok kivételével. Gondolom, most a Minisztérium úgymond ki akar majd kérdezni minket – fejezte be Perselus.

- Ez a legkevesebb, ami elmondható. A Miniszter maga is eljött, ahogy vagy fél tucat Auror, nem beszélve a riporterekről és a Gyermekjóléti Szolgálatról. Nem a legkönnyebb ösvényt választottad. Ó, és ha már a tárgynál tartunk, az Aurorok azért jöttek, hogy letartóztassanak, Perselus – tette hozzá hanyagul a boszorkány.

- Mi?- krákogott, Harry. – Pontosan milyen okból?

- Egy kiskorú elvitele vagy elrablása miatt, nem vagyok igazán biztos benne. Albus éppen most rendezi a kérdést. A fő szempont természetesen az örökbefogadás megtagadása.

- Hmm. Igaz, hogy Harry nem maradt pontosan ott, ahol elvileg lennie kellett volna – jegyezte meg tűnődön Piton. – Akárhogy is, az Animágus kártya ma nem sokat segít nekünk.

- És kéznél van egy „megúszni a börtönt" kártya? – kérdezte Harry. – Nem fognak miattam letartóztatni!

- Nem, igen valószínű, hogy nem. De ezt a részt meghagyom Albusnak; amúgy is kezd hozzászokni – felelte Perselus.

- Véleményem szerint egy kicsit túlságosan is – kötekedett McGalagony. – Ennek a magatartásnak semmi haszna nem lesz a Minisztériummal szemben, szóval felejtsd el. Ezúttal mi lesz a mentséged? Próbálj meg hitelesnek látszani!

- Tehát első alkalommal a kém fedőtörténetem neked nem hangzott elég hitelesnek? – érdeklődött Piton hűvösen. – Ne aggódj, a mai bőségesen meg fog felelni. Harry, nem hiszem, hogy bakot lövök a feltételezésemmel, hogy Dumbledore el fogja mondani a Miniszternek, mi történt Voldemort támadása alatt a laboratóriumban.

- A Protegoról beszélsz? – kérdezte Harry halkan. Piton bólintott.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett rá McGalagony láthatóan felbőszülten. – Abban az esetben, ha még mindig nem értenéd, azért vagyok itt, hogy közvetítőként szolgáljak közted és egy falkányi falánk farkas között, akik az igazgatói irodában várnak rád. Merlin szakállára segíts már egy kicsit!

- Nyugalom, Minerva! Felzaklatod a macskámat. Ami a mi kis történetünket illeti, hogy tökéletesen megértsd, Harry el akart zarándokolni a családja sírjaihoz, és ez egy kis kirándulást igényelt. Biztonsági okokból a kúriában is volt, amiről hamarosan te is megtudod a lényeget. Ahogy te is igazolhatod, Harry jó fizikai állapotban van, és fokozatosan épül fel mozgalmas nyarából. Elegendőnek látszik sajtóközleményként?

- De az ég szerelmére, miért kellett ezt tenned az éjszaka közepén? – kérdezte a boszorkány ismét, és vállai a megadás jeleként megrogytak.

- Pillanatnyi sugallat – felelt Piton mereven. – Minden rendben, Harry és én készek vagyunk fogadni a miniszteri küldöttséget és kizsigerelni a riportereket…

- Perselus! – rikoltott McGalagony.

-… és hálás lennék, ha ezt megmondanád a mi kiváló igazgatónknak. Van egy hely, ahol várakozhatunk? – fejezte be.

- Maradjatok itt – bólintott feszülten az igazgató-helyettes, miközben felállt. – Megyek és beszélek Albusszal. És ha lennél olyan kedves, próbáld meg, hogy nem okozol több galibát, amíg visszatérek.

A nő gyilkos pillantást vetett a kollégájára, majd egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és eltűnt.

- Kedvesebb is lehetnél hozzá, csak segíteni próbál – mutatott rá Harry, amint magukra maradtak.

Ám Piton csak gúnyosan felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

- Kedves? Nem emlékszem, hogy ezt a pontot láttam volna a szerződésben.

- Lehetetlen vagy – közölte Harry a szemét forgatva. – Gondolod, hogy olyan rémes lesz, mint ahogy McGalagony mondja?

- Valószínűleg rosszabb. Minden esetre a Minisztérium nem boldog a történtek miatt. Legjobb esetben meg fognak próbálni rávenni, hogy megtagadd az örökbefogadást, legrosszabb esetben bűnösnek nyilvánítanak emberrablásban.

- De hát ez nevetséges, múlt éjjel, amikor a papírokat aláírtuk, azt mondtad, hogy az örökbefogadást már nem lehet többé vitatni.

- Azt mondtam, majdhogy nem – igazította ki Perselus. – Még nem kaptuk meg a hivatalos beleegyezést, de a folyamatnak ebben a fázisában rendkívül ritka, hogy megtagadják. Mindazonáltal megtörténne, ha jó szándékaink ellenére ez az örökbefogadás nem válna a hasznodra.

- De hát ennek semmi értelme – tiltakozott Harry. –, mivel a pergamen a szándékainkat olvassa, igaz?

- Én lehetnék a világ legjobb szándékú embere, és mindazok ellenére mégis egy rossz dolog a te életedben. A rossz körülmények ellenére te mégis akarhatnád az örökbefogadást. Ugyanúgy verhetnélek, ahogy éheztethetnélek, vagy sötét varázslatokat taníthatnék neked, hogy te legyél a következő Voldemort. A mugliknál is van ilyesmi, amit Stockholm Szindrómának hívnak, és ami meglehetősen jól megmagyarázza ezt a dolgot.

- De most nem ez az oka – kiáltotta Harry. – Ez nevetséges, semmi ilyesmit nem tettél, és én nem vagyok mazochista! Én… te…

- Harry – csillapította Piton -, csak azt próbálom megmagyarázni, miért szükséges, hogy a Minisztérium mindent ellenőrizzen, mielőtt feltétlenül érvényesíti az adoptálást. A mi egyezségünkben nem fognak semmilyen jelentőset találni, és mindenesetre, döntésüket a valós tényeken alapulva kell meghozniuk. Nem lehetetlen, hogy valaki azt kéri, mutasd meg nekik az emlékeidet. Amennyiben ez történik, semmilyen körülmények közepette ne egyezz bele, megértetted? Semmilyen körülmény mellett ne hagyd, hogy legilimentáljanak. Ajánld fel, hogy az emlékeidet egy Merengőbe teszed, és gondosan válaszd ki, miket mutatsz meg nekik. Semmi kompromittálót Lupinról és az utódjáról, és semmi túl különlegeset a minapi tevékenységeinkről. Másrészről kitűnő lehetőség lenne belekeverni Lucius Malfoyt a nyári gyerekrablásba. Ha felmerül ez az esély, ne szalaszd el! Lucius túlságosan könnyen megúszta, és még, ha a te bizonyítékod nem is elég, több mint kívánatos lenne elbizonytalanítani őt.

- Tessék, máris forog a fejem – sóhajtott Harry. - Nem tudtad volna mindezt elmondani, mielőtt aláírtam? Vagy legalább mielőtt… mielőtt… Nem tudom mielőtt, még ezelőtt, az biztos!

- Abszolút szükségtelen pánikba esned, és még kevésbé, hogy jelenetet rendezz, mielőtt eljön az ideje, hogy válaszolnod kell a Minisztériumnak. Légy önmagad, Harry! Anélkül, hogy bosszantani akarnálak, nem vagy a legjobb színész.

- Legalább az pozitívum, hogy nem kell autogramokat osztogatnom – morogta a fiú. – Leginkább mit akarnak majd tudni?

- Valószínűleg mindent: közös, múltbeli ellenségeskedésünket, a kockázatot, amit magadra vállaltál…

Beszélgetésüket Minerva érkezését jelző zöld lángok szakították félbe, aki komolynak tűnve igyekezett feléjük.

- Az igazgató irodájában várnak rátok – közölte.

- Milyen a helyzet? – kérdezte Piton gyorsan.

McGalagony hosszasan felsóhajtott.

- Nem túl jó. De meg fogod úszni, mint mindig.

A kandalló felé hessegette őket, majd egy másik marék hopp-port szórt bele. Harry – mielőtt belelépett – önkéntelenül hátrafordult, és utoljára még Pitonra nézett. A halvány mosoly, amit a tanár felé küldött, megnyugtatta, de nem annyira, mint az a nyugodt bizonyosság, amit új apja fekete szeméből kiolvashatott.

A fiú mély levegőt vett, felszegte a fejét, bekiáltotta célját és határozottan belépett a kandallóba.

Bár kicsit hátrahőkölt, amikor némileg erősebben – ahogy szokás szerint tette – megérkezett az igazgató irodájába. A hely – ami rendszerint annyira békés volt – zsúfolásig megtelt emberekkel, legtöbbjük annyira izgatottnak látszott, hogy szó szerint robbantak, amikor meglátták, hogy végre megérkezett.

- Harry Potter! Végre! Kérem, ha követne!

- Egy pillanat, én már maga előtt itt voltam! Erre, Mister Potter!

- Nem, ez sürgősebb, muszáj, hogy…

- Mozduljon már, semmit sem látok. Hogy van, Mister Potter? Megsérült?

- Nos, világos, hogy Confundus alatt áll, csak rá kell nézni a szemére…

- Csöndet! – mennydörögte Dumbledore lenyűgöző hangon, ami azonnal elcsendesítette az egész csoportot. – Úgy hiszem, egyértelmű a tény, hogy Harryt nem szabad felzaklatni. Mindenkit megkérek, hogy most azonnal lépjen egy lépést hátra!

Amit a varázslók vonakodva ugyan, de megtettek, és otthagyták Harryt valamint a mögötte álló Pitont és McGalagonyt.

- Ez Perselus Piton – mordult fel az egyik Auror, miközben előre lépett. – Maga… maga most velünk jön! Fel kell tennünk néhány kérdést.

- Ez az – szólalt meg egy mély női hang -, tegyék csak, így nem nekem kell foglalkozni vele.

Harry összevonta szemöldökét, és érezte, hogy a bosszúság úrrá lesz rajta.

- Elnézés – szólalt meg, miközben közelebb lépett a nőhöz -, de ki maga?

- Amanda Saintclair a Gyermekjóléti Szolgálattól – felelt a nő széles mosollyal, miközben előrehajolt, hogy kinyújtsa a kezét. Szemében ugyanakkor számító fény csillant, ami nem tetszett a fiúnak. – Örömömre szolgál, hogy megvitathatom önnel ezt az örökbefogadást.

- Örül, mi? – felelte Harry kétkedőn. Majd Perselus felé fordulva megszólalt. – Veled maradok.

- Nem, nem attól tartok az nem lehetséges, Mister Potter… Harry, ha szabad? – kérdezte Madam Saintclair megnyerő mosollyal.

- Potter-Piton – válaszolt Harry makacsul magasba emelt állal. -, és Perselusszal maradok.

- Sajnálatos módon attól tartok, hogy nem ez az eljárás lefolytatásának a módja – közölte a boszorkány halványodó mosollyal. - Az interjúkat külön-külön folytatjuk le.

- Talán, de határozottan nincs olyan érzésem, hogy azok ugyanattól az osztálytól jöttek, mint maga – vágott vissza Harry az Aurorokra utalva, akik pálcával a kezükben közeledtek Perselus felé.

Most Amanda Saintclairen volt a sor, hogy összeráncolja a homlokát.

- Hmm, nos, nem – ismerte be.

- De Piton professzort bizalmasan kell kikérdezünk – erősítette meg a legmagasabb rangúnak látszó auror. – Ami szintén az eljárásunk részét képezi.

Pillanatnyi csend támadt, ami alatt a fiú bosszús és eltökélt pillantást vetett az Aurorra. Mielőtt bárki reagálhatott volna, a fekete macska felugrott szokásos kakasülőjére, a bájitalmester vállára. Piton elfordította a fejét, hogy elrejtse halvány mosolyát.

- Hát, nekem úgy tűnik, semmilyen törvény nem szól a háziállatok ellen, igaz? – érdeklődött Dumbledore derűsen.

- Ez nem egy háziállat - mordult az auror karbafont kézzel –, hanem egy Animágus. Méghozzá bejegyzetlen.

- Mister Potter státusza még nincs eldöntve – felelt az igazgató. – De nem látom, hogy Harry jelenléte hogyan okozhatna problémát. Mellesleg így egyszerre megismerhetnék mindkét verziót.

- A kikérdezés alatt álló gyanúsított és az áldozat egy helyen; ez több mint szabálytalan! – kiáltott fel az Auror.

- Most igazán; maga szerint Mister Potter az áldozat benyomását nyújtja? – kérdezte Dumbledore, miközben a professzor vállának simuló macskára mutatott.

- Az nem jelent semmit – morgolódott a férfi. – Nem így kell elrendezni a dolgokat.

- Miniszter úr? - érdeklődött udvariasan az igazgató, miközben Scrimgeour felé fordult, aki az iroda sarkából figyelte a jelenetet. – Javasolhatnám, hogy az Aurorjai az én jelenlétemben kérdezzék ki Piton professzort és Mister Pottert? Így abban a helyzetbe kerülünk, hogy megadjuk magának a kért megerősítéseket és magyarázatokat. Ha ez nem elegendő, még mindig lesz idő utána kikérdezni a professzort négyszemközt.

A varázsló elgondolkozva dörzsölte az állát, és áthatóan meredt Pitonra.

- Rendben – mondta végül. – Hawkes, egyszerre kérdezi ki mindhármukat. De aztán magam akarok beszélni Piton professzort négyszemközt.

Pillantása elkapta és megtartotta Pitonét, világosan jelezve, hogy ez egy alku.

- Értettem – egyezett bele végül Perselus továbbra is nyugodtan.

- Abban az esetben, ha ez mindenkinek elfogadható… - emelte fel békülékenyen a kezét Dumbledore. – McGalagony professzor, kölcsönkérhetném az irodáját erre a megbeszélésre? Nem tart sokáig.

- Természetesen. Én itt várom a mi… bűbájos vendégeinkkel egyetemben – válaszolt a nő, miközben a számos riporter és tisztviselő felé fordult, akik mogorván nézték őket.

- Ó, és ha felbukkanna egy bizonyos ismerős, ha megkérhetem, azonnal küldje hozzám, Minerva.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva a ráirányuló gyanakvó tekinteteket Dumbledore ismét megnyitotta a hopp-hálózatot és intett az Auroroknak, hogy kövessék. Egy perccel később a három Auror, Piton, Shadow és Dumbledore átléptek McGalagony jóval békésebb irodájába.

- Talán segítőkészebb lenne, ha fiatal barátunk ismét visszavenné eredeti alakját? – kérdezte az igazgató Shadowra utalva.

A Hawkes nevű férfi megvonta a vállát.

- Pillanatnyilag szeretnék visszamenni augusztus 24-i eseményekre, ahol Tudjukki elrabolta Mister Pottert…

- Minő meglepetés. Sosem túl késő… - mormogta Piton. – És pontosan mi az, amit tudni szeretne?

- Ohó, ne kezdjen velem okoskodni. Számtalan tanúnk van rá, akik az állítják, hogy látták ott magát – közölte Hawkes.

- Ó, valóban? – felelt Piton. – Remélem, nem fizettek nekik túl sokat, adva az eseményekben betöltött szerepem, ami akkoriban szerepelt minden újságban. Eljuthatnánk a tényekhez?

- Bizonyos források szerint akkoriban Harry Potter – ahogy említette – magánál tartózkodott. Megerősíti ezt? – kérdezte az Auror továbbra is nyugodtan. A mögötte álló két kollégája pálcáját a tanárra szegezve követték minden mozdulatát.

- Valóban, Mister Potter a nyár egy részét a Piton-kúrián töltötte. Másrészről a gyerekrablás pillanatában nem tartózkodott ott; ahogy azt maga is tökéletesen tudja, a Minisztériumban volt.

- A gyerekrablás pillanatában igen, de néhány perccel korábban a maga birtokán, a maga felügyelete alatt volt, nemde? – kérdezte Hawkes fenyegetően.

Shadow szőre égnek állt a hátán. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy ez a férfi beszélt az ő Fekete Emberéhez.

- Ez így van. Az igazgató úr jött érte, hogy elvigye az otthonomból a Minisztériumba – felelte Piton.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy maga miért nem kísérte el a védencét a Minisztériumba? – folytatta a kikérdezést az Auror.

- Mert Voldemort akkor már két órája hívott. Tovább már nem halogathattam az indulásom.

- Hívta, mi? – vicsorgott az Auror. – És hogyan? Gondolom, hopp-hálózaton keresztül.

- A Sötét Jegyen át – felelte Piton szárazon.

Suttogást támadt az Aurorok között, és Hawkes elégedettnek látszott.

- Tehát beismeri, hogy Halálfaló!

- Viselem a Jegyet. Pont.

- A Jegy viselése, felelni Tudjukki hívására… Ez nekem tökéletesen megfelel egy Halálfaló meghatározásának – mondta lassan az Auror.

- Merlinre, kinek köszönhetem a megtiszteltetést, hogy pont az az egyetlen tisztviselő kérdez ki, aki nem olvas újságot? – kérdezte Piton elkeseredetten. – Frissítse az adatait és tudakozódjon… az a részvétel már elég régen tisztázva lett; azért voltam a Halálfalók között, hogy kémkedjek a Főnix Rendjének. Hányszor kell még ezen átmenni?

- Legalább még egyszer, professzor – vágott vissza Hawkes. – Mivel az én érzékeimnek még mindig van valami, ami kicsit túlságosan is homályos. Pontosan hány éve viseli a Jegyet?

- Huszonegy éve – motyogta Piton.

- Még nagykorú sem volt, amikor felvette, mi? Micsoda teljesítmény! – kuncogott Hawkes.

- Hawkes auror, kétlem, hogy szükségesek az effajta megjegyzések – jegyezte meg Dumbledore nyugodtan. Az auror csak ekkor látszott emlékezni az igazgató jelenlétére, és megvonta a vállát.

- És hány év telt el… mióta oldalt váltott; már ha valóban megtette?

- Röviddel azután – felelt Piton kitérően.

- Pontosan mikor? – Potterék halála előtt vagy után?

- Hawkes auror, nekem úgy tűnik, hogy ez egy olyan bírósági tárgyalás kérdése, ami már lezajlott – szakította félbe Dumbledore. – Piton professzor már akkor a Rendnek dolgozott, és a segítsége felbecsülhetetlen. Hálás lennék, ha a jelenlegi helyzetre korlátozná magát.

A varázsló bosszúsan nézett rá, de tovább folytatta.

- Mi a bizonyíték rá, hogy így vagy úgy nem volt része Mr. Potter elrablásában?

- Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy ő itt van maga előtt épen és egészségesen. Gondolja, hogy keresztülmentem volna azon a sok gondon, hogy kihozzam őt onnan, ha a kezdetektől fogva azt akartam volna, hogy meghaljon? – kérdezte Piton összefont karral a mellkasa előtt. Shadow érezte a bosszúságát, és pulzusa felgyorsult.

- Talán azért, hogy végül hősnek kiálthassa ki magát – válaszolt lassan az Auror összeszűkült szemmel. - Ha engem kérdez, nekem meglehetősen logikusnak tűnik.

Piton összeszorította az állkapcsát.

- Nem vagyok tisztában vele, mit tud arról, ami ott folyt, de azon az éjszaka nem volt semmilyen olyan jellegű hely, ahol feltűnősködni lehetett. Az elsődleges célom a lehető leghosszabb ideig történő életben maradás volt, és azon az éjjel a cél totális ellentétben állt a dicsőségszerzéssel. Amit tettem, megtettem… visszahoztam élve Mr. Pottert.

- Hawkes auror, most igazán, - szólt közbe ismét Dumbledore -, nem látom, milyen ördögi tervet tudna ebből az eredményből kihozni. A tanár úr réges-rég bebizonyította feltétlen hűségét.

- De kihez való hűségét, hmm? – kérdezte az Auror. – És ha már itt tartunk, látni szeretném a Jegyét.

- Már megmondtam, hogy viselem – vágott vissza Piton. - Nem tudom, mi szükség lenne rá.

- Egyszerűen az, hogy látom.

- Nem.

- Ugyan-ugyan –vonta össze haragosan a tekintetét az Auror. -, csak nem szégyelli megmutatni?

- Gondolja, hogy ez olyan dolog, amivel hencegni kellene? – sziszegte Piton a fogai között. Érezte, hogy a macska megmozdul a vállán.

- Ha nincs semmi rejtegetnivalója, akkor mutassa meg – erősködött Hawkes. A másik Auror lépett egyet előre.

- Nem szükséges látnia. Biztosíthatom, hogy ott van. Lépjünk tovább a következő kérdésre.

- Talán legjobb lenne Veritaszérumot használni – javasolta az másik két Auror egyike. – Egyértelmű, hogy nem működik együtt velünk.

- Jó ötlet. Elő a fiolával – helyeselt Hawkes.

- Nem – ismételte Piton. – Tegye fel a kérdéseit, én pedig válaszolok rájuk.

- Nekem nem ez a benyomásom – válaszolta az aurorok vezetője. – És a helyzetre való tekintettel nem vállalok semmilyen kockázatot.

- Hogy világosak legyünk, nem veszem be a Veritaszérumot – sziszegte a bájitalmester. - Nem áll szándékomban hagyni, hogy olyan kérdéseket csikarjanak ki belőlem, ami ártalmas lehet a fiamra.

- Sajnálom, de nincs választása.

Megragadta a fiolát, amit kollégája nyújtott felé, és pálcával a kezében elindult a tanár irányába. Piton gyorsan előkapta a sajátját, és férfire fogta, aki nem lassította lépteit.

- Azt tanácsolom, ne tegye, professzor.

- Igazán, Hawkes auror, ez az egész teljesen szükségtelen – avatkozott közbe Dumbledore a két férfi közé állva. – Boldogan kezeskedem Piton professzorért.

- Tartok tőle, hogy az nem elég – felelte az Auror nyugodtan.

- Bizonyára van más mód is…

De az igazgatót félbeszakították a kandallóban felsistergő zöld lángok, és egy zömök, ismerős alak tűnt fel. Shadow érzékelte Dumbledore megkönnyebbülését, míg Perselus még jobban megfeszült.

- Alastor, pont időben érkeztél, hogy elrendezd ezt a kis félreértést – üdvözölte derűsen az igazgató.

Az Auror egy morgással és egy bólintással üdvözölte, mielőtt a kollégáihoz fordult.

- Mi dolgunk itt?

- Piton professzor nem túl együttműködő – magyarázta Hawkes váratlanul védekezőn. – Megtagadta, hogy megmutassa a Sötét Jegyét, és hogy bevegye a Veritaszérumot.

- Micsoda meglepetés – gúnyolódott Rémszem. – Szóval még mindig így akarsz hozzáállni a dolgokhoz, mi?

- Nem erről van szó, maga ostoba! – mordult Piton. – Túlbuzgóak az ölebei. Elvileg egy örökbefogadási vizsgálat miatt vannak itt.

- Igen-igen… de igazán ostobaság lenne elszalasztani ezt az alkalmat, nem? – mosolyodott el csúfondárosan Mordon.

Shadow érezte, hogy a Fekete Ember haragja a tetőfokra hág. A tanár meglehetősen jól türtőztette magát, de ez határozottan nem volt igaz a macskára. Fújva és előretartott körmökkel az Aurorra vetette magát, ügyesen megkarmolta az arcát, mielőtt visszaugrott a helyére.

Rémszemnek csak ordítani volt ideje, de képtelen volt elkapni a macskát, aki gyorsan visszaugrott, hogy elbújjon védelmezője vállán.

Piton elégedetten vetette legfelsőbbrendűbb pillantását Mordonra.

- Állandó éberség, hmmm?

Rémszem gyilkos tekintettel nézett vissza rá, de a többi auror nem hagyta ennyiben. Megemelték pálcáikat, egy másodpercet sem vesztegetve a macskára fogták, és egy Petrificust szórtak az állatra.

Piton a maga részéről egyetlen mozdulatot sem tett, hogy reagáljon. Ahogy arra számított, a zöld burok körbevette Shadowt, és gyorsan visszaverte a bűbájt. Nem tudta visszatartani azt az apró mosolyt, ami kiült az arcára, amikor meglátta az Aurorok kábult arckifejezését.

- Bolondok! – ordított Mordon. - Mit műveltek, ti ostobák? Harry Pottert támadjátok ti gyengeelméjű idióták!

- De ő… de ő… - dadogta Hawkes képtelenül elnézni a védőpajzsról, ami még mindig nem enyészett el teljesen.

- Ne támadják meg újból a macskám – közölte meg Piton szárazon. – Ez mind szükségtelen és goromba. Nem említve, hogy kimondottan ostobaság, ahogy arra a vezetőjük rámutatott.

A megjegyzés elég volt, hogy észhez térítse az Aurorokat, akik gyűlölködő tekintettel néztek Pitonra.

- Hogy csinálta? – kérdezte Hawkes. – Ez mégis sötét mágia!

- Nem, nem az – biztosította őket Dumbledore. – Most, hogy mindenki itt van, befejezhetnénk végre ezeket a formaságokat?

- Formaságok? Ez nem annak a kérdése… - kezdte az Auror, de Mordon félbeszakította.

- Rendben. Mi az helyzet azzal a jeggyel, Piton?

- Az alárendeltje ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy vizuális megerősítést szerezzen róla, amit megtagadtam – magyarázta a tanár.

Mordon egy pillanatig kíváncsian méregette őt. Majd mágikus szeme forogni kezdett a szemgödrében, amivel émelygő arcokat csalt ki a szobában tartózkodóktól, aztán ismét a kollégáihoz fordult.

- Ott van rajta – jelentette ki. - Nincs benne semmi meglepő.

Ám amikor ismét Piton felé fordult, arckifejezése kevésbé volt ellenséges, viszont sokkal érdeklődőbb, mint egy perccel korábban.

- Piton, miben mesterkedtél Malfoyéknál aznap, amikor Pottert elrabolták? Rohadt nagy az egybeesés – mordult.

- A szokásost, amit mindig, megpróbáltam többet megtudni. És ha korábban odaértem volna, akkor időben tudtam volna a gyerekrablásról is… de nem ez történt. Tehát igyekeztem rendezni a dolgokat, ahogy tudtam.

- Hja, három nappal később. Ez nem túl jó.

- Menjen oda, Mordon, vesse bele magát egy Halálfaló csapat közepébe, akiket Voldemort kísér, és próbálja elragadni tőlük a kedvenc játékszerüket, és aztán beszélgethetünk a hatékonyságomról! Tegyen nekem egy szívességet. Ha ez megtörténne, igyekezzen dicsőséges halált halni; nagy szolgálatot tenne nekem! – vetette oda gúnyosan Piton.

- Mindent egybevetve az egyetlen, amit felróhatnak neked az, hogy élve visszatértél – ráncolta össze az auror a homlokát. - És most muszáj volt valami még nagyobb sületlenséget tenned, mi? Pontosan miért is kellene bíznunk benned? Mert visszavittél egy macskát a házba?

- A drágalátos Pottered sosem lesz ismét veszélyben, ameddig a jelenlétemben tartózkodik. Sem egy Petrificus, sem egy Avada Kedavra nem árthat neki, akár egy maréknyi alulképzett Auror teszi, akár maga Voldemort. Elég indíték ez magának?

- Bevallom, jó kis trükk volt – ismerte el Mordon az állát vakargatva. – Az volt, amit gondolok?

- Szóval gondolkodni is tud? – mormogta Piton. – Gondoljon rá, hogy a napokban fizetésemelést kérjen.

- Elég legyen, Piton! – ordította el magát Mordon. – Nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy tovább űzhesd ezt a kis játszmát; fejezd be, hogy okoskodni próbálsz, és felelj a kérdésekre! Mit találtál fel, hogy megvédd Pottert?

- Nem találtam fel semmit. Csupán megkétszereztem egy fegyvert, ami tizenöt éven keresztül bizonyított – felelte Piton. – Kivéve, hogy ezúttal nem lesz semmilyen kudarc.

- Értem – felelt Mordon tűnődön. – Igen. Az hajlana rá, hogy az előnyödre váljon. Nem igazán olyan terv, amit vártam tőled. Valójában, ha bárkivel fogadnom kellett volna, te szerepeltél volna az utolsó helyen a listámon erre a mutatványra. Ki helyezett Imperius alá, Piton?

A tanár bosszúsan felsóhajtott.

- Senki. Végezze az összes tesztet, amit csak akar, és tartsa meg magának a megjegyzéseit.

Mordon nem is vesztegette többé az időt, rászórt egy csomó diagnosztikai varázslatot a tanárra, aki mozdulatlanul várta, hogy befejeződjön a vizsgálat.

- Rendben, semmi ezen az oldalon – morogta Rémszem. – De még mindig nem világos minden. A fiúnak elvileg a kastélyban kellett volna maradnia. Abból, amit megértettem, ő mindenhol járt, csak itt nem. Magyarázat?

- Harrynek volt néhány ügye, amit el kellett rendezni, ahogy ennek a nyárnak a gondjait is. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy vissza kellett mennie a Privet Drive-ra, és meggyőződni, hogy a védőbűbájok nem okoznak-e problémát. A temetők, Privet Drive, a házam… nem hiszem, hogy azokat nagy szökésekként lehetne jellemezni, tekintve, hogy a Kúria különösen biztonságos Mister Potter számára. Soha nem kockáztattam a biztonságát; egyszerűen tettem a tőlem telhető legjobbat, amivel mindent rendbe hozhatnánk.

- Persze – felelte Mordon kétkedőn. – Erről a gyámügyet kell meggyőznöd. De Potter fölött Dumbledore-nak volt gyámsága, így ami engem illet, ez az igazgató problémája nem a tied. Érted?

Perselus megvonta a vállát, míg mellette Dumbledore bűnbánó arcot vágott.

- Valóban, tartok tőle, hogy ez az egész az én hibám. Piton professzor csak igyekezett megvédeni Mister Pottert, amikor én túlságosan elfoglalt voltam, hogy megtegyem. És ebben bámulatra méltónak bizonyult.

- Ahogy mondtam, ezt a gyámügyeseknek meséljék – ismételte Mordon. – Emlékeket akarok egy Merengőbe. És nem a tieid, te megjavult Halálfaló, aki több mint képes vagy befolyásolni azokat. A fiúét akarom. A gyerekrablást, a Malfoyéknál eltöltött időt, és a vad szökést. Ez nem vitatéma!

Perselus visszafojtotta mosolyát. Dumbledore-nak pont elég ideje volt előkészíteni ezt a műsort, és Mordon tökéletesen játszotta a szerepét. És egy aprócska gyengédséget kezdett érezni az idős auror iránt. Harry emlékei tökéletesek ahhoz, hogy szemléltessék Malfoyék bűnösségét, megmutassák Piton ártatlanságát, és felfedjék a zárójelenetet, amibe Lily és az ő szellemszerű követői is belekeveredtek. Száz százalékig tökéletes.

- Rendben, hozzon egy Merengőt, és én gondoskodom róla – mordult. – Mássz le, Harry!

A macska gyorsan leugrott a földre, ismét visszavette emberi alakját, bár nem kóborolt messzire a tanártól.

- Gondolod, hogy ez jó ötlet? – mormolta idegesen.

Piton bólintott, mielőtt állával a kőtál felé intett, amit Rémszem húzott elő a zsákjából.

- Akkor most emlékezz vissza arra a napra, Harry. Az emberrablás napjára. Kezdd a Minisztériummal, attól a pillanattól, amikor meghallottad a hangot. Ez az, tökéletes. Hagyd, hogy az emlékeid előretekeredjenek addig, amíg megszöktünk. Nagyon jó, ennyi elég – felelte Piton. Pálcája hegyével egytől egyig előhúzta a hosszú emlékfonalakat, és óvatosan belehelyezte őket a Merengőbe.

Amikor Harry felnézett, mosoly ült az arcán.

- Köszönöm, ez jó érzés.

- Vissza kell raknunk őket – mondta Piton sajnálkozón. – De pillanatnyilag…

Óvatosan átnyújtotta a tálat Mordonnak, aki belemerítette saját pálcáját. Amikor néhány perccel később újra a felszínre emelkedett, a homlokát ráncolta és megrázottnak tűnt.

- Rendben, Piton – szólalt meg. – Visszavonom, amit mondtam. Ez egy mesteri húzás volt. Igen, nem rossz egy olyan vén, anorexiás denevértől, mint te vagy.

Perselus válasza egy undorodó pillantás volt, de Harry érzékelte a megkönnyebbülését. Bár Mordon nem adta vissza a Merengőt.

- Ezt másoknak is meg kell mutatnom, hogy ne tűnjek úgy, mint aki megőrült – magyarázta. – Jó. Bár ez még nem minden; mi van ezzel az adoptálással? Mi a terved ezzel és a fiúval? Egy új Sötét Nagyúr?

- Határozottan nem – sziszegte a tanár. – Szándékomban áll megtenni azt, amit minden szülő tesz… biztonságban tartani és megadni neki az eszközöket, hogy felnőjön, és életben maradjon. És mindezt anélkül, hogy megvesztegetném az elméjét és amennyire csak lehetséges, Sötét varázslatok nélkül. Nem érintkezek egyetlen Halálfalóval sem, ha ettől tart. Amennyire én tudom, Voldemort vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejemre, és bármelyik csatlósa boldogan nyújtaná át neki tálcán.

- Ami azt is jelenti, hogy veszélyt jelentesz a fiúra – közölte Mordon.

- Nem azt állítom, hogy én vagyok az első a Sötét Nagyúr listáján – vágott vissza Piton. – Jelenlétem semmit nem változtat a Mister Potter vállára nehezedő fenyegetés súlyán. Ugyanakkor jelentősen csökkenti a veszélyt, amiben már amúgy is benne van.

-Hmm. A Minisztérium értesült arról a kis kiruccanásról a muglikhoz, és látva, hogy mik történtek itt mostanában, feltételezem, a fiú nincs rosszabb helyzetben te melletted sem. Ugye tudod, hogy közelről figyelnek majd, mi?

- Kicsoda? Voldemort, a Minisztérium, ennek az iskolának a tanulói, tanárai, házimanói és hogy összegezzem a varázslóvilág összes teremtménye? Igen, felfogom – felelte Perselus – Egyéb kérdés?

- A tárgy – kérdezte Mordon. – A születésnapi ajándék. Még mindig viseli?

Piton bólintott és figyelmen kívül hagyta a mellette álló Harry izgatott mocorgását.

- Minden rendben, tényleg – szólalt meg végül a fiú. – Nem tudom, miért kell ebből akkora ügyet csinálni, de… Én vagyok az, aki döntött ezzel az örökbefogadással kapcsolatosan, és tudom, mit teszek. Piton tanár úr nem tesz ki veszélynek, épp ellenkezőleg. Bízzon bennem!

- Nekem megfelel – mondta végül Mordon -, de nem hiszem, hogy olyan könnyedén megszabadulsz a gyámügyesektől. Meglepődnék, ha veled értenének egyet. De rendben, a fiú biztonságának a szemszögéből nyertél.

- Várjunk egy percet, nem ezt terveztük – tiltakozott Hawkes, érzékelve, hogy kicsúszik a kezéből az irányítás. – Be kell őt vinni a Minisztériumba.

- És minek? Minden, amire szükségem van, itt van ebben – felelt Mordon és rámutatott a Merengőre. – Lehet, hogy ez az alak terrorizálja ennek az iskolának a diákjait, de messze áll attól, hogy Halálfaló legyen, ami nagy hiba. Nem érek rá ilyen ostobaságokra vesztegetni az időm. Sokkal érdekesebb halat kell kifognom.

- Akkor sem engedhetjük egy Halálfalónak, akár korábbi, akár nem, hogy ügyelhessen A Fiúra, Aki Túlélte! – méltatlankodott az egyik Auror.

- Rosszal harcolni a rossz ellen… jelent ez neked valamit? – Ő ismeri a módszereiket. Jó testőre lesz.

- De befolyásolni fogja! Nem engedhetjük, hogy ezt tegye!

- Minek képzeled magad, Hawkes? Szociális munkásnak? – gúnyolódott Mordon. – Hagyd őt békében. Nem fog ő befolyásolni senkit; ő nem egyéb, mint egy rohadt szolga.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Piton egy pillantással megállította. A fiú vonakodva ugyan, de tartotta a száját, és ezúttal ő volt az, aki karba tette a kezeit.

Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után Hawkes végül beleegyezett.

- Rendben, most még hagyjuk, hogy elmenjen – morogta. – Akárhogy is, meglepődnék, ha a Gyámhivatal engedélyezné, de mindenesetre, vigyázzon, hova lép! - közölte a tanárral. – Van egy cella az Azkabanban, ami csak magára vár, és addig áll nyitva, ameddig muszáj.

- Albus – fordult Mordon az igazgatóhoz, nem is figyelve kollégájára -, ezt a Merengőt magammal viszem a Minisztériumba, és gondoskodom erről a dologról. Valószínűleg valamikor még ki kell kérdeznünk ezt a kettőt, tehát tartsd őket a közelben.

- Értettem – felelte Dumbledore és elégedetten bólintott. – Van még valami más is?

- Igen, de majd később visszajövök és megbeszéljük. Most nagyobb vasat tartok a tűzben. Ti hárman – kiáltott kollégái felé –, irány vissza a főhadiszállásra, hogy gondoskodjatok a papírmunkáról!

A három Auror kevésbé látszott felvillanyozottnak, de egyikük sem mert visszafeleselni. Egy utolsó dühös pillantást vetettek Pitonra, Hawkes egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba és munkatársaival együtt eltűnt.

- Jó, ez nem is ment olyan rosszul – közölte Mordon, miután távoztak. – De mindent erősen fognak figyelni. Ideküldöm Tonksot, hogy felügyelje, amikor mindenen túl vagyunk. Ugyanakkor, Malfoyék különösen mozgolódnak. Van rá esély, hogy tudsz erről bármit?

- Attól tartok, igen – felelt Dumbledore. – Az ifjú Draco volt a célpontja egy visszaszerzési kísérletnek, amit az apja irányított, de meghiúsult. Mostanra minden rend helyreállt.

- Hmm, az a híres riasztó, mi? Nem kis gondot vettél a nyakadba, ugye tudod?

- A gond egy kicsit erős kifejezés, de a helyzet valóban kellemetlen. Mindazonáltal semmi sem kezelhetetlen – mosolygott az igazgató.

- Pillanatnyilag ennyi, hmm? Erről még el kell beszélgetnünk. Semmi hozzáfűznivalód, Piton?

- Nincs; semmilyen kapcsolatom sincs a korábbi kollégáimmal, és semmi egyéb információm. Sajnálom.

- Igen, ezt magam is gyanítottam. Sokkal hasznosabb voltál kémnek, de gyanítom, hogy ez így most jobb. Mellesleg… - Mágikus szeme Perselus ingujjára meredt, oda, ahol az a Jegyet takarta. – Azt hogy kezeled?

- Minden rendben – felelte Piton hűvösen, és tekintete fenyegetéssel telt meg. – Mindent ellenőrzés alatt tartok.

Mordon ugatásszerűen felnevetett.

- Ellenőrzés alatt, he? Jó párt alkottok, ti ketten. Véleményem szerint te egyáltalán nem irányítasz semmit, és még a következő telihold előtt szükséged lesz a könnyű lovasságra. Bah, semmi nem változott a szokástól. Lankadatlan éberség! Lankadatlan éberség!

Oda se figyelve Piton szemforgatására, Harry felé fordult, fenyegetően rábökött az ujjával.

- És neked is fiam. Ne gondold, hogy ez a kis mágikus pajzs minden helyzetből kihúz. Még ha be is kell ismernem, hogy bölcsen döntöttél. Mindenkor tartsd magasan a védelmed, világos?

- Igen, professzor – felelte Harry hálásan elmosolyodva.

- Jó. Ideküldöm Tonskot és néhány gyengeelméjűt, hogy vigyázzanak a dolgokra, és hívlak, ha lesz valami hírem. Legyetek óvatosak a szociális munkással, és a cimboráival; jóval ravaszabbak, mint amilyennek látszanak. Meglepne, ha kiderülne, hogy Hugrabugosok voltak. Akkor később találkozunk, Albus. Piton, Harry.

Majd nem időzött tovább, a merengővel a kezében a kandallóba lépett, és eltűnt a lángokban.

- Egy dolog lezárva – nyögött fel Piton. – Akkor most jöjjön Scrimgeour. Harry te menj azzal a Saintclair nővel, és igyekezz meggyőzni őt, hogy minden rendben. Amint lehet, csatlakozom hozzád.

- Az nem lehet túl nehéz – egyezett bele Harry. – Gondolod, hogy az Aurorok visszajönnek? Rémszem elég rövidre zárta őket.

- Mindenesetre nem most rögtön. És ne becsüld le Saintclairt. Gyanítom, Mordonnak van rá oka, hogy ne bízzon benne. Albus, számíthatok rá, hogy felügyeled ezt az egészet?

- Természetesen, fiam. Azt javaslom, hogy maradj itt; egy percen belül ideküldöm a mi miniszter urunkat. Harry, ha megtennéd, hogy követsz… Nem hinném, hogy jó lenne túl sokáig várakoztatni Madam Saintclairt.

- Tényleg nem jössz? – kérdezte a fiú nyugtalanul Pitont. – Nincs jó érzésem ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban. Tudom, hogy az a nő nem akarja, hogy ez működjön.

- Az igazgató úr veled lesz. Nem lenne bölcs egymagadban maradnod. Ha valami rosszul alakul, csak jelezned kell neki. Minden rendben lesz, ez csak egy rutin kikérdezés; légy önmagad, és minden jól fog sikerülni – biztosította őt Perselus.

_És ha nem így lesz, azonnal meg fogod tudni _– gondolta magában. A Jegy - amit Mordon nem mulasztott el észrevenni - tudatni fogja vele. Az idős Auror diszkréciója meglepte; arra számított, hogy magyarázatot követel, de végül is, a varázsló tudta, hogyan legyen tapintatos, amikor muszáj. Nem kétséges ugyanakkor, hogy valamikor gyorsan kell majd előállnia egy magyarázattal.

De most Scrimgeour a legsürgetőbb. És a dolgoknak ez a része azt kívánta, hogy pont olyan igényes és alaposan összeszedett legyen.

- Indulj – mondta a fiúnak. – Albus, számítok rád, hogy nem engeded ki a látómeződből.

- Ne aggódj, a macskád, biztonságban lesz velem – állította Dumbledore széles mosollyal, mielőtt egy marék hopp-port szórt bele a kandallóba.

- Akkor később találkozunk – búcsúzott Harry vonakodva, miközben a lángok felé igyekezett.

- Légy jó! – utasította őt mosolyogva Perselus.

A fiú némileg megnyugodva ettől a két szótól, átlépett az igazgatói irodába, ahol azonnal fényképezőgépek vakuinak villanása fogadta.

- Harry Potter, ki erőltette, hogy beleegyezzen ebbe az örökbefogadásba?

- Letartóztatták Piton professzort?

- Most egy új családot fog keresni?

- Állj! - kiáltotta el magát Harry, amikor a bosszúság erőt vett rajta. – Nem, Piton tanár urat nem tartóztatták le, és nem, nem keresek új családot; már van. Nem tudnának… nem is tudom… másvalakit találni, aki után érdeklődhetnek?

- Ugyan, csak egy szóra…

- Ennyi elég – vágott közbe Dumbledore. – Mister Pottert várják egy beszélgetésre. Madam Saintclair, gondolom, mi használhatnánk a könyvtárat, ha önnek is megfelel.

- MI? Sajnálom igazgató úr, de a gyerekekkel történő elbeszélgetés szigorúan bizalmas – felelte a szociális munkás merev mosollyal.

- Ezt megértem, és sietek biztosítani, hogy minden tetszés szerinti intézkedést tiszteletben tartunk. De Mister Potter helyzetéből fakadóan óvintézkedések szükségeltetnek, és nekem kell felügyelnem a biztonságát.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos…

- Ami még több, az apja kifejezetten kérte.

- Igen… nos ez az adoptáció még nem hivatalos – közölte a boszorkány mereven. – Piton professzornak jelenleg semmi beleszólása; nem ő a fiú hivatalos gyámja.

- Valóban – ismerte el Dumbledore –, ugyanakkor én az vagyok. Így azt hiszem, a jelenlétem nem fog problémát okozni.

- Értem – mormogta Madam Saintclair. – Hát amennyiben ez feltétlenül szükséges, legyen, de ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy a beszélgetésünk teljes mértékben négyszemközt történjen, hogy így Mr. Potter szabadon kifejezhesse magát.

- Megértettem – egyezett bele az igazgató. – Ha követne… Ó, és Miniszter úr, Piton professzor várja magát McGalagony tanárnő irodájában. Érezze otthon magát.

- Köszönöm – helyeselt egyszerűen a varázsló, mielőtt a kandallóhoz lépett, és ott hagyta a csapatnyi újságírót és a néhány bosszankodó hivatalnokot.

A kandalló másik oldalán egy alig lenyűgözött bájitalmester várt rá.

- Miniszter úr – üdvözölte Piton enyhe főhajtással.

- Á, Piton professzor, már régóta találkozni akartam magával – kezdte a varázsló. – Istenem, a körülmények összejátszottak. Üljön le, és helyezzük magunkat kényelembe.

Perselus eleget tett és minden érzékét készenlétbe helyezte. Nem is olyan régen boldogan fogadta volna ezt az esélyt, de a mai nap arról szólt, hogy meg kell védenie Harryt, és a családot, amit ők alkottak, és arról szó sem lehetett, hogy belemenjen ebbe a kis játszmába.

- Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte a legudvariasabb hangján.

- Nos voltaképpen néhány dologban – felelte a Miniszter, és átható tekintete igyekezett megfejteni a kihallgatott arckifejezését. – Úgy látszik, maga lesz Harry Potter gyámja.

- Valóban.

- Hmmm. Nem lepődik meg, ha azt mondom, erősen vonakodom rábízni egy ilyen gyerek gyámságát egy egykori Halálfalóra.

- Ahogy maga is említette, Miniszter, egy egykorira – tisztázta Piton. - A Rend számára kémkedéssel eltöltött évek után remélem, hogy a hűségem iránt már semmilyen kétség nem merül fel.

- Nem, nem erről van szó – szólt békítően Scrimgeour. – Itt mindnyájunknak ugyanaz a célja: minden lehetséges módon megvédeni a fiút. Ő túlságosan fontos, hogy az elfogását kockáztassuk.

Piton szeme összeszűkült.

- Mellettem nincs veszélyben, ha erre céloz.

- Nem célzok én semmire. Ez a hely nem biztonságos Mister Potter számára. Túl sok dolog zajlik itt, és Dumbledore túlságosan öreg ahhoz, hogy teljes mértékben garantálja a birtok biztonságát.

- Én nem így vélem – vágott vissza Perselus tömören. – Ráadásul én is itt vagyok, hogy állandó jelleggel vigyázzak Harryre.

- Ez határozottan az előnyére szolgál – értett egyet Scrimgeour. – De nem akarja a legjobbat nyújtani az új… fiának? Biztonságot, a legjobb oktatást, békét és csendet, ideális kialakítást, amiben fejlődni tudna… természetesen a maga szárnyai alatt.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy pontosan mire is gondol?

- Tenni, ami a legjobb a fiúnak. Nem kell ragaszkodnia a bájitaltanári állásához egészen addig a pontig, hogy azért nem akarja feladni, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor fel kell adni Mister Pottert is. Itt mindenki tisztában van azzal, hogy idegenkedik a tanítástól. Maga egy tehetséges bájitalmester, aki csak idejét vesztegeti itt, és ezt maga is tudja. Másrészről a Minisztérium Kutatási Főosztálya éppen most keres bájitalmestert, hogy különböző, olyan bájitalokról folytassanak tanulmányokat, amik még mindig titkosnak vannak nyilvánítva.

Kutatás. Fizetik azért, hogy új bájitalokat készítsen, hogy tesztelje a hatásukat anélkül, hogy egyetlen ostoba nebuló is félbeszakítaná az együgyű kérdéseivel és szünet nélküli üstfelrobbantásával. Ó, a férfi ravasz… de az ürügy remek volt, hogy mindenki jól értse.

- És ezidő alatt Harry? – kérdezte a legsemlegesebb hangján.

- Természetesen a legjobb magánoktatók felügyelete alatt, és a tananyaga további tárgyakkal bővülne, mint a nyelvek, és a filozófia, vagy akár a mitológia tanulmányozása. Nekem úgy tűnik, ezeket a tantárgyakat nem oktatják a Roxfortban, ami igazán nagy kár. Mindketten egy hivatali miniszteri házban lennének elszállásolva, a szokásos iskolai szünetekkel és nyári szabadsággal. Emellett világosan nem lehet összehasonlítani a fizetését a jelenleg itt kapott bérével. Sajnálatos, hogy egy varázsló a maga hozzáértésével ilyen rosszul fizetett.

- Értem – felelte Perselus lassan. – Világosan kifejezve azt javasolja, hogy vonjam ki Harryt Dumbledore befolyása alól, és ruházzam magára.

Elégedetlenség villant át a Miniszter tekintetén, arca gyorsan megfeszült, ahogy leejtette a maszkját.

- Lássa be, ez védence legjobb érdeke – válaszolta. – Tudja, hogy igazam van. Mindkettőnknek előnye származik belőle. Én átlököm az örökbefogadását, és maga szert tesz egy érdekes állásra, valamint egy ideális kialakításra a fiú részére. Igazán nem látok benne semmit, ami zavarhatná.

- Maga az elv igazán sokat ígérő – felelt Piton. – Természetesen amellett a tény mellett, hogy Harry egy másodpercet sem foglalkozna azzal, hogy elfogadja az ajánlatát.

- Itt maga a felnőtt vagy nem? Mister Potter azt fogja tenni, ami maga mond neki! – búgta a Miniszter.

- Valószínűleg – mosolyodott el halványan Piton -, és ez az, amiért sosem kérném, hogy olyasmit tegyen, amit borzasztónak talál.

- Na tessék, és én még azon gondolkoztam, hogy felterjesztem a nevét Merlin Érdemrendre – motyogta Scrimgeour. Piton egy pillanatra csaknem felnevetett. A medál… Caramel biztosan nem felejtette el megemlíteni azt a kis részletet az utódjának. És belegondolni, hogy néhány évvel ezelőtt milyen fontosnak tűnt… Megrázta a fejét, és felállt.

- Sajnálom, de attól tartok, sehogy sem tudok a hasznára lenni – mondta varázsló szemébe nézve, és a tekintetében jól látható volt a fenyegetés. – Talán rosszul tájékoztatták, de az oldalváltás nem az én specialitásom. Ne keverjen össze egy kémet egy köpönyegforgatóval.

- Meglehetősen úgy tűnik, hogy maga az, aki összezavarja a dolgokat – sziszegte Scrimgeour, és mostanra feltűnően elvörösödött az arca.

- Legyen, ahogy akarja, de Harry itt marad Roxfortban, amíg nem kerül veszélybe a biztonsága. Ugyanakkor, ha ez bekövetkezne, a szükséges időben megtesszük a kellő változtatásokat. De kétlem, hogy a minisztérium rutinszerűen nevezné magát menedéknek bárki számára.

- Erre ne fogadjon, Piton – közölte a Miniszter. – Azt hiszi, hogy használhatja velem szemben ezt a hangot most, hogy Harry Potter gyámságáért folyamodott, de hadd emlékeztessem, hogy még nem szerezte meg! És támogatás nélkül maga semmi, egy tökéletes senki!

- Szerencsére ebben az esetben nem dédelgetek semmilyen minisztériumi ambíciót – felelte Piton gyér mosollyal. – Van még valami?

- Pillanatnyilag nincs – jelentette ki Scrimgeour és felállt. – Vigyázzon magára! Minden lépését figyeljük és elemezzük, és a legkisebb kilengés esetén egy cella várja magát Azkabanban. És az nem lesz sem meleg, sem biztonságos.

- Úgy tűnik ma már hallottam ezt a fenyegetést – közölte Piton bosszúsan. – Talán, ha a Minisztérium azzal foglalná el magát, hogy a Halálfalók tevékenységét és lépéseit figyelné, és kevésbé azokét az emberekét, akik – ahogy maga mondta –kevésbé fontosak, ez a háború sokkal gyorsabban billenhetne át a mi javunkra. Akárhogyan is, tájékoztatom, hogy Harry Potter nem eladó, Miniszter úr, és ő még akkor is itt lesz, amikor maga már rég elhagyta az irodáját. Ne vesződjön ezzel. Ne vesződjön vele.

- Ez egy fenyegetés? – mordult a varázsló.

- Egy egyszerű kijelentés. Gondolkozzon el rajta. Ez az örökbefogadás a maga jóváhagyásával vagy anélkül, de meg fog történni. Forduljon Harry ellen, és nem fogja magának elfelejteni. És mellesleg én sem fogom.

- Értem – közölte lassan Scrimgeour. – Ha ezt szeretné játszani.

- Én nem játszom – felelt Piton. – A fiammal… sosem.

- Maga is gondolkozzon el, Piton; az ajánlatom nem öncélú, mi több nem etikátlan. Maga is megtalálhatja a hasznát, azt garantálom. Dumbledore nem kész arra, hogy lemondjon a fiúra gyakorolt befolyásáról. Higgyen nekem, mindent meg fog tenni, amit csak tud, hogy…

- Ahogy már mondtam, majd megbirkózunk a dolgokkal a magunk módján, ahogy azok jönnek. És most, ha nincs ellenvetése, szeretnék csatlakozni Mr. Potterhez. Ez egy hosszú nap lesz – közölte Perselus határozottan.

- Nos, rendben, nem tartom vissza – egyezett bele Scrimgeour, majd hozzátette. – Megváltozott, Piton. Gratulálok az új elveihez, de ne feledje, amit mondtam.

- Egy apró kilengés és Azkaban, igen, elsőre is megértettem – mordult Piton. - Jó utat vissza Miniszter úr. Feltételezem, Albus észre fogja venni, hogy itt végeztünk mindennel.

- Arra nem lesz szükség. Hamarosan látjuk egymást, professzor.

Anélkül, hogy tovább időzött volna, Perselus mereven bólintott, majd egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.

-----------

A fordító megjegyzése:

Mielőtt mindenki a fejemet veszi, tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy az örökbefogadási eljárásnak még közel sincs vége. Igen tudom, mennyire bosszantó, hogy nem lehet egyben elolvasni, és már most szólok, hogy a következő rész még izgalmasabb lesz, még izgalmasabb befejezéssell, és az még mindig nem az eljárás vége. Bevallom, az volt az a pont, ahol nulla francia tudással, webfordító segítségével nekiestem az eredeti írásnak.

A következő rész címe: Az igazság napja – 2 felvonás


	46. Az igazság napja 2 felvonás

44. fejezet

Az igazság napja – 2 felvonás

- Kérem, jöjjön be, Mister Potter – intett a szociális munkás udvariasan, és elnézően mosolygott. – Dumbledore professzor, kérem, úgy üljön le, hogy a fiatalember látótávolságán kívül legyen, mielőtt kiszórok egy Insonatust. A helyiség hátsó része tökéletes lesz.

- Á, rendben, tessék, beülök a sarokba, ahogy egyesek mondanák – kuncogott Dumbledore. – Harry, itt vagyok közvetlenül mögötted. Ha bármitől kényelmetlenül érzed magad, ne hezitálj jelezni nekem, világos?

A fiú bólintott, miközben a boszorkány vékonyra összehúzott ajkakkal elhelyezkedett vele szemben. Sietősen kiszórta a hangszigetelő bűbájt, mielőtt feltűnt előtte egy halom pergamen, majd együttérzést sugárzó arccal a fiú felé fordult.

- Mister Potter… először is… jól érzi magát? – kérdezte a nő oldalra döntött fejjel.

- Felteszem, lehetnék jobban is, ha nem lihegné annyira túl mindenki ezt az egészet, de igen – felelte Harry. – És ha már itt tartunk, szeretném a nevemet Potter-Pitonra változtatni; maga az, akivel beszélnem kell erről?

- Nos, voltaképpen igen, de kezdjük az elején, ha lehetne –szólt Madam Saintclair némileg eltérítve a beszélgetés irányát. – Mindenekelőtt tudnia kell, hogy itt tökéletesen biztonságban van, és hogy a Minisztérium azért dolgozik, hogy megbizonyosodjon, minden simán megy. Ha szeretné, hogy ez a beszélgetés valahol máshol történjen, csak egy szavára kerül.

- Nem szükséges. Itt akarok maradni Roxfortban, és a lehető leghamarabb túljutni ezen, de megértem mire gondol. – Elhatározása ellenére, hogy nem lesz ingerült a boszorkánnyal, és nem kockáztatja az örökbefogadást, Harry egyre nagyobb türelmetlenséget érzett. És vajon most mit csinálnak az aurorok Pitonnal? Nem tetszett ez neki… Az ő Fekete Emberének most vele kellene lennie. Érezte, hogy teste akarata ellenére megnyúlik, és minden koncentrálóképességét igénybe kellett vennie, hogy visszatartsa magát, nehogy macskává változzon. Ez most igazán nem a legmegfelelőbb idő erre!

- Rendben – folytatta a szociális munkás -, ebben az esetben szeretnék visszatérni arra a vitára, ami miatt konfliktusa támadt az eredeti családjával.

- Az eredeti családommal? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten. – A szüleim egy éves koromban meghaltak, nekem semmilyen vitám nem volt velük.

- Voltaképpen természetesen a nagybátyjáról és a nagynénjéről beszélek – javította ki magát békítőn a boszorkány.

- Ó. Nos, rólunk nem sok mindent lehet mondani…

- Épp ellenkezőleg, én azt hiszem, igen – bizonygatta Madam Saintclair. – Úgy tűnik, mielőtt az a rémes tragédia elpusztította a családját, egy panaszt iktattak ellenük rossz bánásmód miatt. A tárgyalást nem lehetett lefolytatni a haláluk után, ez elég nyilvánvaló, de többet szeretnék tudni arról, mi vezetett ahhoz az eljáráshoz, Harry. Mi történt?

- Nem hiszem, hogy engedélyt adtam magának, hogy a keresztnevemet használja – közölte szárazon a fiú, mielőtt visszafogta magát. A fenébe, ez a nő csak jót akar. Le kell nyugodnia. – A viszonyom a nagybátyámmal és a nagynénémmel nem volt ideális – felelte végül. – Ezen a nyáron még rosszabbá vált. A nagybátyám meglehetősen… brutális lett. El kellett szöknöm. Így fogadott be Perselus.

- Hmmm, befogadta, igaz? – kérdezte a szociális munkás kétkedőn. – De Piton professzor otthona meglehetősen távol van a családjáétól. Hogy volt képes odajutni? Akkor már ismerte a lakhelyét?

- Nem, ez… ez egy hosszú történet. Nézze, nem tudom magának megmagyarázni, de jó okom volt rá. Nem is próbáltam odajuttatni magam, de… ez a legjobb dolog, ami történhetett velem – fejezte be Harry. Látta, hogy szavaira a boszorkány szemében diadalmas szikra villan.

- Valóban? Mister Potter, legyen őszinte. Ez az interjú szigorúan bizalmas, és engem Megszeghetetlen Eskü köt, hogy titokban tartsam. A jegyzeteim egyedül egy kedvező vagy kedvezőtlen megállapítást fognak tartalmazni, és amennyiben az utóbbit történik, akkor csak egy nagyon tömör magyarázat szerepel majd benne, hogy miért. Tehát szabadon beszélhet.

- Nem tudom, mit akar tőlem – közölte frusztráltan Harry. – Az igazat mondtam.

- Rendben, engedje meg nekem, hogy elmondjam, milyen szóbeszédek keringenek a Minisztériumban arról a kérdésről, hogy Piton professzor… befogadta – javasolta Madam Saintclair. Harry gyorsan megérezte azt az ellenszenvhullámot, ami átcsapott rajta. Szóbeszédek… már megint. Mintha ő meg Piton nem kapott volna már eleget belőlük.

- Úgy tűnik – folytatta a boszorkány udvariasan -, hogy a házukat körülvevő védőpajzsok azon az éjjel azonnal lehullottak, amint maga eltűnt. Ráadásul megbízható szemtanúk pont abban a pillanatban Halálfalókat láttak az utcában. Ezek szerint a híresztelések szerint Perselus Piton is köztük volt, és dicséretére legyen mondva, diszkréten elrejtette a maga látványát a kollégái elől. Hetekig bújtatta az otthonában, abban az animágus alakban, amit sötét varázslattal rakott magára, és maximális befolyást próbált gyakorolni magára; elrejtette a Minisztérium, a Főnix Rendje és Tudjukki elől, egészen addig, amíg a felfedezés elkerülhetetlen lett. Hetei voltak hasznot húznia abból, hogy rávegye, az ő módján lásson dolgokat, miközben maga azt hitte, a katasztrofális végzettől óvta meg. Léteznek erre bájitalok, Mister Potter, bájitalok, amik egy másik személyhez kötik, és elérik, hogy páratlan hűség fejlődjön ki az emberben.

- Ennyi elég, hagyja abba! – kiáltotta Harry, képtelenül tovább visszafogni a haragját. – Ez teljességgel nevetséges, hogy képzelheti…

De ha valaki belegondol, valóban olyan nevetséges? Mivel végiggondolva igen is el tudta képzelni. Bárki, aki néhány hónappal korábban ismerte, aki látta őt az osztályban Pitonnal, valójában tökéletesen logikusnak érezte volna. Felsóhajtott, és megpróbálta elűzni bosszúságát.

- Nem, a dolgok egyáltalán nem így történtek. Mivel annyira hallani akarja a részleteket, rendben: úgy történt, hogy aznap rajtam volt valami… egy mágikus tárgy, amit ajándékba kaptam. – Látta, hogy a boszorkány nyitja a száját, hogy félbeszakítsa, de nem adott rá esélyt. – És erről nem mondok semmi többet, szóval hadd fejezzem be! Ez a tárgy egy biztonságos helyre juttatott. Arra a helyre, ahova az anyukám akarta, és ez a ház Piton tanár úr háza volt. Nem tudom, hogy ő azokkal a Halálfalókkal volt-e, akik a Privet Drive-ra mentek, de nem rabolt el… én voltam az, aki odamentem. És mivel a másik alakomban voltam, azt sem tudtam, hogy ki vagyok, jó sokáig… és ő _abban _a pillanatban, azonnal értesítette Dumbledore-t, aki eldöntötte, nem biztonságos ott maradnom, ahol voltam. Így jobban hangzik?

- Hmm – hümmögött a nő láthatóan nem meggyőzötten. De látva, hogy erről a történetről nem fog többet hallani, témát váltott. - Ha már az Animágus alakjáról beszélünk, pontosan hogy is történt, hogy senki nem tudott róla? Ez nagyon kockázatos vállalkozás, Mister Potter, és törvénytelen, ha nincs bejegyezve. Tehát, ki buzdította erre?

- Senki! – tiltakozott Harry. – Én magam sem tudtam, hogy meg képes vagyok rá, mielőtt megtörtént. És hetekre abban az alakban ragadtam, anélkül, hogy emlékeztem volna a másik énemre. Még most sem mindig vagyok benne biztos, hogy mi fog történni legközelebb.

- Értem – mondta a nő szkeptikusan. – Az biztos, hogy ezt ki kell vizsgálni. De térjünk vissza a családjához…

- Ők meghaltak, rendben? – szólt közbe fáradtan Harry. – Hagyjuk őket békében nyugodni. Lehet, hogy borzasztóak voltak, de nincsenek itt többé, hogy megvédjék magukat.

- Igazolja az erőszak, a rossz bánásmód és a táplálékhiány vádját? – érdeklődött a boszorkány nyugodtan.

- Igen – felelte a fiú, miközben a szemközti falat bámulta. – Ők sosem voltak igazán a családom, és most van esélyem, hogy szert tegyek egyre, szóval próbálja meg nem összekuszálni azt. Kérem.

Madam Saintclair elmosolyodott, de Harrynek nem tetszett a nézése.

- A maga jólléte miatt vagyunk itt, Mister Potter, nincs miért aggódnia. Ugyanakkor az is nyilvánvaló, hogy maga egy törékeny fiatalember…

- Határozottan nem vagyok törékeny! – háborodott fel Harry.

- Nos, ha az igazat mondja, akkor nehéz gyermekkora volt, és szüksége van egy új családra, aki képes kezelni az effajta problémákat. Tudja, az olyan gyerekeknek, akikkel rosszul bántak, különleges igényei vannak.

- Perselus tökéletesen tudja, hogyan _kezeljen _engem, ahogy maga mondja. Ezzel ne fárassza magát. Ő minden, akire szükségem van – motyogta a fiú.

- Igazán, Mister Potter, látszik, hogy nagyon ragaszkodik Piton professzorhoz. Talán egy kicsit túlzottan is… vagy mondjam azt, hogy megszállottan? – mormolta Madam Saintclair.

- Tessék? – hápogott Harry, és érezte, hogy haragja elérte a tetőfokát. – Életember először találtam egy felnőttet, aki a legjobbat akarja nekem, akiben megbízhatok, aki nem úgy lát, mint egy cirkuszi bohócot, és maga túlzottnak találja, hogy őt választom családomul? Honnan szedte a bizonyítványát… egy Csokibéka csomagolásból?

- Nincs szükség erre a hangnemre, Mister Potter – felelte a nő szárazon. – Már megmondtam, hogy csakis a legjobb érdekeit nézzük.

- A legjobb érdekem az, hogy ez az örökbefogadás megtörténjen! – vágta rá Harry csökönyösen.

- Természetesen, de figyelembe vette azoknak a családoknak a számát, akik örömmel befogadnák magát? Számos egyén jelentkezett előre a nagynénje és a nagybátya halálát követően; családok, akik jó ismertek a mi világunkban és tiszteletre méltóak…

- Mit kell tennem, hogy megértse? – vesztette el a higgadtságát Harry. – Nem három éves vagyok, egy éven belül nagykorú leszek, és magam választottam meg a családom… Pitont választottam! Őt akarom, ő pedig engem; vagy ő lesz, vagy senki!

- Akarja magát… tehát beismeri! – jelentette ki Madam Saintclair rekedtes hangon.

- Mivel olyan jól kijövünk! – kiáltotta Harry. – Neki sincs családja, és van köztünk valami különleges… olyan nehéz ezt felfogni?

- Ó, dehogy – felelte a boszorkány, és arca hirtelen megmerevedett, mintha elérte volna a megvilágosodás. – Épp ellenkezőleg, nagyon is világos. Mister Potter, tartok tőle, hogy dacára mindennek, maga jár rossz nyomon. Ahogy arra volt szíves rámutatni, egy éven belül nagykorú lesz, és akkor képes lesz szabadon megválasztani a partnereit. Ezzel ellentétben azonban teljesen elfogadhatatlan, akár még fontolóra is venni, hogy a maga úgynevezett partnere örökbe fogadja.

- MI… ó nem, nem már ezt megint – nyögött fel Harry.

- Megint? – kérdezte Madam Saintclair.

- Ron… Az egyik barátomnak is volt egy hasonló buta kijelentése. Maga teljesen el van tévedve. Az ég szerelmére, ő pont annyi idős, mint a szüleim. Semmi ilyesmi nincs köztünk; ő olyan mintha az apám lenne, én pedig mintha az ő fia. Ezt már ő is mondta nekem, és nincs semmi több ennél!

- Biztos ebben, Mister Potter? Piton professzor próbálta valaha megérinteni, mondjuk úgy helytelen módon?

- Természetesen nem! Pont az ellenkezője igaz… megvédett a támadásoktól, és éjszakánként még meg is vigasztalt, amikor rémálmaim voltak. – Harry abban a pillanatban rájött, amikor a szavak kicsúsztak a száján, hogy valami hülyeséget mondott, de már késő volt visszaszívni.

- Rémálmok, hmm? – mormogott a szociális munkás, és arcán győztes mosoly tűnt fel. – Mister Potter, nézzünk szembe a tényekkel. Maga szerint ez valóban normális? Hogy ő ilyen módon viselkedjen egy kamaszkorú fiatalemberrel? Éjszakánként belép a maga hálószobájába? Hányszor aludt ugyanabban az ágyban, amelyikben Piton professzor?

Harry úgy érezte, mindjárt rosszul lesz. Merlin, ez a nő annyira… ez az egész beszélgetés olyan… és hogyan kéne továbblépnie ezen a ponton? Ő, nos valóban aludt már Piton társaságában; leginkább macska alakjában – gazdája tudtán kívül -, de Perselus is aludt már el az ő ágyában azon a bizonyos alkalommal, amikor éjszaka közepén átjött, hogy megnyugtassa. Szegény Piton. Ezzel határozottan bajba sodorta.

- Maga az egészből semmit sem ért – sóhajtott fel. – Titoktartást esküdött, hmm?

Madam Saintclair bólintott, és arca felragyogott az elégedettségtől.

- Rendben, akkor ehhez tartsa magát. Perselus szerelmes volt az édesanyámba. Ő ugyan már régóta halott, de azt hiszem, még mindig ugyanúgy szereti… Mindenesetre elég makacs, hogy sose változtassa meg ezügyben a véleményét. Ehhez semmi köze hozzám; őt nem érdeklik az effajta dolgok.

- Én pedig úgy gondolom, hogy pont a fordítottja az igaz, és _mindennek _ahhoz van köze – motyogta Madam Saintclair. – Vannak olyan bizonyos jellemzői, amik nagyon hasonlítanak az édesanyjához, úgy hiszem. Feltételezem, átruházásról lehet szó.

Ez már túl sok volt Harrynek, aki a hátrafordult.

- Dumbledore Professzor, kérem?

Az igazgató nem hallhatta, de világosan megértette a szándékait, amikor meglátta Harry arcvonásait. Sietve közelebb lépett, és közben szigorú pillantást vetett a szociális munkásra. A nő sóhajtva vonta vissza a felhelyezett bűbájt.

- Nem úgy mennek a dolgok, ahogy azt szerették volna? – kérdezte.

- Természetesen úgy. Mister Potter csak egy kicsit stresszes, ami nagyon is érthető – válaszolt a boszorkán nyugodtan, láthatóan nem volt ínyére ez a közbeavatkozás.

- Nem – felelt Harry. – Nem akarja jóváhagyni az örökbefogadást; rá akar beszélni, hogy tegyek le Pitonról. Nem tudom vele megértetni, hogy csak az idejét vesztegeti, és hogy kezd kellemetlen és sértő lenni. Ennyi elég volt ebből, nem kereshetnénk valaki mást?

- Értem – válaszolt Dumbledore, miközben erősen figyelte, ahogy a szociális munkás idegesen rendezgeti újra a papírjait. – Madam Saintclair, megtudhatnám, mi zavarja magát annyira ebben az örökbefogadásban? Piton professzor már jó néhány hónapja betölti ezt a feladatot, és az eredmény több mint kielégítő.

- Mondja maga – mosolygott csúfondárosan a boszorkány. – Én egy fiatalembert látok igen zavaros múlttal, aki egy megkérdőjelezhető indítékokkal rendelkező férfiben bízik, és saját múltja is igen sötét.

- Piton professzort minden Voldemort szolgálatában betöltött tevékenységének vádja alól felmentették – javította ki a nőt Dumbledore. – Nagy bátorságról és megingatatlan hűségről tett tanúbizonyságot a célunkért.

- Az egy dolog – ismerte be a nő -, de ettől nem lesz kevésbé erőszakos személy, sem fizikailag, sem verbálisan. Kémkedés ide vagy oda, teljes mértékben ismeri a kínzásokat és a sötét varázslatokat, hogy az itt jelenlevő Mister Potterrel fennálló kapcsolatát már meg se említsem, amit az összes megkérdezett tanuló és tanár viharosként jellemzett. Ez közel járt a visszaélés határához, ami – ha lehet ezt mondanom –csaknem túlzás.

Harry enyhe fejfájást érzett, ami jó néhány percig azzal fenyegetett, hogy valódi migrénné változik. Eljutottak ehhez… egy olyan érvhez, amit nem tudott tagadni. Félt ettől a pillanattól, sokkal jobban, mint bármi mástól.

- Ez igaz – szólt közbe. – Perselus rémes volt hozzám az órán. A kezdetektől fogva. Utálatos. Igazságtalan. Mondjon, amit akar, megvoltak rá az okai, és ha engem kérdez, nem voltak jogosak. De mindez megváltozott, rendben? Sokat beszéltünk erről… most már ismer engem; tudja, hogy nem vagyok… olyan, mint az apám. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogyan változhatott meg minden ilyen rövid idő alatt, de megtörtént. És dacára mindazoknak, amit tett, hogy megalázott az órákon, és megőrjített… ugyanúgy a kezdetektől megvédett a valódi veszélytől. Így azt hiszem, ez jóváteszi a többit, nem?

-Hümm – hümmögött Madam Saintclair -, ez olyasmi, amit meg fogok vizsgálni Piton professzorral kapcsolatban.

- Van még valami, amit tudnia kell, Madam Saintclair – tette hozzá az igazgató komolyan. – Perselus évekkel ezelőtt megesküdött, hogy megvédi Harryt. Sosem tenne benne semmilyen kárt, ez biztos. Határozottan játszotta a szerepét. Olyan jól, ahogy tudta, jobban vagy rosszabbul a mestere szolgálatában, de teljes mértékben elképzelhetetlen, hogy valaha is kezet emeljen Harryre. Erre a szavamat adom.

- Dumbledore professzor- válaszolta a nő higgadtan, miközben egyenesen belenézett a szemébe -, muszáj emlékeztetnem, hogy maga is kitöltött egy kivizsgálás iránti kérelmet ugyanerre a Perselus Pitonra, a szülei lehetséges rossz bánásmódjával kapcsolatosan, amikor ő tanult még ebben az iskolában?

Harry felpattant, és tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult Dumbledore-ra.

- Valóban, nagyon jól emlékszem rá, de bevallom, nem látok kapcsolatot a két ügy között.

- Gyanúi voltaképpen jól megalapozottak voltak – válaszolt a szociális munkás, és előhúzott egy pergament a kupacból. – Pitonéknak busás árat kellett fizetniük, hogy ne veszítsék el a fiút. Valójában Arthus Prince fizette ki a kemény bírságot. És ha létezik jól ismert statisztika, akkor az az, hogy a megvert gyerekek hajlanak megismételni ugyanazt a forgatókönyvet, amint ők maguk is szülővé válnak.

- Egy bírságot? – mormolta Dumbledore. – A hivataluk hagyta, hogy Eileen Prince megússza egy bírsággal, és megtartsa a fiát?

- Kérem – szólalt meg Madam Saintclair szárazon. – A fiú már idősebb volt, és nem akart áthelyezést. Emellett az anya beleegyezett, hogy részt vesz egy szülői rehabilitációs kurzuson, ami nagyon jól ment. De most nem is ez a szóban forgó téma.

Dumbledore a fejét rázta.

- A maguk statisztikái csak számok. Harry tizenhat éves; tökétesen tisztában van a jogaival és a kötelezettségeivel, és egy másodpercig sem bízná rá a gyámságát egy erőszakos egyénre. Erről meg vagyok győződve, Madam Saintclair. Tudom, hogy maga csak a munkáját végzi, de bízzon Mr. Potterben… bízzon az ösztöneiben és az ítélőképességében. Végül is a világunkban rengeteg dolog függ ezeknek a minőségétől, nem igaz? – kérdezte szelíden.

- Pontosan – vágott vissza a boszorkány. – Pontosan. Túl sok minden, hogy vállaljuk ezeket a kockázatokat. Igazgató úr, most őszintén, miért akarna ez az ember – aki ismert a Harry és a szülei iránt érzett gyűlöletéről, a dicsőség iránti vágyáról és mély antiszociális viselkedéséről – hirtelen örökbe fogadni egy tizenhat éves gyereket, aki történetesen a mi világunk hőse? Be kell ismernie, ez alig hihető.

- Az mondanám nem valószínű – javította Dumbledore -, de mindazonáltal igaz. A körülmények, Madam Saintclair, néha furcsa dolgokat művelnek az élettel, olyat, amit soha senki nem hitt volna.

- Attól tartok, mindezek ellenére ezek a körülmények nem elegendőek – közölte határozottan a szociális munkás. – Mister Potter maga is olyan ideges és titokzatos ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban, hogy alig látok rá okot, hogy hagyjam magam másképp meggyőzni.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, ám Dumbledore egy intéssel elhallgattatta.

- Ebben az esetben talán beleegyezik, hogy olyan emberek győzzék meg, akik mostanában voltak együtt Piton professzor úrral és Harryvel – javasolta az igazgató.

- Ez egyébként is az eljárás részre – felelt Madam Saintclair, de minden érdekelt oldalról hallani akarom, nem csak azoktól, akiket, maga jelöl ki, csak hogy világosak legyünk. Ám először szükségeltetik egy orvosi vizsgálat. Ha megengedi, Mr. Potter?

- Mi ez az egész? – érdeklődött Harry vonakodva, érezve, hogy a dolgok kicsúsznak a kezéből. Ezt nem hagyhatja megtörténni. Nem, nem hagyja, hogy ez megtörténjen. Ha a Minisztérium megtagadja az adoptációt, minden másik családot vissza fog utasítani, és hírnevének teljes súlyát latba veti, hogy elérje, változtassák meg a véleményüket. Ha kell, elszökik. Piton biztosan bele fog egyezni… de pillanatnyilag meg kell próbálnia meggyőzni Saintclairt, és az egész dolog látszólag kezdett rosszabbul alakulni, mint ahogy gondolta.

- Egy egyszerű diagnosztikai varázslat – biztosította őt a nő. – Bár talán jobb, ha leül. Ezek a varázslatok időnként szédülést okozhatnak.

_Szédülést? _Harry egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet, hogy elveszti önuralmát itt, ezzel a nővel szemben, még ha csak néhány másodperc is választotta el ettől.

- Hol van Piton professzor? – kérdezte nyugtalanul. – Nem jöhetne?

- Ő most el van foglalva, Harry, de nincs mitől félned – nyugtatta őt Dumbledore.

A fiú egy percig tétovázott, mielőtt ismét leült. Nem, egyáltalán nem tetszett ez neki, de ha Piton itt lenne, valószínűleg azt mondaná, hogy fejezze be ezt az elkényeztetett kölyökhöz illő viselkedést. Még ha Dumbledore jelenléte megnyugtató is, határozottan jobban szerette volna, ha Perselus is mellette van.

Bár Madam Saintclair nem hazudott. A varázslat nem volt fájdalmas, még ha érezte is, hogy egész teste tiltakozik a vizsgálat ellen, és kimeríti őt.

- Minden rendben – jelentette ki végül a gyámügyes. – Azt hiszem, félretehetjük a nemi erőszak lehetőségét.

Harry érezte, hogy az igazgató megmerevedik mellette.

- Madam Saintclair – kezdte jeges hangon -, azt hiszem, rossz nyomon jár. Piton professzor még akkor esküdött meg, hogy megvédi Harryt, amikor ő kisbaba volt. Ez az örökbefogadás mindössze ígéretének logikus következménye. Megkapja a bizonyítékot erre, amint Perselus visszatér.

- Hmm – közölte a nő egyértelműen szkeptikusan. – Majd meglátjuk. Mister Potter, bármi mondanivalója az ügyben?

Harry a fogát csikorgatta.

- Potter-Piton. Ezt ne felejtse el! Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy a maga jóváhagyása aligha számít. Perselus az apám, akár tetszik magának, akár nem. Nem tehet ellene semmit. Semmilyen másik családba nem egyezek bele, és követném őt bárhova. Ő többet tett értem, mint bárki más… még a saját szüleimnél is – ismerte be vonakodva. – Úgy szeretem őt, mint az apámat, és nem hagyom, hogy bárki is elvegye ezt tőlem.

- Az érzései csak egy dolog, Mr. Potter, de szeretném emlékeztetni, hogy a Minisztériumtól függ, hogy pillanatnyilag felügyelje a maga jól létét. És akármilyen híres is, az semmit nem változtat a végső ítéleten – közölte a szociális munkás szárazon.

- Nincs ellenünk semmije – motyogta Harry. – És nem hagyom, hogy irányítsa az életem.

- Sajnálom, de gyakorlatilag nincs nagy beleszólása az ügyben, fiatalember. A végső döntés rajtunk múlik, és legyen az bármi, maga el fogja fogadni.

- És mit tehetne ezügyben mi? – nevetett fel gúnyosan Harry. – Piton professzor a Roxfortban él, akárcsak én. Nem tudja megakadályozni, hogy ne folytassuk ugyanúgy, mint korábban.

- Piton professzort Minisztériumi rendelet nevezte ki, és bármikor el is bocsáthatja – emlékeztette őt fenyegetően a boszorkány. – Ami magát illeti, amíg a Minisztérium védelme alatt áll, bármikor áthelyezhetik egy másik iskolába, és megtilthatják, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen a tanárral, ha ez szükséges.

A fiú szó szerint vöröset látott a dühtől. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, a végső provokáció a bosszúságok hosszú sorában. Senki, abszolút senki nem fogja őt távoltartani Pitontól. Vörös fátyol homályosította el a látását, és érezte, hogy vére forrni kezd - miközben Saintclairre meredt -, és a harag átveszi az irányítást a lénye fölött. Ereje úgy tűnt szó szerint robban benne, és egy pillanattal később, egy hangos pukkanás csendült fel a helyiségben egy elfojtott kiáltással egyidőben. Minden szempár afelé az alak felé fordult, aki az imént tűnt fel Harry mellett.

Egy igen felismerhető alak.

Piton a levegő után kapkodva nem tudta megtartani magát, megingott, és a térdére zuhant, majd gyorsan újból felállt, és keze az alkarját markolta. Merlin mi történt az imént? Harry tényleg…? Az lehetetlen. Nem itt, nem a Roxfortban, ahogy a védőbűbájok megakadályozzák a hoppanálást. És hogy az akarata ellenére így hoppanálásra kényszerítse, pusztán az akaratával… ez még sosem fordult elő korábban!

- Harry? – kérdezte, miközben a fiú felé fordult, aki meg sem moccant, és tekintete az előtte ülő boszorkányra meredt. Körülötte minden, a még levegő is vibrálni látszott… a haragtól – döbbent rá. Óvatosan a fiú vállára tette az egyik kezét. Harry. - Minden rendben van.

-Nem, nincs rendben – sziszegte a fiú a fogai között. - Ez a nő… nem akarja jóváhagyni az örökbefogadást. Nem akarja, hogy te legyél az apám.

- Én… Én… - motyogta a gyámügyes tágra nyílt szemmel és nyilvánvalóan ijedten.

- Madam Saintclair, azt javasolnám, hogy üljön le – tanácsolta Dumbledore, és a Harrytől kellő távolságra levő székre mutatott.

A boszorkánynak nem volt szüksége további bátorításra, és hálásan a székbe rogyott. Mágia árasztotta el a termet, elektromossággal feltöltve a levegőt, különösen a szociális munkás körül, aki úgy tűnt, teljesen megbénult.

- Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Perselus nyugtatóan.

- Már jobban – felelte a fiú.

- Harry, ha kérhetlek, angolul.

A fiú pislogott párat és meglepetten fordult Piton felé.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Pontosan ez az. Párszaszóul beszélsz.

Harry szeme ezúttal elkerekedett a megdöbbenéstől.

- Igen? Nem jöttem rá… Mérges voltam. Ó, hogy kerültél ide? Nem is láttalak bejönni.

- Jelenlétem egyértelműen áhított volt – válaszolta Perselus tömören, és ellenállt a kényszernek, hogy megdörzsölje még mindig fájó karját. – Mi történt?

- Ő volt – közölte Harry ellenségesen, és rámutatott Madam Saintclairre. – Nem akarja az örökbefogadást. Azzal fenyegetett, hogy el fogja érni, hogy elveszítsd az állásod, és megtiltja, hogy lássalak téged. Nem érti.

- Valóban, felteszem, tényleg nem – mormolta Piton. – A kollégája alig látszik sokkal lelkesebbnek. Nyilvánvalóan, mi…

Ám mielőtt még befejezhette volna, az ajtó kicsapódott, és minden szempár arra a férfire szegeződött, aki akkor lépett be az ajtón, és aki egyszerre tűnt dühösnek és győzedelmesnek.

- Itt van! Nem jutott túl messzire. Azt hitte, eltűnhet előlünk, mi? Vegyék őrizetbe!

Két ügynök tört előre mögülük, és pálcával a kezükben rohantak Piton felé. A bűbájok egyenesen a tanár felé tartottak, de nem elég gyorsan. Perselus egy elfojtott káromkodással előrántotta a saját pálcáját, és a bűbájok gellert kapva a falaknak csapódtak.

Akkor az ügynökök káromkodták el magukat és felkészültek az újabb támadásra.

- Ne tegye a helyzetét súlyosabbá a mostaninál, Piton, adja fel magát! – kiáltott az a varázsló, aki elsőként lépett be.

- Eresszék le a pálcájukat most rögtön! Merlinre, nem a csatamezőn vannak! – ordított Dumbledore haragosan.

De a varázslók alig szenteltek neki figyelmet, mielőtt újra varázsoltak.

Piton a fogait csikorgatta. Hopkinsnak soha, a legcsekélyebb szándékában sem állt jóváhagyni ezt az örökbefogadást, és még kevésbé kihagyni az eshetőséget, hogy megvádolják valami bűncselekménnyel… túlságosan is jó lehetőség, hogy elpasszolják.

Ugyanakkor védeni magát, talán nem a legjobb ötlet. A régi reflexek megmutatkoztak, de aligha állhatna ellen egy második támadásnak azzal a csekély varázserővel, ami maradt benne azután a kikényszerített hoppanálás után. Merlinre, vajon Hopkins felfogta, hogy mi is történt?

Jeges borzongás futott végig a gerincén. Túl azon, hogy Hopkins korábban Hollóhátas volt, egykor aurorként dolgozott. Egyike azoknak, akik évekkel ezelőtt nyomoztak utána. Nem sebesítette meg a csata során? Nem emlékezett rá.

Két kollégája máris újabb támadást indított el, figyelmen kívül hagyva az igazgató tiltakozását és utasítását. Feladni magát? Kizárt dolog. Csak a remény maradt, hogy pajzsa elég lesz, hogy visszaverje az átkokat, amiket a két varázsló feléje sziszegett.

A gyenge pajzs sikerrel hárította az egyik varázslatot, de a szétporlott annak ereje alatt, és Pitonnak, hogy elkerülje a másikat, fürgén oldalra kellett ugrania. Grindelwaldra, bosszantó, ha az ember öregedni kezd!

Megpróbálta kitalálni a következő támadást, amikor a kilátását hirtelen két alak blokkolta vele szemben. Megriadt... Vajon miben mesterkednek?

- Vissza, Dumbledore, ez nem a maga ügye! – ordított Hopkins haragtól égő hangon.

- Épp ellenkezőleg, az én ügyem, hogy ez véget érjen – válaszolt az igazgató szigorúan. – Maga az én iskolámban tartózkodik, Mr. Hopkins, és egyáltalán nem nincs felhatalmazva arra, hogy erőszakot alkalmazzon akár egy tanáromon is!

- Engem maga a Miniszter úr küldött, és azt teszem, amit ő mondott – vágott vissza a varázsló. – Maguk ketten, fogják meg Pitont, és én fogom folytatni a kihallgatást a Minisztériumban, ahol nem jelent veszélyt senkire.

- Tehát most már kihallgatásról van szó? – kérdezte Dumbledore. – Nekem úgy tűnt, csak egy egyszerű elbeszélgetésről. Az aurorok, akik maguk előtt érkeztek, üres kézzel távoztak, és semmi nem hatalmazza fel magukat, hogy ilyen módon lépjenek fel. Hopkins tanácsos, maga túllépi a hatáskörét!

- Ne ártsa bele magát ebbe – sziszegte a varázsló, és intett a két őrnek, akik eltökélten indultak Piton felé.

- Nem! – kiáltott fel Harry közéjük lépve. – Ő velem marad!

A varázslók egyike elvigyorodott, és további cécó nélkül megragadta Harryt a karjánál fogva. Vagy legalábbis megpróbálta. Alig ért kezével az ingujjához, amikor erőteljes zöld pajzs tűnt fel a semmiből, hogy megvédje Harryt, visszaverve a varázslót, aki egy kiáltás közepette hátrarepült.

Harry nem vesztegette tovább az idejét, macskává változott, és a kábult tanár vállára ugrott.

- Úgy sejtem, jó az előrelátása, Mister Potter – mormolta Perselus. Dumbledore olyan pillantást vetett feléje, ami egyszerre volt beletörődő és elégedett, mielőtt előhúzta saját pálcáját. A három varázsló és a szociális munkás elborzadva figyelte, ahogy pálcáik elhagyják őket, és Dumbledore kezében landolnak.

- És most, hölgyeim és uraim, szeretném, ha jóval nyugodtabb és civilizáltabb módon beszélnénk meg a dolgokat – közölte. – Ez a helyzet kezd nevetségessé válni, és több gondot idéz elő, mint amennyit megold. Világos, hogy itt senki nem fogja sem Piton professzort, sem Harry Pottert sehova vinni, ahova ők nem akarják. Emlékeztetnem kell magukat, hogy ez egy örökbefogadási eljárás és nem tárgyalás. Megkérhetném mindnyájukat, hogy üljenek le?

Gyors mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, és három karosszék tűnt fel a minisztériumi hivatalnokok mögött, akik azt vették észre, hogy a varázslat durván alájuk tolta azt.

- Akkor _ez_ mi volt? Ez sötét mágia! – kiáltott fel Hopkins, elsőként magához térve.

- Épp ellenkezőleg – felelte Dumbledore. – Ez a legtisztább mágia, ami csak létezik… ami szereteten és önfeláldozáson alapszik.

- Áldozati mágia – mormolta az egyik hivatalnok kábultan.

A pajzs Harry körül kezdett halványodni, ahogy érzékelte a fenyegetés csökkenését.

- Látom, hogy jól megtanulta a mágia elmélet leckéjét, Mister Duke – helyeselt az igazgató.

- Hogyan? Mikor? - sziszegte Hopkins, miközben Madam Saintclair közelebb lopódzott a kollégáihoz.

- Ez aligha fontos. Elég azt tudni, hogy ennek köszönhetően Harryt nem lehet sikeresen megtámadni, amikor Piton professzor is jelen van. Az áldozat helyből megakadályozza, hogy a fiúnak bármi baja essen. Bárkitől. Nem ez a lehető legjobb bizonyíték? Természetesen muszáj emlékeztetnem önöket, hogy bármilyen információ, amit itt megtudnak, a maguk Megtörhetetlen Esküjük pecsétje alatt kell maradnia.

Hopkins vágott egy fintort, de végül bólintott. Nem mintha lett volna választása…

- Még ha ez igaz is…

- Tudja, hogy az – szakította félbe Dumbledore.

A varázsló egy kézlegyintéssel félresöpörte a tiltakozást.

- Még ha ez igaz is, nem elég, hogy igazolja az örökbefogadást. A dolgokat sokkal részletesebben ki kell vizsgálni. Ez az egész nem elég világos.

- Elég ebből – sziszegte Piton. – Ez a komédia már így is sokáig tartott. Albus, szóljon az újságíróknak, hogy jöjjenek be. Amennyiben ezt a kérdést olyan embereknek kell eldönteniük, akiknek semmi közük hozzá, akkor hagyjuk, hogy mindenki megítélje. A hír amúgy is benne lesz a holnapi újságokban; én mégis jobban szeretném, hogy amit ez a csőcselék ír, valós tényeken és ne szóbeszéden alapuljon.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Attól tartok, hogy igazad van, még ha én helytelenítem is – egyezett bele. - Az hiszem, amúgy is túlzottan örülni fognak, hogy ily módon jegyzeteljenek. És talán ez arra is jó lesz, hogy elkerüljön bizonyos túlzott kirohanásokat.- Majd várakozás nélkül az ajtó felé indult.

- Várjon egy pillanatot, nem ez a dolgok megfelelő elintézési módja! – tiltakozott Hopkins.

- Törvény van ellene? - kérdezte ártatlanul az igazgató.

- Nos, nem, de…

- Ebben az esetben… - Dumbledore kinyitotta az ajtó, és intett a riportereknek, akik mohón és kíváncsian figyelték őt. – Hölgyeim és uraim, szeretnének csatlakozni hozzánk?

Nem is volt szükség további nógatásra, a fél tucat riporter fényképezőgépekkel és pennákkal a kezében beiramodott a helyiségbe, és Harry Pottert keresték, aki sietve ugrott a földre és változott át, mielőtt ők megérkeztek, és halvány nyugtalansággal megállt közvetlenül Piton mellett.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ennyi újságíró lesz itt – mormogta a fiú Pitonnak, miközben vakuk villantak.

- Legalább ketten közülük külföldiek – felelte a tanár.- És mégis, feltételezem, hogy Dumbledore a legtöbb alkalmatlankodót elküldte, még mielőtt mi megérkeztünk.

- Rita Vitrol akkor is itt van – morgott Harry.

- Gondolom, erre jó ok van – súgta a tanár. – De nézd meg azt a fekete, rövid hajú, szemüveges férfit ott leghátul. Legutóbb biztosan nem láttad őt. Kiváló szakértője a körmönfontságnak és az álcázásnak, és a maga módján sokkal veszélyesebb, mint Vitrol.

- Ó, az csak azért van, mert nem ismered Vitrol taktikáit – rázta a fejét Harry. Most valóban nem volt alkalmas sem idő, sem a hely, hogy elmagyarázza Perselusnak, hogy az újságírónő Animágus. De ugyanakkor Rita tisztában van vele, hogy ő tudja, és egy kis szerencsével ez elég lesz, hogy csendre bírja. Ráadásul a nő még jobbra is fordíthatja a dolgokat. A terem másik oldaláról a nő bájosan rámosolygott, és Harry kicsit megnyugodott.

- Lám-lám, Harry, milyen öröm újra látni téged! – kiáltotta a nő, miközben közelebb lépett.

- Ööö… igen – válaszolt Harry a lehető legsemlegesebb hangján. – Ha már itt tartunk, gyorsan kapják fel a papírjaikat; az új nevem Potter-Piton.

- Potter-Piton? – Rita sziszegte lázasan a pennájának. – Milyen rokonszenves! A Fiú, Aki Túlélte ugyanakkor nyer el második személyazonosságot, amikor egy új családot és egy új életet!

- Stilisztikailag nem dagályos ez kissé? – kérdezte Piton gúnyosan, karba tett kézzel.

- Á, professzor, de nem ez a nap témája? – érdeklődött Vitrol, miközben csábító mosolyt öltött fel. – És ha már itt tartunk: maga is megváltoztatja a vezetéknevét?

Harry látta, hogy Piton csaknem megfullad mellette.

- Határozottan nem! – kiáltott fel. – A legutolsó, amit akarok, hogy James Potter előjöjjön a sírjából és kikaparja a szemem. Harry nevének megváltozása elég lesz.

- Az annyira mesébe illő lenne – sóhajtott Rita. – Biztos benne, hogy…

- Ennyi elég – vágott közbe Madam Saintclair, magára terelve a figyelmet. – Ez az örökbefogadás még mindig nem hivatalos, és a névváltoztatás még kevésbé.

- Ó – fordult felé az újságíró. – Miért van ez?

- Ez elég nyilvánvalónak látszik – közölte Saintclair szárazon.

- Akkor Piton professzor valóban illegális bájitalt használt Harry Potteren?

- Potter-Piton – korrigált Harry.

- Nos, nem – ismerte be a szociális munkás. – Úgy tűnik, ez nem igaz.

- Megpróbálta rávenni, hogy vegye fel a Sötét Jegyet és lépjen Voldemort szolgálatába? A Fiú Aki Túlélte káoszt teremt? – mormolta élvezettel a boszorkány.

- Nem, erről szó nincs! – szakította őt félbe Hopkins pánik-sújtottan.

- Akkor tehát a gyerekrablás? – kérdezte Vitrol.

- Á, nos… öhm nem – mondta Saintclair. – De Piton professzor, nos, tudják… a Jegy…

- Tessék? – kérdezte Vitrol. – Egy Halálfaló. Akkor hát tényleg Halálfaló? Én azt hittem, ő mentette ki Pottert Voldemort karmai közül! Merlinre én magam gondoskodtam a történetről. „Egy tragikus múlttal rendelkező hős megmentette a Fiút Aki Túlélte egy tragikus végzettől." Ne mondja, hogy most mindent rendbe kell hozni. A nyilvánosság utálja a helyreigazítást; ez nagyon rosszat tesz az eladásoknak, és mindenkit összezavar a jó fiúkkal meg a rossz fiúkkal kapcsolatban. Szavamra, fogalma sincs a dráma nagyságáról!

- Nem, nem minden rendben van, nem erről van szó – igyekezett megnyugtatni a nőt Hopkins. – Nincs bájital, sem gyerekrablás, sem Halálfalóság. Nem ez a probléma.

Egy pillanatra csend zuhant a teremre. Rita Vitrol a kollégáihoz fordult, és mindentudó pillantást váltottak. Majd megigazította a szemüvegét, és a varázsló szemébe nézett.

- Miben mesterkedik, Hopkins? Felfogja, hogy az emberek szenzációra várnak itt? Adjon egyet, méghozzá gyorsan, vagy a holnapi Próféta címoldalának tárgya a maga viszonya lesz Dolores Umbridge-dzsal.

- MI? – tiltakozott a varázsló hirtelen elsápadva. – De hát nekem semmilyen viszonyom nincs Umbridge-dzsal! Sem senkivel! Ezt nem teheti!

Vitrol nem válaszolt csak bosszúsan nézte őt, és hosszú körmeinek hegyével a pergamenjét kopogtatta.

- Azt hiszem, nálam van, amire vágynak – avatkozott közbe Saintclair feltűnően riadtan. – Amúgy is most akartuk elkezdeni a beszélgetéseket az ismerősökkel. Maguk csak üljenek le, nem is tudom, egy megbűvölt fal mögé. Nem számít; feltéve, ha Mister Potter és Piton professzor is beleegyeznek.

- Rendben – döntött Piton egy percnyi hezitálás után. - De értesítsék az áldozataikat, hogy megfigyelik őket.

- Határozottan nem – közölte Saintclair -, azt teljes mértékben ellene lenne a szabályoknak.

Piton halkan felmordult, de nem szólt többet. A szociális munkás - ismét megnyugodva – bólintott, és a kellemetlen mosoly visszatért az arcára.

- Ebben az esetben, Dumbledore professzor, behívná az első személyt?

- Természetesen – felelt az igazgató. – Kit?

- Mister Ronald Weasleyt – jelentette ki a nő ragadozószerű mosollyal. – Ő ennek az iskolának az egyik tanulója, ha nem tévedek. Kérem, tegyen fel egy megbűvölt válaszfalat, hogy ne láthassa a helyiség többi részét, és hívja be.

Dumbledore meglepettnek látszott a kéréstől, de ami Harryt illeti, ő láthatóan elsápadt. Kijelentései nem találtak süket fülekre. Akkora hülye volt. Már csak annyit tehetett, hogy reménykedik Ron megbízhatóságában.

Érezte, hogy mellette Piton is megfeszül, amikor megértette a manőver lényegét. Ezalatt az igazgató befejezte a láthatatlan válaszfal felállítását az egyik oldalukon. Hasonlóképpen működött, mint az Oda-vissza tükör, megengedte a nézőknek, hogy mindent láthassanak, anélkül, hogy észrevennék őket.

Majd egy szó nélkül Dumbledore odanyújtott egy cetlit Fawkesnak, aki elröppent. A kis csoport súlyos csendben várakozott, amíg néhány perccel később három halk kopogás fel nem hangzott az ajtón.

- Jöjjön be, Mister Weasley – szólt ki Madam Saintclair megnyerő mosollyal. – Kérem, üljön le, és helyezze magát kényelembe.

Úgy tűnt, Ront sem csapta be jobban a nő modora, mint Harryt – vette észre az utóbbi. A fiú óvatosan leült, és nem nézett félre tőle.

- Dumbledore professzor kéretett? – kérdezte.

- Pontosan. Magával lesz, amint ez a beszélgetés véget ér – biztosította őt a gyámügyes. – Az igazgató úr engedélyezte, hogy használjam az irodáját, és feltegyek magának néhány kérdést a barátjával, Harry Potterrel kapcsolatban. Úgy látszik, elég régóta ismeri őt.

- Láthatnám a jelvényét? – kérte Ron váratlan bizalmatlansággal.

A boszorkány visszafogta bosszússágát, és átnyújtotta neki a szolgálati jelvényét, amit a fiú vonakodva adott vissza.

- Hmm. Igen, azóta ismerem Harryt, amióta megérkeztünk Roxfortba – ismerte be végül.

- És úgy hiszem, ki tudná jelenteni, hogy maga a legjobb barátja, igaz? – kérdezte Madam Saintclair negédes hangon.

Ron megvonta a vállát és úgy tűnt, résen van.

- Ezt tőle kellene megkérdezni, de azt hiszem, így van.

Harry elmosolyodott a fal mögött. Bizonyos emberek azzal vádolják Ront, hogy időnként túl naiv, de barátja ösztönei pontosan olyan jók, mint az övéi. Érzékelte, hogy Saintclair alattomos, és figyelt. Amikor egy ismerős kéz megszorította a vállát, Harry felnézett Pitonra és elmosolyodott. Minden rendben lesz. Ebben biztos volt.

- Ebben az esetben – folytatta Saintclair – biztosan tud az örökbefogadási eljárásról, amit kezdeményeztek.

- Ó, hogy arról… Igen, tudok róla.

- És megkérdezhetem, hogy mit gondol róla? – kérdezte komolyan a szociális munkás, mintha Ron véleménye mérvadó lenne.

- Mit akar, mit gondoljak? Természetesen örülök Harry miatt. Ha ezt szeretné.

- De tényleg ez az, amit szeretne? – kérdezte a nő, miközben lehalkította a hangját. – Maga ezt valóban normálisnak találja? Abból, amit megértettem, Harry és Piton professzor sosem álltak közel egymáshoz ezelőtt a nyár előtt.

Szavaira Ron akaratlanul is felnevetett.

- Hát nem, az már biztos, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy kicsit furcsa, de… - Megvonta a vállát. – Változnak az emberek. És néha jobb irányba.

Harryt némileg megdöbbentette a Rontól érkező ilyen mértékű bölcsesség. Ő és Hermione valószínűleg hosszasan elbeszélgettek.

- Változnak? Néhány hét alatt? Mister Weasley, legyünk világosak, amikor az iskolai tanév véget ért, Mister Potter és Piton tanár úr utálták egymást, igaz?

- Hogy utálták-e azt nem tudom. Piton végül is egy csomószor megmentette Harryt. De az is biztos, nem mentek volna el, hogy együtt töltsék a hétvégét.

- És most Piton professzor örökbe akarja fogadni őt! Ugyan, Mr. Weasley, ne mondja nekem, hogy ez ésszerű!

- És miért ne? – kérdezett vissza Ron. – Normál esetben és normális emberek esetében valószínűleg azt mondanám, hogy ez túl gyors. De Harry és Piton… Láttam őket együtt, és őszintén, ez az örökbefogadás csak hivatalossá fogja tenni azt, ami máris nyilvánvalóan megvan.

Szavaira Madam Saintclair fészkelődni kezdett.

- Látta őket, igaz? Meg is értette, ugye? Maga nyilvánvalóan egy intelligens fiatalember.

- Mit láttam? – kérdezte Ron a homlokát ráncolva.

- Mister Pottert és Piton professzort. Világos, hogy a kapcsolatuk nem apa és fia viszony – válaszolta a boszorkány magabiztosan.

A fal mögött Harry felmordult és Dumbledore felé fordult.

- Nincs joga így beszélni! Ebből egy szó sem igaz!

Mellettük a riporterek szó szerint itták a szavaikat, és pennáik akcióba léptek.

- Megpróbálja őt csapdába csalni, Harry – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Hamis állításokat tesz annak érdekében, megtudja az igazságot. Ne aggódj, Mr. Weasley eddig nagyon jól teljesített.

A Harry válla köré fonódott kar megfeszült, de az újságírók gyanakvó pillantásai ellenére Piton nem húzta el, és Harry hálás volt ezért. Ami Ront illeti, ő egészen másképp fogadta. Először döbbenten pislogott a boszorkányra, majd hahotázásban tört ki.

- Maga azt hiszi, hogy együtt járnak? Erről van szó? Ó, Merlin – kuncogott.

- Ilyen ostoba az elképzelés, Mister Weasley? – kérdezte halkan Madam Saintclair. – Nekem úgy tűnik, nemrégiben a maga fejében is megfordult.

Ron összevonta a szemöldökét, de aztán mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

- Ez igaz. De nem tudom, aznap mi ütött belém… minden olyan furcsa volt. Nem tudtam elhinni Harrynek, hogy valóban Pitonnal akar élni. Azt hittem, a professzor megpróbálta az ágyába csalni Harryt. Nos, nem tudom, hogy ezt is gondoltam-e, de ezt mondtam. Be kell ismernem, meglehetősen jó vagyok abban, hogy elhamarkodottan cselekedjek, és ostobaságokat műveljek.

- És miért lenne ez ostobaság, Mister Weasley? Jómagam teljes mértékben látom a maga logikájának okait – biztosította őt a gyámügyes.

- Ó, tényleg? Akkor maga az egyetlen – kuncogott Ron. – Igazán, ha Piton a tizenévesekhez vonzódna, fiúhoz vagy lányhoz, kétlem, hogy azzal töltené az idejét, hogy üvöltözik velünk, és aláássa az önbecsülésünket. Ami a módszert illeti, hogy találjon valakit, hát láttam már jobbat, nem? Ami pedig Harryt illeti… ez valójában meglehetősen vicces.

- Vicces? – Kérdezte Saintclair. - Valóban. Milyen értelemben?

- Nem tudom, milyen jól ismeri Pitont, de ő a legutolsó személy, akiről el tudnám képzelni, hogy tyúkanyót játsszon. Uh, nehogy elmondja neki, hogy ezt mondtam, rendben? Ragaszkodom az életemhez.

A falak mögött Perselus a szemeit forgatta.

- Biztosíthatom, hogy ez a beszélgetés teljes mértékben bizalmas – hazudta a szociális munkás, amitől viszont Harry csikorgatta a fogait.

- Jó. Már maga a mód is, ahogy Harryre néz, pontosan olyan, amilyen az anyámé, amikor ránk néz. Mintha mi lennénk a legbosszantóbb kölykök, de ugyanakkor a legimádnivalóbbak is az egész világon. Valami ilyesmi. És azzal tölti az idejét, hogy hasonló megjegyzéseket tegyen neki… voltaképpen pont, mint az anyám. Meglehetősen furcsa, nem? Nos, maga nem ismeri az édesanyámat, de ha így lenne, viccesnek találná, rendben? – jegyezte meg Ron nevetgélve.

- És ahogy Harry válla köré teszi a karját. Pont úgy, ahogy az apám. Ó, és a legjobb, amikor Harry macska alakjában van… és Piton vállán vagy a karjaiban tölti az idejét, és Piton olyan büszkének látszik, mint Merlin egy bajnoki viadal napján! Úgy értem, Piton egy macskával a vállán, hát nem szuper? És a fenébe is, most nem akarok az első sorban szerepelni, aki megbántja Harryt. Szembenézni Piton haragjával? Kösz nem, akkor inkább már Tudjukki!

- Ugyan, ne beszéljen badarságokat – szólt Saintclair ingerlékenyen. - Csak nem akarja, hogy ez az egyén fogadja örökbe a legjobb barátját!

- Mi? – ráncolta a homlokát Ron. – Én azt hittem, maga az utolsó, akinek gondja van ezzel. Egy tanár, egy Rendtag, aki mindenről jól értesült, és mindenkit elijeszt, még a mardekárosokat is. Nem értem, mi többet akarhat még.

- De ez nem természetes! – kiáltott fel a boszorkány. – Maga is nagyon világos volt a témában: egy egykori halálfaló nem fogadhatja örökbe a Fiút, Aki Túlélte.

- Ejha, nem tudom, honnan szedte ezt, de napra késszé kellene tennie a papírjait; a legutóbbi hírek szerint Piton mentette meg Harryt a Halálfalóktól, és nem fordítva. És látva, hogy ez csaknem a saját életébe került, valóban kétlem, hogy tisztán kötelességből tette. Úgy értem, az a fickó tudja, mit kell tennie, de ha ilyen mértékben teszi, akkor annak bizonyára megvan az oka…

- Igen, nagyon rossz oka! – tette hozzá Saintclair. – Beteges érdeklődés!

- Figyeljen ide – egyenesedett ki Ron ültében, nyilvánvalóan ingerülten -, gondoljon azt, amit akar, de ha úgy kezeli a férjét, ahogy Piton Harryt… nos, nem akarok a helyében lenni; ez minden, és maga az, akinek gondja van. Piton ragaszkodik Harryhez, igen, de nem úgy, ahogy azt maga hiszi. Merlin, amennyire én tudom, Harry a húgom után ácsingózik, és Piton… sajnálom, de az a fickó aszexuális és pont. Ejtsük a témát.

- Nekem nem fogja tudni bemesélni, hogy ez a ragaszkodás ilyen rövid idő után normális! – bizonygatta a gyámügyes. – Valami biztosan van mögötte.

- Ha az én véleményemre kíváncsi, szerintem Pitonnak csak egy macskára volt szüksége – közölte Ron nyugodtan. – Még egy olyan vén denevérnek is, mint ő, szüksége van valamire, amit megvédhet és szerethet. Egyébként anyám is ezt gondolja. És fogadja el tőlem, ő ismeri azt a fazont.

- Értem – jelentette ki Madam Saintclair szárazon, miközben a papírjait rendezgette. – Tehát maga az örökbefogadás mellett áll?

- Természetesen – válaszolt Ron. – Ráadásul Piton pontokat kezdett adni a Griffendélnek, így…

- Rendben. Köszönöm – mondta a nő és az ajtó felé intett.

Ron a vállát vonogatva felállt.

- Szívesen.

Majd anélkül, hogy hátrapillantott volna távozott, és otthagyta a láthatóan csalódott szociális munkást.

A falak mögött ülő Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Ron tökéletes volt. Felnézett Perselusra, aki a megfejthetetlen álarc mögött ugyanúgy lenyűgözöttnek látszott. Harry elmosolyodott; talán végül mégis lehetséges kibékíteni életének ezt a két oldalát.

Mellettük az újságírók lelkesen suttogtak, és halk hangon adtak hangot a benyomásaiknak, miközben vadul jegyzeteltek a pergamenjeikre. Néhány perccel később az ajtó ismét kinyílt, és egy magas, méltóságteljes alak lépett be rajta.

McGalagony magasra feltartott állal közeledett, és közben szigorúan nézett a szociális munkásra. Saintclair a legszebb mosolyával üdvözölte, és rámutatott a székre.

- McGalagony professzor, kérem, foglaljon helyet.

A Griffendél házvezetője bólintott és leült.

- Megkérdezhetem, hol tartunk az örökbefogadás kapcsán? Ez a reggel kezd elhúzódni.

- Tulajdonképpen a helyzet bonyolult – ismerte be Saintclair. - Maga bizonyára megérti, hogy nem hozhatjuk meg elhamarkodottan a döntésünket, még Mister Potter kedvéért sem…

- Ha jól értettem, akkor már Mister Potter-Piton – javította ki McGalagony, amitől Harry elmosolyodott és vágott egy grimaszt.

- Igen, nos, ezt még el kell dönteni – közölte kitérően és gyorsan Saintclair. –Pillanatnyilag a kérdés Mr. Potter legjobb érdeke, és jólléte, és ez a mi fő aggodalmunk.

- Ebben az esetben nem látom, mi tartja vissza attól, hogy aláírja a papírokat – szólt McGalagony meglepetten.

- Ó, ugyan már, professzor, ne játsszuk egymás között ezt a kis játékot – vigyorgott a szociális munkás. – Mindketten nagyon jól tudjuk, mi a legfőbb aggodalmunk ebben az ügyben.

- Feltételezem, köze van Piton professzorhoz – közölte szárazon a Griffendél-ház feje.

- Általános értelemben igen – helyesen Saintclair. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem ő a legjobb helyzetben levő személy, hogy átvegye a fiú fölött az irányítást. Legyünk őszinték, abszolút nem tűnik jogosnak. Azt hiszem, maga lenne az első, aki egyetért ezzel, és kimondja.

- Adjon egyetlen jó okot rá, miért kellene becsmérelnem a kollégámat.

- Ugyan, professzor, nyilvános közhír, hogy maga alig tiszteli Perselus Pitont.

- Á, nos, a nyilvános közhír akkor teljesen eltévedt. Épp ellenkezőleg, mélyen tisztelem Piton professzort, és ez már jó ideje így van. Feltételezései valahogy sértőek, és készségesen ellenőrizném az indítványait – jelentette ki McGalagony hivatalos hangon.

Madam Saintclair halványan elfintorodott, mint aki savanyú citromba harapott.

- Ezt örömmel hallom – hazudta. – De ragaszkodhatnánk a tényekhez? Úgy tűnik, maga itt volt akkor is, amikor Piton professzor még ebben az iskolában tanult.

- Ez így van.

- És a beszámolók alapján számos büntetőmunkát érdemelt ki magától. A maga megjegyzései ezekben a feljegyzésekben a legkevésbé sem hízelgők… Idézem: agresszív, bajkeverő, kezelhetetlen, gőgös… és ez csak egy gyors összefoglaló.

- A gyerekek változnak – mondta McGalagony legyintve. – Ugyanakkor be kell ismernem, hogy abban az időben, és egy kicsit… elfogult voltam Perselusszal szemben.

- Elfogult? – nógatta Saintclair.

- Történetesen volt egy kis csoport diák a Griffendél-házban, akik magukat Tekergőknek nevezték. Sajnálatos módon, gyakran álltak hadilábon Mister Pitonnal. Sajnos azt kell mondjam, igen, akkor úgy tűnt, hogy a házam diákjainak igaza volt. Mostanra felülvizsgáltam azt a véleményem. Ez egy olyan időszak volt, amikor úgy tűnik, számos rossz döntés hoztam, és amelyek következményei tragikusak lettek.

- Világosítson fel, professzor – érdeklődött lágyan a szociális munkás – ebbe a csoportba – a Tekergők közé – beletartozott többek között James Potter is, Harry édesapja?

- Igen, helytálló az értesülése – ismerte be McGalagony.

- Azt is ki lehet jelenteni, hogy Perselus Piton erős gyűlöletet táplált James Potter és a barátai ellen, igaz?

- Az csak iskolai versengés volt, semmi több – igazolta Minerva. – És már semmilyen szerepet nem képvisel a jelen helyzetben.

- Éppen ellenkezőleg, nagyon is sok köze van hozzá. Hogyan tudja egy pillanatig is rábízni ezt a fiút az apja esküdt ellenségére?

- Az iskolai rivalizáláson kívül, Perselus igen közeli barátja volt Lily Evansnak, Harry édesanyjának – magyarázta hűvösen McGalagony. – Az ellenségesség, ami létezhetett James és Perselus között, már egyáltalán nem áll fenn.

- De fennállt még néhány hónappal ezelőtt is – erősködött Saintclair. – Rengeteg ember hallotta Piton professzor világos kijelentését, hogy mit gondol Mister Potterről és a származásáról, a tényről, hogy úgy néz ki, mint az apja, és egyáltalán nem hízelgő értelemben. Tagadja?

- Nem – sóhajtott McGalagony. – Harry érkezése óta a kapcsolat közte és Piton professzor között távol állt az ideálistól. Rossz kezdetről indultak, és utána nehéz volt – a további előítéletek mellett – helyrehozni a dolgokat. De már ez sem lényeges többé. Tulajdonképpen Perselus még a mardekárosainak is bemutatta Harry, és egyértelműen utasította őket, hogy védjék meg őt, vagy azt kockáztatják, hogy megszenvedik a haragját. És ez nem olyasmi, amit a tanulói félvállról vesznek.

- Értem – közölte a szociális munkás vontatottan. – És mi a véleménye, mi motiválhatta ezt a változást a viselkedésében?

- Perselusnak mindössze új perspektívára volt szüksége, hogy felfogja a nyilvánvalót – vonta meg a vállát. - Benne és Harryben valójában nagyon sok közös van, és sokat tudnak adni egymásnak. El sem tudom mondani, mekkora öröm és megkönnyebbültség a számomra, hogy túl vagyok ezen a megbékélésen.

- Furcsa módon elég nehezen tudom ezt elhinni – mormogta Saintclair. – A maga kedvenc griffendélese a Mardekár-ház fejének kezeiben? Nem látom be, miért okozna ez örömet magának. Professzor, és beszéljünk nyíltan. Miért nem kérte maga Mister Potter gyámságát? A Minisztérium több mint örömmel foglalkozott volna a kérvényével.

- Miért nem? – ismételte Minerva. – Mert Harry nem engem választott. És mert Házvezetőként betöltött szerepem szánalmasan meghiúsult, mikor védelem nélkül hagytam ezt a fiút a nyári szünetek idején, anélkül, hogy egy felnőtt irányítsa őt az év többi részében. Mindig tiszteltem, ahogy Mister Potter kedvelte az édesanyját és az apját… Gond nélkül, magabiztosan, bátran. Voltaképpen ugyanezt a tévedést követtem el Perselusszal is. Harry mélyen belül egy törékeny gyermek, aki kétségbeesetten vágyott egy szülőre, valakire, aki biztosítja a szeretetéről, ami pont olyan mély, mint az övé. Valakire, aki ádázul figyeli, és megtanulja, hogy olyannak lássa őt, mint aki valójában, akinek vannak jó és rossz oldalai. Piton professzor képes erre, és ezért mind hálásak vagyunk neki. Ami azt illeti, ő Harry szívének apja, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy James Potter teljes mértékben egyetértene velem ebben... És nem kevésbé lenne hálás.

- Engedje meg, hogy ebben kételkedjek – közölte kesernyés hangon Saintclair. – Az ég szerelmére, ő egy ex-halálfaló!

- Nem értem, miről beszél – felelte McGalagony és megemelte az állát. – Perselus Piton egy bátor és elveihez hű varázsló, aki csakis tiszteletet érdemel.

- Értem – sóhajtott a szociális munkás -, tehát maga így látja őt.

- Így és nem másképp

- Rendben. Köszönöm a segítségét – szólt Madam Saintclair savanyú arccal mosolyogva. – Elmehet.

Minerva kurtán bólintott, mielőtt távozott.

A többi jelenlévő pillantása elől eltakarva Piton megpróbálta elrejteni teljes megdöbbentségét. McGalagony. McGalagony az imént ismerte be, hogy tévedett, és úgy beszélt róla, mintha ő valami... Bátor és elvhű? Merlinre, Albusnak biztosan könyörögnie kellett neki, hogy ilyen eredményt érjen el. De be kell ismernie, a boszorkány csordultig volt tisztelettel. A világ furcsa fordulatot vett mostanában.

Ámbár a valóság teljes erővel arcon csapta, amikor a következő tanú belépett az irodába. Lupin karcsú, meggörnyedt alakja, a szemei alatt karikákkal, és láthatóan űzötten és nyugtalanul - minden, amit a férfi árasztott maga körül, bizalmatlanságot ébresztett Pitonban.

A szociális munkás elégedett tekintetétől övezve elfoglalta a helyét. Nyilvánvalóan látszott, hogy a boszorkány biztos a győzelmében.

- Mister Remus Lupin? – kérdezte Saintclair.

- Így van – válaszolt Remus fáradt, halk hangon.

Noha azért nem olyan gyengén, hogy ne lehessen hallani. Alig szólalt meg, amikor pont a fejük fölött hangos perpatvar tört ki, amit egy hosszú bömbölés követett.

Remus behunyta a szemét, amikor a szociális munkás sietősen keresni kezdte a hang forrását. Harry azonnal megértette. Loki – odafenn a toronyban bezárva az imént hallotta meg az apja hangját, és így hívta fel magára a figyelmét. Valami azt súgta Harrynek, hogy az éjszaka mind Remus, mind a fia számára igen hosszú volt.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte a gyámügyes idegesen.

- Nem tudom – hazudta a vérfarkas. – Ez Roxfort, ilyesmik gyakorta megtörténnek.

- Én nem emlékszem rá – közölte Saintclair szárazon. – Dumbledore professzor?

A varázsló gyorsan bejött, és nyugodtan simogatta a szakállát.

- Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte megnyerően.

- Hallotta ezt az üvöltést?

- Ó, hogy azt? Igen, valami engedetlen mumus él odafenn a torony tetejében. Valószínűleg valaki közeli egyén félelmét érzékelte. A hangból ítélve egy vérfarkas volt.

Saintclair összerezzent, de bólintott.

- Gondolom, jól őrzik, igaz?

- Határozottan nem fenyegeti veszély – biztosította őt Dumbledore.

- Rendben, köszönöm. Akkor folytatom is a beszélgetést.

Az igazgató enyhe főhajtással kiment, és magára hagyta a különösen ideges Remust és a szociális munkást. Fölöttük az ordítás elhalt, és halk morgássá változott.

- Nos, Mister Lupin, akkor ne hagyjuk magunkat megfélemlíteni – szólalt meg a nő derűsen. – Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. Amanda Saintclair, szociális munkás vagyok a Minisztérium képviseletében, és Piton professzor kérelmét vizsgálom Mister Potter örökbefogadásával kapcsolatban.

Remus bólintott.

- Igen, magam is hallottam ma reggel a híreket.

- Ne szaladjunk olyan gyorsan előre; még semmi nincs eldöntve – jegyezte meg Saintclair. – Pontosan ez az oka annak, amiért találkozni akartam magával. Úgy emlékszem, maga közeli barátja volt James Potternek, igaz?

- Valóban – közölte Remus feszülten.

- És abból, amit megértettem, a maga és James Potter kapcsolata Perselus Pitonnal távol állt az ideálistól.

- Bizonyos értelemben riválisok voltunk, ami alapvetően abból adódott, hogy más házba kerültünk.

- De ez túlment azon, nem? Személyes gyűlölet is volt benne.

- A gyűlölet erős szó – tiltakozott Remus. – Emellett az ellenségeskedés Roxfort után már nem tartott tovább. James és Perselus együtt dolgoztak a Főnix Rendjében.

A falak mögött Perselus pislogott meglepetésében. Ez abszolút, szégyentelen hazugság. Ő és James kerülték egymást, mint a pestist, és Albusnak nagyon kellett ügyelnie, hogy sose küldje őket közös küldetésre. Amennyire ő tudta, James egészen a haláláig azt gondolta róla, hogy Voldemort szolgálatában áll.

- Valóban? – kérdezte láthatóan kételkedve a boszorkány. – Egészen odáig menne, hogy azt állítja, James Potter helyeselte volna azt az elképzelést, hogy Perselus Piton fogadja örökbe a fiát?

Lupin talán tudta, hogyan hazudjon, de ez a hazugság már meghaladta a képességeit. Ami megerősítette Perselus elképzelését, hogy a kémkarrier távol áll attól, hogy alternatív lehetőséget jelentsen a férfi számára.

- Nem – ismerte be vonakodva Remus -, akkoriban valószínűleg nem. De most – figyelembe véve mindazt, ami történt, és amit Perselus tett Harryért… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hálás lenne neki.

- Ez a mai nap szava – mordult Saintclair. – Mister Lupin, átvette a kijelentéseit Dumbledore és McGalagony professzorokkal?

- Tessék? Nem, egyáltalán nem. Csak abban a pillanatban értesítettek, amikor idehívtak.

Az újból felhangzó, dühös, vonyító ordítás minden jelenlevőt megijesztett. A riporterek egyértelműen nyugtalanul fészkelődtek a székeiken, és Remus mély levegőt vett.

- Nézze Madam… Saintclair? – folytatta. – Akármi is volt a rivalizálás oka James és Perselus között akkoriban, és bármilyen egyéb kérdést is akar feltenni ezügyben – a maga megnyugvására -, csak biztosítani tudom, hogy Harry tökéletesen boldog lesz Piton professzorral. Neki sikerült többet tennie érte néhány hónap alatt, mint közülünk bárki másnak, beleértve az olyan szükséges döntések meghozatalát is, mint ez. Emiatt egyáltalán nem kell aggódnia.

- Ha már a döntésekről beszélünk – vágott vissza a szociális munkás -, megkérdezhetném, maga miért nem próbálta meg soha kérvényezni a fiú gyámságát?

- Mert a Minisztérium sosem bízta volna őt rám. A vérfarkasoknak nem engedélyezik az örökbefogadást – közölte összeszorított állkapoccsal Lupin. Az üvöltés látszólag átváltott kitörő hahotázásba, amitől az egész csoport megborzongott.

- Ugyanakkor lehetnek enyhítő körülmények is, és ez itt nagyon jó lehetőség – felelte Madam Saintclair óvatosan. – Miért nem kérelmezi? Én át tudnám nyomni. Harry határozottan nagyon boldog lenne magával.

- Ő kérte ezt? – kérdezte Remus meglepetten.

- Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy a fiú nem látja olyan tisztán a dolgokat jelen pillanatban, és szükséges lehet felnyitni a szemeit. Olyan valaki, mint maga, akit a Minisztérium képviselője támogat, tökéletes gyám lehetne.

- Nem értem; én azt hittem, a Perselus által igényelt örökbefogadás végett vagyok itt – ráncolta össze a homlokát Remus.

- Lehet, hogy nem lesz jóváhagyva – magyarázta Saintclair. – Minden megoldást figyelembe kell vennünk.

Ám a vérfarkas a fejét rázta.

- Nem, nincs másik, jobb megoldást. Perselus tökéletes lesz Harrynek. Ő meg fogja védeni őt… mindentől. Ami engem illet, én egyébként sem tudnám a gondjaimba venni Harryt.

- Most mondom, hogy jóváhagynám…

- Nem, maga nem érti. Én nem lennék jó apa. Szinte bárki képesebb lenne rá, még Pers… bárki más – fejezte be Remus.

A vad üvöltés ismét felhangzott, elég erővel, hogy megdermessze az ember vérét.

Ebben az esetben kit látna szívesen, hogy adoptálja Harryt? Talán a Weasley családot? – kérdezte nyilvánvalóan bosszúsan Saintclair.

- Nem igazán értem ennek a beszélgetésnek a lényegét – vallotta be Remus. – Perselus nagyon jól betölti ezt a szerepet. Én teljes mértékben boldogan fogadom, hogy örökbe fogadja Harryt.

- És kész lenne ezt megismételni Veritaszérum alatt is? – kérdezte a szociális munkás. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy szükséges lesz. Nyilvánvalóan utasításokat adtak, hogy…

- Téved – rázta meg a fejét a vérfarkas. – Bevallom, voltak kétségeim ennek a kapcsolatnak az elején; még azt is megpróbáltam, hogy rávegyem Harryt, tartsa magát távol Piton professzortól, de ez tévedés volt a részemről. Túlságosan elvakítottak a saját problémáim… és tévedéseim, hogy meglássam a valóságot. Én lennék az első, hogy felügyeljem, minden jól ment, de mostanra meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy ez a legjobb dolog, ami történhetett. És Perselus a tőle telhető legjobbat fogja tenni; annak ellenére, amit úgy tűnik, maga hisz, neki egyáltalán nincsenek rossz szándékai…

Ez volt az a pillanat, amelyben az ajtó kicsapódott, és belépett rajta Hopkins tanácsos, akit kényelmes tempójában Lucius Malfoy követett.

- Semmi rossz szándék, he? – mosolygott önelégülten Hopkins. - És mégis itt a bizonyíték az ellenkezőjére – közölte, és kezében egy pergament lengetett.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Saintclair, és kinyúlt, hogy átvegye.

- Ez egy levél, amit a fiam kapott Piton professzortól – válaszolt Lucius udvariasan mosolyogva. – Egy levél, amelyben bizalmasan közli szándékait, mely szerint megszerzi a Harry Potter feletti gyámságot, hogy jobban tudja őt manipulálni. És higgyenek nekem, a szándéka, minden csak nem ártatlan.

Lassan, de biztosan Madam Saintclair mosolya ismét feltűnt.


	47. Az igazság napja 3 felvonás

45. fejezet.

Az igazság napja – 3. felvonás

- Egy… egy levél? – dadogta Remus.

- Pontosan – erősítette meg ismételten Lucius. – Egy levél, amit Perselus Piton küldött a fiamnak, Dracónak, válaszolva az ő aggodalmaira, miután Mister Potter visszatért. Egy igen szókimondó levél…

Hopkins diadalmasan tartotta kollégája elé a levelet. A láthatatlan fal mögött a sajtó izgalomba jött, és a tudósítók a lehető legjobb tudásuk szerint igyekeztek kivenni, mi is van arra írva.

- Most meg miben mesterkedik Lucius? – mordult Piton mellkasa előtt összefont karral. – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ilyen ostoba trükköt próbál felhasználni.

Harry csendben maradt. _Egy levél? Dracónak?_ Azt tudta, hogy Malfoy küldött néhány sort Pitonnak. Vajon hogy sikerült csapdába ejteni őt ily módon? Érzékelte, hogy mellette Piton kezd izgatottá válni.

- Harry? Biztosítalak, hogy ez egy alattomos trükk. Sosem küldtem levelet Dracónak, legalábbis nem a múlt nyáron – közölte, és fekete szeme aggodalomtól fénylett.

- Ó, igen, tudom – nyugtatta őt Harry. – Csak azon töprengtem… Mit gondolsz, Draco úgy döntött, hogy végül mégis az apja oldalára áll? Azért teszi mindezt, hogy jó pontokat szerezve térjen vissza?

- Fogalmam sincs, de azt hiszem, hamarosan rájövünk.

Valóban, az ajtó ismét kinyílt, és Dumbledore lépett át, aki egészen eddig a pontig a másik oldalon maradt.

- Mister Malfoy, Madam Saintclair, javasolhatnám, hogy ezt a beszélgetést az irodámban folytassuk? Ott jóval kényelmesebben lennénk – vetette fel.

Az újságírók halkan tiltakoztak a másik oldalról, és Harry megértette, mit próbál Dumbledore elérni ezzel a taktikával. Egy kicsivel bizalmasabb légkört. Határozottan nem volt ellenvetése ez ellen. Rita Vitrolnak már így is elég anyaga volt hogy botrányos cikket írjon, anélkül, hogy Malfoy belépése hozzátegyen saját koholmányaihoz.

Lucius és Madam Saintclair vonakodva beleegyezett, így elindultak az irodába, és maguk mögött hagyták az igazgatót. Amint becsukódott az ajtó, a férfi gyorsan eltüntette a bűbájt, ami lehetővé tette a többiek rejtőzködését, majd intett Perselusnak és Harrynek, hogy kövessék. Remus – vette észre Harry – gyorsan kihasználta kínálkozó alkalmat, és diszkréten felosont a felső szintre.

- Hölgyeim és uraim, szeretném megkérni önöket, legyenek türelemmel még néhány percig. A reggelit hamarosan felszolgálják itt a könyvtárban – jelentette be az igazgató az újságíróknak, akik ugyan morogtak, de nem mertek tiltakozni.

A három férfi ezek után ott hagyta őket, és átsétáltak az irodába.

_Tonks már megérkezett_ – állapította meg Harry, és két Auror állt a két oldalán, akik a korábbiaknál kevésbé tűntek ellenségesnek. De persze ettől még nem érezte magát jobban.

- Megkérdezhetném, hogy mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Piton hűvösen.

- Az itt álló Harry Potterről van szó, és a levélről, amit Dracónak küldtél – közölte Lucius a tőle elvárt legnagyobb komolysággal. – És, még ha meg is értem az indítékaidat, világos, hogy régi barátságunk ellenére sem engedhetem, hogy veszélybe sodord ezt a fiút. Végül is, mi mind jót akarunk neki.

Negédes mosolya a gyűlölet új hullámát indította el Harryben. Mielőtt azonban mágiája irányíthatatlanná vált volna, egy kéz érkezett a vállára.

- A legutóbbi levél, amit Dracónak írtam, karácsonykor történt – vágott vissza Piton. – Nem látom, hogyan tartozhatna az Harryre, vagy okozhatna gondot neki.

- Talán elfeledkeztél erről a levélről, amit mostanában írtál válaszul Draco üzenetére, amiben magyarázatot kért tőled Mister Potter jelenlétére az oldaladon – felelte Lucius nyájasan.

- Voltaképpen jól emlékszem Draco levelére – válaszolt Piton – Ám annak tartalma meglehetősen… félreérthetetlen volt, és határozottan nem tartalmazott semmilyen Harryvel kapcsolatos bekezdést.

Lucius mosolya némiképp elhalványodott, és tekintete megkeményedett. Nyilvánvalóan – fogta fel Harry – erről nem tudott… Ez érdekes.

- Másrészről – folytatta Perselus –, én nem válaszoltam arra a levélre egy másikkal. Helyette inkább beszéltem Dracóval; és látszólag tökéletesen megértette az indítékaimat.

Lucius pillantása még hidegebb lett.

- Ma reggel tudtam néhány rövid szót váltani a fiammal, és úgy tűnik, hatalmas félreértés van körülötte – közölte -, de ez egy másik probléma.

- A leghatározottabban – szakította félbe Madam Saintclair behízelgő modorban. – Az a probléma, amivel szembenézünk, sokkal nyugtalanítóbb. Piton professzor, emlékszik rá, hogy megírta ezt a levelet? – kérdezte, miközben felmutatta a pergament.

Piton felvonta egyik szemöldökét, közelebb húzódott, hogy elolvassa, mielőtt undorodva felhorkantott.

- Minő kreativitás – közölte gúnyosan, miközben szembefordult Luciusszal. – Eszerint azért próbáltam Harryt örökbe fogadni, hogy új Sötét Nagyurat faragjak belőle, és én uraljam a Varázsvilágot? És mindezt már Roxfort óta? Merlinre, nem tudtam, hogy ennyire ambiciózus és manipulatív vagyok; ez szinte hízelgő.

- Nincs ebben semmi nevetnivaló, professzor – jegyezte meg Hopkins szárazon. – Emlékszik arra, hogy megírta ezt a levelet vagy sem?

- Természetesen nem – felelt Piton megvetően. – Nem tudom, ki írta, de annak személyazonossága alapján, hogy ki hozta ide, van egy halvány sejtésem róla. Én azonban semmilyen levelet nem küldtem Draco Malfoynak, nem csak ezt nem. Ez tökéletesen nevetséges.

- Mindazonáltal ez a maga kézírása – mondta Saintclair.

Perselus a szemét forgatta.

- Sose hallott még megbűvölt pennákról? Lucius Malfoynak számtalan minta van a birtokában az én kézírásomról, és ez annyit jelent, hogy mindössze le kellett másolnia. Ez az egész pont olyan gyerekes, mint amilyen nevetséges.

Lucius lágyan felnevetett.

- Én nem ezt gondolom. Ezen a pergamenen rajta van az ujjlenyomatod.

Piton ismét kieresztett egy frusztrált sóhajt.

- Ó, valóban? Jó lenne tudni, melyik tanulót győzted meg, hogy kotorássza át az asztalom, és lopjon el egy pergament. És vajon még mit, ha már ott volt? A tintámat is? Valószínű.

- Figyelemreméltó mennyiségű bizonyíték kezd felhalmozódni ön ellen, Piton professzor – közölte Hopkins keményen.

- Ez az én véleményem is; és mivel sajnálatos módon Perselus gyerekkori barátja vagyok, be kell vallanom, sajnos aligha lepett meg. Hidd el, fáj nekem ez az árulás, Perselus, de egy jó hazafinak muszáj tennie a kötelességét.

- Egy jó hazafi – mormogta Harry mögötte. Dumbledore jelenléte mellette egészen mostanáig visszafogta, de ez az utolsó maró megjegyzés már sok volt. – Maga határozottan jó hazafi volt akkor is, amikor engem kínzott a pincéjében. A házában. Amikor elérte, hogy azt higgyem… maga átkozott…

- Mister Potter, valóban tartozom önnek a bocsánatkérésemmel – értett egyet Lucius, és a bűnbánat tökéletes mintájaként meghajolt kicsit. – Akkor az Imperius tragikus áldozata voltam, és akaratom ellenére részt kellett vennem mindabban a borzalomban, amit magára róttak. Megpróbáltam magával kapcsolatba lépni azóta, hogy kifejezzem mély megbánásom, de maga úgy tűnik, jól elrejtőzött – fejezte be átható pillantást vetve Pitonra.

- Maga nem egyéb, mint egy rohadt szemétláda – sziszegte Harry a fogai között. – Nem hagyom, hogy ezt tegye. Soha. Ezt nem fogja megúszni.

- Megértem, hogy mindez nehéz az ön számára, és elnézését kérem a mai közbelépésemért – folytatta Malfoy. – Ugyanakkor idővel meg fogja érteni, hogy a maga érdekében cselekedtem.

- A pokol tüzén égjen el! – sziszegte Harry. – Minél hamarabb, annál jobb. És tegyen egy szívességet… Ne felejtse el magával vinni Dracót is.

Lucius tekintete fellángolt és egy pillanatig Harry azt hitte, a férfi meg fogja ütni. A varázsló azonban gyorsan összeszedte magát, és Harry megriadt, amikor egy kezet érzett a vállán.

- Harry, talán az a legjobb, ha távozol – szólalt meg Dumbledore mellette. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Perselus rábólint.

- Nem – vágta rá a fiú fogcsikorgatva. – Maradok, amíg minden elrendeződik.

- Nos, voltaképpen azt hiszem, hogy ezeknek az új eseményeknek a fényében az a legjobb, ha a Minisztériumban folytatjuk a kihallgatást – jelentette ki Hopkins. – Vizsgálat indul…

- Egy vizsgálat nem fog különbséget tenni Piton professzor kézírása és egy jól elvégzett hamisítvány között, és ezt maga is tudja – vágott közbe Dumbledore. – Ez semmit sem bizonyít. Ne vegye udvariatlanságnak, Mister Malfoy, de a jelen események fényében, amibe maga és a fia is belebonyolódtak, ez semmi esetre sem bírhat jelentősséggel az ügyre. A maga szavahihetősége nagy mértékben kompromittálódott a hűsége miatt.

Lucius Malfoy halványan elmosolyodott, majd a minisztériumi képviselők felé fordult.

- Á, nos, ez egy olyan ügy, ami erős szenvedélyeket gerjeszt. De valóban felkészültek rá, hogy vállalják a kockázatot?

Hopkins hezitálni látszott, de Saintclair egyből átment támadóba.

- Határozottan nem. Engedje, hogy az aurorok tegyék a dolgukat!

Minden szempár az aurorok felé fordult, akik nem moccantak, de kétségekkel telve figyelték a jelenetet.

- Rendben – szólalt meg végül Tonks. – A vád meglehetősen komoly, még ha egyértelmű is, hogy nem fog megállni. Én egyetlen megoldást látok, hogy gyorsan megbirkózzunk ezzel, professzor.

A nő egy egyszerű mozdulattal előhúzott egy apró fiolát a zsebéből és szemmagasságba emelte.

- Szó sem lehet róla – jelentette ki egyből Piton.

- Ez csak Veritaszérum – mutatott rá Tonks.

- Én is nagyon jól tudom, Miss Tonks, és ismétlem, ki van zárva.

- Nos hát akkor - mosolyodott el önelégülten Saintclair – úgy tűnik, ez már a második alkalom, hogy egyszerűen megtagadja a bájital elfogyasztását, professzor. Netán van valami rejtegetnivalója?

Piton megvetően ránézett, de nem válaszolt.

- Legyen ésszerű – mondta Tonks, miközben megrázta a fiolát. – Én magam teszem fel a kérdéseket. Csak egy perc az egész.

- Nem, nem veszem be a Veritaszérumot – felelte határozottan Perselus. – Ugyanakkor van egy módja annak, hogy elrendezzük ezt a kérdést, és ezzel egyidőben egy másikat is. Mivel Draco Malfoy kapta állítólag ezt a levelet, bölcs lenne feltenni neki néhány kérdést a szándékairól Mister Pottert illetően. Bevallom, meglepődtem, amikor láttam, hogy Draco idén visszatért a Roxfortba, Lucius, ahelyett, hogy a Durmstrangba ment volna, mint a többi kis barátja.

Lucius arca megmerevedett, de sikerült közömbösnek maradnia.

- Dracót hagyd ki ebből. Ő csak a kötelességét tette azzal, hogy átadta nekem a levelet.

- Ebben az esetben, miért nem veszed be te magad a bájitalt? - javasolta Perselus.

Harry látta, hogy Malfoy még jobban megfeszül, ami persze nem tartotta vissza a férfit, hogy ne vessen hideg mosolyt a bájitalmesterre.

- Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy az egyetlen személy, akit itt megvádoltak, az te vagy, Perselus – felelte Lucius.

- Pontosan – válaszolt Piton. – Én tagadom ezeket a semmin alapuló vádakat. Nincs semmilyen szilárd bizonyítékod, és a Malfoy család hírneve áll e mögött. A vádlón múlik, hogy bemutassa őszintesége bizonyítékát, és nem a vádlotton.

- Ez igaz – mondta Tonks jóváhagyóan, és küzdött, hogy ne mosolyodjon el nyíltan. – Mr. Malfoy egy kortyot, ha kérhetem?

- Ez nevetséges – kezdte Malfoy, és higgadtsága kezdett omladozni. Egyértelműen nem látta előre, hogy így is alakulhatnak az események.

- Nem, nem, Piton professzornak igaza van – bizonygatta Tonks. – Mivel Perselus számos alkalommal megmentette Harryt ezen a nyáron, magát viszont megvádolták azzal, hogy elrabolta és megkínozta őt, nem látom, miért tőle függne, hogy igazolja magát.

A lány egy eltökélt mozdulattal kinyújtotta a férfi felé az üvegcsét. Lucius mély undorral meredt rá, mielőtt ismét összeszedte magát.

- Megtagadom, hogy alávessem magam. Ez kész abszurdum. Nem kell magam igazolni azért, hogy tettem a kötelességem.

- Hozzák fel Dracót.- szakította félbe Piton.

- Szó sem lehet róla! A fiam még nem nagykorú, és nem engedélyezem, hogy kitegyék annak a bájitalnak!

- Vagy ő, vagy maga, Malfoy. Döntsön! – közölte Tonks. – Minden esetre hozzák fel a fiút; hallani akarom, mit fog mondani.

Dumbledore ünnepélyesen bólintott, és néhány másodpercre elhagyta az irodát, mielőtt visszatért.

- Draco perceken belül itt lesz – jelentette ki. - Azt kell mondjam, egészen mostanáig nem volt különösebben együttműködő. Magatartása – amivel kiérdemelte az elszigetelését - sok gond forrása volt nemrégiben az iskolában.

- Tisztában vagyok vele – értett egyet Lucius -, és legyen nyugodt, beszélni fogok vele erről. Draco és én komolyan el fogunk beszélgetni.

Dumbledore higgadtan bólintott, aztán csendben vártak Draco érkezésére. A fiú nem sokára be is lépett Flitwick professzor kíséretében, aki átható tekintettel tanulmányozta az egybegyűlteket.

- Apám – dadogta a fiú, amikor meglátta Luciust -, te kérettél értem?

- Így van – felelte az idősebb Malfoy. – Ezek az emberek fel akarnak tenni neked néhány kérdést azzal a levéllel kapcsolatban, amit Piton professzortól kaptál.

Draco tekintete gyorsan határozatlanná vált, és ide-oda kezdett toporogni, mintha semmit nem szeretett volna jobban, mint elrohanni. Minden szempár rászegeződött, de egyedül Madam Saintclair mosolygott, miközben közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Fiam, biztosíthatom, hogy itt biztonságban van, és a megtorlás veszélye sem áll fenn – közölte a nő és éles pillantást vetett Pitonra és Harryre. – Csakis az igazságot akarjuk hallani, ami után szabadon mehet a dolgára.

Draco idegesen pillantott az apjára és Pitonra, mielőtt lehorgasztotta a fejét és bólintott.

- Tehát – kezdte Saintclair – kapott levelet Piton professzortól?

- Igen – felelte Draco, de olyan halkan, hogy az csak egy mormogás volt.

- Mikor volt ez?

- Egy héttel ezelőtt. Pont azután, hogy elkezdődött a tanév.

- Ez a levél volt az? – kérdezte a szociális munkás kezébe adva a pergament. Draco röviden megvizsgálta, mielőtt összepréselt ajkakkal bólintott.

- Biztos benne, hogy valóban Piton professzor küldte?

- Igen, ő maga adta át nekem.

Harry felháborodott nyögése senki figyelmét nem kerülte el, de Draco elővigyázatosan nem fordult sem felé, sem Piton felé. Sápadtabban, mint valaha, úgy tűnt, azon igyekszik, hogy ne legyen rosszul.

- Rendben – bátorította őt Saintclair. – És azt hiszi, hogy ennek a levélnek a tartalma eredeti? Hogy Piton professzornak rossz szándékai vannak Mister Potterrel kapcsolatban?

Draco csaknem észrevehetetlenül bólintott.

- Mister Malfoy – szakította félbe Dumbledore -, teljes mértékben tisztában van azzal, hogy a Minisztérium képviselői előtt nyilatkozik?

Draco nagyot nyelt, mielőtt ismét bólintott. Tonks, aki egészen eddig oldalt állt, homlokát ráncolva lépett közelebb unokatestvéréhez.

- Nos – kezdte -, ez a helyzet zsákutcába jutott. Egyetlen megoldásnak a Veritaszérum maradt, Draco. Ülj le; az lesz a legjobb.

- Határozottan, nem – vágott közbe Lucius. – A fiam nyilatkozott; nem vethetik további kérdések alá. Azt már Pitonnak kell megtenni.

- Figyelmeztettük, Malfoy – vágott vissza Tonks. – A vádlónak kell bebizonyítani a vádat. Vagy maga, vagy a fia lesz; kettőjük közül az egyik.

- Szó sem lehet róla. Hívom az ügyvédem, és a bíróságon fogjuk mindezt megvitatni. Ez a helyzet teljességgel botrányos; maga aligha bátorítja az állampolgárokat, hogy tegyék a kötelességüket!

- Amennyiben a története igaz, nem látok rá okot, hogy megtagadja – felelte az auror, miközben megrázta a fiolát.

- Maga átlépi a hatáskörét – mordult fel Lucius. – Ez a részrehajlás egyenesen arcátlanság! Visszatérek a kúriára, és Dracót is magammal viszem. Számíthat rá, hogy még hallani fog rólam!

- Ahogy óhajtja – válaszolt Tonks. – De Draco még mindig nem válaszolt.

- Semmire nem kell válaszolnia. Még nem nagykorú, és hazajön velem.

- Az ilyen típusú kikérdezések esetében a tizenöt éven felüli kiskorúak maguk dönthetnek – jegyezte meg Tonks szárazon, mielőtt az unokatestvéréhez fordult. – Van választásod – mondta neki. – Visszautasíthatod, és távozhatsz az apáddal, vagy megiszod ezt a bájitalt, és véget vetsz a hazudozásnak.

A kamasz fiú üres tekintettel nézett fel rá.

- Ha úgy döntesz, hogy beveszed – folytatta a lány nyugodtan -, nem kell félned a családod megtorlásától. Itt maradsz a Minisztérium védelme alatt. A jóhiszeműség bizonyítékát mindig szívesen fogadják.

- Megpróbálja őt befolyásolni! – kiáltott fel Lucius. – Draco, végeztünk, nem érek rá egész nap.

A pillanat úgy tűnt az örökkévalóságig húzódik, Draco szürke, kifejezéstelen szemei az apjáról lassan Pitonra vándoroltak. Mindenki csendben maradt, és a pillanat súlya alatt szinte lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a fiú döntését.

Végül úgy tűnt, Draco döntésre jut, behunyta a szemét, majd legyőzötten Tonks felé fordult és bólintott.

Mellette Lucius dühösen mordult fel, és megemelte egyik kezét; vagy azért hogy megüsse, vagy azért, hogy megragadja… ezt senki sem tudta. Az aurorok Tonksszal együtt megragadták őt, mielőtt bármi mást tehetett volna, majd körülvették őt, és elvitték, hogy ne érhesse el a fiát.

- Te mihaszna fiú! – kiáltotta. – Azok után, amit érted tettünk! Hogy mersz ellenszegülni az apádnak? Tedd, amit mondtam, vagy ki leszel tagadva a családból!

Draco nem reagált, csak kerekre tágult szemekkel bámult az apjára. De Tonks nem is adott neki időt, hogy megváltoztassa a véleményét, lenyomta őt egy székbe, amibe a fiú szó szerint belerogyott.

- Jól döntöttél, Draco – mormolta neki a lány, miközben a kezébe adta a fiolát. – Egy korty elég lesz.

A kamasz nagyot nyelt – kétszer is egymás után -, mielőtt eldöntötte, hogy remegő kezébe veszi a kidugaszolt üvegcsét. Épp csak elkerülte, hogy kilöttyintse, miközben a szájához emelte, de azért sikerült lenyelnie a szükséges egy kortyot, majd keze ernyedten hullott vissza az ölébe.

Tonks elégedetten kapta el a levegőben a fiolát, majd leült, hogy szembenézzen a fiúval, akinek üres tekintete világosan jelezte, hogy a bájital kifejtette a hatását.

- Akkor – kezdte az auror -, Draco Malfoynak hívnak?

- Igen – felelte a fiú.

- Mi a szüleid keresztneve?

- Lucius és Narcissa.

- Kaptál mostanában levelet Piton professzortól? – kérdezte meg ezután Tonks.

- Nem. Tavaly karácsony óta nem – válaszolt Draco, amivel általános morajt váltott ki a többiekből.

- Tehát hazudtál, amikor azt mondtad, hogy múlt héten kaptál egyet?

- Igen, az apám ötlete volt – vallotta be a fiú.

Piton halkan és megvetően felhorkant, miközben az aurorok szorítottak a fogáson Luciuson.

- És mi volt az apád szándéka ezzel a stratégiával?

- Azt akarta, hogy meghiúsuljon az örökbefogadás. Valaki értesítette őt a Minisztériumból, amikor megérkeztek a papírok. Piton semmiképp nem fogadhatta örökbe Pottert… akármi is az ár érte.

- Értem – mormogta Tonks. – És te beleegyeztél, hogy részt veszel ebben a játszmában?

- Nem volt sok választásom – felelte Draco. – Apám ma reggel megérkezett, és kérte, hogy beszélhessen velem. Elmondta, hogy ez az utolsó esélyem, hogy valós rangom legyen a Sötét Nagyúrnál, miután a Loki-féle támadás meghiúsult.

- És te is ezt szeretnéd, Draco? Halálfalóvá válni? – kérdezte Tonks szigorúan.

- Már az vagyok; rajtam a Jel – válaszolt a fiú. – De nem tudom. Nem vagyok biztos benne. Pánikba estem. Ez nem olyan, mint amilyennek gondoltam. Én csak azt akarom, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint korábban… a szüleim, a kúria, a hatalom és a pénz…

- Bájos – dörmögte az egyik auror Tonks mögött. – Bámulatos apaság, Mister Malfoy.

- Ártani akarsz Harrynek? – kérdezett Tonks tovább.

- Nem igazán. Nem úgy, mint ő... Nem úgy, mint az…

- Megvédenéd őt, ha szükséges lenne?

- Amennyiben a biztonságom szükségessé tenné, igen – válaszolt Draco.

- Miért vádoltad meg Piton professzort? – folytatta Tonks megállás nélkül – Neheztelsz rá valamiért?

- Ő elárulta az oldalunkat. Jobban törődik Potterrel, mint velünk. Velem. Ez nem fair. És ráadásul annyira boldognak tűnik mindezzel, és ez nekem nem tetszik.

- Féltékeny vagy, Draco?

- Igen. Potter mindig mindent megszerez. Nem kaphatja meg Pitont is. Piton a miénk. Az enyém – mondta Draco olyan hangon, mint egy duzzogó kisfiú

Perselus még mindig karba tett kézzel a plafonra emelte a szemét. Egy Malfoyhoz tartozni… Merlin mentse őt! De a Veritaszérum hatása már nem tart sokáig, így jelzett Tonksnak, hogy igyekezzen.

- Gondolod, hogy Piton professzornak rosszak a szándékai - akármik is legyenek azok – Harry Potter irányában?

- Nem – válaszolt Draco. – Ő csak elárulta az oldalunkat.

- Gondolod, hogy jó apa lenne Harry számára?

- Valószínűleg.

Draco tekintete kissé kitisztult, majd pislogott kettőt, Tonks mosolygó arcára nézett, mielőtt beletörődően az apja felé fordult.

Lucius egy szót sem szólt, ám a fiára vetett jeges tekintete többet mondott minden szónál.

- Rendben, azt hiszem, mindenünk megvan, amire szükségünk volt – szólalt meg Tonks. – Vigyék Lucius Malfoyt a Minisztériumba kikérdezésre. Alaposan őrizzék! Ne adjanak több esélyt neki a szökésre.

- Még hallani fog rólam! – mordult fel Lucius. – A módszerei teljes egészében törvénytelenek!

- Majd meglátjuk – válaszolt Tonks halványan elmosolyodva. – Draco pillanatnyilag itt marad, én pedig szeretném, ha kiküldenének egy csoportot, hogy meglátogassák Narcissát. Hogy fél szemüket a Malfoy-kúrián tartsák.

Az aurorok bólintottak, mielőtt a dühös Luciust a kandallóhoz rángatták, ahol aztán eltűntek.

Megkönnyebbülés öntötte el Harryt, aki automatikusan közelebb lépett Pitonhoz. Ezúttal nem Malfoyé volt az utolsó szó… és most már semmi nem állhat az örökbefogadás útjába. Legalábbis remélte, hogy nem…

- No, lám csak – köhécselt Hopkins -, ez nem is ment olyan rosszul.

- Nem ment rosszul? – zúgolódott Piton. – Mire következtessek ebből? Arra, hogy elégedettek azzal, ahogy a dolgok alakultak és bocsánatot akarnak kérni tőlem?

- Ne időzzünk ezen a kis incidensen – közölte sietősen Saintclair. – Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy…

Ám egy hirtelen robbanás félbeszakította a nőt, amitől mindenki felugrott. Rögtön ezután egy nehéz puffanás hangja és egy éles kiáltás követette.

- Odafenn! – kiáltotta Saintclair. – Ez nem csak egy mumus; egy csomó ember van odafenn!

A zajok folytatódtak, tisztán hallatszottak az ádáz küzdelem hangjai a fejük felett; Piton és Dumbledore gyors pillantást váltottak.

- Megnézem, mi folyik ott – ajánlotta fel Piton, de Hopkins gyorsan visszatartotta.

- Szó sem lehet róla – közölte a varázsló. – Maga nem megy innen sehova! Majd én megyek.

- Szükségtelen, teljesen felesleges – akadályozta meg őt Dumbledore nyugodt hangon. – Úgy tűnik, máris vége.

- De a hosszú morgás ellentmondott neki, amit más elfojtott zajok hangja követett, és amik visszhangot vertek a kör alakú irodában.

- Majd én gondoskodom róla – dörmögte Flitwick. – Azt hiszem, tudom, mi ez.

- És mi ez, ha kérdezhetem? – kérdezte Saintclair valósággal ugatva és egyértelműen nem meggyőzötten. – Mondja el nekünk, mivel kell szembenéznünk!

- Nem kell szembenézniük semmivel, de azt hiszem, hamarosan megkapják a válaszukat – felelte a pöttöm férfi.

- Filius, legyen óvatos – szólalt meg Dumbledore, miközben hagyta, hogy a professzor távozzon. Flitwick egy hanyag kézlegyintéssel félresöpörte a tanácsot, és elsietett. Alig néhány pillanatig tartott, amíg az emeleti küzdelem zajait egy mérges kiáltás félbeszakította, majd nehéz csend támadt. Pár perccel később az elégedettnek látszó Flitwick professzor ismét feltűnt, akit a zilált kinézetű, legyőzött tekintetű Remus követett.

Tonks, aki egy szót sem szólt, összeszorított állal és égő tekintettel nézte, ahogy a férfi belép. Lupin ugyanakkor elővigyázatosan kerülte a lány pillantását.

- Elnézést kérek – szólalt meg, amikor belépett a helyiségbe. – Attól tartok, az egyik osztálytermi lényemnek elhelyezési gondjai támadtak.

- Lények? Milyen lények, kérem? – kérdezte a szociális munkás, miközben megigazította a talárját.

- Valóban olyan fontos ez, Madam Saintclair? – szakította félbe Dumbledore udvariasan. - A reggel lassan elmúlik, és azt hiszem, mindnyájan értékelnénk, ha befejeznénk végre ezt a kis beszélgetést. Lupin professzor az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárunk, és tanítási módszerei, valamint tantervének megválasztása valószínűleg nincs nagy befolyással erre az eljárásra.

- Gondolom –felelte Saintlair szárazon. – Nos, a jelen események fényében alig tudom, mit gondoljak erről az örökbefogadásról.

- Úgy tűnik, megállapítottuk, hogy Lucius Malfoy vádjai nem helytállóak – mutatott rá Tonks.

- Talán, de még tíz óra sincs, és ez az adoptálás máris felszította fél Nagy-Britanniát és letartóztatást hozott magával! Nem hiszem, hogy ez ésszerű. Mindez a feszültség csak haragot vált ki… és kétlem, hogy jó ötlet helybenhagyni a kérelmet.

- Ez a legnevetségesebb kifogás, amit valaha hallottam! – tiltakozott Piton vehemensen. – Nincs joga arra használni az ilyen homályos és szubjektív feltevéseket, hogy megtagadjon egy örökbefogadást, amit a felek már aláírtak!

- Attól tartok, professzor, hogy van – vágott vissza Saintclair -, és higgyen nekem, az ötlet távol sem nevetséges.

- Maga az egyetlen, aki így gondolja – morgott Perselus.

- Voltaképpen, én is ugyanazon a véleményen vagyok – szólalt meg egy nyugodt, halk hang, ami minden szempárt gyorsan a beszélő felé vonzott.

Harry érezte, ahogy a harag és a csüggedés hullámai elöntik, amikor meglátta, hogy a kétkedő Flitwick elgondolkodóan simogatja a szakállát.

- Nem áll szándékomban megsérteni magát, Perselus, de az elmúlt öt évet azzal töltöttük, hogy töprengtünk, hogyan védjük meg Harryt a maga rossz modorától és lappangó erőszakosságától. Meg vagyok győződve, hogy az örökbefogadással kapcsolatban messzemenőkig a legjobb szándék vezérli, de nehéz elhinnem, hogy öt hosszú év ellenséges viszonyát ilyen könnyedén félre lehet söpörni. A kettőjük között meglévő szeretetet nehéz nem észrevenni, de milyen hosszú életű lesz ez az enyhülés, mielőtt a régi szokások és a múlt a felszínre kerülnek, és ezt a gyönyörű, idillikus álmot undorító pöcegödörré változtatják? Akkor már túl késő lesz, hogy érvénytelenítsék az adoptálást, és mindenkinek csak szenvedést okoz majd.

A férfi mellett álló Saintclair lelkesen bólintott, szó szerint sugárzott az örömtől.

- Ez teljesen kézenfekvő. Csak ismételni tudom, hogy ez az egész tökéletes őrültség!

- Én csak azt mondtam, hogy egy kicsit hirtelen – helyesbített Flitwick.

- Megértem az aggodalmait Filius – biztosította őt az igazgató. – Én magam is küzdöttem ezekkel a kétségekkel. De az utóbbi hetek különösen eseménydúsak voltak, és szilárdan hiszem, hogy ez az egész a legjobb célt szolgálja. A fiaink tudják, mit tesznek…

- Nem kétlem – értett egyet Flitwick -, de sokkal jobban megnyugtatna, ha használnák ezt – közölte, és előhúzott a zsebéből egy fadobozt, amit gyorsan felnagyított, mielőtt kinyitotta.

Amikor feltűnt a doboz tartalma, a jelenlevők hirtelen meglehetősen elhúzódtak a tárgytól.

- Korábban kellett volna gondolnom erre – mormogta Saintclair, és egyszerre tűnt boldognak és irigykedőnek. – Ez magától értetődő.

Harry elveszve nézett fel Perselusra, akit sápadtabbnak és feszültebbnek talált, mint egy pillanattal korábban. Akármi is volt az az átlátszó kő, ami a dobozban hevert, a tanár egyáltalán nem örült neki.

- Mit gondol, Piton professzor? – mormogta Saintclair.

Perselus mély levegőt vett, és Harry felé fordult.

- Tudod, mi ez?

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Ez egy igazságkristály. Egy kő, ami meglehetősen hasonló tulajdonságokkal bír, mint a Veritaszérum, de hatásaiban jóval különbözik attól. A befolyása alatt állókat rákényszeríti, hogy kimondják titkos gondolataikat, elmondják az igazat, és szabadon kifejezzék az érzéseiket, beleértve a legelfojtottabbakat is.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy ebből valami jó sülhet ki… bár azt nem értette, hogy a körülöttük állókat miért bénította meg annyira ez a kő. Ő és Perselus már régen elrendezték ezeket a dolgokat… nem?

Halvány nyugtalansággal megrázta a vállát.

- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Nem tudom. Talán nem olyan rossz ötlet. De ne előttük, ha lehetséges. Nekem kell használnom, vagy neked?

- Azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek – sóhajtott Piton. - Ezeket a köveket általában fontos események előtt négyszemközt szokták használni, mint például: házasság, válás vagy csapaton belüli viták elrendezése. Remélem, felfogod, hogy ez a tárgy igen nagy hatalommal bír. Kikényszeríti azokat a félelmeket és a nyugtalanságokat, amiknek még nem is vagy tudatában.

_És mindent elronthat_ – olvasott Harry a sorok között. Megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem félt… nem igazán.

- Rendben – közölte és a szociális munkás felé fordult. – De ebben az esetben egy dolgot meg kell ígérnie. Ha végeztünk a kristállyal, és még mindig akarjuk az örökbefogadást, akkor maga jóváhagyja azt. Nem lesz további vallatás, kérdezősködés vagy utolsó pillanatban kitalált trükkök.

- Ez nem… - kezdte Saintclair, mielőtt feladta. Úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig fontolgatja a kérdést, és tekintetét a kristályra szegezte. – Rendben – egyezett bele végül. – Bezárkóznak ezzel a dologgal és hagyják, hogy kifejtse magukon a hatását. Higgyenek nekem, tudni fogom, ha nem így történik. És abban az esetben, hogy ha visszatérésük után továbbra sem lesz kétségük az örökbefogadással kapcsolatban, akkor támogatni fogom a kérvényüket.

- Tökéletes – egyezett bele Harry. – Perselus?

A bájitalmester vonakodva egyetértett, de nem mulasztott el ellenséges pillantást vetni Flitwickre, aki pislogás nélkül állta. Az apró termetű varázsló ismét becsukta a dobozt, és feléjük tartotta.

- Természetesen használhatjátok a könyvtárat, fiaim – mondta Dumbledore lágyan. – Megkérem az újságíró barátainkat, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzánk, ebben az irodában. Én nem aggódom – jegyezte meg Pitonnak. – Tudom, hogy a teszt után megerősödve jöttök ki. Filius ötlete egyáltalán nem olyan rossz, még ha az időzítése hagy egy kis kívánnivalót maga után.

Perselus arckifejezése világosan mutatta, mit gondolt a tárgyról; ugyanakkor nem válaszolt. Karba font kézzel várta, amíg az igazgató megtisztítja a könyvtárat, mielőtt karjával Harry vállán és a riporterek kíváncsi tekintetétől övezve belépett a könyvtárba.

Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, a fiú a tanár felé fordult.

- Megpróbálnak minket egymás ellen fordítani, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú a homlokát ráncolva.

- Saintclair igen. Filius bizonyára úgy gondolja, hogy helyesen cselekedett, és minden gondolkodó lélek helyesli. Remekül egyetértenek ebben az ügyben – csikorogta Piton.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Akkor az a legjobb, ha mielőbb túlesünk rajta. Már nagyon elegem van ebből a cirkuszból. Végül is nem lehet olyan borzalmas – mondta, miközben a dobozra mutatott.

Perselus szkeptikusan nézett rá, és kérdőn felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Nagyon magabiztosnak tűnsz.

- Miért, ez csak egyfajta Veritaszérum, nem? Úgy értem, nem kényszerít kimondani… kínos dolgokat, ugye?

- Nem, a Veritaszérummal összehasonlítva nem. De ez egyfajta elfojtást feloldó anyag, ami gyorsan teremthet váratlan helyzeteket… nem kívántakat.

A fiú egy pillanatig eltűnődött a dolgon.

- A kristály mindkettőnkre ugyanolyan hatással lesz? Úgy értem, azonos módon befolyásolja mind a kettőnket?

- Rám kisebb hatást tud kifejteni, mivel én nagyobb védelemmel és tapasztalattal rendelkezem. De ugyanúgy hat rám is.

- Értem. Nos, lássunk neki. Úgysem tudunk kibújni alóla – közölte Harry filozofikusan.

- Valóban, ehhez már késő – sóhajtott Piton, és egy karosszékre mutatott, miközben ő maga egy másikba ült bele. Majd a dobozt kettőjük közé tette az asztalra, aztán kinyitotta, és felfedte a kristályt.

Egy pillanatig mindketten csendben vártak, amit Harry tört meg elsőként.

- Nem hiszem, hogy működik.

- A hatás fokozatos, de már elkezdte kifejteni a hatását – biztosította őt Piton. – Most tőlünk függ, hogy beszélgessünk az örökbefogadásról. Arról, hogy hogyan látod a dolgokat.

- És hogy te hogyan látod – tisztázta Harry.

- És hogy én hogyan látom – értett egyet Perselus. – Bármi gondolat ezzel kapcsolatban?

- Arról, hogy te hogyan látod a dolgot, vagy arról, hogy én? – kérdezte Harry grimaszolva.

- Kezdjük az enyémekkel. Szerinted milyen rossz indokaim lehetnek, amiért örökbe akarlak fogadni téged?

- Nem hiszem, hogy a hírnévért vagy hogy kis Voldemortot csinálj belőlem, vagy hogy ezüst tálcán nyújtsd át neki a fejem, ha erre gondolsz – mondta Harry. – Tudom, hogy nem olyan vagy. Őszintén szólva azt hiszem, már túl vagyunk azon a ponton…

- Talán igen, talán nem – jegyezte meg Perselus.

- Bizonytalannak látszol – mutatott rá Harry. – És nem tudom biztosan, hogy mi miatt. Miattam vagy miattad? – Kicsit megborzongott, mintha meglepődött volna a saját szavaitól.

Piton elmosolyodott; a kristály elkezdte kifejteni a hatását.

- Azt hiszem, igazából logikus lenne mindkettőnkben kételkedni, méghozzá számos ok miatt – felelte.

- Nem bízol bennem? – kiáltott fel Harry. – Miért? Végül is te vagy az, aki éveken keresztül visszataszítóan viselkedtél velem

- Így van, bár a te tiszteleted hiánya sem segített a dolgokon. Ugyanakkor te voltál az, aki habozott, amikor szóba került az örökbefogadás.

- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy miért – védte magát Harry. – Gondolkodnom kellett. Annyi minden volt… a szüleim… Nem volt olyan egyszerű, még ha tudom is, hogy az anyukám valóban kedvelt téged. Végül is valahol miattad haltak meg.

Alig ejtette ki a szavait, máris észrevehetően elpirult és félrenézett. Ám a homlokát még mindig ráncolta és karját keresztbe tette a mellkasa előtt. Perselus visszatartotta sóhaját.

- Nem tagadom. Mindig is bántam, és minden erőfeszítésem ellenére, hogy kárpótoljam azt a veszteséget, nem változtat a dolgon. A bűntudat mindig ott lesz, minden egyes nap, amikor csak rád nézek.

Becsukta a szemét. Ellenállása a kristállyal szemben pontosan olyan mérsékelt volt, amilyen az ereje. Amikor ismét a fiúra nézett, látta, hogy csalódottság színezi meg az arcát.

- Azért csinálod mindezt? Bűntudatból? Az anyám miatt? Valójában nem igazából miattam…

- Annak semmi köze ehhez. Ha az lenne az egyedüli ok, már rég megtettem volna. Evidens, hogy meg kellett volna tennem, már csak Lily miatt is. De mindig annyira hasonlítottál Jamesre, és tudva, hogy az ő fiuk vagy – mindkettőjüké, a szerelmük gyümölcse – ez egyszerűen túl nehézzé tette. Mindazt megtestesítetted, amit én elvesztettem, minden hibám… - Végighúzta egyik kezét az arcán.

- Sosem voltam egy kimondottan méltányos személy. És egyértelmű, hogy a végletekig egoista vagyok. Amit most teszek, azt magamért is teszem, azért, amit te mutattál nekem. Örömöt, reményt, és biztos okot, hogy éljek. Nem vagyok olyan ostoba, hogy azt higgyem, ez az egész örökké fog tartani, de amennyire csak hozzájárulhatok a boldogságodhoz, és amennyire csak megvédhetlek, megteszem, és nem azért, hogy lerójak egy adósságot.

- És miért ne tarthatna örökké? – kérdezett vissza Harry láthatóan riadtan. – Szándékodban áll megszabadulni tőlem, amint a következő dolog rosszul alakul? Amikor kitalálsz valami újat, vagy amikor újabb ragyogó ötleted támad, akkor megint cserbenhagysz, mint ahogy a nyár kezdetén?

- Nem! – kiáltotta Piton, és alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne csapjon ököllel az asztalra. – Nem. Nem emiatt kételkedem magamban. A képességeimben kételkedem, hogy meg tudlak-e védeni, hogy vezetni tudlak-e, hogy megfelelek-e az elvárásaidnak, de határozottan nem a hűségemben vagy a ragaszkodásomban. Nem olyan ember vagyok. Én nem kötődöm könnyedén az emberekhez, Harry. Amikor azonban megtörténik, nem vonom vissza az ígéreteimet. Sem azt, amit édesanyádnak adtam, sem azt, amit neked.

- És akkor mi a helyzet? A saját érdekemben hagysz el, vagy azért, mert Dumbledore kér meg arra, hogy megtedd? Vagy annak érdekében futsz el, hogy megvédj engem, vagy valami ilyesmi? – kérdezte Harry remegő hangon.

- Nem, nem és nem. Esküszöm, hogy sosem hagylak el újból, és nem szegem meg ezt az ígéretet. De fel fogsz nőni Harry, és rengeteg barátod van, tanácsadók, emberek, akik sokkal nagyobb forrásokkal rendelkeznek, hogy támogassanak és megvédjenek, mint én. Hogy szeressenek. Én mindig ott leszek neked, de az a dolgok természete, hogy előrelépjenek valami más felé, amint egyszer elmúlik a veszély – mondta Perselus vonakodva, miközben sikertelenül próbálta visszatartani a szavait.

- Ezt gondolod rólam? – mormogta Harry. – Hogy valami elkényeztetett kölyök vagyok, aki megkapja, majd elfelejti? Hát nem érted, mennyire kedvellek? Amikor azt mondom, te vagy az apám, én hiszek benne! A dolgok nem változnak azért, mert elfelejtelek a keresztneveden szólítani, vagy mert körülöttem vannak a barátaim és más emberek; úgy szeretlek, mintha az apám lennél, még ha nem is emlékszem a sajátomra – Jamesre -, és nem érdekel, hogy csak néhány hónap telt el azóta, hogy nem utáljuk egymást, nem foglalkozom azzal, hogy mit gondolnak a többiek…

- Mindössze azt hiszik, hogy megőrültél, Harry – szólt fáradtan Piton. – Egyetlen személy sem helyesli ezt az örökbe fogadást igazán. Azzal, hogy belelegyezel, azzal, hogy velem barátkozol, ledegradálod magad. Előbb vagy utóbb a rád gyakorolt nyomás miatt te magad is rájössz a tévedésedre.

- Rémes vagy – suttogta a fiú. – Ezeket nem gondolhatod komolyan. Egész gyerekkoromban mindenki azt hitte rólam, hogy valami csodabogár vagyok, vagy egy örök vesztes; velem mindig volt valami baj. Dudley miatt nem voltak barátaim, és még Roxfortban is – minden egyes évben – valakinek mindig sikerült felhoznia ellenem valamit: hol azt, hogy párszaszájú vagyok, hol a Trimágus Tusát – amin mellesleg sosem akartam részt venni – mindig volt rá okuk, hogy sugdolózhassanak a hátam mögött; még Ron is hónapokig ellenem volt! Hogy gondolhatod, hogy hagyom magam befolyásolni attól, amit mások gondolnak? Engem nem érdekel, hogy ők mit gondolnak, _ÉN _tudom, hogy te ki vagy. Legalábbis remélem – tette hozzá kesernyésen.

- És mi van, ha nem tudod? – motyogta Piton, és keze ösztönösen megmozdult, hogy lefedje a Jegyét. – Ne legyenek illúzióid, mindig tudsz meg dolgokat rólam, amiknek nem fogsz örülni. Olyanokat, amik megváltoztathatják a velem kapcsolatos látásmódodat. Nem lesz könnyű, ez az örökbe fogadás nem a legegyszerűbb elérhető választási lehetőség a számodra; a dolgok drámai fordulatot vehetnek és nem lesz más lehetőséged, mint, hogy…

Az önfegyelemre kifejtett heves erőfeszítésével sikerült elnémítania magát. Erről nem beszélhetett, különösen nem most és nem így. A Jegynek, és a mesterváltásnak a lehető leghosszabb ideig titokban kell maradnia. Időre volt szüksége, és csökkenteni a fiú félelmét a témával kapcsolatban; a baj már amúgy is megtörtént. Most meg kell győznie Harryt, hogy ne terhelje magát további aggodalmakkal.

-… tedd a kötelességed! – fejezte be végül. – De én ott leszek melletted, ezt megígérhetem. A drága jó Tom nekem is tartozik egy adóssággal, és teljes mértékben szándékomban áll megfizettetni azt vele.

Egy pillanatig a fiú mozdulatlanul ült, és látszólag elveszve és zavartan nézett rá. Annyira fiatalnak tűnik így – gondolta Piton. Egyesek azt hihetnék, hogy alig múlt tizenegy éves, és az imént érkezett Roxfortba.

- Szeretsz? – kérdezte Harry váratlanul, hangja valamint felső ajka hirtelen remegni kezdett.

- Hát persze, hogy szeretlek – sóhajtotta Piton. – Akkor sem szerethetnélek jobban, ha a vér szerinti fiam lennél. Mindent figyelembe véve, igen nagy megkönnyebbülést jelent, hogy nem az én génjeimet örökölted. Ahogy már mondtam, az egyetlen, amit bánok, az elvesztegetett idő.

- Szerettem volna megismerni a szüleimet – magyarázta Harry -, de már túl késő. Szeretném tudni, mit tettek volna a helyemben… ha én lettem volna olyan, mint ők… ők vajon mit gondoltak volna rólam. Tudom, hogy helyeselnék az örökbefogadást, de szerettem volna mindent megkapni. Hogy ti mind kijöjjetek egymással. Az most a legrosszabb, hogy ha választanom kell, téged választanálak. És ez nem tisztességes velük szemben. De te vagy az első személy, akire valóban úgy gondolok, mint az apámra, így…

- Nem érdekel, mit tudhatok meg rólad, vagy hogy mit tehetsz – legyintett fél kézzel. – Gondolom, ezt hívják feltétel nélküli szeretetnek, és tudom, hogy ostobaság, és talán megbánom, talán csak kétségbe vagyok esve, de most így érzek, és nem akarok ezen változtatni. Az vagy, aki vagy, én vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy tudjam. És sejtem, hogy nem könnyű helyet csinálnod nekem az életedben. Tehát csak tegyük azt, ami tőlünk telik, rendben? És majd meglátjuk, mi történik… amikor megtörténik.

Perselust egy pillanatra szótlanná tette ez a bölcsesség egy tizenéves szájából.

- Ebben az esetben mindketten kétségbeesettek vagyunk – felelte végül. – Pillanatnyilag ez az egész olyan drámainak tűnik, de azt hiszem, néhány év múlva jót nevetünk rajta. Ahogy azt te is tudod, édesanyád nagyon fontos volt az életemben, de úgy látszik, amióta eljöttél, ez az utóbbi néhány hónap, ez az örökbefogadás… Te vagy a legjobb dolog, ami történt velem az életemben. És nem áll szándékomban hagyni, hogy bárki… vagy bármi – vetett egy undorodó pillantást a kristályra – elrontsa ezt. Akármi is történjen, szeretném, ha erre emlékeznél.

- Nekem megfelel – mormogta Harry és szemüvege mögött megdörzsölte a szemét. – Amíg megígéred, hogy nem használsz rajtam több bolhairtót. És nem kivételezel folyton a mardekárosokkal. És nem kiabálsz rám az órán, ahogy korábban. És nem utálod a barátaimat.

- Ennyi ígéret – dörmögte Perselus. – Talán erőfeszítést tehetnék, ha megígéred, hogy viselkedsz az órán, és nem dacolsz egyfolytában velem, és nem sétálsz bele minden csapdába, amit neked állítanak, és jössz és kikéred a tanácsomat, amikor szükséged van rá, és nem helyezed a kviddicset meg a partikat a tanulmányaid elé, és nem keresed folyton a bajt a mardekárosaimmal, és nem próbálsz manipulálni, és nem lopsz a laboratóriumomból, és nem…

- Öhm, ennyi elég, én nem kértem ilyen sokat! – tiltakozott Harry.

-… hozol haza lányokat még legalább két évig… és mindazt, amit te magad is tökéletesen tudsz, hogy meg kell tenni, de rendszeresen figyelmen kívül hagyod.

- Rendben, rendben, nagyjából képben vagyok – nevetett Harry. – És te... sosem emelsz rám kezet, ugye?

- Ne légy buta! – közölte Piton szárazon.

- Oké, sajnálom. Ami engem illet, nekem rendben. Hol írjuk alá a szerződést?

- Már megtettük – morgott Perselus. – Már csak az maradt, hogy meggyőzzük a mi kedves Minisztériumból jött barátainkat is.

- Gondolod, maradnunk kellene még egy kicsit, hogy úgy tűnjön, tovább tart, vagy visszamehetünk?

- Ennyi megteszi. Több mint elegem van ebből a kis rutinszerű munkából. Végeztünk ezzel a kristállyal, vagy van még valami, amit szeretnél megbeszélni?

- Nem, nincs semmi – közölte határozottan Harry.

Piton egyik kezével kinyúlt, hogy becsukja a dobozt, és tőle telhetően igyekezett elrejteni a megkönnyebbülését. Sikerült átmennie a teszten anélkül, hogy felfedte volna a titkot a Jegyéről. És Harry is megkönnyebbültnek látszott, ráadásul sokkal komolyabbnak is. A vihar közepén mindennek ellenére ez felért egy kis győzelemmel.

- Ebben az esetben, csatlakozzunk a többiekhez az irodában. Türelmetlenül akarom látni, mi lesz annak a minisztériumi hárpiának a legközelebbi okoskodása. Merlinre, kezdek tűnődni, vajon nem dolgozik-e Voldemortnak. Nagyon támadóan lépett fel, hogy megakadályozza a terveinket.

- Egy kicsit túlságosan is, hogy őszinte legyek – morogta Harry. – Tényleg nem értem, hogy miért kellett annyira makacsnak lennie.

- Ehhez a fajta reakcióhoz hozzá kell szoknod. Nem igazán fogják jól fogadni a híreket.

- Amiatt nem nyugtalankodom. Én csak azt akarom, hogy mindez elrendeződjön, és…

Ám Harrynek nem volt esélye befejezni a mondatát; alig nyitotta ki az ajtót, amikor egy erőteljes hang félbeszakította, és a hang dühös tulajdonosa teli tüdőből kiabált.

-… milyen jogon engedi meg magának, hogy lefolytassa ezt a kikérdezést anélkül, hogy itt lenne egy képviselő az én osztályomról? Szavamra, úgy viselkedik, mint aki senkinek nem tartozik felelősséggel! Kinek képzeli magát? Merlinnek?

Harry kíváncsian, bár óvatosan bedugta a fejét a félig nyitott ajtón. Úgy tűnt, a helyiség egy része hangszigetelt, és odabenn egy ősz hajú boszorkány - aki időközben csatlakozhatott az irodába a többiekhez -, az arca színéből és Amanda Saintclair csüggedt viselkedéséből ítélve látszólag már egy jó ideje üvöltözött.

- Piton professzor minden gyanú fölött áll, akármi is legyen az; ő egy háborús hős, és maga hagyta, hogy úgy kezeljék őt, mint egy közönséges bűnözőt? – folytatta a boszorkány egy újabb lélegzetvétel után. Harry érezte, hogy a mellette álló Pitonból sugárzik az elégedettség.

- Csak a munkámat végeztem, Madam Bones – habogott szánalmasan Saintclair. – Ez a szokásos eljárás.

- Ilyen kora reggeli időpontban, anélkül, hogy konzultálna a Törvényszéki Osztállyal? – ordított a magas boszorkány még dühösebben. – Maga nem egyéb, mint egy áskálódó, és tűnődöm, vajon kinek a szolgálatában áll!

- Utasítást kaptam…

- Nos tessék, akkor itt vannak az én… utasításaim. Lóhalálában befejezi ezt az ostobaságot, és azzal a tisztelettel kezeli ezeket az embereket, amilyet megérdemelnek! Egész eddigi pályafutásom során nem láttam ilyen egy… Számítson vizsgálatra a nagyon közeli jövőben, Madam Saintclair, és maga is, Mister Hopkins!

Harry önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott a két varázsló szánalmas arckifejezésén. Madam Bones iránt érzett hálája akkora volt, hogy örömest a karjaiba ugrott volna, de Perselus gyorsan észhez térítette, azzal, hogy erős kézzel hátratolta őt.

Beléptük látszólag enyhülést okozott Saintclairnek és Hopkinsnak, mivel kollégájuk figyelmét megzavarta az érkezésük.

- Piton professzor, Mister Potter, köszönöm, hogy csatlakoznak hozzánk – üdvözölte őket a boszorkány. – Amelia Bones vagyok a Törvényszéki Osztályról. Elnézésükért esedezem a kollégáim kimondhatatlan viselkedése miatt, akik úgy tűnik, különösen lehangoló kivizsgálást folytattak le.

- Valóban – válaszolt Piton nyilvánvaló elégedettséggel. – Világosnak tűnik, hogy ezek az emberek teljesen ellenzik az örökbefogadást. Ugyanakkor remélem, hogy ez nem a Minisztérium véleményének visszatükrözése.

- A Minisztérium szerepe pontosan az, hogy ne legyen személyes véleménye az ilyen ügyekben – közölte szárazon Madam Bones, és sötét pillantást vetett Saintclair és Hopkins kettősére. – A szerződésüket helyes eljárás keretében írták alá, és úgy tűnik, a kikérdezés során sem tudtak semmilyen hibát találni. Úgy hallottam, azt kérték maguktól, hogy használják az igazságkristályt. Annak használata ilyen körülmények között természetesen igen helytelen, de megkérdezhetem, mi derült ki belőle?

- Még mindig akarjuk az örökbefogadást – felelte Harry. – Jobban, mint valaha. – És dacos kirohanásként macskává változott, és a tanár vállára ugrott, majd zöld szemével végignézett a csoporton.

- Értem – mondta Amelia Bones halványan elmosolyodva. – Piton professzor, olvastam az interjúja összefoglalóját, amit Hopkins tanácsossal folytatott, de úgy látszik, az váratlanul félbeszakadt. Így fel kell tennem Önnek a következő kérdést: tisztában van vele, hogy ez egy életre szóló elkötelezettség, ami nem ér véget azzal a nappal, hogy Mister Potter eléri a nagykorúságot? Mint minden szülő, felelős érte egészen a halála napjáig, és azon is túl, ha itt akar maradni, és kísérteni ezt a helyet.

- Tisztában vagyok a ténnyel – felelte Perselus és gondolkodás nélkül megsimogatta a macskát. – Az elképzelés abszurdnak tűnhet, de valóban van róla némi fogalmam, mit jelent ez az elkötelezettség, különösképpen ezzel a gyermekkel kapcsolatban. A dolog talán elsietettnek látszik, de alaposan végiggondoltuk… mindkét oldalról.

- Nem kételkedem benne – értett egyet Madam Bones. Majd egy gyors _Insonorust_ szórt a riporterek felé, és folytatta. – Ráadásul ott az a bűbáj, amiről hallottam… áldozati mágia?

- Így van.

- Ami ezek szerint megvédi Mr. Pottert minden támadástól, amíg magával van?

- Pontosan – igazolta Piton. -, de hálás lennék, ha nem kérne egy újabb bemutatót erről. A nap már így is elég megerőltető volt.

- Nem állt szándékomban – biztosította őt a boszorkány. – Ez a mágia már önmagában is teljesen igazolja az örökbefogadást és a szándékainak tisztaságát. Nem látom, hogyan lehetett bármilyen más szögből szemlélni – jegyezte meg, és undorodó pillantás vetett a kolléganőjére. – De ha már felmerült ez a helyzet, az történt, hogy az a személy, aki kapcsolatba lépett velem – és aki történetesen különösen aktív diákja ennek az iskolának – szintén benyújtott egy petíciót ennek az örökbefogadásnak az érdekében, amit eljuttatott hozzám. Nagyjából száz aláírást gyűjtött össze olyan emberektől, akik ismerik Piton professzort és Mister Pottert, és fenntartás nélkül helyeslik ezt az örökbefogadást. Nem tudom, hogy ez a leány hogyan tudott ilyen gyorsan cselekedni, de ez a tanúvallomás igen világosan megerősíti a kérelmének az igaz alapját.

Perselus ezúttal szótlan maradt, egyszerűen képtelen volt válaszolni erre a hírre. Egy különösen aktív diák… Granger! Miss Mindentudó úgy döntött, hogy a saját kezébe veszi a dolgokat, valószínűleg már akkor, amikor a kis barátját a tanúk padjára szólították, és ismét felvállalta, hogy megmenti a világot. Nem tudta, vajon émelyegjen-e ekkora hűség vagy ilyen túlcsorduló okosság láttán.

- Miután ez a dokumentum aligha bír bármilyen törvényes értékkel, odaadom. Magának sokkal hasznosabb lesz, mint nekem – jegyezte meg Madam Bones mosolyogva, miközben átnyújtotta neki a pergament. Piton sietősen átvette a papírt, és a zsebébe süllyesztette. Igen, meglehetősen érdekes lesz elolvasni az aláírásokat.

- Mister Potter, van bármilyen különleges kérdése az üggyel kapcsolatban… vagy bármi mással?

A macska megelégedett egyetlen nyávogással, de hangszíne még ebben az alakjában is eltéveszthetetlen volt.

- Értem – felelte a boszorkány, és megpróbálta elrejteni jókedvét. – Van valaki más ebben a teremben, aki szeretne hozzátenni még valamit? – kérdezte, miközben kihívóan végigmérte kollégáit a fejük búbjától a lábujjuk hegyéig.

- Mindössze szeretnék köszönet mondani a gyors közbelépésért – szólalt meg Dumbledore udvariasan. – Én magam nem jártam sikerrel, amikor kapcsolatba akartam lépni Önnel, de örömmel látom, hogy valaki másnak sikerült.

- Szabadságon voltam Írországban – bólintott Madam Bones -, de a Minisztériumnak hívnia kellett volna ebben az ügyben. Úgy tűnik, volt… valami összeütközés, de az unokahúgomnak sikerült gyorsan kapcsolatba lépnie velem.

- Nagyszerű – hagyta helyben Dumbledore.

- Magam is úgy gondolom – értett egyet a boszorkány. – Amennyiben nem bánják, most visszakísérem a kollégáimat a Minisztériumba, ahol el kell beszélgetnünk egy kicsit. Piton professzor, Mister Potter, a nap folyamán a kezükbe kapják az ítéletet, de nincs mitől tartaniuk. Másrészről készüljenek fel egy látogatásra, amit a hónap folyamán hajtanak végre az állandó lakhelyükön annak érdekében, hogy lássák a fiú életkörülményeit. Amíg mindketten Roxfortban laknak, nem aggódom, de az odakinti lakóhelyének ugyanolyan módon igazodnia kell egy kamasz igényeihez.

- Így is van – erősítette meg Piton –, de a hely Harry védelmének érdekében Fidelius alatt áll. Szóval ebben az ügyben be kell érnie a szavammal.

- Hmm – ráncolta a homlokát Madam Bones. – Attól félek, keresnünk kell egy másik megoldást, de még van ideje gondolkodnia ezen. Egy héttel előre jelzem Önnek a látogatás idejét. Most azonban élvezzék a napjukat… és az új családjukat. Szép napot, Piton professzor, Mister Potter, Dumbledore professzor.

Pillanatnyi zavar támadt, amelyben mindenki megpróbálta összeszedni magát, meggyőződés nélkül mindenki mindenkitől elköszönt. Az újságírók köszönetet mondtak, a Minisztérium képviselői távoztak, végre kiürült az iroda, és a kastély lakói magukra maradtak.

Perselus megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, mielőtt szó nélkül visszanyújtotta a dobozt Filiusnak, aki alaposan elpirult.

- Sajnálom, Perselus, de nekem úgy tűnt, hogy túlzásba vitt elővigyázatosság még mindig jobb, mint a figyelmetlenség – magyarázta szelíden.

- Megértem – válaszolta a bájitalmester – De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy értékelem is.

Shadow egy ugrással a földön termett és átváltozott.

- Akkor – kérdezte nyugtalanul? - Ennyi?

- Úgy tűnik – felelte Perselus. – Valóban azt hittem, ez a mai reggel sosem ér véget, de úgy látszik, mindent egybevetve megkaptuk a végszót.

- El sem tudom hinni – jegyezte meg Harry – emellett a két szadista mellett, akiket a Minisztérium küldött, Malfoy és Loki mellett… Ó, Remus, minden rendben?

- Lehetne jobb is – válaszolt a tanár, miközben megtörölte a homlokát -, de a legfontosabb, hogy neked minden sikerült, Harry. Igazán sajnálom, azokat a félbeszakításokat. Nem ment minden jól odafenn – fintorgott. – De pillanatnyilag nem okoz gondot.

- Valóban nem – szólt közbe Flitwick derűsen. – Ezt meg kell magának tanítanom ma este, Lupin professzor; gyorsan szüksége lehet rá.

- És… Draco? Ő hol van? – kérdezte Harry.

- Visszakerült a cellájába, de egy jobb minőségűbe – válaszolt Dumbledore. – Komolyan el kell vele beszélgetnünk, de a fiatalember nehéz és bátor döntést hozott meg ma. Minden tőlünk telhetőt meg kell tennünk, hogy bátorítsuk őt; helyzete bonyolulttá válik az eljövendő időkben.

- A bátorítás az egy dolog, de arról szó sem lehet, hogy megbízzunk benne – tiltakozott Remus. – Hallották, mit mondott Harryről; csakis a maga biztonságát nézi. Egyértelműen nem hűségből vagy meggyőződésből cselekedett.

- Draco csak egy rosszul nevelt kamasz, hibás értékrenddel – felelte Piton szárazon. –, aki hatalmas lépést tett ma előre. Csak támogatásra van szüksége, hogy tovább folytassa.

Remus a fejét rázta, de nem válaszolt.

- Nos, fiaim, rengeteg problémát kell még a fejünkben tartani, vagy elrendezni, de pillanatnyilag és a jelen körülmények között nekem úgy tűnik, egyetlen dolgot kell elintéznem…

- Vajon mit? – motyogta Piton, aki semmit nem szeretett volna jobban, mit visszatérni a lakosztályába.

- Hogy mit? Nos, lássuk… természetesen egy ünnepséget!

Piton felsóhajtott és a szemét forgatta. Lupin a szemei alatti karikák ellenére felnevetett, Flitwick - dacára annak, hogy bűntudatot érzett – kuncogott, és Harry… nos Harry egyszerre tűnt megkönnyebbültnek, boldognak és lelkesnek, mint bármely tizenhat éves, akinek hatalmas ünnepséget rendeznek.

Tessék, eljutottak idáig. Ezúttal megtették. És egy új élet kezdődik… És Perselus egyetlen dolgot biztosan tudott: egyetlen pillanatát sem akarná elszalasztani.

* * *

A fordító megjegyzése:

Sajnos ezzel eljutottunk az utolsó meglévő angol fordításig, így meg kell várnunk az újabb fejezetet. A francia, eredeti, épp ma bővült új résszel, ami 5 résszel jár előttünk. Remélem, hamar érkezik az újabb rész, amit aztán én is megosztom veletek, és persze bízom benne, hogy azért eddig élveztétek a történetet.


	48. Kezdődjön a parti

46. fejezet

Kezdődjön a parti

A boldog kiáltásokat és nevetéseket gyorsan felváltotta egyfajta lázas tevékenység az igazgatói irodában; Flitwick máris a kandallóhoz sietett, hogy kiadja az utasításokat.

- Íme, egy jó dolog letudva! Igen, egy jó dolog már kipipálva! - kiáltotta Dumbledore vidáman, miközben elégedetten simogatta a szakállát. – Rögvest értesítenünk kell a manókat… Dobby?

A kis lény egy halk pukkanás kíséretében szinte azonnal felbukkant, majd meghajolt Harry előtt és rövid karjait a fiú köré fonta.

- Ó, Dobby annyira boldog, Harry Potter! Annyira, annyira boldog!

- Áu, Dobby, kérlek, ne olyan erősen! – tiltakozott nevetve a fiú, akit meglepett a manó ereje. - Máris a tudomásodra jutott?

- Dobby tudja! Az összes manó tud róla! A manók mindig mindent tudnak, és már készítik is elő a leghatalmasabb ünnepséget, amit a Roxfort valaha is látott!

Harry meghallotta, hogy a mögötte álló Piton határozottan felnyög.

- Kösz, Dobby, ez igazán nagyon kedves… de nem kell túlzásba vinni, rendben? Ez csak formaság.

- Formaság? – nyikkant a manó. – Határozottan nem az! Ez egy nagy nap, egy óriási nap, és mindenkinek meg kell ünnepelnie! Dobby most azonnal megy és gondoskodik róla!

Anélkül hogy utasításra várt volna az igazgatótól, lázas sietséggel ismét eltűnt.

- Nos – kuncogott fel Dumbledore -, úgy vélem, a szavak ideje elmúlt.

- Harry, annyira örülök, hogy végül minden elrendeződött – sóhajtott fel Remus, és megragadta a fiút a vállánál fogva. – Akármit is mondtam a múltban, tudd, hogy…

- A Fiú Aki Túlélte egy egykori Halálfalónak köszönhetően megtalálta az otthon békéjét és boldogságát! Megakadályoztak egy minisztériumi összeesküvést, ami arra volt felszentelve, hogy keresztbe tegyen az örökbefogadásnak! Roxfort minden ereje felsorakozott a Kiválasztott mögött, hogy… Ó, Piton professzor, láthatnám ezt a híres listát a támogatóiról?

Minden szempár Rita Vitrol felé fordult és a kevésbé lármás, ám figyelmesen hallgató kollégái felé. A leleplező bűbájoknak és annak az utasításnak köszönhetően, hogy a sajtó legyen diszkrét, mindenki elfeledkezett arról, hogy még itt vannak… egészen mostanáig.

- Határozottan nem – közölte Piton szárazon. – Úgy gondolom, már elég botrányos anyagra tett szert.

- Ó, maga mondta – értett egyet az újságírónő élvezettel. – Ez abszolút elképesztő reggel volt. Első osztályú előadással, és higgyen nekem, senki sem csalódott… ez kész műalkotás!

- Ugye felfogta, hogy nem terveztünk meg semmit előre, csakis a körülmények játszottak össze és valós emberek tettei beszéltek? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Teljesen, és pont ez teszi a történetet olyan lenyűgözővé! Képzelje el, hogy fogja visszatartani a nyilvánosság a lélegzetét… Talán még bölcsebb lenne, ha sorozatot készítenék belőle; már magam előtt látom az öt részt, a lélegzetelállító bizonytalanságot és levelek ezreit. Á, de semminek nem szabad ám előre kiszivárognia, professzor! – jegyezte meg a riporter szigorúan.

Piton a fejét rázta, túlzottan undorodott ahhoz, hogy tiltakozzon.

- Albus, magadra hagyunk, hogy gondoskodj ezekről a… formaságokról. Hosszú volt ez a reggel. A kis összejöveteled előtt engedj nekünk legalább egy perc nyugalmat, amit békességben eltölthetünk.

- De hát ez természetes, fiam, természetes – felelte gyorsan az igazgató. - Mostantól számítva fél óra múlva várlak titeket a Nagyteremben.

- Albus! – mordult fel a bájitalmester. – Legalább egy óra. És nincs rá szükség, hogy a keresésünkre indulj, ha késünk; tökéletesen ismerjük az odavezető utat.

- Jól van, jól van – adta meg magát Dumbledore. – Akkor egy fél óra múlva. – Majd a tanár sötét pillantását látva gyorsan korrigált. – Egy óra. Egy röpke kis óra. Pont elég idő, hogy mindent előkészítsünk, amit kell. Ó, és természetesen a ma délutáni órákat törlöm.

Piton az orra alatt morogva a mennyezetre emelte a szemét, és Harry vállára tette egyik kezét.

- Neked megfelel az időpont?

A fiú mosolyogva bólintott. Igen, semmi sem felelt meg neki jobban, mint egy hatalmas parti, hogy együtt ünnepeljen az új családja és legjobb barátai körében. És még az előtt egy csipetnyi béke és nyugalom négyszemközt immáron hivatalosan is az új apjával. Ennél többet nem is várhatott.

Ám amint leértek a lépcsőn nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a béke és a nyugalom még nincs napirendre tűzve. A lépcső alján rengeteg ember gyűlt össze, akik előtt McGalagony állt, és a nyugtalan arcok mind rájuk szegeződtek, mintha válaszra várnának.

- Nos? Szóval? – kérdezte a Griffendél házvezető tanára, láthatóan képtelenül elrejteni a nyugtalanságát.

- Minden elrendeződött – válaszolt Piton. – A hivatalos papírok még valamikor a mai nap folyamán megérkeznek.

A csoport felől megkönnyebbült moraj érkezett, ami nevetéssel és éljenzéssel párosult. McGalagony nyilvánvaló meghatottsággal veregette meg kollégája vállát, miközben egy gesztenyebarna hajú tornádó éles kiáltással lecsapott Harryre.

- Harry! Tudtam! Annyira biztos voltam benne!

- Ó, igen? Akkor miért töltötted az egész reggelt azzal, hogy a körmödet rágtad, és mindenkivel kiabáltál? – kérdezte Ron határozott hangon Hermione mögül, és egyszerre hangzott szórakozottnak és gyengédnek.

- Ó, fogd be! – felelte a lány. – Bárcsak tudnád, mennyire örülök! Amikor Ron visszajött azzal, hogy miket kellett mondania, azonnal tudtam, hogy az a nő el akarja utasítani az örökbefogadást, és nem fogja követni a szabályokat, tehát úgy döntöttem, hogy utánanézek az eljárásnak, ezért lementem a könyvtárba, de az még mindig zárva volt, így…

A lányt halk köhécselés szakította félbe.

- Elég annyit mondani, hogy Miss Granger segítsége felbecsülhetetlen volt ebben a kalandban – foglalta össze McGalagony, és arckifejezése nagyon hasonlított Ronéhoz. – Az igazat megvallva, Perselus, ennek az ifjú tanulónak az a ragyogó elképzelése támadt, hogy idehívja Amelia Bonest, hogy döntsön ő az ügyetekben. Valóban figyelemre méltó a hölgy, de igen nehéz megtalálni. Ezügyben Susan Bonesnak is köszönetet kell mondanod, aki szintén melletted állt, és sikerült kapcsolatba lépnie a nagynénjével – tette hozzá a nő.

- Igen, úgy tűnik, nagyon sok embernek kell ma megköszönnöm – közölte Piton, és megtapogatta a zsebébe dugott névsort. – Ami önt illeti, Miss Granger, még mindig nem tudom, hogy lenyűgözzön-e vagy megrémítsen az intelligencia és a hatékonyság totális összefonódása, amit ismételten felmutatott, de fogadja őszinte hálám az igyekezetéért és a hűségéért. A segítsége több mint felbecsülhetetlen volt, és határozottan nem fogom elfelejteni.

A lány arca érdekes karmazsinvörös árnyalatot öltött, ami ellensúlyozta Perselus bármilyen tartózkodását, hogy ily mértékben túldicsérjen egy griffendélest. Ami még több, a világ összes dicséreténél többet jelentett a Harry szemében megjelent hála és a boldog mosoly, amit felé sugárzott.

- Ami ön előadását illeti, Mister Weasley, tökéletesen figyelemre méltó _és _jelentős volt – tette hozzá.

A vöröshajú fiú egy pillanatig látszólag nem tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel az információval, amíg Harry egy tompa nevetéssel be nem vallotta az igazságot.

- Igen, mind ott voltunk a helyiségben; egy bűbáj eltakart minket. Valóban szuper volt, amit tettél. Köszönöm!

A legifjabb Weasley fiút letaglózta, amit hallott, leesett az álla, tekintete összezavarodott, és nyilvánvalóan újrajátszotta magában, mit is mondhatott az interjú alatt. Perselus kiélvezte a pillanatot, és nézte, ahogy a kamasz minden másodperccel vörösebbé válik. Igen, ez a nap határozottan tele volt ígéretekkel.

- Én… öhm… nekem most mennem kell – jelentette ki a fiú, és kerülte, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen.

- Nincs szükség pánikra, Mister Weasley – biztosította őt Piton halvány mosollyal. – Ahogy mondtam, a maga előadásmódja nem hagyott semmi kívánnivalót. A részleteken pedig ne időzzünk.

Ron eldadogott válaszát elfojtotta McGalagony közbevágása.

- Jól értem, hogy az én interjúm során is jelen voltatok, amit azzal a… nővel folytattam? – érdeklődött.

Piton bólintott.

- Be kell vallanom, nem az volt a nap legkisebb meglepetése.

A boszorkány sóhajtott.

- Annyi minden van… Ó, nos gondolom jó, hogy hallottad. Tudnod kell, hogy minden egyes szót komolyan gondoltam. Ezeket a félreértéseket már réges-régen tisztázni kellett volna.

A tanár ismét bólintott, egyszerre kétkedően és elgondolkozva.

- A lakosztályunkba megyünk. Egy óra múlva visszajövünk – jegyezte meg. Majd Harryhez fordult, aki élénk beszélgetésbe merült a barátaival. – Csatlakozz hozzám, amikor szeretnél.

- Nem, nem szükséges, veled megyek – válaszolt a fiú azonnal. Majd macskává változott és fürgén a varázsló vállára ugrott.

- Akkor majd később találkozunk – felelte Minerva, aki alig tudta leplezni a mosolyát. A mellette álló diákok ezt meg sem próbálták, néhányan felnevettek, míg mások kedvesen sóhajtoztak. Még Madam Pomfreyt is hallották, ahogy hangosan fújja az orrát, akit a szintén könnyes tekintetű Bimba tanárnő ölelt át.

Piton elmenekült a helyszínről, és a legkevésbé használt lépcsőn keresztül a pince felé indult, miközben macskája erősen kapaszkodott a vállába. A ma reggeli érzelmek után lakosztályuk csendje egyenesen mennyeinek tűnt Perselusnak. Elégedett sóhajjal a kanapéra rogyott és behunyta a szemét.

A macska leugrott a válláról és vonakodva visszaváltozott.

- Egy ideig azt hittem, hogy soha többé nem látom ezt a helyet – jegyezte meg Harry és a párnára kuporodott.

- Vedd le a cipődet – szólalt meg a bájitalmester. – Bevallom, magam is nagyobb feszültséget éreztem, mint amire ma reggel számítottam. Azt hiszem, maga Albus sem látta a mai események eljövetelét. Merlin szerelmére, Luciusnak elvileg az egyik másodlagos birtokán kellene meghúznia magát, és várni, amíg elmúlik a vihar. Hogy avatkozhatott közbe ilyen gyorsan?

- Scrimgeour? Caramel? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nem, nem, valaki más kellett, hogy legyen, valaki, aki sokkal inkább a háttérben dolgozik, valaki befolyásos. Egy olyan személy, aki nem akarja a javadat, valaki, akinek megvan rá az oka, hogy azt akarja, ne sikerüljön ez az örökbefogadás.

- Umbridge? – vetette fel Harry egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után.

- Pontosan – helyesen Piton. – Az életemet tenném rá, hogy a vén tehén áll az egész mögött.

- Azt hittem, hogy ő már kikerült a képből… tudod, azok után, ami a tavalyi év végén történt?

- A vén gebék azok, akik mindig a leggyorsabban felépülnek – motyogta Perselus. – Azt hiszem, számíthatunk Amelia Bonesra, hogy ellensúlyozza a befolyását, de rajta kell tartanunk az egyik szemünket azon a nőn.

- Merlinre, ne most – sóhajtott Harry és fejét belefúrta a párnába. – Most még csak nem is akarok erre gondolni. Mindjárt összeesek, és túlságosan megkönnyebbültem, hogy mindennek vége. Megérdemlünk egy kis szünetet, nem?

Piton majdnem visszavágott, hogy sosincs szünet a Sötét Nagyúr elleni küzdelemben, de még időben visszafogta magát. Nem, most nem ez a helyes pillanat, hogy előtörjenek a nagy igazságok, és elrontsák a fiú boldogságát.

- Természetesen. Használd ki az időt, pihenj és élvezd a békét és a nyugalmat. Van egy olyan halvány sejtésem, hogy ez lesz a nap egyetlen nyugodt pillanata a számunkra.

- Hmm. Semmi kifogásom egy buli ötlete ellen, de… azt hiszem, ma nem akarok túl későn lefeküdni. Ó, itt alszom, igaz?

- Az valószínűleg jóval ésszerűbb lenne – értett egyet Perselus -, de hamarosan el kell gondolkoznod azon, hogy visszatérsz a normális tevékenységeidhez.

- Normális? Mikor volt az én életem normális? – nevetett Harry. – Egy keveset még dolgoznom kell a varázserőmön, de azt hiszem, meg fog oldódni. Én valóban úgy érzem, hogy most már minden jobban fog menni, te nem? – kérdezte széles mosollyal.

Perselus igyekezett viszonozni a mosolyt, a válaszadástól azonban tartózkodott. Saját ösztönei azt súgták neki, hogy gondjaik még csak most kezdődtek el, de véleményét ismét megtartotta magának.

- Ha túléljük Dumbledore partiját, akkor meglátjuk – mondta végül, és ennél többet nem is tett hozzá. Ám Harry túlságosan is lelkes volt, hogy nevetésen kívül bármi mást is tegyen, mielőtt elindult a fürdőszobába.

- Gondolod, hogy lesznek ott újságírók is? – kérdezte Harry az ajtóból.

- Kétlem – sziszegte Perselus a fogai között. – Tekintettel a mai napra, bizonyára mind el vannak foglalva a rendkívüli kiadás elkészítésével. De arra számítanunk kell, hogy némely tanuló rendkívüli interjúkat fog adni.

- Tudom, tudom. „A mi új üdvöskénk", mi? – kérdezte Harry, mielőtt kinyitotta a csapot és becsukta az ajtót.

Perselus egyedül maradt a nappaliban és önkéntelenül is enyhén elpirult a szóáradatnak a gondolatára, amit a fiúnak leadott Roxfortba érkezésének legelső tanítási napján. Nem az egyik legcsodálatosabb pillanata, nem… Felsóhajtott, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a karosszékében. Merlinre, még dél sincs, de ő máris olyan kimerültnek érzi magát, mint egy hosszú, fárasztó nap után.

Bár ebben semmi meglepőt nem talált. Azok után, amik a mai nap folyamán történtek, az idegfeszültség és különösen… Hogy a pokolba sikerült Harrynek elérnie azt a kunsztot? Rákényszeríteni, hogy hoppanáljon itt, Roxforton belül, és ráadásul anélkül, hogy tudatosan akarta volna! Érezte, hogy libabőrös lesz a karja. Egyáltalán, hogy lehetséges ez? Beszélnie kell erről Dumbledore-ral; a vén bolond mindig azt az elvet vallotta, hogy a fehér mágia pont olyan hatalmas, mint a fekete, de Perselus sosem volt erről meggyőződve. És annak ellenére, amit Harrynek mondott, hogy megnyugtassa őt, azt az erőt, amit Voldemorttól lopott el, nem lehet semleges varázserőnek tekinteni.

Merlinre, már pusztán attól, hogy belegondolt abba az erőmennyiségbe, amit a fiúnak fel kellett mutatnia, hogy ezt a hatást elérje… csaknem rosszul lett. Mikor fog Harry ráébredni, hogy mi történt? Talán soha, ha figyelembe veszi, hogy látszólag nem úgy tűnt, mint aki hihetetlennek találja azt az eseményt. De ha a legközelebbi alkalommal valami ilyesmi fog történni, rákényszerül majd, hogy megértse, és Piton a legkevésbé sem vágyott arra, hogy megtudja, mi fog történni, ha újdonsült fia felfogja azt a hatalmat, amit apja fölött gyakorol.

Megdörzsölte fájó Jegyét, és a pohár whiskyért nyúlt, amit már korábban kitöltött magának. Túlságosan gondatlan volt a fiú leckéivel kapcsolatban. Most rögtön el kell kezdeniük újra… tesztelni a korlátait és feltétlenül meg kell tanítani Harryt, hogy hiba nélküli irányítás alatt tartsa a tetteit.

És bizonyos fokig – gondolta – ez az utóbbi jelenleg a legnehezebb mind közül.

És ha belegondol, hogy csak egy elhagyatott macskát próbált meggyógyítani…

A másik helyiségben abbamaradt a zuhany hangja, és néhány perccel később tiszta ruhába felöltözve Harry is kilépett.

- Nem is fogtam fel, mennyire feszült voltam – ismerte be a fiú, miközben belehuppant az egyik fotelbe. – Gondolod, hogy holnap sokáig lustálkodhatok az ágyban? Dumbledore…

-… örömmel adna neked egy hét kimenőt, de szó sem lehet róla. Dolgunk van, ami már így is rég esedékes. A lehető leghamarabb újra képesnek kell lenned rá, hogy folytasd a tanulmányaidat, és növelnünk kell a különóráid számát. Ma korán le kell feküdnöd.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy későn jövök, de a griffendélesek tutira bulit szerveznek; legalábbis azt hiszem, ezt próbálták nekem elmondani a folyosón – tiltakozott Harry.

- Tíz órakor villanyoltás. Rendelkezésetekre áll az egész délután, hogy a házadhoz illő önérzet teljes hiányával megünnepeljétek az eseményt.

- Ha már a házakról beszélünk, nem félsz, hogy a mardekárosok rosszul fogadják majd ezt? Nem igazán örültek neki, hogy a macskád vagyok, szóval…

- Szóval? – vonta fel Piton kérdőn a szemöldökét.

- Nos, most, hogy a te… öhm… fiad lettem, ez nem igazán segít a dolgokon, nem?

Perselus gyér mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Ezzel meg kell birkózniuk. Az elképzelés határozottan nem fogja őket olyan örömmel eltölteni, mint a griffendéleseket, de semmivel sem rosszabbak, mint az osztálytársaid. Talán neked is felül kell vizsgálnod a nézőpontodat, hogyan látod a házamat, ahhoz, hogy megváltoztasd az ő véleményüket. Ezen kívül a Mardekár-ház nem csak Voldemort háza, remélem, ezt felfogod.

- Tudom – bólintott rá Harry. – Nos, azt hiszem, tudom. Ne légy mérges, de a legelső dolog, amit megtanultam Roxfortban, hogy a Mardekár csakis rossz varázslókat teremtett. Ezt egyébként Ron mondta nekem.

- Ha ez lenne a helyzet, gondolod, hogy az a ház még mindig létezhetne? – kérdezte Piton egyértelműen bosszúsan. - Ha minden személy, akit a Mardekárba osztottak be, halálfalóvá vált volna, és az összes griffendéles aurornak, a világ határozottan egyszerűbb hely lenne. Elegendő lenne az összes mardekárost egyenesen az Azkabanba küldeni, és a háború kérdése fel sem vetődne.

- Az előítéletek nehezen halnak meg – dünnyögte Harry. – Egészen a múlt év végéig nem volt okom másképpen gondolkodni, ami szomorú. Te voltál az egyetlen tanár, aki utáltál, és aztán Malfoy…

- Draco ma bebizonyította a bátorságát. Remélem, ezzel te is tisztában vagy.

- Bátorság? Ez most valami vicc? – sziszegte a fiú. – Csak a bőrét próbálta menteni, még ha ez azt is jelentette, hogy hátat kellett fordítani a családjának.

- Természetesen – közölte Perselus szárazon. – Dracónak csakis rossz indítékai lehetnek. Ő csakis a legálnokabb módszert találhatja meg, hogy megvédje magát, de közben nem menti meg a lelkét. Mellesleg bizonyára ez az oka annak is, hogy megakadályozta, hogy Loki megöljön téged.

- Kezdjük azzal, hogy ő volt az, aki behozta ide! – háborodott fel Harry. – És magad is hallottad, ahogy én is, ahogy ezt mondta… veritaszérum hatása alatt.

- Nem minden fekete vagy fehér, Harry – sóhajtott fel Piton. – Arra kérlek, légy jóval nyitottabb és türelmesebb Dracóval. Ma nagy lépést tett előre, és akármit is gondolj róla, ő szereti a családját. Az előtte álló idő nehéz lesz a számára, és minden támogatásunkra szüksége lesz.

- Meg fogom próbálni – morogta a fiú. – Végül is talán itt van a megoldás – közölte eltűnődve.

- Mármint? – kérdezte Perselus óvatosan.

- Te mardekáros vagy, és általában a családtagok ugyanabban a Házakban maradnak, mint például Weasleyék esetében. Tehát talán kérhetnélek, hogy csinálj belőlem egy tiszteletbeli Mardekárost? Ha akarod, vedd egy fajta Ház örökbefogadásnak!

A bájitalmester, aki igyekezett a pohara mögé rejteni a gúnymosolyát, szó szerint fulladozni kezdett a szájában tartogatott whiskytől, és szemei kidülledtek.

- Az… ég… szerelmére… honnan vetted ezt az elképzelést? – kiáltott fel.

- Mi az, nem hiszed, hogy jó ötlet lenne? – lelkesedett Harry meglehetősen ártatlan képet vágva. – Most őszintén, nagyszerű módja lenne a házak közötti kapcsolatok fejlesztésének.

- És azt javaslod, hogy a rehabilitáció érdekében ez a csereprogram Draco Malfoyt is foglalja magába? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy örömmel vizsgálná át a Griffendél klubhelyiségét – vágott vissza Piton.

- Merlin óvjon minket! – sötétedett el Harry arca. – Inkább meghalok, mint hogy lássam, amint az a görény leteszi a drágalátos seggét az egyik fotelünkbe.

- Úgy vélem, pont ez lenne az én tanítványaimnak is a véleménye veled kapcsolatban – mutatott rá Piton. – Ne erőltesd túlzottan ezeket a dolgokat, Harry. – Ez most nem a megfelelő alkalom erre.

- Gondolom – ismerte a fiú. – Bár kíváncsian várom, eljönnek-e az ünnepségre.

- Kétlem, hogy lenne más választásuk – sóhajtott Perselus. – És nekünk sincs, ha tovább halogatjuk. Készen állsz?

- Igen. Így jó leszek? – kérdezte Harry a ruháira és szokásos iskolai talárjára mutatva.

- Én valami sokkal ünnepibbet választottam volna, de te döntesz – válaszolt Perselus.

- Nem, komolyan jobb, ha megmondod nekem; én semmit nem tudok a ruhákról… öhm… az a talár, amit a Trimágus Tusa bálján viseltem? Azt hiszem, még jó rám.

- Az már túlságosan ünnepi lenne. Úgy rémlik, vettünk neked valami finomabb szabású talárt Madam Malkinnál. Itt az ideje, hogy felpróbáld. És válassz erre az alkalomra a most viselt helyett inkább egy fehér inget.

- Ez a te személyes ízlésed, vagy a varázslóvilág öltözködési útmutatója? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

Piton a plafonra emelte a szemét.

- Ha a saját, személyes ízlésem tukmálnám rád, akkor tetőtől talpig feketébe öltöztetnélek, és nem kellene a divatról beszélnünk. Igyekezz, ha nem akarod, hogy Albus lejöjjön értünk, és kézen fogva kísérjen be minket az oroszlánbarlangba – tette hozzá megvetően.

- Jól van, jól van – mondta a fiú a szobája felé menet. – Nem ok nélkül kérdeztem. Ha nem akarsz szégyenkezni miattam egy nyilvános megjelenésen, ezzel kapcsolatban is leckékre lesz szükségem. Mielőtt Roxfortba jöttem volna, egyedül Dudley régi ruháit hordtam, amik természetesen távolról sem voltak szalonképesek. És amióta Roxfortban vagyok, nos, úgy gondoltam elegendőek az iskolai talárok, de valaki azt mondta nekem, hogy a bál esetében nem így van – fejezte be, miközben ismét kilépett a szobájából immáron az új talárját viselve.

- Az a valaki nagyon bölcs volt – említette Piton gúnyosan. – És az a valaki nem említhette azt is, hogy a nyakkendő csomójának elvileg nem úgy kell kinéznie, mint amivel hipogriffeket kötnek kötőfékre?

- Tessék? Ron csinálta nekem ezt a csomót, és meglehetősen jó munkát végzett – berzenkedett Harry, miközben ránézett az említett ruhadarabra. – Hmm, azt hiszem, talán túl sokszor használtam már.

Perselus sóhajtva érkezett a megmentésére.

- Tehát Mister Weasley azt már nem tanította meg, hogyan kösd meg magadnak?

- Megpróbálta, de igazából sosem fogtam fel. Azóta Ron időnként rendbe hozza. Így is remekül működik.

- Kövesd a mozdulataimat – szólalt meg Perselus, majd kikötötte a nyakkendőt, és egy bűbáj segítségével kisimította. – Így, aztán felfelé és át… pont úgy. Kösd újra!

- Hmm, tudom, mint ahogy egy kígyó mozog a fatörzs alatt és… - kezdte Harry, miközben megpróbálta lemásolni a mozdulatokat.

- Egy kígyó? Hmm – emelte meg szórakozottan a szemöldökét Perselus. – Ezt a verziót még nem ismertem, de ha segít neked memorizálni, határozottan nincs ellenvetésem.

- Ha-ha nagyon vicces – morgolódott a fiú, miközben végzett a csomóval. A bájitalmester megigazította még egyszer utoljára, mielőtt automatikusan beletúrt a fiú kócos hajába.

- Gondolom, értelmetlen lenne megpróbálni kezdeni valamit a hajaddal.

- Ez a védjegyem – mosolyodott el Harry. – Kösz a csomót.

- Hmm, próbálj emlékezni, hogyan kell megkötni. Nem akarlak többé meglátni úgy, hogy egy… előre gyártott nyakkendővel jössz az órára.

Most Harryre került a sor, hogy a mennyezetre bámuljon.

- Igen, uram. - Majd összeráncolta a homlokát. – És téged… ki tanított meg rá, hogyan kell nyakkendőt kötni?

Érezte, hogy Perselus megfeszül.

- Lucius Malfoy. Készen állsz?

Harry bólintott, és érezte, hogy apró csomó képződik a gyomrában.

- Ha kényelmetlenül érzed magad, csak jelezz, és eljövünk – mondta Piton lágyabb hangon. – Ez az ünnepség határozottan nem kötelező.

- Nem, minden rendben lesz. Csak azt remélem, nem viszik túlzásba.

- Hagyj fel minden reménnyel – dünnyögte Piton és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Próbálj meg viselkedni. Nem akarok látni olyan belépőt, amit leadtál az igazgató irodájában, amikor úgy döntöttél, tárgyalást rendezel Lupin apaságáról.

- Ó, Merlin – nyögött fel Harry. – Ezt még jó ideig megkapom, igaz?

- Élvezettel fogom elmesélni a gyermekeidnek is – közölte Piton, Harry ízlésének egy kicsit túlzottan is lelkesen.

Ahogy a tanár előre megjósolta, füstbe mentek az ésszerű kereteken belül rendezett parti iránti reményeik, amint beléptek a Nagyterembe. Barátságos, de fülsiketítő zaj fogadta őket, és emberek sokasága vette őket hamarosan körül, hogy gratuláljanak nekik, megrázzák a kezüket, vagy Harry esetében megöleljék. Harry egy pillanatig bánta, hogy nem rendelkezik azzal az ellenséges aurával, ami apját megóvta ezektől a szeretetet kirohanásoktól; Piton magával húzta őt a terem közepébe.

Pislogott párat, amikor rádöbbent, erre az alkalomra átrendezték az asztalokat. A tanári asztal lekerült az emelvényről, és a terem közepén állították fel. A többi négy ház asztala pedig a tanári asztal körül helyezkedett el.

Fenntartásai ellenére a Mardekár-ház asztala tele volt, bár az arcuk távolról sem látszott olyan vidámnak, mint az összes többi tanulóé. Meglepő módon a hugrabugosok tűntek a leglelkesebbnek, egyformán éljeneztek Pitonnak és Harrynek. A griffendélesek a maguk részéről sokkal jobban uralkodtak magukon, mint ahogy Harry szerette volna, de barátai diadalittas mosolya segített elfeledkezni a többiről. Igen, ismételten jó csapatot alkottak…

Harry ösztönösen lépett egyet feléjük, mielőtt megállt. Elvileg hova kellene ülnie? Felnézett Perselusra, aki diszkréten intett állával a középen álló asztal felé.

A tanári asztal… Harry megfélemlítve hagyta magát a neki fenntartott szék felé vezetni, ami Pitonéval szemközt állt. Egy gyors pillantás azt is elárulta neki, hogy valóban ő az egyetlen tanuló, akit meghívtak arra a tiszteletbeli helyre. Ismét Perselusra nézett, és elkapta a tanár halvány mosolyát, aki gúnyolódva és felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Visszatartotta a kényszert, hogy kiöltse a rá a nyelvét, Harry óvatosan jelzett Ronnak és Hermionének, miközben az igazgató megköszörülte a torkát és csendet kért.

- Drága tanulóim, professzorok, szellemek, manók és minden más lény…

Megkönnyebbült sóhaj szállt fel az összegyűlt emberek ajkairól. Nem, most az egyszer az igazgató nem bocsátkozik bele egy vég nélküli és részletes listába mindenkiről, aki jelen van.

- Különösen boldog és büszke vagyok ma délután, hogy ennek a nagyszerű iskolának minden lakóját összegyűjthettem egy fontos esemény megünneplésére. A mai napon, épp az imént, Piton professzor elnyerte a minisztérium hivatalos jóváhagyását, hogy örökbe fogadhassa azt a fiatalembert, akit már eddig is a gyámsága alatt tartott, Harry Pottert.

Harry bosszankodva fészkelődött a székén és a homlokát ráncolta. Megértette Dumbledore szándékait, de határozottan jobb szerette volna a kezében tudni a papírokat, mielőtt ilyen nyilatkozatokat tesznek. Látva a sötét pillantást, amit Piton vetett az igazgató felé, úgy tűnt, közös véleményen vannak… legalábbis, amíg a varázsló át nem nyújtotta Perselusnak a pergament, amit ő óvatosan átolvasott.

Vonásai nyugodtabbá váltak, és az arcára volt írva a megkönnyebbültség, miközben átnyújtotta az iratot a fiúnak. Harry kíváncsian igyekezett elolvasni, és alig néhány másodpercbe került, hogy megértse: Dumbledore komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. A Minisztérium valóban megadta a jóváhagyást! Hivatalosan is Piton fia lett! Látása elhomályosult egy pillanatra, feje kellemetlenül forogni kezdett, és alig volt tisztában a körülötte felcsendülő tapsnak. Vele szemben Perselus látszólag egyszerre tűnt boldognak és fáradtnak, ami egy olyan keverék volt, amit ritkán láthatott azon az arcon, és ami jelentős mértékben meglágyította a tanár arcvonásait.

- Tehát ezúttal vége? Örökre? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

- Igen, úgy tűnik. Bármi megbánás?

- Határozottan nincs – felelte a fiú, és végre megengedte magának, hogy elmosolyodjon.

- Roxfort történetében ritka eseménynek számít, hogy egy tanár örökbe fogadjon egy diákot, és teljes mértékben egyedülálló, hogy a diák egy másik ház tagja legyen. Teljes szívemből kívánom, hogy ez a családegyesülés mindnyájatok számára példaértékű és inspiráló legyen, és remélem, hogy a házak közötti rivalizálást, amit a múltban mindenki jól ismert, mostantól félre tudjuk tenni. Különösen nehéz időben élünk… a varázsvilágban ismét egy új fenyegetés van felemelkedőben, ami az egységünket veszélyezteti. Ez a két ember most egymásra talált – két rivális házból való két ember – két különálló egyéniség, akik egészen mostanáig bonyolult és antagonisztikus kapcsolatban álltak egymással.

Perselus a homlokát ráncolta, de nem tett lépéseket, hogy ellentmondjon neki.

- Ismételten a legrosszabb pillanatokból született meg a legjobb dolog, és annak viszontagságaiban, hogy azok, akik hitték, hogy szemben állnak a másikkal, megtalálták a közös talajt, hogy szembenézzenek a megpróbáltatásaikkal. Tehát őszinte szívvel és nagy örömmel üdvözlöm az új családot az iskolánkban. Tapasztalják meg mindazt a boldogságot, amit eddig megtagadtak tőlük.

Egy újabb tapshullám köszöntötte az igazgató beszédének végét, és Harry, aki hozzászokott, hogy a beszéd vége az egyben jelzés az étkezés kezdetére, meglepetten látta, hogy Perselus feláll, hogy átvegye a szót.

- Nincs sok hozzáfűznivalóm – kezdte -, kivéve, hogy kijelenthetem, tudom, hogy az az egység, amit Dumbledore professzor remélt, máris elkezdett kialakulni. Valójában, végigolvasva ezt a papírt…

Ünnepélyesen kitekerte a pergament, amelyben Harry felismerte Hermione petícióját.

-… és látva a neveket, amiket ki tudtam betűzni, hogy tűnik – némely okból kifolyólag, amivel nem vagyok tisztában – mind a négy házból rengeteg diák úgy döntött, támogatja ezt az örökbefogadást. Akármilyen új fenyegetést ötölt is ki Miss Granger, amivel rákényszerítette magukat, hogy aláírják, tudniuk kell, hogy ez egy olyan gesztus, amit sosem fogok elfelejteni. És bár minden támogatás, amit a kritikus helyzetekben Mister Potter felé nyújtanak, nagymértékben rajtam keresztül történik, emlékeztetem azokat, hogy mindenki, akinek szándékai kevésbé barátságosak, illetve bármilyen fenyegetés vagy ellenséges közeledés esetén – ami akár a fiam, akár a macskám ellen irányul – komoly büntetésben részesül. És _az_ be fog következni, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy eltévelyedett diák melyik Házhoz is tartozik.

Harry úgy gondolta, csak véletlen egybeesés lehet, hogy Piton tekintete Remus felé fordult.

- Ami a Mardekár-ház tanulóit illeti – folytatta, mintha csak most fordulna hozzájuk a beszédében -, tájékoztatom őket, hogy mostantól fogva megtalálnak a szokásos lakosztályomban, a pincében, és ismét felkereshetnek, ha szükségét érzik. És bár a kérdés még nem dőlt el, teljes mértékben remélem, hogy a közeljövőben teljes erőbedobással folytathatom a kötelezettségeimet. Mindazonáltal ne hagyják, hogy ez a szabadnap bármilyen olyan illúziót keltsen, hogy nem fontos időben leadni a bájitaltan feladataikat.

Piton beszédét nyögés fogadta, de ennek ellenére csekély mértékű taps is felhangzott. Harry nem várta meg, amíg minden szempár reá szegeződik, ezért felállt, és átvette apja helyét.

- Nos… öhm… most rajtam a sor, hogy köszönetet mondjak mindenkinek, aki ma segített nekünk, különösen Hermionének és Susan Bonesnak… ti valóban a kellő időben léptetek. Tudom, hogy a helyzet furcsának tűnhet, vagy túlságosan gyorsnak, vagy… egyéb más dolognak, de biztosítani akarlak titeket, hogy semmilyen varázslat – sem Konfúziós, sem egyéb bűbáj hatása alatt nem állok. A Minisztériumi hivatalnokok még le is tesztelték, szóval elhihetitek. Rengeteg minden van, amiről beszélnem kellene, de remélem, hogy hamarosan több időm lesz rá, hogy elmondjam. És… öhm… természetesen ebbe az összes ház tanulója beletartozik, legalábbis, bárki, aki szeretné. Amit igazából szeretnék kijavítani az olyasvalami, amit Piton professzor úr az imént mondott: mostantól kezdve a nevem már nem Potter többé, hanem Potter-Piton.

Az asztaloknál moraj támadt, de Harry folytatta.

- Gondoljatok, amit akartok, de emellett kitartok. A Minisztérium döntése is tekintetbe vette ezt, szóval már hivatalos. Tudom, hogy a viszonyom a Griffendélesekkel és a Mardekárosokkal nem mindig volt könnyű, de az… apám a Mardekár-ház házvezetője, és szándékomban áll tőlem telhetően megtenni, hogy minden jól menjen. Remélem, adtok rá nekem esélyt. Valóban szeretnék újra kezdeni… mindent. Mindenkivel. Köszönöm.

Csak akkor vett észre egy ismerősnek tűnő alakot a Mardekár-ház asztalánál, amikor leült. Összeráncolta a homlokát és nem akart hinni a szemének, amíg a diák – gúnyosan tapsolva – előre nem hajolt kissé, és tisztán megmutatta az arcát. Harry akaratlanul is halkan felnyögött.

- Itt van – sziszegte összeszorított fogain keresztül Piton felé. - Malfoy. A Mardekár asztalnál. Hogy merészeli?

Perselus azonban csak gúnyosan felvonta a szemöldökét, és aligha látszott elragadtatottnak.

- A Házak közötti jó indulatról szóló beszéded után meg vagyok döbbenve – felelte.

- De hát ő Draco. Mit keres itt? Azt hittem, be van zárva valahol odalenn a pincében.

- Az alkalom elég fontos volt ahhoz, hogy egy kis szünetet adjunk neki, és figyelembevéve a mai eseményekben betöltött szerepét, nem hiszem, hogy nem érdemli meg.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – sziszegte a fiú mérgesen. - Ő, itt, most! El sem tudom hinni. Az lesz az utolsó csepp, ha idejön hozzánk gratulálni.

- Az lesz az utolsó csepp, ha nem teszi – felelte Piton szárazon.

Hát mit várt ez a fiú? Harrynek meg kell tanulnia több illemmel és érettebben szembenéznie az ilyen kellemetlen helyzetekkel, ha lehetséges. De ez most nem a megfelelő idő, hogy kioktassa őt az etikettről, és nem számít saját nemtetszése Harry ellenséges megnyilvánulására, egy dolog biztos: Harry reakciója mindenesetre meglehetősen fontos. És Piton sajnálatára a fiú ezt az ellenséges viszonyt igen határozottan és zsigerből fejezte ki…

Perselus ellenállt a sürgető kényszernek, hogy megragadja a Jegyét, és amilyen lopva csak tudta, a mellkasához emelte a karját. A heg fájdalmasan lüktetett, pont úgy, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr akarta a tudtára hozni a bosszúságát. Harry egyáltalán nem vette észre, de varázserejének mértéke, ami most ilyen erős haraggal párosult, Voldemortot is elsápasztotta volna, ha szembe kellett volna néznie a fiú képességeinek maximumával.

- Majd később beszélünk róla, Harry. Ne rontsd el a pillanatot – mondta végül azzal a természetességgel, amit ki tudott csikarni magából.

A fiú vonakodva bólintott és megfordult, hogy a Griffendél asztal felé nézzen. A gyors kontaktus közte és két barátja között úgy tűnt, gyorsan megnyugtatta, és Piton ellazult, amikor érezte, hogy a fájdalom visszahúzódik a háttérbe.

Végre feltűntek a tányérok az asztalon, mindenki megragadta az evőeszközét, Harryt is beleértve, akinek szégyenlőssége gyorsan elillanni látszott. Merlinre, muszáj Harrynek Weasley asztali modorát utánozni? Piton felsóhajtott, és nyelvének egyszerű csettintésével figyelmeztette a fiút a helyes viselkedésre. Harry alaposan elpirult, mielőtt méltóságteljesebb, bár esetlenebb pózt öltött fel.

Alig kezdődött el az étkezés, amikor mindenki megkezdte a maga útját, hogy gratuláljon az új családnak, ami Pitont is arra kényszerítette, hogy jóval civilizáltabban viselkedjen, mint az eddigi jó néhány roxforti évtizedében. Ami Harryt illeti, ő jó humorral és nyilvánvaló örömmel fogadta ezeket a jókívánságokat. Perselus szinte hallotta, hogy a fiú úgy dorombol boldogságában, akár Shadow a tűz mellett.

Harry valóban a jó étel, a barátság és a biztonság gyengéd mámorában úszott. Az itt levő összes ember látszólag őszintén boldognak tűnt amiatt, ami vele történt, még Remus is, aki McGalagony tanárnővel nevetgélt, ahogy Flitwick is, aki felugrott a székéből, és beszéde végén tűzijátékot indított útjára. A maguk módján ezek az emberek itt most mind a családjának számítottak. Most, hogy Piton fia volt, egy életre szóló kiváltságra tett szert Roxfortban. Legalábbis addig, amíg Perselus itt dolgozik.

Végül megérkezett a desszert, ám amikor Harry azt hitte, az ünnepség a vége felé közeledik, Hagrid meglepte őt. Felállt, és egy hatalmas szalaggal átkötött kosarat helyezett közé és Perselus közé.

- Tudom, hogy ez nem sok, de mindenkit egy kicsit váratlanul ért! Shadownak már biztosan van ilyenje, de ez itt griffmadár tollból készült. A legjobb minőség! – dünnyögte a félóriás a szakálla mögül.

Perselus bólintott.

- Nagyon hasznos lesz. Shadownak még nincs kosara itt Roxfortban. Köszönöm, Hagrid.

Egy macskakosár! Sejthette volna – gondolta magában Harry. A fűzfa kosár tollpehellyel bélelt közepén egy agyagtálkát pillantott meg, amibe ügyetlenül egy villámot véstek. Harry önkéntelenül is mosolygott.

- Köszönöm, Hagrid. Ez tökéletes!

Az óriás elpirult, és oldalba bökte, és csak kevesen múlott, hogy lelökje Harryt a székéről, mielőtt távozott. A tanárok sorban meneteltek, hogy átadják ajándékaikat, amik mind szimbolikusak és alkalomhoz illőek voltak. Mind jól átgondolt és becses volt, de az egyik különösen meghatotta Harryt, és ez kétség kívül az volt, amit McGalagony adott nekik. A Házvezetője ismét felhasználta szokásos tapintatosságát, és anélkül készített fényképeket, hogy ők tudtak volna róla, ám Harry képtelen volt haragudni rá, amikor kinyitotta a fényképalbumot, amit a tanárnője adott neki. Alig néhány nap alatt a tanárnőnek sikerült összegyűjtenie fényképek tucatjait róla és Pitonról, leginkább együtt kettőjükről, de volt néhány, ahol külön voltak: Shadow portyázik a folyosókon; Perselus egy pergament olvas, és látszólag elmereng rajta; és egy másik fénykép, ahol épp rá néz azzal a félig vidám, félig bosszús arckifejezéssel, amit oly gyakran viselt.

Bár Piton egy pontban világosan tévedett. McGalagony nem szabadult meg az összes fényképtől, amit akkor készített, amikor ő még diák volt itt Roxfortban, és ahogy Harry lapozgatott az oldalak között, talált fotókat a fiatal Perselusról is, leggyakrabban Lily társaságában. Sok oldal még üres volt, ami gondolkodóba ejtette a fiút. Az album, amit Hagrid adott neki néhány éve, sosem lesz tele. Ezt azonban meg lehet tölteni. Az új családja valóban és igazán itt van a jelenben.

És bár Piton kevésbé volt ömlengő a köszönetnyilvánításaival, mint a fia, egyértelműen látszott, hogy nem kevésbé hatotta meg kollégái gesztusa.

A beszélgetés valamivel könnyedebb témákra terelődött, és pont végeztek a pudinggal, amikor egy mardekáros tanuló felállt a helyéről és elindult a tanári asztal felé. Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta Harryt, egyenesen Pitonhoz ment, akinek arca olvashatatlan volt. És bár Harry nem ismerte túl jól ennek a háznak a tanulóit, még ő is felismerte Terrence Higgset, a Mardekár fogóját, akit Malfoy váltott fel második évében.

A fiú mereven állt meg Perselus mellett.

- A Mardekár-ház nevében kérem, fogadja el ezt tiszteletünk jeléül, és ezúton szeretnénk gratulálni ehhez a boldog eseményhez.

Ünnepélyes mozdulattal átnyújtott egy antik kinézetű varázskönyvet a házvezetőjének. Harry a nyakát előrenyújtva el tudta olvasni a címét: Nagy Varázslócsaládfák. Meglehetősen kétértelmű – gondolta Harry, de Perselus jobban tudta, hogy ez vajon sértés, vagy valódi ajándék.

Perselus enyhén meghajtotta a fejét, átvette a könyvet és Harry elé tette.

- Köszönöm, Mr. Higgs. Remélem, a nagyon közeli jövőben lesz lehetőségem beszélni erről az egész ház előtt.

- Én is remélem, uram – felelte a fiú, mielőtt bólintott és elindult vissza az asztalához.

Harry hallotta, hogy a körülöttük a többi ház tanulói szemmel láthatóan sajnálkozóan pusmogni kezdtek maguk között. Úgy tűnt, senkinek nem volt ideje szimbolikus ajándékot készíteni a Házuk nevében… és a Griffendéleseket ez látszólag igen kellemetlenül érintette.

- Perselus, mindjárt visszajövök – suttogta, mielőtt a lehető legtapintatosabban távozott. Minél közelebb került saját háza asztalához, annál inkább érezte a rajta átszáguldó megkönnyebbültség hullámát. Nagy megtiszteltetés a tanári asztalnál ülni, de hiányolta a barátait és a körülötte folyó viccelődést.

Minden valós remény nélkül igyekezett, hogy szökése észrevétlen maradjon, és becsusszant a padra Hermione és Ron közé.

- Hello, minden rendben? – kérdezte Ron, miközben harmadik szelet tortájának utolsó falatjait nyelte. – Tehát ez a módja, hogy a felnőttek asztalánál ehess, mi? Oké, nem mondhatom, hogy irigyellek… Hagrid kemény másodperceket szerezhetett neked.

- Nem, rendben volt – biztosította őt Harry. – Az elején félelmetes volt kicsit, de Perselus is ott volt. Piszkos kis trükk a mardekárosoktól nem?

- Az ajándékuk? – kérdezte Hermione. – Nem, az a részükről nagyon szép tett volt. Piton professzor büszke lehet rájuk. El sem hiszem, hogy egyikünknek sem jutott eszébe, hogy készítsünk valamit… Igazán szégyellem magam, Harry.

- Remélem, csak viccelsz – vágott vissza a fiú. – Nekem kell megköszönni, hogy egyáltalán megtörtént az örökbefogadás! Még Susan Bonesszal is beszélnem kell, de ez most nem a legalkalmasabb idő rá.

- Ahhoz, hogy diszkréten tedd, valószínűleg nem – helyeselt Hermione. – De jó módorra vallana, ha később meglátogatnád a Hugrabug és a Hollóhát asztalát is. Dumbledore professzornak igaza van… valóban egy diplomáciai küldetéssel ér fel, hogy te a kezünkben vagy.

- Hagyj lógva! – nyögött fel Harry - Hadd élvezzem egy kicsit a pillanatot. Ígérem, holnap megteszem. Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen rémes egy nap volt ez.

- És még csak délután van – nevetett fel Ron. – Sajnálom, hogy nincsenek itt az ikrek; biztos lett volna néhány remek ötletük, hogy kezeljék azt a rémes nőszemélyt.

- Ebben nem kételkedem, de jobb szeretném, ha a szükségesnél többször nem jönne ide vissza. Most pont elég, ha semmilyen támogatás nem jön a Minisztériumtól.

- Nem törölhetik az örökbefogadás, ugye? – kérdezte Ginny közelebb hajolva.

- Nem, az kizárt dolog. Harryre most már úgy tekintenek, mint a professzor vérszerinti fiára – biztosította a lányt Hermione. – Ami persze nem jelenti azt, hogy nem okozhatnak nekik gondokat. Igazad van, hogy óvatosnak kell lenni. A… te másik Házad még mindig jól védett?

- Mindig, és az kockáztatja, hogy gond legyen belőle, de most nem az a legfontosabb – mondta Harry. – Láttad, hogy ki vette a bátorságot, és tűnt fel az ünnepségen?

- Draco Malfoyról beszélsz? – kérdezte Ron. – Az a piszkos kis kígyó…

- Ő maga – sziszegte Harry mérgesen. – El sem tudom hinni, hogy Dumbledore megengedte neki, hogy eljöjjön. És Piton is úgy tűnt, normálisnak találja.

- A maga módján segített mindkettőtöknek – próbálta Hermione megnyugtatni.

- Megpróbált csapdát állítani nekünk, és maga esett bele… ez minden. És most itt ül a Mardekár asztalnál, és ünnepli az örökbefogadást, mintha mi sem történt volna!

- Voltaképp – jegyezte meg Ron – már nem is a Mardekár asztalnál van.

Harry követte Ron fejének mozdulatát, és amikor a tanári asztalra nézett, elfutotta a méreg. Draco nyilvánvalóan kihasználta a távollétét, leült Harry helyére és Pitonnal beszélt; mindketten áthajoltak az asztalon, hogy bizalmasan beszélgethessenek.

Látva őket, egyértelmű a köztük régóta fennálló kötelék – gondolta Harry. Draco feldúltnak tűnt, de Perselus a homlokát ráncolta, és láthatóan nyugodtan, atyai módon beszélt hozzá.

Ami túl sok lett Harrynek. Minden diszkréciót félresöpört, készen arra, hogy kihajítsa Malfoyt a székéről. Dühe még erősebbé vált, amikor Piton észrevette őt, és mélységesen bosszús pillantást küldött felé. Ó, félbeszakította a kis beszélgetésüket, igaz? Nos, ez az Ő örökbefogadási partija, és Malfoynak semmi beleszólása ebbe!

Ám mielőtt ideje lett volna rá, hogy odaérjen, Draco távozott a székéről, visszament a saját asztalához és megelégedett azzal, hogy mérges, megvető pillantást vessen Harryre.

Harry a fogait csikorgatva foglalta el ismét a helyét, és képtelen volt most Pitonra nézni. Hogy _tehette _ezt Perselus?

- Harry? – Egy halk hang arra késztette, hogy felnézzen. Perselus arca feszült volt, és szemei villámot szórtak.

- Mit művelt itt? – sziszegte.

- Beszélni akart velem – felelte Piton és hangjába bosszúság vegyült.

- Semmi joga ahhoz, hogy idejöjjön!

- És miért is nincs? Semmi nem tiltja, hogy ma bárki meglátogasson egy másik asztalt, ahogy semmikor máskor sem.

- Nagyon jól tudod, mire gondoltam – vicsorgott Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel. Mire játszik Perselus?

- Nem te vagy az egyedüli, akiről gondoskodnom kell, Harry – közölte Piton erélyesen. – Te a fiam vagy, és ezt semmi nem változtatja meg, de egyben a Mardekár házvezetője is vagyok, aki felelős a diákjai jólétéért. Folytassuk ezt a beszélgetést később. Ha egy pillanatra megbocsátotok… - szólt a kollégáihoz, mielőtt felállt.

Ám Harry meglepetésére Perselus nem a Mardekár asztalhoz indult, hanem merev léptekkel elhagyta a Nagytermet. A fiú mérgesen és kényelmetlenül érezve magát, hogy így otthagyták, megkockáztatott egy pillantást a Mardekár asztala felé. A diákok között látszólag heves találgatások folytak, de Malfoy arca volt az, ami ismét megfogta a tekintetét. Draco – egyedül a sarokban – leereszkedően őt nézte, és arcán halvány mosoly ült. Perselus távozása nyilvánvalóan tetszett neki.

Képtelenül arra, hogy egy kicsivel tovább is türtőztesse magát, Harry Remushoz fordult. El kell innen tűnnie… beszélnie Perselusszal, és valahogy elrendezni ezt most rögtön. Kizárt dolog, hogy hagyja Malfoyt elrontani az örökbefogadás napján megrendezett partiját. Ám abban a pillanatban ráeszmélt, hogy Lupin szintén eltűnt. Piton után ment? Harry nem látta őt, de nem is számított; nem volt ideje másik kísérő után néznie. Az egész iskola itt gyűlt össze, tehát semmit nem kockáztat, hogy ha kimegy a folyosóra.

Gyorsan macskává változott, eltűnt az asztal alatt, és árnyékként surrant ki a folyosóra. Úgy rémlett, valaki utána szólt, de Shadow nem várt tovább, elindult a folyosón Piton után. Hova mehetett a tanár? A legvalószínűbb, hogy a szobájukba, vagy a laboratóriumába. Mindenesetre a kézenfekvő irány a Mardekár körlete felé vezetett. Közel maradt a falakhoz, és amilyen gyorsan csak vitték a mancsai, rohant a lépcső felé.

Az ehhez hasonló pillanatokban annyira jó és praktikus volt macskának lenni! Emberi alakjában háromszor annyi ideig tartott volna lefutni ugyanezt a távolságot, és annyival jobb fizikai állapotban érezte magát, még ha hallotta is a fejében, hogy szíve vadul dübörög. A légzését is… Az a sajátja? Valóban?

Füleit a fejéhez lapította és gyorsított. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben; valami, aminek nem kellett volna ott lennie… az a zaj, ez az érzés; már korábban is találkozott ezzel az érzéssel. Valójában szinte minden alkalommal, amikor Roxfort folyosóin bóklászott. Még gyorsabb tempóra váltott, befordult egy nagyobb folyosóra, és megpróbálta lerázni magáról ezt az érzést. Nincs mitől félnie, nagy ég, ő egy macska, és pillanatnyilag mindenki a Nagyteremben van, ő pedig épp Roxfortban tartózkodik, a Kúria mellett a legjobban védett helyen!

Ám amint kiért a másik folyosóra, attól, amit ott látott, megváltoztatta a véleményét. Ó, valóban volt ott valaki, aki nem volt a Nagyteremben… vagy inkább valami – gondolta, miközben minden szőrszála égnek állt. Pontosan előtte Loki állt elégedetten lihegve, felhúzott ínnyel és győztesen felcsillanó szemmel.

Hogy az ördögbe kerül ide a farkas? Merlinre, neki elvileg most az igazgató irodája fölött kellene bezárva lennie. Ki ereszthette ki?

De minden töprengése elmúlt, amikor a hatalmas bestia tátott szájjal felé ugrott. Pániksújtotta mozdulattal – ami már kezdett ismerőssé válni – Shadow hátraugrott, lekuporodott, hogy összeszedje magát, majd amilyen gyorsan csak lábai vitték, menekülni kezdett.

Gondolkozz… Muszáj volt gondolkoznia. Hogy szabadult meg ebből a helyzetből legutóbb? Malfoy! Hol van Malfoy, amikor szüksége van rá? Besurrant a páncél öltözetek mögé, ami lelassította a bestiát, de vajon mennyi időt szerzett ezzel magának? Vissza kell jutnia a Nagyterembe, méghozzá a lehető leggyorsabban; sosem lett volna szabad egyedül távozni, várnia kellett volna Remusra. De vajon akkor hol volt Remus?

- Loki! Ne!

A kiáltás megválaszolta Shadow kérdését, és közben érezte, hogy a megkönnyebbültség szétárad rajta. Ám a farkas csak lassított, egyértelműen vonakodott engedelmeskedni. Ide-oda cikázva a csörgő-zörgő páncélok között a macska kétségbeesetten próbálta rávenni Remust, hogy közbeavatkozzon. Merlinre, ha Piton az előtt érkezik, hogy Lokit irányítás alá vonják, már készíthetik is a farkasbőr szőnyeget, mielőtt lemegy a nap.

- Loki! Elég legyen!

Ezúttal a fenyegetést egy bűbáj kísérte, és egy pillanattal később Remus ugrott az állatra, és ragadta meg azt a nyakörvet, amit Shadow nem vett észre korábban.

Dübörgő szívvel továbbra is az egyik beugróban rejtőzködött, és onnan figyelte a kiegészítőt. Tehát úgy tűnik, a farkas is nyakörvet kapott a nyakába, de kételkedett benne, hogy Loki ugyanolyan jó néven vette, mint ő.

Kivörösödve és lélegzetéből kifogyva Remusnak végül sikerült leültetni a farkast, és egy kicsit meglazította körülötte a fogását. Valami nem volt rendben Remusszal – gondolta Harry -, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi az.

- Loki, megígérted. Miért kell mindig mindent elrontanod? Megsérültél, Harry?

Shadow vonakodva előjött rejtekhelyéről és átváltozott.

- Nem, de ez nem az ő hibája! Megértem, hogy a kutyák kötelességüknek érzik, hogy üldözőbe vegyék a macskákat, de ez már kezd nevetségessé válni! – próbált viccelődni.

- Sajnálom, Harry, annyira sajnálom – sóhajtott Remus. – Azt akartam… Ó Merlin. Ki akartam használni ezt a napot, hogy bemutathassam Lokit mindenkinek, de… tudnom kellett volna… Nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Nem figyeltem rá eléggé.

Harry meghökkenten bámult a farkasra, akit úgy tűnt, közömbösen hagy a helyzet. Bemutatni Lokit? Az ő örökbefogadásának a napján? Anélkül, hogy megbeszélte volna Dumbledore-ral? Mi a bánatot gondolt Remus?

Kétkedő gyanakvással vizsgálta a tanárt. Vörös volt az arca, és tekintete furcsán idegenszerűnek tűnt; és felismerte… Lupin ivott!

- Remus! – kiáltott fel. - Te… de… Ó.

- Tényleg sajnálom Harry. De az ég szerelmére, mit keresel te egyedül a folyosókon?

- Én itt élek – vágott vissza a fiú. – Látni akartam Perselust; váratlanul elhagyta a Nagytermet.

- Á, tudtam! – mennydörögte egy hang mögöttük, amitől megriadtak. Egy pillanattal később egy mérges Hagrid csoszogott Loki felé. – Mit műveltél már megint? Nem tudod békén hagyni azt a macskát? Hát milyen viselkedés ez?

Harry meglepetésére Loki úgy tűnt, mint aki elszégyelli magát.

- És maga, professzor, maga, mit gondolt? Szerencse, hogy valaki figyelmeztetett. Merlinre, nem tudna csak…

- Ó, nézd, egy kutya! – szakította őket félbe egy fiatal női hang.

- Nem, ez egy farkas, ráadásul egy hatalmas!

- Nézd már, nyakörve is van!

- A magáé, Lupin tanár úr?

A tanulók váratlan érkezésétől kizökkent Remusnak végül semmit nem kellett mondania. Dumbledore ismerős hangja érkezett a megmentésére.

- Gyerünk, gyerünk, kérem, hogy minden tanuló fáradjon vissza a Nagyterembe! Kézben tartjuk a helyzetet.

Ám amikor a tanulók vonakodva engedelmeskedtek, Remus Loki nyakörvével a kezében szembefordult velük.

- Igen, ő az enyém. Talán lesz esélyetek rá, hogy a közeljövőben lássátok őt Roxfortban.

Harry akaratlanul is észrevette Hagrid csalódottságát és a bosszúságot Dumbledore arcán, ám a két tanuló egyike sem szólalt meg. Bólintottak és Hagrid nyomában elhagyták a folyosót. Kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett közéjük.

- Á, nos ismét sajnálatos helyzet állt elő – sóhajtott fel az igazgató. - Még abban sem vagyok biztos, hol is kezdjem. Harry, miért távoztál ennyire szó nélkül?

- Csak beszélni akartam Perselusszal – védte magát a fiú. – És szembetaláltam magam Lokival.

- És? – nógatta Dumbledore.

Harry bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Remusra, mielőtt folytatta.

- Ő meg üldözőbe vett. De nem vagyok benne biztos… talán csak játszani akart.

A farkas kuncogása válasz volt, de Remus nyögése ébresztette rá Harryt, milyen szánalmas kifogás is volt ez.

- Lupin professzor? – érdeklődött meg egy veszedelmesen hűvös hang.

- Én… be akartam mutatni Lokit az iskola többi részének.

- Á, pont akkor, amikor az imént támadta meg Harryt? Kétlem, hogy az idő megfelelő arra, hogy így tegyen.

- Azt senki sem tudhatja. – Remus esdeklő pillantást vetett Harryre.

A fiú megvonta a vállát. Nem sérült meg; mit számít, ha ez boldoggá teheti Remust?

- Ó, igazán – szólalt meg egy vontatott hang mögülük. – Milyen érdekes. Természetesen azt sem kellett tudnia senkinek sem, hogy egy vérfarkas tanított Roxfortban; miért lenne szükséges a nyilvánosság tudomására hozni, hogy egy irányíthatatlan animágus farkas kóborol mostanában szabadon és támadja meg a diákokat?

Harry behunyta a szemét. Elég jártas volt már ebben a veszélyesen ironikus tónusban ahhoz, hogy tudja, apja fekete szemeiben vihar tombol.

- Elég legyen, Perselus – csitította Dumbledore. – Majd én gondoskodom erről. Lupin professzor, amellett, hogy Loki egyértelműen veszélyt jelent ennek az iskola lakóinak számára, rámutathatnék, hogy ez Harry örökbefogadásának a napja? Nekem úgy tűnik, egy apa-fia kapcsolat egyszerű megünneplése pont elég egy napra.

- Nem ez volt a szándékom – felelte Remus, és arca még vörösebbé vált. – Úgy akartam bemutatni Lokit, mint… egy ismerősömet, és végső soron, mint az SVK óra tanulmányi anyagát. Semmi olyan… rendkívüli nincs ebben – fejezte be.

Csak egy benyomás, vagy valóban keserűség csendült fel Lupin hangjában? – töprengett Perselus. Mi a fenét gondolt a vérfarkas? De természetesen érezte az erős alkoholszagot, és nyilvánvaló, hogy az az állat… az a varázsló többet ivott a kelleténél. Vajon Lupinnak még mindig ilyen figyelemreméltóan nehéz megbékélnie az örökbefogadással, vagy a saját fiával való kapcsolata bizonyult jóval katasztrofálisabbnak, mint ahogy azt előre látta? Bár az egyik nem zárja ki a másikat.

De ez semmit nem változtat a történteken. Merlinre, mindössze öt percre távozott, hogy bevegyen valami bájitalt, ami megnyugtatja a Jegyét, és Harry ismételten majdnem megölette magát. Itt Roxfortban, pont az örökbefogadásának a napján.

Perselus érezte, hogy tompa harag növekszik benne.

- Ez az állat nem maradhat itt!

Harry Loki felé fordult, de Dumbledore-t nem szedte rá, és szemrehányó pillantást vetett felé.

- Minden rendben lesz, Perselus; csak néhány óvintézkedés kérdése.

- Nem. Lupin csaknem megölt, amikor annyi idős voltam, mint Harry, és most az ő fián a sor, hogy átvegye a helyét, de most a fiam a tét. Nem, Albus, semmi nincs rendben. Nem várom meg a legközelebbi alkalmat, hogy meglássam, amint végül sikerrel jár. Választanod kell. Vagy Lupin, vagy én!

- Túlságosan drámaian fogod fel ezt a dolgot – kezdte Dumbledore.

A férfi mellett álló Harry visszafojtotta nyögését. Mégis mit remélt az igazgató ezzel a vitával? Anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, érezte, hogy Piton dühe az egekbe szökik. Felsóhajtott, tett felé egy lépést, megpróbált a férfi szemébe nézni.

- Kérlek – kezdte szelíden. – Én jól vagyok. Tudom, hogy ezt értem teszed, és én sem vagyok igazán boldog a történtek miatt, de kérlek… adj nekik egy másik esélyt.

- Nem igazán látom be, miért kellene nyugtalanítanod magad emiatt a lény miatt – sziszegte Perselus.

- Mert… mindenkinek szüksége van családra, és nekik több időre van szükség, és arra nincs lehetőségük Roxforton kívül. Lokinak szüksége van Hagridra, és Remusnak szüksége van Dumbledore professzor úrra és ránk, és én tényleg szeretném, ha képes lennék segíteni.

- Ahogy te magad is rámutattál egy jó adag alkohol segítségével, a te drága Lupinod sosem látszott úgy gondolni, hogy elsőbbséget élvezel az életében – köpte Piton dühösen.

- Tudom – felelte Harry, és igyekezett nem hagyni, hogy érzelmei kiüljenek az arcára. – De az nem jelenti, hogy _én_ olyan vagyok. Én jobb szeretek olyan lenni, mint az apám. – Látva a kétséget Perselus tekintetében, úgy vélte, a legjobb, ha egészen pontosan fogalmaz. -… mint te, és adok az embereknek egy esélyt, még ha nem is minden tökéletes.

- Nem igazán látom, hogyan tudna ez rám vonatkozni – vágott vissza Perselus. – Bennem nincs meg az a késztetés, hogy úgy viselkedjek, mint egy griffendéles, vagy Merlin bocsá', mint egy hugrabugos.

- Nem, de te sem dobtál ki engem, amikor megtudtad… ki Shadow.

- Még mindig nem látok semmilyen kapcsolatot – közölte Perselus.

- Nem számít – sóhajtott Harry és megrázta a fejét. – Ha te mégy, akkor veled megyek, de jobb szeretném, ha mind itt maradnánk a Roxfortban. Remust is beleértve… és Lokit is. Kérlek.

Piton undorodó fintorral biggyesztette le a száját, de végül bólintott.

- Gondolom, ez nem a nap nem alkalmas arra, hogy bármit is megtagadjak tőled. – Majd Remushoz fordulva hozzátette. – Ami téged illet, Lupin, ne hidd, hogy ezzel befejeztük. Majd beszélünk, ha vége az ünnepségnek. Mostantól kezdve tartsd a kutyádat pórázon, és ha szembesülnöm kell azzal, hogy egymagában kóborol Roxfort területén… Nos… mondjuk úgy, a legkevesebb, hogy gondjaink lesznek – mormogta.

Lupin jelentősen elsápadt, és Perselus látta, hogy harag suhan át az arcán, mielőtt elismerte a vereségét, és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Megértettem.

- Uraim, talán vissza kellene térnünk a Nagyterembe, mielőtt kereső csapatokat küldenek utánunk – javasolta az igazgató.

Egy pillanatig a két apa végigmérte egymást, mielőtt ismét útnak indultak. Ám Perselusnak nem volt szüksége Legilimenciára ahhoz, hogy tudja, Lupin – amilyen griffendéles – eltöpreng, és gondolatai jóval sötétebbek, mint a sajátjai.

Piton elmeditált a sors különösségén, és karját a fia vállára téve elindult a Nagyterem felé.


	49. Az ünnepség után

47. fejezet

Az ünnepség után

Piton némi megbánással és nyugtalansággal ugyan, de megengedte, hogy Harry az ünnepséget követő étkezés befejeztével felmenjen a Griffendél-toronyba. Természetesen aligha lehetséges bezárni a fiút az elkövetkező évezredre, noha az elképzelés roppant csábítónak tűnt. Ámbátor Harryt látszólag kevésbé viselték meg a reggeli események, mint ahogy az várható lett volna. Sokkal kevésbé, mint őt magát – suttogta egy aprócska hang Perselus fejében.

De hát Merlin szerelmére, ez a fiú képtelen akár egy lépést is megtenni anélkül, hogy ne kövesse őt balszerencse? Ha Perselus csak néhány másodperccel is korábban érkezik, Lupin fia mostanra nem lenne több mindenki számára, mint egy gyászos emlék.

Persze Harry most nem ment messzire; csak odafenn tartózkodott a Griffendél-toronyban, amit az igazgató, McGalagony és Lupin remélhetőleg jól levédett. És az is biztos, hogy nem járkálhat állandóan a fiú sarkában. Perselus mindezt tudta, de amint becsukódott mögötte irodájának az ajtaja, a gyomrában eddig érzett csomó egyből a kétszeresére nőtt.

Bosszúsan gyújtotta meg a tüzet az egyik üst alatt. Vajon miért érzi annyira rosszul magát? Harryt jól őrzik, és a reggel nyilvánvalóan bebizonyította, hogy képes őt magához hívni, amint szüksége van rá. A magány az, ami felzaklatja? Nem, éveken át szerette a békét és a csendet, mielőtt egy bizonyos fekete macska fejére nem állította az életét.

És ráadásul ez itt Roxfort; lehetetlen néhány óránál tovább meglenni anélkül, hogy valami ostoba, bosszantó okkal ne zavarják meg az embert. Mintha csak a saját igazát bizonyítaná, a kandalló lángjai zöldre váltottak. Valaki kapcsolatot keresett vele a hopp-kandallón keresztül.

Máris Harry lenne az? Nem, az valószínűtlen. Dumbledore? A Minisztérium? Piton érezte, hogy szívverése felgyorsul kissé, miközben engedélyezte az irodájához való hozzáférést, majd egy impozáns, jellegzetes fej tűnt fel a lángokban.

- Piton, beszélnünk, kell!

Perselus ezúttal nem fojtotta vissza a sóhaját. Ne máris Rémszem! Egy napra egy találkozás ezzel az egyénnel kellőképpen elég volt a számára. Ám a körülmények tekintetében kétségtelen, hogy aligha van választási lehetősége.

- Gyere át!

Az auror átlépett az irodába, falába kopogott a kőpadlón. Anélkül, hogy az invitálásra várt volna, egy nyögéssel elhelyezkedett a legközelebbi fotelben.

- Érezd otthon magad! – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton.

- Kösz, adhatnál egy pohár whiskyt is – felelte Rémszem, és nem igazán foglalkozott vendéglátója hanghordozásával.

Piton bosszúsan felhorkantott, miközben megtette, amit a másik kért, és mielőtt ő is leült a saját székére.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar viszontlátlak – mutatott rá, és még azzal sem vesződött, hogy elrejtse a bosszúságát.

- Nincs vesztegetnivaló időnk – vágott vissza az auror. – Gondok vannak a Minisztériumban. Odaadtam nekik a merengőt Potter emlékeivel, és kezdetét vette a pánik. Malfoy letartóztatás alatt áll; nem adnék neki sok esélyt a túlélésre. Ezeknek az emlékeknek a fényében senki nem fogja majd a pártját. Amennyiben érdekel a véleményem, fél lábbal máris úton van az Azkaban felé. De Scrimgeour egy másik történet. Az az ostoba alak hatalomra és befolyásra törekszik… és egyáltalán nem boldog. Ha lenne választásom, azt hiszem, hogy jobb szeretném Caramelt. Semmi mersz, de nem is annyira keményfejű. Bah… nem érdekes, nem ezért jöttem.

Pitont meglepte a Rémszemre oly nem jellemző őszinteség, ami kihallatszott a szavaiból, mindazonáltal szavai célba értek. Malfoy végre kikerült a játszmából. Egy kis azkabani látogatás megoldana némi problémát, ha sikerül diszkréten kivitelezni.

- Hmm, úgy tűnik viszont, hogy Amelia Bonesé lett utolsó szó – szólalt meg Piton.

- Nagyszerű az a nő! – morrant Rémszem, miközben a combjára csapott. – Igen, ördögi boszorkány. Előszedte a könyveit, egyesével felsorolta a paragrafusait, és rövidebb idő alatt elrendezte a dolgot, mint amibe egy Avada Kedavra kiszórása kerül. Így minden remekül ment és megoldódott.

- Meg vagyok hatva a gratulációd miatt – jegyezte meg Piton, majd belekortyolt a whiskyjébe.

- Gratuláció, mi? – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Rémszem. – Igen, talán. Alaposan belenéztem Potter emlékeibe az elrablásától a megmeneküléséig. Jobban is mehetett volna Piton. A szükségesnél sokkal tovább tartott, de mindent egybevéve elfogadható volt. Én valószínűleg jobban teljesítettem volna a halálfaló összecsapás során, de akkor is elfogadható.

- Jobb, hmm? – vonta össze Piton a szemöldökét. – Remekül el tudlak képzelni téged, amint a sírok között bicegsz a műlábaddal és a legendás fürgeségeddel. Hatékonyságod kétségkívül félelmetes lett volna.

- Egy láb az semmi; az erő a fontos! – mordult fel az auror.

- Egy darabban hoztam vissza a drágalátos Potteredet, szóval fejezd be a panaszkodást.

- Abból, amit hallottam, ő sokkal inkább a_ te_ drágalátos Pottered, de nem panaszkodom. Amire azonban még nem jöttem rá, az ennek az új Jegynek az eredete – közölte Rémszem összehúzott szemmel.

- Az utána történt. Nos, később – felelte Piton kerülve az auror szemét.

- Az áldozati mágia előtt vagy után?

- Utána – válaszolt Piton csikorgó fogakkal.

- Nagy szarban vagy, Piton – mutatott rá Rémszem.

- Bátorításod egyenesen a szívemig hatol… de Harry még nem fogta fel, és pillanatnyilag nem is kell tudnia róla. Addig nem, amíg nem tesz szert kicsivel több önuralomra.

- Hmm. Jó kifogás, mi? De az utolsó ponttal egyetértek. Azon dolgozni kell, méghozzá gyorsan. A fiúnak nagyon rövid idő alatt bevethetővé kell válnia.

- Bevethetővé? – kérdezett rá Piton. – Felfogod, hogy Harryről beszélünk? Ő tizenhat éves, nem egy beosztott auror!

- És mi a különbség? Van egy küldetése, amit végre kell hajtania, és nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ezt mondogatja. És ezzel az új erejével minden esélye meg is van rá… ha jól képzett.

- Képezni fogom őt – erősítette meg Perselus – de mindenekfelett a túlélésre. Időre van szüksége, hogy készen álljon. Tekintélyes erővel rendelkezik, de az elméje és a teste még mindig egy éretlen fiúé. Egy Voldemort fölötti győzelem most pusztán csak a váratlan szerencse miatt történne. És ez olyan kockázat, amit nem vállalok.

- Mintha lenne választásod - mordult fel Rémszem. – És a Jegy? Mit szándékozol tenni azügyben?

- Nem értem, mit lehetne ott tenni – sóhajtott fel Piton. – Jelenleg így állnak a dolgok és kész.

- Merlin szakállára, Piton! Szedd már össze magad, te szánalmas korcs! Hol, mikor, hogyan? Máson is működhet ez a dolog? Hogy csinálod?

- Én egyáltalán nem csináltam semmit – sziszegte a fogai között a férfi. – Ez rengeteg esemény láncolatának a következménye, ami nem működik senki mással, hacsak nem ismersz más halálfalókat, akik Potterhez hűek, és akiket a fiú ki akar ragadni Voldemort karmai közül! Azt sem tudom, milyen erők léptek működésbe, miféle mágiát használt, és egyikünk sincs tisztában azzal, hogy mi történt. Ez semmiképp nem lesz a hasznodra!

- Tehát tényleg nem vagy jó semmire, mi? – dörmögte Rémszem.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy láttalak volna a temetőben, amint épp segítesz megszöktetni a fiút, a Kúriában sem láttalak, amikor támadás alatt álltunk, és egyetlen más alkalommal sem, amikor bármi hasznodat vehettük volna, kivéve ma reggel. Szóval kímélj meg a szarkazmusodtól.

Rémszem szeme egy pillanatra felcsillant, de a válasza csak egy korty whisky lenyelése után érkezett.

- Rendben, Piton – mondta, miközben feltette a lábát az asztalra. – Beismerem, hogy tévedtem. Valóban a mi oldalunkon állsz. És tisztelem az áldozati mágiát, még ha az inkább egy olyan női dolog. De a Jegy, a rohadt életbe… erről többet kell tudnunk! Hogyan működik?

- Pont úgy, ahogy a korábbi, de ez Harry erejéhez van ráhangolódva. Ez a kis lökött hoppanálásra kényszerített Roxforton belül pusztán azért, mert maga mellett akart tudni, és mindezt anélkül tette, hogy tisztában lett volna vele - sóhajtott fel Piton. Be kellett ismernie, az auror iránt érzett ellenszenve ellenére bizonyos megkönnyebbültséget érzett, hogy végre képes beszélni erről valaki kompetens személlyel. Kérdések keringtek folyamatosan a fejében, amióta megváltozott a Jegy, és Dumbledore jóindulatú megjegyzései alig segítettek.

- Hoppanálni Roxforton belül? Ennél semmi több? – töprengett Rémszem. – És azt mondod, Potter semmit sem sejt?

- Pillanatnyilag nem. Túlságosan leköti a figyelmét az összes többi dolog. De végül kénytelen lesz rájönni valamire – jelentette ki Piton, és ösztönösen megdörzsölte a karját.

Rémszem egy pillanatig tanulmányozta őt, mielőtt letette a poharát.

- Mutasd meg!

- Tessék? – kérdezte Piton sértetten.

- Jegyet. Mutasd meg nekem!

- Mi haszna annak a rémisztő mágikus szemnek, ha… - ám Piton elharapta a további mondandóját, amikor az említett szem áthatóan rámeredt. Lenyelte tiltakozását és felgyűrte az inge ujját.

Most az egyszer ez a mozdulat nem keltette benne a szokásos undort. A Sötét Jegy hírhedt volt, igen, de ez…

Rémszem, aki közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye, elismerésképpen aprót sóhajtott.

- Nos, Piton, azt kell, hogy mondjam, megkaptad végül… mármint a megváltásod.

- Ez nem erről szól – közölte csikorgó fogakkal Piton.

- Hmm… és mégis… Azon tűnődöm, vajon hogyan vélekedne erről Lily.

A megjegyzés célba ért, és Piton összerezzent, miközben a szemközti falat bámulta.

- Ha Lily bármit is gondolhatna erről, nem lenne probléma. Hagyd békében nyugodni a halottakat ott, ahol vannak.

- Igen, kivéve, hogy a szóban forgó halottak mindenhol vannak, csak ott nem, ahol elvileg lenniük kellene. Te hívtad őket?

- Ó hát természetesen – felelte Piton szarkasztikusan. – A Sötét Nagyúr számára főzött bájitalok mellett semmi jobb dolgom nem volt, mint csontokat kiásni, hogy azok a szellemek a kísérőimül szegődjenek. Legalább egyszer gondolkodhatnál már ésszerűen!

- Oké, de akkor ki? Ebben a történetben messzemenőkig túl sok az ismeretlen – motyogta Rémszem. - Először ez az animágus dolog, és hogy az a fránya macska hogyan került végül a te küszöbödre. Mondhat Albus, amit csak akar, de ez akkor sem elég tiszta. És aztán ott vannak azok a szellemek, ez a Jegy, ez az átkozott hatalom… hol lesz ennek a vége, Piton?

Perselus felállt és járkálni kezdett az irodájában.

- Nem hiszem, hogy újból látjuk a… szellemeket vagy akármik is azok. Legalábbis remélem, hogy nem. Minden összekapcsolódott a kezdetektől fogva: semmi nem olyan misztikus, mint amilyennek látszik, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nyugodt vagyok. Még nem nyertem vissza az összes fizikai erőmet, sem a mágikus hatalmam, de érzem, hogy napról napra javul, ami azt jelenti, hogy Voldemort is ugyanezt érzi. Nem tudom, mennyi időnk van, mielőtt így vagy úgy, de újabb támadást kísérel meg Harry ellen.

- Pillanatnyilag nem úgy tűnik, hogy a csatlósai túlságosan jól boldogulnának az uruk nélkül. Merlinre, csaknem sajnálatot éreztem Malfoy iránt, amikor elvitték a Minisztériumba; annak a szerencsétlen flótásnak csalánkiütések lettek az arcán pusztán az idegtől. Ami annak a rosszul kivitelezett farkasféleségnek az ügyét illeti, nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy olyan gyorsan elfogatta magát. Az a bestia hónapokon keresztül terrorizálta a vidéket, és csak egyetlen roxforti kiruccanásába került, hogy a dolog elrendeződjön. Igen, az öreg Tom nem lesz boldog. Úgy tűnt, meglehetősen jól elvan az új kutyusával. És most, hogy mindkét jobbkezét bezárták…

- Hacsak Loki nem pontosan ott van, ahol lenni akar, nevezetesen Harry küszöbén.

- Dumbledore orra alatt? Hihetetlenül rossz ötlet!

- Valóban? Azoknak a gyengeelméjűeknek a segítségével, akik oly gyakran látogatják a kastélyt, kezdve mindjárt Remus Lupinnal, az az állat kevesebb, mint egy órája majdnem megölte a fiút. Albus teljesen megbolondult, hogy itt akarja őt tartani!

- Lupin? Milyen történet ez már megint? – mordult fel Rémszem.

- A szóban forgó farkas apja. Meglepetés, minő meglepetés. És igen, még a vérfarkasok is szaporodnak.

- Erről már tudok, de ez nem ok arra, hogy ostobán viselkedjen! És ő az, akiből elvileg csodálatos kémet kell faragni. Merlinre, azt hittem, nálad rosszabbat nem lehet kifogni, de jobban belegondolva…

- Ő, mint kém? – gúnyolódott Perselus. – Erről a részletről megfeledkeztem. Albus nem gondolhatja komolyan; ő még a saját fiából sem képes információt kiszedni.

- Még náladnál is szerencsétlenebb alak, és mégis, nem hittem, hogy ennél rosszabbat tehetnénk – tette hozzá az auror.

- Ha végeztél a sértegetésekkel… - szólalt meg Piton türelme végét járva.

- Csakis azokat az embereket sértegetem, akiket kedvelek.

- Ebben az esetben meg vagyok döbbenve, hogy még nem kérted meg a kezem házasság céljából.

- Pusztán frizura kérdése. Azon még dolgoznod kell.

- Na, most aztán már elég! Ha nincs jobb mondanivalód, vonulj vissza a viskódba, és hagyd békében dolgozni a többieket. Elég dolgom van, amik már rég esedékesek anélkül, hogy egy kíváncsiskodó, paranoiás aurorral is foglalkoznom kelljen.

- Nekem is van munkám, Piton – sóhajtott Rémszem. – A Jegy. Több információra van szükségem. Ez a villám alak… ez honnan jött?

- Honnan kellene tudnom? Nem egy katalógusból választottam ki a mintát, ha erre gondolsz. Akkor kezdett változni, amikor Harry értem jött, hogy kimentsen abból a kómaszerű állapotból, amibe Voldemort taszított. Azóta folyamatosan változik ebbe a meglehetősen jellegzetes formába. Megnéztem azokban a könyvekben, amik kéznél voltak, de semmi nyomát nem találtam ehhez hasonlónak.

- Ráállítom Tonksot az ügyre – felelte Rémszem. – És ideküldöm őt, hogy tartsa szemmel Lokit.

- Jó ötlet – helyeselt Piton. – Harry beleegyezett, hogy a lakosztályomban aludjon, ami tovább csökkenti a rizikót.

- És hogy működik ez a védelmi mágia?

- A jelenlétem váltja ki, vagy az, ha a kúrián belül tartózkodik. Legalábbis így gondolom. Hogy elkerüljem a kockázatvállalást, korlátozom a területet az alagsori laboromra. Nem tudom, hogyan fog működni itt a Roxfortban – magyarázta Piton.

- Nem tökéletes, ezt… még tesztelni kell – dünnyögte az auror. – De csakis Voldemorttal fordul elő, igaz?

- Nem. Amikor kiszórtam a varázslatot, nem kimondottan Voldemortra gondoltam, hanem bármire, ami megsebesítheti Harryt. Természetesen megsérülhet úgy, hogy megvágja magát egy késsel, de senki nem tud rossz szándékkal átkot szórni rá, vagy fizikailag megtámadni. Legalábbis nem a jelenlétemben.

- Érdekes. Egy kicsit korlátozott, de érdekes. Talán, ha meghaltál volna, egyfolytában működne.

- Az lehetséges, de kicsit késő, hogy bebizonyítsuk – közölte Piton szárazon.

- Igen. Mellesleg mostanában nagyobb hasznodat vesszük élve – ismerte be az auror. – Vár rád néhány jó nap, de valami azt súgja nekem, hogy a fiú még nem hagyott fel azzal, hogy téged nehéz helyzetek elé állítson. Nem, ez nem a legkegyesebb a sorstól. És mivel neked keresned kell egy örököst, választhattál volna egyet a Mardekárból is.

- Nem te választod a macskát... azok választanak téged – felelte egyszerűen Perselus. – Majd tudasd velem, hogy alakul a kutatásod; nekem alig van időm mostanában arra, hogy bármit is magam végezzek. Bár azt hiszem, Albus rajta van az ügyön.

- Hmm. Jobb szeretném Tonksot ráállítani erre. Dumbledore mostanában túlzottan is titokzatos az ízlésemnek. Ki tud a még a Jegyről?

- Csak te és Dumbledore. Azt hiszem, hasztalan lenne azt kérnem, hogy ne terjeszd, igaz?

- A Rendet muszáj lesz tájékoztatni – vetette ellen Rémszem. – Ez elég nagy súlyú információ.

- A kelleténél több ember túlontúl sok eshetőséget jelent. Mindez igen hamar ki fog derülni. Szóval ne!

- A Rend tagjai hűségesek és szavahihetőek, Piton.

- Sajnálom, de nekem azok az emberek egyetlen okot sem adtak arra, hogy megbízzak bennük. Szóval fogd vissza a nyelved, vagy a továbbiakban nem fogok együttműködni veled – vágott vissza Piton.

Rémszem egyértelműen helytelenítően összehúzta a szemét, de nem válaszolt azonnal.

- Túlságosan elnéző vagyok veled, Piton. Élvezd a hős helyzeted, nem tart örökké.

- Bárha úgy lenne! – mordult fel Perselus.

- És Voldemort? Ő tudja? Mert ha igen, akkor ne számíts arra, hogy titokban marad.

- Nem tudom, de kétlem, hogy tisztában van a történtek jelentőségével. Bizonyára úgy gondolja, hogy bájitalokat használok annak érdekében, hogy távol tartsam őt. Határozottan meg fogja érteni végül, de minél később, annál jobb – sóhajtott a férfi.

- Naja, egyszerre csak egy gond – jegyezte meg Rémszem, miközben felállt. – Nos, vége a szünetnek, indulok vissza a Minisztériumba. Majd értesítelek, ha bármi érdekeset megtudok. Te is tedd meg ugyanezt nekem. Világos?

Piton meghökkenten rázta a fejét, ám az auror átható pillantására végül beleegyezett.

- Megváltoztak a dolgok, Piton – mondta végül Rémszem Mordon. – Szép és jó volt játszani a megkeseredett, magányos denevért, amíg kettős ügynök voltál, de most Potterről van szó, és neki mindenkire szüksége van. Lehetsz az apja, de nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki felelős a fiúért. Mi mind együtt nyerjük meg ezt a háborút, vagy egyáltalán nem nyerjük meg. Minél hamarabb vered bele ezt abba a vastag koponyádba, annál jobb!

Anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a tiltakozást, Rémszem sarkon fordult és távozott a hopp-hálózaton keresztül.

ooOOoo

A Griffendél-toronyban barátai örömére és tapsától kísérve egy nagyon boldog macska ugrált székről székre. Dumbledore Seregének hűséges köre egy utópartit szervezett, ahol Harry megkapta az esélyt arra, hogy mindenkinek köszönetet mondjon, mint ahogy arra is, hogy hivatalossá tegye macska alakját. A tanulók legnagyobb többsége érdeklődőnek látszott, különösen a lányok, akiket Ginnynek és Hermionének kellett megállítani, nehogy simogatni kezdjék az aranyos kiscicát.

Bár kíváncsiságuk gyorsan elillant; a legtöbbjük nemsokára udvariasan kimentette magát, és úgy tűnt, jobban szeretnék élvezni a napjukat a maguk módján.

Mire eljött az este, már csak Ron, Hermione, Ginny és Neville maradtak a klubhelyiségben, na és persze Luna, akit örömmel hívtak meg a Griffendél-toronyba. A hollóhátas lány lelkesen mesélt nekik az apjával töltött nyári szünetéről, amit azzal töltöttek, hogy a rejtélyes mongol Artagult követték, amikor Harry érezte, hogy valaki esetlenül megütögeti a vállát.

Meglepetten megfordult és meglátta Remust, akinek arca karmazsinvörös színben pompázott és szemmel láthatóan zavartnak tűnt.

- Beszélhetnék veled egy percet? – kérdezte a tanár.

Harry bólintott, és intett a barátainak, hogy menjenek tovább nélküle. Remus egyik kezét Harry vállán nyugtatva az irodájába vezette a fiút, ami alig néhány lépésre volt a Griffendél klubhelyiségétől. Semmi helytelen nem volt a gesztusban, Harry mégis azon kapta magát, hogy megpróbál elszökni barátja keze elől. Volt valami furcsa Remusban, amit nem igazán tudott hova tenni.

- Kérlek, foglalj helyet – mutatott egy a professzor az egyik székre. – Mi… Nem sok esélyünk volt rá, hogy beszéljünk ma, de el akartam mondani, hogy mennyire örülök neked, Harry. Igazán őszintén örülök.

- Én... Köszönöm – válaszolt a fiú, bár Remus ravasz tekintete kibillentette lelki egyensúlyából. – Sajnálom, ami Lokival történt. Jobban is mehetett volna.

- Igen, határozottan, ha nem lettem volna annyira ostoba – sóhajtott a vérfarkas. – Ismét én vagyok az, akinek bocsánatot kell kérnie. Az egész akár tragikusan is végződhetett volna. Megértem, ha jobb szeretnéd, hogy ne maradjak itt a Roxfortban.

- Nem, dehogy, meg sem fordult a fejemben… Én megértem. Mindnyájan csinálunk ostobaságokat. Úgy tűnik, hogy… öhm… Loki mérges rám, igaz?

- Attól tartok, ez nem olyan egyszerű – mondta Lupin és összepréselte az ajkait. – Ő nem haragszik rád, Harry, nem… ő csak… az elméje nem igazán tiszta. És az enyém sem volt az, ez nyilvánvaló.

Nem – gondolta Harry, ezt mindenesetre el lehetett mondani… és hirtelenjében minden világossá vált a számára. Remus elméje aznap reggel nem volt tiszta, mert ivott, és most sem tiszta, ugyanabból az okból kifolyólag!

- Te… jól érzed magad, Remus? Vagy beszéljünk inkább máskor?

- Köszönöm, jól vagyok. Ma reggel nem tudtam megfelelően gratulálni, mert a dolgok egy kicsit… elsietettnek tűntek.

- Ami a reggelt illeti – szólt közbe Harry –, nagyon hálás vagyok az örökbefogadás kapcsán megtett tanúvallomásod miatt. Nagyon szépen köszönöm. Tudom, hogy nem volt könnyű neked.

- Hozzá kell szoknom az elképzeléshez, hogy ez tesz téged boldoggá, ez az, amit akarsz – értett egyet Remus. – De annyira nehéz elképzelni, hogy milyen boldog voltál a szüleiddel, és hogy ők mennyire szerettek téged…

- Ők is ezt akarták volna, Remus – szúrta közbe óvatosan a fiú.

- Valószínűleg így van. Azt akarták volna, hogy boldog légy. És úgy tűnik, erre Perselus a megfelelő személy. Ez az, amiért biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogja érteni…

Lupin bizonytalan mozdulatot tett viseltes talárjának zsebe felé, és végül előhúzott belőle egy apró, hosszúkás csomagot.

- Ma délelőtt az ünnepségen nem adtam neked semmit, Harry. Sajnálom.

- Minden rendben – tiltakozott a fiú. Észre sem vette, hogy Remus nem adott ajándékot. – Minden olyan gyorsan történt, és én még csak nem is tudtam arról, hogy ajándékot szokás adni. Tényleg nem szükséges. Nincs szükségünk semmire.

- Talán, de mégis, én úgy gondolom, hogy ennek örülni fogsz – szólt Remus anélkül, hogy hagyta volna magát eltéríteni a tárgytól. – Tulajdonképpen ez lett volna a születésnapi ajándékod, de sem Tonks, és jómagam nem tudtuk időben átadni neked. Ez egy kicsit… szokatlan ajándék egy örökbefogadásra. Ám olyasmi aligha tudtam volna átadni neked nyilvánosan. Ugyanakkor jogszerűen téged illet.

Kicsit mintha vonakodott volna, ám végül átadta a csomagot Harrynek, aki óvatosan elvette tőle.

Kíváncsisága feléledt, és gondosan kibontotta a papírt, ami egy kifényesített, régi pálcát takart. A pálca egyértelműen használt volt; már csak annyi maradt, hogy megtudja...

- Ez kié?

- Volt. Harry, ez a pálca az apádé, Jamesé volt – válaszolt Remus érzelmekkel telt hangon. – Én szereztem vissza... azután... a romok közül.

Harry képtelen volt megszólalni, csak hipnotizáltan meredt a pálcára. James pálcája, az, amelyikkel megpróbálta megvédeni magát Voldemorttal szemben, de aztán Piton szavai jutottak az eszébe. Nem, aznap este ez a pálca nem volt Jamesnél.

- Hol... hol találtad? – krákogta Harry.

- Godric's Hollowban, a szüleid házának romjai alatt – mondta Remus szelíden. – Már hamarabb oda kellett volna adnom neked, de egészen mostanáig nem volt bátorságom hozzá.

- Megértem – szólalt meg Harry, aki lassan magához tért a sokkból. – Köszönöm, Remus. Ígérem, nagyon fogok rá vigyázni.

- Tulajdonképpen nem ez az egyetlen ok, amiért neked adom – folytatta tovább óvatosan a tanár. – Bebizonyított tény, hogy a gyerekek különleges kapcsolatban állnak a szüleik pálcájával. Ezzel azt értem, hogy ha elvesztenéd a saját pálcád, akkor talán ez lenne az egyetlen másik, ami a legjobban megfelelne neked. Azt nem tudom, hogy Lilyével mi történt.

- Akkor ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért működik nekem olyan jól Perselus pálcája – eszmélt rá hirtelen és hangosan Harry. – Még a sajátomnál is jobban működött az alatt a vihar alatt a Kúriában.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Remus, és pillantása hirtelen vaddá változott.

- Perselus pálcája. Többször is használtam, és tökéletesen működött nekem. Igazán erős pálca.

- Bizonyára tévedsz, az egy másik pálca kellett, hogy legyen – ellenkezett Lupin és a fejét rázta.

- Nem, az tényleg Perselusé volt – biztosította őt Harry. Majd csalódottan megcsóválta a fejét. – Azt hittem elfogadtad az örökbefogadást, Remus. Ez még az előtt történt, de ugyanarra a dologra vezet vissza. Ugye felfogod, nem egyszerre történt minden, igaz?

- Nem, te nem érted, most nem erről van szó – nyögött fel Lupin rekedtesen. – A halálfalók pálcáin vannak bizonyos védelmek. Mindegyiken. Úgy vannak megbájolva, hogy csakis a saját tulajdonosuknak feleljenek... vagy Voldemortnak. Általános megfogalmazásban azoknak, akik viselik a Jegyet, de azt tudom, hogy Perselus pálcája különösen alattomos.

Majd – mintha váratlan őrjöngés kerítette volna hatalmába – Harryhez ugrott, hogy felrántsa a fiú ingének ujját.

- Merlinnek hála – sóhajtott, miközben elengedte. – Nincs rajtad semmi. Sajnálom Harry, de muszáj volt leellenőriznem.

A fiú kábultan ugrott hátra a támadásra, és most úgy nézett a tanárra, mint akit elárultak.

- Ostobaságokat hordasz össze – köpte -, te teljesen részeg vagy.

A tanár arca kicsit elsápadt a fiú kitörésére, de nem próbálta meg tagadni. Szó nélkül az asztalához lépett, kivett egy bájitalt a fiókból és egyetlen korttyal eltüntette.

- Kijózanító főzet – magyarázat. – Talán egy kicsit visszaéltem a körülményekkel a mai napon, de ez nem változtat semmin, Harry. Semmiképpen nem használhattad volna Perselus pálcáját. Egy régi Rend gyűlésen vita tört ki közte és Rémszem között. Mindkettőjüket le kellett fegyverezni. Fletcher elég ostoba volt ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja felvenni Perselus pálcáját, hogy visszaadja neki. Napokba tellett, mire ismét használni tudta a karját. Pedig ő még használni sem akarta, pusztán megérintette.

- Nem értem – rázta meg a fejét Harry -, de biztosíthatlak, hogy Perselus pálcáját használtam. Először akkor, amikor eszméletlen volt, és nem tudtam, hol van az enyém. Az övével viszont órákon keresztül képes voltam a patrónus bűbáj használatára. Másodszor maga Piton adta a kezembe, mert az enyémmel nem tudtam egyet sem tudtam szórni. Ez a vihar alatt volt... és az övével remekül működött. Egy hosszú, fekete pálca, az enyémnél sokkal vékonyabb – tisztázta.

A bájital ellenére Remus tekintete továbbra is üres maradt – vette észre Harry, és azok után, amit mondott neki, talán még üresebbé vált.

- Ez... nagyon bonyolult, Harry – mondta végül. – Nem tudom pontosan, hogy mit jelent mindez, de azt hiszem, meg kell kérdezned őt.

- Talán csak úgy állította be a pálcáját, hogy én is tudjam használni – felelte Harry a vállait vonogatva.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. A pálcán elhelyezett varázslatok közül néhányat maga Voldemort tett rá. – Látszólag túljutott a döbbenetén és megpróbált mosolyt csalni az arcára. – De ez jó hír, Harry. Azt jelenti, hogy probléma esetén további lehetőségre teszel szert. Akkor is tartsd kéznél, és őrizd meg James pálcáját. Sosem tudhatod, mi történhet.

- Természetesen. Köszönöm, Remus, ez egy nagyon remek ajándék – biztosította őt gyengéden Harry. – Megmutatom Perselusnak... úgyis ideje lemennem. Mellesleg hogy van Loki?

- Ó! Hát lehetne jobban is, de pillanatnyilag ellenőrzés alatt áll, és... jó egészségnek örvend.

- Tehát ismét Dumbledore irodája fölött van? – fintorodott el Harry.

- Nem, dehogy. Most... Hagrid vette a kezébe a dolgokat – ismerte be Remus.

- Óh, sajnálom – jegyezte meg a fiú, mivel tudta, mennyire bánthatja ez a tanárt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendbe jön; mindössze időre van szükségetek.

- Neked és Perselusnak alig volt ideje, hogy egymáshoz szokjatok, és mégis...

- Ez azért van, mert mindketten tettünk a tőlünk telhető legjobbat – mondta széles mosollyal a fiú. – Azelőtt annyi időt töltöttünk azzal, hogy utáljuk egymást, hogy azt hiszem, egy életre kimerítettük a kvótánkat. Nem gondolod?

- Elképzelhető – mosolyodott el halványan Remus. – Jobb, ha elkísérlek, mialatt lemész. Szép és jó, hogy Loki nincs szabadon, de én nyugodtabb lennék.

- És Perselus is. Köszönöm, az jó lenne.

Egy gyors kitérő erejéig visszamentek a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, majd csendben elindultak. A partiból már csak néhány dísz és az asztalon heverő édesség maradt, amelynek látványa furcsa szájízt hagyott Harryben. Ez nem hasonlított azokhoz a bulikhoz, amit a kviddics meccsek után tartottak, és nem is várt semmi olyasmit, ez nyilvánvaló, és ennek a mai két ünnepségnek az ötlete is bosszantotta egy kicsit, de amikor meglátta, hogy a barátai mennyire gyorsan léptek tovább más dolgok felé, eltűnődött, vajon nem becsülte-e túl barátai toleranciaszintjét. Természetesen senki semmit nem rótt fel neki, de…

Harry megrázta a fejét, otthagyta Ront, Hermionét és a barátaikat, és enyhe szúrással a szívében elindult a pince felé.

- Nem volt túl nehéz ismét elkezdeni a tanítást? – kérdezte Harry Remustól a folyosón haladva.

- Tulajdonképpen ez idő szerint csak pár órát tartok– felelte a tanár. – Loki mostanában minden időmet lefoglalja. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy ugyanakkor kezdem majd el az egész napos tanítást, amikor Perselus is.

- Akkor hamarosan. Nem vagy túl ideges?

- Majd az első nap első órája után megmondom – mosolyodott el Remus.

- Mindenki örülni fog, hogy visszakap téged – biztosította őt Harry. – A diákoknak nagyon hiányoztál, miután elmentél. Perselus részéről nem volt szép, amit tett.

- Annak ellenére, amit Albus mondhat, sok tanulónak most sem tetszik a tény, hogy vérfarkas vagyok. Ám úgy vélem, kevesebb nehézségem akad most, hogy a halálfalók gyerekeinek többsége távozott.

- Ez azt ígéri, hogy ez furcsa év lesz. Amúgy tényleg az tervezed, hogy bemutatod Lokit az órán?

- Nem, valószínűleg nem most azonnal, csak amikor már jobban megszokott minket és a helyet. Ki tudja? – válaszolt Remus.

- De nem lesz az egy kicsit különös? – erősködött Harry. – Úgy értem, ő a te fiad és… - csalódottan elhallgatott.

- Majd meglátjuk. És te… Nyugtalankodsz amiatt, hogy vissza kell térned a bájitaltan órákra? – váltott témát Remus.

- Igen – vallotta be Harry -, persze Perselus megígérte, hogy más lesz… Azt hiszem, majd elválik.

Lupin ismét elmosolyodott, és a továbbiakban csendben folytatták útjukat Piton lakosztálya felé.

- Most már magadra hagylak. Jó éjt, Harry, és ne habozz meglátogatni, ha bármire is szükséged lenne.

- Fogtam – felelte a fiú, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Majd holnap találkozunk.

Bármilyen meglepőnek is tűnt, pont olyan szívesen látta viszont a pince mélyét, mint a Griffendél-tornyot. Tisztán és egyszerűn ez volt az… otthon.

Halvány mosollyal az arcán indult a nappali felé, ahol Perselus már meggyújtotta a tüzet és egy kényelmes karosszékbe telepedve éppen olvasott. Már Shadow volt az, aki fürgén a férfi ölébe ugrott.

- Hát itt vagy, te kóbor macska – mordult fel Piton. – És nem is jöttél későn haza. Még a végén időnként sikerül hallgatnod arra, amit mondanak neked.

A varázsló keze automatikusan mozdult, hogy megsimogassa a doromboló, labdává összegömbölyödött macskát.

- Ott hagytam a szobádban az ajándékokat, amik érdekelhetnek – folytatta Perselus. – És megtalálod a hivatalos örökbefogadási okmány egy másolatát is.

És Hagrid kosarát – vette észre Shadow, ami már oda volt készítve a kandalló oldalához, méghozzá úgy, hogy ne legyen útban, ha valaki kilép belőle… Tökéletes egy jó kis szunyókáláshoz.

Tökéletes. Minden tökéletes volt. A nap fáradalmi végül győzedelmeskedtek fölötte, Perselus csendes légzése elringatta, és egyre jobban megadva magát a rátörő álomnak elszunnyadt.

ooOOoo

A Fekete Ember testének hirtelen megfeszülése, valamint sietős léptek zaja keltette fel Shadowt. Valaki most lépett be a lakosztályukba és Perselus nem kelt fel, hogy üdvözölje azt a személyt az ajtónál.

Felemelte a fejét, és épphogy csak visszatartotta dühös morgását. Malfoy! Gyorsan a földre ugrott, elosont és diszkréten elrejtőzött a kandalló sarkánál.

- Draco – szólalt meg hűvösen Piton, miközben végre felállt. -, minek köszönhetem ezt a késői látogatást? Nem hallottam, hogy kopogtál.

- Nem kopogtam – felelte a fiú gőgösen. – Szívesen látott vendég vagyok itt, nem? Én… Muszáj beszélnem veled. Ez fontos.

- Hallgatlak – válaszolt Perselus mellkasa előtt karba font kézzel.

- Apát letartóztatták – bökte ki Draco.

Piton arcvonásai némiképp ellazultak, és az egyik szék felé intett.

- Ülj le. Sajnálom, Draco, de bizonyára számítottál rá, hogy így fog végződni. A ma reggeli támadás valóban az utolsó húzás volt. Ostoba és időszerűtlen. Lucius már amúgy is meglehetősen bizonytalan helyzetben volt.

- Te nem érted; már semmilyen támogatást nem kap a Minisztériumon belül. A kúria elkobzásáról beszélnek és arról, hogy elintézik a Dementor csókot. Én nem ezt akartam… ez az én hibám. Nem szabadott volna szembeszállnom vele. Ő figyelmeztetett engem…

- Draco – vágott közbe Perselus -, te helyesen cselekedtél. Én nagyon büszke voltam rád ma.

A búvóhelyén rejtőzködő Shadow érezte, hogy gyomra fájdalmas görcsbe rándul.

- Tudom, hogy nehéz meghozni a helyes döntést, amikor látszólag minden összeesküszik ellened. Amit ma tettél, az nagyon bátor dolog volt, és tiszteletreméltó személlyé tett. Az apád támogatása csakis a bukásodhoz vezetett volna, és ezt Luciusnak is tudnia kellene.

Harry látta, hogy Draco nagyot nyel, és szemmel láthatóan kevésbé tűnik lehangoltnak.

- Perselus, te is tudod, hogy rajtam van a Jegy. Én nem tudom… Te hogy csinálod? Én állandóan érzem. Dühös rám; azt akarja, hogy menjek vissza. Meg akar büntetni!

- Adok neked bájitalokat – válaszolt Perselus szelíden. – Nem lesz ugyan elég hozzá, hogy teljesen eltűntesse az érzést, de csillapítani fogja. Ez nem egy átok.

- Akkor Álomtalan álom bájitalt és Nyugtató főzetet is adnod kell – folytatta Draco. – És valamit gyomorrontásra.

És miért nem mindjárt egy lábmasszírozást? – gondolta Shadow, akinek bosszúsága percről percre tovább erősödött.

- Az utóbbiért Madam Pomfreyt kell felkeresned. De minden rendben lesz, Draco. Vagy legalábbis jobb lesz. Helyesen döntöttél.

- Mondod te – húzgálta idegesen Draco a talárját. – Apa dühös; tényleg komolyan gondolta, amit mondott… Ki akar tagadni! És a Sötét Nagyúr soha nem fog békén hagyni.

- Lucius gyorsan meg fog nyugodni. Narcissa majd meggyőzi őt. A hangulatában bekövetkezett változások ellenére az apád szeret téged, Draco.

- Ó, igen, valóban? – gúnyolódott a fiú. – Ebben az esetben vajon miért kaptam ezt? – Előhúzott egy pergament a talárjából és reszkető kézzel tartotta Perselus elé.

A tanár átvette, elolvasta és arca egyre jobban elsötétült az olvasás közben.

- Ez hivatalos dokumentum – nyögte ki Draco és homlokát a tenyerébe ejtette. Harry még sosem látott ekkora kétségbeesést azon az arcon, még aznap, Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában sem.

- Valakinek kényszerítenie kellett, hogy elindítsa ezt a kérelmet – jelentette ki végül Piton, de hangszíne kételkedésről árulkodott. – Nem tagadhatja így ki az egyetlen fiát; ennek semmi értelme.

- Nem akarja, hogy a családjuk része legyek többé; egyetlen knútot sem adnak már nekem. Nincs jogom visszatérni a kúriába és ez már hivatalos! Ez az egész a te hibád, sosem kellett volna hallgatnom rád, és soha nem kellett volna csalódást okoznom neki; ez már a kezdetektől fogva tévedés volt! – kiabált a fiú, és arca rémült grimaszba torzult. Haragja ellenére Harry önkéntelenül is némi szánalmat érzett iránta. Elveszteni egy családot, amire már nem is emlékezett, az egy dolog, de az, hogy ennyi év után a családod tagadjon meg téged…

- Draco, meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy ez csak ideiglenes, de biztos lehetsz benne, hogy mindent megteszek, ami a hatalmamban áll, hogy segítsek neked – felelte Piton nyugodtan. – Beszélek Dumbledore-ral.

- A fene vigye el Dumbledore-t! – ordított a fiú egyre élesedő hangon. – Te vagy az egyetlen, aki megteheti. Meg kell tenned, Perselus, nem hagyhatsz így engem!

- Mit vársz tőlem?

- Azt, hogy fogadj örökbe! – jelentette ki Draco, miközben kezeivel a szék karfáit szorongatta. – Örökbe fogadtad azt a semmirekellő griffendéles Pottert, és ő még csak nem is közülünk való. Engem is örökbe kell fogadnod, ezzel tartozol nekem, és én nem olyan vagyok, mint ő… mi már most is szinte ugyanannak a családnak vagyunk a részei.

Erre a szavakra Harry szánalma azonnal elpárolgott. Vörös függöny ereszkedett a szemei elé és hallotta, ahogy a szíve úgy dübörög a mellkasában, mintha egy dobot vernének. Malfoy… Hogy merészeli?

- Draco, neked teljesen elment az eszed – közölte Perselus. – Ez teljességgel lehetetlen.

- Nem, nem az – könyörgött a fiú. – Ez az egyetlen létező lehetőség, hát nem látod? Nem hagyhatsz engem így azok után, amiket tettem. Megígérted, hogy segítesz nekem!

- De nem így – mondta Perselus szárazon, majd összeszedte magát. – Nem hagylak cserben, Draco, erre a szavamat adom. Biztonságban leszel itt Roxfortban. De a javaslatod elképzelhetetlen.

Shadow e szavak hallatán elég önuralomra tett szert ahhoz, hogy előbújjon rejtekhelyéről és ismét átváltozzon. Draco arckifejezése, amikor meglátta őt – valahol a megdöbbent és az utálatos között –, balzsamként hatott Harry szívére.

- Mit keresel _te _itt? – köpte Draco. – Én Perselusszal beszélgetek. Tűnj innen!

- Én itt élek – sziszegte Harry. – Veled ellentétben. Perselus ezt világossá tette… szóval te menj vissza a körletedbe, most rögtön!

- Elég legyen! – vágott közbe Piton kurtán. Intett a kezével a fiának, hogy lépjen hátrébb. – Draco, értékelném, ha a jövőben kopognál, mielőtt belépsz. Ez a bizalmasság elfogadható volt, amíg egyedül éltem itt, de immár nem ez a helyzet. Ha négyszemközt szeretnél találkozni velem, akkor azt az irodámban fogod megtenni.

- Miért? – köpte Draco. – Mindig is hasonlóképpen tettem, amióta csak a Roxfortba járok, és ennek most meg kellene változnia emiatt a griffendéles miatt? Igazán nem látom be, hogy miért!

- Mert ez a griffendéles a fiam. Vita lezárva.

A győzelem, ami áthaladt Harry arcán, nem tölthette el örömmel Dracót, mert megújult vehemenciával újrakezdte.

- Nem! Örökbefogadás! Azt akarom, hogy engem is fogadj örökbe! Meg kell tenned!

- Semmit nem kell tennem, Draco – sóhajtott Perselus. – Erről szó sem lehet.

- Miatta, nem igaz?

- Többek között igen – értett egyet Piton.

- Még csak pár hete történt, hogy egyáltalán kedveled őt! Ennek semmi értelme… engem már kiskorom óta ismersz. Engem kellene örökbe fogadnod, nem őt!

Harry érezte, hogy alig elfojtott haragja a végletekig feszül. Tudata egy részével felfogta, hogy az asztalon levő üvegfiolák kezdenek egymáshoz koccanni, és hogy a falakon lógó festmények küzdenek a helyükön maradásért, de a szobában látszólag senki nem figyelt fel rá.

- A dolgok azok, amik, Draco. Neked van családod, és nem fog sokáig tartani, amíg visszakövetelnek. Száműzetésed nem tart örökké.

- Te… csak egy áruló vagy! – üvöltött fel Draco, és arca eltorzult undorában.

Ez már túl sok lett Harrynek.

- Te mocskos, kis kígyó! – kezdte, és hangja reszketett a haragtól. – Tűnj el innen most rögtön! Megtiltom, hogy ilyen hangon beszélj vele, nincs jogodban sértegetni az apámat!

- A te apád! – köpte Draco. – Te semmit nem tudsz felkínálni neki. Nincs otthonod, még csak nem is vagy mardekáros. Ez az egész csak egy vicc, és ezt mindenki tudja. Az utcán végezted és szükséged volt egy védelmezőre, és Perselus csakis azért ment bele, hogy befogadjon, mert Dumbledore kényszerítette, hogy így tegyen! Te vagy az, akinek semmi joga ahhoz, hogy itt legyen, és ilyen hangon beszéljen vele! Elégedj meg azzal az alamizsnával, amit kapsz, és ne élj vissza a kiváltsággal! Itt nem látnak szívesen!

Mostanra már nem csak a festmények és a fiolák remegtek, hanem a bútorok is. Elektromosság futott át Perselus gerincén, ami egyenesen a Jegyéből indult.

Annyira belemerültek viszályukba, hogy egyik fiú sem vette észre ezt, és Piton ettől megkönnyebbülést érzett. Mindenesetre a falak közelgő összeomlásának fenyegető súlya alatt most Harryt kell megnyugtatnia.

Perselus egyik kezét Harry vállára téve a fiú mellé lépett és szembefordult Dracóval.

- Ebből elég, Draco, majd később, négyszemközt beszélünk még erről.

- Mi? – kiáltott fel Harry mellette. – Nem! Nem jöhet ide!

- Nem, valóban nem – mondta Perselus tömören. – Most pedig értékelném, ha lehiggadnál és hagynád, hogy én gondoskodjam erről. Draco, én megértem, hogy a jelenlegi események sokkoltak téged, de jócskán eljött az ideje, hogy uralkodni kezdj magadon. Ez a magatartás teljességgel méltatlan egy mardekároshoz. Ami pedig az örökbefogadással kapcsolatos megjegyzéseidet illeti, nem is tévedhettél volna nagyobbat. Harry minden lehetséges módon a fiam, akár tetszik neked, akár nem, és teljes mértékben azt akarom, hogy mindenki akként is kezelje őt, kezdve rögtön a saját házammal! Épp itt az ideje, hogy magunk mögött hagyjuk a házak közötti rivalizálást, különösen te, Draco. Sajnálom, de ezt a viselkedést tovább nem engedheted meg magadnak. Szövetségesekre lesz szükséged… És azzal kezdeni, hogy teljesen elidegenítened magadtól Harry Pottert, nagyon rossz módszernek tűnik.

Ismét csend zuhant a szobára. A mellette álló Harryt látszólag lecsillapította a beszéde. Draco ugyanakkor akadozó lélegzettel, sötét tekintettel meredt a szőnyegre. Összeszorította az állkapcsát, és végül bólintott.

Piton visszafojtotta megkönnyebbült sóhaját. Draco mardekáros oldala végül ismét a felszínre került.

- Gondolkoznod kell – javasolta. – Térj vissza a körletedbe. Majd tisztább fejjel ismét beszélünk róla.

A fiú ismét bólintott, és átható pillantást vetett Harry felé, amit most elhomályosított a kétség. Olyan törékenység tűnt fel azon az arcon, amit Perselus ritkán látott rajta. Draco habozni látszott, végül csak sarkon fordult és köszönés nélkül elhagyta a lakosztályt.

Harry felsóhajtott, amikor becsukódott az ajtó.

- Merlinre, erre igazán nem számítottam.

- Tudom. Utálom ezt tenni, de meg kell változtatni a bejárati ajtó jelszavát. Nem vállalhatjuk a kockázatot, hogy nyitva hagyjuk számára ezt a helyet – jegyezte meg Perselus tűnődön.

- Te sem bízol benne – mutatott rá Harry bizonyos elégedettséggel.

- Én nem ezt mondtam. De Draco most teljesen kétségbeesett, és… továbbra is mardekáros. Ahogy mondtam, ez egy olyan kockázat, amit nem vállalhatok fel.

- Úgy érzem, ennek a napnak már sose lesz vége – sóhajtott Harry. – Te megnézted a diákjaidat?

- Igen. Lumpsluck már gondoskodott róla, de ideje, hogy ismét a kezembe vegyem a gyeplőt.

Harry elfintorodott.

- Szóval hogy reagáltak?

- Ők mardekárosok, Harry. Úgy ahogy vártad. Biztosan nem fogják hangosan és egyértelműen tudomásodra juttatni a nemtetszésüket. De távolról sem lelkesednek a hírekért. Meg fognak birkózni vele. És újfent azt mondom: aligha van más választásuk.

Harry keserűséget érzett a szavak mögött és bűntudat nyilallását érezte a gyomrában.

- Ez így nem tökéletes, igaz? Mármint hogy én griffendéles vagyok.

- Nem. De mivel lehetetlennek látszik téged áthelyezni…

- Még mindig zöldre festhetném a hajam.

- Hmm – mosolyodott el Piton. – Úgy látszik, Shadow máris elkezdte alkalmazni ezt az elképzelést.

Harry felnyögött és kezébe temette az arcát.

- Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy McGalagony arról is tett fényképeket az albumba. az csak egy baleset, egy buta baleset volt.

- Igen, Horatius elmesélte.

- Nem is értem, miért jön mindig vissza. Ronnak már nincs ilyen gondja.

- Ezzel kapcsolatban van egy teóriám – mondta Perselus. – Nem bizonyított persze, de a megfigyeléseimből és abból, amit Horatius elmondott, számos okból azt tanácsolnám, hogy a jövőben kerüld az alkoholt.

- Ó, édes Merlin. Hát erről van szó? Az alkohol, ami… ó. Rendben.

Piton lágyan felnevetett.

- Micsoda engedelmesség egy tizenhat évestől! Mi többet kérhetnék még? Ez hosszú nap volt, Harry, ideje lefeküdni. Mindened megvan, amire szükséged van?

- Persze. Kiájulok, amint a fejem a párnát éri. Ez a nap nem hosszú volt, hanem egyenesen végtelen. Nehéznek találom elhinni, hogy ma reggel még nem volt hivatalos.

Piton ünnepélyesen bólintott.

- Biztosan el fog tartani egy ideig, amíg minden ma történt esemény leülepszik benned.

- Nem tudom – felelte Harry. – Csak azt, hogy boldog vagyok. És csak azt akarom mondani neked, hogy… Köszönöm.

- Harry – kezdte Perselus, majd megrázta a fejét. – Semmit nem kell megköszönnöd nekem. Igazából én vagyok az, akinek… Na, irány az ágyba. Egy napra éppen elég volt az érzelmekből. Holnap újra elkezdjük az edzést.

- Rendben, de… gondolod… amit Malfoy mondott – kezdett magyarázkodásba a fiú – az örökbefogadással kapcsolatban. Gondolod, hogy ők is így éreznek? Mármint a mardekárosok?

- Draco féltékeny, Harry, azt hittem, ezt te is felfogtad. A többiek jóval tárgyilagosabbak lesznek a következtetéseikkel. De ismét azt mondom: adj rá időt. Itt mindenkinek időre lesz szüksége.

- Sejtem – sóhajtott Harry. – Hát, jó éjszakát.

- Aludj jól! Ha bármire szükséged van, ne habozz kopogni az ajtómon.

- Kizárt dolog, úgy fogok aludni, akár egy mormota – ásított a fiú a szobájába menet.

Halvány mosollyal és elégedetten, hogy a nap nem végződött további drámával, Perselus ugyanígy tett.

Nem tartott sokáig, amíg elaludt. A rájuk váró fenyegetések ellenére, a hasonló helyzetek tapasztalatainak hosszú sora általában lehetővé tette Perselusnak, hogy azonnal elaludjon. A könnyű szendergést – ami ettől függetlenül még alvásnak számított – az elméjében megszólaló riasztócsengő szakította félbe.

Ám nem csak az apró vészjelzés ébresztette fel néhány órával később, hanem a nappaliból érkező valóságos küzdelem zaja.

Sebesen kalapáló szívvel, minden érzékszervét készenlétbe állítva, pálcával a kezében villámgyorsan felült és újfent gratulált magának, amiért teljesen felöltözve alszik. Egy szempillantás alatt az ajtónál termett és egy csata közepén találta magát.

Szó szerint tárgyak repkedtek a szobán keresztül és csapódtak a falakba. Úgy tűnt, a bútorok úgy csúszkálnak ide-oda a padlón, mintha életre keltek volna, és heves varázslatok robbanása szelte át keresztül-kasul a szobát, ám valódi célpont nélkül.

Ennek az egésznek közepén Harry kiáltozott, bárhogy haragból vagy félelemből, azt Piton nem tudta megmondani. Úgy tűnt, egyszerre sérteget valakit és kér bocsánatot valakitől, de anélkül, hogy kiderítené a választ.

Merlinre, ki indíthatta el ez a támadást Roxfort kellős közepén? Voldemort? Ő az egyetlen, aki ilyen hatást képes produkálni, de az iskola mélyén ez valószínűtlennek tűnt. Loki. Nem, ő nyíltam támadott volna. Draco! Biztosan Draco tett ismét hátraarcot, és így vagy úgy, de beengedte a halálfalókat az iskolába.

De hol? Semmilyen árnyék körvonalát nem látta Harryén kívül, aki a nappali közepén húzta össze magát. Kísérletei, hogy megállítsa a varázslatokat és a tárgyak mozgását, sorban elbuktak. Perselus vonakodva úgy döntött, hogy fényt gyújt a szobában. Az ő _homemum revelio_ varázslata semmit nem mutatott, de erejének gyengeségét tekintve nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy működött. Ennyit az elemi meglepetésről; jobb szembenézni az ellenséggel. Akármi is az, Harrynek semmi félnivalója az ő jelenlétében.

_- Lumos!_

A fiú pislogott, arcvonásai elkeseredést tükröztek, de nem félelmet. Kezeit az egyik lábára szorította – vette észre Piton, és úgy látszott, szenved. Merlinre, a védőbűbájok… nem működtek!

- Harry! Hol vannak? – kiáltott, és vadul kereste a támadás forrását.

- Kik? – nyöszörgött Harry, miközben megpróbált kiegyenesedni.

- Ne, ne mozdulj! Ki jött be? Ki… - ám hirtelen beugrott neki a válasz.

- Nincs itt senki, csak mi – felelte a fiú. – Sajnálom, az én hibám, de nem tudtam megállítani ezeket.

- Nincs semmi baj, minden rendben. – A repülő tárgyakat kerülgetve, alig magához térve a sokkból, Perselus a nappali közepébe manőverezett, ahol Harry fél lábon ugrált. – Mi történt? – kérdezte, miközben megfogta a fiút a vállánál. Reszket – vette észre. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a bátor külső ellenére Harry maga is megijedt.

- Semmi. Csak meg akartam kérni a házimanókat, hogy hozzanak valamit enni; éhes voltam. Megpróbáltam a kandallóhoz menni, de itt volt ez a nyavalyás asztalsarok. Nem tehetnénk valahova máshova?

Az… asztal sarka. – Piton a fejét csóválta, miközben módszeresen dörzsölte a fiú hátát. A bútorok lassanként abbahagyták a keringőjüket, és a tárgyak is mind lassabban és lassabban repkedtek.

- Nekimentem – nyöszörgött Harry. – Nagyon erősen.

- Hadd lássam – sóhajtott Perselus. – És valóban, a fiú semmit nem csinál tessék-lássék módon; pompás kis hematóma keletkezett máris a sípcsontján, ami erősen vérzett is. Néhány varázslattal elintézte a dolgot és Harry megkönnyebbülten dörzsölte meg a lábát.

- Merlinre – mordult Piton -, nem tudtál volna útközben fényt gyújtani, mint bármelyik más civilizált varázsló? Ebben az alakodban nem látsz úgy, mint egy macska. Ennél jobb döntéseket kell hoznod!

- Nem akartalak zavarni téged – tiltakozott a fiú. – És nem gondoltam arra, hogy macskaként menjek – ismerte be szánalmat ébresztő hangon.

- Azért egy Lumos valószínűleg nem ébresztett volna fel – mutatott rá Perselus.

- De hát azt tettem! Csak… túl későn…

- Nem értem.

- A Lumost! Én kiszórtam azt! De nekiütköztem valaminek, és megijedten, hogy netán Malfoy az, vagy nem is tudom mi; még nem voltam teljesen ébren. Kimondtam egy Lumost és… Emlékszel, mit csinált az erdőben?

Piton elsápadt. Ó, igen, nagyon is jól emlékezett rá, arra a csaknem elviselhetetlen világosságra, ami a napnál is fényesebb volt.

- Bántotta a szemem – folytatta Harry, amikor látta, hogy Perselus bólint. – És mellesleg furcsa dolgokat művelt a kanapéval. Egy kicsit… átlátszóvá vált.

Perselus a kanapé felé fordult, ami jelenleg lusta köröket rótt le. Harrynek igaza volt. Ki tudta venni mögötte a bútor vázát.

- Semmiség – közölte szórakozottan. – És a többi?

- Ó, nos… hmm… Azt hiszem, elvesztettem kissé az önuralmamat – vallotta be a fiú. – Nem szórtam ki több varázslatot, hidd el, de minden rázkódni kezdett; valóban bizarr volt. Gondolod, hogy az erőm az oka?

- Kétségem sincs efelől – helyeselt Perselus. – Most nyugodj már meg! Ne gondolj erre többé. Az aggodalmad váltotta ki ezt a zavart. Minél gyorsabban megnyugszol, annál hamarabb csillapodik le minden.

A varázsló meglepetésére a fiú hirtelen megfordult és arcát a talárjába temette, majd belekapaszkodott. Érzelemtől felindultan Perselus Harry válla köré fonta a karjait, miközben egyfolytában a körülöttük furcsa saraband táncot lejtő tárgyakat nézte. Egy pillanattal később Harry felnyögött és elfordította a fejét.

- Nem tudom megtenni. Nem tudok macskává változni.

Piton érezte, hogy borzongás fut át rajta. Ez nem jó jel…

- Nem fontos – hazudta. – Csak lazíts.

Perselus végigsimított a fiú haján, ahogy a macskával tette volna, és lágyan hümmögni kezdett. Lépésről lépésre érezte, ahogy Harry ellazul és remegése abbamarad. Inkább a fáradtság volt az, mint bármi egyéb, ami ezt a pánikrohamot előidézte – jött rá -, de a nap idegfeszültsége is határozottan hozzájárult.

Mire az utolsó festmény is abbahagyta a himbálózást és a nappali ismét nyugodttá vált, óvatosan a fiú felé hajolt, aki már félálomban volt.

- Minden rendben. Nincs több veszély.

Harry pislogott és felnézett. A helyiség látszólag módszeres támadáson esett keresztül. Még mindig érezhető volt az az energiahullám, ami viharként söpört át a szobán, felfordította a bútorokat és szanaszéjjel szórta a tárgyakat. Megborzongott; ennek ő volt az okozója? Merlinre, ő egyenesen közveszélyes. Egyszerűen csak a kandallóhoz akart eljutni. Legalább már éhes nem volt; a pánik elvette az étvágyát. Az álmosság visszatért, de önkéntelenül is azon töprengett, hogy mi fog történni, ha ismét előfordul valami hasonló. Semmit nem tudott irányítani, abszolút semmit.

- Alhatok veled? – kérdezte elkeseredetten.

Piton felsóhajtott, de bólintott.

- Változz macskává. Úgy kisebb helyet foglalsz el.

Harry gondolkodás nélkül macskává változott, mielőtt Piton karjaiba ugrott. A férfi a szobájába indult és még rá sem nézett a körülöttük tornyosuló rendetlenségre.

- Kibírhatatlan kóbor macska – motyogta Perselus. – Reméltem, eltelik még néhány év, mielőtt éjjelenként utánad kell vadásznom.

Shadow hangos dorombolásba kezdett, becsukta a szemét, majd érezte, hogy a Fekete Embere végignyúlik az ágyon – szokás szerint teljesen felöltözve –, ő pedig boldogan és biztonságban összegömbölyödött a mellkasán.

ooOOoo

Másnap kora reggel Piton érezte, hogy a mellkasán levő csekély súly eltűnik, amit a macska földre ugrásának tompa hangja követett. Az ajtó kinyílt majd zajtalanul be is csukódott, és Perselus továbbra is álmosan felnyögött. Hány óra lehet? Egy _Tempus _bűbáj közölte vele, hogy még csak reggel öt óra van. Mi az ördög ütött ebbe a fiúba, hogy ilyen korán felkelt?

Hegyezte a fülét, várta a legkisebb zajt is. Bútorokat mozdítottak arrébb, tárgyakat szedtek össze és tettek át máshova. Harry egyszerűen csak egy kis rendet akart csinálni a nappaliban, mielőtt Perselus felkel. Minden renden, jó, hogy megteszi. Neki magának nem állt szándékában olyan korán megerőltetnie magát, és nem látott rá semmilyen okot, hogy elbátortalanítsa a fiút. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és gyorsan visszaaludt.

Shadow az egyik legbékésebb éjszakáját töltötte el azután a kimerítően hosszú nap után. Olyan mélyen aludt, hogy arra sem emlékezett, álmodott-e. Macskaösztönei jelezték, hogy eljött a reggel, és a kora reggeli óra dacára úgy döntött, otthagyja a kellemes és meghitt fészket és megpróbálja a legjobb tudása szerint rendbe hozni a tegnap éjjeli katasztrófát.

Piton akkor túlságosan kimerült volt, hogy kiabáljon vele a történtek miatt, de nem számíthat rá, hogy ma is ez lesz a helyzet. És minél lakhatóbbnak látszik majd a szoba, annál nagyobb rá az esély, hogy túléli a napot.

A szoba látványától Harry teljesen elképedt. Ő a felelős ezért a mészárlásért? Egy kristályváza ezer darabban hevert az egyik fal tövében, jó néhány festmény szétszakadt, nem említve a bútorokat, amelyek némelyike elvesztette az egyik lábát vagy egy fiókját. Páran azt gondolhatták volna, hogy ez egy csatamező közepe, és egyértelmű, hogy a tárgyak a háború nagy vesztesei.

Nem gondolkodott azon, használjon-e mágiát a rendrakás érdekében; a sajátja túlságosan kockázatos. Egyesével igyekezett visszahúzni a bútorokat és a berendezési tárgyakat - vagy legalábbis azt, ami maradt belőlük – a helyükre. Egyre növekvő elkeseredést érzett, ahogy újabb és újabb csapásokat fedezett fel. Harry érezte, hogy nyugtalanság vesz rajta erőt.

Ez valóban rossz módja új élete kezdetének… Vajon ez az óriási erő miért távozott tőle ilyen fokig? A végletekig elfáradt – döbbent rá –, de a varázsereje még sosem árulta el őt így. És mi történt volna, ha ténylegesen lett volna valaki a szobában… Ha Malfoy jött volna vissza, hogy beszéljen Perselusszal? Harry mostanra minden bizonnyal gyilkossá válik. Egy nap amúgy is az lesz belőle, és ez az új erő biztosan szerepet fog benne játszani.

Harryt enyhe undor fogta el a nappali látványára, amit minden erőfeszítése ellenére a helyiség jelenleg mutatott, és a ritkán használt konyhába ment. Legalább készíthet magának valamit reggelire, és megpróbálja oly módon irányítani az erejét. Ezzel esély szerezhetne a megbocsátásra, és megmutathatja, hogy jobban akar teljesíteni.

Benyúlt a talárjába a pálcájáért, de furcsának érezte a fadarabot az ujjai között. Meglepődve vette elő, és azonnal eszébe jutottak az esti események. James pálcája… az apjáé. Magánál tartotta tegnap óta. Elfelejtett róla beszélni Perselusnak. Megforgatta a kezében a fadarabot, és enyhén ismerős elektromosság indult meg felfelé a karján. Igen, a pálca felismerte őt. Talán kiskorában még játszott is vele.

Háttal a pultnak megsemmisülten csúszott a padlóra. A pálca rövidebb és vastagabb volt a sajátjánál és erős igénybevétel jeleit mutatta. Ezzel harcolt James a halálfalók és Piton ellen is. Ez volt az a pálca, ami aznap éjjel megmenthette volna őt, ha nála lett volna.

Elveszve a gondolataiban simogatni kezdte a pálcát, amit a mozdulatsor kifényesített, és a lábai között tartva a szemközti falra mutatott vele. Mi lenne, ha kipróbálna vele egy varázslatot? Hatásosabb vagy gyengébb lenne, mint a sajátja? Vagy mint Perselus pálcája?

Annyira belemerült a töprengésbe, hogy nem hallotta az ajtó mögül érkező lépteket, és csak abban a pillanatban eszmélt fel, amikor rányitottak. Perselus. Biztosan látta a nappaliban történt mészárlást és jött megkeresni őt. Harry bűntudatos arccal nézett a varázslóra és igyekezett felkészülni a legrosszabbra.

De Piton alig vette őt észre a konyhaszekrénynek dőlve, amikor megtorpant és arcára színtiszta elképedés ült ki. A másodperc egy töredékéig Harry nem is értette, de hirtelen rádöbbent, milyen testhelyzetben is van... a földön ül, haja szanaszéjjel áll, arca kipirult a rendrakásra tett kísérlettől, és szétterpesztett térdei között egy fadarabbal játszik.

Piton egy másodperc alatt összeszedte magát, de nem elég gyorsan, hogy a fiú elmulassza rémületét. Harry talpra ugrott, ujjai hegyével megfogta a pálcát és a lehető legtávolabb tartotta magától.

- Nem! Ez egyáltalán nem az, amire gondolsz! – kiáltotta.

- Én… Te… igen, nagyon is jól értem. Úgy értem, én nem… - Perselus végighúzta kezét az arcán, és felnyögött. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy még nem aludtam eleget.

- Ez meglehetősen kínos – nyögte ki Harry miközben nevetni próbált, és kerülte apja tekintetét. Perselus maga sem igyekezett helyreállítani a szemkontaktust.

- Találó kifejezés – fújta ki a levegőt Piton. Majd észrevette a pálcát, amit a fiú az asztalra hajított. – Az… nem a tied.

Harry szinte kísértésbe esett, hogy egy gúnyos „Na ne, tényleg?" szöveggel reagáljon, de úgy döntött, a jelenlegi helyzetben aligha jönne ki jól, így megelégedett azzal, hogy a szemét forgatta.

- Nem, ez Jamesé. Remus adta nekem tegnap este.

- James pálcája? – ismételte Perselus szemmel láthatóan meghökkenve.

Apja valóban nem meríthette még ki az alvásigényét, ha ma reggel ennyire lassú felfogásúnak bizonyul – vette észre Harry.

- Igen – erősítette meg. – A házam romjai között találta meg. Azt mondta, még hasznos lehet nekem, hogy jobban passzolhat az erőmhöz, mint bármi más, ha elvesztem a sajátomat.

- Ó.

Perselus egy pillanatra látszólag elveszett a gondolatai között és Harry úgy döntött, tovább üti a vasat.

- Elmondtam neki, hogy a tiéd nagyon jól működött nekem.

Csak egy múló benyomás volt, vagy Piton tényleg elsápadt?

- Mit gondolt róla? – kérdezte Perselus könnyednek szánt hangon.

- Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki ezt normálisnak gondolja. Azt mondta, hogy a te pálcádon különleges védelem van.

- Ez igaz – ismerte be Perselus. – Meg is lepődtem, amikor első alkalommal használni tudtad. Én sosem gondoltam volna rá, hogy magam kínáljam oda neked, de ahogy értettem, az indítvány tőled származott.

- Ezt el tudnád magyarázni nekem? – kérdezte Harry halvány bosszúságot érezve a varázsló izgatott várakozással teli magatartásától.

- Protego? Semmi és senki nem bánthat téged a jelenlétemben vagy azon a helyen. Amibe a pálcám is beletartozik.

- És… ez az összes halálfaló pálcájával működik? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten.

- Nem vállalnám a kockázatát, hogy leteszteljem. Lehet, hogy az enyémnek van bizonyos vonzódása feléd, ami a többiekének nincs.

- Ó! Értem. – Ez logikusnak tűnt. De ebben az esetben miért volt olyan távoli benyomása, hogy Perselus nem a teljes igazságot mondja?

Megvonta a vállát. Nem érdekes. Ám a nappali kérdése még mindig nem rendeződött.

- Sajnálom a bútorokat. Megpróbáltam a helyükre húzni a dolgokat, de azt hiszem el fog kelni néhány varázslat is. Valójában még mindig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az elég lesz – vallotta be. De meglepetésére Perselus csak vállat vont.

- Majd megkérdem Albust, hogy szeretne-e később kipróbálni valamit. Nem fontos. Ettél már?

- Én… nem, most akartam készíteni valamit – válaszolt Harry felfogva a kérdést.

- Erre semmi szükség, csak meg kell kérned a manókat.

- Jobb szeretem magam csinálni. Mit szeretnél?

Piton elmosolyodott és egy apró vállrándítással elintézte.

- Nekem megfelel, amit te szeretnél. Csak annyi időt adj, hogy lezuhanyozzak.

- Nem gond. Megpróbálok semmit sem odaégetni – nevetett Harry.

Perselus ismét elmosolyodott és az ajtó felé indult, mielőtt megállt, és mosolyának minden nyoma eltűnt az arcáról. Furcsa bizonytalansággal Harry felé fordult.

- Mellesleg, ha valaha is szeretnéd… ah, nos… azt tenni, amit a fiatalemberek tesznek a te korodban – kezdte visszafogott hangon -, akkor inkább a fürdőszobát válaszd a konyha helyett. Mindenki jobban járna.

Majd anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, inkább megfutamodott, mintsem távozott, és magára hagyva az égővörös arcú Harry a konyhában.

* * *

**Saraband: **lassú, hármas lüktetésű, eredetileg spanyol tánc, a barokk szvitek része.

Valószínű, hogy a mórok és az arabok honosították meg Spanyolországban, és onnan került át Franciaországba és Itáliába is. (Wikipédia)


	50. Irányítás

48. fejezet

Irányítás

Az ajtó egy tompa puffanással becsukódott, és régóta várt léptek zaja hangzott fel.

Végre, az órák hosszat tartó várakozás után ismét itt az újabb esélye. Az összes érzékszervét a legmagasabb riadókészültségbe helyezte, miközben lekushadt a fal mentén, hogy jobban lássa a célpontját.

A sötét hajú fiú a folyosó közepén állt, és gyorsan körülnézett, mielőtt macskává változott. Semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy ez tényleg ő. Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott magában. Azt hiszi, biztonságban van itt a pincében, de téved. Roxfort egész területe az övé, és Potter sehol nincs biztos helyen. A fekete macska a kőfalak mentén suhant végig, majd teljes sebességre váltott.

Micsoda naivitás. Hogyan is gondolhatja, hogy így nincs mitől félnie? Hisz lassú, ügyetlen, és… egyedül van. Most igazán, ez túl könnyű préda. Ujjongva felgyorsított, és levágta a köztük levő távolságot. És ez az oktalan még csak észre sem vette őt, bár azért már ideges… ezt megérezte a másik mancsainak merev mozdulataiban, és a hirtelen gyorsításában. Ostoba lény… Hát minek nézi ez őt? Mindig kalandokat keresve barangol és keresi a bajt. Hát, nos, most meg is találja. És a Griffendél körlet felé tartó fejvesztett menekülése sem menti meg Pottert… Shadowt… mindegy melyiket!

Bár a fekete macskának jó szerencséje volt, azt meg kellett hagynia. De ez sem válik nagy hasznára; nem ismeri úgy a helyet, ahogy ő, és a legközelebbi kanyarban kihasználja a felkínálkozó előnyt, hogy elé álljon és feltartóztassa, és ezzel egyidejűleg véget vessen ennek az üldözősdinek, ami már így is túl régóta folyik. Potter már túl régóta, már messzemenőkig túl régóta szökik meg előle, de egy másodpercen belül elvágja az útját, s egyúttal a visszavonulási lehetőségét, és akkor…

- Mrs. Norris!

Már megint meghiúsult! A macska csalódottan fújva megállt, és néhány lépéssel a Griffendél Házvezetőjének annyira ismerős talárja előtt befejezte az hajszát. És sajna, ez elől a hang elől nem volt módja elszöknie! Mrs. Norris ez nagyon is jól tudta.

A vörös talár mögül egy fekete, zöld szemű, bundás fej kukucskált elő, hogy ránézzen. Arca zavarodottsággal telt meg… és a szégyenkezés nyomával?

Pillanatnyilag elégedetten a hatással, a vén macska hátat fordított neki, és büszkén, feltartott farokkal, gőgös léptekkel elsétált.

Mögötte a fekete macska egy meglehetősen felháborodott kamasszá változott vissza.

- Mrs. Norris! Ezt alig _tudom_ elhinni!

- Lám, lám, Mister Potter – szólalt meg McGalagony apró mosollyal az arcán –, csak nem megijedtünk egy kicsit?

- Ez… Én… Ezt hihetetlen, már a kezdetektől fogva sejtenem kellett volna – kiáltott fel Harry. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egész végig ő volt az. Amióta a Roxfortba érkeztem, minden alkalommal, amikor bóklászni indultam, valami követett engem. És pontosan ezt a hangot hallottam.

- Nem vagyok meglepve – értett egyet McGalagony. – Mrs. Norrisnak megvan a maga pontosan megkülönböztethető módszere a territóriumának megjelölésére, arra, hogy kimutassa a dominanciáját, amikor a kastélyban élő macskák kerülnek előtérbe. Vonakodva ugyan elfogadja a tekintélyemet, de eléri, hogy az összes ismerős diák úgy érezze, ők csak betolakodók itt. Egy igazi anyatigris!

- És könyörtelenül hatékony – emlékezett vissza Harry arra a számos alkalomra, amikor – nem is tudva a macska jelenlétéről – elmenekült. – Ha tudtam volna… gondolja, hogy… harcba bocsátkozott volna velem? Nem hinném, hogy abban a formában ki tudtam volna állni ellene. Kicsit nevetséges volna.

- Ó, szigorú leckében részesítette volna, ha arra került volna a sor, ebben biztos lehet. De Mrs. Norris nem agresszív, és a szabályok értelmében már évek óta nem hadakozik. Nem, ő csak megpróbál mindenkit lenyűgözni, és azt kell, hogy mondjam, igen sikeresen teszi. Megelégszik azzal, ha megalázkodva elvágja magát a földön, és elismeri neki a győzelmét; ez minden, amit akar.

- Micsoda egy… Tényleg megérdemli a nevét! – ordította el magát Harry.

Ám a házvezetője csak elnézően elmosolyodott.

- Megvannak a maga agyafúrt módszerei, de bátor macska. Nem akar magának ártani, Harry, épp ellenkezőleg. Ő volt az, aki legutóbb riasztotta az igazgatót, amikor Loki megtámadta. Nélküle Perselus és Remus nem lettek volna képesek időben közbeavatkozni.

Harryt megrázta a kijelentés, megpróbálta felidézni magában az összes alkalmat, amikor hallotta, hogy a macska mögötte rohan.

- Tulajdonképpen azt hiszem, többször is segített már – ismerte be gyorsan. – Valószínűleg sokkal tartozom neki. Megteszem, amit mondott… igazán megérdemli. És ez az ő otthona itt… addig, ameddig távol tartja magát Piton lakosztályától.

McGalagony ezúttal nyíltan felnevetett.

- Ezt kétlem. Neki és Perselusnak hosszú, külön története van. Nevezetesen előfordul, hogy a mi bájitalmesterünknek néhanapján, a legalkalmatlanabb időben van szüksége macskaszőrre. És az első macska, ami a rendelkezésére áll, történetesen pont Mrs. Norris, aki abszolút nem segítőkész. Ha úgy adódik, hogy látja Perselust váratlanul megbotlani a folyosókon, akkor nem kell csodálkoznia, miért is van ez… Mrs. Norris soha nincs olyankor távol.

- Merlinre! – Tágult hatalmasra Harry szeme. – Macskaszőr? Azt hittem, csak viccelt…

- Ó, Perselus sosem viccel, amikor bájitalokról van szó.

- Azért én mégis remélem, hogy így van, mivel macskaszemekről is beszélt – fintorodott el Harry.

- Szemek? Hmm… – hümmögött McGalagony sugárzó tekintettel. – Ebben az esetben talán az a legjobb, ha átveszünk néhány túlélő technikát, mit szól hozzá?

- Úgy érti, a másik alakomban?

A tanárnő ismét elmosolyodott és felvette macskaalakját.

- Szuper – mondta Harry szélesen elmosolyodva, mielőtt ő is átváltozott.

A világ határozottan sokkal nagyobbá és jóval izgalmasabbá vált ebből a nézőpontból szemlélve. Nem beszélve az éles szaglásáról, a macska hallásáról és…

- Shadow!

A fejében megszólaló hang észhez térítette. McGalagony egy ugrással a folyosón termett, és teljes sebességgel a lépcső felé iramodott. Harry habozás nélkül követte őt, és iszonyúan megkönnyebbült, amikor látta, hogy házvezetője nem ugyanabba az irányba indult, amerre Mrs. Norris. Rövidesen utolérte McGalagonyt, aki zavaró fürgeséggel mutatta az utat, mielőtt hirtelen megállt egy páncélos öltözék előtt.

- Szimatold meg ezt a szagot!

Shadow kíváncsian szaglászott körbe a sarokban. A szag halványan előhozott valami a fejében, de a páncélon fennakad vörös szőrszálak látványától döbbent csak rá, mit érez.

- Csámpás!

- Pontosan. Ez az ő kedvenc helye.

Alig megnyugodva, Shadow gyorsan körbepillantott. Semmi nyoma nem volt Hermione óriási macskájának… szerencsére. Egyáltalán nem gondolta úgy, hogy találkozni akar vele ebben az alakjában.

- Csámpás nem fog ártani neked. Ő nagyon békés – biztosította őt McGalagony, miután érzékelte a fiú idegességét. Kövess!

Eltökéltebben, mint valaha, hogy nem hagyja magát lehagyni, Shadow a nősténymacska után indult. Üdítő volt így rohanni a folyosókon, de azok után, hogy Loki üldözte őt, nehéz volt teljesen átadni magát a játéknak. Még inkább akkor, amikor az egyik sarokban szemtől szembe találta magát egy meglepődött sárga szempárral alig néhány centi távolságra az orrától.

Shadow hátrahőkölt, de a vele szemközti állat nem vonult vissza, sőt felmordult, amitől Shadow hátán ösztönösen felállt a szőr.

Egy macska – vette észre pislogva: egy szürke macska, aki nem látszott sokkal magabiztosabbnak Shadownál, de aki minden bátorságát elővette, hogy az ijesztő viselkedés látszatát keltse. Természetesen az átütő siker elmaradt.

- Elég legyen. Béke!

A Griffendél Házvezető tanárjának közbelépése elég volt ahhoz, hogy lenyugtassa a két fiatal macskát, akik bizalmatlanul fürkészték egymást a szemük sarkából.

- Ő csak Titus, Oscar Bradford macskája. Még nagyon fiatal és nem fog ártani neked.

Shadow érdeklődve lopódzott közelebb, hogy megnézze az állatot. Oscar Bradford? Egy hugrabugos... valamivel fiatalabb nála. A macska alig látszott harcosabbnak a gazdájánál. Kíváncsiságától ösztönözve Shadow a szürke macska bundájába dugta az orrát, és megpróbálta memorizálni a szagot. De ha Titus nem is volt agresszív, attól még rendelkezett némi büszkeséggel: mancsával gyorsan Shadow orrára csapott, hogy emlékeztesse őt a jó módorra.

- Ez így nem helyénvaló – szólt McGalagony egy csipetnyi jókedvvel. – Előbb ismerkedj össze vele.

Összeismerkedni? Egy macskával? Hogy kezdjen hozzá?

Mintha csak erre válaszolna, Titus óvatosan cirkálni kezdett körülötte, miközben lágyan miákolt. Shadow a hátsóján ülve zavarodottan figyelte és csak a farkát tekerte maga köré. A másik macska távolról szaglászta, mielőtt lekushadt a földre, ahol lelkes dorombolással hemperegni kezdett.

- Azt hiszem, barátra leltél – magyarázta neki McGalagony nyilvánvaló elégedettséggel.

Shadow még mindig óvatosan végül közelebb osont, és elővigyázatosan a szürke macska mancsa felé nyúlt, aki teljes hosszában kinyújtózott. Titus a kezdeti kontaktus után határozottan nem látszott bátortalannak. Shadow felbátorodva még közelebb araszolt, hogy megszimatolja a macskát. Egy pillanattal később a földre szorítva találta magát egy olyan fogásban, ami pont olyan gyors volt, mint amilyen hatásos. Miközben mancsait Shadow nyaka köré tekerte, Titus a hátára fordította, és erősen a folyosó kövének szorította őt. Shadow bandzsítva nézte, ahogy a másik macska közelebb kerül a torkához, és már szólni készült McGalagonynak, hogy segítsen, amikor egy érdes nyelv egy boldog dorombolás közepette megnyalta az állát.

_Fúúúj!_ Már azt is épp elég gusztustalannak találta, hogy magát tisztogassa, de ez? Hogy mászhatna ki ebből anélkül, hogy megbántaná új barátját? És látva McGalagony elégedett pillantását, az ő részéről sem várhatott semmilyen segítséget.

Összeszedte az erejét és kitekeredett, hogy kikerüljön Titus fogásából, majd menedéket keresett a házvezetője mögött. Hökkenten, bár megkönnyebbülten nézte, hogy McGalagony udvariasan jelzi a szürke macskának, hogy a tisztogatásnak immáron vége. Mikor végre ismét egymagukban lettek, önkéntelenül is feltette a kérdést.

- Mind ilyenek?

- Á, nos, melyiket szeretnéd jobban? Mrs. Norrist vagy Titust? – kérdezett vissza a cirmos macska jókedvűen.

- Rendben, Titust – ismerte be Shadow.

- Ő hugrabugos. Nagyon barátságos. Gyere utánam.

Anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, McGalagony ismét mancsra pattant és újból villámgyors tempóban száguldott végig a folyosók útvesztőin keresztül. A barátságos találkozás könnyített gondolatain és Shadow kevésbé nyugtalanul követte. Mielőtt ideje lett volna ráeszmélni, hol is vannak, már ki is nyílt a Kövér Dáma portréja, hogy beengedje őket. Ráadásul jelszó nélkül – fogta fel. Ezt jó tudni...

A nőstény macska egy hang nélkül és különös óvatossággal belépett a helyiségbe, és arra ösztökélte Shadowt, hogy ő is tegyen így. Fürgén felmászva a falikárpit szélén, gyorsan a magasban találták magukat, ahonnan tiszta kilátás nyílt a Griffendél Klubhelyiségére. A függönyrúdon járkálva – mintha az csak egy híd lenne – McGalagony olyan messzire ment, ahol néhány griffendéles dolgozott. Shadow óvatos léptekkel – bizonytalanul az egyensúlyában – követte. Ám amit odalenn látott elfeledtette vele a szédülését. Ron és Neville ültek ott, és a tűz mellett sakkoztak. És észre sem vették őket, annyira belefeledkezve a játékukba... és a beszélgetésükbe.

- Még mindig nem tudok továbblépni azon, hogy hogyan merészelte – morgott Ron.

- Ő volt az utolsó személy, akitől elvártam volna, hogy ilyen baklövést kövessen el – helyeselt Neville a sakkfiguráira koncentrálva.

- Ez a hisztériaroham több volt egy egyszerű baklövésnél. Még sosem láttam Malfoyt ennyire dühösnek.

- Csaknem megsajnáltam – vallotta be Neville. – Valóban azt hittem, hogy Piton professzor ott helyben megöli.

- Merlinre, nem igazán szimpatizálok Pitonnal az osztályteremben, de azt kell, hogy mondjam, iránta is szinte sajnálatot éreztem. Ha volt még bárki is, aki nem tudott az erejéről, annak mostanra vége. Nem lennék meglepődve, ha Malfoy egyenesen visszakerült volna a börtönébe, amiért ilyen jelenetet rendezett – nevetgélt lágyan Ron.

- Akkor is nehéz lehet neki – mondta Neville, miközben arrébb lépett az egyik gyaloggal. – Még a vele egy házba járókkal sem dolgozhat többé; arra kényszerítették, hogy a tanáriban maradjon. – Megborzongott. – Jobb szeretném kihasználni a lehetőségeimet a mardekárosokkal.

-Valóban feldúltnak látszott – értett egyet Ron. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog mondani Harry. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy történt valami.

- A szándékai jók voltak; ez benne a legrosszabb.

- Azt hiszem, megtanulta a leckét – mosolyodott el Neville. – Hány lépés van hátra a sakk-mattig?

- Gyakorlatilag három.

- Feladom – sóhajtott Neville. – Egyébként is mennünk kell... Vár ránk a mágiatörténet óra.

- Binns tutira nem venné észre, ha nem mennénk – mordult fel Ron.

- Binns talán nem, de Hermione...

A fenyegetés elég volt, és a fiúk eltették a sakkfigurákat, mielőtt az ajtó felé indultak.

Shadow csalódottan álldogált még egy pillanatig a karnison, és farka ide-oda lengett. Felfogta, hogy elvileg most nem szabad elárulnia a jelenlétét, de barátainak beszélgetése a maximumig felturbózta a kíváncsiságát. Tehát mit művelt Malfoy bájitaltan órán? Nyilvánvalóan sikerült felbosszantania Pitont, ami jó dolog. Vagy nem. Már égett a vágytól, hogy megtalálja a Fekete Emberét, de tudta, hogy még nem jött el az ideje. Türelem...

A mellette álló nősténymacska felnyávogott, hogy felszólítsa, térjen vissza a valóságba.

- Légy óvatos, nehogy leess innen. Ez egy remek hely, ahonnan tapintatosan lehet figyelni – tudatta vele.

Ez már kicsit túl sok lett Shadow ízlésének. Vajon hány alkalommal kémkedett a diákjai, és különösen ő utána ily módon a házvezető tanárnője? Ám McGalagony nem látszott észrevenni a hangulatában bekövetkezett hirtelen változást.

- És ne karmolászd a függönyöket vagy a falikárpitot – folytatta a másik. – A körmeid a fákon vagy Perselus bútorán élesítsd. Csak válassz ki valami puhát és ugorj le!

Hogy példát mutasson, elegánsan levette magát, és egy kárpitos fotelben landolt, ami a kandallóval szemközt állt. Egy másodpercnyi hezitálás után Shadow követte őt, és bár meg volt róla győződve, hogy ki fogja törni a nyakát… kizártnak találta, hogy gyávának mutatkozzon McGalagony előtt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére puhán érkezett meg a díszpárnára, mielőtt ismét a cirmos nősténymacska után iramodott.

McGalagony vitalitása – a boszorkány éltes kora ellenére – határozottan lenyűgözte, és ő felsóhajtott, amikor ismét majdnem elvesztette őt a szeme elől. Mire végül egy órával később visszatértek a tanárnő tantermébe, Shadow jó néhány dolgot megtanult.

Az első az, hogy a macskaizmok is különösen fájhatnak egy órányi intenzív gyakorlat után. A második az, hogy semmiképpen nem szabad alábecsülnie a Házvezető tanárát. Azt is megtanulta, hogyan lavírozzon az emberek lábai között anélkül, hogy rálépnének, azonfelül pedig hogyan érje el, hogy megbotoljanak, ami látszólag Mrs. Norris kedvenc trükkjeinek egyike volt.

Egy macska szemszögéből nézve Roxfort még több rejtekhelyet tartogatott, és McGalagony élvezettel fedte fel neki ezeket. A szagok kiválasztása gyerekjátékká vált, de pillanatnyilag apró gondot jelentett hajszálpontosan eltalálni azokat a körülötte levő zajok mellett. Tudva, hogy Mrs. Norris épp portyázik, sikeresen ösztönözte arra, hogy magasan tartsa a védelmét – gondolta magában, miközben visszafelé indult Piton lakosztályához.

A diákok ezidőtájt még a tanóráikon ültek, így könnyebben meg tudta különböztetni a Roxfort apró neszeit. Egy páncélos ruha nyikorgása, a falépcső recsegése, nevetés a távolban, egy lélegzetvétel mögötte…

Egy lélegzet! Shadow megfordult, készen arra, hogy bátran szembeszálljon Mrs. Norrisszal, vagy manapság szokás szerint Lokival. De amit maga mögött látott, az hirtelenjében összezavarta. Vele szemközt egy macska állt, aki bámulatosan hasonlított rá – fekete bunda és átható zöld szempár – ami csordultig volt dühvel. Mielőtt alaposabban szemügyre vehette volna, a bestia ráugrott, és mancsával hevesen Shadow marjára csapott. McGalagony sok dolgot tanított neki, de azt nem, hogyan védje meg magát, amikor egy feldühödött macskával néz szembe. Nem várt tovább egy percet sem, azonnal alakváltásba kezdett. De, miközben érezte, hogy teste nyúlni próbál, és felvenni emberi alakját, ellenfele ismét ráugrott, és ezúttal az orrát karmolta meg. Shadow a meglepetéstől a négy mancsára esett.

Négy mancs… ez nem jó jel. Sebesen dübörgő szívvel Harry a második lehetőségét választotta: a menekülést! Épp most vallott kudarcot az átváltozásban, egy felbőszült macska kegyelmére lett bízva, és persze sehol nincs a közelben Mrs. Norris, hogy eldöntse a konfliktust. A pánikkal küzdve rohant teljes erejéből Piton lakosztálya felé. Az adrenalin felturbózta az erejét, és már egyébként is csak rövid távolságra volt a tanár ajtajától. Üldözője sajnálkozva tért te az ő útvonaláról, egyértelműen nem akarván szembenézni a hely tulajdonosával.

Megkönnyebbülten és siralmas állapotban besurrant a szobába.

- Á, itt vagy – üdvözölte őt egy ismerős hang. A megnyugvás félresöpörte maradék zavartságát, és a fekete macska szó szerint a hang felé vetette magát, és esetlenül landolt a Fekete Ember vastag talárján.

- Shadow? De hát mi… - Perselus hagyta a levegőben lógni a kérdést, felemelte a pálcáját és egy rövid diagnosztizáló varázslatot végzett. Egyszerű karmolások… Egy Invitóval és a deja vu keserű benyomásával később bekente a macska sérüléseit fertőtlenítővel és gyógyító balzsammal. Bár úgy tűnt, ezeket a sérüléseket egy másik macska okozta… ami máris megnyugtató volt. Látva azonban Shadow állapotát, ahogy fejét a talárjába fúrta, és szíve kalapált, Piton tudta, hogy valami más húzódik emögött.

Még mindig karjai közt a macskával kezdett járkálni a szobában, miközben vigasztaló szavakat suttogott. Beletelt néhány percbe, mielőtt Shadow végre megnyugodott és látszólag elkeseredetten leugrott a földre. Egy másodperccel később már a fiú állt előtte, aki rögtön ezután egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal az egyik fotelbe rogyott.

- Megcsináltam! Merlinre, megcsináltam!

Perselus gúnyosan vonta össze a szemöldökét, miközben lépett egyet előre.

- Mit is? Túlélted az első macskaharcod? Tönkretetted a Griffendél összes függönyét?

- Találkoztál McGalagonnyal? – kérdezte Harry anélkül, hogy egy mozdulatot is tett volna annak érdekében, hogy kiegyenesedjen.

- Szembejött velem a folyosón, és elmondta, hogy érdekes leckében volt részed.

- Aha. Nagyon is. Érdekes, kimerítő meg minden. De szerettem volna, ha jóval gyorsabban ér a lényeghez.

- Mármint?

- Macskaharcok – közölte Harry egy sóhajjal. – Egy rémes fekete macska támadt rám a folyosón pontosan a Mardekár körletével szemben. Nem is ez a valódi probléma, vagyis úgy értem, igen, az a gond. Nem tudnám megvédeni magam. Ám még csak nem is ez a legkomolyabb része a dolognak. Átváltozni sem tudtam! Rám ugrott, én összezavarodtam és… nem tudtam megtenni. Iszonyú volt, Perselus. Nem tudom, mit tegyek.

Perselus egy sóhajtás közepette a legközelebbi karosszékhez ment és leült.

- Nincs ebben semmi iszonyú, te bolond gyerek. Hát nem figyelmeztettelek már rá, hogy alaposan elsajátítani az animágus transzformációt hónapokba, néha évekbe telik?

- De hát én már most is animágus vagyok – tiltakozott Harry. – És azt hittem, ezt a gondot már letudtam.

- Tökéletesen úrrá lettél az átváltozáson normál körülmények között, ami máris kitűnő dolog. De ugyanígy úrrá kell lenned rajta az ezekhez hasonló, feszültséggel teli pillanatokban is. Nem működhet minden azonnal tökéletesen. Folytatnod kell a gyakorlást, mint minden mást. Ebben semmi nyugtalanító nincs.

- Én azt hiszem, mégis – sóhajtott Harry. – Az ehhez hasonló pillanatokban is képesnek kell lennem ott helyben átváltozni.

Perselus rátette az egyik kezét a fiú térdére.

- Dolgozunk majd rajta. Ezen és más dolgokon is. Ma újra nekikezdünk a gyakorlásnak. Remélem, Minerva nem fárasztott ki.

- Nem – hazudta Harry, miközben felült. – Csúcsformában vagyok. Ki is hagyhatjuk a bemelegítést.

- Értem. – Piton halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt a kezébe nyomott egy fiolát. – Ezt nyeld le.

Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott rajta a fiú, hogy megkérdezi, mit tartalmaz, de úgy döntött, az azzal a kockázattal jár, hogy felbosszantja az apját, így egyetlen megjegyzés nélkül megitta. Piton mellette ugyanígy tett, bár az ő bájitala másképpen nézett ki. Harry képtelen volt ellenállni, és alaposabban megnézte.

- Az mire van?

Perselus a mennyezetre emelte a szemét.

- Tíz másodperc késéssel. Haladás. A bájital, amit megittál, segít abban, hogy jobban koncentrálj, és az erődre összpontosíts. Semmilyen mellékhatással nem bír.

- Nem, én a tiedről beszéltem – felelte Harry bosszúsan.

- Hmm. Semmi fontos. Egy erősítő ital.

- Ó. – A Griffendél klubhelyiségében kihallgatott beszélgetés jutott az eszébe. – És hogy ment a bájitaltan óra?

A férfi testbeszédében semmi nem árulta el a feszültségét, ám mindezek ellenére Harry érezte.

- Ahogy a Griffendél-Mardekár összekapcsolt órája mehet. Nos, kapd magadra a legpraktikusabb edzőruhádat és vedd rá a köpenyed. Sétára indulunk a mocsarashoz.

Harry csalódottan bólintott, de nem akarta tovább erőltetni a dolgot. Rengeteg ideje lesz megkérdezni Ront majd az este folyamán. Egy pillanattal később már új ruhában, és köpennyel a vállán tért vissza, amelyeknek még mindig olyan szaga volt, mint Madam Malkin üzletének. Harry észrevette Perselus elégedett bólintását, amikor meglátta őt, és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Hiányolta ezeket az apró pillanatokat. Vernon ugyanilyen arckifejezést öltött, amikor Dudley tűnt fel az új egyenruhájában és…

Dudley. Nem akart rágondolni. Dudleyra és a kis barátnőjére, Dudleyra, aki többet akart megtudni a varázslókról, Dudleyra, aki végül talán igazi családtaggá válhatott volna, ha…

Egy kéz a vállán kihúzta őt a gondolataiból.

- Kész vagy?

Harry érzékelte Perselus aggodalmát, de meglepetésére a férfi nem tett fel semmilyen kérdést.

- Igen. Hopp-hálózattal kell mennünk? – kérdezte vonakodva.

- Semmi szükségünk rá, ezúttal Roxfort közelében maradunk.

- Ebben az esetben végigmehetnék a kastélyon a másik alakomban?

Piton egy pillanatig tétovázott, mielőtt megrázta a fejét.

- Megértem, hogy szórakoztat téged, de jó lenne, ha az emberek látnának, amikor a normális alakodban járkálsz közöttük. Néhányuk még azon kezdhetne töprengeni, hogy rejtőzködsz.

- Ennek semmi köze hozzá – berzenkedett Harry. – Ez csak… ó rendben, gondolom, most az egyszer…

De bármit is akart mondani, miközben a bejárati ajtó felé indult, rájött, hogy két lábon nem kevés idegeskedés nélkül járkál az ismerős folyosókon. Piton jelenlétének ellenére, önkéntelenül is gyorsan a háta mögé nézett, hogy láthatatlan ellenség után kutasson, és megpróbálta kiszimatolni a fenyegetést. Sikertelenül.

- Lazíts! – mondta Piton halkan, mikor átmentek az előcsarnokon. – Semmi nem történik veled.

Ez persze nyilvánvaló volt, de a feszültség a vállában nem engedett, még azután sem, hogy Dean és Seamus odaintett neki, és egy tucat hugrabugos mosolygott rá bátorítóan. Csak amikor a kőfalakon kívül voltak, akkor tudott végre megnyugodni, és ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy még utoljára maga mögé lessen. Érezte, hogy a mellette lépdelő Piton zaklatott, de a férfi ezúttal sem szólt egy szót sem.

Mégis, miközben a tó mellett sétáltak, a fiú észrevette azt az álmodozó pillantást apja szemében, miközben a férfi a csúszós partot nézte. Az emlék gyorsan felidéződött Harryben.

- Itt készítette McGalagonyt azt a fényképet! – kiáltott fel. – Azt, ahol anya belökött téged a vízbe.

Perselus szelíden elmosolyodott, és ez a lágy arckifejezés látszólag tíz évvel megfiatalította.

- Pontosan. Gyakran jöttem ide tanulni ez alá a fa alá, egy kis békéért. Lily tudta ezt, és amikor csak tudott, csatlakozott hozzám. Amikor végeztünk a tanulással, szokásunk volt sétálni egyet a parton, és beszélgetni arról, hogyan telt a napunk. Vagy jóval pontosabban, Lily beszélt a napjáról és én hallgattam – mosolygott.

- Sokat beszélt? – kérdezte Harry.

- Mit vártál? Hát lány volt – felelte Perselus. – Ami engem illet, én sosem voltam nagyon beszédes, és Lilynek nem volt kifogása az ellen, hogy kipótolja a beszélgetésem hiányát. Persze, amikor elkezdtem azokkal az emberekkel érintkezni, akik neki nem tetszettek és fordítva… azok a beszélgetések jóval erőltetettebbek lettek.

- Kritizáltad őt? Hogy az apámmal lóg?

- Magától értetődően. Nem látok ebben semmi meglepőt. Tárgyilagos szemszögből nézve és utólagosan belátva, neki határozottan jobb érvei voltak az én társaságomat illetően. De akkoriban az apád és a barátai távol álltak a mintadiák fogalomtól.

- Tudom – felelte Harry higgadtan. – De amikor együtt voltatok, akkor miről beszéltetek?

- Tulajdonképpen mindenről. Először az összes kis felfedezésünkről, aztán arról, hogy miket tanultunk bájitaltan és bűbájtan órán. Ő nagyon tehetséges volt. Aztán mesélt nekem a családjáról is, mint ahogy a könyvekről, amiket éppen olvasott. Míg itt voltunk az iskolában, hiányzott nekünk a zene. Lily megőrült a mugli rockzenéért. Egész lemezgyűjteménye volt, amit aztán folyton-folyvást hallgattunk a nyári szünetben.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy utáltad őket – ugratta Harry.

- Tévedsz. Voltaképpen ez közös érdeklődési terület volt. Nekem csak egyszerűen nem voltak meg hozzá az eszközeim, hogy lemezjátszót vegyek. De megtartottam édesanyád összes lemezét; a kúriában meghallgathatod őket. Ezek régi klasszikusok, de úgy hiszem, meglehetősen időt állók.

- Láttam őket – emlékezett vissza rájuk a fiú. – Egy csomó volt köztük, amit én is ismerek. Tulajdonképpen néhányukat nagyon szeretem, például a Led Zeppelint. Ők tényleg jók.

Perselus összerezzent, de nem válaszolt.

- És mi volt a kedvenc száma? – folytatta Harry, képtelenül arra, hogy témát váltson. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki tényleg hajlandó volt beszélni az anyukájáról, abból a korból, amikor vele egyidős volt… és ezt ugyan nehezen tudta elképzelni, ugyanakkor lenyűgözőnek vélte.

- Valójában sok kedvence volt – felelte Perselus. – Minden alkalomra megvolt a száma; különösen szeretett beletemetkezni a Beatles dalokba. Amikor segítségre volt szüksége, akkor utánam jött, hogy énekeljük el a „Help"-et vagy a „Let it be"-t néhányszor, amikor depresszióba esett, de minden különösebb ok nélkül folytatta a „Penny Lane"-nel és az „Imagine"-nel. Általánosságban véve szerette a fülbemászó dallamokat.

- De biztos volt egy, amit a legjobban kedvelt – unszolta Harry. – Mindig van egy, különösen lányok esetében.

Piton szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

- Azt hiszem, az az „Over the Rainbow" volt.

- Az jó választás. Én ugyan sosem láttam a film végét. Dursleyék utálták, amikor Dudley azt nézte, és mindig találtak rá okot, hogy a film közepén kikapcsolják.

- A film? – kérdezte felcsigázva Piton.

- Óz a nagy varázsló. Innen származik az a szám.

- Ez igaz – dünnyögte a varázsló távolba révedő tekintettel. – Emlékszem rá, hogy Lily kétségkívül imádta. Sosem mulasztotta el megmutatni.

- Szóval hogy végződik? – kérdezte Harry boldogan az információért.

- Jól, ahogy azt te is sejtetted. Dorothy hazamegy, és minden szereplő megkapja, amit szeretett volna… egy bizonyos módon. A film nagyon morális témájú.

- Ez csak egy gyerekfilm – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Tehát hogy is nézett ki ez az Óz? Nagy varázsló volt?

- Egyáltalán nem is volt varázsló. Az az ember egy imposztor volt, egy gyáva alak, és nagy manipulátor. Ami egyértelműen nem akadályozta meg, hogy megbocsássanak neki. Sikerült véghezvinnie egy trükköt, hogy… - Piton elakadt egy pillanatra és elgondolkozott. – Valójában úgy vélem, Ózból kiváló mardekáros vált volna. Tehát logikus, hogy a végén ő győzött.

Harry akaratlanul is felkacagott.

- Ezt látnom kell!

Perselusra nézett és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogyan vette a férfi ezt a múltba való belemerülést. Nosztalgiázik – jött rá Harry, de áradt belőle egyfajta szelídség is most, ami ritkaságszámba ment az apjánál.

- És a könyvei? – kérdezősködött hát tovább. – Láttam, hogy olvasott Shakespeare-t. Nagyon klasszikus.

- Édesanyád nagy romantikus volt – fintorodott el Piton. – Sosem jutott hozzá elég szentimentális történethez, és természetesen kívülről fújta Shakespeare összes művét.

- Lefogadom, hogy a Rómeó és a Júlia volt a kedvence.

- Nos, nem – mosolygott rá Perselus. – A kedvence a Szentiván éji álom volt. Igazából úgy gondolta, hogy a Rómeó és Júlia kiváltképp ostoba írás.

- És te?

- Engem nem érdekel Shakespeare – közölte a tanár higgadtan. - A mágikus témájú könyveken kívül sosem volt azonos ízlésünk a könyvek terén. Az egyetlen közös érdeklődési pontunk a Gyűrűk ura volt.

Harry szívből jövően kacagott fel újra.

- Az tetszik? Mesék a hobbitokról, a tündékről és a mágusokról?

- Miért ne? – vágott vissza Piton. – És ami a lényeg, hogy a végén a Sötét Urat legyőzték. Már önmagában ezt kellően nyomós indoknak találom.

Harry kacagásának hangja édes volt a fülének. Végül mégis sikerült egy kicsit kizökkentenie a fiút a nyugtalanságából. Természetesen nem volt szükség elmondani, hogy Lily egyfolytában műsoron tartotta az „Őszinteség" témát, amikor a kapcsolatuk változni kezdett. Sem arra, hogy ő maga adta neki a „Wild World" című kazettát röviddel a házassága előtt. Még kevésbé arra, hogy a „Just the Way You Are" című szám alatt csókolta meg őt először, és hogy a szakításukat követően még az ő ízlésének is kissé túl gyakran hallgatta a „Highway to Hell"-t.

Nem, Harrynek nem kell tudnia mindezt, nem jobban, mint ahogy arról kellene tudnia, hogy Perselus azt hitte, megőrül a „Stairway to Heaven" című dal hallgatásától Lily halála után.

Bár a fiú látszólag megérezte a hangulatváltozását, mivel összeráncolt homlokkal fordult feléje.

- Megérkeztünk – jelentette be Piton, és állával a dombok felé intett. – Itt képes leszel edzeni anélkül, hogy sérülést kockáztatnánk. Errefelé semmilyen lény nem járkál Hagriden kívül, őt pedig értesítettem a jelenlétünkről.

- Tényleg, meg kell őt látogatnom – tett magának szemrehányást Harry. – Még beköszönni sem ugrottam be hozzá.

- De igen, emlékszel? Mi találkoztunk vele újra elsőként – jegyezte meg Piton szarkasztikus felhanggal. – És egymagadban nem mész el hozzá. Pillanatnyilag nem bízom benne.

- Hagrid nem veszélyes – tiltakozott erőteljesen Harry. – Ő csak... furcsa döntéseket hoz időnként.

- Ragyogó szépítés. De ameddig Loki a közelben van, túlságosan kockázatos. Hagrid teljesen megbolondul, amikor előkerül az a kutya.

- Ő nem egy kutya – sóhajtott a kamasz -, de persze, értem, mire gondolsz. Ebben az esetben nem jöhetne el ő hozzánk vacsorára az egyik este?

- Majd meglátjuk – fintorodott el a férfi.

Hálás volt, hogy a lápvidék közepére való megérkezésük megkímélte a téma további boncolgatásától. Egy gyors varázslat igazolta, hogy a terület lakatlan, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Jó. Kezdetnek azt szeretném, hogy önmagadra összpontosíts. Vedd szemügyre a környéket magad körül, azonosítsd be az összes alkotóelemét, hogy semmi ne zavarjon. Mit érzel?

Harry egy pillanatig kísértést érzett, hogy beleszimatoljon a szélbe, de időben rájött, hogy Piton a mágiáról beszélt. Becsukta a szemét, tette, amit Piton mondott neki, és kereste a nyomokat maga körül. Nem meglepő módon érzékelni tudta a mögüle érkező mágiahullámokat – Roxfort irányából -, valamint egy halvány jelet maga mellett is, de Perseluson kívül semmi különlegeset.

- Roxfort mögöttünk és mi – összegezte.

- Jó, akkor most érzékeld a saját varázserődet.

Ez a gyakorlat sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, mivel ezt még sosem gyakorolta korábban. Ismét behunyta a szemét, megpróbált önmagába nyúlni és kapcsolatot teremteni az erejével. Először mindössze halvány benyomást érzett, mint egy zümmögés, aztán élénk színek kavalkádja tűnt fel előtte, amelyek a vénáin keresztül áramlottak és száguldoztak körülötte.

Az egyveleg bugyogott – fogta fel. Úgy tűnt, hogy a színek minden irányba ki akarnak törni, az egyik pillanatban elmerülni, és a következőben visszapattanni… minden zavaros és heves volt, és látszólag teljesen kontrollálatlan. Izgatottan nyitotta ki a szemét és koncentrált Perselusra. Nála is ugyanez ez a helyzet? Legjobb tudását elővéve kutatott; először sikertelenül, bár az energia áradt a férfiból. Aztán megérezte… mintha egy védőgát zárta volna könnyedén el, és anélkül, hogy tudta volna hogyan, színek kezdtek cikázni a szeme előtt. Jobban mondva egy szín. Nem tudta, hogy kellene leírnia, de ezúttal nem egy heves energiaörvényt látott. Nem, Perselus ereje nyugodt, fegyelmezett és békésen örvénylett benne… és körülötte.

Harry pislogni kezdett. Mit is látott pontosan? Egy másodperccel később a színek eltűntek és csak Perselus körvonala és a lápvidék maradt.

- Nos? – kérdezte a tanár.

- Ez… Hűha! Mintha LSD-t vettem volna be.

- Tessék?

- LSD. Egy Mugli drog – magyarázta Harry.

- Azt értettem, köszönöm szépen. Mindössze azon csodálkoztam, milyen alkalommal próbáltad ki azt a szert – vágott vissza Piton.

- Semmikor – igyekezett leszögezni Harry. – Csak olvastam róla… a színekről, meg minden ilyesmiről. Úgy éreztem, mintha én… öhm… nos, biztos érted.

- Sejtem – értett egyet Piton. Egy nap még eljöhet az az alkalom, hogy meg kell hallgattatnia Harryvel a „Lucy In The Sky With Diamond"-ot. Talán... talán mégsem. – És mire következtetsz ebből?

- Hogy nagyon különbözőek az erőink. A tied... a te energiád, nem is tudom... Valahogy sokkal nyugodtabb. És összedolgoznak, mint egy öhm... mint mondjuk egy csoport. Az enyém teljes gőzzel tombol, és úgy tűnik, harcolnak egymással... Rosszul magyarázom – sajnálkozott Harry.

- Nem dehogy, az egész világos és nagyon pontos. A te erőd pillanatnyilag zavaros, ami teljességgel normális. Azzal, hogy megszerezted Voldemort mágikus erejét, valamint az a pszichológiai sokk, amin mostanában átestél, összezavarta a saját mágikus energiádat. Most össze kell terelni és meg kell fegyelmezni ezt. Logikusnak tűnik ez neked?

- Aha, teljesen – mormolta Harry. – Mi történik, amikor használom az erőim? A színek, amiket láttam, azok... folyamatosan öhm... csatáznak?

- Ez az, ami előidézi a különböző hatásokat, amiket a varázslataiddal láthatsz – igazolta a felvetését Piton. – A célunk az, hogy egyesítsünk ezeket az energiákat, hogy így jobban irányíthasd őket, ami valójában egy és ugyanaz a dolog.

- Ok, ettől megfájdul a fejem – nyögött fel Harry. – Mivel kezdjem?

- Valami egyszerűvel. Egy invito például tökéletesen megfelel a célnak.

- Min használjam?

Perselus egy hanyag mozdulattal a fűbe hajított egy üres üvegcsét.

- Próbált ezt. Óvatosan!

Harry összpontosított, hogy korlátozza a varázslat erejét és elmotyogta a varázsigét. Elégedettségére a fiola mérsékelt erővel érkezett a kezébe.

- Jó – közölte jóváhagyólag Piton. – Emlékszel arra a zöld utazóládára, ami a lakosztályom bejáratánál hever?

- Igen – felelt Harry fokozott kíváncsisággal.

- Hívd ide.

- Innen? De hát kilométerekre van innen, a Roxfort épületében. Az lehetetlen.

- Próbáld meg – felelte Perselus nyugodtan.

Hülyeség – gondolta Harry -, ilyenre senki nem képes. De a tanár biztosan forgatott valamit a fejében, így...

- Invito zöld láda! – kiáltotta el magát, és a tőle telhető legjobban koncentrált a láda képére.

Néhány másodperccel később Harry szemei elkerekedtek, amikor egy süvítő hang érkezett Roxfort irányából és épphogy csak le tudott bukni, hogy elkerülje a kisrepülőgép sebességével érkező becsapódást, ami a mellkasát célozta meg. A terjedelmes tárgy egy hangos puffanással csapódott a fűbe. Harry elképedten és rémülten fordult meg.

- Ez az a láda? – kérdezte ostobán.

- Nem, Potter, ez egy bagoly, ami áttranszformálta magát, hogy neked örömet okozzon. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez az a láda. Meglehetősen kielégítő... egy kontrollált erejű invito ekkora távolságból nem könnyű feladat.

- Nem is igazán hittem benne – vallotta be Harry. – És most?

- Most ismét elkezdjük azt, amivel már a Kúriában is foglalkoztunk. Próbáld meg variálni a Lumosod erejét úgy, hogy arra a bokorra célzol.

Negyed órával később Harry elégedett volt, amikor végül megkapta Perselus megerősítő bólintását, jelezve, hogy átment a gyakorlaton. A varázslatok szabályozott ereje ezzel az új erővel, sokkal, de sokkal bonyolultabb volt, mint korábban. És a bokor – ami mostanra átlátszóvá vált, mintha üvegből lenne – volt rá a tanú, hogy ez az intenzitás egy tökéletesen ártalmatlan bűbájt is képes átváltoztatni valami váratlan és potenciálisan veszélyes dologgá.

- Minden egyes varázslatot le kell majd tesztelnem így? – kérdezte beletörődve.

- Feltétlenül bölcs dolog lenne – hagyta helyben Piton. – Mindenekfölött az a fontos, hogy jól irányítsd az erődet. Legközelebb folyamatosan szélesítjük ennek a bűbájnak a határait.

- Erre nem is gondoltam. Mindenki meg tudja ezt tenni? Úgy értem variálni egy bűbáj tartományát?

- Nem sok ember foglalkozik effajta részletekkel. Igazából a varázslók legtöbbje minimális mértékben tudja csak variálni, és azok is akaratlanul történnek, amikor kiszórják a varázslatot. De a te esetedben semmit nem bízhatunk a véletlenre. Uralnod kell egy bűbáj minden aspektusát. Na, most valami jóval védekezőbb természetűt. Mint legutóbb. Megidézek egy patrónus alakot, és neked meg kell állítanod azt. Felkészültél?

Harry bólintott, és Piton késlekedés nélkül útjára bocsátott egy nagy szellemszerű kutyát a pálcájából, aki elkezdett körülöttük rohangálni. Előbb óvatosan, majd egyre agresszívebben vállalkozott rá a fiú, hogy visszatartsa a szellemkutyát, miközben Perselus végig szemmel kísérte. Még ha tanár nem is hagyta, hogy bármi is megmutatkozzon, Harry továbbra is félelmet érzett, ami csak megerősítette eltökéltségét, hogy minden gyakorlaton átmenjen.

Mire Piton ismét jelezte a gyakorlat végét, Harry bátrabbnak és nyugodtabbnak érezte magát, mint amikor megérkeztek. Behunyta a szemét és megpróbálta ismét érzékelni az erejét.

Most több időbe telt, amíg feltűnt a kép, de ismét úgy ért véget, hogy beleégett az elméjébe, és megmutatta a színek áramlásának sorrendjét a bensőjében. Ezúttal azonban úgy tűnt, hogy a különböző színek kevésbé csatáznak, megelégednek azzal, hogy enyhén egymásnak lökődnek, vagy helyenként összevegyülnek.

Mély levegőt vett és Perselushoz fordult.

- Jobb – jelentette ki. – Az erőm. Nem tudom, hogyan magyarázzam meg!

- Feltételezem, sokkal rendezettebb – mondta Piton. – Ez kiváló. Ilyen feltételekkel kevésbé leszel nyugtalan; ezeket a gyakorlatokat a lehető leggyakrabban ismételni fogjuk. De most valami mást próbálunk ki.

Pálcájának egy pöccintésével Perselus távolabb küldte tőlük a ládát, amit Harry magukhoz hívott.

- Sejthettem volna, hogy nem a semmi végett van itt – dünnyögte Harry. - Lefogadom, nem fog tetszeni az, ami a belsejében van.

- Nagy valószínűséggel nem – ismerte el Piton. – Voltaképpen egy mumus van benne.

- Rossz ötlet – lépett hátra gyorsan Harry. – Ne most. Tényleg, ez most nem a megfelelő pillanat ehhez, Perselus.

- Nyugodj meg – csillapította őt a tanár. – Minden rendben lesz.

- Nem, te ezt nem érted. A mumusok tényleg rossz hatással vannak rám. Azok nálam Dementorokká változnak, és erre most igazán nincs szükségem. Kérlek, a legközelebbi alkalomra felkészítem magam, de ne ma. Rendben?

- Harry, ez a mumus sokkal gyengébb nálad. Ebből a távolságból nem fogja érzékelni a félelmeid és megtestesíteni azokat. Te ugyanakkor manipulálni tudod, hogy azzá változzon, amivé te akarod.

A fiú bizonytalanul pislogott a ládára.

- Még mindig nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet.

- Távol fogom őt tartani tőled, és esélye sem lesz a közeledbe jutni – ígérte a férfi.

A pillantás, amit Harry vetett rá – egy másodperc töredékére –, mielőtt gyorsan félrenézett, olyan volt, mintha egy kést döftek volna Perselusba. Harry nem bízott benne. A fiú nem hitte, hogy képes távol tartani a mumust. Ah... nos, Harry téved, és ezt be is fogja bizonyítani neki.

- Felkészültél? - kérdezte

Harry szégyenkezve bólintott.

A fiú a megbocsátását kéri – eszmélt rá Perselus és összeszorította az állkapcsát.

- Azt akarom, hogy amikor az kijön a ládából, egy bizonyos megjelenésre fókuszálj. Kezdetnek Ron Weasleyt javaslom. Az bizonyára nem lesz nehéz.

- A _Comiculissimust_ is mondjam? – kérdezte Harry hezitálva

- Igen. Pontosan gondold végig előtte, mivé akarod változtatni.

Harry a láda elé állt és ráirányította a pálcáját. Piton érzékelte benne a feszültséget, de ettől függetlenül felnyitotta a ládát, és szabadon engedte a mumust, ami – nyilvánvaló elégedetlenkedéssel az eddigi bánásmód miatt – zavarodottan kilebbent. Piton azonnal mozdulatlanná dermesztette és Harry felé fordult.

- Most!

- _Comiculissimus!__ – _mormolta a fiú koncentrálva. A mumus alakja egy pillanatig elmosódott maradt, mielőtt végül a legifjabb Weasley fiú tökéletes másává változott.

- Ez könnyű volt – pislogott Harry meglepetten, és hangja elmélyült megkönnyebbüléstől.

- Nagyon jó. Most valaki mást. Dumbledore-t.

A fiú bólintott, és újra kimondta a varázsigét, ezúttal jóval magabiztosabban. A mozdulatlanságra ítélt lénynek nem volt más választása, minthogy alávesse magát a varázslatnak, és egy helyben lebegjen, sikertelenül próbálva kiszabadítani magát.

Amikor Harry tovább két átváltoztatást hajtott végre, Perselus odament mellé és lehalkította a hangját.

- Nagyon szép munka volt – mondta komoly, lágy hangon. – És most, Harry, azt akarom, hogy menj vissza az időben. Azt akarom, hogy emlékezz erre a nyárra, és arra, ami a Privet Drive-on történt.

Fájdalom csillant meg a fiú szemében, miközben meglepetten, mint akit épp most árultak el nézett fel Pitonra.

- Tessék?

- Erre a nyárra. És az összes korábbira. Azt akarom, hogy emlékezz Vernon, Petunia és Dudley Dursleyre.

- Ők meghaltak – nézett félre Harry. – Nem akarok emlékezni, nem éri meg.

- Én azt hiszem, igen – mondta Piton. – Vernonra. Az összes alkalomra, amikor ócsárolt és sértegetett téged. Petuniára és az összes rémes dologra, amit a szüleidről hordott össze. Hogy autóbalesetben haltak meg. Dudleyra, aki mindig bajt hozott a fejedre.

- Ő nem volt olyan rossz – tiltakozott Harry.

- Ó, tényleg? És azok az alkalmak, amikor a nagybátyád részeg volt, amikor meg volt arról győződve, hogy elkövettél néhány hibát, így mindet rád tudja hárítani?

- Félt.

- Ahogy te is. Féltél, és egyedül voltál. Bezártak egy gardróbba és hallottad a lépteit, ahogy közeledik.

- Elég! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Mit akarsz ezzel elérni?

Piton elfojtotta a vágyat, hogy félbeszakítsa a gyakorlatot és megvigasztalja a fiút. Ehelyett tovább folytatta. Muszáj volt. Nem volt választása.

- Ez nem játék, Harry. Semmi sem játék; a haláluk semmire nem mentség. Emlékezz Petunia arcára, amikor a szüleidről beszélt. Emlékezz arra az éjszakára, amikor Vernon feljött a szobádba és elmondta, hogy Marge meghalt.

Harry mostanra már remegett – vette észre Perselus. És ingujja alatt a Jegy fájdalmasan lüktetett attól a harag és érzelem-villanásoktól, ami a fiúban vibrált. Jó úton haladt... Továbbra is fenntartva azt a hipnotikus hatású hangot, amit tökéletesen uralt, Piton még tovább ment.

- Emlékezz az összes alkalomra, amikor nem állt jogodban játszani, nem ehettél, egyszerűen nem úgy kezeltek, mint ahogyan az összes gyereket kezelni kellene. Emlékezz!

Látva a fia zavaros tekintetét és reszkető kezét, tudta, készen áll.

- Látod ott azt az alakot? – kérdezte a mumusra mutatva. – Ő Vernon. Ő az!

Harry összehúzott szemmel nézett a lényre, ami villámgyorsan felöltötte nagybátyja alakját. Arca vöröslött, és a férfi fenyegető ökölrázással hajigálta felé a sértéseket.

- Ha a kezembe kaparintalak, te koszos kölyök, elérem, hogy soha többé ne merészeld bántani a családomat! Te mihaszna különc, nem érdemled meg...

- Koncentrálj, Harry! Azt akarom, hogy hallgattasd el őt! – suttogta a bájitalmester.

_- __Silencio!_ – kiáltotta a fiú veszélyesen sápadtan. A mumus elnémult, bár ajkai tovább mozogtak.

- Szedd össze magad, ennél többet is tudsz. Majdhogynem hallom őt!

- _Silencio_! – kiáltott ismét Harry, és keze remegett a pillanatnyi érzelemtől és haragtól.

Meglepetésére, a mumusnak váratlanul eltűnt a szája, és a lény cséphadaróként csapkodott maga körül a karjaival, miközben körbe-körbe forgott.

- Ez nagyon jó! – dicsérte őt Perselus szelídebb hangon. – Nézz rám! Már nincs ott Vernon. Ő most már Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, aki bezárt téged abba a cellába, aki miatt át kellett élned azokat a borzalmakat.

Átkozva magát azért, amit művel, Perselus ismét a mumus felé fordította Harryt. Nem meglepő módon az máris felvette az arisztokratikus külsejű varázsló alakját, és megvetéssel teli apró mosollyal nézett feléjük. Perselus megerősítette a varázslatot, ami immobilizálta a lényt, mivel érzékelte körülöttük Harry energiáinak vibrálását.

- Mindazért, amit átéltetett veled, mindent, ami nem is volt igaz... Nem teheti meg ismét. Küzdj vele, Harry!

_- __Capitulatus!_

A pálca és a sétabot, amit Lucius tartott, messzire repült tőle, de ez nem elégítette ki Perselust.

- Nem! Igazából harcolj vele! Ennyi nem elég, Harry! Emlékezz, emlékezz arra, amit veled tett! Légy mérges, és ártalmatlanítsd!

_-_ _I... Incarcerous_! – kiáltotta ekkor Harry továbbra is nagy meggyőződés nélkül. Ereje segített, így a varázsige elég volt, és az alak bebörtönözve és mozdulatlanul találta magát. Perselus visszatartott egy sóhajt és eleresztette a mumust a kötelékeiből. Többet remélt, mindezek ellenére érzékelte Harry haragjában a megtartóztatást, és ez mindenképpen pozitív dolog volt.

- Jó – bátorította Harryt. – Lokit. Most Loki áll előtted. Újra és újra megpróbált megölni téged; elrabolta Hagridet, bántotta Remus Lupint. Őmiatta már nem érzed magad biztonságban Roxfortban.

És a farkas feltűnt, nagyon hasonlított ahhoz a szellemkutyához, amit Piton idézett elő korábban.

- Győzd le őt, Harry. Meg tudod tenni; állítsd meg, mielőtt valaki mást is bánt.

_- __Impedimenta! Animagus revelio!_

Piton elmosolyodott. Harry ezúttal gyorsan reagált, és hajszálpontosa eltalálta Loki elsődleges gyengeségét: nem érezte magát kényelmesen emberi alakjában. A fiú végül támadásra váltott, és kezei sem remegtek többé. Tökéletes.

_- __Caput Mortuum!_

Piton elsápadt. Hogy... Hol tanulta Harry ezt a varázslatot? Az nem lehet, hogy...

Loki üveges szemmel merevedett meg előttük, Teljesen lélektelenül, és semmilyen reakcióval.

Perselus kényelmetlenül nyelt egyet, és gyorsan megtörte a varázslatot, mielőtt ismét a kamaszhoz fordult, aki tágra meredt szemmel bámult a mumusra.

- Harry, ő már nem Loki. Ő Bellatrix Lestrange. Ő ölte meg Sirius Blacket.

Nem kellett többet mondania. Egy másodperccel később örvénylő ruhával és hajjal feltűnt Bellatrix, akinek szemei őrültebben csillogtak, mint valaha, és már emelte is a pálcáját.

-_ Capitulatus!_ – kiáltott Harry.

- Ennyi nem elég! – ordított Piton. – Neki nincs szüksége pálcára, hogy megsebesítsen, hogy öljön! Csinálj valamit, Harry!

Nem kellett volna. Tudta, hogy nem szabad a fiút szélsőségekbe taszítani, főleg nem a minisztériumban és a nyáron történtek után. Érezte, hogy a karján levő Jegy hirtelen felvillan, és egy pillanatra elhomályosult a látása, amikor Harry haragja egyszeriben kirobbant.

_- __Crucio!_

Az átok olyan erővel érte a mumust, hogy az néhány lépés távolságnyira repült. Körülöttük a levegő sisteregni és vibrálni kezdett, mint azon a napon, amikor Harry elszívta a Sötét Nagyúr erejét; Perselusnak úgy tűnt, az égbolt váratlanul elfeketedett.

A bűbáj magától szűnt meg, amikor Bellatrix nem állt fel ismét, és Harry csak állt, karjai a két oldalán himbálóztak, és elméje üressé vált. Egy kéz érkezett a vállára, és amikor a fiú megfordult, alig ismerte fel a mellé lépő férfit. Mintha egy rossz álomból ébredt volna, megdörzsölte a szemét. A kéz szelíden tolta, ő pedig hagyta magát vezetni a földön heverő boszorkány testéhez. Perselus pálcával a kezében óvatosan lehajolt és kitapintotta a pulzust. Aztán összepréselt ajakkal ismét felállt.

- Meghalt, ugye? – kérdezte elfulladt hangon Harry.

- Igen, a mumus halott – válaszolt Piton feszülten.

A fiú lépett egyet hátra, és bár képtelen volt levenni a szemét a testről, nem akart a tanár közelében maradni. Ő volt az, aki erőltette, hogy megtegye, aki rákényszerítette arra, hogy a végsőkig elmenjen, aki kiprovokálta ezt...

- Miért?

Perselus felsóhajtott, de nem próbált közelebb menni.

- Számos dolog van, amit ebből a leckéből meg kell tanulnod. Az első, hogy ez a te erőd, és attól függően, hogyan használod, erős fegyverré válhat. Amennyiben harag tölti ki, erőteljes módon tör majd ki az új forrásából. Nézd meg most az erődet, ha akarod, Harry.

Harry vonakodva félretette halvány neheztelését, és engedelmeskedett. Ezúttal még hosszabb ideig tartott, amíg tiszta képet kapott, mivel szívverésének dübörgő hangja megnehezítette számára az összpontosítást. Amikor végül meglátta a színeket, azok ismét összevegyültek, szinte összenőttek, hogy erőteljes áramlást alkossanak... Egy sötétet – fogta fel. Még ha ezeknek a színeknek nem is volt nevük, Harryt alvadt vérre, haragra és halálra emlékeztette.

Hogy megszabaduljon a látomástól, megrázta a fejét, és szemrehányó tekintettel Piton felé fordult.

- Miért? – ismételte.

- Mert muszáj megtanulnod harcolni – sóhajtott Perselus. – Meg kell tanulnod ezt a haragot használni azok ellen, akik megérdemlik. Nem akarom, hogy ismét megtámadjanak, elfogjanak és megkínozzanak téged anélkül, hogy teljes mértékben képes lennél megvédeni magad. Ez az erő rossz dolog is lehet, de az első és a legfontosabb, hogy megmentheti az életed, Harry! Ne habozz használni teljes erőbedobással, ha meg kell védened magad. A világunk erőszakos és időnként könyörtelen. Sem Lucius, sem Bellatrix nem fog egy másodpercig sem hezitálni. Nem adhatod meg nekik azt a másodpercet. Lokinak sem adhatsz új lehetőséget. És azon a napon, amikor szembenézel Voldemorttal, nem szabad tétováznod, hogy hasznát vedd annak a fegyvernek, amit ő adott neked, és véget vess ennek az egésznek!

- Gyilkost akarsz faragni belőlem – mormolta Harry, miközben félrenézett.

Perselus ezúttal megszüntette a köztük levő távolságot, és szelíden a kezébe fogta Harry állát, hogy rávegye a fiút, nézzen ismét rá.

- Azt akarom, hogy élj! – mondta neki lágyan. – Nem akarok soha többé keresztülmenni azon, ami a temetőben történt. Nem akarlak elveszíteni!

Rendszerint szilárd hangja most olyan érzelemmel átitatottan remegett, amit Harry csak ritkán hallott, de az a szomorúság és félelemhullám, ami a varázslóból érkezett, arra késztette, hogy halványan elmosolyodjon. Az, és az erős szeretet, ami átölelte őt, és ami azon a kézen keresztül kommunikált.

- Rendben – mormogta fáradt hangon. – De meg kell mondanom, nem helyeslem a módszereidet.

A tanár szájának sarka felfelé kunkorodott, miközben bólintott.

- Ez nem igazán újdonság. Attól tartok, a mumus sem helyeselte.

Harry zord pillantást vetett a testre, ami kezdte elveszíteni alakját.

- Valóban halott?

- Lupin nem fog neki örülni – bólintott Perselus.

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Valami mást kellett volna választanod... valami kevésbé... extrémet.

Ám Piton makacsul rázta a fejét.

- Aznap éjjel, amikor Voldemort megtámadta a házatok, apádnál nem volt nála a pálcája – emlékeztette őt. – Még csak nem is volt rá képes, hogy megpróbálja megvédeni a családját. Bárcsak lett volna valami ösztöne, vagy kicsit bizalmatlanabb lett volna. Szó sem lehet arról, hogy ezt örököld tőle, Harry. Nem akarom, hogy könnyedén vedd a dolgokat. A griffendéles bátorság egy dolog, de nem szabad arroganciává vagy ostobasággá válnia.

Harry lehorgasztotta a fejét és mélyen a gondolataiba merült. Perselus ezt már elmondta neki egyszer... A frusztráció és az érthetetlenség a hangjában remekül kifejezte, mennyire felrója James gondatlanságát neki. Ha másképp viselkedett volna, talán Lily még mindig életben lenne – gondolta Harry. Talán együtt nőhetett volna fel az anyjával. Aki talán szintén döntött volna úgy, hogy ad egy újabb esély Pitonnak.

A fiú hirtelen megfordult és új apjára nézett, kutatta az arcát, megpróbálta kifürkészni a gondolatait, de ott semmilyen választ nem talált. Hányszor képzelhette el vajon ezt a forgatókönyvet Perselus? James áldozza fel magát Lily helyett.

Harry megrázta a fejét. Továbbra is úgy vélte, Perselus módszerei túlzóak, de tudta, hogy apjának igaza van. Ezzel az új erejével elmúlt a nemtörődömség ideje, mivel ez már a varázserejéről szólt.

Egy ismerős kéz pihent meg a vállán, és szelíden ösztökélte arra, hogy induljanak el Roxfort felé.

- Mára elég volt ennyi. Azt hiszem, máris csöngettek a vacsorához. Nem akarnám, hogy egy éhező macska kilopja a csirkelábat a tányéromból.

Visszagondolva a napjukra, Harry akaratlanul is felnevetett. Igen, annak az időnek vége, amikor még gondatlanul használhatta ezt az erejét, de a többi... Ó, nos, Perselus eltökéltnek látszik, hogy biztosítsa, az életét békében és nyugalomban fogja tölteni.

A férfi egy egyszerű mozdulattal a helyére igazította Harry köpenyét, így az már megfelelően befedte őt.

- Nos, Mister Potter, mit szólna ahhoz, ha az erejét arra használná, hogy megvédjen minket az elemek szeszélyétől?

A fiú elmosolyodott.

- Potter-Piton – felelte, aztán felemelte a pálcáját. – _Stupor_! – mondta.

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy az eső, ami szemerkélni kezdett, megáll félúton a levegőben, ahogy azt szerette volna. Majd az égbolt, ami korábban fekete volt, hirtelen kivilágosodott, és egy fagyott pihe landolt a kézfején.

Meghökkenten pislantott. Nem, erről nem is álmodott... A mellette sétáló Perselus hangtalanul felnevetett, és fáradt arca hirtelen sokkal nyugodtabbá vált. Hatalmas hópelyhek hullottak körülöttük, ami gyorsan beterítette a földet.

- Én... Én csináltam ezt? – kérdezte Harry.

Piton ismét nevetni kezdett, és megszorította a vállát.

- Emlékezz, mit csinált a _Cave Canem_, amikor ugyanezt a bűbájt kiszórtad a Kúriában! – jegyezte meg.

_Megfagyott__._ Ó! Harry bűntudatosan nézett széjjel maga körül.

- Gond?

- Csak ha nem szereted a havazást – mosolyodott el Perselus. – Máskülönben kimondottan jó ürügy egy jó, forró csokoládéra a kandalló előtt.

Csokoládé? A férfi szerette a havazást?

Egy másodperccel később egy fekete macska szaladgált a lápvidéken, üldözte a hópelyheket, miközben felugrált a Fekete Emberre és fehér nyomokat hagyott a talárján. Piton halkan kuncogva figyelte az állat szertelen rohangálását, és ahogy bundája felborzolódik. Az edzés végül mégsem sikerült annyira rosszul.

Egy kicsivel távolabb, Roxfort legmagasabb tornyában az igazgató letette a távcsövét, miközben lesöpört néhány hópihét a szakálláról. Nem, a kastély nem váratlanul vált hógömbbé, benne a gyerekekkel.

A két varázsló azonban csak a tópartot láthatta, az egyik a hóban játszott, a másik pedig szeretetteljesen nézte, mintha most érkezett volna el számára a Karácsony napja. Az igazgató mosolyogva és különösen szikrázó tekintettel fordult Fawkes felé.

- Citromport?


	51. Egy kis segítség odafentről

**49. fejezet**

**Egy kis segítség odafentről**

Nem Albus Dumbledore volt az egyetlen, aki a két varázslót figyelte, ahogy a kastély felé közeledtek. Egy kicsit magasabban három szerető szempár is őket nézte.

_- Valóban hihetetlenül erős – mondta Lily könnyezve.  
– El sem tudom hinni, hogy a mi kicsikénk ilyen hihetetlen fiatalemberré nőtt._

_- Én meg azt nem tudom elhinni, ahogy Piton bánik vele! – mordult fel James. – Nem kellett volna ennyire erőltetni. Léteznek erre más módszerek is!_

_- Perselus azt tette, amit a lehető legjobbnak vélt, és hatásos volt – mutatott rá a nő szigorúan. – Harrynek néha szüksége van arra, hogy egy kis megrázkódtatás érje._

_- Erről egyáltalán nem vagyok meggyőződve. És te folyton csak véded Pitont!_

_- Hagyd abba a nyafogást – morogta Lily, miközben könyökével oldalba bökte a férjét. – Nézd, milyen aranyosak…_

_- Képzelem – felelt James hezitálva. Pitont aranyosként jellemezni azért még mindig túlzás. Pont a férfi saját fia vállán tartott karjának látványa volt a mozgatórugója annak a szúró féltékenységnek, amit a gyomrában érzett, és amiről sosem tudta, hogyan is kezelje. - Nem gondolod, hogy valakinek beszélnie kellene vele? Megmondani, hogy Harry allergiás a hippogriff tejre?_

_- James, a hippogriff tejet csakis kisbabák táplálására használják, és én kétlem, hogy Perselusnak tudnia kell erről._

_- Talán akkor is közelebb mehetnénk egy kicsit – morgolódott James. – Mutat neki valamit a tónál, és tudni szeretném, hogy mit._

_- Adj nekik egy kis teret a magánéletre – mondta Lily, miközben gyengéden a férjének dőlt._

_- Nem mintha láthatnának minket… és én sosem lehettem kettesben a fiammal…_

_- James, ebben már megegyeztünk!_

_- Tudom, tudom – sóhajtott a szellem. – Sirius legalább ismerhette őt egy kicsit._

_- Nem eléggé – mordult fel mellette a barátja. – És amikor azt látom, hogyan viselkedik Pip… Pitonnal… akkor azt kell, mondjam, tényleg elmulasztottam valamit. Merlin szerelmére, most ő tanítja meg Harryt kacsázni. Nekem kellett volna az lennem, aki kacsázni tanítja őt!_

_- Nem is, mert nekem! – berzenkedett James. – Piton még csak nem is csinálja helyesen; a csuklómozdulatai teljesen… Ó! Öt kavics. Na, jó, nem is annyira rossz, de akkor sem csinálja szabályosan._

_- Perselus nagyon jó benne – jegyezte meg Lily kedvesen._

_- Nem meglepő – közölte Sirius csúfondárosan. – Ami a csuklómozdulatait illeti, biztosan gyakorolt a…_

_- Sirius!_

_- Nem, úgy értem… nos… egyedül volt a tónál, bámult bele az ürességbe… Én… öhm…_

_- Én tanítottam meg őt rá, amikor kicsik voltunk – jelentette ki Lily szárazon. – Vigyázz a nyelvedre és emlékezz a fogadalmaidra._

_- Tudom, tudom – sóhajtott ezúttal Sirius. – Múltkor könnyebb volt. Amikor Harry még nem volt biztos benne, meg minden. Úgy értem, ez még mindig kész őrület, hogy Piton képes volt Harryt hónapok alatt teljesen megváltoztatni, és magából mintaapát kreálni. Hé, mit mondtam… Most meg enni add neki valamit!_

_- Ami jó ötlet! Harry túl vékony és azok a sütik tökéletesek – világított rá? Lily. – Most pedig nevet… Azt akarja, hogy Perselus is egyen néhányat. Ó, csokoládé. Pers sosem volt oda a cukorért._

_- Pers sosem volt oda a cukorért – utánozta James a feleségét a háta mögött a szemét forgatva. Lily úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna._

_- Ha valaki egyszer azt mondta volna nekem, hogy egy nap még szentimentálisnak találom Pitont – nevetett fel gúnyosan Sirius._

_- Ezt mindketten fejezzétek be! Joga van elkényeztetni Harryt. Most már az ő fia!_

_Sirius kissé elfintorodott, de James mosolyogva figyelte, milyen odaadóan nézi a fiú Perselust. De ez még mind semmi. Ismerte a varázslót gyerekként és felnőttként egyaránt, és sohasem látott ilyen arckifejezést rajta. Piton teljesen el volt ragadtatva a fiútól… ez egyértelműen meglátszott rajta6z7ufcz7ufcd 7._

_- És belegondolni, hogy alig néhány hónappal ezelőtt ki nem állhatta Harryt – szólalt meg elgondolkozóan. - Megértem, hogy Harry megkedvel egy felnőttet, akárki is legyen az, de hogy Piton három hónap alatt kotlós tyúkká változzon? Ez már túl sok nekem. Akármit is hiszel, Lily, ő továbbra is egy megkeseredett személy, nyers, emberkerülő, agresszív… és akkor még felét ki is hagytam. Több mint a felét. Nem ez tényleg magas nekem. Nem panaszkodom, de valóban bizarr, még az irántad érzett vonzalmát figyelembe véve is. Korábban látszólag sose zavarta, hogy egyedül van…_

_- Nem, valójában semmi meglepő nincs abban – közölte a nő. – Persnek sosem volt sok barátja, és a családja sem érdemli meg, hogy annak nevezzék. Kétségbeesetten szüksége volt valakire, aki szereti őt, és aki hagyja neki, hogy viszontszeresse. Legyen az Shadow vagy Harry, pontosan ő az, akire szüksége van. Valaki, akit védelmezhet, akinek nekiszentelheti magát, és valaki, aki szintúgy teljesen oda lesz érte. Ismeri Harryt és tudja, hogy ő nem csal. Persnek kell egy ok és hozzá egy személy… és ezt a kettőt meg is találta Harryben._

_- Az én fiam nem egy ok – hőbörgött James. – Ha így látja a dolgokat…_

_- Szokás szerint csak azt hallod meg, amit akarsz – sóhajtott Lily. – Perselus tökéletes lesz Harrynek. Kizárólagos és határtalan, elnyomó és védelmező. A legjobb dolog, ami mindkettőjükkel történhetett. _

_- Én még mindig sokkal jobban megfelelnék neki – siránkozott Sirius mögöttük. – Bárcsak egy kicsivel óvatosabb lettem volna. Bella mindig is egy átkozott szajha volt!_

_- És pontosan ez az, amiért Perselus tökéletesen megfelel – vágott vissza Lily. – Ő nem hagyta volna leesni a védelmét; nem szórakoztatta volna magát azzal, hogy macska-egér játékot űzzön egy pszichopatával, mint egy ostoba griffendéles! Óh, ne vágj ilyen arcot rám, Tapmancs! Gyerünk, jó kutya vagy!_

_- Jaj már! Bár csak… Óh, nézd! Remus az! A mi jó öreg Remusunk! Merlinre, mikor fog eljutni odáig, hogy vegyen magának valami rendes ruhát?_

_- Valószínűleg akkor, amikor megkapja az első fizetését – közölte bölcsen James._

_- Azt mondta, ugyanakkor fog kezdeni, mint Piton. Ő már elkezdte az órákat, nem?_

_- Többé-kevésbé. De úgy tűnik, hogy az ereje mostanában jobb állapotban van, így azt hiszem, nem kell sok idő, és a vén Lumpi hazamegy._

_- Szeretném hallani, hogy mit mondanak – vallotta be Lily. – Maradjatok csendben!_

_Halványan összemosolyogva közelebb araszoltak, hogy jobban értsék őket._

- Havazik – jegyezte meg Remus, amikor csatlakozott Pitonhoz és Harryhez.

- Milyen eget rengető megfigyelés – gúnyolódott Perselus.

- Egy kicsit korai még az évszakhoz képest – folytatta Remus, anélkül, hogy megsértődött volna.

- Az én hibám – vallotta be Harry. – Rosszul sikerült az egyik varázslatom. De azért felettébb mókás, nem?

- Úgy látszik, jól haladnak az óráid – mosolyodott el az új SVK tanár. Perselus résnyire húzta a szemeit, látszólag a szarkazmust kereste a szavak mögött, de nem válaszolt.

- Minden rendben? Nincs szükséged semmire?

- Minden ellenőrzés alatt áll. Épp visszafelé tartunk.

- Kérdezősködnek az emberek? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

- Nos, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy szokatlan havazást látni szeptemberben, de azt hiszem, a tanulók sokkal inkább az idei év első hógolyó csatájával vannak elfoglalva, mint bármi mással – viccelt Remus. – Neked is csatlakoznod kellene hozzájuk. Úgy rémlik, épp szerencsétlen helyzetben láttam Ron Weasleyt, amikor elhaladtam mellettük.

Harry kérdőn nézett az apjára, és a férfitől érkező bólintás után úgy szaladt el, mint egy nagyon izgatott tízéves.

- A lakosztályunkban találkozunk – szólt utána Piton, amikor Harry eltűnt a látómezejéből, majd Lupinhoz fordult. – Mit akar Dumbledore?

- Semmit; csak azért küldött, hogy megnézzem, minden rendben van-e. –Remus tett egy lépést oldalra, láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezve magát. – És amúgy is beszélni akartam veled.

- Lám-lám, akkor tessék – szólalt meg gúnyos mosollyal Perselus –, Harry már nem hallhat. Ez igen ígéretes.

- Nem kell mindent hallania a gyerekeknek; vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy ezt te is tudd.

- Hadd találgassak… már megint arról az elfajzott utódodról van szó?

_- Én megharapom őt – átkozódott Sirius a fogai között. – Szegény Remus._

_- Sosem tudta, hogy kell civilizált ember módjára viselkedni – sóhajtott James. – Csak azt remélem, hogy nem fogja befolyásolni Harryt._

- Igen, Lokiról van szó – felelte Remus, és nyilvánvaló erőfeszítést tett, hogy uralkodjon magán. – Segítségre van szükségem.

- Nehogy azt mondd, hogy az a lény már megint elveszett valahol – mordult fel Piton.

- Merlinre, Perselus! Nem, dehogy. Nem tudnád legalább egy kicsit megpróbálni?

- Megpróbálni? Mit? Segíteni a fiadnak megölni Harryt?

- Békét kötni a rohadt életbe, és nem elrontani mindent! Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki kedveli Harryt. Én is meg akarom őt védeni, Lokitól és minden mástól is. Nem hittem, hogy te olyan ember vagy, aki visszautasít egy szövetséget – fejezte be Remus szelíden.

- Szövetséget? Veled? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Piton.

- Igen, velem – válaszolt Lupin fáradt hangon. – Harry szeret téged, ez világos. De akármit is akarsz elérni, kétlem, hogy hátat fog fordítani a régi barátainak emiatt… vagy az édesapja barátainak. Harry nem olyan. Lehet, hogy beleegyezik, hogy nem beszél velem, ha megkéred, rá, hogy ne tegye, de szenvedni fog tőle.

_- Jól mondtad, Holdsáp! – vakkant fel Sirius._

- Nem áll szándékomban – közölte kurtán Perselus.

- Boldog lenne, ha tudná, hogy kijövünk egymással. Ez valószínűleg megkönnyítené az életét – érvelt tovább a vérfarkas.

Perselus karba tett kézzel bámult rá, de nem válaszolt.

- És még valami – sóhajtott Lupin. – Dumbledore. Tudom, hogy a legjobbat akarja. Tudom, hogy a világot próbálja megmenteni, de akkor is… Már én is apa vagyok, és úgy tűnik, hogy te is. Most már nem tudom elfogadni, hogy mindent feláldozzak Albus nagyszabású terveinek érdekében. Loki nem egy sakkfigura… ahogy Harry sem az.

Perselus felmordult, de leeresztette maga mellé a karjait.

- Nem állíthatom, hogy ennek nincs alapja – mondta. – Vannak bizonyos dolgok, amiről nem beszélhetek… olyan dolgok, amik rosszat sejtetnek. Dumbledore nem az a jó természetű nagyapó, akinek láttatni akarja magát. De még ha kedveli is Harryt, akkor sem fog tétovázni, hogy veszélybe sodorja az életét. És az elfogadhatatlan.

- Teljes mértékben egyetértek – felelte rá Remus helyeslően. – Készen állok az életemet adni a fiainkért. A legkevésbé sem érdekel a „nagyobb jó". Harry és Loki nem lesznek csaliként felszolgálva!

_- Na, ez a mi Remusunk – szólalt meg James._

_- A mindig igaz griffendéles! – tette hozzá Sirius._

Perselus egy hosszú percen keresztül tanulmányozta a férfit, de arca megfejthetetlen maradt.

- Nem fogom kockára tenni az életemet Lokiért – mondta végül. – És ha Harry után indul, akkor megölöm.

- Nem is vártam tőled kevesebbet – bólintott Remus szomorkás mosollyal.

- Mindazonáltal – folytatta Piton -, kész vagyok meghallgatni a szövetség feltételeit.

_- Ez teljesen hülye? Remus a barátságát kínálja neki! – morgolódott James._

_- Persnek akad egy kis hiányossága ezen a téren – nevetett Lily. – De ez a legtöbb, amit Holdsáp kapni fog tőle._

_- Szegény, szegény Remus – sóhajtott el Sirius._

De Remus elégedettnek és megkönnyebbültnek látszott, majd egy halvány mosollyal bólintott.

- Hallottam egy bájitalról… egy bájitalról, ami bizonyos ideig megakadályozza, hogy egy animágus átváltozzon.

- Így van. Nem is olyan régen készítettem el.

- Nagyszerű. Lehet, hogy Lokinak szüksége lesz rá.

Piton szkeptikusan mérte végig a férfit.

- Lokinak vagy neked?

Remus legyőzötten nézett vissza.

- Valószínűleg nekem. Szükségem van rá, hogy elég hosszú ideig maradjon emberi alakjában, hogy képes legyek… kommunikálni vele. A telihold nem tart elég sokáig. És amikor a farkas alakjában marad, nem vagyunk közös hullámhosszon.

- Most hol van éppen? – kérdezte Perselus. Lupin félrenézett, amivel igazolta a gyanúját.

- Hagriddal. Gondolom, megpróbálja őt… megszelídíteni.

- Dumbledore utasítására?

- Nyilvánvaló.

- Szóval nem bízik benned – mormolta Piton.

- Nem erről van szó! Loki látszólag kedveli Hagridot. Beleegyezett, hogy együttműködik vele. Albus úgy véli, hogy pillanatnyilag ez a legjobb megoldás.

- Még akkor is, ha pontosan tudja, hogy te nem helyesled.

- Kétlem, hogy a mi drága igazgatónk igazán belegondolt volna ebbe – vont vállat Lupin.

- Hmm. – Pillanatnyi elmélkedés után Perselus végighúzta a kezét az állának vonalán, miközben Lupin szemét kutatta. – Mennyire vagy rossz az okklumencia tudományában?

- Meg tudom védeni magam – válaszolt Lupin -, bár legilimenciában csapnivalónak bizonyulok.

- Nem számít. Bár, ha Albus egyetlen pillantással belelát az elmédbe, akkor a mi kis tervünk semmit sem fog érni.

- Tesztelj le – javasolta Remus, amit Piton egy másodpercig sem habozott kihasználni. A vérfarkas a támadástól egy kicsit megtántorodott, de legjobb tudása szerint blokkolta az elméjét. – Nos? – kérdezte végül.

- Nem kielégítő. Valószínűleg tudnád, hogy állj ellen egy diszkrét próbálkozásnak, de egy nyílt támadással szemben esélyed sincs. Ugyanakkor, ha addig a pontig jutunk, akkor már mind elvesztünk. Úgy gondolom, ezt kell tennünk.

- Akkor megegyeztünk? – kérdezte Remus fellélegezve.

- Nem hiszem, hogy megvitattuk volna már ennek a szövetségnek a feltételeit.

_- Ó, az ég szerelmére, Pitonnak muszáj lenne már lazítania! – ordított fel Sirius._

_- De hát mit… Remus felajánlotta neki a segítségét… Mi mást akar még? – kérdezte James._

_- Perselus nem tökkelütött. Nem fog beleegyezni abba, hogy elkötelezettséget vállaljon anélkül, hogy ismerné a pontos feltételeket – magyarázta Lily. – Jó oka van rá._

_- Talán – ismerte be James vonakodva._

- A feltételek – felelte Remus – egyszerűek. Bízunk egymásban, tájékoztatjuk egymást minden olyanról, aminek köze lehet a fiúk biztonságához. Nincsenek titkok. És probléma esetén támogatjuk egymást.

- Ezt nem tudom megígérni – fintorodott el Piton. – Vannak bizonyos dolgok Harryvel kapcsolatban, amiket nem szivárogtathatok ki.

- Fontos dolgok?

- Igen. Rendkívül.

Ezúttal Lupin vágott egy grimaszt.

- Felteszem, ezügyben semmit nem tehetek. A szabályok olyan messzemenőkig érvényesek, ahogy az emberileg lehetséges. Nem azt kérem tőled, hogy áruld el Harryt, csak… - Megvonta a vállát -… tedd a tőled telhető legtöbbet, ha beleegyezel.

Piton még áthatóbban bámult rá.

- Dolgoznod kell az okklumenciádon. Intenzíven és gyorsan.

- Értettem – egyezett bele Remus. - Bízhatsz bennem.

- Az lesz a legjobb. Nem fogadok el árulást.

_- Még van bőr a képén ezt mondani! – szólalt meg ingerülten Sirius._

_- Fogd be, Tapmancs! - vágta rá tömören Lily. - Fogd be! Méghozzá most rögtön._

Ám Remus csak a fejét csóválta és nem fordította el a tekintetét a bájitalmesterétől. Amit Perselus kiolvasott a szeméből, úgy tűnt, hogy kielégítette, mert egy pillanattal később, miután kiábrándító bűbájt vetett maguk köré, felhúzta az inge ujját.

Remus egy pillanatig tanulmányozta, és elakadt a lélegzete.

- Nem, ez nem az… ez nem lehetséges! Az amire… amire gondolok? – kérdezte halkan.

- Mi más? Napról napra jobban kivehető – közölte Piton keserű mosollyal.

- Hogyan? Mikor? Ez lehetetlen!

- Egyáltalán nem tudok rá magyarázatot. Ez olyasmi, amit mindketten akartunk, bár nem tudatosan. A mi drágalátos Megmentőnk egy igen erős birtoklási jellemvonással rendelkezik, amiről ő magának nem kell tudnia.

- De hát a Jegy! Ez nem lehet… Voldemort! Tudja már?

- Nyilvánvalóan igen – sóhajtott Perselus. – Gondolom, ez elkerülhetetlen volt.

- Mit gondol róla Harry? Merlinre, mikor történt mindez?

- Harry nem gondol erről semmit, mivel nem is tud róla. A Jegy a nyári szünet folyamán kezdett el változni. Valószínűleg most már tartós lesz.

- Merlinre mondom, ez hihetetlen. – Remus kifújta a levegőt, miközben egy fának dőlt. – És azt mondod, nem tud róla? Hogy lehetséges ez? Éreznie kell egy jelenlétet, az erőt, valamit…

- Tudja, hogy birtokol valamennyit Voldemort erejéből. Feltételezem, minden furcsa dolgot, ami vele történik, ennek tudja be.

- Tudja bármilyen módon irányítani a Jegyet?

- Sajnos igen – grimaszolt Piton. – Magához tud hívni. Meg is tette, még itt a Roxfortban is; rákényszerített, hogy hoppanáljak… nem túl kellemes. Ámbár roppant hasznos. Akármikor is van rá szüksége Harrynek, hogy ott legyek, a Jegy tudatja velem.

- Merlinre! – ismételte meg Remus, és a szokásosnál is sápadtabbnak látszott. – Ez nem egészséges… egyáltalán nem az. Beszélned kell vele!

- És mégis mit mondjak neki? Hogy azzal együtt, hogy a fiam lett, egyben az urammá is vált? Kétlem, hogy ez az információ nagymértékben segítené őt a kapcsolatunknak ezen a pontján – vonta össze a szemöldökét Perselus.

- De hát tudnia kell… ez fontos! Megsebezhet téged, ő meg tudna… nem is tudom mit, de nem engedheted, hogy birtokolja ez az erőt, és semmit nem mondasz neki.

- Mindent irányítás alatt tartok, Lupin. És még csak ne is gondolj arra, hogy egy szót is suttogsz erről. Megígérted!

- Nem mondok semmit – sóhajtott Remus vonakodva. – Neked azonban beszélned kell vele. Bízz benne! Harrynek a lehető legtöbbet kell tudnia ahhoz, hogy képes legyen jobban kezelni mindazt, ami vele történik. Ha tavaly többet tudott volna a dolgokról… Sirius talán még mindig itt lenne köztünk.

_- Semmi haszna felhozni újból ezt az egészet – mormogott Sirius. – Merlinre, mennyi időt vesztegetnek el azzal, hogy a sajnálatos életem fölött siránkozzanak. Rendben, óriási veszteség volt a világ számára, de akkor is… _

- Ő még gyerek – válaszolt Piton -, és ahogy arra korábban rámutattál, nem muszáj mindent megérteniük. Majd elmondom, amikor elérkezett az ideje… a lehető legkésőbbi pillanatban.

- Mekkora felelősség – dünnyögte Remus. – Megértem, tényleg megértem. Úgy hittem, könnyű dolgod van, de azt hiszem, senkinek nem az.

- Könnyű? – kiáltott fel Perselus döbbenten. – Ott voltál a minisztériummal folytatott találkozón. Tudod, hogy mi történt a nyáron. Merlin szakállára, hogy gondolhatod, hogy könnyű dolgom van? És még a felét sem láttad. Harry jó fiú, és pillanatnyilag könnyűnek tűnik neki megbocsátania a múltbeli tévedéseimet, de ez nem tart örökké. Holnaptól újra elkezdek tanítani. Kétlem, hogy a derűs természete sokáig fog tartani…

- Ő kamaszodik, ne várd el tőle, hogy ne berzenkedjen minden egyes apró lépésnél az út során – mondta Remus. – De azt hiszem, semmiség miatt aggódsz. Harry nagyon hasonlít az édesanyjára. Mindig igazán megbocsátó.

Perselus apró, kesernyés nevetést hallatott, de nem mondott semmit.

_- Au - szólalt meg James. – Ez egy kicsit túlzás… na, nem mintha alapvetően panaszkodnék, de…_

_Lily megrázta a fejét._

_- Erről nem akarok beszélni._

_- Csak remélni lehet, hogy Harry igazán olyan jó természetű – mondta Sirius. – Én inkább Piton véleményét osztom. Ez túl gyors volt. Harry korlátai előbb-utóbb megmutatkoznak._

_- Pers boldogulni fog, ebben biztos vagyok – felelte Lily. Barátai szkeptikus pillantást vetettek rá, de nem feleltek._

- Ha visszatáncol az örökbefogadástól, csakis magamat okolhatom. Végül is, ami a vérszerintiséget illeti… sosem lesz igazán az enyém – mondta Perselus.

- Egyáltalán nem fontos a vér – rázta a fejét Remus. – Nézz csak rá Petuniára. Nézd meg Lokit. A legkevésbé sem érdekli, hogy én vagyok az ő… nemzője. Csak az foglalkoztatja, hogy pont olyan varázsló vagyok, mint a többiek és csakis a telihold idején érdeklem… És igen, ha választhatna, Hagridet választaná apjául, még csak nem is kellene kétszer megfontolnia.

Piton ismét elgondolkozva meredt rá.

- Bonyolult, nem? Nem tudnám megmondani, melyik helyzet a rosszabb, Lupin, de egy dolog továbbra is biztos: mindketten kivételes haszonra tettünk szert. Harry engem választott, és Lokinak látszólag nincs választása az örökségével kapcsolatban. Legalább magunkért meg kell tennünk… tőlünk függ most, hogy bebizonyítsuk nekik, hogy az apjuk vagyunk, nem számít milyen áron. Remélhetőleg nem lesz túl késő helyet követelni az életükben.

- Ez az, ami megrémiszt – mormolta Remus. – Ez… és Tudodki.

Perselus a fogait csikorgatta.

- Az egy másik dolog; minél hamarabb megszabadulunk Voldemorttól, annál hamarabb fókuszálhatunk az igazi problémákra.

Remus ezúttal nyíltan felnevetett.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy Albus helyeselné a mi elsődleges szempontjainkat, de… csak egy tudok érteni veled. Gyorsan változik a világ, nem? Sosem hittem volna néhány hónappal ezelőtt…

- Hogy csak egy paraszt vagy Albus sakktábláján?

- Erről van szó, igen.

A két férfi egy hosszú pillanatig szemlélte egymást, és az idő szinte megállni látszott.

_- Meg fogja tenni – mormolta James lelkesen. – Gyerünk, Remus, ugorj bele!_

_- Pers megértette – mondta Lily, és megszorította férje vállát. – Megértette, hogy egy csónakban eveznek. Meg fogja tenni!_

_- Merlinre, milyen ügyetlen fajankók ezek! – nyögött fel Sirius. – Jobb, ha egyikük csinál valamit, mert lemegyek oda, és seggbe rúgom őket!_

Remus volt az, aki elsőként cselekedett, és bizonytalanul nyújtotta a kezét Piton felé. A bájitalmester egy másodpercig fontolgatta, mielőtt végül a megállapodás jeleként megrázta azt.

* * *

Mire Harry elérte Roxfortot, a hógolyócsata muníció hiányában véget ért. De Remusnak igaza volt – állapította meg, mivel úgy látszott, Ront jóval több hó borítja, mint magát a földet.

- Minden rendben? Épségben van a Griffendél becsülete? – mosolyodott el Harry.

- Azt hiszem, rendbe fog jönni – nevetett Hermione, miközben amennyire csak tudta, lesöpörte a havat a barátjáról. – A csata rövid, de intenzív volt. Te tényleg elmulasztottad!

- Sajnálom, egy kicsit messzebb voltam, de megpróbálhatom elérni, hogy ismét havazzon, ha szeretnéd.

Ron és Hermione elkerekedett szemmel meredt rá.

- Te… te voltál az, aki… Ó, édes Merlin! Én azt sem tudtam, hogy ez lehetséges! – hüledezett Hermione, miközben igyekezett kellőképp csendesre fogni a hangját

- És meg tudod megint csinálni? Tartozok még eggyel-kettővel annak a marderkárosnak odaát – mondta Ron.

- Öhm… Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy voltaképp tetszene-e Perselusnak.

- De hát nem tilthat meg mindent!

- Edzettél? – szólt közbe Hermione. – Hogy haladsz?

- Egészen jól, azt hiszem, Piton elégedettnek látszott.

- És te?

- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, mindent összevetve, leginkább azt szeretném, ha meg sem lenne ez az erő – sóhajtott Harry.

- Nem sok választásod van, mi? – vonta meg a vállát Ron. – Gondolj rá úgy, hogy végül ez igen pozitív dolog, ha képessé tesz harcolni… Tudodkivel.

- Igen, ez az elképzelés, de…

- Gyerünk, mindenki a Nagyterembe! A játék ideje lejárt, mindenki menjen az asztalához! Befelé! – kiáltott egy ellentmondást nem tűrő hang. Körülöttük a prefektusok azzal foglalatoskodtak, hogy beterelték a diákokat, akiket mind többé-kevésbe hó borított.

- Mennünk kell – grimaszolt Hermione. – Harry, te már ettél?

- Nem, még nem. De Perselus azt mondta, hogy a szobánkban várjam meg.

- Házimacskává akar változtatni, vagy mi? – nyögött fel Ron. – Most az egyszer jöhetsz és velünk is ehetsz.

- Majd utána találkozunk. Azt hiszem, beszélni akar velem valamiről. Amúgy én is szeretnék pár szót váltani veletek.

Hermione kérdően pillantott rá, de McGalagony érkezése gyorsan megszakította a kérdését.

- Mister Potter-Piton, itt van valahol az apja is?

- Nem tanárnő, ő a kertben maradt beszélni Lupin professzorral. Megkereshetem őt, ha akarja.

- Nem szükséges. Csak mondja meg neki, ha előttem látja, hogy az igazgató a lehető leghamarabb találkozni akar vele az irodájában.

Harry a nyugtalanság és az öröm között őrlődve bólintott. McGalagony az új nevét használta… és az apjának nevezte Pitont! Valaki megkérdezte tőle, merre van az apja. Ám az, hogy Dumbledore az irodájába hívatta, az egyáltalán nem hangzott jól.

Ámbár mielőtt ideje lett volna megoldani a dilemmát, a boszorkány távozott és maga mögött hagyta két barátját, akik szó nélkül intettek, és elindultak a nő nyomában.

_- Annyira aranyos – szólalt meg Sirius -, de most nézz rá. Tiszta vörös!_

_- És mindezt azért, mert Minerva azon a néven szólította – csóválta a fejét James. – Azt hinné az ember, hogy az enyém már nem is volt elég jó._

_- Ne így fogd fel, James – korholta őt szelíden Lily, és fél karral átölelte a férje nyakát. – De egyetértek, tényleg imádnivaló. És Minerva is, aki szándékosan tette ezt. Hiányoznak a beszélgetéseink; ő igazán kivételes nő. Rengetegszer vigyázott Harryre, amikor kicsi volt… egy igazi nagymama!_

_- Harrynek lehetett volna igazi nagyanyja, ha Piton nem…_

_- Sirius! – kiáltott fel éles hangon Lily. - Megtiltom, hogy ilyen dolgokat mondj! Emlékezz a fogadalmadra!_

_- Az emberek változhatnak – közölte filozofikusan James. – Ettől még nem lesz kevésbé frusztráló. _

_- Ha Siriusnak nem támadt volna az a hatalmas ötlete, hogy átlép a Függönyön, még ennyire közel sem jutottunk volna, beszélni pedig még kevésbé tudtunk volna velük – mutatott rá Lily. – Ez már önmagában is egy óriási szerencse._

_- Beszélni, beszélni… Tudom, hogy szabad Harrynek gyászolni, és hogy fennáll annak a kockázata, hogy örökre itt ragadunk, de akkor is… nem adhatnánk egy ki lökést itt meg ott? – kérdezte Sirius. – Ez az egész nekem nem elég gyors. Piton nem végez rossz munkát, de nem tesz fel elég kérdést; nem látja azt, ami egyenesen a roppant nagy orra előtt van._

_- Merlin szerelmére – sóhajtott Lily. – De igazad van. Talán tudnánk… lendíteni egy kicsit a dolgokon._

_- Hmm. Én semminek nem vagyok ellene, de nézzünk meg, mi történik ott – szólalt meg James. – Nézzük meg, ki az._

Egyedül maradván Harry úgy döntött, visszamegy a pincébe, hogy megvárja Pitont, mielőtt amilyen gyorsan csak tudja, elkapja a barátait. Ezt a Malfoy ügyet és a bájitaltan órát meg kell fejteni… egy mozdulat az egyik fán azonban megállította őt. A felé irányuló halványan érzékelt ellenséges mágiahullámtól, önkéntelenül megemelte a pálcáját. Nem ok nélkül – jött rá, amikor észrevette Draco karcsú alakját az egyik faágon ülni. A fiú arca színtiszta undort tükrözött.

- Nos, Malfoy, még egy kis hógolyó sincs, amit eldobhatnál? – kérdezte Harry.

- Hogy aztán a Megmentő megölésével vádoljanak? – vágott vissza Draco.

- Amúgy azt hiszem, már elhasználtad az összes muníciódat a barátaim ellen, miközben odafenn rejtőzködtél a fán.

- Egyetlen darabot sem dobtam el, Potter. Én már kinőttem az ilyen gyerekes dolgokból.

- Túl öreg a hógolyó csatához, de pont a helyes korban ahhoz, hogy felvedd a Jegyet. Gratulálok, Malfoy, ez igazi érettségre vall – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben elindult.

Ám gyorsan vissza is fordult a hangra, amit az ugrás zaja okozott a háta mögött. Felkészülve egy támadásra, meglendítette a pálcáját, de Malfoy nem tette ugyanezt. A fiú ökölbe szorított kézzel, szemmel látható vak dühvel lépdelt felé, miközben felgyűrte ingének ujját, és Harry egy pillanatig azt gondolta, hogy az aranyvérű Malfoy mugli stílusban, egy jókora balhoroggal fogja megtámadni őt, amikor észrevette, hogy a fiú mutatni próbál neki valamit. A Jegyet. Ami helyenként vörös és fekete színben pompázott, és nyilvánvalóan fájhatott is, mivel Malfoynak remegett a karja. Mindent egybevetve a Jegy nem különbözött sokban attól, amit nyáron látott Perseluson, amikor Voldemort próbálta őt megbüntetni.

- Elégedett vagy, Potter? Látod? Látod, hogyan éget engem a Jegy, hogyan marja a karomat?

- Te döntöttél úgy, hogy felveszed - vágott vissza Harry a rosszulléttel küzdve. Merlinre, nem akarta ezt látni. Sem a szimbólumot, sem azt, hogy milyen rémes módon támadja a viselőjét.

- És azt is én választottam, hogy a te oldaladhoz csatlakozom! – kiáltott Malfoy. – Ami miatt kitagadott a saját családom! Mivel te megesküdtél rá, hogy megvédesz engem, mert Perselus azt mondta, hogy ad egy bájitalt, és mindezt miért? Az a mocskos áruló egyáltalán nem tett semmit; csak hagyta, hogy a pincében rohadjak el, pálca vagy más egyéb nélkül, amivel megvédhetném magam, és mindenféle segítség nélkül! Ha a te oldalad így bánik a sajátjaival, akkor azt hiszem, borzasztó nagyot tévedtem, Potter, mert nem vagy jobb, mint ők!

Harry ledöbbent és nem jutott szóhoz. Ismét az élénkpiros Jegyre nézett az ellenfele karján… vagy korábbi ellenfele? És Piton… semmit nem tett? Dracónak egy ponton igaza volt: megígérte neki. Büntetni próbálta őt? Ha így áll a dolog, akkor ezt túlzásba vitte, és még ha határozottan nyugodtabbnak is érezte magát a tudattól hogy ellenfele fegyvertelen, teljesen védtelenül hagyni Dracót az egész iskolában, ahol egy dühöngő farkas egyszer már megpróbálta megölni őt, egy kicsit felelőtlen volt.

Nagyot nyelt.

- Beszélek Perselusszal.

- Ó, igazán? – sziszegte Draco - Beszélsz vele? És mit mondasz neki? Hogy ismét zárjon börtönbe? Nem azért váltottam oldalt, hogy rosszabb helyzetben végezzem, mint korábban, Potter. Védelmet akarok, és valamit erre a Jegyre! Ha akarod az együttműködésemet, akkor ez a legkevesebb, amit elvárok!

- Az együttműködésedet, Malfoy? Mire? – kérdezte Harry szárazon. – Ha van valamid, amit fel tudsz ajánlani, akkor tedd. Az alkudozással sehova nem fogsz jutni. Perselus és Dumbledore amúgy is mindent meg fognak tenni, ami csak tőlük telik.

- Nekem eddig nem ez a benyomásom erről.

- És mit vársz pontosan? – kiáltott fel Harry, megpróbálva elfelejteni a Jegyet. – Köpönyegforgatóvá váltál, miután megpróbáltál megölni engem, és el akartad érni, hogy ne sikerüljön az örökbefogadás, és most meg vagy lepve, hogy nem fogadtak tárt karokkal?

Draco meredten nézett rá, és azonnal lehúzta az inge ujját. Volt valami az arcában, amitől Harry sokkal kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, mint ahogy azt beismerte volna.

- Nem számít. Felejtsd el, amit mondtam, Potter. Majd én beszélek Perselusszal, amikor végül el tudom érni.

- Ez jó, Malfoy – motyogta Harry. – Beszélni fogok vele erről. Egyébként is találkoznom kell vele.

- Most nagyon elégedett vagy magaddal, igaz? Ezzel az egész dologgal? De te a felét sem érted. Csak azt látod, ami megfelel neked, és valószínűleg óriási erőfeszítéseket teszel, nehogy észrevedd a többit.

- Továbbra is pont ugyanolyan elbizakodott vagy, nemde? – vágott vissza Harry. – Mert te természetesen _tudod._

- Tudok bizonyos dolgokat – közölte Malfoy tépelődve. – És ismerem Perselust. Talán azt hiszed, megtaláltad a tökéletes családot, és úgy gondolod, hogy mindent kézben tartasz… de tévedsz. A végén Piton akkor is csak egy mardekáros, te pedig griffendéles maradsz. És semmit nem tudsz.

Harry karba tett kézzel, gúnyos arccal mosolyodott el.

- Ez minden, amid van, Malfoy? Bárki másnál jobban ismerem Perselust. Ez az örökbefogadás nem a véletlen műve. Sem az a tény, hogy téged nem akar.

Draco apró, kesernyés mosolyt villantott fel.

- Nem vesztegetem azzal az időmet, hogy felnyissam a szemedet. Hamarosan amúgy is eleget fogsz látni. Majd meglátjuk, akkor mi marad a te csinos ki álmaidból, amikor eljön az idő...

Majd nem várt tovább a válaszra, hanem fürge léptekkel elindult a Nagyterem irányába. Vállai merevségéből Harry úgy sejtette, hogy a fiú szenved, és újabb bűntudathullám kapta el. Malfoy kétségtelenül egy piszok, erkölcstelen sznob, de ezt akkor sem érdemelte meg. És meglehetősen furcsának tűnt, hogy Piton nem osztotta ugyanezt a véleményt...

_Nem vagyok rá büszke, hogy ugyanabból a családból származom, mint ez a kis taknyos, de azt kell mondjam, nem téved – közölte Sirius. – Egy mardekáros mindig mardekáros marad._

_- Annak semmi köze a dologhoz – sóhajtott Lily -, de igazad van. Draco mondott megalapozott dolgokat... Harry hajlik rá, hogy túlságosan bálványozza Perselust. Valami előbb-utóbb félresikerül!_

_- Most igazán, ennyi aggodalom ilyen kis dolgok fölött – szólalt meg felsóhajtva James. Sirius és Lily meglepetten fordultak felé. – Minden gyerek bálványozza a szüleit, és végül bekövetkezik az, hogy rájönnek, ők is emberek._

_- De Harry máris tizenhat éves – mutatott rá Sirius. – Egy kicsit késő végigcsinálni az egész kapcsolatot. Ez nem jó._

_- Ne légy benne annyira biztos. Egyszerűen csak másképpen gondolkoznak. Harry éveken keresztül utálta Pitont; csak azt nézte vagy képzelte, ami a legrosszabb lehet benne._

_- De ez más – szólt közbe Lily. – Ez most a kapcsolatukról szól. Ha rájön, hogy Perselus olyasmit tesz, amit ő nem helyesel, úgy fogja érezni, hogy elárulták..._

_- Lily – szakította őt félbe James, miközben magához szorította őt -, nem szükségszerű, hogy megismétlődik az, ami veled megtörtént. Remélem, Piton emlékszik a leckére, és Harry is különbözik tőled és tőlem. Ez most nem egy barátságról vagy... egy szerelmi viszonyról szól. Ő egy kamasz; előbb vagy utóbb biztosan összekülönbözik Pitonnal, elutasítja őt, megharagszik rá, utálja őt... és ez így normális. És ami még ennél is több, néhány száz diák és egy tucat tanár támasztja alá ezt!_

_Lily a férjére emelte fátyolos szemét._

_- Hihetetlen vagy, ugye tudod?_

_- Akarod, hogy még hihetetlenebb legyek? – kérdezte James halványan elmosolyodva._

_- Próbáld ki – ugratta őt Lily._

_- Azt hiszem, még a végén akár meg is tudom kedvelni Pitont, ha továbbra is így fog vigyázni a fiunkra... mint egy jó mardekáros – mondta James, miközben vágott egy fintort._

_- Ó, Merlin, mindjárt rosszul leszek – nyögött fel Sirius._

_- James Potter, te vagy a világ legcsodálatosabb apja – csókolta meg a férjét Lily. Majd a bejáratra pillantott, amelyen pont akkor lépett át Piton, és hozzátette -, Perselusszal együtt. Mindketten hihetetlenek vagytok. Ki gondolta volna, hogy az a két elviselhetetlen arrogáns, egocentrikus fiú, mint ti ketten, ilyen alaposan megváltozhattok?_

_- A hízelkedésed sehova nem vezet, asszony – dörmögte James._

Amikor visszatért a kastélyba, Perselus egy pillanatig tétovázott, melyik irányba induljon. Harry valószínűleg a szobájukban vár rá, de... valami sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta őt, mint ahogy be akarta volna ismerni, és minden jó szándéka ellenére Lupin nem a legjobb személy, akivel ezt megvitathatná. Nem, erre csak egyetlen személy tudhatja a válaszokat. Felsóhajtott és az igazgatói iroda felé vette az irányt.

* * *

- Ah, úgy látszik, eredményes volt az edzés – üdvözölte őt Dumbledore. – Különösen tetszett az a kis frissítő havazás... A te egyik ötleted volt, Perselus?

- Egyáltalán nem – felelte a bájitalmester, miközben letelepedett az egyik széles karosszékbe. – Túlságosan feltűnő. Innen nézted a gyakorlást?

- Csak a végét. Tudni akartam, honnan jött ez a hirtelen hőmérsékletváltozás. Megbízom benned, fiam.

- Talán tévedsz – dünnyögte Piton.

- Valami rosszul ment? – kérdezte meglepetten Dumbledore.

- Harry kezdi jobban irányítani magát; azt is jobban megérti, hogyan működik az ereje.

- Ebben az esetben nem értem mi az, ami nyugtalanít téged.

- Ismerős vagy a Caput Mortuum varázslatban? – kérdezte Perselus.

Az igazgató jelentősen elsápadt.

- Személyes tapasztalatból nem, de igen, ismerem a természetét. Ez az a varázslat, ami legközelebb jár a Dementor csók hatásaihoz. Természetesen Főbenjáró, és Merlinnek hála nem is nagyon ismert.

Piton bólintott.

- Úgy vélem, bizton feltételezhetem, hogy egyik SVK tanárunk sem tanította ezt soha, és nem is beszélt róla a diákoknak, igaz?.

- Merlinre, valóban merem remélni, hogy így van. Hova akarsz kilyukadni ezzel, Perselus?

- Harry korlátait korábban a végletekig feszítettem... Azt akartam, hogy a rendelkezésére álló összes varázslatot használja a mumus ellen. Az erős düh egy pillanatában azt a varázslatot használta.

Hosszú csend támadt. Az igazgató vontatott léptekkel egy szekrényhez sétált és kivett belőle egy üveg likőrt és két poharat.

- A lehetőségek meglehetősek korlátozottak – szólalt meg végül. – Vagy Harry hallotta ezt az átkot, és megpróbálta felidézni... akár valaki más beszélt rajta keresztül.

Piton bólintott.

- Talán tévedünk. Talán ez az erő sokkal jobban át van itatva sötét mágiával, mint ahogy gondoltuk. Soha egyetlen tanulmány sem foglalkozott ezzel a témakörrel.

- Valóban nem, de nehéz elképzelni, hogy egy olyan egyszerű tény, mint az új erő elnyerése azzal egyidőben új varázslatokra is meg tudja őt tanítani.

- Nyár előtt azt sem tudta, hogy kell végrehajtani az animágus átváltozást – mutatott rá Perselus. – Vannak más lehetőségek is, amiket figyelembe kell venni. Egy másik személy készletéből is előhívhatta, még ha nem is szándékosan. Képes rá.

- A horcrux – mormolta maga elé Dumbledore. – Voldemorthoz fűződő kapcsolata. Ez nem elképzelhetetlen.

- Vagy az én Jegyem – tette hozzá Piton.

Úgy tűnt, mintha ez a megjegyzés megijesztette volna az igazgatót.

- Lehetséges lenne, hogy az megengedné ezt a fajta közvetítést?

- A legcsekélyebb elképzelésem sincs róla – ismerte be Perselus. –Voldemorttal látszólag sosem fordult elő, de most reagál. Ismerem ezt az átkot, még ha soha nem is használtam. Ki tudja?

- Számos lehetőség áll fenn – dünnyögte Dumbledore. – Túl sok az elménk békéjének. Te magad mit akarsz kezdeni ezzel?

- Ahogy mondtam, fogalmam sincs. Egyik alternatíva sem látszik jobbnak a másiknál... és mindenképpen biztosan kell tudnunk, mielőtt bármivel is próbálkozunk.

- Harry erejét csakis erőszakkal lehet elvenni, és visszatartani azt, nem fog változtatni semmin – mutatott rá Albus.

- Nem.

- A Jegyet sem lehet elnyomni. Az egyetlen létező megoldás ebben a helyzetben az, hogy mindent megmagyarázunk Harrynek, de nem lesz könnyű megtanítani őt rá, hogy uralni is azt.

- Nem – ismételte Piton.

- Ami az utóbbi megoldást illeti... Egyébként is gondolkoznunk kell rajta egy napot. A horcruxot meg kell semmisíteni.

- Nem.

- Perselus...

- Ameddig nem találsz rá megoldást, hogy anélkül pusztítsd el, hogy Harry életét kockáztatnád, nos, nem fogsz hozzáérni.

- Megértem a helyzetedet, de légy ésszerű, Perselus. Ha a dolgok egy nap komplikálttá válnak, ha ez a horcrux megakadályozza, hogy Harry normális életet éljen, akkor rá kell vennünk magunkat, hogy kipróbáljunk valamit.

- Azzal tisztában kell lenned, hogy semmit nem fogsz tenni a beleegyezésem nélkül. És azt nem fogod megkapni!

Az igazgató felsóhajtott és leült az asztalához.

- Te sosem a könnyű utat választottad, fiam. De nem szándékozom ilyen szélsőségekhez folyamodni. Amúgy is kétlem, hogy pillanatnyilag bármi is lehetséges lenne a segítséged nélkül.

- Feltételezem, most csak a várakozás marad – jelentette ki Piton védekező magatartást felvéve.

- Az lesz a legjobb – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – Tudom, hogy most nehéznek tűnnek a dolgok, de az a legfontosabb, hogy Harry birtokában van ennek az erőnek, és van egy családja. A többi pedig magától kialakul, erről meg vagyok győződve.

_- Ó, az ég szerelmére – sóhajtott fel James -, ez a vénember szenilis. Mióta hablatyol ilyen ostobaságokról?_

_- És ráadásul Piton is. De nézz csak az arcára. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy miután kijutott innen, az első dolga az lesz, hogy hívja a Szent Mungót, és rájuk bízza a vénembert._

_- Elsősorban biztos nem az fog Harryn segíteni, hogy van családja – sóhajtott Lily._

- Ha most megbocsátasz – szólalt meg Piton óvatosan -, Harry a szobánkban vár rám.

- Persze, persze. Amikor átbeszéltétek Harry fejlődését és az ő benyomásait, kíváncsian elolvasnám a jelentésedet.

- Értettem.

További néhány udvarias kör után Perselus elhagyta az irodát és azon kapta magát, hogy hezitálni kezd a folyosón.

_- Remusszal kellene beszélnie – jegyezte meg James. – Valakinek meg kellene mondani ezt neki!_

_- Nem, James, nem szabad őt ily módon befolyásolnunk. És nem is fog rá hallgatni, ha te mondanád neki – mutatott rá bölcsen Lily._

_- Akkor te?_

_- Nem, az sem lenne jó._

_- Evansnak igaza van. Ez az alak olyan makacs, akár egy öszvér. Másképpen kell ezt csinálnunk. Ne mutassuk meg magunkat, de tegyetek úgy, ahogy én – mondta Sirius, majd közelebb lebegett Perselushoz és suttogni kezdett. – Menj Remushoz. Remushoz menj! Remus!_

_- Így nem hallhat téged, te idióta – motyogta James._

_- Ő Piton. Mindent meghall, még a másik világban is. Úgy hogy fejezd be a vitát, és kövesd az útmutatásomat!_

_James a szemét forgatta, Lily megvonta a vállát, de mindketten követték barátjuk tanácsát._

Perselus oldalra billentette a fejét, és ismerős mozdulatokkal dobolni kezdett az arcán. Majd fekete talárja örvényében elindult a Griffendél-torony felé.

_- Ti ketten kövessétek őt! – parancsolta Lily. – Nekem valami miatt meg kell néznem Harryt._

Harry – miután ismét egyedül maradt – elindult a pince mélye felé, és természetesen megtalálta a szobájához vezető utat. Az ő szobája… már maga egyedül a szó hangzásán is érződött valami. És az ágya, amit majdnem saját maga csinált, ez a szekrény, a poszterek, amit Ron adott neki… Itt minden teljesen meseszerű volt. Az ő szobája és senki másé, egyedül az övé!

És a ruhái… mind újak. Harry végigsimított a kezével az anyagon, belélegezte az illatukat… Aztán ott voltak még a könyvek, amiket Perselus adott neki. A láda, amit Dursleyéknél talált az édesanyja leveleivel…

_- Nyisd ki, Harry. Nyisd ki!_

Persze már korábban is ki kellett volna nyitnia a ládát. Abban minden az édesanyjához tartozott, de nem volt biztos, hogy megvan-e benne a kellő bátorság, hogy megtegye.

_- Nyisd ki azt a ládát, én kis oroszlánom. Meg kell tenned, ez fontos…_

Harry felsóhajtott és a láda mellé térdelt, majd egy csipetnyi félelemmel kinyitotta azt. Mi van, ha a nyaklánc megfertőzte a holmikat? De semmi nem történt, és ő bizonytalanul kezdett kotorászni a benne levő tárgyak között. Ruhák, sálak, könyvek… mindegyik erős por- és áporodott szagot árasztott. Volt néhány kibontott levél is, és… egy meglehetősen sérült jegyzetfüzet, amiből úgy tűnt, a legtöbb oldal hiányzik.

Kalapáló szívvel nyitotta ki, félve attól, amit találni fog benne.

_1971. november 23._

_Havazott Roxfortban! Annyira varázslatos! Pers és én kimentünk óra után hógolyózni, de az a félkegyelmű Potter meg Black követtek minket és úgy intézték, hogy a fáról az összes hó Perselusra essen, aki nagyon mérges lett. Sikerült megnyugtatnom őt, és azt a kettőt meg távol tartani attól, hogy tovább kövessenek minket, de Pers egész este rosszkedvű maradt. Azok a fiúk folyton elrontanak mindent, de holnap Alice-szel úgy tervezzük, hogy elmegyünk a Tiltott Rengetegbe, és megnézzük az egyszarvúkat. Ez annyira izgalmas!_

Havazás? Perselus? Az időpont… Ez Lily személyes naplója. Harry megigazította a szemüvegét, és gyorsan átlapozta a noteszt. Rengeteg lap hiányzott, és a többit pedig összefirkálták, kitörölték vagy olvashatatlanná tették. Mindezek ellenére sok bejegyzés eléggé tiszta maradt, ami édesanyja finom és elegáns kézírásával fogalmazódott meg.

De vajon van joga ahhoz, hogy elolvassa? Végül is ez egy személyes napló… viszont mindössze ennyi maradt utána – gondolta magában. Még ha van is abban valami morbid és borzasztóan szomorú, ahogy ezeket a sorokat olvassa.

Áhítatos óvatossággal lapozott egyet, vigyázott rá, hogy ne sérüljön az értékes könyvecske. A dátumok folytatódtak, ahogy az évek is… megelégedett azzal, hogy épp csak felületesen átfussa az oldalakat, mégis láthatta, hogy James Potter neve egyre gyakrabban merül fel. Elmosolyodott. A napló határozottan Lily iskoláséveiben íródott; így első kézből fog értesülni arról a pillanatról, amikor a szülei egy pár lettek. De vajon tényleg boldog emiatt? Ezeknek a történeteknek a megpiszkálása semmiben nem fog neki segíteni abban, hogy rendezzék a kapcsolatukat Perselusszal.

Egy semmiből támadt szellő söpört végig a helyiségen, elrepítette az összes papírt és szétszórta azokat a szőnyegen. Nem, a leghatározottabban nem kellene elveszítenie őket!

Egy lapnak ugyanakkor hosszabb időbe került, hogy leszálljon, és azt a levegőből kapta le.

_1977. Január 15._

_Sirius ma igazán lehangolt volt. Úgy látszik, nem ment jól a családja körében eltöltött szünidő. Tudom, hogy mindig eltúlozza a dolgokat a Roxfortban… mindig ő akar a legravaszabb, a legbátrabb, a legviccesebb és leggriffendélesebb lenni. De mindezek mögött előfordul, amikor csak egy mélabús fiú. Jó oka van rá. Ott maradtam, hogy beszéljek vele, amikor a többiek büntetőmunkára mentek (most az egyszer sikerült megúsznia!), és amit mondott, mélyen elszomorított. Nyilvánvalóan az, hogy valaki aranyvérű, még nem elég ahhoz, hogy boldoggá vagy stabillá tegyen egy családot._

_A szülei rémesek, támogatják azt az úgynevezett Művészetet, amit Perselus annyira szeret. És Regulus, Sirius öccse úgy tűnik, ugyanazt az ösvényt követi. Nem jönnek ki jól egymással, még ha gyerekként közel is álltak egymáshoz. Ez már megint a házak közötti rivalizálás miatt van… és én vagyok vajon az egyetlen, aki ostobaságnak találja ezt?_

_Mindenesetre Sirius biztosított, hogy ő nem osztja a nézőpontjukat a mugli-születésűekkel kapcsolatban. Mondtam neki, hogy ebben nem kételkedtem, és egyébként is, ha valaki gondosan megnézi, akkor nekem vannak varázsló őseim. Elmeséltem neki a családunk nyakláncának történetét, azt, amit elküldtem Petuniának. Nagyon érdekelte őt a legenda és az a nyaklánc, és annyira szerette volna látni, de már túl késő! De akármilyen nyugtalan is volt, ez a történet remekül illusztrálja, miért olyan ostobák az aranyvérű előítéletek. Dönthet úgy a mágia, ha akar, hogy generációkon keresztül nem mutatkozik meg!_

_Tényleg örülök, hogy tudtam erről beszélni Siriusszal; ő igazán bátor fiú. Bárcsak ő, James és Perselus… Ó, hogy mennyire bosszantanak engem. De már amúgy is túl késő van az effajta elmélkedéshez…_

Léptek hallatszottak a folyosón, majd valaki bekopogott az ajtón.

- Szabad.

Piton bejött, megállt mellette és helytelenítő pillantást vetett a szobában szétszórt papírok láttán.

- Tudtál találkozni a barátaiddal?

- Nem sokáig, mert elmentek enni. Majd később találkozom velük, ha neked is megfelel.

_- Túl gyorsak voltatok – szólalt meg Lily._

_- Remus nem volt ott. Elment megnézni azt a komiszt gyerekét – magyarázta Sirius. – Megzavartunk valamit?_

_- Nem. Még egy kis időre lett volna szükség… de a legfontosabb része már kész van._

- Persze – hagyta jóvá Perselus. – Bár jobban szeretném, ha nem mesélnél nekik részletesen az edzéseidről. Jobb, ha bizonyos dolgok titokban maradnak.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Harry sajnálkozva. – Mondjuk… Nemrég belefutottam Malfoyba. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha túl jól lenne.

- Draco? Elvileg ma reggel neki nem szabadott volna odakinn lenni. Bár gondolom, nem reménykedhetem abban, hogy most engedelmeskedni fog az utasításaimnak; számíthattam volna rá.

- Semmi rosszat nem tett. De… öhm… azt hiszem, beszélned kellene vele.

- Ó, valóban? – vonta fel gúnyosan a szemöldökét Piton.

- Valójában tényleg nincs jól. Ez nem gond, de akkor is… a jegye; nem érti, miért nem segítesz neki. Az mondja, hogy megbánta a döntését – fejezte be egy grimasszal Harry.

- A Jegy? De… - Piton felsóhajtott, és végighúzta egyik kezét az arcán. - Úgy tűnik, az, hogy nem személyesen foglalkoztam vele, valószínűleg tévedés volt. Igazad van, beszélnem kell vele. Ez az, aminek ma délután helyet kell szorítanom a társasági nyilvántartásomban.

- Együtt érzek veled – nevetett Harry. - Ami engem illet, azt hiszem, csendesen kihasználom a griffendél klubhelyiségét, hogy utolérjem magam az osztályommal.

- És ami a ma délutáni munkádat illeti, részletesen le kellene jegyezned egy pergamenre, mindazt, ami reggel történt az edzés alatt. Hogy mit tettél, és hogy mit éreztél. Ez fontos lesz a fejlődés szempontjából. Jó lenne, ha elkezdenél naplót vezetni…

- Ha már a naplóknál tartunk… - szólalt meg Harry felmutatva Lilyét. – Belenéztem a ládába, amit elhoztunk Dursleyéktől. Benne volt anya személyes naplója.

_- Ó – kiáltott fel James. – Micsoda meglepetés! Egy napló!_

_- Nem éri meg bámulni a lapokat te kis ördög – nyújtotta rá a nyelvét Lily._

Ami Pitont illeti, ő meghökkent, majd bizonytalanul nézett a pergamenlapokra.

- Van benne bármi érdekesség?

_- Nyilvánvalóan – jelentette ki ingerülten Lily. – Ez az én naplóm!_

- Nem tudom, még csak most kezdtem. Te tudtad, hogy anya jóban volt Siriusszal?

- Igen – válaszolt Perselus semlegesnek szánt hangon.

- Úgy tűnik, beszélt vele a nyakláncról. Hogy megmagyarázza, egy boszorkány távoli leszármazottja. Ez érdekelte Siriust.

Piton arca üressé vált.

_- Hohó! – jegyezte meg Sirius. – Vele akkor sosem beszéltél erről, igaz? Féltékeny lesz._

_- Ez akkor elvileg titok volt, és utána meg nem gondoltam rá – biccentett Lily. – De most nem ez a lényeg. Csak remélem, megtalálja az összefüggést…_

- Értem – mondta végül Perselus. – Kölcsönvehetem ezt a levelet, hogy másolatot készítsek róla? Szeretném megmutatni valakinek, ha nem bánod.

- Kinek? – kérdezte vonakodva Harry.

- Lupinnak.

- Ó! – A meglepetés tisztán látszott az arcán, ahogy a tétova boldogság is. – Rendben. Igen, persze.

Perselus egy finom pálcapöccintéssel lemásolta a pergament, és gyorsan végigolvasta.

_- Kiváló! – kiáltotta Lily. – Így tökéletes, Pers, pontosan ez az!_

- Köszönöm. Most már ideje, hogy egyél.

- Te nem jössz?

- Sürgős elintéznivalóm van – válaszolta Perselus.

- Akkor megyek, találkozom a többiekkel. Majd este látjuk egymást!

- Ha fenn akarsz aludni, akkor tudasd velem – mondta zavartan Perselus, miközben az ajtó felé indult.

- Miau - válaszolt egy fekete macska a két lába közé kúszva. Piton elmosolyodott és megcsóválta a fejét. Ha nem lennének ezek a titokzatos reagálások, biztosan nagyon hasznos lenne időnként macskának lenni.

* * *

Még a hó elmúltával is jóval hűvösebb idő volt a kertben. Fagyos szellő söpört végig a lápvidéken, és Perselus hálás volt vastag, fekete talárjának, miközben a Hagrid kunyhójához vezető úton lépkedett.

Nem tartott sokáig észrevenni egy magányos alakot, aki távolról figyelte a kunyhót.

- Gyakorlod a kémkedést, Lupin? – kérdezte, amikor csatlakozott hozzá.

- Aligha tudok kémkedni bármi iránt is, amíg Loki nem bízik bennem – felelte Remus keserűen.

- Merlin segítsen nekünk, ha Hagrid veszi fel azt a szerepet…

Remus elmosolyodott.

- Az összehasonlítás fényében, a megítélésed szerint emelkedtek a képességeim mértéke?

- Amennyiben addig eljutok, arra kényszerülök, hogy felülvizsgáljam a karrierre vonatkozó terveimet – közölte gúnyosan Piton. - Végül is, Voldemortnak talán továbbra is szüksége van egy bájitalmesterre…

- Vagy egy macskatulajdonosra – felelte Remus. – Láttad jönni Hagridot?

- Nem. Az esély, hogy hasznossá tedd magad, korábban elérkezett, mint ahogy az megjósolható lett volna. Van néhány kérdésem, amit fel kell tennem neked.

- Hallgatlak – felelte Remus kíváncsian.

- Tudom, hogy Black kapcsolata a testvérével egész roxforti idejük alatt feszült volt. Azon töprengek, vajon kibékültek-e valamikor.

- Azt hiszem, ez elég komplikált – válaszolt Remus a vállát vonogatva. – Amikor Regulus úgy döntött, felveszi a Jegyet, a kapcsolatuk lényegesen megromlott, ezt mondani sem kell. Ez volt az egyik oka annak… szóval… Sirius úgy hitte, te bátorítottad Regulust, hogy megtegye – ismerte be Lupin.

- Igaza volt – vágta rá Piton higgadtan. – És aztán?

- Aztán?

- Miután Regulus felfogta a tévedését, és úgy döntött, visszavonulót fúj.

- Megtette? – kiáltott fel Remus. – Én nem tudtam… ő… Merlinre, ezért halt meg?

- Kétségtelenül. Egy halálfaló számára nem létezik korai nyugdíjba vonulás.

- És te… te… úgy értem…

- Bátorítottam-e őt? Többé-kevésbé. Diszkréten. De mivel Regulus kiváló Okklumens volt, vállaltam a kockázatot. Ha Black még életben lenne, szemrehányást tehetne, hogy kétszeresen is hozzájárultam a bukáshoz és a testvére halálához. Mellesleg imádtam volna az a vitát. Mindenesetre tűnődtem, hogy a két testvér kibékült-e.

Remus egy pillanatig elgondolkozott.

- Kevesebb lehetőségem volt rá, hogy beszéljek Siriusszal, miután elhagytuk Roxfortot, de nekem úgy tűnik, bár nem jöttek ki jól egymással, egész biztosan találkoztak. Erről nem beszélt sokat, mindössze megemlítette a találkájukat, és a heves vitáikat. Nem hiszem, hogy tudta, valójában mi történt az öccsével.

- Ezek a beszélgetések véletlenül nem az aranyvérűekről és a mugli-születésűek elméletéről szóltak?

- Fogalmam sincs – mondta Remus a fejét rázva. – De akkoriban ez volt a nyugtalanság fő témája. Nem értem, mi állíthatta őket szembe egymással ezen és a családjukon kívül.

Perselus csalódottan felsóhajtott.

- Tudom, hogy nem vagyok nagy segítség – kért bocsánatot Remus.

- Ez nem újdonság. Talán valaki más segíthetne nekem. Amúgy is el kell mennem hozzá, hogy lássam, és talán hasznom is származhat belőle.

- Ugye tudod, hogy gátlástalan alak vagy? - sóhajtott Lupin.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

- Zavar?

Remus megemelte a vállát és halkan felnevetett.

- Gondolod, hogy gyorsan el tudnád készíteni azt a bájitalt?

Perselus számára ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy kövesse a tekintetét és megtudja, mire gondol. Száz méter távolságban előttük egy farkas és egy félóriás játszottak, akár a régi barátok.

- Szólni fogok, amint elkészül.

_- Vannak idők, amikor szinte civilizáltnak látszik – mutatott rá James._

_- Szinte – nevetett Lily. – Jól vagy, Sirius? Te… nem tudtál erről, igaz?_

_- Mit gondolsz, Evans? Mindig tudtam. Regulus rajongott ezért az alakért, el tudod ezt hinni? Csak a Piton és a Lucius neveket hallottuk, amikor hazajött. De azt nem tudtam, hogy Piton megpróbálta megváltoztatni a véleményét a későbbiek folyamán._

_- És? – kérdezte óvatosan James._

_- Gondolom, mérgesnek kellene lennem rá – felelte elgondolkozva Sirius. – Ha igaz, amit mond, akkor az ő hibája, hogy Regulus meghalt. De valahogy jobb ez így. Hogy megváltozott a véleménye, még ha… ez egy dolgot akkor is bebizonyít. Piton a legkevésbé sem törődik az emberekkel. Nem ismeri az emberi élet értékeit._

_- Akkor csak másképpen látta a dolgokat – védte őt Lily. – Most már bánja._

_- Nekem nem ez a benyomásom._

_James és Lily összenéztek._

_- De nem is ez a fontos – folytatta Sirius. – Ez most már nem számít. És… gondolom semmi sem tiszta fehér vagy fekete. Még Piton sem._

Piton ösztönösen dörgölte meg a karját. Társa egyértelműen aggódva fordult felé.

- Hív téged?

A bájitalmester megvonta a vállát.

- Nem hiszem. Pusztán visszavette emberi alakját és erősebbé váltak az érzelmei.

- Ameddig nem vesz rá arra, hogy hoppanálj, gondolom, minden rendben.

Piton megvetően pillantott a mellette álló férfira.

- Igyekezz, és hozz egy pórázt a fiadnak, Lupin. Az események hajlamosak gyorsan követni egymást.

- Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezte Remus idegesen.

- Ez a levél mindent alaposan megváltoztathat – mondta Piton és álmodozva megütögette a pergament. – Ha igazam van… ha helytálló az elméletem… akkor a történések nagyon előreszaladhatnak.

- Miről beszélsz? A fiainkról vagy Voldemortról?

- A fiainkról… Lupin, túl nagy kérés lenne, nem öreg házaspárnak kiadni magunkat, akik sok év után épp összetalálkoztak? Voldemortról beszélek. Muszáj megnéznem ezt a vonalat, de van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy az nem véletlen. Állj készen.

- Feltételezem, hasztalan erről többet kérdeznem – mondta Lupin, miközben a korábbi kém a kastély felé indult.

Piton csak intett felé a kezével, ami sok teret adott az értelmezésre, mire a vérfarkas apró mosollyal az arcán, megrázta a fejét.

Felettük a három szellemalak elmosolyodott.

_- Gondolom, a vén Piton sejtése helyes – nézett Sirius Lilyre._

_- Mindazzal az összes jellel, amit hagytam neki, jobb is, ha az! – nevetett a lány._

_- Azok a horcruxok – mormolta James. – Tudom, hogy el kell végeznie ezt a vadászatot. De amikor már csak egyetlen egy marad…_

_Mindnyájan elcsendesedtek, nézték az alattuk elterülő tájat, a lényeket, akik ott éltek, lélegeztek és beszéltek játszottak és csatáztak… nélkülük._

_- Egy pozitív dolog azért mégis maradt – mondta végül Sirius. – Te vagy az egészség kicsattanó mintaképe Lily, és te is James._

_Két társa nevetésben tört ki, és egymásra néztek._

_- Igaz – fészkelődött közelebb Lily Jameshez. – Napról napra egyre átlátszóbbak leszünk…_

_- Hamarosan hazamehetünk – fejezte be James._


	52. Black nap

50. fejezet

Black nap

Piton hosszú léptekkel igyekezett a kastély felé. Túlságosan sokáig halogatta már a látogatást, amivel Dracónak tartozott. Abból, amit Harry mondott, a fiú valamerre elkószált, így akár bárhol lehetne, ám a mardekáros fiú lehetőségei mostanában igen korlátozottá váltak.

Egykori barátai világossá tették, hogy nem látják szívesen a Mardekárban. Árulása gyorsan köztudottá vált, és házvezetőjének fenyegetései ellenére továbbra is előfordultak apró incidensek, bármerre is járt a szőke fiú. Semmilyen nyilvános helyen nem volt biztonságban, és mozgásterületét szigorúan leszűkítették, amióta elhagyta a zárkát.

Ennek eredményeképpen a fiú új szobáját a Hugrabug folyosóján jelölték ki. Így ez volt a legvalószínűbb hely, ahol megtalálja őt. Perselus várt egy pillanatot, hogy összeszedje magát, aztán mély lélegzetet vett. Ez a rész nem lesz könnyű… Draco haragudott rá. Tudta, hogy el kellett volna jönnie hozzá, tanácsot adni neki, és némi időt eltölteni vele. De mostanában nagyon kevés szabadideje maradt, és a fiú kitörése a bájitaltan órán valahogy lehűtötte Perselus lelkesedését.

Ám most nem volt választása, eljött az idő, hogy rávegye magát és szembenézzen a helyzettel. Perselus hangosan koppantott kettőt az ajtón, és néhány másodperccel később egy ismerős, unott hang kiszólt, hogy beléphet.

Draco az íróasztalánál ült, arccal az ablak felé, és morózusan nézte a tájat, miközben az alkarját dörzsölgette. A gesztustól Piton gyomra fájdalmasan összeszorult.

- Beszélnünk kell! – kezdte Piton, miközben közelebb húzódott a fiúhoz.

- Nincs semmi mondanivalóm a számodra – szólalt meg Draco összeszorított foggal, és makacsul hátat fordított a férfinak. Pitonnak megfeszült az állkapcsa, ahogy igyekezett féken tartani a bosszúságát. Merlinre, most nincs ideje ezekre a kis játékokra.

- De nekem van. Úgy tűnik, történt egy kis félreértés.

- Feltételezem, a te nagyra becsült griffendélesed volt az, aki ideküldött, ugye?

- Harry mondta, hogy vannak gondjaid, ez igaz, de egyébként is akartam veled beszélni – válaszolt Piton nyugodtan. – Már régóta esedékes.

- Micsoda megtiszteltetés – vicsorgott a fiú. - A Mardekár-ház feje rászán öt percet az idejéből egy egykori diákra.

- Te nem vagy egykori diák, Draco. A helyzet most bonyolult, de te továbbra is a Házad tagja vagy.

- És mi történt a legendás mardekáros szolidaritással? Mostanában nem igazán láttam belőle túl sokat.

- Adj nekik időt. A széljárás megváltozik, és rohanva fognak visszatérni hozzád – biztosította őt Perselus. – Ez csak a körülmények hibája. Nem te vagy az első, akivel ez megtörtént.

- Én rólad beszéltem, nem róluk – robbant ki a fiú. – Mindent megtettem, hogy elégedetté tegyelek – hogy segítsem a te oldaladat –, és mit kaptam érte cserébe? Borzasztóan viselkedsz velem, és semmit nem teszel, hogy segíts elviselni ezt… - mutatott a karja felé.

- Pont erre mondtam, hogy félreértés történt – sóhajtott Piton. – Néhány nappal ezelőtt küldtem neked egy bájitalt, aminek enyhítenie kellett volna, de feltételezem, nem kaptad meg. Sajnálom, hogy nem beszéltél nekem erről korábban.

- Küldtél… Te egy mardekárosnak adtad oda, hogy hozza el nekem?

Piton alig észrevehetően biccentett a fejével, mire Draco halk szitkozódásba kezdett.

- Merlinre, egy rakás együgyű oldalát választottam!

- Ez valóban nem volt bölcs a részemről, és sokkal óvatosabbnak kellett volna lennem. Mindenesetre, hagytam belőle egy készletet Madam Pomfreynál, szóval ne hezitált hozzá fordulni, ha én nem vagyok elérhető. És addig is, tessék, itt egy adag. – Ezzel letett egy fiolát az asztalra.

Draco sietve felkapta, és egy megkönnyebbül sóhajjal lenyelte a bájitalt.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem kaptad meg korábban – sóhajtott Piton. – A futár természetesen megkapja a büntetését.

- És persze nem fogod megmondani nekem a nevét, igaz?

- Semmi szükség rá.

Draco a fejét rázva kuncogott.

- Értem. Szóval mostantól így állnak majd a dolgok. Úgy kezelsz az órán, mint egy senkit, a bájitalokat inkább elküldöd valakivel, minthogy te magad add oda nekem, és nem támogatsz többé. A kis griffendélesed remekül kitanított téged.

Egy senki. Piton csaknem a szemét forgatta a megjegyzésre. Draco sok komoly nehézséget fog megtapasztalni, miközben alkalmazkodik az új helyzetéhez, ez biztos, de ez most nem a legalkalmasabb idő, hogy a kamaszkori duzzogásokkal időzzön.

- Harryt felzaklatta, hogy ilyen állapotban vagy – mutatott rá a tanár. – Mondta, hogy beszélt veled.

- Semmi érdekesről, ahogy azt te is sejted. Mindenesetre semmi olyanról, ami megérné a fáradságot, hogy idegyere és kikérdezz.

- Nem állt szándékomban, Draco. Fejezd be a bizalmatlankodást; nem azért vagyok itt, hogy információkat húzzak ki belőled, vagy hogy megbüntesselek. Egyszerűen beszélni akarok veled. Nem vagyok az ellenséged.

- De már nem is vagy a barátom többé. Nem, amióta örökbe fogadtad Harryt – dünnyögte a fiú.

- A dolgok megváltoztak ugyan, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem vagyok itt neked.

- Ó, valóban? – vicsorgott Draco. –Megváltoztattad a lakosztályodhoz tartozó jelszót, hogy ne juthassak oda be többé. Egy zárkába dugtál, aztán meg egy vacak szobába, el sem jössz hozzám, még csak nem is személyesen hozol egy lényeges bájitalt, és borzalmasan viselkedsz velem az órán! Igazán, nem is tudom, mi késztetett arra, hogy ezt higgyem…

- Borzalmasan? Könnyedén visszahajíthattalak volna abba a cellába azért, amit tettél – közölte kimért hangon Piton. – Részt vettél egy Harry Potter életére törő gyilkossági kísérletben, és fogalmad sincs, milyen helyzetbe sodortad magad? Ez nem házak közötti rivalizálás kérdése, hanem gyilkosságé!

- Ez most az életem hátralévő részére kihatással lesz rám, igaz? – sziszegte a fiú a fogai között.

- Nem, ha találsz rá módot, hogy megváltsd magad. Hogy bebizonyítsd a jóhiszeműségedet… és a hasznosságodat. Arra az esetre, ha bármilyen kétséged is lenne felőle, a veritaszérum hatása alatti könyörgés nem a bátorság és a hűség példája.

- Öhm… - Draco egy pillanatig tétovázott, mielőtt végül bizonytalanul feltette a kérdését.

- Pontosan mit mondtam?

Piton csalódott pillantást vetett rá.

- Az igazat. Hogy mindössze saját magadat próbáltad megmenteni, és hogy csak a saját érdekedben cselekedtél.

- Ez nem igaz – mormolta a fiú. – Nem csak erről volt szó. Nekem gondolnom kellett rájuk is, gondolnom kellett a családomra.

- Furcsamód, ezt a tényt nem említetted a kihallgatásodon – mutatott rá szarkasztikusan Perselus.

- Ó, nos, ez azért történt, mert nem a helyes kérdéseket tették fel – vágott vissza Draco. – Ha apa hibázik, akkor minden rosszra fordul… és szükségük lesz valakire, aki megmenti a család becsületét. Talán még arra is, hogy őket megmentse.

- Nem úgy tűnt, mintha Lucius tudott volna a te pompás kis tervedről.

- Ez nem terv volt. Ez csak… - A fiú bizonytalanul intett egyet.

- Pillanat heve? – vetette fel Piton.

- Valami olyasmi. Csalódott vagy?

- Egy mardekárostól? Igen. Másrészről ugyanakkor aligha meglepő. Feltételezem, hogy a két időpont között, amikor Lucius idejött, hogy beszéljen veled, és amikor meg kellett hoznod a döntésed, nem sok időd maradt gondolkozni. És megismétlem… bátorság kellett ahhoz, amit tettél, Draco, és ez az, amiért megérdemled a figyelmemet. Amióta csak megérkeztél Roxfortba, megfigyelhettem bizonyos tulajdonságaidat, de ennek egészen mostanáig nem voltam tudatában.

Draco láthatóan dagadt a büszkeségtől, mielőtt a kedvetlenség ismét elhatalmasodott rajta. Mogorván bámult az asztalán heverő pergamenre.

- Nem igazán volt időm gondolkozni és előtte mérlegelni a lehetőségeimet. De amikor beszélni akartam róluk az apámmal… egyszerűen nem volt rá időm. Vagy merszem. Minden olyan gyorsan történt, és aztán meg minden rosszra fordult – morogta dühösen.

- Tudom – csitította őt Piton. – De még úgy is jó volt a taktikád, hogy rögtönöztél. Egy dolgot ugyanakkor meg kell jegyeznem: muszáj egy kicsivel több meggyőződést fektetni az új szövetségeseid elfogadásába. Ez most nem a félmegoldások ideje.

- Könnyebb lenne, ha az „új szövetségeseim" egy kicsivel lelkesebben fogadnának – dohogott Draco. – Senki sem bízik bennem téged kivéve. És te sosem vagy ott.

- Ismételten emlékeztetnem kell téged, hogy alig néhány napja részt vettél a Harry Potter meggyilkolására irányuló tervben. De könnyedén bizonyíthatsz, Draco. Ez csakis rajtad áll!

- Hogyan? – érdeklődött a fiú gyanakodva.

- Hozzájárulhatsz az ügyünkhöz a magad módján. És a múltad előny is lehet.

- És kettős ügynököt játsszak, akár csak te? Kizárt dolog!

- Senki nem kéri ezt tőled – bosszankodott Piton. – Merlinre, mintha bárki akár csak gondolna arra, hogy kémkedni küldjön téged, amikor nincs rá szükség. Az, amit máris tudhatsz, hasznos lehetne a Rend számára.

- Szó sem lehet róla. Én nem fogom elárulni a családomat.

- Te Voldemortot a családodként tartod számon?

- Én nem róla beszélek. Ő... ez... De akkor sem fedek fel semmit a Kúriáról vagy a szüleimről – közölte határozottan Draco.

- Mindazonáltal eljön majd az idő, amikor rá kell ébredned, hogy egy fenékkel nem ülhetsz meg két seprűt – felelte erre Perselus kimérten. – Nem kérheted Dumbledore pártfogását, miközben halálfaló érdekeket védesz.

- Egy dolgot nem értesz! Ha bármit is elmondok, azzal árthatok nekik, és a szüleimen fog bosszút állni! Nem számít, hogy az apám kitagadott vagy kizárt az örökségből, az az ő szemében semmin nem fog változtatni! Ők fognak megfizetni érte, még... az is lehet, hogy...

Bár Draco képtelen volt befejezni a mondatát, Piton látta, milyen nehezen tudja kontrollálni az érzelmeit. Határozottan nem könnyű, ha valakinek családja van.

- Neki nem kell megtudnia, Draco – mondta szelíden.

- Ő nem hülye, természetesen tudni fogja. Ki más adhatna neked információt?

- Félreértesz engem. Ma segíthetsz nekem, ha válaszolsz néhány kérdésre, amelyeknek semmi köze a jelen helyzethez. És erről semmit nem fog tudni.

- Kérdések? – gyanakodott egyből Draco. – Pont úgy van, ahogy gondoltam, azért jöttél, hogy információkat szedj ki belőlem. Tőlem semmit nem kapsz, te mocskos…

Mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatát, Piton megragadta őt az ingénél fogva, és alaposan megrázta.

- Draco Malfoy, most azonnal fejezd be ezt a pokoli nyavalygást! Elmúltak már azok az idők, amikor az elkényeztetett gyereket játszhattad! Ha meg akarod találni a józan és stabil élet valamiféle látszatát, akkor fel kell fognod, hogy a világ nem körülötted forog, méghozzá nagyon gyorsan! Az emberek már nem a te bólintásodra és hívásodra várnak; semmit nem nyersz azzal, ha kellemetlenkedőnek és bizalmatlannak mutatkozol. Mások tiszteletét ki kell érdemelned! Mutasd meg, hogy hasznos vagy, tedd magad nélkülözhetetlenné, maradj az árnyékban, és akkor majd szemet hunynak a múltad fölött. Még mindig fiatal vagy és még nem tettél semmi súlyosan jóvátehetetlen dolgot. Még mindig megmentheted a jövődet, Draco. De folytasd ezt a viselkedést, és azon kapod magad, hogy egyedül maradsz, aki _egyik_ oldalon sem áll, és _semmilyen_ segítsége nincs. Manapság senki nem engedheti magának ezt, és te biztosan nem. A választást neked kell meghoznod, én nem tehetem meg helyetted.

Kitörésétől kifáradva végül eleresztette a fiút. Mikor fogja Draco legalább megérteni, hogy tovább már nem engedheti meg magának, hogy részben tegyen meg dolgokat? De a fiú láthatóan elsápadt, és az üzenet talán végre kezd célba érni.

- Rendben, tedd fel a kérdéseidet – mondta végül a fiú Perselus legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére. – De egy szívesség megérdemel egy másikat. Sokat kockáztatok itt.

- Pontosan, amit mondtam – dünnyögte Piton. – Egy mardekáros az mindig mardekáros. Rendben, nos, mit kérsz érte?

- Fontos az? – kérdezte a fiú halvány mosollyal. – Épp most emelkedett a tét.

- Ne feszegesd a türelmem határait, Draco; az most rendkívül törékeny.

- Mintha én nem tudnám – vágta rá Draco kurtán. – Rendben, nem leszek követelődző. Egyszerűen csak szeretném, ha meg tudnám védeni magam. Vissza akarom kapni a pálcámat.

- Lehetetlen – közölte Perselus határozottan.

- Ez nem tisztességes. Pálca nélkül nem tudom megvédeni magamat, és senki nem fogja megtenni nekem – tiltakozott Draco. Majd miután látta Perselus eltökéltségét, hozzátette. – Rendben, nem muszáj, hogy a sajátom legyen. Megteszi egy másik pálca is, amin korlátozás van. Kellően megfelelőt ahhoz, hogy gyakoroljak a vizsgákra, és hogy megvédjem magam, ha szükséges. Ez a minimum.

- Semmit nem ígérhetek, de a kérésed ésszerűnek látszik – ismerte be Perselus. – Meglátom, mit tehetek.

- Rendben – válaszolt Draco vonakodva. – Tedd fel a kérdéseidet.

Piton mély levegőt vett, és kicsit kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett a székén.

- Arra kell kérnem téged, hogy idézz fel régi családi történeteket. Történeteket a Black családról, még az édesanyád idejéből.

Draco meglepetten vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét. Látszott, hogy nem erre számított. Észrevehetően megnyugodott.

- Anyám gyakran mesélt történeteket arról az időről. Hallgatlak.

- Jó. Draco, most azt akarom, hogy koncentrálj a kérdésre, amit felteszek neked, és a legilimencia tudásodat használva kutasd át az emlékezeted a válaszért.

- Persze, te arról is tudsz – fintorodott el a fiú.

- A nagynénéd épp elégszer kérkedett vele. De ez jó dolog. Készen állsz?

Dracónak beletelt néhány másodpercbe, hogy megnyugodjon, és felkészítse az elméjét egy módszeres, befelé forduló szemlélődésbe. Végül bólintott.

- Édesanyád Sirius Black unokatestvére volt, akit a család árulónak tekintett – kezdte Piton. A fiú a gondolatait rendezve rábólintott. – Sirius Blacknek volt egy testvére, Regulus, aki Sötét Nagyúrhoz fordult. Ám Regulus időközben megváltoztatta a véleményét, és ezért az életével fizetett.

- Tudom. Anyám éppen eleget beszélt erről – felelte Draco grimaszolva.

- Jó. Tökéletes. Beszélt erről az időszakról az édesanyád?

- Meglehetősen sokat. Az egész ügy nagyon felzaklatta őt. Anya azt mondta, hogy Regulus veszélybe sodorta a családunkat. Hogy óriási megtiszteltetés érte őt, és Regulus mindent elrontott. Sosem tudtam, pontosan mire is gondolt ezzel. Mindenesetre annál többről volt szó, hogy Regulus Black halálfaló lett. Anya azt akarta, hogy tüntessék el a nevét a Black család kárpitjáról, de Walburga nem egyezett bele ebbe.

- Tehát Walburga nem jött ki jól az édesanyáddal? – kérdezte kíváncsian Piton.

- Nekem nem ez volt a benyomásom, de nyilvánvaló, hogy nem ismertem azt a nőt.

- Hm… Még egy dolog: Regulus kibékült a bátyjával, Siriusszal?

- Igen, ez volt a másik, ami bosszantotta anyát. Úgy vélte, hogy szövetkezett Siriusszal a Sötét Nagyúr ellen. Bár az én véleményem szerint nem túl sok idejük lett volna a cselszövésre. Regulusnak röviddel ezután kellett meghalnia. Valószínűleg nem volt elég körültekintő.

- Tudsz róla, hogy így vagy úgy, de összefogtak volna? Hogy Sirius Black tényleg a szárnyai alá vette a kisöccsét?

- Fogalmam sincs – vont vállat Draco. – Kétlem, hogy erről anyám tudomást szerezhetett. Miért teszed fel ezeket a kérdéseket? Ezek még a születésem előtti időre nyúlnak vissza.

- Fontos – bizonygatta Perselus. – Összpontosíts! Mi mást tudsz Regulusról?

- Hogy fiatalabb volt Siriusnál. Hogy az anyám jóban volt vele. Bella néni is. Hogy sehova nem ment a kedvenc házimanója nélkül. Hogy eltűnt a festménye.

- Festmény? – szakította őt félbe Piton. – Milyen festmény?

- Minden Blackről festményt készítenek a tizenhetedik születésnapjukon. Regulus sem volt kivétel a szabály alól, bár úgy sejtem, Siriust ekkorra már kitagadták.

- És hol van most ez a festmény? – sürgette őt Perselus.

- Figyelsz arra, amit mondok? – bosszankodott Draco. – Elveszett. Számos ember kereste. Hiába.

- Kétségkívül – motyogta Piton. – Nagyon hasznos volt, amit elmondtál, Draco. Köszönöm.

- Mi? Ez minden? Aligha érte meg azt a negyed órát, amíg puhítottál, hogy megkérdezd tőlem.

- Nem az volt a szándékom. Egyszerűen csak beszélni akartam veled. Bár most el kell mennem, de vissza fogok még jönni. Próbáld elkerülni a bajt a közeljövőben, és ne tétovázz felkeresni, ha bármire is szükséged van, világos?

- Kopogjak az ajtódon, igen, tudom – felelte Draco gúnyosan. – Akkor azt hiszem, majd később találkozunk.

Piton röviden megszorította a fiú vállát, mielőtt gyors léptekkel távozott, és otthagyta az eltűnődő, és meglehetősen unatkozó fiút.

Majd anélkül, hogy további időt vesztegetne, örvénylő fekete talárral megindult az igazgatói iroda felé. Akármilyen keveset is tudott Draco a Black család múltjáról, mindazonáltal rendkívül hasznos információkkal szolgált, ami tovább erősítette Piton sejtését. Csak néhány ember maradt, aki látszólag abban a helyzetben volt, hogy beszéljen Regulusról, és azok, akik tudtak volna, már meghaltak.

Perselus hirtelen levegő után kapott, és megtorpant a folyosó közepén. Időnként még a halottak is tudnak beszédesek lenni.

- Black – sziszegett összeszorított foggal, miután meggyőződött, hogy senki más nem volt a közelben. – Sirius Black. Mutasd meg magad, ha itt vagy! Ez most fontos.

Eltelt néhány másodperc, de a korcs az élet legapróbb jelét sem mutatta, és Piton akarata ellenére elpirult, hiszen tisztában volt a helyzet képtelenségével. Végül is, nem remélhette, hogy az a tökfilkó bármilyen hasznára is lehet. Halkan szitkozódva ismét elindult a célállomása felé.

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére az igazgató a toronyban tartózkodott, és az ajtó gyorsan kinyílt neki.

- Perselus – üdvözölte őt Dumbledore. – Mit tehetek érted? Citromport?

- Köszönöm, nem. Azért jöttem, hogy egy szívességet kérjek azzal kapcsolatban… amit keresünk.

- Hát szerintem sok minden beleférhet ebbe a leírásba, de úgy vélem, te azokról megbűvölt tárgyakról beszélsz, amelyek elpusztítása alapvetően fontos, igaz? – érdeklődött az igazgató.

- Pontosan. Elképzelhető, hogy vagy néhány új információm abban a témában.

- Információ? – kérdezte Albus és tekintetében érdeklődés fénye gyúlt. – Hallgatlak.

- Ezek csak feltevések… valójában egy teória. De hogy bebizonyítsam, muszáj beszélnem az egyik festménnyel az irodádban.

- Értem. Melyikkel?

- Phineas Black – jött a tömör válasz.

- Egy egykori mardekáros? – kérdezte Dumbledore jókedvű csillogással a szemében.

Piton a mennyezetre emelte a tekintetét. Most tényleg nem volt ideje ezekre a kis játszmákra.

- Phineas – szólalt meg Dumbledore -, lenne időd, hogy beszélj néhány szót az egyik házvezetőnkkel?

A festményen levő alak rögvest életre kelt, és bosszúsan nézett körbe az irodában.

- Egy jó okot mondjon, hogy miért tennék ilyet? – kérdezte a festményalak jeges hangon.

- Perselus? – adta át a szót Dumbledore.

- Igazgató úr – szólalt meg Piton, miközben előre lépett –, szeretnék feltenni önnek egy kérdést az egyik leszármazottjáról.

- Ismét megkérdezem: Mi okom lenne rá? Maga a Mardekár-ház házvezetője, ha nem tévedek, igaz?

- Igen.

- És ráadásul egy félvér. Remek példát mutat!

Piton minden képességét latba vetette, hogy ne mutassa ki a bosszúságát. Mi haszna lenne vitatkozni a származásáról egy ódon, megkopott festménnyel? Megelégedett azzal, hogy összefonta a karjait, és tetőtől talpig végigmérte az egykori igazgatót, miközben várta, hogy a portréalak folytassa.

- Hmm. Úgy látszik, hogy a Mardekár-ház jobb kezekben van, mint az elődjénél volt – mondta végül Phineas. – Tegye fel a kérdését; nincs időm piszmogni.

- Köszönöm – biccentett Piton. – Azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy van-e tudomása egy festményről, a Grimmauld téren, vagy bárhol máshol, amelyik az ön ükunokáját, Regulus Blacket ábrázolja?

- Regulust, hm? Érdekes. A Blackek nagy enigmája: eltűntessük-e vagy sem a családfáról? Bár azt hiszem, ez már aligha fontos az élőknek. Ah, nos, fiatalember, a válasz a kérdésére. Nem tudok ilyen festményről. Tudom, hogy létezett, mivel mondták. A drága Walburga bőségesen kifejezte magát e témában. Sajnálatos módon úgy tűnik, az olajfestmény elpusztult vagy elveszett az időben.

- Walburga Black, Regulus édesanyja? – kérdezte Perselus töprengő hangon.

- Igen, nos, a festménye, hogy pontos legyek. Az én dédunokám, vérvonala kiválósága, de akinek kemény élete volt a végén, és a festménye kicsit megkeseredett maradt emiatt. Ettől függetlenül rendszeresen látogatom őt a Grimmauld téren, és érdekes beszélgetéseket folytatunk.

- Tudhatja, hogy hol van a fia festménye?

- Ezt nehéz megmondani. Talán.

- Megkérdezné őt erről?

Phineas portréja dölyfösen emelte magasba az orrát.

- Szó sem lehet róla! A maga halandó gondjai és tervei már nem én problémám Hagyja ki ebből a dédunokámat!

- Ez fontos, Phineas – bizonygatta Albus. – Ez az információ életbevágó lehet az ügyünknek.

- Az ügyük? Hogy megmentsék a sárvérűeket? Ha most megbocsátanak, én most távozom.

És az egykori igazgató minden további teketória nélkül eltűnt a keretéből.

- Az hiszem, muszáj lesz találkoznunk a szóban forgó hárpia festményével – sóhajtott Piton.

- Remélhetőleg az én nagyra becsült egykori kollégám nem azért távozott, hogy figyelmeztesse őt, ne fogadjon minket – mutatott rá Dumbledore.

- Az megnehezítené a dolgunkat– ismerte be Perselus. – Akármi is az ok, akkor sem fog csak úgy bárkivel szóba állni. Találnunk kell egy szószólót.

- Az ifjú Malfoyra gondolsz?

- Hm… az is egy lehetőség, de kétlem, hogy Harry beleegyezne, és megengedné neki, hogy betegye a lábát a házba.

- Harry azt teszi, amire megkéred, és ezt te is tudod – vágta rá Dumbledore.

- Jobban szeretném, ha nem kellene ilyen dolgokra megkérni. Jobb, ha a Rendből választunk valakit. Lehetőleg egy Blacket. Miss Tonks elérhető?

- Meg kell kérdeznünk. Van egy perced?

- Természetesen – felelte egy kézlegyintéssel Piton.

Az igazgató a kandalló elé lépett, egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a rostélyra, és csak néhány perccel később húzódott vissza, hogy átengedje a fiatal nőt.

- Üdv mindenkinek! - kiáltotta a lány a jelenlevőknek, és kezének egy intésével jelezte, hogy ebbe beleérti a falon függő portrékat is. – Mostanában olyan gyakran vagyok ebben az irodában, hogy a végén még kezdem azt hinni, rosszul viselkedtem.

- Amire jelenleg gondolunk, ez valószínűleg kapóra is jönne – mutatott rá Piton.

- Valóban? Kőkemény bűnözőnek kell kiadnom magam? Megjátszani, hogy becsavarodtam? – érdeklődött Tonks.

- Majdnem. Blacknek kell kiadnod magad.

Tonks azonnal összeráncolta a homlokát és keresztbe tette a két karját.

- Ez nem vicces. Muszáj? Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy képes vagyok rá.

- Nem muszáj. Bár nekünk nagy segítségünkre lenne, mint egy veszélyes küldetés része – felelte Dumbledore. Az ifjú hölgy szemei szinte azonnal csillogni kezdtek.

- Rendben, várom a magyarázatot!

- Járt már korábban a Grimmauld téren, így ismeri Walburga Black portréját.

- A vén banyáét? Igen, ismerem, ő az én nagy-nagynénikém. Vagy valami olyasmi. Ennyi időn keresztül még senkinek nem sikerült egy „Incendio"-val felgyújtani a festményét?

- Attól tartok, hogy védve van ellene – felelte Dumbledore. – Ami jó dolog, mivel van időnk kikérdezni őt. A gond az, hogy Walburga Black…

- Csak a vérvonalából származó, arra érdemes leszármazottal fog szóba állni, tudom – folytatta Tonks. – Tényleg meg akarom próbálni, de az igazat megvallva semmit nem garantálhatok. Tényleg nem én vagyok a megfelelő ember erre a posztra.

- Kezdjük azzal, hogy megváltoztatod a kinézetedet – szólalt meg Piton. – A hajadat. Válaszd vagy a szőkét vagy a feketét.

Tonks a szemét forgatta, de gyorsan megnövesztette, és feketére változtatta a haját, hogy olyan legyen, mint az unokatestvéréé. Aztán a szeme színét acélszürkére másította, és a lehető legjobban igyekezett az arcvonásait elsimítani és orrának arisztokratikus külsőt adni.

- Ez megteszi?

- Tökéletes – jegyezte meg Dumbledore. – Akkor térjünk a tárgyra… Perselus?

A bájitalmester bólintott.

- Úgy látszik, Regulus Blackről festettek egy portrét. Meg kell kérdeznünk, de a helyzet úgy fest, hogy a festménye valamikor eltűnt. Lehetséges, hogy Mrs. Black tudja, hogy hol van.

- Értem – mormogta Tonks. – És mit akartok szegény Regulustól?

- Azt nem muszáj tudnod – vágta rá röviden Piton. – Te csak maradj a festmény kikérdezésénél.

A fiatal nő bősz pillantást vetett Albus felé, aki bocsánatkérően nézett rá.

- Megelégszem azzal, hogy eljátsszam a tökéletes kis Blacket. Rendben?

- Bár talán jobb lenne valami ürügy, hogy valamennyire előre felkészülhessen – javasolta Dumbledore.

- Mondhatnám, hogy az unokatestvérem csodálója vagyok, és szeretném kiakasztani a festményét az otthonomban – vonta meg a vállát Tonks. – Egy kicsit ismertem Regulust. Olyan hat éves lehettem, amikor meghalt. Időnként meglátogatott minket a házunkban.

- Ez tökéletes – közölte jóváhagyólag az igazgató. – Ha késznek érzi magát, akkor talán azonnal meg is ejthetnék a látogatást, mielőtt Phineasnak ideje lenne beszélni a dédunokájával.

A két másik Rendtag egyetértett ezzel, és mind a hárman átléptek a kandallón a Grimmauld téri házba. A ház pont olyan baljóslatú volt, mint mindig, de a helyet szokatlan béke járta át. Ma nincs gyűlés – emlékeztette magát Piton –, és persze Sirius Black sincs. A bűntudat apró fullánkja szúrt belé, amikor erre megkönnyebbültséget érzett.

- A portré a folyosón található – nógatta őket Dumbledore. – Jobb, ha Miss Black egyedül megy.

- Rajta vagyok – mormogta a fiatal nő, miközben mély levegőt vett. Megkeményítette az arcvonásait, elhagyta a helyiséget, és gondoskodott róla, hogy félig nyitva hagyja maga mögött az ajtót.

Szokásos viselkedésétől eltérően Walburga festménye nem kezdte a rikoltozást abban a pillanatban, amikor meglátta, hogy valaki közeledik, amit Perselus és Dumbledore jó jelnek tekintett.

- Mrs. Black, kérem, fogadja hódolatomat – kezdte Tonks tiszteletteljes és egyben dölyfös hangon, amivel feljebb lépett Piton ranglétráján.

- A hódolatodat, mi? Láttam már az arcod korábban is, ifjú hölgy. Mutatkozz csak be!

- Nymphadora Black vagyok, Cygnus Black és Druella Rosier unokája. Rokonok vagyunk.

- Nymphadora Black? Semmilyen Nymphadora Black nem létezik! Ne hazudj, te kis jöttment! És ki az ördög az anyád meg az apád?

- A szüleim nem fontosabbak, mint a születési nevem. De ha ragaszkodik hozzá, akkor Andromeda Black lánya vagyok, és az apám… róla jobb szeretnék nem beszélni.

- Áh, már megvan – mondta diadalmasan Walburga. – Egy véráruló, aki hozzáment egy sárvérűhöz! Micsoda blamázs… Valóságos szégyen a nemes Black házra!

- Ne beszéljen nekem a szüleimről! Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm legyen hozzájuk! – kiáltott fel jeges hangon Tonks, ami még jobban lenyűgözte Pitont. Tudta, Nymphadora mennyire ragaszkodik a családjához, és az ő erkölcsi értékrendjükhöz, így a lány előadása még csodálatra méltóbb volt.

- Lám-lám, van itt valami érdekes – jegyezte meg a festmény szarkasztikusan. – Egy lázadó félvér; hát nem megható?

- Én Black vagyok, és erről egy szót sem akarok hallani többé – ragaszkodott az állításához mogorván Tonks. – A jövő hónapban szándékomban áll felvenni a Jegyet, és a Sötét Nagyúrnak semmi ellenvetése nem volt ez ellen.

- Hmm – hümmögött elgondolkozón Walburga. – Hát akkor mi szél hozott ide téged?

- Igazából konzultálni akartam önnel – mondta Tonks, és hangja váratlanul alázatossá vált. – Senki más nem elérhető vagy… elég jó, hogy tanácsot adjon ehhez.

- Értem. Nos, akkor ne vesztegesd az időt, add elő a kérésed!

Piton akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, és magában gratulált a fiatal nőnek.

- Ahogy említettem, a jövő hónapban fel kell vennem a Jegyet – jelentette ki Tonks –, és a Sötét Nagyúr ki akar házasítani.

- A te korodban ez már valóban időszerű lenne – közölte szárazon Walburga.

- Ez az én véleményem is, de egészen eddig, senki nem tűnt fel, akinek elég tiszta lenne a vére.

- Nos, nem értem, ki akarna egy félvért, még ha az egy Black is. Természetesen dicséretes a mércéd. Jobban teszed, ha keresel egy kevésbé prominens családból származó aranyvérű varázslót.

- De én nem akarok kevésbé kiemelkedő családból származó varázslót! – morogta ingerülten Tonks. – Én csakis egy Blacket akarok, vagy valakit a vérvonalból.

- Ej-ej, micsoda ambíciók – mulatott a festmény alak. – Megmutatkoznak a tiszta gének, ami jó dolog. Nos, úgy tűnik, Narcissának van egy fiú örököse, de csakis egy gyereke van, és ő egy Malfoy; a vagyonuk és a vérük… aligha van esélyed. Bellatrixnak sikerült végre nemzeni egyet?

- Sajnos nem – felelte Tonks bosszúsnak tűnve. – És el kell árulnom, hogy én… nos, bizonyos gyengédséget érzek valaki iránt. Nem, nem egy személy ellen, mivel ő már nincs ezen a világon, de ő az ideálom…

- Ifjú hölgy, olyan romantikus képzelgésben tévelyegsz, ami pont olyan ostoba, mint amilyen régi vágású – mondta Walburga. – Légy ésszerű, és kérd meg a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy ő találjon neked férjet.

- Pontosan ez a szándékom. De ehhez meg kell neki mutatnom annak a portréját, akit szeretek, és így meg fogja érteni a törekvéseimet.

- És? Akkor tedd ezt ifjú hölgy, és hagyd abba, hogy körbe-körbe rohangálsz!

- Hát csak… ez a festmény elveszett, és úgy gondoltam, hogy ön talán… maga talán tudja, hogy merre lehet. Annyira… annyira szeretném felakasztani a kandallóm fölé.

- Ah, már látom, hogy hova vezet ez – dünnyögte Walburga. Piton véleménye szerint ez a pillanat nem jöhetett el túl korán. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy az én csodálatos Regulusom… hát ki ne akarná őt? Nos, nem garantálhatom, hogy észrevett volna téged; ő biztosan remek házasságot kötött volna, ha megélte volna, de a te belehabarodásodat képtelen vagyok megérteni.

- Akkora veszteség volt – dúlt-fúlt Tonks. – Olyan tisztességtelen!

- Tudom-tudom – sóhajtott a boszorkány egyértelműen meghatottan. – Micsoda jó fiú…

- És hű az ügyhöz! Egy tökéletes vérvonalból. Tudom, hogy nem hagyta volna jóvá, de én akkor is szerencsét próbáltam volna, Mrs. Black – jegyezte meg szelíden a fiatal lány.

Mostanra már Albus is lenyűgözöttnek tűnt a lány előadásától. Az ajtó mögött álló két férfi összenézett, és a pillantásuk tisztán tükrözte a gondolataikat. Nymphadora Tonksból tökéletes kémet lehetett volna faragni.

- Ah, nos, ezt már sosem tudjuk meg, igaz? – kérdezte végül Walburga nosztalgikus tónusban. – Ami a portrét illeti, ha megtalálod, akkor megtarthatod. Sajnos az pont annyi ideje eltűnt, mint amióta a fiam eltávozott.

- Semmi remény nincs? Bármire készen állok, hogy megtaláljam – vágta rá Tonks szenvedélyesen.

- Bárcsak tudnám, mit tett vele az az átkozott manó – mordult fel Mrs. Black. – Regulusom halála után az a lény elvitte a festményt és elrejtette valahol. Sosem akarta elmondani nekem, hogy hova, és azt állította, hogy maga Regulus eskette meg, hogy biztonságban tartja. Mintha velem nem lett volna biztonságban! Hízelegtem a manónak, a végtelenségig fenyegettem; semmi nem működött. Mindössze verte a fejét a falba, hogy büntesse magát, miközben azt kántálta, hogy csak a gazdájának engedelmeskedett. Ez elárulja, mennyire elkötelezett volt a fiamhoz.

- Tudja, hogy melyik manóról volt szó? – kérdezte Tonks. – Talán megkérdezhetném tőle.

- Kétlem, hogy még életben van. Már régóta nem láttam őt, amit sajnálok. Sipornak hívták, és nagyon hűséges manó volt. Remélem, a feje kint lóg a falon.

- Köszönöm, Mrs. Black. Megpróbálom megtalálni ezt a manót…

- Hát tedd azt. És ha megtalálod az én csinos Regulusomat, hát vigyázz rá. És ápold az emlékét. Csak félvér vagy ugyan, de úgy vélem, ha egy félvér megérdemli a Black név viseletét, akkor az te vagy.

- Ez hatalmas megtiszteltetés öntől – mondta Tonks, miközben meghajolt. – Hamarosan ismét találkozunk.

És a lány minden további várakozás nélkül visszatért a nappaliba, ahol a két varázsló várta. A rokonával folytatott beszélgetés erőfeszítésének elismeréseként újfajta tisztelet fénye égett a szemükben.

- Ne kényszerítsenek rá, hogy még egyszer megtegyem ezt – mordult a lány, miközben felöltötte szokásos kinézetét.

- Miss Tonks, ez egyszerűen briliáns volt – gratulált neki Dumbledore. – Látványos lépést tettünk előre; sokkal tartozunk magának.

- Elmondja, miért van szükségük arra az átkozott festményre? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nem – közölte Piton -, mindössze azt, hogy rendkívül fontos oka van. Még annál is nagyobb, mint amekkorát egyáltalán el tudsz képzelni. Épp most adtál a kezünkbe egy értékes fegyvert Voldemort ellen.

Tonks szeme felcsillant.

- Ki fogod végezni azt a szörnyeteget, mi?

- Igen, ez az elképzelés.

- Szükségük van még rám valami máshoz? – kérdezte a lány.

A két férfi tűnődőn nézett össze.

- Sipor Harry tulajdona. Azt hiszem, ő van a legjobb helyzetben ahhoz, hogy információt szedjen ki belőle. Bár, ha az úrnőjének nem akarta átadni az információt… - kezdte Piton.

- Ó, azt hiszem, számíthatunk fiatal barátunk találékonyságára – mondta Dumbledore. – Miss Tonks, ha képes rá, akkor maradjon elérhető, de remélem, nem kell kérnünk ismét ehhez hasonlatos előadást.

- Én is remélem – rázkódott össze Tonks. – Indulhatunk? Kiráz a hideg ettől a helytől.

Maguk mögött hagyták Walburga Black szokatlanul csendes portréját, és visszatértek Roxfortba.

- Ha mindenkinek megfelel, akkor beugranék a könyvtárba – jelentette ki Tonks. – Elvégeznék egy kis kutatást. Feltételezem, a Zárolt Részleg nem jelenthet problémát, igaz?

- Nem, az ön korában már nem – kuncogott Dumbledore. – Ugyanakkor vigye magával ezt az engedélyt – mondta, és egy darab pergamenre gyorsan ráfirkált pár sort. – Madam Cvikker hajlamos elfelejteni, hogy az egykori diákok felnőttek már.

Tonks felnevetett, búcsút intett és gyors léptekkel elindult kifelé.

- És akkor most Harry – szólalt meg Piton. – Így vagy úgy, de meg fogja találni a módját, hogy meggyőzze azt a manót.

- Valóban arról van szó, akit Harry a Roxfort konyhájára küldött dolgozni a tanév kezdetén, igaz?

- Így van. Az a kis kétszínű, aki elárulta az utolsó gazdáját. Tartok tőle, ez az ügy nem olyan egyszerű.

- Valóban, a direkt szembesítés valószínűleg nem fog működni. Sipor kétségkívül ragaszkodott a gazdájához; ebből az irányból kell megközelítenünk– válaszolta elgondolkozva Dumbledore.

- Hmm. Mi maradt a hírhedt medálból, amit valamelyik nap elpusztítottál? – kérdezte Piton.

- Ne légy ilyen szerény… A medál, amit _te_ pusztítottál el. Áh, nos, felettébb valószínű, hogy ez rossz ötlet volt a részemről, de nem volt bátorságom eldobni azt, ami a relikviából megmaradt.

Az igazgató egy lassú mozdulattal – ami tele volt undorral ám elragadtatással is – előhúzott egy apró dobozt az íróasztalának egyik fiókjából. A dobozban a fehérarany lánc volt, és ami megmaradt az ékszerből – immár két darabba törve.

- Kiváló – dörmögte Piton. – Azt hiszem, ez megteszi. Megyek, előkerítem Harryt.

Nem tartott sokáig megtalálni a fiút, aki egy esszé átnézésével foglalatoskodott. Néhány perccel később már az irodában voltak, és Harry kedvetlennek tűnve tanulmányozta a medált.

- Ó, ne már megint itt ez a valami!

- Minden rendben. Már nem ártalmas – biztosította őt Piton.

- Mondod te. Én egyáltalán nem bízom ebben az izében.

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy már nincs semmilyen mágikus ereje – tisztázta Piton. – De szükségünk van rá annak érdekében, hogy meggyőzzük Siport.

- És mindennek tetejébe még azt a mocskos árulót is látnom kell? Ez a horror filmek napja? – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Ez a horcruxokkal kapcsolatos fontos kutatás, és leköteleznél, ha sokkal segítőkészebb lennél – jegyezte meg Piton kimérten. – Már így is épp elég bonyolultak a dolgok.

- Értem – válaszolt a fiú vonakodva. – Mit kell tennem a történelem legrosszabb házimanójával, és ezzel az átokverte holmival?

- Van egy elméletem – mondta Piton nagyjából egy percnyi gondolkodás után. Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore szintén figyelmesen hallgatja. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy az ifjú Regulus tulajdonában volt ez a tárgy, és hogy ő megértette, mi is az. Ha az elméletem helyes, akkor megpróbálta elpusztítani, majd amikor képtelen volt erre, elrejtette.

- Elrejtette? Dursleyéknél? – kérdezte Harry szkeptikusan.

- Miért ne? Az tényleg a legutolsó hely, ahol Voldemort kereste volna. És mint az összes auror családjának háza, védve volt a halálfalóktól.

- De ebben az esetben nem tudott visszamenni oda – mutatott rá.

- Ő maga nem, de Sipor? Vagy talán még Sirius.

- Az lehetséges – ismerte be Dumbledore, bár nem igazán látszott meggyőzöttnek.

- Ez csak egy elképzelés, de szándékomban áll letesztelni – ragaszkodott hozzá Piton. – Beszélnünk kell Regusszal, és úgy tűnk, hogy a házimanója a kulcs a kirakóshoz. Harry, mutasd meg neki ezt a medált, és figyeld meg a reakcióját. Világos?

- Miért ne? – vonta meg a vállát a fiatalember.

- Hatalmas lelkesedésed ellenére… hívnád a manódat? – kérdezte Perselus.

Harry elfintorodott, de engedelmeskedett.

- Sipor!

Az apró manó azonnal feltűnt az irodában. Gyanakodónak és rosszkedvűnek látszott.

- Hívatott a piszkos félvér gazda?

Harry a szemét forgatta erre.

- Igen. Szükségem van rád. Van… valami, amit látnod kell.

És nyilvánvaló undorral az arcán a manó elé tartotta a medált. Sipor azonnal rikoltozni kezdett, és kitépett néhány hajszálat kopaszodó fejéről.

- A medál! A medál! El van pusztítva! Gazdám sikerrel járt!

- Á, nos… - kezdte Harry. Piton irányából érkező kézlegyintés hatására a mondat többi részét lenyelte. – Igen. Én pusztítottam el. Ahogy Regulus gazdád kívánta – próbálkozott.

E szavakra a házimanó Harryre vetette magát, kicsiny karjait Harry lábai köré fonta és szívszaggató zokogásba kezdett, amitől Harry tökéletesen ledöbbent.

- Ó, köszönöm, köszönöm neked, Harry Potter nagyon nagy varázsló! Egy nagy varázsló! Regulus gazda megígértette Siporral, hogy mindent megtesz, hogy elpusztítsa a gonosz medált, de Sipor nem tudta, nem tudta! Sipor rossz manó! De most Harry Potter megtette, és Sipor most már boldogan halhat meg!

- Igen, öhm… nos, ez nem szükséges – habogott Harry, és küzdött, hogy magához térjen a meglepetéséből. – És most, hogy teljesítettük Regulus gazda küldetését, ideje tudatni az egész világgal, milyen nagyszerű varázsló is volt ő, igaz?

- Nagyszerű varázsló! Ó, igen, Harry Potter, a gazdám nagyszerű varázsló volt! Az egész világnak meg kell tudnia! – mondta a manó, miközben egyhelyben ugrált.

- Tökéletes – felelte Harry. – Bárcsak öhm… nem is tudom… kár, hogy már késő festményt készíteni róla.

Sipor felderülve egyenesedett ki.

- A festmény! Harry gazda, már létezik egy festmény. Regulus gazda azt mondta, hogy rejtsem el a festményt, ameddig a medál nincs elpusztítva, de Harry gazda megtette! Elpusztította a megátkozott medált! Regulus gazda visszatérhet; ez egy pompás nap!

A manó egy pukkanással eltűnt, és a három varázsló elképedve meredt egymásra.

- Nos, ez érdekes volt – mosolyodott el elégedetten Piton.

- Be kell ismernem, hogy erre nem számítottam – vallotta be Harry. – Ez tényleg az volt!

- Nos, várjunk, amíg itt lesz a portré, hogy többet tudjunk, de úgy látszik, valóban helyes úton járunk – mondta Dumbledore, elégedetten csillogó szemmel.

Néhány hosszú perccel később a manó üres kézzel tért vissza, és rendkívül dühösnek látszott.

- Harry Potter, uram! A festmény őrzője elutasítja, hogy átadja azt. Az a borzasztó lény azt mondja, hogy előbb látnia kell az új gazdámat. Milyen rémes, rémes egy boszorkány! Harry Potter, uramnak velem kell jönnie! Meg kell mentenünk Regulus gazda festményét!

- Ki az őrzője, Sipor? – kérdezte Piton előrelépve.

A manó gyanakvóan mérte végig a férfit.

- Ő az apám, Sipor, válaszolhatsz neki.

- Biztos ebben Harry Potter?

- Segített nekem elpusztítani a medált – biztosította őt Harry.

- Akkor Sipor elárulja. Andromeda Black őrzi a festményt, Harry gazda! Akit most Andromeda Tonksnak hívnak. Regulus gazda bízott benne, igen, és azt mondta Sipornak, hogy ha meghalt, rejtse el a festményét egy biztos helyen, így Sipor Andromeda Tonkshoz vitte el, és azt mondta neki, hogy élet-halál kérdése, hogy megőrizze. És Andromeda Tonks azt mondta, hogy rendben, Harry gazda. De most nem akarja visszaadni!

A három varázsló egymásra nézett, és a döbbenettől szóhoz sem jutottak. A festmény egész idő alatt Tonkséknál volt? Valószínűleg egyikük sem gondolt a festményre, amióta rájuk bízták.

- Mindannyian megyünk, Sipor – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – És visszahozzuk Regulus festményét.

Az apró manó ráncos arca felderült ezekre a szavakra, és közelebb lépett, hogy megpaskolja Harry térdét.

- Sipor tévedett. Harry Potter jó varázsló. Igen, egy nagyon jó varázsló.

A fiú bizonytalanul nézett az apjára, aki megvonta a vállát. Ez tényleg ugyanaz a manó volt, aki alig néhány perccel korábban még átkozódott, és mindenfélének elhordta őt?

Harry bosszúsan veregette meg a manó vállát.

- Köszönöm, Sipor. Rengeteget segítettél nekünk. Várj meg minket itt, rendben? – kérdezte, előrelátva a bajt, mi lenne, ha magukkal vinnék a mérges manót.

- Induljunk – utasította őket Dumbledore, aki máris megnyitotta a hopp-kapcsolatot. – Andromeda vár minket.

És tényleg, Nymphadora anyja láthatóan meglepődve állt a nappaliban, és kezében tartotta a pálcáját.

- Albus, te állsz emögött az egész mögött? – kérdezte, amikor átléptek a házba.

- Mondjuk úgy, egy új információ után kutatok, drága barátom, és ez a festmény nagyon hasznos lenne a számunkra.

- Hosszú idővel ezelőtt, a halálakor bízták rám – tisztázta a nő.

- Tudjuk – erősítette meg Dumbledore. – Muszáj beszélnünk Regulusszal.

- De ugyanez a Regulus teljesen megtagadta, hogy beszéljen velem, amikor utoljára láttam a festményét, és én nem fogom elárulni a gazdáját. Ő jó fiú volt, akármit is mondanak róla, és biztosan jó oka volt rá, hogy ha el akart rejtőzni.

- Valóban, de azok az indokok mostanra érvénytelenné váltak – mondta nyájasan az igazgató. – Ha megengednéd, hogy beszéljünk vele egy pillanatig és megmutassunk neki egy tárgyat, akkor ezt ő maga is meg fogja ezt erősíteni neked.

Andromeda egy ideig nyugtalanul toporgott, mielőtt végül bólintott.

- Értsd meg, ő a kuzinom. De legyen, idehozom.

Néhány perccel később visszatért, és egy poros keretet cipelt magával, ami látszólag éveken keresztül egy drapéria alatt aludt.

- Amikor a nő eltávolította róla a takarást, a keretben levő varázsló pislogott párat, mielőtt körülnézett. Annyira hasonlított Siriushoz, hogy Harrynek összeszűkült a gyomra. A fiatalembert, aki még tizenhét éves sem volt, amikor a festmény készült róla, az íróasztalánál festették le, amit zöld és ezüst vett körül.

- Regulus Black? – kérdezte Dumbledore, noha kétség nem fért hozzá, hogy tényleg ő volt az.

- Ó, Dumbledore professzor! – szólalt meg a festmény megkönnyebbülten. – Üdv. Örülök, hogy látom. Kik vannak itt magával?

Piton és Harry előrelépett és megállt a festménnyel szemben.

- Perselus? Tényleg te vagy az?

- Személyesen – hajolt meg Piton.

- Ne vedd sértésnek, de… megöregedtél. Mióta vagyok amögött a függöny mögött?

- Nagyjából tizenhét éve.

- Hmm… ez megmagyarázza, miért nem látszol fiatalabbnak… És ez a fiatalember az oldaladon?

- Harry Potter vagyok – mutatta be magát Harry. – Örülök, hogy megismertem.

- Harry… Potter? James fia?

- És Lily Evansé – értett egyet Dumbledore.

- Merlinre, tényleg elrepült az idő. De igaz; teljesen úgy nézel ki, mint az édesapád – mondta Regulus. – Perselus, a… a Nagyúr…?

- Nem szükséges úgy hívnod – rázta meg a fejét Piton. – Igen, Voldemort visszatért.

- Visszatért? Tehát legyőzték?

- Ez hosszú történet, de igen. Ugyanez a Harry Potter tette.

- Merlinre, legyőzték, és visszatért. Igen, akkor igazam volt – mormolta maga elé Regulus.

- Igen, igazad volt, és azért jöttünk, hogy erről beszéljük – helyeselt Piton.

A festmény azonnal óvatossá vált.

- Nem tudom, hogy ez jó ötlet-e. Megmondtam Sipornak, de… talán már halott.

- Nem, öreg ugyan, de még életben van. Most Harryhez tartozik.

- Harryhez? De… az lehetetlen! – kiáltotta Regulus.

- Sajnos sok dolog megváltozott – mondta Dumbledore, miközben igyekezett megnyugtatni a festményalakot. – De mindenekelőtt látniod kell ezt.

Egy ünnepélyes mozdulattal meglóbálta a törött medált a festmény előtt.

- Megcsinálta! – mormogta Regulus. – Merlinnek hála, megcsinálta!

- Perselus volt az, aki elpusztította – tisztázta Dumbledore, amivel egy sötét pillantást érdemelt ki az említett Pitontól.

- Tényleg? Szóval te is, te…? – dünnyögte Regulus.

Piton alig észrevehetően biccentett.

- Talán megbeszélhetnénk ezt csendben és békében az irodámban? – javasolta az igazgató.

- Igen, természetesen. Ha a medál… Merlinre, annyira megkönnyebbültem! Igen, természetesen.

- Andromeda, hozzájárulsz, hogy magunkkal vigyük ezt a festményt?

- Nos, ez Regulus döntése – felelte a boszorkány.

- Kuzin – szólalt meg Regulus –, köszönöm a vendégszeretetedet, és a védelmedet. Azt hiszem ideje, hogy ismét hasznossá váljak. Elfogadom az igazgató úr javaslatát.

- Értem – mosolyodott el Andromeda. – Akkor hát sok szerencsét, kuzin. Örülök, hogy ismét találkoztunk.

Néhány udvarias búcsúszó után a kis csoport visszatért Roxfortba.

- Ha belegondolok, hogy ez a festmény a kezdetek óta ott volt – dünnyögött Harry. – Egyenesen az orrunk előtt. Ez fontos, ugye?

- Rendkívül – erősítette meg Piton. De mielőtt bármit is hozzátehetett volna, Sipor nyöszörögve és hebegve vetette magát térdre a festmény előtt.

- Regulus gazda! Regulus gazda! Sipor azt tette, amire kérted, de nem járt sikerrel; a fiatal gazda tette! Igen, még ha félvér is, megtette! És visszahozta Regulus gazdát a kastélyba!

- Köszönöm, Sipor. Nagyon hűséges manó vagy – szólalt meg Regulus és meglepetten elmosolyodott. – Nagyon jól tetted. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz még esélyünk, hogy hosszabban beszélgessünk.

- Igen, Regulus gazda! Sipor visszatér, az biztos! Ó, igen, visszajön!

Majd megértve, hogy elbocsátották, a manó egy_ pukkanás _keretében eltűnt.

Regulus festménye hirtelen fáradtnak látszott, és szinte elborzadva nézett Harryre.

- Nincs veled semmi bajom, ifjú Harry, akár félvér vagy, akár nem, de ha te vagy Sipor új gazdája, akkor… Sirius… a családom?

- Sajnálom – szólalt meg szelíden Dumbledore. – Mindannyian halottak. Sirius volt az utolsó, és mindenét Harryre, a keresztfiára hagyta.

Regulus megvonaglott.

- Hogyan?

- Bellatrix – válaszolt tömören Perselus.

- Az a szuka – dühöngött Regulus. – Az én drága kuzinom. Ő és Sirius sosem voltak képesek kijönni egymással. De akkor is… Persze feltételezem, hogy közte és az ő drága Sötét Nagyura között aligha számított a család.

- Ha bármi vigaszt jelent, úgy hiszem, Bellatrix már régóta elvesztette az eszét – állította Perselus. – Azkabani tartózkodása sem segített az ügyön.

Regulus rácsapott a szék karfájára, amelyikben megfestették.

- Nos, akkor mi történt? Mindig azt gondoltam, hogy te hű halálfaló voltál – vallotta be.

- Az voltam – ismerte be Perselus. – Ameddig rá nem jöttem, hogy az nem volt a legbölcsebb választás azoknak, akiket… szerettem.

- Gyorsan világossá vált, nem? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Regulus. – Azt hiszem, nekem hosszabb időbe telt meglátni ezt, mint neked. Amikor megpróbálta megölni a manómat, akkor értettem meg igazán. Meglehetősen ostoba, mi, azok után, amiket a családom többi tagjával tett.

- Jobb későn, mint soha – jegyezte meg szelíden Dumbledore. – Sajnálom, hogy nem jöttél el hozzám, drága fiam.

- Nem kockáztathattam, hogy veszélybe sodrom a családomat – magyarázta Regulus. – Mindennek titokban kellett maradnia. Csak Siriuszal és Andromedával beszéltem, és még nekik sem mondtam el mindent. Nem tehettem. A medál, a horcrux… Nem keverhettem őket bele.

- Ez bölcs döntés volt – helyeselt Albus. – De miért rejtetted el a medált Dursleyéknél?

- Dursleyék? – kérdezte meghökkenve Regulus. – Kik azok?

- Lily Evans testvére. Harry nagynénje és nagybátyja – magyarázta Piton.

- De… én semmi ilyesmit nem tettem. Megkértem Siriust, hogy rejtse biztos helyre, amíg meg nem találom a megoldást. Nem mondtam el neki pontosan, mi is volt az. Egyedül azt, hogy fontos. De még egy szívességet kértem tőle. Meg akartam vizsgálni Lily nyakláncát, azt, amiről Lily beszélt Siriusnak. Így kicserélte a kettőt, mert arra gondolt, hogy a medál biztonságban lesz Potteréknél, mivel ők olyan jó elrejtőztek.

- A medált Lily testvérénél találtuk meg, nem Potteréknél – mutatott rá Albus.

A portréalak a fejét rázta.

- Nem, az velük volt. Nem tudnám megmondani, miért. Sirius rám bízta a nyakláncot és arra kért, nagyon vigyázzak rá. Meg akartam vizsgálni annak a tulajdonságait; az egy teljesen hihetetlen tárgy. Képes felfedezni a mágiát egy csecsemőben, még ha mugli szülőknél születik is. Felfogják, mit jelent ez? Ki tudnánk választani a fiatal varázslókat, és tudnánk, ha egy gyerek, aki varázsló házaspárnál született, kvibli.

- Miért fontos ez? – kérdezte nyugtalanul Harry.

- Természetesen azért, hogy megvédjük őket – magyarázta Regulus.

- Nos, ha sikerül az, amit akarunk, akkor erre nem lesz többé szükség – mondta Dumbledore. – Egyszer és mindenkorra véget vethetünk ennek az őrületnek.

- Hol van most a nyaklánc? – kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül.

- Lilyé? Amikor legutóbb láttam, akkor a szobámban volt – felelte Regulus.

A három varázsló egymásra nézett. Egyikük sem talál ilyen nyakláncot a Grimmauld téren. Ki tudja, mi történhetett vele?

- Nem érdekes – sóhajtott Harry.

- Térjünk vissza a horcruxokra – folytatta Piton. – Hogyan került a birtokodba?

- Meglehetősen szomorú történet – vágott egy torz fintort Regulus. – Tulajdonképpen soha nem kerülhetett volna hozzám, de… Nos a Sötét Nagyúr Siport akarta felhasználni arra, hogy egy barlangban elrejtse azt az átkozott tárgyat. De Sipor visszatért, és mindent elmondott nekem. Tudtam, hogy tennem kell valamit, hogy elpusztítsam. Halálfalónak lenni, annak a varázslónak a parancsait követni… ez nem azt volt, mint, mint az anyám gondolt. Semmi nemes és dicsőséges nem volt benne. Csak… gonosz volt. Nem beszélve arról, hogy ő maga is félvér.

- Milyen felháborító – mosolyodott el csúfondárosan Perselus.

- Igen, meglehetősen az. Nem gondolod, amikor azt nyilatkozza, hogy csak a tiszta vér számít?

- Nem kétséges. Folytasd!

- Mindenestre én magam nem tudtam megkeresni az életem feláldozása nélkül – Sipor mindent jó alaposan elmagyarázott. Így egy kétségbeesett végső kísérlettel próbálkoztam. Magánkihallgatást kértem a Sötét Nagyúrtól, és elmondtam neki, hogy tudom, hogy egy értékes tárgyat akart elrejteni, és hogy az a tárgy nincs biztonságban. Nem szükséges említenem, mennyire felzaklatta őt. Mindezek ellenére sikerült elhitetnem vele, hogy csak azért tettem ezt, hogy segítsek neki, és végül meggyőztem őt. Így hát óriási megtiszteltetésben részesített és rám bízta a medált. A horcruxot.

Regulus a keretében elbizonytalanodott.

- Akkoriban még mindig nem voltam biztos abban, hogy mit fogok tenni. Amikor a kezemben tartottam azt… az túl sok volt. Nem tudtam, mit tegyek. Így csináltam egy kis hülyeséget. Siriushoz mentem, mint amikor kisgyerek voltam. Nem tudom, mit gondoltam, de Sirius nem küldött el. Épp ellenkezőleg, boldog volt, hogy megváltozott a véleményem. Majdnem hozzád fordultam, Perselus, de azt gondoltam… Nem voltam biztos. Nekem úgy tűnt, igyekszel megváltoztatni a véleményed, de egyáltalán nem voltam biztos benne.

Piton megvonta a vállát.

- Gondolom, a túl sok különbség időnként veszélyes.

Regulus bólintott.

- Tanulmányozni kezdtem a medált. Családi könyveimnek hála, gyorsan felfogtam, hogy az… egy horcrux… és szinte lehetetlen elpusztítani. Keresnem kellett valamit, és ez túl nagy kockázattal járt. Akkoriban a Sötét Nagyúr egyre jobban gyanakodott rám, így nem tudtam sokat tenni. Sirius felajánlotta, hogy elrejti a horcruxot egy biztos helyre, míg én elfoglaltam magamat Lily nyakláncának tanulmányozásával. Tökéletes megoldást talált: egy Fidelius alatti rejtekhelyet. Végül ez mentett meg minket…

- Megmentett? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Piton. – Legutóbb úgy hallottam, hogy halott vagy, Regulus. Ahogy a bátyád is.

- Keveset számított a mi életünk, de a Sötét Nagy nem szerezte vissza a horcruxot – mondta Regulus röviden. – Amikor végül értesült róla – nem tudom, hogyan –, vallatóra fogott. Elfintorodott. – A kínzás sokkal pontosabb megfogalmazás. Amikor semmi nem használt, akkor veritaszérumot kényszerített belém. Teljesen eltökélt volt, hogy megtudja, hol rejtettem el a horcruxot, de pont ez a Fidelius szépsége. Még a bájital mellett sem tudtam válaszolni. Anélkül haltam meg, hogy beszéltem volna – fejezte be egy apró, szomorú mosollyal, amitől Harry megvonaglott.

- Bizonyára mindenhol kereste – jegyezte meg néhány pillanattal később.

- Ha így tett, nagyon diszkréten kellett csinálnia – felelte Piton töprengve. – Biztosan nem akarta, hogy mások megértsék.

- Ó, nem, határozottan nem – nevetett Regulus. – A többi halálfaló, akikre rábízta azokat a tárgyakat, mind azt hiszik, hogy azok a megtiszteltetésük szimbólumai.

- És kik ezek az aranyvérűek, akiket a tisztesség eme rangjára léptettek elő? – kérdezte Perselus.

Regulus halványan elmosolyodott.

- Nem is sejted, hogy kik ők? Magától értetődően Lucius és Bellatrix. Az ő kis ölebei. Feltételezem, téged is fontolóra vett volna, de…

- Egy félvért előléptetni… Nem feleltem meg a mércének – fejezte be Piton helyette. – Nem említve a szükséges vagyon hiányát, hogy egy ilyen kincset megfelelően védelmezzek.

- Majdnem kifogástalan meglátás. A befolyást hagytad csak ki.

- Tudod, milyen tárgyak vannak a birtokukban?

- Fogalmam sincs – rázta meg a fejét Regulus. – De a kínhaláluk árán is meg kell védelmezniük azokat.

- Az az igazság, hogy a drága Lucius máris elkövetett egy baklövést – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Perselus. – Így maradt Bellatrix.

- Értékes tárgyakat keressetek – tanácsolta Regulus. -A mi drága Sötét Nagyurunk valahogy mereven ragaszkodik a formalitásokhoz.

- Ezek nagyon értékes információk lesznek – igazolta Dumbledore. – Felbecsülhetetlen segítséget nyújtottál, drága fiam.

- Szeretném így gondolni – sóhajtott Regulus. – Nem volt különösebb említésre méltó karrierem sem halálfalóként, sem árulóként.

- Gondolom, jobb későn, mint soha – sóhajtott Piton. – Most már csak az maradt hátra, hogy megtudjuk, hogyan került a medál Dursleyékhez. De feltételezem, most, hogy már megsemmisült, nem olyan fontos.

- Ha Lucius és Bellatrix voltak azok, akik őrizték azoknak a… dolgok egyikét, nos talán vannak mások is?

- Nem – javította őt ki Regulus. – A Sötét Nagyúr vonakodott rám bízni azt az egyet is, mivel nem akarta, hogy túl sok ember keveredjen bele. Kétlem, hogy kockáztatott volna egy egyszerű varázslónál elrejteni egy másik horcruxot.

Dumbledore és Perselus bólintott.

- Talán szükségünk lesz rád később, hogy további kérdéseket tegyünk fel – szólalt meg az igazgató. – Kinézted már a helyet, ahová a képed kiakaszthatnánk?

- Egy békés helyre, kérem – válaszolta Regulus. – Nem igazán vagyok már társasághoz szokva. Ha van egy szeglet itt a kastélyban, amelyet felügyelni kell, az nekem tökéletesen megfelelne.

- Áh, nos, e fölött az iroda fölött van egy kis szoba, ahol egy meglehetősen furcsa vendég van elszállásolva, akin muszáj rajtatartanom a szemem.

- Az tökéletes – biztosította őt Regulus. – Pontosan olyan feladat, ami illik hozzám. Ha akad még valami, akkor tudatom. Ideküldené Siport, hogy felakasszon? Szeretnék beszélni vele.

- És amíg ezt teszi, mondja el neki, hogy semmilyen rossz szándékom nincsen vele – tette hozzá Harry. – Az eddigi kapcsolatunk egy kicsit… feszült volt. Ő és Sirius… nos, majd ő elmeséli. De tudom, hogy nem teljesen az ő hibája volt – közölte vonakodva a fiú.

- Attól tartok, értelek – mormolta Regulus. – Beszélek vele, ifjú Harry. És remélem, nekünk is lesz esélyünk ismét beszélni.

- Az jó lenne – mondta őszintén a fiú.

- Ám most itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a tanulmányaidhoz – utasította őt Piton.

- Fogadj el egy tanárt apaként, és nézd meg, mit kapsz – forgatta a szemeit Harry.

- Apa? – kérdezte Regulus új érdeklődéssel a hangjában.

- Majd máskor, Regulus – mosolygott rá Perselus. – A társasági pletykák még várhatnak.

- Gondolom – felelte az ex-halálfaló látható jókedvvel. – Akkor majd később találkozunk.

Egy fekete macska sietett végig a folyosón a Griffendél torony felé igyekezve, miközben Dumbledore nekilátott, hogy hívja Siport, és utasításokat adjon neki. Úgy döntött, hogy teljesítette napi küldetését, ezért Perselus egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, vajon mit is kellene most tennie. Nem igazán volt olyan hangulatban, hogy nekilásson bájitalt főzni. Igazából meg akarta osztani valakivel a legutóbbi felfedezéseit, és a hatalmas elégedettséget, ami ebből származott. Ám Albus már tudta, és aligha volt más alternatíva.

Hacsak nem, talán… Vajon hol lehet Lupin ebben az órában? Valószínűleg Hagrid kunyhójánál kémkedhet – gondolta. Persze ez csak egy udvariassági látogatás lenne, egy kevésbé barátságos. Nem is erről van szó, csak betartja az ígéretét az új egyezségükkel kapcsolatban. Pontosan! Pontosan ez a helyzet!

Céltudatosan és elégedetten indult a park felé. Ám alig lépett ki a kastély falain és a tanulók látótávolságán kívülre, amikor egy jelenlét materializálódását érzékelte maga mellett. Gyorsan előrántotta a pálcáját, majd csalódottan felmordult, amikor felismerte a mellette álló kutya alakot.

- Jaj, ne már! Még egy Black – mordult fel. – Azt hittem, egy napra letudtam ezt a kört. Kellene lennie egy jogos határnak erre vonatkozóan…

- Elég a nyafogásból! – utasította Sirius. – Te voltál az, aki hívott _engem_. Lily mondta!

- Tessék? – kérdezte Perselus sértődötten.

- Ő az, aki a leggyakrabban figyel téged. – Most már nem panaszkodsz, igaz?

- Nem értem, miért kellene ügyelni rám – méltatlankodott Piton.

- Legutóbbi légyottod a halálfalókkal kielégítő válasz erre a kérdésedre– közölte Sirius bizalmatlanul. – Hívtál? Igen vagy sem?

- Igen – ismerte be a varázsló. – Bár végül is már kicsit késő… történetesen megtaláltuk Regulus portréját.

- Regulusét? A festményt? Pontosan mit akarsz az öcsémtől? – kérdezte Sirius gyanakvóan.

- Információkat a horcruxokról. Rád bízta a medált, emlékszel rá?

- A… aha, igen. Értem. Igen, persze. Valahogy elfelejtettem. Akkor fontos volt?

- Fontos? – nyögött fel Piton. – Merlin szakállára! Fogtad te azt a holmit egyetlen egyszer is a kezedben?

- Igen – rázkódott meg a kutya. – És nem volt kellemes élmény. Az a tárgy magához Mardekárhoz tartozott, tudod, és egyáltalán nem kedvelt engem. Gondolom, te ezt nem értheted, de tényleg bizarr dolgokat művelt velem. Mármint nem abban az értelemben bizarr… nos…

- Black! – ordított fel bőszen Piton. – Te ostoba! Az a medál sokkal több volt egy egyszerű relikviánál. Megigézték és megátkozták. Voldemort lelkének egy darabkáját tartalmazta!

A kirobbanó áramlat, ami ezt a bejelentést követte, megdöbbentette az egykori halálfalót.

- Te jó isten, Piton! Azt a dolgot a Dursleyéknél rejtettem el! El kell hoznod onnan!

- Már megtörtént, te hígagyú! Elpusztítottuk, és már ártalmatlan, de az átkozott ereje éveken keresztül szivárgott az egész házban, rá a te keresztfiadra, Black! Az én fiamra! Erre mit tudsz mondani?

Ám a kutya meg sem tudott szólalni. A még mindig hóval borított földre rogyott és üres tekintetét a varázsló csizmájára szegezte.

- Merlin, édes Merlin, sosem gondoltam… Azt hittem, csak rám van hatással. Tudtam, hogy valahol biztonságba kell helyeznem. Igazából alig gondolkodtam, amikor Hagrid elmondta, hogy aznap este a nagynénjéhez kell vinnie Harryt azok után, ami Godric's Hollowban történt, amikor elmondta, hogy miért. Csak átfutottam, hogy mi maradt meg Lily és James dolgaiból. Néhány személyes tárgy, levelek, pár ruha. Egy ládából szedtem elő, és Hagrid azt mondta, hogy azt hagyjuk a családra, későbbre, Harry számára. Ott volt a medál, és én azt hittem… Nem is tudom, mit hittem. Hogy az egy családi ékszer lesz Harrynek. Már nem volt többé fontos, hogy Regulus meghalt, és hogy az biztonságban lesz Harryvel, hiszen abban a házban Lily áldozata védelmezni fogja. Merlinre, annyira sajnálom! Úgy, de úgy sajnálom!

És ahogy nézte ezt a lehangolt szellemet, aki már csak az árnyéka volt önmagának, és ahogy váratlanul a kétségbeesett festményeknek a hosszú sorára gondolt, Perselus rádöbbent.

A Black házat ez egyszer kiirtották. Kiirtották és megátkozták, minden titkával – a kicsikkel és a nagyokkal, a szégyenteljesekkel és a nemesekkel együtt – eltemették, és azok az apró kis titkok, amelyek megölték ezt a családot, olyan biztosak voltak, mint egy átok.

A Black családnak vége, és semmilyen árnyék nem képes ezen a tényen változtatni már.


	53. Oroszlánok és farkasok

51. Fejezet

Oroszlánok és Farkasok

* * *

Anélkül, hogy igazából tudta volna, miért, Shadow olyan sebesen rohant a Griffendél-torony felé, ahogy mancsai csak bírták. Valami fontos történt az imént – ezt teljes mértékben felfogta, ám annak jelentősége elkerülte őt. Ám, amennyiben a Fekete Ember boldog volt, nos…

Miközben a folyosón ügetett, érzékelte a háta mögött Mrs. Norris tapintatos, de tántoríthatatlan jelenlétét, és elmosolyodott magában. A lélegzetvételek, amelyek egykor annyira megrémítették őt, most kellemesnek hatottak csakúgy, ahogy a páncélos lovagok összecsörrenő neszei, ahogy futtában hozzájuk ért.

Ahogy mostanában szokásává vált, a Kövér Dáma festménye nagylelkűen megnyílt előtte, és átengedte őt, így most győztes macskaként tudott belépni a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe.

Hatalmas elégedettségére meglátta Ront és Hermionét a tűz mellett ülni, ahogy olykor diszkréten végignéznek a legfiatalabb diákokon, miközben a pergamenjükre firkáltak. A macska érkezésére felnéztek és mosoly ült ki az arcukra.

- Máris visszajöttél? – kérdezte Ron.

Shadow fontolóra vette az elképzelést, hogy felugrik az asztalra, és mancslenyomatát ott hagyja a házi feladatukon, de ellene döntött. Most leginkább beszélni akart.

- Ne kérdezzétek, hogy miért, de valamilyen oknál fogva én lettem Sipor új ideálja!

- Ó, Harry, de hát ez nagyszerű – áradozott Hermione. – Mi történt?

- Hosszú történet, de eléggé jól alakult. Az hiszem, hogy most egy második Dobby áll a szolgálatomban.

- És ez jó hír? – kérdezte Ron. – Mármint amikor utoljára hallottam, te még nem voltál nagy rajongója Sipornak.

- Ez igaz – ismerte be Harry. – Nem tudom. Beszéltem erről egy kicsit Perselusszal, és… azt hiszem, igazad volt, Hermione. Nehéz elhinni, hogy úgymond ilyen gyorsan meggondolta magát. Az egyik pillanatban még utált engem, egy másodperccel később pedig rám vetette magát, és hálálkodott.

- Sipor már öreg – mutatott rá Hermione. – Talán már nincs minden rendben a fejével.

Harry önkéntelenül is felkacagott.

- Végül azzal fejezte be, hogy azt mondta, nagy varázsló vagyok, szóval határozottan épelméjű.

- Kíváncsian várom, hogy halljam a történetet – mondta Ron. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy az egy remek sztori!

- Az és mégse. De majd később elmondom. Most azonban kérdeznem kell tőletek valamit – felelte Harry és leült melléjük. – Mi történt Malfoyjal a bájitaltan órán?

Ron és Hermione egy bennfentes pillantást váltottak, amitől Harry még kíváncsibb lett.

- Mi az? Mit művelt?

- Hát, úgy tűnik, Draco tényleg kényes helyzetben van, ami kikészíti az idegeit – kezdett hozzá Hermione. – Nem tudom, tudtad-e, de fenyegetéseket kap a többi mardekárostól.

- De én azt hittem, hogy a halálfalók gyerekeinek legtöbbje átment a Durmstrangba, nem?

- Az nem jelent különbséget – vágta rá erre Ron. – Nem mintha eddig Malfoy különösebben népszerű lett volna.

- Én azt hittem, hogy inkább pont az ellenkezője az igaz.

- Hát, úgy vélem, hogy a befolyása, a pénze és a családja egészen mostanáig az előnyére szolgáltak – magyarázta Hermione. – De házának irányítását pálcahasználattal végezte, és ezt a háztársainak többsége neheztelte.

- És most ott találta magát család, vagyon és szövetséges nélkül – mormolta Harry.

- Pontosan. És ennek eredményeképpen nem tud többé másokkal lógni, és olyan helyen kell aludnia, amit titokban kell tartani. Úgy látszik, a többiek elvi kérdést csinálnak abból, hogy állandó jelleggel bonyolítsák az életét, különösen a tanórák alatt. Történt néhány veszélyes esemény.

- És aztán ott az a pletyka – folytatta Ron. – Tudodki jutalmat ajánlana bárkinek, aki eléje viszi Malfoyt… vagy egy részt belőle.

- Tessék? – kérdezte Harry fuldokolva.

- Ja, egy ujjat vagy egy kart, ilyesféléket.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy kidüllednek a szemei.

- Ez biztosan valami vicc.

- Szóbeszéd – pontosított óvatosan Hermione. – De ahhoz elég, hogy néhány embert kísértésbe ejtsen. És a bájitaltan óra… nos, potenciálisan az a legveszélyesebb hely.

- Kérdezd csak Neville-t – mormolta Harry. – Én komolyan hinni akarok nektek.

- Az óra legelején Piton felszólította Malfoyt, hogy az ő asztalánál dolgozzon, míg maga egy bájital bemutatót végzett a saját üstjében az asztala szélén.

- Valójában – állította Hermione – a tanár úr számos bájitalon dolgozott egyidejűleg. Gondolom, az utóbbi időben egy kicsit elmaradt velük.

- Valószínűleg – válaszolt erre Harry anélkül, hogy megértette volna, hova is akarnak kilyukadni a barátai.

- Tulajdonképpen az óra felettébb jól haladt. Lumpsluck járt a padsorok között, hogy ellenőrizze a főzeteinket, miközben Piton azt mutatta, hogy hogyan készítsük el azokat.

- Az csakugyan remek ötlet volt – tette hozzá Hermione. – Nagyon érdekes. De…

A lány gyors pillantást vetett Harryre.

- Nos, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a tanár úrnak egy kicsit meggyűlt a baja azzal, hogy az összes bájitalát egyszerre kezelte.

- Pitonnak gondja támadt a bájitalokkal? – nevetett Harry.

- Igen. Nem igazán volt észrevehető, ha nem figyeltél rá, de bizonyos üstökre többször kellett rászórnia a varázslatot és…

- És szerfelett bosszús volt – fejezte be Ron. – Világos volt, hogy frusztrálta a dolog. És minél ingerültebb lett, annál zaklatottabbá vált Malfoy a maga asztalsarkán. Végül az a tökkelütött görény odalépett, és ő szórta az egyik üstre a varázsigét, míg Piton egy másikon dolgozott.

Harry elsápadt, de intett nekik, hogy folytassák.

- És ettől Piton egyenesen tombolni kezdett. Még sosem láttam őt, hogy lerohanná Malfoyt, de ez mindenért kárpótolt. Ráüvöltött, hogy törődjön a saját dolgával és maradjon a helyén, és még néhány egyebet Piton _„Sértegetések Könyve"_ pazar választékából.

- Voltaképpen nem is az volt olyan rossz – javította ki Hermione –, sokkal inkább a pillantás az arcán. Egyébként Draco sem fogadta ezt az egészet valami jól. Úgy sejtem, ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy a professzor így beszélt vele, és… ahelyett, hogy engedelmeskedett volna, ő maga is kiabálni kezdett, hogy Piton professzor hálátlan, és szüksége volt rá, mivel már nincs olyan sok varázsereje többé…

- Azt mondta, alig nagyobb varázserővel bír, mint egy kvibli – tisztázta Ron, amivel kiérdemelt Hermionétől egy sötét pillantást.

-… és azt is mondta neki, hogy jobb, ha megszokja, hogy elfogadja a nálánál sokkal erősebb varázslók segítségét. Nem szükséges mondani, hogy ezt sem gondolta jól át.

- Látva, hogyan végződött, hogy ezt mondta neki, igazán vicces volt – foglalta össze Ron. – Mivel annyira pipa volt, az visszahozta Piton erejét, vagy valami ilyesmi történt; nem mondott semmit, csak intett egyet a pálcájával, mire kinyílt az ajtó és Draco nagy hirtelenjében odakint találta magát, még mielőtt annyit mondhatott volna, hogy „hmm"!

- Az tényleg lenyűgöző volt – jegyezte meg halványan elmosolyodva a lány. – Mivel már egyébként is az óra végén jártunk, nem sokkal később mindenki távozott, és addigra Draco eltűnt. Kétlem, hogy ő értékelte volna. De Piton teljesen magán kívül volt. Úgy hiszem, nem sokan tudtak a varázserejéről.

- Ami azt illeti, azok után, amit Dracóval tett, kétlem, hogy túl sokan vennék komolyan azt az úgynevezett hátrányos helyzetét – tette hozzá Ron.

- A helyzet amúgy is elég bonyolult, hogy az a féleszű még hozzá is tegyen – morgolódott Harry. – Malfoy egy követelőző hülye, méghozzá egy olyan követelőző hülye, akivel nyilvánvalóan foglalkoznom kell.

- Hogyhogy? – kérdezte kíváncsian Ron.

- Perselus mondta, hogy próbáljak kijönni vele. Hogy a drágalátos Dracónak nehéz volt hátat fordítani a családjának, és… _neki._ De nem csak Perselusról van szó. Az a seggfej Malfoy időnként teljesen elviselhetetlen tud lenni; még annak szerét ejtette, hogy megkérje Perselust, fogadja őt is örökbe! Másrészről ugyanakkor nem is tudom… gondolom, nem engedhetjük elbukni őt. Perselusnak igaza van; azzal semmit nem nyerünk, ha visszalökjük őt Voldemorthoz.

- Ez egy kicsit elhamarkodott okfejtésnek hangzik – mondta Ron. – Görény Malfoy csak egy undok fiú, akit elkényeztetett az apja. Hagyni kell őt megvédeni magát.

- Ez annál jóval komplikáltabb, Ron. Harrynek igaza van – sóhajtott Hermione. – De beismerem, én sem igyekszem mérlegelni a dolgot.

- Mégis, mondd, hogy nem mész picsi-pacsizni Malfoyjal, ugye?

- Háborúban állunk, Ron, és Malfoy… Draco a mi oldalunkon áll.

- Látszólag. Pillanatnyilag – javította ki Ron.

- Igen, nos, úgy kell alakítanunk a dolgokat, hogy ez így is maradjon – sóhajtott Harry. – Igaza van Perselusnak. Nem írhatunk le senkit.

- Gondolom, neki jók az idegei azokkal a magasztos elveivel – jegyezte meg ingerülten Ron. - Nem emlékszem, hogy különösebben kedves lett volna Siriushoz vagy Remushoz. „Tedd, amit mondok, ne ahogy én csinálom, igaz?"

- Nem hiszem, hogy Sirius sokat segített volna a dolgokon – mutatott rá Hermione. – Ami Remust illeti… - elbizonytalanodott.

- Tulajdonképpen úgy gondolom, hogy egyfajta megnemtámadási paktumot kötöttek – mondta Harry. – Az utóbbi időben nem hallottam őket sértegetni a másikat.

- Fiúk – sóhajtott Hermione. – De valakinek tényleg meg kell tennie az első lépést. Én… - Mély levegőt vett. – Megyek, megnézem, hátha Dracónak segítségre van szüksége a házi feladatával.

A lány két barátja úgy nézett rá, mintha hirtelen egy új fejet növesztett volna a másik mellett.

- Hermione, teljesen jól érzed magad? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.

- Tökéletesen. Csak felkeresem és megkérdezem, hogy szüksége van-e valamire. Ez nem lehet olyan nehéz. Ahogy az előbb mondtad: egy megnemtámadási paktum.

- Hermione, még azt sem tudod, hogy hol van Draco – mutatott rá türelmesen Harry.

- Ez igaz. De a térképed segítségével gyerekjáték lesz kideríteni.

- Nincs nálam, és most nem igazán akarok visszamenni érte a pincébe, de szerintem megkérdezheted McGalagonyt. Biztosan örömmel fog segíteni.

- Remek ötlet! Így még ma megkérdezhetem tőle Draco órarendjének részleteit; biztos vagyok benne, hogy más módja is van a… - mondandójának további részét elharapta, amikor észrevette a fiúk zavarodott tekintetét. – Nem számít. Ron, te velem jössz.

- Hogy mondod? – kérdezte Ron felugorva. – Kizárt dolog. Házi feladat, kviddics! Szó sem lehet róla!

- Ron!

- A te ötleted, a te gondod – húzta ki magát a dolog alól sietősen a fiú. – Nekünk, kettőnknek találkánk van a kviddicspályán, hogy ööö… átbeszéljük a csapattal a stratégiát. Igaz, Harry?

- Ahhhhh… teljesen. Így igaz. Jó, hogy emlékeztetsz rá. Kviddics. Igen.

Hermione a szemét meresztgette erre, majd látszólag mereven és szertartásosan felállt.

- Jól van, rendben, szokás szerint minden munkát magamnak kell elvégeznem. De figyelmeztetlek titeket, hogy amikor majd Dumbledore ráveszi Dracót, hogy a házak közötti harmónia elősegítése érdekében egy másik kviddics csapatban játsszon, arra ne is számítsatok, hogy támogatni foglak titeket. Kíváncsian várom, hogy meglássam, hogyan fest majd burgundi vörösben Malfoy egy seprűn.

És ezzel magasra emelt állal távozott a helyiségből, otthagyva a két elborzadt fiút.

- Ugye csak viccelt? – kérdezte Ron.

- Ööö… azt hiszem – felelte Harry. – Mármint Dumbledore sose kérne ilyen dolgot, igaz?

Nehéz csend zuhant közéjük.

- Talán jobb, ha megtartjuk azt a találkozót, amíg még tehetjük, nem gondolod? – javasolta Ron.

- Hmm. Megyek, összeszedem a csapatot… és két-három mást is útközben. Cserének. Sosem tudhatjuk.

- Igaz – helyeselt Ron. – Hozd Ginnyt. Még Neville-t is, ha akarod.

- Azért ne essünk túlzásba – mormolta Harry, miközben a hálókörletek felé indult.

A festmény mögül Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott, mielőtt elindult a maga útján.

* * *

Nem messze onnan – nem is tudva a griffendélesek manővereiről – Perselus útnak indult Hagrid kunyhója felé, miközben igyekezett a lehető legóvatosabban mozogni. Lupin maga is valószínűleg valahol odakint rejtőzik, hisz nem akarná felkelteni Hagrid figyelmét. Bármi mást gondolhatnának a félóriásról, de Hagrid hallása különösen éles volt, és nem sok minden kerülte el a figyelmét a saját felségterületén.

Így egy fák közötti kerülő út volt a megfelelő, és Piton gyorsan gratulált is magának az elővigyázatosságáért, amikor lejjebbről vita hangjait hallotta meg. Lupin hangja – ismerte fel; tehát a vérfarkas megváltoztatta a megfigyelési pontját. De a második hang volt az, amelyikre hegyezni kezdte a fülét. Nem Loki, és még kevésbé Hagrid: ez egy női hang volt, ráadásul ismerős is. Az udvariasság bizonyosan azt követelte volna tőle, hogy csináljon egy hátraarcot, de a kíváncsiság és kémreflexei győzedelmeskedtek, így lopva előreosont, ügyelve rá, hogy mindvégig fedezékben maradjon.

- Hogy _akarod_, hogyan fogadjam? – kérdezte keserűen a fiatal nő. – Még arra sem vetted a fáradtságot, hogy azt arcomba mondd!

- Nymphadora, ez nem pontosan olyan, mintha…

- És én még rávettem magam, hogy alattomban idejöjjek, azt tetetve, hogy a könyvtárba megyek, mint egy első éves! Te még csak meg sem hívtál, hogy jöjjek, és látogassalak meg!

- Igazán sajnálom – sóhajtott Lupin –, minden olyan gyorsan történt. Én akartam beszélni veled, de nem tudtam, hogy hol is kezdjem, és…

- Már nyár óta tudod – dühöngött Tonks –, és nekem egy szót sem szóltál róla! Egyetlen mukkot sem mondtál!

Piton némileg derűsen, kényelmesen nekidőlt az egyik fa törzsének, hogy befogadja az elé táruló látványt. Nahát, ezek szerint Lupin az ifjú arurorral járt, és nem látta helyénvalónak értesíteni őt az újdonsült apaságáról. Érdekes.

- Én sem tudtam róla, amíg nem találtam magam szemtől szembe vele – felelte megviselten Lupin. – Egy kémküldetésen voltam közöttük. Halvány fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ki lehet Loki, sem arról, hogy létezett.

- De végül tudomást szereztél róla. És nem gondoltál rá, hogy eljöjj hozzám és beszélj velem róla. Miféle párnak vélsz minket?

Lupin hosszú sóhajt eresztett meg, és kezeit a fiatal nő vállaira tette.

- Megmondtam. Tudtam, hogy nem volt jó ötlet, nekünk sosem kellett volna, hogy…

- Nem fogsz megint ezen lovagolni! – Tonks újabb dührohamot kapott. – Annak semmi köze ehhez az egészhez, és ezt te is ugyanolyan jól tudod!

- A fiam majdnem ugyanannyi idős, mint te! – kiáltott fel Remus. – És veszélyes, irányíthatatlan és valószínűleg Voldemort szolgálatában áll! Én máris elég… Nem fogom ezt is a vállaidra rakni!

- Ó, milyen nemes és hősies ez tőled - tört ki Tonks. – És az én véleményem ebben? Egyszerűen, hogy beszélj velem… az annyira bonyolult lett volna?

- Igen, az lett volna! Ez az egész túl sok volt egyszerre; ez egyedül engem aggaszt, a háború, Loki. Szüksége van rám, és… tennem _kell_ valamit. Muszáj megértetnem vele, hogy mi a jó és mi a rossz.

Ám az auror világosan csalódottan rázta a fejét.

- Ennek semmi értelme, és nem válasz a kérdésemre. Azt hittem, ennél több van köztünk. Azt hittem, hogy te… - elfintorodott, és nem fejezte be a mondatát.

A vérfarkas gyengéden magához húzta a lányt.

- Az igaz. Esküszöm rá. De én még a fiam nélkül is túl veszélyes vagyok a számodra. És _vele_ együtt… az egy olyan kockázat, amit nem vállalhatok.

- Tehát _nekem_, semmilyen választásom nincs?

Remus elbizonytalanodott.

- Azt hittem, a választás nyilvánvaló volt.

- És sokkalta könnyebb volt nem beszélned velem erről?

- Akartam – biztosította Lupin a lányt. – Csak nem volt időm… vagy bátorságom.

- Ez túl könnyű – mordult Tonks. – Nincs jogod befejezni anélkül, hogy legalább megpróbálnád!

- Most minden figyelmemet Lokinak kell szentelnem – sóhajtott Remus.

- Azt hittem, Hagrid gondoskodik róla, nem?

- Attól még nem lesz kevésbé a fiam. Nem számít, mit mond Dumbledore, nem fogom elhagyni őt.

- Szereted őt, igaz? – mormolta Tonks.

- Ő a fiam – ismételte makacsul Remus. – És Lobáé. Nem hagyhatom cserben őt.

- Loba… ő az anyja? Ti… barátok voltatok?

- Közel álltunk egymáshoz, igen. De Loki születése semmilyen módon nem volt tervbe véve.

- Sosem beszéltél róla – mutatott rá Tonks.

- Nem hittem, hogy bármit is mondanom kellene a témában. A kapcsolatunk rövid ideig tartott, és ő egyszerűen eltűnt a vadonban. Mindez azért, mert egy kísérlet rosszul sikerült. Sose hittem, hogy hallani fogok még róla.

A fája mögött rejtőzködő Perselus a fogait csikorgatta. Lupin hibája volt, egyedül az övé! Nem kellene másképpen nyilatkoznia!

- El kellett volna mondanod nekem – ismételte keserű hangon Tonks. – Beszélned kellett volna velem. Lobáról és Lokiról. El kellett volna jönnöd hozzám. Ha egy kis tapintat lett volna benned irántam…

- Van! – védte magát Remus. – Ez semmit nem változtat azon, ahogyan érzek!

- De _engem_ cserbenhagytál.

- Nem, én… Merlinre, nem tudom – sóhajtott Lupin. – Az utóbbi időben semmi nem volt könnyű. Harry veszélyben volt, és gyakran Loki miatt, és Dumbledore…

- Röviden, a világ minden mentsége a rendelkezésedre áll – köpte Tonks. – Még a hajlandóság sem volt meg benned, hogy az arcomba mondd, és most meg kifogásokat keresel. De ha el akarsz engem hagyni, Remus, akkor mondd ki egyenesen, és nézz a szemembe!

A vérfarkas lassan ráemelte borostyán színű szemeit.

- Nem akarlak kényszeríteni, hogy elmenj.

- Nem! Semmi hamis kifogás! Megtiltom, hogy rám hagyd ennek a döntésnek a meghozatalát. Ha elhagysz, azért tedd, mert az a megfelelő lépés, vagy mert már nem törődsz velem, de ne bármi másért – kiáltott fel Tonks.

- Nem ez az ok – dünnyögte Lupin legyőzötten. – De…

- Dönts!

- Tudnál… egy kis időt adni nekem? Időt, hogy Loki alkalmazkodjon, hogy a dolgok… így vagy úgy elrendeződjenek.

- Időt – felelte jeges hangon az ifjú hölgy. – Értem.

- Mindent meg akarok magyarázni neked, tényleg – folytatta Remus. – De ez most nem a megfelelő idő rá. Talán találkozhatnánk egy másik hétvégén? Roxsmorts a közelben van…

- Nem a megfelelő idő, hmm? – ismételte Tonks fagyosan. – Talán nekem is időre van szükségem, hogy gondolkozzam.

- Megértem – sóhajtott Remus.

A fiatal auror felbőszült pillantást vetett rá.

- Nekem nem az a benyomásom, hogy túl sokat értesz belőle. Majd tudatom, ha elérhető leszek szombaton. Addig próbálj meg valami értelmeset kitalálni!

Piton alig tudta visszatartani a kuncogását, mielőtt észrevette, hogy az auror sarkon fordult és most pont feléje igyekezett. Gyorsan magára szórt egy kiábrándító bűbájt, majd halkan káromkodott egyet, amikor nem sikerült. A nő csaknem belefutott, és röviddel a férfi előtt, láthatóan meglepetten megállt.

- Ó, Perselus, nem vettelek észre.

Piton eldörmögött egy érthetetlen köszönést és ügyelt rá, hogy ne nézzen a lány szemébe.

- Örülök, hogy egyedül beszélhetek veled – folytatta a lány vidáman. – Hogy alakult a nyomozásod?

- Nos. Voltaképpen az édesanyád házában megtaláltuk a festményt.

A lánynak tátva maradt a szája.

- Anyánál? De…

- Édesanyád és Regulus unokatestvérek voltak. A festmény már biztonságban, a Roxfortban van. Megoldottuk az ügyünket.

- El sem tudom hinni! Gratulálok! Dumbledore biztosan nagyon boldog. Tényleg te vagy a nap hőse.

Piton kényelmetlenül megvonta a vállát.

- Ez csak egy apró előrelépés. A legfontosabbat még meg kell tenni.

- De neked köszönhetően könnyebb lesz – folytatta Tonks. – Harry sokkal tartozik neked. Igazán örülök, hogy végre családra lelt.

- Nos, úgy vélem, ez kölcsönös – válaszolt Piton Remusra pillantva, aki mozdulatlanul állt a közelben. Arckifejezése nem sok jót jósolt.

- Mindaz, amit ezen a nyáron és azóta tettél, az, ahogy megmentetted Harryt… Remélem, kapsz érte kitüntetést. Az valóban hősies tett volt. Mindnyájan rengeteggel tartozunk neked.

- Miss Tonks, csak azt tettem, amit tennem kellett; nincs benne semmi különösen hősies. Te minden nap ugyanezt teszed.

- Szembenézni Voldermorttal és aztán megszökni előle? – nevetett fel a fiatal lány. – Én nem így gondolom. Az én szerencsémre. Igazán sajnálom, ami a nyáron történt, amikor fogva tartott titeket az a pszichopata. Hamarabb el kellett volna indulnunk a megmentésetekre.

Perselusnak beletelt egy pillanatba, mire visszaemlékezett a kérdéses incidensre, és amikor megtette, csak még jobban összezavarodott. Hova az ördögbe akar kilyukadni a lány ezzel a zűrzavaros beszélgetéssel?

- Az aligha lett volna jó stratégia. De talán vissza kellene térned Roxfortba… az igazgató beszélni akart veled – mondta, remélve, hogy rövidre zárhatja ezt a légyottot.

- Azt hiszem, egy kicsit távolra jutottam a kastélytól – mosolyodott el Tonks. – Mindenesetre, mindent köszönök. És a mai nap igazán érdekes volt. Remélem, később még találkozunk, igaz?

És egy behízelgő mosollyal gyorsan végigsimított a férfi talárjának ingujján, mielőtt elindult a kastély felé, maga mögött hagyva egy teljes mértékben meghökkent Pitont. Ám amint visszafordult Lupin felé, rögvest megértette, hogy mi is történt az imént. A vérfarkas karba font kézzel, viharos tekintettel nézte a lányt és annak távozását, egyértelműen azon hezitálva, hogy vajon utána fusson-e, vagy megátkozza-e őt.

Piton egy pillanatra megállt, mielőtt előrelépett.

- Nem állítom, hogy pontos elképzelésem van afelől, mi folyik Miss Tonks fejében, de abban határozottan biztos vagyok, hogy a legkevésbé sem áll szándékában rajongó klubot létrehozni a tisztelemre – szólalt meg tétován.

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Lupin tekintete – amikor feléje fordult – fáradt volt, de nélkülözte az ellenségeskedést.

- Gondolom, mindent hallottál.

- Egy jó részét.

Remus beletúrt a hajába, és felsóhajtott.

- Tudom, mit gondolsz. Gyáva vagyok.

Piton úgy érezte, hogy a föld látszólag ismét megmozdult a tengelye körül, és kezét békítő mozdulattal emelte fel, miközben magában szidta tökéletlen varázserejét. Miért kellett annak a kiábrándító bűbájnak pont akkor cserbenhagynia?

- Egyáltalán nem gondolok semmit. Az afférjaid csakis rád tartoznak.

- Nyilvánvalóan te vagy az új hőse – közölte Remus kesernyés hangon, figyelmen kívül hagyva Piton megjegyzését.

- Ne légy ostoba – mordult Perselus. – Nem tudok sokat a romantikus kapcsolatokról, de világos, hogy ez a kis jelenet sokkal inkább arról szólt, hogy téged bosszantson, nem pedig arról, hogy nekem hízelegjen.

- Nem tudom. Én mindent rosszul csinálok. Dora valaki bátrat keres; nem semmiért auror…

- Ó, az ég szerelmére! – kiáltott bőszen Piton. – Menj utána és magyarázd meg neki! Még nem juthatott messzire.

- Nem, ma inkább nem. Jobb időt adni neki, hogy átgondolja ezt az egészet. Mindig azt gondoltam a kapcsolatunkról, hogy az egy rossz ötlet volt; ő annyival fiatalabb nálam… és én… - Remus Perselus pillantását kereste, de ott csak intenzív megrökönyödöttséget talált némi bosszúsággal keveredve. Nem, a bájitalmester valószínűleg nem a legjobb ember, akit szeretne bizalmasan beavatni egy ilyesfajta problémáiba. Remus visszafojtott egy mosolyt. – Elnézésed kérem. Most bizonyára meglehetősen ostobának tartasz.

Piton kieresztett egy nyögést, ami jobban kifejezte, mit gondol, mint ahogy azt a szavai tették volna.

- Ez valószínűleg igaz – mondta –, de ha Miss Tonksnak nincs ellenvetése ez ellen, akkor én nem látom, miért kellene bármit is tenned azon kívül, hogy hálát adsz istennek és imádkozol a végsőkig.

- Mert ez nem tisztességes vele – sóhajtott Remus. – Mellesleg… beszélni akartál velem?

Perselus alig észrevehetően felvonta a vállait.

- Azért jöttem, hogy megnézzem, van-e valami új az ivadékoddal.

- Csak hiányzott nekem – sóhajtott Remus. – Hagrid bevitte őt a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Ha bármi történik vele…

- Egy farkassal és egy fél-óriással? - kérdezte szkeptikusan Piton. – Kétlem. – Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. Ez nem a megfelelő idő volt arra, hogy megvitassa mai napi hőstettét a vérfarkassal. Nem számít… egyébként is az a legjobb, ha megtartja magának. Már épp megfordulni készült, amikor Lupin hezitáló pillantása megállította őt.

- Ha nincs semmi teendőd, én úgy terveztem, hogy ezt a napot egy vajsörbe fullasztom Roxmortsban – szólalt meg a vérfarkas, és egyértelműen arra számított, hogy határozottan el lesz utasítva, sőt valószínűleg örülhet, ha vérontás nélkül megússza.

Perselus egy pillanatig gondolt rá, hogy nem okoz neki csalódást és egy adag válogatott sértést és helyénvaló szarkazmust zúdít Lupinra, de a gondolat, hogy az felzaklatná Harryt, visszatartotta őt. Másrészről kötött egy becsületességi paktumot a férfivel, és ő maga sem utasítana el egy whiskyt egy olyan nap után, mint a mai.

- Miért ne? – mondta lassan elnyújtva a szavakat, és hangsúlya kifejezte valódi lelkesedését.

Amikor Remus elmosolyodott és elindult a falu felé. Perselus hozzáigazította a lépteit, és követte őt.

* * *

Néhány száz méterrel arrébb a kastély másik oldalán a Griffendél kviddics edzés a végére ért, és a játékosok eléggé kimerültek. Még a cserejátékosok – akiknek általában kevésbé okoz megterhelést az edzés – is morogtak, miközben leszálltak és éreztek, hogy a gravitáció ismét a hatalmába keríti őket.

- Merlinre, megpróbálsz megölni minket? – nyöszörgött Ron a hátát tapogatva.

- Oliver büszke lenne rád – jegyezte meg az egyik hajtó rosszindulatúan.

- Talán, de átvettük a legtöbb taktikánkat és mozdulatainkat – sóhajtott Harry. – Ez megadja a kezdeti lökést arra az esetre, ha az edzési lehetőségeink a jövőben elégtelennek bizonyulnának.

- Miről beszélsz? – mordult egy másik játékos. – Hétfőn ismét munkába állunk, igaz?

Az egész csapat kollektívan felsóhajtott a fájdalmas kilátástól, de mindnyájan széles mosolyogtak.

- Elvileg igen, lefoglaltam a pályát – erősítette meg Harry. – De ha látogatókat kapunk… viselkedjetek úgy, mint akik elfelejtették a stratégiánkat, rendben?

- Látogatókat, mint Piton professzor? – kérdezte metsző hangon Alicia, az egyik fogó.

Harry azonnal megfeszült.

- Én sokkal inkább Malfoyra gondoltam. Ha a tanár úr eljön megnézni, csak azért teszi, hogy engem szemmel tartson.

- Annyira naiv vagy – kiáltott fel a lány. – Kizárt dolog, hogy a Mardekár-ház házvezetője eljárjon a mi edzéseinkre!

- Az apám olyan gyakran jön el megnézni, hogyan játszom, amilyen gyakran csak szeretne – felelte jeges hangon Harry.

Senki nem mert válaszolni erre, de a fiú önkéntelenül is látta a sötét pillantásokat, amiket egymással váltottak a csapattársak. Ginny volt az, aki megtörte a csendet.

- Természetes, hogy eljön megnézni, hogyan játszol; ostobaság lenne nem kihasználni a védelmét. Mindazok után, ami az idén történt, be kell ismernem, én is jobban érezném magam, tudva, hogy ő ott van, hogy elkerüljön egy másik katasztrófát! – mondta vidáman.

Harry egy mosollyal köszönte meg a lánynak.

- Rendben – mondta Katie, miközben kinyújtózott -, azt hiszem, már csak egyetlen dolog maradt hátra, amit meg kell tennünk: homlokegyenest egy jó forró fürdőt venni, hogy ne legyünk merevek és fájjanak az izmaink holnap.

A többiek egyetértettek ezzel és a csapat szétszóródott. Bár Harry aligha látszott úgy, mint aki sietne fel a toronyba, és Ginny is nagyon elfoglaltnak tűnt védőfelszerelése gondos elpakolásával. Ron eltökéltnek látszott, hogy megvárja a barátját, de Hermione erélyesen magával húzta őt.

- Gyerünk, igyekezzünk felfelé, te naplopó. Felügyelnünk kell az első évesek tanuló csoportját.

- Az nem olyan sürgős – kezdett tiltakozni, de a barátnőjétől kapott sötét pillantásra megváltoztatta a véleményét. – Ó. Rendben, a tanuló csoport.

Hezitálva nézett húga és barátja felé, majd végül eldöntötte, hogy elindul.

- A prefektusoknak nehéz az élete – jegyezte meg Ginny boldogan. – Őszintén remélem, hogy Ron lesz utolsó a sorban!

Harry elmosolyodott, mielőtt mély lélegzetet vett, és az arcvonásait egy jóval komolyabb formába regulázta.

- Sajnálom a fogó pozíciót – mondta végül. – Ez csak egy helyettesítés, és te kiváló játékos vagy.

- Ne hülyéskedj már – felelte Ginny elhessegetve a fiú szavait. – Emlékezz, te vagy az évszázad legfiatalabb fogója! Természetes, hogy neked kell lenni a hivatalos játékosnak, és ebben senki nem kételkedik. Nekem megfelel a helyettesítés; téged ismerve úgyis elmulasztod a meccsek felét, mivel a gyengélkedőn leszel!

A fiú ismét elmosolyodott, de Ginny a szájára csapott, amint kicsúsztak rajta a szavai.

- Harry, sajnálom; szörnyű dolog volt ezt mondanom.

- Egyáltalán nem; nagyon is gyakorlatias volt – nevetett. – És kösz azért, amit korábban mondtál. Az apámról. Tudom, hogy mindenkinek gondot okoz megszokni az elképzelést.

- Ez csak természetes – mondta a lány szelíden. – És határozottan én sem lennék boldog, ha feltűnne az edzéseinken, de megérteném. Szeretném, ha a szüleim szintén ott lennének, de… ha az apád csak a meccsekhez ragaszkodna, azt hiszem, az mindenkit kielégítene.

- Gondolom – ismerte el Harry. Ismét mindketten elcsendesedtek, és Harry kétségbeesetten keresgélt valami után, amit mondhatna… bármit… a pokolba, ennek nem kellene ennyire nehéznek lennie! De Ginny látszólag nem küzdött ugyanezzel a problémával.

- Korábban láttam egy fekete macskát a folyosókon barangolni – mondta. – Te voltál az?

- Lehetséges, de nem én vagyok az egyetlen fekete macska ezen a helyen. Őrület, de számos macska kószál a kastélyban!

- Akiről beszéltem, látszólag sietett… és nyakörve volt.

- Ez egy kicsit homályos – nevetett Harry. Aztán ösztöntől vezérelve Shadow-vá változott.

- Ó! Nem, nem te voltál; elfeledkeztem a villámodról!

Úgy tűnt, Ginny jól érezte magát. Az alkalmat nagy kár lett volna elmulasztani. Shadow átugrotta az egyik kviddics lábszárvédőt, és elkezdett cirkálni a lány körül, aki nevetve próbálta őt üldözőbe venni. Végül hagyta magát elkapni, és Ginny lehajolt, hogy megsimogassa a fejét. A macskaszemeknek határozottan drámai hatása volt, de alig ért hozzá a lány, amikor tüsszentett és elhúzta a kezét.

- Ó, nem, az animágus macskákra ugyanolyan allergiás vagyok. Micsoda balszerencse!

Harry ismét gyorsan visszaváltozott és aggódva lépett közelebb a lányhoz.

- Jól vagy?

- El kell mennem Madam Pomfreyhez – sóhajtott Ginny felmutatva máris vöröslő kezét. – Allergiás vagyok a macskaszőrre. Csak azt nem hittem, hogy…

Egy pillanatig mindketten némán néztek a másikra.

- Sajnálom – mondta Harry.

- Nem, az én hibám volt. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, ez nem volt túl udvarias tőlem.

- Nem, én… ez nem volt… nos, én… - Harry mély lélegzetet vett. Mit kellene elvileg mondania erre?

Ginny apró mosolyt villantott rá.

- Tényleg mennem kell – mondta. – Később még látjuk egymást, ugye?

- Vigyázz magadra – helyeselt legyőzötten Harry. A macskaszőr által legyőzve. Összezavarodva nézte, ahogy a lány elsétál. Ginny allergiás a macskaszőrre. Talán ez az, amit egyesek a sors iróniájának nevezhetnének.

Igazából nem kellene ennyire fontosnak lennie. Nem jobban annál a ténynél, hogy Dean összetalálkozott Ginnyvel, és finoman megfogta a kezét, megsimogatta, mintha azzal elűzné a fájdalmat.

És mégis… egyszerűbb volt ismét Shadowvá válni, és elindulni a pince felé. Shadownak lenni kevésbé bonyolult volt, ő másképpen érezte a dolgokat. És abban a pillanatban ez egy remek dolog volt.

Bár, hogy ne legyen elég a jóból, hátranézett, hogy meglássa, Dean az egyik karját Ginny válla köré fonta. És persze ez sem olyasmi volt, amit ő meg tudott volna tenni, de mi a jó abban, hogy van egy macska animágus alakja, ha valaki nem veszi hasznát? És mégis, a legjobb mód arra, hogy kihasználja, az hogy tapintatos legyen és beleártsa magát mások viszonyába, anélkül, hogy azok tudnának róla.

Ellökve magától az emléket, hogy a Fekete Ember emlékeztette őt arra, hogy a kémkedés nagyon kockázatos dolog, a macska a párocska nyomába eredt, orrát szorosan a rövidre nyírt páfrányok között tartva. Ez persze szükségtelen volt; nem úgy tűnt, hogy a pár egyik tagja is különösebb figyelmet szentelt volna a környezetének.

- Mit akart? – kérdezte Dean erőltetetten könnyednek szánt hangszínnel.

- Hogy elmondja, sajnálja, hogy én csak a cserefogó vagyok.

- Sajnálhatja is; te pont olyan jó vagy, mint ő. De gondolom, Dumbledore nem akart elszalasztani egy ilyen jó esélyt, még ha Angelina nem is volt boldog miatta.

- Igen, Angelina tényleg azt hitte, hogy ő lesz a kapitány, sajnálom szegény lányt – értett egyet Ginny. – De Harrynek szüksége van valami pozitívra, amire idén összpontosíthat.

- Csaknem mindnyájan ugyanabban a csónakban evezünk – morgott Dean. – Potter mindig is Dumbledore kiskedvence volt, és ez nem fog megváltozni. Elég megnézni az ünnepséget, amit összedobott az örökbefogadás miatt.

- Az tökéletesen rendben volt – tiltakozott Ginny. – Az nem akármi volt!

- Mike Earnshaw, a Hugrabugból, tudod, az a nagydarab szőke? Tavaly egy új család fogadta örökbe. A nagyanyja nevelte őt, és meghalt. Nem volt más családtagja. Szólt arról egy szót is Dumbledore? Nem…

- De… ez más volt – mondta a lány. – Harryt egy tanár fogadta örökbe. És azok után, ami a nyáron történt, megérdemelt egy kis figyelmet.

- Figyelmet? Mert úgy véled, nem kap belőle eleget? – nevetett Dean. – És hogy egy mardekáros, főképpen Piton fogadta örökbe? Nem gondolod, hogy lehet, hogy előtte beszélnie kellett volna velünk erről? Egyáltalán nem. Alig láttuk őt a tanév kezdete óta.

- Nos, _én_ boldog vagyok miatta – jegyezte meg Ginny. Shadow akaratlanul is felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, de a fellélegzés rövid életű volt. – Még ha úgy is gondolom, hogy tévedést követett el – folytatta a lány.

- Azt hittem, azt mondtad, nagyszerű ötlet volt – dohogott Dean.

- Ó, én úgy vélem, Piton professzor amennyire az csak lehetséges, jó apja lesz Harrynek. Vagy egy jó barát. Mindenesetre jól kijönnek egymással, akármilyen kapcsolatot is alakítottak ki.

- Tessék?

- Akire Harrynek szüksége van, az egy anya – mondta Ginny. - Egy nő kényeztetné őt, vigasztalná, hízelegne neki, és megvédené. Piton megvédi őt mágikus úton, de nem hinném, hogy olyan fajta, aki dédelgetné őt…

Dean felröhögött.

- Akárhogy is, a professzor a nagy tesót fogja játszani Harryvel szemben, aki valószínűleg már túl öreg, hogy egy ilyen szigorú apához szokjon. De anyja az nem lesz… nem valószínű, hogy Piton egy nap meg fog házasodni.

Dean ismét felkacagott, és magához húzta Ginnyt.

- Merlinre, az ki van zárva. Egyetlen érzékeny nő sem akarna olyasvalakit, aki ennyire ronda és megkeseredett! Talán Harrynek is keresnie kellene magának egy barátnőt, mint mindenki másnak. Ez az adoptálás tényleg furcsa. Ő igazából már kicsit öreg ehhez a felforduláshoz…

- Ó, de Harry fog találni egy barátnőt – állította magabiztosan Ginny. - És ő lesz az, aki anyáskodni fog felette. Ez nyilvánvaló.

- Szegény lány – mormolta Dean világosan jól szórakozva. – Mindent nem kaphat meg, gondolom. Egy fiú, aki híres _és_ stabil. Én nem vagyok híresség, de legalább nincs szükségem egy második anyára, de nem ám!

- Nem, az biztos – dünnyögte Ginny sajnálkozóan, mielőtt megsimogatta a fiú arcát. – Menj, zuhanyozz le. Vacsoránál találkozunk.

- Áll az alku. – És a fiú egy ostoba vigyorral elszaladt, hogy utolérje a csapat többi tagját, míg barátnője tovább ment a maga útján.

Mögöttük Shadow szó szerint meghökkent. Tehát így látja őt Ginny? És Dean? Dean mindig hajlamos volt leszólni őt és ellene fordulni, de mi van, ha a többi griffendéles is így érez iránta? És Angelina haragudott rá? Dumbledore csak azért adta neki ezt a posztot, hogy boldoggá tegye?

És Ginny… valami azt mondta neki, hogy Molly Weasley lánya nem látta annyira kedvezőtlen színben az elképzelést, hogy anyáskodjon a barátja fölött. És vajon igaz volt, amit a lány mondott? Ez lenne az, amit keresne valakiben? Bár ő nem így érezte…

És amit Pitonnal kapcsolatban mondott az merőben tisztességtelen volt! Ők nem ismerték a professzort… nyilvánvaló. A macska elterült a fűben, elveszettnek és észrevehetően lehangoltan érezte magát. Ginnynek egy dologban igaza volt: komolyan elhanyagolta a griffendélesekkel való kommunikációt. Bízott benne, hogy örülni fognak neki, és látszólag így is történt. De ezek szerint csak _látszólag _volt így_._

Felsóhajtott. Gyakrabban kell visszamennie a Toronyba, és beszélni velük. De nem most. Nem, most arra volt szüksége, hogy a Fekete Emberével legyen, otthon, biztonságban. Minden további gondolkodás nélkül eltrappolt abba az irányba, ahol ösztönei szerint megtalálja a tanárt: Hagrid kunyhója felé.

Sem az őt követő Mrs. Norris, sem egy megcsörrenő páncél nem volt itt jelen, csak a szél a bundáján és az üde fű szaga, és… hirtelen egy zöld erőtér, ami körbevette őt, amikor egy különösen szűk kanyarba kezdett.

Tehát a protego még akkor is működik, ha saját magát sodorja veszélybe? De aztán meglátott egy elsuhanó alakot, ami épp hogy szűken elkerülte őt, és megértette… Nem, ott tényleg volt valami vagy valaki, aki elvétette, hogy belé rohanjon… ráadásul szándékosan.

Ijedten döbbent rá, hogy most egyedül volt, távol a kastélytól, amikor a hátán felállt a szőr, és rájött, ki is a betolakodó. Egy szürke farkas, annyira világos, hogy már szinte fehérnek látszott, és olyan erős és tekintélyt parancsolónak, hatalmasnak látszott, és úgy tűnt, különösen komikusnak találja a helyzetet.

Megállt, hogy szembenézzen vele, és az állat egy testi szempontból nyugtalanító fiatalemberré változott. Haja sokkal világosabb volt, mint Remusé – vette szemügyre Shadow; csak a szemei hasonlítottak a tanáréra. Arca csaknem mindenféle kifejezést nélkülözött, feszült viselkedése tökéletesen összpontosult a tekintetében.

- Ezek szerint a pajzsod a legkisebb fenyegetés esetén is működik. Erre számítanom kellett volna.

A macska megnyugodva a megállapítástól ismét visszaváltozott kamasz fiúvá. Ebben az alakjában láthatta, hogy csaknem egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt, mint a vele szemben álló fiú, aki ugyanakkor alig volt idősebb nála. Az élet határozottan nem fair.

- Ha sejtetted, akkor miért próbálkoztál? És mit csinálsz itt egyedül? Azt hittem, elvileg valahol az igazgató egyik különszobájában kellene elzárva lenned – mondta Harry pálcájával a kezében.

A férfi halvány mosolya alig változott.

- Kiveszek egy kis szabadidőt. Vannak emberek, akiket látnom kell.

- Ah, szóval kihasználod Hagrid naivságát? Megint bajba fogod őt sodorni; nem vagy más, csak egy undok csaló!

- Hagrid nem naiv, csak túlzottan hűséges. Tudta, hogy nincs mitől félnie!

- A bizonyíték mást mond!

- Te egy igazán bosszantó fiú vagy, igaz? – mondta Loki és torokhangon felnevetett.

- Nem szeretem, ha bárhol a kastélyban megtámadnak – vágta rá Harry röviden, szemmel tartva a fiút.

- Szegény kis cicuska… de ezzel az értékes védelmi varázslatoddal nincs mitől félned. Bár tűnődöm, mennyire közel kell lennie a gazdádnak, hogy hatásos maradjon – töprengett a fiatalember.

- Ő az apám, és a bűbáj hatásos, bárhol is van – blöffölt Harry. – Nagy kár, nem?

Loki ezúttal elmosolyodott, kimutatva az összes fogát, amitől Harry megborzongott. Kétség nem fért hozzá, hogy a másik fiú túl sok időt tölt a farkas alakjában.

- Azt mondanám, bosszantó. De ez nem tart minket vissza attól, hogy barátok legyünk, igaz, Harry Potter?

- Barátok? Te álmodozol! – csattant fel Harry. – Te mindenkiből gúnyt űzöl… Remusból, Hagridból! Egy halálfaló vagy, akár a többiek; nem tudom, miben sántikálsz a kastélyban, de biztosra veheted, hogy rájövök. És még Hagrid sem lesz képes, hogy bármit is tegyen érted többé.

- Hmmm… de az én drága apám nagyon zaklatott lenne ettől. És emiatt te is, nemde?

Harry összeszorította a fogait.

- Remus még feldúltabb lenne, ha hagynám, hogy megölj valakit.

- Az emberek furcsán érzékenyek az ilyen dolgokra – mormogta Loki. – Nos, akkor egyezzünk meg, hogy senkit nem fogok megölni. Az apám boldog lesz, és mi… jó barátok leszünk, kis cica.

Harry megpróbálta felmérni ellenfelét, de egy bizonyos mértékű szórakozottságon kívül semmit nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról.

- Te Voldemortot szolgálod – emlékeztette őt. – Aki megölte a szüleimet. Senki nem lehet a… barátom, aki az ő szolgálatában áll.

- De megfeledkezel a saját falkád vezetőjéről. Nem, akarom mondani az örökbefogadó apádról. A falkád vezetője inkább Albus Dumbledore, nem? Hmm… tűnődöm, vajon a védelmeződet szintén védi egy mágikus pajzs? Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem.

- Még csak ne is gondolj rá! – ordította Harry fenyegetően meglendítve a pálcáját.

Ám Loki csak lágyan nevetett a mozdulattól.

- Egy kicsit már elkéstem azzal, hogy gondolni kezdjek rá. Ám ez nem azt jelenti, hogy kísérteni kezdem a szerencsémet, igaz? Szóval, amíg jó barátok leszünk, nem látom okát, hogy megtegyem.

- Jobban teszed, ha visszaemlékszel a legutóbbi alkalomra, amikor megpróbáltad megtámadni őt, és amikor egy másik dimenzióban végezted – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Harry, felidézve az egy hónappal ezelőtti kiruccanásukat az Abszol útra. A farkas mosolya egy kissé elhalványult erre.

- Igen, az az eltűnés nem volt elegáns – ismerte be a fiú. – Nagyon félelmetes varázsló kellett, hogy legyen, amikor megvolt a teljes varázsereje. Nagy kár, hogy már nem így van.

Harry ismét érezte, hogy forrongani kezd. Lokinak igaza volt, és ezt mindketten tudták.

- A helyedben nem erőltetném – mondta ennek ellenére. – Meglepődnél.

- De én szeretek meglepődni!

Ismét felöltötte azt az ijesztő mosolyt.

- Nos, kiscica, bármennyire is sajnálom, most nincs több időm rád. Nem szabad bajba kevernem a barátomat.

És minden további cécó nélkül – semmilyen félelmet nem mutatva Harry feléje mutató pálcája iránt – ismét farkassá változott, és magasba emelt farokkal elindult Hagrid kunyhója felé.

Mondhat az az állat, amit csak akar, Harry akkor sem bízott benne, és nem akarta a szeme elől téveszteni őt. Ő is macskává változott, és a fehér farkas után eredt. Szavait igazolva a farkas valóban Hagrid kunyhója felé haladni látszott. Bár Shadow látta, hogy lelassított, fejét a levegőbe emelte, mintha valamit észrevett volna pont maga előtt. Kíváncsiságtól vezérelve a macska szintén közelebb lopódzott anélkül, hogy meglátták volna.

Hagrid volt ott – vette észre, de nem volt egyedül. Dumbledore volt vele, vagy inkább… kiabált vele. A kiabálás talán túl erős szó volt rá, de Harry ritkán látta az igazgatót így viselkedni.

- Megbíztam benned, Hagrid! És ez már a második alkalom néhány napon belül, hogy csalódást okozol nekem! Van bármi fogalmad arról, hogy mennyire fontos ez az egész? Rád bíztam a fiút, egy igen nagy fontossággal bíró küldetést, és a fiú most ismét eltűnt!

- Azt mondta, vissza fog jönni, professzor úr, megígérte – siránkozott Hagrid. – Tudom, hogy megtartja a szavát, csak vissza kellett mennie a falkájához, mert ő a vezetőjük, érti, és nélküle elveszett a családja!

- Rubeus, korábban még sosem láttam, hogy ennyire híján voltál a józan észnek – mondta Dumbledore olyan hangon, ami megdermesztette Shadowt. A csalódottság tisztán kivehető volt az idős férfi hangjából, ahogy az átható szempárból is. – Loki visszatért a sajátjaihoz, hogy ellenünk csatázzon, és elvesztettünk egy óriási lehetőséget, hogy távol tartsuk őt a bajtól. Most…

Loki nem várt tovább, hanem Hagrid mellé ugrott és leült a lábánál, majd kihívó arccal felnézett az igazgatóra. Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore jól elrejtette meglepődését, de elmélkedő magatartása – ahogy a szakállát simogatta – magáért beszélt. Ami Hagridet illeti, ő szinte sugárzott, miközben megsimogatta a farkas fejét.

- Áh, nos, itt is van, nem? Én megmondtam. Megígérte nekem. És megtartotta a szavát, visszajött! Ez az, amiről beszéltem, professzor. Ő nem rossz, csak megértésre van szüksége!

- Ez bizonyosan változtat a dolgokon – mondta az igazgató komolyan.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Shadow rádöbbent, nem ő az egyedüli, aki a távolból végignézte ezt a jelenetet. Egy kicsivel távolabb, tőle jobbra két varázsló ugyanúgy szemtanúja volt a találkozónak. Remus Lupin egyszerre látszott beletörődőnek és megkönnyebbültnek, ahogy arcán mosollyal elindult a fia felé, ám Perselus, aki nyilvánvalóan vele jött, most egyenesen Shadowra nézett, és kétségtelenül látszott rajta, hogy nem örül.

A macska – érzékelve a közeledő problémát – lelapult a földre. Valószínűleg nem kellett volna így egymagában elkószálni, de nem ám. Sem követnie Lokit. Hmm. Felvéve legártatlanabb arcát, futni kezdett, hogy találkozzon a tanárral.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mit csinálsz egyedül, ilyen távol a kastélytól? – kérdezte rögvest Piton.

A macska pislogott egyet, és dorombolva a Fekete Ember lábához dörgölődött. Egy macska végül is nem beszél. Ám abból ítélve, hogy Piton arckifejezése nem változott, ez nem a legalkalmasabb idő volt arra, hogy kimutassa kedvességét. Piton továbbra is elsötétült arccal, felhúzott szemöldökkel és karba tett kézzel meredt rá.

Shadow visszaváltozott egy észrevehetően zavarban levő kamasszá.

- Öhm… téged kerestelek.

- Valóban engem kerestél?

- Igen, úgy gondoltam, erre lehetsz, de nem tudom, miért. És aztán belém szaladt Loki… Ó, mellesleg nagyszerűen működött a pajzs!

Látta, hogy Perselus enyhén elsápad.

- És beszélgettünk egy kicsit. Loki és én.

- Beszélgettetek? Tehát ez a dolog emlékszik rá, hogyan kell embernek lenni?

- Mindenesetre beszél. Ami az embert illeti, az egy más dolog.

- Felteszem, megfenyegetett, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Igen és nem. Úgy tűnik, felfogta, hogy a pajzs megvéd engem; csak megpróbált megkergetni. Még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy szándékos volt-e. És azt mondta, azt akarja, hogy barátok legyünk, mielőtt többé-kevésbé megfenyegetett, hogy kitépi a gigádat. Az valami farkas dolog, kell legyen.

- Kedves állat – dünnyögte Piton. – Mindig utáltam a farkasokat.

- Mindettől függetlenül, visszajött Hagridhoz.

- _Mindettől függetlenül_ Hagrid hagyta, hogy szabadon barangoljon egy iskolányi gyerek között – utánozta Piton, gyilkos oldalpillantást vetve az említett Hagridra.

Ami nem volt valótlan állítás – jött rá Harry. – És nem Loki maga ígérte meg, hogy nem fog bántani senkit?

- Jobb, ha magukra hagyjuk ezt a csapat amatőr tökfilkót – morgolódott Perselus. Harry bólintott, és tettek néhány lépést a kastély irányába, amikor egy hang megállította őket.

- Perselus! – szólt utána Remus. – Erre!

A tanár felsóhajtott. Ha bárki is kérdezné Perselus véleményét, szerinte a vérfarkas igazán túljátszotta a szerepét. Egyik kezét Harry vállára téve a kis csoport felé vezette őt.

- Látom, megtaláltuk az elkóborolt ebet – mondta leereszkedő pillantást vetve a farkasra.

- Úgy tűnik, Loki magától tért vissza hozzánk, mintsem hogy találkozzon… nos, valaki mással – értett egyet az igazgató.

Ami Lupin illeti, ő elragadtatottnak látszott. Ami Piton meglátása szerint valóban túlzott reakció volt. Ő maga is hajlandó volt visszatérni a Sötét Nagyúr karámjába, és azt határozottan nem önfeláldozásból tette. A farkas visszatérése több mint valószínűleg csak annyit jelentett, hogy most van egy kém a soraikban. Bájos.

- És hol tervezed tartani most ezt a bolhazsákot? – kérdezte lassan.

- Nem látok rá okot, hogy bármin is változtassak a közeljövőben – felelte Dumbledore a legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére.

- Büszke vagyok rád, Loki – jelentette ki Remus, és hangja csordultig volt olyan apai büszkeségtől, amelytől Perselus a szemét forgatta. A tökfilkó farkas ugyanezt gondolhatta, mivel szórakozott és egyben megvető pillantással nézett Lupinra. Egy pillanattal később ismét felvette emberi alakját, amivel meglepte az összegyűlteket.

- Köszönöm, hogy megbíztál bennem, Rub – mondta Hagridnak. – Már el akartam mondani, hogy sajnálom, amit a társaim tettek Agyar barátoddal.

Hagrid tekintete elhomályosult házőrző kutyája emlékére, és megszólalni képtelenül csak bólintott.

- Tudom, hogy hiányzik neked, és ha nem is tudod őt helyettesíteni egy másikkal… - Loki éleset füttyentett és valami megmozdult a bokrokban. Ahogy érdeklődve figyelték, egy farkas kölyök csattogott feléjük föld felé tartva az orrát. Nyilvánvalóan félt, de minden erejét összeszedve odament és meglapult Loki lábai között.

- Megajándékozlak egy új baráttal. Mostantól a társaságként szolgál neked odakint – jelentette ki. – Még fiatal nőstény, de ha megnő, erős és gyönyörű lesz. – Gyengéden megsimogatta a lény világos színű bundáját. Hagrid – jobban elgyengülve, mint valaha – letérdelt, hogy most ő simogassa meg az állatot, ami szégyenlősen szimatolta őt.

Aztán Loki enyhén elmosolyodva Remus felé fordult.

- És ha már itt tartunk, szeretném neked bemutatni az unokádat.

Meghökkenve bámult mindenki Lokiról a fiatal farkasra. A kölyök nőstény tagadhatatlanul világos színű volt, akárcsak Loki a farkas alakjában.

- Te is jól tudtad, hogy egy falkavezetőnek tennie kell a dolgát, igaz? – mondta megvetően Remusnak. – Van belőlük egy egész alom. Voltaképpen nem csak egy, de gondolom, ez nem számít. Ha bárkit is érdekel, egyikük sem képes varázslóvá változni. Leellenőriztem. Végül is, az anyjaik fajtiszta farkasok voltak.

Az animágus tekintetében elégedettség és büszkeség tükröződött, miközben beszélt. Remus végül elnézett róla, és pillantását a fiatal kölykön pihentette, aki Hagrid cipőjével játszott. Keze megrándult, ahogy előrenyúlt az állat felé, mielőtt hagyta, hogy az oldalára hulljon. Aztán egy szó nélkül sarkon fordult és anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna, gyors léptekkel elindult a kastély felé.

Lupin egyáltalán nem számított barátnak, alig egy kolléga vagy egy szövetséges volt, de mégis… Pitonban hirtelen feltámadt a vágy, hogy egy jól irányzott átkot szórjon az ál-farkasra, aki nyugtalanító mosollyal figyelte apja megfutamodását.

És abból, ahogy Dumbledore figyelte a fiatalembert, az igazgató sem állt távol, hogy ugyanezt gondolja – vette észre Harry.

- Te most velem jössz – utasította őt kurtán az igazgató. – Úgy vélem, ez a nevelési célzatú kirándulás már így is elég ideig tartott.

Loki elmosolyodott és kimutatta az összes fogát, majd ismét felvette farkas alakját. Gyengéden végignyalta a farkaskölyköt, aztán követte az igazgatót, maga mögött hagyva Hagridot, akit túlságosan legyőztek az érzelmek ahhoz, hogy reagáljon.

Harry megállt Hagrid és a kölyök mellett, aki vinnyogva nézte apja távozását.

- Ez semmin nem változtat, Hagrid – szólalt meg. – A kicsinek jó helye lesz veled.

A félóriás bólintott, és egy hatalmas könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, miközben az állatot simogatta.

- Annyi minden ment veszendőbe – mondta végül. – Annyi veszendő. És még a nevét sem tudom.

- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne neve – állította Perselus szelíden. – Legalábbis nem emberi nyelven.

- Akkor Fannynak fogom őt hívni – szipogott Hagrid. – Ha az apjának is megfelel.

- A Fanny egy nagyon szép név – helyeselt Harry.

- Mindig azt mondtam magamnak, hogy ha lenne egy lányom, akkor így hívnám őt – jegyezte meg Hagrid szégyenlősen, és óvatosan a karjaiba emelte a kölyökfarkast.

Perselus és Harry összenéztek. Az érzelmek szinte tapinthatóak voltak, és erős melankólia vette körül őket.

- Most mennünk kell, Hagrid – mondta végül Perselus Harry vállára téve az egyik kezét. – Azt hiszem, Fanny meg akarja ismerni az új otthonát.

A félóriás bólintott és fáradtan elmosolyodott.

- Majd később találkozunk, professzor, Harry. Köszönöm, hogy beugrottak.

A két varázsló elindult a kastély felé, lépteik súlyosak voltak, fejükben továbbra is ott csengtek Loki szavai.

- Figyelj – szólalt meg végül Harry –, már péntek van. Azt mondtad, hogy a hétvégét időnként a kúrián tölthetjük.

- Nem terveztem, hogy ilyen korán visszatérünk oda, de be kell ismernem, hogy nekem sem lenne kedvem ellen néhány órát a kastélytól távol tölteni – felelte Perselus. – És Horace ott lesz, hogy gondoskodjon a mardekárosokról.

- Akkor rendben?

- Igen. Nekem is szükségem van egy kis távolságra. Tehát szedd össze a dolgaidat, és vacsora után indulunk.

- Vagy esetleg előtte? - kérdezte reménykedve Harry.

Perselus lágyan felnevetett.

- Hosszú volt a hét, nem igaz?

Harry bólintott. Nem igazán akart most együtt vacsorázni a többi griffendélessel.

- Megyek, szólok Albusnak. Gondolom, ki fogja heverni.

A fiú elmosolyodott. Új apja néha igazán rugalmas tudott lenni… de valószínűleg ő ugyanúgy sietni akart haza. Haza… anélkül, hogy valójában felfogta volna, Harry felvette a másik alakját és a tanár vállára ugrott.

Igen, eltöltenek együtt egy békés hétvégét… otthon. Hivatalosan első alkalommal, mint apa és fia. A búskomorság, amit Loki szavai okoztak, eltűnt, és Shadow akarata ellenére dorombolni kezdett, miközben fejét a tanár nyakához dörgölte. Perselus egy szót sem szólt, de szinte észrevehetetlenül a macskához hajtotta a fejét.

Shadow éles füle valahol tőlük jobbra meghallott egy apró _csattanást_, és a macska elmosolyodott magában. McGalagonyt megint _támadás _érte…


	54. A fegyverszünet napjai

**Shadow, avagy az utolsó ajándék**

** 52. fejezet**

**A fegyverszünet napja**

Megjegyzés: Ezt a fejezetet, én, Okashi sama fordítottam franciáról magyarra. A tudásom csupán alapszintű, így elég sok tévesztés található benne, mondatokat hagytam ki, stb, stb. Mégis, úgy hiszem, annyian várjuk a folytatást, hogy ez is több mint a semmi. Gondolom, nem lett nagy szám, nem vagyok valami nagy fordító, főleg, hogy leginkább oroszul és angolul tudok társalgási szinten, a francia sosem volt az erősségem. Most elnézéseteket kérem az esetleges kellemetlenségekért, s jó olvasást kívánok.  
Okashi sama

Megjegyzés 2: Először is köszönöm Okashi sama felajánlását és munkáját a fordítás során. Az általa kihagyott mondatokat megpróbáltam a lehető legjobb tudásom szerint pótolni, illetve a mondatokat francia-angol fordító segítségével tökéletesebbé tenni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még így lesznek benne hiányosságok és félrefordítások, amiket – ha lesz angol fordítás – mindenképpen javítani fogok. Remélem, mindentől függetlenül azért élvezni fogjátok.

* * *

** 52. fejezet**

**A fegyverszünet napja**

Perselus eloltotta a tüzet az üst alatt, aztán éjszakára lefedte a főzetet. A bájitalt egyszerűen hagyni kell néhány órát hűlni, hogy reggelre végre elkészüljön. Három sikertelen, frusztráló kísérlet után sikerült végre ez az átkozott ital. Hányszor készítette már el ezt a pályafutása során? Több tucatszor, már vagy százszor is, ráadásul hiba nélkül! Mégis, minden egyes lépésnél óvatosnak kellett lennie, pont ez volt most a problémája. Nem a figyelmével volt a baj, dehogy, az semmiben sem változott… de amikor a ráolvasásokat kellett volna elvégeznie, amik nem bizonyultak elég hatékonynak, mit tudna tenni?

Hát akkor újrakezdi, megint, majd megint, ameddig csak lehetősége van rá, hogy megtehesse.

Bekukucskált a nyitva hagyott ajtó résén át, miközben futólag végighúzta a kezét az arcán, hogy elűzze a fáradtságát. Az éjszaka egészen jól telt. Harry teljes nyugalomban aludt a szobájában. Úgy tűnt, a fiú boldog, hogy ismét az új otthonában lehet… Látszott, hogy tényleg szeretett itt lenni, bármennyire is meglepőnek találta ezt. Perselus úgy vélte, hogy Harry szinte az otthonaként szerette ezt a kúriát… hogy a hely, ami régebben még félelmet keltett benne, most már egyfajta menedékké vált.

Ez Harry háza is… – Undorodva nézett a lassan hűlő üstjébe. Természetesen várhatott volna még ezzel a bájitallal, hiszen nem volt most rá szükség, de el akarta készíteni, és azon kapta magát, hogy már éjszaka közepe van. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy csak egy kis büszkeséget akart érezni, de… nem volt értelme saját magának is hazudni. Harry mélyen aludt, így ez volt a legtökéletesebb idő egy kis kutatásra.

Óvatosan közlekedett a lépcsőkön, vigyázva, hogy amikor elhalad Harry szobája előtt, ne nyikorduljon meg a padló a léptei alatt. A zaj hiánya megnyugtatta őt afelől, hogy a fiatal fiú békésen szundított. Néhány lépéssel elérte a könyvtárt, bement, majd rögtön becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Ez a hely azon kevesek közé tartozott, amelyek az idejövetelekor teljesen le tudták foglalni őt, és az egyetlen, amely valódi értéket jelentett a kúriában.

Amikor Voldemort, illetve a Merlin tudja, milyen építészek és belsőépítészek segédletével készült a háza, mindent elkövettek, hogy az hangulatosnak, nemesnek és tiszteletre méltónak tűnjön. Persze Perselusnak nem akadt gondja a dekorációval - nem számítottak neki a bútorok árai, a vastag függönyök, s a festmények is meglehetősen közömbösnek bizonyultak a számára. Ám koránt sem ugyanaz volt a helyzet a bájital laboratóriummal és a könyvekkel.

Mára már kétségei sem maradtak arról, honnan is szerezték be ezeket az ősi kéziratokat. Nagy valószínűséggel a razziák, a családok üldözései során, meg a feketepiacokon vagy a legsötétebb körülmények között lelhettek rájuk. Ám, ha őszinte akart lenni, Perselust ez egy cseppet sem izgatta. Ritka, értékes könyvek voltak, alig pár darab létezett belőlük, de a lényeg, hogy neki megvoltak! Régi pergamen, s bőr illata áradt a helységből.

Bájitaltan. Gyógynövénytan. Mágiatörténet. Alkímia. Ujját végigfuttatta a fekete és arany borítón. Fekete mágia. A könyvtár legnagyobb részét ezek tették ki, és ma már be sem lehetett szerezni őket - jó okkal. Teljesen illegális volt ilyeneket tárolni, mégis, a Gringotts legmélyebben lévő széfjeiben, illetve az otthoni kincseskamrákban megbújva még bőven akadtak hasonlók… persze, leginkább a halálfalóknál, nem? Sosem gondolt arra, hogy el kellene őket rejtenie - a kúria teljes védelmet élvezett. Albus ritka látogatásaitól eltekintve, senki más nem léphetett be ide rajta kívül. Most viszont már Harry is itt volt… Talán mégis meg kellene fontolnia, hogy ezeket a könyveket eltünteti szem elől.

Nem mintha attól félt volna, hogy a fiú elkezd fekete mágiát tanulni, dehogy, viszont… a macskák rendkívül kíváncsiak. Ő pedig nem akarta hagyni, hogy Harry szenvedjen!

Igen, Harry miatt el kell ezeket tüntetnie, nehogy megfertőzze őt. A kamaszra mindig nagyon kihatott a varázslók világának és úgy általában a mágiának a manicheizmusa, és tekintve a múltját, valamint azt a környezetet, amelyben élt, aligha hibáztathatta érte. Ezt a témakört még meg kell vitatniuk, és valószínűleg nem ez lesz az egyetlen. Ám azzal, hogy Harry magába szívta Voldemort erejének egy részét, kételkedett benne, hogy most okos dolog lenne fekete mágiát használni.

A saját erejével ugyanakkor… – Perselus felsóhajtott, majd beismerte a pillanatnyi vereségét. Az ő mágiaszintje túl alacsony. Érezte ugyan, hogy lassan talpra áll, de tény, hogy használat közben gyorsan lemerült a varázsereje. Hogyan tudná egy varázsló máról holnapra megoldani annak beosztását? Sehogy. És ezt a gyengeséget nem engedheti meg magának. Nem most, amikor Harry kell védelmeznie.

Ráadásul az a varázserő, ami elhagyta, mindig felettébb érzékeny volt, különösen, amikor olyan varázslatok használata került előtérbe, amelyek a sötétebb erőkből táplálkoztak, mint például a harag és a frusztráció. Amelyek aztán komplex és halálosan hatásos varázslatokban mutatkoztak meg. Mindig megállapodtak abban, hogy javítani kell a heves vérmérsékletén, a pálcáján, könnyíteni a lelkén… és Dumbledore, a vén bolond, tudta ezt. És sokkal inkább ez, mint a védelem tanár posztja fölött lebegő átok volt az, amiért az igazgató évről évre elutasította őt.

De hát ki ismerné jobban a védekezési mechanizmust, mint az, aki már elsajátította a gonosz erőket? És a mágia ezen ágát nem feltétlenül csak rossz dolgokra lehetett alkalmazni, nem csak… valahogy egészen más funkciója volt. Vajon a saját hibája lenne, hogy ő mindig több energiát fektetett bele a tehetetlen dühbe és haragba, mint a hősiességbe, vagy nemességbe?

Az összeszedett könyvekkel a kezében bement az irodájába, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett egy nagy karosszékben. Gyertyát gyújtott, majd annak fényénél belemerült a leghatalmasabb varázslatok enciklopédiájába, és mormolva tanulta újra az elfeledett igéket.

Holnap talán egy normális nap elé nézhetnek…

Harry a derű és az álmélkodás valamiféle egyvelegével figyelte az erdős terület fölött lenyugvó napot. Rácsodálkozott a napra, amelyen teljesen normális életet élhetett.

Arra ébredt a kúriában lévő szobájában, hogy halk madárcsicsergést hall. Az éjszakája rémálmok nélkül telt, az ő kényelmes, saját ágyában aludt, s ezalatt többször érezte magán Perselus óvó jelenlétét.

Felkelt, magára vette az új ruhái egyikét, aztán reggelit készített kettőjük részére, amit otthonuk ebédlőjében fogyasztottak el. Ezután segített Perselusnak, vitt néhány üvegcsét Perselus elkészült bájitalának, majd sétálni mentek az erdőbe; halkan, anélkül, hogy bármiféle fenyegetés is lenne a közelükben. Csakis a fák, az állatok és a birtok összes helyi sajátossága, amelyről Perselus mesélt neki a séta folyamán.

Egykor volt itt egy nagy terület, a „Magnus föld", amelyet egy bizonyos „Magnus" svéd mágus emlékére neveztek el így, akinek egy ideig otthont szolgáltattak a Prince-ek, és aki több évig élt egy sátorban a lovak között. A férfi elbeszélése szerint itt Lilyvel is táboroztak egy nyáron, ami közben felfalták őket a szúnyogok. Volt itt patak, ami fák, több kunyhó és ház időközben elpusztul romjai között kanyargott. Rossz idő esetén csak a sziklák szolgálhattak menedékül, és az, hogy itt voltak, egyszerre volt varázslatos és hétköznapi.

Nem volt itt se sárkány, se vérfarkas, se húsevő növény, vagy furcsa lények… csak a természet apró kis ajándékai és ők. Csak egy séta volt, s Perselus még csak nem is kérte tőle, hogy gyakorolja az animágus transzformációt, vagy az új erejét.

Csak egy séta apa és fia között, a saját területükön… és egy másik korszak nosztalgiái és árnyai, amelyről a fekete alak mesélt neki olyan lágy hangon, ami teljesen ellentétben állt tanári énjével.

Együtt ettek, ezúttal Perselus főzött, ráadásul mugli módon! Az élmény egyszerre szórakoztatta és nyűgözte le Harryt. Tagadhatatlan, a férfi tele volt meglepetésekkel…

A délután folyamán elkészítettek együtt néhány bájitalt, majd Harry úgy döntött, egész jó idő van egy kis repüléshez. Azzal a feltétellel, hogy nem megy túl magasra vagy messzire, kimehetett. Repülés közben még szarvascsordával, sőt még egy lóval is találkozott, ami különösen meglepettnek tűnt, amikor meglátta őt. Időben tért vissza, hogy lezuhanyozhasson, vacsorát készíthessen Perselusszal, mire a nap lenyugszik. Mikor is sikerült legutóbb ilyen békésen eltölteni a napot? Valószínűleg az is itt volt. Akkor ugyan sokkal inkább jelen voltak a félelmei, ám most… jó, persze, ott volt Loki meg Remus, Voldemort, és a háború előkészületei, és ezeket mind nem tudta teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ám a mai nap tűzszünetnek számított, és pillanatnyilag nem volt más, mint hivatalosan is a fia valakinek. Valakié, aki itt élt, és készen állt rá, hogy megvédje őt, ha veszélybe kerülne az élete, s felajánlott neki egy otthont… ami a fiú számára egy világgal ért fel. Nem is férhet hozzá kétség – gondolta Harry –, hogy ő volt az a személy, aki jelenleg a legtöbb ismerettel rendelkezett Pitonról.

Még abban is kételkedett, hogy Perselusnak titkai lennének előtte… Ó, persze, pitiáner ügyek valószínűleg akadtak. Mind például roxforti történetek, a halálfaló ügyek, életének apróbb részletei, de hogy valami fontosat is eltitkolt volna? Nem. Perselus nem hazudott neki, nem rejtegetett előle semmit. Megfordult, hogy csendben figyelje a férfit, míg az befejez egy levelet. A férfi arca még mindig érzelemmentes volt, de Harry tudta, hogy ez már nem egy álarc volt. A Fekete Ember békés és nyugodt volt, a szívverése lassú, egyenletes, nem az az ideges, gyorsabb ütemű, mint a Roxfort területén.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. Hogy honnan tudta ezt? Intuíció, megérzés - gondolta. Nem akart most erre gondolni. Nem akart arra a furcsa érzésre gondolni a sebhelyében, ami akkor öntötte el, amikor a kúria fölött repkedett. Nem volt fájdalmas, semmi olyasmi, ami felizgatta… nem érdekes. Nem volt fontos, ez a nap túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy kárba vesszen.

Perselus végül letette a tollat, majd Harryre nézett. Sötét szeme ellágyulni látszott, és szinte észrevétlenül elmosolyodott.

- Mit szólnál egy parti sakkhoz?

Harry elvigyorodott.

- Ó, hogy két lépéssel legyőzzél? Nem, köszönöm, ezt már Ron mellett megtanultam. Nem akarsz inkább dámajátékkal játszani?

Perselus elmosolyodott erre.

- Azt hiszed, dámában nem tudlak legyőzni?

- Hmm, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy ezzel egy kis esélyem nyílik a győzelemre!

- Azt hiszem, az első emeleti játékteremben kell lennie a játéknak, próbáld megtalálni.

Harry boldogan igyekezett a lépcsőhöz, és négyesével szedve szaladt fel rajta. Az ominózus eset óta nem járt a zöld szobában így most habozva, hátát az ajtónak vetve állt meg ott. Végül is, Perselus azt mondta neki, hogy akkor mehet oda, amikor csak akar…

Vett egy mély levegőt, s kinyitotta a hálószoba ajtaját. Még egy villanykapcsoló is volt benne – eszmélt rá –, akár egy mugli otthonban. Minden annyira… normális volt. Alig tűnt elképzelhetőnek, hogy Lily sosem jár itt, hogy sosem élt itt. Ahogyan azt a gondoskodás is, amivel Perselus kivitelezte ezt. Pont az az elképzelés aggasztotta őt – jött rá Harry –, hogy Lily akkor még nem is volt halott… hogy tényleg azt remélte, hogy még viszontlátja őt. Hogy volt képes a lány ellökni mindezt és a barátját? Mindenki azt mesélte, hogy Lily egy csodálatos, fiatal nő volt, kedves és szívélyes is. De mi történt valójában Piton és őközte? Kellett történnie valaminek…

Odalépett az íróasztalhoz, és megpróbálta működésbe hozni a régi lemezjátszót. Használni akarta, ám visszafogta magát. Perselus meghallaná, ő pedig nem akarta felszaggatni a sebeket. Ismét végignézett a polcon álló, porlepte könyveken, és végül megpillantott egyet, amely már nagyon megviselt volt. „Üvöltő szelek"… A szamárfüles, gyűrött lapokból ítélve Lily nyilván rengetegszer olvasta. Harry szerint, mindenesetre kellemes látványt nyújtott.  
A borítója felkeltette az érdeklődését, így magához vette. Csak beteszi a könyvet a szobájába, és Perselus nem fog megtudni semmit.

Úgy döntött, már így is túl sokat vacakolt, ezért vonakodva távozott, és végül ismét a híres játékszoba felé vette az irányt. Állt ott egy biliárdasztal is - bizonyára Piton stílusa. Eltartott pár percig, hogy megkeresse az értékes fa játékot, de utána gyorsan visszatért a földszintre.

- Megtaláltam! – jelentette be Harry a játékra mutatva – Nem néz ki túlzottan használtnak.

- Talán azért, mert új – vágta rá Perselus hanyagul.

- Használtad valaha a többi játékot, vagy csak dísznek vannak? – ismételte meg Harry a kérdését másképpen. Kíváncsi volt.

- Pusztán dekoráció – erősítette meg Piton. – Voldemort úgy gondolhatta, hogy szükséges bevetnie az egész arzenálját annak érdekében, hogy minden tökéletes legyen. Fekete vagy fehér?

- Fehér. Tudsz biliárdozni?

- Igen. Már teljesen el is felejtettem, hogy ott van.

- Megtanítanál rá? Már láttam az embereket játszani, de soha sem próbáltam.

- Tényleg? – Perselus meglepődött. – Hiszen ez messzemenőkig mugli játék.

- Nem mintha Dursleyék elvittek volna magukkal játszani – suttogta Harry. – És nem voltak igazi barátaim sem. Egyszer fociztam. Egy benzinkútnál voltunk az egyik nyári szünetben, és Vernon bácsi ott felejtett. Szerintem azt remélte, hogy valaki elrabol engem, azért hagyott ott engem annyi ideig – tette hozzá nevetve. – Mindenki sajnálatára senki sem akart, úgyhogy visszajött értem. Egyenesen dühöngött miatta

Perselus elgondolkodva nézte őt.

- Meglep, hogy a szociális intézmények sosem aggódtak a helyzeted miatt – morogta.

Nem volt olyan komoly – vont vállat Harry. – Ilyesmi megtörténik. Nem mindig szándékosan, de megesik.

- Hmm – szólt Piton kétkedve. Aztán csak úgy mellékesen megjegyezte – Én sokszor fociztam. Az édesanyád nagyon szerette.

- Tényleg? És milyen volt? Jó?

- Csalt, én pedig engedtem neki – mondta Piton egy halvány mosollyal – Amire ma ne nagyon számíts.

- Ó, ő volt a csaló? – nevetett Harry. – Csakúgy simán?

- Ez sokszor megnevettette őt. Csak aztán volt egy botrány, amikor az a rossz ötletem támadt, hogy ugyanazt tegyem.

- Nyilvánvalóan – nevetett Harry. – És a biliárd? Azt is játszottatok?

- Azt nem szerettem annyira, mert gyakran megvert.

- Mi mást játszottatok még?

Perselus egy pillanatig hallgatott, miközben eltűnődött.

- Dartsoztunk. Nagyon tehetséges volt benne. A szüleinek a teraszon már volt egy sajátjuk is. – Kissé habozott, mielőtt folytatta volna. –Petunia nagyon rossz játékos volt. Ámbár azt hiszem, jobb pontszámokat is elért volna, ha nem térítettem volna el a dobónyilait.

- Valóban ez tetted? – kérdezte Harry elragadtatottan. – Nem buktál le?

- Mindig diszkrét voltam, s nem használtam a pálcámat. Csak egy kicsit koncentrálni kellett hozzá.

Harry ismét elnevette magát.

- Nem tudom elképzelni Petunia nénit dartsozni!

- Ő inkább duzzogott a játék közben. Csalással vádolt. Lily tiltakozott, Petunia vádolt, a nagyszüleid pedig rendszerint véget vetettek a játéknak, és a saját szobáinkba küldtek minket. Akkor is kellemes délutánok voltak ezek - mondta Perselus mosolyogva.

- Legalábbis te nem bántad – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben megpróbálta elképzelni a jelenetet.

- Valóban. És te meg a végére csak elvesztetted a játékot! Szeretnél egy visszavágót, vagy kipróbálnád azt a híres biliárdot az emeleten.

- Biliárd! – kiáltott fel Harry, majd lelkesen elpakolta a dámajátékot. Bár vesztett Piton ellen, ez akkor is szórakoztató játék volt.

És aznap, amikor este leoltotta a villanyt – miközben még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az éjjeliszekrényén álló a fotóra –, Harry boldog volt. Perselus nem hagyta ugyan nyerni, de tanította őt játszani, és amikor a nap véget ért, pont olyan tökéletes volt, amilyennek elkezdődött. És holnap… Nos, egy ilyen nap akkor is járt neki.

Piton óvatosan becsukta az ajtót. A fiú aludt, mi több, jól aludt! Ma nem kínozzák majd rémálmok, legalábbis remélte, hogy így lesz. Ez a nap meglehetősen békés volt. Kedves. Nem, ez nem volt pontos kifejezés rá, de még nem találta meg a helyes szót arra, amit érzett.

Elvileg ilyen lenne egy normális család kellemes napja? Valószínűleg ő már túl öreg ahhoz, hogy ilyen kérdéseket feltegyen, de meglehetősen össze volt zavarodva. Semmi emlékezetes vagy látványos nem történt, nem talált fel egy újabb bájitalt, vagy valósított meg valami hasznot hozó dolgot, mégis elfoglaltnak érezte a napját, és a maga módján minden egyes másodpercét élvezte.

Bár ennek a teljességnek az érzése életének kicsit késői szakaszában érkezett, úgy gondolta, gyorsan hozzá tudna szokni… ami még nehezebbé tette az előtte álló feladatot. Nehéz szívvel ment be a könyvtárba, hogy tovább olvassa a tegnap félbehagyott könyvet. A pálcáját finoman mozgatta az ujjai között, és továbbra is kitartóan suttogta a varázsigéket.

Amikor becsukta a könyvet, fáradtan nézett fel az órára. Hajnali három óra volt… nem fog sok alváshoz jutni, de elégséges lesz. Az új stratégiája – ereje határainak keretén belül – működött. A fekete mágia alakjában kiszórt varázslatok határozottan erősebbek voltak a szokásos bűbájokhoz képest…

Elégedettnek kellene lennie, de valahol mélyen a lelkiismerete nem hagyott nyugtot neki, és bosszantóan mondta a magáét, hogy nem lenne szabad elzüllenie. Az alkarjára tette a kezét. A jegy forró volt, talán a szokásosnál is jobban. Abban azonban teljesen biztos volt, hogy Harry aludt.

Vállat vont, így próbálta meg eloszlatni a kétségeit. Nem tehetett mást, minthogy aludni tér, aztán majd a legtöbbet hozza ki a holnapi napból. A sötét szobája most valahogy barátságosnak hatott, ő pedig sóhajtva és elégedetten elterült az ágyán. Pálcájával a kezében aludt el.

_Ám a sötétség nyugalmas helyett hamarosan teljesen nyomasztóvá vált az álmaiban. Valami közeledett, rá vadászott, őt akarta, és nem jó célból… a levegő nehéz volt, fojtogató, és a hirtelen sötétségen is áttört egy vörös, diadalmas, kapzsi szempár. Az a valami ott volt körülötte, nem ő volt, nem Voldemort, mégis…_

_Az ismerősen vörös szempár egyre közeledett, hiába próbált Perselus elmozdulni előle. _

_- Hűség, az örök hűség – suttogta a hang._

_- Nem. –Megpróbált tiltakozni, de nem jött ki hang a száján. Lehetetlen volt, képtelenség, a riasztók semmit nem jeleztek, és semmi sem léphetett csak úgy be a szobájába, a francba is, hisz ennek a szobának még ablakai sincsenek!_

_Aztán a szempár még közelebb ért, és egy alak bukkant elő a sötétségből. Nem Voldemorté, ám ez az alak még ismerősebb volt, és jelen pillanatban még ijesztőbb. Az illető ugyanis Harry volt, Harry, de valahogy másként. Arca fiatalabb és egyben keményebb vonású volt, és olyan kegyetlenség ült rajta, amit korábban még sosem látott._

_- Mindig vissza fogsz térni – szólalt meg a hang, amelyben egy csipetnyi jókedv és megvetés csendült. – A fekete mágia. Az, hogy őt elveszítetted, még nem állított meg téged. De végül is, igazad van, használni fogjuk, majd te megtanítod nekem! Azt mondtad, használnom kell az erőmet, nem? Hát használni fogom._

_- De én nem úgy gondoltam… – suttogott Piton. – Én nem erre gondoltam!_

_- Ha te is használod, én miért ne tegyem?_

_- Ez más… nekem szükségem van rá… Nekem muszáj…_

_- Nekem is! – A fiú nem tűnt idősebbnek, mint amikor megérkezett a Roxfortba. – Nekem is szükségem van rá, még jobban is, mint neked!_

_A vörös szempár megvillant, és Perselus tarkóján felállt a szőr._

_- Nem szabad… – suttogta Piton. – Kérlek, emlékezz, ne így. Ne, ahogy Siport akartad. Ne válj olyanná, mint én!_

_- De hát most már az apám vagy, és nekem követnem kell a példádat! Én is képes vagyok ilyen nagy dolgokra! Ha tanítasz, akkor többet tudok tenni annál, minthogy legyőzöm Voldemortot, akkor megváltoztathatom a világot_

_- Az nem a te dolgod, Harry - mondta a férfi. –Te csak egy kisfiú vagy!__  
_

_- Nem maradok örökké az. És akkor te majd ott leszel, hogy segíts nekem.__  
_

_- Nem, nem, én nem ezt akarom neked nyújtani…__  
_

_- Ez az, amit akarok, és neked nincs más választásod – mondta a fiú, miközben egyre kevésbé és kevésbé hasonlított Harryhez. – Azt választottad, hogy szolgálni fogsz, így engedelmeskedned kell!_

- Harry! – Perselus felüvöltött, hirtelen kinyíltak a szemei, miközben lihegve kapkodott levegő után, mintha a zárt helyiségben nem lett volna elegendő oxigén.

De Harry nem volt ott. Mindez soha nem történt meg – eszmélt rá összevont szemöldökkel, mielőtt átkutatta a sötétséget. Semmi. Egy lélek sem. Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy csak a saját bűntudata nem hagyta aludni. És az ablaktalan helyiség, amelyben mindig biztonságban érezte magát, most hirtelen olyan volt, mintha csapdába került volna.

Megragadta a pálcáját, ami kissé kicsúszott ujjai közül. Idegesen felemelkedett, majd lesimította a talárját. Itt nem tudna visszaaludni. Talán jobb lenne a laborban, egy széken ülve, miközben újraolvas egy régi bájitalkönyvet…

Hangtalanul osont le az alagsorba.

A folyosó másik oldalán Harry, aki mindeddig békésen aludt, mocorogni kezdett. A feszültség észrevétlenül fokozódott, egészen addig, amíg az izmai akaratlanul is megfeszültek, és hátán – a hőmérséklet ellenére – verejték folyt le.

Hangok és színek keveredtek furcsa és zavaró képekben, és Harry érezte, ahogy ereje egyre jobban erősödik ebben a légkörben; a jelenlegi teste pedig mintha menekülni próbált volna, hogy jobban kifejezhesse magát.

Harry nagy kortyokban nyelve a levegőt, riadtan kezdett ébredezni, de a pánik nem hagyta el – csapdába esett a sötét fülledtségben, mint abban a börtönben Malfoyéknál, és nem látta a kiutat. Néhány másodpercig teljes erejéből küzdött, aztán egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy kiszabadult, és takarója közepén csapkod, miközben tollpihék repkednek körülötte.

Egy gyors pillantással körülnézett, majd lepillantott a meredező karmokra. Shadow karmaira… amikor izgalmában kimereszti azokat. Nem változhatott át! Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, az álma kellős közepén! Csapdába csalta magát a takaró redői közt. Érezte, hogy mennyire nevetséges ez a helyzet, így hát leült, majd elkezdte nyalni a pofáját. Bosszantó!

És ami furcsa… Perselus nem rohant hozzá… A varázsló jelenléte mindig megnyugtatta, amikor rémálmai voltak. Csak nem haragszik meg, ha átmegy hozzá, hogy ott aludjon vissza. A kilincsre ugrott, hogy kinyissa, és ez sikerült is neki. Hasonlóan járt elé a másik ajtónál, majd besunnyogott Perselus szobájába. A helyet átjárta a férfi ismerős, megnyugtató illata, és bár a takarója gyűrött volt, a szoba üresnek bizonyult.

Nem is olyan rég hagyhatta el, a szag még friss volt… de volt még ott valami más is… igen. Félelem? Nem volt jele küzdelemnek az ablaktalan szobában, s a kúria védelmén aligha lehetett áttörni. Talán a Fekete Emberének is rémálma volt?

Ha igen, akkor csak egy helyen lehetett… a macska habozás nélkül iramodott a pince felé. A nyitott ajtón kiszűrődő fény megerősítette gyanúját; a kényelmes karosszékben Perselus szórakozottan olvasott egy régi könyvet. A kém hamar észrevette a macska jelenlétét, s a vonásai ellágyultak.

Nem törődve az átváltozással, Shadow felugrott az ölébe, majd labdává gömbölyödött.

Piton ajkai felfelé gördültek, miközben gépiesen simogatni kezdte a macska bundáját, aki erre automatikusan dorombolni kezdett. Egy kamasz és egy macska egyazon árért… nem is volt rossz üzlet! A macska dorombolt, puha, langyos bundája melengette a férfi térdét. Érezte, ahogy nyugtalansága felenged kissé, s fejét óvatosan a szék támlájára hajtotta.

Kellemesen üldögélt a tűz előtt, Shadow-val az ölében, és bájital könyvet olvasott. Úgy hitte, ez életének talán ez az egyik legbékésebb pillanata.

A macska arra ébredt, hogy két kézzel leemelik arról a meleg helyről, ahol eddig aludt. Tiltakozóan felnyávogott, és hagyta, hogy macskateste teljesen megnyúljon, akár egy kihúzott gumiszalag, csakhogy ne hagyja el a kényelmes fekhelyét, de egy óvatos lépéssel mégis arrébb mozdították, és letették egy puha felületre, ám az már nem volt olyan kellemesen meleg.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és egy állkapocsrepesztően hatalmasat ásított, mielőtt kinyújtotta maga előtt a lábait. A nap sugarai beszűrődtek a laboratórium ablakán át… Óh, a labor! Itt maradt éjszakára! Perselus is, és a férfi arcából ítélve úgy tűnt, hogy igencsak elgémberedett a dereka. Nem kétséges, hogy ő már túl öreg volt ahhoz, hogy egy székben aludjon… Na, jó, azért nem olyan öreg – gondolta Harry –, hiszen még negyven éves sincs!

Mégis, most a reggeli fényeknél láthatta a varázsló szemei sarkánál azokat a kis apró ám félreismerhetetlen ráncokat. Eddig még soha nem vette észre…

- Van valami érdekes az arcomon? – mordult rá Piton.

Harry azonnal visszaváltozott, és elmosolyodott. Ha volt olyan ember, akinek igazán rossz volt a hangulata a reggeli kávé előtt, hát, akkor az Piton volt.

- Ó, igen, ráncok – vetett rá egy bocsánatkérő pillantást.

- A maga művei, Mr. Potter, ehhez kétség sem férhet.

- Potter-Piton – emlékeztette őt Harry.

- Nevetséges…

- Egyáltalán nem nevetséges! Ez a nevem!

- Soha sem volt második vezetékneved, szóval hanyagold két ellentétes ember tükrözését, mert ez teljességgel nevetséges és ostoba!

Harry megdermedt. Ez az elképzelés már nem is volt annyira kellemes…

- Mondanod kellett volna, hogy zavar! – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Én nem mondtam, hogy zavar.

- Azt mondtad… – Harry két kézzel túrt bele a hajába és igyekezett rendbe szedni gondolatait. – Azt hiszem, nekem is kell egy kávé.

- Végre van egy értelmes mondatod is! – sóhajtott Perselus.

Egy pillanattal később már a gőzölgő kávé köré telepedtek le. Piton ügyelt arra, hogy Harryé lehetőleg belefulladjon a tejbe. A fiú eközben mosolyogva figyelte apja nyugodt arcát, és hosszú orrát, amit a csészéje pereme fölé dugott.

- Attól még akkor is vannak ráncok a szemeid körül – jelentette ki Harry.

Piton kiábrándulva figyelte őt.

- Ezek mimikai ráncok. Ez történik, ha valaki túl sokat mosolyog.

Harryt annyira sokkolta a válasz, hogy szó szerint fuldokolni kezdett attól a korty kávétól, amit épp lenyelni készült, és ami a legmegalázóbb módon, az orrán keresztül jött vissza. Előtte Perselus megrázta a fejét, miközben nyilvánvalóan tétovázott az elkeseredettség és a jókedv között.

- Most igazán, Harry. Azzal, hogy egy kamaszt fogadtam örökbe, azt reméltem, hogy legalább az előkés állapotot megúszom.

Harry egyszerre prüszkölt, köhögött és nevetett; félrenyelte az italt, miközben a szemüvegét próbálta visszacsúsztatni a helyére.

- Ez nem jó vicc! Nem akkor, amikor iszom!

- A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, Belefulladt Egy Kávéba… Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szólna ehhez Voldemort… – jegyezte meg Piton. – Valószínűleg csalódott lenne, hogy egyedül erre nem gondolt.

- És neked meg felajánlana egy kitüntetést meg egy kiváló ránctalanító krémet – mondta Harry, majd letörölte a kiköpött kávét az asztalról. Perselus szórakozott arcára pillantott, s el kellett ismernie, hogy jól állnak neki a ráncok. Adott neki egy tiszteletteljes, atyai kinézetet… – Szerinted hasonlítani fogok rád, mikor annyi idős leszek, mint te? – Ezt anélkül kérdezte meg, hogy gondolkodott volna.

Hirtelen James Potter képe hasított bele a fejébe. Az a férfi, aki a fotókon mosolygott, karjaiban egy gyermeket, őt tartva. Ő volt a biológiai apja… hát hogy feledkezhetett meg róla ilyen könnyen?

- Remélem, nem – válaszolt egy fintorral Perselus. – Utadban állnak a gének. Inkább az anyai nagyapádra fogsz hasonlítani.

- És az apai nagyszüleim?

- Nem emlékszem.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy… – kezdte Harry, aztán félbehagyva mondandóját, megrázta a fejét.

- Fejezd be a mondatot – közölte Perselus.

- Nem fontos.

- Mondd csak el.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy… hogy nézett ki James. Míg élt.

Perselus bólintott, mintha várta volna a kérdést.

- Az apád természetes személyiség volt, és jól nézett ki. Azzal a fajta vonzerővel rendelkezett, ami az évek során sem fakul meg. Valószínűleg egy nagyon karizmatikus, vonzó, és irritáló harmincas lett volna, akit imádnak a diákjai. Úgy, ahogyan téged is álmodozva nézeget a kis barátnőd.

- Hé! - tiltakozott vehemensen Harry. – Ez így túl sok információ! Egyáltalán nem kértem ilyeneket, ami azt illeti! És nincs is barátnőm!

- Mennyi tiltakozás… – jegyezte meg Piton önelégült mosollyal. – Miss Weasley bizonyára nagyon szomorú lenne, ha ezt hallaná.

- Ginny? Ő tetszik, de mindegy, mivel ő Deannel jár!

- Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy csak egy kis meggyőzés kell neki.

- Nem tudom, ezt a következtetést miből vontad le…

- Néhány folyosói szóbeszédből és lopott pillantásból… és Miss Weasley nem mindig a diszkréciójáról híres.

- Régebben, talán… – sóhajtott Harry. – De most… – Visszaemlékezett az egy nappal korábbi keserű emlékre, majd egy szomorú pillantást vetett az asztallapra.

- Most? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

- Tegnap mondott néhány dolgot. Nem nagyon hiszem, hogy több lehetőségem lesz nála… mármint nekünk.

- Nem akarsz róla beszélni?

- Nem igazán, de addig nem fogsz békén hagyni, amíg meg tudod nem, mi? – viccelődött Harry.

- Szakmai hátrány. De teljesen igazad van, jogod van a magánélethez.

- Hogy aztán az első alkalommal legilimentálj? Köszönöm, nem.

- Sosem tennék ilyet! – tiltakozott a tanár, majd hozzátette. – Legalábbis nem ilyen témában, meg amúgy sem, ha el tudom kerülni.

Harry a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, de nem nagyon akaródzott neki válaszolni.

- Mindenesetre tegnap beszélgettem kicsit Ginnyvel. Arra gondoltam, hogy… nos, érdekelt, legalábbis egy kicsit. De amikor elment, hallottam, miről beszélgetett Deannel…

- Igen? – kérdezte Piton.

- Jó, oké, kémkedtem! Családban marad, nem?

- Azt hittem, ezt a Remus-ügyben a saját károdon már megtanultad.

Remus… – vette észre Harry. Nem Lupin, Remus. Harry ezt érdekesnek tartotta.

- Nem szeretem ezt csinálni, de tudnom kellett… ahj, mindegy! Abból, amit mondott, tisztán lejött, hogy nem érdeklődik irántam.

- Valahogy nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Weasley kisasszony azzal hencegne a barátjának, hogy valaki más iránt vonzódik – mutatott rá Piton.

- Lehet, de tudom, hogy komolyan gondolja, amit mondott… már ha volt benne valami lényeges… hogy olyan barátnőt kellene választanom, aki anyáskodhatna fölöttem, vagy ilyesmi…

Piton rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Utána meg Dean mondott néhány borzalmas dolgot rólam – sóhajtott Harry. – Igaz, Ginny megvédett engem, tudom, hogy nem úgy gondolkodik, mint a többiek. Vagyis nem hiszem. De egy dolgon elgondolkoztatott: hogy talán ideje lenne újra visszaköltözni a hálókörletünkbe.

- Ez jó ötlet – bólintott Perselus. – Szabadon jöhetsz-mehetsz, ahogy tetszik, de ne felejtsd el, szeretném tudni, hol alszol. Ami Miss Weasleyt illeti… valószínűleg az édesanya ültette ezeket a gondolatokat a fejébe… A helyedben nem venném túl komolyan.

- De nem csak ez a gond – vont vállat Harry. – Nem igazán működne, mivel Ginny allergiás a macskaszőrre.

Ezeket a szavakat hallva Perselus szemei hitetlenkedve megvillantak, s azonnal hazugság, vagy vicc nyomait kezdték el kutatni a fiú szemeiben. Aztán a kezébe temette az arcát, és megpróbálta visszafojtani kitörő jókedvét.

Az arckifejezését nehéz volt ugyan olvasni, de a rángatózó vállakból Harry egyből arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy az apja nevetett. Mármint úgy igazából nevetett.

- Ez nem vicces! – tiltakozott, de neki is vissza kellett fojtani saját feltörő derűjét.

Ámbár úgy tűnt, Perselus képtelen abbahagyni a kacagást, s még mindig kezébe temette az arcát, mintha szégyellné szokatlan hangulatát.

- Allergiás… a… macskaszőrre.

- Ez a legrosszabb dobó-duma, ha egy lány nem akar kavarni veled, mi? – kérdezte Harry, miközben érezte, hogy a nevetés őt is legyűri.

- Sajnálom… – mondta végül Perselus, amikor sikerült visszanyernie híres önuralmát. – Léteznek erre bájitalok, de semmi végleges. Igazán nem tudom, mit mondjak… Hát, Harry, ez igazán sajnálatos.

De a mosoly árnyéka, ami még mindig ott ült Piton arcán, elvette a szavahihetőségét.

- Talán amúgy sem olyan komoly – mondta Harry mindenféle sértődés nélkül –, mármint, úgy értem, nem terveztem, hogy feleségül veszem, vagy ilyesmi. Valószínűleg ez a jel arra, hogy másfelé nézzek körül. Még ha nem is igazán próbálkozom. Vagyis, azt akarom mondani, hogy…

Perselus nyugtatóan emelte fel a kezét.

- Tudom, mire gondolsz. Felesleges kényszeríteni a dolgokat, vagy elhamarkodottan dönteni. Elég mindent a maga idejében.

- Csak kerüljem el az olyan lányokat, akik allergiásak a macskaszőrre, mi? – viccelődött Harry.

Perselus sutba dobva a szokásos komorságát, elmosolyodott. A fiú pedig elkönyvelte magában, hogy igen, ez neki nagyon is tetszik.

- Ez igazán érdekes szempont.

- Mindig ez van. Teljesen bizarr az életem – mondta a fiú.

- Ez nem feltétlenül rossz dolog. A macska-alakod időnként sok előnnyel is jár. Javaslom, hogy délután ezen dolgozzunk.

- Az animágus formámon? Tudod, már egészen jól kezdem elsajátítani ezeket a dolgokat. McGalagony is sokat segít nekem.

- McGalagony professzor. Amúgy sem árthat meg senkinek egy kis gyakorlás. És a varázserődön is dolgozunk majd.

- És ma reggel? – kérdezte Harry. – Bájitalok?

- Igen, ez a ma reggeli feladat – mondta a bájitalmester a legtanáribb hangsúlyával.

Harry összerezzent, de el kellett ismernie, hogy Perselus nem volt rossz. Jó, mondjuk erre elég későn döbbent rá.

- Segítesz nekem?

- Próbáld meg egyedül, utána jegyezd föl, amit nem értesz. Abban majd segítek.

- Nekem megfelel. Reggel beiktathatok egy kis kviddics-szünetet?

- Talán elfogadható lenne – mondta Piton, miközben töltött még magának egy kis kávét. – Egyél. Vissza kell nyerned az optimális testsúlyodat.

- Te beszélsz? - vágott vissza Harry, miközben élvezettel vetette rá magát egy muffinra. – Mintha a te térded olyan kényelmes lenne az alváshoz! Egy macska igényli a kényelmet, szóval te is egyél!

- Ismerek egy macskát, amelyik ma este az udvaron alszik, és a természetben keres majd kényelmet magának… – morgolódott Perselus.

Harry eközben arra gondolt, hogy ma este már a Griffendél-toronyba kell visszatérnie. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem örült ennek.

Ez a nap eseménydús volt, de nem volt kevésbé élvezetes, mint a tegnapi. A szobájában megcsinálta a házi feladatait, amiket az apja kijavított, utána körberepülte a kúriát, majd előkészítette az ebédet…

Aztán biliárdoztak is. Miközben a következő lépésére koncentrált, Harry egy nosztalgia-hullámot érzékelt Perselus felől. Anélkül, hogy felnézett volna, tudta: úgy hajolt a biliárdasztal fölé, miközben a nagy a koncentrálásban kiöltötte a nyelvét, ahogyan egykor az anyja is tette. Piton arca nem árult el semmit, amikor ránézett, de Harry tudta, hogy a férfiben a sok-sok évvel ezelőtti jelenetek elevenednek fel, melyekben egy másik személy kap helyet.

És ahogy akkor, úgy most is kíméletlen, erős ellenfél volt, és ezt Harry egyszerre csodálta benne és töltötte el csalódással.

- Ez olyan, mint a kerékpározás, nem? Soha sem lehet elfelejteni – jegyezte meg.

- Miután soha sem kerékpároztam, így erre nem tudok mit mondani. Azonban a biliárd nagyon egyszerű játék, amelynek lényege a pontosság, illetve a megfigyelés, azt hiszem, talán ezért is olyan nehéz elfelejteni.

- Te még soha sem kerékpároztál? Hé, azért seprűn repültél, ugye?

- Természetesen. Majdnem olyan eredményes voltam benne, mint egy hipogriff a táncparketten, de azért irányítani tudom.

- Versenyeznünk kellene! – jelentette ki Harry, termékeny talajt érezve, de Perselus csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Rajong a könnyű győzelmekért, Mr. Potter?

- Potter-Piton. És jó buli lesz, majd meglátod! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem vagy olyan rossz, mint ahogy mondod.

- Soha nem mondtam, hogy rossz lennék – javította ki Piton. – De gondolom, szinte szégyen, hogy nem tartok lovakat az istállóban. Határozottan szeretnéd őket, és abban biztos lehetsz, hogy tudnálak követni.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy patanyomokat láttam a földben… – szólt elgondolkozva Harry.

- Minden bizonnyal a nagyapám lovainak leszármazottai térhettek vissza. Nem mintha olyan hatalmas segítséget nyújtottak volna. Bah… bár az állatok mégis nagyobb elégedettséget jelentettek, mint a munka! - Azzal Perselus mosolyogva, könnyűszerrel belőtte a golyót az egyik lyukba.

Mielőtt ideje lehetett volna védekezni, egy fekete macska ugrott a vállára, kapaszkodott talárjába az összes körmével, majd kíméletlenül rágcsálni kezdte a haját. A parti gyors véget ért; haj és szőr örvénylett egymás körül, mire a macska boldogan nyávogni kezdett, a varázsló pedig felnevetett.

A délután további része Harry varázserejének ellenőrzésével telt. A fiú elismerte, hogy egyáltalán nem volt felesleges a mérkőzés. Perselus nem szorította a sarokba, mint a legutóbb, de küzdenie kellett, hogy a mágiáját kordában tartva csakis a tanár követeléseire koncentráljon.

A Lumosát különösképpen kianalizálták és csiszolták minden oldalról. Ó, na igen, Harrynek mindig ügyelnie kellett arra, hogy a pálcája végén kis fény gyúljon, ne pedig bevilágítson mindent, vagy éppen átlátszóvá legye a dolgokat. A Noxszal is egyre sikeresebb volt, s Harry csodálattal figyelte a csendes professzort, aki a viselkedése alapján pont úgy látta el őt instrukciókkal, mintha épp egy bájitaltan órán lennének.

Ráadásul Perselus nem kérte meg rá, hogy gyakorolja a támadó varázslatokat, amiért rettenetesen hálás volt. Érezte szökni próbáló, fortyogó erejét, ahogy kijáratot keresve menekülni próbál az ereiben. Piton többször csóválta a fejét és kérte, hogy valamit ismételjen meg, Harry pedig azt hitte, hogy párszaszóval kell megismételni a ráolvasást. Az ötlet sokkal kevésbé tetszett neki, mint ahogy gondolta volna.

Mire az edzés véget ért, Harry érezte, hogy sokkal nyugodtabb, és az energiája is alábbhagyott.

Tudta, hogy a birtokában lévő képességek széleskörűek, melyeknek hatása elég ijesztő volt, de nem tagadhatta, milyen izgalmas élménynek lehetett részese. A mágia új dimenzióját ismerhette meg…

A kúria felé vezető úton Perselus a megszokott mozdulattal tette Harry vállára a kezét.

- Nagyon jól csináltad – biztosította a fiút. – Gyorsan fejlődsz.

Harry megfordult és rámosolygott.

- Ez furcsa. Olyan, mintha repülnék, utána valahogy mindig könnyebbnek érzem magam. Ha egy ideig nem használom a varázserőmet, úgy érzem, mintha szökni próbálna.

- Ebben van logika. Minden másnap igyekszünk majd hasonlóképpen gyakorolni. Ne habozz velem tudatni, ha bármikor úgy érzed, valami nincs rendben.

- Nem, ez így teljesen oké – mondta Harry, bár nem volt teljesen biztos benne. – Csak… túl kell magam tenni rajta.

Perselus bátorítóan megszorította a vállát.

- Ez egy nagy felelősség.

- Nem vagyok biztos, hogy én lennék a megfelelő személy erre… – ismerte be Harry halkan. – Ez egy kicsit túl… én csak… tudod, nem?

Piton erre csak bólintott.

- Ez a legjobb választás mindenki számára, még ha elég igazságtalan is. Szerintem még túl fiatal vagy ehhez az egészhez… de be kell valljam, hogy minden bizonnyal te vagy a legmegfelelőbb ember a feladatra.

- Viccelsz? Borzasztó vagyok! Az általad kért varázslatok felére képtelen voltam!

- Csak vizsgálódtam, Harry. Nem tudom, hogy lehetséges dolgokat kértem-e – ismerte be Perselus.

- Ezt hamarabb kellett volna mondanod! - berzenkedett a fiú. – Azt hittem… nem érdekes.

- Tudom, ez sok egy kis macskának – ismerte el Piton. – De meg kell nyugtassalak, az utóbbi időben elég sokat utána olvastam ennek a témának, és azt kell, hogy mondjam, a varázserő hosszú távon nem lehet negatív hatással rád. Minden rendben lesz.

- Tényleg ezt olvastad? Azt hittem, ilyen egészen idáig még soha nem történt meg.

- Valóban, ez példa nélküli dolog – javította ki magát Perselus. – De elég sok minden van a mágia negatív használatáról illetve nem használatáról. Az, ami most történik, nagyon ritka, de én bízom benned. Ott leszek melletted. És ha az az átkozott jóslat valódi, akkor a Sötét Nagyúrnak annyi.

A fiú mosolygott.

- Méghozzá a lehető leghamarabb.

- Addig nem, amíg minden készen nem áll – mondta Piton. – Igen. És hajlandó vagyok fogadni, hogy a végén, még a pálcádat sem kell ráemelned.

- De a prófécia azt mondja…

- Meg kell bocsátanod nekem, ha nem tudok komolyan venni egy olyan próféciát, ami egy hóbortos médiumtól származik – jelentette ki Perselus szárazon. – Ne rágódj rajta túl sokat. Néz rá úgy, mint egy lehetőségre. Katasztrófa esetén segíteni fogok neked.

A fiú megállt és néhány másodpercig meredten bámult rá.

- Tudod, megváltoztál.

Piton gúnyosan felhorkantott.

- Ez csak nézőpont kérdése.

- És azután mi lesz? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen. – Mármint úgy értem, Voldemort után. Vissza tudok jönni ide?

Perselus meghökkenten pislogott rá.

- Nos, majd amikor azt hittem, ezen a dolgon túl vagyunk már… komolyan, ez csak vicc akar lenni, ugye? Nem, ne válaszolj. Harry, láttál olyat az örökbefogadási okiraton, hogy „lehetséges szerződésmegújításig érvényes"?

- Nem, de…

- Gondolod, hogy Voldemort bukása után Mr. Weasley mély bölcsességében úgy határoz, hogy közli néhány utódjával, keressenek maguknak másik családot?

A fiú nem tudta visszatartani a kacagását, s hirtelen teljesen idiótának érezte magát.

- Azt hiszem, ez az élet, mi?

- Ó, Merlin ments az égbekiáltó érzelgősségtől… – morgott Perselus. – Még mágikus állatként is az én nevem alatt vagy bejegyezve. Esélyed sincs kibújni alóla, világos?

- Ez tetszik - mondta Harry nevetve.

Piton egy enyhe lökéssel elindította a fiút, hogy mihamarabb hazaérjenek, miközben halványan még bosszantotta a kérdés.

- Meg kell néznem néhány bájitalt, amelyek teljesen elkészültek – jelentette ki. – Két órán belül indulunk. Addig szabadidőt kapsz. Kikészítettem neked néhány könyvet, amelyek érdekelhetnek téged. Mágia elszívását és annak következményeit taglalják.

_Ezt nevezi Perselus szabadidőnek?_ – Harry megforgatta a szemeit.

- Jó ötlet. És olvashatóak? Mármint a számomra...?

- A feljegyzés egy gyalázatos macskakaparás, amelybe helyenként belejavítottak, és nyelvezete néhány évszázaddal korábbinak felel meg, ám a magyarázatok pompásak, és szándékosan hermetikus stílusban íródtak. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz gondod vele.

Harry felnyögött.

- Szadista… – morogta.

Piton olyan mosollyal ajándékozta meg, amivel teljesen kiérdemelte ezt a nevet. A férfi ezután leült a székébe, folytatta az újságolvasást, és Harryre bízta a vaskos köteteket.

- Nos… akkor a legelsővel kezdem – sóhajtott a fiatal.

Perselus anélkül, hogy feléje fordult volna, mindössze ravaszul felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Az első. Itt is van. – Harry helyet foglalt annál az asztalnál, ahol a bájitalmester rendszerint bájital recepteket írt, miközben porlepte könyvek tartalmát fejtette meg. Fél órával később Harryt iszonyatos fejfájás gyötörte, így a tanárhoz fordult, hogy kijelentse, megőrizte a méltóságát. Ám Perselus bosszús arckifejezése megállította őt. Általában nem volt olyan sötét, amikor újságot olvasott. Most, hogy belegondolt, ritkán történt ilyen.

- Van valami érdekes az újságban?

Piton rosszallóan csettintett a nyelvével.

- Kutya támadások szerte az országban. Már megint.

- Kutyák? – lepődött meg Harry. – Mármint háziállatok?

- Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy ezen a nyáron megtörtént. Azok az ostoba állatok elszöknek, és varázslókat, muglikat támadnak meg, sőt, néha még a saját gazdáikat is. A dolgok már kezdenek lecsendesedni, amióta Loki a Roxfortban van, de úgy tűnik, szökése nem járt következmények nélkül.

- Loki? Mi a kapcsolat a kettő között?

- Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy ő a vezérük – vigyorgott Perselus. – Ez nyilvánvalóan valamiféle hipnotikus hatalom minden farkasféle fölött. Kutyák, farkasok… esetleg még vérfarkasok is. Talán csak a rókákat nem érdekli…

- Hogy csinálja? – kérdezte Harry. – Ilyen rövid idő alatt nem járhatta körbe ezeket a kutyákat.

- Bejárta az országot. Nagyon karizmatikus és hatékonyak a küldöttjei is. Nyilvánvalóan rengeteg köze van hozzá a varázsló intelligenciának, de a stratégiai érzéke – hogy egyesítse őket – nem rossz.

- Ezért is akart kijutni a minap… – suttogta Harry. – Előkészíteni egy támadást

- Valószínűleg igen. Számos haláleset történt. Nem tudom, megérte-e ez a játék, de sokan lövik a kutyákat, és valószínűleg meg kell erősíteni a vérfarkasok elleni törvényeket.

- Remus…

- Őt fogja elsőként érinteni. Attól tartok, nem biztos a helyzete a Roxfortban – vallotta meg Piton.

- Ismerd be, te nem lennél ennyire elvakult – suttogta a fiú.

- Ne beszélj ostobaságokat – mondta Perselus szárazon. Harry meglepődött, de bólintott.

- Amúgy mióta olvasol te újságot?

- Amióta van egy fiam, aki minden nap a címlapon szerepel… – morgott Piton.

- Te is tudod, hogy a Próféta egy nagy rakás szemét! – tiltakozott Harry.

- Pontosan. És jobb, ha előre tudom, milyen képtelen ostobaságokat találnak ki, és használnak fel ellened, aztán esetleg be is perelem azokat az elviselhetetlen férgeket…

A fiú pislogott. Erre még sosem gondolt…

- Ez lehetséges?

- Nem fogom megfosztani magam ettől az örömtől – morgott Piton. – De most valami túl felháborítót olvastam.

- Mondd, hogy magadról! – kérte Harry szórakozott mosollyal, aminek köszönhetően apja egy sötét pillantást lövellt felé. – És Loki akkor most már le fog állni?

- Kétlem. De talán a leckét inkább Hagrid tanulja majd meg.

- Nem tudom, mit gondoljak róla – mondta Harry elgondolkodva –, mármint Lokiról. Ha tényleg Voldemort küldte, miért nem tér vissza?

- Lehet, hogy hatékonyabb a mi területünkön. Végül is, Voldemort elvesztette nálunk a kémét.

- Kit? - kérdezte a fiú naivan. – Óh… Téged. Furcsa, én nem tudom elképzelni Lokit kémként. Nem tudom miért, csak valahogy… másnak néz ki.

- Milyen nagyszerűen alábecsülöd! – gúnyolódott Perselus – Ha befejezted a könyvet, kezdj el csomagolni. Itt az ideje visszatérni a megszokott kerékvágásba.

- Oké - mondta Harry megkönnyebbülten. A varázslókönyvek lebilincselőek voltak, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy minden szavát megértette. Felsietett a szobájába, hogy lekicsinyítse a seprűjét, a könyveit, meg a többi dolgot. Dursleyék már biztosan agybajt kaptak volna, ha ilyen állapotban hagyja ott a szobáját…

Ám Perselust az ilyesmi nem érdekelte – de az is lehet, hogy be se nyitott egész hétvégén. Néhány tisztító varázslat nem nagy cucc, nem?

Mire elérkezett visszaindulás ideje a kastélyba, Harry elégedett volt a hely állapotával. Maradt ideje feltenni azt a néhány posztert és rajzot, amit Rontól szerzett, és már régóta a ládájában őrzött.

Ámbár Piton roxforti lakosztálya már majdnem ugyanolyan ismerős és kényelmes volt, mint ahogy szíven ütötte a látvány, valahányszor megérkeztek a kúriába. Lenyűgöző, hogy milyen gyorsan képes otthagyni a lenyomatát egy macska, nem is hitte volna… de most már itt az ideje a költözésnek. Vagy inkább a visszaköltözésnek.

- Visszamegyek a toronyba – mondta Perselusnak, aki bólintott.

- Nagyon jó. Lehetőleg ne későn kerülj az ágyba. Ha elfelejtettél valamit, inkább a hopp-kandallón keresztül gyere, ne szeld át az egész kastélyt egyedül, értve vagyok?

- Rendben.

- Légy jó macska – dörmögte a professzor. – Hadd legyek nyugodt anélkül, hogy tiszta macskaszőr lenne a ruhám, illetve a székem.

Tudta, hogy hiányozni fog neki Piton, ahogy ő is hiányzik majd a férfinek a következő étkezésig… ahol valószínűleg a Nagyteremben lesz. Minden további nélkül a vállára kapta a táskáját, és futva indult meg a Griffendél-torony felé.

Még mindig korán érkezet, így a klubhelység tele volt. Megérkezését hangosan ünnepelték a barátai, és Harry egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott. Mintha Deant is hallotta volna… Megkereste Ront és Hermionét, hogy elmesélje nekik a hétvége csodás pillanatait, és barátai mosolyából tudta, ők nem fogják befeketíteni az örömét. A maguk részéről, úgy tűnt, Ron és Hermione hétvégéje sem volt semmi.

- Végül is, akkor beszéltetek Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Harry, emlékezve barátja döntésére.

- Még kérded? – morogta Ron. – Egyértelműen megvolt. És nem próbálkozás hiánya volt, hogy visszatartsam őt tőle.

- Még szerencse, hogy nem hallgattam rád – mondta Hermione felszegett állal.

- Mintha egy pillanatra is fontolóra vetted volna!

- Különben is, Draco beleegyezett, hogy beszéljen velem…

- Milyen nagyszerű dolog tőle. – Ron gúnyosan elvigyorodott.

-… és, hogy tanuljon velem – Hermione teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta barátját, úgy folytatta… – Nem azt mondom, hogy teljesen elégedett az elképzeléssel, de azt hiszem, hogy rájött, hogy ez az ő érdeke is.

- Mármint úgy érted, hogy az ő kedvéért teszed – javította ki Ron. – Látnod kellett volna annak a kis sznobnak a…

- Miért, te is ott voltál? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

- Ragaszkodott a könyvtári kutatómunkához – magyarázta a lány.

- Ráadásul nyilvános helyen? – lepődött meg Harry. – Egy mugli születésűvel? Ne vedd sértésnek, Hermione, ez nem bűncselekmény, de…

- De ha valaki griffendéles és mugli születésű, akkor igen – állapította meg a lány. – Ez fontos neki, azt hiszem…

- A mardekárosok, gondolom, nem voltak túlzottan elragadtatva.

- Mindketten elengedtük a megjegyzéseket a fülünk mellett, sőt… – ismerte be Hermione. –De ahogy arra Mal… Draco rámutatott, nem mintha olyan sokat tudott volna tanulni abban a börtönhelyiségben.

- És ez megmutatja, melyik táborhoz tartozik – suttogta Harry. – Szerintem ez nagyon bátor volt tőle.

- Nem mintha lett volna választási lehetősége – mondta Ron. – A mardekárosok már így is a bőrére pályáznak.

- Ez akkor is a helyébe került… Nem tudom, én nem tudnám biztosan kijelenteni, hogy egy halálfaló azonos egy mardekárossal.

- Majd akkor beszéljünk erről, ha Voldemort nyert, jó? – vigyorgott Ron. – Mert őszintén szólva, abban az esetben, nem hiszem, hogy átengedné „A házak közötti testvériség" kupát. Akkor egy új játék indul el, ahol a griffendélesek lesznek a mardekárosok házimanói, és senki sem fogja megkérdezni a véleményünket. És a griffendélesek akkor sem fognak hátat fordítani neked, mint ahogy azok a kígyók tették.

Ezekre a szavakra Harry fájdalmasan nyelt egyet. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy beszéljen-e arról a barátaival, amit pár napja hallott, de aztán inkább befogta a száját. Az a téma egy kicsit túl… kényes volt.

Ebben a pillanatban azonban meglátta Ginnyt, aki egyedül ült az ablak közelében, és a kísértés túl nagy volt ahhoz, hogy ne tegyen egy próbát…

- Visszaköltöztem. – Arrébb lépett a barátaitól, és a lány felé vette az irányt. Csendesen megközelítette, s megvárta, amíg felnéz.

- Ó, szép estét – köszönt a lány, és becsukta a könyvét. – Visszajöttél.

- Igen. Otthon töltöttem a hétvégét.

A lány elmosolyodott, Harry pedig nem tagadhatta, hogy az a mosoly igazán vonzó volt. Még ha az arcvonásai azt mutatták is, hogy valami nagyon bosszantja őt.

- Nincs azzal semmi baj, ha az ember egy-két napot a családdal van – bólintott.

- Azt kell, mondjam – bár ezt csak mostanában fedeztem fel –, hogy ezzel nagyon is egyetértek – válaszolt Harry. – Bár az én koromban talán már kicsit már késői rátalálni erre, igaz? – kérdezte hanyagnak szánt stílusban.

Látta, hogy Ginny az ajkait harapdálja.

- Nincs ennek semmilyen korhatára. A lényeg az, hogy boldog vagy, Harry.

- Az vagyok - biztosította őt. – Furcsa, hogy az összes ember közül pont Pitonnal történt mindez, nem igaz?

- Igen, egy kicsit – felelte a lány óvatosan.

Harry nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, folytatnia kellett.

- Tudom, hogy ez a griffendéleseknek nagyon nem tetszik.

- El kell ismernem, sosem adott okot arra, hogy értékeljük őt – tiltakozott Ginny. – Az idei nyár előtt te magad sem… hát, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nem ő volt a kedvenc tanárod.

- Persze. De a dolgok változnak. Mit gondolsz?

Ginny szemmel láthatóan fészkelődött a székén ülve, és nagyon bizonytalan volt.

- Én megmondtam. Bármi, ami téged boldoggá tesz, az mindenképpen jó dolog.

- Nem gondolod, hogy kicsit öreg vagyok ehhez? Mármint hogy családot találjak magamnak?

- Azt hittem, a mi családunk már befogadott – mondta Ginny csendesen. – De tudod, én megértem, hogy szükséged volt valakire, aki egyedül a tiéd. Piton professzor, ő… Nos, Pitonnak nem volt családja, így szerintem ő jó választás.

Ginny sok mindent gondolhat, ugyanakkor nagyon óvatos – vélte Harry bosszúsan. Ám ő egyenes válaszokat akart.

- Ez elég furcsa, nem? – tette hozzá. – Én, aki nem emlékszem a szüleimre, és ő, akinek soha sem volt gyermeke. Ez egy furcsa család.

- Mindenféle családok vannak – tért ki a lány. – Senki sem kényszeríthet, hogy hagyományos családban élj.

- Én mégis úgy érzem, hogy abban élek – mondta Harry. – Tudod, hogy ez különös, de én normálisnak érzem. Gondolom, nem ez a megfelelő fogalom rá…

- Valószínűleg nem – mondta Ginny mosolyogva. – De ott vagytok egymásnak, és csak ez az, ami számít.

- Ugye, nem hiszed azt… nos, nem hiszed, hogy Piton bármi mást is akarna... mármint, hogy a mi kapcsolatunk… érted, voltak pletykák…

- Merlinre is, dehogy! – kiáltott fel Ginny. – Kösz szépen, én nem vagyok én olyan, mint a hülye bátyám! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ti… jó barátok vagytok. Fontos hogy tudj valakihez fordulni, főleg, ha idősebb nálad…

- Társam? Ginny, ez egy kicsit azért több annál!

- Harry… – sóhajtott fel a lány. – Tudom, hogy ez számodra egy nagyon intenzív dolog, s minden bizonnyal Pitonnak is az. Megismétlem, nagyszerű, hogy rátaláltál. Nem számít, hogy mit gondolnak az emberek, az számít, ti mit gondoltok.

- De szerinted ez nem igazi család – kapaszkodott a témába továbbra is Harry, és nem tudta leállítani magát, miközben tisztában volt vele, hogy már túllépte az ésszerűség határait.

Ám vele szemben Ginny vett egy mély levegőt, felállt, majd szemtől szembe nézett vele.

- Mondd, hogy hívod őt?

- Pitont? Mármint úgy értem, Perselusnak. A keresztnevén.

- Sok gyereket ismersz, aki a keresztnevükön szólítja a szüleit?

- Ez semmit sem jelent! – tiltakozott Harry. – És vannak olyanok is, akik igen! Ez még nagyon új nekünk!

- Oké – bólintott a lány. – Na, és azt el tudod azt képzelni, hogy egy napon "apunak" hívd őt?

A fiú egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Az ötlet csábítónak tűnt, de el kellett ismernie, hogy eléggé valószínűtlen a dolog. A szót nehéz lenne kimondani, s valahogy nem merte elképzelni Perselus arckifejezését sem.

- Ez semmit sem jelent – ismételte meg duzzogva.

- Jó, legyen. És adott már neked büntetést? – folytatta a lány, anélkül, hogy leült volna.

- Még nem adtam neki a lehetőséget rá – felelte Harry egy gyenge, ideges nevetéssel.

- Tényleg? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mégis. De ennek ellenére sem adott.

- Nem értem…

- Látod, Harry: Szereted, ha szükségetek van egymásra, s jó barátok vagytok. Hívhatod persze családnak, de ez nem az, amid volt Lily és James Potterrel… Nincs emléked arról, amikor kicsi voltál, amikor kviddicsezni tanított. Nem ismeri az első könyvet, amit egyedül elolvastál, nem volt ott, amikor először énekeltél…

- Igazságtalan vagy – tiltakozott Harry. – Ezekre én magam sem emlékszem!

- Én sem – jegyezte meg Ginny. – De a szüleim igen. Ez a lényeg! Ő nem tudja, hogyan nőttél fel, hogyan kentél össze mindent kajával, nem várt, amikor hazajöttél az iskolából, nem kellett rávenne, hogy aláírja az intőid. Nem tudod elképzelni, hogy apunak szólítsd őt, ő pedig valószínűleg nem nagyon fog megbüntetni téged. Te nagyszerű vagy, neki pedig nincsen gyereke… Ez más, tudod? Te már nem vagy gyerek. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy azt csinálsz, vagy mondasz, amit akarsz… de nem számít, mit gondolnak mások.

Egy hosszú másodpercig Harry a lány szemeibe meredt, melyek megteltek együttérzéssel, szomorúsággal, és amitől teljesen megrendült. Tudta, hogy a lánynak ezekben mind igaza van. De Ginny nem tudhatta, hogy Perselus felkel hozzá éjszaka, amikor őt rémálmok kínozták, néha elaludt az ágyán, hogy vállára tette a kezét, amikor visszatértek, s hogy titokban figyelte, ahogy ő seprűn körberepülte a házat. Ginny nyilván sokat tudott a családról, de semmit nem tudott róla és Pitonról.

- Te vagy az, aki nem érted – mondta végül kiegyenesedve. – A családom talán nem fér bele a te szűklátókörűségedbe, de attól még család.

- Ha nem állsz készen, hogy halld a válaszokat, akkor ne is kérdezz, Harry Potter! – jelentette ki Ginny szárazon, s szintén kihúzta magát.

Miközben minden szempár rászegeződött, Harry sarkon fordulva távozott, Ginny pedig ismét leült a székére.


	55. Gondok a paradicsomban

**Megjegyzés:** Bevallom, nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy a történet nem rekedt meg végleg, és ismét segítséget kaptam, hogy egy új magyar fejezetet tárhassak az olvasók elé.

**A történet fordítója: **Gven, akinek nagyon hálás vagyok a felajánlásáért, a segítségéért és a munkájáért, hogy franciáról magyarra fordította ezt a részt.

Így Xwomannel karöltve ismét a béta szerepét töltöttük be, és remélem, nem hagytunk benne hibát.

* * *

**53. Fejezet**

**Gondok a Paradicsomban**

Harry a megszokott baldachinos ágyában ébredt merev tagokkal és nagyon rossz hangulatban.

Nehéz éjszaka állt mögötte: a rémálmok folytatódtak, és az ágyat is keményebbnek érezte, mint a kúriában lévőt. És ha mindez nem lenne elég, meg volt róla győződve, hogy egész éjszaka kuncogást és vihogást hallott a szobában. A tegnapi fiaskó után nem meglepő, hogy az egész háza rajta gúnyolódik… de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy könnyű szívvel feldolgozta volna.

Morgolódva kereste a szemüvegét a sötétben, miközben próbálta kinyújtóztatni sajgóizmait.

- Hülye matrac. Le merem fogadni, hogy még Godric idejéből való.

- Ne nyivákolj – válaszolt egy szórakozott hang a másik ágyról. – A matracod hat éves, épp úgy, mint a miénk. Minden diák újat kap, amikor megérkezik.

Harry, miután felvette a szemüvegét, Ron ágyára pillantott. Azonban nem a barátja volt az, aki az iménti tanulságos megjegyzést tette.

- Hermione? Mit keresel itt ilyen korán? Kizárt dolog, hogy reggeli előtt még nekiálljak ismételni – nyögte.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, Ron és a lány zavart, bűnbánó pillantást váltottak.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem – biztosította őt gyorsan a lány. – Csak megnéztem, hogy… elkészültetek-e már.

_Rosszul látom, vagy Hermione haja valóban kócosabb a szokásosnál?_ – merengett Harry.

A lánynak valóban kezelhetetlen haja volt, de általában kulturáltan nézett ki, miután elhagyta a szobáját. Ám történetesen most a ruhája és a kinézete is elég gyűröttnek látszott, és Harry le merte volna fogadni, hogy még a fürdőszobában sem járt ezen a reggelen.

Ron azonban nem tűnt meglepettnek. Fürgén kipattant az ágyból és kapkodva a fürdőbe sietett, amivel egyből szemet szúrt Harrynek.

Fejét ingatva próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Valami nem stimmel…

- Oh, ti… oh!

A Hermione arcán megjelenő pír bebizonyította, hogy igaza van.

- Ez nem az, amire gondolsz – sietett leszögezni le a lány. – Mi csak arra gondoltunk, hogy jobb, ha többen vagyunk, ha esetleg valaki meg akarna viccelni a toronyba való visszatérésed örömére.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy ezt beveszem?

- Nem csináltunk semmit! – tiltakozott Hermione. – Csak beszélgettünk! Csak elővigyázatosság volt, semmi több!

- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy bárkinek lett volna mersze valami buta tréfához, miközben alszom? Úgy, hogy Piton az apám? – kérdezte Harry bosszúsan, mialatt kimászott a takaró alól.

- Nos… ez… óvatosság volt… ennyi az egész.

- Persze – motyogta a fiatalember, útban a mosdó felé. – Hát persze Hermione, ha te mondod.

- Ez nem az, amire gondolsz! – kiáltotta utána a lány, amikor Harry, arcán halvány mosollyal, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Ron gyanakodva pillantott rá, mialatt serényen mosta a fogát.

- Tudod, hogy most megdöbbentően hasonlítasz Pitonra? – vetette oda.

- Aha. Szóval, milyen volt az éjszaka Hermionéval?

Harry elégedetten figyelte, ahogy a fehér hab beterítette a tükröt, miközben barátja szó szerint fuldoklott.

- Az… Mit… értesz ez alatt?

- Jaj, ne játszd az ártatlant! – mondta Harry a mennyezetre emelt tekintettel. – Ő már mindent elárult.

- Mi? Ki? Herm… mi? Mit mondott neked?

- Azt, hogy együtt aludtatok – válaszolta a fiatalember, hirtelen igen mardekárosnak érezve magát.

- Aludni! Igen, aludtunk, egy ágyban aludtunk, ez minden! Csupán biztosak akartunk lenni abban, hogy senkitől nem kapsz üdvözlő meglepetést, és elaludtunk beszélgetés közben, és…

- Tudod, hogy nem kell mentegetőznöd. Csak én vagyok itt, és tudod, hogy nekem elmondhatod, hiszen mégiscsak egy szobán osztozunk!

- De ez az igazság! Esküszöm! – tiltakozott Ron.

- Oké, rendben van – mondta nevetve Harry. – Hermione már elmondta. De annyira vicces volt látni az arcotokat!

- Te…- Ron egyszerre látszott rémültnek és felháborodottnak. – Te… ha azt akarod, hogy segítsek elrendezni a dolgokat a húgommal, jobb, ha visszafogod magad – morogta.

Harry bosszúsan vállat vont.

- Nincs mit elrendezni. Különben is Deannel jár.

- Oh… te valóban akartad… - Ron elharapta a mondat többi részét. – Oké, de Dean egy idióta. El fog múlni, tudom. És különben is, te vagy az, akit régen istenített.

- Felejtsd el – morogta Harry. – Nem jó ötlet. Allergiás a macskaszőrre.

- Ki, Gin? Nem, dehogyis, hiszen folyton Csámpást babusgatja!

Harry dermedten próbált visszaemlékezni a jelenetre. A lány valóban tüsszentett… vajon lehetséges, hogy valaki allergiás legyen az animágus szőrre? Vagy csak tettette, hogy lehetősége legyen elszabadulni?

Bármi is volt erre a válasz… nem jött rá.

- Mindegy – válaszolta egy vállrándítással. – Nem is érdekel. Nem úgy. Ő… ő a húgod, ez minden.

- Rendben – hagyta rá Ron diplomatikusan, töprengő tekintete azonban sokat elárult. – Hermione… nem volt semmi komoly, tényleg. Semmi komoly.

- Értettem – mosolygott Harry, útban a zuhanyzó felé. – Mondd meg neki, hogy csak ugrattam. Ennek a lánynak semmi humorérzéke sincs!

- Lányok – sóhajtott Ron önelégült vigyorral az arcán.

_Van, ami nem változik_ – gondolta Harry, mialatt a hideg vízsugár alatt borzongott. Vagy legalábbis nem teljesen. De ha meg akarja tartani a legjobb barátját, akkor talán gyorsan el kéne fogadnia, hogy a hormonok látványosan beléptek az életükbe… a tinik valóban hajlamosak beszélgetéssel tölteni az éjszakát. Mintha Ronnak és Hermionének nem lett volna jobb dolguk!

Mire Harry, immáron felöltözve és teljesen éberen, kilépett a fürdőből, a lány már eltűnt, Ron pedig a takaró alá temetkezett Neville-t próbálta felébreszteni.

- Ébresztő! Igyekezz, különben beengedem Trevort az ágyadba – fenyegetőzött Ron.

- Jövök már – morogta a barátjuk –, de szörnyen aludtam. A manók egész éjjel nem hagyták abba a vihogást.

Harrynek emberfeletti igyekezetre volt szüksége, hogy visszafogja nevetését, míg Ron arca a vörös egy érdekes árnyalatát öltötte magára.

- Nos, Hermione lent vár minket – motyogta végül Ron. – Találkozunk a Nagyteremben, Neville. Harry, siess már, nem marad semmi kaja!

- Az elsőnek dupla adag jár! – nevetett Harry, majd átváltozott, és olyan sebesen rohant le a lépcsőn, ahogy lábai csak engedték.

A kihívás könnyűnek bizonyult, és a Griffendél asztalra való felugrását követő feltörő hahota, pont az volt, amire számított. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy ebben az alakjában is ugyanaz a személyisége, azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy Shadow-nak van egy hiú és hencegő oldala, amit eddig nem ismert.

Hermione, elégedett mosollyal az ajkán megragadta a nyakánál fogva, hogy minden felháborodott ellenkezése dacára letegye őt a padra. Sértődötten nézett a barátjára, miután felvette az emberi formáját.

- A nyakam nem fogódzkodó!

- Fejezd be a nyafogást, és különben is, a te érdekedben tettem – vágta rá a lány szigorúan. – Mielőtt az apád elhatározza, hogy idejön hozzád leckét adni etikettből.

Elég volt egy pillantást vetni a tanárok asztalára, hogy bebizonyosodjon, a fenyegetés nem légből kapott.

Piton szúrós tekintete és idegesen doboló ujjai a csészéjén sok mindent elárult.

Sietve megpakolta tányérját, és eközben megpróbálta összeszedni a maradék méltóságát, majd kifulladtan leült Ron mellé.

- Oh, palacsinta! Remek, annyira éhes vagyok! Hermione, passzold ide a lekvárt, légyszi!

- Ültél te valaha emellett az asztal mellett úgy, hogy nem akartál éhen halni, Ron? Most komolyan! – jegyezte meg a lány a szemét forgatva.

- Nem értem, miért baj az, ha kiélvezem ezt a sok jó dolgot – vágott vissza Ron tele szájjal.

- Ezt mondta az unokatestvérem is – említette meg Harry mellékesen.

- Az semmit nem jelent!– háborodott fel Ron. – Én normálisan táplálkozom! És különben is, a családomnak remek az anyagcseréje.

- Persze, csak meg kell nézni az anyádat – vigyorgott a hetedikes Cormac McLaggen, akit nemrég küldtek el a kviddics csapatból.

- Mi van az anyámmal? – mordult fel a legfiatalabb Weasley egy veszélyes villával a kezében.

- Ő…

Cormacnek azonban nem volt esélye befejezni a mondatát. Egy melasszal bőségesen megkent palacsinta landolt nedves csattanással az arcán.

- Upsz – mondta Ginny bűnbánó mosollyal. – Van valami gond, McLaggen?

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy Cormac az esélyeit latolgatja. Az asztalra csend borult, minden griffendélesen látszott, hogy készek a harcra, néhányan már el is kezdtek a muníciót gyűjteni a tányérjukra.

A két prefektus barátságtalan pillantása, illetve az ellenfele kivont pálcája elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy meggyőzze a fiatalembert.

- Te célzol a legrosszabbul a családban – vetette oda lenézően, miközben a ragacsos arcát törölgette.

Csalódott morajlás futott át a Griffendél asztalán, aztán mindenki visszatért a tányérjához.

A szalvétája mögött a nevetéstől pukkadozó Harry Ginnyhez fordult, hogy gratuláljon neki, ám egy fél másodperces pillantás is elég volt ahhoz, hogy véget vessen a jókedvének. A lány összeszorított állkapoccsal, ajkát lebiggyesztve és emelt fővel fordult el tőle.

Az este történtek szemlátomást nem lettek elfeledve az éjszaka folyamán.

_Na, ebből elég_ – gondolta Harry, és bosszúsan Ronhoz fordult.

- Mivel kezdünk ma?

- Haver, nem mondod, hogy meg sem nézted az órarended? – nyögött fel Ron.

- A házi feladatokkal jól haladok, és ez a lényeg! Mindegy, mivel kezdünk, csak tudnom kell, hogy hova menjek, és hogy milyen könyveket vigyek.

- Komolyan, Harry… bájitaltan lesz – sóhajtott Ron. – És ha jól hallottam, Piton mától folytatja az összes osztály tanítását.

- Igen, nekem is ezt mondta – mondta Harry zavartan, hirtelen megrémülve. _Bájitaltan? Egyből első órának? Nos, ez a nap is jól kezdődik… – _gondolta. Mostanra ugyan megváltoztak a dolgok… a csípős megjegyzések a származásáról és a tudatlanságáról… a sok semmiért levont pont… de most már a tanár fia. Ez mindenféleképpen… érdekes lesz.

- Nem lesz baj – hallotta meg Hermione hangját a gondolatai közepette.

- Mi? Micsoda?

- A bájitaltan. Minden rendben lesz, nem kell aggódnod – ismételte meg a lány.

- Tisztában vagyok vele – mondta Harry zavartan. – Egyáltalán nem aggódom.

- Hogyne. Viszont úgy vélem, semmi szükség arra, hogy így trancsírozd a zabpelyhedet.

- Hermione, ha ezek után a zabpehely jogai mellett is kardoskodni fogsz, komolyan el kell beszélgetnünk! – fakadt ki Harry, és újra nekiállt enni.

- Csend legyen és egyetek, mielőtt valakinek újra eszébe jutna kajacsatázni – dörmögte Ron maguk között.

Egy órával később Harry teli gyomorral, azonban kissé nehéz szívvel elindult a barátaival a pince felé. Nem volt oka félni az órától, hiszen nem késett el, felkészült az anyagból, és ez alkalommal Piton sem fogja próbálni megmérgezni. Merlinre, Piton az apja volt, ő pedig a tanár fia, az égvilágon semmi oka az aggodalomra!

Ez persze nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy a korábbi éveknél is nagyobb mértékű idegességgel foglalja el a helyét az asztalánál, pedig Piton még nem is volt a teremben. Amikor aztán a tanár végül feltűnt, egy csomó üvegcsét lebegtetve maga előtt, Harry érezte, ahogy megfeszülnek az izmai.

Perselus csak, huh, Perselus volt, de… ahogy rideg és rosszalló tekintettel végigmérte őket… ez az a Piton professzor, aki a hugrabugos és griffendéles diákok rémálmaiban kísértett.

- Nyissák ki a könyveket a százharmincharmadik oldalon. Ahogy azt már jól tudják – kezdte a tanár fenyegető hangsúllyal –, ma az Élő Halál Esszenciájáról fogunk tanulni. Az elkészítése rendkívül összetett, és igen nagy koncentrációt igényel. Ez egy igen illékony bájital, az előtanulmányaikat figyelembe véve azonban bízom benne, hogy a figyelmetlenségből és kóros hozzá nem értésből adódó balesetekkel jelen esetben nem kell számolnunk.

A diákok válaszul automatikusan megrázták a fejüket. Harry megállapította, hogy ugyanannyian vannak, mint az előző években, viszont összevonták mind a négy ház tanulóit. Csak azok folytathatták a bájitaltan tanulmányaikat, akik teljesítették a magas elvárásokat. Ha Perselus nem segített volna a nyáron…

- Bízom benne, hogy mindegyikük képes lesz tökéletesen elkészíteni a bájitalt az óra végére. Esetleges kudarc esetén megkérdőjelezhető a motivációjuk, illetve pályaválasztásuk. Remélem, érthetően fejeztem ki magam…

Ez a hangszín megriasztotta Harryt. Nem, Piton nem kifejezetten egy bizonyos személynek szánta a megjegyzését…

- Olvassák át még egyszer az instrukciókat, majd szedjék össze a hozzávalókat. Öt perc múlva látni akarom az alágyújtott üstöket.

Egy perccel később a diákok a tároló előtt szorgoskodtak, a tanár pedig folytatta a szokásos rutinját, miszerint kérdezgetni kezdte a tanulókat.

- Mr. MacMillan, mennyi a főzet kezdeti hőmérséklete?

- Harminckét fok, professzor.

- Egy pont a Hugrabugnak. Mr. Potter?

Harry levegő után kapott, és tekintetét idegesen emelte Piton arcára.

- Melyek a fő összetevői a bájitalnak?

A megkönnyebbülés hulláma söpört át rajta. Tudta a választ.

- Aszfodélosz és üröm, professzor.

- Helyes. Egy pont a Griffendélnek.

Úgy tűnt, a tanár aprót bólint felé, mintegy gratulációképpen, azonban ez fel sem tűnt Harrynek, annyira mellbe vágta a hirtelen felismerés. Ismerte ezt a kérdést. Nagyon is jól. Piton ezt kérdezte tőle a legelső napon, az első bájital órájukon… és a válasz hatodikos tananyagban szerepelt! Azzal mindig tisztában volt, hogy a tanár igyekezett megszégyeníteni azon a napon, de az emlék most ezzel egy teljesen új dimenzióba lépett.

- Téved – szűrte a fogai között, de nem nézett a férfira.

- Pardon?

- A nevem. A nevem Potter-Piton.

- Valóban. – A tanár hangja hirtelen ellágyult. – Bocsásson meg, Mr. Potter-Piton.

Csak a képzelete játszott vele, vagy tényleg egy kis büszkeséget hallott ki ezekből a szavakból? Ezen a ponton Harry érezte, ahogy egy harag-gombóc kezd formálódni a gyomrában. Vajon Piton a múltat akarta jóvátenni ezzel a kérdéssel? Ebben az esetben tévedett.

Anélkül, hogy tudta volna, honnan jött ez a hirtelen harag, Harry visszafordult a tárolóhoz. Talán Piton mondani akart ezzel valamit… De nem, a tanár tudomást sem vett róla. Elmélyülten hajolt az üstje fölé, még csak fel sem pillantott.

Fogait csikorgatva tért vissza a helyére.

- Nehogy elfelejtsék, hogy a pitypang gyökerét tilos összezúzni, azt felaprítani kell – pillantott kritikusan pár diák felé a professzor. – A kettő közötti különbséggel már tökéletesen tisztában kéne lenniük a maguk szintjén.

A maguk szintjén. Hányszor vont le Piton pontokat az első években, mert nem értették a különbséget? Különórára volt szüksége Neville-lel, hogy megértse, miért reagálnak különbözőképpen a növények az eltérő technikákra. Piton csupán bemutatta a vágáshoz szükséges kézmozdulatokat.

_Alkalomadtán erről beszélniük kell majd _– gondolta Harry. De először is, össze kellene zúznia azokat a rohadt gyökereket. Most először tűnt úgy, hogy nem figyeli a tanár. Igazából, úgy nézett ki, hogy ugyanazt a védettséget élvezi, mint anno Draco Malfoy. Sőt, Malfoynak most már abban a kiváltságban sem volt része, hogy részt vehessen az órán…

Élménynek lett volna lennie, hogy anélkül készíthet el kielégítően egy főzetet, hogy közben félnie kell a megmérgezéstől és a bájitalmester szarkazmusától. Meg kellett volna könnyebbülnie, azonban a benne dúló harag nem akart egyet érteni vele.

- A főzetnek mostanra sötétkék árnyalatot kellett felvennie – jelentette ki Piton.

És itt volt az alkalom. Az előkészített alapanyagai tökéletesek voltak. Már csak annyi maradt hátra, hogy csíkokra vágja a fekete ürmöt. És mi történne, ha nem felvágná, hanem összezúzná azt? Valószínűleg veszélyeztetné a bájitalt… ha Draco ejtene egy ilyen hibát, Piton biztos adna neki módot a bocsánatkérésre.

Késsel a kezében, hezitálva pillantott a tanárra, akit épp lefoglalt, hogy egy hollóhátasnak magyarázza a különböző összetevők jelen fázisban egymásra gyakorolt reakcióit. Vállat vont. Úgy tűnt, a hollóhátas lány érdeklődve figyeli az előadást, és érti is a dolgot. Örüljön neki! A kísérlet azonban mindig jobb, mint a szavak.

Egy vigyorral az arcán kezdte összezúzni az ürmöt. Érezte, hogy Hermione szinte azonnal megrázza.

- Harry, azt hiszem, hibázol…

- Ezen a hétvégén már elkészítettem ez a bájitalt, Hermione. Tudom, mit csinálok.

- Nem hiszem…

Mielőtt azonban befejezhette volna a mondatot, a fiú beleszórta az összetevőt a főzetbe, ami lassan színt váltott, fekete füstöt kezdett árasztani, és a fanyar bűz is gyorsan felkeltette az osztály érdeklődését.

A halk alapmorajt hirtelen felváltotta a súlyos csend, amit csak az üstök bugyogása tört meg, majd Piton elindult feléje. Harry fájdalmasan nyelt egyet, miközben szemét a főzete maradékára szegezte.

- Úgy hiszem, nem egészen tíz perccel ezelőtt hívtam fel a figyelmüket a hozzávalók előkészítési módjának helyességére, Mr. Potter-Piton – jelentette ki a professzor olyan hangsúllyal, ami igazi vihart jövendölt.

Valaki felnevetett a teremben, majd az rémült csuklásba fulladt.

- Tudom – felelte Harry egy vállrándítással. – Ki akartam próbálni. Hogy lássam.

- És minek köszönhetjük ezt a hirtelen kísérletezési vágyat most a hatodik évben, amikor már csupán választható jelleggel tanulja, nem pedig elsőben?

- Csak látni akartam, hogy mi történik – jelentette ki a fiatalember, makacsul kerülve a szemkontaktust a tanárral. – Ön mindig azt mondja, hogy csináljuk ezt, meg csináljuk azt, de soha nem magyarázza meg, miért. Ez butaság. Én csak le akartam tesztelni. Ez minden.

Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy még az általuk használt üstök is elhallgattak a sokktól, hogy milyen hangszínt ütött meg. Pitonnal. Az ő óráján. Egy dolog biztos volt, mégpedig, hogy minden tanuló visszatartotta a levegőjét… majd Perselus vett egy mély lélegzetet, ami nem sok jót ígért.

- Oh, ki akarta próbálni, Mr. Potter-Piton? Nos, próbálja. Mivel tudná felrobbantani az egész termet? – susogta.

_Valószínűleg egyetlen szavammal _– gondolta Harry. De úgy tűnt, az agya leblokkolt, és bár egy része azonnal bocsánatért akart könyörögni, hallotta magát válaszolni, ami szinte a biztos öngyilkossággal ért fel.

- Nem is tudom. Valószínűleg ezeknek a hozzávalóknak a felével. Oh, például ezzel.

És mielőtt a józan esze átvehette volna az irányítást a tettei felett, a keze felemelte a hozzá legközelebb lévő összetevőt, és beledobta a fortyogó folyadékba.

- Evapores! – kiáltotta Piton eltüntetve ezzel üstje tartalmát.

Lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni a professzor arcán megjelenő dühöt.

- Kitűnő választás, Mr. Potter-Piton. – Piton minden szótagja csepegett a haragtól. – A válasza helyes, ez a kombináció valóban felrobbantotta volna az üstjét, az asztalát, a termet és természetesen minden itt jelen lévőt vele együtt.

Harry nyelt egy nagyot. _Idióta, idióta, idióta_ – kántálta egy hang a fejében. _Öngyilkos, őrült, hülye_ – tette hozzá egy másik.

Most már bőven eljött az ideje annak, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, és kislisszoljon, de a Pitonból áradó indulat szó szerint odaszögezte őt a földhöz.

- Gratulálok – folytatta a professzor azon a sziszegő hangon, amelyet a legrosszabb diákjainak tartogatott –, húsz pont a Griffendéltől, és természetesen trollt kap az órai munkájára.

- De én el tudom készíteni, tudja jól – tiltakozott Harry, habár egy halk hang a fejében kétségbeesetten próbálta elhallgattatni őt.

- Épp itt az ideje, hogy észrevegye, hogy egy osztályteremben tartózkodik, Mr. Potter-Piton! – mennydörögte a tanár, még a madárházban levő baglyokat megrémisztve ezzel.

- Figyeljen a hangszínére, nyelvére és viselkedésére! Többet tűrök el a magán laboromban, ez azonban nem vonatkozik az itteni jegyére! A jelenléte ezen az órán, természetesen a többiekhez hasonlóan, a szakmai tudása és érettsége alapján kerül elbírálásra. És maga pont most bizonyította be, hogy éretlen a feladatra!

Harry elsápadt. Perselus nem teheti ezt vele, nem folytathatja ott, ahol korábban, nem most, hogy végre törvényesen elismerte őt, ugye? Hitetlenkedve nézett az apjára. A fiatalember érezte, hogy hideg borzongás fut végig a gerince mentén.

- Sajnálom – motyogta miután újra rátalált a hangjára. – Nem tudom, mi ütött belém. El tudom készíteni ezt a főzetet… hisz' tudja. Nem fog megtörténni újra. Esküszöm.

Piton dühe csillapodni látszott, azonban ez még nem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy levegőt merjenek venni a diákok.

- Minden este büntetőmunka ezen a héten, Mr. Potter-Piton – morogta a bájitalmester.

Harry megkönnyebbülten, ám bizonytalanul bólintott. – Lesz esélye egy kis időt eltölteni… Friccsel – tette hozzá Perselus.

A fiú megrökönyödve kapta fel a fejét. Friccsel? Piton szinte sosem ruházta át a büntetést másra, maga szerette gyötörni a tanulókat. Vajon annyira sikerült felbőszítenie, hogy a tanár már látni sem akarja többé? Érezte, hogy szíve kétségbeesve verdes a mellkasában. Ez volt az első órája az apjával, mint tanárral, és ő mindent sikeresen tönkretett. Minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba. Piton újra gyűlöli őt, és a nemrég helyreállított kapcsolatuk úgy illant el, mint a főzete az imént az üstből, hogy átadja helyét a régi haragnak és a neheztelésnek…

- Igenis, Professzor – válaszolt Harry lesütött szemmel.

- Azt javaslom, hogy szedje össze a holmiját és készüljön fel a következő órájára… miután elhagyta ezt a termet – mondta Piton szárazan. – Vannak diákok, akik még sikerrel járhatnak e bájital elkészítésében.

A fiú úgy érezte, mázsányi súly nehezedik a gyomrára. Megtagadták. Eltaszították. Egy kis szerencsével ez csak az előadásra vonatkozott. Szó nélkül szedte össze a dolgait, majd vállára vette a táskáját, miközben vigyázott arra, hogy nehogy Piton szemébe nézzen. Érezte a társai pillantását a hátán, ahogy óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, igyekezvén megőrizni méltósága maradványait.

Mihelyst egyedül maradt a folyosón, Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Mi ütött belé? Nem akarta, hogy Perselus kitiltsa az óráról! Folytatni akarta, hiszen épp mostanában kezdte megérteni, miért is szereti a férfi annyira ezt a tudományt. Tehát mi történt? Lehetséges, hogy valaki megátkozta?

Megrázta a fejét. Nem, ez a kifogás egyértelműen butaság volt, ő is tudta ezt. Csakis a saját hibájából történt, ami történt, talán a rossz hangulata és idegessége volt a ludas. Perselus meg fogja ölni.

A tanár talán még sosem volt ilyen mérges rá, még akkor sem, amikor gyűlölte. Mentségére legyen mondva, hogy a korábbi években még csak fel sem merült benne, hogy ilyen mértékben szembeszegüljön vele.

Harry sóhajtva dörzsölte meg a halántékát. Most nem gondolhat erre. Pitonnak igaza volt, fel kell készülnie a következő órára, és addig még egy egész órája volt rá. Talán fel kéne mennie a toronyba… vagy inkább a könyvtárba.

Nem. Egyiket sem fogja tenni. Úgysem tudna koncentrálni azok után, ami történt. Ahhoz most túl sok kérdés és érzelem kavarog benne. Az csak még jobban lehangolná őt. Nem kérdéses, Perselushoz sem mehet most… csak egy megoldás létezett.

Egy pillanattal később már egy borzas, fekete macska vágtázott végig a folyosón a pince felé.

Az ajtó kinyílt előtte, ő meg egyből felugrott a székre, ahol menedéket szokott keresni. A Fekete Ember helye… de az ember most mérges rá. Talán nem is akarja, hogy itt legyen. A macska csapott egyet a farkával. Feltétlenül beszélnie kell Pitonnal az utálatos viselkedéséről, akkor talán nem fogja elüldözni őt… legalábbis egyelőre.

Egy ugrással elérte a szobáját és visszaváltozott. Bizonytalan pillantást vetett maga köré. Tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Perselus egy ideig nem akarja majd látni. Talán nem akadályozza meg, hogy elvigye a dolgait, de a helyzet még feszültebbé válhat majd közöttük, miután megejtik azt a bizonyos beszélgetést.

Nem, jobb, ha szépen csendben kivárja, amíg elmúlik a vihar.

Ki kell pakolnia a szekrényből, a falon lógó posztereket is el kell tennie, és természetesen a fotóalbumait sem hagyhatja itt. Az édesanyja dobozkája is utat talált a táskájába, a Dursleyéknél rálelt, és Piton által lekicsinyített ládával együtt. A könyv, amire a zöld szobában bukkant, még a kúriában volt…

_A zöld szoba…_ – gondolta Harry keserűen. Vajon lesz még alkalma viszontlátni? Vajon amíg Perselus nem hajlandó találkozni vele, engedélyezné, hogy visszatérjen oda pár lemezért és könyvért?

Megrázta a fejét. Jobb, ha nem is gondol erre. A rossz emlékű óra puszta gondolatától is felkavarodott a gyomra. És attól még, hogy nem találkozik Perselusszal, a többi diákkal szembe kell néznie: Ronnal és Hermionéval mindenképpen. Eddig sem fogadták könnyen az örökbefogadást, és kételkedett abban, hogy ezt az esetet elintézhetik egy mosollyal.

A fenébe is, tényleg tökéletes érzéke van ahhoz, hogyan kell magát nagyközönség előtt lejáratni… Igazából az a legrosszabb, hogy leginkább arra vágyott, hogy beszélhessen Pitonnal. De egy ideig eltarthat, amíg a férfi megnyugszik, hiszen nem valószínű, hogy ilyen gyorsan megváltoztak volna a szokásai…

Még mindig azt a bizonyos súlyt érezve a gyomrában, vetett egy utolsó pillantást a szobára, majd elhagyta azt. Egy óvatos macska vágott át a kastélyon, hogy az ágyán összegömbölyödve megpróbálja elfelejteni a nap eseményeit.

Amikor a délelőtti szünetben Ron és Hermione berobbant a hálóterembe, Shadow meg sem mozdult. Csupán érzékeny füle egy apró mozdulata árulkodott arról, hogy észrevette a barátai érkeztét.

Hermione egy apró sóhajjal, a fejét ingatva ült le az ágyára.

- Hát, ez nem volt túl jó nap, mi?

A macska gúnyosan szusszantott anélkül, hogy felemelte volna az orrát a mancsairól.

- Elég erős belépőd volt, nem kétséges – mondta Ron szemöldökráncolva. – Ha azt akartad, hogy feltűnj Pitonnak, hát sikerrel jártál.

Shadow újfent nem méltóztatott jelét adni az érdeklődésének.

- Valamilyen szinten megkönnyebbültem – jelentette ki Hermione, felriasztva ezzel a macskát. Egy pillanattal később már egy felháborodott tinédzser ült a helyén.

- Azt hittem, hogy örülsz az örökbefogadásomnak!

- Persze, hogy örülök – erősítette meg Hermione fáradt mosollyal. – Csak arra próbálok rávilágítani, hogy végre sikerült kiengedned a régi neheztelésedet a tanár iránt. Ez bizonyítja, hogy eléggé biztonságban érzed magad mellette ahhoz, hogy ezt megtehesd.

- De hát ez képtelenség! – üvöltötte Harry. – Teljesen elvesztettem a fejemet! Mindent tönkretettem! Mindent leromboltam, amim eddig volt! Piton újra gyűlölni fog, és még kiabálni sem lesz hajlandó velem! Nincs itt semmi, amire rá kéne világítani! – fejezte be a fiatalember, és túl későn vette észre, hogy időközben eleredtek a könnyei.

- Nos, visszaszívom, hogy már biztonságban érzed magad – suttogta Hermione.

- És le kéne nyugodnunk egy kicsit – tette hozzá Ron homlokráncolva. – Megértem, hogy számodra ez nehéz időszak: Tudodki, az örökbefogadás, Loki, meg minden más, de jelenleg az ötéves Ginnyre emlékeztetsz, akit anya a sarokba küldött!

Harry nem tudta megakadályozni az elpirulását, és érezte, hogy egyre idegesebb lesz.

- Nem vagyok ötéves, és nem is a sarokba küldtek! Kiküldtek az óráról, és talán nem is folytathatom a bájitaltant! És ez a legkevesebb. Azt is jelentheti, hogy… – Itt azonnal el is halkult a hangja, mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot. Jobb nem kimondani a dolgokat, mert az csak még konkrétabbá teszi azokat.

Azonban Hermionét nem tudta átejteni.

- Túlreagálod – mondta kedves hangon. – Ami történt, a helytelen viselkedésed miatt volt. És sajnálom Harry, de Pitonnak igaza van. Teljesen… ésszerűtlenül viselkedtél.

Barátja savanyú arccal tekintett rá. Ez enyhe kifejezés volt…

- Nem tudom, mi ütött belém – ismerte el vállát vonogatva –, egyszerűen képtelen voltam befogni a számat.

- Ahogy korábban is mondtam, talán valami jó dolog áll ennek a hátterében – válaszolt Hermione. – Piton professzor éveken keresztül visszaélt a hatalmával hogy megnehezítse az életedet… ezt még varázslattal sem lehet semmissé tenni.

A lány mosolya egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg Harryt, aki egyre inkább vétkesnek érezte magát.

- Tudom, hogy az nagyon rossz volt – bökte ki –, de nem összehasonlítható azzal, amit értem tett. Annyiszor megmentette az életemet. És minden, amit a nyáron tett. És örökbefogadott… ő az apám, egyszerűen nincs jogom hibáztatni.

- Nem látom az összefüggést – vágott vissza Ron. – Én szeretem az apámat, de ennek ellenére néha igenis kiakadok rá. Egyszer engem büntetett meg valamiért, amit az ikrek követtek el, és ezért nem nézhettem meg a Csúzlik bajnoki meccsét, pedig az nagyon jó évük volt! Így vagy úgy, nem láthattam. És a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy az ikrek bevallották neki, hogy ők a hibásak, de nem hitt nekik, azt gondolta, csak engem fedeznek! Ezek után… egy hétig nem álltam szóba vele. És újra ezt tenném, ha olyasmiért szidna le, amit nem én tettem!

Harry bizonytalanul nézett rá.

- Ez nem ugyanaz…

- Még ha szilárd alapokon is nyugszik az új családotok, nem tudod semmissé tenni a múltban történteket, Harry – jegyezte Hermione lágyan.

- Bárcsak tudnám – suttogta a fiú.

A legnagyobb meglepetésére a lány óvatos puszit nyomott az arcára.

- Szükséged volt erre – mondta. – És most, hogy megtörtént, képesek lesztek komolyan beszélni róla.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Már sokszor előfordult, hogy komolyan beszélgettünk. Még valami hülye Igazság Kövével is, vagy mivel… akárhogy is, nem akar velem beszélni.

- Ezt ő mondta neked? – lepődött meg Ron.

- Ott voltál, épp úgy, mint én – csikorgatta a fogát Harry. – Büntetőmunka Friccsel. Tiszta öröm. És úgy dobott ki, mint egy elsőst, aki felrobbantotta az üstjét.

- Meg kell, hogy mondjam, elég jól utánoztad egy elsős hisztijét. – Ron próbált nem nevetni. – Csodálatos előadás volt, gratulálok.

Hermione halkan felnevetett mellette, és Harry érezte, hogy a szégyenkezés lassan elnyomja a szorongását.

- Inkább a teremben maradtál volna, hogy figyeld, ahogy elkészítjük a főzeteinket, miközben Piton professzor kétpercenként szúrós pillantásokat vet feléd? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nem igazán – ismerte be Harry. – De… nem is tudom.

- Rossz volt az időzítés – értett egyet Ron. – Nem lennék a helyedben. De tényleg nem hiszem, hogy Piton olyan sértődékeny lenne, hogy ne álljon többé szóba veled.

- Dühösnek tűnt, miután eljöttem? – kérdezte Harry tétován.

- Rossz hangulatban volt, igen – ismerte el Hermione. – Voltaképpen ez neki is az első napja volt. Az első óra az osztállyal. Mindazok után, ami történt, és ahogy a mardekárosok fogadták, biztos vagyok abban, hogy ő is tartott a visszatéréstől.

A fiú elsápadt. Hermionének teljesen igaza volt. Bár nem mutatta, Perselus igenis aggódott a visszatérése miatt… és ő most még bonyolultabbá tette a helyzetét.

A csomó a gyomrában, ami már kezdett semmivé foszlani, most teljes valójában tért vissza.

- Akkora idióta vagyok – motyogta.

- Én is mindenkinek ezt mondom magamról, de senki nem hisz nekem – mondta Ron, égre emelve a szemét. Hermione fejbe vágta egy párnával, ami kis mosolyt csalt az arcukra.

_Több időt kellene kettesben tölteniük_ – gondolta Harry őket figyelve.

- Készen állsz a következő órára? – kérdezte óvatosan Hermione.

- Ne aggódj – motyogta Harry. – Átváltoztatástan jön. Ha elkezdek üvöltözni McGalagonnyal, és megpróbálom felrobbantani a termét, ígérjétek meg, hogy elkábítotok és elrejtetek valahol a Tiltott Rengetegben.

- Arra nem lesz szükség – állt fel Ron. – Ha úgy kezdesz el beszélni McGalagonnyal, ahogy Pitonnal tetted, WC kefévé változtat, és nagyon kényelmetlen helyzetben találod magad Friccsel. Az ikrek azt mondták, ezt egyszer megtette velük.

- Ne légy nevetséges, a testi fenyítés tiltott a Roxfortban! – jelentette ki rögvest Hermione.

- Valóban, ez azonban nem vonatkozik a kefékre – dörmögte Ron. – Bármikor kipróbálhatod.

Mostanra már csökkent Harry szorongása, így követte barátait az átváltoztatástan terem felé. Noha már a legcsekélyebb kísértést sem érezte, hogy provokálja McGalagonyt, magán érezte a társai figyelmét, és ez bosszantotta. A tanárnő szemlátomást nagyobb figyelmet fordított rá, talán a hosszú hiányzása miatt, de nagyon jól hallotta a csodálkozó és meglepődött suttogást maga körül, amikor elfoglalta helyét a hatodik sorban.

McGalagonyon látszott, hogy nem enged az elvárásaiból, érdeklődve és kritikusan figyelte a próbálkozásait, miközben folyamatosan bátorította, hogy minden lehetséges módon használja ki az erejét, hogy teljesíteni tudja a feladatokat.

Amikor végre elengedték őket, Harry egyszerre érzett hálát és kimerültséget. És bár az átváltoztatásai nem minden esetben sikerültek tökéletesen, üdítő érzés volt, hogy a gondolatai a bájitaltannál kevésbé veszélyes területekre terelődtek.

- Nem tudom, hogy te akartad-e, vagy McGalagony volt kíváncsi arra, mennyire maradtál le, de megállapíthatjuk, hogy nem igazán – mutatott rá Neville, miközben a következő órára sétáltak. – Nyilvánvalóan nem kell nagyon megerőltetned magad, hogy felzárkózz.

- Gondolom; Perselus dolgozott velem rajta. Nem volt szórakoztató, de azt kell, hogy mondjam, igen hatásos volt.

- Abban nem kételkedem – motyogta Neville. Látszott rajta, hogy a Pitonnal töltött magánórák gondolatától is kirázza a hideg.

Harry elmosolyodott. Neville úgy vélné, a professzor Imperius-átok alatt áll, ha egyszer is látná őt higgadtan hibákat kijavítani, vagy kedvesen megdicsérni egy jól sikerült varázslat után…

_De nyilvánvalóan ezek nem mostanában fognak újra megtörténni_ – gondolta Harry, miközben újfent érezte, hogy összeszorul a gyomra. Azok után, amit tett, semmi nem lesz a régi… A következő órák, melyeket a mágiatörténelem óra padsorában eltöltött, sem segítettek elnyomni lehangoló gondolatait, de még a várva-várt kviddics edzésnek sem sikerült helyreállítani a hangulatát.

Az sem dobta fel, hogy látta Hedviget maga felé repülni egy lábához kötözött tekerccsel. A bagoly a kastélyból jött, és Harrynek volt egy megérzése, hogy ki küldhette a levelet. Széthajtogatta, és meglepődés nélkül olvasta:

_Találkozunk a lakosztályomban a büntetőmunkád után. Beszélnünk kell!_

_P.P._

Remek. Pont ez kellett neki erre a pocsék nap végére. Négyszemközti csevegés Perselusszal, aki biztos, hogy letépi majd a fejét. És mindezt a Friccsel eltöltött büntetőmunka után. Nincs valami törvény a dupla kínzás ellen?

És még csak alá sem írta rendesen. Semmi barátságos szöveg, hogy enyhítse a félelmét. Nem, csak ennyi: P.P.

- Részvétem, öreg barátom – grimaszolt Ron, aki a szokásos tapintatosságával a válla felett olvasta a levelét.

Harry bizonytalan morgással válaszolt.

- Legalább nem rivalló. Nagyanyám mindig pénzt küldött az anyámnak Karácsonyra. Azt írta alá: „előrelátásként". El sem tudok képzelni ennél megalázóbbat.

- Mondjuk az apád a tanár, és te jelenetet rendezel az egész osztály előtt? – kontrázott rá Ron megjegyzésére Harry.

- Te nyertél, mégsem volt az olyan rossz – ismerte el Ron. – Ha nem látunk holnap reggelinél, küldünk segítséget.

- Nagy az esélye, hogy hamar visszaérek a toronyba – sóhajtotta Harry. – Valószínűleg csak azt akarja megmondani, hogy az idők végezetéig én takaríthatom a padlót.

- Ne butáskodj – dorgálta őt Hermione. – Bár valószínűleg az évszázad kioktatása vár rád. Nem lennék a helyedben, de ismerjük be, megérdemled.

- Köszi az együttérzést! Bárhogy is lesz, a cuccaimat biztos el kell hoznom.

- Harry, századjára mondom, hogy túlreagálod – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Az apád nem fog csak azért kidobni, mert butaságokat mondtál. A szülők otthon fegyelmeznek, hisz' ez a dolguk.

- Jólesik, hogy meg akarsz nyugtatni, de ez más. Piton gyűlöli a szemtelen és idegesítő kölyköket. Ezt a maga módján fogja elintézni. Például azzal, hogy Fricshez küld büntetőmunkára. El fog küldeni, és talán majd idővel, ha megnyugszik, újraértékeli a helyzetet.

- Ő mondta ezt neked? – csodálkozott Ron.

- Nem, de így intézi a dolgait.

- Tudod – szólt közbe lágyan Hermione –, szerintem alulbecsülöd őt.

- Jobban ismerem őt, mint te – zsémbelt Harry.

- Hogyne, de… - a lány szembefordult vele – ne vedd a szívedre, amit Ginny mondott. Neki is megvan a véleménye, de talán sikerült rávilágítanod pár dologra.

- Nos, abban biztosan tévedett, hogy Piton nem büntetne meg engem – suttogta a fiú. – Majd meglátjuk – vonta meg a vállát. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy nekiálljak fogkefével WC-t súrolni. Vacsoránál találkozunk, feltéve, hogy Perselus nem fog kenyérre és vízre.

- Azt is kétlem – mondta Hermione mosolyogva. - Kitartás. Bármi történjék is, a toronyban leszünk este, jó?

- Gyakoroljátok a kuncogást Ron ágyában, igen, tudom – forgatta a szemét Harry.

- Nem ezt mondtam! – kiáltotta a lány.

- Persze, Hermione, persze. De akkor is kereshetnétek egy üres szobát, a miénkben emberek próbálnak meg aludni éjszaka!

- Harry James Potter! – visított Hermione magas hangon.

- Potter-Piton – javította ki Harry egy apró mosollyal, mielőtt elindult Fricshez.

Ez igen hosszú nap lesz…

Amint a hatodévesek elhagyták a termet, Perselus becsapta az ajtót, majd kelletlenül ledobta magát a székébe. Mielőtt Harry visszatért volna az órára, minden lehetséges forgatókönyvet elképzelt már, azonban egyik sem volt olyan pocsék, mint ami végül megtörtént.

Hogy fordulhattak a dolgok ennyire rossz irányba? Odafigyelt Harryre, azt akarta, hogy megértse, tényleg megváltozott… szemmel láthatóan azonban csúfos kudarcot vallott.

Természetesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Harry még mindig neheztel rá a korábbi viselkedése miatt, de ennyire?

Elővett egy üveget a zsebéből és szemrebbenés nélkül meghúzta. Szerencsére nem volt egyből órája. Az alkarját masszírozva felnyögött, próbált nem tudomást venni a fájdalomról, ami egyre nőtt azóta, hogy a fiú emlékeztette, mennyire gyűlöli őt.

Elfogadta, hogy Harry nem ura az érzéseinek, illetve az erejének, ám ez attól még problémát jelenthet. Felkapott egy marék hopp-port, majd a kandallóba szórta és McGalagony irodáját szólította.

- Valami baj van, Perselus?

- Semmi lényeges, csak egy szívességet kell kérnem.

- Örömmel – válaszolt a boszorkány émelyítő lelkesedéssel.

- Veled lesz Harrynek órája, ha nem tévedek, igaz?

- Így van. Gondolom, nem lesz egyszerű, de igyekezni fogok, hogy ne érezze magát kényelmetlenül a problémái miatt, ne aggódj.

- Ellenkezőleg. Vigyázz rá, de dolgoztasd meg, vedd rá, hogy használja az erejét, csak figyelj rá. Egy másodpercig se engedd, hogy valami máson járjon az esze, mint a tanórád. Gondolod, hogy megoldható?

McGalagony meglepettnek tűnt, de bólintott.

- Nos, Harry jó néhány hetet kihagyott, természetesnek tűnhet, hogy kíváncsi vagyok a felzárkózására. Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért van szükség erre?

- Nem. De köszönöm az együttműködésed – válaszolta Perselus, lezárva ezzel a beszélgetést.

- Szívesen – morogta McGalagony.

Miután mindezt elintézte, Piton egy újabb adag hopp-port szórt a tűzbe.

- Piton kúria.

Ahogy feltételezte, a távolság nem csökkentette a fájdalom intenzitását, amit Harry bosszússága okozott az alkarjában. Undorodó pillantást vetett a Jegyére, ami most a vörös egy érdekes árnyalatát vette fel, majd odasétált a kihűlt üsthöz.

Igen, Harry okkal mérges rá azokért az évekért, míg gyötörte az órákon. Igen, egészséges dolog, hogy kifejezi az érzelmeit.

De a fenébe is, nem engedheti meg, hogy így beszéljen vele a fia, ráadásul az egész osztály előtt!

A kölyök nem menekülhet a szemtől-szembeni beszélgetéstől és az esetleges megvonásoktól, amelyeket kilátásba helyezett. Emlékezetes lecke lesz, ha nem dönt úgy, hogy tisztességesen bocsánatot kér. Jegy ide vagy oda, Harry nem képzelheti azt, hogy felette áll, vagy hogy az új apja gyenge…

Igyekezett nem foglalkozni a Jegyből áradó fájdalommal, inkább az üst tartalmára koncentrált. Igen, az eredmény megfelelő, ezúttal nem történt semmi malőr… Engedélyezett magának egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, és biztos kézzel beledobta az utolsó hozzávalót. Nem szükséges megbájolni… A megkönnyebbüléstől, ami erre a gondolatra elöntötte őt, összevonta a szemöldökét.

A fekete mágia elég jól működött. Egy kis odafigyeléssel képes volt a pálca nélküli varázslásra, emiatt mindig elismerték… Erre csak kevesen voltak képesek, így ez mindig hízelgett a hiúságának. Eileen Prince két csodálatos hétig nem beszélt vele, amikor rájött, hogy a félvér fia képes olyasmire, amire ő minden aranyvérűsége ellenére sem.

_Nyilvánvalóan_ – gondolta egy kis mosollyal – _ez a momentum sem segített, hogy javuljon a kapcsolatuk._ Meglepő módon az alkoholködbe burkolódzó Tobias is kinevette feleségét, mikor látta annak dühét. Lényeg a lényeg, ez a kis aljasság volt ez egyetlen alkalom, amikor cinkosságot érzett az apjával.

De közte és Harry között teljesen másfajta kapcsolat áll fent, és dolgozni is fognak rajta. Könnyedén lebegtetve az üstöt üvegbe töltötte annak tartalmát, majd figyelmesen bedugaszolta. Természetesen varázslat nélkül is megtehette volna ugyanezt, de akkor mi értelme volna varázslónak lenni?

Halvány mosollyal zsebre vágta az üvegcsét, aztán a könyvtárba indult. Albus biztos nem értékelt volna egy ilyesféle könyvet a Roxfortban, de ugye, amiről nem tudunk, az nem is fáj. Dumbledore hajlamos azt gondolni, hogy bizonyos eszközök nem megengedhetőek a cél érdekében. Ez igaz is volt ez elmúlt tizenöt évre, de most meg kell védenie a fiát… és Lilyét.

Perselus visszagondolt Harry arcára, amikor utoljára látta. Legyőzöttség. Rémület. Harag. Egy válságban lévő kamasz és egy kisfiú arcának egyvelege, aki elveszítette a szüleit.

Mit tenne Lily, ha itt lenne? Buta kérdés, tudta jól, de el kellett ismernie, hogy mostanában nem sok helyről kaphat szülői tanácsokat.

_A te tinédzser fiad, Lily_ – gondolta. – _Kiköpött apja. Lobbanékony, képtelen irányítani az érzelmeit vagy tovább látni az orra hegyénél, ha az indulatai elszabadulnak… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Potter bátorítaná. A te drága Jamesed azt mondaná neki, hogy nehogy megfutamodjon egy tanár vagy egy diáktársa elől. Talán még arra is büszke lenne, ha látná, hogy éppen egy üstöt igyekszik felrobbantani, csak hogy bizonyítsa, őt nem lehet legyőzni._

_De a szeme, amikor megértette, hogy mit tett… a te szemed volt, Lily. Soha nem tudtam haragudni rád, amikor úgy néztél rám, mint egy csapdába esett őzgida… sajnos, manapság a dolgok nem ilyen egyszerűek. Akár tetszik, akár nem, erősnek kell lennem. Merlinre, bárcsak ne a te szemedet örökölte volna…_

A feje felett megreccsent az emeleti padló, ugrásra késztetve őt. A padló, igen, csak egy fagerenda volt, semmi több… de a zöld szobáé volt, ahogy Harry hívta.

Mielőtt felfogta volna, hogy mit csinál, lábai maguktól vitték fel a lépcsőn az első emeletre, és némileg kellemetlen érzéssel már taposta is a puha szőnyeget a félhomályban. Hányszor is jött fel erre a szintre? Két kezén meg tudta volna számolni az összes alkalmat.

Amikor azonban benyitott, rá kellett jönnie, hogy semmi sem változott. Ez ugyanaz a hely volt; a gyomra összerándult és máris megbánta, hogy idejött. A bútorok, a könyvek, az összes tárgy… Lily.

Semmi nem volt igazi, se az idő, sem a szellemek, az élet itt nem haladt előre. Lily elment és sosem tér vissza, itt hagyta őt egyedül ezzel a pár emlékkel, amelyek mind arra az álomra emlékeztették, melyen egy rég elmúlt életben osztoztak. Elözönlötték a helyiségből áradó múlt képei, ő pedig leült a zöld ágyra, és tehetetlenül meredt a "szentélyre".

Annyira könnyű lenne elhinni, hogy ez mind igaz. Egy bájital, egy egyszerű bájital, és máris tökéletes illúzióban élhetne… De nem adhatja fel, ma főleg nem. És az nem megoldás, hogy feladja méltóságának utolsó morzsáit, még ha az előnyökkel is járna…

_- _Most már itt van Harry. A fiad, Lily. Ő valódi. És sokkal komplikáltabb is. Felteszem, ha élnél, te és az a hülye férjed, kibírnátok egy ilyen krízist… talán a gyerek azt üvöltené, hogy utál, mire te azt felelnéd, hogy nem hiszed, és a végén James elvinné egy kviddicsmeccsre. És nektek lenne igazatok. De mihez kezdjen egy szülő, ha a fiának minden oka megvan rá, hogy gyűlölje?

Pillantása végigpásztázta a szobát, mintha a választ keresné, végül megakadt a porcelán pásztorlánykán. Zárkózott kifejezés jelent meg arcán.

_- _Látod, még egy hiba csúszott a tervbe. Te tudnád, mit kell ilyenkor mondani, Potter is tudná. De úgy tűnik, nekem alapvető hiányosságaim vannak a témában. Tökéletesen emlékszem, miket vágtam az apám fejéhez, mennyire gyűlöltem még az utálatos létezésének a tényét is. És talán nem lepődsz meg, ha azt mondom, minden elhangzott szót komolyan is gondoltam. Az összes panasz ellenére, ami Harryben él ellenem... mindig képesek voltunk helyreállítani az egyensúlyt. És most…

Ezúttal a könyvekre meredt.

Talán el kéne gondolkodnom azon, hogy befektessek pár kamaszokról szóló pszichológiai szakkönyvbe. Molly Weasley biztos örömmel oktatna ki, de az ördög vigyen el, ha megadom ezt az örömet annak a matrónának… Hm, a roxmortsi könyvesbolt megteszi helyette. Egy jó adag Százfűlé-főzet igénybevételével, természetesen.

Felsóhajtott, mielőtt kelletlenül felállt.

- Ne haragudj az alkalmatlankodásért, Lily – suttogta, hirtelen butának és rettentően magányosnak érezve magát. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy nekem kell megoldani a problémát, amit magam okoztam. És különben is, ő az én macskám. Talán egy tálka tonhal kisegít majd.

Utálta ugyan, de valahányszor átlépte ezt a küszöböt, akaratlanul is visszatekintett a múltra. Soha nem volt képes úgy idejönni, hogy ne gondoljon bele abba, mi lett volna ha… Az öreg padló meg csak recsegett és ropogott.

Lezárta a lemezjátszót és visszatette a helyére a lemezt, mielőtt csendesen elhagyta volna a szobát.

De amíg mindeddig csak a kudarc érzete járta őt át, most más is volt a monológja és a kirohanása mögött. Most ott volt Harry és a jövő. A múlt most csak összekötő kapocs volt a jövőhöz, a megoldásban segített. Most azért jött, hogy a dolgok megfelelően működjenek… Mindez egyszerűen csak elkötelezettség kérdése.

Miközben utoljára leellenőrizte, hogy a bájital a zsebében lapul, rájött valamire: Lily és Potter halottak, és már nem tudnak segíteni megoldani a gondját. Azonban e bájital címzettje ismerte őket és a gyermeküket, és lehet némi elképzelése arról, hogyan kéne működnie egy családnak.

_A Lupinnal való együttműködés talán nem teljesen hasznavehetetlen_ – mérlegelte magában, és egy újabb maroknyi hopp-port dobott a kandallóba. És az a szülő amúgy sem mer ítélkezni felette.

Ahogy arra számított, Remus Lupint a Kivédés tanár irodájában találta. A féltékenység elkerülhetetlen szúró érzése egyből elhalványult, amikor megérkezett, és meglátta a tanár fáradt arcát illetve az előtte tornyosuló dolgozathegyet.

- Úgy látom, jól indult a napod – kezdte Perselus leplezetlen vidámsággal.

- Általános felmérő teszt – morogta a farkas. – Emlékszel, ki tartott órákat, amióta elmentem?

- Hasonlóan alkalmatlan bagázs – vetett Piton egy pillantást egy egyértelműen gyenge irományra. – Azonban úgy gondolom, a hamis Rémszem sem tett több kárt, mint az elődei.

- Nem túl megnyugtató feltételezés, hogy egy halálfaló volt az elmúlt évek legjobb kivédés tanára – sóhajtotta Lupin, mielőtt bűnbánó pillantást vetett volna Perselusra.

- Vajon miért? –vágott vissza Piton. – Minden bizonnyal nem erre a képzésre van szükségünk. De félre a tréfával, itt van a drágalátos bájitalod.

- Nem úgy néz ki, mint a Farkasölőfű – mutatott rá Remus, megragadva az üveget.

- Remek megfigyelés, mivel nem is az. Ez jóval több… személyre szólóbb.

- Azt hittem, elfelejtetted – vallotta be Lupin.

- Elfelejtettem vagy elhanyagoltam? Nem szükséges válaszolnod. Az az állat sokkal kevésbé zavar emberi formában, úgyhogy maradjon is abban. És ha Albus az eredete felől érdeklődik…

- Azt mondom, egyedül készítettem – biztosította Remus.

- Mintha ez egy percig is hihető lenne – vetette oda Piton megvetően. – Akárhogy is, egyazon problémán osztozunk. Egy kérdés, Lupin… előfordult már, hogy a te drága, tékozló fiad a szemedre vetette a régi hibáidat… esetleg nagy nyilvánosság előtt?

A vérfarkas szkeptikus és kiábrándult válasza megfelelő volt.

- Hogyne, rengetegszer. Közönség előtt, négyszemközt, az álmában, még akkor is, amikor nem beszélt. Azt hittem, ez elég egyértelmű volt mindenki számára.

- Oh, nyilvánvalóan – mondta Perselus elbizonytalanodva. Lupin talán mégsem a legmegfelelőbb jelölt.

- De hallottam, mi történt Harryvel a reggel, ha ide akarsz kilyukadni – folytatta Remus némi iróniával a hangjában.

Perselus veszélyesen összeszűkítette szemét. Tehát a pletyka terjed… semmi kétség afelől, hogy a vérfarkas a fellegekben járt a hír hallatán, hiszen mindig is le akarta beszélni Harryt az örökbefogadásról. Egyértelmű, hogy a legrosszabb személyt választotta a beszélgetéshez, hisz' látszólag az eddigi hízelgése és békülékeny hozzáállása csupán álca volt, amit most levethet. Újabb hibát követett el.

Sarkon fordult, azonban az utolsó Tekergő hangja megállította.

- Perselus! Nem úgy értettem… Az isten szerelmére, ne légy már ilyen sértődékeny!

- Felejtsd el, Lupin. Egyértelmű, hogy rossz emberhez fordultam.

- Tudom, hogy a fiam lesújtó véleménnyel van rólam, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem adhatok tanácsot!

Piton hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

- Adj egy esélyt – mondta Remus nyugodt hangon. – Harry a számomra is fontos.

_És ő pont ezért jött ide_ – ismerte be vonakodva Perselus.

- Harry nagyon furcsán viselkedett ma reggel – kezdett bele. – Nagyon kihívóan. Egyértelműen ellenséges volt velem, ami nem meglepő, azonban az egész osztályt veszélybe sodorta, az pedig nem vall rá.

- Mint ahogy az sem, hogy kegyetlen legyen – jegyezte meg Remus.

- Arra felkészültem, de nem hittem, hogy ilyen hamar kirobban – ismerte el Perselus. – Már megbeszéltük a… a régi viselkedésemet vele szemben, és ezeket a dolgokat nyilván nem lehet elfelejteni egyik napról a másikra. Csupán abban reménykedtem, hogy egy kicsit több időnk lesz.

- Azt hiszem, ez elkerülhetetlen volt. Ne vedd sértésnek, de Harrynek igen is joga van panaszkodni pár múltbéli sérelem és igazságtalanság miatt…

- Köszönet ezért a csodálatos elemzésért – morgott Perselus. – Nem szükséges sót dörzsölni a nyílt sebbe, és tisztában vagyok a hibáimmal, továbbá már bocsánatot is kértem értük. Időnyerő hiányában ezen már nem tudok segíteni.

- Gondolom, megváltoztattad az órai hozzáállásodat, és máshogy viselkedtél? –kérdezte Remus elrettenthetetlenül.

- Merlinre, hány ilyen idióta kérdésed van még? Nem, Lupin, megtámadtam a fiamat, és igyekeztem elérni, hogy semmi se sikerüljön neki! Persze, hogy próbáltam helyrehozni a dolgokat! Átbeszéltük az egészet a hétvégén, és úgy tűnt, megnyugodott. Úgy látszik azonban, hogy a jóvátételre irányuló kísérletem nem vált be, viszont az ő reakciója is túlzó volt. Azon gondolkodom, nem hoztam-e vissza túl korán az iskolába… Talán még mindig túl törékeny azok után, ami a nyáron történt…

Megállt, vonakodott folytatni a gondolatmenetét.

- Legalább megőrizte a kontrollt az ereje felett – foglalta össze.

- Tartasz egy esetleges dührohamtól?

- Inkább attól, amit a kiáramló mágiája okozna. De még erre sem volt szüksége, a bájital-szabotálási trükkje majdnem olyan jól megtette. És tisztában volt azzal, amit tesz... ez pedig egyáltalán nem rá vall! Az nem lenne újdonság, hogy véletlenül felrobbant egy üstöt, de az, hogy másokat is veszélybe sodorjon? Ez egyszerűen nem ő – fejezte be Piton egy sóhajjal.

Hallotta, hogy pár méterrel odébb Lupin megmoccan.

- Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz, de én tényleg nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort próbálkozna az erején keresztül – mondta.

- Még mindig tehetségtelen legilimens vagy – közölte fanyar hangon, boldogtalanul, hogy a saját félelmeit hallja viszont.

- Kezdetnek, én pozitívnak értékelem, hogy Harry ilyen gyorsan kifejezte az érzelmeit – folytatta Remus.

- Miért is nem vagyok meglepve? Végre megkaptad, amit akartál, nem igaz? – sziszegte Piton a fogai között – Harry eltávolodik tőlem, és nem fog sok időbe telni, hogy újra a bizalmába férkőzz!

Lupin békítő kézmozdulattal folytatta.

- Azt hittem, ezt már tisztáztuk. Nem próbálom elszakítani tőled Harryt, Perselus! Elég problémám van nekem a saját utódommal, ahogy arra többször fel is hívtad a figyelmemet.

Piton felhorkant, és megpróbálta elűzni a gerincében érzett feszültséget. Bármi történjék, két percnél tovább nem bízik meg a farkasban.

- Tehát mit gondolsz a helyzetről?

- Ahogy az imént már mondtam, jónak találom, hogy Harry ilyen gyorsan reagált. Ez a kis eset lehetőséget teremt arra, hogy szilárd alapokra fektessétek a kapcsolatotokat.

- Ez teljességgel értelmetlen! – csattant fel Perselus. – A legelső előadás első órájában! Ez azt bizonyítja, hogy az iskolán kívüli kapcsolatunk nem olyan erős, ahogy gondoltam. Nem láttam semmi rossz előjelet, a hétvégénk tökéletes volt…

Lupin idegesen felsóhajtott mellette.

- Van itt még valami… de meg kell ígérned, hogy nem mondod tovább, és nem avatkozol bele semmilyen módon!

- Miről beszélsz? – nézett rá Piton gyanakvón.

- Ígérd meg!

- Rendben – ígérte kimérten Perselus. – Amennyiben nem életbevágó, egy szót sem szólok.

- Úgy vélem, ez elég… Megbízható információim vannak arról, hogy Harry és Ginny Weasley között egy megrázó beszélgetés zajlott le tegnap este.

- Weasley? Tudom, hogy többé-kevésbé érdeklődik iránta, de ezek szerint nem haladtak jó irányba a dolgok…

- Valóban. Ginny elképzelései mások, és ezt nem rejtette véka alá. A beszélgetés témája egyébként a család volt, és a vitájuk megrázta Harryt.

- Merlinre! Meg fogom ölni azt a kis…

- Nem fogod! – szakította félbe Remus. – Megígérted!

- Ő… ah! Úgy tűnik, a Sötét Nagyúr nem tévedett mindenben. Azt az áruló családot a föld színéről is el kellene tüntetni!

- Perselus! – kiáltotta a vérfarkas félig döbbenten, félig álmélkodva. – A helyzet nem olyan drámai. Csak kérdéseket tett fel Harrynek, ami aggályokat ébreszthetett benne. Ez megmagyarázná a ma reggel történteket… de nem jogosítja fel a meggondolatlanságra.

- Mit mondott pontosan? – kérdezte Piton.

- Tudod, hogy van ez – fújt visszavonulót Remus. – Feltételezem, a Weasley család egy ideig még egy darabban szeretné megőrizni a lányát.

- Találok rá módot – morogta Perselus, megkönnyebbülten. – Tehát ez volt az oka…

- Nem kétlem – nevetett fel lágyan Lupin. – Mindenesetre komoly beszélgetés áll előtted. De ha adhatok egy tanácsot…

- Tudom, ne legyek túl kemény vele – vágott közbe Piton.

- Épp ellenkezőleg. Ne habozz kimutatni a haragodat. A viselkedése elfogadhatatlan volt, és tudnia kell, hogy nem hátrálsz meg az ilyen esetekben.

Perselus meglepetten nézett rá.

- Kétlem, hogy ebben az iskolában bárkinek is kétségei lennének a szigoromat és hajthatatlanságomat illetően… főleg Harrynek.

Remus nem tudta visszafojtani a mosolyát.

- Ez tény, de valószínű, hogy felmutattál egy sokkal érzékenyebb oldalt is… Harrynek.

Piton morgott ugyan, de nem mondott ellent.

- Tehát mutasd meg, hogy nem félsz megbüntetni, és hogy tudod, hogy a családotok nem hullik darabjaira egy veszekedéstől.

Perselus csodálkozva kereste a vérfarkas tekintetét.

- Értem. Miss Weasley voltaképp határtalan pszichológiai tudásról tett tanúbizonyságot a múlt éjjel.

- Tinédzserek – jegyezte meg Remus. – És olybá tűnik, Harry a határokat próbálja feszegetni. Ahogy mondtam, ez csak idő kérdése volt… most már túl vagytok rajta.

- Valóban. Úgy tűnik, rám marad, hogy kezeljem a válságot és a dolgok mögé lássak. Remek estének nézünk elébe.

- Együtt érzek – mondta Lupin –, de ő legalább kommunikál veled. Hidd el, ha azt mondom, el lennék ragadtatva, ha Loki okozott volna ilyen bajt, és utána együtt mehetnénk családterápiára – sóhajtotta.

Kollégájához fordulva Perseluson átfutott a szimpátia hulláma. Apának lenni sokkal nehezebb, mint amit a könyvek sugallnak.

- Remélem, hogy ez a bájital segíteni fog – mondta komolyan.

- Kirobbantani egy újabb válságot, talán, igen – sóhajtott. – A fejlődés nem olyan egyszerű, amióta Hagrid is beszállt a játékba. De ez az elixír ad nekem egy kis szünetet. Köszönöm.

Piton egy kézmozdulattal elhessegette a köszönetet.

- Az ital nem fogyasztható huzamosabb ideig. Élvezd ki. Ebben a formájában nem lesz oka az erdőben lófrálni, és talán több időt tölt majd veled és Albusszal. Gyanítom, hogy hamarabb elkezd értékelni téged, mint gondolnád.

Lupin mosolygott, miközben finoman játszadozott az üvegcsével.

- Ki tudja. Azt mindenesetre nem mondhatja, hogy nem próbáltam meg mindent.

- Itt az ideje, hogy visszatérjek a pincébe. Másodéves hollóhátasok és hugrabugosok. Bájos időtöltés lesz.

- Hadd találjam ki: ostobák és autisták! – mondta Remus vigyorogva.

Perselus meglepetésében felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ezek a szavak szerepelnek a szótáradban. Kitalálunk neked valamit Lupin. Ha addig nem falnak fel a farkasok…

* * *

Remélem, ez a fejezet a hosszú kihagyás ellenére is kellemes olvasmánynak bizonyult.

És hogy még egy jó hírrel szolgáljak, a következő fejezet is már nálam van. Úgy számolom, hogy olyan két, két és fél héten belül olvasható varázsoljuk.

Szerintem biztassuk a fordítót egy-két véleménnyel, hátha lesz, ami motiválja őt.


	56. Családi portrék

**54. Fejezet**

**Családi portrék**

Egy súrolástól felhorzsolódott mancs állt meg kieresztett körmökkel a tömör faajtó előtt, mire az kinyílt és beeresztette a meglehetősen borzas és lehangolt fekete macskát.

Hang nélkül lopakodott be a szobába, amelynek minden részletét olyan jól ismerte. A gyengén pislákoló fáklyafény azt jelezte, hogy senki nincs otthon. Piton rendelte ide, ő meg itt sem volt! A macska bosszúsága a tetőfokára hágott; hát így végződik ez a nap?

A büntetőmunka Friccsel végtelennek tűnt. A mosdók és folyosók takarítása gyerekmunka lett volna az erejével, de azt nem használhatta, így szó szerint szikrákat szórt a szeme a méregtől, mialatt gondosan súrolta a padlót a kezeivel. A muglimódon való takarítást még sosem érezte ennyire unalmasnak…

Nem volt egyszerű visszafogni a mágiáját annak tudatában, hogy még vár rá egy négyszemközti beszélgetés Perselusszal. Hogyan tudna koncentrálni ilyen körülmények között? És Piton még csak itt sincs… A macska dühösen és egyben szomorúan keresett menedéket a könyvszekrény alatt. Ha az apja meg akarja várakoztatni, nos, játszhatják ketten is ezt a játékot, és Piton így még csak nem hibáztathatja, hogy elkésett, miután előbújik a rejtekhelyéről!

A macskának azonban nem kellett sokat várakoznia, amíg kinyílt az ajtó, és a varázsló árnyéka a falra vetült. A fáklyafények intenzitása azonnal a duplájára erősödött, és a kandallóban pislákoló zsarátnok is lángra kapott.

Perselus szó nélkül a tűzre dobott még két fahasábot, aztán egy hosszú sóhajjal leereszkedett a szokásos foteljébe. Egy percig némán, lehunyt szemmel ült, hagyta elernyedni testét, majd gyengéden megmasszírozta halántékát.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy olyan állapotban láthatta a tanárt, amikor a férfi azt hitte, senki sem figyeli – jött rá Shadow. Még ha fáradnak is érezte magát, Perselus sosem hagyta, hogy ezt észrevegyék rajta. A kandallóban égő lángok fényében a varázsló arca, ahogy lassan dörzsölte halántékát, hirtelen idősnek és megviseltnek tűnt.

Kezét a karfán nyugtatva, fáradtan nézett bele a lángokba. Egy mozdulat a tűzhely felett megrémisztette a még mindig a szekrény alatt tartózkodó macskát. Egy festmény, csak egy festmény volt – vette észre. De még sosem látta életre kelni.

A közepes méretű kép egy fiatal, barna hajú nőt ábrázolt valami kietlen vidéken. A kendője csapkodott a szélben, és láthatóan lehangoltnak tűnt. A háta mögött egy nagy kúria romjai látszottak, és vihar volt kitörőfélben.

A nő elszakította a tekintetét a festmény jobb szélétől, ahová általában nézett, és arcán türelmetlen kifejezéssel Pitonhoz fordult.

- Megint a diákjaiddal veszekedtél – jelentette ki.

- Nem jobban, mint máskor – válaszolt Piton anélkül, hogy felemelte volna a pillantását.

- Ez mindent elárul. Javíthatatlan vagy. Százszor megmondtam, hogy az nem segít, ha kiabálsz a gyerekekkel!

- Nem kiabáltam – mondta Perselus halkan. – Rég nem jártál erre.

Úgy tűnt, a fiatal nő megenyhült ezekre a szavakra.

- A mágia, ami engem mozgat, nem túl erőteljes, Heathcliff. Megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

- Nem kell mentegetőznöd – válaszolta erre Perselus, miközben csukott szemmel nyújtózkodott egyet a fotelben. – A dolgok megváltoztak errefelé.

- Tudom – jelentette ki a nő portréja egy apró mosollyal. – Már nem egyedül élsz itt.

- Nem, valóban. Be fogom mutatni, amint megérkezik, de…

- Bonyolultak a dolgok, nem igaz?

- Mikor nem azok? – felelte Piton szárazon. – Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy előfordulhat, hogy ritkábban fog majd itt tartózkodni.

Shadow érezte, hogy a szíve gyorsabban kezd verni erre. Igaza volt. Perselus elküldi…

- Valóban? – kérdezte a festmény. – Én azt hittem, hogy ő a fiad.

- Így is van. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy minden magától értetődő lenne.

- Egyedül nem megy, Heathcliff – szögezte le a fiatal nő.

- Nem vagyok Heathcliff – közölte Piton automatikusan, még mindig lehunyt szemmel. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a portré nem először tévesztette össze valakivel. – Megteszem, ami tőlem telik. De néha ez egyszerűen nem elég. Úgy hiszem, képzettségem ellenére bizonyos témákban van még mit tanulnom.

- Gyerekek, ugye? – A festmény egy pillanatra elmerengett. – Nekem is vagy egy, tudod.

- Tudom, Cathy – mondta Piton lágyan.

- De nem ismerhettem. Ez…

- Tudom – ismételte meg Perselus. – Harry sem ismerte a szüleit. És nekem, a magam részéről, fogalmam sincs, hogyan kellene egy állítólagos normális apának viselkednie. Ez messze terel egymástól minket…

- Hogy mered csak így feladni? – tört ki a portré. – Nem fogod fel, milyen szerencsés vagy? Megtiltom, hogy elhagyd!

- Szóba se került, hogy feladjam, buta lány – dörmögte Piton. – Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz. Ez a fiú a mindenem. A Mindenem.

- Az okod az életre – mondta álmodozva a nő. – Ez a legfontosabb dolog az életben.

- Mondhatjuk – vallotta be Perselus. – Lily halála óta nem gondoltam, hogy valaha… Á, hagyjuk…

- Értelek – mondta Cathy. – Mióta Heathcliff elment, semmi nem ugyanolyan. De a gyermekem…

A portré elhallgatott és Piton elmélkedőn nézett rá.

- Nem a legmegfelelőbb pillanatot választottad a látogatásra – mondta. – Bárhogy is, a mai beszélgetésünk nem lesz hosszú. És nagyra értékelném, ha hagynád, hogy csak köztünk folyjon le.

- Oh, valami vidám beszélgetés várható?

- Semmi kedves. Egy kis fegyelmezési ügy.

- Fegyelmezés? És szabadna megtudnom, mit tett a gyermek?

- Nyilvános helyen provokált, és ezzel egy időben számtalan diákot majdnem megölt – morogta Piton.

- És téged melyik zavar jobban? – kérdezte Cathy egy mosollyal.

Perselus visszamosolygott.

- Akárhogy is, biztosra veszem, hogy ezt a leckét nem felejti el.

A szekrény alatt Shadow megborzongott. Vele egyidejűleg Cathy is összerezzent a keretében.

- Heathcliff! Ezt nem teheted! Nem válhatsz olyanná, mint Hindley, egy gyermek megverése sosem…

- Az isten szerelmére! – mennydörögte Piton. – Sosem emelnék kezet Harryre! Kétség nem fér hozzá, hogy az színtiszta ostobaság lenne, haszontalan, és nem is kérdéses… Merlinre, ha ez minden, amit mondani tudsz, akár vissza is térhetsz a börtönödbe, Cathy!

- Hogy beszélsz te velem? Először is, hol találtad azt a gyereket? Őt is az utcán?

Piton felbőszülten sóhajtott.

- Ő Lily fia.

Shadow érezte, hogy felgyorsul a szívverése. Lily fia. Ennyi volt hát?

- Oh, akkor viszont… – tépelődött egy pillanatig a nő. – A tiéd is?

- Ahogy már mondtam, igen.

- Ez esetben miért nem veled nőtt fel? Egy tizenéves fiatalról beszélünk!

- Mert nem tudtam, hogy nem megfelelően törődnek vele… Óh, Merlinre, nem, nem úgy van, ahogy gondolod! A biológiai apja James Potter – magyarázta Piton, mikor észrevette a félreértést.

- Oooh – értette meg a festményalak. – James Potter. Emlékszem rá. Kisportolt, helyes fiú, képtelen tovább látni az orra hegyénél…

- Olyasmi – morogta Piton, majd felkelt, hogy egy italt töltsön magának. Az illatából ítélve bourbont – ismerte fel Shadow.

- Komolyan, Perselus… Heath. James Potter fia? Máig fejből fel tudnám idézni a legjobb sértéseket, amiket róla mondtál…

- Nos, valami jót legalább létrehozott az életében – jegyezte meg Piton. – A fiát.

- Miféle játékot űzöl? – kérdezte rosszallóan a portré. – Te adoptáltad James Potter fiát? Gondolom, ez valamiféle bosszú, nem?

- Ez a beszélgetés nevetséges. James Potternek… több érdeme volt, mint gondoltam. És Harry Lily fia is. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, hogy kik a szülei, csak a fiú számít, és nem kell ismernem a felmenőit, hogy tudjam kicsoda ő.

- Ez az, amit hallani akartam – biccentett Cathy elégedetten elmosolyodva. A pillantása ellágyult, és töprengve nézett a szoba sarkába. Piton is abba az irányba fordult.

Egy kistestű macska, homlokán egy villámalakú jellel, lapult a szekrény alatt, zöld szemét idegesen a férfire szegezve.

- Te! – harsogta a professzor. – Gyere ki onnan!

A macska hátrált egy kicsit, mielőtt kiszabadította magát a rejtekhelyéről, majd lekushadt a földre. Tágra nyílt szemei általában segítettek meghatni Perselust, most azonban minden próbálkozása hiábavalónak bizonyult.

- És változz vissza! – kiáltott rá. – A szekrény alatt rejtőzködve kémkedsz, mint valami közönséges csavargó?

Harry nagyot nyelve újból felvette emberi alakját, majd tekintetét szilárdan a cipőjére szegezte.

- Magyarázatot várok! – mennydörögte Piton, aki úgy tűnt, minden rokonszenvét elvesztette a fia iránt. Bárcsak közbelépne a portré… de semmi nem történt, így Harry mély lélegzetet vett.

- Nem kémkedtem. Csak előbb értem ide, és te sehol nem voltál.

- És szerinted ez a logikus magyarázat arra, hogy miért bujkálsz bútorok alatt és hallgatod ki más emberek beszélgetését?

- Ez nem is volt igazi beszélgetés – védekezett Harry. – Ő csak egy festmé… oh, jó napot – mondta egy esetlen intéssel a kép felé.

- Heathcliff, igazad van, ennek a fiúnak szüksége van egy leckére. Kezdetnek mondjuk, kezdhetnéd az udvariassággal – mondta Cathy.

- Igazából nem úgy értettem, én… hmm… örülök, hogy találkoztunk!

- Harry, ő Cathy, aki néhanapján méltóztatik meglátogatni minket. Cathy, ő Harry James Potter-Piton.

- Örvendek. Szóval te vagy Heathcliff új fia… Hívhatsz mamának!

- Hogy…? – állt el Harry lélegzete.

- Cathy! – kiáltott fel Piton, összecsípve az orrnyergét. – Köszönöm a látogatásodat, most azonban szeretnék egyedül maradni Harryvel.

- Ez nem túl udvarias tőled! De látom, nem kívánatos a jelenlétem…

A nő mélyen megbántva, suhogó ruhával kisétált a keretből, amely ezzel megszűnt mozogni.

- Csak viccelt, ugye? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ez egy portré, és néha kicsit zavart. Az őt életre keltő mágia nem a legerősebb, és megesik, hogy összekeveri a valóságot a regénnyel, amelyben szerepelt.

- Egy regény?

- Az „Üvöltő szelek" – legyintett Piton a kezével. – Bárhogy is, ma nem Cathy a téma. Beszélnünk kell.

- Tudom – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna azt tennem.

- Pontosan mit is nem kellett volna tenned? – kérdezte jeges pillantással Piton, összefonva karjait.

_Hát ez hosszú este lesz_ – gondolta Harry.

Hát, sorrendben… szándékosan elrontani a főzetet, úgy beszélni veled, ahogy tettem, majdnem felrobbantani a tantermet, és… hmm… elbújni a szekrény alá.

- Nem vagyok képes megérteni, hogyan tehettél ekkora ostobaságot! – sziszegte Piton, fekete szemét Harry tekintetébe fúrva. – Felfogtad a tetteid esetleges következményeit?

- Tudom, hogy nagy bajt is okozhattam volna – látta be Harry. – Köszönöm, hogy nem engedted.

- Igazán? Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy az órán résztvevő többi tanuló hülye? Tőled eltérően, ők azért jöttek az órámra, hogy elkészítsenek egy RAVASZ szintű főzetet, tehát tökéletesen jól látták és értették, mit is csinálsz!

- Nem akartalak ilyen kínos helyzetbe hozni…

- Engem?! Magadat keverted kínos helyzetbe, Harry James Potter-Piton! És ez nem kínos helyzet volt, hanem egy előre kitervelt gyilkossági kísérlet!

Harry elsápadt, és tágra nyílt szemekkel kereste a humor jeleit Perselus arcán. De nem talált semmit.

- De… én nem… én…

- Megkérdeztem, hogy mivel robbanthatnád fel az osztályt, és helyesen válaszoltál. Tisztában voltál azzal, hogy mit csinálsz, és veszélybe sodortad a társaid életét. Nem csak hallottak minden szót, de meg is értették azokat. Hidd el, a hollóhátasokon látszott, ahogy lepereg a szemük előtt az életük.

- Merlinre, de én nem… én biztos voltam benne, hogy nem hagyod, hogy megtegyem, és ezt ők is tudták!

- Valóban? – sziszegte Piton. – Harry, nem titok, hogy nincs minden rendben a varázserőmmel, és előfordulhatott volna, hogy nem tudom megakadályozni, és abban az esetben most nem beszélgetnénk itt!

Ebben a pillanatban Harry érezte, ahogy megrogynak a lábai és elmosódik Perselus arca, de a férfi meg sem moccant, hogy segítsen neki. Igazából csak a jobb keze mozdult, hogy automatikusan megdörzsölje a Jegy helyét az alkarján. Bizonyára nem ez volt a legmegfelelőbb alkalom arra, hogy eltérjen a tárgytól, de azért Harry elraktározta az elméje szegletében ezt az információt.

- Igazán sajnálom – suttogta –, nem fogtam fel… Tényleg nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Olyan volt, mintha kettős személyiségem lenne, és nem tudtam befogni a számat… képtelen voltam kontrollálni magam!

- Aki nem tudja irányítani magát, az nem való egy bájital laboratóriumba! – mennydörögte Piton.

Harry felfújta magát, s bár rémült volt, haraggal vágott vissza.

- Ez nem újdonság – mordult fel. – Ha nem akarod, hogy az óráidra járjak, nyíltan megmondhatod.

A pillanat törtrésze alatt Piton megragadta a vállait és erősen megrázta.

- Mikor fogod megérteni, egyszer és mindenkorra, hogy nem akarlak kínozni vagy bántani? Igen, nincs mentségem az elmúlt évek alatt tanúsított viselkedésemre, de ez alkalommal a többi tanuló és a magad életét tetted kockára! Merlinre, nem hagyhatom, hogy mindig veszélybe sodord magad, amikor éppen lehangolt vagy! A hatalmad túl nagy, az enyém viszont csak árnyéka a réginek, tehát meg kell tanulnod visszafogni magad, mert én nem mindig fogom tudni megtenni ezt helyetted! Senki sem tudja kijavítani a hibáidat!

- Tudom – emelte Harry a tenyerét békítő mozdulattal az apja felé. Látta már Pitont dühösnek, igen, de ennyire ritkán… – Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt, esküszöm! Annyira sajnálom, megteszek bármit, amit kérsz, plusz csinálom a büntetőmunkát Friccsel…

- Büntetőmunka, valóban! – morogta Piton hátralépve, jobb kezét újra az alkarjára szorítva. – Ha az óra résztvevőinek van egy kis józan eszük, panaszkodni fognak a szüleiknek a veszélyes kitöréseid miatt, esetleg még a Minisztériumot is meglátogatják. Valóban erre van most szükséged?

Ezúttal Harrynek le kellett ülnie a legközelebbi karosszékbe.

- Ugye viccelsz? Azt nem tennék meg, igaz? Úgy értem, itt folyamatosan történnek balesetek…

- Balesetek, igen! De egy diák, aki szánt szándékkal úgy módosította a bájitalát, hogy az felrobbantsa az egész termet? Nem! Aurorok jönnének nyomozni, téged pszichiátriai kivizsgálás alá vetnének, nekem meg az erőmet analizálgatnák, és ez esetben gyorsabban találnánk magunkat a Roxforton kívül, mint gondolnád! Természetesen a szülők és a diákok úgy is határozhatnak, hogy panaszt tesznek ellenünk Albusnál, és ő nem biztos, hogy veszélyeztetné az iskolát a mi kis családi perpatvarunk miatt. Elég ennyi, vagy folytassam a gondolatmenetet?

- Dumbledore sosem tenné meg – ellenkezett Harry elhaló hangon. Szörnyű kilátásoknak tűntek az előbb felvázoltak, de hát mikor is haladt az élete normális irányba?

- Nem hagyatkozhatsz az emberek jóindulatára egy ilyen szituációban, Harry – válaszolt Perselus.

- Sajnálom, igazán – motyogta Harry. – Nem tudom, mi történt velem, én csak… Minden olyan jól ment eddig. Egy kicsit valóban izgultam az óra miatt, aztán amikor feltetted azt a kérdést, emlékszel? Ugyanezt kérdezted tőlem elsőben is. Nem is tudom, valami elpattant bennem.

A magyarázat úgy tűnt, kicsit meglágyította Pitont, és az arca hirtelen fáradtnak tűnt.

- Oh, tehát ez volt a kiváltó ok. Nyilvánvalóan rossz ötlet volt tőlem – értett egyet. – Az indíttatásom azonban helyes volt. Tudtad a választ, Harry… úgy tűnt, hogy szükséged van a bátorításra.

- De amikor először kérdezted, nem tudtam! Hogy is tudhattam volna, hiszen hatodikos tananyag! Ez teljességgel igazságtalan volt!

- Értem – sóhajtott Piton. – Ezt már megbeszéltük, de… igazad van. Valóban hitvány dolog volt tőlem. De ez akkor sem igazolja a mai viselkedésedet.

- Persze – forgatta szemeit Harry. – Neked jogod van mindenféle módon sértegetni engem, de nekem nincs jogom szólni emiatt.

- Elismertem, hogy tévedtem akkor, ezt nem is vonom vissza. De te az iskola tanulója vagy, és nincs jogod így beszélni a felnőttekkel, sem velem, sem mással.

- Ez igazságtalanság – morogta a fiú.

- Rengeteg alkalmad van itthon kifejezni magad, ha sírni vagy ordítani akarsz, amíg az e falakon belül marad. Nem azt jelenti, hogy az veszélytelen, de legalább ennek segítségével elkerülhető, hogy bolondot csinálj magadból, és megpróbáld kivégezni a barátaidat!

- Csak arról van szó, hogy annyira más vagy az osztályban… Mintha nem is ugyanaz a személy lennél! Nehéz normálisan viselkednem, amikor olyan a hangod és a tekinteted…

- Az igazat megvallva, valóban más személy vagyok ott – ismerte el Piton. – A tanárod. Ez nem egyszerű helyzet, de meg kell oldanunk. Ahogy hazaérünk, jogod van azt mondani, amit akarsz… azonban… – Megragadta a fiatalember állát, ezzel kényszerítve, hogy ránézzen. – Az osztályteremben a tanárod vagyok, és ugyanazt a tiszteletet várom el tőled, mint a többi tanulótól, remélem, érthető voltam.

A hangsúlya kioktató volt, mire Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Értelek, de… – Mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt folytatta volna. Teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy Piton most ki fogja végezni. De nem hátrálhatott meg. – Ebben az esetben rá is kéne szolgálnod.

- Hogy mondod? – szűrte Perselus a fogai között, és vészesen közel hajolt Harryhez.

- Itthon vagyunk – mondta gyorsan a fiú –, akkor jogom van beszélni, ugye?

- Hallgatlak – válaszolta halkan Piton. – De emlékeztetlek, ha beszélsz, akkor később válaszolnod is kell. Nem ártana átgondolnod a mondandódat, mielőtt folytatnád.

- Nem, ez fontos… te jó tanár vagy meg minden…

Piton felhorkant, és Harry úgy érezte magát, mint aki a vágóhídra tart.

- Az a helyzet – folytatta nehezen –, hogy néha elfelejted, hogy nem mindenki varázslócsaládban nőtt fel. Azt a dolgot, hogy így vagy úgy vágjuk fel a növényeket… az elejétől kezdve nem értettem!

- De hát minden le van írva a könyvben!

- Komolyan, Perselus, tizenegy évesen senki nem akar háromszáz oldalas bájitalkönyveket olvasgatni, amit ráadásul olvashatatlan betűtípussal írtak! Nos, kivéve Hermionét – javította ki magát. – És még ha egyből meg is értjük a technikákat, akkor sincs ott elmagyarázva, hogy miért reagálnak rájuk különbözőképpen az összetevők.

- De Merlinre, ezért van gyógynövénytan órátok! Nem tölthetem azzal az évet, hogy növénytani ismereteket is tanítsak, így is van elég lassú felfogású és szellemileg visszamaradott diákom!

- Akkor sem tanuljuk ezeket a dolgokat gyógynövénytanon! – ellenkezett Harry. – Bimba professzor beszél arról, hogyan gondozzuk a növényeket, hogyan szedjük őket, elmondja a hatásait, de ezeknek semmi köze a bájitalokhoz!

- Mindennek köze van a bájitalokhoz! – kiáltotta Piton. – A hatásuk! Mit gondolsz, mitől pirul ki az arcod, ha? Bájitalok! Erről szól a gyógynövénytan is!

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy Bimba professzor is így gondolja – cincogta Harry, ahogy megérezte a kéz szorítását az állkapcsán. Perselus végül elengedte, de sötét szemével tovább fixírozta őt.

- Amit mondani akarok – folytatta Harry –, az az, hogy Neville tanított meg nekem mindent. Hogyan kell felaprítani a gyökereket, a leveleket… és azután minden sokkal érthetőbb lett. És nem vagyok egyedül ezzel. Tudod, a hétköznapi embereknek ezek a dolgok nem mindig egyértelműek.

Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki citromba harapott, de Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, nem kezdte el újból szapulni a diákjai szellemi színvonalát.

- Majd beszélek Bimba professzorral. De még mindig úgy gondolom, ha Miss Grangernek sikerült felkészülnie, mielőtt megérkezett a Roxfortba, mindenkinek képesnek kellene lennie erre.

- De Hermione nem ember – motyogta Harry.

- Harry. Elég. Itthon vagyunk, és elmondtad azt, amit akartál. Apádként biztosítalak arról, hogy mindent megteszek azért, hogy a legjobban felkészülhess, de tanárodként rámutatnék, hogy ez nem az én problémám, és nem veled kéne megbeszélnem a tanítási módszereimet.

- Értem – szűrte Harry a fogai között. – Nos, _**apa**_, azért beszéltem erről, hogy tudd, van egy kis problémám az egyik tanárommal.

Piton összefűzte karjait a mellkasa előtt, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Valóban?

- Valóban. A bájitaltan tanárommal. Gonosz fickó. Arrogáns, kellemetlen, sunyi, és az első naptól kezdve gyűlöl. Komoly gondjaim vannak vele.

- Az első naptól kezdve? – mosolygott gúnyosan Perselus. – Minden ok nélkül?

- Éppen jegyzeteltem a mondandóját, és azt gondolta, hogy nem figyelek. Lehetetlen kérdéseket tett fel, nevetségessé téve az osztály előtt. És azóta is folytatja ezt, folyamatosan inzultál, mindig lefitymálja a munkámat, a családomat, a barátaimat… Nem is tudok koncentrálni az óráján, igazából mindig csomó van a gyomrom helyén a gondolatra, hogy vissza kell térnem az osztálytermébe.

Piton arcáról teljesen eltűnt a gúnyos arckifejezés.

- Sajnálattal hallom.

- És ha ez még nem lenne elég – folytatta Harry, aki kezdte élvezni a játékot –, sosem hagyja ki az alkalmat, hogy becsméreljen és kicsúfoljon mások előtt. Ha nem vagyok jelen, utánam kutat a kastélyban, hogy alkalma legyen megbüntetni.

- Vajon van valami jó oka ezt tenni?

- Talán – ismerte be Harry. – De ő engem kínoz személy szerint, pedig nem is mondtam neki semmit.

- Ez eléggé igazságtalan – mondta Piton. – De talán azért teszi ezt, mert tanár, és meg akar védeni a bajtól… téged és a társaidat. A biztonságod érdekében cselekszik.

- Talán, de élvezi is – mondta Harry. – Imádja megszégyeníteni a tanulókat, megsemmisítve ezzel az önértékelésüket, terrorizálni a gyerekeket…

- És talán ez a tanár egy cseppet tisztábban lát nálad, észreveszi a veszélyeket, amikkel szembenézel! Mert akár egy halálos főzet, úgy a Roxfort maga is tele van csapdákkal, és nagyon veszélyes hely tud lenni, Harry. A felét sem veszed észre, de ez így van jól, azonban rajtunk múlik, hogy megvédjünk… és ezt te nem mindig könnyíted meg.

- Még nincs vége – folytatta a fiú. – McGalagony nem ilyen. Sem Dumbledore. Vagy bármely más tanár, kivéve Fricset, de ő csak a gondnok! A bájitaltan professzor viszont… véleményem szerint egyszerűen utálja a gyerekeket.

- Talán – válaszolt Perselus orrnyergét masszírozva. – Talán a tanárod sosem volt elhivatott a tanítás terén. Egy percig sem gondolta, hogy ilyen pozíciót fog betölteni, és csak azért teszi, mert kényszerítették. Az is lehet, hogy utálja ezt a helyet, és azóta nem kedveli a kollégáit, amióta diákéveit töltötte az iskolában. Előfordulhat, hogy nem érti a serdülők pszichológiáját, és nem nincs oda a társaságukért sem. Habár, ez a tanár nem maradhatott volna ilyen sokáig a helyén, ha nem lenne sikeres, és az igazgató nem gondolná úgy, hogy a cél néha szentesíti az eszközt. Elképzelhető, hogy néhány dolog igazságtalannak tűnhet, Harry, de a világ nem mindig méltányos és korrekt. Mint ahogy azt most te is látod.

- De ez egy iskola – ellenkezett a fiatal fiú. – És én nem tehetek semmit a tanár ellen, habár ő folyamatosan bánt a barátaimmal együtt… Nem úgy, mint a saját házába tartozó diákokat… Nevetségesen elfogult!

- Oh, a pártatlanság egy csodálatos dolog… és nagyon gyorsan rá fogsz jönni, ha ez még nem történt volna meg, hogy a ház neve, melyet a Teszlek Süveg kiált a napon, amikor tizenegy évesen az iskolába érkeztek, egy életre meghatározza azt, ahogy az emberek megítélnek. Ahogy bánnak veled. Meghatározza, hogy mihez kezdhetsz a későbbiekben. Egy hugrabugosnak például fele annyi esélye van a Minisztériumban dolgozni, kivéve a szociális osztályokat. Egy mardekárosnak szinte semmi esélye, hogy auror váljék belőle. A legtöbb ember, még a felnőttek is, a gyerekkorukból eredő sztereotípiákkal vizsgálják a többieket. Mindig megbízhatsz egy griffendélesben, óvakodj a mardekárostól, támaszkodhatsz egy hugrabugosra és a nehéz ügyekben egy hollóhátas lehet a segítségedre.

- Én nem ilyen vagyok – vetette ellen Harry. – Vannak barátaim a többi házból!

- A Mardekárból nincsenek. Merlin ments' tőle, egy olyan házból, amely annyi gonosz varázslót adott a világnak?

A fiú elpirult, mert eszébe jutott az érkezésük napja, amikor Ron azért imádkozott, hogy nehogy a Mardekárba osszák be.

- Értem, mit mondasz – ismerte be vonakodva. – De…

- És milyen érdekes, ez alól a tanárok sem kivételek. Nyilvánvaló, ha valami malőr történik, egyből a Mardekár házban kezdik keresni a tettest. Még Albus is folyton hozzám fordul először, ha egy vétkest keres az iskolában. Valahol mindig el kell kezdeni, úgy tűnik… És mint látod, ez nem mindig tisztességes. A látszat néha csal.

- Lehet – ismerte be Harry –, de te akkor is túlzol.

Piton apró mosolyt villantott rá.

- Üdvözöllek a való világban. Van még valami panaszod, vagy befejeztük ma estére?

- Befejeztem, azt hiszem – darálta Harry. Beszéde láthatólag nem segített az ügyén… de a dolgok úgysem lehetnek rosszabbak már. Csak az maradt, hogy kivárja az ítéletét.

- Remek. Én is úgy gondolom, hogy alaposan körüljártuk a kérdést. Bízom benne, felesleges említenem, hogy a mai viselkedésed soha többet nem ismétlődhet meg?

- Teljesen felesleges – motyogta Harry a padlót bámulva. Eljött az ideje, hogy kifizesse a számlát.

- Csodás. A következő hétfői órára várok egy esszét a laboratóriumban betartandó biztonsági előírások fontosságáról, illetve arról, hogy mit tilos tenni a bájital alapanyagokkal azok előkészítése során. Legyen átfogó és meggyőző, ha nem akarod azzal tölteni a következő hétvégédet, hogy a gyakorlatban mutatod be a tudásodat.

- Rendben.

- Azonban a rákövetkező hétig nem járhatsz bájitaltanra – folytatta Piton. – Remélem, lesz esélyem azokkal a diákokkal dolgozni, akik valóban megérdemlik a helyüket az órán, mielőtt belecsöppennének a mi kis privát előadásunkba.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Az megjegyzés fájdalmas volt, de legalább nem volt egy életre eltiltva! Igyekezett meggátolni, hogy a megkönnyebbülés szétterjedjen az arcán.

- És ez idő alatt Mr. Malfoyjal fogsz gyakorolni egy másik laboratóriumban – fejezte be Perselus.

- Micsoda? Nem, az lehetetlen, akkor elkerülhetetlenül megpróbál majd megölni!

- Jobban aggódok az ő, mintsem a te testi épséged miatt – közölte erre Piton. – Bárhogy is, ez nem vita tárgya. Egyre jobbnak találom az ötletet: csoportba rendezni a bajkeverőket, összezárni őket egy laborba, hogy gyakoroljanak, és a végén kiengedni a túlélőket. Használható gondolatnak tűnik…

- Dumbledore nem lenne elragadtatva – ellenkezett Harry minden remény nélkül.

- Hogy? Mikor a házak közötti együttműködéshez asszisztálok? Talán még fizetésemelést is kínálna! – állította Perselus egy félmosollyal.

- Ez egy teljesen jogtalan – motyogta Harry –, kegyetlen és szokatlan büntetés.

- De nem itt, Skóciában. És várom a beszámolódat az eszmecserétekről. Ha bármi szerencsétlen incidens történne…

- Tudom, tudom, év végéig cellában lakhatok – viccelődött Harry, mielőtt eszébe jutott volna, hol is van most Malfoy, és így a fenyegetés nem tűnt annyira légből kapottnak. – Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt.

- Remélem is. Hatalmas csalódás volt a mai nap, Harry, és nem vagyok teljesen meggyőződve arról, hogy felfogtad a tetteid súlyát.

- Hidd el, megértettem – bizonygatta mormogva Harry. – Tényleg, nagyon sajnálom. Köszönöm, hogy nem küldesz el végleg az órádról. És, ööö… a továbbiakban… ki vagyok tiltva, vagy…?

- A továbbiakban? – kérdezte Perselus rosszallón.

- Úgy értem, itthonról. Gondolom, most egy ideig nem akarsz látni.

- Mérges vagyok és csalódott, Harry, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy kitiltalak innen vagy megváltozik rólad a véleményem. Mindenesetre, ha ilyesmivel akarnálak büntetni, akkor sokkal inkább szobafogságot kapnál. De ehhez már egy kicsit idős vagy, és rá is mutattál arra, hogy nincs szükséged a lakosztályomra az iskolaév alatt, azzal, hogy kiköltöztél innen.

Rosszul álcázott keserűség hallatszott Perselus hangjából, és Harry érezte, hogy felgyorsul a szívverése.

- Nem azért tettem – mutatott rá a fiú –, egyáltalán nem… Én csak azt hittem, hogy nem akarod, hogy a történtek után visszajöjjek. Tudod, én nem igazán… Szóval nem voltam eléggé biztos benne…

- Nem akartad, hogy megfosszalak a tulajdonodtól? – sugalmazta Perselus, és kezével újra megmarkolta alkarját. – Reméltem, hogy ezen a fázison már túlestünk, de úgy tűnik, ez merész feltételezés volt tőlem. Az egyetlen tárgy, amit néha szeretnék lefoglalni, az a seprűd, azt is csak akkor, ha veszélyes dolgokra használod… például egy kis Tiltott Rengeteg-beli kiruccanásra. Vagy esetleg a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyedet, hasonló okokból kifolyólag.

- Nem úgy gondoltam – mondta Harry, elméjében feljegyezve, hogy azonnal rejtse el ezeket a tárgyakat, amint alkalma adódik rá.

Piton megrázta a fejét és mély lélegzetet vett. Elkapta a fiú csuklóját, amin ott volt a karkötő, amit nyár óta viselt.

- Ez a tárgy nem azért használt fel akkora varázserőt, hogy az ajtómhoz vezessen, hogy aztán egy veszekedés után kidobjalak, Harry.

A fiú nem tudott ellene tenni, elmosolyodott. Minden ezzel kezdődött, való igaz. Itt biztonságban lehet… Megkönnyebbülés öntötte el, és hirtelen sürgető érzés fogta el, hogy megölelje a férfit. Talán nem ez a legmegfelelőbb alkalom, de… – vélte szórakozottan, majd észrevette, hogy Piton keze hirtelen felmelegedett. Igazából forróbb nem is lehetett volna…

_A Jegy_ – döbbent rá. – _A Jegyből jön_. Gondolkodás nélkül felrántotta a varázsló ingujját. A pillanat törtrésze alatt Piton úgy ugrott hátra, mintha megégette volna magát. Határozottan visszahúzta vissza ruháját alkarjára, és újra dühösnek tűnt. De ez nem csupán düh volt – értette meg Harry, ahogy apja vonásait figyelte. A férfi arcán feszültség látszott, ami fájdalmas grimaszba fordult.

- Fáj? – kérdezte. – A Jegy?

- Ne próbálj meg eltérni a tárgytól – válaszolt Perselus.

- De ez fontos! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Voldemort az, ugye? Megpróbál elérni?

- Ezzel nem kell foglalkoznod, Harry. Az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt izgulnod kell, a Friccsel töltendő büntetőmunka.

- Nem értek egyet! Ez a pszichopata megpróbál elérni a Jegyen keresztül, igazam van? Talán így szívja el az erődet? Mindig ilyen?

- Harry, elég legyen! Nem, Voldemort nem tudja ellopni a varázserőm, és a többi sem a te gondod.

- De talán tudok valamit tenni ellene – suttogta a fiú. – Kapcsolatom van vele, és elloptam az erejét… Egy próbát megér. Engedd meg, hogy megpróbáljam, jó?

Mielőtt elérhette volna a karját, Piton gyorsan elrántotta azt.

- Szó sem lehet róla. Ez az én dolgom Harry, engedd meg, hogy én kezeljem. Az egyetlen dolog, ami változtathat ezen, a halál, de addig is, felesleges időt pazarolni rá. A főzeteim megteszik.

- Semmibe nem kerül, hogy megpróbáljuk – ellenkezett Harry. – Kérlek? Ígérem, hogy nem bántalak.

- Úgy emlékszem, ezt már világosan megbeszéltük. Az egyetlen mód, amivel segíthetsz, ha rendesen viselkedsz, és visszabeszélés nélkül megteszed, amit mondok. Érthető voltam?

- Heathcliff, légy szelídebb a fiúval!

A két varázsló a festmény felé fordította fejét, melyen újból feltűnt Cathy.

- Ne avatkozz bele Catherine. Ez nem a megfelelő idő.

- Nem értem, mi volt ebben olyan sértő. A gyermek csupán segíteni akar, légy egy kicsit kedvesebb vele!

- Azt hittem, a család arra való, hogy segítsünk egymásnak – tette hozzá Harry.

Perselus a szemét forgatta.

- Ez olyan teher, amin nem osztozunk – magyarázta – A jegy egy régi rossz döntés következménye, amit én hoztam. Elfogadtam a konzekvenciákat. Minden rendben Harry, nincs semmi, amit ne tudnék kezelni.

- Ugye csak viccelsz? – fonta össze Cathy a karjait. – Folyamatosan az alkarodat masszírozod, még akkor is, amikor olvasol. Mostanában nagy volt a kísértés, hogy a karod amputációját javasoljam.

- Elég legyen! – kiáltotta Piton. – Ne felejtsétek el, hogy miről beszéltünk! Ami téged illet, Harry, a tisztelet arról is szól, hogy figyelembe veszed az emberek magánéletét, és ezt úgy értem, hogy respektáld az enyémet!

_És igaza is van_ – ismerte be a fiú vonakodva. Már drágán megfizetett a leckéért. Valószínűleg annyiban is hagyta volna a dolgot, ha nem fedez fel valami érdekes villanást Piton tekintetében… Félelem – ébredt rá. – Perselus félt valamitől, és ez nyugtalanította őt.

Tőle tart? Lehetetlenség. Biztos volt abban, hogy ez valahogy összefüggésben állta Jeggyel. Az a tetoválás több mint amit Piton beismer. Harry érezte, hogy erősen dobog a szíve. Ez valami életbevágóan fontos… ő pedig érintett benne! Pillantása összetalálkozott a tanáréval, mire Harry azonnal elveszítette az irányítást a dolgok felett.

A szoba forgószélszerűen elmosódott, és más, új képek tódultak be a megszokott látvány helyére. Perselus jóval fiatalabban, amint éppen a Jegyet kapja Voldemorttól. Már ismerte ezt a jelenetet, ezért igyekezett továbblépni; a képek gyorsan váltották egymást: bosszús, nyugtalanító, gyakran sötét képek.

Azonban ezek mind régi jelenetek voltak – vette észre Harry. – És őt valami jóval újabb érdekelte… Vonakodva, de újra megváltoztatta a díszletet, és Dumbledore irodájában találta magát, amely pont úgy festett, mint amilyenek pár napja látta.

A Dumbledore mellett álló Piton nyugtalannak tűnt.

- Az ereje gyorsan növekszik, nehéz megjósolni, hogyan fog erre reagálni a Jegy – mondta az igazgató. – Cselekednünk kell, Perselus. A szituáció könnyen veszélyessé válhat.

- Nem tehetünk mást, mint hogy várunk, és próbáljuk csökkenteni a károkat – csikorogta a professzor. – Harryt ebbe sehogy sem keverhetjük bele.

- Ez ésszerűtlen – vágta rá erre Dumbledore. – Ő az egyetlen, aki képes…

- Nem vitatkozom. Harryt meg kell védeni, és biztos, hogy nem fogom őt ezzel szembesíteni. Neki jelenleg más gondjai vannak. Egyszerre egy dologgal foglalkozunk.

- Magához hívhat a Jegy által, Perselus – jegyezte meg az igazgató. – És a Roxfort védelmi rendszere sem tud mindent megoldani. Szerinted mennyi időbe telik, amíg rájön?

- Remélem, elég időbe, hogy már ne jelentsen problémát. Bízom benne, hogy csak a halálom után fog megtörténni – morogta Piton.

- Ami hamarabb fog bekövetkezni, mint ahogy szükséges lenne, ha nem teszünk semmit. A Jegy, és ami vele történik, késlelteti a felépülésedet – állította Dumbledore fájdalmas arckifejezéssel. – Harrynek tisztában kell lennie azzal, hogy ezen csak ő tud segíteni.

De Piton megrázta a fejét.

- De nekem nincs szükségem segítségre. És ne próbáld meg túllépni a hatáskörödet!

Más jelenetek is leperegtek még Harry szeme előtt, azonban érezte, ahogy Perselus minden erejével igyekszik kitaszítani őt. Merlinre, legilimentálta Pitont, pont úgy, mint a nyáron!

Megrettenve, azonnal megszakította a kapcsolatot, és szemtől-szembe találta magát a varázslóval, kinek arcán a düh és a nyugtalanság furcsa elegye látszódott.

- Milyen gyakran - szűrte Piton a fogai között –, hány alkalommal kell még elismételnem, hogy az efféle erőszakos behatolás teljességgel elfogadhatatlan? Mit vártál attól, hogy felfeded az elrejtett titkaimat? Ha elrejtem őket, annak jó oka van, Harry! Van valami mód arra, hogy legyen némi elképzelésed a magánélet fogalmáról? Imperiót kellene szórnom rád, vagy bezárni egy tömlöcbe, míg el nem felejted, mire való egy varázspálca… vagy, mit szólnál egy zagyváló főzethez? Világosíts fel, kérlek, mert én kezdek kifogyni az ötletekből!

- Sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom – motyogta Harry idegesen tördelve kezeit. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy csináltam… Tényleg nem volt szándékos, esküszöm!

- Merlin szerelmére, tanulj már meg uralkodni magadon! – üvöltötte Perselus. – Hogy bízhatnék meg benned, ha mindig, amikor nem válaszolok egy kérdésedre, erővel törsz be az elmémbe? Van fogalmad arról, mit jelent egy erőszakos behatolás?

- Igen – suttogta a fiú. – Épp elégszer csináltad velem.

Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, Harry küzdött, hogy elviselje az apja pillantását, majd lesütötte szemét. Piton összefonta maga előtt a karjait, arca tépelődő, zárt kifejezést vett fel.

- Úgy gondolom, épp elég messzire ment a ma esti beszélgetésünk – jelentette ki végül a tanár. – Menj aludni a toronybéli szobádba, és gondolkozz el azon, hogyan viselkedtél mostanában. És elmélkedj azon is, hogy mit vársz a családunktól, Harry. Ami engem illet, nem várom el, hogy megments engem vagy akár a világot. Nem így működnek a dolgok. Te nem vagy hős, nem vagy megmentő; te egy tinédzser vagy, akinek hatalmas szüksége van rá, hogy végre megtanulja a szabályokat és korlátozásokat. Unom már, hogy ezt minden egyes alkalommal el kell ismételnem ezt, amikor elveszíted az önuralmad.

A fiú rémülten nézett rá, válla megereszkedett, mire Piton érezte, hogy elszáll belőle a düh. Potter azelőtt is ilyen macskaszemekkel nézett rá, mielőtt maga is azzá vált volna? – kérdezte magától.

- Nem szeretlek kevésbé ma, mint azon a napon, amikor aláírtam az örökbefogadási papírokat – jelentette ki. – És bármilyen mértékű bosszúságot is okozol nekem a jövőben, semmi sem fogja megváltoztatni ezt.

Majdhogynem hallotta, ahogy a fiú dorombolni kezd. Hát ez volt, amit az elejétől fogva hallani akart?

- Te… nem bántad meg ezt az egészet? – kérdezte Harry olyan hangon, mi túl fiatalnak tűnt egy kamaszhoz képest.

- Az egyetlen dolog, amit bánok, hogy nem vettem észre korábban azt, ami az orrom előtt volt – motyogta Perselus. – És mellesleg nem terveztem, hogy összeszedek egy kaparászó macskát. Te voltál, aki szétszaggatta a nappali szőnyegét?

- Oh – mondta Harry szégyenlősen. – Nem akartam. Nos, igazából csak egy picit nyújtózkodni szerettem volna, aztán a karmaim beleakadtak a szőnyegbe, és egyik dolog követte a másikat…

- Az a szőnyeg, mely túlélt öt generációt a Prince családban, egy macska körmeitől vész oda. Komolyan, Potter…

- Potter-Piton – vágta rá a fiú egy lefegyverző mosollyal.

- Nyilvánvaló – bólintott Perselus.

Egy pillanattal később egy alak szökkent felé egy hippogriff gyorsaságával és támadt Pitonra, aki már kezdett hozzászokni, hogy fel legyen készülve arra, hogy egy macskát kapjon a karjaiba. De bizony most egy fiatal tinédzser ütközött neki egy bébisárkány gyengédségével, amitől egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete. Valóban órákat kellett volna vennie, mielőtt aláírja az adoptációs papírokat – gondolta, mialatt karjai automatikusan a fiú vállai köré fonódtak, és magához szorította őt. A helyzetben nem volt semmi méltóságteljes, de úgy gondolta, azért még túléli.

Pár mennyei másodperc múlva a fiú, aki minden kétséget kizáróan az övé volt, kiszabadította magát Perselus öleléséből, és hátralépett egy csepp megbánással.

- Ma a Toronyban alszom, ha nem zavar – vetette fel Harry. – Tudom, hogy… ez túlzásnak hangozhat, és hogy nem szabályos… de gondolod, hogy aludhatnék egyszer ott, egyszer itt? Mint a zoknik?

- Hogy jönnek ide a zoknik? – kérdezte Piton elvesztve a fonalat.

- Oh, tudod, egyik nap a fiókban, a következő nap meg a lábadon…

- Nem, nem tudom – rázta a fejét Perselus. – Ami az éjszakai szabályokat illeti, meg kell bizonyosodnunk afelől, hogy sem az igazgatónak, sem a házvezetődnek nincs ellene kifogása. A magam részéről nincs ellenvetésem.

Harry ragyogó mosolyt villantott rá, mielőtt a lelkesedése alábbhagyott.

- A mostanit, és ami a bájital órán történt… tényleg sajnálom. Őszintén. Dolgozom az ügyön, ígérem.

- Van némi elképzelésem a kamaszkori válságokról, Harry, és nem te mész át egyedül ezen az időszakon az iskolában. Felesleges elmondanom, hogy a világ nem fog összedőlni minden egyes alkalommal, ha hibát követsz el… Azonban ez nem mentség arra, hogy megpróbáltál kivégezni egy egész osztályt, és szemtelen voltál.

- Tudom – suttogta a fiú.

- Továbbá számítottam arra, hogy azzal, hogy egy tinédzsert fogadok örökbe, elveszítem a lehetőségét, hogy színezős szülinapi zsúrokat tartsak neked, és egyenesen a konfliktusok és korlátozások időszakába csöppenek. Ez a dolgom apaként, és hanyag lennék, ha nem tenném meg. Remélem, ez érthető.

Egy gondolat kezdett beférkőzni Harry agyába. Nem, Perselus nem fogja hagyni, hogy felelőtlenül viselkedjen, ez nem is elvárható tőle. De nem is fog kifogásokat keresni, hogy miért zaklatja őt, és hogy miért viselkedik… nos, Piton professzorként.

Gondolataiba mélyülve figyelte a férfit, aki oly hosszú ideig volt közömbös a számára. Vonásai most kevésbé látszottak keményeknek, szája sarka kevésbé feszült, tekintete lágyabbnak tűnt… és a válla tartásában sem volt semmi támadó.

Érezte, hogy a súly, ami eddig fel sem tűnt neki, már nem nyomja többé a vállát. A rettegett bájitaltan professzor – aki mindig úgy vizslatta, mint egy ragadozó – korszaka végérvényesen lezárult. Legalábbis az ő számára.

Mosolyogva gondolt Neville-re. Vajon egy másodpercig is átsuhant már rajta a gondolat, hogy mi lenne, ha Piton őt is örökbe fogadná, vagy egy ennek még a puszta gondolata is mélységesen megrémítené?

Talán mindkettő.

Végre elszakadt gondolataitól, és pillantása találkozott Perseluséval, aki eddig türelmesen várta, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe.

- Azt hiszem, értem – mondta. – Elég buta helyzet, mi? Kéne lennie egy kézikönyvnek, vagy valami.

Piton egyetértően felmorgott.

- Mielőtt visszatérsz a griffendéles környezetedbe, van itt valami, amit oda szeretnék adni.

Elvett egy bőrerszényt a kandallópárkányról és átadta Harrynek. A fiú két fiolát és egy kavicsot talált benne, gondosan becsomagolva.

- Ez micsoda? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Ezt már jól ismered – válaszolta Perselus a zöld folyadékot tartalmazó üvegcsére mutatva. – Százfűlé-főzet. Ha ezt megiszod, egy diák alakját veszed fel, aki pár éve végzett. Figyelemreméltó fizikai képességekkel rendelkezett, ami hasznos tud lenni. Ha a körülmények megkövetelik, szeretném, ha használnád. Bizonyos körülmények között hasznosabb lehet, mint a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyed.

Harry lenyűgözötten bólintott.

- Mindazok után, amit a hátad mögött műveltünk elsőben…

Összerezzent apja gyilkos pillantása alatt.

- Úgy értem, megpróbáltuk, hmm… Öhm, valaki ki akarta próbálni… Óh, a fenébe. Megszereztük a receptet.

- A receptet, valóban? – kérdezte Piton fenyegető hangon. – Egy kis kutatással egybekötve a személyes készleteimben?

- Régi idők, régi szokások? – próbálkozott Harry kétségbeesve. Mikor tanulja meg végre befogni a száját?

- Visszatérünk a kezdetekhez – válaszolta a professzor. – Te és a kis barátaid felidézhetitek a régi szép emlékeket, mialatt edényeket súroltok a következő két hét minden estéjén.

- De én már járok büntetőmunkára Fricshez! – ellenkezett Harry.

- Hmm. Valami azt súgja nekem, hogy a Griffendél csapat kviddics edzései várhatnak egy ideig.

- Ez… ez… teljesen tisztességtelen! – kiáltott fel a fiú. Egy apró fölényes mosolyt kapott válaszul. – Hát jó, legyen – morogta. – Megmondom Ginnynek, hogy vegye át a helyemet. Nem igazán változnak a dolgok az előző évhez képest.

- Úgy tűnik, mindenre van megoldás – jegyezte meg Piton, akin látszott, hogy egy kicsit jobban élvezi a kelleténél a dolgok ilyetén végkimenetelét. – Térjünk vissza a főzetekhez, nem kétlem, hogy erről is hallottál már. Elkészítése összetett, és túl hosszú ideig tart a türelmetlen diákoknak.

Féloldalas pillantást vetett Harryre, aki a nyelvébe harapott.

- Ez Felix Felicis – jelentette ki végül. – Nagyon különleges bájital. A személy, aki elfogyasztja, egy teljes napig megtapasztalja, milyen mindenben szerencsésnek lenni. Megváltoztathatja a dolgok menetét, melyek kihathatnak az életére is.

Harry elbűvölve meredt a fiolára. A szerencse bájitala? Ez tényleg lehetséges? De ebben az esetben…

- Ha ez működik, miért nem mindenki ezt issza folyton?

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

- Mert folyamatos használat mellett az összetevői mérgezőek. Egy ember kétszer, talán háromszor veheti igénybe az élete során, nem többször. Semmilyen körülmények között nem szabad indokolatlanul felhasználnod. Ez nem valami Weasley ikrek-féle vicc.

Harry komoran bólintott.

- Csak ha életbevágóan fontos, Harry. Tudom, hogy felismered majd a helyzetet, ha az előtted áll.

A fiú érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka. Tudott valamit Perselus vagy csak bízott benne? Talán mindkettő – döntötte el, de ez nem sokat segített.

- Nem fogom arra használni, hogy randira hívjak egy lányt, ígérem – próbálta feldobni a hangulatot.

Piton arcán apró mosoly jelent meg.

- Arra nem lesz szükséged. Rendben, az utolsó tárgy… azt hiszem, megpróbálkozhatsz egy tippel.

Harry a kezébe vette a követ és próbálta összekaparni a tudását. Ha Perselus mondta, akkor…

- Oh! Ez egy bezoár, igaz?

Piton elégedetten bólintott.

- Pontosan. Képes bármilyen mérget hatástalanítani. Azt akarom, hogy mindig nálad legyen ez az erszény a tartalmával együtt, legfőképp a bezoár. Megértetted?

- Nem lesz könnyű repülni vele – vigyorgott Harry. – Gondolom, az üvegek törhetetlenek?

Perselus újra bólintott.

- Oké, figyelni fogok, hogy mindig velem legyenek – ígérte a fiú. – Köszönöm. Sosem gondoltam erre, de az elkerülhetetlen végjátéknál hasznosak lehetnek…

- Jobban értékelném, ha nem az lenne az alkalom, de jobb félni, mint megijedni – mondta Piton. – Soha ne válj meg a kőtől, soha.

Ez a figyelmeztetés elbizonytalanította Harryt.

- Valami konkrét dologra gondolsz?

Perselus megrántotta a vállát.

- Sok dologra gondolok. Jelenleg ennyit tudok tenni. Felkészülni mindenre.

- Nagyon megnyugtató… de gondolom, nincs sok választásom. Szerinted… erősödik?

A varázsló meglepve nézett rá.

- Biztos vagyok benne. Ha Voldemort képes volt visszatérni, miután a saját Avada Kedavrája megsemmisítette a testét, és nem hiszem, hogy az utolsó kudarca hosszan a megbénítaná őt. Továbbra is folyamatosan légy résen, akkor is, ha azt hiszed, hogy biztonságban vagy, érted?

- Még akkor is, ha itt vagyok? – kérdezte Harry, mielőtt átgondolhatta volna szavait. Érezte, hogy bánat suhan át Pitonon. Az apja minden erejével meg akarja védeni, igen… de a varázsereje jelenleg nem mutat fel túl sok igazságosságot.

- Úgy vélem, amíg én is itt vagyok, ebben a lakosztályban biztonságban érezheted magad – ismerte el Perselus. – A Protegónak minden esetben biztosítania kell legalább egy minimális védelmet.

- Az nem szükséges ahhoz, hogy biztonságban érezzem magam itt – jelentette ki Harry egy vállrándítással. – Még Voldemort sem kockáztatna meg egy betörést ide… Az évszázad büntetőmunkája és üstök súrolása várna csak rá!

Piton rávillantott egy félmosolyt.

- Úgy alakult, hogy lehetőségem volt megvizsgálni a büntetési nyilvántartást Tom Denem korszakából. Az olvasmány felettébb informatív volt.

- Megtaláltad? – Harry hangja tele volt csodálattal. – Megtaláltad Voldemort büntetéseit?

- Még másolatot is készítettem róla, a fájdalmas halált kockáztatva, ha valaki rájött volna. Higgy nekem, nincs annál pihentetőbb olvasmány egy feszült Halálfaló találkozó után. Elkerülhetetlen, hogy századik olvasatra az újdonság varázsa megkopik kicsit, de a gyönyörűség megmarad.

A fiú nem tudott nem nevetni erre. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Perselus kicsinyes és bosszúálló oldala visszhangra talált benne.

- Láthatnám? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Piton számító arckifejezéssel pillantott rá.

- Tartogasd ezt a dolgot egy kis plusz motivációként a jövőre.

- Na, a kedvenc diákodnak…

- Ki mondta, hogy te vagy a kedvenc tanulóm?

- Mi? Persze, hogy az vagyok, örökbe fogadtál, ha elfelejtetted volna!

- Így van, tehát te vagy a kedvenc fiam. De hogy a diákom… Nem, úgy gondolom, még dolgoznod kell, hogy megszerezd az első helyet.

- Nem igazságos – motyogta Harry. – Bárhogy is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyedül is meg tudom találni.

- Sok szerencsét hozzá – válaszolt Piton. – De most már ágyba, holnap iskola.

A fiú mosolygott.

- Kettesben hagylak Cathyvel.

- Kétlem, hogy hamar visszatérne – mondta Piton, de egy hang mögötte ellentmondott neki.

- Ne hidd, hogy olyan könnyen megszabadulsz tőlem.

A varázsló az égre emelte a tekintetét, aztán egyik kezét Harry a vállán nyugtatva az ajtóhoz kísérte a fiút.

- Holnap találkozunk.

A fiú, arcán mosollyal, indult az ajtó felé, amikor Perselus észrevette a rajta átsuhanó bánatot, ahogy épp elhagyta volna a lakosztályt.

- Ha korán felkelnél, és lenne hozzá kedved, lejöhetnél ide reggelizni – ajánlotta. – Minden lehetőséget megragadok, csak ne kelljen a reggeli kávémat a Nagyteremben elfogyasztanom.

- Természetesen! – vágta rá azonnal Harry egy széles mosoly kíséretében. – Akkor viszlát holnapig. És sok sikert Cathyhez!

Ezekkel a szavakkal macskává változott, és nekiveselkedett a lépcsőknek, szorosan a kőfal mellett haladva. Perselus a fejét csóválva csukta be az ajtót. Minden kétséget kizáróan szüksége lesz bátorságra, hiszen Cathy minden egyes részletét tudni akarja majd a kapcsolatuknak Harryvel, és ő nem az a fajta, aki elfogadna egy rövid összefoglalót. Hosszú éjszaka elé nézett… De meglepő módon, a lehetőség, hogy a fiúról beszélhet egy régi baráttal, nem is tűnt olyan szörnyűnek.

Különösen, hogy a legrosszabbat sikerült elkerülnie… A látomás, melyre Harry kényszerítette, drámaibb is lehetett volna. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a fiú nem volt képes egyértelműen értelmezni… És Merlinnek hála, nem is ásott mélyebbre. Épp hogy csak megúsztak egy katasztrófát, és a titka pillanatnyilag biztonságban van. Most megérdemel egy kis szíverősítőt.

Újra töltötte a poharát bourbonnal, aztán leült a foteljébe.

Pár emelettel felette, néhány méterre a Kövér Dáma portréjától egy fekete macska felvette emberi alakját, majd a hátát nekivetette a falnak. A szembesítés mégsem volt olyan szörnyű, ahogy gondolta… Igazából sokkal jobban érezte magát most, mint a bájitaltan órán történt incidens óta bármikor. Volt azonban egy apró részlet… Valami nem volt rendben Perselusszal.

A férfi jártas volt a téma megváltoztatásában és a dolgok elbagatellizálásában, de Harryt nem verhette át. Érezte, ahogy Piton pánikba esik, amikor elkezdtek beszélni a Jegyről… és az sem nyugtatta meg, amit az elméjében látott. Harry akkor túl rémült volt ahhoz, hogy foglalkozzon vele, de most visszatértek a látott képek, de főleg Dumbledore szavai.

Nem tévedett, a Sötét Jegy veszélyezteti Perselust. Voldemort bármikor feltűnhet újra, amint elég erőt visszanyer. És egy dolog biztos, az nem volna túl jó. Azonnal megölné őt, és a jelenlegi állapotában Perselus nem tehetne semmit.

Egy személy tudna segíteni, idézte fel Dumbledore-t. Ő. Természetesen az apja ezt sosem vallaná be… de ez nem a megfelelő idő a semmittevésre. Perselus mondta, hogy az egyetlen esélyük a békére Voldemort halála. És az igazgató azt állítja, hogy csak ő képes megölni.

Bárhogy is, neki kell majd megtennie, nem? Ez az, amiért itt volt. Tehát minek várni? Az ereje sosem lesz nagyobb, azonban Voldemort is napról napra erősebbé válik. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem fog karba tett kézzel várni arra, hogy az a pszichopata megtámadja azokat, akiket szeret: a családját.

Nem, most neki kell átvenni az irányítást. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem hívhatja fel Voldemortot időpontot egyeztetni egy halálig tartó párbajra… Azonban minimum két ember tartózkodik a kastélyban, akiknek lehet elképzelése arról, hogy hol lehet most, és akiknek érdeke, hogy segítsenek…

Igen, holnap meglátogatja Draco Malfoyt és Loki Lupint, bármennyire is kellemetlennek tűnik a gondolat.


	57. Szürkületkor

**55. Fejezet **

**Szürkületkor**

* * *

Draco erőteljesen lapozott egyet a könyvében. Potter természetesen késett. És ő nyilvánvalóan nem kezdhette el nélküle. Mintha nem lett volna elég, hogy bezárták egy szobába, messze a többi hálóteremtől, elrejtették, akár egy pestisest, most még külön bájitaltan órákat is kell vennie Harry Potterrel. A Roxfort kis hercegével, aki megnyerte magának az ellenállás utolsó bástyáját is, a Mardekár házvezetőjét.

Hát nincs határa az aljasságnak, amit Dracónak el kell szenvednie? Ez a tetves… macska! Ha tudta volna, hogy Perselus háziállatra vágyik, felajánlotta volna azt a sziámit, ami ott lebzselt Malfoy kúriában, mindenfelé elhullatta a szőrét és szétszaggatta a függönyöket… akkor most mindenki boldog lehetne.

Így azonban nemkívánatos személynek számított a kúriában, a roxforti házában, és még Perselus is hátat fordított neki. Arra kárhoztatták, hogy paktumot kössön a griffendélesekkel, ami egy kétségbeesett kísérlet volt arra nézve, hogy a társadalmi pozíciójának legalább valami homályos látszatát megtartsa.

Szánalmas. Ez annyira szánalmas volt.

Nem akart tovább haszontalanságokon merengeni, így Draco felszegte fejét, és eltökélten az üst felé fordult, majd felemelte pálcáját, hogy meggyújtsa alatta a tüzet. Potter elmehet a pokolba – gondolta. Azonban egy hang a háta mögött megszólalt.

- A helyedben nem tenném.

Elfojtva egy szitkot megfordult, felkészülve arra, hogy célba vegye a betolakodót.

- Nem akarok barátságtalannak tűnni – mondta a hang –, de úgy tűnik, azzal a pálcával csak egyszerű varázslatokat használhatsz.

Egy festmény. Egy egyszerű portré, amelyet szemlátomást az elmúlt napokban helyeztek ide – ébredt rá Draco. – Kihúzta magát, hogy olyan méltóságteljesnek tűnjön, amennyire ez csak lehetséges.

- Az incendio egy ilyen egyszerű varázsige – jelentette ki árnyalatnyi fenyegetéssel a hangjában.

- Valóban. Milyen kár, hogy használhatatlan a védett portrék esetében, nemde bár?

- Kivel beszélek? – érdeklődött szárazon Draco.

- Black. Regulus Black vagyok, harmad unokatestvéred, ha nem tévedek. Nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, és bár feltételezem, hogy a családon belüli házasságok segítenek ennek megállapításában, most meg kell elégednünk ezzel a becsléssel.

A fiatalember egy pillanatig szótlanul állt, próbálta felidézni a családfája darabkáit, melyet kiskora óta tanult. Black, Sirius öccse, de ő nem volt renegát, tisztes halált halt a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálva… ez érdekes.

És zavarba ejtő. Volt néhány kétséges részlet a fiatalabb Black tragikus halálával kapcsolatban, pillanatnyilag azonban sokkal nagyobb kérdés, hogy vajon kit szolgál most a portré, és melyik oldalon áll Draco maga… ám az etikett mindennél előrébbvaló volt.

- Örvendek – hajolt meg kissé. – Természetesen hallottam rólad.

- Igazán? – mosolygott a portré. – Azt hittem, szomorú végem a családi feledés homályába veszett. Örömmel látom, hogy ez nem… hogy itt az új generáció. Draco, ha forrásaim helyesek?

- Azok.

- Gondolom, a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatában?

Draco megmerevedett. Black igen közvetlen volt… Vagy nem igazán volt tisztában a dolgokkal, vagy ellenőrizni küldték. Ez azt jelenti, hogy még mindig van választása? De természetesen, hisz' a Roxfortban volt. Minden valószínűség szerint, ha valaki tesztelni szeretné, az Dumbledore lenne. Akárhogy is, a lehetőségei jelenleg korlátozottak…

- Nem a talár teszi az embert – válaszolta szárazon.

- A talár? Nem. Azonban a Jegy az alkaron…

Draco nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy ne jelenjen meg egy bosszús kifejezés az arcán. Túl figyelmetlen volt.

- Egy hiba. Végeztem vele. Ezért is vagyok most itt.

- Hátat fordítottál a Sötét Nagyúrnak? – kérdezte a festmény. – Nahát! Ez nem aprócska döntés. És szabad megkérdeznem, mi ösztönzött arra, hogy elfordulj a jelenkor leghatalmasabb sötét mágusától, azok után, hogy felvetted a Jegyét?

Ahogy gondolta… Draco érezte, hogy végigfut hátán a hideg. Egy pillanatig elmélázott azon, hogy kijelentse, Dumbledore a legerősebb ma élő varázsló, hogy a becsület vagy a stratégia vezette oda, hogy más ösvényt válasszon, de elkedvetlenedve lenyelte ezeket a válaszokat.

- A pillanat heve – ismerte be. – Pár percig ez tűnt helyesnek.

A kép elvigyorodott.

- Merlinre, ifjú Malfoy… úgy tűnik, több Black vér van benned, mint amennyit elsőre feltételezne rólad az ember.

- Ezt igyekszem bóknak venni.

- Hogyne. Feltétlenül. De biztosra kell mennünk, hogy ez a vér ne oda vezessen, ahova engem és a bátyámat, egyetértesz?

Ez a megjegyzés új megvilágításba helyezte a hős, ifjabb Black történetét. Draco mosolyogva gondolt a hős családtag iránt fenntartott kételyeire.

Talán még sincs olyan egyedül, ahogy azt gondolta.

- Adsz tippeket, hogyan lehet jó árulónak lenni? – vetette fel vontatottan.

- Az első és legfontosabb tanács az, hogy csak az eleven áruló a jó áruló. – felelte Regulus.

Miután úgy döntött, hogy unokabátyja megbízható, Draco eltette pálcáját és leült a székére.

Shadow igen rossz hangulatban toppant be a laborba, miután összefutott két macskával és egy nagyon kíváncsi macskabagollyal. A baglyoknak nem a bagolyházban lenne a helyük? Miért volt az a furcsa érzése, hogy az az állat úgy mustrálta, mintha egy finom falatot látna benne?

Ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, látta, hogy Draco megugrik, és gyorsan elfordul a faltól, ami előtt állt. Nyilvánvaló, hogy most is tervez valamit… Dracóval egyedül maradni egy bájitallaborban, még ha nem is volt nála pálca, eléggé frusztráló volt.

Shadow minden további nélkül felvette emberi alakját, mialatt a mardekáros a szemét forgatta.

- Valami gond van, Malfoy?

- Késtél, Potter – mondta Draco jeges hangon.

- Feltartóztattak. De már itt vagyok, kezdhetjük. Előkészítetted a hozzávalókat?

- Van rá némi esély, hogy ne kezelj a segédedként, Potter?

- Merlin szerelmére… csak azért gondoltam, mert korábban értél ide! – ellenkezett Harry.

- Hogyne, őlordsága késik, tehát mindent elő kellett volna készítenem az érkezésére. Miért is nem gondoltam erre?

- Nem úgy értettem! – csattant fel Harry mérgesen, mielőtt nagy levegőt vett volna. – Oké, ez rosszul kezdődött. Bocsánat a késésért, rendben vagyunk?

- Felteszem – mondta Draco összeszorított ajkai között.

Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére sikerült elkészíteniük a főzetet a megadott idő alatt, méghozzá minden dráma nélkül. Azonban egy szót sem váltottak közben. És ez nem segített túl sokat a fiatalember ügyének.

- Azt hiszem, Perselus örülni fog – jegyezte meg, miközben elpakolták a dolgokat.

- Semmi bonyolult nem volt ebben a bájitalban, nincs miért büszkélkedni – szűrte Draco a fogai között.

Harry megrántotta a vállát.

- Talán, de semmit sem robbantottunk fel, és egyikünk sem sérült meg. Ez talán több, mint amit várt tőlünk.

- Jó neki – sziszegte Draco, miközben szemei a szemközti falat pásztázták.

- Sikerült… berendezkedned a szobádban? – kísérelt meg egy kérdést Harry.

- Mi közöd hozzá? – válaszolta Draco, majd látszólag vonakodva hozzátette:  
- Nem olyan rossz. Legalább nem… zavar senki.

- És mi van a pálcáddal?

Malfoy igyekezett okosan válaszolni, mivel ez kényes téma volt.

- Kaptam egy pálcát, korlátozott képességekkel. Veszélyes helyzetekben használhatom, azonban erről Dumbledore azonnal értesül.

Eléggé korlátozott, de indokolt – gondolta Harry, és együttérzése jeléül megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem szoktalak látni a Nagyteremben – folytatta tovább a csevegést.

- Ennek az lehet az oka, hogy nem megyek oda – dörmögte Malfoy. – Ha befejezted a csevejt, javaslom, ezt vidd el Perselushoz. És próbáld nem kilötyögtetni útközben, személy szerint semmi kedvem újra főzni veled.

- Óvatos leszek – csikorogta Harry. Időbe fog telni, míg beszélhetnek… de a külön bájitaltan órák legalább hasznosak lesznek…

Egy héttel később, Harry minden diplomáciai erőfeszítése ellenére sem érezte, hogy akár egy gyenge kis szövetség is kialakult volna közöttük. Malfoynak és neki sikerült inzultus nélkül végigcsinálniuk az órákat, de túlzás lett volna azt állítani, hogy kényszerű együttműködésük produktív lenne.

Azt azonban kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Draco igyekszik megváltozni. Ahogy teltek a hetek, nem adta jelét, hogy érdeklődne az ellenség felől, esetleg csatlakozni próbálna hozzájuk, vagy őket akadályozni valamiben. Ez természetesen lehetett a stratégiája része is, mindamellett látszott, hogy egyre fásultabb, és még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb… tehát Harry meg volt győződve, hogy nem szerepel a tervei között, hogy mihamarabb csatlakozzon Voldemorthoz.

Ám annak sem adta tanújelét, hogy próbálná magát megkedveltetni Dumbledore-ral, így Harrynek támadt egy ötlete…

- Nélkülem kezdted el – jegyezte meg, amikor következő hétfőn belépett a laborba.

Malfoy összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Már nem kéne velem dolgoznod, Potter – mondta. – Az a drága apád csak egy hét büntetést szabott ki rád… Vagy megint sikerült felrobbantanod az osztályt?

- Nem – felelte egy vállrándítással Harry. – Most én kértem, hogy veled dolgozhassak. Támogatásképp.

- Te… mi?

- Perselus úgyis elkészítteti velem ezeket a főzeteket otthon, előrébb járok. Amúgy is unom az órát.

- Még mindig nem értem, miért jöttél? – emelte fel Malfoy az állát.

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy rajtad tartom az egyik szemem, oké?

- Látom, megbíztok bennem – sziszegte Malfoy. – Gondolom, Dumbledore kényszerített, hogy ide gyere…

- Nem! Figyelj… Én csak próbállak támogatni; te megtetted az első lépést, hogy elszakadj a halálfalóktól. Én is mindent tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy megpróbáljak segíteni.

- Azt nem érted tettem, Potter, ez remélem, világos!

- Hogyne, köszi, ott voltam, amikor előadtad a gyönyörű és szenvedélyes beszédedet a Veritaszérum hatása alatt – emlékeztette őt Harry. – Nem házassági ajánlatot teszek, Malfoy, csupán próbálok úgy cselekedni, ahogy helyesnek vélem.

- Mint ahogy a mi dicső hősünk általában teszi – szakította félbe Draco. – De rendben van. Ez esetben hámozd meg a gyökeret. Végeztem.

Harry a mosolyát elnyomva bólintott, majd nekilátott a munkának. Perselus elégedett volt vele, Malfoy talán hagyja, hogy közelebb férkőzzön hozzá… talán működni fog a terve.

Kezdeményezése azonban nem csak Perselusnak okozott örömet. Hermione, aki a házak közötti jó nagykövet szerepét játszotta, különösen lelkes volt. Olyannyira, hogy eldöntötte, ő is csatlakozik hozzájuk, és az eddigi „rejtett bájitaltanórákat" átnevezte „együttműködési szakkörnek".

Úgy tűnt, az idő nagy részében Malfoy épphogy csak elviseli a griffendélesek jelenlétét. A száműzöttség miatti magányossága azonban nyomott hagyott rajta, és Harrynek néha sikerült kicsikarnia belőle egy-egy látszatbeszélgetést. Pár pletyka a Mardekárról, a tanárokról… semmi olyasmi, ami közel vagy távol érintette volna a halálfalókat vagy Perselust, de a csevegés illúziója megvolt.

Sok dolog elmondható Dracóról, de a neveltetés hiányát nem lehetett felhánytorgatni, ezt Harrynek is el kellett ismernie. A fiatalembernek az idő nagy részében sikerült nyugodt arccal civilizált beszélgetést folytatnia velük, sőt, még a sárvérűekről szóló gondolatait sem dörgölte Hermione orra alá.

Mindazonáltal Harry érezte, hogy a mardekáros most sem bízik benne jobban, mint amikor pár héttel ezelőtt elárulta táborát, és a nyitottság hiánya miatt egyre türelmetlenebb lett. Harry nem tett semmit, hogy rendbe hozza a dolgokat, azonban egyre gyakrabban vette észre Perselust, ahogy automatikusan masszírozza az alkarját.

Voldemort egyre közelebb került, egyre jobban erősödött, és Piton fizette meg az ő tétlenségének árát… Persze sokat beszélgettek. A beszélgetések témája azonban a mindennapi ügyekre, tanórákra, néha Lilyre korlátozódott, semmi olyasmiről nem esett szó, aminek Voldemorthoz a legkisebb köze is volt.

Ez azonban nem akadályozta meg Harryt, hogy ne mardossa bűntudat, és emiatt fél éjszakákat forgolódott álmatlanul. Nem tudta ezt tovább magában tartani, így elhatározta, hogy a legközelebbi óráján Dracóval behatóbban fog foglakozni a kérdéssel. Hermione jelenléte remek álca volt, azonban cseppet sem segített a tervén, és különben is, csak heti egy-két alkalma nyílt információt kicsikarni a mardekárosból anélkül, hogy ez szemet szúrna barátjának… Egyszóval Hermione a háta mögött az utolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt.

A főzetük nagyon jól haladt, Harry irigyelte is a mardekáros pontos és biztos kezű munkamódszerét. De az alkalom tökéletes volt… Harry elmosolyodott.

- Úgy tűnik, jól van a karod – jegyezte meg a legtermészetesebb hangján.

- A karom? Nem sérült meg a közelmúltban. – Draco látszólag nem értette a célzást.

Harry eleresztett egy ingerült sóhajt. És Piton még azt mondta, hogy a griffendélesek az ostobák…

- Úgy értem, a Jeled.

Draco metsző pillantást vetett rá, miközben úgy felvonta a szemöldökét, hogy az még Pitonnak is becsületére vált volna.

- Ravasz, Potter. Megtestesíted az érzékenységet és tapintatot.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

- Nos, úgy értettem… Szóval úgy tűnik, Perselusnak problémái vannak vele mostanság. Tudod… a…

- Jegyével – fejezte be Draco szórakozottan.

- Úgy van. Azt hittem, talán te is hasonló gondokkal küzdesz.

- Talán így is lenne, de a tőle kapott balzsam elég jól működik, szóval nem olyan vészes – tért ki a mardekáros.

Harry rosszallóan ráncolta a homlokát

- Voldemort képes arra, hogy személyre szólóan támadjon? Úgy értem, ez nem olyasmi, mint egy kollektív emlékeztető?

- Egyértelműen. Képzeld el úgy, mint egy… telefont, jól mondom?

Harrynek leesett az álla.

- Egy… egy…

Draco bosszankodva nézett rá.

- Mi van, nem tudod, mi az a telefon?

- Persze, hogy tudom! De te honnan tudod? Van olyanotok otthon?

- Merlinre, dehogy! – fakadt ki Malfoy egy undorodó fintor kíséretében. – Granger akarta mindenáron elmagyarázni ennek a felesleges dolognak a működését, szó sincs róla, hogy én valaha is használnék olyasmit!

A fülére tapasztott telefonkagylóval sétáló Lucius Malfoy képe félmosolyt csalt Harry arcára.

- Szóval Hermione mugliismeretre tanít?

- Úgy gondolom, ez is a büntetésem része – húzta el a száját Draco.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ő is így gondolja…

- Nem lennék meglepve. Muglik…

Draco gyors pillantást vetett a szoba távolabbi falára, és félbehagyta a mondatot.

Harry megfordult, de nem látott ott semmi említésre méltót.

- Nem figyelnek meg – biztosította Dracót. – Nincs lehallgató készülék.

- Nincs, gondolom – vonta meg a vállát a fiatalember. – Habár bölcs lenne a részetekről.

- Úgy érted, a_z oldalunkról? _– kérdezte halkan Harry.

Draco ingerülten felszusszant.

- Ha akarod.

- Malfoy, nem állhatsz az idők végezetéig csak a saját oldaladon anélkül, hogy oldalt választanál. Ez egyszerűen lehetetlenség.

- Pedig Svájcnak elég jól megy.

Harrynek újra elakadt a szava.

- A mugli politika is benne van a programban?

- Elég nevetséges, nem? És még csak nem is a varázslók szemszögéből vizsgáltuk. Hogyan is tudhatnánk együtt élni?

- Eddig elég jól ment – mutatott rá Harry. – Semmi értelme bántani a muglikat, hisz' semmit sem tettek ellenünk!

- Nem tudod, miről beszélsz – suttogta Draco az üst fölé hajolva. – És nekem semmi kedvem elmagyarázni.

- Remek – morogta Harry, miközben próbálta elnyomni lassan feltörő dühét.

- Figyelj… Akárhogy is, de a jelenlegi problémánk Voldemort.

- Ne mondd ki a nevét! – sziszegte Draco.

- Oh, kérlek, még Perselus is kimondja mostanában!

- Piton elég sok hibát követ el az utóbbi időben – jegyezte meg fanyarul Draco. – És ha nem vetted volna észre, ez nem sokat segít rajta.

- Mit értesz ez alatt?

Draco hitetlenkedve fordult felé.

- Neked meg mi bajod Potter? Körülbelül annyi mágiája van, mint Fricsnek. Voltak jó napjai, de… a Sötét Nagyúr előbb fogja megölni, minthogy helyreállna az állapota, ez nyilvánvaló.

- Kinek nyilvánvaló? Hogy érted ezt? Mit tudsz erről?

- Nyugalom, Potter. Semmivel nem tudok többet nálad, habár én nem vagyok vak… és ismerem az urát. Nem fogja elengedni. Talán az én szüleim megválthatják az árulásomat, de senki nincs, aki őt megmentené.

- Ott vagyok neki én – morogta Harry.

Draco fáradt pillantást vetett rá.

- Aha, gondolom. Jó neki.

Újra az üst felé fordult, de Harry nem engedte, hogy befejezze a mozdulatát. Mielőtt belegondolt volna, mit is tesz, megragadta Malfoy karját, és maga felé fordította a fiút.

- Rengeteg dolgot nem tudsz, Malfoy. Főleg rólam és Perselusról. Nem fordulhat elő, hogy meghal, hallod? Ez soha nem fog megtörténni. Soha!

Draco szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

- Ha te mondod, Potter.

- Igen, én mondom. És megvannak az eszközeim rá, hogy megvédjem. És neked is, ha úgy kívánod. De ez azt jelenti, hogy segítened kell nekem!

- Segítsek neked? – kérdezte szkeptikusan Draco. – Hogyan, írjam meg a házidat? Azt hiszed, a szolgád vagyok, Potter?

- Szállj már le a magas lóról, Malfoy! Nincs szükségem arra, hogy megírd a leckémet, ha nem emlékeznél, az apám egy professzor! Valami másra van szükségem – folytatta immár nyugodtabban –, valami olyanra, amit csak te tudsz megadni. Információra.

Malfoy, láthatóan idegesen, azonnal hátat fordított neki.

- Azt hiszed, nem mondtam már mindent el Dumbledore-nak? El tudod képzelni, hogy egyébként életben hagyott volna?

- Igen, úgy gondolom, hogy nem mondtál el mindent – állította Harry. – Itt mindenki meg akar védeni téged, még ha nem is működsz velünk teljesen együtt. Végtére is még mindig olyan fiatal vagy…

Malfoy az üstben lévő főzetet bámulta.

- Gyorsan végezni akarok vele. Jó okom van a sietségre, és neked is. Tudni akarod, mi történne veled, ha valaki megkaparintana téged és elé vinne?

Nem kapott választ, de a mardekáros vállának megfeszülése kielégítő visszajelzés volt.

- És tudom, hogy kedveled Perselust – folytatta Harry.

Draco ezúttal felröhögött.

- Még ha jelenleg mérges is vagy rá, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarod, hogy ilyesmi történjen vele! Ne mondd, hogy szórakoztat, ha látod Voldemortot, miközben másokat kínoz!

Malfoy végre szembefordult vele.

- Nem, Potter, nem élvezem. És nem is akarom megtudni, mi lesz, ha egy nap a szüleim befolyása nem bizonyul elegendőnek. De azt tudom, hogyha kinyitom a számat, kivégzi a szüleimet, és ezzel Dumbledore is tisztában volt: ezért nem kényszerített arra, hogy megigyak egy vödörnyi Veritaszérumot.

Harry egy pillanatig hallgatott, alaposan megfontolta a válaszát.

- Neki nem kell megtudnia – mondta végül. – Dumbledore-nak megvannak a maga tervei. És a Minisztérium is tartozik neki. Ez… csak az én ügyem. De hiszek a jóslatban.

Draco megvetően grimaszolt.

- És mégis hogy képzeled, hogy te, egy hatodéves diák fogod elpusztítani őt, teljesen egyedül? Vagy talán igénybe veszed a kvibli apád és a sárvérű haverod segítségét? Az a prófécia nevetséges!

- Mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy oldalt válts – jegyezte meg Harry. – Senki nem fog hinni neked, ha elkapnak. Van stratégiánk, elhiheted!

- Mind hinni akarunk a Télapóban, Potter – mormogta Draco. – De már régen leszoktam arról, hogy kitegyem a csizmám a kandalló elé.

- Segíts – győzködte Harry. – Mondd el, hol találhatom meg. Senki sem fogja megtudni, hogy te mondtad el.

Malfoy úgy bámult Harryre, mintha annak hirtelen két feje nőtt volna.

- Mondjam el, hol találod meg a Sötét Nagyurat? Merlinre, te még annál is hülyébb vagy, mint ahogy gondoltam!

- Tudod, hogy hol van, igaz?

- Még ha tudtam is volna, azóta már biztos megváltoztatta a főhadiszállását! – kiáltott fel Draco. – És ha a legkisebb esélyt is látnám arra, hogy a te oldalad megnyerheti a háborút, kétségkívül elmondanám, hogyan vesd magad az oroszlán barlangjába!

- Tudom, mit csinálok, Malfoy! – válaszolt Harry egy árnyalatnyival hangosabban. – Csupán információra van szükségem! Ez sürgős, nem várhatok tovább, Perselus veszélyben van!

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy veszélyben van, Potter, csak most fogtad fel?

- Ez sokkal bonyolultabb, mint gondolnád… Figyelj, tudom, hogy voltak összetűzéseitek az idén, de azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy még mindig kedveled. Tedd meg érte, ha másért nem!

Draco hezitált, erre Harry tovább ütötte a vasat.

- Nyerhetünk, túllehetünk mindezeken, de mindenki segítségére szükségünk van, még a tiédre is, Malfoy!

- Nem fogod fel, hogy mit kérsz – suttogta a mardekáros. – Teljesen őrült vagy, Potter, nem tudom, hogy milyen bájitalt ittál, de ez nem fog sikerülni.

- Azt hittem, a családod hűséges – mondta halkan Harry. – Azt hittem, minden ellenvetés nélkül támogatjátok a társaitokat.

- Így van…

- Piton a házvezetőd. Nem hagyhatom, hogy elkapja.

Úgy tűnt, Draco valami maró megjegyzéssel akar visszavágni, de féken tartotta az indulatait, és a szoba távolabbi fala felé pillantott, mintha attól tartana, hogy megfigyelik. Azonban mikor Harry is arra nézett, nem látott semmi különöset, csak a szokásos laboratóriumi felszereléseket.

- Túlbecsülöd az információimat, Potter – mondta végül.

- Draco. Kérlek! Azt akarod, hogy könyörögjek? Rendben, könyörgöm, segíts nekem. Segíts nekünk. Pitonért, mindnyájunkért! Tudom, hogy mit csinálok, bízz bennem, csak most az egyszer.

Malfoy ajkát összeszorítva fordult el tőle.

- Meggondolom.

Harry meglepetten, de boldogan bólintott.

- Köszönöm. Kérlek, ne késlekedj.

- Azt mondtam, hogy gondolkodni fogok rajta, Potter!

- Rendben, akkor fontold meg.

Az óra fennmaradó részét totális csendben töltötték. Mikor végre Harry elhagyta a termet, Draco lezuttyant a székére, és egy pálcapöccintéssel eltávolította a festményt takaró drapériát.

- Hallottad – mondta.

- Természetesen. – mondta Regulus. – Annak a fiúnak elment az esze, azt hittem, bölcsebb ennél.

- Griffendéles – morogta Draco

- Valóságos karikatúrája Perselusnak… legalább benne lehetne annyi tisztesség, hogy csepegtet bele egy kis mardekáros értékrendet.

- Jelenleg inkább le kéne koptatnia Pottert – morogta Malfoy.

- Mindig is elgyengült a zöld szemű griffendélesektől – tette hozzá Regulus egy mindentudó mosollyal.

- Tessék?

- Mindegy. Egyszerűen nevetséges, amit ez a kölyök kitalált. Siess, és keresd meg Dumbledore-t, mielőtt még ez a kis idióta úgy dönt, hogy beveti magát a Tiltott Rengetegbe, hogy elkóborolt Halálfalók nyomába eredjen.

Draco szórakozottan hintázott a székével, válaszra sem méltatva Regulust.

- Most azonnal, Draco! – szólt rá a portré. – Nem tetszik az elképzelés, hogy a _ti_ drága szabadságharcosotok ilyen gondolatokkal a fejében mászkál.

- Ő nem az _én_ hősöm – mondta Malfoy hűvösen. – És semmit sem fog még tenni. Egyelőre a válaszomra vár.

- Egy griffendélesről beszélsz – emlékeztette rá Regulus. – Egyértelmű, hogy előáll valami butasággal még mielőtt lenyugszik a nap! Nincs vesztegetnivaló időd, ha félsz az igazgatótól, menj, és keresd meg Perselust. Bár úgy vélem, bölcsebb lenne Albust értesíteni, ha nem akarjuk, hogy Harry nagykorúságáig egy tömlöcben senyvedjen.

- Meglátjuk – vágta rá óvatosan Draco.

- Hogy mondod? Mit akarsz tenni?

- Nem tudom… gondolkodom rajta.

- Draco Malfoy, ugye egy pillanatig sem jutott eszedbe, hogy segítesz Potternek?

Draco biztos volt abban, ha egy festmény képes lenne elsápadni, most megtörtént volna.

- Megéri átgondolni. Nem, nem hiszem – mondta. – Kész öngyilkosság lenne… azt hiszem. Másrészről, igaza is lehet, és tudhat dolgokat, amiket én nem. Ez esetben, előfordulhat, hogy Dumbledore is tud róla.

- Akkor menj Perselushoz! – sürgette Regulus, miközben közelebb lépett a keretéhez, mintha ki akarna törni, talán, hogy megrázza Dracót.

- Nem, szó sem lehet róla – nevetett a fiú. – Egyelőre hagyom, hadd főjön a levében Potter. Aztán meglátjuk. Talán még jól is kijöhetek ebből…

- Semmit nem fogtál fel abból, amit mondtam! – üvöltött Regulus. – Valóban veszélyeztetni akarod a roxforti pozíciódat?

- Miféle pozíciót? A pestises besorolásomat? Ha Potter mellett kell letennem a voksomat, a végsőkig ki kell tartanom mellette. Mindenféleképpen fontolóra kell vennem az ügyet.

- Teljesen megőrültél! Merlin megátkozta a mai tinédzsereket valamiféle agybajjal… Draco! Azonnal meg kell keresned az igazgatót, épp most mászol bele valami teljesen buta dologba, higgy a tapasztalatomnak!

- Sajnálom, kedves kuzin – mondta lassan Malfoy. – A múltad azt bizonyítja, hogy a döntéseid… néha bizony megkérdőjelezhetőek.

Pálcája egy apró suhintásával visszahelyezte a drapériát a keretre.

- Később beszélünk.

- Draco, te elkorcsosult kis degenerált! Azonnal gyere vissza!

- Később – motyogta a fiatalember, mialatt visszatért a szobájába. – Most gondolkodnom kell.

- Nincs min gondolkodni! Hagyd abba a halogatást, és…

De az ajtó csapódása egyértelművé tette Regulusnak, hogy fiatal unokatestvére elhagyta a szobát.

Olyan dühösen átkozódott a lepel mögött, ami akár Walpurga Black becsületére is válhatott volna. Ő egy percig sem késlekedhetett, mint hálátlan kuzinja, hiszen a fiatal Potter megőrült, azonnal riasztania kell valakit.

Esélytelen volt, hogy valakit mozgósítson így, a drapériával letakarva… az igazgató azonban biztosított neki egy másik keretet az irodája feletti helyiségben, hogy néha vethessen egy pillantást az ott élő teremtményre. Nem ez a legtökéletesebb megoldás, de nem maradt más választása…

Dumbledore igen határozott volt ezzel kapcsolatban: nem adta meg a lehetőséget arra, hogy találkozzon más portrékkal, senki nem tudhatja meg, hogy itt tartózkodik.

Vészhelyzetben lehetősége volt még Piton lakosztályában is megjelenni, valamilyen Catherine festményében, de az a hely az idő nagy részében üres volt. Mindemellett nem is tűnt a legbölcsebb döntésnek Perselust tájékoztatni…

Mindazonáltal az a vad animágus mégiscsak Lupin fia, és meg sem jelölték. Miféle kockázatot jelenthetne? Semmilyent ha képes volt megszökni Voldemorttól. És még nagyobb szerencséjére az a lény éppen itt volt, farkasformájában aludt a padlón.

- Te! – szólította meg. – Loki! Szükségem van a segítségedre!

A farkas megemelte a fejét, és tökéletesen unottnak tűnt.

- Hívnunk kell az igazgatót, azonnal beszélnem kell vele!

Az állat felszusszant, a legkisebb jelét sem adva, hogy méltóztatna megmozdulni.

- Loki. Ez fontos. Az igazgató biztos nincs messze, keresd meg, kérlek!

Azonban a farkas elégedetten a mancsaira hajtotta fejét, láthatóan alvásra készen.

- Az isten szerelmére, mozdulj már meg! Harry Potter veszélyben van! – kiáltotta Regulus.

Úgy tűnt, ezek a szavak már felkeltették Loki figyelmét, mivel füleit hegyezve felült a portéval szemben.

- Derék farkas! – gratulált neki Regulus, eldöntve magában, hogy ebben a teremtményben több a farkas intellektusa, mint az emberé. Egy kicsit olyan, mint Sirius. – Nos, menj, menj Dumbledore-hoz, és mondd el neki, hogy a kölyök keresi a bajt!

Loki oldalra billentette a fejét, ezzel bátorítva Regulust, hogy többet mondjon, azonban úgy tett, mint aki engedelmeskedik.

- Merlinre… gyerünk, mozdulj már meg! Harry Potterről van szó! Az a kis hülye elhatározta, hogy megkeresi a Sötét Nagyurat, és próbálja meggyőzni Dracót, hogy árulja el, merre találja, és sajnálatos módon el kell ismernem, hogy az idióta kuzinom nem áll a helyzet magaslatán!

Az utolsó mondat szemmel láthatóan felkeltette a farkas érdeklődését. Az állat ajkait széthúzva rámosolygott a portréra, amitől az meglehetősen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Majd kurtán vakkantott egyet, és elindult a lépcső irányába, hogy a bezáródó ajtó hangja lezárhassa a beszélgetést.

Regulus merengve szemlélte a kerek szobát. Jól cselekedett, Loki figyelmeztetni fogja az igazgatót. Dumbledore tudja, mi a teendő. Igen, jól tette, amit tett… de akkor miért érezte úgy, hogy az imént hatalmas hibát követett el?

Egy emelettel lejjebb, Hagrid sietett Loki hívására.

- Rubeus, köszönöm, hogy eljöttél! Nem bírom tovább azt a szobát!

- Lám, lám, csak nem sikerül bezárniuk – szimpatizált vele Hagrid. – De értesítenem kéne Dumbledore-t.

- Ha akarod, Rub. De én csupán ki szeretnék menni veled egy kicsit. El sem mozdulok mellőled. Farkasformámban maradok pálca nélkül, úgy nem sokat árthatok, nem igaz?

- Tudom, hogy nem vagy olyan vad, mint ahogy mondják – bizonygatta a félóriás. – De meg kell értened, ők nem ismernek téged. Ezt most rendesen csináljuk, oké?

- Rendben, Rub, ahogy akarod – egyezett bele nyájasan a fiatalember. – Veled vagyok.

- Jó. Akkor felmegyünk a Griffendél-toronyba. Az igazgató McGalagonnyal teázik. Semmi butaság, oké? Vagy megint lakat alatt találod magad!

- Semmi butaság – ígérte Loki, sárga szeme csak úgy ragyogott. – Hogy van Fanny?

- Jól – válaszolt Hagrid vigyorogva. – Tegnap két pár mokaszint megevett!

- Jó kislány – bólintott Loki. – Igaz harcos, egy igazi kis farkas!

- És annyira szereti Lupin professzort, állandóan játszanak!

- Remus meg szokta látogatni? – kérdezte a fiatalember megdermedve.

- Igen, jól kijönnek – felelt Hagrid. – Ez teljesen normális. A család szent.

Loki válasz nélkül hagyta a megjegyzést, miközben az ezekben az órákban szokásosan üres folyosókon kóboroltak. Ám amikor elérték a tornyot, újra megjelentek körülöttük a diákok, és Hagrid egyre idegesebbé vált.

Amint épp elhaladtak a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt, s az kinyílt, és utat engedett egy tanulónak. A félóriás megdermedt. Amint megjelent Harry, Hagrid szó szerint Lokira vetette magát, hogy lefogja őt.

- Loki, ne mozdulj! – kiáltott rá azon a mély hangon, amit egykor Agyarnak tartogatott.

- Minden rendben, Rubeus, komolyan, nem fogom letépni a karját! – tiltakozott a fiatalember.

A rávillantott mosolytól Harryben megfagyott a vér, mivel abban semmi olyasmi nem látszott, ami alátámasztaná ezt az ígéretet.

- Oh. Hmm. Mennem kell… Később találkozunk, Hagrid – mondta a griffendéles zavartan.

- Hogyne, később – bólintott Loki, mielőtt az óriás válaszolhatott volna. – Valóban találkoznunk kellene, Potter. Megmutatjuk a barátainknak, hogy mi tudunk, és hallunk dolgokat…

Harry felmordult, majd Hagrid rémülten megköszörülte a torkát.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sok mindenről beszélgethetnénk. Egy csomó érdekes és informatív dologról, tudod, kiscica. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint az a másik fiú, Malfoy… akit a Torony másik végébe zártatok.

E szavak hallatán Harry gyanakvó pillantást vetett rá.

- És nekem annyi beszédtémám van. Nem igaz, Rub? Ismétlem, nem úgy, mint annak a Malfoynak. Szeretnék beszélgetni veled. Semmi más nem fejezhetné ki jobban, a hogy is mondjátok… lojalitásomat? Igazam van, Rub? A hűségemet és lelkesedésemet, hogy segíthessek nektek.

Harry összehúzta szemét. Vajon Loki arról beszél, amire ő gondol? Hogyan tudhatta meg? De volt valami az animágus szemében, ami pontosan ezt mondta neki: _nálam van, amit akarsz, és neked adhatom._

- Bocsásd meg, ha kétségeim vannak – vágott vissza a fiú. – Csak tudod, ez az első alkalom, hogy nem akarsz meggyilkolni egyből, miután találkozunk.

- A gyilkolás egy nagy szó. Én inkább játékot mondanék. Szeretek játszani. Megkérdezheted a lányomtól, Stelpától. Oh, habár most már Fannynak nevezitek, ugye?

- A… a… a neve Stelpa? Nem tudtam, nem kellett volna megváltoztatnom a nevét, azt hittem, azt mondtad… – motyogott Hagrid, majd elhallgatott.

- Ez egy egyszerű becenév, az új neve is jól passzol hozzá. De ha nem hallgat rá, megpróbálhatod a régit: Stelpa. Ez izlandi, azt jelenti… mindegy is. Szóval, mit szólnál egy teához, cicus?

- Nem.

- Gyerünk, apuci megvéd, mindketten tudjuk… ez az apák dolga, igaz, Rub?

- Igen… igen, hogyne – válaszolta Hagrid, aki úgy tűnt, kezd magához térni elképedéséből. – Stelpa.

- Simán Stelpa. Annyit jelent, hogy _lány_. Továbbá védett. El kellene jönnöd megnézni, Potter. Természetesen én is meg szoktam látogatni. Estefelé, általában szürkületkor… hát nem jó választás?

Vadállati vigyorát látva Harryt kirázta a hideg, majd nagyot nyelt. Lokinak vannak információi. Át akarja adni neki. Ez egy egyszerű találkozó… és igaza van, semmit nem árthat neki Piton Protegójának köszönhetően, legalábbis a Roxfort területén. Semmit sem kockáztat.

- Miért is ne – mondta. – Nem sokszor látom Fannyt.

- Ő Stelpa – motyogta Hagrid, aki szinte semmit sem fogott fel a beszélgetésből.

- A Fanny tökéletes, Hagrid, biztos vagyok benne, hogy imádja. Szóval, megegyeztünk, kiscica? Szürkületkor.

Harry mély levegőt véve bólintott.

- Szürkületkor.


End file.
